El Clan Perdido: Los Poseedores De La Llama Dorada
by RiseX-209
Summary: Issei no pudo salvar a Rias de su compromiso con Riser, poco despues el resto de las chicas del club del ocultismo tambien lo abandonan, Issei decide continuar con su vida pero un misterio sobre su linage lo obligara a tomar una dificil decisión
1. Excalibur

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

Dialogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

_**Capitulo uno**__Excaliburn

* * *

_**-Inframundo –Zona desconocida-**_

En una de las bastas zonas del inframundo que todavía no han sido exploradas por completo se hayo un descubrimiento que podía cambiar todo lo conocido por los demonios.

-¡e-esto es! –exclamo asombrado uno de los demonios que exploraban las bastas zonas.

-¡Un castillo! –exclamaron al unisonó alrededor de 80 demonios, ellos fueron los encargados de explorar esta región y informar cualquier descubrimiento.

Frente a los exploradores se encontraba un imponente castillo, pese a su antigüedad parecía estar en condiciones aceptables.

-¡todo el mundo espere! –dijo uno de los demonios.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto su colega.

-necesito un grupo de al menos 6 voluntarios, vamos a entrar en ese castillo –dijo el explorador líder, el era un demonio de aspecto mayor digamos que entre unos 45 o 50 años vestido con la ropa que por lo general usan los arqueólogos.

-¡Pero que está diciendo profesor! Ese castillo debe estar plagado de trampas! –exclamo un demonio más joven de cabello negro de entre unos 20 años de edad.

-es lo más probable, pero mi instinto me dice que algo muy importante esta dentro de ese castillo –dijo el profesor.

El resto de los demonios estaban un tanto preocupados, nadie quería ser un voluntario ya que la posibilidad de regresar era al menos de un 40 a 50%.

-está bien…iré yo solo –dijo el profesor.

-e-espere profesor, lo acompañare –el mismo demonio de cabello negro dio un paso al frente como voluntario.

-yo también –otro demonio de cabello castaño dio un paso al frente.

-necesitara ayuda física profesor –otro demonio dio un paso al frente, el tenia la cabeza afeitada y mayor masa muscular en comparación de los otros demonios.

-yo también iré profesor, de encontrar antiguos jeroglíficos necesitara mi ayuda –dando un paso al frente una chica de largo cabello rubio.

Al parecer nadie más se atrevió a dar un paso, todos los demás prefirieron quedarse y armar el campamento.

-les agradezco su ayuda, Mark, Carlos, Douglas y Jennifer –dijo el profesor.

-no pienso perderme el descubrimiento histórico del año –dijo el demonio de cabello castaño Carlos.

-si no ayudo al profesor lo más seguro es que se pierda después de dar un paso ahí dentro –dijo el demonio de cabello negro Mark.

-sin mí no podremos retirar cualquier obstáculo que aparezca en nuestro camino –dijo el fortachón Douglas.

-y si yo no estoy ahí terminaran destruyendo algo importante –dijo la única mujer Jennifer.

-se escucho como si dijeras que rompemos lo que tocamos –dijo Mark.

-y no es así –dijo de forma sarcástica Jennifer.

-esta chica me ase enojar –dijo Mark

-déjense de jugar y pónganse en marcha –dijo el profesor.

Así los 5 marcharon en dirección al castillo.

* * *

_**-Dentro del Castillo desconocido-**_

Como lo sospecharon el castillo estaba lleno de trampas, los 5 tuvieron que pasar por muchas trampas en su camino.

-¡ahhhh! –grito Mark -¡qué demonios ase esta trampa aquí!.

-¡esto es estúpido! ¡además de cliché! –dijo Jennifer.

-¡dejen de quejarse y corran! –exclamo el profesor montado sobre Douglas.

Los 5 estaban corriendo por sus vidas, detrás de ellos una piedra redonda los perseguía muy al estilo Indiana Jones.

-¡giren en esta esquina! –exclamo Carlos.

El grupo giro escapando por poco la piedra que impacto contra una de las paredes del castillo atravesándola.

El grupo entro en una habitación que parecía la sala central del castillo.

-hah hah ¡qué demonios pasa en este castillo! –exclamo Mark sin aliento.

-pregunto… lo mismo –dio Jennifer.

-debe haber algo sumamente importante en este castillo para que haiga tantas trampas –dedujo el profesor.

-espero que haiga algo importante de lo contrario me enojare y mucho –dijo Mark

-ya hemos recorrido gran parte del castillo y solo encontramos escombros y documentos estropeados por los climas del inframundo –dijo Douglas.

-todavía falta por revisar muchachos, no hay que desanimarse –dijo el profesor.

-exactamente donde estamos –dijo Carlos.

-veamos… en referencia a este viejo mapa del castillo estamos en la parte central de este –dijo Jennifer localizándose en el mapa.

-¿podemos estar seguros de ese mapa? –pregunto Mark

-…-

-como lo supuse, oh estamos en el lugar correcto o estamos sumamente perdidos.

-tranquilícense chicos… -algo llamo la atención del profesor.

-que pasa profesor, encontró algo –dijo Mark viendo como el profesor revisaba una inscripción en la pared.

-veamos que dice –dijo Jennifer examinando los jeroglíficos –"aquel que tenga en sus venas la sangre de la llama elemental, poder recibirá y…" no puedo descifrar la ultima parte –dijo Jennifer.

-yo tampoco Jenn…pero la inscripción dice algo mas –dijo el profesor –"aquel que domine la llama caliente y la fría así como el colmillo de la vestía podrá hacer frente al mal de los tres signos" –dijo el profesor.

-¿la llama caliente y la fría? –dijo Mark.

-¿el colmillo de la vestía? –dijo Carlos.

-¿La vestía de los tres signos? –dijo Douglas

-a que se refería esta inscripción –dijo Jennifer.

-aquí corre una briza, hay algo debajo de este trono –dijo el profesor –Douglas ayúdame aquí.

-claro profesor…!empujen! –entre Douglas, Mark y Carlos empujaron el pesado trono, debajo de este había una escalaran en formada de espiral.

-¿Bajamos? –dijo dudoso Mark.

-dónde está tu sentido de la aventura muchacho –dijo el profesor para bajar las escaleras.

-creo que quedo debajo de la última piedra que trato de apastarnos –dijo Mark, a mala gana siguió al profesor.

-las damas primero –dijo Carlos.

-miedosos –dijo Jennifer

Los 5 bajaron por las inmensas escaleras que no parecían tener fin, después de un buen tiempo llegaron frente a dos grandes puertas.

-tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que deberías irnos –dijo Mark

-no seas cobarde muchacho, ahora hay que abrir estas puertas –dijo el profesor.

Mark empujo de la puerta derecha y Carlos y Mark de la izquierda, los tres pusieron toda su fuerza para mover esas pesadas puertas.

El sonido de esas pesadas puertas moviéndose rechinaron por todo el lugar, al abrirse las puertas una brisa paso entre los exploradores dejándolos a los 5 completamente boquiabiertos.

-e-esto es –dijo Mark.

-como es esto posible –dijo Douglas.

-esto tiene que ser una broma –dijo incrédulo Carlos.

-no…por lo antiguo del lugar es ubio que nunca ha sido abierto hasta ahora –dijo Jennifer.

-¡rápido esto tenemos que informárselo a Sirzechs-sama y al resto de los Yondaoi-Maou! –exclamo el profesor.

El descubrimiento dentro de ese castillo cambiara el curso de toda la historia conocida por los demonios.

* * *

_**-Mundo Humano-**_

Avían pasado dos meses desde que Rías perdió el Raiting Game contra Riser, aun peleando con todas sus fuerzas Issei no pudo vencer a Riser y Rías fue obligada a casarse con él.

En un principio Issei trato de anular el compromiso…pero sus esperanzas se rompieron cuando 2 semanas desde que Raiser y Rías se casaron ella demostró estar "feliz" a su lado.

Al ver que Rías estaba feliz Issei desistió a la idea de interferir, si ella era feliz él no se metería…lo que él no sabía es que al mes del compromiso Akeno, Koneko y la misma Asia decidieron unieres al Harem de Riser.

Por dos semanas Issei se encontró hecho pedazos, la persona de la cual se enamoro y por la cual decidió dar todo por salvarla lo dejaron por un pedante como Riser.

Pero después de un tiempo Issei se recupero, dejaría ese amor en el pasado y se concentraría en su futuro, puede que Rías y el resto de las chicas del club del ocultismo no estuvieran en el mundo Humano pero eso no impedía que pudiera hacer los contratos para ganar poder y poder convertirse en demonio de clase alta.

Eso nos lleva a este momento

-¡haaa! –en el bosque detrás de la academia Issei y Kiba entrenaban para volverse más fuertes.

-¡tu velocidad a mejorado mucho Issei-kun! –dijo Kiba atacando por el costado a Issei.

CLANK

-¡tu fuerza también aumento Kiba! –Issei utilizo la Bossted Gear para detener la espada de Kiba.

-pasamos al entrenamiento de espadas? –dijo Kiba.

-lánzala –dijo Issei.

Kiba creó otra espada y se la lanzo a Issei, en el trascurso de estas dos semanas Issei y Kiba subieron mucho su habilidad.

-¡Tu velocidad es comparable a la mía Issei-kun! –exclamo Kiba chocando espadas con el castaño.

-¡tu fuerza ah aumentado mucho también Kiba! –varias chispas volaron producto del choque de ambas espadas.

Issei aprendió el manejo de espadas por Kiba, no era un maestro pero tampoco alguien que no pudiera pelar armado.

-[BOSST] _**[Dragón Shoot] **_–exclamo Issei disparando una energía de color rojo contra Kiba.

-_[Mirror Sword] _–exclamo Kiba creando una nueva espada, esta tenía el filo completamente reluciente, al igual que un espejo absorbió y devolvió el poder de Issei.

La energía rojiza de dirigía directo contra Issei, entonces Issei inhalo una gran cantidad de aire tanto que su tórax se expandió.

-_**[**__**Karyū No Hōkō] **_–de su boca una gran llamarada de fuego impacto contra la energía rojiza.

BOOOM

El resultado de ambos ataques colisionando fue una gran explosión que quemo parte del bosque.

-tus ataques de fuego han mejorado mucho Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-gracias a las pasos a seguir que me dio Ddraig ya puedo controlar mi poder de fuego –dijo Issei.

[Al ser mi portador automáticamente te conviertes en parte dragón] –dijo el dragón encerrado en la Bossted Gear –[qué clase de dragón podrías ser si no puedes crear ni una mísera llama].

-para alguien que lleve solo 3 meses desde que conoce este lado del mundo en un gran avance que siquiera pueda hacer lo que enseñas Ddraig.

[todos dicen lo mismo al principio] –dijo el dragón gales.

-¿damos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy? –dijo Kiba.

-sí, estoy cansado, utilizar mi poder de fuego y la Bossted Gear por tanto tiempo agotan mis reservas.

[En comparación a cuando utilizaste por primera vez el Bossted Gear, tu energía a crecido en gran medida, tienes que agradecérselo al caballero ese]

-eso hago –respondió Issei.

-¿Qué dijo? –pregunto Kiba ya que el no puede escuchar la conversación del castaño con el dragón.

-dijo que en comparación a la primera vez que utilice el Bossted Gear mi energía a aumentado mucho, me dice se debe a nuestros entrenamientos diarios y que te agradezca por eso.

-no tiene porque hacerlo, ambos lo hacemos para poder ser mas fuertes –dijo Kiba.

-ahí lo tienes –le dijo Issei a la gema del guante.

[…]

-se quedo callado, bueno ya esta anocheciendo será mejor irnos –dijo Issei.

-si, como siempre mañana después de la escuela entrenamos –dijo Kiba recogiendo sus cosas.

-ok…ah –dijo Issei recordando algo.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Kiba.

-antes de entrenar tenemos que hacer el papeleo del club… ¿Cómo asía buchou para arreglárselas con tanto papeleo? –pregunto el castaño.

-Akeno-san la ayudaba, bueno mañana tendremos que hacer el pápelo –dijo Kiba –Nos vemos mañana Issei-kun –dijo Kiba marchándose.

-Mañana –dijo Issei despidiéndose y marchándose a su casa.

* * *

El en el camino a su casa Issei paso por el parque donde fue asesinado por el ángel caído Reynalle y recordó como Rías lo revivió como demonio.

-Buchou…-Dijo Issei en un leve susurro.

[¿la extrañas compañero?] –pregunto el dragón rojo.

-…en un comienzo me sentí patético por no poder ayudarla, además que me sentí pero cuando el resto de las chicas se fueron con Riser…pero por lo que me dijo Grayfia-san Buchou y las demás están felices al lado de Riser.

[No te molesta]

-no…si ellas están felices porque debería de estar molesto…en un principio pensé que si lograba salvar a Buchou tal vez solo tal vez podría estar junto con ella…un sueño algo tonto no crees –dijo Issei.

[…puede que la chica Gremory te allá dejado, pero eso no indica que estarás solo ese chico Kiba está pasando por lo mismo, el también fue dejado atrás]

-no me gusta el hecho de pasar mis ratos libres con un chico, mas si es el príncipe azul de la escuela, quiere pasar mi tiempo asiendo cosas ecchi con chicas lindas de grandes oppais.

[Que digas esas tonterías indica que estas bien]

-toda esta charla era…¿porque estabas preocupado por cómo me sentía?

[no…claro que no] –dijo el dragón.

-gracias Ddraig –dijo sinceramente el castaño.

[No se dé que me hablas] –exclamo el dragón.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, sin ningún impedimento solo con la tranquila briza de la noche.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

-ya llegue –dijo Issei abriendo la puerta principal de su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

-bienvenido hijo –su madre lo recibió –¿qué tal te fue hoy en clase?

-lo normal, ¿y papa? –pregunto el castaño.

-está dándose un baño, recién llega del trabajo.

-oh, esperare a que salga para darme un baño.

-por cierto hijo ¿Hoy fue Asia-chan? –pregunto su madre, su madre se encariño con la moja rubia.

-no…como te dije ella fue a visitar a unos parientes que ella recién conocía que tenia –mintió el castaño –no se exactamente cuando regresara.

-ahh y yo que me llevaba tan bien con Asia-chan, era como la hija que nunca tuve.

-que cosas dices mama, estaré en mi habitación llámame cuando papa salga del baño –dijo el castaño subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba meditando, desde la partida de las chicas tuvo tiempo para pensar.

-Ddraig.

[Que sucede socio]

-además del entrenamiento hay alguna forma para volverme más fuerte –dijo el castaño.

[el entrenamiento es necesario socio, mientras más experiencia ganes podrás llegar al Balance Breaker]

-¿Balance Breaker?

[es la forma evolucionada de las Sacred Gear, una vez tengas más poder y logres manifestar tu deseo podrás activar el Balance Breaker]

-¿deseo?

[con el tiempo lo entenderás, por ahora concéntrate en aumentar tu resistencia y dominar al completo el poder de tus llamas]

-entendido.

* * *

Issei se dirigía como siempre a la escuela y como era de esperarse en cierto punto se encontró con sus dos amigos pervertidos.

-¡Issei! –Gritaron sus dos amigos corriendo contra Issei.

[socio te recomiendo que des un paso a la derecha]

Y como Ddraig dijo Issei dio un paso a la derecha y ambos chicos se estrellaron contra el poste de luz.

-¿Qué trataban de hacer? –pregunto el castaño.

-¡dinos que sabes algo de Rías One-sama y del resto del club del ocultismo! –exclamaron los dos.

-otra vez, ya les dije que no sé donde están, creo que Buchou fue a con sus familiares.

-¡cuando volverán nuestras adoradas One-samas! –exclamaron los chicos.

-no creen que están siendo exagerados.

-¡cállate Gay!

-¡como me llamaron! –exclamo furioso el castaño.

-desde que las chicas del club del Ocultismo se te ve todo el tiempo junto con el príncipe azul Kiba Yuto.

-¡me están llamando gay por estar cerca de mi amigo! –exclamo el castaño.

-si, además de los rumores de que ustedes dos son pareja …Ghe –Issei tomo por el cuello a ambos.

-¿Quién difundió ese rumor? –exclamo el castaño con un aura completamente negra.

-¡No lo sabemos!

-…Bien –el castaño soltó a ambos –será mejor que no descubra que fueron ustedes o la pasaran muuuuuy mal –dijo Issei.

-juramos que no fuimos nosotros –dijeron ambos muy asustados.

-eso espero –el castaño camino asía la escuela.

-si se entera que fuimos nosotros los que esparcimos el rumor de seguro nos mata –dijo Motohama.

-no creo que lo descubra.

* * *

_**-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-**_

El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila, Issei se encontraba en el salón del ocultismo rellenando los papeles que tenía que entregar al consejo estudiantil.

-¿Qué pongo en los gastos del presupuesto? –pregunto Issei.

-ya que estos meses no hemos comprado nada déjalo en blanco –dijo Kiba también ayudando con el pápelo.

-rayos esto nos tomara horas, como le hacían Buchou y Akeno-san –dijo el castaño ya cansado de tanto papeleo.

Después de una hora de trabajo terminaron los informes que debían entregar al consejo estudiantil.

-por fin está listo, por Satán me siento muy cansado –dijo el castaño.

-yo igual, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajos –dijo Kiba.

Ambos se dirigían al salón del consejo estudiantil para entregar el informe y de ahí ponerse a entrenar.

Toc Toc

-adelante –dijo una vos al otro lado de la puerta.

-con permiso –dijeron ambos, dentro se encontraban los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-buenas tardes Kiba Yuto-kun Hyoudou Issei-san –dijo la presidenta del conseja estudiantil Sona Stiri.

-buenas tardes Kaicho –dijeron de forma respetuosa ambos.

-aquí le traemos el informe del club del ocultismo Kaicho –dijo Kiba entregándole los documentos.

-parece que todo está en orden, antes de que se vallan tengo un trabajo para ustedes.

-¿Un trabajo? –dijo Issei.

-se que sin Rías y el resto el grupo Gremory no está al cien por ciento, pero recibimos una solicitud para eliminar a un demonio callejero –dijo la morena Stiri.

-entiendo, Kiba y yo iremos a eliminar al demonio callejero –dijo Issei.

-mi peón y Torre los ayudaran en esta misión –dijo Sona.

Dos personas dieron un paso al frente.

-otra vez tocamos juntos eh Hyoudou –dijo un chico de cabello rubio con aspecto de pandillero, el [Peón] de Sona Saji Genshirou.

-tu "Absorpcion Line" nos será de mucha ayuda Saji –dijo Issei chocando puños con el rubio, ambos se detestaron al conocerse pero en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos y rivales.

-esta vez no utilices esa extraña técnica Hyoudou –dijo la otra persona, era una chica alta pelo color azul hasta el cuello con ojos a juego con el color del pelo, la [Torre] de Sona Tsubasa Yura.

-lo de la ves pasada fue un error Yura-san, no quería usar el _**[Dress Breaker]**_ –se disculpo el castaño.

-eso no cambia el hecho que me debes un uniforme nuevo –dijo la peli azul.

-juro que te lo pagare –dijo el castaño juntando ambas manos en suplica.

-¿donde se encuentra el demonio? –pregunto Kiba.

-estas son las coordenadas donde se lo vio por última vez, tengan cuidado tengo entendido que este demonio callejero es poderoso –dijo Sona.

-tendremos cuidado Kaicho, Kiba y yo prometemos traer a sus siervos sanos y a salvo –dijo Issei.

-no hables como si fueras la gran cosa Hyoudou –dijo Saji.

-nos retiramos Kaicho –dijo Kiba.

Los 4 salieron a eliminar al demonio callejero.

-parece que Kiba-san y Hyoudou-kun se repusieron a la falta de Rías Gremory –dijo otra chica bien dotada de cabello largo y negro con lentes de montura color azul, es la [Reina] de Sona Tsubaki Shinra.

-aun me es difícil de aceptar que Rías decidiera estar con Riser, fue un duro golpe para Hyoudou-kun y Kiba-san…pero me siento tranquila al ver que lograron reponerse –dijo Sona con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

_**-Bosques a las afueras de la ciudad de Kuo-**_

El grupo conformaros por Issei, Kiba, Saji y Yura estaban tratando de localizar al demonio callejero que se escondió dentro del bosque.

-¿Por qué todos los demonios callejeros se ocultan en lugares con pinta de película de terror? –dijo Issei.

-eso no te lo discuto Hyoudou, bosque oscuro, niebla y apunto de anochecer…tiene toda la pinta que de repente saldrá algún loco con una sierra eléctrica con una máscara de hockey.

-¡No seas pájaro de mal augurio! –exclamo Issei.

-no creo que algo así valla a pasar –dijo Kiba siendo el más tranquilo.

-s-si…e-es ri-ridiculo que algo así valla a pasar –dijo Yura tratando de disimular su miedo.

(esta aterrada) –pensaron Issei y Saji al unisonó.

CRACK

-Kyaaa –Yura grito como niña pequeña y se aferro a Issei.

-Yu-¡Yura-san! –Exclamo Issei rojo por el repentino contacto, además de poder sentir los Oppais de la [Torre] en su pecho.

-¡Hyoudou maldito suertudo! –dijo Saji celoso.

Al darse cuenta que solo fue el sonido de una rama al pisarla y que estaba muy pegada a Issei Yura se separo con la cara muy roja.

-di-discúlpame por eso –dijo ella evitando el contacto visual con el castaño.

-n-no hay problema –dijo Issei también rojo.

-GRAAAAAAAA

De momento el demonio callejero apareció para matar el ambiente, era un ser de aspecto reptiliano cubierto de pelo con colmillos muy grandes y filosos.

-¡ahí esta! –exclamo Kiba, utilizando su Sacred Gear "Sword Birth" creó una espada larga.

-"Bossted Gear" –exclamo Issei materializando el guante rojo.

-"Absorpcion Line" –dijo Saji materializando lo que parecía un dragón enrollado en su mano izquierda.

-¡Kiba-san atacare primero! –dijo Yura dando un potente salto y pateando a la gran vestía en la espalda.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA –la vestía rugió y intento atacar a Yura usando sus afiladas garras.

-¡oh no, no lo harás! –exclamo Saji sujetando el brazo de la vestía con la línea de su Sacred Gear -¡Kiba-san Hyoudou su turno!

A una velocidad increíble Kiba corto una de las patas de la vestía.

-¡Nos toca Ddraig! –exclamo Issei.

[listo socio] [BOSST] [BOSST]

Issei cargo dos Bosst y creó un fuego de color naranja que cubrió sus dos brazos hasta los codos y se lanzo contra la bestia.

-_**[**__** Karyū No Tekken] **__(Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) _–Issei conecto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la bestia obligándola a retroceder y impactar contra el suelo.

-GRAAAA –la vestía grito adolorida por el golpe.

(Ddraig… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué mis llamas tienen este color? Además que sentí que mi fuerza es mayor incluso con esos dos Bosst) –pensó el castaño.

[No lo sé compañero, algo extraño está pasando…pero siento que estas llamas provienen de tu propio poder] –explico el dragón

(¿Mi propio poder? Ahhh no entiendo que pasa) –Issei volvió a lanzarse contra el demonio.

-GRAAA –El demonio Rugió y lanzo una gran ventisca helada contra los 4.

-¡ahhh me estoy congelando! –exclamo Saji al ver como de apoco una capa de hielo cubría sus piernas.

El resto también empezaba a congelarse, en ese momento Issei se paro frente a ellos.

-¡los cubriere! _**[Flame barrier] **__(Barrera de Llamas) –_Exclamo Issei creando una muralla protectora de fuego –¡¿se encuentran bien?!

-si, gracias a ti Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-buen trabajo Hyoudou, tus llamas son mucho más fuertes –dijo Saji elogiando.

-¡no hay tiempo que perder ahí que acabar con esa cosa! –exclamo Yura, pero en el fondo quería agradecer a Issei por salvarla.

-¡Kiba tu y yo atacaremos las piernas, Saji utiliza la línea para mantener su boca cerrada y Yura-san tu golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas en el vientre! –dijo Issei al mando.

-¡¿Quién te puso al mando?! ¡Aun así aremos lo que dices! –exclamo Saji.

-¡retirare la barrera! ¡Kiba dame una espada! –exclamo Issei.

-¡ten Issei-kun! –exclamo Kiba creando una espada igual a la zulla y dándosela a Issei.

-¡ahora! –exclamo Issei.

Cuando la barrera callo Issei y Kiba se movieran a una gran velocidad, el demonio abrió su boca y lanzo estacas de hielo contra ellos.

-¡Kiba izquierda! –exclamo Issei al ver como una estaca estaba por darle al rubio.

-¡entendido Issei-kun! –Kiba destruyo las estacas que iban contra él.

-¡Saji! –exclamo Issei.

-¡lo tengo! –Saji corrió y utilizando la línea de su Sacred Gear sello la boca del demonio.

-¡Nos toca! –exclamo Issei.

ZASS

ZASS

Issei y Kiba cortaron las patas traseras del demonio, chorros de sangre salieron de los muñones cortados del demonio.

-GRUuu –el demonio trato de rugir en agonía pero al tener sus fauces cerradas no lo consiguió.

-¡Yura-san! –exclamo Issei.

-¡muérete de una vez! –exclamo Yura golpeando con todas sus fuerzas en el vientre del demonio despegándolo del suelo elevándolo unos metros en el aire.

-¡lo rematare! –Issei empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho -_**[**__**Karyū No Hōkō] **_–Issei disparo la gran llamarada de fuego naranja contra la criatura, este torrente de llamas engullo al demonio quemándolo hasta que quedo hecho cenizas.

-hah hah –Issei respiraba con dificultad, el no quiso pero ese ataque salió con más poder del que pensaba.

-¡Lo lograste Hyoudou! –exclamo Saji palmeando muy fuerte la espalda de Issei.

-¡DOLIOOOO! –grito Issei -¡acaso quieres romperme la espalda, además no ves que estoy muy cansado por usar tanto poder! –exclamo Issei queriendo golpear a Saji pero calendo cansado en el intento.

-di-disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras tan cansado –dijo Saji pasando el brazo de Issei por su hombro para darle apoyo.

-¿te encuentras bien Issei-kun? –pregunto su compañero.

-si…solo utilice mas energía de la cuenta…con descansar un poco estaré recuperado.

Así los 4 regresaron a la academia Kuo después de cumplir con la tarea que le mandaron.

* * *

_**-Sala del Consejo Estudiantil-**_

-Kaicho regresamos –dijo la [Torre] Yura.

-parece que cumplieron con la misión, ¿le paso algo a Hyoudou? –pregunto Sona al ver que Kiba y saji cargaban con un muy cansado castaño.

-estoy bien Kaicho…solo use mas energía de la cuenta…estoy MUY cansado –dijo Issei.

-ya veo…buen trabajo –dijo Sona.

Después de eso Issei y Kiba se dirigían al salón del club del Ocultismo.

* * *

_**-Club Del Ocultismo-**_

-ahhh…no sé porque pero estoy hecho polvo –dijo Issei dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

-descansa un poco Issei-kun, dejaremos el entrenamiento para después –dijo Kiba.

-si…puedes adelantarte…whaa….descasare un rato y cerrare el salón al irme.

-ok…mañana al ser día libre iré a tu casa para hacer las actividades del club –dijo Kiba ya en la puerta del salón.

-entendido…ZZZZ –el castaño respondió y a los segundos se quedo dormido.

* * *

-¿dónde estoy? –se pregunto el castaño.

El se encontraba en un mundo completamente negro, no había ninguna luz o señal de vida.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿no me quede dormido en el salón del club? –el castaño se paro y empezó a caminar un poco en busca de algún indicio que le dijera dónde estaba.

El castaño camino y camino, los minutos se tornaron horas, las horas se tornaron días y el castaño no encontró nada.

-¡donde mierda estoy! Eh estado caminado por días eso creo.

El castaño siguió caminando, cuando pensó en darse por vencido.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Issei viendo una luz en el horizonte, a paso rápido el castaño se acercaba a la luz, pero por más que corriera esta no pareciera estar cerca.

-¡tengo que llegar a esa luz! –exclamo el castaño empezando a correr.

Corrió y corrió, poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo, al llegar vio que esa luz era una extraña y pequeña flama de color dorado.

-que es esto…porque esta llama se siente tan cálida….y nostálgica –dijo Issei acercando su mano a la pequeña llama.

Cuando la mano de Issei entre en contacto con la llama esta creció llenando de luz todo ese mundo oscuro.

-¡¿Qué Pasa?! –exclamo el castaño, entonces vio como la llama dorada subía por su brazo cubriendo por completo su cuerpo –las llamas, no queman –dijo Issei.

Las llamas siguieron iluminando todo ese mundo oscuro, mas llamas empezaron a aparecer, todas y cada una de ellas tenían diferentes colores y borraron toda oscuridad en ese mundo.

-¿Qué son estas llamas? ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia al verlas?

Todas las llamas se posicionaron alrededor del castaño creando un circulo, cada una se acercaba mas y mas al castaño.

* * *

-haa…. ¿un sueño? –el castaño se despertó en el salón del club, al ver por la ventada se dio cuenta que ya era de noche.

-rayos, ¿cuánto dormí? –dijo Issei, al ver su reloj eran las 09:00 PM -¡Rayos mi mama debe estar muy preocupada! –dijo Issei tomando sus cosas y saliendo a toda prisa del club.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente como acordaron Kiba llego a la residencia Hyoudou.

-ah Yuto-san pasa Issei dijo que vendrías –ahí estaba la madre de Issei para recibirlo.

-buenos días –saludo cordialmente el rubio.

-Yo Kiba –dijo Issei saludando a su compañero.

-buenos días Issei-kun.

Ambos comenzaron las "Actividades" del club.

-exactamente ¿Qué debemos hacer por las actividades del club? –pregunto el castaño.

-para mantener las apariencias tenemos que dar informes sobre temas misteriosos o ocultos.

-ya veo…entonces que hacemos.

-traje unos libros sobre pie grande y el monstruo del lago Ness, los leeremos y aremos un informe que posteriormente será publicada en el periódico escolar.

-suena como mucho trabajo…será mejor comenzar pronto para después ir a entrenar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y ambos tenían los informes listos y corregidos.

-creo que se me fundió el cerebro –dijo Issei.

-¿que son esos libros Issei-kun? –dijo Kiba percatándose de unos libros sobre la mesa de la sala.

-creo que eran unos viejos álbumes de fotos de cuando era pequeño –respondió el castaño.

El rubio se paro y tomo uno de los álbumes de fotos.

-¡Kiba deja eso! –exclamo Issei tratando de quitarle el álbum a su compañero, este lo eludió y siguió viendo las fotos.

-solo déjame ver algunas fotos…. –dijo Kiba para después quedarse mirando fijamente una foto en especifico.

-¿Kiba?

-Issei-kun esta foto –dijo Kiba señalando la foto en especifico donde salía Issei de pequeño junto con otro niño de cabello castaño claro.

-uhm es cuando estaba recién entrando en la primaria, creo que era un vecino solíamos jugar juntos.

-la espada que esta atrás –dijo señalando a una espada que sobresalía detrás de los niños.

-quien diría que las encontraría tan rápido….lo siento Issei-kun pero tengo que irme, te veré en la escuela.

-¿eh? Es-espera Kiba… ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo Issei para luego mirar atentamente a la espada que salía en la foto.

-¿Qué es esta espada? –pregunto Issei.

[creo tener la respuesta socio] –exclamo el dragón emitiendo un leve resplandor verde en la mano izquierda del castaño.

-sabes que es Ddraig.

[no estoy 100% seguro…pero lo más probable es que esa espada sea uno de los siete fragmentos de la espada "Excaliburn"]

-¿unos de los fragmentos de Excaliburn?

[una espada sagrada, se dice que un leve corte de esa espada podría desintegrar a un demonio no importa que tan fuerte fuera, en la anterior gran guerra se rompió en siete pedazos que después fueron forjadas en 7 nuevas espadas sacras]

-eso suena muy peligroso. ¿Cómo termino una de esas espadas aquí?

[No lo sé socio, pero ya que eres un demonio te recomiendo mantenerte lo más lejos posible de esas espadas]

-no tienes ni que mencionarlo, no quieran morir sin haber alcanzado mi sueño de tener un harem.

Issei descubrió que algo muy peligroso para los demonios se encontraba libre por ahí, pero se preguntaba que tenía que ver las excaliburns con el repentino interés en su amigo.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Los eventos deportivos entre los clubes avían comenzado, aunque solo Kiba y Issei eran los miembros que se encontraban actualmente para participar en el evento.

-solo nosotros dos ¿eh?...bueno de todas formas ganaremos y obtendremos la victoria para el club –dijo animado Issei.

-…-

-¿Kiba?.

-¿Eh? Que decías Issei-kun –dijo Kiba saliendo de ese leve trance.

-que a pesar de ser solo nosotros dos ganaremos esta competencia en nombre del club.

-si –respondió Kiba.

* * *

-¡porque demonios todos me atacan a mí! –exclamo Issei eludiendo 5 pelotas que iban contra él.

El encuentro entre el club del ocultismo y el club de manga estaba en curso

(como demonios pueden lanzar esas pelotas tan fuertes) –pensó el castaño.

Todos los balones iban contra Issei, el tenia que esquivar la mayoría de los balonazos.

-¡no solo yo estoy aquí! –exclamo Issei, no lo decía para que le dieran a su compañero pero ya era molesto tener que evitar todos los ataques.

(simplemente genial, todos van contra mi…pero es entendible creo, si le pegan a Kiba tendrán a todas las chicas de la academia en su contra) –pensó el castaño.

-¡no me importa más muerte niño bonito! –uno de los chicos lanzo el balón contra Kiba.

-¡Kiba esquívalo! –exclamo Issei pero el rubio no hiso caso -¡KIBA! –Issei aparto a Kiba del medio y recibió el balonazo de lleno en el costado.

PIIIIIIIIIIII

Saji como miembro del consejo estudiantil estaba de arbitro por lo cual detuvo el partido cuando noto algo extraño.

-¡este balón es de metal pintado! ¡el club del manga esta descalificado! –exclamo Saji molesto por esa sucia treta.

-Hyoudou ¿te puedes parar?.

-¿Qué significa cuando te duele al respirar? –dijo a duras penas Issei.

-creo que tienes unas costillas rotas, será mejor llevarte a la enfermería –dijo Saji.

Con ayuda de Kiba ambos se llevaron al mal herido castaño a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas, pero sin la Sacred Gear de Asia la recuperación tardaría más de la cuenta.

* * *

_**-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-**_

Al final dado que Issei no estaba en condiciones de seguir el club del ocultismo tubo que retirase y la victoria final fue para el consejo estudiantil.

-ahhh…aun me duelen las costillas –se quejo el castaño acostado en el sillón.

-…Issei-kun me siento algo cansado, me tomare unos días de descanso –informo el rubio.

-Kiba… ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto Issei.

-no Issei-kun…no me pasa nada.

-puedes decírmelo, somos camaradas ¿No?

-camaradas ¿Eh?... estos días recordé algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-porque peleo.

-¿No es por Buchou?.

-no…vivo para destruir a las Excaliburns…y solo para eso –dijo Kiba saliendo del salón.

-Kiba… ¿Qué demonios le abra pasado para que este así?

[por muy amigos que sean…creo que sería mejor que no te metas en sus asuntos socio]

-¡pero somos camaradas! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si mi amigo esta en problemas.

[si él te reconoce como su amigo…el te lo dirá]

-…-

Algo grande estaba pasando sin que el castaño estuviera enterado.

* * *

Por las calles empapadas por la lluvia de la ciudad de Kuo deambulaba el [Caballero] Gremory.

-Oya oya, pero mira que tenemos aquí –exclamo una vos burlesca.

Kiba volteo y se encontró con el exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen

-si no es el caballero Kiba-kun, que pasa con esa cara larga, acaso tu maestra ya no te da azotes o será que tu pareja Issei-kun te dejo por alguien con pechos –se mofo el exorcista.

-no estoy de humor, por lo cual acabare contigo rápidamente –respondió Kiba creando su espada que absorbe luz.

-la espadita que roba luz, lástima que mi nueva arma es mejor –dijo Freed sacando una espada de su abrigo –¡contempla la gran excaluburn paparapan!

Al escuchar ese nombre la mirada de Kiba se volvió más gélida, su instinto asesino y su sed de destrucción eran palpables.

-Oh como me gusta esa aura tuya, ¿será posible que mi espada causara eso? –dijo Freed apuntando a Kiba con la espada sacra.

-**te matare y destruiré esa espada **–exclamo Kiba atacando al exorcista.

-¡eso lo veremos!

CLANK

CLANK

El sonido del metal chocando resonó por los alrededores.

* * *

En ese momento dos figuras encapuchadas entraron en la ciudad.

-¿esta es la ciudad? –pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

-¡si, ah pasado tanto tiempo! Me pregunto cómo estará Issei-kun –dijo el otro encapuchado.

Una de las figuras traía un extraño objeto envuelto en telas en su espalda.

* * *

Avían pasado unos días y Kiba ni se aparecía por el club, tampoco se presento a sus clases.

-ahh… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kiba? –pregunto Issei a nadie exactamente.

[¡socio!] –exclamo el dragón

-¿q-que pasa? –exclamo sorprendió el castaño.

[Siento poder sacro en tu casa]

-¿Qué? No ¡Mama! –exclamo Issei corriendo a máxima velocidad asía su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Issei entro rápidamente y fue a ver si su madre se encontraba bien.

-hola Issei, ¿Por qué estas tan agitado? –respondió su madre sana y a salva.

-Ah? –dijo sin entender.

-pasa a que no adivinas quien nos está visitando.

-¿tenemos visitas?

Al seguir a su madre a la sala de estar, ahí sentadas en el sillón avían dos chicas cubiertas por una extraña capa, una tenía el cabello azul corto con un mechón verde sus ojos color dorado y la otra tenía el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas gemelas, sus ojos color morado.

-hola Issei-kun ¿Me recuerdas? –dijo la castaña.

-¿Quién eres? –respondió el castaño.

-vamos Issei es Irina-chan no te acuerdas, ella y tu jugaban mucho de niños.

-…- el castaño trato de recordad un poco -… ¡no era un chico! –exclamo Issei.

-en ese tiempo actuaba muy masculina –respondió algo avergonzada Irina.

-pero mírate ahora eres todo una dama hecha y derecha –dijo la madre de Issei.

Issei sentía como la chica de cabello azul no despagaba su vista de él.

[ten cuidado socio…detecto auras sacras provenientes de ellas]

(me doy cuenta Ddraig…)

-Irina es tiempo que nos marchemos –dijo la peli azul.

-ya, eres muy desesperada Xenovia –dijo la castaña –nos veremos después Oba-san Issei-kun –dijo Irina.

-las acompañare a la entrada dijo Issei.

Es minuto en el que Issei acompaño a esas dos pudo sentirlo.

(son fuertes….y esa aura sacra da mucho miedo)

-Issei-kun…eres un demonio cierto.

-¡!

-como lo sospeche –dijo triste Irina.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –una gota de sudor frio pasaba por el rostro del castaño.

-tu aura, es la misma que el de los demonios –respondió la peli azul –aunque también noto otra aura en ti.

-Issei-kun eres un demonio de los que dirigen esta ciudad ¿Cierto?

-si…soy el [Peón] de Rías Gremory –respondió el castaño.

-dile a tu dueña que iremos a hablar con ella en persona a su base –dijo Xenovia.

-ella no está aquí, hace meses que no la veo…

-ya veo, entonces hablaremos con la otra persona que dirige la ciudad –dijo Irina.

Ambas se marcharon después de esas palabras.

-ahhh….pensé que iba a morir –dijo el castaño relajándose un poco.

[no es momento de relajarse socio, si ellas estas aquí y posen dos fragmentos de excaliburn…significa que algo grande esta por ocurrir]

-¡Tenían dos fragmentos de Excaliburn!

[la cosa envuelta en vendas, y la chica castaña tenía otra]

-¿Qué esta por pasar?

[ten mucho cuidado socio, no la palmes tan rápido]

-bonita forma de animar Ddraig –dijo Issei de manera sarcástica.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Al día siguiente Issei fue normalmente a la escuela como lo hace todos los días, pero en su cabeza se encontraba centrado en las dos exorcistas que llegaron al pueblo.

(esas dos dijeron que irían a hablar con kaicho…será mejor ir también) –pensó el castaño.

-ese no es…!Oi Kiba!

-Issei-kun.

-donde te habías metido, espera que pasa con esas heridas –dijo el castaño, efectivamente el rubio no se encontraba en su mejor condición.

-me tope con ese exorcista callejero.

-Freed –exclamo Issei.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose cada vez peor.

* * *

Las horas de clases terminaron y Issei junto con Kiba se dirigieron al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Hyoudou –dijo Saji que se encontraba fuera del salón junto con el resto del consejo estudiantil.

-Saji, ¿esas dos están adentro? –pregunto Issei.

-si…estas discutiendo con Kaicho, ella nos pidió que esperáramos afuera.

-¿no es peligroso dejarla sola ahí con esas dos?

-Shinra-sempai está con ella…pero aun así estamos listos para entrar de ser necesario –respondió Saji.

-entiendo, cuentan con nuestra ayuda.

-gracias Hyoudou…contra esas dos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Kiba estuvo al tanto de la conversación, pero aun así sin que Issei y Saji se dieran cuenta el mantenía una mirada gélida mesclada con ira.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y ambas exorcistas salieron.

-ah Hola Issei-kun –saludo amigablemente Irina.

-Irina no familiarices con los demonios –dijo de manera cortante Xenovia.

-ah lo siento se me olvido.

El grupo Sitri entro rápidamente para cerciorares que todo estaba bien.

-todo Ok –respondió Saji asomándose por la puerta.

-¿a que vinieron aquí? –pregunto Issei.

-…creo que deberíamos decírtelo a ti también, después de todo puede que tu señora no se encuentre pero aun puedes informarle –dijo Xenovia.

-síganme hablaremos en nuestro club –dijo Issei, dado a que Rías no aparecía Issei tuvo que actuar como líder temporal.

(glup me siento tenso, pero lo que más me preocupa es….Kiba) –pensó el castaño viendo como el rubio miraba a ambas con furia, su instinto asesino era visible.

* * *

_**-Salón del Club del Ocultismo-**_

Ya en el salón del club del ocultismo las dos exorcistas empezaron su explicación.

-venimos a esta ciudad porque los fragmentos de la Excaliburn han sido robadas –dijo Irina.

-¿Los fragmentos fueron robados?.

-como sabrán después de la gran guerra entre dios, los demonios y los ángeles caídos, la espada excaliburn se rompió en siete partes. –dijo Xenovia.

-con el uso de alquimia los siete fragmentos fueron re forjados en 7 espadas sacras, cada una pose parte del poder original de la excaliburn –dijo Irina.

-la iglesia católica de la cual provengo tiene dos fragmentos de excaliburn, pero hace poco una fue robada –dijo Xenovia.

-la iglesia protestante También poseía dos fragmentos, una la tengo yo y el otro fue robado –dijo Irina.

-también ambos fragmentos que poseía la iglesia ortodoxa oriental fueron robados, con esas aparte de las que tenemos tienen casi todos los fragmentos de Excaliburn en su poder –dijo Xenovia.

-¿Qué pasa con el ultimo fragmento? –pregunto Issei.

-el fragmento de Excaliburn Ruler se encuentra desaparecido, nadie sabe su localización exacta –informo Xenovia.

-¿Excaliburn ruler? –dijo confundido Issei.

-cada fragmento tiene su nombre y habilidad propia, esta es "Excaliburn Mimic" –dijo Irina transformando su brazalete en una espada –la que tiene Xenovia es "Excaliburn Destruccion".

-Irina porque cuentas los detalles de las excaliburn a los demonios.

-no te preocupes Xenovia, no es como si pudieran atacarnos y llevárselas.

-¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las excaliburns? –pregunto Issei.

-Grigori

-¿los ángeles caídos? –exclamo sorprendido Issei, Rías le conto que los caídos son dirigidos por esa organización.

-en efecto, todos los testigos dijeron que las excaliburns fueron robadas por uno de sus líderes "Kokabiel" –dijo Xenovia.

-no es uno de los ángeles que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra entre dios y los maous originales –dijo Issei, tuvo que aprender mucho.

-si, por eso les diremos lo mismo que le dijimos a la hermana menor del Maou Leviatán "Esto es un asunto de la Iglesia, ustedes los demonios no deben interferir" –dijo Xenovia.

-¿a que se refieren con eso? –pregunto Issei.

-los altos mandos del vaticano encuentran muy factible que los demonios se unan a los ángeles caídos…después de todo ambos son seres malignos.

-¡nosotros nunca nos uniéremos a esos sujetos! –exclamo furioso Issei, el recordó todo el dolor que paso por su culpa.

-aun así no podemos estar seguros, por eso los digo no se metan en nuestro camino o los eliminaremos –dijo Xenovia, sus palabras indicaban que lo harían de ser necesario.

-¿a cuántas personas enviaron los de la iglesia? –pregunto Issei.

-enviaron a barios exorcistas a recuperar las excaliburns pero todos fueron asesinados, solos nosotras dos fuimos enviadas.

-¡eso es una locura! ¡ustedes dos contra uno de los lideres de Grigori acaso no ven que está en una marcha suicida!

-no nos sermones demonio, nosotras somos fieles a las leyes de la iglesia y si morimos cumpliendo con su palabra moriremos con gusto –exclamo Xenovia.

-si es por cumplir la fe del señor estoy dispuesta a morir –dijo Irina.

-yo también, pero preferiría no morir –dijo Xenovia.

-ustedes solas no podrán con todo esto –dijo Issei.

-lo sabemos, nuestra misión consiste en no permitir que los fragmentos de la excaliburn se reúnan, en el peor de los casos tendremos que destruir nuestras excaliburn antes que caigan en manos enemigas –dijo Irina.

-nosotros cumpliremos con nuestro deber, ustedes los demonios no tienen nada que ver en esto –dijo Xenovia.

-pero. –Issei trato de responder.

-es como ellas dicen Hyoudou-Kun –exclamo entrando al salón la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri.

-Kaicho ¿Qué hace aquí?

-vine a evitar que cometieran alguna tontería, parece que llegue a tiempo, como les informe nosotros los del clan Sitri no nos meteremos en sus asuntos, así como en nombre de Rías Gremory me encargare de que sus siervos no los molesten –informo la demonio.

-me parece bien, nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Xenovia parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero se detuvo –los del grupo Gremory tenían a la Bruja de Asia Argento ¿o me equivoco?.

-como dices –dijo Issei molesto por el nombre con el que llamaron a Asia.

-ah te refieres a la santa doncella que podía curar a demonios y ángeles por igual y que fue exiliada por curar a un demonio –dijo Irina

-¡Asia no es ninguna bruja! –exclamo furioso Issei.

-lo es, para una santa doncella ser corrompida y convertirse en un demonio…el titulo de bruja es por lo menos aceptable.

-¡RETIRA ESO! –exclamo Issei molesto.

-me niego –respondió Xenovia.

Issei estaba por empezar una pela con la exorcista cuando Kiba puso su mano en su hombro.

-Déjame unirme Issei-kun –dijo Kiba.

-¿y tu quien eres? –pregunto Xenovia.

-soy tu Sempai, aunque fui un fracaso.

-ya veo, oí que un superviviente del "Proyecto Excaliburn" se convirtió en un demonio.

-¡ustedes dos deténgase! –exclamo Sona.

-lo siento Kaicho, pero esto es algo que Kiba y yo tenemos que resolver –dijo Issei decidido.

-como es que Rías los soporta…está bien –Sona accedió.

* * *

Los 4 se encontraban en el terreno detrás del viejo edificio, Issei y Kiba estaban listo para pelar, los miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban de espectadores.

-puse una barrera alrededor –dijo Sona.

-gracias Kaicho –dijo Issei materializando la Bossted Gear.

-El Bossted Gear y la Sword… veamos de que estas hecho Sempai –dijo Xenovia.

-mi propósito es destruir esas espadas que tienes en la mano, por mi y por mis compañeros asesinados ¡Juro que las destruiré a todas! –exclamo Kiba creando una espada y lanzándose contra la peli azul.

* * *

Por su parte Issei se encontraba frente a Irina.

-ahh cruel destino, después de estar separados por tanto tiempo mi querido amigo de la infancia se convirtió en un demonio, esto debe ser una prueba que dicto el señor –exclamo Irina soñadoramente.

(ok pienso que tiene un tornillo flojo, ¡además que pasa con ese traje de cuero!) –pensó el castaño.

[uno de mis viejos portadores se topo con un fanático religioso como ella, creo que todos los religiosos son así de frikis]

-no me contendré Issei-kun.

-¡ven Irina! –Issei se lanzo contra la castaña.

Issei dio una patada contra la castaña pero esta la esquivo, dando un salto asía atrás cambio la forma del brazalete a una Katana larga y contraataco.

-_**[Dragón Shoot] **_–Issei contraataco con su disparo dragón, este fue directamente contra Irina.

-haaa –Irina logro cortar el disparo por la mitad, pero no noto como el castaño se acercaba.

-¡tú la chica exorcista, Hyoudou tiene una técnica donde destruye la ropa de las chicas, no dejes que te toque! –Informo la [Torre] de Sona Yura.

-¿EH? –Irina esquivo a Issei.

-¡Yura-san porque le dices eso al enemigo! –exclamo Issei.

-¡en nombre de las chicas tu eres el enemigo! –respondió Yura en lo que todas las demás miembros femeninos asintieron.

-¡¿Qué eres Koneko-chan?! –dijo Issei.

El castaño se lanzo contra la exorcista pero esta asía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con Issei.

-¡vamos deja de esquivar! –dijo Issei.

-¡NO! ¡no puedo dejar que un hombre vea mi cuerpo desnudo! ¡No podre casarme! –exclamo la castaña esquivando a Issei.

Issei no se dio cuenta que cuando Irina esquivo su ataque toco por erro a Yura

BREAK

Las ropas de Yura se rompieron dejándola completamente desnuda, su cara se puso completamente roja y después golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Issei.

-¡HYOUDOU ME LAS PAGARAS! –dijo Yura después de golpear a Issei y correr de regreso a la escuela por su uniforme de deporte.

(Siento como si Koneko-chan hubiera vuelto) –pensó Issei mientras aterrizaba de cabeza duramente contra el piso.

-deberías dejar esas técnicas tan cochinas Issei-kun –dijo Irina picando al castaño con una vara.

-¡no me rendiré! –Issei volvió a levantarse y ataco a la castaña

-terminemos con esto –Irina se lanzo contra Issei y desde su lado expuesto ataco.

[esquívala socio un simple roce y podría ser muy peligroso]

Issei siguió el consejo del dragón y esquivo, la Katana corto levemente su camisa dejando una herida pequeña en su pecho.

-Gha… ¿Qué pasa? Si apenas me rozo –dijo Issei cayendo de rodillas, el daño provoco que vomitara un poco de sangre.

-las excaliburns son letales para los demonios, el simple roce es suficiente para inhabilitar a un demonio –respondió Irina.

-ya veo….esas cosas…son aterradoras –dijo Issei antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Por su parte Kiba no estaba mejor todas sus espadas eran destruidas al entrar al contacto con la excaliburn destrucción.

-ríndete, tu compañero ya perdió –dijo Xenovia.

-¡Jamás mientras mi odio permanezca nunca me rendiré! –Kiba creó una espada de gran tamaño y se lanzo contra Xenovia.

-tonto, tu fuerte es la velocidad con eso no harás nada

CLANK

CRACK

Ambas espadas chocaron pero la de Kiba fue la que se partió en pedazos.

-se acabo –Xenovia golpeo a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de la espada.

-GHAAA –Kiba vomito sangre y cayó al piso derrotado.

-termino, este es tu nivel Sempai –dijo Xenovia acercándose a Irina.

-rápido denle atención medica a ambos –dijo Sona lista para marcharse.

-¡esperen! –ante la mirada de asombro de todos Issei volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿aun puedes pelear? –pregunto Xenovia.

-detente Issei-kun no queremos matarte –dijo Irina.

-que…se acobardaron –dijo Issei, en ese momento su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Issei-kun basta –cuando Irina estaba por detenerlo Xenovia la detuvo.

-Irina, yo dejare inconsciente a este demonio tu hazte a un lado –dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente.

-podrán hacerlo –de repente un fuego de color rojo escarlata cubrió a Issei.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Irina, al ver como las llamas rodeaban al castaño.

De repente las llamas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Irina acercándose.

-Comienza el raund dos –dijo Issei, vapor empezó a salir de su cuerpo y su piel parecía estar al rojo vivo.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Irina

Issei en un parpadeo apareció frente a Irina y extendió su brazo izquierdo y coloco el puño derecho al nivel de la cintura.

BAMM

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo Issei golpeo con su puño derecho a Irina impactándola contra la pared.

* * *

-como hiso eso Hyoudou, no vi su puño moverse en lo mas mínimo –exclamo asombrado Saji.

* * *

-¡Irina! ¡Maldito! –cuando Xenovia se lanzo contra Issei este desapareció.

-mi turno –Issei golpeo a Xenovia con ambas palmas, para amortiguar el golpe Xenovia se cubrió con Excaliburn destrucción.

(es fuerte, aun con excaliburn como defensa ese golpe me dolió mucho, de donde proviene esta fuerza) –pensó Xenovia mientras era obligada a retroceder.

-Xenovia, que le pasa a Issei-kun antes no tenía esta fuerza –dijo Irina algo asustada del castaño.

-no es momento de vacilar, atacaremos ambas a la ves

-hai

Ambas se lanzaron contra el castaño, Irina atacaría con su espada por el costado y Xenovia por arriba.

(¿porque todo se mueve tan lento?) –pensó Issei, en un rápido movimiento esquivo el ataque de la castaña y usando a destrucción como apoyo salto.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Xenovia al ver como ambos ataques eran fácilmente esquivados.

-¡arriba! –exclamo Irina.

Issei ataco con ambos puños, estos iban tan rápido que parecía que Issei tenía muchos brazos, las dos tenían que esquivar los golpes pero algunos impactaron causando mucho daño físico.

-¡Maldito! –cuando Xenovia estaba por atacar a Issei este se movió dejando a Irina al rango del ataque.

CLANK

Irina bloqueo el ataque con su espada pero el recibir el golpe la afecto.

-¡Xenovia detrás! –exclamo Irina.

-¿Qué? –al voltearse vio al castaño con el brazo derecho completamente extendido este empezó a botar mas vapor y se prendió en fuego.

-¡TOMA ESTO! –Exclamo Issei golpeando a la peli azul, esta se cubrió con la espada pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que obligo a ambas a salir volando y impactar contra un árbol.

-hah hah –Issei respiraba con dificultad, el vapor dejo de salir y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los presentes miraron asombrados como en unos minutos toda la batalla dijo un giro, era la derrota total de Kiba y Issei pero este ultimo logro vencer a ambas exorcistas usando una extraña fuerza.

-lo subestimamos…él es fuerte –dijo Xenovia sujetándose el estomago adolorida.

-Issei-kun es muy fuerte –dijo adolorida y a la vez contenta la castaña.

-nosotros nos marcharemos, hermana del Maou Leviatán espero que cumplas tu promesa de no interferir –dijo Xenovia.

-lo haremos –respondió Sona.

-también díganle a ese chico que el dragón blanco a despertado…y que es mucho más fuerte que el –dijo Xenovia para después marcharse.

Ambas se habían marchado, de alguna forma este encuentro acabo en un empate.

-traten las heridas de esos dos –dijo Sona viendo a ambos combatientes caídos.

-si Kaicho –respondieron los del consejo estudiantil.

-Kaicho… ¿Qué fue eso que hiso Hyoudou-kun? –pregunto la [Reina] de Sona.

-no lo sé Tsubaki…pero eso le dio un gran poder momentáneamente.

-tal parece que mi estúpido Peón te causo problemas Sona –dijo una vos aparte.

Al voltear vieron al resto del club del ocultismo.

-Rías –dijo Sona

-volvimos y tal parece que estos dos merecen un escarmiento –dijo la pelirroja mirando duramente a ambos siervos caídos.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfiction, aquí Rías será malvada y cruel con Issei lo que obligara a Issei a tomar una decisión, este fic tendrá personajes y técnicas de otros grandes animes como Dragón Ball, Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail y entre otros, espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews.


	2. Libertad y Redención

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: [Libertad y Redención]**

* * *

_**-Inframundo Castillo Desconocido-**_

Ese viejo castillo perdido en las llanuras inexploradas por los demonios.

Ese castillo que contenía un secreto que fue celosamente cuidado por los demonios.

Ese castillo que traería consigo el inicio de un descubrimiento y de un legado que podría salvar al mundo.

-por aquí Yondai-Maou-samas- dijo el doctor guiando a los 4 Maous por la sala que se encontraba debajo del trono de ese viejo castillo.

-¿exactamente que encontraron aquí profesor?- pregunto el Maou Beelzebub.

-algo que desconocíamos sobre nuestra historia mi señor- dijo el doctor.

-¿algo que desconocíamos?- dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-…mis señores…qué pensarían si les dijera…que no habían 72 pilares…si 73- dijo el doctor con una expresión de completa seriedad.

-¡73!- dijo la Maou Leviatán asombrada.

-eso podría alterar toda la historia que conocemos- dijo sorprendentemente despierto el Maou Asmodeus.

-…y me temo que eso no es lo mas resaltante- exclamo el doctor abriendo las puertas del salón que se encontraba debajo del trono.

-¡e-esto es!- exclamo la Maou Leviatán.

-…- el más sorprendido de todos era el Maou Lucifer.

-Sirzechs…ese es- dijo el Maou Beelzebub.

Lo que avía dentro de esa habitación eran una gran cantidad de manuscritos varias estatuas…y cinco cuadros de gran tamaño.

-estos son los 4 Maous originales- Dijo el Maou Asmodeus mirando los algo viejos cuadros.

-pero ¿quién es el del centro?- pregunto el Maou Leviatán.

(porque es tan parecido ah…) –pensó el Maou Lucifer.

-mis señores los escritos que hemos descifrado nos dicen que esa persona…es en realidad….- dijo el doctor.

-¡!- los Maous abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

La revelación que habían descubierto cambiaria el curso de la historia conocida y por conocer.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

Un lugar completamente blanco…un vasto lugar de Kilómetros y kilómetros de largo completamente en blanco sin nada en el horizonte.

-¿otra vez aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?- pensó Issei.

Lo último que recordaba es que había peleado con Irina y la otra exorcista y que avía sufrido el daño sacro de las Excalibur.

-espera…cuando estaba inconsciente…sentí un ardor en mi pecho…no en mi corazón…después de eso logre pararme y volver a pelear…pero esas llamas me cubrieron.

Issei sintió que en ese momento esa llama escarlata hiso hervir su sangre…sentía que toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo estuviera hirviendo dándole un empuje de más poder.

-además ¿qué es este lugar?- pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

Otra vez estaba encerrado en este lugar completamente blanco…bueno antes era un lugar completamente negro pero eso no era importante por ahora.

-bueno…la ultima vez me desperté cuando encontré esa llama dorada tendré que buscarla de nuevo- dijo Issei empezando su búsqueda.

Como la vez anterior los segundos se volvieron minutos los minutos horas las horas días los días meses y todavía no había encontrado la llama.

-es idea mía o esto es más grande que la ultima vez- por alguna razón Issei no se sentía cansado, hambriento o sediento.

Después de un rato Issei se resigno y se quedo sentado en ese lugar.

-si esto es un sueño ya quiero despertarme- dijo Issei ya aburrido.

_-la llamas esta en ti- _dijo una voz haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

-¡!

Issei se paro rápidamente y trato de ubicar a la vos, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez pero Issei no encontraba al dueño de esta.

-¡donde estas!- exclamo Issei.

Pero las boses seguían diciendo una y otra y otra vez lo mismo.

_las llamas están en ti_

-¡a que te refieres con que la llama está en mi!- exclamo Issei.

Pero las voces siguieron diciendo lo mismo.

-¿qué demonios pasa?- dijo Issei.

De repente un terremoto ocurrió en ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- dijo Issei ya cansado de tantas sorpresas.

El suelo se abrió y 8 estructuras de gran tamaño emergieron del suelo.

-¡e-esto es!- exclamo Issei reconociendo que eran esas estructuras.

8 peones, Ocho gigantescos peones de color carmesí.

-¿son estos los ocho peones de Buchou que están dentro de mí?- pregunto Issei a nadie en especifico.

_8 obstáculos que impiden tu crecimiento y verdadero poder 8 objetos que son las cadenas que retiene todo tu potencial._

Las boses empezaron a repetir esto una y otra vez.

-¡¿a que se refieren con que retienen mi potencial?!- exclamo Issei.

Los 8 peones gigantescos empezaron a cambiar de color y de carmesí pasaron a negro…poco a poco la oscuridad empezaba adueñarse del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo Issei.

El empezó a correr, algo dentro del le decía que no debía dejar que esas sombras lo tocaran.

-¡Ddraig!- Issei trato de llamar a su compañero dragón pero no había respuestas, ni siquiera era capaz de materializar la Bossted Gear.

Las sombras ya avían cubierto una gran parte de este mundo blanco entonces sucedió.

-GHAAAA! –Issei grito de dolor, la sombra había tomado su pierna derecha.

Como si de un virus se tratase la sombra comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei.

(Duele, duele mucho ¿Qué demonios es esto?)- pensó en agonía Issei.

Las sombras casi cubrieron por completo su cuerpo, solo su ojos derecho y su pectoral izquierdo estaban aun intactos.

(¿voy a morir así?)- pensó Issei en agonía.

Las sombras cubrieron a Issei por completo, todo parecía que era el final del castaño.

_**-**__aun no es el momento- _si Issei hubiera podido ver hubiera visto a una persona frente a él, traía una larga capa negra.

-_tienes una misión que cumplir…te daré una pequeña ayuda- _el hombre puso su dedo en el pecho de Issei mas especifico donde estaba su corazón.

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Una gran cantidad de luz dorada empezó a salir de Issei iluminando todo y destruyendo la oscuridad a su paso.

_-sigue adelante y nunca te rindas Hyoudou Issei- _dijo la persona, su rostro aun oculto mostro una sonrisa antes de que la luz lo engullera iluminando todo a su paso.

* * *

_**-Club Del Ocultismo-**_

-HA hah u-un sueño?- se pregunto Issei.

Issei se despertó en el club del ocultismo, el sueño que tubo parecía tan real…claramente pudo sentir el dolor provocado por esas sombras.

-eso ya no parecía un sueño- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué no parecía un sueño?- pregunto una vos aparte.

Cuando Issei desvió la mirada asía el origen de la vos la vio.

-¡Buchou! ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunto Issei contento.

-hace poco- respondió la pelirroja.

-¿las demás también vinieron?- pregunto Issei.

-si…Asia está ahora en tu casa recogiendo sus cosas-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-ahora Asia vivirá aquí conmigo…no puedo dejar que Asia viva con otro hombre que no sea Raiser- dijo Rías.

-…ya…veo- dijo Issei al parecer no le gusto esa respuesta.

-Issei ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Rías.

-cual ¡Ghaaa! –exclamo Issei al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-¿Quién les dio permiso a ti y a Kiba en hacer lo que les da la gana?- dijo Rías con una expresión fría.

-¿Qué?- logro decir Issei sofriendo tanto dolor.

-pelear con enviados de la iglesia sin tomarme en cuenta…creo que los consentí demasiado y es hora de poner mano dura- dijo Rías asiendo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera apretando algo.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito de dolor Issei el dolor era indescriptible.

-no ves que manchas mi nombre como una Gremory y futura Phenex con tus acciones- dijo Rías.

-f-futura….Phenex?- pregunto Issei aun sintiendo ese enorme dolor.

-por un tecnicismo aun no me eh casado con Raiser…tengo que esperar a que cumpla los 18 para que se efectué la ceremonia. ¡Pero aun así no pienso permitir que mis esclavos hagan lo que se les venga en gana!- exclamo Rías apretando mas el puño.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Issei.

-por ahora ya sufriste tu castigo cuando encuentre a Kiba recibirá el suyo, mas te vale seguir mis órdenes de ahora en adelante Issei- dijo Rías marchándose del salón del club.

Issei estaba tirado en el salón del club…el dolor empezaba a desaparecer.

[¿Estás bien aibou?] –pregunto el dragón rojo.

-…si…ya no duele como antes- dijo Issei tratando de ponerse de pie.

[las piezas malignas fueron las que te causaron ese dolor]

-¿fueron ellas?- pregunto Issei.

[no se qué paso exactamente pero ellas empezaron a oprimir tu corazón]

-…-

[por cierto aibou ¿dónde estabas hace unos momentos?]- pregunto el dragón.

-¿eh? Estuve todo el tiempo aquí ¿no?-

[No cuando estuviste dormido tu conciencia desapareció]

En ese momento Issei recordó el sueño.

-"las llamas están en mi"- dijo Issei repitiendo lo que las voces le decían.

[¿qué?] –pregunto el dragón.

-no es nada… será mejor que regrese a casa- dijo Issei.

Issei salió del club…en el camino estuvo pensando en el nuevo comportamiento de Rías.

-ya no es como la Buchou de antes- dijo Issei.

[los demonios siempre han sido doble caras…en un comienzo también pensé que ella sería diferente al resto de los demonios….pero parece que me equivoque]

-ella dijo que también castigaría a Kiba ¿acaso no estaba conmigo cuando peleamos con las exorcistas?- pregunto Issei.

[poco después de que te desmallaras y antes de que la Gremory apareciera el [Caballero] se marcho de ahí]

-ya veo… oye Ddraig puedo preguntarte algo-

[¿Qué cosa aibou?]

-… ¿mi poder está siendo reprimido?-

[no entiendo a que te refieres…antes de la pelea con el Phenex la chica Gremory quito los sellos que te restringían]

-ya veo…pero aun así ¿Las piezas están reprimiendo algún poder originalmente mío?...ya sabes antes de ser demonio-

[cuando aun eras humano yo no estaba completamente despierto…pero no creo haber detectado ningún poder en ti]

-ya veo…tal vez fue solo un sueño-

[¿sueño?]

-no es nada Ddraig- dijo Issei.

[…]

El castaño siguió caminando de regreso a su caza, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza en estos momentos el cambio de actitud de Rías, las Excalibur robadas, el líder de Grigori, esas llamas que utilizo en la pelea y ese misterioso sueño.

* * *

_**-Casa de Hyoudou-**_

-Ya llegue- dijo Issei entrando a su casa y quitándose los zapatos.

-Issei Asia-chan vino a llevarse sus cosas- dijo su madre tanto asombrada como preocupada.

-si…Buchou me dijo que ellas dos vivirían juntas a partir de ahora- dijo Issei con un leve tono de tristeza.

-ah Issei-san- apareciendo en el recibidor Asia con maletas en mano.

-Asia….Hola- dijo Issei.

-me alegro de volver a verte. Me ayudarías con las maletas-

-Claro…no hay problema- dijo Issei.

-Buchou-san enviara un camino para traer el resto de mis cosas-

(un camión para tan poco)- pensó el castaño.

Issei ayuda a Asia a llevar sus cosas fuera de la casa donde lo esperaría el camión.

-dime Asia…estas bien?- pregunto el castaño.

-Hai ¿Por qué lo preguntas Issei-san?-

-bueno…te sientes feliz estando con…Raiser- dijo Issei apretando los puños.

-si…Buchou-san y nosotras somos felices con Raiser-sama y su grupo- dijo Asia con una sonrisa

Cosa que abrió viejas heridas para el castaño.

-ya…veo…parece que el camión ya está llegando- dijo Issei.

Con ayuda de Issei Asia monto todas sus cosas en el camión y se fue.

-¿Asia-chan ya se fue?- preguntaron sus padres.

-si…no se preocupen Asia está bien y contenta- dijo Issei poniendo una sonrisa falsa.

-ya veo, espero que Asia-chan se cuide y coma saludablemente- dijo su madre.

-se lo diré, estamos en el mismo club de todos modos- dijo Issei.

Después de eso Issei se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

[¿estás bien Aibou?] –pregunto el dragón algo preocupado por su huésped.

-…mentiría si dijera que estoy bien Ddraig- dijo Issei derramando algunas lagrimas.

[…]

-Sabes…creo que nunca me di cuenta que sentía algo por Asia y Buchou…pero ya es tarde…ahora ellas quieren estar con Raiser-

[…que hayan ido con otro macho indica que no eran para ti]

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Issei.

[Todos los que han sido mis portadores cambian y se transforman en parte dragón]

-eso ya me lo avías dicho- dijo Issei recordando esa conversación.

[uno de los efectos de volverse parte dragón es que tiene nuestra capacidad de atraer a nuestras parejas]

-¿Qué?- exclamo Issei.

[nosotros somos seres compuestos por energía pura, por norma general atraemos a todos a nuestro alrededor…pero solo aquellas con un gran poder y un instinto muy fuerte son atraídas como nuestras parejas]

-eso quiere decir- dijo Issei dándose cuenta de que trataba de decir el dragón.

[la monja y la chica Gremory solo fueron atraídas a ti por tu poder como dragón…mas no eran potenciales como pareja] –dijo el dragón.

-…- Issei no sabía que decir ante esa lógica.

[no te preocupes Aibou eres un dragón….en parte por lo que tu pareja llegara, además no que tu sueño es ser el Rey de un Harem ya tendrás todas las mujeres que quieras] –dijo el dragón.

-jeje es cierto- dijo Issei sintiéndose un poco mejor.

(Ddraig tiene razón no me estancare en un amor pasado seguiré adelante y seré el rey de un harem)- pensó el castaño decidido librándose de el pesar que sintió por Rías y de esa espina que dejo muy hundida en su corazón Reynalle.

* * *

_**-Club Del ocultismo-**_

Al día siguiente Issei fue al club como de costumbre, el seguía siendo un demonio bajo el mandato de Rías por lo cual aun tenia labores que cumplir.

-Buenas- dijo Issei saludando normalmente.

-ara buenas Issei-kun- Akeno saludo normalmente.

-buenas Sempai- Koneko tan expresiva como siempre.

-buenas Issei-san- saludo Asia.

-llegas tarde Issei- dijo Rías sentada en su escritorio.

-perdón me distraje con mis amigos antes de venir para acá- se disculpo Issei.

-no importa…toma tienes un contrato- dijo Rías dándole a Issei el lugar del contratista.

-entendido- Issei se marchaba pero antes de irse –¿Buchou aun no sabe nada de Kiba?- pregunto Issei sin voltearse.

-no- respondió Rías.

-Ya veo…bueno yo me voy- dijo Issei saliendo del club y dirigiéndose al lugar del contratista.

* * *

_**-Ciudad de Kuo –Complejo De Apartamentos-**_

Issei ya avía llegado a su destino, el contratista vivía en un complejo de apartamentos.

TOC TOC

-soy demonio Gremory ¿hay alguien?- pregunto Issei.

-a si ya voy espere un poco- se escucho una vos detrás de la puerta.

El contratista era un hombre de unos 30 años cuanto mucho tenía el pelo castaño con un mechón dorado y barba.

-tú eres el demonio enviado por los…- el hombre se quedo asombrado al ver de frente a Issei.

-¿uhm pasa algo?- pregunto Issei.

-eh…no no es nada…solo que me recuerdas a un viejo conocido- dijo el hombre.

-y que necesita de un demonio- dijo Issei.

-en si nada solo que pases un tiempo conmigo- dijo el hombre.

En ese momento Issei sintió peligro.

-sé lo que piensas y no, no me refiero en ese sentido, lo digo para que hablemos y juguemos con alunas consolas un rato…soy un hombre con mucho tiempo libre- dijo el hombre dando a entender sus motivos.

-fiu por un momento me asuste- dijo Issei.

El tiempo paso rápido en el cual ambos lo pasaron hablando y jugando uno que otro juego.

-dime muchacho ¿cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un demonio?- pregunto el hombre.

-uhm como 3 meses creo- respondió Issei.

-3 meses ya veo- dijo el hombre pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo extrañado Issei por la actitud del hombre.

-no nada…bueno creo que ya terminamos-

Issei termino su labor, como pago del contrato se llevo uno de los cuadros del hombre.

-esto es muy interesante…es idéntico a él y al parecer lleva 3 meses como demonio- dijo el hombre.

Algo pasaba alrededor de Issei sin que él lo supiera.

* * *

-ya regrese- dijo Issei apareciendo en el club.

-como te fue?- pregunto Rías mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-bien el contrato fue fácil y como pago me dieron esta pintura- dijo Issei enseñando el cuadro.

-ya veo…déjalo por ahí- dijo Rías sin interés.

Issei se sentía extraño por la nueva actitud de Rías pero no dijo nada, después de reportar la misión se fue.

En el camino a casa avía algo que lo molestaba y era la situación de su amigo.

(donde rayos se metió Kiba)- pensó Issei.

[Aibou el [Caballero] ese está concentrado en su venganza]

-¿venganza?- pregunto Issei.

[a través de ti pude verlo, los ojos de ese chico mostraban un odio por esas espadas inmensa…algo de su pasado está conectado con el]

-¿Kiba odia las Excalibur?-

[si no cumple con su propósito el se convertirá en lo que llaman demonios exiliados]

Issei llego a su casa y trato de pensar en cómo ayudar a su amigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Issei llego a una solución y le pidió ayuda a dos personas.

Issei y esas personas se reunieron después de la escuela en un restaurante cerca de ahí.

-¡Ni hablar no ayudare en esto!- exclamo Saji.

-eso es una locura y estupidez incluso para ti Hyoudou- dijo Yura.

-porque tenemos que ayudarte nosotros somos del clan Sitri no tenemos que ver en esto- dijo Saji.

-esto es un tema que nos concierne a todos los demonios que vivimos en esta ciudad- dijo Issei serio.

-…en eso Hyoudou tiene razón- dijo Yura

-vamos el plan es simple, la misión de esas exorcistas es destruir las Excalibur ¿cierto?

-cierto- respondió Yura.

-y la meta de Kiba es buscar venganza de las Excalibur ¿cierto?-

-cierto- respondió Saji esta vez.

-por lo cual lo más sensato sea ayudar a esas exorcistas así Kiba podrá destruir una Excalibur- dijo Issei.

-si nos atrapan nuestras amas será horrible Gremory-sempai es amable y estricta pero Kaicho es rigurosa y estricta- exclamo Saji.

-suena simple…pero será muy difícil- dijo Yura.

-¡yo me niego no lo hare!- Saji salió corriendo pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡Koneko-chan!- dijo Issei viendo que al lado de su mesa detrás del una pared de arbustos estaba la pequeña peli platino.

* * *

-ya veo así que ese es su plan. Solo algo así se le podría ocurrir a Sempai- dijo Koneko.

-Koneko-chan te lo pido no le digas a Buchou, ella quiere castigar a Kiba por desobedecer pero esto es algo que Kiba tiene que superar…como sus amigos tenemos que ayudarlo- pidió Issei.

-entiendo…ayudare tampoco quiero que Kiba-sempai se valla –dijo Koneko su voz decía que se sentía triste.

-supongamos que te ayudamos en esto Hyoudou…exactamente ¿Cómo las encontraremos?- dijo Yura.

-ah…..-

-dime que avías pensado en eso- dijo Saji.

-bu-bueno…-

-¡lo sabia no pensaste en nada!- exclamo Saji.

-detalles son solo detalles que faltan pulir- dijo Issei.

-¡detalles mi trasero!- exclamo molesto Saji.

Los 4 se levantar para irse no sin antes pagar.

-lo más difícil en estos momentos seria encontrar a esas Exorcistas- dijo Yura.

-como las encontraremos. Podrían estar en cualquier lado de la ciudad- dijo Saji.

-ah están ahí- dijo Issei señalando.

Habían dos personas en la calle pidiendo limosnas, ambas traían puesta unas túnicas blancas.

-por favor bendice la perdida de este cordero-

-por favor, da caridad a nosotros en el nombre del padre de los cielos!-

La gente que pasaba trataba de ignorarlos y los que no les daban algunas miradas extrañas.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de los países desarrollados de Japón? Por eso no me gusta ir a lugares paganos que no tienen nuestras creencias- dijo Xenovia.

-no digas eso Xenovia, no tenemos nada de dinero y necesitamos de las limosnas de los herejes para poder comprar comida ¿Sabes?, ¡ah no tenemos ni para comprar un pedazo de pan!-

-¡todo esto paso porque compraste esa estúpida pintura de un disque-santo!- dijo Xenovia señalando a un cuadro con una pintura mal dibujada.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Esa pintura muestra la imagen de un santo! ¡eso fue lo que me dijo el hombre de la galería!-

-pues dime qué santo es porque yo no lo reconozco-

-pues…. ¿san Pedro?-

-no digas tonterías San Pedro no se vería así-

-¡no estoy segura que debe haber sido así!-

-ah porque me pusieron en esta misión contigo, Dios ¿Es esta una prueba?-

-hey no te eches abajo ¿te deprimes así?-

-¡cállate es por eso que los protestante son llamados Herejes! ¡Tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los católicos! ¡muestra más respeto a los santos!-

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡lo que pasa es que los católicos aun se rigen por sus leyes antiguas!-

-¡que dijiste Hereje!-

-¡que dijiste Hereje!-

Ambas comenzaron a discutir chocando sus cabezas pero.

GRRRROOOO

El sonido de sus estómagos fue muy fuerte y ambas cayeron rendidas.

Ambas comenzaron a discutir de nuevo sobre cómo ganar algo de dinero con las Excalibur, en eso el quinteto de demonios se les acercaron.

-estábamos por ir a comer ¿quieren venir?- pregunto Issei.

Debieron estar muy hambrientas porque su respuesta fue rápida.

-SI-

* * *

En el camino al restaurante ellas empezaron a decir cosas como "vendimos nuestras alma al diablo" y "es por el bien de la misión" Issei accedió a pagar cosa de la cual se arrepintió.

Ellas comieron lo suficiente para un bufet mientras el pobre Issei fue a llorar a una esquina por lo vacía que quedo su cartera.

-ya ya- Koneko lo consolaba un poco.

-¡Deliciosa la comida Japonesa es deliciosa!- decía Xenovia.

-sí, ¡sí! ¡este es el sabor de la comida de mi tierra natal!- afirmaba Irina.

Después de acabar de comer fueron al grano.

-ahora estoy tranquila, es el fin del mundo, ser ayudado por un demonio-

-dile eso a mi cartera- dijo Issei alivianando un poco el ambiente.

-ah gracias por la comida- Irina junto sus manos en una plegaria- dios bendice a estos demonios-

-auch- exclamaron todos los demonios con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-ah lo siento lo hice sin pensar- se disculpo Irina.

Xenovia tomo un vaso de agua respiro hondo y dijo lo que quiera saber.

-y bien ¿Qué quieren de nosotras los demonios?- pregunto la peli azul.

-queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excalibur- dijo Issei.

Ambas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo el castaño y se miraron la una a la otra.

-está bien podemos dejar una de las espadas a ustedes si pueden destruirla está bien, pero tiene que mantener su identidad oculta en todo momento, no podemos dejar que nuestros superiores sepan que trabajamos con demonios- dijo Xenovia.

-Xenovia ¿estás segura?- cuestión Irina –incluso si se trata de Issei-kun el sigue siendo un demonio ¿sabes? Más aun, si en el fondo no es malo nuestros superiores dirán algo-

-Irina entiendo tu punto…pero ten en cuenta lo difícil que será recuperar las 3 Excalibur robadas y enfrentarse a Kokabiel nosotras solas.

-ya lo sé, ¡Pero…!-

-los objetivos mínimos son recuperar las Excalibur, en caso de que nuestras Excalibur sean robadas tenemos que destruirlas a toda costa. Incluso si se utiliza ese caso nuestras tasa de éxito es del treinta por ciento-

-aun así la tasa de éxito fue lo suficiente para que vengamos a este país poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro-

-si, los altos mandos nos dijeron que sigamos en esta misión, esto es un auto-sacrificio.

-y no es eso lo que nosotros lo seguidores deseamos- dijo Irina.

-eh cambiado de idea mis creencias son flexibles para acomodarse a la situación-

-¡tu! Eh pensado esto por un tiempo pero tu fe es algo extraña-

-no lo negare, pero nuestro deber es cumplir la misión y regresar a salvo. Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por dios.

-…- Irina no tuvo como combatir ese argumento.

-no pediremos ayuda a un demonio, se lo pediremos a un dragón- dijo Xenovia mirando fijamente a Issei.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Issei e Irina.

-los altos mandos nunca nos dijeron no pedirle la ayuda a un dragón, tengo entendido que los poseedores de Sacred Gear del tipo Dragón son parcialmente transformados en uno ¿O me equivoco?-

-estas en lo correcto- dijo Issei.

-nunca espere encontrarme con el Sekiryuttei en un país tan alejado como este, se dice que la Bossted Gear puede doblar el poder de su poseedor al nivel que le es posible matar a un dios…por lo cual nos seria de mucha utilidad- dijo Xenovia.

-d-desde luego que no nos dijeron que pidiéramos ayuda a un dragón pero….solo dices tonterías ¡tus creencias ciertamente son extrañas!-

-extrañas para mí está bien. Pero Irina es tu amigo de la infancia ¿no? confiemos en el. Confiemos en su poder de dragón.

Irina no dijo nada pero indicaba que estaba de acuerdo al plan.

-entonces explicar que aremos- dijo Xenovia.

-espera antes que nada llamare a una persona mas-

* * *

Tras una llamada Kiba vino muy rápido al oír la palabra Excalibur.

-entiendo la situación. Aunque me siento insatisfecho por tener a las usuarias de Excalibur me dan permiso para destruirlas-

-es una forma apropiada de hablar… pero si fueras un demonio exiliado te rebanaría sin dudarlo- dijo Xenovia.

Kiba y Xenovia se miraban con total hostilidad.

-así que guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada"- dijo Irina –a la iglesia y a las Excalibur.

-Obviamente- respondió Kiba fría pero a la vez calmadamente.

-pero Kiba-kun gracias al proyecto usuarios como Xenovia y Yo pudimos sincronizarnos con las espadas-

-¿y eso perdona que acabaran con las vidas de los usuarios de pruebas por consideraron que el proyecto fue un fracaso?-

Todos se mantuvieron callados, incluso Irina no sabía que decir por lo que Xenovia hablo.

-sin duda ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del vaticano, la persona encargada tenía una creencias cuestionables y fue juzgado por herejía…nos enteramos que ahora trabaja para los ángeles caídos-

-¿está con los caídos? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Kiba.

-"Balba Galilei" el hombre que es llamado "el arzobispo genocida"-

-si voy tras los caídos podre llegar a él…- dijo Kiba determinado a cumplir su venganza –entonces yo también tengo que compartir información, días atrás me enfrente a un persona que tenía una espada Excalibur el mato a un sacerdote. El que murió probablemente fue uno de los suyos-

Todos se sorprendieron Kiba ya tenía tiempo en esta pela.

(Por eso vino herido la otra vez)- pensó Issei.

-el nombre de esa persona es Freed Zelzan ¿Les suena familiar?-

-¿ese lunático?- dijo Issei.

-ya veo…- Murmuro Xenovia –Freed Zelzan el Ex exorcista del Vaticano. El genio que se convirtió en exorcista a los 13 años pero fue expulsado ya que mato a sus propios compañeros…el no mostraba signos de creer en el señor y solo seguía sus impulsos de pelear y matar- dijo Xenovia con odio en su voz –así que ese hereje está usando una Excalibur para matar a nuestros camaradas tiene que pagar por esto-

Xenovia saco un bloc y una pluma y escribió su numero

-en todo caso tenemos que pasar a la estrategia de cooperación, si pasa algo llamen a este número-

-a gracias- Issei lo tomo y les dio el suyo.

-entonces eso es todo. Te pagaremos por la comida en otra ocasión Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei-

-¡Mas les vale!- exclamo Issei señalando su cartera vacía.

-nos veremos después Issei-kun-

Después de eso las monjas se fueron, no hubo heridos ni problemas.

-hah siento que envejecí unos años por esto- dijo Saji ya relajándose.

-igual- dijo Yura.

Todos lograron relajarse un poco.

-¿Issei-kun porque haces esto?- pregunto Kiba.

-¿Por qué? Porque somos amigos y compañeros claro está- dijo Issei.

-"además que le causaría problemas a Buchou" ¿cierto?-

-también…ella está enojada y te quiere castigar…y se pondrá pero si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo…pero es mejor a que te conviertas en un exiliado-

Kiba no parecía satisfecho pero Koneko hablo.

-me pondría triste si sempai desapareciera- dijo Koneko, por lo general ella era muy inexpresiva pero se notaba su cara de tristeza.

-hahaha si Koneko-chan lo dice de esa manera no hay forma que pueda ser imprudente- dijo el rubio ya más relajado –gracias Issei-kun chicos ahora se cual es mi enemigo. Por eso vamos a derrotar a las Excalibur-

-así se habla- dijo Issei.

-esto nos traerá problemas…pero no me echare para atrás- dijo Saji.

-también ayudare- dijo Yura.

-pero puedo preguntar ¿Cómo Kiba y las Excalibur están relacionada?-Dijo Saji.

Kiba mostro una cara de melancolía después de tomar un sorbo de café conto su historia.

* * *

Todos estaban tristes por la historia de Kiba.

-pasaste por mucho Kiba-kun- dijo Yura secándose las lagrimas.

-Sempai-

-Esos malditos- Exclamo Issei apretando sus puños furioso.

[los humanos tiene muchas facetas…podrán ser débiles y miserables, algunos pueden mostrar el valor de la vida pero otros…como alguien me dijo hace mucho tiempo…. "La malicia humana es infinita"]

-Kiba te odiaba por ser un chico guapo pero ahora….eres un gran tipo, Gremory-sempai es la persona más amable que ahí!- dijo Saji llorando.

(creo que lo de amable se acabo)- pensó Issei recordando lo mala que fue.

Después de eso los 5 se separaron.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la escuela ellos se reunieron en el parque vestidos con ropas de sacerdote, monjas y cruces falsas para no recibir el daño sacro.

-parece que no hemos dado con nada- dijo Saji.

-¿Koneko-san pasa algo?- pregunto Yura viendo como la peli platino se avía quedado atrás.

-ah…no es nada- nadie vio como ella mando un mensaje con su teléfono a alguien.

Kiba que iba a delante se detuvo, todos sintieron una escalofrió claramente era instinto asesino.

-¡Arriba!- exclamo Issei

Cayendo sobre ellos un joven de cabello blanco vestido de sacerdote y con una espada los ataco.

-YAY HORA DE MATAR MONJES- exclamo el sacerdote psicópata Freed.

CLANK

El choque de las espadas de Kiba y Freed resonó por los alrededores.

-¡Freed!- dijo Issei.

-¿oh? ¿Esa vos? ¡Issei-kun cuanto tiempo no sabes cómo te extrañe!-

-el sentimiento no es mutuo [Bossted Gear]- dijo Issei materializando su guante.

[BOSST]

El resto se quito los trajes de sacerdotes y se prepararon para la pelea.

-acabemos con eso [Absorpcion Line]- Saji creó una línea que se aferro a la pierna de Freed.

-¿qué es esto?- Freed trato de cortar la línea pero esta no tenía ningún rasguño.

Aprovechando la distracción Kiba ataco Freed, creo dos espadas demoniacas.

CLANK

-¡Oh pero que emoción, así que tu eres el que tiene la Sacred Gear Sword Birth!- exclamo Freed deteniendo ambas espadas.

Kiba tomo distancia ya que ambas espadas fueron fácilmente destruidas.

-jeje tu espaditas no son nada ante mi Excalibur-chan-

Todos sintieron ese sensación de peligro que emitía esa espada. Era como con Xenovia e Irina.

[BOSST]

-¡Kiba ataquemos los dos!- dijo Issei.

-¡No esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer!- dijo Kiba creando mas espadas.

CLANK

El choque de espadas era cada vez más rápido, Kiba creaba una nueva espada cada vez que esta se rompía.

-¡MUERE!- Exclamo Freed.

-no lo harás- Saji jalo la línea logrando que Freed perdiera balance y callera.

-tch esta maldita cosa, es una Sacred Gear del tipo dragón…las mas molestas-

-¡Kiba!- Issei salto posicionándose al lado del rubio.

[TRANSFER]

-Ya la recibí por lo que le daré uso ¡Sword Birth!- un gran cantidad de espadas emergieron del suelo y fueron contra Freed.

-¡que emocionante!- Freed movió su espada a una gran velocidad destruyendo las de Kiba -¡Mi Excalibur Rapidly me otorga una aumento de velocidad- dijo Freed destruyendo la última de las espadas de Kiba.

Ambos espadachines comenzaron un encuentro a alta velocidad, los presentes no podían seguir con sus ojos la pelea solo podían escuchar el sonido del metal chocando.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

-¡Kiba ahora!- Saji volvió a jalar de la línea.

-¿esta cosa esta robando mi fuerza?-

-Freed hasta cuando estarás jugando- dijo una voz aparte.

Todos miraron en dirección de dónde provino la voz, se trataba de un hombre mayor vestido como sacerdote.

-Sword Birth la Sacred Gear con la habilidad de crear un sinnúmero de espadas de acuerdo a la imaginación del usuario.

-eres tu viejo Balba-

Todos se sorprendieron, ese hombre fue el que inicio el proyecto espada sagrada y el causante del dolor de Kiba.

-¡BALBA GALILEI!- exclamo furioso Kiba.

-en efecto soy yo, Freed hasta cuando seguirás jugando-

-pero viejo Balba no puedo quitarme esta lengua de lagarto-

-reúne un poco de poder en la hoja y te será fácil cortarlo-

-HAI-

Freed reunió aura en su espada y esta empezó a brillar, de un fácil tajo corto la línea de la Sacred Gear de Saji.

-ahora nos vamos nos veremos la próxima-

Ambos estaban por escapar cuando.

-¡no lo harás!- exclamaron dos voces.

CLANK

BAAM

A gran velocidad Issei y Xenovia detuvieron a Freed, la espada de Xenovia choco con la Excalibur de Freed y Issei conecto un fuerte golpe en su pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared.

(ahí está otra vez ¿Qué son estas flamas?) –pensó Issei viendo como una flamas naranjas cubrían ambos puños.

-yaho Issei-kun- Irina también apareció.

-Freed Zelzan Balba Galilei en nombre de dios los ejecutare- dijo Xenovia apuntando a ambos.

-¡no digas el nombre de ese maldito perra!- exclamo Freed, el golpe de Issei fue fuerte ya que sangre corría por su boca.

-el [Sekiryuttei] [Sword Birth] y dos exorcistas. Freed esto es malo tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Balba.

-¡No los dejare!- exclamo Kiba.

-nos vemos- Freed arrojo lo que parecía una esfera pequeña y un flash de luz los segó al recuperar la visión no había nadie.

-No los dejare escapar- dijo Xenovia siguiendo a esos dos

Irina y Kiba también se marcharon en busca de esos dos.

-demonios escaparon- dijo Issei frustrado.

-se puede saber que hacen- dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos.

Cuando voltearon vieron a Rías y Sona ambas parecían molestas pero aun mas Rías.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Issei.

-como sabíamos donde estaban…pues muy fácil Koneko me mando un mensaje con sus planes- dijo Rías.

-Koneko-chan cómo pudiste-

-solo seguía ordenes de Buchou- dijo la peli platino poniéndose junto a la pelirroja.

* * *

BAAM

-¡Perdóneme Kaicho- exclamo Saji siendo golpeado en el trasero con un círculo mágico.

Yura también recibiría su castigo.

-Issei tengo que repetirte que no hagas estas cosas- dijo Rías mirando al castaño fríamente.

-pero Buchou lo hice para ayudar a Kiba-

-eso no es escusa, este es un problema de Kiba-

-¡Pero si no lo ayudamos lo mataran!-

-y si quiere morir que lo haga, si el muy estúpido busca su muerte es su problema- dijo Rías.

Issei no podía creer lo que decía, como es posible que no le importara en lo mas mínimo era uno de sus siervos su [Caballero] y amigo.

-como… ¡cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Kiba no es nuestro compañero!-

PAAM

En ese momento Rías pateo en la cara a Issei.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz- dijo Rías con una tono tan gélido.

Los del grupo Sitri miraban el cruel trato que estaba recibiendo el castaño.

-parece que necesitas un escarmiento- dijo Rías.

-…no me importa yo ayudare a Kiba- Issei se paro y se preparaba para marcharse cuando.

ZAS

-GHAAAA- un relámpago lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo.

-ara ara Issei-kun deberías hacer caso- dijo Akeno disfrutando del dolor del castaño.

-Akeno….-san- dijo Issei adolorido por el impacto del rayo.

-parece que necesitas una lección Issei- dijo Rías levantando su mano y apretando.

-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei grito y se retorcía de dolor.

-Rías que estas- Dijo Sona poniendo de lado el escarmiento.

-¡tú no te metas Sona este es el escarmiento por insubordinación!- dijo Rías.

-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-¡Hyoudou!- Dijeron Saji y Yura preocupados por su amigo-

[¡Aibou!]- el dragón sentía como su compañero corría peligro.

-Rías ya detento lo vas a matar- dijo Sona.

El resto de los miembros Gremory no dijeron nada, ni se movieron para ayudar o tratar de detener a la pelirroja.

(duele…duele mucho)- pensó el castaño.

-¡RIAS!- exclamo Sona tratando de detenerla pero.

ZAS

Un relámpago detuvo su avance.

-Kaicho esto es un problema nuestro así que le pido por favor no se meta- dijo Akeno.

Los miembros Sitri querían ayudar.

[Aibou aun queda una oportunidad]- dijo el dragón.

(cu-cual)

[…las piezas…tienes que extraerlas]

(¡pero qué dices Ddraig).

[entiendo…pero mira ella ya no es la chica que conociste]

Cuando Issei volteo a ver a la pelirroja aun sufriendo ese inmenso dolor lo vio.

(lo está disfrutando…está feliz dándome dolor…ella no está nada preocupado por lo que me pase a mi o a Kiba…entonces yo tampoco)

En ese momento Issei logro pararse de apoco.

-estás listo para disculparte y rogar por clemencia- dijo Rías.

-…púdrete- logro decir Issei para asombro de todos -…ya no eres la Buchou que conoció…ya no te preocupas por tus siervos…y yo… ¡ya no necesito ser uno de ellos!- Issei se cubrió de fuego

Todos retrocedieron por el calor de las llamas.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo Rías furiosa aumentando la precio.

-Gha- Issei vomito un poco de sangre –¡estas malditas piezas ya no molestaran!- Issei cubrió el guante de la Bossted Gear en llamas y para asombro de todos el mismo perforo su pecho.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- dijeron todos asombrados.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei cubrió todos en llamas tantas que los demás tuvieron que cubrirse con una barrera.

Cuando las llamas cesaron Issei se encontraba arrodillado respirando con dificultad y vomitando sangre.

-parece que ya dejaste de ladras maldito perro- dijo Rías aumentando la presión.

Pero nada pasaba, Issei se mantenía como si nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Rías.

-…lo que pasa- logro decir Issei –es que ya no seguiré tus ordenes- al abrirá la palma de la Bossted Gear se encontraban las 8 piezas de peón.

-¡!-

Todos estaban atónitos, el mismo se extrajo las piezas cosa que sería la muerte segura.

-¡tu maldito exiliado!- exclamo Rías apunto de desintegrar a Issei con su poder cuando.

_**-[Tower Of Flame]**__(Torre de Flamas) _–Issei golpeo el suelo con la Bossted Gear creando un pilar de llamas anaranjadas que lo cubrió por completo, al desaparecer el ya no estaba.

-escapo- dijo Rías furiosa.

-ara ara…parece que tendremos que matar a Issei-kun- dijo Akeno.

Los miembros Sitri aun no procesaban el cambio de ellas.

-Hyoudou- dijo Saji.

* * *

-hah hah –lejos de ahí Issei respiraba con dificultad, la pérdida de sangre y el dolor lo estaban pasando factura.

[Aibou la poción]- dijo el dragón.

En eso Issei recordó que antes de empezar Saji le dio un frasco con las lagrimas de Phenex.

-me…salvaste…Ddraig lo había olvidado- a duras penas Issei saco el frasco de su bolsillo y lo bebió, las heridas sanaron experto una en su pecho, el lugar donde extrajo las piezas quedo una gran cicatriz en forma de X.

[las heridas sanaron pero aun estas débil]

-tengo que buscar….a….Kiba- Issei callo inconsciente al suelo.

[Aibou ¡aibou! ¡AIBOUUUU!]

* * *

_**-Algún lugar en el bosque -23 horas después-**_

-uhm… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Issei.

[Aibou me tenias preocupado de repente te desmallaste]

-¿Me desmalle? ¿Por qué el cielo esta rojo?- pregunto el castaño dándose cuenta del cambio en el cielo.

[No se qué ah pasado pero recién se formo este cambio, al parecer es una barrera que se puso en el pueblo]

Issei se paro y comenzó a caminar un poco, en eso encontró una edificación dentro del bosque.

-¡Ddraig sientes eso!- exclamo Issei, por alguna razón sentía una gran cantidad de fuerzas dentro de esa edificación

[si dentro hay mucha gente…y 3 que son aun más poderosos que el resto]

-¿valla pero que tenemos aquí? Si se trata de un pequeño demonio perdido- exclamo una voz detrás de Issei

Issei se volteo rápidamente para ver al responsable de la vos pero no encontró a nadie.

-miren esta es la Longinus Bossted Gear- la dueña de la voz tenia sujetado el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

Issei retrocedió por precaución y vio a 3 personas…las tres personas dueñas de esa enormes energías tres ángeles caídos de 4 alas cada uno.

(no lo sentí…quien es ella) –pensó Issei.

[Ten cuidado Aibou…estas personas son peligrosas] –el dragón sentía su poder también.

-el mocoso parece estar por cagarse enzima –dijo un hombre alto de cabello gris y corto, traía una extraña armadura de color negro y sus dientes parecían colmillos.

-si lo mato podría quedarme con esa Longinus- dijo una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y largo con un traje parecido al de Xenovia que resaltaba sus grandes senos.

-podría ser un buen presente para Kokabiel-sama- dijo el último de los tres, el tenia el cabello corto en punta de color rubio, vestía una armadura parecida al del primero.

-¿dijeron Kokabiel? ¡Quienes son ustedes!- exclamo Issei preparándose para pelear.

-somos caídos al servicio de Kokabiel-sama- respondió el hombre de cabello largo.

-soy Arrerim ¿Quieres que juegue contigo pequeñín?- dijo de manera lasciva la mujer.

(Ddraig) –pensó el castaño con un tono serio.

[¿Qué pasa socio?]

(… ¿Por qué no me siento excitado por la provocación de la mujer?) –pensó el castaño matando el habiente.

[¡a mí que me preguntas!] –respondió molesto el dragón.

-que estupideces estas escupiendo Arrerim- dijo el de apariencia salvaje.

-pero quiero divertirme con el Slash-

-no es momento de perder el tiempo. Kokabiel-sama necesita que cumplamos con los sellos del hechizo- dijo el pelo largo.

-¿Qué hechizo?- dijo Issei.

-el hechizo para destruir toda esta maldita ciudad imbécil- dijo Slash.

-¡!

-Kokabiel-sama piensa forjar de nuevo a Excalibur e iniciar una nueva guerra- exclamo Slash.

-Slash…otra vez se te fue de la lengua- dijo Arrerim.

-¡no dejare que hagan eso!- exclamo Issei dispuesto a pelar y detener sus planes.

-no necesitamos hacer nada, ellos se encargaras-

Con un chasquido del pelo de puntas una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos apreciaron.

-acábenlo-

Los caídos se lanzaron contra Issei.

-rayos- Issei encendió sus puños en fuego y empezó a pelar con los caídos.

-pero Reylom si lo matan no obtendremos la Longinus- dijo Arrerim.

-…cierto solo déjenlo medio muerto- dijo Reylom

Los 3 caídos volvieron a entrar a la estructura.

-¡esperan no dejare que lo hagan!- exclamo Issei.

Avían varios caídos por lo cual sería difícil para Issei pelear con todos ellos.

-fuera de mi camino _**[Karyuu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)- _Issei disparo una enorme llamarada de fuego contra los caídos eliminando a varios.

-otra vez fue diferente…pero esta vez no estoy tan cansado ¿Qué pasa?-

[algo dentro de ti cambio aibou, tu núcleo mágico aumento]

-¡eso que significa!- dijo Issei deteniendo una lanza de luz con su Bossted Gear para golpear a otro caído que cayó sobre tres más.

[que podrás hacer más ataques mágicos sin cansarte tan rápido…además que esas flamas naranjas aumentan el poder de los ataques mágicos del tipo físico]

-¡Ddraig en español!- dijo Issei pateando a otro caído y lanzando un ataque de fuego quemando a varios.

[que los golpes cubiertos de fuego son más potentes y fuertes]

-¡eso ayuda mucho! _**[Karyuu No Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragón De Fuego)- _Issei creó una gran esfera de llamas y se la lanzo contra los caídos eliminando a una gran cantidad.

-Rayos aun hay muchos-

[Socio algo dentro de ti parece querer surgir]

-¿Qué?-

[parecen ser las mismas flamas que cuando derrotaste a las Exorcistas]

-¿esas llamas escarlatas? ¿y cómo las uso?- dijo Issei continuando con su pelea.

[no lo sé…pero intenta de algún modo]

-lo intentare- Issei dejo de utilizar sus llamas naranjas y se concentro –(recuerda el sentimiento que tuviste cuando enfrentaste a Irina y Xenovia)- pensó el castaño.

En ese momento las llamas escarlatas aparecieron y cubrieron a Issei, unos segundos después estas desaparecieron y la piel de Issei tomo un color rojizo mientras vapor salía de su cuerpo.

-lo logre… ¿pero que es este cambio?-

[de algún modo tu sangre esta hirviendo y bombeando asía tu corazón y torrente sanguíneo provocando un aumento de metabolismo]

-no entendí ni jota pero mola… ya sé cómo llamar a esta técnica **[Gear Second]**-

Issei se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeo a un ángel caído tan rápido y fuerte que su puño parecía desaparecer.

-wow que poder de golpe. Ya sé cómo llamar a estos golpes **[Jet Pistol]** porque pareciera el disparo de una pistola-

[deja de ponerle nombres raros y acaba con ellos]

-claro- Issei volvió a lanzarse contra los caídos.

* * *

Horas antes de que Issei despertara Rías y el resto del grupo Gremory recibieron la amenaza de Kokabiel.

-¿Qué harás Rías?- pregunto Sona.

-maldición todo se me junta, tengo que encontrar Yuuto y castigarlo así como encontrar a Issei para eliminarlo-

El resto del grupo Sitri no veía con buenos ojos a los Gremory, lastimaron a Issei al punto de casi matarlo obligándolo a volverse un exiliado solo para poder salvar a su amigo.

-has cambiado Rías- dijo Sona.

-…-

-habrá que llamar a tu Oni-sama, el vendría si sabes que estás en problemas-

-eso también es para ti, tu One-sama vendría corriendo de saber que estas en peligro- dijo Rías.

-Mi One-sama es…-

-en todo caso tenemos que detener a Kokabiel eso es lo más importante por ahora, le pediré a Raiser su ayuda-

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Dentro de la edificación Arrerim preparaba todo para el hechizo que destruiría la ciudad.

-bien los sellos ya están listos y vinculados solo es cuestión de tiempo. Supongo que los esbirros ya dejaron medio muerto a ese chico-

CRAK

Unas fisuras aparecieron en el techo.

-tch este viejo edificio empieza a caerse a pedazos, que bueno que cuando acabe esto no tendré que volver- dijo muy relajada Arrerim.

CRAKK BOOOM

Atravesando el techo una llamarada de fuego naranja se dirigió contra Arrerim.

-¡es!- exclamo Arrerim

-_**[ Karyuu No Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragón De Fuego)- _atravesando y atacando directamente contra Arrerim Issei hiso su aparición.

-valla parece que lograste sobrevivir…pero te veo muy maltrecho- dijo Arrerim.

En efecto Issei tenía los pantalones rasgados solo con su camisa roja con un agujero al nivel del pecho y varios cortes en sus brazos.

-solo te parece- dijo Issei ocultando la verdad.

[Aibou tu cuerpo no da para más, utilizar esas llamas escarlatas consumieron mucho de tus nutrientes tu cuerpo está al límite]

(aun así no pienso rendirme, no dejare que destruyan esta ciudad y maten a todos)- pensó el castaño listo para pelar hasta que su cuerpo sucumba.

-eres tenaz o solo muy tonto-

-un poco de ambos, ¡No dejare que cumplan con sus planes!- dijo Issei encendiendo sus puños.

-veo que estas decidido a meterte en nuestro camino…pero aun así es inútil no lograras detener el hechizo-

-a que te refieres-

-este hechizo tiene una función especial…no se detendrá a menos que los cuatro sellos se destruyan-

-¡donde están esos sellos!- dijo Issei.

-esos sellos se encuentras en nosotros 3, para destruirlos tendrás que matarnos- dijo Arrerim.

-¿Y el cuarto sello?-

-está en propiedad de Kokabiel-sama aun si ocurriese un "Milagro" y nos derrotaras a nosotros tres no podrías contra Kokabiel-sama-

-¡eso está por verse!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Arrerim.

-es inútil- de repente ella desapareció y la habitación se lleno de niebla.

-que es esto porque no puedo moverme- las llamas de Issei se apagaron y su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil como si una fuerza lo retuviera.

-no te esfuerces, has sido atrapado por mi Sacred Gear no hay nada que puedas hacer- la vos de Arrerim resonaba por el cuarto a pesar de no estar a la vista.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¡qué fue lo que hiciste!- dijo Issei tratando de moverse.

-ahora estas atrapado en mi mundo- Arrerim apareció frente a Issei y puso su mano en el pecho del castaño.

Aun en momentos de crisis y peligro los instintos pervertidos de Issei salían a flote…pero esta vez fue diferente

(ahí está otra vez porque no siento nada ante su toque) –pensó el castaño.

-Mi Sacred Gear [Sweet Dream] paraliza al objetivo y lo meto en un mundo de sueños dejando su cuerpo inerte listo para recibir los ataques sin poder defenderse-

-¡!-

-dulces sueños- Dijo Arrerim activando los efectos de sus Sacred Gear.

una esfera de color purpura salió del cuerpo de Issei callanto este de rodillas.

-fue fácil, ahora podremos extraer de su cuerpo la Longinus…veamos que hay en su sueño- Arrerim acerco la esfera para ver qué pasaba adentro.

Dentro de la esfera no se veía nada, todo era un vasto mundo negro sin el menor rastro de luz.

-¿Qué pasa en su sueño?- pregunto interesada Arrerim

El sueño de repente cambio, una pequeña luz plateada apareció la luz se expandió creando una llama de color plateado, la llama creció y creció.

-¡que!- exclamo Arrerim

La llama salió disparada de la esfera volviéndose una estela de luz que se elevo al cielo y al parecer corto por la mitad a Arrerim y la esfera del sueño de Issei.

-¿?- Arrerim no entendida que pasaba esa llama salió del sueño y la ataco pero no sentía ningún dolor.

CRAK

El sonido de algo rompiéndose inundo los oídos de Arrerim al levantar la mano lo vio.

-¡que pasa que le pasa a mi cuerpo!- grietas empezaron a formase por todo el cuerpo de Arrerim.

-ya veo porque no sentí nada de ti- dijo Issei parándose de nuevo su mirada demostraba enojo y determinación –soy un pervertido…y de lo que siempre estaré seguro es de reconocer a una ¡MUJER!- Exclamo Issei.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, frente a él la imagen de esa caída sexi desapareció y delante suyo estaba un hombre musculoso y alto.

-¡maldito como te atreves!- Arrerim se lanzo contra Issei para golpearlo.

BAAAM

Para el asombro de Arrerim Issei detuvo su golpeo con el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-¡debí suponer que mis instintos nunca fallarían!- exclamo Issei sintiéndose estúpido, era ubio si su instinto como "´Pervertido" no se activo por esa sexy caída solo significaba una cosa -¡eres un maldito Travesti que utiliza ilusiones para parecer una mujer!-

-¡cállate maldito trozo se mierda!- Arrerim volvió a atacar con su puño.

BAAAM

La misma maniobra Issei detuvo el golpe con el guante, esta vez Arrerim no perdió el tiempo y ataco rápido pero Issei lo esquivo y conecto un fuerte golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar contra el techo.

-¡maldito te voy a matar!- Arrerim creó una lanza de luz y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Issei.

Issei en cambio se quedo parada con los ojos cerrados

[¡Aibou que haces muévete!] –exclamo el dragón.

Pero en el interior Issei pensaba en otra cosa.

(recuerda esa sensación, esa llama plateada…ese sentimiento de poder cortar a través de todo…!en ese poder!)

En ese momento otro guante se creó en el brazo derecho de Issei y este se cubrió de esas llamas plateadas.

SAS

En ese preciso momento el brazo de Issei parecía haberse trasformado en una espada.

En un parpadeo Issei esquivo a Arrerim y paso su brazo cubierto de llamas plateadas por el abdomen de Arrerim cortándola por la mitad.

-Gha…maldito- exclamo Arrerim vomitando sangre antes de convertirse en polvo.

-el primero de los 4 sellos rotos- dijo Issei.

[¡¿Aibou que fue eso?!] –exclamo el dragón.

-no hay tiempo para pensar que paso ahí que ir por el resto- dijo Issei corriendo en busca de los otros 2 que quedaban.

* * *

Por otro lado Rías y el grupo de Sona se preparaban para la pelea.

-el plan es simple, logren retener a Kokabiel por una hora hasta que tu Oni-sama llegue Rías- dijo Sona, ella y su grupo se encargarían de preparar la barrera que detendría a Kokabiel.

-lograremos retenerlo…además contamos con ayuda- dijo Rías.

Junto al grupo Gremory se encontraban las siervas de Raiser.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar en esto?- dijo una niña de cabello rubio y en coletas en forma de espirales vestida con un vestido de apariencia caro.

-porque Raiser accedió a préstalas Ravel- dijo Rías.

-Rías-sama no creo que sea buena idea que Ravel-sama este aquí…ella es la tercer hija del clan Phenex- exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño claro con mechones rojos y una máscara que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro.

-no pedí tu opinión Isabela solo céntrate en cumplir órdenes-

-…Hai-

El grupo Gremory y Phenex serian los encargados de retener a Kokabiel hasta que el respaldo llegara, ¿podrán logarlo?.

* * *

En el edificio un piso más abajo Issei se enfrentaría a su segundo oponente.

-vaya parece que no eras tan débil niñato, lograste matara a Arrerim el muy estúpido se confió- dijo el hombre de aradura negra y aspecto salvaje.

-no pienso dejar que destruyan mi ciudad- dijo Issei apuntando al hombre con su guante derecho cubierto por esas llamas plateadas.

-oh…esas llamas se ven salvajes. ¡veamos que puedes hacer niñato!- exclamo Slash lanzándose contra Issei, sus uñas se volvieron garras muy filosas.

-¡te derrotare!- exclamo Issei dando una estocada contra Slash, las llamas plateadas salieron disparadas contra él.

-¡je mal tarado!- exclamo Slash.

Antes de impactar lo que parecía un muro de cristal absorbió el ataque de Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Issei asombrado, su ataque fue absorbido.

-a tus pies tarado-

-¡!-

FLASH

FLASH

El ataque de Issei apareció debajo del esparciéndose como si de agujas se trataran cortándolo por varias partes del cuerpo por el cual mucha sangre salía.

-¡demonios! ¿Cómo lo hiso?-

-ven atácame- Slash provocaba a Issei para que volviera a atacar.

Issei molesto volvió a atacar, pese a sus heridas el se movió a una gran velocidad poniéndose de frente a Slash.

-¡no lo podrás esquivar ni absorber esta vez!- exclamo Issei atacando otra vez.

-je ¡eres un imbécil!- otra pared cristalina apareció frente e Slash.

-¡¿como?!- dijo Issei al ver su ataque otra vez detenido.

-¡idiota estas atrapado en mi Sacred Gear no hay forma que me ataques!- dijo Slash, el poder de Issei fue devuelto dañándolo.

-Gha- Issei salió lanzado asía atrás, los cortes fueron más profundos esta vez y mucha más sangre salía de ellas.

-mientras estés atrapado en mi Sacred Gear [Room Of The Beast] estas a mi merced-

-¿Room of the beast?-

-Una Sacred Gear del tipo espacio paralelo, dentro de ella puedo moverme a mi antojo…y refractar cualquier ataque contra mi- En ese momento Slash pareció hundieres en el suelo como si de arenas movedizas se tratasen.

(donde ¡De donde atacara!) –pensó el castaño.

[¡Aibou abajo!] –exclamo el dragón

-¡!-

Issei miro abajo y vio como si la figura espectral de un lobo emergiera.

-¡sorpresa!- Slash apareció de la figura del lobo y con sus garras corto el costado derecho de Issei.

-¡GHAAA!- Issei vomito sangre por el dolor.

-jeje aún falta mucho ¡entretenme!- Slash volvió a desaparecer hundiéndose en las paredes.

(demonios…la fatiga, los daños y la pérdida de sangre me está afectando…veo todo borroso) –pensó el castaño.

[Aibou no hay tiempo de pensar en el dolor, tenemos que percibir de donde vendrá el próximo ataque]

(ya lo sé Ddraig…donde aparecerá esta vez)

Issei trataba de sentir la presencia de su enemigo, el más leve rastro en busca de una pista para vencerlo.

-¡aquí!- Slash apareció detrás de Issei atacándolo con sus garras dejando unas profundas cortadas en su espalda.

-¡GHAAA!- el dolor fue tanto que una de las rodillas de Issei cedió.

-¡jajaja no hay forma que puedas darme! ¡aquí en mi pequeña habitación no eres más que mi presa!- exclamo Slash oculto.

(demonios… ¿Cómo lo detecto?) –el dolor provoco que Issei serrara los ojos por un momento.

-¡jajá ya te resignaste! ¡pues muere!- exclamo Slash apunto de decapitar a Issei cuando.

ZAS

Issei logro cortar a Slash, una cortada no muy profunda que paso por su mejilla.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamo Slash refugiándose de nuevo dentro de los muros de su Sacred Gear.

-..- Issei no dijo nada y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡fue solo un golpe de suerte no se repetirá!- exclamo Slash apareciendo sobre Issei listo para matarlo.

-¡caíste en mi trampa!- Dijo Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Slash

ZASS

ZASS

Slash no sabía que pasaba, ¿Lo corto? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Eran los pensamientos de Slash en ese momento.

-¿Qué…hiciste?- dijo Slash.

-logre saber donde aparecerías…aumente el calor de mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que la sangre que salía y estaba alrededor mío se evaporara creando una leve cortina de humo lo suficientemente imperceptible para que lo notaras-

-ya veo…cuando me acerque lo suficiente estuve en tu rango de ataque- con esas últimas palabras la cabeza de Slash se desprendió de su cuerpo y se volvió partículas.

-hah…hah…son…dos…falta…uno- dijo Issei sin fuerzas.

[Aibou te estás sobre exigiendo a este paso te mataras]

-no…importa…no…dejare…que destruyan esta ciudad y a sus habitantes- dijo Issei decidido.

Solo faltaba uno de los sellos y después encontrar a Kokabiel, Issei se acercaba al final de esta encarnizada batalla.

* * *

Por otro lado los del consejo estudiantil se centraban en mantener la barrera de protección que cubría la escuela.

Los miembros ponían todo su esfuerzo y energía en mantener la barrera por una hora una larga hora.

-Kaicho… ¿cree que Rías-sempai podrá con esto?- pregunto Saji, la estima que tenia por la heredera pelirroja desapareció al ver la cruel escena que sufrió cierto castaño.

-no le se Saji pero lo único en lo que tienes que concentrarte es en mantener la barrera- respondió Sona.

-…entiendo…(Hyoudou mas te vale no morir por ahí)- pensó el [Peón] Sitri confiando en su amigo y ex compañero [Peón].

* * *

Issei se apoyaba en la pared para seguir caminando, su cuerpo estaba maltrecho herido y perdía mucha sangre por minuto, la pared por la que se apoyaba mostraba una línea de sangre por donde paso.

[Aibou tomate un descanso, tus heridas son muy graves y no hay forma de curarte ya no tienes las lagrimas del Phenex y no cuentas con la ayuda de la Sacred Gear de esa monja] –dijo el dragón alarmado por la condición de su compañero.

-no….Ddraig…si…no hago algo…la ciudad…Mis padres….y todos los que viven en ella morirán- Issei reunió fuerzas para continuar, dar cada paso parecía estar cargando dos toneladas en la espalda tan mal estaba que eso era lo que sentía.

Al llegar al último piso de la estructura esta habitación parecía ser una bodega ya que tenía más espacio que los cuartos anteriores y estaba repleta de cajas de madera, sentado en una caja esa persona ese hombre que traía puesto una armadura negra lo esperaba.

-tal parece que Arrerim y Slash cayeron ante ti…es una sorpresa verdaderamente un humano o mejor dicho demonio reencarnado guarde tanto poder- exclamo el hombre.

-ambos eran muy fuertes…pero el deber de proteger el pueblo donde vivo y a las personas importantes para mí me mantienen en pie- exclamo Issei lleno de determinación.

-tienes una fuerte determinación…pero te será inútil-

Como si se moviera a una velocidad indescriptible tanta que parecía dejar una imagen residual Reylom apareció frente a Issei y golpeo el pecho de Issei tan fuerte que pareciera que su puño lo atravesó.

BAAAM

-¡GHAAAA!- Issei vomito saliva y sangre y salió impactado contra la pared formando un cráter con la forma del cuerpo de Issei.

-tienes gran poder dragón emperador rojo…pero te falta experiencia en batalla- Dijo Reylom dándole la espalda a Issei y dispuesto a marcharse.

-e-espe…ra- Issei trataba de reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

[Aibou no te quedan fuerzas, ya no tienes magia suficiente para utilizar esa llama naranja y plateada y tu cuerpo está muy dañado y fatigado para utilizar esa llamas escarlatas].

-no me importa…!aun así daré todo para ganar!-

Issei se lanzo contra el caído y dio un golpe, Reylom lo esquivo y mando una patada contra Issei pero este lo eludió por poco y contraataco con una propia patada Reylom lo detuvo con su antebrazo y lanzo un puñetazo contra Issei este hiso lo mismo y ambos puños chocaron causando una onda expansiva.

BAAAM

Producto del impacto ambos fueron lanzados al lado contrario atravesando cajas por medio.

-impresionante- dijo Reylom saliendo de entre las cajas

-¡aun no!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra el caído sujetándolo por la armadura y lanzándolo contra la pared –hah hah-

Issei respiraba con más dificultad, no sabía cómo lograba mantenerse aun de pie.

-cansado- Reylom apareció frente a Issei y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando contra las cajas.

-tu determinación te permite moverte, pero no es más que un aumento de adrenalina- Reylom se disponía a irse cuando una caja fue lanzado por Issei y se dirigía contra el –una estrategia patética a mi parecer-

CRACK

-uhm- Reylom vio como grietas aparecieron en la caja

BAAM

La caja se rompió en pedazos y Issei apareció detrás de ella lanzando una ráfaga de golpes rápidos contra Reylom.

Este evadió cada golpe y lanzo una patada contra el castaño, Issei puso sus brazos en posición de X y detuvo la patada con mucho esfuerzo.

(como evito mis golpes, lo golpe muy rápido como para que lo esquivara tan fácil) –pensó el castaño.

[Aibou parecía como si su cuerpo fuera de papel] –exclamo el dragón.

-te preguntaras como esquive tus golpes ¿No?- dijo el caído.

(Acaso leyó mi mente) –pensó el castaño.

-no no leí tu mente, tu expresión lo dice todo…logre esquivar tus golpes asiendo uso de la técnica _**[Kami-e](**__Hoja de papel)_ logro esquivar todos tus golpes moviendo mi cuerpo como si de una fina hoja de papel se tratase- dijo muy tranquilamente Reylom.

-tch aun así no me rendiré- Issei se lanzo contra el de nuevo lanzando otra ráfaga de golpes rápidos.

-Inútil- Reylom volvía a esquivar todos los golpes y lanzo uno propio que Issei detuvo con su pierna.

Issei lanzo un puño pero fue detenido por el brazo de Reylom este lanzo barias patadas rápidas que Issei detuvo cruzando ambos brazos como una barrera defensiva.

BAAM

Issei volvió a golpear a Reylom pero el atrapo su puño y propino un fuerte cabezazo que hiso retroceder a Issei en ese momento el lanzo una patada contra Issei pero este logro detenerla a tiempo con su brazo, Issei salto y lanzo una patada giratoria pero Reylom se agacho esquivándola y parándose de cabeza pateo a Issei con ambas piernas lanzando a Issei contra el techo y estrellándose duramente contra el piso.

-¡NO ME RENDIRE!- exclamo Issei parándose rápido y corriendo en dirección de Reylom

-¡inútil!- dijo Reylom lanzando una patada.

Issei golpeo con ambas palmas la pierna de Reylom ocasionando una onda de choque que levanto mucho polvo pero aun así fue lanzado de nuevo contra las cajas.

-ríndete no me ganaras- dijo Reylom limpiando el polvo de su armadura con su mano.

-¡Nunca!- Issei se lanzo otra vez contra Reylom con una ráfaga de golpes que el esquivo al girarse los puños ambos chocaron otra vez .

BAAAM

En ese momento Reylom pateo a Issei en el mentón estrellándolo contra la pared, Issei se paro y volvió a atacar.

BAAM

Los golpes de Issei eran detenidos por las manos de Reylom pero uno logro producir un leve corte en su mejilla entonces Reylom pateo a Issei lo tomo por la camisa y lo estrello contra el suelo tan fuerte que formo un pequeño cráter.

-GHAA ¡AUN NO!- Issei salto y pateo varias veces luego dio otra patada giratoria.

-repites lo mismo- Reylom pateo a Issei lanzándolo Asia el lado izquierdo y desparecían y reapareciendo debajo de Issei conecto una patada de lleno en su pecho.

-GHAAA- Issei cayó al suelo vomitando sangre –¿cómo te mueves tan rápido?-

-me sorprende tu tenacidad, tu cuerpo está en sus límites y has perdido mucha sangre…sin duda los poseedores de Longinus son impresionantes-

-gracias pero no pienso perder- Issei lanzo barios golpes rápidos tanto que parecía que sus brazos se extendían.

-solo malgastas tus energías- Reylom atrapo los brazos de Issei y lo lanzo contra otra pared.

Issei salió del cráter y volvió a atacar

[BOSST]

Los golpes fueron más fuertes y rápidos pero aun así Reylom usaba su _**[Kami-e](**__Hoja de papel) _para esquivarlos en un intercambio de Golpes Issei detuvo la patada de Reylom con su mano izquierda y Reylom el puño derecho de Issei.

Issei sin perder el tiempo uso sus piernas y lanzo una patada, Reylom lo esquivo y ataco con su pierna lanzando a Issei otra vez.

Issei estaba por levantarse para continuar cuando.

-_**[Rankyaku]**__(pierna tormenta)_\- al mover sus piernas una onda en forma de media luna salió disparada contra Issei.

-¡rayos!- Issei se movió a tiempo para evitar el daño, por donde paso esa energía fue cortado en dos.

Issei tomo impulso y ataco con un cabezazo, Reylom lanzo un golpe y ambos impactaron.

BAAM

Aun adolorido por el golpe Issei tacleo a Reylom empujándolo y este tomo a Issei por la cintura y con un movimiento de lucha libre lo enterró de cabeza al suelo.

-ya empiezas a cansarme niño- dijo Reylom un poco fatigado.

-cansado…pues yo no- Issei lanzo un golpe a Reylom pero este lo esquivo.

-_**[Shigan]**__(Dedo Pistola)_\- extendiendo su dedo Reylom golpeo el pecho de Issei a gran velocidad casi perforándolo como si fuera el disparo de una bala lanzándolo contra la pared.

La habitación estaba destruida y agrietada.

-es el fin- Reylom se acercaba a Issei para matarlo cuando.

-**[Jet Pistol]**\- un puño a alta velocidad salió contra Reylom dándole de lleno en la cara lanzándolo contra la pared y atravesándola.

[Aibou no si usas mas esa llama te mataras]

-¡No me importa tengo que pararlo sin importar los riesgos!- exclamo Issei emitiendo vapor de su cuerpo.

-no sé qué paso pero tu poder a aumentado…ahora si podre usar mi Sacred Gear- exclamo Reylom detrás de la pared.

-¿Qué? ¡tú también tienes una Sacred Gear!- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-**[Beast Soul Lion Versión]**\- Dijo Reylom saliendo de la pared, su cuerpo cambio, garras en sus manos sus pies se volvieron patas una melena cubría su cuello y su cara se asemejaba a la de un león, el estaba parado en sus patas traseras.

-ahora eres más feo- dijo Issei.

[Aibou cuidado su poder ya no se compara con el de antes]- advirtió el dragón.

-_**[Soru]**_\- Reylom apareció sobre Issei listo para golpearlo

FIU

Issei se desvaneció y apareció sobre Reylom dándolo una patada que lo enterró en el suelo.

-muy bien ahora eres más rápido- Reylom desapareció y apareció frente a Issei –_**[Shigan]**__(Dedo Pistola)_-

Issei lo esquivo rápido al punto de casi desaparecer y se puso detrás de Reylom cuando este volteo para atacar a Issei.

-**[Jet Bazooka]**\- con ambas manos estiradas asía atrás Issei golpeo el pecho de Reylom con tanta fuerza que salió disparado asía atrás.

-GHA- Reylom vomito sangre producto del golpe –impresionante-

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra su oponente, en un momento ambos desaparecieron y solo se veían leves manchones en el cielo.

El primero en bajar a tierra fue Issei

-**[Jet Pistol]**\- el ataque paso cerca del rostro de Reylom provocado un corte en su mejilla.

Reylom ataca a Issei pero él lo esquiva y se pone encima de él.

-**[Jet Stamp]**\- golpeando con la planta del pie Issei logra darle y lo tumba contra el piso

-hah…hah- el vapor dejo de salir de Issei.

[Aibou estás en tu limite]

-dile…eso a él- dijo Issei viendo como Reylom se paraba y se lanzaba otra vez contra Issei.

Ambos lanzaron ráfagas de puños a alta velocidad, los golpes eran desviados y detenidos por ambos.

Issei esquivo un gancho alto pero en ese momento Reylom le dio un rodillazo que lo lanzo asía atrás y desplegando sus alas de caído se puso detrás de Issei para darle una patada.

CRAK

El sonido de las costillas de Issei sonó por toda la habitación, la patada dio de lleno en su costado izquierdo.

-¡te tengo!- exclamo Issei

-¡!-

En ese momento Issei sujeto la pierna de Reylom y se dispuso a lanzar un fuerte golpe en todo el pecho de Reylom.

-_**[Tekkai]**__(Hombre de Hierro)_\- dijo Reylom.

BAAM

-GHA- Issei grito de dolor, el golpe fue muy duro como si el pecho de Reylom fuera de acero.

-muere- Reylom sujeto a Issei por el cuello con su cola y apretó.

-gh… ¡no me subestimes!- Issei desplego sus alas y tomo de la cola a Reylom para dar vueltas y lanzarlo por los aires.

-¡maldito mocoso molesto!- dijo Reylom tratando de recuperar el equilibro.

-**[Pistol]**\- Issei lanzo otro puñetazo pero Reylom lo esquivo y poniéndose al nivel del suelo.

-_**[**__**Tobu Shigan "Hibachi**_**]**\- Reylom lanzo un dardo de fuego que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei.

-¡GHAAA!- Issei cayó al suelo por el dolor.

-eres más duro de lo que pensé-

-aun no has visto…nada- dijo Issei poniéndose se pie de nuevo, su camisa estaba hecha girones y sus heridas eran serias pero aun así mostraba determinación en su rostro.

(Ddraig listo) –pensó el castaño.

[…lo que quieras socio es tu funeral]

[BOSST][BOSST][BOSST]

Issei se cubrió de llamas anaranjadas.

-¿qué planeas?- dijo Reylom.

-¡veamos si puedes parar esto! **[**_**Fire Giant Fist]**__(Puño Gigante De Fuego)_\- un puño hecho de llamas solidas se dirigía contra Reylom.

-_**[Tekkai]**__(Hombre De Hierro)_\- Reylom se cubrió con sus brazo y defensa.

-¡COMETE ESTOOOO!-

BAAAM

* * *

BAAAM

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Sona Sitri.

A lo lejos una gigantesca masa de fuego apareció y destruyo un edificio que se veía a lo lejos.

-¡Kaicho algo se aproxima asía aquí!- exclamo Saji.

Una figura fue lanzada y cayó cerca de donde el grupo Sitri tenía la barrera activa, al fijarse mejor vieron a una hombre león herido con una armadura negra que se caía a pedazos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamo Yura.

-¡ese maldito mocoso!- exclamo Reylom parándose del cráter y fijándose en el grupo Sitri.

-¡prepárense esa cosa nos atacara!- exclamo Sona.

El grupo estaba en un predicamento, no podían moverse de ahí o la barrera caería y tampoco podían defenderse.

En eso la llamarada gigante deslumbro enzima de ellos.

-¡Ese es!- exclamo Yura.

-¡HYOUDOU!- Dijo Saji.

-_**[Giant Foot Fire]**_\- Issei cubrió su pierna con llamas y aplasto al león humanoide.

-¡Hyoudou-kun!- dijo Sona.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Issei.

-eso te lo preguntamos nosotros y ¿qué pasa con esas heridas?-

-no hay tiempo de explicar, tengo que vencer a este tipo para destruir uno de los sellos que activaran el hechizo- dijo Issei aun pisando al león.

-¿Qué hechizo?- dijo Sona.

-un hechizo que destruirá esta ciudad, son 4 y ya eh destruido dos…este tipo tiene uno y Kokabiel el otro- explico Issei.

-¡!-

-¿Qué hay en esa barrera?- pregunto Issei aguantando como podía al león.

-Rías y el resto está adentro ganando tiempo contra Kokabiel hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue-

-¡No dejare que arruinen los planes de Kokabiel-sama!- Reylom salió del mar de llamas y usando su _**[Soru]**_ se puso sobre Issei golpeándolo y cayendo a tierra.

-¡Hyoudou- exclamaron los Sitri.

-Muere mocoso _**[Rankyaku]**__(Pierna Tormenta)_\- la energía salió disparada de su pierna y por poco decapita a Issei.

-hah…hah….hah…- Issei respiraba con dificultad su vista era borrosa pero aun no podía caer.

-Hyoudou- exclamaron los Sitri.

-¡quédense ahí y mantengan la barrera…yo puedo con él!- exclamo Issei.

(Ddraig es todo o nada)- pensó Issei cubriéndose en llamas escarlatas.

[…fue un gusto estar a tu lado Aibou]

-**[Gear Secando]**\- dijo Issei emanando vapor de su cuerpo.

Los Sitri estaban asombrados y logaron reconocer ese cambio.

-fue lo mismo que uso contra las exorcistas- dijo Saji.

-¡vamos! **[Jet Pistol]**\- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Reylom y conectando un duro golpe.

Este recibió el golpe de lleno y aguanto el dolor, el desplego sus alas y maniobro de un lado a otro para ponerse detrás de Issei.

-¡cuidado!- dijeron los espectadores Sitri.

Issei logro esquivar los golpes, Reylom cargo más poder en su puño y golpeo pero Issei lo detuvo con su palma izquierda.

-¡Haaaaa!-Issei golpeo a Reylom pero este lo detuvo con la musculatura de su brazo, Issei golpeo otra vez con su otro puño logrando que Reylom retrocediera.

-GHAA- Reylom vomito sangre y vio como Issei se acercaba asía el.

-**[Jet Bazooka]**\- Issei golpeo con ambas palmas el pecho de Reylom lanzándolo para atrás derribando barios arboles en el camino.

-hah…hah.. –Issei respiraba con dificultad pero el sabia que aun no acababa.

Reylom salió de los escombros y se movió rápido para ponerse frente a Issei con los puños en su abdomen.

-_**[Rokuogan]**__(ataque final de los seis poderes)_\- una fuerte onda de impacto dio de lleno en el abdomen de Issei ocasionando daño interno.

-GHAAA- Issei vomito una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo de rodillas y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Hyoudou!- Saji quería bajar y ayudar a su amigo pero no podía.

-no…se preocupen por mi… ¡aun no eh perdido!- exclamo Issei parándose de nuevo.

(de donde rayos saca tanta energía, como demonios lo mato de una vez) –pensó Reylom.

Issei no podía perder, detrás de él se encontraban los miembros Sitri que contaban con él, no podía permitir que sus ciudad y las personas importantes para el murieran.

-**[Jet Stamp]**-Issei golpeo a Reylom con el talón pero este lo esquivo elevándose.

-MUERE DE UNA VES _**[Rankyaku]**_\- Reylom lanzo cientos y cientos de ataques contra Issei.

-¡NO PUEDO PERDER!-

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

-**[Jet Gatling]**\- Lanzando golpes a una velocidad increíble Issei contrarresto los ataques de Reylom.

[Vamos Aibou ¡Mostrémosles el poder del Sekiryuttei!]

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

Los puños de Issei y Reylom chocaban a toda velocidad ninguno retrocedería, ambos estaban heridos y en sus últimas.

-¡Hyoudou cuidado!- exclamo Yura.

Sin que Issei se diera cuenta Reylom sujeto a Issei por la cintura con su cola impidiendo que escapara.

-_**[¡**__**Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan]**__(__Anillo Gigante: Arma de Seis Reyes)_\- el impacto fue mucho mayor que el otro, una corriente de poder salió de la espalda de Issei golpeando la barrera.

-GHAA- Issei vomito mucha más sangre.

-¡que poder! ¡Por poco destruye la barrera!- dijo Sona pero ella sabía si pudo hacer eso Issei estaba.

-¡Hyoudou/Kun/san- dijeron los miembros Sitri, ese golpe fue devastador.

-esto acabo- Reylom soltó a Issei, este se tambaleaba y estaba por caer de espaldas muerto.

-ahora destruiré esa barrera y ayudare a Kokabiel-sama a iniciar esta Guerra- dijo Reylom pasando de lado a Issei y dirigiéndose contra los Sitri.

(perdí…no pude proteger a nadie…soy un inútil) –pensaba Issei, todo se ponía negro sus ojos pesaban y su corazón dejo de latir.

(_aun no es el momento Issei) _–una vos resonó en la mente de Issei.

(Ddraig…no… ¿quién eres?)- pregunto Issei.

(_aun no es momento que sepas quien soy…solo recuerda tú tienes un gran poder dentro de ti…el dragón emperador rojo es tu compañero y amigo…tu futuro será difícil y empinado pero siempre recuerda…que no está solo tus amigos te apoyan)_

En ese momento el corazón de Issei latió de nuevo.

-¡aun no puedo perderrrrrrrr!- exclamo Issei reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos tomaron un color dorado.

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- Exclamo Reylom volteándose y viendo a Issei (qué demonios es el)-

-**[JET GATLING]**\- Issei lanzo de nuevo el millar de golpes.

-maldición Tekka

BAAAM

Reylom no logro activar su defensa y recibió los primeros golpes.

BAAM

BAAM

BAAM

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Los golpes impactaban de lleno rompiendo sus huesos destruyendo su carne.

El grupo Sitri miraba asombrado como Issei obtenía fuerzas para atacar aun estando al borde de la muerte.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Reylom impacto contra la barrera, no podía moverse y estaba siendo fulminado por los golpes.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- entonces los golpes de Issei rompieron parte de la barrera eliminando a Reylom en el proceso.

-hah…hah…- al no poder mas Issei cayó al suelo rendido, avía ganado.

-la barrera ¡Saji tu ve a ver como esta Hyoudou el resto utilicen mas energía para reparar la barrera!- exclamo Sona en parte estaba enojada porque Issei rompió la barrera y la otra parte contenta que sobrevivió y venció a ese duro oponente.

Issei logro vencer a las fuerzas de Kokabiel pero aun le esperaba el más duro desafío.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo, aquí les vuelvo a decir que este fic tendrá ataques, habilidades y personajes de otras series como podrán imaginar, las peleas fueron inspiradas en la de El Cid de Capricornio contra los dioses del sueño (las primeras 2) y Luffy vs Lucci (la ultima) sin más que decir a los Reviews.

* * *

**Mileto1**

Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el capitulo, me tardo un poco porque tengo varios fics que escribir

**Merlindante**

si no te gusto no lo leas

**Bustercall**

Espero que te guste el capitulo y falta mucho mas por ver Rías será mala y sabrán el porqué y que falta por pasar.

**BlackPhoenix**

Este fic contendrá mucho Ravel Issei y un personaje que nadie espera

**un lector****  
**

Issei no es un Dragón Slayer Ddraig le enseño esa magia ya que él fue y es un dragón pero las llamas tendrán un significado que será respondido pronto.

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido y espero sus Reviews chao.


	3. Despierta Tu Verdadero Poder

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres [Despierta Tu Verdadero Poder]**

* * *

_**-Sala De Los Altos Mandos Del Mundo Demoniaco-**_

A la mirada de las masas hoy no era más que otro día normal en el inframundo pero para los Maous y los altos mandos del mundo demoniaco había ocurrido algo que los tomo por sorpresa.

-esto es simplemente inimaginable- dijo uno de los demonios.

-cómo es posible que con tantos milenios no nos hayamos enterado de esto- exclamo otro demonio.

-no sacamos nada con estarnos preocupando ni armando un alboroto- dijo muy calmado el Maou Lucifer.

-como Sirzechs dice no tenemos porque alterarnos- dijo el Maou Beelzebub –lo que es mas importantes es el contexto de este descubrimiento, Sirzechs ¿estás seguro?-

-sí sin ninguna duda yo pude cerciorarme de su parecido, si mi Hipótesis es correcta ese chico debe ser su descendiente-

-aun así es algo increíble, pensar que la descendencia de esa persona se encontrara en el mundo humano-

-que deberíamos hacer Sirzechs-chan- exclamo la Maou Leviatán.

-dado a los descubrimientos digo que lo más sensato sería decirlo todo al muchacho y informarle de su nueva posición- dijo para sorpresa de los presentes el despierto Maou Asmodeus.

Los Maous y los demonios siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la [Reina] del Maou Lucifer ingreso a la sala.

-Sirzechs-sama hay algo que comunicarle- dijo la [Reina] y esposa del Maou acercándose y susurrándole sobre lo acontecido.

-¡que!- exclamo asombrado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ajuka Beelzebub.

-Kokabiel está atacando la ciudad de Kuo-

-Sona-chan- la Maou leviatán se apresuro a ir a salvar a su hermana pequeña.

-esto empieza a complicarse- dijo Sirzechs

-además de eso…- Graifya le dijo otra cosa más.

-¡que Issei-kun hizo que!-

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en Kuo donde las hermanas pequeñas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán pelearían con todo contra una amenaza mucho más grande que ellas.

Pero el resurgimiento de un antiguo poder pondría el balance de la pelea a favor.

* * *

_**-Iglesia Abandonada-**_

Hace solo unos momentos Issei utilizando su propio poder logro hacer algo que para la estructura de los demonios era imposible, el mismo había logrado extirparse con éxito las Evil Pieces y sobrevivir.

-simplemente increíble- exclamo Sona Sitri aun sin creer lo que vio.

-Buchou no siento la presencia de Issei-sempai por los alrededores- dijo la peli platino, aunque seguía las ordenes de Rías se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de pasar.

Rías no dijo nada y solo se acerco a las ensangrentadas piezas.

-uhmp la próxima vez que lo encuentre acabare con su patética vida- dijo Rías fríamente.

-estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo Rías- dijo Sona, ella se había guardado lo que pensaba sobre el repentino cambio de la pelirroja pero ahora.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Sona, Issei es…era mi siervo y ahora no es más que un Exiliado lo que el haga no es mi problema y lo que hare tan pronto lo encuentre es acabar con el- dijo Rías sin vacilación pasando de largo ignorando lo que decía Sona.

-…has cambiado Rías… ya no parecer la persona a quien llamaba mi amiga-

-no eh cambiado Sona, solo eh abierto los ojos y vi que el deber de los clase baja es servir como nuestros esclavos-

Sona no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Rías, ya no parecía en nada a la persona que era antes.

-si ya no nos necesitan nosotros nos marchamos- dijo Rías marchándose con su sequito.

-Kaicho que pasara ahora con Hyoudou-kun- pregunto la [Reina] Sitri Tsubaki Shinra.

-no lo sé Tsubaki…-

-Hyoudou- dijo Saji preocupado por su amigo.

* * *

_**-Edificio Antiguo De La Academia Kuo-**_

Rías ya había regresado al antiguo edificio del club, desde que regreso pensó vivir un tiempo en el antiguo edificio hasta que consiguiera el permiso para edificar una mansión con todos los lujos de una princesa.

-bienvenida Buchou-san- dijo Asia recibiendo a la pelirroja.

-ya regrese-

-¿a donde había salido?- pregunto Inocentemente la rubia.

-a encargarme de unos asuntos… Asia Issei se convirtió en un Exiliado- dijo la pelirroja dejando sorprendida a la rubia.

-¡que! ¿Co-como paso?-

-Issei desobedeció a mis órdenes y el mismo decidió extraerse las piezas- dijo Rías sacando una pieza de Peón del bolsillo de su falda.

-entonces…que pasara ahora con Issei-san-

-lo eliminaremos- respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

-…ya…veo- dijo la Rubia bajando la cabeza, ella a pesar de todo seguía viendo al castaño como un hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella…pero ahora que era un objetivo tendría que seguir las ordenes de su maestra.

El resto de la noche fue normal para esas dos o eso esperaban.

* * *

A mitad de la noche mientras Rías y Asia dormían algo inesperado paso, una presencia maligna apareció.

Rías se percato de esta presencia y con un chasquido cambio su ropa por el uniforme de la academia y salió asía la entrada principal.

-¡Yaho diablesa-san Asia-tan! ¡ha pasado mucho! ¡¿Dónde está Issei-kun? me muero de ganas de verlo!- exclamo el sacerdote loco Freed con un tono de voz extraño.

-si buscas a Issei ahora es un exiliado por lo que el haga no es de mi incumbencia-

-ya veo ¡entonces me da mas chance de matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea!-

Entonces Rías se fijo de la enorme presencia que se encontraba sobre ellos.

En el cielo nocturno con la luna como fondo se encontraba una ángel caído de 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre joven con ropas negras con accesorios detallados y expresión maligna que sonrió al ver a la pelirroja.

-esta es nuestra primera reunión hija de la casa Gremory. Tu pelo carmesí es precioso, me recuerda a tu hermano….me recuerda un odio lo suficientemente grande como para que me den ganas de vomitar-

-mucho gusto, uno de los líderes de los caídos Kokabiel, mi nombre es Rías Gremory. También voy a añadir una cosa más, nosotros y la casa Gremory somos los que estamos más cerca y a la vez mas lejos del Maou. Si usted está aquí para discutir sobre política con migo entonces no sirve de nada-

-Bah, no aria algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermana pequeña, entonces seré el blanco de la ira de Sirzechs. Eso no estaría nada mal-

Asia se sintió asustada y se escondido detrás de Rías, Rías en cambio miro fijamente al caído con ojos desdeñosos.

-así que ¿Cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?-

-Voy a arrasar con esta ciudad con tu base, la academia Kuo como punto de partida- Respondió Kokabiel con alegría a la pregunta de Rías señalando todo el complejo escolar con sus brazos –entonces también aparecerá Sirzechs ¿Verdad?-

-si haces algo así la guerra entre dios, los ángeles caídos y los demonios iniciara de nuevo ¿Sabes?-

-eso es lo que estoy deseando. Yo pensé que Michael comenzaría una guerra si robaba las Excaliburn, pero solo envió a exorcistas patéticos y a dos portadoras de espadas sagradas- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra repasando sus planes –es aburrido. Es por eso que voy a masacrar la base de su hermana de Sirzechs ¿Qué? parece divertido, ¿verdad?-

-loco de las batallas- dijo con odio Rías pero Kokabiel solo rio con alegría.

-si, ¡eso es todo! ¡Estaba aburrido después de que la guerra de los tres bandos terminara! Azazel y Shamza no están interesados en otra guerra- se quejo Kokabiel –comenzaron a recoger aburridas Sacred Gear y comenzaron a hacer investigaciones raras. Algo inútil, ¡como eso va ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros!-

-solo eres un maldito enfermo Psicópata amante de las batallas- dijo Rías fríamente.

-mea culpa. Pero ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que tu [Peón] aquel el que tenia la Bossted Gear es ahora un exiliado ¿No?- dijo Kokabiel demostrando claramente sus intensiones.

-veo lo que tramas y de ser así eliminare a ese idiota antes de que tu lo encuentres- dijo Rías.

-jajaja creo que el dragón rojo aceptara unírsenos voluntariamente. De todos modos voy a iniciar una batalla que implica las espadas sagradas, Rías Gremory. ¡Para iniciar la guerra! Una escuela donde las dos hermanitas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán asisten –exclamo extasiado en su locura nuevamente –debe estar lleno de demonios poderosos, será perfecto para que pueda disfrutar del caos del comienzo y para liberar el verdadero poder de Excaliburn! Es un buen lugar para el campo de batalla-

-Hyahahaha! No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es genial- dijo Freed sacando otra Excaliburn, con una en cada mano y otras dos en las caderas –así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso me dio estas preciosidades, la de la derecha es Excaliburn [Rapidly], la de la izquierda Excaliburn [Nigthmare]. La de mi cadera es Excaliburn [Invisibility]. También recibí la Excaliburn [Mimic] de la exorcista esa –se alegro el desquiciado con una expresión de éxtasis casi orgásmica -quería la Excaliburn [Destruction] de la otra pero escapo, Hyahahaha que importa luego la conseguiré, ¿soy la primera persona en el mundo que tiene tantas Excaliburn?. También recibí el elemento del viejo Balba por lo cual puedo utilizarlas todas. Ahora mismo…. ¡soy invencible! ¡el más poderoso! ¡soy maravilloso! Hyahahahahaha-

Freed rio como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

-ustedes son unos Psicópatas- dijo Rías con enojo.

-la investigación de Balba es el verdadero negoció si muestra resultados. A decir verdad, me pareció sospechoso cuando decidió unirse al plan-

Balba y Kokabiel estaban trabajando juntos.

-Hermanita de Sirzechs. Rías Gremory ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA!-

Con un flash de luz se habían ido.

-Buchou-san- dijo Asia preocupada.

-hay que reunir al resto-

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Por su parte después de separarse de Rías y por petición de su [Peón] y [Torre] Sona comenzó una búsqueda de Issei.

-encontraron a Hyoudou-kun- pregunto Sona.

-no hay rastros de Hyoudou Kaicho- respondió el [Alfil] de Sona, Hanasaki Momo.

-esto es malo, si no nos apresuramos a encontrarlo-

-si me permite preguntar. ¿Por qué es necesario encontrar rápidamente a Hyoudou?- pregunto la [Alfil]

-se debe a que Hyoudou-kun se hizo una extracción de las Evil Pieces forzadamente- respondió la [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra.

-alguna novedad Tsubaki-

-nada, Saji-kun y Yura-san continúan buscando-

-¿Qué pasa si uno se extrae las Evil Pieces?- pregunto la [Alfil]

-es imposible, al convertir a una persona en demonio utilizando las piezas se crea una relación simbiótica, la persona se encuentra unida a la pieza y el hecho de extraerla ocasionaría la muerte de la persona- explico Sona.

-pero Kaicho usted dijo que Hyoudou logro moverse y escapar luego de quitarse las piezas ¿verdad?-

-si, de alguna forma Hyoudou logro sobrevivir pero el daño que sufrió su cuerpo lo matara en poco tiempo, es por eso que tratamos de encontrarlo rápido. Con el tratamiento adecuado podremos salvar su vida-

-pero Kaicho, Gen-chan me dijo que Hyoudou traía consigo un frasco de lagrimas del fénix ¿eso no bastaría para curarlo?-

-además del daño físico también está el daño de la vida propia así como del alma, las piezas tienen cosas que aun los de clase alta como yo desconocemos por lo que no estoy segura que las lagrimas del fénix sean suficientes-

-¡Kaichoooo!-

Todos voltearon así donde provenía ese grito, se trataba de Saji y Yura que regresaban pero Saji traía en su espalada a una mal herida Irina.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Sona.

-la encontramos tirada en el parque, al parecer ella junto con Kiba y la otra exorcista entraron en la base de Kokabiel-

-Mi…mic…- logro decir la mal herida Irina.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-al parecer su Excaliburn fue robada-

-se encuentra muy herida ¡Tsubaki!-

-Hai Kaicho- Tsubaki cargo a la mal herida Irina y desapareció en un círculo mágico.

-Kaicho a donde se la llevo Shinra-Sempai- pregunto Saji.

-en la casa de Tsubaki hay una habitación especial donde podrá curar sus heridas y energía-

En ese momento un círculo mágico con el emblema Gremory apareció.

-me hiciste difícil ubicarte Sona- dijo Rías apareciendo del círculo mágico, con ella se encontraban Akeno, Koneko y Asia.

-en estos momentos no estoy de humor para escucharte Rías, por si no lo sabías Hyoudou-kun se debe encontrar al borde de la muerte por extraerse las piezas a la fuerza-

-Sona para que pierdes tu tiempo en un imbécil como Issei, el decidió su destino así que déjalo morir como un perro por ahí. Además si el muere será beneficioso para nosotros-

El comentario molesto mucho a Saji y Yura, Sona no le agradaba en nada lo que decía Rías pero decidió no enfadarse y permanecer calmada.

-Sona dile a tus esclavos que a menos que no quieran problemas dejen de mirarme con ese notorio odio-

-Rías a que te refieres ¿con que sería beneficioso si Hyoudou-kun muere?-

-Kokabiel nos declaro la guerra, su meta desde el comienzo fue iniciar una nueva guerra entre los tres bandos por eso robo las Excaliburn, además sabe que Issei ya no está con los demonios por lo que es probable que él lo tiene para unirse a la fuerza de los ángeles caídos-

-¡Hyoudou nunca haría algo así!- exclamo Saji defendiendo a su amigo.

-Sona-

-Saji mantente en silencio-

-¡Pero Kaicho!-

-Saji- dijo Sona de manera autoritaria, a regañadientes Saji decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-aunque sería inútil si Issei se une a los caídos, con lo débil que es fácilmente sería derrotado. Es por eso que si lo llego a ver yo misma lo eliminare-

Sona estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un pilar de luz se alzo asía el cielo.

-¡Viene de la academia!- dijo Saji.

-parece que Kokabiel decido hacer su movimiento- dijo Rías.

La batalla daba inicio.

* * *

-Rías-sempai. hemos cubierto la academia con una gran barrera, con esto a menos que ocurra algo desastroso no habrá daños en el exterior. La alarma debería transportarnos al sub-espacio recreado usado contra Phenex- informo Saji.

El consejo estudiantil se encargaría de mantener la barrera para que el exterior no se vea afectado por la batalla.

-con esto mantendremos los daños y riesgos al mínimo. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel peleara enserio no solo esta academia la región entera quedaría reducida a polvo- confeso Sona –sumado a eso, ya está preparado para eso. Mis siervos han visto lanzar su energía en las instalaciones de la escuela-

-sin duda por algo es un caído mencionado en la biblia- dijo Rías.

-Rías sin Kiba-kun y Hyoudou-kun tus fuerzas han sido debilitadas y mucho, nos enfrentamos a un monstruo con unos poderes muy superiores a los nuestros. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos llamar a tu Oni-sama-

Rías negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco llamaste a tu Onee-sama-

-Mi Onee-sama es…Tu Oni-sama te adora. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente se moverá. Así que…-

-Ya le informe a Sirzechs-sama- dijo Akeno.

-¡Akeno!-

-Rías se que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio. En tu base, y sucedió después de los problemas del grupo- dijo Akeno muy seria –pero es una historia diferente si aparece el líder de los enemigos. Es un problema que supera el nivel de poder que podemos manejar. Por eso vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou-

Rías parecía querer decir algo, pero respiro hondo y asintió. Después Akeno puso su rostro siempre sonriente.

-gracias por la comprensión Buchou Sona-sama. Las fuerzas de Sirzechs-sama vendrán dentro de una hora-

-una hora…entiendo. En ese momento, el consejo estudiantil se compromete a mantener la barrera en nombre del clan Sitri. Pero aun así pienso que ustedes no serán suficientes para retener a Kokabiel por una hora-

-no te preocupes, pedí una ayuda extra para esta situación- dijo Rías.

En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció.

-¿Phenex?- dijo Sona reconociendo el emblema.

Del círculo mágico aparecieron 15 chicas, las mismas contra las que Rías y el anterior grupo Gremory enfrentaron.

-uhmp no esperaba tener que regresar al mundo humano- dijo una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas en forma de espiral vestida con un carísimo vestido.

-es una alivio que Raiser nos prestara su ayuda- dijo Rías a las recién llegada.

-no te confundas Rías, mi Oni-sama espera una compensación por esto- dijo Ravel.

-Rías-sama noto que algunas de sus piezas no están, el [Peón] poseedor de la Bossted Gear y su [Caballo]- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con mechones rojos y una máscara cubriendo parte de su cara.

-Issei ya no es mi [Peón] ahora es un exiliado y Yuuto va por el mismo camino, aun así siento que Yuuto esta vivo-

-lo de tu [Peón] paso porque no tienes firme la correa- dijo Ravel.

-espero que tu [Caballero] no se convierta en un exiliado, quiero arreglar cuentas con el por lo de la vez pasada- dijo otra chica vestida con armadura y con varias espadas.

-ahora vamos nuestro deber es llamar la atención de Kokabiel por una hora, no les perdonare si se atreven a morir-

La batalla para decidir el destino de la ciudad de Kuo empezaba, pero con lo que Rías y el resto no contaba es que cierto castaño estaba a punto de dar su aparición y desatar el mayor poder que una vez poseyó el inframundo.

* * *

_**-Unos Momentos Después Fuera De La Barrera-**_

-Hah…hah…donde…estoy- se pregunto Issei recobrando el sentido-

-Hyoudou despertaste- Exclamo contento Saji.

-¿Saji?... ¡Donde está el caído!- exclamo Issei levantándose de golpe, en eso se percato que ya no estaba lastimado y su uniforme estaba como nuevo.

-descuida, después de que atraparas al caído en esa ráfaga de golpes a alta velocidad al caer el se evaporo como si de polvo se tratase-

-le gane 3 de los 4 sellos están rotos. Ahora solo falta Kokabiel- dijo Issei –¡Kaicho déjenme entrar a la barrera!-

-Hyoudou-kun Kokabiel quiere que te unas a él, ahora que ya no eres un ciervo de Rías ya no sirves a los demonios, tratara de tentarte así que-

-¡como si pudiera unirme a un infeliz que amenazo a mi familia y amigos! ¡nunca trabajaría junto a una escoria como él!- exclamo Issei.

-…lo sabia- dijo Sona por lo bajo sonriendo un poco -¡abriré la barrera una vez adentro ayuda a Rías cuanto puedas hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue!-

-¡Ok!- dijo Issei entrando a la barrera por un pequeño espacio.

-¡Hyoudou toma!- Saji le arrojo un pequeño frasco con lagrimas del Fénix a Issei.

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Por cierto Rías tratara de matarte así que evítalo como puedas!- dijo Sona antes de cerrar la barrera.

-espera ¿Qué?- dijo Issei creyendo haber escuchado mal pero cuando volteo la barrera ya se había cerrado.

-…parece estoy jodido-

[en parte, Aibou tenemos que darnos prisa, estuviste inconsciente por 20 minutos]

-tanto, espera ¿cómo es que estoy curado?- pregunto Issei recordando lo mal herido que quedo.

[el chico Sitri te dio varias frascos con Lagrimas de Phenex, es una suerte ya que el daño que sufriste te hubiera matado en poco tiempo]

-me salve por poco- en ese momento Issei escucho varias explosiones a lo lejos –parece que la batalla ya empezó- dijo Issei corriendo a toda velocidad.

[Aibou tengo algo que decirte sobre esas llamas]

-¿Qué?-

[es sobre esa llama naranja, esa llama aumenta los ataques mágicos, pero te recomiendo no utilizar la magia de Dragón Slayer con ese tipo de llamas]

-¿Por qué?-

[aun no entiendo porque pero al utilizarlas las dos a la vez se desestabiliza y provoca que gastes mas energía de la necesaria]

-entonces ¿Qué hago, peleo con las otra llamas?-

[esa llama plateada también consume magia por lo que recomiendo solo usar esa y en cuanto al Gear Secando recomiendo no usarlo de nuevo por lo menos hoy, de lo contrario tu corazón explotara]

-porque justo ahora que son más necesarias… entonces ¿qué hago?-

[crea nuevas técnicas] dijo el dragón.

-es fácil decirlo…espera ¡crees que podemos hozar esa con la que acabamos con el grupo de caídos!-

[es posible, pero el retroceso podría dejarnos en mal estado]

-es verdad por poco termino volando muy lejos por usarla, como utilizarla sin que nos afecte el retroceso-

[podrías utilizar la magia de Dragón Slayer como método de anclaje hasta reunir suficiente energía para dispararla]

-¿no gastaría mucha energía al hacerlo?-

[gastara pero no mucho ya que solo se utilizara para mantenerte en la posición al disparar el poder]

-bueno es mejor que nada, ahora hay que darse prisa- dijo Issei, pero en ese momento se percato de algo o mejor dicho alguien que paso cerca de él.

-ese es…-

* * *

Cuando Rías y sus siervos junto al grupo de Raiser entraron por la puerta principal de la academia vieron que en el centro del campo de la escuela, habían 4 espadas que brillaban en luces extrañas mientras flotaban. En el centro del campo había un extraño círculo mágico que se extendía por todo el campo de la escuela. Había un hombre viejo en el centro del círculo mágico. Balba Galilei.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Rías.

-Kukuku… fusionare las 4 Excaliburn en una sola- dijo Balba como si lo viera lo más divertido del mundo.

-Balba ¿cuánto te tomara fusionar las Excaliburn?- dijo una voz en el cielo.

En el cielo con la luna llena de fondo sentado en un gran trono se encontraba Kokabiel mirando a todos como si de hormigas se tratasen.

-no va a tomar ni 5 minutos- respondió Balba.

-oh? Perfecto, entonces- los ojos de Kokabiel pasaron de Balba a Rías –está llegando Sirzechs? O ¿es Serafal?-

-en lugar de Oni-sama y Leviatán-sama nosotros…-

SWISH BOOOOOONG

Rías no pudo continuar porque el sonido de una explosión resonó, en el lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la academia quedo reducida a cenizas.

-Aburrido. Bueno, eso está bien. Será divertido-

Todos pensaron lo mismo al unisonó.

(este es el poder de un ángel caído que se enfrento a Dios y a los Maous originales).

-ahora… van a tener que luchar contra mis mascotas que saque del infierno-

Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba.

Ocho….no diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las 3 cabezas que este ser poseía.

-ROOOOOAAAARRR-

Su grito fue tan fuerte que parecía que hizo temblar el suelo con las tres cabezas aullando al mismo tiempo.

-¿cerbero? ¿Qué hace aquí el perro del infierno?- pregunto Rías.

-digamos que fue un préstamo- dijo Kokabiel.

Sin perder tiempo Rías junto una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y se lo lanzo a Ceberos.

-GRAAAAAAAA- el perro grito de agonía ya que el poder de la destrucción estaba eliminándolo por completo.

Cuando todos pensaron que podían relajarse otro cerbero apareció disparando una bola de fuego de una de sus bocas.

-hmp el fuego es inútil contra un miembro del clan Phenex- pasando al frente Ravel detuvo la bola de fuego.

-hei- a paso rápido Koneko se acerco y de una patada mando a bolar al gigantesco perro.

En el aire Akeno lanzo un relámpago calcinando al perro.

-tengo que felicitarlas lograron dominar bien a cerberos…pero esto solo es el comienzo- dijo Kokabiel.

Y en efecto una gran cantidad de Cerberos empezaron a emerger de la tierra, 10, 13, 15 el numero seguía aumentando.

La batalla se desato el grupo de Rías y los Phenex se enfrentaban a los cerberos pero por cada uno que mataban otros dos tomaban su lugar.

-así no terminaremos nunca- dijo la [Reina] de Raiser Yubelluna asiendo explotar a un gran número de Cerberos.

-Tch…ha- en ese momento Rías sintió una punzada.

-Rías ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Akeno preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Yuuto a desaparecido- dijo Rías.

-¿Qué?-

-la pieza de [Caballo] de Yuuto a desapareció, eso indica que el ah muerto-

-Kiba-san…no- Asia escucho lo que dijo Rías y empezó a llorar.

-GRAAAAAA-

El rugido de los cerberos resonaba por todos lados, aun con su máximo esfuerzo tarde o temprano caerían debido a la superioridad numérica.

-¡Asia detrás de ti!- grito preocupada Rías.

Un cerbero estaba por comerse a Asia de un bocado cuando.

SLASH

El cerbero callo cortado en pedazos.

-eh venido a apoyarlos- la persona que corto al cerberos en pedazos fue Xenovia.

En ese momento Rías reunió una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca y desintegro a un gran número de cerberos, por su parte Akeno lanzo una oleada de ataques eléctricos que carbonizo a barios cerberos, algunos de ellos trataron de escapar cuando.

STAAB

Un gran número de espadas emergieron del suelo empalando a los Cerberos y matándolos.

-Eso es- dijo Rías sin poder creerlo.

-¡No voy a dejarte escapar!- era Kiba.

-¿Yuuto?-

-¡Yuuto-kun!-

-¡Yuto-sempai!-

-¡Kiba-san!-

Rías no entendía que estaba pasando, hace unos momentos sintió como la pieza de [Caballo] que conecta a Kiba había desaparecido.

-Kyaaa-

Rías volteo así donde provenía el grito, herida pero regenerándose lentamente Ravel se encontraba triada en el piso rodeada de barios Cerberos.

-¡Ravel!-

-¡Ravel-sama!- corriendo a ayudarla la [Torre] de Raiser Isabela protegió a la rubia.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAA-

Aun así eran muchos cerberos y todos se lanzaron contra las dos, Isabela abrazo a Ravel y trato de protegerla, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero.

SLAHH

Lo que parecía una línea de energía color plateado se abrió paso por el bosque cortando el suelo y todo a su paso partiendo a la mitad al tumulto de cerberos.

Cuando Isabela y Ravel abrieron los ojos delante de ellas protegiéndolas con el guante derecho de la Bossted Gear emanando una gran cantidad de llamas color plateado, se trataba de Issei.

-están bien?- pregunto Issei volteando a verlas.

-s-si- respondieron ambas algo distraídas pero extrañamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

En ese momento Issei se percato de que algo se acercaba para atacarlo y en un instante corto por la mitad un ataque de energía de destrucción.

-¡Oye los caniches son los enemigos!- exclamo Issei.

-¡cómo te atreves a aparecer ante mi después de rebelarte! ¡te eliminare!-

-mira después arreglamos este asunto ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

-tch tan pronto todo esto termine te eliminare-

-hai hai, ahora toma esto- Issei se acerco a Rías y Akeno.

[Transfer]

Una gran cantidad de energía fue transfería a Rías y Akeno.

(que es esto, siento como mi poder crese a cantidades inmensas) pensó Rías.

-ahora háganse cargo ustedes yo iré a eliminar algunos perros- y moviéndose rápido el castaño comenzó a cortar a los cerberos con su llama plateada.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA- moviendo su brazo derecho asía arriba una gran cantidad de energía plateada salió disparada cortando todo a su paso –lo repito ¡me encanta este llama!...espera ¡esa no era la hermana menor de Raiser y sus chicas!- dijo Issei dándose recién cuenta.

[Lento]

-que es ese poder- dijo Rías.

-acaso corto todo a su paso- dijo aun mas incrédula de lo que vio Akeno.

-Issei-san genial-

Mientras tanto Kokabiel miraba atentamente la pelea.

-esas llamas, esa cara… será posible-

La llegada de esos tres cambio el rumbo del combate, los cerberos continuaban saliendo pero así como salían dos después de eliminar uno eran rápidamente eliminados.

-rayos esto no tiene fin- exclamo Issei cayendo al lado de Asia después de decapitar a otro cerberos.

-Issei-san ¿estás bien?- pregunto la monja.

-sí sin problemas-

BAAANG!

Otro cerbero fue derrotado por los potentes golpes de la [Torre] Loli de Rías Koneko.

-bien hecho Koneko-chan- felicito Issei.

-sempai…yo- la pequeña peli platino trato de disculparse con el castaño pero.

-no te preocupes, solo seguías las ordenes de Buchou, no te reprochare ni me enfadare por eso, el que me convirtiera en un exiliado no es tu culpa- dijo Issei.

-es cierto ¿Por qué te convertiste en exiliado Issei-san?-

-larga historia ahora no hay tiempo-

Issei siguió adelante derrotando a cerberos uno tras otro, después de derrotar a otro cerberos Issei cayó al suelo y fue rodeado por un grupo de Cerberos que iban contra él.

-¡Issei-san!- exclamo preocupada la monja.

-¡Issei-sempai!-

No había como esquivar ese ataque simultaneo, todos pensaron que era el final de Issei, que los perros masacrarían su cuerpo y lo despedazarían.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Rías sonrió esperando la muerte del castaño. Pero esta nunca llego.

-¡Listo Ddraig!- exclamo Issei.

[Cuando quieras Aibou]

[Bosst] [Boost]

Issei extendió su brazo derecho quedando completamente recto, las llamas plateadas cubrieron su brazo derecho completamente hasta el hombro.

-_**Kokujou Ou Tatsumaki**_\- girando su cuerpo Issei creó un torbellino de energía plateada que atrapo a los cerberos.

-Increíble!- exclamaron los presentes.

-Miren! Dentro del tornado!- exclamo la rubia Phenex.

Haciendo caso de lo que la rubia dijo todos miraron al tornado, al fijarse mejor vieron como los cerberos estaban siendo cortados dentro de este tornado que no parecía detenerse.

-hasta donde los seguirá- pregunto el [Caballero] de Raiser.

-hasta las profundidades del averno a donde pertenecen- respondió Issei de manera genial.

(cuando consiguió todo ese poder) pensó Rías.

Al continuar la batalla Issei y Kiba chocaron de espaldas.

-hey Kiba ¿tu cuerpo está bien?- pregunto Issei.

-si, no parece haber daño por la destrucción de la pieza-

-no pensé que eso funcionaria- dijo Issei recordando lo sucedido.

_**Flashback:**_

_-ese es… ¡Hey Kiba!- exclamo Issei._

_Pasando a gran velocidad a través de los arboles el caballero Gremory se dirigía también al campo de batalla cuando fue llamado por su compañero._

_-¿Issei-kun?- Kiba al percatarse del castaño decidió detenerse._

_-así que estabas aquí, viejo nos dejaste tirados esa ves- dijo Issei._

_-ah…lo siento por eso-_

_-na fue mejor, de haberte quedado hubieras recibido ese horrible escarmiento de Buchou-_

_-parece que estas bien, ¿donde están Buchou y el resto?-_

_-bueno…la cosa es que….- Issei paso a explicarle a Kiba lo sucedido._

_-ya veo, así que Buchou intento matarte y como único método de escape te removiste las piezas-_

_-sip, ahora soy un demonio renegado o exiliado no me acuerdo, el caso es que Buchou intentara matarme cuando me vea. Y es probable que tu también la pases mal-_

_-con tan de cumplir mi venganza no me importa el castigo- dijo Kiba con esa mirada fría llena de odio._

_-entiendo que quieras tu venganza pero si te muestras frente a Buchou ella usara ese control sobre las piezas y no podrás hacer nada para vengarte, por eso es mejor que no vallas-_

_-de ser así, entonces yo también me quitare la Evil Piece, Nada me impedirá cumplir con mi venganza- exclamo el rubia apunto de apuñalarse con su espada para retirarse la pieza._

_-¡Espera espera no hagas una locura!- exclamo Issei tratando de detenerlo._

_-¡no me detengas Issei-kun!-_

_[ALTO] exclamo Ddraig desde la Bossted Gear de forma que ellos dos pudieran escucharlo._

_-¿Ddraig?-_

_[tu el caballero… ¿estás dispuesto a abandonar a la chica Gremory con tal de cumplir tu venganza?] pregunto el dragón._

_-si- sin dudar un momento Kiba acepto._

_[bien Aibou destruye su pieza]_

_-EH, ¡como esperas que haga eso- exclamo Issei –es mas Estas seguro Kiba no habrá regreso-_

_-no me importa-_

_-…Como lo hago? Ddraig- pregunto Issei resignándose a ayudar._

_[concentra un poco de esa llama plateada en tu dedo índice, la pieza debe encontrarse en el centro del pecho, si perforas su pecho lo suficientemente profundo podrás destruir la pieza]_

_-oye ¡ya hablamos de algo que más parece una operación quirúrgica!-_

_[solo hazlo…pero mídete de utilizar demasiado poder terminaras atravesándolo y matándolo al instante]_

_-¡di eso primero!-_

_Issei materializo el guante derecho de la Bossted Gear y cubrió su dedo índice con las llamas plateadas._

_-Issei-kun ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba viendo esas llamas por primera vez._

_-larga historia después la cuento…estás listo Kiba?-_

_-si-_

_-bueno…sentirás un pinchazo seguido de un dolor agudo así que aguanta- exclamo Issei apuñalando a Kiba._

_-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Kiba grito de dolor._

_Una energía carmesí empezó a rodear a Kiba cuando Issei perforaba mas._

_(Ddraig ¿Qué pasa?)_

_[supongo que es un método defensivo de las piezas]_

_(eso no paso cuando me las quite yo)_

_[No se lo qué es solo acaba de una buena vez]_

_Issei continuo, dentro del cuerpo de Kiba la pieza del [Caballo] fue cortada y vuelta polvo._

_-GHaa…- Kiba se retorcía en el suelo de dolor._

_-Ddraig que pasa?-_

_[aibou dale rápido el frasco con las lagrimas de Phenex]_

_-si- Issei sujeto a Kiba y le dio de tomar el liquido._

_A los pocos segundos Kiba dejo de retorcerse y su respiración se tranquilizo._

_-estas bien?- pregunto Issei._

_-…si…solo…algo extraño….pero ya no siento la pieza en mi interior-_

_-estas en condiciones para pelear?- pregunto Issei._

_-si, de hecho me siento mejor, yo me adelantare- exclamo Kiba parándose y saliendo disparado asía la academia._

_-espera ¡Kiba! Rayos, acaso es mucho pedir una vida tranquila con momentos Ecchis-_

_Issei también se dirigió al campo de batallas._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-¡Toma esto! ¡Kokabiel!- grito Rías lanzando una enorme bola de poder demoniaco.

Era 10 veces más grande que el disparan normal de la Gremory y tomaba velocidad a medida que se acercaba al líder de los ángeles caídos. Pero…este solo levanto la mano.

BAAAANNNNG!

Bloque el disparo de Rías con solo una de sus manos fácilmente.

Kokabiel levanto la palma al cielo y se deshizo del disparo, que se dirigió hacia el cielo y despareció. Kokabiel mostro una sonrisa siniestra después de ver el rastro de humo que salía de su mano.

-ya veo. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto por el poder del Sekiryuttei. Interesante. Esto es realmente interesante Kukuku.

-¡KOKABIEEL!- Exclamo Issei llamando la atención del caído.

-así que tu eres el Sekiryuttei, he escuchado que no eres más un demonio Gremory así que por qué-

-no- respondió Issei sin dejar que Kokabiel terminara.

-no me dejaste terminar-

-planeabas decirme que me uniera a ti, y mi respuesta es no. aunque sea un demonio exiliado no pienso unirme a alguien que está dispuesto a eliminar vidas inocentes para desatar una estúpida guerra. Detendré el hechizo que usaras para destruir la ciudad-

-oh? Como sabes del hechizo-

-ya derrote a los otros tres, solo faltas tú- exclamo Issei apuntando a Kokabiel.

-así que por eso los sellos desaparecieron, debo admitir no eres tan débil como espere. Lograr derrotar a esos tres es algo que un demonio clase baja no podría hacer. Dime de verdad no quieres unirte a mi?-

-no-

-ya veo es una lástima es que quieres ser el Rey de un Harem si te unes a mi lo obtendrás, tendrás a las mas bellas y lujuriosas ángeles caídas a tu disposición-

-no-no trates de tentarme- dijo Issei limpiándose la baba pocamente disimulada.

-pero sabes, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar-

-¿?-

-está completa- dijo Balba. A continuación las cuatro espadas Excaliburn empezaron a emitir un brillo increíble –las cuatro Excaliburn van a ser una sola-

Comenzó dando un resplandor divino que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela. Luego las cuatro Excaliburn comenzaron a poner una sobre otra. Cuando las luces desparecieron solo quedo una sola espada que emitía una luz sacra de color blanco.

-Freed- llamo Kokabiel.

-Hai jefe- dijo el sacerdote saliendo de la oscuridad.

-usa la Excaliburn en el circulo. Este será el último entretenimiento, lucha con la Excaliburn que se ha convertido en una de las más poderosas Excaliburn-

-hai hai. Carai ¡se ah vuelto súper maravillosa, mi Excaliburn-chan! ¡uhehehehe! ¡me limitare a cortar algunos diablos ahora!-

Freed puso una sonrisa psicópata mientras sostenía la Excaliburn. Entonces Xenovia hablo con Kiba.

-caballero Gremory. si la cooperación es aun valida, vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-

-está bien- respondió Kiba –pero ahora ya no soy el caballero de Rías Gremory solo un demonio renegado mas-

Ante el comentario más que enojo Xenovia rio por las palabras de Kiba.

-en el peor, no será un problema si recojo el "Fragmento" de Excaliburn, que actúa como núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la utiliza, no es una espada sagrada del todo. Además, es igual a cualquier otra arma. Esto cambia en función de la persona que lo use, más que una espada sagrada es una espada de herejía-

Balba se reía de la conversación.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada". No, yo soy el que fue asesinado por ti. He continuado viviendo al ser reencarnado como un demonio- dijo calmadamente Kiba pero sus ojos mostraban odio.

-Ho un superviviente del proyecto, esto es sin duda una desgracia. Pensar que nos encontraríamos en este país del oriente como este. Debe ser el destino fufufu. Ya ves, me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que salen en mis sueños. Me fascino al historia de la Excaliburn desde Niño. Por eso, cuando me entere que no podía manejarla por poco me vuelvo loco- conto Balba –mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que pueden usarlas ya que yo no podía. Esa sensación se hizo tan fuerte que empecé a experimentar en una forma para que cualquiera pueda manejarla, luego de mucha investigación pude completarla. Fue gracias a ti y tus compañeros-

-¿Qué? ¿completar?- dijo Kiba en duda -¡te deshiciste de nosotros al catalogarnos como fracasos!-

Pero Balba negó con la cabeza.

-me di cuenta de un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar espadas sagradas. Así que use el valor numérico de los "Factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos tenían el "Elemento", pero no tenían el valor numérico necesario para manejar la Excaliburn. Entonces llegue a una conclusión, ¿hay manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos?-

-ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que se pone en el interior de los portadores de espadas sagradas cuando recibieron su bendición es…- Xenovia pareció entender la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio.

-así es santa de la iglesia. Sacamos los elementos de los que los tienen y los cristalizamos como esto- Balba saco un orbe el cual en su interior resplandecía con esa aura sagrada –con esto la investigación sobre las armas sagradas mejoro. Aun así, esos tontos de la iglesia me desterraron por herejía y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación. Veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien. Ese Michael. El me hizo quedar como criminal y este es el resultado?. Bueno es un ángel del que estamos hablando, el no llegaría tan lejos como eliminar a los portadores del elemento Kukuku.

-¡¿mataste a mis compañeros solo para sacar sus elementos?!- exclamo Kiba con su voz cargada de odio y instinto asesino.

-eso es correcto. Esta esfera es de la época, eh usado tres en Freed así que esta es la ultima-

-Hyahahahahah! Otros chicos, excepto yo murieron porque sus cuerpos no pudieron sincronizarse con los elementos! Uhmmmm! Pensándolo detenidamente! Eso me hace especial!-

-ustedes- Issei que escucho toda la conversación se puso furioso, la llama plateada de su brazo derecho desapareció y una naranja cubrió ambos puños –no se los perdonare!- exclamo Issei emitiendo una cantidad increíble de poder.

-Balba Galilei ¿Cuántas vidas has desperdiciado por tu codicia y experimentos?-

-hmp, sin embargo esto ya no es útil- dijo Balba apretando el elemento –mi investigación ha llegado al punto que puedo crearlos en masa sin mucho esfuerzo. En primer lugar destruiré esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel y luego crear espadas y portadores en masa para atacar al vaticano y a los ángeles- dijo Balba a punto de romper el elemento en el piso cuando.

-¡SUELTALO MALDITO!- Exclamo Issei sujetando el brazo de Balba y golpeándolo con tanta fuerza en el pecho que lo mando a volar hacia atrás.

-maldito ¡Mi briozoo!- exclamo Balba gritando de dolor.

La razón, el fuerte golpe sumado a que Issei sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Balba causo que este se desprendiera de su cuerpo dejando un muñón sangrante a la altura del codo.

-Kiba Toma- Issei saco el elemento de la mano amputada de Balba y se la lanzo a Kiba.

-Todo el mundo…- había lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Kiba. Su expresión se lleno de rabia y tristeza. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba sujetaba empezó a emitir una luz que comenzó a extenderse y con el tiempo abarco todo el campo, figuras empezaron a formarse. Las figuras tomaron forma de chicos y chicas que emitían luces de color blanco azulado rodeando a Kiba.

-los diversos poderes en el campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus del orbe- dijo Akeno.

Miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y Triste.

-Todo el mundo! Yo…Yo siempre…siempre pensé en ello. ¿estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que Sobrevivió? Habían personas con mas sueños que yo, con más ganas de vivir que yo ¿está bien que yo sea el único que sobrevivió?-

Entonces los espíritus de los muchachos sonrieron y parecía que querían decirle algo.

-no te preocupes por nosotros. Estas vivo por lo menos- interpreto Issei.

Sin que nadie salvo Rías se diera cuenta las pupilas de Issei cambiaron de marrón a Doradas, pero estaban vacías, como si estuviera en trance.

Había lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los chicos así como de los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus pensamientos los alcanzaron. Entonces los labios de los chicos y chicas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo, como si estuvieran cantando.

-el canto sagrado- murmuro Asia.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes con Kiba en el centro.

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos elementos suficientes para manejar las espadas pero…]

[estará bien si estamos Juntos]

Todos podían escuchar sus voces. Se suponía que con la canción sagrada los demonios recibirían daño pero nadie sentía dolor en lo absoluto. Solo calor, entonces lagrimas salían de los ojos de todos.

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[incluso si dios está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

[Uno]

Sus espíritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba.

[Aibou] Ddraig hablo [el ah llegado a "Ello"]

-¿Qué quieres decir Ddraig?- pregunto Issei regresando de ese momentáneo trance.

[Las Sacred Gear cambian y evolucionan durante el uso utilizando los sentimientos de los poseedores como clave. Pero hay un territorio distinto a ello. Cuando los sentimientos y deseos de su poseedor hacen un cambio dramático que cambiara la corriente de este mundo, el Sacred Gear lo alcanza. Si es..] dijo Ddraig riendo dentro de la joya [Balance Breaker]

La luz resquebrajo la noche y pareció dándole su bendición a Kiba.

(estos malditos mocosos, bueno siempre se puede utilizar una prótesis) pensó Balba mirando como Kiba brillaba.

Y recordaba su pasado, su huida, su muerte y renacimiento como un Gremory y su nueva independencia.

[No te preocupes por nosotros. Por lo menos tu….Vive]

-pero no está todo resuelto todo aun. Balba Galilei. Mientras yo no te mate, habrán aquellos que sufrirán lo mismo que yo sufrí-

-mmm. Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de ello ya?-

-¡A DORMIR!- exclamo Issei dándole una patada en la cabeza a Balba enterrándolo en el piso y matando el ambiente, entonces volteo a ver a Kiba.

-¡Kibaaaaaaaaa! ¡Rebana tanto a Freed como a Excaliburn! ¡eres mi amigo y camarada! ¡TUS COMPAÑEROS TE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD AHORA APROBECHALA!-

-Issei-kun…tu me has ayudado. Incluso si no te beneficiaba. Aun que te hayas convertido en un exiliado por ello-

-Kiba! ¡Hazlo! ¡termina esto tu mismo! ¡derrota a las Excaliburn! ¡eres mi amigo! ¡La persona que superara a cualquier espadachín del mundo! ¡No perderás ante una mera Excaliburn!-

-¡Yuuto-kun! Creo en ti!- dijo Akeno.

-¡Yuuto-sempai!-

-¡Kiba-san!-

-¡Caballero Gremory!- dijeron las Siervas de Raiser.

-Hahaha ¿Por qué lloras? Estabas cantando de alegría con esos fantasmas. Es realmente una molestia. Es totalmente lo peor. ¿sabes que odio esa canción? Me pone de los nervios, ya se te cortare para calmarme con mi Excaliburn-chan que se ha fusionado-

-Freed Zelzan, en tu interior se encuentran las almas de mis camaradas, no permitiré que hagas maldades con ellas por más tiempo. Me combatiré en una espada, ¡una espada que proteja mi futuro y el de mis amigos! ¡por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡SWORD REBORN!-

La Sacred Gear y las almas de los compañeros de Kiba se mesclaron y formaron una figura. El poder demoniaco y el poder sacro se mesclaron.

-¡Balance Breaker! ¡Sword of Betrayer! Recibirás el poder de esta espada, que tiene el poder demoniaco y sacro con tu propio cuerpo-

-Maldito Demonio-

-Issei-kun…Gracias- dijo Kiba corriendo a con su velocidad de Caballero contra Freed.

Freed trato de seguirlo con sus ojos pero la velocidad era mucha como para seguirlo, entonces Kiba aprecio frente suyo luego de hacer unas fintas.

CLAAANK

Aun así Freed logro bloquear el ataque de Kiba, demostraba que Freed era un experto. Pero el aura sacra de Excalibur estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba.

-¿Esta espada supera a las espadas santas?- pregunto Freed sorprendido.

-si esa fuera la True Excaliburn no hubiera podido con ella. Pero esa Excaliburn no podrá cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros-

-Chi-

Freed se alejo, la Excaliburn comenzó a cambiar de forma.

-¡Kiba! ¡Freed no pose la imaginación de Irina por lo cual no podrá usar a Mimic con su máximo potencial!- dijo Issei.

-Gracias Issei-kun-

Kiba esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques de Freed.

-entonces que te parece esto- dijo Freed volviéndose invisible.

Kiba serró los ojos y se concentro en su habiente.

-No funcionara- de un tajo Kiba logro hacer retroceder a Freed.

-¿Cómo?-

-hace un tiempo Issei-kun y yo nos enfrentamos a un monstruo que podía hacerse invisible, aprendimos a como pelear con seres así-

-si. Mantenlo allí de esa manera- se entrometió Xenovia sosteniendo su Excaliburn con su mano derecha y con su mano derecha en el aire –san Pedro. San Basilio el grande. San Denis. Santa-madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz-

Entonces, el espacio delante de ella se distorsiono. Xenovia puso su mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado, y saco algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional. Una espada cubierta con cadenas doradas que emitía una gran cantidad de energía Sacra.

-en el nombre de los santos que residen en esta hoja, voy a liberarla. Durandal-

Durandal, una espada que podía competir a la par con la Excaliburn original.

-¿Durandal?-

-¿No era portadora de Excaliburn?-

Balba e incluso Kokabiel no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-error. Original mente yo era portadora de Durandal. Solo fui elegida para portar a Excaliburn también- Xenovia hiso una postura equilibrada con Durandal. Estilo de dos espadas (Nitoryu) con Excaliburn.

-¡Absurdo! Según mis investigaciones aun no somos capaces de crear portadores de Durandal-

-por supuesto que no. incluso el vaticano no ah logrado crear artificialmente portadores de Durandal-

-entonces ¿Cómo?-

-a diferencia de los que llevan espadas sagradas artificialmente. Yo soy portadora nata-

Balba enmudeció por las palaras de Xenovia.

-Durandal es una espada que causa estragos mas allá de lo que la gente puede imaginar. Corta todo lo que toca. Casi nunca me escucha. Es por eso que debo llevarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, la usuaria llevo tiempos difíciles con ella- dijo Xenovia mostrando una sonrisa fiera y batalladora, liberando en un instante una aura sagrada más potente que la de la Excaliburn de Freed en toda la pelea –Ahora Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti podemos tener la batalla definitiva entre Excaliburn y Durandal. En este momento estoy temblando de emoción. No te mueras de un solo golpe bien?, quiero probar el poder de Tu Excaliburn al máximo.

(Rayos no sé porque pero esta chica me está cayendo muy bien) pensó Issei mirando a Xenovia.

[¡!]

(eso esta incluso permitido?) -¡Se convirtió en una situación como esta!- se quejo Freed –eres una puta tramposa! ¡No necesito nada de eso para este momento-

Freed se movió y mando todo su instinto asesino contra Xenovia.

ZAN

CKLINNN

Con una sola barra lateral, la Excaliburn de Freed se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dado por el ritmo de Durandal, había un gran cráter en el campo de la escuela Imitada.

-así que así se rompe una espada sagrada ¿eh?. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal- suspiro Xenovia aburrida.

-¿hablas enserio? ¿en serio? ¿La sagrada espada Excaliburn-chan se rompió en pedazos? ¡esto es horrible! Simplemente horrible. ¿fue un error usar algo que se rompió en un principio?- balbuceo Freed.

Aprovechando que el instinto asesino de Freed se debilito Kiba fue directo contra él. Freed trato de parar la espada sacro-demoniaca con lo que quedaba de Excaliburn pero.

BAKIIIIN!

Un sonido demoledor de la Excaliburn desmoronándose hizo eco por todo el campo.

-¿lo has visto? Nuestro poder ah superado a Excaliburn- anuncio Kiba cortando a Freed desde el hombro hasta el estomago.

(Gane…superamos a Excaliburn)

Kiba agarro la espada Sacro-demoniaca y miro al cielo con un sentimiento indescriptible. Se sintió como si la única razón por la que estaba viviendo….desapareciera.

-espada sacro-demoniaca….? Imposible!...el polo opuesto de las dos cosas no se puede combinar…-balbuceo incrédulo Balba

-Balba Galilei prepárate- exclamo Kiba apuntando con su espada.

(falta poco compañeros, esto terminara pronto).

-¡Ya veo! ¡ahora lo entiendo! Santo y demoniaco. Sería una explicación. Si los seres opuestos logran combinarse….entonces no solo los Maous sino Dios también-

STAB

Una lanza de Luz atravesó el pecho de Balba eliminándolo.

-GHAAAAAA-

-Balba eras notable sin duda. La razón por la cual llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra. Pero ya no importa…. Yo podría haber hecho esto por mi mismo desde el principio- Kokabiel que estaba en el aire se mofo, el mato a Balba –ja jajajaja bien entretengámonos….aumentar el poder del Sekiryuttei y transfiéranlo-

-estas tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo! No pienso pedirle ayuda a ese renegado! –exclamo Rías furiosa.

-no perder el tiempo? Jajajaja. Ustedes son los que están jugando. ¿creen que me pueden vencer?- se burlo –no sean ridículos. Pienso aplastarlos a todos e iniciar esta guerra-

-Rías necesitamos la ayuda de Issei-kun- dijo Akeno.

-¡No!-

-Gremory si no trabajamos todos juntos no podremos ganar- dijo la [Reina] de Raiser.

-me niego a trabajar con él- dijo señalando a Issei.

-tampoco trabajare contigo- dijo Issei asombrando a los presentes –apártense yo me encargare de el-

-Que estás diciendo un inferior como tú no podrá- antes de que Rías terminara de hablar Issei había desaparecido.

BAAAANG

Nadie pudo ver lo que paso, en unos instantes Issei voló a una velocidad superior a la de Kiba y se puso detrás de Kokabiel dándole una patada en la cara.

-como- exclamaron incrédulos.

Issei se propulso con las llamas de sus guantes y se movió rápidamente sujetando a Kokabiel de la cabeza y dándole un rodillazo en la cara.

-Toma- Issei iba dar otro golpe pero.

-¡!-

-tengo que admitirlo, esos fueron buenos golpes- dijo Kokabiel deteniendo el puño de Issei solo con su dedo índice.

(demonios puse mucha fuerza en esos golpes y ni le afectaron)

Emitiendo un gran poder desde la punta de su dedo, un torrente de energía impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei enterrándolo en el suelo.

-¡Issei-san!- exclamo preocupada Asia.

-¡Issei-sempai!-

-¡Issei-Kun!- gritaron Kiba y Akeno.

BAAAM

Issei salió del cráter herido y solo con su camisa roja y pantalones.

-rayos, ¿Esta es la fuerza de alguien que fue registrado en la biblia? Sin duda su poder es aterrador-

[Aibou utilicemos eso]

-¡ok! ¡Kokabiel! ¡Trata de sobrevivir a esto!- exclamo Issei.

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

Issei junto una gran cantidad de Bosst.

PHSSSSSSSSS

Issei extendió sus manos Asia cada lado, apunto a Kokabiel con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué planeas Sekiryuttei?-

Una gran llamarada de fuego salió disparado desde su mano derecha.

-¡comete esto! **X-Burner!**\- Grito Issei.

Una potente llamarada de color naranja fue directo contra Kokabiel.

-¡!-

presintiendo el peligro Kokabiel esquivo el ataque, el ataque siguió e impacto de lleno en la barrera agrietándola.

-hah…hah…demonios…la esquivo…no creo poder utilizarla de nuevo- dijo jadeando Issei, el consumo de energía de esa técnica era desmesurado, en estos momentos solo podía hacerla una vez estando el Bossted Gear cargado al máximo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡Sin duda alguna eres fuerte Sekiryuttei! ¡No te mentiré de haberme dado con eso lo más probable es que me dejaras gravemente herido! ¡pero no ocurrirá de nuevo!-

-¡Maldición! Aun no eh perdido!- despegando del suelo a gran velocidad Issei se lanzo contra Kokabiel impactando muchos golpes potentes en el pecho del caído sin dañarlo en lo mas mínimo.

-¡es inútil Sekiryuttei!- exclamo Kokabiel lanzando una gran lanza de luz contra Issei.

-¡demonios! _**Fire layer (**__Capa De Fuego)_\- Issei creó una capa de fuego para cubrirse del ataque de la lanza.

Cuando vio esa capa, imágenes vinieron a la mente de Kokabiel, imágenes de alguien a quien odiara por el resto de su vida.

-¡ARCTURUS!- exclamo Kokabiel cegado por la ira lanzando una enorme lanza de luz contra Issei.

[¡Esquívala Aibou!] grito el dragón en su interior.

Issei estaba en el suelo pero el agentamiento causo que se retrasara y no pudiera esquivar ese ataque.

-GHAAAAA!- Grito Issei tratando con todas sus fuerzas detener el ataque, pero dada la potencia y intensidad era obligado a retroceder.

(no…puedo detenerlo) pensó Issei pero en ese momento el poder que lo empujaba cedió un poco, la causa.

-¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia!-

-¡Te ayudare Issei-kun!-

-¡no te lleves toda la diversión Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei!-

Ambos cruzaron sus espadas en X para detener el poder de Kokabiel.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a acabar con él!-

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- Usando todo su poder destruyeron la lanza de luz y los tres se lanzaron contra Kokabiel.

-primero yo- exclamo Kiba atacando con su espada sacro-demoniaca. Pero siendo detenida por la mano derecha de Kokabiel.

-Patético, este es el nivel de esta espada sagrada y demoniaca-

-¡No se olviden de mi!- Xenovia ataco con su Durandal. Pero fue detenida por la mano izquierda de Kokabiel.

-¡eso es todo! No me hagan reír- dijo Kokabiel, pero en eso al levantar la vista un poco pudo ver eso.

-¡Toma esto!- Issei estaba envuelto en un gran poder, ese poder parecía haber tomado la forma astral de un dragón –_**Big Bang Axel**_\- una bola de energía salió disparada desde el brazo derecho de Issei.

BAAAANG

Issei, Kiba y Xenovia retrocedieron a causa de la explosión, recibieron un poco de daño pero es posible que hayan logrado derrotar a Kokabiel.

-sin duda alguna, este poder. Eres su descendiente- saliendo del humo de la explosión y con la ropa ligeramente quemada. Kokabiel apareció.

-imposible, lo ataque con todo mi poder- exclamo Issei incrédulo.

En ese momento una bola de poder demoniaco fue contra Kokabiel pero este solo lo detuvo con su mano.

-así que estas lista para pelear Rías Gremory-

-no pienso dejar que este exiliado se lleve el merito por derrotarte- dijo Rías.

-RELAMPAGO-

Akeno mando un rayo contra Kokabiel que estaba distraído por el ataque de Rías. Pero este solo ajito sus alas y borro el ataque.

-¿vas a meterte en mi camino? La que heredo sus poderes de Barakiel?-

-¡No me metas en el mismo saco que esa persona!- dijo Akeno furiosa.

Ella continuo lanzando relámpagos contra Kokabiel pero él los destruía con facilidad.

-para que te convirtieras en demonio! Jajajaja. ¡tienes o mejor dicho tenias siervos interesantes Rías Gremory! El restante del proyecto espada sagrada que llego al Balance Breaker! ¡la hija de Barakiel!- exclamo en éxtasis Kokabiel rebelando el secreto de Akeno.

Akeno era la hija de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel que esta al mismo nivel que Azazel, Shamza y Kokabiel.

-Eh incluso el actual Sekiryuttei descendiente de Arcturus- dijo con desprecio en su vos –tienes gustos extraños, al igual que tu hermano-

A algunos les pareció raro ese nombre Arcturus, Issei mismo se preguntaba quién era y porque Kokabiel decía que era su descendiente.

-¡No perdonare que insultes a mi hermano….Nuestro Maou!- exclamo Rías.

Pero en ese momento varios rayos muy potentes atacaron a Kokabiel.

-¡cómo te atreves!...!COMO TE ATREVES A REVELAR MI RELACION CON LA SANGRE DE ESE HOMBRE!- Exclamo furiosa Akeno.

-Ho? Valla odio –dijo Kokabiel limpiándose el polvo y hollín de lo que quedaba de su chamuscada ropa –esa es la forma de hablar de tu querido Padre. Pones a tus compañeros por encima de él. Mal muy mal-

-¡el no es mi padre!- exclamo Akeno.

-¡ya me canse de esto! ¡Mueran todos!- exclamo Kokabiel bombardeando a todos con un sin números de lanzas de luz.

-oh no-

La cantidad era inmensa, y no había como pararlas a todas, pero Issei dio un salto quedando delante de todas.

-_**Flame Shield **__(Escudo de llamas)_\- Issei creó un domo de llamas naranjas que cubrió a todos pero quedando el expuesto.

BAAAAAANG

-¡Issei-kun!-

-¡Issei-san!-

-¡Issei-sempai!-

-¡Hyoudou Issei!-

Gritaron los del domo preocupados.

Cuando el domo callo, frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos y lleno de heridas y marcas donde perforaron las lanzas se encontraba Issei.

-están…bien…me…alegro- dijo Issei cayendo al suelo herido.

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Asia-san cúralo!-

-Hai- Asia utilizo su Sacred Gear para empezar la curación de Issei.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Maldito! Pagaras por herir a mi amigo!- exclamo Kiba.

-molestas insecto- usando sus alas como escudo Kokabiel detuvo la espada de Kiba y la rompió, para darle una patada en el pecho lanzándolo asía atrás.

-¡OHHHHH!- Xenovia ataco pero su espada fue fácil mente atrapada por las manos de Kokabiel.

-eres buena chica, pero el anterior portador de Durandal tenía una defensa y poder inmensurable- exclamo Kokabiel golpeando a Xenovia en el estomago mandándola a volar.

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste a sempai- exclamo Koneko.

Kokabiel utilizo de nuevo sus alas para detener el golpe pero esta ves como si de cuchillas muy filosas se tratasen atacaron a Koneko cortándola.

El resto ataco pero no podían hacer nada contra la fuerza del caído que era muy superior a ellos.

-es el fin…no podemos hacer nada contra el- dijo Rías asustada.

-no…aun…no hemos perdido- dijo Issei levantándose poco a poco, sus heridas no habían sido curadas por completo.

-Ho? Crees que tienes oportunidad, descendiente de Arcturus? Que divertido-

-no sé quien carajo sea Arcturus pero te derrotare-

-jajaja, pero es increíble…ver que incluso después de perder a sus maestros que sirven, demonios y servidores de dios todavía pueden pelear, eh?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Issei extrañado.

Kokabiel se echo a reír en voz alta, como si fuera lo mas divertido.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡eso es! ¡me había olvidado por completo!- se respondió así mismo aun divertido –la verdad no fue rebelada a ustedes, los mas bajos. Entonces se los diré. En la gran guerra de las tres facciones, no solo los Yondai-Maous sino también Dios murió-

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la revelación.

-es normal que no lo sepan. ¿Quién podría decir "Dios está muerto"? los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin dios no pueden controlar su corazón y seguir sus leyes sabias?- continuo Kokabiel – incluso nosotros no tenemos permitido rebelar este secreto, solo aquellos con puestos más altos conocen la verdad-

-Dios no existe mas?….no….No puede ser…entonces… ¿en quién creíamos mientras vivíamos en ese instituto?- musito Kiba.

-después de la guerra solo quedaban ángeles que perdieron a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron a sus Maous y la mayoría de los demonios clase alta. Y nosotros los caídos que descendimos en un gran numero quedando nosotros sus líderes y algunos más- continuo Kokabiel –así que nos rebajamos a procrearnos con los humanos para sobrevivir, si un ángel cae se vuelve un caído pero al no haber dios, los ángeles no pudieron ser creados. Y los demonios, es muy difícil que nazca un pura sangre ¿verdad?-

-¡Mentira!...es mentira- musito Xenovia en Shock negando la realidad. Comenzando a perder sus fuerzas. Ella tenía una expresión de pánico que era insoportable de ver, una devota como ella perdió su guía, vivió toda su vida por dios y ahora que el está muerto ¿Qué le quedaba?

-la verdad es que otra guerra no ocurriría si alguien no lo hace alguien apropósito. Todo el mundo desidia que no tenía sentido continuar con la guerra si Dios y Los Maous originales quienes la comenzaron murieron. Incluso ese bastardo de Azazel declaro que no habría una segunda guerra, después de perder a muchos de sus hombres en la guerra- dijo Rabioso ante el recuerdo.

-no jodas ¡No jodas! ¡NO JODAS!. ¡si seguíamos a partir de ahí hubiéramos ganado! ¡aun así el!... ¿hay algún valor en los ángeles caídos que solo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos poseedores de Sacred Gear?- su rostro expresaba Ira

Asia cubrió su boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos mientras temblaba, aun que se haya vuelto un demonio su ve permanecía con ella.

-¿dios no existe? Dios…esta muerto? Entonces el amor que dimos por él es…-

-eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de dios si el ya está muerto. Michael es, sin duda le ah ido bien. Claro, si el "sistema" usado por dios está en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a dios, la bendición de dios y los exorcismos funcionan. Pero si se compara al tiempo en el que dios estaba presente, el numero de creyentes descendió mucho. El mocoso de la espada Sacro-demoniaca de ahí fue capaz de unir los dos poderes por esa anomalía. En un principio lo sagrado y demoniaco no podría unirse, sin que los que lo gobiernan desparecieran, en otras palabras Dios y Los Maous, luego ocurren un montón de fenómenos únicos-

Asia se dejo caer al suelo sollozando.

-Asia reacciona- dijo Rías tratando de calmar a la monja.

Kokabiel alzo sus puños al aire.

-¡de ahora en adelante comenzare la guerra! Tomare sus cabezas como presentes, incluso si soy solo yo reanudare la guerra donde quedo. Voy a mostrarle a Sirzechs y a Michael que los ángeles caídos somos los seres DEFINITIVOS-

(Lucifer. Michael. Ambos eran existencias de enorme poder que describió la biblia, y el estuvo a la par de ellos, no hay forma de que podamos ganar, está en una liga muy diferente a la nuestra) pensó Kiba creyendo ser el final.

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA VEZ MALDITO CUERVO SUPER DESAROLLADO-

-me llamaste cuervo súper desarrollado?-

-si- respondió Issei –has estado parloteando un montón de tonterías, si los Maous murieron y que, ahora tenemos unos nuevos y seguimos prosperando en la paz, ¿No es cierto?-

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho, Kokabiel se preguntaba a donde quería llegar.

-y dices que vienen menos ángeles porque deben reproducirse con los humanos, pero siguen llegando, así como poco a poco nuevos llegan y viejos caen. Dios ah muerto pero seguimos aquí, y el mundo sigue girando, y todos prosperamos además- dijo Issei ya de pie –dices que Dios manejaba un sistema para todo lo que hacía y que sigue funcionando no? eso significa…que hay alguien usándolo y asiéndolo funcionar ¿verdad?-

Kokabiel puso una expresión molesta cuando entendió a donde quería llegar.

-mocoso de Arcturus-

-tomare eso como un Sí. Eso significa que Dios y los ángeles puros no son diferentes, simplemente que él y los Maous unidos eran iguales y tenían un poder totalmente distinto verdad?- dedujo Issei –lo que significa, que debe haber un nuevo dios velando por el mundo, simplemente no está aun a la altura del antiguo-

Las expresiones de Asia y Xenovia se iluminaron con esperanza.

-también significa que cuando un nuevo dios aparezca y los Maous sean más fuertes, los líderes de los caídos aprenderán a vivir en paz, con eso tus malditos planes no servirán de nada-

-¡maldito mocoso! TE MATAREEE!-

-_Has demostrado mis creencias_\- exclamo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Quién? ¿de dónde proviene esa vos?- pregunto Issei.

Todos los presentes buscaron con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

[Aibou hay algo aquí con nosotros]

-¿a qué te refieres con algo con nosotros?

[Algo está saliendo]

En ese momento un resplandor dorado salió de la jema del brazo derecho de la Bossted Gear.

La luz segó a todos por unos momentos, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Issei.

Al lado de Issei se encontraba un hombre joven vestido con un traje negro con una larga capa de fuego, su rostro era idéntico al de Issei a excepción de que su cabello era de color Rubio y una pequeña flama dorada parpadeaba en su frente, además de que su cuerpo era trasparente, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-_por fin nos conocemos en persona, mi descendiente_-

-¡ARCTURUS!- Exclamo Kokabiel estallando en rabia.

Pero el fantasma no lo presto atención.

-¿descendiente? ¿Arcturus?- pregunto Issei muy confundido.

-_el futuro rebelara este misterio, ahora quitare el sello de tu autentico poder_\- dijo el espectro sujetando la mano de Issei.

CRAK

El sonido de cadenas rompiéndose se escucho y una gran cantidad de fuego que se origino en el brazo derecho de Issei lo cubrió, el fuego cambio de color, de naranja paso a dorado segando a todos.

Cuando las llamas regresaron a un nivel normal, los Guantes de la Bossted Gear estaban cubiertos por llamas doradas, así como el cabello de Issei cambio también, estaba de puntas y su color era dorado así como una llama parpadeante apareció en su frente y sus pupilas cambiaron de castañas a doradas.

-eso es?- se pregunto Issei sintiendo como un gran poder corría por sus venas

-_ahora acaba con el pesado de Kokabiel_\- dijo el espectro palmeando el hombro derecho de Issei para después desaparecer.

-tengo muchas preguntas pero primero arreglemos esto-

-no esperaba ver al maldito de Arcturus de nuevo, pero aun así no podrás contra mi mocoso, puedes parecerte a el pero no eres más que-

TSFUUUUUUU

A una velocidad divina Issei apareció detrás de Kokabiel e impacto de lleno un X-Burner en su espalda impactándolo contra el techo de la barrera.

Todos estaban asombrados, nadie pudo ver en qué momento se movió o ataco, pero el mas asombrado era Issei.

-¿este poder?-

[Aibou al frente]

-MALDITOOOOOOOOO!- Kokabiel se lanzo contra Issei cargando una gran lanza de luz.

-_** Fire layer (**__Capa De Fuego)_\- Issei utilizo la capa ella de fuego, salvo que esta vez parecía más grueso y fuerte.

CLAAANK

El sonido de la lanza chocando con la capa resonó por los alrededores y creó una gran oda expansiva.

-¡muere Arcturus!- exclamo Kokabiel cegado por la ira.

Issei levanto el puño derecho y el guante cambio, a los lados cuchillas aparecieron y una protección apareció sobre los nudillos.

-**¡Big Bang Axel!**\- una bola de fuego de menor tamaño salió disparada contra Kokabiel.

Este retrocedió mucho quedando en el aire y aplastando la bola de fuego entre sus manos.

-jeje eso es todo, solo tuve que utilizar el 80% de mi poder-

-yo solo use el 50- dijo Issei apareciendo detrás de Kokabiel -**¡Big Bang Axel-**

Una bola de fuego impacto de lleno en la espala de Kokabiel lastimándolo.

Issei se propulso a gran velocidad quedando detrás del chamuscado Kokabiel entonces sujeto dos de sus alas y con una patada baja lo mando contra el piso arrancándole las alas que sujeto.

-no son más que alas de moscas- dijo Issei quemando las alas.

BAAAM

Saliendo del cráter donde callo Kokabiel se alzo al cielo completamente enojado.

-¡me las pagaras!- exclamo Kokabiel lanzándose contra Issei

BAAAM

El sonido de los antebrazos chocando resonó.

-HAAAAAAA- Issei disparo a quemarropa una llamarada desde su boca.

Kokabiel se agacho para no recibir la llamarada pero un codazo en el rostro lo lanzo lejos.

-DESAPARECE- Barias lanzas de luz aparecieron sobre Kokabiel y fueron contra Issei.

Issei maniobro a alta velocidad pasando entre las lanzas y lanzo un golpe contra Kokabiel.

Kokabiel utilizo su brazo para detener el golpe.

BAANG

CRACK

El brazo de Kokabiel se rompió por el golpe de Issei, pero a el no le importo y lanzo mas lanzas contra Issei.

-solo desperdicias tus energías- dijo Issei cortando todas las lanzas.

-¡maldito! MUERE DE UNA PUTA VES ¡HOLY LANCE!- Una gigantesca lanza del doble del tamaño de la academia.

-¡cúbranse!- exclamo Kiba creando una barrera de espadas, pero aun así no sería suficiente para protegerse de ese ataque.

-Ddraig-

[Listo Socio]

Un torrente de llamas doradas salieron disparadas de la mano derecha de Issei y con su izquierda apuntaba a Kokabiel.

-¡Kokabiel! ¡vas a caer! _**X-Burner**_-

El ataque de Issei impacto de lleno contra la lanza de Kokabiel, ambas peleaban por el dominio.

-¡MUERE!-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

La energía de Issei aumento mucho mas y borro la lanza de Kokabiel.

-¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEE!- Exclamo Kokabiel siendo engullido por el ataque de Issei.

BAAAAAANG

La explosión del ataque de Issei fue tan fuerte y la energía residual tan potente que la Barrera de contendió empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

-lo-lo logro ¡Issei-kun gano!- dijo Kiba.

Issei había ganado la batalla contra Kokabiel, esa transformación fue la que le dio más poder a Issei.

Issei aterrizo al lado del grupo de Demonios.

-Issei-san eso fue increíble-

-bien hecho sempai-

-estuviste increíble Issei-kun-

-Issei-kun que es esa transformación, y esa persona quien era?- pregunto Kiba.

-si les soy franco….no tengo la más mínima idea, no sé que es esta transformación…pero gracias a ella puede derrotar a Kokabiel-

BAAAANG

Para sorpresa de Todos Kokabiel salió del cráter que quedo al recibir el impacto-

-estas de broma, aun está vivo- exclamaron los presentes incrédulos.

Issei dio un paso al frente para pelear otra vez, pero sintió una gran y poderosa presencia, mas grande que la de Kokabiel.

-fufufu interesante. Muy Prometedor-

CRAK

La barrera se rompió en pedazos mostrando el cielo nocturno, donde en el aire se encontraba volando una persona vestida con una armadura blanca con joyas azules en varias partes.

-Vanishing Dragón…uno de los Longinus…la Divide Diving. Si estas en el modo de armadura debe significar que estas en Balance Breaker. Realmente es una cosa molesta, te atrajo el Rojo? Vanishing Dragón. Si te metes en mi camino…-

Antes de que Kokabiel terminara de hablar el dragón blanco le arranco otra ala, dejándolo con 7.

-es como el ala de un cuervo- dijo hablando por primera vez la persona de la armadura –tiene un color desagradable, no es como las de Azazel que es mucho más oscura, como el de la noche eterna ¿sabes?-

(es fuerte, Kokabiel está muy debilitado no podrá hacer nada contra él) pensó Issei analizando lo sucedido.

-AGHHHHHHHHH….MI ALA….MI ALA…-

-es un símbolo de que has caído. No hay necesidad de alas para los que se inclinaron hacia abajo, incluso por debajo de la tierra ¿no? ¿sigues pensando en volar?-

-Vanishing Dragón, ¿te me estas oponiendo?- dijo Kokabiel elevándose a duras y creando una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz.

-Mi nombre es Albión-

[Divide]

Se escucho la vos del Sacred Gear, entonces el aura de Kokabiel decreció mucho así cómos sus lanzas desaparecieron.

-una de las habilidades de mi Divide Diving es el de robar el poder de mis oponentes cada 10 segundos, si no me derrotas rápido continuare quitándote tu poder hasta que no seas mas débil que un simple humano-

Kokabiel trato de atrapar al dragón blanco pero este se movía tan rápido, parecía estar moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

[Divide]

-¡maldita sea!-

Kokabiel no podía hacer nada, estaba perdido su oponente era alguien muy superior a él.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo frustrado Kokabiel.

El dragón blanco impacto un duro golpe en la boca del estomago a Kokabiel dejándolo inconsciente.

-Azazel me pido que te regresara a la fuerza de ser necesario. Actuaste demasiado- dijo el Hakuryukou llevándose a Kokabiel al hombro –también debería llevarme a Freed-

Albión cargo al mal herido Freed y extendió sus alas de luz dispuesto a marcharse.

[¿me estas ignorando?, eh, blanco] dijo Ddraig.

[así que estabas despierto rojo] dijo una joya de la armadura.

-se están comunicando- dijo Issei.

[por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta]

[eso está bien, nuestro destino es luchar algún día. Este tipo de cosas suceden]

[blanco…no puedo sentir hostilidad en ti como antes]

[rojo…tu hostilidad es muy baja también]

[parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesa más que luchar]

[eso es lo que es. Deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No está mal a veces ¿No? nos vemos de nuevo Ddraig]

[eso será también divertido, ¿Eh?, Hasta entonces, Albión]

La conversación de ambos termino.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo?- pregunto esta vez Issei.

-como dije vine por el –dijo refiriéndose a Kokabiel –vuélvete mas fuerte mi Rival-kun, voy a pelear contigo un día- dijo el dragón marchándose.

De algún modo todo termino bien, Kiba logro vengarse y Issei despertó un nuevo y extraño poder.

-¿Qué CARAJO FUE ESO?- exclamo Saji junto con el grupo Sitri entrando en escena -¿Hyoudou qué es eso?- se refirió a la transformación.

-eje no sabría decirte- en ese momento Issei regreso a la normalidad, pero debido al sobre esfuerzo y agotamiento casi cae al piso pero fue atrapado por Kiba.

-estas bien Issei-kun-

-jejeje solo un poco cansado, pero el merito es tuyo, espada Sacra-demoniaca. Esta de lujo-

-Gracias-

Las cosas parecían estar bien pero.

-cuidado- Kiba corto a la mitad una esfera de poder demoniaco.

-ahora que todo acabo, creo que es hora de la reprimenda ¿No? Issei, Kiba-

-Esto está mal, Kiba crees que podamos escapar?- dijo Issei poniéndose de pie a duras penas pero encendiendo sus puños en fuego dragón.

-tal vez- respondió Kiba.

-Rías basta no es el momento- dijo Sona.

-Akeno que nadie interfiera-

-hai Buchou-

Una barrera de contención se creó entre Rías y Kiba e Issei.

-es hora que desaparezcan demonios renegados- dijo Rías a punto de desintegrarlos cuando.

-espera Rías- se escucho una voz aparte.

Asiendo su aparición junto con una armada de demonios Sirzechs entro en escena.

-oh ahora sí que no salimos vivos- dijo Issei sintiendo el enorme poder.

-si…era probable que pudiéramos escapar de Buchou…pero de Sirzechs-sama-

-Sirzechs-sama antes de que haga algo permítame explicar- dijo Sona tratando de evitar que eliminen a esos dos.

-Oni-sama acaba con ellos, son demonios Exiliados-

Sirzechs camino asía la barrera que contenía a ellos dos.

Ellos pensaban que era el fin pero lo que el Maou Lucifer dijo fue algo que no esperaban oír.

-es un placer volver a verte Issei-kun, quería informarte que has sido promovido a demonio de clase alta-

….

….

….

-¿eh?- el grupo de Rías.

-¿eh?- las Phenex

-¿eh?- Xenovia que escuchaba a escondidas.

-¿Eh?- Kiba.

-…..EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Issei.

Algo grande acaba de comenzar, que le espera a Issei en su futuro.

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_ _**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_ _**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte  
Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte  
Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe  
Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again  
Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacio.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga  
Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara**__**.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que me dejen muchos pero muchos Reviews porque el trabajo de escribir dos capítulos de dos fics al mismo tiempo no es sencillo, además que mi tiempo se ha visto reducido a gran medida por diferentes cosas.

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo y espero que les guste, como ya dije o diré la batalla de Kokabiel se inspiro en la de Tsuna vs Byakuran y espero que me digan si les gusto el Opening del final, de ser así lo colocare en cada inicio de capitulo hasta que lo cambie por otro ah también habrá ending pero ese saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, en mi perfil de Fanfiction está un enlace que los llevara a mi pagina de Facebook espero que un gran número de ustedes mis seguidores se unan ya que pienso discutir muy seriamente con ustedes sobre cuando se actualizara cada capítulo de cada fic, sin más que decir me despido adiós.


	4. El Clan Hyoudou

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: [El Clan Hyoudou]**

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Hace tan solo unos momentos la feroz y encarnizada batalla contra Kokabiel había terminado, Issei y Kiba tuvieron que hacer sacrificios para llegar donde están ahora.

Y ellos sabían bien que cuando todo esto terminara, tendrían que planear como arreglar el pequeño problema de que ahora eran Exiliados.

Con lo que Issei no contaba era con lo que uno de los actuales Yondai-Maous dijo.

-es un pacer volver a verte Issei-kun, quería informarte que fuiste promovido a demonio de clase alta- dijo el Maou Lucifer con su típica sonrisa.

Esas palabras dejaron frito el cerebro de todos los presentes, en especial el de Issei.

Una vez que logro articular palabras, lo primero que dijo fue.

-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Issei así como el resto no salían del asombro.

-q-q-que fue lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama?- dijo Sona siendo la primera en salir del asombro.

-como dije Issei-kun fue promovido a demonio de clase alta-

-¡¿pero cómo?!- pregunto Issei, acaso se gano un puesto tan alto solo por derrotar a Kokabiel.

-Sona Sitri te hare una pregunta, contando a los clanes extintos ¿Cuántos clanes hay en el inframundo?- pregunto el Maou Lucifer.

-eh…72 en total, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto?-

-nosotros también creíamos eso…hasta hace poco- revelo el Maou Lucifer.

-¿Qué quieres decir Oni-sama?- pregunto Rías.

-hace poco, en una de las zonas inexploradas del inframundo se hizo un descubrimiento- revelo Sirzechs.

-¿un descubrimiento?-

-Issei-kun, lo que encontramos fue. Que tu provienes de una antiguo clan demoniaco del cual no sabíamos nada- revelo Sirzechs.

-¡!-

Todos quedaron impactados, ¿Issei proviene de un antiguo clan demoniaco?.

-eso es imposible, debe haber un error- dijo Rías –un clase baja como Issei no puede provenir de un antiguo clan, el era un simple humano cuando lo reencarne-

-aun no sabemos el motivo, pero creemos que el fundador del clan decidió vivir en el mundo humano y no en el demoniaco, por eso nunca se supo de él ni de sus descendientes-

-como está seguro que Hyoudou-kun es el descendiente de ese clan?- pregunto Sona.

-una antigua pintura, una pintura que muestra el rostro del primer líder del clan, Graifya-

-si señor- dando un paso al frente Graifya saco un pequeño aparato que mostro un holograma con el cuadro.

-¡ese es!- dijo Issei asombrado, el resto de los que pelearon con Kokabiel estuvieron igual de asombrados.

La razón, el hombre que salía en el cuadro no solo era idéntico a Issei, sino que también fue la misma persona que apareció junto a Issei en el combate y desato el verdadero poder de este.

-no cabe duda, es la misma persona que apareció con Issei-kun- dijo Kiba.

-como?- pregunto Sirzechs.

Issei paso a explicar lo sucedido en el combate.

-ya veo, así que esta persona se llama Arcturus ¿No?-

-si, por lo que Kokabiel grito al verlo…entonces es verdad, soy el descendiente de un antiguo clan demoniaco-

-Issei-kun me gustaría que me acompañaras al inframundo, hay cosas de las cual tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

-…entiendo- respondió Issei.

-parece que te libraste del castigo Issei- dijo Rías tratando de ocultar su enfado, pero su expresión cambio al de una sonrisa siniestra –pero tu Kiba no tendrás la misma suerte-

Kiba parecía estar listo para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero.

-espera- dijo Issei interviniendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Rías.

-Sirzechs-sama…si me convierto en un demonio de clase alta…tendré mi propio juego de Evil Pieces?- pregunto Issei, esa pregunta genero enfado en Rías, una señal de aprobación de Sona y una ligera risa a Sirzechs.

-por supuesto Issei-kun, ahora como demonio de clase alta podrás formar tu propio sequito-

-muy bien- Issei paso a ver a Kiba –Kiba ¿quieres ser mi Knight?-

-¿eh?- dijo confundido el rubio.

-que me respondes, ¿quieres seguir siendo un exiliado o unirte a mi grupo?-

-...- Kiba se quedo con una expresión de asombro pero luego sonrió –juro lealtad a mi Rey Hyoudou Issei- dijo Kiba arrodillándose en la posición típica de un caballero.

-no era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo Issei

-si no hay más que discutir, Issei-kun, Yuuto-kun acompáñenme al inframundo-

-Hai- respondieron ambos.

Issei y Kiba siguieron al Maou Lucifer dejando atrás a una molesta Rías.

Las cosas estaban tomando un curso inesperado, pero lo que los demonios no sabían es que cierta persona escucho toda la conversación a escondidas.

-otro clan demoniaco, y el Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei es su líder…esto tengo que informárselo a la iglesia. Así cómo explicarme sobre la muerte de Dios- Xenovia emprendió un viaje para buscar respuestas.

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

* * *

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_****_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_****_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

**_Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga_**

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

**_Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi_**

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

**_Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku_**

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

**_Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte_**_**  
**_**_Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru_**

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

**_Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo_**

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

**_Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte_**_**  
**_**_Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte._**

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

**_Mata Niji Wo Egakou_**

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

**_Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe_**_**  
**_**_Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai._**

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

**_Girigiri Ni Fly Again_**_**  
**_**_Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile._**

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

**_Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara._**

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

**_Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa._**

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

**_Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga_**_**  
**_**_Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara_****_._**

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

_**-Inframundo-**_

Issei y Kiba ya se encontraban en el inframundo, esta era la primera vez que Issei ponía un pie en el inframundo por lo cual se encontraba fascinado

(N/A: en este fic Issei no llego a dar su brazo a Ddraig por lo cual no fue al inframundo a pelear con Raiser, descuiden dentro de poco estará la pelea)

El cielo era de color purpura, así como había un sol.

-¿Cómo puede haber un sol en inframundo?- pregunto Issei.

-para comodidad de los demonios reencarnados de humanos, hace mucho tiempo se creó el cielo del inframundo así como el sol y la luna, así como los factores climáticos entre otras cosas- explico Graifya.

-¿exactamente a donde vamos?- pregunto Issei.

-antes de hablar con los ancianos del conseja y los Maous es necesario limpiar y vendar sus heridas así como vestirlo de una manera presentable Issei-sama como líder de su clan- dijo la Maid.

Ahora que Issei se fijaba, tenía razón. Barias partes de su cuerpo tenían marcas de sangre seca, algunas heridas de menor importancia aun estaban abiertas y su ropa también se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

-creo que tiene razón, espere ¡yo soy el líder del clan! ¿Qué hay de mis padres?-

-pronto se investigara, si sus padres muestran indicios del poder que usted tiene, se les preguntara si accederán a ser los lideres- dijo Graifya –en caso de que sus padres no muestren ningún signo de ese poder, el liderazgo del clan pasara a sus manos Issei-sama-

Issei se preguntaba si sus padres tendrá el mismo poder que el.

Issei y Kiba siguieron a Graifya hasta llegar a una habitación, ahí dentro los esperaban muchas Maids.

-ellas los ayudaran- dijo Graifya desde la puerta –vendré por ustedes en unos minutos- y así ella cerró la puerta dejando a Issei y Kiba dentro con las Maids.

-¿Qué está pasando Kiba?- pregunto Issei volteando a ver a su amigo, este solo se mostro con los ojos serrados y con los brazos extendidos.

La razón, sin previo aviso las Maids rodearon a ambos y les comenzaron a desvestirlos.

-¡qué está pasando!- exclamo Issei tratando de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio.

-ellas nos ayudan a vestirnos Issei-kun- en un parpadeo Kiba ya estaba limpio, peinado y con un esmoquin negro puesto.

-¡esperen yo mismo me puedo cambiar!- exclamo Issei como último intento.

-por favor no se mueva Issei-sama- dijo una de las Maids, aplicando alcohol en la herida.

-¡duele! ¡cómo es que saben mi nombre?!-

-como ex mimbro del grupo Gremory se sabía sobre usted- respondió otra Maid quitándole a Issei los pantalones.

-¡yo puedo cambiarme solooooooo!-

* * *

Después de que Issei pasara por esa extraña y traumatizante experiencia llamada "que te desvistan y vistan a la fuerza un batallón de Maids" ya se encontraba a las puertas del salón donde lo esperaban los Maous y los miembros del consejo del inframundo.

-Kiba como aguantaste eso, siento que necesitare ir a un Psicólogo. Nunca volveré a ver una Maid de la misma manera-

-después de un número determinado de veces, ya no te molesta- respondió Kiba.

-exactamente cuál es ese número-

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, Graifya salió de ahí.

-Issei-sama, los Maous y el consejo lo esperan-

-desde aquí mismo siento la presión que me mandan…ahh… ¿entramos de una vez?- pregunto Issei.

-yo me quedare aquí afuera, suerte Issei-kun-

-claro déjame solo. Muy buena Kiba- Issei entro al salón.

Dentro lo esperaban un grupo de demonios de aspecto anciano.

(supongo que son los vejetes del consejo)

Junto a esos demonios se encontraban Sirzechs y otras 2 personas que él desconocía. Aunque uno parecía estar dormido.

(¿se puede dormir aquí?)

[alerta Aibou, además de Sirzechs, esos dos posen un gran poder]

-me están metiendo mas nervios-

-siéntate Issei-kun, está en confianza- dijo Sirzechs.

(estamos entre demonios, no sé si al confianza sea algo de ellos)

[eres un demonio también Aibou]

-ah cierto-

-así que tu eres el mocoso descendiente de ese supuesto clan- dijo uno de los demonios más viejos.

-h-¡Hai!-

-no aparentas tener el legado de muchos demonios, para mí no eres muy diferente a otro humano reencarnado- dijo Otro demonio.

(ah…esto será molesto) pensó Issei.

-señores dejen de intimidar al joven, hace pocos meses descubrió el mundo de lo sobrenatural- dijo Sirzechs como apoyo.

(Gracias alguien quien me apoya….aunque es raro que me ayude debido a la relación que tengo con su hermana)

-Issei-kun sabes que te llamamos aquí para promoverte y hablar de tu futuro como demonio de clase alta ¿No?-

-si-

-pues….hay otra cosa de la que queremos hablar- dijo Sirzechs remplazando su rostro sonriente por una expresión seria.

-en las ruinas del viejo castillo, donde encontramos el secreto de tu clan encontramos algo mas- dijo esta vez el hombre al lado de Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun el es Ajuka Beelzebub- presento Sirzechs.

-Mucho gusto-

-lo que encontramos en ese viejo castillo fue, que tu ancestro ¿Arcturus verdad?-

-si-

-¿?- el resto de los presentes se sintieron intrigados por el nombre.

-resulta que tu antepasado fue de los primeros demonios, textos antiguos revelaron que él estuvo a la par de los primeros, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviatán y Asmodeus- dijo Sirzechs generando sorpresa en Issei.

-los textos revelaron que no hubieron cuatro Maous, sino cinco- dijo el otro hombre al lado de Sirzechs, el que estaba dormido, el Maou Falbium Asmodeus.

-Issei-kun, tu antepasado fue el quinto Maou- revelo Sirzechs.

Issei estaba impactado, su ancestro fue alguien tan fuerte e importante que llego a ser uno de los primeros Maous.

* * *

Después de media hora la reunión termino, Issei aun trataba de digerir todo lo revelado hasta ahora.

Desde un principio no fue un simple humano, fue parte demonio, ultimo descendiente de un antiguo clan, un clan del cual el fundador de este fue el quinto Maou.

-Issei-kun estas bien? Estas algo pálido- pregunto Kiba.

-si…solo que me entere de muchas cosas, además tuve que contar sobre lo sucedido hoy-

-la batalla con Kokabiel-

-Joven Hyoudou-

Al voltear Issei vio que quien lo llamaba era el Maou Beelzebub

-Beelzebub-sama- dijo Kiba inclinándose, al ver Issei también se inclino.

-sígame Joven Hyoudou- dijo el Maou.

-¿eh? ¿seguirlo? ¿para qué?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-Issei-kun, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama es el creador así como el encargado de dar las piezas demoniacas a los demonios de clase alta o superior- explico Kiba.

-wow, el es la persona que creo las Evil Pieces-

Issei y Kiba siguieron al Maou Beelzebub, el grupo Hyoudou estaba a punto de ser creado.

* * *

_**-Mundo Humano-**_

Ya en uno de los laboratorios de Ajuka Beelzebub que por alguna razón se encontraba en Japón en el mundo humano.

-¡rayos! Kiba ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que nos topamos con Freed en esa capilla abandonada?- pregunto preocupado Issei.

-eh…uno día y medio creo ¿por?-

-ese día me extraje las piezas por lo que después quede inconsciente hasta que paso todo lo de Kokabiel, mis padres deben estar preocupados-

-aun tengo mi teléfono, ten llámalos- Kiba le prestó su celular a Issei ya que el suyo quedo en mal estado por las continuas batallas.

-gracias- Issei pidió un momento para hacer la llamada.

-joven Yuuto ¿No?- pregunto Ajuka.

-si necesita algo Ajuka-sama?-

-el joven Hyoudou dijo que se auto extrajo las Evil Pieces?-

-si…en realidad no puedo cerciorarme pero Issei-kun dijo que tuvo que extraerse las piezas ya que Gremory-san utilizo el control sobre ellas-

-ya veo…aun me pregunto porque puse esa función. En todo caso eso es algo interesante, dime tu también no tienes la pieza del [Caballo] de Rias-hime, te la extrajiste tu también?-

-no, Issei-kun utilizo una extraña habilidad para destruir la pieza de mi cuerpo-

-disculpen por eso, tuve inventar algunas cosas para explicar el tiempo que estuve fuera, ten Kiba-

-bien, joven Hyoudou podría venir y ponerse en esta plataforma- explico Ajuka.

En medio del laboratorio se encontraba una plataforma con un extraño pentagrama.

-hai- Issei acepto, se dirigió al lugar que le indico el Maou.

Cuando Issei se puso en la plataforma esta se ilumino liberando una extraña energía alrededor de Issei.

-ahora. Necesito que libere un poco de su poder, no utilice su Sacred Gear- informo Ajuka detrás de una capa de protectora.

-entendido- Issei trato de concentrar un poco de ese nuevo poder que gano, en ese momento una pequeña esfera de color dorado apareció frente a Issei.

-bien, ahora trate de dividir ese poder en 15 pequeños fragmentos- dijo Ajuka.

Issei siguió las instrucciones, dividió la esfera en 15 esferas pequeñas.

-ahora dales las formas de las piezas de ajedrez-

Acto seguido Issei empezó a moldear las 15 esferas, no fue sencillo pero de algún modo logro hacerlo.

-ahora yo me encargo del resto-

Varios círculos mágicos se activaron y rodearon a Issei, estos parecían escanear, analizar y materializar las piezas.

Después de un leve brillo, 15 piezas doradas de ajedrez quedaron flotando frente a Issei.

-oh? Interesante…ahora concentra parte de tu poder en la pieza del [Rey]-

Issei levanto su mano para alcanzar la pieza, con cada centímetro que se acercaba pudo sentir un palpitar así como su poder se manifestaba.

-con esto…ahora soy un [Rey]- dijo Issei inconscientemente.

Cuando toco la pieza del Rey, entro a la transformación dorada, así como la Bossted Gear se materializo.

-así que ese es el poder del chico- dijo Ajuka fascinado por la demostración del poder de Issei.

La pieza del Rey emitió un resplandor dorado, ambos poderes convergían y se llamaban el uno al otro.

La pieza se acerco y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Issei, al introducirse en su cuerpo, dos pares de alas de demonio emergieron de la espalada de Issei.

-está listo y tu nivel es impresionante- dijo Ajuka saliendo de la capa protectora.

-Porque lo dice- pregunto Issei.

-el numero de alas que un demonio manifiesta es una representación de su poder, los demonios reencarnados de humanos por lo general solo manifiestan entre un o dos pares de alas. Eso si su poder es de gran nivel- explico Ajuka.

-ya veo, de hecho es interesante-

-ahora, Joven Hyoudou ¿usted ya tiene a los miembros de su sequito?- pregunto el Maou.

-solo a Kiba ¿Por qué?-

-si no es una molestia podría dejarme sus piezas de [Peón]-

-no le veo problema. Pero ¿para que las quiere?-

-cada Evil Pieces contiene una firma del poder del demonio, me gustaría analizar tu poder si no te molesta?-

-uhm…no hay problema- respondió Issei.

-bien ahora te enseñare el método para reencarnar a una persona y convertirlo en miembro de su sequito-

-ok-

Ajuka le enseño como reencarnar a una persona para convertirla en un demonio, después de aprender cómo se hace paso a volver a Kiba en su [Caballero].

* * *

Unos momentos después de que Issei y Kiba regresaran a Kuo.

-no es muy propio de ti investigar las piezas demoniacas Ajuka- dijo Sirzechs junto con Graifya apareciendo en el laboratorio.

-sentí curiosidad por ese chico Sirzechs, más específicamente. En las piezas que el creo-

-ocurre algo con las piezas de Issei-kun?-

-si. Algo muy asombroso- dijo Ajuka enseñándole a Sirzechs una de las piezas de Peón de Issei –dime Sirzechs ¿veas alguna diferencia en esta pieza?-

-no. a mi parecer es como cualquier pieza de Peón-

-pues estas muy equivocado Sirzechs, no sé como lo hizo pero esta, al igual que las otras piezas de Peón…no igual que todas las piezas que el creo son piezas mutantes-

-¡!-

-ese chico tiene un gran poder, y te aseguro que seguirá creciendo mas y mas-

-eso es bueno, si Issei-kun algún día quiere reclamar su puesto como el quinto Maou-

-pienso que para eso faltara mucho tiempo aun, es joven e inexperto. Pero no lo creo imposible- dijo Ajuka.

-te veo muy interesado en el Ajuka-

-digamos que ese chico despertó mi interés, el poder que él tiene, la Longinus Bossted Gear y sumémosle el hecho de que el sería el primer demonio que se auto-extrajo las piezas demoniacas y sobrevivió son algo que despierte el interés. El chico es joven…tal vez estaría interesado en un matrimonio político con mi sobrina-

-ahora que corren las noticias sobre él, muy pronto varias propuestas de matrimonio le llegaran- dijo Sirzechs.

Que le deparara el futuro a Issei ahora como demonio de clase alta.

* * *

_**-Casa De Issei-**_

Ya era de noche cuando Issei regreso a su casa, el sabia que tan pronto pusiera un pie en su casa recibirá el regaño más grande de la historia.

-bueno no es para menos, estuve casi 2 días fuera sin contactarme con ellos…- Issei abrió lentamente la manilla de la puerta y ingreso en su casa.

-ya regrese-

-Issei! ¿Dónde estuviste metido?- pregunto su madre molesta.

-bu-bueno como te dije por teléfono. Unos asuntos con el club se presentaron de repentino y tuve que salir con el resto por unos días, trate de llamarte pero donde fuimos no había señal- Issei de algún modo logro convencer a su madre.

-por cierto tenemos visitas- dijo su madre.

-¿visitas? ¿Quién?- Issei camino a la sala.

-hola- Xenovia estaba ahí esperándolo.

-Ghua- de la sorpresa Issei callo de cara al piso de la impresión -¡qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

* * *

Issei aprovecho la oportunidad de que su madre salió a comparar para hablar con Xenovia sin ocultar nada.

-haber deja ver si lo entendió. Después de la pelea con Kokabiel le avisaste a tus superiores sobre el clan que desconocían así como la muerte de dios ¿Verdad?-

-si-

-y después de que dijeras sobre la muerte de Dios, los de la iglesia te vieron como un estorbo y te expulsaron como una hereje ¿verdad?-

-correcto-

-y ahora vienes a mi casa y me pides que te deje unir a mi sequito ¿No?-

-eso es correcto, escuche que fuiste ascendido a demonio de clase alta y que tendrías tus propios siervos-

-… no sé por dónde empezar- dijo Issei sufriendo una pequeña migraña –para empezar, no intentaste matarme tan solo hace unos días, además ¿estás segura de hacer esto?, ya nunca más podrás orar ni seguir las enseñanzas de "Dios"-

-también me lo plantee. Pero aunque me convierta en demonio no pienso perder mi fe, no podre orar pero aun mantendré mis creencias-

-que pasara con Irina?-

-ella tuvo suerte, su fe es más grande que la mía…si ella hubiera descubierto la verdad…es muy probable que se rompiera y perdiera la cordura. Ahora que soy tachada de la iglesia como hereje irán tras de mí también-

-… está bien, desde ahora serás un miembro de mi sequito…de los primeros sin contar a Kiba-

-que tengo que hacer-

-sígueme. En el patio hay suficiente espacio y no habrá testigos-

Ya en el patio Issei le pido a Xenovia que se quedara en el centro en lo que el preparaba el hechizo.

-por lo general usas espadas ¿No? tienes algún otro método de pelea?-

-no, es muy poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en lo referente a la magia soy un fracaso, solo puedo utilizar a Durandal en peleas así como otros tipos de espadas-

-ya veo…creo que el Caballo sería la mejor pieza para ti. Pero me preocupa el que no sean suficientes piezas-

En medio del patio un gran círculo mágico de color dorado apareció, este tenía caracteres del mundo demoniaco así como lo que parecía una llama dorada dentro de un cristal como logo.

-así que este es el emblema del clan, sin duda es uno que nunca vimos- dijo Xenovia examinando el emblema desde adentro.

-conoces los emblemas de los diferentes clanes?- pregunto Issei preparando la pieza.

-si, una de las enseñanzas de los exorcistas es aprenderse los emblemas de los 72 pilares demoniacos, así si llegase aparecer un círculo mágico con ese emblema sabremos contra quien estamos tratando-

-ya está listo, ahora iniciare el ritual-

El círculo mágico empezó a brillar mucho, la pieza del caballo que Issei coloco en uno de los caracteres del circulo comenzó a elevarse y emitir el mismo resplandor dorado.

-Xenovia, en este momento yo Hyoudou Issei te daré una nueva vida, juras seguirme y vivir por mi- ese cantico aumento el resplandor del circulo.

-lo juro-

-desde ahora en adelante eres mi [Caballero]-

La pieza del caballo entro en el cuerpo de Xenovia cubriéndola con un manto dorado, al desaparecer dos alas de murciélago emergieron desde su espalda.

-listo ya está hecho, desde ahora eres un demonio a mi servicio-

Xenovia tomo un momento para notar los cambios en su cuerpo, la sensación, energía y sentidos eran mayores.

-es una sanación extraña ¿verdad?- dijo Issei acercándose un poco a ella.

-si…a primeras vistas no se nota ningún cambio…pero se siente diferente, además…- Xenovia vio todo a su alrededor con sus nuevos ojos –el poder ver en la oscuridad es una ventaja-

-eso y otras cosas, el poder hablar cualquier idioma del mundo resulta útil…aunque la única extranjera con la que hable fue Asia-

-Asia Argento…siento que debo disculparme con ella, dije cosas muy malas sobre ella antes- Issei puso su mano en el hombro de Xenovia y dijo.

-no hay problema, puede que hayas dicho cosas malas sobre ella antes, pero ahora ambas son iguales. No veo el motivo por el cual no puedan llevarse bien-

-…si…ahora ambas somos demonios que sirven a sus amos…por cierto como debo llamarte ahora? ¿Maestro? ¿amo?-

-Issei está bien, no me siento cómodo que me llamen así-

-entonces…esto a tu cuidado desde ahora…Issei- En ese momento Xenovia puso la expresión de una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento el corazón de Issei empezó a palpitar como loco.

(rayos…cuando pone una expresión así se ve tan linda)

-bueno creo que es hora de que me marche- dijo Xenovia.

-donde te estás quedando?-

-en la vieja iglesia abandonada-

-…se que podrá cenar estúpido… pero ¿tienen camas ahí?-

-…-

-al menos tienes comida no-

-…-

-por santa, espera cuando lleguen mis padres les diré si te puedes quedar aquí-

-pe-pero-

-nada de peros, ahora eres mi sierva ¿Qué clase de Rey seria si dejo a mis siervos viviendo en una pocilga?- dijo Issei entrando a la casa.

-…gracias-

Después de unos minutos tanto el padre como la madre de Issei regresaron, Issei les explico que Xenovia ingresaría a la academia Kuo como una estudiante transferida pero por ciertos incidentes perdió todas sus cosas y no tenía un lugar donde quedarse.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte Xenovia de ahora en adelante puedes vivir aquí!- dijo el padre de Issei.

-sígueme te mostrare tu habitación- dijo la madre de Issei.

(je sabia que pasaría esto, a veces mis padres son muy ingenuos. Bueno que importa…ahora tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos) pensó Issei.

-estoy algo cansado así que iré a dormir un rato- dijo Issei marchándose a su habitación.

-la cena estará lista en una hora- dijo su madre.

-ok-

* * *

-uhm… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

[como unos 20 minutos aibou]

-…muchas cosas han pasado en muy poco tiempo Ddraig-

[y que lo digas, eres el primer compañero que tengo que pasa por tanto en tan poco…pero puedo decir algo… en un futuro puede que llegues a ser el Sekiryuttei mas fuerte de la historia]

-de verdad piensas eso Ddraig?-

[Tu potencial de crecimiento es algo extraño pero poco a poco tu nivel sube y sube. Lo único preocupante es el blanco]

-verdad ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Pude sentir un poder inmenso proveniente de él. Esa clase de poder no es normal-

[no estoy muy seguro de quien será su huésped ahora…pero el poder que tiene esa persona contiene grandes rastros de poder demoniaco]

-¿es un demonio? Pero no solo los humanos nacen con Sacred Gear?-

[Puede ser un demonio reencarnado como tu… o puede ser un caso de excepción a la regla]

-¿excepción a la regla?-

[hay casos en que un ser sobrenatural tiene genes de un humano, en otras palabras un hibrido. Si ese chico es un mitad demonio mitad humano explicaría como tiene la Divida Diving]

-ahh…- Issei se rasco la cabeza –salimos de un problema para entrar a otro…el destino debe odiarme-

[de que te preocupas Aibou. Cumpliste tu meta de ser un demonio de clase alta por lo que tu sueño del harem ya es posible. De hecho ya comenzaste agregando a la chica de Durandal]

-no negare que el físico de Xenovia atrae y mucho, pero no seré como los otros demonios que gobiernan de manera dura y obligan a sus siervos a hacer cosas que no quieren. Si uniré a Xenovia al harem lo haré de la manera normal-

[como]

-no tengo la más mínima idea-

[…muy típico de ti aibou]

-en todo caso luego pensare en eso, ahora iré a darme un baño-

Issei se dirigió a darse una ducha, entro en el baño y se desvistió.

-tendré que ver una forma de ocultar esto- dijo Issei, luego de que se extrajo las piezas de Peón en su pecho quedo una gran cicatriz en forma de X, incluso con las lagrimas del Phenex esta no despareció.

[recuerdo una vieja magia para cambiar la apariencia, lo pondré en ti en caso de que tus padres o amigos humanos lo vean]

-como sabes esa magia?-

[un antiguo portador mío lo utilizaba, no preguntes para que]

-anotado- Issei se dispuso a entrar normalmente, lo que no percato es que ya habían algunas ropas en el cesto dando a entender que estaba ocupado.

-ah-

-…-

Xenovia se encontraba dando un baño ya, ella se encontraba en la bañera.

-disculpa debí preguntar si estaba ocupado-

-no hay problema, es tu casa después de todo-

-hay algún problema si me doy un baño rápido?- pregunto Issei, por alguna razón no se sentía nervioso.

-no- respondió Xenovia, a ella no pareció importarle.

-gracias y por cierto…gracias por al espectacular vista- dijo Issei mostrando el pulgar.

-¿?- Xenovia no entendió.

Issei paso a darse un baño normalmente, comparado a la vez que Asia entro mientras él se bañaba. Esta era diferente, no se sentía nervioso de que Xenovia lo viera y no es como si no estuviera encantado de ver la figura al desnudo de Xenovia.

-esa marca en tu pecho?- pregunto Xenovia para iniciar la conversación.

-ah esta, cuando me quite las piezas supongo que quedo la cicatriz, aunque utiliza un brebaje para curar mis heridas esta quedo- dijo Issei mientras se lavaba el pelo –me pasas el champú-

-toma, además de mi cuantos siervos tienes?-

-en total solo somos nosotros tres, tu, yo y Kiba-

-¿Cuántos siervos puede tener un demonio?-

-utilizan la misma cantidad de piezas que en el ajedrez, 15 pero puede haber más que vendrían a ser demonios sirvientes-

-uhm ya veo- dijo Xenovia acomodándose en la bañera –ah…bañarse con agua caliente se siente bien-

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-cual-

-antes de lo de Kokabiel, cuando ustedes ya estaban en Kuo… ¿Vivian en esa vieja iglesia no?-

-si-

-además de no tener cama y comida… por lo menos tenían agua?-

-la había, pero no caliente, es mas era como una gran piscina y la utilizábamos para limpiarnos-

-ah por el amor de Satán. De saberlo les hubiera dejado dormir en mi casa aunque fueran enemigos. Una mujer no debe vivir en esa clase de ambientes-

-…-

-pasa algo?-

-se que ahora soy un demonio bajo tu mando…pero está bien que me trates tan bien? hace no mucho fuimos enemigos- dijo Xenovia mientras veía su reflejo en el agua.

-eso ya no importa, ahora es mi deber velar y cuidar de ti…además no hay forma de que le tenga rencor a una chica tan linda como tu-

-te parezco…linda?-

-si-

-…eres el primero que me dice algo así. Nunca nadie antes mi dijo eso…bueno exceptuando a Irina-

-supongo que estuviste con un montón de gente siega, tu linda cara, tu gran figura y esos grandes Oppais te hacen una mujer irresistible-

-…- Xenovia no entendía porque su corazón latía con fuerza.

-aunque ahora tendré que recorrer un camino largo como líder de mi clan-

-me gustaría escuchar sobre eso-

-ah. Buen creo que no hay problema que te diga- Issei empezó a relatar todo lo que le dijeron los Maous –resulta que en un lugar que todavía no había sido explorado por los demonios se encontró un viejo castillo, ese castillo contenía información sobre mi clan así como la del quinto Maou-

-avía un Maou mas!- exclamo Xenovia sorprendida.

-es increíble no?, recuerdas a esa persona muy parecida a mí que apareció cuando nos enfrentábamos a Kokabiel-

-si-

-resulta que él es el fundador del clan. Al parecer él fue uno de los primeros demonios en enfrentarse a Dios junto a los Lucifer, Leviatán, Beelzebub y Asmodeus originales, al parecer nunca fue registrado antes porque desapareció misteriosamente dejando a los 4 Maous originales al tanto de la batalla-

-eso quiere decir que además de líder del clan, también eres un descendiente de uno de los Maous originales- dijo Xenovia asombrada.

-si, al parecer los demonios de más alto rango dijeron que revelaran al público sobre mi clan y linaje, así como que cuando sea más fuerte y este calificado podre aspirar al título de Maou-

-eso es sorprendente-

-si…pero solo significa más responsabilidades y mucha presión…lo único que yo quiero es ser el rey de un harem-

-tu meta es ser el rey de un harem?- pregunto Xenovia.

-si…mi sueño es estar junto a mujeres hermosas a las cual ame y ellas me amen a mi por lo que soy no por otra cosa-

-y yo seré una de ellas?-

-dalo por hecho- respondió Issei sonriendo –aun no sé cómo hacerlo ya que no te obligare a ser parte, pero recuérdalo de algún modo me ganare tu corazón- dijo Issei.

-eso sono cursi-

-y mucho, bueno ya termine de bañarme, te veré en la cena- dijo Issei acomodándose la toalla y saliendo del baño.

-con que ganarse mi corazón eh- dijo Xenovia viendo fijamente la puerta por la cual salió el castaño –pues has comenzado muy bien- dijo Xenovia al sentir como su corazón no dejaba de latir muy rápido.

El resto de la noche fue normal, una cena tranquila con la familia Hyoudou, mañana Issei tendría que ocuparse de muchos asuntas así como Xenovia también.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Issei se dirigía al salón del consejo estudiantil, ahora que Xenovia era miembro de su sequito tenía planeado inscribirla en la academia.

Pero ahí noto el primer problema de ser un demonio de clase alta con su propio sequito, no pose los contactos como para mover hilos y meter a Xenovia en la academia.

-por eso esperaba que pudieras ayudarme Kaicho- dijo Issei ya en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-ciertamente entiendo tu problema- dijo Sona Sitri, a sus espaldas estaban los miembros de su sequito –una movida muy osada de tu parte el incluir a una ex exorcista portadora de Durandal en tu grupo a las pocas horas de ser ascendido-

-bueno…digamos que no pude rechazar la oferta-

-ah…- Sona suspiro cansada –está bien veré como inscribirla en la academia-

-enserio! Te debo una Kaicho!- exclamo Issei contento.

-pero mira que no tardo mucho en que tu ascenso así como tu linaje saliera a la luz Hyoudou-kun- dijo la [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra.

-bueno…no esperaba que lo publicaran en el periódico- dijo Issei tomando el periódico que había en el escritorio de Sona

-pensar que además de un clan del cual nunca se supo nada, también habría un Maou del cual se desconocía todo- dijo Sona.

-para mí también fue una gran sorpresa, Sirzechs-sama así como el resto de los Maous me lo dijeron-

-¡conociste a todos los Maous!- dijo Saji asombrado.

Por su parte Sona se sentía nerviosa, la razón simple.

-casi todos, solo estaban Sirzechs-sama, Ajuka-sama y Falbium-sama, la persona que ostenta el título de Leviatán no estaba en la reunión-

Sona pudo suspirar tranquila.

-Serafal Leviatán-sama, la hermana de Kaicho- dijo Saji.

-¡Kaicho eras hermana de un Maou!- exclamo Issei asombrado por la revelación.

-Saji- Sona parecía estar enojada con su [Peón].

-lo siento Kaicho- Saji pareció resignarse a su castigo.

-como es tu hermana?- pregunto Issei.

-ella es…especial- dijo Sona sintiéndose apenada al recordar a su hermana –por favor te pido no preguntes mas-

-…ok, bueno te lo encargo Kaicho- dijo Issei.

-tratare de tenerlo listo todo para inicios de la siguiente semana Hyoudou-kun- respondió Sona.

-gracias Kaicho- Así Issei salió de la sala del consejo.

-Issei-kun como te fue?- pregunto Kiba uniéndose al castaño.

-Kaicho se encargara del papeleo para ingresar a Xenovia, ¿no tienes ningún problema con ella no?-

-para nada, mi odio era con las Excaliburn, pero ahora ya lo supere y seguiré adelante. Además ahora ambos somos los "Caballeros" de Hyoudou Issei-

-ase unos meces atrás no hubiera imaginado que me convertiría en demonio de clase alta tan rápido- dijo Issei mientras caminaba con Kiba por la academia.

-solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo, tienes grandes aptitudes así como la Bossted Gear-

-Kiba hay algo que me está molestando-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-que a diferencia de otros clanes…el mío literalmente esta pobre en comparación- dijo Issei desanimándose el mismo –al parecer mi antepasado no dejo ningún bien material por lo que además de ese viejo castillo, no tengo mucho, aun tengo lo ahorrado cuando trabaje como peón de Gremory…pero es una miseria-

-supongo que será un duro camino desde ahora- dijo Kiba, para suerte del, el departamento que renta ya esta pagado por un buen tiempo, por lo cual no afectara a Issei.

-si, dado a que no tengo como para rentarle un apartamento a Xenovia, ella estará viviendo en mi casa un tiempo-

-y donde esta Xenovia-san-

-…despidiéndose- dijo Issei.

-¿?-

-Irina se marcha hoy, llevándose consigo los fragmentos de Excaliburn y la Excaliburn de Xenovia-

-supongo que será algo difícil para ellas, parecían ser buenas amigas-

-lo son, aunque ahora Xenovia sea un demonio seguirá siendo amiga de Irina- afirmo Issei.

-tienes razón-

Ambos continuaron platicando hasta que llegaron al salón de Issei.

-ah se me olvidaba, Kiba espera un momento- dijo Issei dirigiéndose a su asiento, buscando algo en su mochila.

-¿Qué sucede Issei-kun?-

-toma- Issei le entrego tres sobres a Kiba –son contratos, uno es para hoy y los otros dos son para el fin de semana-

-contratos, tan rápido. Pensé que tomaría un tiempo en propagar los contratos de nuestro clan-

-si, aun estoy haciendo los folletos, pero estos son de clientes habituales de cuando éramos Gremory, al enterarse contactaron conmigo para pedir un contrato-

-ya veo…en efecto son nombres conocidos- dijo Kiba revisando entre los documentos.

-por cierto, mañana está ocupado?-

-no, ¿Por qué?-

-ahora con Xenovia en el equipo quería practicar y ver como peleamos en conjunto, logramos hacer un buen equipo contra Kokabiel, por eso a futuro me gustaría planear un método de batalla-

-ya estas pensando como un Rey, está bien, donde y a qué hora nos reunimos-

-mañana al medio día, utilizaremos los bosques cerca de Kuo para practicar, hable con Kaicho y nos dio autorización-

-y Buchou?- pregunto Kiba.

-pese a que no me gustaría hablar con ella…no la encontré, ni ella ni Akeno-san están. Les pregunte a Koneko-chan y Asia y me dijeron que ambas se encuentran en el inframundo-

-ya veo, entonces nos veremos mañana-

-si-

Kiba se dirigió a su respectivo salón.

(espero que las cosas estén bien para ti…Xenovia)

* * *

CLAK

CLAK

ZAS

Ya el día siguiente, los miembros del clan Hyoudou comenzaron con su entrenamiento, Kiba y Xenovia estaban en un fiero combate de espadas.

-así que ese es el poder de Durandal, sin duda es algo aterrador- dijo Kiba tomando su distancia.

-tu sacro-espada demoniaca tampoco es algo de lo cual confiarse, el poder sacro es nocivo para los demonios lo cual te da gran ventaja contra nosotros- dijo Xenovia.

Ambos espadachines se lanzaron contra el otro.

CLANK

El impacto de Durandal chocando contra una espada sacro-demoniaca produjo un resplandor de chispas, Kiba aprovecho ese momento para moverse a gran velocidad y atacar a Xenovia.

-parece que aprendiste de nuestro combate pasado- dijo Xenovia utilizando a Durandal para bloquear los ataques, pese a ser un [Caballero] todavía tenía que adaptarse al incremento de su velocidad, por lo cual solo podía bloquear o esquivar los ataques de Kiba.

-si, gracias a Issei-kun me di cuenta que para pelear contra ti, alguien que es pura potencia necesito mas técnica- dijo Kiba moviéndose en zigzag a gran velocidad atacando a Xenovia.

-si, de haber peleado así la vez pasada la hubiera tenido difícil…pero ¡aun así no pienso perder!- exclamo Xenovia reuniendo poder sacro en Durandal y arremetiendo contra el suelo.

BAAANG

Kiba logro separarse a tiempo para no ser afectado por el aura sacra de Durandal, el impacto levanto una cortina de polvo y tierra.

-¡una apertura!- saliendo de el manto de polvo, Xenovia blandió a Durandal con gran fuerza para atacar a Kiba.

En el último momento antes de ser impactado, Kiba giro asía la izquierda para evitar parte del daño y poner el filo de su espada en el cuello de Xenovia.

-…parece que es un empate- dijo Kiba, a simple vista parecía su victoria pero Xenovia movió sus brazos rápido para poner el filo de Durandal cerca del pecho de Kiba.

-si…debo admitir que eres bueno Kiba- dijo Xenovia aclamando las habilidades de su compañero espadachín.

-enfrentar a Durandal es aterrador, pensé que sería mi fin con ese último ataque-

-por cierto- Xenovia se fijo en algo -¿Qué está haciendo Issei?-

Issei se encontraba cerca de ellos, el estaba en la posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

-Issei-kun está conversando con Ddraig- dijo Kiba.

-el dragón gales de la Bossted Gear-

-si, Issei-kun me dijo que así puede dialogar mas y aprender de Ddraig-san-

-ya veo- Xenovia se acerco a Issei –en serio está hablando, me parece dormido- dijo Xenovia picando la frente de Issei.

-…es imposible- Issei abrió los ojos, al estar concentrado con Ddraig no sabía lo que ocurría en el exterior -¿Qué estás haciendo Xenovia?-

-ver si estabas dormido-

-no lo estaba-

-¿Qué es imposible Issei-kun?- pregunto Kiba notando que el castaño se deprimió.

-las llamas doradas, no puedo utilizarlas-

-¡!- tanto Kiba como Xenovia estaban perplejos.

-pero las utilizaste contra Kokabiel y después en el laboratorio de Ajuka-sama- dijo Kiba.

-acaso ocurrió algo y no puedes utilizar las llamas dorada?- pregunto Xenovia.

-con Ddraig descubrimos que existe pasos a seguir si quiero usarlas, esos mismos pasos hacen que sea imposible su uso-

-cuales son los pasos?-

-tengo que tener mi energía al máximo, física y mágica. Así como tener los Bosst cargados al máximo…pero con todo eso solo puedo utilizar las llamas por 5 segundos-

-¿5 segundos? Pero lo usaste más tiempo contra Kokabiel-

[debido a que su antepasado libero el poder que se encontraba sellado por tanto tiempo, eso permitió que mi socio utilizara tanto poder por un periodo de tiempo más largo] hablo la vos del dragón de la Bossted Gear.

-entonces eso quiere decir que Issei no podrá utilizar el máximo de su poder?- pregunto Xenovia.

[yo no diría eso, en estos momentos mi socio no tiene la capacidad para dominar las llamas y usarlas más tiempo. Pero eso se arregla si mi compañero aumenta más su actual nivel]

-tengo que volverme más fuerte- dijo Issei.

[aun así, el dominio de los otros poderes de mi socio son prometedores]

-¿otros poderes?- pregunto Xenovia.

-ah es cierto, tu aun no has visto todas las habilidades que tengo, así como Kiba algunas otras-

-sobre las llamas plateadas, acaso tienes otras más?- pregunto Kiba.

-si, en si creo que tengo varios tipos de habilidades dependiendo de que llama utilizo. Lo explicare mejor con una demostración- ambas palmas de Issei se encendieron en un fuego de color anaranjado rojizo.

-esta es magia de Dragón Slayer que me enseño Ddraig- explico Issei.

-¿dragón Slayer?- pregunto Xenovia curiosa.

[antigua magia utilizada para pelear contra nosotros los dragones, a lo largo de la historia muchos dragón Slayer de gran poder emergieron y murieron en la gloria, uno de los más grandes fue el hijo de un amigo mío, igneel el rey dragón de las llamas. Su hijo Natsu Dragnel fue un dragón Slayer que podía estar al nivel de los actuales Maous]

-eso es increíble- dijo Kiba asombrado.

-este es el fuego mágico- las llamas cambiaron a unas completamente naranjas –estas aumentan el poder de todos los ataques mágicos o energía que utilizo, también me sirve con ataques físicos reforzados con magia-

-son del mismo tipo que usaste antes- dijo Kiba.

-si, pero según me conto Ddraig, es mejor que no mescle mis ataques de dragón Slayer con esta magia, ya que ambas por los momentos se désincronizan y consumen más magia de la necesaria- explico Issei.

-los ataques que utilizaste contra Kokabiel- dijo Xenovia.

-el _**[X-Burner] **_y el _**[Big Bang Axel] **_son técnicas que tuve que crear en la práctica, el X-Burner concentra una gran cantidad de magia ofensiva y la dispara al punto indicado, pero ya que utiliza gran cantidad de magia esta me impulsa asía atrás. Por eso utilizo mi magia de dragón Slayer como un ancla para no salir volando.

-es un gran ataque si da en el blanco- dijo Kiba

-el Big Bang Axel es como el X-Burner pero comprimido en una pequeña esfera que explota al contacto, también sirve para quemar y arrasar todo a su paso-

-por eso Kokabiel fue seriamente dañado cuando impacto contra el- dijo Xenovia.

-ese estaba aumentado ya que las flamas doradas le dieron más poder, la siguiente es esta, la llama escarlata o _**Gear Secando**_\- la piel de Issei se puso al rojo vivo y humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

-es lo mismo que utilizaste cuando peleaste contra mi e Irina- dijo Xenovia

-estas llamas aumentan mi habilidad física y velocidad- dijo Issei parándose y moviéndose a gran velocidad en zigzag –los problemas de esta técnica es que no puedo utilizar ningún otro tipo de técnica mágica o de energía, solo combate físico mientras la tenga activa y- Issei dejo de utilizar las llamas y respiro con pesadez –consume los nutrientes de mi cuerpo y me deja agotado, Ddraig me dice que no la utilice más de dos veces al día, de lo contrario mi corazón se pondrá bajo mucha tención y explotara-

-utilizarla mucho es peligrosa, nosotros pelearemos a tu lado y evitaremos que sea necesario que la utilices más de dos veces- dijo Xenovia.

-gracias…y la ultima…es la llama plateada a la cual llame _**Excaliburn **_si no les molesta?- pregunto Issei encendiendo su brazo derecho en llamas plateadas.

-no- respondió Xenovia.

-para nada, ya no siento odio por ellas, además creo que el nombre quedaría ya que por lo visto esas llamas cortan a través de todo-

-Como Kiba dijo, estas llamas me dejan cortar cosas sin la necesidad de una espada, aunque me gustaría probarla con una espada. Pero eso será después- dijo Issei apagando las llamas.

-esas son todas las habilidades que poses?- pregunto Xenovia.

-si... creo… no sé, a decir verdad aun no estoy seguro si no tendré otro truco bajo la manga- dijo Issei, el mismo se preguntaba si tenía más llamas con diferentes poderes.

-las llamas de Issei-kun, la Durandal de Xenovia-san y mis espadas… creo que tengo una formación para pelear en equipos- dijo Kiba.

-a propósito Kiba-

-si?-

-cuanto tiempo puedes mantener activo tu Balance Breaker-

-uhm…como diez minutos a lo mucho-

-diez minutos ¿eh?... bueno con el tiempo iremos mejorando y volviéndonos más fuertes-

-¡Hai!- respondieron ambos.

-bueno se está haciendo tarde, damos por terminada la sesión de hoy?- pregunto Issei.

-me parece bien, además tengo que cumplir con unos contratos- dijo Kiba.

-me gustaría entrenar un poco mas… pero bueno mañana entinaremos otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo Xenovia.

-claro- respondieron ambos.

-entonces terminamos la cesión de hoy aquí- dijo Issei.

* * *

Ya por la noche, Issei y Xenovia caminaban juntos, ahora que Xenovia vivía en la residencia Hyoudou.

-como te fue con Irina?- pregunto Issei.

-fue algo difícil, no estaba contenta con mi decisión de convertirme en un demonio- respondió con pesar la peli azul.

-… es una lástima, de no haber descubierto el secreto tras la muerte de dios ustedes no se hubieran separado-

-es mejor así, Irina tiene mucha más fe que yo… si ella hubiera descubierto la verdad… es probable que su mente y alma se rompiera-

-…-

-pero ser un demonio no es tan malo, ahora que ya no tengo que vivir como una creyente puedo vivir una vida más libre-

-… no te arrepientes de ser un demonio?- pregunto Issei.

-no lo creo… aunque aun me pregunto si fue la decisión correcta- se pregunto ella misma –oh dios dime que hacer Auch- un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Xenovia.

-… ahora eres un demonio, no puedes rezar- dijo Issei, empezaba a pensar que agrego a un bicho raro en su grupo.

-es cierto, lo olvidaba-

-… sentí un deja vu- dijo Issei, todo esto le recordó cuando Asia recién era una demonio nueva.

-por cierto, ¿Qué es ese folder que llevas ahí?-

-ah esto- dijo Issei –un contrato que tengo que realizar ahora, dado a que el clan escasea en lo referente al dinero, necesito hacer todos los contratos que pueda para ganar algo de ingreso-

-empiezo a pensar que el verdadero mal del mundo es el dinero- dijo Xenovia.

-y que lo digas, pero el mundo no se mueve sin él. Bueno iré al lugar del contrato, llegare antes de la cena- dijo Issei.

-ve con cuidado-

-¡la tendré!-

Así Issei se marcho a realizar su contrato, Xenovia continuo su camino asía la residencia Hyoudou.

En el camino Xenovia tenía un pensamiento rondando por su cabeza.

(porque le dije que tuviera cuidado…. Este sentimiento… ¿Qué es?)

Sentimientos que ella nunca había sentido invadían su corazón.

(es lo mismo que paso cuando escuche sobre los peligros de que utilizara el **Gear Secando **más de dos veces).

Ella trataba de entender que eran esos sentimientos.

* * *

_**-Complejo de Apartamentos-**_

-¡maldición perdí de nuevo!- exclamo Issei.

-bueno, yo practique mucho con el fin de pelar contra ti- dijo el contratista, era el mismo hombre de la ves pasada, el que vestía una Yukata, tenía el cabello castaño con un mechón de pelo dorado.

-quiero decir, realmente no nos hemos encontrado en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, además en ese tiempo te convertiste en un demonio clase alta-

-jeje, bueno…. Muchas cosas pasaron- se disculpo Issei –pero has mejorado mucho en esto- dijo Issei refiriéndose a los video juegos.

-Quede muy enganchado a estas cosas desde que me llevaste a ese árcade-

-y de hecho muy enganchado, tienes consolas de la prehistoria, creo ver un Snes y una N64, no muchos fanáticos consiguen unas de esas en estos tiempos-

-una vez que empiezo a recoger algo, no puedo parar- El contratista mostro una sonrisa extraña –la gente a menudo me dice que me emociono mucho por recolectar cosas-

-¿eh? Eso me suena familiar…- Issei perdió otra vez el juego.

-¿otra ronda?, chico demonio… ¿O debería llamarte dragón rojo (Sekiryuttei) descendiente de Arcturus-

Issei se percato que él nunca le dijo nada de eso.

En ese momento plumas negras revolotearon por el apartamento.

-¡ah!- exclamo Issei.

-soy Azazel, el gran jefe de los ángeles caídos. Jeje-

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

* * *

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

La silueta de tres personas en negro, pero estas aun no son iluminadas dejado en intriga quienes son.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
Colors Have Faded**__**  
Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
**__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
**__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
**__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
**__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
**__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
**__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo, y miren que me tome un tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que me lo pedían mucho, pero no se acostumbren que no tengo el tiempo para escribir uno cada semana y además están los otros fics.

Como verán aquí explique que el power-up de Issei no puede ser utilizado todo el tiempo, así también explicare que Issei derroto tan fácil a Kokabiel fue porque este estaba cegado por la furia y no peleo bien.

Con Rias, dentro de poco sabrán porque es así, y si decido ponerla de nuevo junto a Issei. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Y con Raiser, el desgraciado tendrá golpe, pero no lo hare tan fácil para Issei, quiero una batalla encarnizada entre esos dos

Si más que decir me despido y espero sus Reviews Bay.


	5. Unión y Levi-tan

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

X

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: **_**[Unión y Levi-tan]**_

* * *

_**-Complejo De Apartamentos-**_

-¡ah!- exclamo Issei.

-soy Azazel, el gran jefe de los ángeles caídos-

(este tipo, ¿es el líder de los ángeles caídos?. Esto no es bueno, no estoy en condiciones para pelear contra él)- pensó Issei, sus opciones eran limitadas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

-presentí que Kokabiel estaba tramando algo, así que me metí en esta ciudad para estar atento a cualquier problema. Además estaba interesado en tu Bossted Gear y tu linaje- confeso Azazel.

Issei se paro rápidamente y se preparo para combatir.

-espera, no pienso comenzar una pela contigo, me agradas y me recuerdas mucho a Arcturus. A diferencia de Kokabiel, yo veía a Arcturus como un amigo aun siendo enemigos- revelo Azazel.

Issei no se confió y aun estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

-de todos modos, parece que Albión hizo bien su trabajo-

-¿Albión?- en ese momento Issei recordó la armadura blanca que apareció al final de combate –el dragón Blanco-

-yo no podía interferir directamente con la situación, así que le pedí que se encargara de la situación en lugar de mí, no me costó mucho convencerlo de hacerme caso esta vez-

-¿Qué planeas Azazel?- pregunto Issei.

-no planeo nada… pero te diré, que tuviste suerte de que Valí apareciera-

-¿eh?-

-aun cuando despertaste los poderes de Arcturus, no estás en la misma liga que Kokabiel, no importa cuán fuerte te volvieras-

-pero estuve cerca de vencerlo-

-Kokabiel estaba cegado por la ira, no estaba en sus cabales al pelar contigo… y si no me equivoco, tus poderes se hubieran acabado antes de poder continuar peleando ¿verdad?-

-…-

Issei no quería aceptarlo pero lo que Azazel estaba diciendo era la verdad, de no haber aparecido Albión quien sabe como hubieran terminado las cosas.

-de todos modos, parece que Albión hizo su trabajo. Debido a los resientes acontecimientos, los líderes de los ángeles caídos, ángeles y demonios han decidido celebrar una reunión cumbre en breve-

-¿una reunión cumbre?-

* * *

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**__**  
**__**Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**__**  
**__**Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe**__**  
**__**Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again**__**  
**__**Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile  
**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga**__**  
**__**Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

_**-Sala Del Consejo Estudiantil-**_

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamo Rias.

Dado la importancia de esto, los actuales tres demonios de clase alta de la ciudad de Kuo se reunieron en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-¿el líder de los ángeles caídos se coló en mi patio y saboteo mis planes?- dijo Rias molesta, junto a ella se encontraba Akeno.

-el mismo Azazel me lo confirmo- dijo Issei, a su lado se encontraba Kiba.

-mi hermana me lo confirmo, ella y Sirzechs-sama serán los representantes de los demonios- confirmo Sona, junto a ella se encontraba Tsubaki.

-¿Qué pasa con Ajuka Beelzebub-sama y Asmodeus-sama?- pregunto Issei.

-aunque sea una reunión "Pacifica", sería muy arriesgado que todos los líderes de los demonios se reunieran en un mismo lugar- explico Sona.

-acaso eres tan tonto como para no entender eso- dijo Rias con desprecio.

Issei simplemente ignoro a la pelirroja.

-los líderes de las tres facciones se reunirán y discutirán como trabajar de ahora en adelante sus relaciones- dijo Sona.

-entonces la batalla contra Kokabiel afecto la relación entre los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos; las tres facciones ¿Eh? Que fastidio- dijo Issei.

-si los líderes de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios se encuentran repentinamente en esta ciudad las cosas se han vuelto mucho más complicadas- dijo Rias.

-ah… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Issei echando la cabeza al respaldo del sofá.

-estamos hablando de Azazel- dijo Sona.

-tal vez si vendemos a Issei y Kiba con el saquemos algo de provecho- dijo Rias.

-tu actitud molesta mucho Gremory- dijo Issei ya algo fastidiado por los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-a mí también me molesta Rias- Dijo Sona –en otro punto, al parecer hay un aumento de demonios renegados por la zona- informo Sona entregando un folder con documentos a Issei y Rias.

-wow, 12 casos de personas desparecidas, esto es serio- dijo Issei.

-por eso para tener todo listo para la reunión quería pedirles a ustedes que se movilicen junto a sus siervos para peinar y limpiar la zona- dijo Sona –mis chicos se han dividió en grupos de 2 personas para buscar y eliminar a los renegados-

-entiendo Sona, ¿Pero para que le das uno a Issei? Contando al traidor de Kiba solo son ellos dos-

-tres- dijo una nueva voz entrando en la sala, se trataba de Xenovia, ella estaba con el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Kuo.

-tú eres- Rias se sorprendió.

-La exorcista- dijo Akeno.

-¿Qué ase ella aquí?- pregunto Rias

En ese momento alas de demonio emergieron de la espalda de Xenovia.

-ella es mi otra "Knight"- dijo Issei orgulloso.

-ahora unes a exorcista a tu grupo, lo que se esperaba de un clase baja como tu- dijo Rias despreciando a Issei.

-como si me importara lo que tu digas- dijo Issei sacándose un moco.

-¡Maldito! ¡tú me debes todo a mí! ¿Quién crees que te revivió? ¿Quién te enseño este mundo? ¿Quién te dijo que eran tus poderes?-

-si… te debo muchas cosas, pero eso era con la Rias de antes, la tu de ahora me importa muy poco- dijo Issei.

-aunque seas un clase alta, líder de un antiguo clan, no es forma de responderme ¡Maldito clase baja! ¡no se te olvide que soy la hermana de un Maou!- exclamo Rias levantando la voz.

-si, "eres" la hermana de un Maou ¿y qué? Kaicho también lo es y no se jacta de serlo- dijo Issei –incluso yo puedo aspirar al futuro por un puesto como el quinto Maou-

-¡tu! ¡Un Maou! No me hagas reír, un idiota pervertido que es completamente débil no podría obtener un puesto así-

Rias seguía insultando a Issei pero este no le molestaba los comentarios en lo mas mínimo.

Pero a Xenovia.

Ella estaba suprimiendo su enojo, en ese momento tenía tanta rabia contra la pelirroja que el brillo dorado de sus ojos se perdió por unos momentos, ella no lastimarais a la pelirroja… mucho.

-¡ya basta!- exclamo Sona –¡Rias cállate! ¡recuerda que de no ser por Issei-kun que peleo contra Kokabiel, tu y las personas de esta ciudad estarían muertas!-

-así que ahora lo defiendes Sona, bien como quieras. Yo me voy- dijo Rias parándose y marchándose, no sin antes empujar a Issei.

-espera, que es lo que te pasa- exclamo Xenovia sujetando a Rias por el brazo.

-Hyoudou dile a tu Puta que me suelte-

-Xenovia, no es momento de pelear, tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos- dijo Issei manteniendo la compostura.

-Pero- Xenovia trato de refutar.

-escucha a tu amo Puta, a no ser que…- Rias no termino la oración ya que sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, era instinto asesino.

Cuando miro en dirección de donde sintió el instinto vio a Issei, sus pupilas eran completamente doradas y emitían un resplandor aterrador.

-será mejor que no completes esa oración Gremory- dijo Issei de manera calmada pero controlando como podía su enfado, el no permitirá que alguien tocara o hiriera a sus compañeros.

Rias por un momento pudo verlo, la silueta espectral de un gran dragón Rojo, esa silueta la miraba como si no fuera más que un insecto.

Rias no necesitaba más para saber, que si daba un paso en falso tendría el filo de la guadaña de la muerte sobre su cuello.

-Akeno nos marchamos- dijo Rias abandonando la sala.

-hai Buchou, nos veremos después Sona-sama, Issei-sama- hablo la [Reina] de Rias respetuosamente.

Luego que ambas se marcharan en ambiente se relajo un poco.

-ahh… esa chica empieza a sacarme de mis casillas- exclamo Issei rascándose fuertemente la cabeza.

-me alegro que las cosas no pasaran a mayor- dijo Sona relajándose un poco, ella junto con Tsubaki pudieron sentir esa presencia tan intimidante que mandaba Issei.

-por cierto Kaicho, ahora como se mantendrán la seguridad de la ciudad, Gremory lo defendía de noche y tú y tu grupo en el día. Ahora con nosotros ¿Cómo queda?-

-no lo había pensado… es mas con tu asenso es probable que las cosas cambien- dijo Sona analizando los hechos.

-¿a qué te refieres Kaicho?-

-nosotros controlábamos las ciudad ya que éramos las demonios de clase alta en este lugar, pero ahora que tu eres un clase alta también y siendo alguien que ha vivido aquí la mayor parte de su vida… es probable que los archiduques te transfieran el control de la ciudad-

-¡ehh! ¡vamos eso no es gracioso! ¿más responsabilidades?-

-ah… sobre eso, Issei te llego un sobre, tiene emblemas demoniacos- dijo Xenovia entregando un sobre que tenía guardado en su bolso.

Issei tomo el sobre y lo abrió rompiendo los sellos de protección.

-veamos que dice…. Demonios ¡No!- exclamo Issei, la noticia no le agrado en nada.

-¿Qué dice el documento?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-lo mismo que dijo Kaicho, ahora tengo el control de la ciudad… ¡porque me dan tantas responsabilidades!- exclamo Issei.

-¡!-

Las Sitri estaban sorprendidas, ya estaban preparadas para que algo así pasara…. Pero no tan pronto.

-¿Qué harás Issei-kun?- pregunto Sona.

-uhm… supongo que mantendré las cosas un poco Iguales, tu cuidaras la ciudad por el día Kaicho y yo me las arreglare para cuidar la noche con Gremory-san-

-el documento también dice el espacio de control sobre el área- dijo Sona ojeando los documentos.

-¿cómo lo tenían repartido antes?- pregunto Issei.

-Bucho… Gremory-san y Kaicho lo dividieron a la mitad, 50 y 50- explico Kiba.

-ya veo…. Bueno te dejare el 50% Kaicho, yo tomare el 40% y Gremory el 10% restante- dijo Issei divirtiéndose un poco.

-entendido-

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos después Kaicho- dijo Issei despidiéndose desde la puerta.

-adiós Issei-kun-

El grupo Hyoudou se marchaban a sus respectivas clases, pero en ese momento Issei se percato de algo.

-¡¿Kaicho me llamo Issei-kun?!- exclamo Issei asombrado.

[LENTOOOOO]

-me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta- dijo Kiba.

-yo igual- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

Detrás del viejo edificio escolar, cierta pelirroja descargaba su furia desintegrando arboles.

-¡maldito maldito! ¡como se atreve ese infeliz!- exclamo Rias desintegrando todo a su paso.

Junto a ella Akeno se encontraba sin hacer un movimiento, conocía las tendencias que tenía su amiga cuando estaba enojada.

-¡ese bastardo me lo debe todo! ¡TODO! ¡El muy infeliz me vio como si no fuera nada! ¡NADA!- Exclamo Rias, ella recordó esa mirada que mando Issei.

-¡juro que ese desgraciado me las pagara! ¡LO JURO! ¿pero cómo lo mato?- se pregunto Rias, aunque le doliera el alma de admitirlo, su nivel ya no se comparaba con el de Issei, aun su más potente ataque seria eliminado con facilidad tan solo con el revés de la mano de Issei.

-creo que tengo una idea Rias- dijo Akeno –porque no lo usamos a "El"-

-Akeno, no te referirás a…-

-si, con su poder podría matar a Issei-kun sin que él lo esperase y nadie sospecharía de el-

-es una gran idea Akeno, aunque conociendo su personalidad el muy llorón se negara-

-eso se arregla muy fácil Rias, solo hay que darle un pequeño "Incentivo"- dijo Akeno emitiendo pequeños relámpagos en su mano derecha.

-me gusta como piensas Akeno- dijo Rias con una sonrisa siniestra.

Algo planeaban ellas dos, la pregunta era que y quien era "El"

* * *

Ya era el final de las clases, Issei se quedo un rato mas ya que su amigo Saji Genshirou.

-hey Saji- Llamo Issei.

-Hyoudou, al fin llegas- dijo Saji.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ten, un informe de Kaicho sobre los patrullajes, ya le di uno a Koneko-san-

-ah, a ver- Issei abrió el folder y ojeo los papeles, los turnos serian rotativos, Issei le tocaría hacer rondas esta noche con Xenovia, al día siguiente serian un de su grupo con uno de Sona, Kiba y Tsubaki.

-hoy toca el patrullaje en este sector- informo Saji, además de los documentos había un pequeño mapa de la ciudad con varios puntos marcados.

-uhm… ya veo- dijo Issei analizando los alrededores utilizando el mapa.

-… has cambiado Hyoudou, ahora piensas un poco antes de hacer las cosas- dijo Saji.

-eso crees?-

-pero mira cómo cambian las cosas tan rápido, hace no mucho ambos éramos [Peones] y ahora tu eres un rey, además eres de un antiguo clan-

-jejeje yo tampoco me lo creería si me lo hubieran dicho semanas atrás-

-bueno, tengo que irme mañana los del consejo estudiantil tendremos que limpiar la piscina, ah… ese es un trabajo tedioso-

-necesitan ayuda?- pregunto Issei.

-… creo que unas manos extras no harían daño- dijo Saji -¿ustedes tres ayudaran?-

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, Kaicho y ustedes nos ayudaron mucho con todo el asunto de Kokabiel- dijo Issei.

-eso es cierto, además… tal vez logremos convencer a Kaicho que nos deje utilizar la piscina después de limpiarla, jejeje- se rio Saji.

-esperas ver a Kaicho en traje de baño?- pregunto Issei tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-no mentiré, me gustaría ver eso… pero más pienso de cómo se verán Momo y Ruruko-

-Nimura y Hanasaki-san?... Saji acaso tienes algo con ellas?- pregunto Issei.

-uhm, si, de hecho estoy saliendo con ambas, fue algo difícil al principio pero logramos arreglarlo de alguna forma- admitió Saji, cosa que dejo sorprendido a Issei.

-Ehhhhhh! Pero?... creí que te gustaba Kaicho!- exclamo Issei sumamente confundido.

-eh?... nunca sentí ese tipo se sentimientos por Kaicho, yo siento admiración por ella, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana Hyoudou!-

Issei se quedo unos momentos aturdido, el hubiera apostado su brazo derecho que Saji estaba loco por Sona…. Pero al parecer perdió.

-qué bueno que no llegue a apostar el brazo- dijo Issei saliendo por la entrada principal de la academia.

-¿apostar el brazo?- pregunto una voz detrás de Issei.

-whga! Xenovia no te aparezcas así! Casi me provocas un infarto- dijo Issei tocándose el pecho, sintiendo como el corazón latía a lo loco.

-lo siento, ¿Qué era eso de apostar un brazo?-

-olvídalo, por cierto ¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

-te esperaba-

-ah… ya veo, ¿Nos vamos?-

-si-

En el camino Issei le comento a Xenovia que hoy ambos harían rondas por la ciudad así como mañana tendrían que ayudar al consejo estudiantil a limpiar la piscina.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar a limpiar la piscina?- pregunto Xenovia.

-el consejo estudiantil nos ayudo mucho con el tema de Kokabiel, por lo menos podemos ayudarlos con eso ¿no?-

-… creo que está bien- dijo Xenovia, en el camino Xenovia se fijo en una tienda que vendía trajes de baño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Issei al notar que Xenovia se quedo unos momentos parada.

-eh? Nada… tengo que comprar algunas cosas, te adelantarías?- pregunto Xenovia.

-te ayudare a cargar lo que vas a comprar-

-insisto en que regreses a casa, son cosas privadas-

-ah… bueno… nos vemos en casa, no llegues tarde- dijo Issei marchándose.

-bien, ahora- Xenovia ingreso a la tienda donde compraban trajes de baño buscando uno que le gustaría a Issei.

* * *

_**-Bosques de Kuo-**_

Ya era por la noche, cerca de la ciudad, en los tranquilos bosques algo se llevaba a cabo.

-_**[**__**Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

BAAANG

Un fuerte golpe seguido por un torrente de llamas resonó en el bosque.

-así que esa es la habilidad de un Dragon Slayer ¿eh?- dijo Xenovia.

-sip, aunque no espere que esto estuviera infestado de demonios rezagados- dijo Issei

Issei y Xenovia se encontraban una situación algo precaria, dándose la espalda mutuamente rodeados por una gran cantidad de demonios exiliados.

-no espere que tuviéramos que pelear contra tantos ase unos minutos atrás- dijo Xenovia.

-yo tampoco- confirmo Issei.

Al comienzo de la ronda todo parecía tranquilo, después de la primera hora y a solo media de terminar, demonios rezagados empezaron a salir como cucarachas.

-en si no son muy fuertes, lo molesto es que son muchos- dijo Xenovia.

-bueno… solo hay que acabar con el mayor número posible- dijo Issei, ya que Xenovia le estaba dando la espalda no pudo notar como los dientes de Issei se afilaban, como colmillos y sus pupilas se rasgaban, como la de un reptil… o un Dragon.

-_**[**__**Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- una gran masa de fuego naranja rojizo salió de la boca de Issei quemando hasta las cenizas a muchos demonios.

-¡no te lleves toda la diversión!- exclamo Xenovia empuñando a Durandal, cortando a demonios que se metían a su paso.

ZAZ

ZAS

ZAS

BAANG

BOONG

Luego de unos momentos de caos y descontrol.

-creo que acabamos con todos- dijo Issei viendo una pila de cuerpos quemados desintegrándose poco a poco en cenizas.

-eso parece- dijo Xenovia, ella por su parte corto a un gran número de ellos.

-GRAAAAAAAAA- uno demonio se escondió entre la pila de los que Xenovia derroto y estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando.

ZAS

Una estela de luz plateada corto por la mitad al demonio, antes de que esta atacara a Xenovia, Issei se movió rápido y saco a Xenovia del camino pegándola a su cuerpo como un modo de protección para después acabarlo con sus llamas **Excaliburn**.

-¡Xenovia! ¿te encuentras bien?-

-si… gracias… estaba algo distraída por lo cual no lo note a tiempo- dijo Xenovia

Ambos aun se mantenían unidos por el abrazo

-qué bueno que no te paso nada- dijo Issei aliviado, en ese momento libero a Xenovia del abrazo.

-ah…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-nada…- Xenovia quería permanecer así por un rato mas, aun ella se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba. Nunca antes experimento esas sensaciones y sentimientos.

-es mejor que nos vallamos, ya terminamos con el trabajo-

-si-

Ambos se marcharon en dirección a la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

_**-Piscina-**_

-oh vamos, ¿hace cuanto que no limpian esto?- pregunto Issei.

Issei, Kiba y Xenovia ayudarían al consejo estudiantil como un favor por lo de Kokabiel… con lo que no cantaba Issei es que la piscina no fue limpiada desde hace un muy buen tiempo.

-la piscina se mantuvo serrada por un año debido a remodelaciones y demás- explico Sona.

-UN año!, me estás diciendo que todo esto es la suciedad de un año?!- exclamo Issei.

-ahora que decidiste ayudarnos no puedes retractarte Issei-kun- dijo Sona, por alguna razón sus anteojos se iluminaron y gano un aura amenazante.

-… ok… ayudare- se resigno Issei.

-uhmp… y ya que algunos de mis siervos- dijo Sona mirando a todos sus miembros, incluso Tsubaki –me pidieron si podía permitir el uso de la piscina luego de limpiarla, lo permitiré por esta ocasión, pero solo hasta el medido día.

-¡YAHOO!- Exclamaron los siervos de Sona felices, incluso Tsubaki, aunque ella mas disimuladamente.

-por Satán, tendré que ser mas extracta con ellos- dijo Sona con un leve tic en la ceja.

-vamos Kaicho, no es para tanto, con lo de las Excaliburn, Kokabiel y ahora esta reunión, creo que se merecen un momento de relajación ¿no crees?- dijo Issei que estaba al lado de Sona.

-… supongo que tienes razón Issei-kun- dijo Sona resignándose por las palabras del castaño.

* * *

Luego que terminaran la limpieza, el grupo se fue directo a los vestidores para ponerse los trajes de baño.

(Me pregunto qué tipo de trajes de baños llevaran las chicas, me gustaría ver qué tipo de traje de baño trajo Shinra-sempai… además quiero ver qué tipo de traje trajo Xenovia) –pensó Issei.

-Issei-kun- llamo Kiba.

-ah?-

-prometo… que si alguien viene por ti, prometo que hare lo que se pueda para protegerte- dijo Kiba.

-¡¿p-Porque me dices esto ahora?!- pregunto Issei, se le hizo muy raro la situación, Kiba con la camisa abierta diciendo estas frases… en su cabeza se repetía esta frase DANGER DANGER.

-es difícil de hablar de esto cuando Xenovia-san esta cerca-

-s-si, gracias- dijo Issei, pero lo que él pensaba era otra cosa (estoy seguro que eso debería decírselo a una heroína, no a un chico como yo)

-estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme y darme un lugar en tu grupo, si no devuelvo el favor, no podría llamarme a mí mismo tu caballero-

(elegiste un muy mal lugar para decir estas cosas)

-acaso es esta una discusión gay?- pregunto Saji que recién entraba y logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación.

-wHa! Saji! No digas esas palabras! Ni en mil millones de años bateare para el otro lado!- exclamo Issei –n-nos vemos afuera!- exclamo Issei saliendo de esa ambiente tan tenso.

-¿I-Issei-kun?-

-… disculpa por esto Kiba, pero preferiría que te mantengas un poco alejado- exclamo Saji sintiéndose en peligro también.

-eh?- Kiba no entendía.

* * *

-ah… ni siquiera pelear contra Kokabiel me mando tantas señales de peligro, Kiba eligió un mal momento para decir esas cosas-

-Pasa algo Issei-kun?, luces pálido- pregunto Sona, ella traía puesto una bonito traje de baño de una sola pieza.

-estoy…. Bien… Kaicho… solo que viví una situación extraña en los baños- dijo Issei.

-situación extraña?- pregunto Sona.

Issei comenzó a observar con detenimiento a Sona.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-no… es que pensaba que te queda muy bien el traje de baño- dijo Issei siendo completamente sincero.

-gra-gracias- por alguna razón que Sona desconocía sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-parece que todos se están divirtiendo- dijo Issei.

La el resto del grupo Sitri y Kiba estaban nadando y divirtiéndose en la piscina.

-si- respondió Sona.

-uhm…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-donde está Xenovia?-

-Xenovia-san dijo que tenía algunos problemas con el traje de baño así que se tomaría un tiempo- respondió Sona.

-ya veo. Por cierto no vas a entrar-

-después, no pienso meterme todavía-

-Kaicho…. Será que no sabes nadar?-

-¿Qué? Claro que se nadar, además que clase de persona seria si no supiera nadar sabiendo que mis poderes demoniacos son de agua-

-oh?... no sabía que podías utilizar agua como tu poder-

-como crees que se lleno la piscina tan rápido?-

-buen punto…-

-¡Oye Hyoudou!- llamo Saji.

-ah, hablamos después Kaicho-

Issei fue donde Saji lo estaba llamando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-escucha sé que esto es indignante… pero te lo pido… enséñame a nadar-

-¿eh? ¡no sabes nadar!- exclamo Issei, en ese momento Saji le tapo la boca a Issei tan rápido que dejaría en vergüenza a un [Caballero]

-Idiota, no lo grites-

-¿pero porque a mí? Hanasaki-san y Nimura-san podrían enseñarte, después de todo, son tus novias ¿no?-

-sabes lo patético que me sentiría si le pidiera a mis novias que me enseñen a nadar-

-creo entender, ¿y qué pasa con Kaicho y las demás?-

-me sentiría aun más patético, vamos Hyoudou tu eres el único con el que puedo contar, acaso no somos amigos?-

-uhmm… bueno te ayudare, para eso están los amigos- Issei se quito la camisa para entrar al agua y ayudar a Saji.

-oye Hyoudou! Que te paso ahí!- exclamo Saji, refiriéndose a la cicatriz.

El resto del grupo Sitri y Kiba también vieron por primera vez al cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho de Issei.

-ah esto?, cuando me quite las piezas demoniacas me quedo esto, aun con las lagrimas del fénix la cicatriz no desapareció-

-de eso me gustaría hablar contigo Issei-kun- dijo Sona –se que sonara algo duro pero… como es que sobreviviste-

-¿perdón?- Issei no entendió.

-no eres el único que trato de extraerse las piezas, muchos otros también lo intentaron y todos murieron-

-uhmm… tal vez será porque utilice las lagrimas del fénix luego de extraérmelas-

-no… antes también se intento eso, los resultados fueron los mismos, la muerte del demonio- revelo Sona.

-¡eh!- exclamo sorprendido Issei.

-las Evil Pieces están ligadas al cuerpo y alma del demonio reencarnado, su extracción forzada es una muerte segura-

-pues no se… por lo que dices debería estar muerto…-

-cuando creaste tus piezas Ajuka Beelzebub-sama no te dijo nada?-

-nada, solo que le pareció algo intrigante mis piezas y me pidió que le dejara mis 8 piezas de [Peón]-

(será que Ajuka-sama descubrió algo?) pensó Sona.

-en todo caso no creo que haiga problema- dijo Issei restándole importancia –estoy vivo ¿no? que más importa-

-creo que tomas muy a la ligera esto Issei-kun-

-eso crees?, creo que solo no me preocupo mucho- dijo Issei –en todo caso Xenovia se tardo, iré a buscarla-

* * *

-donde se habrá metido Xenovia, no estaba en los vestidores- dijo Issei, en su búsqueda de su [Caballero] Issei estaba por los depósitos donde se guardan los equipos deportivos.

-que haces aquí?-

-Xenovia, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-nunca antes había usado un traje de baño, tarde mucho en ponérmelo. ¿me veo rara?- dijo Xenovia, ella traía un biquini verde (N/A: el mismo del canon original)

-para nada, estas hermosa- el comentario alegro a Xenovia -¡espera! ¡¿nunca habías usado uno?! ¿es porque pertenecías a la iglesia?-

-nunca estuve interesada en actividades recreativas como estas-

-aun así tardaste demasiado-

-mientras me cambiaba pensé en algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Issei quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿harías un bebe conmigo?-

Esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para freír el cerebro de Issei.

-¿eh?-

* * *

BAANG

Xenovia literalmente arrojo a Issei dentro del armario deportivo.

-¿Por qué tanta violencia?-

-no me escuchaste Issei, vamos a procrearnos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-mi propicito en la vida era servirle a dios, pero ahora todo eso se perdió, por eso trate de buscar un nuevo propósito para vivir-

-no veo para donde va todo esto-

-Entonces decidí tener una meta mas femenina, un sueño: tener un hijo-

-hey, espera-

-después de ver la pelea con Kokabiel, y de ser testigo de tus habilidades, me di cuenta que posees una fuerza notable así como un gran futuro por delante, incluso tienes el aura de un Dragon y los poderes de un Dragon Slayer-

-eh?-

-tales genes fuertes y especiales te hacen una pareja ideal-

-¡n-no me estas convenciendo!-

-estamos solos. Es nuestra oportunidad, estoy segura que con la guía de Dios- Dolor de cabeza.

(tonta) pensó Issei.

-como sea intentémoslo- Xenovia paso a quitarse la parte superior del bikini dejando al descubierto sus grandes Oppais.

-desafortunadamente, no tengo experiencia con los hombres. Dejare que tu el experto en el Sexo, me guie-

-H-hey…-

-duerme conmigo-

Xenovia abrazo a Issei quedando ambos en el suelo.

-mientras me des un hijo, no cuestionare nada de lo que hagas-

-… Xenovia, no crees que es momento de parar-

-eh?-

-si eso es lo que de verdad piensas… entonces… porque estas llorando-

-eh?- sin que Xenovia misma lo supiera empezó a derramar lagrimas -¿Por qué?-

-Xenovia… puede que no sepas que hacer con tu futuro de ahora en adelante… pero no trates de obligarte a algo que no quieres- Issei aparto amablemente a Xenovia para poder pararse –no me parece correcto que me utilices solo par eso-

-¡eso no es así!- exclamo Xenovia.

-¡!- Issei se volteo y vio como Xenovia se abrazaba a ella misma derramando mas lagrimas –Xenovia-

-no sé lo que me pasa… cuando estoy a tu lado me siento feliz… cuando alguien te insulta me enfado, me preocupo cuando no estás a mi lado… nunca antes había experimentado algo así… tengo miedo… miedo de no saber qué me pasa- dijo Xenovia.

-Xenovia…-

-pero ahora debes de odiarme ¿no?, utilice mis deseos por querer estar a tu lado, pidiéndote algo como eso- Xenovia rompió en llanto.

-…-

[Aibou]

(ahora no Ddraig)

[Aibou, esta chica califica como tu pareja]

(EH!)

[Este comportamiento ya lo avía visto antes, en guerreras que se enamoraron de mis antiguos portadores, ellas al vivir una vida de batallas nunca supieron que era ese sentimiento llamado "Amor", el insistió que atrae a personas a nosotros es grande, así como los cambios al nivel emocional que provocamos]

(Que debo hacer entonces?)

[ella no sabe qué le pasa, solo tú puedes ayudarla al enseñarle que son esos sentimientos, ella ya no podrá estar sin ti]

(… entiendo Ddraig, gracias)

[no hay de que Aibou… nunca me ah gustado ver a una chica llorar]

-Xenovia- Issei se acerco a ella.

-¡!- Xenovia trato de alejarse pero Issei la abrazo fuertemente.

-Xenovia, puedo entender que todo esto sea algo nuevo para ti, nunca viviste la vida de una chica normal… por lo cual no sabes lo que es sentirte atraída por alguien, o el estar enamorada de alguien-

-¿enamorada?-

-recuerdas que te dije que me ganaría tu corazón-

-si-

-pues… parece que ya lo hice- en ese momento Issei le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Xenovia.

Ese simple beso esfumo todas las preocupaciones y pesares de Xenovia.

(ya veo…así que esto es estar enamorada…)

Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron.

-mejor?-

-si… Te amo Issei-

-yo también, creo que es mejor que regresemos de lo contrario los demás empezaran a sospechar-

-… Issei, ahora que ya se lo que siento por ti… yo aun quiero tener un hijo contigo-

-ah…- en ese momento Issei vio algo que dejo su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Xenovia ligeramente sonrojada, si la parte de arriba de su bikini y esos labios rojos pidiendo más, eso estaba matando el auto-control de Issei.

(demonios… como podría controlarme con esto!)

-Issei- ronroneo Xenovia de manera erótica.

Glup

(al diablo, ahora somos una pareja, no hay nada de malo en esto) pensó Issei listo para la acción, pero el destino quería otra cosa.

-Issei-kun se puede saber que estás haciendo?-

-Ahhhhhhhh Kaicho! Bueno vera!-

Sin que Issei o Xenovia se dieran cuenta la mayor parte del grupo Sitri estaba reunido en la puerta del armario.

-¿Qué planeaban hacer en terreno escolar?- pregunto Sona.

-eh… pues… yo-

-¿Qué pasa Issei? Hagamos Bebes-

-BAKAA, ¡cómo puedes decir eso con las demás aquí!-

-¿hacer- dijo Sona.

-bebes?- repitieron el resto de las Sitri.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAA-

* * *

Mientras tanto los otros Sitri y Kiba.

-uhm? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kiba.

-creo que algo paso con Hyoudou-sempai- dijo Ruruko –vamos Saji-chan-

-Gen-chan vamos Uno, dos, uno dos- dijo Momo ayudando a Saji a aprender a nadar.

(maldito Hyoudou, me siento patético) pensó Saji.

* * *

Después de que el grupo Sitri literalmente matara a Issei a regaños, Sona así como su grupo se marchaban.

-hey, porque Kaicho está molesta?- pregunto Momo.

-no lo sé- respondió otra sierva Sitri –pero Yura-san esta igual-

Sona así como su [Torre] Yura estaban con un humor de los mil demonios.

(Porque me siento tan irritada) pensó Sona.

(¡maldito Hyoudou) pensó Yura.

Nuevas sentimientos salían a flote con el grupo Sitri.

* * *

-¿Qué paso Issei-kun?- pregunto Kiba.

Issei tenía la marca de una mano en la cara cortesía de Sona.

-muchas cosas, no preguntes-

-ok…-

-Kiba lo trajiste?- pregunto Issei.

-si, está en mi maleta-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Xenovia.

-algo de lo que Kiba y Yo tenemos que hacernos cargo… tiene que ver con Rias Gremory- revelo Issei.

-¡! ¡entonces Yo!- trato de decir Xenovia pero Issei la detuvo.

-no, esto es algo que nos concierne solo a nosotros dos, ya que una vez fuimos sus siervos. Por eso te pido… que regreses a casa. Prometo que regresare pronto- dijo Issei acariciando levemente la mejilla de la peli azul.

-me lo prometes?-

-Hai-

-está bien, Kiba cuídalo si?-

-te lo prometo Xenovia-san-

-nos veremos en casa Ise- con eso la peli azul se marcho dejando a ambos.

-parece que las cosas entre Xenovia-san y tu van bien- dijo Kiba.

-si… bueno… ya somos una pareja- dijo Issei ligeramente sonrojado.

-felicidades-

-si…-

-en todo caso, es hora de ir a hablar con Buchou-

-será Gremory desde ahora ¿no?-

-si-

* * *

_**-Sala Del Club Del Ocultismo-**_

Rias y el resto de su sequito se encontraban en el salón del club, Issei y Kiba se encontraban ahí para terminar algo que dejaron inconcluso.

-se puede saber a qué se debe esta indeseada sorpresa?- pregunto Rias.

-no tardaremos mucho Gremory, solo vinimos a entregarte esto- dijo Issei entregando dos hojas.

Rias ojeo ambas hojas.

-ya veo, dejan el club ¿eh?-

-si, ya no hay nada que nos ate aquí, ya no somos más tus siervos- dijo Kiba.

-Issei-san…-

-Yuuto-sempai-

Tanto Asia como Koneko estaban en contra de que ambos dejaran el club, ella sabían que había grandes diferencias entre ellos y Rias pero tenían la esperanza de que con el tiempo se arreglarían y que todos serian felices juntos de nuevo.

-está bien, ya no los necesito- dijo Rias –desde ahora ustedes ya no son miembros del club, por lo que les pido que se retiren-

-eso planeábamos- dijo Issei dispuesto a marcharse junto con Kiba pero.

-parece que vine en mal momento- dijo una voz que provenía de un círculo mágico.

-¡¿O-Oni-sama?!- dijo Rias.

Las personas que aparecieron del círculo mágico eran Sirzechs y Graifya.

-¡Sirzechs-sama!- Issei, Kiba y el resto del club se inclinaron ante el Maou.

-no necesitan estar tan tensos, vine aquí por motivos personales- dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-¿asuntos personales?- dijo Rias confusa.

-si, Issei-kun-

-¿hai?-

-escuche que uniste a tus filas a la portadora de Durandal, supongo que ya te acostumbraste a tu puesto como demonio de clase alta-

-ah… si… aun hay algunas cosas que tratar… pero me va bien-

-dejando eso de lado, Onii-sama, ¿Por qué viniste?-

-no me digas que no lo sabes, el día los padres se acerca-

-n-no puedes…- dijo Rias sospechando las verdaderas intensiones de su hermano.

-me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios-

-Graifya te lo dijo, ¡¿verdad?!-

-no te preocupes, papa vendrá también-

-eres un Maou, no deberías dejar tu trabajo por cosas como estas-

-no es así, también vine por trabajo-

-eh?-

-me gustaría tener la conferencia de las tres facciones aquí, en esta academia-

-¡!- todos se sorprendieron por la noticia.

-¡¿e-en la academia Kuo?!-

-si, por eso quiero que tu, Sona Sitri y Issei-kun participen también, ya que ustedes tienen información sobre la pelea con Kokabiel-

-¿yo también?- pregunto Issei.

-si, como un demonio de clase alta de esta ciudad y alguien que en un futuro postulara por el título de Maou me gustaría que estés presente Issei-kun-

-¡H-Hai! ¡haré todo lo posible para no fallar Sirzechs-sama!-

* * *

luego de unos minutos Issei y Kiba se marcharon a sus casas, Rias tenía una petición para su hermano.

-Onii-sama, necesito tu ayuda-

-Oh? Que necesita de mi, mi dulce hermana?-

-pienso ponerlo en libertad-

Ante esas palabras Sirzechs cambio su sonrisa a una expresión seria.

-está segura de poder controlarlo Rias-

-si, tienes mi palabra como futura líder de la casa Gremory-

-bien… confiare en ti-

-Gracias Onii-sama- dijo Rias

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Ya era de noche en la casa de Issei, el junto con Xenovia y sus padres estaban teniendo una deliciosa cena.

-uhm ¡esta delicioso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste mama?- pregunto Issei.

-pregúntaselo a ella- dijo la madre de Issei.

-¿Xenovia?-

-bu-bueno… nunca antes había cocinado… así que le pedí a tu mama que me enseñara… enserio no está mal?- pregunto Xenovia.

-para nada, esta delicioso- afirmo Issei.

-menos mal-

* * *

Luego de comer Issei y Xenovia estaban lavando los platos, desde la sala los padres de Issei miraban al par con atención.

-¿no crees que ambos se llevan muy bien?- pregunto el papa de Issei.

-si, Xenovia-chan me pidió que le enseñara a consonar especialmente para poder prepararle algo a Issei, no sería genial que Xenovia-chan se volviera nuestra hija legal-

-seria un alivio, con lo pervertido que es nuestro hijo me preocupa que no llegara a encontrar a alguien- dijo su padre.

Lo que ambos padres no contaban es que, ambos podían escuchar todo a la perfección debido a sus oídos de demonio.

-padres tarados- susurro Issei muy rojo.

Por su parte Xenovia estaba igual de roja, pero se sentía feliz, Issei y ella eran pareja…. Y en un futuro tendrían un bebe fuerte, por lo cual la idea de una boda no estaba tan distante.

* * *

Ya tarde por la noche, Issei se encontraba pensando en algunas cosas.

(Ddraig?)

[que pasa aibou?]

(dijiste que lo que Xenovia mostro antes era los sentimientos que tenia por mí al ser atraída por mi poder… pero en verdad siente eso por mi… no podría soportar si volviera a pasar algo como lo de Asia)

[ya te lo dije aibou, ella si siente algo por ti, y si tu mayor preocupación es que algo como lo anterior ocurra otra vez… solo hay una solución para eso]

(cual?)

[vuélvete aun más fuerte y protege a tu hembra con todo lo que puedas, así nadie se atreverá a alejarla de ti]

(tu forma de dar consejos es rara… pero correcta)

[una última cosa Aibou]

(¿Qué?)

[se atento, delicado…]

(¿eh?) Issei no entendía nada.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Xenovia, ella solo traía puesto su ropa interior.

-¡Xe-Xenovia!-

[me voy a dormir, recuerda lo que te dije atento, delicado] dijo el Dragon antes de marcharse a dormir.

-EH Ddraig?!-

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche- dijo Xenovia con un tremendo sonrojo.

Issei se congelo, no sabía que decir y sin que el mismo lo supiera acepto la propuesta de Xenovia.

Cuando Issei reacciono Xenovia ya se encontraba a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Xe-Xenovia-

-por favor… déjame quedarme así un rato mas…-

(¡RAYOS ESTO ES MALO! ¡tenerla casi desnuda y tan cerca a mi está matando todo mi autocontrol!) pensó Issei.

-Ise-

-s-si?-

-ahora estamos solos… ¿quieres hacer un bebe conmigo?-

-eh? Xenovia ¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunto Issei como última advertencia.

-si… quiero ser tuya… pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado… protegerte y que me protejas, ser tu espada, por eso… quiero tener una muestra de lo que sientes por mi- dijo Xenovia –además… se que la tasa de nacimiento de los demonios es baja, por lo cual tendremos que hacerlo **Muchas veces todos los días **para poder procrearnos-

-me convenciste con el muchas veces por día- dijo Issei, besando a Xenovia.

El beso comenzó como uno tierno y dulce, pero con el tiempo cambio a uno más apasionado.

-I-Ise- gemina Xenovia.

Una batalla entre las lenguas de ambos había comenzado.

Issei tomo ventaja de sus conocimientos (que nuca llego a poner en práctica hasta ahora) sobre cosas pervertidas para llevar la batalla a su favor.

-¡Ah!- Xenovia dejo escapar un Gemido, la razón.

Issei comenzó a amasar sus grandes pechos, jugando con el seno derecho sin dejar de besarla.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire, ambos conectados aun por un fino puente de saliva.

-Issei… ah!… e-espera- Xenovia trataba en vano de aguantar sus gemidos.

-no… tu me provocaste… ahora atente a las consecuencias- dijo Issei recorriendo a besos el cuello de la peli azul sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos.

-ah!- Xenovia gimió fuertemente al sentir como Issei apretaba su pezón.

-no levantes tanto la vos… mis padres están en la otra habitación- susurro Issei al oído de Xenovia, mordisqueando levemente su lóbulo.

-Ghh!- Xenovia llevo sus manos a la boca para tratar de contener sus gemidos.

-aunque… es una pena… tus gemidos son música para mis oídos- dijo Issei quitando el sostén de Xenovia, bajando a sus pechos y empezando a succionarlos.

-GHhH!- Xenovia no podía dejar de gemir, no sabía porque pero los lugares donde Issei la tocaba o besaba se sentían muy sensibles, ocasionando olas de éxtasis por todo su cuerpo.

-ahora… veamos cómo está por aquí- Dijo Issei descendiendo su mano asía la parte más intima de su [Caballero]

-¡espera Ise ahí ¡Noooo!- gimió Xenovia al sentir como los dedos de Issei invadían su intimidad y como con su pulgar molestaba su clítoris.

-valla, estas muy mojada- dijo Issei mostrándole su mano cubierta por los líquidos de Xenovia para después lamerlos –es muuuuy dulce, se me antoja más-

-¿Ise?- Xenovia se encontraba si fuerzas, el constante ataque a sus puntos más sensibles la estaban llevando al clímax, pero Issei estaba por darle el golpe de gracia.

-Itadakimasu- con esas palabras Issei comenzó a lamer la feminidad de Xenovia.

-¡GHHHHHHHHHHI!- Xenovia no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse, sentir como la lengua de Issei se movía en su interior, jugando con ella… no paso mucho hasta que -¡no Issei algo pasa! ¡Algo está viniendo!-

Xenovia llego al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-ah… ah…- Xenovia se encontraba temblando, con una mirada vidriosa.

-parece que te gusto, pero esto está muy lejos de terminar- dijo Issei quitándose toda la ropa.

Xenovia abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había visto el Pene de un hombre, pero por libros sabia como era, y el tamaño de Issei salía del promedio de una persona Japonesa.

-estas lista?- pregunto Issei.

-si… se gentil… es mi primera vez-

Lentamente Issei introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Xenovia, la cálida sensación y él como ella apretaba por poco lograban que Issei terminara, pero logro controlarse.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Issei.

-si… duele un poco…- confeso Xenovia, el dolor causo que ella derramara algunas lagrimas.

Issei la beso para distraerla del dolor, así como empezó a masajear sus senos.

Al parecer funciono, ya que Xenovia comenzaba a moverse por ella misma, desando por mas.

-empezare a moverme-

Lentamente Issei entraba y salía de su intimidad, los pliegues de Xenovia lo succionaban y apretaban cada vez que envestía, era una sensación adictiva.

-ah…ahh- Xenovia no podía dejar de Gemir, con cada envestida Issei aumentaba el ritmo y llegaba más profundo dentro de ella.

-Xenovia… ya… no puedo… estoy a punto de- dijo Issei aumentando cada vez más las penetraciones.

-adentro… déjalo salir adentro…-

Y con una última estocada Issei libero su carga en el interior de Xenovia.

(hay mucho, está muy caliente) pensó Xenovia en éxtasis.

Issei callo cansado a su lado, ambos respiraban con dificultad tratando que mas aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-como estuvo?- pregunto Issei jadeando.

-increíble…- respondió Xenovia.

Luego de que recupero un poco mas de aliento Xenovia dijo.

-otra ronda?-

-ah… por supuesto- respondió Issei entre jadeos, listo para una noche de pasión con su amante.

Una noche larga para esta pareja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei se levanto muy cansado y notando un bulto a su lado.

-¿?-

Cuando Issei levanto la sabana vio con asombro a Xenovia completamente desnuda recostada sobre su pecho.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron rápidamente, Issei no pudo ocultar esa mueca de felicidad y satisfacción.

(YAHOOOOOOOOOO! Deje de ser virgen! ¡y con la mujer más hermosa del mundo!) pensó Issei.

-uhm… ¿Ise?-

-ah. Lo siento, te desperté Xen-

-¿Xen?-

-un apodo, tú me dices Ise ¿no?, o no te gusta el apodo?-

-no… me gusta- respondió Xenovia pegándose más a Issei.

-uhm… ¿estás bien?... ya sabes, ya que ayer-

-si, puede que se deba a este cuerpo como demonio, pero no siento dolor, solo un poco de ardor ahí abajo-

-entiendo… puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo estuve?-

-… fantástico- dijo Xenovia acercando su cara a Issei para darle un beso.

Ambos compartían un dulce momento, pero el destino le cobraría una mala pasada a Issei.

-Issei has visto a Xenovia-chan no está en su ca…- la mama de Issei abrió la puerta de su cuarto para saber si su hijo sabia donde estaba Xenovia, pero en cambio encontró a ambos besándose cubriendo su desnudes con las sabanas del castaño -¡disculpen por interrumpir!-

PLAM

La madre de Issei serró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al castaño en shock y a la peli azul confundida.

-"¡Oto-san, Issei y Xenovia-chan"!- se escuchaban los gritos de la madre de Issei.

-"que pasa con ellos"-

-"ambos están, están…"-

-"¡que!"-

Mientras el castaño logro sentir un Deja vu, aunque él no prefiriera tenerlo, después de todo, era la segunda vez que su madre lo encontraba en una situación parecida, la únicas diferencias es que esta vez era con su novia y no con una tirana pelirroja y que esta vez no podría borrar la memoria de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Xenovia.

-que creo que tendremos MUCHAS cosas que explicar-

* * *

-rayos, mira que mis padres tenían que ponerse a molestar tanto… aunque bueno… parece que aceptaron muy bien a Xenovia- dijo Issei recordando el extraño numerito que montaron sus padres.

-creo que debí haber esperado a Xenovia, pero ella me dijo que me adelantara, ah rayos, que es este sentimiento tan raro de incomodidad cuando no está cerca mío, ¿acaso ella paso por lo mismo?- pregunto Issei a nadie en particular.

-ITE- la mano izquierda de Issei reacciono ante algo, mejor dicho la Bossted Gear reconoció a su némesis.

-¿Qué rayos?- Issei observo a un chico de cabello plateado, el no traía puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuo, pero Issei presentía que ya lo había visto antes.

-es la segunda vez que nos encontramos- dijo el peli platino.

-¿Qué?-

-welsh Dragon, Sekiryuttei, Hyoudou Issei…-

Issei se percato que este chico debía de conocer el mundo sobrenatural, no muchos conocen el nombre del Sekiryuttei.

-soy Valí, Hakuryukou… Vanishing Dragon-

-tú eres…- dijo Issei soportando el ador en su brazo izquierdo, por lo que no noto cuando Valí se acerco tanto.

-estas indefenso, por ejemplo, podría usar magia ahora y-

-Bossted-

Dos espadas se colocaron muy cerca del cuello del Dragon blanco.

-tu broma esta yendo demasiado lejos- dijo Kiba.

-no dejare que empieces una pelea con el Sekiryuttei aquí, Hakuryukou- afirmo Xenovia mostrándose enfadada.

-Issei-san- en ese momento Asia y el resto del club del ocultismos así como el consejo estudiantil llego.

-ja, ni siquiera lo intente, no pudieron derrotar a Kokabiel, así que no son rivales para mí, si no les molesta que los demás vean, entonces adelante-

Xenovia y Kiba bajaron sus espadas y las desparecieron, poniéndose de lado del castaño.

-Hyoudou Issei, en ¿qué lugar crees que estas a nivel mundial?- pregunto Valí.

-¿Qué?-

-tu Balance Breaker incompleto y tu poder recién obtenido, te pone en un lugar entre los primeros tres dígitos, están es un lugar entre los 700… no considerando tu fuerza tal vez menos o quizás más-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-eres una gema rara, tus poderes pueden mejorar mucho mas, es una lástima que lo perdieras Rias Gremory-

-Hakuryukou-

Rias junto con Akeno y Koneko se acercaron al Dragon blanco.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? Si estas aliado con los ángeles caídos, evitaremos-

-en épocas pasadas el Welsh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon, el rojo y el blanco han causado a todos sus conocidos tener vidas miserables. Será por eso que lo aparataste de tu lado?-

Rias miro al Dragon con una mirada neutra.

-no vine hoy a pelar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-espera- Issei llamo a valí.

-uhm- Valí noto el cambio en las pupilas de Issei, las antes castañas eran ahora doradas brillantes.

Ambos dragones se miraron, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta comenzaron a liberar una gran presión con sus poderes que agrieto el suelo donde ambos estaban parados.

(ambos tienen un gran poder, Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que Rias o yo) pensó Sona tratando de soportar esa enorme presión que ambos emanaban.

-me corrijo, tu poder podría estar entre los primeros 100, ahora me marcho- dijo Valí antes de irse desapareciendo de las vistas de todos.

* * *

Luego de un rato y de que Issei fuera a la enfermería a descansar debido al leve agotamiento que le causo la aparición del blanco sumado a un momentáneo despliegue de su poder. Ahora él se dirigía de regreso a su salón, pero sus queridos amigos lo esperaban.

Cuando Issei abrió la puerta.

-¡Issei bastardo!- ambos lanzaron un puñetazo contra Issei, pero este atrapo ambos golpes.

-¿Qué carajo les pasa?- pregunto Issei molesto.

-¡escuchamos los rumores Issei!- dijo Motohama.

-escuchamos que te estás llevando muy bien con la nueva estudiante Xenovia-chan-

-maldito bastardo suertudo-

-¿y eso les da el derecho de intentar golpearme?- dijo Issei ya sentado en su puesto.

-oh perdón, es que como ya tienes a tantas chicas cerca-

-¡necesitamos desquitarnos de alguna manera!-

-por si no lo sabían ya no soy parte del club de Gremory-sempai por lo que no tengo nada que ver con ella-

-oh esa no la sabíamos-

-como sea… no has hecho nada con Xenovia-chan ¿verdad?-

-ah- en ese momento las imágenes de ayer regresaron a su mente –p-por supuesto que no- dijo Issei tratando de ocultar su cara de alegría.

-Ise-

-Ah ¿Que pasa Xenovia?-

-que paso con Xen?-

-ah… creo que es mejor guardarlo para nosotros- Issei se acerco y le susurro –ante los demás llámame Issei nada mas, yo te llamare Xenovia también, cuando estemos solos nos llamaremos por nuestros apodos-

-¡Issei maldito! ¿Qué significa eso?-

-n-no es nada-

-ya veo, pensaba que deberíamos usar estos para practicar- Xenovia saco del bolcillo de su falda varios condones.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- los amigos de Issei

Asia que se encontraba cerca quiso saber qué pasaba.

-¿Qué son esos Xenovia-san?-

-a estos son- antes de continuar Issei la callo tapándole la boca.

-Baka no digas eso en público!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hyoudou esta atrayendo la atención otra vez?-

-¡tú no te metas Kiryuu!-

-¿Qué es lo que Xenovia-san trae en las manos?-

-oh?, Asia esos son…- Kiryuu le conto que eran y para que se utilizaban.

Asia se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡hey Kiryuu! ¿Qué demonios le estas enseñando a Asia?-

-Hyoudou, así que tu y Xenovia-san ya llegaron a esa etapa-

-¡Issei maldito traidor!- exclamaron sus dos amigos tratando de golpear al castaño en vano otra vez.

-váyanse al diablo, Xenovia es mi novia así que no hay ningún problema!- exclamo Issei estrangulando a sus dos amigos con una llave de lucha libre.

-oh, así que por fin dejaste de estar en el grupo de inútiles- dijo Kiryuu

-Xenovia-san felicidades-

-gracias-

* * *

Ya había comenzado la jornada de puertas abiertas y los padres de los estudiantes se reunieron en la parte de atrás de los salones para observar a sus hijos.

-bien, ahora les pediré que formen una figura con el molde que les entregue, pueden hacer lo que quieran, una persona, un animal o un objeto, lo que ustedes quieran- dijo el profesor.

-¿exactamente lo que esté en mi mente? Huh?-

"háganlo Xenovia-chan, Asia-chan" al fondo los padres de Issei animaban a la rubia y a su futura hija legal.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡hay personas mirando!- dijo Issei sintiéndose apenado por el comportamiento de sus padres.

Issei se fijo que sus compañeros de clases empezaron a moldear los moldes para hacer las figuras.

(¿Qué hago?) pensó Issei sin tener una idea clara de que hacer.

(algo que me guste…) en ese momento la imagen de Xenovia vino a su mente, ella parada con una pose firma, con una liguera tela cubriendo su cuerpo sosteniendo a Durandal.

Sin que Issei lo notara sus manos le dieron forma a la arcilla, la misma que tenía en mente.

-H-Hyoudou-kun?- llamo el profesor.

-¿huh?- Issei salió del trance para fijarse que logro moldear la figura al mas mínimo detalle y perfección.

-¡¿es Xenovia-san?!- pregunto una compañera.

se escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros de clases

-¡si! ¡se ve igual a ella!-

-maravilloso, no sabía que eras tan talentoso Hyoudou-kun-

-no… solo deje que mis manos se movieran por si solas-

-tus manos conocen cada detalle de su cuerpo ¿eh?- dijo Kiryuu ganando un leve destello en sus gafas.

-¡hey Kiryuu! ¿quieres callarte?-

-maldito Issei-

-en verdad el ya-

Los estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor del asiento de Issei para admirar la obra de arte.

-¿hey Issei no quieres cambiar?-

-ni hablar, ¡te daré 5000 llenes!-

-¡te daré 8000!-

-¡no yo te daré 10.000 me servirá mucho para esta noche!-

-¡eh!- exclamo Issei mandando una mirada llena de furia y instinto asesino a aquel idiota que dijo esas palabras.

-n-no nada-

-ni hablar, no está a la venta- sentencio Issei.

Por su parte sus padres estaban.

"¡cariño mira a nuestro hijo!" exclamo su madre emocionada.

"pensé que solo tenia perversión, ¡pero podría convertirse en un artista algún día!" dijo su padre.

Por su parte Xenovia discutía con Asia.

-no lo sabía, Asia-

-eh?-

-el día de los padres es un día para que hagamos cosas que entretengan a los padres-

-c-creo que te equivocas-

* * *

En el descanso Issei, Kiba y Xenovia se reunieron cerca del gimnasio.

-está muy bien hecha Issei-kun-

-si, no sé como la hice exactamente- confeso Issei.

-aunque fue un alivio que nadie preguntara por Durandal, aunque está muy bien hecha, solo la viste un par de veces pero pudiste moldearla al detalle-

-bueno, como dije no sé como lo hice, toma te lo regalo-

-estás seguro?-

-algo pobre, pero es el primer regalo que le doy a mi novia-

Xenovia lo acepto con gusto.

"¡¿una sesión de fotos con una Mahou Shoujo?!" Se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

"¡como un Ex miembro del club de fotografía, tengo que grabar todo esto con mi cámara!"

-¿Una Mahou Shoujo?- Pregunto Issei.

El y su grupo se dirigieron al gimnasio para ver a esa supuesta Mahou Shoujo.

* * *

FLASH

-¡una más, por favor!-

FLASH

-¿p-p-podría mirar hacia acá, por favor?!-

FLASH

Cuando Issei entro vio que en efecto había una Mahou Shoujo.

-es… ¡un cosplay de Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral Seven Alternative!- exclamo Issei viendo a esa hermosa morena de doble coletas.

-conoces sobre eso Ise-

-si… uno de mis contratistas habituales tiene uno igual- dijo Issei sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar a Mil-Tan.

-¿Un cliente regular?- pregunto Xenovia.

-¡HEY!- Se escucho una voz, era Saji -¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡estás en la escuela! ¡váyanse! ¡La fiesta termino!- dijo Saji ahuyentando a la turba de fans

-¡maldito consejo estudiantil!-

-¡¿Por qué no podemos tener una sección de fotos?!-

-¡si!-

-es el día de los padres ¡dejen de hacer escándalo! ¡váyanse!-

La turba se separo molesta por el quite de su diversión.

-¿Eres familiar de un estudiante?- pregunto Saji a la cosplayer.

-si-

-no podemos dejar que estés en esta escuela con esas ropas-

-que- la cosplayer hizo una pose.

-en serio no podemos-

-hey, Saji, es bueno verte trabajar duro- llamo Issei.

-cállate Hyoudou-

-Saji, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Sona entrando al gimnasio.

-oh, Kaicho yo solo…-

-Sona-chan te encontré- dijo la cosplayer.

Sona se tenso al reconocerla.

-¿podría ser…- dijo Issei.

-una conocida tuya?- completo Saji.

-Sona-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la cosplayer acercándose demasiado a la morena –estas sonrojada, al fin te has reunido con tu hermana mayor ¡creo que deberías estar mucho más feliz de verme! No me molestaría abrazarnos y tener algo de acción Yuri-Yuri, en donde dices "Onee-sama y yo digo So-tan" ¿sabes?-

A pesar de estar siempre seria, se notaba que Sona comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿"Onee-sama"?- pregunto Issei.

-Serafal Leviatán-sama, una de los cuatro Yondai Maou y la hermana mayor de la presidenta- dijo Saji –aunque es la primera vez que la veo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-de hecho estas súper ultra feliz de ver a tu hermana mayor otra vez ¿verdad?-

-ugh…-

-Serafal-sama vino por el día de los padres verdad?- dijo Saji respetuosamente.

-¡si! Sona-chan es tan mala. ¡No me dijo nada acerca del día de los padres!-

Sona desvió la mirada.

-¡estaba devastada! ¡estaba tan molesta que iba ir a atacar el cielo!-

-no sé si esta bromeando o no- dijo Issei.

-disculpa, el es el chico que tiene a Ddraig, el del clan 73-

-Yo, s-si- dijo Issei –es un placer conocerla, soy Hyoudou Issei-

-un gusto en conocerte, cuando me entere de lo que paso aquí con Kokabiel vine tan rápido como pude pero al llegar ya había pasado todo, y no pude estar cuando Sirzechs-chan hablo contigo- se disculpo Serafal –¡soy Serafal Leviatán, una Maou!- luego puso una pose cursi giñando el ojos -¡dime Levi-tan ¿si?-

-s-si…- pudo parecer linda, pero Issei afirmo una pequeña cosa que pensaba tras conocer a los Maous (es idea mía… o todos los Maous son bichos raros?)

-One-sama, estoy a cargo del consejo estudiantil de la escuela, aun si eres parte de mi familia. ¡ese comportamiento y esas ropas son inaceptables!-

-¡NO Digas eso Sona-chan!, si eso es lo que piensas, tu hermana… ¡se pondrá muy triste!, sabes que me gustan las Mahou Shoujo ¿Verdad?-

-ya había escuchado eso- dijo Issei volviendo a recordad a Mil-tan.

-¡usare mi brillante báculo y asesinare a los ángeles y ángeles caídos!-

-One-sama por favor compórtate- dijo Sona –tus poderes podrían eliminar este pequeño país en segundos-

-hey Saji, cuando Kokabiel vino, Kaicho no llamo a su hermana, pero no fue porque no se llevaban bien ¿verdad?-

-por lo visto no es así… es mas pienso que ella hubiese gritado "mi hermanita esta siendo atacado por los ángeles caídos" y comenzado una guerra- dijo Saji.

-cielos… ya no soporto mas- exclamo Sona saliendo corriendo del lugar muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡espera Sona-chan!- Serafal empezó a perseguir a Sona.

-¡aléjate de mi!-

-¡No Sona-chan!-

-bien debo ir a apoyar a Kaicho- dijo Saji.

-s-si, ¡buena suerte!-

-debo decir que los Maous no son lo que esperaba- dijo Xenovia.

-dímelo a mi-

Issei y el resto decidió regresar al edificio principal.

* * *

-¡Hey Issei!-

-uhm ¿papa?- Issei vio que junto a sus padres, se encontraba un hombre joven con largo cabello rojo carmesí.

-eres Hyoudou Issei-kun verdad?-

-s-si-

-soy el padre de Rias Gremory-

-¡eh! El padre de Gremory-san!- exclamo Issei asombrado (oh es muy joven)

-papa ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Issei.

-ah, nos topamos en el pasillo, el dice que su hija está cuidando a Asia-chan por lo cual comenzamos a conversar. Dígame, no tenemos mucho espacio ¿pero le gustaría hablar en nuestra casa?-

-ah eso seria excelente-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-entonces regresaremos a casa, señor Gremory es usted fuerte con la bebida?-

-bueno…-

-papa… sabes con quien estás hablando ¿verdad?-

-c-como dicen "la ignorancia es felicidad"- dijo Kiba

-que espectáculo- bajando las escaleras se trataba de Sirzechs, acompañándolo se encontraba una mujer rubia vestida de manera elegante, por alguna razón Issei sintió que esa mujer le era familiar.

-hoy comeremos en tu casa Issei-kun si no te molesta-

-ah… no hay problema, mis padres ya aceptaron-

-además me gustaría revisar si tus padres posen algún indicio del poder que tu manifestaste-

-ya veo… por cierto ¿Quién es la mujer junto a usted?-

-ah ella-

-permítanme presentarme, soy Lady Phenex un placer, Hyoudou Issei-kun-

-¡Phenex!- exclamo Issei asombrado.

Que deparara el destino para Issei.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

**_Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto_**

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

**_Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai_**

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

**_Koboreochita PIISU._**

La silueta de tres personas en negro, pero estas aun no son iluminadas dejado en intriga quienes son.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

**_Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae_**_**  
**_**_Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

**_Na Bokura_**

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

**_Life Filled With Vanity_**_**  
**_**_Colors Have Faded_**_**  
**_**_Things You Desire Exist Here_**_**  
**_**_Flee From This Colorless World_**

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

**_Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei_**

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

**_Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou_**

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

**_Tsutanai Kotoba_**_**  
**_**_Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

**_Ano Hi No Kodou O_**

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

**_Wasurenaide_**

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

**_Oh my lord, it's gone_****_！！_**_**  
**_**_What shall I do_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Pieces I had have fell apart_**_**  
**_**_Where do you belong_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Where should I aim (for)_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_**

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Bien aquí está el más reciente capitulo, monte dos en poco tiempo por lo cual diré de una vez, que para los siguientes tardara no mucho pero si tardara, tengo que estar al tanto de las otras historias que les recomiendo que lean si les parece.

Que me dicen de mi idea de poner a Sona en la harem, les gusta o no dejen su respuesta en los Reviews, para los que quieren que Rias regrese al harem, posiblemente lo haga y lo haré de una forma que nunca antes salió en otros fics.

Para informar, Rias es la que más daño le ha hecho a Issei, Issei no sabe que Akeno también está en su contra y Koneko y Asia son inocentes, son aquellas que quedaron en medio de este conflicto.

Que les pareció el Lemon no soy muy bueno en eso díganme que les pareció, y sé que es matar el suspenso pero si se fijan en los nombres de los personajes del fic verán a dos de los nuevos miembros del sequito de Issei.

Con eso me despido Bay.


	6. Dragon Vs Phenex

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis [Dragon Vs Phenex]**

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

-¡Phenex!- exclamo Issei.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la actual matriarca del clan Phenex.

-un gusto en conocerte, hay algo que me gustaría decirte- dijo la rubia.

(uwa, que es lo que quiere… no es como si la conociera. ¿tal vez se trate sobre el idiota de Raiser?) pensó Issei.

-quisiera darte las gracias-

-eh?- dijo Issei sin entender nada de nada.

-en los sucesos que ocurrieron en este lugar hace poco, se vio envuelta mi hija, Ravel-

-ah… si ahora recuerdo-

Cuando ocurrió lo de Kokabiel, Issei salvo a la hermana menor y la [Torre] de Raiser de ser devoradas por un grupo de cerberos que se abalanzo contra ambas.

-de no ser por ti ahora mi hija estaría muerta, te debo mucho Hyoudou Issei- dijo la matriarca Phenex con una reverencia.

-n-no es nada- dijo Issei, siendo alguien que vivió toda su "vida" como humano normalmente, este tipo de cordialidades lo desubicaban.

-no, te debo mucho a ti y a tu clan-

-¡Oka-sama!- se escucho un grito.

Cuando todos voltearon así donde provenía el grito, vieron a la menor de los Phenex, junto a ella se encontraba la [Torre] de Raiser, Isabela.

-oh Ravel, que bueno que llegaste, en estos momentos estaba hablando con Hyoudou-kun-

Cuando Ravel vio al castaño, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-h-hola- hablo tímidamente la Phenex.

Cosa que no paso desapercibida para su madre.

-hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ravel?- dijo Issei.

(¡Recordó mi nombre!) pensó llena de dicha la rubia –v-vine a ver esta escuela- dijo Tratando de mantener el ambiente de una Ojou-sama –tenía pensado inscribirme en esta escuela para poder aprender un poco mas de los humanos- dijo la Phenex.

(aunque la mayor parte es para verte) pensó la Phenex.

-ya veo, serás una de primer año ¿cierto?-

-si-

-veo que ambos se llevan muy bien- dijo Lady Phenex sacando un gran sonrojo de su hija.

-¡Oka-sama!-

-jojojo- se rio lady Phenex.

Por su parte Issei no entendí porque se reía Lady Phenex y porque Ravel estaba completamente roja, aunque tenía unas leves sospechas.

[por fin empieza a usar la cabeza] dijo el Dragon Gales para sí mismo sin que Issei lo escuchara.

Mientras que la [Torre] de Raiser miraba fijamente al castaño y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas ganaron un tono rojizo.

-Issei-kun ya que Oto-sama estará en tu casa, te parece bien si también vamos?- dijo el Maou Lucifer.

-eh?... si… creo que no hay problema-

-ok, llamare a Rias-

-Gremory-san también vendrá?- Issei no se mostraba feliz por eso.

Cosa que noto Lady Phenex, Ravel e Isabela.

-si… puede que las cosas estén tensas entre ustedes pero pido que traten de llevarse bien, por lo menos un tiempo-

-… haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada-

Así, los Gremory y Phenex presentes también irían a la casa de Issei.

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte  
Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte  
Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe  
Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again  
Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga  
Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Ya en casa de Issei Sirzechs así momo lord Gremory y Lady Phenex comían la comida preparada por la madre de Issei.

-se ve delicioso-

-hoy utilice todas mis habilidades para cocinar- dijo la madre de Issei.

-¡Por lo tanto, vamos a comenzar con un brindis!-

-¡Kampai!-

Los padres reían y conversaban, Asia y Xenovia ayudaban a la madre de Issei, mientras que el.

-linda casa Hyoudou- dijo Rias claramente molestando a Issei.

-no es como si me gustara que estés aquí Gremory, pero Sirzechs-sama insistió-

El ambiente entre Issei y Rias era tenso, ninguno de los dos quería estar ni un kilometro cerca del otro y con razones de sobra.

-Asia-chan, ¡estás muy linda!- exclamo la madre de Issei.

-eso es vergonzoso- dijo Asia apenada.

Los padres estaban viendo las grabaciones del día de puertas abiertas.

-oh no- Rias pareció recordar algo.

-oh?... acaso hay algo que no quieres que vean Gremory- dijo Issei con la voz llena de malicia.

Rias por su parte fulmino con la mirada al castaño.

-Issei es más inquieto de lo que pensaba- dijo su padre.

-ahora veremos a Rias- dijo lord Gremory.

-oh, ¿tú también lo grabaste?- exclamo el padre de Issei.

La grabación cambio a Rias en medio de la clase.

-como pensé, ¡el deber de un padre es grabar el rostro avergonzado de su hija!- exclamo lord Gremory.

-eso es sin duda peor que el infierno… tierra trágame ya- dijo Rias tratando de cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza.

Issei no es que fuera malo… pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ver a Gremory humilladla así.

-Vea, por favor- dijo Sirzechs –mi increíble Ría-tan, ¡está respondiendo correctamente al profesor!-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Rias no aguantaría mas esto.

-no aguanto más, Oni-sama y papa…- exclamo Rias levantándose de la mesa y marchándose de la casa azotando la puerta.

-Phu, jajajaja, ah… hace tiempo que no me reía así- dijo Issei limpiándose los ojos.

-are, parece que Ría-tan lo tomo mal- dijo Sirzechs.

-ya se le pasara, continuemos- dijo lord Gremory.

Los padres siguieron como sin nada, disfrutando del momento.

-tus padres parecen estar animados- dijo Xenovia junto a Issei

-si, hasta yo me divierto con la vergonzosa actuación de Gremory- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san no seas malo con Buchou-san- dijo Asia tratando de defender a la pelirroja.

-está bien Asia, no molestare mas… creo-

-¡Issei-san!-

-está bien, ya no molestare-

-eso espero Issei-san-

-… Asia, estas bien, Gremory no te ha pedido que hagas nada raro?- pregunto Issei preocupado.

Xenovia también quería saber, desde que llego y aunque Asia sea sierva de Gremory ellas dos eran amigas.

-no… acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto Asia.

-no…no es nada, parece que ellos seguirán así por un rato- dijo Issei refiriéndose a sus padres.

-tus padres son muy animados Issei-san-

-¿tú crees?-

-pienso lo mismo Ise-

-uhm…-

-por cierto, Issei-san mañana podrías pasar por el salón del club-

-para? Ya no soy miembro Asia-

-vera, mañana Buchou-san dice que liberara al otro alfil que tenia-

-¡¿tenía otro?!- exclamo sorprendido.

-si, al parecer se encontraba sellado ya que sus poderes podían salirse de control-

-para que me quieren ahí?-

-Buchou-san no lo dirá, pero en caso de que algo pase tú podrías ayudarnos-

-estás segura de decirme esto?, si Gremory se entera podrías recibir un castigo y te lo digo, no son nada lindos esos castigos-

-aun así, me gustaría que vinieras Issei-san- dijo Asia.

-… está bien, iré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Asia-

-si tu vas yo también voy Ise-

-te lo agradezco, Asia sabes cómo es esa persona? El otro Alfil-

-no lo sé, Buchou-san no me ha dicho nada del él, no sé si es una chica o un chico-

-espero que sea una chica- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san ahora estas con Xenovia-san, no la engañaras ¿o sí?-

-para nada, además Xenovia dijo que no está en contra de mi plan de un harem-

-eso es verdad Xenovia-san?-

-si, en tanto Ise este conmigo y tengamos un hijo fuerte y saludable, no me molestaría compartirlo… además conozco de alguien que podría estar interesada- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, recordando a cierta castaña de coletas.

-ya veo…- dijo Asia.

Aun en la sala ciertas personas escucharon lo que el castaño dijo.

(así que no está en contra de tener múltiples parejas eh? Interesante…) pensó Lady Phenex, planeando algo a futuro.

(todavía tengo oportunidad!) pensó Ravel, ella se desanimo cuando escucho que Issei y Xenovia estaban juntos, pero ahora una nueva llama de esperanza brillo en sus ojos.

Además que alguien más de los presentes celebro por los planes del castaño.

* * *

Después de algunos tragos mas, Sirzechs junto a su padre y Lady Phenex con sus hija y su guardián se marchaban pero no sin antes hablar con el castaño.

-Issei-kun podrías venir un momento- llamo Sirzechs.

-¿Qué ocurre Sirzechs-sama?-

-en el tiempo que pase al lado de tus padres trate de detectar si tenían un poder como el tuyo-

-alguno de mis padres tiene el mismo poder que yo?- pregunto el castaño.

-lamento decirte que no, al parecer solamente tú tienes esos poderes Issei-kun-

-ya veo… en parte creo que así es mejor, no me gustaría que mis padres se metieran en este mundo… no aun-

-con esto quedo claro que tu eres el actual líder de tu clan, con eso muchas responsabilidades con la aristocracia demoniaca te serán dadas-

-entiendo… un poco-

-entonces me voy, dentro de poco será la reunión por lo cual les pido que estén listos-

-lo estaremos- respondido el castaño.

-me parece perfecto… nos vemos- el Maou se monto en un taxi que lo esperaba en las puertas de la residencia –ah por cierto se me olvidaba decirte que dentro de pronto recibirás propuestas de matrimonio-

-EH?!-

-nos vemos Issei-kun- se despidió el Maou.

-¡espere! ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?!- exclamo Issei, pero ya era en vano, Sirzechs ya se marcho.

-¿Qué paso Ise?-

-… que creo que cosas pasaran en un futuro-

-¿?- Xenovia ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-no es para que te preocupes, vamos adentro, me siento algo cansado así que me iré a dormir de una vez-

-esta noche no hay sexo?- pregunto Xenovia desilusionada.

-…. Sabes de repente me siento lleno de energía, vamos- Issei cargo a Xenovia al estilo nupcial y se encerró en su cuarto.

Sus padres que vieron todo comenzaron a imaginarse a sus nietos.

-¿crees que será una ceremonia occidental?-

-Xenovia-chan es extranjera, aunque vestida con un Kimono también estaría hermosa-

Los padres de Issei estaban pensado en el futuro.

* * *

-Que hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Rias de mala manera.

-Asia nos pidió que viniera, no es como si tuviera otro motivo por el cual venir Gremory- respondió Issei.

-Asia!-

-l-lo siento Buchou-san. Pero creí que en caso que algo pasara seria de mucha ayuda los poderes de Issei-san-

-ah…- Rias suspiro derrotada, la monja tenía un buen punto… y que él estuviera ahí podría darle un empuje al plan que tenía en mente.

-¿aquí?- pregunto Issei frente a una puerta del viejo edificio, esta tenia barios sellos así como cerrada con cadenas y grandes candados.

-en un principio, no requería ningún sello, pero… debido a su habilidad, podría ser que escape de la habitación de mala gana. Pero aun así, el tiene un cierto temor, el contacto con el mundo exterior-

-en resumen, ¿es un Hikikomori?- pregunto Issei.

-pero el que está ahí adentro tiene un poder muy peculiar- dijo Akeno.

-¡¿en serio?!-

-como si realizara los contratos en secuencia, como si fuera una computadora- dijo Kiba

-lo conoces?-

-si-

-pero, ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene que es necesario que lo sellen?- pregunto Xenovia.

Rias puso su mano sobre la puerta y una gran cello con el emblema Gremory apareció retirando los sellos y rompiendo las cadenas.

-el sello fue removido- dijo Koneko con su típica voz neutra.

-Voy a abrir la puerta- dijo Rias tomando las manillas de esta.

-NUUUUUUUUUUUU!- se escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Issei.

El junto con el resto entraron en la habitación, esta estaba completamente oscura, solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

-buenas tardes. Es bueno ver que estas bien- pregunto Rias a… un ataúd.

"¿qué están haciendo?" se escucho una voz de dentro del ataúd.

-hemos eliminado el sello. Así que ven con nosotros- dijo Akeno levantando la tapa del ataúd.

-¡No quiero! ¡Me gusta estar aquí! ¡ahí afuera es aterrador!- dijo una chica, rubia con orejas extrañamente en punta.

-oh? Una rubia extranjera como Asia- dijo Issei animado pero. –esperen!... es descortés que pregunte esto… pero… ¿Eres un chico?- pregunto Issei.

Todos quedaron asombrados perplejos por la pregunta del castaño.

-si- respondió el otro Alfil.

-¿Issei-kun como lo supiste?- pregunto Kiba.

-con lo de Kokabiel me enfrente a alguien parecido… parece que desarrolle un censor que me alerta de no caer en estas trampas- dijo Issei suspirando pesadamente.

-ufufufu, su pasatiempo es travestirse- dijo Akeno.

-este chico es Gasper Vladi, mi otro [Alfil]- dijo Rias –es un estudiante de primer año y antes de ser reencarnado era un mitad vampiro-

-v-vampiro?- dijo Asia, ya que ella era de la iglesia escucho hablar de esa raza.

-eso es un vampiro?- pregunto Issei señalando a Gasper.

-auuu- lloriqueo Gasper, por un momento sus colmillos resplandecieron.

-¿es en serio? ¡Qué pasa con este mundo! ¡un chico debería verse como un chico no al revés!- exclamo Issei.

-aunque realmente le queda- dijo Asia.

-¡justamente por eso es impactante!- se quejo Issei –por cierto ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Issei acercándose al Travesti.

-p-p-pero, esta ropa es linda…- dijo Gasper de manera muy femenina.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma! Ah… creí que podría ver a dos hermosas extranjeras rubias-

-no digas tus sueños repugnantes abiertamente- reprocho Koneko.

-… no sé porque pero extrañe que me contestaran así-

-quien eres tú?- pregunto Gasper.

-ah, disculpa si me presente tarde, Soy Hyoudou Issei, solía ser el [Peón] de Rias Gremory, soy un demonio de clase alta-

-a pasado tiempo Gasper-kun- dijo Kiba acercándose.

-Kiba-san-

-… lamento decir esto Gasper-kun, pero ya no soy el [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, ahora soy el [Caballero] de Hyoudou Issei.

-EHH!- exclamo asombrado Gasper –porque?-

-digamos que muchas cosas pasaron- respondió Issei en lugar de Kiba.

-Gasper salgamos ¿si?- dijo Rias de buena manera.

-¡NO quiero!- se negó el travesti.

-vamos, no pasa nada- Issei cometió el error de tomar a Gasper por el brazo.

-AHHH!-

FLASH

Con un destello Gasper desapareció y se encontraba en otro lugar diferente.

-no te enojes, no te enojes, por favor no me golpes- suplico Gasper.

-ah…como?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-qué extraño, el estaba aquí hace solo unos momentos…-

-estoy segura que esto no fue más que unas alteraciones en mis recuerdos- dijo Xenovia igual de confundida

El resto que conocía cual era el poder de Gasper se rieron un poco.

-**Forbidden Balor View**\- dijo Akeno –una herramienta llamada el ojo del mundo, es el Sacred Gear de ese niño-

-en resumen, altera la relación entre el tiempo, pareciendo que se está tele transportando-

-Gasper-kun no puede controlar ese poder, así que fue sellado aquí por Sirzechs-sama- explico Akeno.

-al parecer su habilidad esta a un nivel incluso menos analizable que el propio Balance Breaker-

-¿el Balance Breaker?- pregunto Issei.

Rias empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza, cuando Issei y el resto perdido de vista a Gasper por un momento.

-no me gusta que conversen sobre mí. ¡no quiero quedarme aquí!- exclamo una caja en la esquina.

-cuando fue que…?- pregunto Asia.

-ah… Gasper-san… podrías salir de la caja?- pregunto Issei acercándose a la caja –es algo raro tener una conversación así-

-¡me quiero quedar en esta caja, es suficiente, deja que me quede aquí!-

-qué rayos fue eso?-

-Buchou, es hora- informo Akeno.

-ya veo, Hyoudou tenemos que irnos a la reunión, trae contigo a Yuuto, mi Oni-sama dice que quiere saber más sobre su Balance Breaker-

-ya es hora de la reunión?- dio Issei fijándose en la hora de su teléfono –bueno que se le puede hacer, vamos Kiba-

-Hai Issei-kun-

Detrás de Issei y Rias aparecieron dos círculos mágicos de transporte, el de Rias era carmesí con el emblema Gremory y el de Issei dorado con la marca del clan Hyoudou… aunque para el mundo demoniaco era llamado Arcturus por su antepasado.

-así que eres capaz de crear un círculo mágico de transporte ¿eh?- dijo Rias.

-si, Ajuka-sama y Sirzechs-sama me ayudaron con eso-

-Koneko, Asia cuiden a Gasper- dijo Rias antes de marcharse

-Xen ayúdalas… no hagas ninguna locura- dijo Issei.

Después de esas palabras los 4 desaparecieron.

* * *

Luego de una hora, Issei regresaba con Xenovia y el resto, la reunión era para hablar sobre donde exactamente seria la reunión, y como se llevaría la seguridad.

-Kiba se quedo un rato mas, espero que Gremory no moleste- dijo Issei camino asía el viejo edificio cuando.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Se escucho el grito de Gasper.

-¿Qué?- Issei miro de donde provenía el grito, lo que vio.

-¡Vamos, corre! ¡si disminuyes la velocidad serás rebanado por esta Durandal!-

Issei quedo estático, la razón, Xenovia perseguía a Gasper con Durandal en mano mientras este corría por su vida derramando lagrimas por montones.

-¡Xen que estás haciendo!- exclamo Issei dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la peli azul.

-eso dolió- se quejo Xenovia.

-¡tratas de vaporizar a Gasper o qué?!-

-¿Por qué haces algo como esto?- exclamo lloroso el Dhampiro.

-¡un alma saludable, habita en una mente y cuerpo saludable! Primero mejoraremos tu resistencia- dijo Xenovia mostrando una sonrisa.

-Xen te estás divirtiendo verdad?-

-s-si- dijo Asia quedando al lado de Issei –parece que ella también tiene un lado intuitivo-

-¡no aguanto más! ¡Ya no puedo dar ningún paso!- exclamo Gasper.

-Gya-kun toma- dijo Koneko con un manojo de ajos en mano –si comes esto, estarás mejor inmediatamente-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Odio el ajooooooooo!- Gasper comenzó a correr por su vida… otra vez.

-te guste o no, es importante comer- dijo Koneko persiguiendo al pobre Gasper.

-Koneko-chan parece estar divirtiéndose- dijo Asia.

-y pensar que Koneko-chan molestaría a alguien…-

-así que el escándalo es por ustedes Hyoudou- dijo Saji.

-ah, Saji-

-eh venido a ver quién es el Hikikomori del club de Rias-sempai- Saji se fijo en Gasper y se emociono –oh! Una hermosa rubia!-

-Saji lamento matar tus ilusiones… pero es un chico, además Hanasaki y Nimura te mataran de hacer algo así- dijo Issei.

-¿En serio? ¿existen palabras así de crueles en este mundo?- exclamo Saji devastado por la noticia.

-¡entiendo! ¡entiendo tus sentimientos Saji!-

-wow, así que los pequeños demonios están haciendo una fiesta aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz

Cuando todos vieron solo Issei reconoció quien era.

-¿un conocido tuyo Issei-san?-

-hola Demonio-kun, ¿o debería decir Sekiryuttei?. Te ves bien-

-Azazel- exclamo Issei materializando la Bossted Gear.

Con esas palabras todos se tensaron, Xenovia empuño con fuerza Durandal, Koneko se preparo para pelear y Saji saco su Absorpcion Line.

-H-Hyoudou, por Azazel… te refieres ah…-

-el mismo. De hecho ya me encontrado con el varias veces-

-jejeje, ustedes no pueden ver a alguien, y ya creen que es una batalla. Aun con todos ustedes no podrán hacerme nada-

-¡que estas tramando!-

-solo salí a dar un paseo, ¿el usuario del Senmaken está por aquí?-

-Kiba no está, ¿si tu objetivo es ir tras Kiba?- Issei comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de poder así como sus pupilas cambiaron a dorado.

[Bosst]

-no dejare que vallas tras mi [Caballero]-

-maldición, como siempre eres un buen tipo. Entiendo, el poseedor de la Senmaken no está aquí, disculpen- se disculpo el caído –el vampiro detrás del árbol-

Gasper se asusto de que el caído lo llamara.

-** Forbidden Balor View **ese Sacred Gear sin género, aumentara su riesgo, de acuerdo al límite del usuario, tu el chico de la Absorción Line-

-¿Qué?-

-conecta tu línea al vampiro, con ella podrá controlar su Sacred Gear-

-mi poder puede hacer eso?-

-que, ¿no lo sabías?, estos chicos de ahora, no tratan de comprender sus Sacred Gear, la tuya forma parte de los cuatro Sacred Gear que conforman al Dragon prisión Vvitra, eso puede servir como palanca de activación para la combinación de las partes-

-mi Sacred Gear tiene esa clase de poder?-

-también hay otro método más simple, beber la sangre del Sekiryuttei-

Gasper se asusto de esa idea.

-así que dices que Gasper debe beber mi sangre?-

-después de todo, beber sangre es un pre-requisito para un vampiro, bueno prueben el resto ustedes mismo, adiós-

-Espera! ¿Por qué fingiste ser mi contratista y nos dices todo esto?-

-ese es… mi pasatiempo- con eso Azazel se marcho.

-así que, ¿Ese es el líder de los ángeles caídos? ¡qué hombre tan impredecible!- dijo Xenovia relajándose un poco.

Issei no despego su mirada del caído, pensando que ese tipo tenía muchos misterios.

* * *

Ya de noche en el gimnasio de la academia Kuo, Issei y el resto improvisaron un nuevo entrenamiento para Gasper, basándose en lo que dijo Kokabiel.

-¡Aquí vamos!- exclamo Issei sosteniendo un balón de voleibol.

-s-si- respondió Gasper, el… traía el uniforme de gimnasia femenino… y con la línea de Saji conectada a la cabeza.

-¡aquí va, Gasper!- Issei arrojo el balón contra Gasper.

Cuando el balón estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Gasper.

-Kyaaa-

FLASH.

Usando su Sacred Gear Gasper escapo… de nuevo.

-oh se desvaneció- dijo Saji asombrado.

-se supone que detendría la pelota, esa habilidad es inútil si nos detiene a nosotros también- se quejo Issei.

-estaba tratando de escapar otra vez- Koneko atrapo y arrastro a Gasper para entrenar otra vez.

-Lo sientoooo-

-¿es muy difícil para él?- pregunto Xenovia.

-debe ser complicado con su habilidad- dijo Asia.

-tal vez tenga mucho poder almacenado. Saji. ¿podrías absorber más de su poder?-

-no hay problema- la línea comenzó a resplandecer con un color purpura.

-Kyaaa!- y Gasper chico de manera muy poco masculina… otra vez!.

-perdón por pedirte que ayudes en esto-

-no te preocupes, así puedo utilizar un poco mi nueva habilidad-

-cierto, Azazel dijo algo extraño ¿Qué fue? ¿chupar mi sangre?-

-¡no odio la sangreee!- se quejo Gasper.

-¡eres un vampiro no! ¡acaso ustedes no viven de chupar!- dijo Issei.

-Hyoudou eso sono extraño-

-lo sé disculpen por eso-

-¡Odio la sangre! ¡no soporto su sabor!-

-un vampiro inútil- dijo Koneko.

-whaaa, Koneko-chan me está molestando-

El recién llegado no causaba más que problemas.

-esto será complicado- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

Las cosas no terminaron bien al final.

-¡por tu culpa el muy llorón se encerró otra vez!- exclamo Rias molesta.

-¡no me eches la culpa Gremory! ¡solo trate de ayudar al pobre chico a controlar su poder!-

-y mucho que te funciono-

-Gasper podrías salir- dijo Issei ignorando a la pelirroja.

-¡el exterior es aterrador!- Grito Gasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Oye Gremory-

-¿Qué?-

-porque Gasper le tiene tanto miedo al exterior?- pregunto Issei.

-hay un motivo-

-¿Un motivo?-

-su padre es un vampiro pura sangre, pero su madre era humana- comenzó a contar Rias –los vampiros valoran más su linaje que los demonios, Gasper fue discriminado por miembros de su propia familia-

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que la pelirroja decía, pudo entender que ese chico tuvo una vida dura.

-vino al mundo humano solo para ser tratado como un monstruo, además, con la habilidad de detener el tiempo y no puede controlarla, las personas lo odiaban-

-nadie quería acercarse a él… verdad?- pregunto Issei.

-si, en cierto punto es como Asia… sabemos que el no utilizaría su habilidad para el mal- dijo Rias.

-no quiero esta habilidad, todos se quedan quietos, es por eso que temen y lo odian. ¡yo tampoco la quiero! ¡no quiero ver las caras paralizadas de los demonios, mis amigos otra vez!- exclamo Gasper lloroso desde su habitación.

-… Gremory se que me odias… pero déjame ayudarte con Gasper-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-me siento mal por él, de alguna forma tratare de ayudarlo-

-… haz lo que quieras, solo encuentra la forma de sacarlo de ahí- dijo Rias marchándose en un círculo mágico.

-¡Gasper! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas ¿me oíste?!- exclamo Issei sentándose frente a la puerta.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde Issei estaba recostado sobre la puerta, aun esperando que Gasper saliera.

-hey- llamo Issei.

Gasper no respondió.

-¿le temes a las Sacred Gear y a nosotros?- pregunto Issei –yo tengo el que se supone es el Dragon mas fuerte- dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-para serte honesto, cada vez que utilizo ese poder, siento como si una parte de mi cuerpo se convirtiera en otra cosa…- Issei se tomo un momento para decir sus siguientes palabras –pero… quiero continuar sin que nadie me detenga-

-p-podrías perder algo preciado para ti por culpa de ese poder- dijo Gasper entrando en la conversación -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de continuar?-

-soy un idiota, no entiendo las cosas complicadas pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-no quiero perder algo importante para mí por ser débil, mi debilidad provoco que Gremory haya cambiado… ella ya no puede cambiar, lo sé… por eso no quiero perder nada mas-

-t-también escuche de esa batalla- dijo Gasper asomándose un poco por la puerta –tal vez… si hubiera estado ahí… podríamos haber evitado que Buchou-san cambiara-

-no estoy tratando de culparte, fue nuestra propia debilidad lo que ocasiono eso… hay cosas en esta vida que no podemos arreglar aunque quisiéramos, solo hay que seguir adelante sin lamentarse por nada, las cosas serán distintas desde ahora ¿verdad?-

-pero solo les causare problemas a todos ustedes-

-yo no te considero un problema-

Gasper se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-eres mi Kouhai, un demonio y aunque no estamos en el mismo equipo… mi amigo-

-Sempai-

-no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Issei revolviendo el pelo del pequeño –me desharé de tus miedos-

Gasper lo miro fijamente

-pero…-

-oye, ¿quieres tomar un poco de mi sangre?-

-ah-

-así podrás controlar tu habilidad un poco mejor y-

-¡me asusta!- exclamo Gasper apretando el muñeco de felpa que sostenía –tengo miedo de chupar la sangre de algo que está vivo, ya es difícil limitarse a beber bolsas de sangre algunas veces. ¡Mis poderes ya son aterradores!, si me vuelvo mas fuerte yo, yo…-

-tu poder no es algo a lo que debas temer, podrá tener sus bajas el detener el tiempo… pero también tiene sus ventajas-

-como cuales?-

-uhm…- Issei trato de pensar algunas –podrías ayudar a alguien que esté en graves problemas, podrías copiar en un examen del cual no estudiaste nada. ¡Incluso podría servir para tocar Oppais!- exclamo Issei –ah! Disculpa mi imaginación de salió de control-

-eres muy amable, sempai-

-uh?-

-nadie me había dicho nada parecido, incluso me diste ejemplos-

-bueno… no es como si fueran muy buenos ejemplos tampoco-

-solía pensar que mi habilidad solo podía ser odiada-

-¡recibimos Sacred Gear! ¡si es nuestro destino inevitable, entonces debemos pensar en eso positivamente! ¡¿acaso planeas pasar toda tu vida maldiciendo tu destino?!-

-ah!-

-¡si le tienes miedo a tu poder! ¡entonces vuélvete fuerte y contrólalo para que así no vuelvas a pasar por eso!-

-… gracias Sempai, me dice un poco de coraje-

-si pude ayudarte es suficiente para mi… aunque lo de detener el tiempo para sobar Oppais creo que deberíamos discutirlo más-

-jajaja, eres divertido Sempai-

-eso crees?-

-parece que ya pudiste romper el hielo con Gasper-kun- dijo Kiba regresando ya.

-oh Kiba, ¿ya acabaste con lo que quería Sirzechs-sama?-

-sí, todo está listo-

-ya veo, sabes, antes los tres éramos los hombres del grupo Gremory…-

-sempais, porque decidieron abandonar a Buchou?- pregunto Gasper.

-… Gasper… después de que Gremory regresara, ella cambio, ya no era la misma Buchou que conocimos- dijo Issei.

-Issei-kun paso por mucho sufrimiento antes de que la dejáramos- dijo Kiba.

Issei inconscientemente se toco la cicatriz.

-estar junto con Rias Gremory ya no era nuestro lugar, tanto Kiba como yo tuvimos otros ideales y amerito que dejáramos el equipo, bueno aunque poco después paso que me convertí en clase alta y demás. Ahora que lo pienso la hubiéramos pasado mal de quedar como renegados no Kiba-

-si-

En ese momento las puertas del la habitación se abrieron, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko también vinieron a ayudar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Veo que están hablando muy amigablemente- dijo Xenovia.

-¿huh? ¿Que las trae por aquí?-

-nos sentimos mal por dejarte solo cuidando a Gasper-kun- dijo Asia.

-tratamos de pensar en algo que pudiéramos hacer-

-¿p-por mi?-

-Gya-kun, también es nuestro compañero-

-¡k-Koneko-chan!- exclamo ilusionado Gasper.

-Toma unos regales- Koneko le lanzo mas ajos.

-¡ajooo Noooo!- Gasper salto del miedo y en ese momento Xenovia le puso una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal?-

-¿huh? Esto es relajante. ¿huh? Esto se siente muy bien-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kiba confundido.

-fue idea de Asia-sempai-

-¿Asia?- pregunto Issei.

-n-no, yo también no soy muy buena hablando con la gente directamente, pero por teléfono no tengo problemas, de cierta forma puede ser buena idea ocultar tu cara-

-ahí fue cuando recordé estas cosas- Xenovia saco los condones otra vez.

-¡¿aun cargas con eso?!- exclamo Issei quitándoselos enseguida.

-"podemos cubrir su cabeza con algo", pensé-

-que tal, se me ve bien?- pregunto Gasper acercándose, un resplandor rojizo salió de los agujeros de los ojos y su forma de caminar como zombi no ayudaba

Eso espanto a Asia.

-de ser Resident Evil te hubiera disparado con una bazuca en el momento que te vi- dijo Issei.

-b-bueno sin duda te ves diferente- dijo Kiba.

-si, infunde miedo en la pervertida dentro de mi- dijo Xenovia –como sea es impresionante… creo-

-esto es genial. Me encanta- exclamo Gasper… caminando como zombi de nuevo.

-ahora que lo pienso, por primera vez, creo que eres impresionante- dijo Issei.

-¡enserio!- exclamo Gasper ilusionado -¡dejarme esto puesto podría aumentar mi prestigio como vampiro!-

(No estoy seguro) pensó Issei.

-gracias a todos-

* * *

Ya el día siguiente Issei, Asia y Xenovia caminaban por los pasillos conversando.

-sería bueno que Gasper asistiera a la escuela…. Pero que se quite la bolsa de la cabeza-

-probablemente Gasper-kun necesite algo más de tiempo-

-por cierto Issei, mas tarde estas libre?- pregunto Xenovia recordando algo muy importante.

-no tengo nada para más tarde, acaso quieres tener una cita-

-me gustaría… pero hay algo importante de lo cual debemos tratar.

-¿algo importante?-

-sabes del templo Himejima que se encuentra en las montañas-

-creo que Akeno-san me comento algo sobre ello, es un viejo templo que pertenecía a su familia… ¿Por qué?-

-esta tarde nosotros dos nos encontraremos con alguien muy importante ahí, Himejima-sempai me dio la autorización para ir-

-ya veo. Entonces saliendo de clases iremos para haya ¿está bien?-

-si-

* * *

-le dije que ambos fuéramos saliendo después de clases y ella termina adelantándose, exactamente a quien vamos ver?- pregunto Issei.

Issei subía los escalones de ese templo, muchos pero muchos escalones después quedo en la entrada del templo.

-creo que no puedo dar un paso más-

-no hay problema Ise-

-Xenovia? Porque estas vestida así?- pregunto Issei –por cierto se puede pasar?-

Xenovia traía puesto un traje de monja tradicional, muy parecido al de Asia solo que de color negro.

-pasa, Himejima-sempai me dijo que este lugar no daña a los demonios, el que este parada aquí es la prueba-

-y-ya veo- Issei dio un paso y entro –aun no me has dicho el porqué de esas ropas-

-es un traje ceremonial, en de suma importancia que vista esto ya que la persona que conoceremos es alguien muy especial- afirmo Xenovia muy emocionada.

-quien conoceremos?-

-un placer conocerte Hyoudou Issei-kun- se escucho una voz en el cielo.

Cuando Issei alzo la vista, un resplandor dorado lo segó, luego pudo ver a un hombre joven, de cabello largo y rubio vestido con una especie de armadura dorada. Pero lo más resaltante.

-¿alas doradas y un aro sobre su cabeza?- exclamo Issei.

-mi nombre es Michael, líder de los ángeles-

* * *

Ya dentro del santuario, Issei y Xenovia se encontraban arrodillados frente a Michael.

Xenovia como fiel creyente aun siendo demonio se encontraba sumamente emocionada de poder estar tan cerca de uno de los Serafines de dios.

(esta persona es el líder de los ángeles… ¿Por qué esta aquí?) pensó Issei, pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

(¿Qué? Mi cuerpo se siente raro, no, no es por esta persona…)

En ese momento un resplandor dorado apareció frente a Michael, cuando el resplandor se apago, frente a él se encontraba una espada.

Una larga espada blanca, con un fino protector dorado con dos cruses en ambas puntas, con un delgado mango rojo, acabando con una punta dorada.

-Hyoudou Issei-kun- llamo Michael.

-¿s-si?-

-esta es una Dragon Slayer, en otras palabras una espada mata dragones Ascalon-

-asesina de dragones?-

-una Dragon Slayer, es un arma que tiene un efecto aniquilador en cierto enemigo-

-entonces lo que me daba escalofríos, ¿era eso?- la Bossted Gear se materializo.

-la verdad, es que pensaba confiarte esta espada a ti-

-a mi?-

-creo que sería lo más correcto, alinearlo junto a tu Bossted Gear, dentro de los portadores creo que eres el que más tasa de éxito tendría-

-entiendo… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

-porque veo mucho potencial en ti… y me recuerdas a un viejo amigo- dijo Michael.

-… se refiere a mi antepasado Arcturus?- pregunto Issei.

-si, no sé si tal vez lo sepas, pero en un comienzo todos los demonios fueron ángeles, el primero en revelarse fue Lucifer, junto a él muchos otros ángeles decidieron seguirlo, convirtiéndose en demonios o caídos, tu antepasado Arcturus fue uno de ellos… siempre me lamente por el no haberlo detenido, el fue un muy buen amigo mío y de mi hermana-

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía Michael.

-tú que llevas su sangre y poder, estoy seguro que podrás combinar a Ascalon con facilidad-

-porque piensa eso?-

-Arcturus fue el ángel que ayudo a dios a crear las 4 espadas sagradas, Ascalon, Durandal, Caliburn y Excaliburn- revelo Michael.

-¿Qué?!- exclamo asombrado Issei.

Xenovia estaba igual de asombrada, pero se mantuvo calmada.

La espada se acerco a Issei, se puso de lado permitiéndole a Issei sujetarla por el mango.

-una Seken y el Sacred Gear… ¿tal cosa es posible?-

[Tal como el Sacred Gear, responde a los sentimientos de su portador, si lo deseas, todo podrá ser realizado]

-¿si lo deseo?-

[aibou, concentra tu energía en el Bossted Gear]

-Ok-

Issei tomo la espada por el mango.

[deja que esa energía se estabilice]

La espada así como la Bossted Gear comenzaron a emitir un resplandor, ambas resonaban en armonía.

Xenovia y Michael estaban observando fijamente este momento.

-Ghaaaaaaaa- grito Issei

El resplandor de color rojo ilumino por completo el santuario, cuando el resplandor seso.

-¡lo absorbió!- el filo de la espada salía por el guante de la Bossted Gear.

-con eso mi deber aquí a terminado- dijo Michael.

-¿eh?-

-entonces me voy-

-hay algo que quiero preguntarle-

-por desgracia, no tengo tiempo ahora mismo, para la reunión apenas y pude venir-

-prometo cuidar esta espada-

-si, es una promesa, Hyoudou Issei- Michael extendió sus alas doradas y desapareció en un resplandor.

Issei miro con detenimiento la espada.

*Por fin Michael se marcho*

-uh? Dijiste algo Xenovia?-

-yo? No dije nada-

*aquí tonto*

-ahí está otra vez, escuche una voz-

-yo no logro oír nada-

*¡tarado aquí!*

[aibou… la espada]

-eh?- Issei presto atención a lo que Ddraig le dijo y miro fijamente a la espada.

*hola, así que tu eres mi nuevo portador*

Issei parpadeo perplejo.

-Xenovia… creo que me eh vuelto loco-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Xenovia confundida.

-estoy escuchando una voz que proviene de la espada…. Pero eso no es posible ¿verdad?-

*¡como que no es posible, te estoy hablando ahora mismo!*

-¡está hablando! ¡La espada está hablando!- exclamo Issei.

-esto es increíble, apenas y se unieron y ya puedes entablar una conversación con tu espada- exclamo Xenovia asombrada y a la vez celosa.

-¿Eh?-

-Ise, las espadas sacras están vivas, ellas pueden comunicarse con sus portadores si creen que ellos son dignos- dijo Xenovia algo deprimida.

-Xen, ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo… no eh podido hablar con Durandal ni una sola vez-

*oye chico*

-s-si-

*dile a tu mujer que no se sienta mal, la perezosa de Durandal no ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que fue empuñada por primera vez*

-ni una sola vez!-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-dijo que Durandal no ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que fue empuñada por primera vez-

-eso es cierto?-

*sin duda, incluso yo no puedo que esa perezosa de Dura se levante y hable*

-estas espadas son algo extrañas- dijo Issei.

*¡me dijiste extraña!* exclamo Ascalon.

* * *

Después de un rato, Issei y Xenovia se dirijan de regreso a su casa.

-mañana es la reunión- dijo Xenovia algo tensa.

-si… mañana por fin acabara el conflicto entre las tres facciones-

-paz… es extraño, antes nunca hubiera imaginado que haríamos las paces con los demonios- confeso Xenovia.

-y el de convertirte en un demonio?-

-mucho menos… pero no me arrepiento, pude conocerte- dijo Xenovia agarrando el brazo de Issei.

-bueno… yo también pase por muchas cosas… pero me alegro de haberte conocido… aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor-

-creo lo mismo-

-aunque hay peores, mi primera "Novia" me ensarto una lanza de luz en el pecho-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno veras…-

Issei le comento a Xenovia lo ocurrido, como se convirtió el y Asia en demonios, y todo lo que paso antes de su llegada.

-pasaste por mucho, en poco tiempo-

-Ddraig dijo lo mismo-

-espero que todo salga bien-

-yo igual-

-por cierto, como quedo el entrenamiento de Gasper?- pregunto Xenovia.

-no diría que fue un éxito… pero tubo ligeras mejoras-

-cuales-

-después de muchos intentos logro detener los balones sin congelar el tiempo de los cercano-

-ya veo…- dijo Xenovia sonriendo un poco.

-bueno, de aquí me toca ronda nocturna con Kiba, llegare algo tarde-

-le diré a Oka-san que te guarde algo de la cena-

-te adaptaste rápido, incluso le dices Oka-san a mi madre-

-fue fácil, después de todo, en un futuro llevare tu anillo en mi dedo ¿no?-

-dalo por hecho- Issei se acerco y le dio un beso a Xenovia antes de irse –nos vemos más tarde-

* * *

_**-Club Del Ocultismo-**_

Lo que Issei no sabía es que cierta pelirroja malvada haría su movimiento.

-Gasper- dijo Rias frente a la puerta del Dhampiro.

-¿Qué sucede Buchou?-

-hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi-

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella, un leve resplandor salió por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

-ah… la noche está tranquila- dijo Issei.

-si, parece que no habrá percances-

-por cierto, después me gustaría que me entrenaras mas para el uso de espadas Kiba-

-piensas aprender a utilizar a Ascalon-

-sí, tengo una espada por lo que debo aprender cómo manejarla bien-

*un buen comienzo*

Pero esa pacifica noche se arruino cuando una esfera de fuego se dirigió contra ambos.

BAAANG

En medio del bosque, una gran parte de esta exploto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Pregunto Issei.

-nos atacan ¿Quién es?- pregunto Kiba tratando de localizar al atacante pero no detectaba a nadie.

-Kiba al suelo!- Un ataque eléctrico paso muy cerca de ambos.

-¿Quién nos está atacando?-

-¡No lo sé, los ataques vienen de diferentes direcciones, no logro notar que alguien la este disparando!-

-¡ataque a distancia!-

-no pareciera, es mas como si muchas entidades atacaran diferentes ángulos- exclamo Issei quedando espalda con espalda con Kiba.

ZAS

Esta vez fueron múltiples lanzas de hielo que fueron lanzada contra ellos

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_\- Issei exhalo una gran bola de fuego contra las lanzad de hielo vaporizándolas.

Pero por otras direcciones diferentes ataques fueron lanzados contra ellos, relámpago, agua, aire, tierra.

-¡de donde nos están atacando!- exclamo Issei ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Issei-kun, antes de cada ataque logro notar unos pequeños ojos rojos, como los de un animal pequeño-

-¿Qué? Estas diciendo que un animal está haciendo todo esto?-

-no lo sé…- Kiba tenía una ligera sospecha… pero quería creer que se equivocaba.

*oye, utilízame junto a tu otro poder, el que sirve para cortar y corta todos los arboles cercanos*

-oh buena idea- Issei saco el filo de Ascalon y reunió llamas plateadas en el filo.

-Kiba agáchate-

ZASSSS

Kiba obedeció, Issei giro y una onda de corte circular corto una gran parte del bosque.

-¡!- Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio quien era el responsable del ataque.

-¡Gasper-kun!-

-¡Gasper porque!- Grito Issei.

-…-

Gasper no respondía, su ojos no tenían brillo.

-Issei-kun, sus ojos-

-si… lo note, esta siendo controlado… pero ¿Por quién?-

Gasper creó barios círculos mágicos para atacar a Issei y Kiba.

-¡Gasper sabe usar magia?!- dijo Issei evadiendo los ataques.

-Gasper-kun es un [Alfil] sus afinidades con la magia son potenciados!-

-demonios, mas problemas para nosotros!- exclamo Issei.

Issei y Kiba tenían que encontrar una manera de detener a Gasper sin herirlo, el solo estaba siendo controlado.

[Aibou tengo un método para regresar al chico Vladi a la normalidad]

-¿Cuál?-

[si logras tocarlo con la Bossted Gear yo haré el resto]

-entendido ¡Kiba tenemos que detener a Gasper lo suficiente como para que pueda tocarlo!-

-¡Roger!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra Gasper, este creo barios círculos mágicos diferentes por todos lados.

SAS

Una lanza de hielo se dirigió asía el punto siego de Kiba.

CLANK

-Te debo una Issei-kun- Issei apareció en el momento justo para detener la lanza con el guantelete.

-Gasper no nos deja acercarnos, aun con tu velocidad Kiba no podemos acércanos lo suficiente-

En ese momento las cosas se pusieron peor para Issei y Kiba.

FLASH

-Q-que…n-no puedo… moverme- Issei trataba de moverse en vano.

-g-Gasper-kun… está utilizando… su Sacred Gear-

Kiba e Issei estaban paralizados, Gasper camino en dirección del castaño y de entre sus ropas saco un cuchillo.

(demonios! ¡Mueveteeeeeeee!) pensó Issei utilizando sus fuerzas para poder moverse.

GLOP

Issei y Kiba vieron, como lagrimas salían de los ojos de Gasper.

-¡Gasper!-

-¡el esta consiente, están manipulando su cuerpo aun estando despierto!-

-Issei….sem…pai…- logro decir Gasper sin parar de derramar lagrimas, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

(¡MALDICION, MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ!) Issei tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo, emanando gran cantidad de energía.

En ese momento dos botas se materializaron en las piernas de Issei así como el obtuvo un resplandor azul.

FLASH

STAB

* * *

_**-Sala del club del ocultismo-**_

En estos momentos en la sala del club del ocultismo se encontraban, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sirzechs y Serafal-

-che Sona-chan me aburrooooooooooo- se quejo Serafal.

-One-sama compórtate como una Maou-

-moooo, Sona-chan es mala-

-ocurre algo Rias- pregunto Sirzechs a su hermana –te veo contenta-

-no es nada Oni-sama… no es nada-

* * *

En el bosque tres personas se encontraban juntas.

-lo siento…sob… lo siento…- lloraba Gasper sosteniendo el cuchillo ensangrentado entre sus manos.

-ya Gasper-kun… ya todo está bien- Kiba trato de confortar al su Kouhai, pero aun así en sus ojos se notaba una gran rabia –Issei-kun que aras ahora-

-Kiba- Issei tenía una cortada sobre su ceja, el se auto sacrifico para poder detener a Gasper –llama a Xenovia, irisemos a pelear-

-estás seguro Issei-kun?- Kiba no lo preguntara porque temiera la respuesta, más bien esperaba que el castaño diera la orden.

-si… voy a quemar a esas perras de Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima- exclamo Issei estallando en un mar de llamas.

* * *

En el salón del club se terminaban con los últimos asuntos antes de la reunión, ya todo estaba listo… pero avía algo con lo que no contaban los presentes.

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG

Las puertas del salón fueron arrancadas y lanzadas contra la pared por un fuerte golpe.

-¡que!- exclamo Serafal-

-GREMORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- Rugió Issei.

-Issei-kun?- dijo Sirzechs, Sona y Tsubaki confundidos.

-tch- Rias solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo (Ese inútil) pensó Rias

-¡ustedes malditas!- exclamo Issei lleno de furia dirigiéndose contra la pelirroja y morena.

-¿Issei-kun que está pasando?- pregunto Sona tratando de detener al castaño.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Lo que pasa es que ellas dos manipularon a Gasper para que intentara matarme!- grito a todo pulmón Issei.

-¡!-

Los presentes se sorprendieron y dirigieron su mirada asía la pelirroja.

-¡eso es una mentira! ¡tienes alguna prueba de eso!-

-¡si! ¡el mismo Gasper lo dijo!-

Entrando al salón del club junto a Kiba y Xenovia un asustado Gasper.

-perdónenme… perdónenme- lloro Gasper.

Kiba y Xenovia miraron con odio a la pelirroja y morena.

-eso no prueba nada, como no se que ustedes tramaron todo esto, o que Gasper perdió el contra y te ataco- dijo Rias tratando de liberarse de la culpa.

-¡maldita! ¡Piensas lavarte las manos después de lo que hiciste!-

-yo no tengo nada que ver, y si mi siervo hiso algo tan grave como intentar contra tu "vida" tendré que darle un escarmiento apropiado-

Issei estallo en llamas, esto ya no tenía gracia, utilizar a Gasper para matarlo y ahora lo lastimara y dañara solo por fallar, debía haber una forma de ayudar a Gasper.. pero cual.

-Rias Gremory, te reto a un Rating Game- exclamo Issei sorprendiendo a todos -¡si yo gano me llevare a Gasper conmigo!-

-que saco yo de todo esto, tú te llevas a Gasper, pero yo que gano-

-… si pierdo, Kiba y Yo regresaremos a ser tus sirvientes y podrás hacer lo que quieras con nosotros-

-¡!-

-¡Ise!-

-mantente atrás Xenovia-

-yo estoy con Issei-kun, si pierdo volveré a tu lado Gremory, pero de ganar nosotros nos llevaremos a Gasper-kun-

Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados, las cosas empezaban a salirse de control y todo antes de la reunión de las facciones.

-parece que me tope con algo interesante- se escucho una voz

-esa vos- Issei la reconoció.

En el suelo del club apareció un círculo mágico con el emblema Phenex

-Raiser-

Del círculo mágico aparecieron Raiser y sus siervas.

-Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto Issei, el odiaba a Raiser ya que por su culpa Rias cambio, pero en estos momentos este problema no era de su incumbencia.

-solo vine a visitar a mi prometida Plebeyo, pero veo que llegue en el momento justo para oír algo sumamente interesante-

Rias se pego al brazo de Raiser

-escuche que quieres un duelo contra Rias por el chico travesti de ahí- dijo señalando a Gasper –pero no quiero dejar que mi linda Rias se enfrente a un plebeyo como tú, por lo cual YO peleare en su lugar-

-¿Qué? ¡esto no es asunto tuyo maldito Yakitori!- exclamo Issei.

-¿Yakitori?- Raiser se enfado por el insulto

Algunas de las siervas de Raiser se rieron por el apodo, incluso Ravel que podía caer en ese mismo insulto.

-si quieres a Gasper tendrás que pelear con Raiser, Hyoudou- dijo Rias sacando provecho del asunto.

-¡serás maldita!... entiendo acepto el termino- dijo Issei calmándose un poco.

-ya que no tienes casia nadie en tu grupo decidámoslos en una pelea de uno a uno- dijo Raiser –y ya que me uniré a este problemita… sacare algo de provecho de ella-

-¿Qué?-

-si tu ganas, cosa que no pasara, además de ese chico- Raiser miro de mala manera a dos personas en especifico de su grupo –te llevas a ellas dos- dijo Raiser señalando a su [Torre] y hermana.

Ellas dos se sorprendieron por lo dicho… pero un rápido pensamiento paso por la mente de ambas.

-¡eres un desgraciado! ¡estas apostando a tu hermana y compañera!- exclamo Issei enojándose otra vez.

-vamos chico, los demonios somos así, entiéndelo de una vez… y sabes le pondré la fresa al pastel, si tu llegases a ganar… anulare el compromiso con Rias-

-¡!-

Todos se sorprendieron por eso, la más asombrada era Rias, a lo cual Sirzechs encontró un método para separar a su hermana de ese patán.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Raiser?-

-no te preocupes Rias, un plebeyo como el no podrá hacerme nada, se repetirá lo mismo del combate anterior-

-lo que pase con Gremory me importa muy poco- dijo Issei.

-y ya que yo puse esas condiciones, yo también ganare algo al ganar este combate, Rias se quedara contigo y el caballero eso y yo- Raiser paso de largo de Issei, poniéndose frente a Xenovia y sujetándola por el mentón –yo me quedare con ella, una vez que pruebes a un verdadero hombre no querrás estar con este niño-

Issei fue cegado por la furia por un momento, algo bien sabido por muchos es que nunca pero NUNCA debes tocar a la pareja de un Dragon o un Dragon Slayer.

En ese momento Issei estaba por matar a Raiser, ya no le importaba la pelea, solo mataría a ese bastardo por atreverse a tocar a Xenovia… pero.

-Kya- El que chillo como niña fue Raiser, la razón.

-patético, comparado con Ise tu eres el niño- Xenovia había agarrado por las bolas a Raiser y se las aplasto.

(uhhhh eso debe doler) fue el pensamiento de los hombres presentes.

-m-maldita… como te atreves- dijo Raiser con una voz aguda sujetándose el área afectada.

-cuando era una exorcista, escuche que el liquido seminal de un demonio Phenex es del tipo parasitario, mientras más se administre más dependiente se vuelve- dijo Xenovia –solo eres un niño que atrapa a las mujeres de una forma patética, comparado con Ise solo es necesario hacerlo con él una vez para ser suya para siempre-

Algunas de las chicas presentes se preguntaron… "tan bueno es"

-Ise no perderá nunca contra un patético remedo de hombre como tu-

-maldita- Raiser estaba por golpear a Xenovia cuando una patada lo mando a volar contra la pared.

-¡ni te atrevas a volver a ponerle un dedo enzima! ¡RAISER!- Exclamo Issei.

-suficiente, guarden ese odio para la pelea- dijo Sirzechs para evitar que destruyan mas el lugar –Graifya-

-si amo, preparare una dimensión de bolsillo para que ambos combatientes pele-

Ambos se miraron con claro instinto asesino y odio, la batalla entre un Dragon y un Phenex estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**-Dimensión De Bolsillo-**_

La dimensión de bolsillo era una copia exacta de la academia Kuo, por razones personales ambos se enfrentarían ahí mismo.

[_Yo Graifya seré el réferi de esta pelea entre Hyoudou Issei-sama y Raiser Phenex-sama]_

* * *

En otro lugar el resto de los grupos ya reunidos mirarían atento la batalla entre esos dos.

-Kaicho… es cierto lo que dijo Hyoudou?- pregunto Saji.

-no lo sé Saji… pero empiezo a pensar que Rias oculta algo-

El resto del sequito Sitri miraba de mala manera a la pelirroja.

Ella por su parte se encontraba confiada de la victoria de Raiser.

En cuanto a Gasper, el se encontraba junto a Kiba y Xenovia.

-no te preocupes Gasper, Issei ganara- dijo Xenovia.

El pobre Gasper aun se sentía mal por todo lo que fue obligado a hacer, por poco mata a la persona que lo trato como un amigo sin temerle a su poder.

* * *

Ambos combatientes estaban uno frente al otro, alejados por unos metros, el lugar seria el edificio nuevo de la academia.

-vamos plebeyo, te aplastare, ultimarte muchos rumores de que tus llamas son las más poderosas se escuchan por todo el inframundo, te demostrare que tus patéticas llamas no son nada-

-es una pena para ti Raiser- Issei materializo ambos juntes y botas de la Bossted Gear –solo utilizare la Bossted Gear y la magia que apenas estaba aprendiendo cuando me enfrente antes contra ti- los puños de Issei estallaron en fuego, magia Dragon Slayer.

-¿crees que podrás ganarme con eso? ¡No me hagas reír!- Raiser fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose contra Issei con sus puños envueltos en fuego.

BANNNNG

El impacto producido por ambos puños de fuego estallo en una gran explosión que quemo gran parte de los alrededores del nuevo edificio.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_\- el primero de salir del humo de la explosión fue Issei

BANG

CRACK

Issei impacto de lleno en el pecho de Raiser, rompiendo algunas costillas.

-GHA!- Raiser tosió una gran cantidad de sangre, pero Issei no terminaría con su ataque aun.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_\- Issei disparo un rugido a quemarropa.

BAAAAANG

Gran parte del edificio escolar quedo hecho pedazos, Raiser fue mandado a volar por el impacto.

-m-maldito…mocoso… bastardo- Dijo Raiser parándose, recibió daño por los ataques, pero su regeneración le daba una leve ventaja.

-que pasa Raiser, eso es todo?-

-¡infeliz!-

Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Issei dio una patada llameante que Raiser esquivo, el lanzo un puño de fuego pero Issei salto utilizando el brazo de Raiser como impulso para quedar detrás de él y darle una patada de fuego.

-No eres más que una molestia!- Raiser aprovecho que Issei se tardo solo unos segundos para sujetarlo del brazo derecho y conectar barios golpes en el rostro de Issei.

-¿Qué pasa ya se te acabo esa confianza que tenias?- dijo Raiser continuando con los golpes, el jalo a Issei por el brazo para lanzarlo, pero Issei con el mismo brazo que Raiser tenía agarrado sujeto el brazo de este.

-¿no eres tu el que ya no tiene la misma confianza de antes?- dijo Issei golpeando con un puño de fuego en el rostro de Raiser.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar barios golpes de fuego al rostro del otro.

Issei intento una barrida de fuego pero Raiser salto aplastando la cabeza de Issei contra el suelo agrietándolo.

Issei estallo en llamas obligando a Raiser a retroceder.

-que pasa plebeyo ¿cansado ya?-

-eso quisieras- se rio Issei pero mentalmente.

(Ddraig ¿Por qué sus llamas me afectan? Como Dragon Slayer de fuego ¿No debería ser inmune a las llamas?)

[tu recibiste un entrenamiento básico como Dragon Slayer, al yo no tener un cuerpo no pude entrenarse como es debido y el entrenamiento para volver a un humano un verdadero Dragon Slayer toma años]

(entonces estoy en problemas ¿no?)

[yo no diría eso]

(eso porque?)

[el cambio resiente en ti también afecto tu magia Dragon Slayer, está tomando un poco de tiempo… pero tu cuerpo está cambiando al de un verdadero Dragon Slayer]

(¡entonces!)

[un poco de tiempo mas y serás un Dragon Slayer al 100%]

-¡Muere mocoso!- exclamo Raiser lanzando una bola de fuego.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Kōen]**__(llama brillante del Dragon de fuego)_\- Issei junto fuego en ambas manos y los unió creando una esfera de fuego que lanzo contra el ataque de Raiser.

BAAAANG

-¡MOCOSO!-

-¡RAISER!-

Otro choque de puños llameantes impacto generando más explosiones.

Ambos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Mientras los espectadores miraban con atención el encuentro.

-cuando Hyoudou se volvió tan fuerte?- pregunto Saji.

-esa magia…- dijo Serafal intrigada.

-¿conoces esa magia One-sama?-

-si… es magia antigua, magia de Dragon Slayer-

-¿Dragon Slayer?- repitieron los Sitri.

-antigua magia utilizada para combatir a los dragones- revelo Sirzechs.

(pero ese chico sin duda es interesante, magia antigua, poderes de un clan perdido… empiezo a interesarme un poco en el) pensó Serafal.

* * *

Después de que la explosión se disipo, Issei se encontraba en perfecto estado, algo golpeado y ligeramente herido.

Pero Raiser se encontraba mucho peor que el.

-¿Qué pasa Raiser? ¿ya no puedes más?- se burlo Issei provocándolo.

-¡Maldito CLASE BAJA!- Raiser estallo en un torrente de llamas que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-¡quedarte ahí parado solo eres un blanco fácil! _**[**__**Karyu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_\- con su puño envuelto en llamas Issei conecto un potente golpe directo en la cara de Raiser.

-¡que!- exclamo sorprendido Issei, el golpe no afecto a Raiser.

Raiser lanzo un torrente de llamas que mando a Issei a volar contra el techo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Issei envuelto en llamas se lanzo contra Raiser otra vez.

Raiser envuelto en llamas también se lanzo contra Issei, ambos chocaron como dos cometas.

BANG BANG BANG

Raiser conecto un derechazo, un rodillazo y una patada que mando contra el suelo a Issei.

-demonios- Issei se paro lastimado y vio como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía contra él.

[¡aibou esquiva!]

Issei logro quitarse a tiempo, la bola de fuego paso muy cerca del quemando su chaleco en el proceso.

-jajaja que pasa plebeyo, se te acabo la pila- se burlo Raiser.

Issei ataco de nuevo, esta bes con rápidos golpes y patadas.

Los golpes de Issei impactaban en Raiser o eran bloqueados por él.

-¡Molestas!- Raiser creó una látigo de fuego que obligo a Issei a retroceder.

Issei tomo distancia y preparo su próximo ataque.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Kenkaku]**__(espada cuerno del Dragon de fuego)_\- envuelto en llamas, Issei se lanzo contra Raiser dándole un cabezazo en el pecho despegándolo del suelo.

-¡aun no acabo!- Issei salto propulsándose con fuego para dar el siguiente ataque –_**[**__**Karyu no Kōen]**__(llama brillante del Dragon de fuego)_-

BOOONG

La esfera de fuego impacto de lleno en Raiser calendo en picada, pero Issei tenía otro ataque más.

Propulsándose utilizando el techo como base para quedar al nivel del suelo, justo donde Raiser caería.

Issei comenzó a absorber una gran cantidad de aire, su cara se inflo así como su tórax.

-_**[**__**Karyu no Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon de fuego)_\- lanzando una llamarada incluso más grande que la anterior contra Raiser.

BAAAAAAAAANG

El viejo edificio quedo hecho ruinas.

* * *

(Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que antes, el ya no está en un nivel comparable al mío o al de Rias) pensó Sona mirando fijamente como peleaba el castaño, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para su hermana.

(jojo a Sona-chan le gusta el pequeño Dragon… esto puede ser muy interesante).

* * *

BANG

-¡no me jodas! ¡acaso no te puedes morir de una vez!- exclamo Issei.

Raiser salió de entre los escombros muy dañado, pero aun con ganas de pelar.

-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA UN CLASE BAJA COMO TUUUUUU!- Raiser estallo en unas llamas amarillentas.

* * *

-¡eso es!- exclamo Ravel.

* * *

Por otro lado Lady Phenex miraba con atención la pelea, y no le gusto nada lo que estaba haciendo su hijo ahora.

-usar esas llamas prohibidas por nuestro clan…. Que tan bajo vas a caer Raiser-

* * *

-GRAAAAAAA!- Raiser lanzo una llamarada amarilla de gran tamaño por su boca, esta tenía mucho poder y velocidad.

(No puedo esquivarlo)

BAAAAAAAANG

El impacto dio de lleno en Issei dejándolo en mal estado, el estaba chamuscado en el suelo, herido tratando de ponerse de pie.

-ahora… morirás- exclamo Raiser acercándose peligrosamente.

(vamos… muévete… no puedo perder...)

* * *

-je Raiser ya tiene la victoria asegurada, dentro de pronto ustedes recibirán el castigo por traición- dijo Rias señalando a Gasper y Kiba –y tu… serás el juguete de Raiser- señalando a Xenovia.

-sempai-

-Issei-kun-

Kiba y Gasper no perdían la esperanza de que el castaño ganara.

-Ise no perderá… porque- dijo Xenovia completamente segura de Issei –el es un Dragon y los dragones nunca pierden-

* * *

-sabes, una vez te elimine me tomare mi tiempo para jugar con esa chica- se mofo Raiser –será como con Rias y su Reina, al comienzo se resistieron incluso lloraron por ti… hasta que aprendieron cual es su lugar-

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Issei estallo en llamas, su furia aumento la intensidad de estas -¡NO ME IMPORTA ESAS PERRAS! ¡PERO NO PERMITIRIE QUE TOQUES A XENOVIA!- las llamas tomaron la forma de un Dragon.

-¡muere!- grito Raiser cargado en llamas.

Ambos puños llameantes chocaron, ambos empezaron a chocar por los aires cubiertos de fuego, como dos meteoritos chocando.

BANG

BANG

Los golpes iban y venían, Raiser de una patada mando a volar a Issei contra el gimnasio.

-¡Muere!- Raiser callo enzima de Issei enterrándolo en el gimnasio y pateando su cuerpo como si fuera un balón de futbol

-¡no perderé!- Issei incrusto las garras de Bossted Gear en el suelo.

-¡Muérete de una puta vez!_** [**__**Moeru Yari]**__(Tridente de fuego)_\- una lanza con tres picos salió disparada contra Issei.

La lanza estaba a segundos de impactar contra Issei, de dar… sería el fin.

[¡AIBOU ESTA LISTO!]

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Issei extendió los brazos y atrapo el tridente, lo que paso después dejo a todos impresionados.

* * *

-e-e-el esta…- exclamaron los Sitri sorprendidos.

Rias estaba igual, todos estaban asombrados por lo que veían.

-comiéndose las llamas- dijo Ravel.

* * *

Issei estaba devorando las llamas, la transformación a un Dragon Slayer al 100% estaba completada.

[ahora muéstrale a ese Phenex lo que puede hacer un Dragon Slayer entrenado por mi aibou, no HYOUDOU ISSEI!]

-GRRAAAAAAAAAA- Issei estallo en llamas y miro a Raiser como una presa.

-¡m-maldito!- Raiser se lanzo contra Issei.

-_**[Karyu no Tekken-**_

Un golpe de fuego.

-_**Kagitsume-**_

Una patada de fuego.

-_**Gokugeki-**_

Látigos de fuego.

-_**Kenkaku-**_

Un tacle de fuego

-_**Enchū-**_

Un codazo de fuego

* * *

Los espectadores miraban asombrado ese despliegue de poder.

-magia para destruir sus escamas, cortar sus vientres y cercenar sus almas- dijo Serafal impresionada.

-verdadera magia asesina de dragones- termino Sirzechs.

* * *

-_**Guren Bakuenjin**_-

Un torbellino de fuego que se trago a Raiser, explotándolo y quemándolo dentro, dañándolo al extremo.

-GRR…!Ghaaaaaaaa!- Raiser callo inconsciente.

Los espectadores estaban en shock, Nadia podía decir una palabra

Graifya logro salir de su asombro para decir el veredicto.

[Raiser-sama no puedo continuar. ¡el ganador es Hyoudou Issei-sama!]

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei dejo salir un rugido muy fuerte.

* * *

Issei avía obtenido la victoria, los Sitri y Hyoudou celebraban, en cuanto a Rias ella solo podía apretar los dientes en frustración.

* * *

Issei se acerco a Raiser, su puño derecho contenía todo la rabia y enfado guardado por tanto tiempo, el estaba por conectar un golpe que terminaría con la vida de Raiser.

Ravel pensaba que lo que su hermano hizo estaba mal y no iría en su ayuda, incluso su madre que vio el combate pensó que ese sería el castigo por violar la ley de su clan y causar tanto mal.

BANNG

CRACK

El sonido del impacto de un golpe y el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escucho por toda la dimensión de bolcillo.

Todos pensaron que era el final de Raiser, pero.

-p-porque?- logro decir Raiser, el golpe paso muy cerca de su cabeza dando contra el techo del gimnasio agrietándolo.

-por mucho que te odie, no cargare con el pecado de arrebatar tu patética alma, tu madre y hermana estarían tristes si acabase con tu vida… por eso te dejare vivir, pero te advierto una cosa- Raiser vio con temor la silueta de un gran Dragon rojo, este lo miraba como un insecto al cual podía aplastar cuando quisiese –**nunca te atrevas a tocar a la gente importante para mí**-

Esas simples palabras llenaron de terror a Raiser, tanto que se desmallo.

* * *

Ya fuera de la dimensión de bolsillo.

-¡sempai!- Gasper fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el castaño llorando sobre su pecho.

-auch Gasper estoy herido-

-Sempaiiiii- dijo Gasper sin dejar de llorar.

-ya- Issei puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño y la acaricio –ya todo termino-

-felicidades Issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs –como acordamos en la apuesta Gasper-kun pasa a ser tu [Alfil] y en cuanto a las chicas de Raiser-kun-

-no será necesario- dijo Issei desilusionadnos a esas dos –la estupidez de Raiser las metió en esto, Isabela-san no quiere eso y Ravel… ella solo fue metida en esto-

-p-pero- Ravel trato de decir algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-eso no es cierto- dijo Isabela –nosotras queremos servirle a usted Issei-sama, desde el incidente de Kokabiel… hemos querido estar a su lado-

-i-i-Isabela que estás diciendo!- exclamo Ravel completamente roja.

-eso es cierto?-

-ah yo…pues… ¡n-no es como si me opusiera a esto!- dijo Ravel.

El pensamiento colectivo de ese momento fue.

(tsundere)

-están segura de esto?- pregunto Issei por última vez.

-si- respondieron ambas.

-… muy bien, Ravel Phenex, Isabela desde ahora son mis [Torre] y [Alfil]-

Ambas se sintieron sumamente felices que el castaño pronunciara esas palabras.

* * *

Después de que la ceremonia para las piezas terminara y que Rias Gremory saliera del lugar hecho una furia, Issei le dijo unas palabras a Sirzechs

-Sirzechs-sama… sé que esto sonara mal y probablemente lo moleste pero… si Rias Gremory vuelve a atentar contra alguien de mi grupo- en ese momento la mirada de Issei cambio a una completamente gélida –**la matare**-

Sirzechs pudo ver que Issei decía la verdad, el comportamiento de su hermana no podía ser tolerado.

* * *

-¡maldito!-

En los bosques detrás de la vieja escuela, Rias descargaba su furia.

-B-Buchou-san tranquilícese-

-¡aléjate Asia!- exclamo Rias -¡ese maldito! ¡Por su culpa mi hermano me miro de esa forma, despreciándome!-

-Buchou… de verdad intento matar a Issei-sempai?- pregunto Koneko asustada.

-¡si! Ese infeliz bastardo no merece vivir!-

Asia y Koneko retrocedieron asustadas, Issei tenía razón y Rias se había vuelto loca.

-¡para colmo el muy desgraciado de Gasper le conto todo! ¡Akeno no dijiste que el hechizo de control no tenia fallas!-

-tampoco sé como fallo Rias-

-Akeno-san usted también-

-¡COMO MATO A ESE INFELIS!- exclamo Rias.

-lamento decirte que no puedo dejar que continúes- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todas trataron de ubicar al dueño de esa voz.

-¡ahí!- dijo Koneko.

Sentado en las ramas de un árbol, cubierto por una capucha que ocultaba su identidad, dejando solo ver su rostro de la nariz asía abajo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Rias.

-el quién soy yo no es de tu incumbencia, vine aquí a arreglar un fallo- dijo el misterioso encapuchado.

-¿un fallo?-

-Rias Gremory, así como las que te rodean en este momento estas infectadas, el destino que el espacio y tiempo tenia dictaminado para ustedes fue dañado y contaminado, solo son archivos defectuosos-

-¡qué demonios estás diciendo!-

-ustedes no son de utilidad, las borrare y traeré una copia de seguridad-

-¿Qué?-

-KYAA- grito Asia.

Cuando Rias volteo a ver a Asia, vio con horror como ella y Koneko empezaban a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas (N/A: como cuando muere un Digimon)

-¡ASIA KONEKO!-

-¡maldito!- Akeno lanzo un rayo contra el encapuchado pero una barrera detuvo el ataque.

-Akeno Himejima, tu y Rias Gremory tenían un gran destino que seguir, ahora no son más que datos erróneos-

-¡Akeno!- Rias vio como ella y Akeno también empezaban a desaparecer.

-esto es el adiós- dijo el encapuchado

-¡maldición!- con un último grito Rias al igual que su grupo desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

-ahora… es momento de traer el remplazo- juntando una gran cantidad de energía en un orbe de cristal, 4 figuras comenzaron a formarse.

-con esto, podre cambiar el destino- dijo el encapuchado.

Las 4 figuras eran Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko, ellas cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

El encapuchado se escondió para ver lo que aran

-uhm… donde estamos-

-Buchou-san, ¿No es el bosque detrás del viejo edificio?- dijo Asia.

-porque estamos aquí?- pregunto Koneko.

-no lo sé… no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí- dijo Akeno teniendo un leve dolor de cabeza.

-que paso aquí?- pregunto Rias.

-ah!- Asia dio un leve chillido.

-¿Qué sucede Asia?-

-Buchou-san, es tarde, tenemos que irá a preparar la comida en casa de Issei-san- dijo Asia.

-tan tarde es? Cuanto tiempo perdimos en la reunión con Sona y mi hermano-

-ufufu, tengo celos de lo bien que tu e Issei-kun se llevan, tal vez deba ir para pasar un tiempo de calidad con Issei-kun?- dijo Akeno de manera lasciva

-¡Ni se te ocurra Akeno! Issei es mío-

-Buchou-san- Asia lloriqueo.

Lejos de ahí el encapuchado no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al ver a esas 4.

-ya esta, corregí el error- el encapuchado se dejo caer al suelo cansado, una gran cantidad de sangre salía por debajo de su capucha –espero…que con esto… el destino cambie… para mejor… papa, mama- el viento quito la capucha del misterioso joven, el tenia el cabello castaño con un mechón rojo.

-por favor… chichígami… que el destino cambie- fue las últimas palabras que pudo decir, la vida en sus ojos despareció indicando que él había muerte.

Su cuerpo comenzó a descomponerse en diminutas partículas, pero el orbe que el sostenía mostro una visión, la visión de un posible futuro.

Un mar de llamas era lo que quedaba de la ciudad de Kuo, a lo lejos de veía una montaña, una montaña de cadáveres y en la cima, sentado regodeándose de sus víctimas, con sus garras manchadas de sangre, con una máscara blanca con grandes cuernos y un largo cabello dorado.

Hyoudou Issei, la persona que llevo la destrucción del mundo entero.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
**__**Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
**__**Colors Have Faded**__**  
**__**Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
**__**Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
**__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
**__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
**__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
**__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
**__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
**__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Muy bien aquí otro capítulo, dijo que tardaría en montarlo pero la inspiración me llego y lo escribí sin darme cuenta, la batalla de Issei contra Raiser fue la de Natsu vs Laxus, quería darle emoción ya que siempre es lo mismo, Issei poderoso mata a Raiser de un solo golpe, quería algo mejor.

Rias y el resto fueron borradas y remplazadas por otras de un mundo paralelo, las del canon original de DxD, ahora como será las cosas para ellas cuando descubran lo que sucedió en este mundo. Ravel e Isabela las nuevas piezas de Issei, Isabela la agregue porque fue el único de los personajes del sequito de Raiser que no veían de mala manera a Issei.

Con todo eso dicho espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen sus Reviews, Bay.


	7. Inicia La Reunion

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Siete [**_**Comienza La Reunión**_**]**

* * *

_**-Calles de la ciudad de Kuo-**_

Ya muy tarde por la noche, cuatro chicas caminaban por las calles de Kuo.

-Buchou-san ¿no está muy oscuro?- pregunto Asia.

-si… esto es extraño- Rias miro su reloj de pulsera y no marcaban mas de las 7:00 a pesar que en realidad era casi media-noche

-Buchou ¿Está bien que nos invitaras a cenar?- pregunto la Loli del grupo Koneko.

-no hay problema Koneko, Issei debe estar esperando para la cena también-

-ufufu tal vez debería jugar un poco con Issei-kun antes de cenar-

-¡Ni lo sueñes Akeno!- exclamo Rias

-¡No!- grito Asia.

Las cuatro ya estaban frente a la casa, a Rias y Asia les parecía extraño que las luces se encontraran apagadas.

-are? ¿no están?- Rias buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su falda.

-que pasa Buchou-san?-

-Asia tu tras tus llaves, creo que perdí las mías-

-ah, creo que las tengo en mi bolso- Asia rebusco en su bolso en busca de las llaves, pero nada –creo que yo también las perdí- dijo Asia desanimada.

-uhm… bueno solo por esta ves tendré que usar magia para forzar la puerta- un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en el dedo de Rias, con un click la puerta de la casa quedo abierta –pasen-

-perdón por la intromisión- dijeron Koneko y Akeno.

-porque esta todo apagado?- pregunto Rias encendiendo las luces de la casa.

El repentino ruido alerto a alguien.

-donde están Issei y sus padres?- pregunto Rias.

-Oka-san, otro-san ya llega- Xenovia bajo las escaleras y quedo impactada al ver a Rias y su grupo dentro de su casa.

-¡Xenovia!?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- exclamo Rias confundida, cuando llego Xenovia a la casa y además porque solo estaba vestida con su ropa interior.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Xenovia materializo a Durandal y arremetió contra el grupo.

-¡espera que!-

BAAANG

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

**_Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga_**

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

**_Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi_**

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

**_Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku_**

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

**_Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte_**_**  
**_**_Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru_**

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

**_Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo_**

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

**_Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte_**_**  
**_**_Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte._**

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

**_Mata Niji Wo Egakou_**

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

**_Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe_**_**  
**_**_Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai._**

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

**_Girigiri Ni Fly Again_**_**  
**_**_Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile._**

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

**_Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara._**

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

**_Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa._**

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

**_Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga_**_**  
**_**_Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara._**

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

Un gran estruendo sacudió la casa, la entrada principal exploto en pedazos.

-Cof….cof… ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Xenovia?!- grito Rias, ella y las demás lograron esquivar un golpe fatal.

-¡cómo te atreves a atacarnos en nuestra propia casa! ¡GREMORY!- Exclamo Xenovia apuntando a Rias con Durandal.

-¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡Xenovia detente en este instante!- exclamo Rias.

-Xenovia-san alto!-

-¡No te metas en esto Asia! ¡aunque seas del grupo de Gremory te considero mi amiga! ¡No me obligues a atacarte también!- Xenovia se lanzo contra Rias otra vez.

CLANK

Durandal impacto de lleno contra un círculo mágico de protección de Rias.

-¡Xenovia-chan alto!- exclamo Akeno tratando de detener a la enfadada peli azul.

-¡Atrás Himejima!- Xenovia balanceo a Durandal contra la morena.

Esta desplego sus alas elevándose al cielo para evitar el ataque.

-¡Buchou algo raro pasa con Xenovia-sempai!- dijo Koneko a la defensiva.

-si, alguien la debe estar controlando- dedujo Rias –no me gusta tener que recurrir a esto… pero tendré que utilizar el control de las piezas en ella-

Rias levanto su mano y trato de inmovilizar a Xenovia usando la pieza de [Caballo] que ella creía que tenia, el resultado.

-¡eh! ¿Por qué no funciona?- exclamo confundida Rias.

-¡No se qué intentas pero no te dejare!- Xenovia se lanzo contra Rias en ese leve momento de descuide.

FLASH

Un potente relámpago se interpuso en el camino de Xenovia obligándola a retroceder.

-¡Xenovia-chan por favor detente!- grito Akeno, ella no quería pelear con la peli azul.

-¡no pienso perdonarlas! ¡ustedes le causaron sufrimiento a Ise!- exclamo Xenovia.

-¿Qué?!- Rias y Akeno no entendieron de que hablaba la peli azul.

-¡Xenovia-sempai se lo pido deténgase!-

-Koneko al igual que Asia pido que no te metas en esto-

-Rias, algo raro pasa, no queda de otra, hay que someter a Xenovia-chan!-

-¡no! ¡No podemos hacer eso!- exclamo Rias negándose.

-¡Pero Rias!- Akeno trato de decir algo pero.

-_**[Karyuu no Kouen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

Una bola de fuego fue directo contra Akeno, esta logro bloquearlo con un escudo, pero recibió un daño con el ataque.

-¡Akeno! ¿Quién?- Rias miro en dirección de dónde provino el ataque.

Las nubes cubrieron la luz de la luna ocultando momentáneamente con la oscuridad a esa persona, Rias pudo ver una figura negra con dos ojos rojos.

Cuando la nube se alejo dejando pasar la luz de la luna, Rias quedo impactada.

-¿I..se?-

Ella al igual que el resto miraban que se trataba del castaño, su mirada demostraba un gran odio y rencor, cosa que iba dirigido a la pelirroja y morena asustándolas.

-así que ahora vienes a atacarme mientras duermo eh ¡Gremory!- Grito Issei.

-Ise, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿no estoy entendiendo nada?-

-¡le dije a tu hermano!, Si tu y Himejima volvían a atacar a alguien de mi grupo- Rias y Akeno se aterrorizaron cuando vieron esa mirada gélida que Issei les mandaba –**las mataría**-

-¡!-

Rias como el resto no entendían ya nada, que ocurre, acaso están bajo una hipnosis.

-¡Ise no entiendo nada! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque Xenovia y tu nos están atacando?, ¿Por qué nos miras de esa forma?-

-acaso finges demencia, ¡no recuerdas como me torturaste! ¡como intentaste matarme! Y lo peor, ¡QUE UTILISARAS A GASPER PARA MATARME CONTROLANDO SU MENTE!- Issei estallo en un torrente de llamas llenas de furia y odio.

Rias y el resto entro en shock, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿ella hiso qué?.

-¡Issei-kun escúchanos! ¡Nosotras no hemos!-

-¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas Himejima!- Las chicas vieron como Issei reunía aire en su boca, como sus mejillas y tórax se inflaban.

-_**[Karyuu no Houkou]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei exhalo un torrente de fuego contra Rias y Akeno.

-¡Buchou/-san!- Gritaron Asia y Koneko.

Las llamas estuvieron a punto de impactar cuando.

BAAANG

El torrente de llamas fue cambiado de dirección, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-Issei-sama le pido amablemente que se controlo- dijo la [Reina] de Sirzechs y cuñada de Rias, Graifya.

Ella libero parte de su poder para contrarrestar el poder de Issei.

-Graifya-san, le dije a Sirzechs-sama que si ella intentaba algo no respondería por mis actos- dijo Issei mirando con furia y desprecio a esas dos.

-lo sé, me disculpo por todos los inconvenientes causados en nombre de la señorita, nos marchamos- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Graifya y el resto de las chicas.

-espera ¡Issei!- Grito Rias derramando lagrimas.

-**mantente lejos de mi vista Gremory**\- esas simples palabras destrozaron a Rias, ella cayó de rodillas llorando antes de ser tele-transportada.

-se fueron, mira que tiene el descaro de atacarnos en nuestra propia casa- dijo Xenovia guardando su Durandal.

-si… por cierto Xenovia-

-si-

PAAAM

-auch, eso dolió Ise- dijo Xenovia sobándose el chinchón producto del golpe del castaño.

-¡entiendo que atacaras pero tenias que volar la entrada!- exclamo Issei.

-ah…- Xenovia miro la casa, un gran agujero en la entrada de la casa -… lo siento, no me controlo-

-¡ahora como explico esto! ¡Ahhhhhhhh mis padres me mataran! ¡más bien como digo que paso! ¡un auto se estrello contra la casa! Un meteorito! ¡qué rayos digo!-

-… podrías pedirle ayuda a Sona Sitri, a lo mejor sabe de alguien o de algún hechizo para repara la casa-

-¡es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido!- exclamo Issei dándole un beso en la frente a Xenovia y saliendo corriendo a su habitación buscando su teléfono –Que bueno que le pedí su número a Kaicho.

* * *

En el complejo de apartamentos donde vivían la mayor parte del grupo Sitri, Sona se encontraba terminando los últimos documentos necesarios para la reunión.

-bien ya está listo, con esto no habrá incidentes en la reunión-

RING RING

Sona busco su teléfono, cuando vio quien lo llamaba sus mejillas estallaron en rojo y batallo por evitar que su teléfono se le resbalara por las manos.

-p-p-p-porque me llama a esta hora?- Sona tenía un conflicto interno de contestar o no.

Luego de unos momentos Sona logro mantener la compostura y atendió a la llamada.

-¿q-que sucede Issei-kun?- Sona trato de sonar lo más calmada posible.

"ah Kaicho, necesito tu ayuda con unas cosas"

-¿Cuáles?-

"bueno…veras, digamos que por ciertas razones la entrada de mi casa quedo hecha pedazos, no sabes de algún hechizo que repare las cosas, o de alguien que pueda repáralo rápido…. Y barato"

-conozco de alguien que puede repáralo….pero no te saldrá barato- Sona pudo jurar que escucho los lamentos del castaño al otro lado de la línea.

"está bien… puedes darme el numero al cual llamar"

Sona le dio el numero a Issei de los reparadores.

"te debo una Kaicho Gracias"

-no es nada, nos vemos mañana-

"si buenas noches" con eso la llamada corto.

Sona quedo mirando su teléfono por unos momentos.

-ahhhhh! Que pasa conmigo! Porque me siento así cuando hablo con Issei-kun!- Sona aun no comprendía bien sus sentimientos por el castaño.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el hotel donde se hospedaban Sirzechs y Graifya.

-Oni-sama que está pasando?, ¿porque Issei nos ataco? ¿no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre?- pregunto Rias, su cabeza estaba hecha un caos en este momento.

-eso quería preguntarte yo Rias, ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa de Issei-kun? Luego de lo que has hecho Issei-kun tendría los motivos suficientes para atacarte y poner a todo el clan Gremory contra su clan-

-¿su clan?- pregunto Rias confundida -¿Qué quieres decir con su clan? Yo no le eh hecho nada a Issei-

-no trates de engañarnos Rias- hablo firme el Maou Lucifer –tus recientes comportamientos contra Issei-kun son una falta para el clan-

-¡Por eso quiero saber que está pasando!- grito Rias, la confusión, lo que ellos decían y esa mirada que Issei le dio… la tenían al borde de la histeria.

-… al parecer no pareces estar mintiendo… tal vez perdió la memoria?- le pregunto Sirzechs a Graifya.

-es posible, no noto algún hechizo que altere la memoria en la señorita-

-muy bien, no sé qué te ah pasado Rias… pero te contare todo lo que se de lo que ocurre entre tu grupo- dijo Sirzechs mirando en especifico a Akeno y Rias –e Issei-kun-

Sirzechs paso a contar todo lo que sabía, el cambio de Rias, los abusos contra Issei, el obligarlo a retirarse las piezas, su ascenso a demonio clase alta, el reciente intento de asesinato por su parte y aun que no quería la ruptura del compromiso de Rias con Raiser.

-no… eso no puede ser verdad ¡yo no he hecho eso! ¡esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla!- exclamo Rias agarrándose la cabeza tratando de negar todo lo contado.

-no…no…- Akeno se desplomo y comenzó a llorar a mares.

-Issei-san- Asia no pudo hacer más que cubrir su boca.

-Sempais- Koneko tampoco se encontraba bien.

-eso no puede ser verdad, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia Gasper- en un intento desesperado de negar todo, Rias trato de convocar a sus piezas.

Las piezas demoniacas no utilizadas son almacenadas en un sub-espacio artificial hasta que el demonio de clase alta decida unir a una nueva entidad en su sequito, al invocarlas las piezas sobrantes se manifiestan frente al demonio.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Rias vio con horror como las 8 piezas de [Peón] las 2 piezas de [Caballo] y la pieza mutante [Alfil] que ella poseía aparecieron frente a ella.

Akeno y el resto de las chicas se encontraban igual, por lo que Sirzechs le dijo, las que peor la llevaron fueron Rias y Akeno.

Pero el miedo y angustia duro poco, Rias y Akeno comenzaron a emanar una increíble cantidad de instinto asesino y furia.

-**todo esto es culpa de Raiser**\- dijo Rias cubriendo todo su cuerpo con poder de la destrucción.

Cabe decir que en ese momento Sirzechs hiso lo más recomendable posible, esconderse detrás de su esposa.

-**hay que matarlo, no hay que dejar ni la mas mínima parte de él para que no pueda regenerarse**\- Rias ya no pensaba con claridad, toda su cólera iba dirigida contra el Phenex.

-**ufufu hay que torturarlo de la manera más lenta y cruel posible**\- Akeno emano descargas de sus manos, todo el brillo en sus ojos desapareció.

-**el debió haber hecho algo, por su culpa todos piensas que hicimos eso, ¡No lo perdonare!**\- Grito Rias lista para atacar al clan Phenex, pero fue detenida por su cuñada.

-Rias-Ojou-sama deténgase en este momento- hablo firme la Maid peli plateada.

-**¡no me detengas Graifya-One-sama, lo voy a matar, por su culpa mi lindo Issei me ve como lo peor que le ha pasado, ¡No puedo permitir que un ser como el continúe existiendo!**-

SLAP

Frente a TODOS Graifya abofeteo a Rias, todos estaban sorprendidos y Sirzechs…. Bueno el a paso lento pero seguro él se escapaba de la habitación para salvar su vida.

-el joven Issei pudo matar a Raiser Phenex en el encuentro que tuvo el hoy, pero no lo hiso, no por perdonarlo sino por no cargar con el pecado de su alma, de matarlo usted no solo pondría al clan Phenex en su contra como la asesina del segundo hijo de la casa Phenex sino al clan Hyoudou ya que la nueva [Alfil] de Issei-sama es la hermana menor de Raiser, Ravel Phenex-

-¡Ravel Phenex es la [Alfil] de Issei?!- exclamo Rias.

-si, un conflicto en estos momentos pondría a los tres clanes en guerra, pese a que Issei-sama solo cuenta con 5 piezas a su favor, el tiene más poder que usted en este momento y el Clan Phenex no se quedara de brazos cruzados-

Rias y Akeno no pudieron más que apretar los puños en frustración, no sabían que pasaba, de un momento a otro todo se fue al diablo y perdieron todo lo que querían.

-¿Por qué paso esto?- Rias no pudo más que llorar.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Ya era el gran día, la reunión de las tres facciones donde se declararía la paz entre ellas.

Para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil no era más que otro simple día, pero para los miembros de los clanes Sitri, Hyoudou y Gremory era una situación tensa, de ellos dependía que la reunión se llevara a la perfección.

Ya cuando las clases terminarnos Issei y su grupo se dirigían al salón del consejo estudiantil.

-rayos… los ingresos del clan están mas bajos que nunca- se quejo el castaño.

-sigo creyendo que esos sujetos nos estafaron, las paredes de la entrada me parecieron muy frágiles- dijo Xenovia.

-de ser así me molestare y mucho, el fondo bancario del clan no sube más de dos dígitos, estamos en una situación muy mala-

-pero no puedo creer que Gremory los atacara y en su propia casa- dijo Kiba, el se mostraba tranquilo, pero estaba molesto.

-estaba bien tranquilo durmiendo cuando de repente BOOM una explosión me despierta, a los pocos segundos detecte el olor de Gremory-

-¿olor?- pregunto Kiba.

-si, en la batalla contra Raiser llegue a cambiar a un Dragon Slayer completo-

-antes no estabas completo?- pregunto Xenovia.

-Ddraig me explico que solo podía utilizar magia de Dragon, mi cuerpo así como mis sentidos no habían alcanzado los de un verdadero Dragon Slayer-

-qué diferencia hay ahora Sempai- pregunto Gasper.

-ahora poseo un odio, vista, olfato y sentidos más agudos que cuando era un humano o un demonio, puedo reconocer si una persona que conozco esta cerca por su olor-

-como si fueras un perro- dijo Xenovia.

-acabas de decirle perro a tu novio ¿sabes?, en todo caso- Issei cambio la mirada a una molesta –también ayuda a saber cuándo molestias están cerco, ¡sal de ahí Gremory!-

Rias salió de su escondite, ella tenía una mirada afligida, esta empeoro cuando vio que Kiba la miro con enfado y Gasper se oculto detrás de Xenovia por el miedo que le tenía.

-Issei… yo- Rias trato de decir algo.

-no me importa lo que hagas, pero mantente alejada de nosotros- Issei paso de largo ignorando a Rias.

El resto imito al castaño si siguieron de largo ignorando a la pelirroja.

-Issei- Rias bajo la mirada y derramo algunas lagrimas, el corazón le dolía y la mirada de desprecio que Issei le daba era como echarle sal a la herida.

* * *

Ya dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil se repasaban los últimos datos.

-la reunión se llevara a cabo en uno de los salones del nuevo edificio, Rias y su grupo serán los acompañantes de Sirzechs-sama así como yo y mi grupo seremos los acompañantes de mi One-sama- explico Sona –en tanto Issei-kun-

-yo y mi grupo nos mantendremos en un extremo junto a Serafal-sama y Sirzechs-sama- completo Issei.

-correcto, quienes estarán presentes?- pregunto Sona.

-Kiba y Xenovia a mi lado, Isabela y rabel a lado de ellos, Gasper se quedara en el salón del club del ocultismo por precaución-

Aunque Issei no quería que Gasper estuviera ahí, el tendría que mantener a Gasper a un lado ya que si su poder se salía de control podría causar estragos en la reunión.

-tu Rias?-

-Akeno y Asia a mi lado, Koneko se quedara también en el salón del club- respondió Rias, ella no se encontraba de ánimos.

-por tu bien espero que no obligaras a Koneko-chan de hacer algo contra Gasper- dijo Issei fulminando con la mirada a Rias.

-¡yo no aria algo así!- exclamo Rias llorosa, el que el desconfiara de él la lastimaba mas.

-oh? Así como no fuiste capaz de manipular a Gasper para matarme-

-Issei escúchame yo no…-

-no me importa lo que digas- dijo Issei.

-te lo suplico Issei, déjame explicarlo- rogo Rias.

-no quiero escucharte Gremory- dijo Issei fríamente.

Rias no aguanto más y salió llorando del lugar con el corazón en pedazos.

-ah… no diré que le des una oportunidad… ¿pero no te parece extraño que este así?- dijo Sona.

-como si importara, a lo mejor es algún truco para que baje la guardia y atente contra mi- respondió Issei.

-… por cierto ¿Dónde están Ravel Phenex y Isabela-san?-

-Ravel e Isabela están en el inframundo ahora, Ravel dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con su madre e Isabela esta recogiendo sus pertenencias del castillo de Raiser, ambas regresaran antes de que comience la reunión-

-ya veo, donde vivirán ellas?- pregunto Sona.

-ah… ya que mi situación financiera esta peor a la que la de un mendigo… ambas tendrán que mudarse a mi casa- Issei golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa –como puedo ser un demonio clase alta y no tener nada de dinero?- se cuestiono el castaño.

-debe ser duro- dijo Sona tratando de simpatizar con el castaño.

* * *

En el club del ocultismo Rias no podía más que deprimirse, de la noche a la mañana perdió todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería.

-Rias- dijo Akeno entrando al salón.

-ahora no Akeno… no estoy de ánimo para nada- Rias se coloco en posición fetal sobre el sillón ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-… esta situación es horrible- Akeno dijo lo que realmente sentía –Issei-kun así como el resto nos veo como lo peor-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Rias sin cambiar de posición.

-recolecte un poco de información- dijo Akeno sentándose al lado de la pelirroja –al parecer han pasado dos meses desde que por lo que "nosotras" recordamos, Issei-kun irrumpió en la ceremonia de compromiso-

-¿dos meses?-

-si, nuestras compañeras de clases dijeron que estuvimos ausentes esos dos meses, por lo que las siervas de Sona dijeron…- Akeno hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué dijeron?-

-nosotras cambiamos luego de nuestro regreso, nos volvimos mas frías… y lo peor… fue que lastimamos a Issei-kun- decir esas palabras le dolía a Akeno –lastimamos físicamente a Issei-kun, cuando Issei-kun fue a ayudar a Yuuto-kun obligamos a Koneko a que nos dijera donde estaban para poder castigarlos-

Rias no podía soportar escuchar mas… pero quería saber que fue lo que "ella" hizo.

-cuando Issei-kun trato de ayudar a Yuuto-kun…- Akeno no quería decir esas palabras, se negaba a creer que ella hizo algo así –yo lo ataque con mis relámpagos-

-¡!- Rias miro fijo a su [Reina], como otra chica que amaba a Issei sabía cuánto dolor sentía al decir esas palabras.

-puedes creerlo?- Akeno comenzó a llorar –sob… yo? hacerle eso a Issei-kun-

-Akeno…- Rias y ella compartían el mismo dolor, saber que ellas no hicieron nada de lo dicen pero aun si ser culpadas por ello.

-me duele Rias, mi corazón duele mucho-

-el mío también, mi corazón se hace pedazos cada vez que Issei me ve de esa forma-

Ambas tendrían que recorrer ese largo y empinado camino en busca del perdón del Dragon rojo, para así volver a sonreír a su lado.

* * *

_**-Salón Del Club del Ocultismo- Horas Después-**_

La reunión estaba por dar inicio, los grupos de demonios ya estaban listos y preparados.

-Gasper, cuida el lugar ¿bien?- le dijo Issei… a la caja de cartón en el suelo.

-si…- Gasper tenía más motivos para no salir ya que Rias estaba ahí.

-no te preocupes, pronto terminara esto y no tendrás que estar más aquí- dijo Issei.

Rias puso una expresión triste, pero no era momento para lamentarse, tenía que centrarse en la reunión y después intentar con todas sus fuerzas buscar el perdón del castaño.

-Koneko cuida a Gasper- dijo Rias.

-Hai Buchou-

-Gasper, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Toma te presto esto- Issei le dio una consola de videojuegos portátil a Gasper.

-b-bien…Gracias Issei-sempai- Gasper acepto animado saliendo de la caja.

-yo traje un montón de bocadillos- dijo Koneko poniendo sobre la mesa una caja grande repleta de todo tipo de bocadillos.

-¡Gracias, Koneko-chan!- Gasper no se sentía asustado de estar con Koneko, las únicas que lo asustaban eran Rias y Akeno.

(Trajo todo eso para ella, ¿verdad?) pensó Issei –Traje tu bolsa, póntela si te sientes solo-

-¡si!-

-¡muy bien!- dijo Issei.

(estoy realmente preocupado de dejar a Gasper solo aquí, no sabemos que puede tramar Gremory… pero… quiero protegerlo de la manera que pueda) pensó Issei.

* * *

TOC TOC.

-disculpen- dijo Rias abriendo las puertas.

Ya dentro se encontraban los tres líderes de las facciones, dos de los Maous del Inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafal Leviatán, el líder de los ángeles en el cielo el arcángel Michael y el líder de Grigori Azazel.

Al lado de Serafal estaban Sona Sitri y su Reina Tsubaki, junto a Michael Irina.

-¿Irina?- Xenovia se encontraba asombrada de que ella estuviera ahí.

Irina desvió la mirada.

Pero para Issei sus ojos solo se centraban en el acompañante de Azazel, el que el destino escogió como su Rival, el Hakuryukou Valí.

-permítanme presentarlos, ella es mi hermana menor y sus siervos, junto a ella se encuentra Hyoudou Issei-kun, un demonio de clase alta junto a sus siervos- dijo Sirzechs, junto a él se encontraba su [Reina] Graifya –jugaron un papel importante en frustrar el ataque de Kokabiel hace unos días-

-Buen trabajo, tienen mi agradecimiento- Agradeció Michael.

-fue mi culpa- dijo Azazel –uno de mis chicos causo muchos problemas-

-tch, su actitud me molesta- dijo Issei.

Sirzechs continuo con la palabra.

-con esto, las tres facciones están reunidas, así que empecemos-

Fuera del edifico un gran ejercito de Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios se desplego listos para cualquier percance.

-pasara a contar lo sucedido- dijo Sona.

-espera- Azazel lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Azazel?- dijo Sirzechs.

-podemos escuchar todo lo sucedido… o mejor podemos verlo- dijo Azazel.

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Michael.

-verán, traje conmigo esta Sacred Gear- Azazel saco algo parecido al casco de un motociclista –la persona que se lo ponga podrá proyectar sus recuerdos sobre cualquier sucedo en especifico, estos serán mostrados en una perspectiva de tercera persona, por lo que todos podemos ver lo sucedido- explico Azazel.

-supongo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿No?- dijo Sirzechs.

-entonces alguien de los implicados se tendrá que poner ese casco-

-en efecto, ¿Quién lo hará?-

-eso es seguro?- pregunto Issei –por experiencias pasadas puedo decir con certeza que ustedes los caídos son unos expertos en apuñalar por la espalda- dijo Issei.

Akeno no necesitaba profundizar para saber que hablaban de ella.

-doy mi palabra que es 100% seguro- juro Azazel.

-no confió- dijo Issei.

-tch, eres muy desconfiado chico- protesto Azazel.

-solo digo lo que creo-

-Issei-kun- llamo Sirzechs.

-si!-

-tengo entendido por los informes que te enfrentaste a tres caídos que poseían sellos de un hechizo que destruiría esta ciudad ¿no?-

-si!- respondió el castaño.

Rias, así como su grupo y el de Issei no sabían sobre esa batalla.

-Azazel ese casco es seguro no?-

-ya dije que lo es-

-bien, Issei-kun te probarías ese casco y nos mostrarías lo sucedido-

-…bien- Issei acepto lo que Sirzechs dijo -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-solo ponte el casco, siéntate y refresca tu memoria sobre lo ocurrido, al hacerlo entraras en una etapa de sueño donde recordaras todo lo ocurrido al mas mínimo detalle-

Issei obedeció, se sentó en uno de los puestos libres y se coloco el casco.

-lo activare-

Cuando Azazel presiono un interruptor en el casco, Issei sintió sueño, al quedarse dormido una pantalla mostraba los recuerdos.

-funciona- dijo Serafal.

Rias y el resto miraban atentos lo que aparecía en pantalla.

Vieron a Issei en el bosque frente a los tres caídos.

-oh, ellos eh?- dijo Azazel.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-esos tres son… eran caídos de rango medio, en especial el del centro- refiriéndose a Reylom –si este chico pudo vencerlos a los tres-

La imagen paso al enfrentamiento de Issei contra la caída, en la pantalla vieron como en la pelea la caída activo una Extraña Sacred Gear.

-**[Sweet Dream]** una Sacred Gear con la habilidad de proyectar los sueños del oponente dejando su cuerpo inmóvil y desprotegido para un ataque- dijo Azazel.

En la pelea vieron como de la pequeña esfera de sueño que extrajo del cuerpo de Issei, una línea plateada corto por la mitad al ángel, partiendo su cuerpo dejando ver que en realidad se trataba de un hombre.

-ah verdad, olvide mencionar que era hombre- dijo Azazel.

-creo que de ahí Issei-kun desarrollo esa alerta ante chicas que en realidad son chicos- dijo Kiba, entendido como reconoció el verdadero genero de Gasper tan rápido.

En la batalla pudieron ver como Issei bloqueaba los ataques del travesti con sus brazos y la primera vez que Issei utilizo las llamas plateadas.

-¡imposible!- exclamo Michael, Azazel reconoció esas mismas llamas por lo cual estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¿Qué suceded?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-esas llamas plateadas no son unas llamas cualquieras Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.

-esas llamas son las mismas que Arcturus utilizo para crear las cuatro [Seken] esas llamas son llamas sagradas- dijo Michael.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, Issei aun siendo un demonio logro utilizar llamas sagradas.

La primera batalla acabo con Issei siendo el vencedor.

(Issei nunca tubo ninguno de esos poderes) pensó Rias.

Las cosas eran extrañas desde que supo lo ocurrido, para empezar un clan del cual nunca se supo nada, un quinto Maou y de que Issei sea un descendiente directo de ese Maou, nada de eso ocurrió antes.

Después de esa batalla Issei bajo por las escaleras para enfrentarse a su segundo oponente.

-Slash siempre fue volátil, se enojaba con facilidad y no pensaba la pelear- dijo Azazel.

El combate comenzó, Issei utilizando las llamas plateadas se lanzo contra el caído, solo para que sus ataques fueran absorbidos y lanzados contra él.

-**[Room Of The Beast]** esa Sacred Gear crea una dimensión paralela del tamaño de una habitación, el poseedor puede moverse por ese espacio a su antojo y redirigir cualquier ataque asía su persona- explico Azazel.

Rias así como el resto miraban como Issei tuvo que pelear contra ese oponente poniendo su cuerpo al límite, el daño fue grande y la pérdida de sangre fue un factor muy decisivo.

-moverse aun con todo ese daño y perdiendo tanta sangre… este chico tiene agallas- felicito Azazel.

El combate termino cuando Issei utilizando ingenio logro determinar donde saldría Slash y con un ataque final decapitarlo.

Aun con todo ese daño y pérdida de sangre Issei no se rindió y se dirigió a pelear contra el último de los caídos.

-me pregunto cómo este chico logro derrotar a Reylom- dijo Azazel.

-¿ese caído es fuerte?- pregunto Serafal.

-si, el tenia grandes habilidades, pocos caídos eran como el-

La batalla comenzó, Issei aun con el daño empezó a pelar contra el caído poniendo su vida al límite.

Golpes, patadas y demás, Issei enfrentaba a un poderoso oponente, en cambio el no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Issei-kun- Kiba veía como los golpes que lanzaba su Rey contra el castaño no conectaban con el caído.

-¿Qué son esos movimientos?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-ese tipo conocía algunas extrañas técnicas, no tengo todos los detalles, pero creo que entreno con un extraño grupo llamado C-P9-

-¿C-P9?-

-estoy investigando- confeso Azazel.

"**[Shigan]**(dedo pistola)"

En la batalla Reylom ataco a Issei con su dedo, este iba tan rápido al punto de dañar internamente al castaño.

-ese ataque es comparable al disparo de un arma, aun con un cuerpo de demonio ese ataque sería fatal-

Rias no podía creer lo que pasaba, Issei estaba peleando arriesgando su vida en una pelea de la cual ella no recordaba nada.

"**[Jet Pistol]**" Issei golpeo al caído lanzándolo contra la pared, el cuerpo de Issei se puso al rojo vivo y comenzó a emanar vapor,

Rias así como el resto (Excepto Kiba y Xenovia) quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de Issei.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Isabela.

-**Gear Secando**\- dijo Kiba –una habilidad donde Issei-kun calienta y bombea sangre asía su corazón, consumiendo los nutrientes de su cuerpo dándole a cambio un aumento de fuerza y velocidad.

-Ise nos dijo que esa técnica era muy agotadora y que no podía utilizarse más de dos veces al día-

De los escombros del muro Reylom emergió convertido en un hibrido de león y hombre.

-**[Beast Soul Lion Versión]**\- una Sacred Gear que convierte a una persona en animal, esta es la versión del león-

El combate continuo, la fuerza y velocidad de Issei aumentada logro mantener a raya al caído.

Pero el cambio duro poco tiempo, Issei respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo mostraba el cansancio de usar esa técnica.

Aun así el no se rindió y continuo peleando, los golpes iban y venían en ambos lados.

-este chico tiene una gran resistencia, pelear en su estado por tanto tiempo es algo admirable- felicito Michael.

En la pela Issei creó un puño de llamas solidas gigante.

-en ese momento Issei-kun apareció frente a nosotros cuando peleaba con el caído- informo Sona.

(¿Sona llamo a Issei "Issei-kun"?) fue lo primero que pensó Rias.

En ese momento para temor de Rias y de las chicas, Issei utilizo por TERCERA vez el **Gear Secando.**

-no dijiste que solo podía utilizarlo dos veces al día?- pregunto Azazel.

-Ise arriesgo su vida al usarlo más veces- respondió Xenovia.

-Issei-kun nos dijo que utilizarlo más de dos veces podría ocasionar que la sangre que bombea a su corazón termine acumulándose y asiendo explotar su corazón- dijo Kiba.

"**[Rokuogan]**" un impacto de aire dio en el pecho del castaño, el se retorció de dolor, pero continuo peleando.

-es impresionante que sobreviviera a eso, ese ataque daña los órganos internos-

"**[Jet Gatling]**" los puños de Issei y Reylom se movían tan rápido que parecía una tormenta de golpes, ninguno cedía un milímetro en ese combate, hasta que.

Reylom utilizo su más poderosa técnica.

"**[¡Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan!]**" el impacto de ese golpe no era comparable con el anterior.

-Issei- Rias vio con horror como el castaño vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, el estaba por caer de espalda.

El resto, en especial Sona que tuvo que verlo dos veces, no pudo sino sentirse inútiles al no haber ayudado en una situación así.

"¡AUN NO PUEDO PERDEEEEEEEEEEER!" sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde Issei utilizo un último ataque derrotando al caído en el proceso.

-fiu, este chico tiene unas agallas y cojones de acero, una Azaña como la suya no se logra todos los días- dijo Azazel elogiando al castaño.

Valí por su parte sonrió al ver que su rival era fuerte.

Serafal cada vez más se sentía interesada en el castaño.

Rias y el resto suspiro aliviada cuando Issei no callo y derroto al caído.

-luego de eso, 20 minutos después Issei-kun se levanto y nos pidió que lo dejáramos entrar en la barrera- informo Sona.

La imagen del monitor cambio, esta vez fue el comienzo de la pelea contra Kokabiel.

-i-increíble- Rias así como su grupo vieron asombradas, Issei había logrado moverse a una velocidad superior a la de un Knight y acertó dos fuertes golpes contra Kokabiel-

-es rápido, su velocidad es superior en varios puntos… pero aun puede mejorar- dijo su opinión Valí.

-viniendo de ti, es un alago- dijo Azazel.

"**X-Burner**" en el monitor vieron a Issei utilizando su mas nuevo ataque.

-interesante, utiliza una gran cantidad de energía en ese disparo, las llamas de la otra mano sirve como un ancla para mantenerlo en su lugar si perder energía en el proceso- analizo Azazel.

Las imágenes continuaron, todos los presentes miraban con detenimiento la batalla, en cierto punto Serafal se puso a animar el combate del castaño.

(Issei supera mi poder con creses, ya no se compara a como era antes) pensó Rias.

Todos miraban la pelea con detenimiento, pero cuando el antepasado de Issei apareció.

-¡Imposible!-

-¡como?!-

Azazel y Michael se pararon de sus asientos asombrados.

-¡cómo es posible que el este ahí!- exclamo Azazel.

Michael pese a estar asombrado se veía feliz de poder ver el rostro de su amigo.

Rias, Akeno y Asia se sorprendieron al ver a esa persona, era idéntica a Issei, solo que con un aire más maduro y cabello rubio.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Issei se transformo.

-¡Issei-kun… ¿se transformo?!- exclamo asombrada Akeno.

Sona y Tsubaki se preguntaron el porqué de su asombro, ellas debieron verlo con anterioridad ya que estuvieron ahí.

El poder de Issei subió a un nivel increíble, con facilidad estaba dominando a Kokabiel.

-en ese momento el [Hakuryukou] apareció para llevarse a Kokabiel- informo Sona.

-debo decir que fue inesperado el que Arcturus apareciera- confeso Azazel.

-pienso lo mismo- Michael.

-es más, me sorprende que recientemente ustedes conocieran sobre la existencia de Arcturus y su puesto- dijo Azazel.

-como sabrás, aun no hemos explorado todo el inframundo fuera de los limites de Grigori- respondí Sirzechs.

Al haber terminado Azazel le quito el casco a Issei, este se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza luego de recordar todo eso.

-pasaste por mucho Issei-sama- dijo Ravel.

-si… ¿alguien trajo unas aspirinas?-

-ah… me olvide mencionar que esto causa jaquecas- dijo Azazel.

-hubiera sido bueno que lo comentaras antes-

-debo admitir que eres increíble chico, tienes llamas sagradas y una resistencia casi bestial-

-¿llamas sagradas?- Issei no entendí eso, lo de resistencia… luego de pasar por todo eso cualquiera lo pensaría.

-Hyoudou Issei-kun, esas llamas plateadas que utilizaste son llamas sagradas, llamas con la que Arcturus y nuestro Dios forjo las espadas Sagradas- dijo Michael.

-¡NANI!-

-supongo que estarán orgullosas, Serafal así como tú la [Reina] de Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.

-¿?- Serafal y Graifya estaban confundidas.

El resto estaba igual por el comentario.

-¿Qué? ¿no lo saben?- dijo Azazel incrédulo.

-¿a qué te refieres Azazel?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-ah… lo que trato de decir tiene una historia- comenzó a hablar Azazel –Arcturus no estaba solo, el tenia dos hermanos-

-¡!-

Todos se sorprendieron con esa revelación.

-los hermanos de Arcturus, grandes guerreros y demonios, ellos no poseían habilidades como las de su hermano. Ellos pensaron que estando a su lado tarde o temprano seria opacados por su sombra, por lo cual decidieron dejarlo y formar sus propios clanes demoniacos-

-¡!-

Sirzechs entendí a donde iba.

-los clanes que los hermanos de Arcturus formaron fueron- Azazel Señalo a Serafal –Sitri y- Señalo a Graifya –Lucifuge-

-¡ahhhhh!-

-eso significa que tu reina y tu Serafal, son parientes lejanos de este chicho, primas podría decir-

-¿primas?- Issei confundido.

-¿primo?- Sona igual de confundida.

-…- Graifya se mantuvo callada.

-¡Primito!- Serafal fue la que lo acepto más rápido y se paró de su asiento para abrazar al castaño enterrándolo entre sus pechos.

(¡esto es lo MEJOOOOOOR!) Pensó Issei al tener su rostro enterrado entre esos pechos.

Rias y Akeno se molestaron, Isabela y Ravel querían ser las que lo abrazaran y Xenovia no pareció molesta, ellos tenían una relación algo rara… pero funcional.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡compórtate como una Maou!- Regaño Sona.

-buuu, Sona-chan eres mala, acaso no quieres abrazar a nuestro primito-

-¡Onee-sama!- Sona se sonrojo por el comentario, casa que divirtió a la Maou Leviatán

-uhmp, estábamos en una reunión Serafal- recordó Azazel.

-después de ver los hechos, me gustaría saber que tiene que decir el líder de los ángeles caídos- dijo Sirzechs serio.

-¿Quién se preocupa por mi opinión? Kokabiel actuó por cuenta propia, llevando a sus súbditos y robándose algunas de mis Sacred Gear-

-¿estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver en esto?- dijo Michael.

-solo lo deje vagar libremente, para averiguar cuál era su objetivo, estoy seguro que nunca imagino que llegaría a esta ciudad- Azazel miro a Issei –es una buena ciudad.

Issei no confiaba en el.

-no cambies el tema- dijo Sirzechs.

-como dije, le pedí al Hakuryukou que se encargara de todo y luego condene a Kokabiel a ser congelado en las profundidades del infierno, el no volverá-

-la cuestión es porque Kokabiel fue tan lejos, era evidente que no estaba feliz contigo- dijo Michael.

-si, parece que estaba molesto por la ridícula conclusión de la última gran guerra, personalmente, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra-

-ya veo, ¿así que hubo malestar entre tus hombres?- dijo Serafal increíblemente, muy seria.

-ju, escuche que ustedes también lo están pasando mal- dijo Azazel.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, el propósito de esta cumbre es-

-ya basta de conversaciones aburridas, firmemos el tratado de Paz- dijo Azazel interrumpiendo lo que Sirzechs iba a decir.

-después de todo- Todos los presentes estaba al tanto de la siguientes palabras –también es lo que ustedes quieren, ¿verdad?-

* * *

En el club del ocultismo Koneko y Gasper esperaban a los demás.

-me pregunto si Issei-sempai y los demás estarán bien- dijo Gasper -¿Qué pasa si hay problemas en las conversaciones y estalla una guerra, ahora?- Gasper se encerró de nuevo en su caja -¡da miedo de solo imaginarlo!-

Koneko se mantuvo calme mientras comía sus bocadillos.

* * *

Fuera del edificio antiguo, muchas personas vestidas con capuchas se reunieron.

-estamos listos para comenzar la misión- dijo una de los encapuchados.

-bien, ¡comiencen la operación!-

* * *

-este enfrentamiento en el que estamos envueltos- dijo Azazel –no son más que malas noticias para el mundo, ¿no lo creen?-

-los Yondai Maous originales y Dios, que eran el centro de la última gran guerra, ya no están aquí- dijo Michael.

Asia se desanimo al escuchar esas palabras, Issei lo noto.

(Irina) Xenovia estaba preocupada por su amiga, esta también mostraba un semblante triste y afligido (después de todo, te lo dijeron..)

-Debido a ello, me gustaría escuchar a ellos dos que no están directamente relacionados con las tres facciones, pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder, el Sekiryuttei y el Hakuryukou, me gustaría saber que opinan de esto-

-por mi está bien, mientras pueda enfrentarme a personas poderosas- respondió Valí.

-je, incluso sin estar en guerra, hay muchos tipos poderosos ahí afuera-

-imagine que dirías eso-

-y bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Sekiryuttei? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

-es algo difícil de responder si me lo preguntan así- confeso Issei.

-lo pondré de otra forma, si hay guerra no podrás hacer el amor con tus chicas- fijándose en las que acompañan a Issei.

-¿eh?- la mente de Issei corría al millón por hora.

-co- Rias se fijo en Issei y su grupo, acaso el ya…

-si declaramos la paz…lo único que tendrás que pensar es en sobrevivir y repoblar tu clan-

-eso gustar- respondió como tonto Issei.

-así es, con la paz podrás disfrutar de tu vida de la forma más placentera posible-

-¡donde firmo!- exclamo Issei sacando un bolígrafo de quien sabe dónde.

-Sekiryuttei-dono, mencionaste anteriormente que querías preguntarme sobre algo, ¿cierto?- dijo Michael.

-¿realmente recordaste nuestra promesa?-

-por supuesto-

-… ¿porque exiliaron a Asia?-

Asia miro fijamente al castaño asombrada por esa pregunta.

-Asia era una devota creyente de dios ¿Por qué fue exiliada?- dijo Issei.

Asia bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-luego de la muerte de Dios, todo lo que quedo fue el "Sistema", en otras palabras, su protección divina, su benevolencia y los milagros- dijo Michael –actualmente a través de mi, de algún modo es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada, así que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos podrían causar un mal funcionamiento-

-¿así que fue por eso que Asia tenía el poder de curar a los demonios y ángeles caídos?-

-la fe de nuestros seguidores es nuestra fuente de poder, todo lo que pueda corromperlo, debe ser eliminado, o de lo contrario pondría en peligro el sistema-

-por eso tenían que eliminar a aquellos que accidentalmente descubrieran la verdad de la muerte de dios- dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente.

-tienes razón, eh causado un gran dolor, tanto a ti como a Asia Argento, lo siento mucho- Michael se disculpo.

(¿no nos había traicionado?) pensó Irina.

-por favor no se disculpe Michael-sama, como alguien que fue criado por la iglesia tenia remordimientos sobre mi decisión, pero estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida como un demonio- dijo Xenovia mirando a Issei y a sus nuevos compañeros.

-le doy mis disculpas al pueblo de dios que está presente- dijo Xenovia refiriéndose a Irina.

Asia dio un paso al frente también.

-yo también soy feliz ahora, encontré muchas personas importantes para mí-

-me siento muy agradecido por su gran corazón- respondió Michael.

-por cierto- Azazel tomo la palabra –escuche que una de mis chicas engaño y mato a la chica de allí-

Asia se asusto al recordad el pasado con Reynalle.

-¡no hables como si fuera asunto tuyo!- exclamo Issei, sus ojos pasaron de castaños a dorados.

-era una ángel caído que te admiraba, ¡asesino a Asia por respeto a ti!-

-las acciones imprudentes de mis subordinados, también son mi responsabilidad. Aun si, no hay nada que pueda para remediar eso- dijo Azazel-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Issei…- Rias trato de calmar al castaño, ella puso su mano en su hombro cuando.

* * *

FLUSH

Un círculo mágico apareció sobre el edificio de la escuela.

* * *

Valí, Kiba y Xenovia se percataron de la activación.

-¡No me toques Gremory!- exclamo Issei apartando la mano de la pelirroja, las partes de la Bossted Gear se materializaron.

Rias se asusto por el mal trato por parte de Issei.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Issei al darse cuenta de que todos estaban congelados.

-esto… ¿Acaso alguien detuvo el tiempo?- dijo Issei.

Kiba y Xenovia tenían en sus manos, la Sacro espada demoniaca y Durandal.

-eso parece- respondió Azazel –nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro enorme poder.

-nosotros por el poder de los dragones- dijo Valí –y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder de las espadas sagradas-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Irina.

-al parecer estoy bien porque toque a Issei antes de que el hechizo se activara- dijo Rias.

-tch, hubiera sido mejor que no te metieras- dijo Issei apartándose de la pelirroja.

Esta puso un semblante triste por las palabras del castaño.

BOOONG

Fuera del edificio comenzaron a haber explosiones, cuando Issei y el resto se asomaron por la ventana vieron a una gran cantidad de encapuchados emergiendo de un círculo mágico en el cielo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Issei.

-son magos- dijo Serafal.

-¿magos?-

Un hechizo de defensa apareció sobre el edificio.

-cielos, que falta de modales, atacar a una Mahou Shoujo como yo- dijo Serafal indignada.

-pero, ¿Qué tipo de poder es este?- pregunto Michael.

-probablemente el la habilidad del chico mitad vampiro, en su estado Balance Breaker- dijo Azazel.

-¿Gasper?-

-él es el único con esta habilidad, probablemente, este en manos del enemigo- dijo Sirzechs.

-Issei-kun- dijo Kiba.

-si, ¡No perdonare a esos malditos por utilizar a Gasper!- exclamo Issei furioso.

-los guardias y escoltas…- dijo Michael viendo asía afuera como sus tropas se esparcían en pequeñas partículas -¿magia de transporte?-

-parece que hay alguien capaz de conectar un portal dentro de la barrera- dijo Azazel.

-por otro lado parece que somos incapaces de utilizar nuestros propios hechizos de trasporte- dijo Rias.

-nos tienen- dijo Azazel.

-si, no solo han considerado lo oportuno, sino que su estrategia también incluye la manipulación de uno de los siervos de Hyoudou Issei-kun-

-¿hay un traidor?- pregunto Irina.

-no podemos continuar de esta forma- dijo Sirzechs –si el poder de Gasper-kun se sigue intensificando de esta forma, nosotros eventualmente caeremos…-

-¿incluso ustedes?-

-en cualquier caso, si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro, no seremos capaces de realizar un contra-ataque-

-yo me encargare, es mi [Alfil]- dijo Issei listo.

-Oni-sama, todavía hay una torre en el antiguo edificio que aun no eh utilizado- dijo Rias.

-¿una Torre?... ya veo, un Enroque-

-¿enroque?- dijo Issei.

-sustituir al Rey por una torre, es un movimiento especial en el ajedrez- dijo Kiba.

-voy a tener que ponerme a leer un manual de ese juego- dijo Issei, como demonio clase alta tenía que poner al día.

-pero, enviar a Rias sola es…-

-yo iré- dijo Issei –Gasper es miembro de mi sequito, debo tomar la responsabilidad de salvarlo… aun si tengo que trabajar con Gremory para hacerlo-

-si usamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama, podríamos teletransportar a los dos- dijo Graifya.

-se los encargo-

-¡hai!-

-es más fácil destruir a los terroristas o al mitad vampiro ¿verdad?- dijo Valí –si es así, puedo hacerlo si quieres-

-¡maldito, no le aras nada a Gasper!- grito Issei.

-Valí, aprende a comprender la situación- dijo Azazel –estamos tratando de hacer un pacto de paz ¿sabes?-

-no soporto estar sin hacer nada-

-entonces, porque no distraes al enemigo por los momentos- dijo Azazel –cuando el Hakuryukou salga, van a estar desorientados por los momentos-

-bueno entonces- las alas de la Divide Diving aparecieron, valí salió por la ventada a enfrentarse a los magos.

-BALANCE BREAKER-

[Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker] exclamo la vos del Divide Diving.

-¿se transformo así de fácil? Aun no me comparo con el ¿eh?- dio Issei, el no había alcanzado ni el mas mínimo nivel para activar el balance Breaker.

BAANG BAANG

Los magos disparaban contra Valí, pero este solo se quedo inmóvil absorbiendo todos los daños.

-hmph- una esfera apareció en la mano de Valí y varios relámpagos de energía desintegraron a los magos.

-w-wow, el es muy fuerte- acepto Issei.

-pero… su fuerza lleva el aroma del peligro- dijo Xenovia.

-hay que rescatar a Gasper- dijo Rias

-ah, esperen un poco- llamo Azazel.

Luego de unas palabras Issei y Rias estaban listo para partir.

-te encargo a Rias Issei-kun- dijo Sirzechs.

-tratare de que no la maten…supongo- A Issei no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, solo rescataría a Gasper.

Con eso ambos desaparecieron y en su lugar cayo la pieza de torre de Rias.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

**_Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto_**

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

**_Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai_**

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

**_Koboreochita PIISU._**

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

**_Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae_**_**  
**_**_Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

**_Na Bokura_**

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

**_Life Filled With Vanity_**_**  
**_**_Colors Have Faded_**_**  
**_**_Things You Desire Exist Here_**_**  
**_**_Flee From This Colorless World_**

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

**_Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei_**

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

**_Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou_**

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

**_Tsutanai Kotoba_**_**  
**_**_Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

**_Ano Hi No Kodou O_**

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

**_Wasurenaide_**

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

**_Oh my lord, it's gone_****_！！_**_**  
**_**_What shall I do_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Pieces I had have fell apart_**_**  
**_**_Where do you belong_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Where should I aim (for)_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_**

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Aquí el más reciente capitulo, Rias obtendrá el perdón?, quien sabe, las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ella y Akeno desde ahora, Asia y Koneko… ante los ojos de Issei no hicieron nada por lo que ellas no ganaron su odio.

Para los que dejan Reviews les pido por favor (esto no va con aquellos que lo leen en otro idioma y se toman las molestias de escribir con lo que saben de español) escriban bien, es muy difícil descifrar lo que escriben.

Lo del transporte con la torre, esa es la pieza de la Rias de esta dimensión que no fue usada, las piezas que eran de Issei, Kiba y Gasper las tiene Rias en su poder.

Para aquellos fans, les pido que me den un nombre para la transformación dorada, los 5 mejores saldrán en el siguiente capítulo para una votación de cuál es el mejor, la transformación como saben es una combinación de Híper última voluntad de KHR y la transformación de Súper Saiyajin (no igual de poderosa)

Sin más que decir nos vemos, a se me olvidaba saludos a Homicida Lyu su forma de dejar Reviews son de las que animan a uno a escribir más seguido, y por último, para aquellos que logren robarme el comentario 200, tendrán premio (Nada monetario), el premio es que ustedes me darán una idea y yo la pondré en el fic, puede ser lo que sea, (menos yaoi) una técnica, personaje lo que quieran.

Bay.


	8. Rojo, Blanco y Dorado

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho [**_Rojo, Blanco y Dorado_**]**

* * *

_**-Antiguo Edifico De La Academia-**_

La tele-transportación fue un éxito, Issei y Rias lograron llegar al antiguo edificio de la academia Kuo.

-¡Gasper, Koneko-chan!- grito Issei.

No hubo respuestas.

-vamos a buscar en otras habitaciones- dijo Rias.

-¡si!- de su bolsillo Issei saco dos brazaletes.

Esos brazaletes se los dio Azazel.

_**Flashback:**_

-_lleva esto contigo, estos brazaletes te permitirán activar momentáneamente el Balance Breaker de la Bossted Gear_-

-_¡enserio! ¡podre activar el balance Breaker!_\- exclamo Issei, esta sería la primera vez que entra en Balance Breaker.

-_utilízalo como último recurso, no puede sustituir tu fuerza física, si lo malgastas no podrás volver a activar el Balance Breaker de nuevo_-

-_entiendo_-

-_el otro debe ser usado por el mitad vampiro. Suprimirá sus poderes, escucha con atención, parece que has estado ganando por pura suerte hasta ahora, aun con tus poderes no estás a un nivel muy alto, si no utilizas bien tus poderes… morirás_-

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Las últimas palabras de Azazel rondaban por ma mente de Issei.

"eres el punto débil de tu poder y Sacred Gear"

(No hace falta que lo digas) Issei se coloco el brazalete en el brazo, este emitió un leve brillo purpura.

* * *

-tan pronto como esos dos recuperen a Gasper, iniciaremos el Contra-ataque- dijo Sirzechs

-Sirzechs-sama…- llamo Graifya.

Un círculo mágico desconocido apareció en el salón de reunión.

-este círculo mágico, ¿no me digas que…?- Sirzechs reconoció el círculo mágico.

-buenas noches, actuales Maous, Sirzechs-sama, Serafal-dono- dijo una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello amarrado en un moño y anteojos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamo Serafal.

-descendiente del clan Leviatán- dijo Sirzechs -¡Katerea Leviatán!-

-¡vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción de este mundo…!- Katerea saco una lanza y esta emitió un resplandor.

BOOONG

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**__**  
**__**Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**__**  
**__**Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe**__**  
**__**Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again**__**  
**__**Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga**__**  
**__**Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

En el viejo edifico Issei y Rias sintieron la explosión.

-provino del nuevo edificio- dijo Issei mirando a través de la ventana.

-Oni-sama- Rias estaba preocupada.

* * *

El salón de conferencia bolo en pedazos, partes de madera quemada caían desde el cielo y una gran cantidad de humo cubría el lugar.

-una barrera de protección creada por las habilidades combinadas de los líderes de las tres facciones- dijo Katerea.

Antes de que todo volara por los aires, Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel crearon una barrera para protegerse y a los que se encontraban congelados.

-¡que lamentable!- se burlo Katerea

-¿Qué demonios haces, Katerea?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-simplemente mantengo una opinión opuesta a la que se está discutiendo en esta reunión, si Dios y los Maous no están aquí, entonces este mundo necesitara ser reformado-

-¡Katerea-chan, detente!- pidió Serafal -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Serafal, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usurpar la posición de jefe del clan Leviatán de mi, y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones?!- exclamo Katerea con odio en su voz.

-yo…-

-no te preocupes. ¡te asesinare aquí, ahora mismo y retomare el titulo de Maou Leviatán de ti!-

-vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que eras una parte central del golpe de estado por parte de los demonios- dijo Azazel sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-¿así que tu objetivo es el mundo entero?- pregunto Michael.

-eso es, Michael, un mundo que se beneficia de la ausencia de Dios y los Maous- Katerea extendió sus brazos –vamos a reconstruir este mundo sin ley, y reformarlo con nuestras propias manos-

-Jajajaja-

-Azazel, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo Katerea.

-¿sin ley? ¿reformarlo? ¿es una broma?- dijo Azazel –esas son las palabras que los villanos suelen decir cuando están a punto de morir-

-¡te estás burlando de mi!- Katerea emano una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco, este cubrió su cuerpo con una energía anaranjada.

-¿Está bien, Sirzechs, Michael?- pregunto Azazel, su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía amarilla, desplego sus alas de caído y comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

-Katerea, ¿no tienes ninguna intención de retirarte?- pregunto por última vez Sirzechs.

-así es, Sirzechs. Entiendo que seas un gran Maou, pero desafortunadamente no eres el mejor-

-ya veo… es una lástima- con esas palabras, la barrera de defensa los cubrió.

-tú, descendiente de Leviatán, el antiguo Maou, descendiente del monstruo del apocalipsis. Eres lo suficientemente digna como mi oponente- dijo Azazel -¿vas a causar el Armagedón?

-¡Maldito Líder de los Ángeles Caídos!-

Ambos liberaron sus energías, el choque de ambas potencias borro a los magos que se encontraban cerca.

* * *

Issei y Rias sintieron ese choque de poderes.

-¡Azazel, y alguien más!- Rias miro a través de la ventana –¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!- exclamo Rias reconociendo a la mujer.

-¿Quién es esa mujer con poderes tan abrumadores?- pregunto Issei.

-Katerea Leviatán- dijo Rias.

Allí afuera el combate entre esas dos fuerzas inicio.

-sabes que cuando los antiguos Maous murieron en la gran guerra, otros nuevos miembros tomaron su lugar ¿No?-

-si, fueron Sirzechs-sama y Serafal-sama-

-después de la prolongada y difícil guerra, los demonios finalmente sucumbieron y sus números disminuyeron, si eso hubiera continuado, nos habríamos extinguido-

Issei y Rias miraban desde su lugar la batalla de Azazel contra Katerea.

-pero… incluso cuando era derramada la sangre de los Maous anteriores, hubieron quienes se mantuvieron firmes en continuar la batalla. Debido a eso, ese demonio fue expulsado a los rincones más profundos del inframundo-

-entonces…-

-Katerea es descendiente directo de ese demonio, el Maou Leviatán- dijo Rias.

En cierto punto Issei y Katerea eran iguales, ambos eran los últimos descendientes de los Maous originales.

-Vamos Issei-

-¿eh? ¡pero los demás…!-

-no hay necesidad de preocuparse, tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¡acaso no estamos aquí para salvar a Gasper y Koneko!-

Issei recordó su misión, los demás estarían a salvo, su labor era salvar a su [Alfil] de cualquier peligro, el se lo prometió.

-tch, solo esta vez te daré la razón Gremory- Issei continuo adelante.

* * *

En la sala del club del ocultismo, los magos habían aprisionado a Koneko y a Gasper, obligando a este ultimo a entrar forzadamente en el modo Balance Breaker.

BAAANG

Una gran explosión cubrió de polvo el lugar.

-cof… cof… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto una maga, pero esta recibió como respuesta un golpe en la cara.

-¿demonios?- dijo otra maga.

-¡imposible! ¡sus círculos mágicos no pueden ser activados!-

Crucificado en alguna especie de hechizo, Gasper se retorcía de dolor, Koneko estaba igual solo que ella no sufría un dolor comparado al de Gasper.

-Gasper, Koneko- Rias trato de acercarse pero.

-¡NOoooooooo! ¡No te acerques!- Gasper entro en pánico cuando Rias se le acerco.

* * *

En el otro lado, los magos disparaban varios hechizos contra la barrera.

-somos superados en número- dijo Michael –tenemos que evitar que esto se convierta en una batalla de desgaste.

-en estos momentos Graifya está analizando las puertas- dijo Sirzechs.

-¿Quiere decir que debemos ganar tiempo hasta que termine?- dijo Serafal.

-detendremos los ataques del enemigo- dijo Kiba, junto a él estaba ya listas para el combate Xenovia e Irina.

-ustedes….-

-por supuesto. Después de todo, vine como guardaespaldas de Michael-sama- dijo Irina.

-esperemos que Azazel pueda realizar bien su papel- dijo Michael.

-no se preocupe Michael-sama, nuestros amigos están con nosotros- dijo Xenovia.

-si, Issei-kun lo conseguirá y volverá pronto- afirmo Kiba.

Los tres salieron de la barrera y comenzaron el contra-ataque contra los Magos.

* * *

-Buchou, lo siento- se disculpo Koneko.

No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para evitar que las magas utilizaran a Gasper.

-no te preocupes, me alegro que los dos estén bien- dijo Rias, aun así le dolía ver como Gasper la miraba con miedo.

-no te preocupes Gasper, te sacare de allí en este instante- dijo Issei.

-Issei-sempai-

-no sé qué clase de truco utilizaron, pero si se mueven un centímetro- amenazo la maga.

-Issei-sempai, máteme por favor-

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Gasper!-

-es mejor que muera, ¡soy cobarde, inútil, y con este poder he causado problemas a todos otra vez!-

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- Grito Issei, sus pupilas cambiaron a doradas y sus colmillos fueron visibles -¡ya te lo dije no! ¡No permitiré que te hagan daño otra vez! ¡YO TE SALVARE Y ME DESARE DE TODOS TUS MIEDOS!- Grito Issei a todo pulmón haciendo vibrar el aire.

-Issei-sempai…- Gasper derramaba lagrimas, se sentía feliz.

Rias no pudo más que sonreír por la fuerte convicción de Issei, aun siendo diferente a como lo recordaba… seguía siendo la misma persona que daría todo por salvar a sus compañeros.

* * *

-¿estás preparado para morir, Azazel?- dijo Katerea.

Un círculo mágico apareció en su mano, de este salieron lo que parecían serpientes negras que envolvieron su cuerpo.

(¿una serpiente?) pensó Azazel intrigado.

Barios círculos mágicos aparecieron en la mano de Katerea, esta disparo un potente ataque contra Azazel.

-antes de eso, ¿te parece bien si aclaramos algunas cosas?- dijo Azazel detrás de Katerea.

-¡haaa!- Katerea lanzo un puñetazo con energía demoniaca, pero Azazel atrapo el golpe con la palma.

-esta intensa aura, no puede simplemente provenir de un descendiente de un Maou- dijo Azazel -¿Quién está detrás de ti?-

-no tengo porque responder, ¡porque serás destruido aquí!-

Una gran cantidad de aura demoniaca estallo entre ambos.

BAAAAAAANG

* * *

CLIKN

Las magas pusieron el filo de sus espadas muy cerca de los cuellos de Gasper y Koneko.

-idiota, debiste haberle lavado el cerebro a este monstruo y haberlo convertido en tu herramienta-

-ja, no soy la clase de alimaña que aria algo así, no puedo decir lo mismo de esta chica de aquí- dijo Issei apuntando con el pulgar a Rias.

Rias solo se mordió el labio.

-tú y tu boca insolente… ¡odio cuando ustedes los demonios tratan de parecer buenas personas!- desde un círculo mágico que se formo frente al ojo de la capucha de la maga, un torrente de energía naranja salió disparado contra Issei.

BAAAAAAANG

Issei solo tuvo que mover su guante frente la energía para que esta fuera bloqueada, ni un rasguño a la Bossted Gear.

-Gasper- comenzó a hablar Issei –no me importa cuántas tonterías o problemas me causes, si tu ocasionas un lio yo ocasionare uno aun mas grande, si alguien te lastima lo buscare y acabare con él. Por eso, ¡no temas a tu poder! ¡mientras yo esté aquí, siempre te protegeré y ayudara cuando más lo necesites! ¡YO NUCA ABANDONARE A UN AMIGO!, no solo yo. Kiba, Xenovia, Ravel, Isabela, Asia y Koneko-chan ¡todos somos tus amigos! ¡Y NUNCA TE ABANDONAREMOS!

-Issei-sempai…sob… ¡yo!-

-¡Ascalon!-

[Bosst]

Del guante izquierdo de la Bossted Gear emergió el filo de la espada mata Dragones.

*¿tan poco tiempo juntos y ya armamos una fiesta?*

-je, espero que nos divirtamos en esta Ascalon-

-¿pretenden resistirse?- dijo una de las magas

-¿Qué pretendes?-

Issei desmaterializo su guante derecho y llevo el filo de Ascalon a su mano.

-¿Issei que estas…?- dijo Rias confusa de lo que aria el castaño.

-pero recuerdas, Gasper…- la sangre salía de la herida de la mano de Issei, esta sangre corría por el filo de Ascalon.

-¡nada iniciara si no das el primer paso!- al mover la espada asía el frente, unas gotas de sangre de Issei entraron en la boca de Gasper.

-¡eres un miembro de mi clan, ¿No?! ¡Muéstrame lo hombre que puedes ser! ¡Gasper!-

Los poderes de la Sacred Gear de Gasper aumentaron, ahora tenía el completo control de su poder.

En unos instantes Koneko estaba al lado de Rias.

-¿desapareció?- dijo una de las magas.

-No, detuvo el tiempo-

-¡pero estábamos controlando su Sacred Gear!-

En ese momento un gran número de murciélagos rodearon a las magas.

-¡¿se transformo en murciélagos?!-

-¡maldito!-

Manos de energía negra inmovilizaron a las magas.

-¡no tengan miedo!- grito una maga tratando de mantener el control, con magia trato de cortar los brazos, pero al cortarlos muchos más aparecían en sustitución a los cortados.

-¿está intentando chupar nuestra sangre?-

-¡no solo nuestra sangra, también nuestra magia!-

Una de las magas trato de escapar, pero Koneko la detuvo con una patada.

-esto es… es parte del poder oculto en su interior- dijo Rias.

-¿esto es solo una parte?- Issei se preguntaba cuan fuerte era su [Alfil].

-se libero después de beber tu sangre Issei, ¿pero de donde sacaste esa idea?-

-Azazel- respondió Issei, dado a los recientes sucesos estuvo dispuesto a trabajar junto a Gremory, mas no la perdonaría.

Detrás de Rias apareció una maga disparando un haz de energía mágica.

-Buchou!- dijo Koneko inmovilizando a otras magas con llaves de lucha libre.

La energía estaba a punto de impactar contra Rias, pero esta quedo detenida en el aire.

-¿mi magia?-

-_**es Inútil, puedo controlar cualquier movimiento que hagan**_-

Los ojos de los murciélagos se iluminaron en rojo, con su poder congelo a las magas.

-_**¡Issei-sempai es hora del golpe de gracia!**_-

-¡déjamelo a mí!-

La Bossted Gear empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso.

Issei toco con su mano a todas las magas, un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en las partes que el toco.

-_**[¡Dress Break!]**__(Rompe Ropas)_\- y con un chasquido, las túnicas de todas las magas se destruyeron dejándolas desnudas.

Rias se quedo congelada por el shock, aun con todo lo que pasaba y con los cambios del castaño… al parecer su perversión seguía igual.

-¡wow! ¡es como una sala de exposición de cuerpos desnudos! ¡impresionante!- exclamo Issei.

Un pequeño murciélago bolo al lado del castaño.

-¡Gasper, como pensé, juntos somos invencibles!-

-_**¡Si Issei-sempai!**_-

-ahora…- Issei movió los dedos de manera aterradora -¡a jugar un rato!- Issei se lanzo contra las magas pero.

BAANG

-eres de lo pero- Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-como pensé- dijo Issei, aun no siendo del mismo grupo Koneko seguirá imponiendo orden.

* * *

Luego de derrotar a las magas y que Gasper volviera a tener a su forma normal.

Issei le coloco el brazalete que le dio Azazel para mantener su Sacred Gear bajo control.

-eso debería mantenerlo bajo control-

-si…-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Rias.

Gasper se escondió detrás de Issei, aunque la haya salvado aun temía a la pelirroja.

-no temas Gasper, no dejare que te haga nada-

-si… Issei-sempai-

-Gasper… yo…- Rias trato de decir algo, pero Koneko la detuvo.

-Buchou… ahora no creo que sea el momento indicado- dijo Koneko, Gasper le comento lo que paso… y sabia que no había forma que Gasper la perdonada… de momento.

-… si, vamos, tenemos que ir a la sala de reuniones-

Con esas palabras el grupo se dirigió asía donde estaban los demás.

Sin saber que en ese lugar… el enfrentamiento entre dos seres destinados a luchar daría inicio.

* * *

Los magos continuaban su ataque a la barrera.

Azazel seguía en su lucha contra Katerea.

-aquí vamos- Azazel creó una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz, estas salieron a toda velocidad contra Katerea.

CLAK

Un círculo mágico de defensa detuvo a todas la lanzas.

En cuanto a los demás.

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina seguían enfrentándose a los magos.

-haaa- Kiba corto a un mago por la mitad, pero eso dejo su espalda libre al ataque de otro.

-_**[Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon)_\- una energía roja impacto contra el mago que iba a atacar a Kiba.

-¡Issei-kun!-

Issei y regreso, trayendo consigo a Gasper y Koneko.

Gasper se encontraba sobre los hombros de Koneko por alguna razón.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Issei.

* * *

Ya dentro de la barrera, Sirzechs le conto todo lo sucedido hasta ahora a Issei y Rias.

-entiendo la situación, Sirzechs-sama le dejo a Gasper- dijo Issei, el salió de la barrera para enfrentar a los magos.

-entiendo- respondió Sirzechs.

-nuevamente vienen- dijo Koneko.

-así que en resumen, solo debemos proteger este lugar hasta que la puerta sea serrada, ¿No?-

[Bosst]

Todos iniciaron el contra-ataque.

Kiba, Xenovia e Irina atacaban a los magos con sus espadas, Koneko lanzaba golpe tras golpe, Issei disparaba disparos Dragon y ataques de Dragon Slayer.

-HAAAA!- Rias creó un círculo mágico para defender al resto de los ataques mágicos.

Dentro de la barreara Gasper veía todo.

-Gasper-kun- llamo Sirzechs.

-h-hai!-

-se que lo que te hiso mi hermana es impermeable…- comenzó a hablar Sirzechs.

Gasper se tenso al escuchar, el no quería recordar lo que hizo, el ser controlado por ella para atacar a Issei.

-pero… algo en ella parece haber cambiado- dijo Sirzechs.

Gasper veía como Rias usaba todas sus fuerzas para proteger a todos, incluso si eso significaba ponerse en peligro ella misma.

-la única que puede bloquear ese tipo de ataque ahora es Rias-

-GHhH… Kya- debido al constante ataque el círculo mágico que defendía a Rias fue destruido.

-por mi culpa- Gasper entendió que por haber sido controlado, todos se encontraban en este aprieto.

Un mago iba contra a Rias pero Koneko la salvo.

-si no fuese por mi… si no fuese por mi… ¡Issei-sempai!- grito Gasper.

Issei volteo a ver al pequeño Dhampiro.

-yo…yo… ¡quiero ser un hombre como tú! ¡quiero corresponder a las expectativas que pusiste en mi! Por eso… por eso- Gasper sujeto el brazalete y se lo quito -¡también luchare por el bien de mis compañeros!-

-¡Gasper detente!- grito Rias –¡Oni-sama, detén a Gasper! ¡Oni-sama!-

-yo… yo… ¡también soy un hombre!- una gran cantidad de energía salió de Gasper iluminando el lugar.

En ese momento, Gasper tubo control de su poder desactivándolo y regresando a la normalidad a todos.

-oh- dijo Azazel ligeramente impresionado.

El tiempo de los demás regreso a la normalidad.

-ara ara-

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Sona.

-no se- respondió Tsubaki.

-¡Sona-chan, bienvenida!- exclamo Serafal pegándose a su hermana menor.

-¡¿O-One-sama?!-

Todos vieron como los magos se detuvieron.

-¿significa que Gasper congelo el tiempo alternativo de ellos?-

-la puerta enemiga también está cerrada- dijo Graifya.

-supongo que eso significa que podemos sentirnos aliviados- dijo Serafal más tranquila.

-¡lo logaron! ¡eso fue increíble Gasper!- exclamo Issei.

Gasper quedo agotado luego de utilizar su poder, casi cae de espaldas, pero fue atrapado por Asia.

-eso es…-

-hablaremos más tarde, Todas ayúdenme- Rias saco sus alas elevándose por el cielo.

-Hai Buchou- Akeno cambio sus ropas por sus ropas de Sacerdotisa.

-HAAAAAA- Rias creó frente a ella un círculo mágico y lo arrojo.

-_**[¡Ikazuchiyo!]**_\- el relámpago dio con el cirulo mágico de Rias, este lanzo múltiples rayos contra los magos.

-¡Tsubaki!- exclamo Sona entrando a la batalla.

-¡Hai Kaicho!-

Sona creó una barrera de defensa mientras que Tsubaki atacaba con su Naginata.

-¡Yo tampoco me quedare atrás!- exclamo Issei teniendo un aumento de ánimo -¡Ascalon estas lista para nuestro nuevo ataque!-

-¿nuevo ataque?- dijo Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko.

-¿nuevo ataque?- Sona y Tsubaki.

-¿nuevo ataque?- Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel e Isabela.

*¿Cuál nuevo ataque?* contesto Ascalon.

-¡tú solo sígueme!- dijo Issei.

Issei desconvino la Bossted Gear y Ascalon, quedando con Ascalon en su mano derecha.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei comenzó a liberar su poder, un torrente de luz plateada salió disparado al cielo.

* * *

-¿oh? ¿Qué es lo que hará ese chico?- dijo Azazel.

-así que él es el chico, el descendiente del quinto Maou- dijo Katerea.

-ni lo intentes- dijo Azazel adelantándose a los planes de Katerea –ese chico no aceptara unirse a un grupo como el tuyo Katerea… incluso con tu cuerpo, no llamarías la atención del chico-

* * *

-¿Qué va a hacer Issei?- exclamo Rias cubriéndose de la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba Issei.

-¡cómanse esta! _**[**__**Getsuga Tenshō**__**]**__(__Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo)_-

Issei agito a Ascalon, y un gran ataque de energía plateada en forma de media luna fue liberado.

Este ataque borro del mapa a todos los magos que se encontraban en su camino elevándose al cielo, cortando las nueves que había y dejando un corte en la barreara.

-ah… diablos, por poco y me cargo la barreara, recordatorio: no utilizar tanta energía para la próxima-

-¡qué demonios fue eso!- exclamaron todos de golpe.

-ah, es mi nueva técnica, consiste en combinar varios [Bosst], las llamas plateadas y Ascalon- respondió Issei –aunque creo que me excedí un poco-

El pensamiento de varios ahí fue

(cuanto poder tiene este chico)

* * *

-jajajaja, sin duda el chico es muy parecido a Arcturus- dijo Azazel.

-ese chico tiene grandes poderes, es una lástima que se encuentre en el lado incorrecto de los demonios- dijo Katerea.

-así que, ¿vamos a terminar el juego?- pregunto Azazel sacando algo de su abrigo, un lanza dorada en miniatura, con un orbe purpura en la punta del mango.

-eso es…- Katerea pareció reconocer el objeto.

-una gran y magnifica herramienta de guerra, guardado para mi pasatiempo- Azazel levanto la lanza –es la lanza Downfall Dragon. El Sacred Gear creado artificialmente por mi-

-Balance… Breaker-

Azazel fue cubierto por una luz dorada.

* * *

El orbe de la Bossted Gear reconoció ese poder.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Issei volteo a dirección donde sintió ese poder.

Azazel se encontraba vestido con una armadura dorada y purpura, con sus 12 alas de caído en su espalda a través de la armadura.

-la armadura del Rey Dragon, la materialización del Downfall Dragon-

-¿una armadura Dragon? ¿balance Breaker?- dijo Issei.

-Muy bien, vamos- dijo Azazel incitando a Katerea para que lo atacara.

-¡maldita sea!- Katerea se lanzo contra Azazel.

Este preparo su lanza de luz.

SAZ

Con un simple movimiento, Azazel derroto a Katerea.

Esta tuvo un gran corte desde su abdomen hasta su hombre izquierdo, pero esto no la detendría.

-nacimiento y sacrificio- los brazos de Katerea se alargaron y se separaron en varios, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Azazel -¡no hay necesidad de que estés en este lugar!-

-si el poder de la tercera generación te domina, ¡serás testigo del verdadero poder de la destrucción!-

-¿autodestrucción? ¿eh? Una medida desesperada- Azazel se auto corto el brazo atrapado.

-haaa-

-pero para que pierdas- Azazel arrojo su lanza y esta perforo el cráneo de Katerea

Esta se disolvió en partículas pequeñas.

-creo que fue bueno para un brazo- Azazel desactivo la armadura y creó un círculo mágico sobre la herida para evitar la pérdida de sangre.

El orbe de la lanza callo lentamente hasta que Azazel la atrapo.

-creo que todavía necesita mejoras- Azazel beso el orbe –quédate conmigo un poco más, Rey Dragon Fafnir-

Issei vio toda la pelea.

-corto su brazo… ¿Cómo pudiste?- en ese momento Rias puso su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-de todos modos, solo tenemos que derrotarlos nosotros ahora-

-no tienes ni que decirlo- Issei se preparo para erradicar a los magos restantes.

Todos comenzaron la eliminación de los magos, Kiba y cortaba a los magos a gran velocidad.

Xenovia los aplastaba con el poder de Durandal.

Akeno los electrocutaba hasta la muerte con sus relámpagos.

Ravel los quemaba hasta las cenizas.

Koneko e Isabela los derrotaban con golpes de gran poder.

-_**[**__**Getsuga Tenshō**__**]**__(__Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo)_-

Issei lanzaba Getsugas de menor poder cortando a todos los magos.

-haaaaaaa- Rias lanzaba potentes hechizos de destrucción.

-wow, esto es lo que yo llamo el exterminio- dijo Azazel, pero un potente ataque lo mando contra el piso, cayendo al lado de Issei.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Azazel salía del cráter que formo.

-tete, tete, ¿Así que así es como va ser, cierto? Valí-

La persona que ataco a Azazel no fue sino Valí, el Hakuryukou.

-lo siento, Azazel. Este lado parece ser más interesante-

-¡Valí! ¡¿así que eres el traidor?!- grito Issei.

-hey valí, ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Azazel extendiendo sus alas y poniéndose frente al Dragon blanco.

-¿uhm?-

-la razón de dicha conversación, tiene alguna relación con tu manipulación de la tercera generación de descendientes, ¿no es así? ¿Fue la Khaos Brigade?-

\- ¿Khaos Brigade?- repitió Sirzechs.

-entonces, ¿él estaba aliado con esa facción problemática? No era más que un simple poseedor de Sacred Gear- dijo Serafal.

-por lo que tu conexión es nada menos que con Uroboros Dragon, Ophis-

-¿Ophis? No puede ser…- exclamo Rias asustada.

-¿es un Dragon?- pregunto Issei.

-el Dragon del infinito, un dios Dragon, el más fuerte de todos-

-de hecho. Puede referiréis a mí como uno de los soldados de Ophis, pero no tengo ningún interés en su objetivo de destruir al mundo, solo la seguí para que pudiera usar su poder- dijo Valí.

-entiendo, pensé que te estabas llevando bien con Katerea, pero era solo alguien que tenía la intención de utilizarlo para obtener el trono de Maou-

-¿Maou?- dijo Serafal confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Rias.

-Mi nombre es Valí Lucifer- revelo Valí.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¿Qué dijo?- Sirzechs

-¿Lucifer?- Issei.

-¡No puede ser!- Rias

-yo llevo la sangre del fallecido Maou original, el nieto del antiguo Maou es mi padre y yo soy un medio-demonio nacido de la unión de él con una humana-

-mentira… esto es imposible!- exclamo Rias.

-ya veo…- dijo Sirzechs -con un ser humano, nunca sospecharíamos-

-pensaron que debía de tener la sangre de un Maou pero les falto que era mitad humano, ¿fue casualmente involucrado con el Vanishing Dragon?- dijo Azazel –sin duda él y el chico de la Bossted Gear, su existencia pareciera una broma-

-creo que la palabra milagro fue creada especialmente para nosotros- dijo Valí, de la armadura 4 pares de alas demoniacas emergieron.

-sus alas…- dijo Asia.

-dios- Michael.

-creo que si comparan con el pasado o el futuro…él es sin duda el Hakuryukou mas fuerte de la historia-

-¿el más fuerte?- repitió Issei.

-¡Hyoudou Issei!- exclamo Valí -¿Estas convencido de que tu destino es cruel?-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-aunque poseas la sangre de un Maou, tu existencia sumada con el poder del Dragon celestial, aun con todo eso… tu vida es aburrida, el aburrimiento es tan grande que incluso mi risa de desvanece-

-como rivales que posemos Sacred Gear y sangre de Maous, la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas es la misma que entre el cielo y el infierno. No, yo diría que es incluso mayor-

-como eh dicho, ¿y Qué?- respondió Issei.

-exactamente, ¿Qué tal de esta forma?-

-¿eh?-

-te convertiré en un vengador, por esa razón matare a tus padres-

En ese momento la imagen de los cadáveres sin vida de sus padres paso por la mente de Issei.

-si fuera una existencia que habría matado a sus padres, como yo, ¿No crees que tendrías un destino diferente al de ahora?, si tus padres te atan a una vida normal hasta su muerte. Está bien, eso hare-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Asia.

-Issei…- Rias volteo a ver al castaño.

-te voy a matar, maldito-

-¡Issei!-

-¡¿Por qué mi madre y padre…tienen que ser asesinados por tu egoísmo?!- el brazalete en el brazo de Issei se activo.

[¡Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

Energía roja cubrió a Issei, en ese momento el Balance Breaker de la Bossted Gear se hiso presente.

-¡¿crees que estaré callado mientras intentas matar a mis padres?!-

-¿Balance Breaker?-

-Mira Albión, parece que el poder de Hyoudou Issei fue tomado por el odio-

[las Sacred Gear obtienen su fuerza de los recuerdos y sentimientos fuertes, se ve afectado por la ira que le causo, es por eso que el poder del Dragon es algo envidiable, es una interconexión fiable]

-¿así que quieres decir que él considera a su Dragon como un compañero, por encima de mi?-

-¡No te quejes de lo que no entiendes! [Ascalon]- del guanto salió el filo de Ascalon.

Valí evito el corte de la espada.

[Dragon Slayer…una vez que acierte, el daño recibido será incalculable]

-así que solo hay que esquivarlo, ¿no es así?-

BAAAAANG

Ambos dragones chocaron como dos cometas, uno blanco y el otro rojo.

-¡Issei!- Rias trato de ir a ayudar pero fue detenido por Sirzechs -¡déjame ir, Oni-sama!-

-el aura de los dos esta mas allá de los limites, si te acercas morirás-

-pero…-

En el aire los dos comentas chocaban entre si.

-no puedo quedarme solo observando-

-débil, ¡eres demasiado débil!- exclamo Valí, una patada mando a Issei contra el suelo.

-GHAAAA- gran cantidad de sangre salió del casco del Balance Breaker de Issei.

[Divide]

Las energías de Issei fueron drenadas, el impacto de espaldas al suelo.

-mi fuerza… olvide que puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos y hacerla suya-

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡No te metas en esto!- grito Issei -¡No necesito tu ayuda!-

-Issei-sempai, no pierdas- dijo Gasper.

-si- el obre en el pecho de Issei comenzó a brillar –no puedo darme el lujo de perder aquí, ¡No puedo perder!- gran cantidad de brillo color verde proveniente del orbe del brazo izquierdo.

[Bosst]

-ya veo- dijo Valí, pequeñas partículas rojas salían de las alas de la Divide Diving.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Issei.

[está usando sus alas para dejar salir el exceso de energía del que puede soportar. De esa forma, puede quedarse en su estado más fuerte]

-¿dices que no importa lo increíble que sea el anfitrión, todavía existe un límite máximo?-

Valí creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño en sus manos.

-ahora recuerdo, durante tu pelea con Kokabiel utilizaste una transformación ¿no?, utilízala ahora-

-tch, ¡No es tan fácil como parece!- exclamo Issei, en estos momentos el no cumplía con las condiciones para activar la transformación dorada.

-ya veo… entonces tendré que darte un incentivo mas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-además de tu familia, también debería matar a tus amigos- Valí lanzo una de las esferas contra Asia y Gasper.

-¡Asia!- Issei se coloco en frente de ambos para recibir el daño.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡por aquí!- Valí lanzo la otra esfera contra Rias y Akeno.

-¡o no!- Sirzechs trato de moverse para defenderlas, con lo recién sucedido Issei nos las salvaría a ambas.

BAAAANG

Pero para sorpresa de todos incluso el mismo, Issei también recibió el daño que era para Rias y Akeno.

-¡Issei!-

-Issei-kun-

-¡Cállense! ¡ni yo mismo entiendo porque las salve!- exclamo Issei.

-¡patético!- Valí se lanzo esta vez contra Kiba y Xenovia.

-¡ni lo intentes bastardo!- Issei choco contra Valí para proteger a Kiba y Xenovia.

-muy bien, ódiame más ¡conviértelo en poder y diviérteme! Hyoudou Issei- varios círculos mágicos aparecieron entre ellos dos, dañando a Issei.

-GHAAAAA!-

-¡Issei!-

-¡Ddraig, trasfiere el poder a Ascalon!-

[Transfer]

BAANG

El puño izquierdo de Issei impacto de lleno contra Valí, rompiendo un costado del casco.

-¡AHORA!- Issei sujeto a Valí por los hombros.

[Transfer]

El poder de Issei paso a Valí.

-¿esta transfiriendo su poder a Valí?- dijo Rias.

Las alas de la divide Diving comenzaron a brillar en verde.

-¡voy a combinar este poder con la energía que expulsas y obligarlo a mantenerla, hasta que esas alas no sean capaz de soportarlo-

-Gh-

[Vamos a entrar en una sobrecarga de poder, deberías optar por un retiro temporal] dijo Albión.

-¡recibe el poder del Dragon Slayer!- el guante izquierdo de Issei contenía el poder aumentado de Ascalon, pero además.

-_**[Karyuu no Tekken]**__(Puño de Hierro del Dragon de fuego)_-

BAANG

El golpe impacto de lleno en el pecho de Valí, la armadura del Dragon blanco se rompió en pedazos.

-cof… jejeje…increíble- Valí limpio un leve rastro de sangre proveniente de su boca –rompiste mi Sacred Gear, así que puedes lograrlo si lo intentas, ¿eh?. ¡Es por eso que eres mi rival!- fácilmente la armadura se reconstruyo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Rias.

Todos se reunieron en un solo lugar a observar el encuentro.

-vamos ¿Es en serio?- dijo Issei.

[Esto no terminara a menos que incapacites al anfitrión, así es como se resuelven nuestras batallas]

La gema de la mano izquierda parpadeo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

[el efecto del brazalete está comenzando a desaparecer]

-¿Quieres decir que todavía soy demasiado débil?-

[si el efecto desaparece, perderemos toda esperanza de victoria, moriremos aquí si no nos retiramos]

-¡No podemos huir y abandonar a los demás!- Issei noto el orbe azul de la Divide Diving que se encontraba a sus pies.

-Ddraig, las Sacred Gear funcionan y evolucionan de acuerdo a la voluntad de sus usuarios, ¿No?- Issei sujeto el orbe.

[interesante, pero, ¿estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida, aibou?]

-no pienso morir, todavía no le eh dado a Xenovia el hijo que deseamos, ¡pero, soportare cualquier dolor que reciba!- exclamo Issei, dentro del casco el color de sus ojos cambio a dorado y sus colmillos se pronunciaron.

[JAJAJAJAJA ¡qué gran determinación! Entonces tengo que prepararme también] Issei levanto la gema.

[¡por el poder del brazo del legendario Dragon rojo, vamos a sobrevivir y superar esto Aibou! ¡¿estás listo, Hyoudou Issei?!]

-¡CLARO!-

-¿Qué están planeando?- pregunto Valí.

-¡Vanishing Dragon, Valí, VOY A USAR TU PODER!- Issei incrusto la gema azul en su brazo derecho.

-¡ISE!-

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei gritaba de dolor.

-¿Q-que está pasando?- pregunto Gasper.

-¡duele, duele, duele! ¡pero no es nada comparado a una lanza de luz!-

-¿estás tratando de tomar mi poder?-

-¡Kiba fue capaz de crear una espada combinando lo sagrado y demoniaco! ¡así que voy a tomar tu poder de reducción y absorción en mi Sacred Gear!-

[que imprudente, los dos somos seres opuestos por naturaleza, lo que estás haciendo es un suicidio]

[Albión, aprendí algo importante cuando él se convirtió en mi anfitrión, ¡hasta un idiota puede lograr lo imposible, si nunca se rinde!]

-¡ser idiota para mí está bien! ¡si aun con mi talento nato no puedo ganar, entonces tendré que hacerlo a través de mi idiotez! ¡Responde a mis sentimientos!-

[Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken]

El guante derecho se convirtió en un blanco.

-¿así que esta es la Divine Gear?-

[Imposible, ¡esto debería ser imposible] dijo Albión.

[tu esperanza de vida se ah reducido considerablemente, incluso para un demonio, que por lo general vive por la eternidad]

-no tengo la intención de vivir tanto tiempo, aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, Valí ahora tengo tu poder. Así que-

-JAJAJAJAJA- Valí reía –interesante, ¡creo que es hora de tomar esto en serio también!- Valí se elevo al cielo.

_**[¡Half Dimensión!]**_

Valí apunto a la academia, esta comenzó a contraerse y reducirse.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-

-está distorsionando la dimensión, estamos en grave peligro- dijo Michael.

-¡esto es absurdo!- dijo Rias.

-por supuesto que lo es…- Azazel aterrizo al lado de Rias y Asia –así como todos los anfitriones de Dragones, bueno, solo se vive una vez, ¿Por qué no probamos otra cosa que es igualmente absurda?- dijo Azazel co una sonrisa maliciosa.

-oye, Sekiryuttei, ¡Hyoudou Issei!- llamo Azazel.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-te lo explicare de una manera que puedas entenderla, ese poder reduce todo a su alrededor a la mitad-

-¿a la mitad?- repitió Issei.

-en otras palabras, los pechos de tu novia… ¿cómo es que te llamas?- pregunto Azazel.

-Xenovia- respondió.

-¡¿Novia?!- exclamaron Rias, Asia, Akeno e Irina.

-si, los pechos de Xenovia-chan se reducirán a la mitad-

Esas palabras afectaron al castaño.

(¿los pechos se reducirán a la mitad?, ¿Los pechos de Xenovia se reducirán a la mitad? Esos hermosos pechos… ¡los pechos que amo!)

-¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!-

[Bosst]

-¡¿reducirás los pechos de Xenovia a la mitad?!-

-¿Qué?- dijo Valí confundido.

-¡no te perdonare!

[Bosst]

-¡eso nunca…-

[Bosst]

-¡Nunca te lo perdonare, VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst][Bosst]

El poder salía a montones.

-¡esto es malo!- Sirzechs creó una barrera.

-jajajaja, debes estar bromeando, sus poderes se salieron de control solo porque le dije que los pechos de su novia serian reducidos-

El poder salía en grandes cantidades, tantas que haces de energía atravesaban la barrera.

-realmente estas llenos de sorpresas, realmente eres interesante-

-¡solo intenta ponerle un dedo enzima a Xenovia, Maldito! ¡y te golpeare tanto que no serás capaz de reencarnar nunca más! ¡VALI!-

Issei se lanzo contra Valí, pero este fácilmente lo esquivo.

BAANG

-GHAA!- a una velocidad superior, Issei impacto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de valí.

-¡¿Qué es esa velocidad?!- valí trato de obtener distancia, pero Issei se le acercaba.

-¡si te dejo continuar los pechos de todas se reducirán a la mitad!- Issei atrapo a valí por el hombro.

-¡esto es por los pechos de Xenovia!-

[Divide]

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho que absorbió parte de su energía.

-GHAAAA!- Sangre salía del casco de Valí, Issei sujeto a Valí del casco.

-¡esto es por los pechos de Isabela!-

BAANG

Un fuerte cabezada rompió el casco de ambos.

-¡esto es por los pechos en desarrollo de Ravel!-

Una fuerte patada en un costado.

-¡los pechos de Asia!-

Un gancho de derecha.

-¡y este es por los pechos que podrían desaparecer totalmente! ¡los pechos Loli de Koneko-chan!-

BAAAAAAAAANG

Un gancho izquierdo que mando a valí contra la lona.

-GHAAAAAAA!-

Ambos combatientes aun no terminaban.

-Interesante- dijo Valí poniéndose de pie -¡esto es muy interesante!-

-¿Cómo puede seguir en pie después de eso?- pregunto Xenovia.

[Aibou tengo malas noticias, el tiempo de la armadura se acaba]

-¡No jodas!-

[pero creo que podemos hacer algo]

-¿Qué?-

[si sacrificamos la armadura y los Bosst Reunidos, podemos activar la transformación dorada]

-¡es todo o nada!- Issei dio un salto y quedo sobre el techo de la academia.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto Valí.

-VALI! ¡Tanto querías mi transformación, pues ahora lo obtienes!- la armadura del Bossted Gear y todo el poder de hace unos momentos desapareció.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el cabello de Issei se puso en punta, su cabello marrón comenzó a parpadear en dorado.

-el esta- dijo Azazel.

-Transformándose- completaron Kiba y Xenovia.

Con un gran resplandor, Issei ya estaba en la transformación dorada, su cabello en punta y color dorado, así como una lama dorada sobre su frente, los guantes rojo y Blanco brillaban con una aura dorada, que a los segundos cubrió todo el cuerpo de Issei.

El poder que emanaba el ahora dorado era abrumador.

-e-ese es el poder de Issei- dijo Rias, ella veía al castaño con adoración.

-¡interesante! Ahora si empezara lo bueno!-

Valí se lanzo contra Issei, en un parpadeo apareció frente a él y con un golpe lanzo a Issei muy lejos.

Este giro en el aire hasta quedar estable, ambos e lanzaron contra su oponente.

BAAAAAAANG

Una enorme esfera de energía producto del impacto de ambos golpes estallo.

En el firmamento ambos intercambiaban golpes de gran potencia.

Bang

Issei golpeo con su puño izquierdo en todo el pecho de valí.

Bang

Luego dio un rodillazo en su mandíbula y termino con una patada en el estomago.

Valí se recompuso rápido y sujeto al castaño por la cabeza y le dio barios cabezazos, la sangre corría por la frente de ambos.

De una patada Valí mando asía arriba a Issei y se dirigió por mas.

-_**[Dragon Flash]**_\- una gran cantidad de energía impacto contra valí.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Valí absorbió un poco del poder, pero no todo, recibió daño pero aun continuaba peleando.

Los dos continuaron con el intercambio de golpes, patadas y energías disparadas.

* * *

-fiu, sin duda esos dos son los más fuertes de la historia- dijo Azazel.

El resto veía como el encuentro se llevaba a cabo, sorprendidos por el poder abrumador de ambos.

* * *

Issei dio un golpe, pero Valí lo esquivo y dio un codazo contra la cara de Issei, luego otro a sus costillas, cuando iba dar otro más.

Issei lo pateo en la cara, Issei iba dar otra patada pero valí la esquivo dando él una patada en el pecho de Issei.

BANG

Otro puñetazo de Issei impacto en el pecho de Valí.

Bang

Una patada en la mandíbula de Issei.

Bang

Un cabezazo contra Valí.

BANG

Un izquierdoso por parte de Valí.

PAPAPAPAPAP

Los golpes continuaban a mayor velocidad y poder.

Valí voló para dar otro golpe que Issei esquivo elevándose, lo oscuro del cielo no dejo a valí ubicar a Issei.

-¡aquí estoy!- Encendiéndose con su aura dorada, Issei digo un fuerte golpe con ambos brazos contra Valí.

Valí logro esquivar el golpe y de una patada mando a Issei contra el piso

BAANG

Este atravesó la academia.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡prepárate!- valí voló contra la academia.

-¡prepárate tu!- exclamo Issei, una gran cantidad de energía se reunió en ambas manos de Issei, estas formaron una pequeña esfera dorada.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega)_\- un torrente de energía dorada impacto contra Valí. (N/A: igual al Kamehameha, misma pose y tipo de ataque)

-hah…hah…- Issei respiraba con dificultad, utilizo mucha energía.

-sin duda eres un digno rival- dijo Valí, el estaba herido y su armadura se regeneraba con lentitud.

-jeje, demonios… tu no caes… no- Issei no pudo mas, cayó de rodillas perdiendo su transformación.

-Iss- dijo Rias

-¡Ise!- Xenovia y el resto salió de la barreara a ayudar a Issei.

Xenovia, Kiba, Ravel e Isabela se posicionaron para proteger a Issei.

-demonios…. No…me…quedan fuerzas- logro decir Issei.

-que pasa Hyoudou Issei, ¿eso es todo?-

[Aibou aun hay una oportunidad… pero… tendrás que estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo]

-haré lo que sea-

[dile a tus compañeros que nos consigan unos momentos]

-Todos- Llamo Issei –lamento pedirles esto… pero gánenme algo de tiempo-

-¡entendido!- exclamaron todos.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron los primeros en atacar.

-¡No dejaremos que mates a Issei-kun!-

Kiba se lanzo contra el Dragon blanco con su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

CLANK

-que filo mas endeble- Valí atrapo con facilidad la espada, con un leve movimiento rompió la espada por la mitad y sujeto a Kiba por el cuello de la camisa.

-haaaaaaa!- Xenovia lista para atacar con Durandal.

-toma- valí arrojo a Kiba, Xenovia atrapo a Kiba, pero ambos se llevaron un potente ataque.

-¡Maldito!- fue el turno de Isabela y Ravel.

Ravel disparo una gran bola de fuego contra Valí.

[Divide]

La esfera quedo reducido a una simple pelota.

-¡Haaaaa!- Isabela esta lista para dar un golpe aplastante, pero valí esquivo y le dio a ella en la boca del estomago dejándola casi inconsciente.

-¡Isabela!- grito Ravel

-nunca dejes espacio libre para un ataque- Valí apareció detrás de Ravel y lanzo un ataque mágico

-Kya- Ravel quedo incrustada en los muros de lo que aun quedaba de la academia.

-es tu fin- Valí tenía una enorme cantidad de energía lista para borrar a la Phenex pero

BAANG

De un cabezazo en la mandíbula Issei detuvo a valí.

-así que ya estás listo para continuar?- pregunto Valí.

-si, y te hare pagar por el daño a mis compañeros- Issei se transformo de nuevo en dorado, pero esta vez el Balance Breaker se manifestó también, solo que sin el casco.

-¡!-

Rápido Issei voló contra valí e impacto un rodillazo en su rostro, giro y dio una patada en el estomago cuando valí se doblo por el golpe dio un codazo detrás de la cabeza.

Valí lanzo una patada para alejar a Issei, el se lanzo contra Issei para atacar.

-Ha!- Issei lanzo una ráfaga de poder

[Valí esquívalo]

Booong

Esta vez no fue energía, los disparos eran presión de aire, cosa que Valí no pudo absorber.

Valí cayó al piso, Issei voló a toda velocidad contra él.

-¡toma!- Valí enterró su mano en el suelo, y un haz de energía salió frente a Issei.

-GHAAAAA! ¿Qué fue-

[Aibou esquiva]

Varios haces de luz emergieron del suelo.

Issei dio varios saltos asía atrás para esquivarlos.

-¡eres mío!- Valí disparo un potente disparo de energía, este iba a gran velocidad contra Issei.

-demonios… haaa- Issei se movió a una velocidad increíble y quedo detrás de Valí, casi parecía que se Tele-transporto.

-¿Cómo?- Valí no vio en qué momento se movió tan rápido.

Issei dio una patada giratoria que mando a volar a Valí.

-¡haaaaaaaaa!-

-¡haaaaaaaaa!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

BAAANG

Un fuerte golpe en la cara para ambos.

BAANG

Sus rodillas chocando.

BAAANG

Sus Puños chocando.

BAANG

Sus codos.

BAANG

Valí conecto una patada en las costillas de Issei.

BAAANG

Issei dio una patada en la cara.

BAANG

Valí enterró su puño izquierdo en el estomago de Issei.

BAAANG

Issei dio un codazo detrás de la nuca de Valí.

BAANG

Ambos chocaron cabezas

Los dos cayeron asía atrás, pero Issei logro darle una patada en el costado a valí, tan fuerte que rompió la armadura.

-GHAAA- Valí escupió sangre y por unos instante sus ojos se pusieron blancos, perdió el conocimiento unos milisegundos.

Valí sujeto la pierna de Issei y lo lanzo contra los restos de la academia.

CRAAABOON

Issei atravesó los escombros del edificio

-¡haaaaaaa!- Valí se lanzo de nuevo contra Issei.

-haaaaaaa!- Issei disparo varias esferas de energía dorada contra valí.

Valí detuvo dos esferas de energías con sus manos, pero otras dos impactarían en su espalda.

[Divide][Divide]

Usando sus alas Valí forcejeo para detener los ataques.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega)_\- Issei no perdió tiempo y lanzo otro ataque.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Valí lanzo de regreso las energías impactando contra el disparo Dragon explotando ambas.

Luego lanzo su propia energía contra Issei.

Este esquivo la energía volando asía la derecha.

Valí uso sus alas para estabilizarse y aterrizar, pero Issei cayó encima de él.

-¡TOMAAAAA!- Issei disparo a quemarropa una gran cantidad de energía, esta formo un gran cráter en el suelo, varias estelas de luz salieron de todo el piso de la academia.

-cof… ya… no puedo mas- otra vez la armadura y la transformación desaparecieron.

-Ise- Xenovia y el resto se recupero lo suficiente para ir en su ayuda.

-hace tanto que no me divertía así- dijo Valí, el salió del cráter muy herido, pero aun con ganas de luchar.

-muérete de una vez- dijo Issei.

-puede que seas digno de presenciar mi Jugernautt Drive-

[evalúa la situación, Valí, estas medio muerto, utilizarlo no es una buena opción]

Valí comenzó a recitar un cantico.

[Valí, ¿deseas dejarte llevar por mi poder?]

CRAK

En ese momento, la barrera se rompió en pedazos y una persona callo junto a Valí.

El tenia el cabello marrón corto, traía un traje antiguo de batalla chino y un bastón en su mano.

-¡vamos, ¿ahora qué?!- dijo Issei.

-Bikou, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Valí.

-la batalla contra algunas deidades en el norte está a punto de comenzar, así que debes volver rápido, aunque con la paliza que te han dado, dudo que puedas luchar-

-esto no es nada- dijo Valí.

-como tú quieras-

-¿Quién eres? Apareciendo de la nada así-

-es Bikou- dijo Azazel acercándose –un descendiente de Sun Wukong-

-¿Qué?-

-en pocas palabras, es el descendiente del famosos mono del "viaje del oriente" Son Goku-

-¡¿Son Goku?!-

-nunca pensé que se unirían a la Khaos Brigade, el mundo es tan impredecible. No, supongo que un Dragon blanco y Son Goku, hacen buena pareja-

-kakaka, a diferencia de mi antecesor, yo vivo como me plazca. Es un placer conocerte Sekiryuttei- Bikou hizo girar su bastón y golpeo la tierra, debajo de ellos dos se formo un circulo de trasporte

-lucharemos de nuevo la próxima vez, i siendo mucho más poderosos mi rival- dijo Valí antes de marcharse.

-espera…- Issei trato de moverse, pero todo fue en vano.

-fue por poco tiempo, pero demostraste un gran poder chico- felicito Azazel.

-Issei- Rias aparto del medio a Azazel y fue a ver como estaba el castaño.

-estoy bien, no te acerques mucho Gremory- dijo Issei.

-… Asia cura a Issei-

-Hai, Buchou-

Asia comenzó la curación del castaño y de todos los heridos.

* * *

Luego de unos momentos ya todo estaba en paz.

-los demonios, Ángeles caídos y Ángeles, realizaron un trabajo conjunto- dijo Rias.

-realmente formaron un trabajo de Paz, ¿eh?- dijo Akeno.

-el asunto de Katerea es nuestra responsabilidad- dijo Sirzechs.

-bueno… Vali también causo muchos problemas, lamento el no poder haberlo impedido- se disculpo Azazel.

-todo comienza ahora- dijo Michael.

Con ayuda de Isabela, Issei se acerco a Michael, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero el agotamiento era otra cosa.

-esto…Michael-san… puedo… ¿podría pedirle un favor?-

-hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance-

-¿puede permitir que Xenovia y Asia oren?-

Ambas se sorprendieron por el pedido.

Michael también estaba sorprendido.

-Asia, Xenovia- llamo Michael

-¡¿Si?!-

-déjenme preguntarles, ¿Quieren seguir ofreciendo oraciones, aun sabiendo que dios ya no está con nosotros?-

-si- respondió Asia –todavía quiero seguir ofreciendo mis oraciones aun cuando el señor ya no está aquí-

-yo también- dijo Xenovia –quiero ofrecer mi gratitud al señor y a Michael-sama-

-yo también le pido ese favor, Michael-sama- dijo Irina.

-¿Irina?-

-había llegado a la conclusión de que eras una traidora sin siquiera considerar lo que paso, lo siento-

-no deberías disculparte-

-Asía-san, también te dije cosas terribles-

-no. realmente no importa…-

-realmente, lo siento-

-¡no te preocupes!- contesto nerviosa Asia –y-yo ya lo había olvidado…-

-un demonio que mantiene fidelidad a dios, ¿eh?- dijo Serafal.

-Michael-dono, ¿deberías considerarlo como un símbolo de nuestra paz?-

-si, supongo que no sería un problema para dos demonios el poder orar sin hacerse daño-

-¡cuán generoso!- exclamo Irina.

-Gracias mi señor!- dijeron las tres orando -¡auch!- Dolor al ataque.

-jeje, tengo que regresar primero a la sede y actualizar el sistema-

-en cuanto a mí, voy a quedarme un tiempo por aquí- dijo Azazel.

-¿eh?- dijo Issei.

-te lo dije no, hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-bueno, estoy cansado, así que regresare a casa- dijo Azazel marchándose, sus tropas desaparecieron también.

-no comprendo a este tipo- dijo Issei.

-…Issei-sama- dijo Isabela.

-solo Issei.

-…Issei-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué aun mantiene activa la Bossted Gear?-

-ah…eso…- Issei desvió la mirada.

Rias noto ese comportamiento, ella ya había visto este patrón antes.

-para poder usar el Balance Breaker y mis llamas doradas… tuve que darle mi brazo izquierdo a Ddraig.

-¡que!- exclamaron Todos.

-¡como pudo hacer algo así Issei-sama!- regaño Ravel.

-ah… no se enojen, no tenia mas alternativa-

Rias se sentía mal, antes Issei dio su brazo para salvarla del compromiso de Raiser, puede sonar injusto y ególatra… pero le agradaba la idea de que Issei dio algo suyo para salvara… pero eso es el pasado, un pasado que para el resto no sucedió.

-si ya no hay nada más que decir… creo que dormiré por algunas semanas- dijo Issei antes de caer dormido.

-parece que se sobre esforzó- dijo Kiba.

-hay que llevarlo a la casa- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

-para que me llamaste Sirzechs- dijo Azazel.

-mi hermana dijo que tenía algo que discutir contigo-

-tu hermana?, que quieres de mi Rias Gremory-

-… quiero que utilices ese casco en mi-

-¡!-

-porque?- pregunto Azazel.

-Issei no creerá nada de lo que diga, incluso se que se negara a hablarme… pero… al menos quiero que Oni-sama sepa lo que yo sé-

-… está bien- Azazel saco el casco y se lo puso a Rias.

-Rias que tratas?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Oni-sama… quiero que veas, lo que yo recuerdo-

Azazel activo el casco, los recuerdos de Rias en esos 2 meses junto a Issei aparecieron.

Sin duda Sirzechs se encontraba sorprendido, todo, incluso la batalla con Kokabiel fue distinta.

-Azazel, esta Sacred Gear puede mostrar recuerdos alterados, o imaginaciones?-

-no, solo muestra recuerdos verdaderos, sueños, imaginaciones y memorias alteradas con magia no puede ser mostrados… qué demonios pasa con tu hermana Sirzechs-

Todo en torno a Rias es extraño desde el día anterior.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

-¿sabes qué?, realmente me está gustando este lugar, este ambiente…- dijo Serafal viendo como sus tropas reparaban los daños.

-…-

-creo que vendré más a menudo…- Girándose, realizando su habitual y famosos gesto de Idol.

-…- Sona desvió la mirada.

-¿No me quieres?-

-como que no…- murmuro Sona.

-¿Cómo que no me quieres?-

-bueno…-

-Ne Tsubaki-chan ¿puedo volver a la escuela de nuevo no?-

-uhm… por su puesto, puede venir cuando quieras-

-Tsubaki- dijo Sona peligrosamente.

-¡quiero decir! Eso… depende de la decisión de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- dijo Tsubaki acomodando sus gafas.

-vamos Sona-chan…- continuo Serafal –si me dejas venir te ayudare con el asunto del chico que te gusta-

La cara de Sona se torno mas roja que un tomate.

-¡yo no…!-

-hay alguien a quien Kaicho ama?- dijo Tsubaki confundida y sorprendida.

-¡t-te equivocas! ¡no me gusta Issei-kun ni nada de eso!- exclamo Sona avergonzada, sin saber qué cabo su propia tumba

-are… yo nunca dije quien Sona-chan- dijo Serafal

Sona se percato de lo que dijo, su cara se torno aun mas roja de ser posible.

-Kaicho… Le gusta Hyoudou-kun- dijo Tsubaki, ella pensó que esto podía ser beneficioso para ella también, ya que si Kaicho le gustaba Issei, ella podría recibir algo de ayuda para llamar la atención de cierto espadachín rubio.

-¡Onee-sama!-

-no te preocupes Sona-chan, te ayudare- Serafal se acerco y susurro algo al oído de Sona –después de todo, yo también me interese en ese chico-

-que!-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Issei y su grupo estaban reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo.

-así que, a partir de hoy, ¡seré el asesor oficial del club del ocultismo!- dijo Azazel.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Rias.

-oh nada, se lo pedí a Sirzechs y me dijo que hablara con la hermana menor de Serafal-

-¿Kaicho?- Issei giro a ver a la Sitri.

-me amenazo diciendo que mi hermana vendría en su lugar si no estaba de acuerdo… no. hizo una petición muy sincera- dijo Sona desviando la mirada.

-así que básicamente, ¿nos vendiste?- dijo Rias.

-bueno entonces, les dejo el resto- dijo Sona marchándose rápido, Tsubaki la siguió.

-espera ¡Sona!-

-esto. ¿Qué hay del brazo?- pregunto Issei.

-ah, es algo que hice mientras investigaba las Sacred Gear, es un brazo multiuso- la mano cambio de forma, estiro los dedos y demás –siempre quise usarlo antes- el brazo salió disparado como un cohete.

-HA!- todos se cubrían del brazo loco.

-sin embargo, con fin de permanecer en esta academia, tuve que aceptar las condiciones de Sirzechs-

-¿una condición?- dijo Gasper saliendo de su caja.

-tengo que ayudarlos a desarrollar correctamente las habilidades de sus Sacred Gear-

-eh?-

-jejeje, en resumen, el Bossted Gear, el Senmaken y el Forbidden Balor View, usare todos los datos fruto de mi investigaciones, y los llevare a todos a una línea de crecimiento diferente. ¿Escucharon?, desde ahora llámenme Azazel-sensei-

-¿Azazel-sensei? Llamarte así es muy incomodo- dijo Issei –además Kiba y Yo ya no formamos parte del club-

-ah eso también, por ordenes de Sirzechs tendrán que regresar al club, también se unirán la portadora de Durandal y la tercera hija del clan Phenex-

-eh? Tenemos que volver?- exclamo Issei no muy contento.

-Ordenes son ordenes-

-hah… está bien- se resigno Issei.

-eso es todo, un gusto-

-¿espera?... todavía no accedí a esto…- exclamo Rias.

-oh cierto, casi se me olvida unos detalles importantes. Sirzechs tiene una cosas que decirte y una misión para ti y Issei-

-¿de Oni-sama?-

-misión?- dijo Issei.

-a partir de estos momentos, y para arreglar viejos conflictos, el grupo de Rias Gremory irá a vivir a la casa de Hyoudou Issei-

-eh?- dijo Rias.

-Ahhhhhhhh! ¡me niego rotundamente!- dijeron Issei y Xenovia.

-como dije chico, ordenes son ordenes, no puedes negarte-

-tch, esto apesta- dijo Issei.

-que es esa misión?- pregunto Akeno.

-oh, ya que las tres facciones han entrado en paz, hay que comunicárselo a las deidades de otras religiones, por eso Rias Gremory y Hyoudou Issei partirán a América del norte, México para ser exacto, como diplomáticos para hablar con la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl-

-ah! ¡MEXICO!- Exclamo Issei.

-si, ustedes podrán llevar solo a una persona de su sequito, partirán este fin de semana, si me disculpan, iré a darle algo a Sona Sitri de parte de su hermana- con eso Azazel se marcho.

Una nueva aventura esperaba a Issei, y con suerte, tal vez la reconciliación o perdón de Rias y Akeno.

* * *

-que es lo que quiere de mi Azazel- dijo Sona, ella se encontraba sola en el salón del consejo estudiantil.

-Azazel-sensei desde ahora, vine a darte esto, de parte de tu hermana- Azazel le dio un paquete, un libro envuelto y una carta –ya cumplí así que me voy-

Luego que Azazel se marchara Sona abrió la carta y la leyó.

_Querida Sona-chan, encontré un libro muy interesante que te será de ayuda, yo misma compre uno para mí._

_Estoy segura que te será útil._

_Besos y cariños tu adorada Onee-chan._

Sona quito la envoltura del libro, cuando vio la portada su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-c-c-¡como pudo mandarme algo así!- exclamo Sona arrojando el libro a la basura.

El título del libro, "como conquistar a tu Dragon Slayer"

Sona planeaba irse del salón… pero se quedo parada en la puerta, vigilo que nadie se acercara y con cuidado saco el libro de la basura y lo limpio.

-b-bueno… leer algo nuevo no está de más- en eso una pequeña nota salió del libro.

_PD: Olvide mencionar que hable con Sirzechs-chan para que tú y tu [Torre] Yura-chan se muden a la casa de Issei-chan, también hablare con mama y papa sobre un futuro compromiso, ver por nuestro dragoncito Sona-chan._

Sona no podía creer lo que leyó.

-¡ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!- Grito Sona a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
**__**Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
**__**Colors Have Faded**__**  
**__**Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
**__**Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
**__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
**__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
**__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
**__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
**__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
**__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo, no sé si algunos se dieron cuenta pero al pelea de Issei Vs Vali se inspiro en una de las más grandes peleas anime de la historia, así es Goku vs Kid Buu.

Una mini-arca fuera del canon dará inicio para ingresar a un nuevo personaje de otro Anime, el nombre del anime empieza con F y el nombre del personaje con E.

Adivinaran cual es.

Blackwolf se llevo el premio del Reviews 200, lo que pidió, es que le diera a Issei un arma como la Lucifer de Dante de Devil May Cry 4, pronto la agregare.

a todos les digo, ya tengo pensado quienes formaran las siguientes piezas de Issei y Rias, asi como que otro personaje entrara al harem

Sin más que decir bay.


	9. Caos En México

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Nueve _**[Caos En México]**_

* * *

_**-Calles De una pequeña ciudad de México-**_

Vagando por las calles de México, se encontraban 4 personas extranjeras, los lugareños se mostraban interesados en los extranjeros, dado a sus facciones podían decir que, dos eran orientales, una ¿europea? Tal vez y la ultima no podrían decir con exactitud.

-haaa… hace mucho calor- se quejaba cierta pelirroja, jalando una maleta con ruedas.

-deja de quejarte Gremory y camina- dijo cierto castaño.

El grupo de cuatro eran nada más y nada menos que Issei Hyoudou, su [Torre] Isabela, Rias Gremory y su [Reina] Akeno Himejima.

-¿Cómo es que no les afecta el calor Issei-kun?- pregunto Akeno.

Ella y Rias traían puestas ropas más frescas, con un sombrero para protegerse del calor, cosa que llamaba la atención de la gente debido a sus provocadoras figuras.

-soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego, cosas como el calor ya no me afectan- respondió Issei, el llevaba una vestimenta de una camisa negra, pantalones Jeans, y unas botas negras a la altura de los tobillos y una gorra negra, en su espalda traía una mochila estilo saco (esto es para los veteranos: para aquellos que vieron la película anime de Street Fighter, una saco como el que siempre llevaba Ryu)

-por mi parte, viví una gran parte de mi infancia en el Cairo, este calor es menor comparado con el de allá- respondió Isabela, ella llevaba sus ropas habituales solo que en vez de llevar la máscara en el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba un parche medico y una mochila en su espalda.

-vamos descansemos un poco- dijo Rias, ya no aguantaba el calor y necesitaba agua.

-dejen de quejarse, a penas es medido día y espero llegar a Teotihuacán antes de anochecer-

-pero aun con todo lo que llevamos caminando tardaremos a menos, un día completo en llegar- dijo Akeno.

-hah…- suspiro cansado el castaño -¿Por qué Sirzechs-sama me encomendó una misión así, ¡aun mas con ustedes!- exclamo Issei.

Lo que el castaño no sabía, es que en los siguientes dos días, su viaje a México, se volvería una aventura muy loca llena de peligros, aventuras y nuevos compañeros.

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

**_Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga_**

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

**_Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi_**

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

**_Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku_**

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

**_Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte_**_**  
**_**_Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru_**

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

**_Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo_**

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

**_Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte_**_**  
**_**_Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte._**

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

**_Mata Niji Wo Egakou_**

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

**_Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe_**_**  
**_**_Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai._**

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

**_Girigiri Ni Fly Again_**_**  
**_**_Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile._**

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

**_Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara._**

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

**_Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa._**

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

**_Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga_**_**  
**_**_Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara._**

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

**_CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD_**

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

Para explicar cómo este curioso grupo se formo tenemos que remontar unos dos días atrás, todo con la llegada de Rias Gremory, su grupo y Sona junto a su [Torre] a la casa de Issei.

_**Flashback:**_

_-entiendo que Gremory y el resto se muden, fueron ordenes de Sirzechs-sama después de todo… ¡pero ¿Por qué tu también te mudas a mi casa? Kaicho!- exclamo Issei._

_Las cosas se tornaron extrañas cuando Issei recibió a ambos equipos._

_-fuero ordenes de mi Onee-sama- dijo Sona desviando la mirada, en esos momentos tenia sentimientos encontrados con todo este cambio._

_Cabe decir que para Rias, el que Sona se mudara fue algo tanto impactante como extraño, eso y sumándole el extraño comportamiento que la Sitri mostraba frente al castaño._

_-… bueno, ya que importa, pasen- dijo Issei, el ayudo a meter las pertenencias de todas dentro de la casa._

* * *

_Luego de unos minutos y de presentaciones con los padres de Issei, llegaron a la parte de la distribución de habitaciones._

_-en estos momentos tenemos CUATRO habitaciones libres, muchas cosas fueron llevadas a la basura o al desván para hacer espacio, por lo que hay que hacer un ajuste con los planes originales para las habitaciones-_

_-¿ajustes?- pregunto Sona._

_-si, debido a que Ravel y Isabela se mudaron aquí, se prepararon dos habitaciones, una para cada una… pero ahora con ustedes aquí… habrá que modificar el plan-_

_Rias y Akeno lograron recolectar algo de información, a ellas les pareció tanto extraño como sospechoso la reciente unión de la hermana menor de Raiser así como "su" [Torre], al grupo de Issei._

_Según investigaron, ambas se unieron al grupo de Issei un día antes de la Reunión de las tres facciones, ese mismo día en el cual Rias y el resto llegaron "aquí"._

_-las cosas serán así, díganme si les parece bien, en este cuarto dormirán juntas Ravel e Isabela, ¿les molesta?-_

_-para nada- respondió Isabela._

_-me hubiera gustado dormir con usted…- dijo en un susurro Ravel._

_-¿dijiste algo Ravel?-_

_-¡na-nada!, así está bien Issei-sama- exclamo la rubia sonrojada._

_-ya veo, la siguiente habitación sería la de Asia y Koneko-chan, ¿algún problema o queja?- pregunto Issei._

_-no, para nada Issei-san- respondió Asia._

_-con tal de que no entre a hacer nada pervertido- dijo Koneko._

_-¡Yo no haría eso Koneko-chan!- exclamo Issei –bueno siguiente, Gremory y Himejima en una misma habitación- Issei no pregunto si había problema._

_-… me parece bien- respondió Rias._

_-igual- dijo Akeno sin ánimos._

_-y por último, Kaicho y Yura en una habitación, ¿hay algún problema?-_

_-no, ya haces mucho con dejarnos un lugar el cual dormir, no me quejare- dijo Sona acomodándose las gafas._

_-espero no causarle problemas Kaicho-sama- dijo Yura, luego paso a ver al castaño –si haces algo indecente a Kaicho o a mí, ¡no te lo perdonare me escuchaste!- exclamo Yura._

_-¡como el cristal!- exclamo Issei asustado, los golpes que daba Yura no eran un juego, además ella y Koneko juntas… huy mucho dolor aparecería en el futuro del castaño si no se controlaba._

_-disculpa, Issei-san- dijo Asia levantando la mano._

_-¿Qué ocurre Asia?-_

_-tú ya nos dijiste donde dormiremos… pero… donde duerme Xenovia-san?-_

_-ah, Xenovia duerme conmigo-_

_Esa simple palabra desato el caos, por así decirse._

_-¡QUE!- exclamaron Rias, Akeno, Asia, Sona y Yura._

_-¡como que duermen juntos!- exclamo Sona_

_-¡Hyoudou maldito!- Yura tomo al castaño por la camisa y lo sacudió -¡¿acaso estas obligando a Xenovia-san que duerma contigo?!-_

_-¡No! ¡Xenovia duerme conmigo por propia voluntad, yo no la forcé a nada!-_

_-¡mentira!-_

_-es cierto- dijo Xenovia, ella había salido por un contrato, al regresar vio esta curiosa escena._

_-¿Qué?- exclamo Rias._

_-si, duermo con Ise, después de todo, ¿No es normal que las parejas de novios duerman juntos?-_

_Otras palabras que desataron a un mas caos._

_-¡novios!- exclamo Akeno._

_-¡explica eso de novios!- pidió Sona._

_-acaso no lo sabían, Xenovia y yo estamos en una relación desde días atrás, más o menos desde lo de la piscina-_

_-¡desde ese día!- exclamaron Sona y el resto._

_-si, creí que ya lo sabrían, después de todo… algunos rumores no muy buenos comenzaron a propagarse- dijo Issei desviando la mirada._

_-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto Asia._

_-cosas como que Ise me forzó a estar con él y cosas así- dijo Xenovia._

_-bueno… al menos algunos rumores no eran malos- dijo Issei –nos desviamos del tema. No hay ninguna objeción con lo referente a las habitaciones?-_

_-no- respondieron todas, aunque Rias, Akeno y Asia les molestaba el hecho que la peli azul durmiera con el castaño, en especial Rias y Asia ya que antes ellas dormían con él._

_-ahora habrá que discutir el tema de la misión que les encomendó Sirzechs-sama- hablo Sona más seria._

_-según los documentos que me dio Oni-sama, Issei y yo iremos como mediadores para hablar con la deidad Quetzalcóatl, el objetivo es aumentar los lazos de las tres facciones con otras deidades del mundo-_

_-para eso tenemos que viajar a mexica, de ahí ir al templo de Quetzalcóatl que se encuentra en __Teotihuacán- Dijo Issei._

_-Oni-sama nos dijo que además de Issei y Yo, otras dos personas podían acompañarnos, en mi caso traeré a Akeno-_

_-¿a quién llevaras contigo Issei-kun?- pregunto Sona._

_-uhm… no lo había pensado… supongo que a Xenovia o a Kiba-_

_-no creo que se pueda Ise- dijo Xenovia._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-recuerda, Kiba y yo tenemos un contrato de 4 días en un retiro en las montañas de un grupo de mujeres-_

_-¡ah es verdad!- exclamo Issei recordando, Xenovia y Kiba irían por cuatro días junto a un grupo de 10 mujeres a un retiro en las montañas, ellos ayudarían con los temas de caza, acampar, pesca y concina._

_-por esos motivos no podremos ayudarte, a no ser que cancelemos el contrato-_

_-no- dijo Issei –con lo mal que nos va económicamente, no podemos darnos el lujo de cancelar contratos, vallan- dijo Issei._

_Como siempre, los ingresos del clan Hyoudou estaban muy pero MUY bajos, luego del suceso de la Reunión, donde Issei se entero que Graifya y el eran parientes, Graifya pidió Sirzechs un tiempo para ayudar a su primo en lo que pudiera, ahora ella se hacía cargo del control bancario del clan._

_-entonces a quien llevaras?-_

_-uhm… Gasper no saldrá, eso es obvio, lo que nos deja a Ravel e Isabela, ¿Quién quiere venir?- pregunto Issei._

_-yo digo que Isabela debe acompañarlo Issei-sama- dijo Ravel_

_-e-espere ¿Ravel-sama?- dijo Isabela._

_-un momento- Ravel sujeto a Isabela y se la llevo por unos momentos._

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_

_-no lo sé, aun tengo que socializar mas con ellas, por cierto gracias por la ayuda con los papeles de Rave e Isabela en la academia Kaicho-_

_-no hay de que-_

_Con la ayuda de Sona, Ravel e Isabela comenzarían a ir a la academia para el siguiente semestre, Ravel como una estudiante de primero, estando en el mismo salón que Koneko y Gasper e Isabela debido a que tiene una edad de 20 años, trabajaría como la nueva maestra de Educación física._

* * *

_Con Ravel e Isabela._

_-Ravel-sama porque dijo que yo acompañara a Issei-sama-_

_-porque te ayudare- dijo Ravel –en estos momentos sabemos que Issei-sama no se opone a tener más de una pareja, pero aunque somos parte de su Sequito, somos las que estamos más atrás ya que no lo conocemos por mucho tiempo-_

_-entonces, ¿quiere que pase más tiempo con Issei-sama?-_

_-así es, nuestra situación e la siguiente- de quien sabe dónde, Ravel saco un telón blanco en el cual se proyecto un grafico –Xenovia-san esta a la cabeza ya que es la novia de Issei-sama, debajo de ahí podemos suponer que se encuentra Sona Sitri-_

_-¿Por qué Sona Sitri estaría en ese grafico?- pregunto Isabela._

_-acaso no notas como Sona Sitri mira a Issei-sama, y puedo decir lo mismo de su torre-_

_-¿Yura-san?-_

_-esa misma, logro notar que la rubia del grupo de Rias Gremory parece sentir algo por Issei-sama… y por alguna extraña razón la misma Rias y su [Reina] también-_

_-pero con todo lo que han hecho esas dos… ¿no es muy probable que Issei-sama deje que se acerquen?-_

_-Isabela ese ya no es problema nuestro, el caso- dijo Ravel apuntando a Isabela –en esta misión tu avanzaras un poco más en la relación con Issei-sama-_

_-¿y qué hay de usted?-_

_-a eso voy, contigo junto a Issei-sama, también podrás hablar sobre mí, nos ayudaremos mutuamente-_

_-entiendo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo Ravel-sama- dijo Isabela._

_-bien ahora volvamos-_

_Ravel volvió a guardar el telón y proyector en quién sabe dónde y se reunieron de nuevo con Issei y el resto._

_-¿Qué tanto estuvieron conversando ustedes dos?- pregunto Issei._

_-cosas de mujeres Issei-sama- respondió Ravel, luego le dio un giño a Isabela._

_-entonces, ¿me acompañaras Isabela?-_

_-si, Issei-sama-_

_-creí que les dije que le quitaran el "Sama", no me gusta esa clase de honoríficos-_

_-e-entiendo, I-I-Issei- dijo Isabela con un sonrojo tremendo._

_-así esta mejor, entonces, ¿Cuándo partiremos?- le pregunto Issei a Rias._

_-mañana por la mañana, un transporte nos recogerá en la entrada y de ahí viajaremos a el aeropuerto donde tomaremos un avión que nos dejara en la ciudad de México D.F- dijo Rias._

_-uhm, ya veo… entonces solo queda esperar-_

_Con eso dicho la mini-reunión termino, el resto del día fue más o menos tranquila, Issei pasaba algo de tiempo con Xenovia y las demás, ignorando a Rias y Akeno._

_En cuanto a ellas trataban con todas sus fuerzas lograr hacer que el castaño les prestara atención y poder disculparse._

* * *

_Al día siguiente Issei y el resto ya estaba listo, el transporte también ya había llegado._

_-¿una limosina?- pregunto Issei -¿Quién va al aeropuerto en una limosina?-_

_-bueno… supongo que es cosa de Oni-sama- dijo Rias, ella también esperaba un vehículo normal… no una limosina._

_Rias y Akeno fueron las primeras en subirse, luego Issei y Isabela._

_-wow, tiene muchas cosas esta limosina- dijo Issei._

_-al parecer está equipada con todo lo necesario-_

_Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse, sucedió._

_-ugh- Issei callo mareado en el regazo de Isabela._

_-¡i-I-I-I-I-I-Issei-sama!- exclamo Isabela._

_-¡que pasa!- exclamo Rias entre preocupada y celosa._

_-no… lo… se… de repente… mareos- logro decir Issei, su cara estaba completamente azul._

_-Issei-sama, ¿acaso sufre de mareos?-_

_-no… es la primera vez que me pasa esto…. Me siento mal-_

_cabe resaltar que el viaje en auto fue un infierno para el castaño, un sueño para Isabela y pesadilla para las celosas Rias y Akeno._

_Cuando ellos legaron al aeropuerto y el auto se detuvo el castaño regreso a la vida._

_-¿are?- Issei se levanto normal –ya no me siento mal-_

_-¿será porque el auto se detuvo?- dijo Rias._

_-no lo sé, pero que importa- Issei se bajo del auto –ahora es momento de partir._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

* * *

-Issei-kun no crees que sería mejor tomar un auto?- dijo Akeno.

-¡No!- respondió Issei al instante –con mi situación de ahora, ya nunca podre subirme a un transporte- dijo Issei.

Cuando Issei abordo el avión, los mareos regresaron, según le explico Ddraig, por alguna y desconocida razón, todos los Dragon Slayer sufrían de mareo en los transportes.

-aun me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que con lo poderoso que son los Dragon Slayer, sean tan débiles ante algo como los transportes?- dijo Rias.

Con esas palabras Issei fulmino con la mirada a Rias.

-no molestes Gremory, y dejen de quedarse atrás!- exclamo Issei molesto, el tener a esas dos aquí no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la ciudad de Teotihuacán?- pregunto Isabela.

-no logro entender muy bien este mapa- dijo Issei, en eso sintió como una gota le cayó en la nariz.

-¿Eh?-

De momento una gran cantidad de nueves negras cubrieron el cielo y una lluvia torrencial atrapo a los cuatro.

-genial, simplemente… Genial- dijo Issei.

* * *

Luego de unos momentos Issei y el resto logro refugiarse de la lluvia entrando en una vieja taberna de dos pisos, al parecer el lugar era bastante concurrido entre los lugareños.

-con el clima así no creo que podamos llegar esta noche, tendremos que preguntar si hay algún hotel cerca- dijo Rias exprimiendo el agua de sus ropas.

-supongo que tenemos que hacer eso- antes de entrar en la taberna, Issei elevo la temperatura de su cuerpo para cerca sus ropas y las de Isabela.

-Issei-kun podrías ayudarnos a nostras también- pido Akeno.

-porque debería- respondió Issei.

-por favor, solo ayúdanos con las ropas- Rias empezaba a notar como las miradas se centraban en ellas, mal momento para utilizar ropas blancas.

-Issei creo que debería ayudarlas… solo esta vez-

-ah… está bien, será la última vez que las ayude- dijo Issei.

Issei, Rias y Akeno se dirigieron a los baños, con Isabela de Guardia Issei entro al baño de mujeres y elevo su calor corporal.

-debo decir que una habilidad así es útil- dijo Akeno.

En cuestión de segundos ya sus ropas estaban secas.

-hubiera sido bueno que nos sacáramos la ropa interior también ¿no? Issei-kun- trato de seducir Akeno.

-si, si lo que digan- Issei lo ignoro completamente y salió del baño para que no lo tacharan como pervertido.

-… es increíble que ni "eso" funcione- dijo Rias, los intentos para que Issei las perdonara no iban bien.

-acaso no habrá algún modo que Issei-kun nos perdone- dijo Akeno triste.

-… aun no hay que rendirnos Akeno, tenemos que lograr que Issei nos perdone- dijo Rias decidida.

-me gustaría tener la misma confianza que tienes Rias-

Luego de unos momentos, Issei y el resto pidieron una mesa para comer algo, de ahí esperarían a que la tormenta pasara un poco para buscar algún hotel.

-cuál será su pedido?- pregunto la camarera, por alguna razón era una chica de unos 14 o 15 años, cabello azul oscuro corto y vestido con ropas de Maid.

Issei y el resto pido cada uno algo.

-esta lluvia no para- dijo Issei mirando por la ventana.

-aun así no creo que llegáramos a Teotihuacán antes de que anocheciera- dijo Akeno.

-¿tal lejos estaba?- pregunto Issei.

-por el mapa nos tomaría al menos un día entero en llegar desde donde nos encontramos ahora, sería menos si tomáramos algún medio de transporte- dijo Rias.

CRKAK

-Kya… Discúlpeme, discúlpeme-

-¡maldita mocosa! ¡mira como me dejaste la ropa!-

Cuando Issei y el resto voltearon, vieron que la misma chica que los atendió por descuido termino botando la orden de otro grupo de clientes.

-¡serás!- el hombre al que le derramaron las bebidas iba a golpear a la chica.

Issei no permitirá eso y se paro para detener al sujeto pero alguien se le adelanto.

CRAK

-**estimado cliente, le informo que esta contra las reglas tocar a las camareras**\- dijo una mujer, ella traía puesto el atuendo típico de los Barman… aunque algo ajustado en el área del pecho, tenía el cabello largo y rojo casi escarlata amarrado en una cola de caballo.

La chica tenia sujeto el brazo del hombre muy fuerte, Issei pudo jurar que escucho algo rompiéndose, un hueso quizás.

-ahora les pido- la pelirroja tomo una posición de judo -¡que se larguen de aquiiiiiiiii!-

La pelirroja lanzo al hombre por la ventana.

-¡MALDITA!- los compañeros del hombre iban a golpear a la chica.

-Hmp, patéticos, 3 personas contra una- la chica haciendo alarde de una fuerza casi monstruosa lanzo uno tras otro a los hombres

-son patéticos- la pelirroja de limpiaba las manos y se acomodaba el uniforme, pero no se percato del sujeto de atrás que iba a golpearla con una silla.

-¡serás perra!- grito el hombre para golpear a la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, cuando miro asía atrás, vio como un chico castaño tenia sujeta la silla.

-vas a parar o tengo que golpearte- dijo Issei.

-maldito mocoso asiático- el hombre saco una navaja de su pantalón y ataco a Issei.

-cuidado- dijo la pelo escarlata.

-lento- Issei esquivo la estocada, y luego conecto un fuete golpe en toda la cara del hombre.

BAAANG

El puño de Issei se hundió en la cara del hombre y con la fuerza del impacto lo lanzo asía fuera de la taberna.

-la peor clase de basura es aquella que golpea a una mujer- dijo Issei.

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo la chica.

-no hay problema, después de todo, no fue culpa de la chica-

-soy muy torpe, no es la primera vez que me pasa- dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-esto no fue tu culpa Wendy, la gente de la ciudad sabe lo despistada y algo torpe que puede ser- dijo al pelirroja.

Aunque esto no reconforto a la chica llamada Wendy.

-¿pasa a menudo?- pregunto Rias acercándose con las demás.

-más de lo que imaginan, disculpen por no presentarme, me llamo Erza Scarlet-

-Rias Gremory-

-Akeno Himejima-

-Hyoudou Issei-

-Isabela-

-¿orientales eh?- dijo la Erza.

-si- respondió Issei –aunque noto algunas facciones orientales en ti también-

-¿oh? Eres observador, es cierto, mi madre era Japonesa y mi padre Mexicano, me dicen que tengo un toque de oriental a veces-

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Issei a Wendy.

-si… pero volví a causar problemas a Erza- dijo Wendy soltando alguna lagrimas.

-deja de llorar Wendy- en ese momento otra persona se les acerco, era una chica de unos 20 años, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, traía puesto la parte superior de un bikini y pantalones marrones ajustados.

-Cana- dijeron Wendy y Erza.

-gracias por ayudar a mis amigas y proveedoras de bebidas- dijo la castaña con una botella de cerveza en mano.

-no hay problema, solo hicimos lo correcto- dijo Issei restándole importancia –sé que es mal momento pero… ¿Cuánto falta para que esté listo nuestro pedido?-

-¡ah! ¡Disculpen ya se los traigo!- exclamo Wendy corriendo a toda velocidad a la cocina.

-es una chica algo extraña- dijo Rias, su forma de ser le recordaba mucho a Asia.

-si, pero es divertida- dijo Issei, no negaría que la pequeña peli azul era linda, pero en estos momentos no estaban en este lugar por diversión.

* * *

Ya de noche Issei y el resto se quedaron en la taberna hasta la hora de serrar, el resto de las camareras y demás trabajadores se marcharon a sus casas, solo quedaron Wendy, Erza y Cana.

Al parecer Erza era la dueña del la Taberna, Wendy era huérfana y Erza la cuido desde pequeña, Cana actuaba como una hermana mayor… bueno algo así, claramente no era un ejemplo a seguir pero era buena.

-¿Qué los trajo a México extranjeros?- pregunto Cana, ella por alguna razón seguía hay… junto a una fila de botellas de diferentes tipos de licores vacios.

-viajamos asía Teotihuacán por turismo- respondió Issei.

Al escuchar eso las tres se tensaron y mostraron nerviosas.

-¿piensan ir a ese lugar?- pregunto Wendy algo asustada.

-¿acaso ocurre algo?- pregunto Rias.

-…-

Esas tres se debatían si debían contarlo o no.

-dado a que se mantienen cuidadosas de decirnos, ha de suponer que ocurre algo- dijo Issei.

-la cosa es que en los recientes días, turistas, lugareños y cualquier persona que trata de acercarse a la ciudad de Teotihuacán desaparece misteriosamente- dijo Erza.

-la policía y gente del gobierno comenzó la búsqueda de los desaparecidos, pero nada- dijo Cana.

-¿cuántas personas han desaparecido?- pregunto Akeno.

-la gente del gobierno no han dicho un número exacto, pero se cree que la cantidad de gente desaparecía supera los 80- dijo Erza.

-¡¿ochenta?!- exclamaron Issei y el resto.

-por eso, como amigos les digo que mejor se regresen, si van… es posible que no regresen- dijo Cana.

Esto era extraño, según los documentos que dio Sirzechs ellos tenían que llegar a Teotihuacán para poder hablar con la deidad Quetzalcóatl, pero este misterio de desapariciones, ¿acaso algo ocurrió?

-uhm… bueno, ya pensaremos en eso en la mañana- dijo Issei -¿no saben de algún hotel cercano?-

-en este pueblo no hay ningún hotel- dijo Wendy, mientras limpiaba el lugar.

-¡ehhhh!-

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- exclamo Issei.

-bueno…- dijo Wendy.

-¿?-

-lo que Wendy trata de decir es que tenemos dos habitaciones vacías aquí arriba- dijo Erza.

-¡enserio!- exclamaron Issei y el resto.

-si, se las podemos alquilar por esta noche-

-¡gracias, muchas gracias!- dijo Issei estrechando la mano con erza, pero… al hacerlo logro sentir algo, cosa que Erza no noto pero el si.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Erza viendo que Issei tenía una expresión seria.

-no… no es nada- dijo Issei soltando la mano de Erza -¿Cuánto por una noche?-

-eso…- por alguna razón erza mostro una sonrisa algo macabra –podemos arreglarlo-

* * *

-siento que nos estafaron- dijo Issei, el alquiler de las dos habitaciones no salió barato.

-¿usted cree?- dijo Isabela.

Ya que eran dos habitaciones, Issei e Isabela dormirían en una e Rias y Akeno en la de al lado.

-para una noche, eso creo- respondió Issei.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Issei notando que Isabela se encontraba muy callada.

-bueno… es… sobre lo de la cama-

La habitación contaba solo con una cama grande, para que dos personas durmieran en la misma cama.

-ah… si tienes algún problema podría dormir en el piso, solo necesito la almohada.

-¡No! ¡No es eso!- exclamo Isabela –es solo que…- Isabela tenía un sonrojo tremendo.

-… no te lo había preguntado antes pero… ¿Por qué quisiste estar conmigo?-

-…-

-…-

-… si no quieres responder, no es necesario-

-…cuando ocurrió lo de Kokabiel- comenzó a hablar Isabela –puede que suene algo tonto… pero en ese momento en el que me salvaste a mí y a Ravel-sama- Isabela tomo aire para decir las siguientes palabras -¡tuve un flechazo por ti!-

-¡!- Issei estaba confundido al igual que sorprendido.

-se que suena tonto, pero luego de eso… no podía sacarte de mi mente, estando junto a Raiser-sama… nunca sentí algo así, yo seguía a Raiser-sama porque pensé que lo amaba… pero mis sentimientos por el no eran amor, lo que siento por ti si es amor-

-Isabela- en ese momento Isabela abrazo con fuerza al castaño.

-se que puede sonar egoístas sabiendo que estas en una relación con Xenovia-san, pero- Isabela miro a Issei, en sus ojos se demostraba que sus sentimientos por el castaño eran verdaderos –ámame a mi también-

Issei no podía creerlo, alguien con su suerte con las mujeres, pensaría que no podría conseguir a una novia o alguien que lo quiera, pero ahora ahí mismo avía otra linda chica diciendo que lo amaba.

-Isabela- Issei hizo lo más lógico, beso a Isabela.

Isabela se sorprendió por el repentino beso, pero serró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar el momento.

El beso empezó siendo dulce y tierno, pero para ambos eso no era suficiente, poco a poco el beso se volvió mas apasionado.

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una batalla por el dominio, y dado a que Isabela era más "Experimentada" supo cómo sacar ventaja.

-Gha- Issei libero un gemido ronco.

La razón, en medio del beso Isabela deslizo su mano dentro de los bóxers se Issei y comenzó a masajear su miembro.

-te gusta- dijo Isabela masajeando el mimbro del castaño, su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

-ahh…- Issei solo podía gemir, el ya había experimentado el sexo.

(e-esto es estar con una mujer experimentada?) pensó Issei.

Siendo mas asertiva, Isabela sello la boca del castaño con otro beso, con el calor del momento ambos decidieron que llevaban mucha ropa.

Casi con desespero ambos comenzaron a desvestirse.

-bueno, es como Xenovia-san dijo- dijo Isabela mirando el miembro ya completamente erecto del castaño –Raiser era un niño comparado contigo, y con eso dicho… este me ara gritar de placer- Isabela bajo hasta tener el erecto miembro de Issei frente a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Issei algo mareado, pero sus respuestas llegaron al instante.

-¡GHA!- Issei gimió alto, Isabela comenzó a lamer y succionar el miembro del castaño.

Issei grababa con fuego en su mente la imagen que tenía enfrente, su [Torre], una hermosa mujer que acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba haciéndole una felación, veía como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en la boca de Isabela.

-¿Qué tal esto?- Isabela aumento la intensidad, envolviendo el miembro del castaño en sus grandes Oppais.

-Gha… I-Isabela…- Issei tenía que mantener toda su concentración para no terminar.

La tortura para el castaño no termino, Isabela masajeaba y lamia la punta de manera lenta, rápida e intermedia, haciendo todo lo posible para llevar al límite al castaño.

-¡ahh!- Issei sujeto por la cabeza a Isabela obligando a que su miembro se corriera en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Issei no paraba de temblar, mientras disparaba la primera carga de la noche.

-cof…cof- Tosía Isabela, derraman sobre la cama el exceso.

-l-l-lo siento, se sintió también que yo-

-no, no es sobre eso, es que me hubieras avisado, es un desperdicio si no puedo bebérmela toda, sabe tan delicioso-

Esas simples palabras mandaron a la basura toda el autocontrol que le quedaba al castaño.

-¡Isabela!- Issei se abalanzo sobre Isabela y comenzó a succionar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chiiii!- Isabela solo podo soltar un chillido de placer.

Issei comenzó a frotar su erecto miembro en la entrada de Isabela.

-por favor…- Rogo Isabela segada completamente por su lívido –mete-LOOOOOOOOOO!- Isabela hecho la cabeza asía atrás mientras fuertes corrientes eléctricas pasaban por su espina dorsal producto de la penetración.

Issei se movía a un ritmo rápido, sujetando los brazos de Isabela para aumentar la penetración.

-hah… rico… esto se siente… ¡Muy rico!-

Issei paso su mano por el vientre de Isabela para llegar a sus senos y apretarlos con fuerza.

-hah- Issei cello los labios de Isabela con otro apasionado beso.

(oh no… esto se siente MUY bien… mi mente se va a blanco)

Issei continuo penetrando a la castaña, sujeto su pierna y la paso por detrás de su hombro para poder ir aun más profundo.

Isabela tenía una mirada vidriosa, las constantes envestidas no la dejan pensar con claridad… pero que importaba pensar, solo tenía que dejarse llevar por esta experiencia tan placentera.

Cambiaron de posición, esta vez Isabela estaba sobre Issei, ella seria la que se encargaría de moverse ahora pero.

-pasa algo?- pregunto Issei.

-e-espera un poco…si?-

Issei noto que las piernas de Isabela temblaban, así que eso le dio una idea.

-tal parece que no te quedan fuerzas para moverte-

-¡!-

-veamos que pasa- Issei dirigió su mano asía el lugar en el que ambos estaban conectados –si aprieto aquí- Issei apretó ese botón roza.

-¡Noooo!- Isabela aprendería, que los Dragon Slayer son muy apasionados con sus parejas -¡No se lo ruego! ¡No toque ahí!-

-porque no, comenzaste a mover tus caderas como loca cuando presione tu clítoris- dijo Issei con una pisca de sadismo en su voz.

-no mas… esto se siente tan bien que creo que voy a enloquecer-

Issei empujo a Isabela para que quedaran en la posición de misionero.

-entonces- Issei saco su miembro de la intimidad de Isabela.

-¡no! por favor no lo saque!- rogo Isabela.

-entonces, ¡volvámonos locos juntos!- de una sola estocada Issei entro en la intimidad de Isabela.

-¡Haaaaa!, ¡No puedo! ¡voy a terminar, voy a terminar!-

Issei aumento el ritmo de la penetración.

-¡Juntos!-

Y con una última estocada Issei libero su carga en lo más profundo de su [Torre].

-hah…hah- Isabela estaba rendida, el sexo nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, por poco pierde el conocimiento hace unos momento.

-espero que no estés cansada- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué?- Isabela levanto un poco la mirada y vio que el miembro del castaño aun estaba de ánimos para festejar un poco más.

-porque esta será una LARGA noche- dijo Issei antes de entrar en el interior de Isabela otra vez.

-piedad- fue lo que dijo Isabela.

Esa noche Isabela aprendió, que para ser la pareja de un Dragon Slayer, era necesario una gran resistencia, y no solo en combate.

* * *

Lo que Issei y Isabela no sabían, es que las paredes no eran muy gruesas.

-a-a-a ¡ellos están haciéndolo justo ahora!- exclamo Rias entre molesta y celosa.

-¡esto no es justo!- exclamo Akeno.

-si-

-¡yo debería ser la que robe la castidad de Issei-kun!-

-¡AKENO!-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Issei y el resto estaban listos para marcharse.

-ah, que bien dormí- dijo Issei, su aspecto no mostraba cansancio alguno, es mas se veía mejor que nunca.

-si, me siente muy bien- Isabela estaba literalmente radiante, no se notaba ni una pisca de cansancio en ellos.

-es bueno saberlo, y, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Erza.

-Nada- respondieron Rias y Akeno, a diferencia de Issei y Isabela, esas dos tenían unas ojeras, signo de que no durmieron nada anoche.

(¿Cómo pueden estar tan bien si estuvieron cogiendo toda la noche?) se pregunto mentalmente Rias.

-¿aun piensan en ir a Teotihuacán?- pregunto Wendy.

-si, aceptamos sus advertencias… pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer allá- dijo Issei serio.

-¡pero!- Wendy trato de decir algo mas, pero Erza la detuvo.

-no Wendy, ellos están decididos- dijo Erza –les deseo suerte y que nada malo les pase-

-gracias, bien nos vemos en otra ocasión- dijo Issei y el resto antes de marcharse.

* * *

Issei y el resto ya había salido de la ciudad, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que dejaron la Taberna de Erza.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Teotihuacán?- pregunto Rias.

-uhm… según el mapa, algunas horas mas- respondió Issei.

Ellos seguían el caminando, pero a Rias y Akeno les molestaba lo muy cerca que estaba Isabela del castaño.

-¿les ocurre algo?- pregunto Isabela algo tensa debido a que literalmente Rias y Akeno la estaban matando con la mirada.

-Nada- respondieron ambas.

-b-bueno-

Por su parte Issei peleaba para verificar si estaban yendo por el camino correcto en el mapa.

* * *

Por otro lugar, 6 sombras se movían en dirección a la ciudad donde estuvieron Issei y el resto.

-todos listos- dijo un encapuchado.

-si- respondió uno

-hay que acabar con esto rápido- dijo otro.

-espéranos, sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl- dijo el primer encapuchado retirándose la capucha, dejando ver su cabello azul con un extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

* * *

En la taberna de Erza, ella y Wendy limpiaban el local antes de abrir.

En eso las puertas de la taberna de abrieron.

-disculpen en estos momentos estamos serrados, vuelvan en una hora- le dijo Erza a los encapuchados mientras limpiaba los vasos.

-no vinimos por un trago, Erza-

CRAK

Erza dejo caer el vaso que limpiaba al escuchar esa vos, ella reconoció al dueño de esa voz.

-no… no puede ser…- dijo Erza.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Erza-

-¡Jellal!- exclamo Erza.

-que sucede Erza-san- dijo Wendy, cuando ella vio al peli azul, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas y correr a abrazar al peli azul.

-Jellal-san-

-aun lloras mucho Wendy- dijo Jellal con el tono de un hermano mayor.

-¿cómo?, pensamos que desapareciste hace 5 años- pregunto Erza.

-si, desapareció en la ciudad de Teotihuacán- dijo Jellal, en ese momento su expresión cambio –pude conocer a nuestra deidad Tezcalipoca, el me hablo- dijo Jellal.

Wendy se sintió algo asustada por el cambio repentino y trato de alejarse, pero Jellal no la dejo.

-Jellal-san, me lastimas-

-nuestro amo Tezcalipoca cumplirá nuestros deseos- exclamo Jellal.

-Ite, Jellal-san me duele- dijo Wendy-

-Jellal suelta a Wendy- exclamo Erza.

-y para que nuestro señor despierte, necesitamos el alma y sangre de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl, por eso- Jellal le dio un golpe en la nuca a Wendy.

-¡Wendy! ¡Jellal maldito! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

-nos llevaremos a la sacerdotisa, a Wendy y la sacrificaremos a nuestro dios-

-¡!-

-yo también estaba sorprendido, pensar que Wendy, esa niña que conocimos de pequeño seria la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl-

-¡esto debe ser un error!-

-no hay ningún error, Erza, el destino de Wendy siempre fue el de ser un sacrificio a nuestro dios- la cara de Jellal cambio a la de una psicópata.

-¡piensas que te dejare hacerlo!- exclamo Erza, un extraño brillo comenzó a cubrirla –**Reequipar**\- en ese momento, la ropa de barman de Erza cambio, ahora llevaba puesto la parte superior de una armadura, junto a una falda azul y botas negras, en su mano llevaba una espada.

-jajaja, asía que decidiste volver a usar tu Magia- exclamo Jellal.

-con tal de proteger a Wendy, utilizare mi magia las veces que sea necesario!- exclamo Erza lanzándose contra Jellal.

En ese momento otro encapuchado se interpuso en el camino de Erza.

BOOOM

* * *

Lejos de ahí, Issei y Akeno lograron sentir a un grupo de presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

-¡alguien viene! ¡por su poder no son personas normales!- exclamo Issei.

Todos se prepararon, no sabía si los que se acercaban serian enemigos, pero era mejor estar preparados para cualquier caso.

-¡Regresen a Wendy!- exclamo Erza saliendo de entre los árboles, ella traía puesto una armadura con alas negras.

-¿erza?- dijo Rias.

-¿Erza?- Akeno.

-Erza- Isabela.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamo Issei.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rias.

-¡cuando estreche su mano la otra vez, pude sentir un poder mágico ENORME, sabía que no era una Barman normal-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Erza.

-¿amigos tuyos, Erza?- dijo Jellal.

El junto a los otros encapuchados aparecieron, Jellal cargaba a una inconsciente Wendy.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Issei.

-larga historia- respondió Erza, ella tomo posición y apunto su espada contra Jellal -¡devuélveme a Wendy ahora!-

-ya te lo dije Erza, para cumplir con la orden de mi señor, Wendy es necesaria-

-no se dé que va todo esto pero- Issei comenzó a liberar vapor de su cuerpo –**Gear Secando**-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Erza –¿qué es ese poder?-

-podría preguntarte lo mismos, pero ahora hay que ayudar a Wendy-

Y en un parpadeo Issei había desaparecido y apareció frente a Jellal.

-**[Jet Pistol]**\- el puño a alta velocidad de Issei estaba por impactar contra Jellal pero.

BAANG

Uno de los encapuchados detuvo el golpe de Issei.

-¿Qué? ¡GHA!- Issei recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho, lanzándolo asía atrás.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias.

-¡Maldito!- Isabela comenzó su ataque.

Isabela lanzo varios golpes y patadas, pero el encapuchado los esquivaba con facilidad.

-puedo oírte- dijo el encapuchado esquivando una patada de Isabela, para después sujetarla de la pierna y lanzarla contra Issei que estaba parándose de nuevo.

-Racer- dijo Jellal.

-si- uno de los encapuchados salió a toda velocidad contra Issei.

-maldito, ¡toma esto! **[Jet Gatling]**\- barios puñetazos a alta velocidad fueron contra Racer.

-muy lento- Racer esquivaba todos los golpes con suma facilidad, moviéndose tan rápido se acerco mucho a Issei.

Moviéndose tan rápido que parecía que había muchos Racer, todos atacaron al mismo tiempo a Issei por todas direcciones.

-GHAA!- Issei recibió de lleno todos los ataques.

-¡Issei! ¡Malditos!- Rias preparo una esfera con poder de destrucción y se la lanzo a Jellal.

-…- otro encapuchado se puso frente a Jellal y el ataque paso de largo, sin afectar a ningunos.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rias, en ese momento la tierra debajo de los pies de Rias comenzó a volverse liquida.

-¡Buchou!- Akeno cambio su atuendo por el de sacerdotisa y extendió sus alas de demonio para sacar a Rias.

-¿oh? Así que son demonios ¿eh?- dijo Jellal.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei lanzo un potente rugido, contra Jellal.

-patético, ¿este es todo tu poder?- con solo poner su mano al frente, el ataque de Issei fue destruido por una presión de poder.

-¡Erza!- llamo Issei.

-¡¿Qué?!- ella estaba peleando contra Racer, su armadura cambio por una más ligera y con detalles de leopardo.

-¡¿Quién demonios son estas personas?!, ¡¿porque quieren llevarse a Wendy?!-

-¡no lo sé! ¡dijeron tonterías sobre sacrificar a la Sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl y se llevaron a Wendy! Gha!- Racer de una patada mando a Erza contra Issei y los demás.

-¡te tengo!- Issei la atrapo antes de tocar el piso.

-Gracias, ahora me toca preguntar a mi ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, esas alas y su poder, no es magia, ¿Qué son?-

-para acortar la historia somos Demonios-

-¡¿demonios?!-

-¡no de los malos!, vinimos a México ya que las facciones bíblicas formaron una alianza, nos enviarnos como embajadores para hablar con Quetzalcóatl, dices que Wendy es su sacerdotisa-

-no lo sé, Wendy era una huérfana cuando la dejaron en mi casa, no se mucho de su pasado-

-así que las facciones bíblicas vienen a hablar con la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl, pues eso sería un gran inconveniente para nuestros planes- dijo Jellal –el sacrificio de su sacerdotisa le permitirá a nuestro señor ser libre de su sello, con eso no solo las tres facciones, ¡el resto del mundo será gobernado por nuestro señor! ¡Jajajaja!-

-el tipo está loco- dijo Issei.

-antes no era así, algo debió de haberle pasado- dijo Erza –en todo caso, ayúdenme a rescatar a Wendy- dijo erza.

-¡para que tienes que decirlo! ¡No pienso dejar que hagan algo como lastimarla!- Issei materializo las partes de la Bossted Gear.

-¡!- Erza se sintió intrigada por esos fragmentos de armadura.

-¿oh?, así que tu eres el Sekiryuttei, eso complica más las cosas, ¡Cobra!-

-te escucho, el será perfecto para esto- Cobra saco lo que parecía un colmillo negro de su gabardina.

-¡también ayudaremos!- Rias y el resto también se lanzaron al ataque.

-**[**_**Ikazuchiyo**_**]**\- Akeno lanzo barios relámpagos contra ellos.

-Midnight- dijo Jellal.

Frente a ellos se paro uno de ellos, todos los relámpagos que iban contra ellos no dieron en el blanco.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡mis ataques no les dieron!- exclamo Akeno.

-Ángel-

-hai- la chica del grupo dio un paso al frente –espero que les entretenga- ella saco lo que parecía una llave dorada.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Issei, entonces recibió de lleno el ataque de un relámpago -¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias, ella vio de dónde provino el ataque, y ahí volando se encontraba otra Akeno.

-¡HIMAJIMA!- Grito Issei enfado -¡maldita, piensas atacarme de nuevo!- entonces el tórax de Issei se lleno de aire –_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido del Dragon De Fuego)_\- a Issei no le importo y lanzo una llamarada de fuego contra la Akeno que lo ataco.

-ups- Ángel cancelo su magia y obligo a la Akeno falsa a desaparecer –wow, pensar que atacarías a matar a tu propia compañera- dijo Ángel sorprendida

Rias y Akeno estaban igual de sorprendidas, Issei no dudo ni un momento en atacar.

-¡ellas no son mis compañeras!- Issei corrió contra el grupo.

-Hoteye- dijo Jellal.

El ultimo integrante del grupo utilizo su magia, todo el terreno se volvió fangoso impidiendo que pudieran moverse.

-¡esto no me detendrá!- Issei saco sus alas y se dirigió contra Jellal.

-puedo oírte- detrás de Issei apareció cobra –y debo decir, que te dejas llevar fácilmente por la furia- Cobra sujeto el brazo derecho de Issei, e incrusto el colmillo donde no llegaba la Bossted Gear.

-¡Ghaaaaaaaa!- Issei cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Issei!- todas corrieron a ayudarlo -¡Issei! Issei!-

-es inútil, eh incrustado en su ser el colmillo de Obsidiana, en unas horas ese mismo colmillo atravesara su corazón- dijo Cobra.

-¡que!-

-¡Maldito!- Isabela se lazo contra Cobra, pero Racer moviéndose a gran velocidad la ataco por todos los flancos.

-¡Isabela-san!-

-¡JELLAL!- Erza se lanzo contra Jellal, este con facilidad detuvo la hoja de su espada

-Erza, ¿Por qué te opones a esto?-

-¡no permitiré que dañen a Wendy! ¡cómo es que tu, siendo alguien que siempre cuido de ella como un hermano mayor puede permitir esto!-

-tú no lo sabes erza, este mundo está podrido, corrupto, la gente se mata sin razón alguna, roban, violan y mas maldades, ¡por eso no necesito de este mundo tan podrido!- Jellal rompió la hoja de la espada de Erza.

-¡es por eso!- Una energía mágica color dorado apareció en la mano de Jellal -¡que liberare a nuestro dios, y destruiré este mundo tan podrido!- la magia dio de lleno contra erza, esta siguió su curso eh impacto contra Rias, Akeno y los heridos e inconscientes Issei y Isabela.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todos estaban inconscientes, el ataque los noqueo.

-ya perdimos mucho tiempo, tenemos que regresar a Teotihuacán antes de que anochezca- dijo Jellal.

-con eso- Cobra.

-el ritual- Racer.

-que liberara- Ángel.

-a nuestro señor- Hoteye.

-empezara- termino Midnight.

* * *

Luego de un rato Issei y el resto recupero la conciencia.

-cof.. cof- Issei tosió algo de sangre, noto como el dolor de su cuerpo iba aumentando.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Erza.

-si, ¿Issei como estas?- pregunto preocupada Rias.

-estoy COF… Cof… Bien, no te preocupes por mi Gremory-

-Ya esta atardeciendo- dijo Akeno.

-¡WENDY!- Erza trato de ponerse de pie, utilizando su espada como apoyo, pero el daño recibido no la dejaba moverse bien.

-Erza-san- Rias trato de ayudarla.

-tenemos… que… ayudar a Wendy-

-eso haremos, no dejare que esto termine de esta manera- dijo Issei, aun con el daño en su cuerpo, no dejaría que esto terminara así.

El grupo Hyoudou y Gremory, junto a Erza partirían a Teotihuacán, ellos evitarían a toda costa la resurrección de Tezcalipoca y salvarían a Wendy a toda costa.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

**_Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto_**

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

**_Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai_**

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

**_Koboreochita PIISU._**

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

**_Instrumental_**

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

**_Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae_**_**  
**_**_Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

**_Na Bokura_**

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

**_Life Filled With Vanity_**_**  
**_**_Colors Have Faded_**_**  
**_**_Things You Desire Exist Here_**_**  
**_**_Flee From This Colorless World_**

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

**_Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei_**

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

**_Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou_**

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

**_Tsutanai Kotoba_**_**  
**_**_Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo_**

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

**_Ano Hi No Kodou O_**

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

**_Wasurenaide_**

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

**_Oh my lord, it's gone_****_！！_**_**  
**_**_What shall I do_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Pieces I had have fell apart_**_**  
**_**_Where do you belong_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Where should I aim (for)_****_？_**_**  
**_**_Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart_**

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completo.

Para que decir que se sorprendan, si todos acertaron con el nombre del personaje, mira que solo deje dos leves pistas y acertaron a la primera.

Aquí, digamos que habrán algunos cambios, pero la mini-arca está basado en los sucesos de Nirvana de Fairy tail.

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, pueden ir a mi perfil de Fanfiction y ahí encontraran un enlace que los lleva a mi pagina de Facebook, ahí ya dije quienes serán la [Reina] de Issei, y sus dos [Peones] 4 piezas cada una.

Para esos fans que me dicen que meta una versión mujer de Dante, lo lamento, un Dante aparecerá en este fic, mas no como un miembro del grupo y mucho menos mujer, además, tenía pensado hacer otro fic Crossover de Dmc y Akame Ga Kill.

Por último aquellos que me dejan Reviews diciendo que escuche tal música para que me inspire, son buenas pero a mí por lo general me gustan y me inspiran músicas de otro tipo, como por ejemplo Through The Fire And Flames de DragonForcé.

Ah ultimo, les invito a que lean mis fics de Touma de Géminis, Que es un crossover de To Aru Majutsu no Índex y Saint Seiya.

También el de High School DxGt que es un cross de DxD con Dragon Ball Gt, teniendo a Goku Jr, como protagonista, y para los que preguntan por el fic de memorias de una vida pasada, ese fic desapareció, ya que pienso hacer una V2 de esa historia, cuanto mucho el nuevo prologo de esa historia estará para el primero de Enero.

Sin más que decir adiós cuídense y feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Pd: tal vez saque un especial navideño del clan perdido XD


	10. Dragon Force

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

Diálogos:

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Diez _**[Dragon Forcé]**_

* * *

_**-Paisaje Mental-**_

Esto ocurrió poco después de que Rias y el resto se fueran con Raiser, cuando Issei salió de su depresión y comenzó su entrenamiento como Dragon Slayer.

[Vamos Aibou, apenas comenzamos con el entrenamiento, no querías ser mas fuerte] exclamo un gran Dragon rojo.

En estos momentos Issei se encontraba en un paramo montañoso dentro de su espíritu, ahí junto con él se encontraba Ddraig en su cuerpo original de Dragon, dándole un entrenamiento que dejaría a los espartanos como niñas de Kínder en comparación.

-hah…hah…hah…- respiraba con dificultad el castaño –vamos... Ddraig… hemos… estado… entrenando por días-

Según lo que le dijo Ddraig, en este paisaje mental el tiempo transcurría de una manera diferente, el cuerpo real de Issei se encontraba durmiendo en su caza normalmente.

[Ja, puede que para ti sean horas, pero para tu cuerpo normal no han pasado ni 10 minutos]

-¡EHHHHH! ¿entonces cuanto tiempo estaremos entrenando?-

[uhm, ya que por lo general tenemos tus horas de sueño, que varían entre ocho a siete horas… yo diría que tendremos cuanto mucho unos siete a ocho meses]

-¡Nooooooooooo! ¡lo que tú quieres es matarme!- exclamo Issei.

[deja de ser tan llorón, si sigues siento tan cobarde y débil, nunca serás capaz de salvar a nadie, ¿O es que quieres que algo como lo que le paso a esa chica demonio vuelva a repetirse?]

Issei recordó, por su debilidad Rias y las demás lo dejaron.

-no- Issei lo dijo levemente, pero Ddraig pudo escucharlo a la perfección -¡seré más fuerte y evitare que algo así vuelva a ocurrir!- exclamo Issei creando llamas que cubrían sus puños.

[así se habla Socio, aun tenemos mucho tiempo para que te desarrolles como un Dragon Slayer] Exclamo Ddraig poniéndose en posición.

-¡continuemos!- Exclamo Issei recuperando algo de sus energías –_**[Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño De Fuego Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Ddraig.

BAANG

El puño de Issei impacto contra la garra de Ddraig.

[Buen comienzo Aibou, pero… ¡tienes que endurecer y a la vez afilar mas tus puños!] Exclamo Ddraig mandando a volar a Issei con el movimiento de su Garra.

BANG CRAK

Issei atravesó unas formaciones rocosas, gracias a que eran su paramo mental, su cuerpo original no recibiría daño, de lo contrario, en estos momentos tendrías varios huesos rotos.

-Ah… esto si duele- exclamo Issei levantándose a duras penas.

[eso puedes decir Socio, pero comparado a antes, de recibir ese golpe antes ya te encontrarías inconsciente] Felicito el Dragon.

-¡eso no me alivia en nada!- exclamo Issei.

[eres el más prometedor de mis huéspedes Aibou, estas entre esa minoría que no me ve como un arma o un simple poder el cual exigir, viniste a mi pidiéndome poder, pero no exigiéndolo, sino a través de aprendizaje, sin duda eres único Aibou] Pensó el Dragon.

-¿pasa algo Ddraig?, te has quedado callado por un rato-

[No es nada Aibou, bien continuemos] Ddraig lanzo una gigantesca llamarada de fuego de sus fauces.

-¡Vamos contrólate un poco quieres!- exclamo Issei tratando de esquivar el torrente de fuego.

[con tu nivel y desarrollo, quizás seas capas de llegara a ser un Dragon Slayer al completo, y quizás seas capas de activar la **Dragon Forcé**] pensó el Dragon.

Esos fueron los comienzos del entrenamiento de Issei junto a Ddraig.

* * *

World Trigger Opening Girigiri Sonar Pocket

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLDCHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver un fondo negro, en el centro una pequeña luz dorada parpadea hasta volverse una llama dorada.

_**Bokura Ni Sono Mirai Ga**_

Se ve a Issei, Rías y Sona parados de frente con una energía en la mano.

_**Hikari Wo Atsumete Terashi**_

Se ve a Issei con la llama dorada en su mano.

_**Kokoro No Gate Wo Hiraiteku**_

Se ve a Rías con una esfera de Poder De la Destrucción y Sona con una esfera de Agua.

_**Kitto Dareka No Tame Datte**__**  
**__**Kanjinagara Itsudatte Tatakatteru**_

Se ve a Issei disparando un X-Burner y luego un Big Batlle Axel.

_**Kizu No Kazu Dake Tsuyoku Nareru Yo**_

Se puede ver a Issei, Rías y Sona juntos entrando en la academia Kuo.

_**Yatto Ikite Imi Wo Motte**__**  
**__**Sono Hibi Ni Sorezore No Iro Motte.**_

Se ve a Rías lanzar esferas de poder de destrucción y Sona creando lanzas hechas de agua.

_**Mata Niji Wo Egakou**_

Se los ve a ellos tres preparados para pelear.

_**Girigiri ni Stay Shite Sakebe**__**  
**__**Tsugi no Mirai Kitai Shitai.**_

Pasa a verse a Kiba, Xenovia y al resto del grupo Gremory utilizando sus ataques.

_**Girigiri Ni Fly Again**__**  
**__**Iku Zo Tsukame Smile Smile Smile.**_

Ahora se ve a Saji y el resto del grupo Sitri haciendo sus propios ataques.

_**Bokura Ni Wa Mamoru Mono Ga Aru Kara.**_

Se ve una imagen de los tres equipos, el de Rías, Sona y Issei.

_**Sono Tame Ni Wa Nani Wo Sutetemo Ii Sa.**_

Se ve a los cuatro Maous, en una mesa redonda quedando un asiento vacío.

_**Higashi Kara Nishi e Noboru Taiyou Ga**__**  
**__**Kyou Mo Kimi Wo Terasu Kara.**_

Se ve a todos reunidos al frente de la academia Kuo listos para lo que sea.

_**CHANGE THE NEW WORLD CHANGE THE NEW WORLD**_

Se puede ver el fondo blanco iluminado por la llama dorada y a Issei sosteniéndola en su palma.

* * *

_**-Cerca De Teotihuacán-**_

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, lo que dijo Jellal es que el ritual donde sacrificarían a Wendy comenzaría al anochecer, por eso tenían que darse prisa si querían salvarla.

-hah…hah… maldición… Cof- Issei caminaba con dificultad, tenía fiebre y cuando tosía escupía sangre.

-Issei debes descansar- dijo Rias preocupada.

-si te sobre esfuerzas ese colmillo atravesara tu corazón- dijo igual de preocupada Akeno.

-¿ahora los preocupa mi salud?- dijo Issei, el no iba resignarse solo por esto, aun cuando el dolor era indescriptible.

-Issei-sama es mejor que tome un descanso, se que estamos en un aprieto pero si no se detiene-

-¡No!- exclamo Issei -¡esto no es nada, eh sufrido peores cosas y he seguido adelante, ¿tú lo sabes bien no Gremory?- dijo Issei refiriéndose a cuando fue torturado por la otra Rias.

-…- Rias solo desvió la mirada dolida, ella se entero de lo que su yo anterior hizo.

-Erza-san cuanto falta para llegar a Teotihuacán- dijo Issei.

-… falta una hora a pie- dijo Erza, estaba preocupada por Wendy, pero no quería decir que no estaba al tanto de la condición del castaño.

-es mejor caminar, es probable que hayan puesto trampas que nos impiden volar- dijo Issei.

[Aibou logre retener el avance del colmillo, deberías estar bien por algunas horas] hablo el Dragon Gales materializando la joya en la muñeca de Issei.

-gracias Ddraig, comienzo a sentirme un poco mejor-

Rias, Akeno, Isabela y Erza respiraron más tranquilas cuando vieron que el aspecto del castaño mejoro un poco.

-¿Qué fue esa voz y esas partes de armadura?- pregunto Erza.

-ah, era Ddraig, ¿conoces algo sobre el Dragon emperador celestial Rojo (Sekiryuttei)?-

-¡si!- exclamo Erza con estrellas en los ojos -¡se dice que es uno de los dos dragones celestiales, fueron sellados hace mucho tiempo en Sacred Gears!- exclamo Erza muy cerca de Issei.

-p-pareces estar muy enterada- exclamo Issei sintiéndose algo incomodo por lo cerca de la pelirroja, aunque debía decir que el tener los pechos de Erza pegados en el suyo eran una placer.

-Ejem- dijo Rias con un notorio Tic en la ceja –no están muy cerca-

Akeno estaba igual solo que ella mostraba una sonrisa algo atemorizante.

Isabela sentía celos, pero ella recordó que si quiere estar con Issei, tiene que aprender a compartir.

Cuando Erza se dio cuenta de la situación, su cara tomo una tonalidad roja como su cabello y se aparto.

-l-l-l-lo siento! ¡cuando tiene que ver con espadas o armaduras me emociono!- exclamo Erza.

-no hay problema, además- Issei levanto el pulgar –la sensación de tus Oppais fueron fantásticas-

-"¿Oppais?"- Issei lo dijo en Japonés por lo que Erza no entendió que quería decir.

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias celosa.

-en todo caso tenemos que darnos prisa- Dijo Issei

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a Teotihuacán.

* * *

_**-Teotihuacán-**_

En Teotihuacán, en el templo de Tezcalipoca, Jellal y el resto de sus compañeros terminaban los preparativos para el ritual.

-Jellal, al parecer esa chica y los demonios se acercan- Dijo Ángel -¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-acaso no es obvio, maten a los demonios y tráiganme a Erza VIVA- dijo Jellal

-oh, así que ya piensas mover fichas, Jellal- dijo Cimbra, el se encontraba sobre uno de los pilares del templo comiendo una manzana.

-no te había dicho que dejaras de escuchar mis pensamientos, Cobra- dijo Jellal con una expresión aterradora.

-oh que miedo, ya tengo entendido no leer tu mente- dijo Cobra.

-¿y bien? ¿Quiénes irán?- pregunto Ángel.

-te dejo a cargo Ángel, llévate contigo a Racer y Hoteye- dijo Jellal

-entendido- luego de esas palabras Ángel se retiro.

-dentro de pronto todo terminara y un nuevo mundo comenzara- exclamo Jellal viendo asía arriba.

En el centro del templo, dentro de una gigantesca lacrima se encontraba Wendy, esta aun estaba inconsciente.

Exactamente qué es lo que harán.

* * *

Issei y el resto se acercaban a Teotihuacán, solo un poco mas y llegarían a ayudar a Wendy.

-Oye Erza- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué?-

-parece que conocías al que se llevo a Wendy, ¿Quién era?-

-…-

-si no quieres decir no hay problema- dijo Issei.

-el… era un amigo de la infancia mío y de Wendy-

-¿?-

-como les dije Wendy era huérfana, mis padres la trajeron a nuestra casa de muy pequeña, nunca supe quienes eran sus verdaderos padres ni de dónde venían-

Issei y las demás escuchaban atentos la historia de erza sin dejar de correr a Teotihuacán.

-cuando ella llego siempre se mantenía alejada, tenia mido de todos los que los rodaban, trate de ayudarla y hacer que socializara mas, pero no funciono, entonces Jellal apareció-

-…-

-el era mi vecino desde niños, el junto a su hermana ayudaron a que Wendy se hubiera al mundo, el siempre jugo el papel de hermano mayor para Wendy… pero todo cambio, cuando su hermana fue secuestrada-

-¡!-

-cuando teníamos 10 años la hermana menor de Jellal fue secuestrada por los narcos, sus padres fueron a la policía, pero no sirvió de nada, Jellal trato de encontrar a su hermana por sus propios medios… pero fue en vano, se descubrió que los narcos que secuestraron a la hermana de Jellal eran traficantes de esclavos, su hermana fue vendida a alguien-

-entonces…-

-luego de eso Jellal perdió la fe en el mundo, se retrajo y no quiso saber nada de él, Wendy y yo tratamos muchas veces de ayudarlo… pero no pudimos hacer nada-

-eso es muy triste- dijo Rias.

-algunos años atrás, Jellal visito Teotihuacán, no vimos el patrón… pero él fue la primera persona desaparecida- dijo Erza.

-¡entonces…-

-si, lo más probable es que Jellal sea el responsable de todas las desapariciones hasta ahora-

-… tenemos que apurarnos- exclamo Issei.

-me temo que no puedo dejarlos continuar- se escucho una voz.

-esa voz… ¡eres la chica de antes!- exclamo Issei.

-¿oh?, tienes buenos oídos chico, reconocerme luego de escucharme una sola vez-

-puedo reconocer tu olor, tengo un buen olfato y no puedo equivocarme, junto a ti están el tipo rápido y el cara de estatua- dijo Issei.

-parece que nos descubrieron- dijo Ángel saliendo detrás de un pilar roto.

-el chico es bueno- dijo Racer aparición de la nada.

-démonos prisa, el tiempo es dinero- dijo Hoteye saliendo del piso.

-esta vez será diferente, ¡les pateare el trasero a todos!- exclamo Issei encendiendo sus puños cubiertos con la Bossted Gear con fuego.

Eso causo que Issei sintiera dolor en el pecho, lo más probable el colmillo de obsidiana.

-¿oh? Me sorprende que puedas usar magia y moverte, pensé que para estas alturas el colmillo que te puso Cobra ya te habría matado-

-lamento decirte que soy un desgraciado terco, no moriré fácilmente- dijo Issei liberando mucho fuego.

-puedo notarlo…uhm… pelear contra todos ustedes aquí seria molesto, Hoteye-

-tendrás que pagarme más por esto- Hoteye activo su magia.

La tierra bajo los pies de Issei y el resto se volvió lodo.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Issei.

-no puedo moverme- exclamo Rias.

-para evitarnos problemas mejor los separaremos- Dijo Ángel.

-¡Que!- exclamo Issei.

Ese mar de lodo comenzó a engullirlos a todos.

-nos veremos luego- dijo Ángel despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡maldición!-

El mar de lodo se trago a Issei y los demás, separándolos y enviándolos a diferentes partes.

* * *

-HAAAAAH- exclamo Issei saliendo de la tierra –creí que moriría ahogado en tierra, tengo tierra en la boca, ¡espera! ¡NO HAY NADIE!- exclamo Issei.

No habían rastros de Isabela, Erza y compañía

-esto es malo- Issei comenzó a olfatear –no encuentro sus aromas, nos separaron muy lejos-

Issei había terminado lejos de los demás, pero a la vez fue el que más cerca quedo de Teotihuacán.

-espera, este olor… ¡encontré el aroma del maldito que me metió ese colmillo!- Exclamo Issei, el se paro y comenzó a correr en dirección del olor –me preocupan Isabela y Erza, pero ambas son fuertes, estoy seguro que podrán apañárselas solas, yo iré donde esta ese tipo-

[ya que el introdujo ese colmillo en tu cuerpo, es posible que el sepa como retirarlo]

-¡muy bien! ¡le sacare la información a golpes!- exclamo Issei corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

-¡Rias!, ¡Issei-kun!- llamo a gritos Akeno

Ella como el resto fue separada de los demás, ella fue la que más lejos quedo de Teotihuacán.

-¡Erza-san! ¡Isabela-san! No hay nadie, tampoco logro sentir sus firmas de energía… eh quedado muy lejos al parecer-

Akeno pudo notar que en el cielo de los alrededores habían unos extraños círculos mágicos, trampas para evitar que volaran.

-tengo que darme prisa, Issei-kun está en una situación delicada- Akeno comenzó a correr en dirección a Teotihuacán –la dirección debe ser por aquí, es muy bajo, pero noto la firma mágica de Rias- dijo Akeno.

FIUSH

En eso una ráfaga de aire paso cerca de Akeno, ella sintió su mejilla mojada, cuando llevo sus dedos a su rostro.

-¿sangre?- Akeno recibió un ligero corte en su mejilla.

-un presente- dijo un voz, entre los árboles.

Akeno se tenso y se preparo para la batalla cambiando sus ropas a su atuendo de sacerdotisa.

-¿Quién está ahí?- exclamo Akeno.

FIUSH

Otra ráfaga de aire paso, esta vez apareció un corte en el costado derecho de Akeno, corto la ropa y una leve herida.

-me encargare de acabar con tu vida Demonio- parado en la rama de un árbol, se trataba de Racer.

-tú eres uno de los sujetos que se llevaron a Wendy-chan- exclamo Akeno –¿Qué piensan hacer con Wendy-chan?-

-planeamos sacrificarla, con la muerte de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl, nuestro dios Tezcalipoca, su despertar acabara con este mundo podrido- exclamo Racer.

-¡no permitiré que lastimen a Wendy-chan! _**[Ikazuchiyo]**_\- Akeno disparo un relámpago contra Racer.

-muy lento- Racer esquivo el relámpago de Akeno y se acerco a toda velocidad.

Racer comenzó a correr, encerrando a Akeno en un circulo.

-Es muy rápido- Akeno disparo mas rayos, pero ninguno daba en el blanco

-ahora es mi turno-

SAZ FIUSH

Racer se movió a velocidades increíbles, tanto que creo imágenes residuales, Akeno no podía saber cuál era el real por lo que recibió de lleno todo el daño.

-¡KYA!-

Varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Akeno, ella quedo atrapado en un remolino que poco a poco comenzó a cortarla.

-eres muy lenta demonio- dijo Racer.

Akeno fue elevada producto de las ráfagas del remolino, cuando este ceso, ella callo contra el suelo duramente.

Sus ropas estaban muy cortadas, así como su cuerpo.

-esto es el final, dentro de poco morirás por falta de sangre- Racer comenzaba a marcharse pero.

-no… comparado a todo lo que ha sufrido Issei-kun…- Akeno comenzó a levantarse, mover su cuerpo causo que mucha más sangre saliera -¡esto no es nada!-

-…tienes agallas demonio, pero eso no te servirá de nada- exclamo Racer lanzándose de nuevo contra Akeno.

-_**[**__**Kaminari shōheki]**__(Barrera Relampagueante)_-

Un domo de relámpagos se formo alrededor de Akeno.

-eso no te funcionara- Racer se coló entre las aberturas de la barrera y de una potente patada mando a volar a Akeno asía atrás.

-Gha!- Akeno atravesó algunos árboles antes de impactar contra muy fuerte contra uno.

Sabiendo que no había forma de que perdiera, Racer comenzó a acercarse a Akeno a paso lento para darle el golpe de gracia.

Akeno estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, el golpe, sumado a las heridas cortantes la habían dejado en mal estado.

(esto es patético… ¿acaso esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?... Issei-kun paso por cosas peores y gano… soy patética… que clase de [Reina] soy si soy vencida tan fácil) pensó Akeno.

Akeno miro al cielo, una herida en su frente comenzó a sangrar ocasionando que su vista se empapara con sangre.

(lo siento Rias… al final no pude hacer nada… Wendy-chan…perdóname, no pude ayudarte… Issei-kun)

Akeno comenzó a recordad los momentos de su infancia, su madre… como conoció a Rias, como ella la ayudo a superar el dolor de perder una madre, Yuuto, Koneko.

("Pero me gustas")

-¡!-

Akeno comenzó a recordar esas palabras que le dijo Issei cuando Issei recibió a Ascalon, cuando ella le revelo su origen como mitad ángel caído.

* * *

-eso no importa, Akeno-san no es ese tipo de persona- dijo Issei.

-no, yo soy una mujer despreciable-

-¡eso no es cierto!. Para mí, ¡Akeno-san siempre fue una sempai amable!-

-¡!-

-no me importa descendiente de que seas, para mí, Akeno-san siempre será Akeno-san, no importa que tan drástico sea el cambio. ¡incluso después de escuchar tu historia, me sigues gustando!-

-si dices cosas así… me lo voy a tomar enserio- dijo Akeno derramando algunas lagrimas.

-c-como pensé, dije cosas extrañas, debí haber sido un poco más sensible, soy realmente un inútil-

* * *

(esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz, Issei-kun… puede que ahora nos odies… pero aun así te amo…) Akeno comenzó a pararse.

-¡es por eso que no puedo permitirme morir aquí!- exclamo Akeno parándose y emitiendo una muy potente aura amarilla -¡no pienso morir hasta que logremos disculparnos y ganarnos tu perdón! ¡no hasta que pueda estar a tu lado como una mujer que te ama!-

-¿Qué tonterías estas balbuceando?- dijo Racer.

-_**[Ikazuchiyo]**_\- Akeno lanzo otro relámpago.

-es inútil, tus rayos son muy lent…- Racer no pudo completar la frase, el ultimo rayo paso muy cerca de él (¿Qué está pasando?, la velocidad de sus rayos está aumentando)

Los relámpagos comenzaron a llover en grandes cantidades, cada rayo era más rápido que el anterior.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!- Exclamo Racer, el paso a estar a la defensiva, esquivando como podía los relámpagos.

-por muy rápido que seas, no podrás igualar la velocidad de un rayo que alcanza los 200.000 km/h- exclamo Akeno, ella estaba utilizando todo su poder para que sus relámpagos aumentaran su poder y velocidad.

-¡Maldita!- Racer se acerco a Akeno, corriendo a máxima velocidad y en zigzag logro ponerse frente a Akeno -¡llego tu fin!-

Racer estaba por atacar a Akeno, pero entonces noto como Akeno mostro una sonrisa.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-de que caíste en la trampa!- exclamo Akeno.

-¡que!- Racer logro mover la cabeza para ver asía arriba.

-¡TRUENO RUGE!- con esas palabras, un poderoso relámpago impacto en ambos.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Racer, el dolor de su cuerpo era indescriptible.

Cuando el rayo se detuvo, el cuerpo de Racer quedo chamuscado, sus ojos estaban en blanco, el ataque frio por completo sus órganos internos matándolo al instante, su cuerpo inerte cayó al piso.

-pu…de… ganar…- Dijo Akeno, ya que ella utilizaba truenos, su cuerpo podía soportar altas corrientes eléctricas… aun así, ella también recibió daño del último ataque –tengo…que… ir con…Rias-

PLAFT

Akeno cayó al suelo.

(que extraño… no puedo moverme… tengo que ponerme de pie… tengo que ayudar a Rias e Issei-kun… tengo que discúlpame con el…) Akeno cayo inconsciente.

* * *

-eso de ahora fue… ¿Akeno?- a lo lejos, Rias pudo ver un gran trueno –tengo que ir a ver, me preocupa Issei… pero tengo que cerciorare que Akeno está bien-

Rias comenzó a correr en dirección de donde cayó el trueno, con cada paso que daba la preocupación que le haya pasado a su mejor amiga la carcomía.

Cuando Rias llego al lugar de donde se origino el rayo, pudo ver el cadáver calcinado de uno de los sujetos que raptaron a Wendy.

-este es…- Rias reviso el cadáver, este emanaba un olor a carne calcinada -¿Dónde está Akeno?-

Rias comenzó a buscar a Akeno en los alrededores.

-Ri…as-

Rias escucho un leve lamento, cuando corrió en dirección del ruido, encontró a Akeno, ella tenia múltiples cortes en el cuerpo, así como daños graves.

-¡Akeno!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-el… era muy rápido- Dijo Akeno refiriéndose a Racer –Tuve que gastar mucha energía para poder vencerlo, tuve que arriesgarme y recibir mi propio ataque-

-espera, curare tus heridas- Rias comenzó a utilizar magia curativa, en estos momentos desearía que Asia estuviera aquí.

Luego de unos momentos, Akeno estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que Rias la ayudara a moverse.

-¿Puedes moverte?-

-si… tenemos que darnos prisa para ayudar a Issei-kun-

-si- Rias paso el brazo de Akeno por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a caminar.

Lo que Rias no noto, es que Akeno puso una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

-tengo que apurarme- exclamo Isabela corriendo a toda velocidad –hace poco un trueno de enorme poder cayo, lo más seguro es que fue la [Reina] de Rias Gremory-

Isabela fue la segunda en quedar más cerca de Teotihuacán.

-me preocupa Issei-sama, aun si Ddraig-sama logro retrasar el avance del colmillo, aun no quita el que Issei-sama este en peligro de Muerte-

Isabela continuo corriendo, entonces, el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a volverse lodo.

-Oh no otra vez no- Isabela estaba preparada esta vez y salto a la rama de un árbol.

-eso no me detendrá- se escucho la voz de Hoteye

La tierra debajo del árbol donde estaba Isabela comenzó a volverse lodosa, el árbol comenzó a caerse al no tener sus raíces ancladas firmemente al suelo.

-rayos, pelear contigo será una molestia- Exclamo Isabela saltando de la rama del árbol cayendo sobre la rama de otro.

-me apresurare en matarte, el tiempo es dinero-

Todo el terreno comenzó a volverse lodoso, los arboles comenzaron a caerse dejando a Isabela sin un lugar donde saltar.

-¡maldito! ¡deja de molestar!- Isabela extendió sus alas de demonio, con ellas pudo flotar a un nivel bajo del suelo.

-el que puedas volar complica las cosas, romperé esas alas- Hoteye mando una ola de lodo contra Isabela.

-ni creas que te dejare hacerlo- Isabela maniobro a una velocidad rápida para evitar el mar de lodo, esquivando mas olas y arboles cayendo.

-deja de moverte- exclamo Hoteye

Una de las olas formo un pilar frente a Isabela y se solidifico.

-¡así que también puedes solidificar el lodo!, Aun así no subestimes la fuerza de una [Torre]- Isabela comenzó a concentrar su fuerza en su puño derecho.

BANG

De un solo golpe, el pilar de piedra fue roto en varios pedazos.

-¡No me subestimes!- exclamo Isabela.

-tú eres la que no debe subestimar el alcance de mi magia-

-¿Qué?- entonces Isabela se percato.

Los pedazos que salieron volando se transformaron de nuevo en lodo y comenzaron a caer por todo su cuerpo, endureciéndose.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡está muy pesado! ¿acaso esto es tierra normal?-

-con mi magia puedo cambiar el estado molecular de la tierra, aumentado su peso y dureza- Hoteye comenzó a atacar.

Lanzas de piedra emergieron del mar de lodo y tenían a Isabela como objetivo.

-¡maldición!- Isabela esquivaba con dificultad los ataques, el peso extra la ralentizaba .

-_**[Madre Tierra]**_\- al decir esas palabras, mas lanzas, pilares y diferentes formaciones rocosas aparecieron.

-¡vamos esto tiene que ser una broma!- Isabela golpeaba y pateaba las lanzas, y pilares que iban contra ella.

Todo el bosque quedo convertido en un cráter rocoso.

-hah…hah…hah…- Isabela respiraba con dificultad, logro escapar de una muerte segura, pero recibió daño en el proceso, una lanza perforo su hombro izquierdo, y la acumulación del logo cubrió por completo su pierna derecha.

Un bulto de lodo comenzó a emerger de una formación rocosa, del bulto emergió Hoteye.

-puedo ver que eres resistente demonio, pero en tu condición solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mueras-

-jajaja,…hah… algo así no basta para matarme… no pienso morir ahora que eh descubierto el verdadero amor-

-el amor, cosas como ese sentimiento son inutilices, ¡Lo único que el humano necesita es el dinero!- exclamo Hoteye.

-es típico de los humanos caer en la codicia- dijo Isabela, en su vida conoció a muchas personas que cambiaron por culpa del dinero.

-¡el dinero es capaz de comprarlo todo, ¿felicidad, amor? Cosas como eso son innecesarias-

-… estas podrido- Dijo Isabela –no pienso perder más mi tiempo, acabare con esto de una vez por todas-

-¡trata de intentarlo! _**[Madre Tierra]**_-

Todas las formaciones rocosas volvieron a ser lodo.

-¡otra vez eso!- Isabela estaba en un aprieto, con la herida en su hombro, y con el peso extra que era ahora su pierna, como evitaría los ataques.

(¡piensa, piensa, tengo que encontrar un método para salir viva de esta!)

-¡Muere!- exclamo Hoteye lanzando todos los ataques contra Isabela.

Los ataques estaban a punto de impactar contra Isabela, no había forma que pudiera escapar de tantos al mismo tiempo.

FLUSH

En ese momento, en esa fracción de segundo, algo despertó en el interior de Isabela.

-¡es la…!-

STAB

* * *

-¡¿qué está pasando por allá?!- exclamo Rias.

A lo lejos pudo ver como grandes pilares de tierra se elevaban al cielo, justo por el mismo camino por el cual tenían que ir.

-Rias…- Dijo Akeno.

-espera, te dejare aquí e iré a investigar- Rias dejo a Akeno junto a un árbol.

Rias se disponía a ir en dirección de donde provenían esos pilares de tierra, cuando una voz la detuvo.

-si fuera tu no iría- dijo una voz femenina.

-¡tu!- Rias reconoció a la dueña de esa voz.

Se trataba de Ángel, ella estaba en el camino de Rias, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol.

-¡Maldita!- Rias creo en su mano una esfera con poder de la destrucción y se lo arrojo contra Ángel.

-who- Ángel dio un salto y esquivo el disparo, la esfera con poder de la destrucción borro por completo las ramas de árbol cercanas a la donde estaba Ángel

-ya veo, cabello carmesí, ese extraño poder, debes ser la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer ¿no?-

-pareces estar enterada, Maga- dijo Rias lista para comenzar a pelear.

-eh estado al tanto de la situación de los demonios, después de todo, mi meta siempre fue convertirme en un ángel y exterminarlos a todos- revelo Ángel.

-oh?, ya que estas tan enterada, deberías saber que-

-¿que las tres facciones firmaron una tregua?, si lo sé, pero… aun así, matare a cuanto demonio vea- dijo Ángel, sacando una llave dorada.

-no sé que sea tu magia, pero no te daré tiempo de usar…-

SAZ

Un relámpago golpe de lleno a Rias, Rias comenzó a caer de espalda y vio que Akeno fue la que la ataco.

-¿A…keno?-

-lo siento, si buscas a tu amiga, aquí la tengo- Ángel tenia atrapada a Akeno dentro de una lacrima.

-entonces… ¿Quién?- pregunto Rias lastimada.

-sabes sobre la magia estelar- Ángel con un ligero movimiento de la mano, mostro la llave dorada.

La Akeno que ataco a Rias se separo en dos pequeñas hadas azules.

-la…llave de Géminis- dijo Rias, ella estudio algo de magia, y supo sobre la magia estelar, una magia que conecta al mundo de los espíritus estelares.

-en efecto, Géminis tiene la capacidad de copiar a la persona que toca, además que obtiene sus misma habilidades y recuerdos- dijo ángel.

-maldita…- Rias comenzó a pararse aun cuando le costaba -¡libera a Akeno!-

-si la quieres, ven por ella Géminis-

Géminis volvió a cambiar de forma, tomando la de Akeno.

-_**[Ikazuchiyo]**_\- La Akeno falsa disparo varios rayos contra Rias.

Rias se vio forzada a esquivar los ataques de la Akeno falsa.

-¿Qué pasa, no vas ah atacar?- se burlo Ángel.

(como si pudiera hacerlo, aun si es falsa… no puedo atacar a Akeno) pensó Rias.

Rias solo podía esquivar los ataques de la Akeno falsa, aunque le costaba poder esquivar los ataques.

-¡vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritaba Ángel, comandando a la Akeno Falsa -¡fríe a ese demonio de una vez por todas!-

La Akeno falsa obedecía las ordenes de ángel, aun así… su expresión mostraba pesar.

Ángel noto el cambio en la Akeno falsa.

-tch, Géminis regresa- Ángel cerró la puerta de Géminis, la Akeno falsa desapareció.

(¿Por qué cerró la puerta?) pensó Rias, aun así, el que la Akeno falsa desapareciera le daba a Rias oportunidad de contraatacar.

Ángel saco otra llave, esta era de color plateado.

-Caelum-

Una esfera metálica apareció, esta tenía un halo en la parte superior.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rias.

-Fuego-

PIUSH

Un disparo de energía fue contra Rias, ella logro crear a tiempo una barrera de defensa.

El rayo de energía se desvió a la izquierda, perforando todos los arboles en su camino.

-eso sin duda es peligroso- dijo Rias, un disparo de esa cosa y será su fin.

-debo admitir que tienes buenos reflejos, aun puedes moverte bien luego de recibir el ataque de tu amiga-

-no pienso morir aquí, tengo que salvar a Akeno, Wendy… y resolver muchos asuntos pendientes- afirmo Rias con determinación, cubriendo su cuerpo con energía demoniaca.

-parece que ya estas mas motivada, Geminis- Ángel saco la llave dorada de Geminis.

Ambas hadas azules aparecieron y volvieron a tomar la forma de Akeno.

-_**[Ikazuchiyo]**_-

La Akeno Geminis comenzó a atacar.

Pero esta vez, Rias se defendería, Rias creó un círculo mágico de protección que detuvo el relámpago.

-ya estas de ánimos para luchar- dijo Ángel, pero su expresión de burla cambio cuando noto que tramaba Rias.

-¡toma esto!- el círculo mágico absorbió el relámpago y lo redirigió contra ángel.

-¡Caelum!- Exclamo ángel.

La esfera metálica mostro su cañón y disparo contra el ataque de Rias.

BOOONG

Ambos ataques colisionaron formando una gran explosión, humo cubrió el lugar.

-cof…cof… donde- Ángel trataba de buscar a Rias con la mirada, pero no lograba ubicarla.

Entre las sombras, ángel vio una silueta negra moverse.

-¡fuego!- exclamo Ángel apuntando.

la esfera disparo otra vez, dando en el blanco.

-¡Jajaja, Te di!- cuando Ángel se acerco para revisar a su oponente, vio que su disparo acertó… pero al blanco equivocado.

-¡¿Geminis?!- El disparo de Caelum dio contra Geminis -¿Dónde?-

Bang

Ángel cayó de espaldas

Ángel sintió un dolor agudo en su rostro, la razón, un golpe, un duro golpe en su mejilla derecha.

-no soy buena en el combate físico, pero aun así se dar un buen golpe- Rias se sobaba el puño, ella nunca fue del tipo combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-mi rostro… ¡mi rostro! ¡MALDITA COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME EN EL ROSTRO!- Grito Ángel furiosa –CAELUM-

La esfera preparo su cañón para disparar.

-¡No te dejare!- exclamo una voz.

-¡Akeno!- exclamo Rias contenta.

Cuando ocurrió la explosión, Akeno se despertó y logro escapar de la lacrima.

-prueba un ataque real _**[Ikazuchiyo]**_-

SAAAS

El trueno dio de lleno contra la esfera, esta empezó votar chispas antes de desaparecer.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo Ángel, estaba en aprietos, no podía traer a Caelum y Geminis estaba herido.

-esto se acabo, perdiste- dijo Rias

Estaban en lo cierto, esta fue la victoria de Rias y Akeno.

* * *

-hah…hah… no sé cómo… pero gane- dijo Isabela cansada.

En medio de un cráter se encontraba Hoteye inconsciente, el tenia fracturas y contusiones en varias partes del cuerpo.

-pero… eso de ahora- dijo Isabela mirando su puño –mas importante tengo que darme prisa en llegar-

Isabela comenzó a correr, solo unos cuantos minutos mas y llegaría a Teotihuacán.

* * *

-parece que Ángel, Hoteye y Racer perdieron- dijo Jellal.

-ja, son patéticos, perder contra unos debiluchos- se burlo cobra.

-además… noto que la presencia del Sekiryuttei se esta acercando-

-ja, déjamelo a mí, yo mismo matare a el Sekiryuttei, eso es un logro del cual presumir- dijo Cobrea bajándose del pilar de un salto –vamos Cubelios-

Una serpiente purpura de gran tamaño apareció, Cobra se monto en su lomo y ambos abandonaron el templo.

-… prepárate para pelear Midnight- dijo Jellal.

Midnight se encontraba durmiendo, pero se levanto al oír la vos de Jellal.

-si hermano, todo sea por cumplir la meta de papa- dijo Midnight –que la pesadilla comience-

* * *

Issei ya había llegado a la ciudad antigua de Teotihuacán, en todo el trayecto, pudo sentir los poderes de Isabela y los demás.

-hah… ese maldito colmillo empieza a molestar- exclamo Issei, el dolor volvió, así como la fiebre.

[aibou, estoy deteniendo cuanto pueda el colmillo, pero como va, a lo sumo nos queda alrededor de 2 horas]

-¿dos horas? Es más que suficiente- exclamo Issei, entonces se paró de golpe.

[¿Que pasa aibou?]

-…- Issei extendió sus dos pares de alas de demonio y se elevo al cielo –pude notar tu olor desde que entre en la ciudad desgraciado- dijo Issei.

Frente a Issei, se encontraba Cobra, montado sobre una serpiente gigante que además tenía alas.

-yo te oí desde antes que llegaras a la ciudad- dijo Cobra

-me retracto, te olí mucho ates de llegar a la ciudad-

-pues yo te escuche desde que estabas en el bosque- dijo Cobra

Ambos comenzaron una discusión para ver quien tenía la última palabra.

[Aibou, las dos horas, la chica] recordó Ddraig

-es verdad- Issei recordó lo importante -¡¿Dónde está Wendy, y cómo demonios me quito ese estúpido colmillo de dentro?!-

-si quieres esa información, ¡tendrás que vencerme primero!- exclamo Cobra.

-¡eso quería escuchar!- exclamo Issei encendiendo sus puños con fuego Dragon.

Una batalla aérea estaba por empezar.

* * *

-es una suerte que las encontrara- dijo Erza.

Erza había acabado apartada de todos, en su camino Asia Teotihuacán se topo con Rias y Akeno, luego las tres se toparon con Isabela.

-fue una suerte que trajeras contigo un frasco de lagrimas del Phenex, Isabela-san- dijo Rias.

-agradézcanselo a Ravel-sama, ella fue la que me dio un frasco con las lagrimas del Phenex antes de que partiéramos- dijo Isabela.

-les debo una- dijo Akeno, ella era la que mas castigo recibió, por lo cual esas lagrimas del Phenex fueron un salva vidas –aun si, nos quitas a Issei-kun- Akeno mostro una sonrisa algo aterradora.

-¿eh?- Isabela pudo sentir que la morena le mandaba una clara señal de "Eres una maldita suertuda".

-llegamos- exclamo Erza

Luego de pasar unos árboles, por fin habían llegado a Teotihuacán.

-¿Dónde es el templo?- dijo Rias.

-por aquí- Dijo Erza

Todas comenzaron a correr.

BAAAAAAANG

Una gran explosión en el cielo llamo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Erza.

* * *

BANG

BANG

En el cielo de Teotihuacán, dos personas cruzaban golpes.

-_**[Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

Issei ataco a Cobra con su puño reforzado con magia de Dragon Slayer.

-te puedo escuchar- dijo Cobra esquivando el golpe de Issei.

-¡andas balbuceando que me oyes desde hace un rato! ¿Qué mierda es eso?- exclamo Issei molesto.

-fácil, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos-

-¡que!- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-¡Cubelios!- Cobra dio una orden, la serpiente gigante arremetió contra Issei.

CHOP CHOP

-Who, eso es peligroso- dijo Issei esquivando los intentos de la serpiente por morderlo.

-_**[Karyu No Kouen]**__(Llama Resplandeciente Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei junto fuego en ambas palmas, los junto y creó una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo contra Cobra.

-¡no nos darás con eso!- exclamo Cobra

La serpiente se movió esquivando de sobra el ataque de Issei.

-¡Otra Vez!- Issei siguió creando mas bolas de fuego lanzándolas contra Cobra.

BANG

BANG

Hubieron barias explosiones en la ciudad.

-hah…hah… debí darle al menos una-

[Gastaste tanta magia en eso]

-¡cállate! ¡Peleo a mi manera!-

-¿hablando con tu Dragon?- dijo Cobra

El se encontraba volando enzima de Issei, sin ningún daño.

-¡maldito!- Issei se lanzo contra cobra con su puño cubierto de Fuego.

SLAP SLAP

La serpiente uso su cola y le dio unas bofetadas a Issei.

-¡Gha, maldita serpiente de jardín!- exclamo Issei

SLAP

La serpiente le dio un duro golpe a Issei mandándolo contra el suelo.

-¡whoooooooooo!- Issei caía a gran velocidad contra el suelo.

[¡Aibou tus alas!]

-¡ah es verdad!- Issei maniobro sus alas, cambiando de dirección y rosando el suelo.

-demonios, este tipo es molesto- dijo Issei.

[pelear contra un oponente que puede leer tu mente, sin duda será algo difícil para ti]

-¿Qué? Acaso no confías en mi-

[confió…un poco]

-¡que!-

Issei comenzó a discutir con Ddraig.

-estos son tontos, ¿verdad Cubelios?-

-PSSS-

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTO!-

[¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TONTO!]

Issei se lanzo de nuevo contra Cobra.

-no te cansas de intentar, ya ríndete- dijo Cobra esquivando uno de los golpes de Issei.

-¡aun no!- otro golpe

-gancho derecho- así como cobra dijo, Issei utilizo un gancho derecho –una patada giratoria con la pierna derecha- paso lo mismo –pero el verdadero golpe es una patada con la pierna izquierda.

Cobra estaba leyendo a la perfección todos los golpes de Issei.

-Otro gancho de derecha- Cobra lo esquivo, pero tenía un leve rasguño en la mejilla.

(¿Qué?) pensó cobra.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- El puño de Issei impacto de lleno contra cobra quitándolo de balance.

Cubelios uso su cola para evitar que cobra callera al piso.

(este chico) pensó Cobra recibiendo otro golpe, una patada y un cabezazo (no está pensando en nada, solo se está dejando llevar por impulso)

-¡GRAAAAAAAA!- Issei dio un fuerte golpe cubierto de fuego, que cobra atrapo con su mano.

-me impresionas, pensar que dejarías que tus instintos te guíen, supongo que es momento de que me ponga serio- la mano de Cobra comenzó a llenarse de escamas, sus uñas se volvieron garras.

[Aibou retrocede rápido]

-¿Qué demonios?- Issei noto como el puño que sostenía cobra tenía un extraño color –Ddraig que pasa?-

[esto es malo aibou, ese chico es como tu él es…]

-¿Un Dragon Slayer?- termino de decir Issei.

* * *

-eso de ahora, fue Issei- dijo Rias, la firma del poder sin duda era la de Issei.

-Issei-sama parece estar enfrentándose contra alguien- dijo Isabela.

A lo lejos podían escucharse las explosiones y los impactos de los golpes chocando.

-tenemos que darnos prisa, estoy seguro que ese chico Issei, podrá contar con quien este peleando, tenemos que rescatar a Wendy- dijo Erza, ya había anochecido, el ritual donde sacrificarían a Wendy estaba por empezar.

-… tienes razón, Issei es fuerte, tenemos que salvar a Wendy-san- dijo Rias, ella confiaba en Issei, ella sabía que Issei saldría de esta.

Así ellas cuatros corrieron al templo para detener el ritual, pero… no contaban que alguien se pondría en su camino.

-tú eres…- dijo Erza.

-no dejare que den un paso más- quien apareció frente a ellas y detuvo su avance fue Midnight

-es el chico contra el cual nuestros ataques no funcionaron- dijo Akeno.

-déjenmelo a mí, ustedes sigan adelante- dijo Erza sacando dos espadas.

-Sera un placer enfrentarme contra ti, descendiente de Titania, la primera Erza Scarlet- dijo Midnight.

-¿Titania?- dijo Rias, esa palabra la había escuchado antes, aunque no recordaba done

-adelántese, yo me encargare- dijo Erza, detrás de ella aparecieron muchas espadas mágicas.

-lo dejamos en tus manos, Erza-san- dijo Akeno.

-no pierdas- Isabela.

-alcánzanos pronto, así rescataremos a Wendy-san- dijo Rias.

Ellas pasaron de largo, Midnight ni siquiera intento detenerlas.

-¿no las detendrás?- pregunto Erza

-no es necesario- respondió Midnight –aun si llegan al templo, no podrán hacer nada contra hermano… y Padre-

* * *

BANG

BANG

En el cielo de Teotihuacán, ondas expansivas producto de golpes chocando emergían.

-Gha- Issei fue lanzado asía atrás

Cobra comenzó con su ataque.

-_**[**__**Dokuryū No Tekken]**__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon Venenoso)_\- el ataque de Cobra roso a Issei, este lo esquivo elevándose alto.

[Esto es Malo aibou, este chico pose las habilidades de un Dragon Slayer de veneno]

-lo sé, solo el rose causo que me sienta mal- dijo Issei.

-¡esto no acaba aquí!- Cobra fue impulsado por la cola de Cubelios y se acerco a Issei dándole una patada en el rostro.

Issei comenzó a volar para tomar distancia, esto era malo para él, recibe el daño del golpe y además es envenenado.

-maldición, este veneno es fuerte-

[esto empeora nuestra situación Aibou, el veneno está causando que el colmillo avance más rápido]

-¡Tengo que derrotarlo pero rápido!- exclamo Issei, su puño se cubrió con fuego –_**[Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño de Fuego Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei se lanzo contra Cobra.

-_**[**__**Dokuryū Totsuga]**__(Colmillo Del Dragon De Veneno)_\- frente a cobra apareció un círculo mágico, de este salió disparado una gran cantidad de veneno que tomo la forma de una serpiente.

BANG

La serpiente de veneno atrapo en su mandíbula el golpe de Issei

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Issei no pensaba perder, por lo que cubrió todo su cuerpo con fuego

BOOONG

-¡GHA!- Issei perdió ese encuentro, el fue lanzado asía atrás impactando contra el suelo y formando un pequeño cráter.

CRAK

-¡eso es todo Sekiryuttei!- exclamo Cobra burlándose.

En el suelo, el comentario solo sirvió para molestar mas a Issei.

-¡Maldito! ¡te voy a golpear de lo lindo!- Exclamo Issei elevándose a gran velocidad, quedando al mismo nivel que cobra y comenzando a dar puñetazos contra él.

-es inútil, puedo leer todos tus movimientos-

-¡grrrrrr! _**[Karyu No Kagitsume]**__(Garras Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei cubrió con fuego sus piernas, atacando a cobra.

-_**[Dokuryū Rasengaku]**__(Mandíbula Giratoria Del Dragon De veneno)_\- Cobra salto en el aire con las piernas en alto, acumulando veneno y liberándolo con un giro.

El ataque dio de lleno contra Issei, lanzándolo al suelo llevándose barias estructuras a su paso.

-maldición… no puedo moverme bien- dijo Issei, pero su salvación llego, frente a él se encontraba una vieja lámpara de aceite que tenia la llama aun encendida –Itadakimasu- Issei se comió las llamas

-Phua, no es mucho, pero algo es algo- dijo Issei algo mejor, extendió sus alas y regreso a la pelea.

-Tú no te cansas, ¿no?- dijo Cobra ya irritado por la tenacidad de Issei-

-ja, no serás tu el cansado- dijo Issei.

-¡Maldita plaga molesta! _**[Dokuryū Ringa]**__(Escamas Del Dragon De Veneno)_\- múltiples escamas en forma de media luna salieron volando contra Issei.

Issei comenzó a volar esquivando los ataques, entonces atravesó una vieja torre, las escamas destruyeron la torre y levantaron polvo.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Cobra.

Issei apareció arriba de cobra listo para atacar.

-_**[Karyu No Tekken]**__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon de Fuego)_\- Issei lanzo su golpe.

-creíste que no te escucharía- Cobra atrapo el puño de Issei con su mano.

-aun no- Issei tomo aire listo para disparar un rugido a quemarropa, pero cobra se le adelanto y con su mano libre apretó la cara de Issei liberando su veneno.

-GHaa- Issei salió disparado asía atrás.

[Te estás arriesgando mucho]

-Ya lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo-

[Te estás arriesgando mucho]

-¡te escuche la primera vez!-

Cobra se acerco con Cubelios.

-tu comiste, ahora es mi turno-

Gas venenoso comenzó a salir de la boca de Cubelios, Cobra comenzó a comérselo.

-eso no parece saludable- dijo Issei.

-gracias por la comida- Cobra se limpio la boca con el brazo, entonces comenzó a inhalar mucho aire –_**[**__**Dokuryuu no**_

-Un ataque…- dijo Issei.

[De aliento] termino Ddraig.

\- _**Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Veneno)_\- el ataque de rugido engullo a Issei.

-GHAA- Issei fue envenenado –maldición…me siento fatal-

[El veneno es fuerte, estamos en aprietos]

La situación estaba fea para Issei, pero… Issei mostro una sonrisa fiera.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Cobra.

-es solo que… siempre estoy en este tipo de situaciones- dijo Issei, desde que conoció el mundo sobrenatural, su vida no ah sido más que pelas –es por eso que se, ¡que no puedo rendirme hasta dar el último aliento!-

[Bosst]

-VAMOS DDRAIG-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

-_**[Karyu No Gokugeki]**__(Alas Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei lanzo unas cuchillas de fuego de sus brazos.

El ataque destruyo con gran parte de las edificaciones, pero no dio contra cobra.

-¡no sirvió de nada!- Cobra salto y le dio una patada a Issei.

-¡ya me molestaste mucho!- exclamo Issei dando un puño de fuego, que cobra esquivo.

-_**[**__**Dokuryū Soga]**__(Doble Colmillo Del Dragon De Veneno)_\- Cobra cruzo sus brazos en forma de X y una ráfaga de veneno impacto contra Issei.

-Maldición…- Issei comenzaba a ver borroso, sus fuerzas se iban, el veneno estaba ganando terreno.

-es tu fin Sekiryuttei-

A Issei casi no le quedan fuerzas.

[que vas a hacer socio]

(…acabare esto con un solo ataque) dijo Issei.

[…a por todas aibou]

Issei se dejo caer sobre cobra, comenzó a caer a una gran velocidad

Cobra escucho los pensamientos de Issei.

-¿piensas acabar con esto con un potente rugido?- Cobra salto a la cola de Cubelios, de un impulso se lanzo contra Issei quedando detrás de él sujetándolo por la cabeza.

-¡!-

-¡buen plan, pero no te servirá de nada si no puedes darme!- dijo Cobra apunto de perforar la cabeza de Issei con sus garras.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- comenzó a gritar Issei.

Conforme iban calendo, el grito comenzó a hacerse más fuerte

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Los odios de cobra no pudieron aguantar.

El grito de Issei se convirtió en algo más.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Su grito se convirtió en el rugido de un Dragon.

* * *

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Por otro lado, Rias, Akeno y Isabela escucharon el rugido de Issei.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Akeno.

-¿un rugido?- dijo Rias.

-Issei-sama-

* * *

-hah- Issei dejo de rugir.

-¡mis oídos!- Cobra comenzó a caer al suelo intentando cubrir sus destruidos tímpanos.

CRAK

Issei avía ganado, fue un golpe de suerte pero ese rugido logro vencer a cobra.

-ju- justo como lo había planeado-

[si claro, esa ni tú te lo crees aibou]

* * *

En el templo, Jellal pudo sentir que Cobra perdió.

-todos son unos incompetentes… es hora de que me encargue personalmente de todos-

Jellal se uniría a la pelea, ¿Quién será su oponente?.

* * *

-hah…hah…- Issei respiraba con dificultad

[Aibou, no es por molestar… pero no recuerdas que debíamos preguntarle sobre el colmillo]

-¡AH ES VERDAD! ¡DONDE CAYO!- dijo Issei.

[ha…] El Dragon solo pudo suspirar pesadamente, su actual compañero no era un "genio".

Issei no tenía las fuerzas para seguir volando, por lo que aterrizo y comenzó a buscar donde callo cobra.

-hah… ese maldito colmillo- Issei estaba viendo todo borroso –el veneno, está afectando mis sentidos-

Issei no podía mover las piernas bien, se tambaleaba después de cada paso.

(mierda, todo se está poniendo borroso) Issei estaba por caer al suelo, pero alguien lo atrapo.

(¿Quién?) Issei sintió como fue recostado en el suelo, entonces sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas regresaban, la fatiga y ese malestar producto del veneno desaparecía.

-¿Quién…es?- pregunto Issei, aun así, sintió sueño… esta recuperación lo estaba adormeciendo, al punto donde se quedo completamente dormido.

[Tu eres] Ddraig reconoció a la persona.

-shh… nunca estuve aquí… Ddraig-san- dijo la persona que curo a Issei, vestía una túnica blanca, ella se levanto y se marcho del lugar, lo único que pudo reconocerse de ella… fue su cabello rubio.

[que hace ella aquí… se supone que está en… no… ella era diferente… más madura, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?]

-¡Issei!-

Rias y el resto encontraron a Issei tirado en el suelo, pensaron lo peor al verlo así.

-¡Issei! ¡Vamos despierta Issei!- dijo Rias sacudiendo al castaño.

-¡vamos Issei-kun no nos hagas esto!- exclamo llorosa Akeno.

-esperen- Isabela lo noto –Issei-sama esta… durmiendo-

-¡durmiendo!- Exclamaron Rias y Akeno.

Cuando las dos se fijaron… era verdad, Issei estaba profundamente dormido.

-co-como... ¡te atreves a asustarnos de esa manera!- exclamo Rias llorosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza al Issei dormido.

-¡auch! ¡Quien fue!- exclamo Issei dolido, entonces vio a Rias, Akeno y Isabela, Rias y Akeno estaban con ojos llorosos -¡Porque me golpearon! Y porque lloran-

-¡Porque nos asustaste tonto! ¡Pensamos que estabas muerto!- exclamo Rias.

-no la moriré tan fácil, además eso no sería algo malo para ti Gremory- dijo Issei poniéndose de pie, el dolor y el veneno ya no se sentían en su cuerpo –después de todo, intentaste matarme muchas veces-

-¡eso no es cierto!- exclamo Issei.

-aun lo niegas… como sea, tenemos que apurarnos, el esta…-

-parece que lograste vencer a cobra Sekiryuttei-

Bajando por las escaleras del templo, Jellal hizo su aparición}.

-llegando… supongo que no entregaras a Wendy por las buenas, ¿no?- dijo Issei

Issei se hizo a la idea que tendría que pelear de nuevo.

-si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas, no entregare el sacrificio de nuestro dios tan fácil-

-Issei-sama, lo ayudaremos a-

-no- dijo Issei sin dejar que Isabela terminara –el es mucho para ustedes, creo que soy el único que puede contra él, ustedes adelántense y salven a Wendy- dijo Issei encendiendo sus puños con fuego Dragon Slayer.

-… entiendo- Isabela, Rias y Akeno estaban lista para pasar de largo y salvar a Wendy.

-¡creen que las dejare!- Jellal estaba listo para disparar un ataque contra ellas cuando.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

Issei disparo su ataque contra Jellal, las llamas engulleron a Jellal, dándole tiempo a Rias y al resto de pasar.

-tch, escaparon- Jellal se quito el abrigo blanco, este había sido quemado –supongo que me entretendré contigo antes de iniciar el ritual-

-jejeje- Issei choco sus puños –si te metes con un Dragon, prepárate para ser quemado hasta las cenizas-

* * *

En otro lugar se llevaba a cabo la pelea de Erza contra Midnight

-HAA- erza comenzó su ataque.

Ella lanzo un espadazo en diagonal contra Midnight, este mostro una sonrisa, la razón fue que el ataque de Erza no lo afecto en lo mas mínimo.

-QUE- Erza lanzo otro ataque con la espada de la otra mano.

Paso lo mismo, la espada no impacto contra Midnight.

-es inútil- Midnight movió ligeramente su mano frente a erza, y esta fue lanzada asía atrás.

-¿Qué está pasando?- la armadura de Erza comenzó a retorcerse, apretándola.

-es tu fin, erza Scarlet-

-¡GHA!- La armadura comenzó a apretar el cuello de erza –gh..ah-

Erza desactivo su armadura, quedando solo con su falda azul, botas negras y blusa blanca.

-te desases de tu armadura… sabia decisión- Dijo Midnight-

**-Re-Equipo**\- el cuerpo de Erza se cubrió con una luz, cuando esta paso, Erza traía puesta una nueva armadura -**Tenrin no Yoroi**-

-la famosa armadura de la rueda celestial- dijo Midnight –ya quiero destruirla-

-solo inténtalo- Detrás de erza aparecieron varias espadas magias –veremos si sobrevives a este ataque- Erza apunto a Midnight con su espada, y todas las demás se dirigieron contra él.

-ju- Midnight no se movió de su lugar con una expresión confiada.

-¡¿Qué?!- erza no podía pasar de su asombro.

Ninguna de las espadas estaba impactando contra Midnight, es como si una barrera alrededor detuviera las espadas.

-son buenas espadas, te las regreso- las espadas cambiaron de dirección, teniendo a erza como objetivo.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Erza se vio forzada a bloquear los ataques, moviendo las espadas en sus manos a gran velocidad para detener las espadas que iban contra ella.

Las espadas comenzaron a caer, quedando incrustadas en el suelo.

-que tal esto- Midnight activo su magia

-GHhH- la parte del pecho de la armadura de Erza comenzó a apretarla –maldito…- Erza lanzo la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda

-Ju- Midnight solo movió ligeramente la cabeza esquivando el ataque.

CLAK

La espada de Erza quedo clavada en la pared detrás de Midnight

-esto es el fin-

Un remolino se trago a Erza

-¡GHAAAAAAAA!- dentro del remolino erza estaba recibiendo mucho daño, cuando este desapareció, erza quedo tirada en el suelo, con varios cortes en el cuerpo.

-supongo que no eres nada comparada a la Titania original- dijo Midnight comenzando a marcharse.

(maldición… ¿Cómo puedo vencer a alguien al cual mis ataques no afectan?) pensó Erza

Erza comenzaba a perder la conciencia, las heridas recibidas eran serias

(como…) Erza aun en mal estado formulaba una estrategia para poder obtener la victoria.

(su poder es capaz de repeler cualquier ataque…espera… ¿repeler?... ¡!) Erza se dio cuenta, descubrió el punto débil de la Magia de Midnight

Midnight se marchaba, su victoria contra erza era más que segura, pero nunca debía haber dudado de la tenacidad de Erza

-espera…- Erza comenzó a pararse.

-eres insistente, ¿verdad?, ríndete ya, no hay forma que puedas ganarme-

-eso- Erza cambio su armadura de nuevo –está por verse, **Manto de Yuen**-

-¿Cuál es esa armadura?- dijo Midnight, el no reconocía esa armadura para nada

La armadura de Erza, era un Kimono japonés con una Naginata como arma

-ahora tu derrota es definitiva- dijo Erza

-no me asustas Scarlet- Midnight estaba listo

-eso espero- Erza se movió rápido y fue directo contra Midnight

-inútil, tus ataques no me afectan- dijo Midnight, Grave erro por su parte -¡GHA!-

Erza golpe con su palma en todo el pecho de Midnight, el impacto lanzo a Midnight lejos estrellándolo contra una pared.

-tu magia tiene dos terribles debilidades, la primera, es que no te protege de ataques físicos-

-maldita, ¡MUERE!- Midnight activo su magia

El kimono de Erza comenzó a enrollarla… pero Erza no mostraba ninguna expresión de incomodidad

-¿Qué? Porque no te mueres- dijo Midnight

\- la segunda, es que al manipular la magia de tu oponente, no puedes protegerte tu mismo-

Un círculo mágico apareció sobre Midnight, del cual muchas espadas cayeron

-¡hah!- Midnight salto para esquivar las espadas.

-y, esta armadura, sería el tercer fallo en tu magia- Erza no tuvo que hacer presión para que el kimono regresara a la normalidad –esta armadura está hecha de un material elástico-

-m-maldita- Midnight se puso de pie, recibió varios daños por el ataque de Erza –te mostrare el verdadero Terror ¡vas a vivir una Pesadilla!-

Pero erza no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, antes de que Midnight se diera cuenta, fue cortado en el pecho por erza.

-no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- dijo Erza.

Fue la victoria de Erza, solo faltaba vencer a Jellal y todo terminaría.

* * *

BOONG

Barias explosiones ocurrían, la pela final de Issei contra Jellal estaba en su apogeo.

-¡Haaa!- Issei se lanzo contra Jellal con su puño cubierto de fuego

Jellal bloque el golpe con el brazo, moviéndolo ligeramente sacando de balance a Issei.

-¡aun no!- Issei utilizo sus manos para no perder equilibrio, dando un giro de cabeza y pateando en la cara a Jellal

Bang

El golpe dio de lleno, Jellal fue arrojado unos metros asía atrás, pero el ataque no termino ahí.

Issei se movió rápido, quedando muy cerca de Jellal, dándole barios golpes de fuego en el pecho y rostro.

-_**[Karyu No Gokugeki]**__(Alas Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- los látigos de fuego dieron contra Jellal, Issei dio un giro quedando de cabeza –_**[Karyu No Kagitsume]**__(Garras Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

Bang

Jellal fue lanzado contra la pared producto del impacto del golpe, el quedo incrustado en el muro.

Issei aun de cabeza, reunió aire para lanzar otro ataque.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- El mar de llamas se abalanzo sobre Jellal.

BOOOONG

El resplandor de la explosión ilumino por unos instantes la noche en Teotihuacán.

-estoy impresionado Sekiryuttei- dentro del mar de llamas se podía escuchar la vos de Jellal.

-eres un bastardo duro, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Issei

Jellal apenas si sufrió un poco de daño, algunas partes de su ropa estaban quemadas, así como algunos raspones en su cuerpo.

-ahora es mi turno de atacar- el cuerpo de Jellal se cubrió con una extraña aura dorada, esta aura despedía maldad –**Magia de Cuerpo celestial**-

-¿magia qué?- dijo Issei

-**Meteoro**\- Jellal desapareció.

-que, donde se fu…- Issei no completo la frase, ya que un golpe lo saco de balance.

[Aibou se está moviendo a gran velocidad]

-¿Cómo?-

Bang

En efecto, Jellal estaba reforzando su cuerpo con magia, permitiéndole moverse a velocidades sorprendentes.

Bang

Jellal apareció y desparecía por los puntos ciegos de Issei, propinándole fuertes golpes.

-¡maldito, deja de moverte tanto!- Issei trataba de golpearlo, sin éxito ya que Jellal se movía antes de que Issei lograra adivinar donde atacaría.

-jajaja, que pasa Sekiryuttei, ¿soy muy rápido para ti?- Jellal apareció enfrente de Issei, golpeándolo con una ráfaga de golpes rápidos.

-maldición- Issei puso sus brazos en crus frente a su rostro, una defensa improvisada.

-toma esto- Jellal se elevo por los aires, varios círculos mágicos color dorado aparecieron en el cielo, tomando una formación –**Grand Chariot**\- de los círculos mágicos emergieron pilares de luz dorada teniendo a Issei como objetivo.

BONG BANG

-¡GHA!- Issei recibió de lleno los ataques, siendo lanzado por los aires impactando duramente contra el suelo.

-ja, supongo que lo que dicen sobre el Dragon celestial emperador rojo son solo cuentos-

-ma-maldito…- Issei se ponía de pie de nuevo

BANG

Issei golpe el suelo con su puño cubierto de fuego, grandes grietas aparecieron en el suelo producto del golpe.

-¡maldito!- Por alguna razón Jellal mostro una cara de enojo.

-¿Qué pasa? Te sorprende que siga vivo… o, ¿hay algo que no quieres que sepa?- Issei pensó rápido y dedujo que Jellal ocultaba algo.

-**Viga Celestial**\- Frente a Jellal se creó un círculo mágico, de este salieron disparados barios látigos de luz.

Issei esquivaba los látigos de luz, pasando de algunos yendo contra Jellal.

-**Palma Del Cielo**\- una esfera de poder fue contra Issei.

-¡haaaaaaaaa!- Issei atrapo la esfera de poder, batallando para no ser lanzado asía atrás -¡No puedo perder!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

Barios Bosst fueron cargados, dándole fuerza a Issei, la suficiente para destruir la esfera de poder de Jellal.

-¡Maldito, MUERE!- exclamo Jellal cargando gran cantidad de poder en su mano derecha.

-¡no lo hare!- Issei se lanzo contra Jellal, cubriendo su puño derecho con fuego.

BANG

Ambas energías impactaron, generando destrucción a los alrededores.

-¡!-

-¡es es! ¿por alguna razón proteges al templo?- dijo Issei, desde que la pelea comenzó, Jellal siempre tuvo a sus espaldas el templo, evitando que algún ataque diera contra el -¡hay algo que no quieres que se dañe ¿No?!-

Issei reunió gran cantidad de fuego y la lanzo contra los cimientos del templo, el templo comenzó a agrietarse.

-¡MALDITO!- Jellal mostraba una expresión de enfado.

-jeje, parece que acerté-

-¡te voy a matar! SEKIRYUTTEI- Jellal cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza, el hechizo comenzó a cargarse, todas las sombras en los alrededores parecieron ser absorbidas, al final una esfera negra de gran tamaño se posaba sobre Jellal -¡muere! **Altairis**-

Esa esfera negra tenia a Issei como blanco, aunque se movía a una velocidad relativamente lenta.

-¡no puedo moverme! ¿Esa cosa acaso tiene su propia gravedad?- dijo Issei, por alguna razón, esa energía lo estaba absorbiendo, imposibilitándolo a escapar.

[¡Aibou, no sé cómo pero esquívalo! ¡si eso nos da, será nuestro fin!]

-¡fácil es hablar! ¡no hay otra opción!- Issei extendió sus brazos, de su mano izquierda salió una gran cantidad de fuego Dragon, mientras que su mano derecha comenzó a cargar mas fuego

-¡es inútil! No hay forma que puedas superar este ataque!- exclamo Jellal.

-¡no me rendiré! ¡utilizare todo mi poder para poder salir vivo de esta!- las llamas en la mano derecha aumentaron su intensidad, tomando un color naranja –**X-Burner**-

PIUSH

BOONG

Ambos ataques impactaron, peleando por la superioridad.

-¡solo muere! ¡un demonio como tú no comprende el sufrimiento de los humanos! ¡Por eso nuestro dios debe resurgir, el eliminara todo el mal de este mundo!- exclamo Jellal.

-¡te equivocas!- Dijo Issei –¡yo también naci como humano, se lo que le paso a tu hermana!-

-¡!-

-¡pero eso no cambia nada!- afirmo Issei

Ambas energías peleaban por salir victoriosas, Jellal aumento el poder de su magia, Issei aumento la intensidad de sus llamas.

-¡una deidad no te regresara a tu hermana, si quieres hacer algo con tu vida! ¡HASLO CON TUS PROPIAS MANOS!- Exclamo Issei aumentando el poder.

[Aibou, tu reservas de magia se acaban]

-¡No importa, hay que ganar y mostrarle a este idiota su error!-

-¡no hables como si me conocieras Sekiryuttei!-

-¡tienes razón, no te conozco y tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero… como alguien que fue una vez humano, no pienso dejar que caigas en este absurdo camino de la destrucción!- Issei comenzó a acercarse, la energía de Jellal estaba retrocediendo.

-a- ¡aléjate!- Jellal comenzó a sentir pánico -¡no te me acerques!-

-¡Se que es sentir ese odio! ¡querer ver destruido al mundo, solo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger algo!- esas palabras de Issei hacían eco en la mente de Jellal… y la suya propia -¡sé que si no hubiera tenido amigos cerca… también hubiera caído en esa misma oscuridad!- Issei seguía avanzando

-si ellos no hubieran estado ahí para mí- la imagen de Kiba, Xenovia, Gasper, Asia, Koneko-chan, Saji, Yura, Sona-Kaicho, y de aquellos que siempre estuvieron junto a Issei -¡hubiera terminado haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida!- La llama de Issei borro por completo el ataque de Jellal, explotando ambas, generando una explosión que engullo toda Teotihuacán.

BOONG

* * *

-¿PERO QUE?- Erza corría en dirección al templo, a cada paso que daba escuchaba explosiones, pero nunca espero que una gigantesca explosione estallara arrasando con todo Teotihuacán amenazando con engullirla también.

-**Re-Equipo**\- Erza cambio de armadura –**Armadura de Adamantio**\- Erza puso los escudos frente a ella para soportar la explosión.

* * *

-¡Kya!- Dentro del templo, las cosas se sacudían como locas

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Rias.

-¡es el sonido de una explosión!- dijo Isabela –¡y una de gran poder!-

Debido a el hechizo ritual, el templo contaba con mas protección, protegiéndolo de la explosión.

* * *

Luego que la explosión paso, toda Teotihuacán quedo reducida a escombros, lo único que se mantenía en pie era el templo.

Ahí, parados aun frente al templo, se encontraban Issei y Jellal.

Ambos usaron mucha energía, por lo que al explotar, recibieron daño y sumado a la fatiga, apenas si podían moverse

-mal…dito...- dijo Jellal, ya no le quedaban nada de fuerzas para continuar peleando.

-¡Reacciona de una vez por todas JELLAL!- Issei ya no tenia energía, solo dependía de su fuerza.

BANG

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Jellal.

-¡acaso sabes lo que sufrí!- Jellal devolvió el golpe, igual que Issei, al no le quedaba magia para reforzar sus puños -¡la impotencia de no poder salvar a mi hermana, el no volver a ver su rostro nunca más!-

Issei recibía los golpes de Jellal, ambos estaban en un intercambio de golpes, puños que cargaban con sus determinaciones.

-¡por eso traeré de nuevo a nuestro dios, con su ayuda podre traer de regreso a mi hermana!-

-¡deja de ser tan tonto!- Issei conecto un fuerte derechazo -¡si tienes poder, no dependas de una deidad que resuelva tus problemas, utiliza tus propias manos!- Issei reunió toda su fuerza restante en su puño -¡utiliza tu propia fuerza, y trae a tu hermana de regreso a tu lado JELLAL!-

BAANG

El golpe de Issei impacto de lleno en la cara, tubo la fuerza suficiente para mandar a bolar asía atrás a Jellal, cayendo entre los escombros.

-hah…hah… aun no sabes si ella está muerta, ¿no?, entonces… dedica tu vida a encontrarla, utiliza tus propias manos para crear tu propio futuro-

Esas palabras sentaron los últimos clavos, Jellal había perdido la voluntad de pelear, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir

-sob… quiero…sob…volver a verla…- Jellal estando tirado en el suelo comenzó a llorar –quiero…sob…ver a mi hermana…Kagura…-

-entonces… búscala- se escucho otra voz

-¿Erza?- Issei aun lastimado vio que Erza apareció sin que se diera cuenta.

-para mí también fue una gran tragedia lo que le sucedió a Kagura… pero ella no hubiera querido que hicieras esto- Dijo erza ayudando a Jellal a ponerse de pie.

-un hay esperanzas de encontrar a Kagura, este mundo es muy grande… y estoy segura que donde quiera que este… ella está bien...-

SOB…

Jellal no podía contener sus lagrimas.

-esto termino- dijo Issei, ya todo había terminado… o eso es lo que él creía.

BONG

Una explosión se genero dentro del Templo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Erza

-no…el hechizo aun no debería estar listo, entonces como- Dijo Jellal reconociendo ese poder.

[Aibou esto es malo]

-si- Issei tenía sudor frio corriendo por su rostro –esta aura tan negra y manchada con el color de la muerte-

TAP TAP

Unos pasos se escucharon.

-alguien viene- Erza se preparo para pelear, en el estado actual de Issei y Jellal, ninguno estaba en condiciones.

-parece que pudiste serme de utilidad, Jellal- apareciendo por la entrada central del tempo, estaba un hombre de estatura alta, de piel blanca y pálida, de cabello blanco ondulado y ojos rojos como la sangre, su ropas parecen algún tipo de traje militar.

-¿q-quien eres tú?- dijo Jellal confundido -¿Por qué emites el mismo poder que Tezcalipoca?-

-jaja, es cierto, se me olvidaba ese detalle- El hombre mostro una sonrisa siniestra –fui yo el que te hablo ese día, nunca fue Tezcalipoca-

-¡!-

-pero sabes, fue una suerte, hace un tiempo que buscaba de algún incauto con grandes aptitudes para la magia, que me ayudara a liberarme de mi prisión-

-¡Maldito quien eres tú!- dijo Issei.

-oh mis modales, permítanme presentarme, pueden llamarme Zero-

-¿Zero?-

-continuare, cuando sentí ese poder latente en ti, esas auras tan negativas, supe que serias el conejillo de indias perfecto, solo tuve que traerte a ese espacio que era mi prisión, jugar un poco contigo, y luego engañarte para que trajeras personas con gran esperanza de vida para poder fortalecerme y poder escapar de la prisión-

-todo este tiempo… ¿fui engañado?-

-¡Maldito!- Erza estaba hecha una furia.

-ahora que estoy recuperado, y con la sangre de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl corriendo por mis venas, no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme-

-¡!

-¡que le hiciste a Wendy Bastardo!- exclamo Erza.

-nada, solo tome algo de su magia y sangre, lo suficiente para poder liberarme de mi prisión, eso me recuerda… estas chicas son conocidas tuyas- frente a Zero aparecieron tres esferas, dentro de ellas se encontraban unas mal heridas, Rias, Akeno y Isabela.

-¡Isabela!- exclamo Issei

-¡Rias-san, Akeno-san!- Erza

-tómenlas, ya no las necesito, también a ella- otra esfera apareció, dentro de ella estaba Wendy, ella estaba muy pálida

Zero lanzo a las mal heridas chicas, Issei atrapo a Isabela y Rias, Erza a Akeno y Wendy.

-¡Oye reacciones! ¿Qué paso?- dijo Issei, logro detectar que aun tenían signos vitales.

-i…se- dijo débilmente Rias.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-el…apareció… ahí que detenerlo-

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reír Zero.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso maldito?!- exclamo Issei.

-no, solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué hacían demonios aquí en Teotihuacán?, pero eso ya no importa, ahora que soy libre, podre activar mi obra maestra y acabar con todo-

-¿obra maestra?-

-si, sellado en las profundidades de esta ciudad se encuentra un arma que yo mismo cree, un cañón que absorbe toda la vida en los alrededores, hace mucho tiempo estuve a punto de conquistarlo todo… pero la antepasada de esa niña- Zero apunto a Wendy –si, una sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl, frustro mis planes, me sello en un vacio a pudrirme por toda la eternidad-

-¿Qué tan viejo eres?- dijo Issei.

-eh vivido los suficiente para ver el auge y caída de esta cultura, por eso, destruiré a todos- Exclamo Zero

Toda la ciudad comenzó a sacudirse.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡es momento de actuar, es momento de que todos desaparezcan en el olvido!-

De entre los escombros comenzaron a aparecer pilares, estos pilares comenzaron a brillar con una siniestra luz purpura.

El templo comenzó a desmoronarse, de sus cimientos, un cañón antiguo de piedra comenzó a alzarse, en la parte superior del cañón se encontraba una lacrima gigantes, esta comenzó a iluminarse, mientras los arboles a los alrededores comenzaban a marchitarse.

-¡Observen! ¡el cañón Zero, cuyo poder será capaz de eliminar hasta los dioses mismos!-

-no te dejaremos- Exclamaron Issei y Erza

Issei estaba corto de magia, recibió daño en su batalla con Jellal, pero aun así mostraba una sonrisa fiera.

-¿estás en condiciones de pelear?- dijo Erza cambiando su armadura a la armadura de alas negras.

-je, no me subestimes, aun tengo suficiente gas para poder continuar por largo rato-

-ju, eres un chico interesante, me agradas-

-¡al ataque!- Issei fue el primero en lanzarse contra Zero.

Zero no se sintió intimidado por ninguno de los dos

-no son más que simples moscas molestas-

Issei iba a atacar con su puño cubierto de fuego, Erza atacaría por arriba con su espada.

-…son tan lentos que aburre verlos- Zero sujeto el brazo de Issei, le dio un rodillazo en el estomago quitándole el aire, lo agarro por la cabeza y lo lanzo contra Erza

Erza detuvo a tiempo su ataque para no dañar a Issei, ella lo atrapo, pero bajo su guardia por unos momentos, dándole tiempo de sobra para que Zero de pusiera detrás de ella.

-nunca dejes tu espalda al descubierto-

-¡Maldición!-

-**Capriccio Oscuro**\- de la mano de Zero, salió disparado un rayo de oscuridad, este atravesó las alas de Erza dándole un gran daño a su espalda y enviando a los dos contra el suelo.

BANNG

Ambos cayeron con fuerza creando un pequeño cráter, Erza fue la que más daño recibió por ese ataque.

-¡E-Erza!- Exclamo Jellal.

-Issei- Rias, Akeno e Isabela.

-¡desaparezcan todos!- Zero disparo una magia muy poderosa, esta iba directo contra Issei y Erza.

El ataque estaba a punto de impactar, pero… alguien se coloco en medio del ataque.

BOOOONG

Una persona se sacrifico para recibir todo el daño del ataque.

-¿oh?, pensar que aria algo así-

-j-j-j-¡Jellal!- Grito Erza.

Jellal recibió todo el daño, sangre salía por varias partes de su cuerpo, el comenzó a caer de espaldas.

-¡Jellal!- Erza aun herida se movió rápido para sostener al herido

-Er…za… lo siento… todo… esto… es mi culpa-

-no hables, guarda tus fuerzas- dijo Erza

El estado de Jellal era delicado, si no recibía cuidados médicos de inmediato…

-jajajaja- Zero comenzó a reírse como loco -¡eres un tonto Jellal, sacrificar tu vida para protegerlos, sabiendo que todo esto es tu culpa, no eres más que un-

BAANG

Un fuerte golpe impacto de lleno contra Zero arrojándolo muy lejos.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO!- grito Issei completamente furioso, el se sentía un inútil, por su descuido Jellal sufrió todo el daño, el apretó sus puños al punto de que comenzaron a sangrar.

-Sekiryuttei…- Llamo Jellal

Issei se acerco a Jellal, nadie lo diría… pero… a él ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-toma…- en la palma de Jellal apareció una llama dorada –eh concentrado toda mi magia en esta llama, esta son las llamas de mi pecado…-

Issei sabia a donde quería llegar Jellal.

-utilízalas, derrota a Zero… y arregla el mal que eh causado-

-¡Deja de hablar Jellal, no te atrevas a morir aquí, todavía no has encontrado a tu hermana!- exclamo Erza con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-a lo largo de mi vida… me lamente de muchas cosas… pero… al final… pude hacer algo por los demás… Sekiryuttei… no… Hyoudou Issei… te lo pido… salva a todos, protege a Erza-

Issei estrecho la mano de Jellal, las llamas doradas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo, Issei entonces comenzó a comerse la llamas.

-eh aceptado tu voluntad- Dijo Issei tras comerse todas las llamas –te prometo que le pondré fin a esto-

-te lo agradezco… espero… que Kagura me perdone… Wendy…- Jellal miro a la inconsciente Wendy –perdóname… no fui un buen hermano mayor-

-¡Jellal NO!- grito Erza.

-perdóname… Erza…- Jellal serró los ojos para siempre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Erza comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Jellal.

CRAK

De entre los escombros salió Zero, el golpe de Issei se notaba en su cara.

-tch, hasta que se murió el infeliz, el muy desgraciado se atrevió a oponérseme, aun cuando yo le di esa vida-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Rias.

-ese chico lleva muerto un buen tiempo- Revelo Zero –con mi magia logro mantener vivo su cuerpo hasta que me fuera útil, su "Alma" hace mucho que abandono ese cuerpo, no era más que un muñeco que se rebeló ante su amo-

-¡ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!- Issei se lanzo contra Zero, pero esta vez su velocidad fue mucho mayor, apareciendo en un nanosegundo frente a él.

Issei impacto un duro golpe en el pecho de Zero, lo sujeto del cinturón y la camisa y lo lanzo lejos.

BANG

Zero se estrello entre los escombros, pero no tardo mucho en levantarse.

-¡maldito mocoso!- Zero se mostraba muy enfadado -**Capriccio Oscuro**-

El disparo de energía oscura fue contra Issei

-HAAAAA!- Issei de un golpe destruyo la energía oscura.

-¿Qué?- Zero no podía creer que su ataque fue destruido tan simple

Issei se lanzo contra Zero, ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes.

BANG

El puño de Issei impacto de lleno en la cara de Zero.

BANG

Zero dio una patada en el pecho de Issei.

BANG

Una doble patada al pecho de Zero.

BANG

Zero golpe con su mano extendida a la cabeza de Issei.

Issei se agacho y disparo un rugido de llamas doradas, estas impactaron de lleno contra Zero provocando que chocara contra el cañón.

* * *

En tanto Rias, Akeno, Isabela y Erza estaban viendo la pelea

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Rias confusa –esas son las llamas doradas de Issei, ¿pero él no se ha transformado?-

* * *

En efecto, el cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por sus llamas doradas, pero ni la Bossted Gear, ni su cabello y la llama en su frente se manifestaron, en cambio, el fuego tomo la imagen de un Dragon y escamas comenzaron a aparecer por la cara y brazos de Issei.

-¿Qué es esto?- Issei también se lo preguntaba.

[no sé cómo lo hiciste aibou, pero de algún modo activaste la _**Dragon Forcé**_]

-¿Dragon Forcé?... –

-jajaja- Zero se repuso rápido del golpe –¡Avía pasado mucho desde que alguien fue capaz de herirme!, ben Dragon, ¡bailemos!-

-haaaaaaaaa- Issei se lanzo contra Zero.

BANG CRISSSH

Una barrera mágica apareció frente a Zero, cuando el golpe de Issei impacto en la barrera, una onda de impacto y corrientes eléctricas aparecieron.

Issei tomo distancio y dio otro golpe, este atravesó la barrera, pero Zero salto sobre Issei.

-**Gravedad Oscura**-

Issei sintió como su cuerpo se volvió mas pesado, no… todo a su alrededor se volvió mas pesado.

El suelo de rompió, eh Issei comenzó a caer por un gran abismo.

-¡no me detendrás con eso!- Issei se paro sobre los fragmentos del suelo y salió disparado Asia arriba utilizando fuego en sus pies como propulsores.

-**Zero Slash**\- látigos de energía oscura aparecieron en la mano de Zero.

Estos látigos iban contra Issei.

Issei esquivo los latigazos dando saltos de aquí a allá

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- Issei disparo un rugido más poderoso que los anteriores.

El rugido borro los látigos de Zero, este recibió las llamas de Issei de frente, siendo empujado Asia atrás, pero aun así logro destruir las llamas de Issei.

Zero salto en el aire y arremetió con varios disparos de energía oscura.

BOONG

Los disparos impactaron en Issei, una nube de polvo se alzo, del cual salió Issei, tenia algunos daños y su camisa quedo completamente rota dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Issei no paró ahí y disparo sus propias ráfagas continuas de fuego

BOOONG

El impacto de los ataques chocando formaron una inmensa cantidad de mini explosiones.

-**Capriccio Oscuro**\- Zero disparo su ataque, este dio de lleno en Issei, pero no logro hacer mucho daño.

-¡haaaaaa!-

-¡haaaaaa!-

Ambos chocaron sus puños en el aire, creando una gran onda expansiva.

* * *

-e-es impresionante- Erza solo podía decir esas palabras, el poder de esos dos rallaba en lo monstruoso.

* * *

Issei cayó al suelo, Zero comenzó a patearlo repetidamente.

-jajaja, que pasa Dragon, ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- dijo Zero con arrogancia.

-no… perderé… tengo que vengar a Jellal- Issei comenzó a ponerse pie, gran cantidad de fuego dorado lo rodeaba -¡No puedo permitir que su voluntad se desperdicie!-

-jajaja ¡entonces ven!- Zero comenzó a reunir energía en ambas manos.

-_**[Guren Bakuenjin]**__(Loto Carmesí: Cuchillas De Llama Explosiva)_\- Issei lanzo su ataque

Ambos ataques estaban por impactar, pero Zero mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-ábrete puerta de los lamentos **Génesis Zero**\- la magia más poderosa de Zero fue liberada, miles y miles de espectros negros se abalanzaron contra Issei rodeándolo -¡muere ante las almas de los condenados! ¡ellos se encargaran de borrar tu existencia!-

-¡GHAAAAAAAA!- Issei se vio superado, las alamas negras comenzaron a envolverlo hasta que se lo tragaron desapareciendo del mapa.

-jajaja- Zero comenzó a Reírse como loco.

-¡ISSEI!- Grito Rias.

Acaso esto es el fin, Issei perdió.

* * *

Issei se encontraba flotando en un vacio gris, sus fuerzas desaparecieron, su conciencia comenzaba a desparecer.

-¿Qué pasa..?, Mierda… No puedo ver nada, No siento mis fuerzas… Maldición- Issei ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de Ddraig.

Por alguna razón Issei comenzó a recordad cuando entreno con Ddraig.

_**Flashback:**_

_-vamos Aibou, acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- Exclamo Ddraig._

_Ya pasaron varios años (Mentalmente) desde que el entrenamiento de Issei como Dragon Slayer inicio, Issei ya dominaba gran parte de las enseñanzas de Ddraig._

_-¡como esperas que rompa una montaña con la cabeza!- Exclamo Issei con un gran chinchón._

_-Aibou, eres un Dragon Slayer, no olvides ese orgullo, ambos somos uno, ambos peleamos la misma pelea, yo Ddraig siempre estoy aquí contigo-_

_-No te entendí nada-_

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

En ese vacío gris, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Issei.

* * *

-Issei- Rias estaba llorando, Issei… había muerto.

-¡llego el momento de hundir al mundo en este caos!- Exclamo Zero.

El cañón seguía juntando la energía vital de los alrededores.

-¡acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer!- exclamo Rias.

En ese momento, un pequeño resplandor Dorado se formo donde una vez estuvo Issei.

(N/A: escuchar Dragon Forcé Ost de Farity Tail)

Una luz dorada comenzó a aparecer con gran intensidad.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamo Zero.

Llamas doradas comenzaron a emerger de donde una vez estuvo Issei, esa llamas comenzaron a crecer y crecer

De entre las llamas, una silueta pudo reconocerse.

-I-I-ISSEI- exclamo Rias.

-¡GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei rugió con fuerza.

Zero veía como su magia era consumida por las llamas doradas.

-las llamas doradas… ¿están quemando mi magia?- exclamo Zero entrando en pánico

-GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Issei rugió, Zero pudo ver la imagen espectral de un gigantesco Dragon Rojo.

-GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

(magos que dominaron el mismo poder de un Dragon, para derrotarlos)

Issei dio un salo e impacto su puño izquierdo de lleno en el rostro de Zero.

(¡Eso es un verdadero Dragon Slayer!) Pensó Zero.

BAANG

La onda expansiva del golpe arraso con los escombros en los alrededores.

-Zen Maryoku Kaihou(poder mágico, totalmente liberado)- Las llamas alrededor de Issei se intensificaron –_**[Metsuryuu Ougi Siranui gata]**__(Arte Secreta De Dragon Slayer: Forma De Fuego Oculto) __**[Guren Hououken]**__(Espada Llameante Carmesí Del Phenex)_\- Issei salió disparado a toda velocidad, dando un cabezazo en el pecho de Zero.

Las llamas tomaron la forma de una lanza dorada.

-¡GHAAAA-

-¡GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El cuerpo de Zero impulsado por el ataque de Issei impacto contra el cañón, atravesándolo, siguiendo de largo hasta impactar contra la lacrima que estaba robando la vida de todo, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

El cañón comenzó a partirse en pedazos también, el poder que la lacrima estaba robando regreso a los alrededores, regresándole la vida a las plantas, arboles y animales cercanos.

Las llamas de Issei consumían el cuerpo de Zero, estas llamas doradas que erradican el mal.

(esto es imposible, mi cañón, mi ser, todo está siendo quemado por estas llamas doradas) fue lo último que pensó Zero antes de dejar de existir.

-¡lo logro!- exclamaron Rias, Akeno, Isabela y Erza.

Issei se paró a duras penas, ya estaba agotado, no le quedaba ni un gramo de energía mágica.

-demonios, ese cañón y esa lacrima eran duras… esto está bien para ti Ddraig-

[je, sin duda no me equivoque contigo Aibou, serás un gran Dragon Slayer, y el Sekiryuttei mas fuerte de la historia]

-¡Issei!-

Issei volteo y vio a Rias, Akeno y Isabela lanzarse sobre el

-¡Issei, Issei, Issei!- Rias se aferro al pecho del castaño apretándolo y soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡no nos asustes de esa manera!- Exclamo Akeno igual de llorosa, aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

-Issei-sama idiota, pensamos que había muerto- Exclamo igual Isabela.

Issei entendía a Isabela, pero, ¿Por qué Rias y Akeno también?, Issei estaba por regañarlas… pero lo dejaría pasar… solo por esta vez.

[¡AIBOU!] Ddraig se olvido por completo.

-¿Qué pasa Ddra- Issei no termino.

El colmillo, ya que Issei se quedo sin energía este comenzó a avanzar muy rápido

-¡Ghaaa!- Issei cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y vomitando sangre.

-¡ISSEI!- Exclamo Rias.

-el colmillo, tenemos que sacárselo- exclamo Akeno.

-¿pero cómo?- dijo Isabela.

-tenemos que hacer algo rápido-

Las venas en el cuerpo de Issei comenzaron a marcarse, en el centro de su pecho, muy cerca del corazón se veía una piedra negra que sobresalía.

-ahí, tenemos que quitárselo- Rias trato de sujetar la piedra, pero esta creció y comenzó a quemar la mano de Rias

-¡Rias!- exclamo Akeno.

-¡NO IMPORTA!- exclamo Rias aun sosteniendo la piedra -¡no permitiré que Issei muera-

Rias aun con el dolor indescriptible en sus manos, no soltó la piedra, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para extraer el colmillo.

Entonces, otras manos se unieron.

-¡No dejare que te quedes con todo el crédito Rias!- dijo Akeno.

-¡no dejare que Issei-sama muera!- Isabela.

-¡no puedo dejar que muera tampoco!- dijo Erza, ella perdió a un ser querido, no dejaría que nadie más muriera si podía evitarlo

Las cuatro comenzaron a tirar del colmillo.

-Gha!- Issei seguía vomitando sangre.

-¡por favor! ¡no permitas que Issei muera!- exclamo Rias

Ellas estaban jalando con todas sus fuerzas, pero el colmillo no se movía de su lugar.

-_parce que desperté en el momento justo_\- Se escucho una voz detrás de ellos.

Cuando todos voltearon, vieron ah… ¿Wendy?

-¿Wendy?- dijo Erza

-_no_\- Respondió, ¿Wendy? –_mi ser, como sacerdotisa a despertado_\- el cuerpo de Wendy fue cubierto por una luz divina, cuando paso, Wendy traía puesto el atuendo de una sacerdotisa Cihuatlamazacque

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Rias.

-_las sacerdotisa de Quetzalcóatl, reencarna una y otra vez desde tiempos inmemorables, la niña que ustedes conocen como Wendy fue mi personalidad antes de despertar_-

-entonces Wendy esta?- pregunto Erza.

-_ella está aquí, conmigo, ambas somos una, y lo seremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte, eh estado al tanto de la difícil situación por la que han pasado_\- Wendy se arrodillo frente a Issei.

-_Sekiryuttei… no… este joven a demostrado grandes hazañas, el tiene un gran futuro por delante, lo es, por eso_\- Wendy se agacho y beso en los labios a Issei.

-¡que!- Rias, Akeno, Isabela y Erza quedaron en shock

-_no puedo dejar que el muera aquí_\- en los labios de Wendy se encontraba el colmillo

-¿Cómo?- Rias reviso el pecho de Issei, la piedra negra que era el colmillo había desaparecido.

-_esta tierra sagrada sufrió muchos daños, pero… eso es lo de menos, los monumentos pueden volver a alzarse, las vidas_\- Wendy miro al cadáver de Jellal –_no pueden traerse de regreso, el umbral de la muerte es algo con lo que ningún ser debe jugar_-

Erza pudo entender porque Wendy mostraba una cara melancólica, si sus recuerdos como "Wendy" estaban con ella, entonces veía a Jellal como un hermano mayor también.

-Issei está bien- Rias reviso los signos vitales del castaño, estaba muy herido, con muy poca magia… pero sobrevivirá.

-_tengo entendido que ustedes, los demonios quieren hablar con mi señor, Quetzalcóatl-sama_-

-¡como lo sabes!- exclamo Rias.

-_podemos decir que intuición_-

La batalla avía acabado, y la misión principal por la cual fueron a México estaba por acabar.

* * *

-¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?- exclamo Issei, tras la batalla quedo inconsciente, al despertar se entero de que estaban en la taberna de Erza

-no deberías moverte tanto Issei-sama- dijo Isabela, ella traía algunas vendas puestas, pero no le ganaba a Issei.

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Porque demonios parezco una maldita momia!-

-tus heridas fueron grabes, así que te vende bien- dijo Erza entrando en la habitación.

-¿erza? ¿Fuiste tú la que me vendaste?-

-si- dijo erza inflando el pecho con orgullo, dando a relucir sus dotes.

-¿Qué paso luego que me desmalle?-

-hablamos con Quetzalcóatl- dijo Rias entrando –o más bien fue con su sacerdotisa-

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué paso con Wendy?-

Erza puso una cara triste, pero comprensiva.

-ella se fue con Quetzalcóatl- dijo Akeno.

-¿Qué?-

-ahora que Wendy despertó como sacerdotisa, su deber es cuidar del templo de Quetzalcóatl y mantener Teotihuacán libre de cualquier maldad- dijo Erza

-la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl ya fue informada de la unión de las facciones, así como no se negó y afirmo una unión también- dijo Rias.

-ya veo... entonces nuestra misión quedo por terminada- dijo Issei más relajado.

-si, ahora regresaremos a Japón- dijo Akeno.

-me muero por ver como es Japón- dijo Erza

-¿Eh?- Issei no entendió -¿Por qué dices eso Erza?-

-a por esto- de la espalda de Erza emergieron alas de Demonio.

-Who ¿Qué?-

-desde ahora soy el caballero de Rias Gremory-

-¡¿ah?! ¿de qué demonios me perdí?- exclamo Issei.

-le pedí a Rias-san que me dejara unirme, tras la muerte de Jellal-

Todos pusieron una expresión triste.

-Jellal no pudo encontrar a su hermana… pero ahora que soy un demonio, hare todo lo posible para encontrarla- dijo Erza

-espera, ¿qué pasa con la taberna?-

-a eso pues-

* * *

-pónganse a trabajar, oye te dije que ese vino lo dejaras para mí- exclamo una castaña dirigiendo a todos- oh, desperraste chico

-¿Cana?- dijo Issei confundido.

-si, se de la situación, Erza se irá con ustedes por lo que ella me dejo encargado de la taberna.

-¡eh!-

-comencé a trabajar en la taberna de mis padres desde que ellos murieron para mantenernos a mí y a Wendy, tengo 18 años por cierto-

-¿Qué? Erza pensé que eras mayor- exclamo Issei.

-eso aparento- dijo Erza

-si, espera Cana-san se quedara con el local, acaso no se acabara todas la bebidas alcohólicas-

-que rudo, solo me tomare algunas-

-no lo está negando-

-en todo caso, Issei- Rias llamo al castaño –hay algo que quiero que veas-

-… está bien, te debo una por lo del colmillo después de todo-

La cara de Rias se ilumino, ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Los 5 subieron de nuevo, entrando en la habitación donde estaba Issei.

-¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?- pregunto Issei.

-… la verdad- Rias trajo el casco de Azazel

-¿el casco de Azazel?, ¿Para qué lo traes?-

-quiero mostrarte algo, y con eso… espero que entiendas-

Rias se puso el casco, entonces… la verdad fue mostrada ante los ojos sorprendidos de Issei.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter Ending 1: Just Awake Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas.

_**Kasanatte'ta Mune No Oto**_

Aparece la silueta en negra de Issei para después iluminarlo.

_**Yusabutte Mo Kikoenai**_

Las siluetas en negro de Kiba y Xenovia para después iluminarlos a ambos.

_**Koboreochita PIISU.**_

Las siluetas en negro de Gasper, Ravel y Isabela que después fueron iluminadas.

_**Instrumental**_

Se ve a Rias y Sona con sus respectivos siervos, después pasa la imagen de los cuatro Maous.

_**Konna Nichijou No Yuuutsu Sae**__**  
**__**Tameiki Mo Dezu Ni Mukanjou**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia en el tejado de la academia Kuo mirando al horizonte.

_**Na Bokura**_

Por unos momentos se ve el pasado triste de Kiba, un orfanato en llamas con Xenovia y Issei junto a tres lapidas.

_**Life Filled With Vanity**__**  
**__**Colors Have Faded**__**  
**__**Things You Desire Exist Here**__**  
**__**Flee From This Colorless World**_

Se ve al dragón Blanco con su Balance Breaker activo, después a Azazel líder de los ángeles caídos.

_**Tsugihagi No Kokoro Wa Fuantei**_

Se ve a Issei persiguiendo a una extraña criatura alada.

_**Arainagasareta Shoki Shoudou**_

Kiba y Xenovia se unen a la persecución

_**Tsutanai Kotoba**__**  
**__**Omou Mama Ni Tsunagu yo**_

Se ve a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia cazando a una criatura con forma de lagarto de gran tamaño.

_**Ano Hi No Kodou O**_

Se ve como la imagen se divide en tres cuadros mostrando a Issei, Kiba y Xenovia.

_**Wasurenaide**_

La imagen de Rias y una lagrima que se resbala por su mejilla.

_**Oh my lord, it's gone**__**！！**__**  
**__**What shall I do**__**？**__**  
**__**Pieces I had have fell apart**__**  
**__**Where do you belong**__**？**__**  
**__**Where should I aim (for)**__**？**__**  
**__**Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart**_

Se ve a los grupos de Issei, Rias y Sona apareciendo de uno en uno y al finalizar aparece el viejo castillo del clan de Issei.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Bien, otro más listo.

Espero que les guste, no saben lo difícil que fue sacar tiempo para escribir algunas partes con todo esto de la navidad encima.

Ya, listo, Erza se une al grupo Gremory, como saben él la pagina del Facebook están todos los miembros de ambos equipos.

También digo como hizo Issei para aprender la magia de Dragon Slayer en tan poco tiempo, aunque para él no lo fue.

Las únicas peleas verdaderas fueron las de Issei vs Jellal (Natsu vs Jellal), Issei vs Zero (Natsu vs Zero) y Erza vs Midnight.

Olvide mencionarlo, pero el nombre completo de esta erza es Erza Scarlet V, para el siguiente capítulo lo explicare mejor.

Jellal no pudo ser revivido, porque como Zero dijo, la verdadera alma de Jella ase mucho paso a otro plano, para revivir a una persona es necesaria que solo tenga poco tiempo de muerta, cuando las cadenas que unen su alama con su cuerpo aun puedan unirse otra vez, este jellal lamentablemente ya no revivira

Sin más, esto es todo, gracias por leer, veré si para mañana tengo escrito algún especial de navidad, si lo tengo, será el último capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics en lo que resta del año.

Adiós y Felices fiestas.


	11. Vacaciones De Verano

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Once _**[Vacaciones De Verano]**_

* * *

_**-Casa Hyoudou-**_

VACACIONES DE VERANO

Ese ansiado momento que todo estudiante espera más que nada en el mundo.

Alrededor del mundo, en diferentes partes del globo, esas sencillas tres palabras llevaban a la euforia a todos los estudiantes.

Después de todo, ¿Qué estudiante en su sano juicio no deseaba que las vacaciones llegaran desde el momento que puso un pie en la escuela/secundaria/preparatoria, etc.

Y para nuestro héroe no era la excepción, ahora con los problemas de las facciones se resolvieron y ya que no había nada que interrumpiera su "Paz" podía disfrutar sus vacaciones a lado de sus chicas.

-ah… estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida- decía felizmente Issei.

En estos momentos el se encontraba muy tranquilamente recostado en su cama, con sus brazos extendidos, imitando a Cristo en la crucifixión.

-hum…- una vos alegro mas a Issei, después de todo, desde hace un tiempo que despertaba con ese mismo sonido todos los días.

Ahí al lado derecho de Issei, como vino al mundo se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo su amada de cabello azul, Xenovia, usando su hombro como almohada.

¡Pero! Ahora era diferente, ¿porque se preguntaran?

-hum…- otra voz más se hiso audible, esta provenía del lado izquierdo de Issei.

Unos cabellos castaños con mechones rojos posaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del castaño.

La [Torre] de Issei, Isabela, desde lo de México su relación se hizo más fuerte, así que ella comenzó a ir a dormir junto al castaño, a Xenovia no le molesto, después de todo… con la repentina resistencia que había ganado el castaño, le era imposible a ella sola apaciguar a la vestía que tenia entre las piernas el castaño.

-si… no hay nada mejor que esto- Dijo Issei.

Lo que el castaño no sabía, es que sus planes para las vacaciones se verían "pospuestos" por un LARGO tiempo.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made  
I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte  
Share The One Dream Shinjiatte  
Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide  
Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue  
Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style  
Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor  
Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda  
Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda  
Mousuguni Todokukara **_

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

_** I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

se ve a un enorme dragon rojo gritando al cielo

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

El castaño disfrutaba de la comodidad de tener a esas dos hermosas mujeres mostrando todos sus atributos a su lado.

Entonces Issei pese a estar muy feliz… había algo que rondaba por su mente.

-será… ¿que lo que me mostraron es real?- dijo Issei.

Esas dudas que atormentaban el alma del castaño se habían hecho presente desde sus últimas instancias en México.

_**Flashback:**_

_**-México-**_

_Issei se encontraba atónito a la vez que confundido, lo que Rias Gremory le mostro fue algo que no esperaba, así como algo que no tenía sentido._

_-esa es la verdad Issei- dijo Rias._

_-eso es imposible, nada de eso ocurrió- exclamo Issei –todo eso está mal, ¿entregue mi brazo izquierdo para pelear contra Raiser para salvarte? ¡Yo di mi brazo para detener a Vali en la pelea en la reunión!- exclamo Issei dejando que su "Brazo" se manifestara._

_Rias no sabía que decir, aun cuando le ha mostrado a Issei sus recuerdos, el se negaba a creerlos._

_-no solo eso, todo lo que paso es diferente, Xenovia era tu [Caballero], ¿mis poderes no se manifestaron?, y todo eso en un plazo de tiempo en el que "Tu" no estabas, para esos momentos estabas, o en el inframundo haciendo quien sabe que, o estabas torturándome- exclamo Issei._

_Dado a que Erza era nueva ella no sabía nada de lo pasado, pero por lo visto, algo muy grande estaba pasando con el castaño y su nueva "Ama", por lo cual era mejor que ella se mantuviera callada._

_-Rias-san… lo que nos has mostrado tampoco cuadra con lo que nosotras recordábamos…- dijo Isabela –yo no estuve en la mansión de Raiser esos 2 meses luego del compromiso, estuve en ciertos lugares… pero por lo que se, antes de que ocurriera lo de las Excaliburn, usted así como Himejima-san, Argento-san y Toujou-san no abandonaron la mansión Phenex-_

_-Isabela-san, con todo respeto, le pido que no se entrometa en esto- dijo Akeno, ella no confiaba ni un poco en Isabela._

_-Issei te lo suplico… tienes que creerme- dijo Rias esperando que el castaño entrara en razón._

_-digamos que creo todo eso- dijo Issei sonando no muy convencido –entonces como me explicas que todo lo que "tu" has enseñado y lo que ah pasado hasta ahora sean dos cosas completamente diferentes-_

"_eso lo puedo responder yo" –se escucho una voz diferente en la habitación, una que Issei reconoció._

_-¿Azazel?- dijo Issei_

"_es Azazel-sensei" corrigió el caído_

_Un círculo mágico apareció sobre la cama del cual un holograma de Azazel se estaba proyectando vía directa desde la ciudad de Kuo._

"_¿me dejaras continuar ablando?" pregunto el caído_

_-…explica, que sabes tú de esto que Gremory me está mostrando- exigió Issei._

"_si, he hecho mis investigaciones sobre este raro suceso, hay mil y una explicaciones, pero es posible que esta sea la más acertada…"_

_-¿Cuál?- pregunto Issei._

"_mundos paralelos"_

_-¿Qué?- exclamo Issei confundido._

"_los teóricos humanos han hecho hipótesis de que esta no es la única dimensión, en parte es correcta, tenemos el inframundo, el cielo, Asgard y muchas otras áreas que podrían catalogarse como "mundos aparte" pero una dimensión completamente igual a la nuestra pero a la vez diferente es algo que incluso nosotros no sabemos a ciencia cierta"_

_-no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo Issei_

"_hah… poniéndolo simple, es muy probable que la "Rias Gremory" que tu conocías y que esta Rias Gremory sean dos personas diferentes"_

_-me estás diciendo que ella- Dijo Issei señalando a Rias –¿no es la mujer que me torturo al punto de medio-matarme?, lamento no concordar contigo, pero no me trago ese cuento chino de otra dimensión-_

"_mocoso, ese caso muestra recuerdos, nada más, si lo que ella recuerda en realidad paso, es porque paso, incluso Sirzechs dudo un poco de todo esto, pero al ver que el comportamiento de su hermana era el de "antes" se replanteo y acepto esta hipótesis"_

_-pues Sirzechs-sama puede creer en eso, pero yo no- exclamo Issei –sufrí mucho por causa de ella, Gasper sufrió mucho por causa de ella, sea o no, no cambia el hecho que nos hizo mucho daño- termino de decir Issei._

"… _lo lamento Rias, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer" dijo el caído._

_-…no… hay problema… gracias por contactarse Azazel- dijo Rias visiblemente desanimada, su única esperanza había fallado._

"_ah y antes de despedirme, les diré que algunas sorpresas los esperan en casa" con eso el holograma desapareció._

_-no sé porque pero siento pánico de preguntar que hicieron… de todas formas, es mejor que regresemos a Japón- dijo Issei saliendo de la habitación dejando a Rias, Akeno y Erza ahí, Isabela salió después de Issei._

_Rias se sentó en la cama, claramente las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban se rompían a pedazos luego de escuchar las palabras del castaño._

_Pero pensándolo era obvio, la Rias de este mundo le causo mucho daño a Issei, se dejo manipular por Raiser y termino convirtiéndose en lo que mas aborrece._

_-Rias-san… tal vez suene insensible pero podrían decirme que es lo que ha pasado- dijo Erza, al ser nueva no sabía nada, pero podía notar que la pelirroja así como la morena tenían sentimientos por el castaño, así que la situación las estaba lastimando, como su nueva [Caballero] aria lo posible por ayudar._

_-Erza-san, lo que sucede es…- Akeno comenzó a explicar la situación, sin duda ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado debía decir que lo que las Rias y Akeno de este mundo hicieron era algo imperdonable, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que las que tenia ahora en frente eran unas Rias y Akeno completamente diferentes._

_-esto es complicado… Issei no podrá perdonarlas ya que son "ustedes", cosas como un rencor así no se borran de la noche a la mañana- comenzó a decir Erza sonando muy madura –pero no debes rendirte-_

_Rias y Akeno escuchaban atento a las palabras de su nueva compañera._

_-Issei está molesto con ustedes eso está más que claro, pero no pueden rendirse solo por eso, tienen que intentar una y otra vez hasta que logren que él las perdone, ¿fallaron una vez? Inténtenlo otra vez, ¿volvieron a fallar? Sigan intentando hasta que lo logren, Renunciar a la idea de Ganar antes de empezar, equivale a perder sin pelear-_

_Las palabras de Erza motivaron a ambas, no podían rendirse aun, era muy pronto para tirar la toalla._

_-debo agradecerte Erza, sin duda sabes cómo motivar a las personas- dijo Rias mostrando su sonrisa._

_-jeje, bueno, será cosa de familia, mi madre así como mis ancestros siempre fueron mujeres que lograban desempeñar grandes papeles, mi bisabuela era la prueba innata-_

_-¿tu bisabuela?- pregunto Akeno._

_-si, desde la época de mi bisabuela, nuestra magia así como nuestro nombre se heredan, hablo de la primera Erza Scarlet Titania, la reina hada-_

_-¡ya lo recuerdo!- exclamo Rias._

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-¡ya recuerdo donde había escuchado ese nombre "Titania"!, cundo la Magia aun era utilizada por grandes partes del mundo y cuando los Gremios aun existían se escuchaba sobre la gran Erza Scarlet- dijo Rias –cuando era pequeña escuche de mi hermano muchas historias de ella-_

_-mi bisabuela fue muy conocida ¿eh?- dijo Erza sintiéndose algo apenada de que su familia fuera tan conocida incluso entre los demonios –yo soy la quinta de esta generación, Erza Scarlet V-_

_-no puedo creer que tenga a una pariente de Erza Scarlet en mi grupo, sin duda eres un gran hallazgo- dijo Rias._

_-v-vamos, me hacen sonrojar, aun no me compara en nada a mi bisabuela, hay algunas armas así como armaduras que todavía no puedo utilizar, ¡pero mejorare y seré tan fuerte como ella!- exclamo Erza, esa era una de sus metas._

_-ahora que eres un demonio, tendrás mucho tiempo para ello- dijo Rias._

_-si, de ahora en adelante seré tu espada y escudo Rias- dijo Erza_

_La unión de la nueva pieza de Rias traerá nuevos cambios al grupo._

_Detrás de la puerta Issei se quedo escuchando, no por que quisiera, sino porque recordó que esa era su habitación y que sus cosas se encontraban ahí, por lo que escucho todo._

_[que piensas de todo eso Aibou]_

_-es algo difícil de asimilar… no sé cómo reaccionar, además no soy solo yo, Kiba y Gasper también están incluidos en este problema-_

_[es tu decisión Aibou… yo estoy contigo hasta que mueras, por lo cual la decisión que elijas yo también lo haré]_

_-…-_

_Desde ese momento las dudas se asomaban por la mente del castaño._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-que debería hacer…-

-¿sobre qué Ise?- pregunto una Xenovia ya despierta.

-ah… nada, solo pensaba algunas cosas-

-uhm…- dijo Xenovia mirando fijamente a Issei.

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto Issei sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-mi beso de buenos días-

-ah eso… sabes creo que te eh mal acostumbrado- dijo Issei, pero no negando el beso.

-yo también- se escucho otra voz al lado izquierdo.

Isabela ya se había levantado y pedía su beso matutino.

-en serio, las eh mal acostumbrado- dijo Issei dándole ahora un beso a Isabela.

Ya se había vuelto una rutina que Xenovia durmiera con Issei, pero tras México Isabela pedía dormir al lado del castaño también, todo desde que regresaron a casa.

_**Flashback:**_

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

_El viaje de México a Japón volvió a ser un infierno para el castaño, poco tiempo ha pasado desde que se volvió Dragon Slayer, pero ya podía decir que odiaba con toda su alma el maldito malestar que le daban los transportes._

_Issei le pregunto si no había forma de quitarse este maldito malestar, a lo que el Dragon rojo solo le respondido._

"_[Cuando seas aun más fuerte, esos malestares ya no te afectaran]"_

_Con esas palabras Issei sintió que todo giraba en torno a volverse más fuerte._

_Lo que nos lleva a unos tortuosos viajes para Issei, comenzando con el transporte de la ciudad en México hasta el aeropuerto, de ahí el viaje en avión, el cual paso inconsciente porque Erza le dijo que tenía un método para aliviar sus mareos que consistía en darle un golpe en la boca del estomago dejándolo tumbado sobre el regazo de la escarlata._

_Cosa que al comienzo ella no esperaba que terminara así, pero no negaría que le gusto tener al castaño sobre su regazo._

_Cosa que desato los celos de Rias, Akeno y Isabela._

_Issei no recordó nada de las horas que duro el vuelo, al llegar los esperaba la limosina de Sirzechs que los llevaría a Casa._

_Erza se ofreció para calmar a Issei otra vez, pero Rias le ordeno que se detuviera._

_Cosa que provoco que la escarlata se sintiera mal, aun si ella misma no sabía el porqué._

_Al llegar a la casa, Rias, Akeno, Issei y Isabela ya sabían el porqué Azazel dijo que se llevarían una sorpresa al regresar._

_-¡Wow, esta es tu Casa Issei, sin duda es grande!- exclamo Erza_

_La casa de Issei había cambiado, ya no era la humilde casa de dos pisos._

_-¿Esta es mi casa?- Dijo Issei fijándose en la placa de la entrada que decía Hyoudou –si es mi casa… ¡pero qué demonios paso aquí!- grito Issei._

_El repentino grito llamo la atención de los residentes de la casa._

_-¡Ise volviste!- exclamo Xenovia contenta saliendo a recibir al castaño con un abrazo._

_El abrazo como era de suponerse molesto a Rias, Akeno y… ¿Erza?_

_-Xen podrías explicarme que paso, ¿Qué la paso a la casa?, ¿Qué le paso a la casa de los vecinos?- Issei tenía muchas preguntas._

_-veo que regresaron sanos y salvos- dijo Sona, ella visita de manera informal._

_-Kaicho que paso mientras no estábamos- pregunto Issei, luego se quedo mirando un rato a la chica –por cierto, lindo atuendo- exclamo Issei sincero._

_-g-g-gracias- Dijo Sona con las mejillas rojas –primero que nada pasen, adentro explicare todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuvieron en México-_

_El resto de los inquilinos salieron a recibir al grupo._

_-Issei-kun volviste- dijo Kiba, el había venido de visita a la casa Hyoudou, después de todo el conservaba su apartamento, al cual se mudo Gasper también._

_-si, no creerás todo lo que paso mientras estábamos en México- dijo Issei._

_-parece que pasaron por mucho, por cierto ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kiba refiriéndose a Erza_

_-permítanme presentarme- dijo Erza parándose frente a todos –me llamo Erza Scarlet V, soy la nueva [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, un gusto en conocerlos- exclamo Erza animada_

_-un gusto- respondieron todos._

_-muchas cosas pasaron- volvió a decir Issei._

_-eso veo… por cierto… ¿porque tienes un mechón rubio en la parte de atrás de tu cabello?- pregunto Kiba._

_-ah… eso… bueno creo que es un efecto secundario de mi transformación dorada, en México entre en un modo parecido a eso, solo que utilizando mi poder de Dragon Slayer, luego de eso parte de mi cabello se volvió rubio, tal vez al usarlo mucho mi cabello terminara tomando ese color-_

_-aun así le queda bien Issei-sama- exclamo Ravel uniéndose a la conversación._

_-¿tú crees?, por cierto, ¿y mis padres?- pregunto Issei._

_Algunos pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa ante esa pregunta._

_-bueno Issei-kun, lo que pasa…- Kiba trataba de explicar al castaño, pero la morena Sitri se le adelanto._

_-Tus padres salieron de vacaciones Issei-kun, ten te dejaron una carta- dijo Sona entregándole la carta a Issei._

_Sin esperar Issei abrió la carta y la leyó, su expresión cambio tras leer la carta._

_-¡mis padres estarán en un crucero por dos años alrededor del mundo!- grito Issei._

_Para Rias, Akeno y Isabela también fue una sorpresa._

_-¿Cómo rayos paso?- pregunto Issei._

_El número de preguntas estaba aumentando._

* * *

_Luego de un rato Issei se calmo, todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa, cabe decir que la mesa familiar cambio también, ahora era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran sentarse… incluso quedaban puestos._

_-¿Sona podrías explicar que paso?- pregunto Rias._

_-la forma más clara de resumirlo… Mi Onee-sama y tu Oni-sama Rias- dijo Sona._

_No era necesario decir más, si ambos Maous eran responsables de esto… uno esperaría que incluso alzaran un castillo._

_-entonces por Sirzechs-sama y Serafal-sama mi casa se volvió un hotel, ¿también es cosa de ellos el que mis padres estén fuera?-_

_-si- respondió Sona._

_-increíble…- dijo Issei sin poder creerlo –cuán grande es la casa ahora?-_

_-la casa cuenta con 6 pisos, el primero hay barias evitaciones, ahí están Ravel-san, Yura y Isabela ahora que regreso- comenzó a explicar la Sitri –en la segunda planta está tu habitación, la de Rias, Asia, Xenovia y la mía, las habitaciones estas hechas de modo que las habitaciones pueden conectarse-_

_-6 pisos- Issei no salía aun del asombro._

_-en el tercer piso se encuentran las habitaciones para invitados, el estudio, almacén, en el cuarto piso se encuentran las habitaciones de Akeno-san, Koneko-san, abra que amoblar las cosas para Erza-san y por último los quinto y sexto piso son habitaciones vacías- termino de explicar la Sitri._

_-acaso hay algo más?- pregunto Issei de manera retorica._

_-un jardín al aire libre en la terraza- dijo Ravel._

_-…-_

_-además esta firmemente construida no se derrumbara incluso en caso de una guerra, así que no hay problema el usar nuestros poderes- dijo Sona mientras se acomodaba las gafas._

_-también hay pisos subterráneos- dijo Xenovia._

_-¿pisos subterráneos?-_

_-si, hay un máximo de tres plantas subterráneas- dijo Sona –la primera es una gran habitación espaciosa, no solo puede ser utilizada como una sala de entrenamiento, también puede ser utilizada como un cine, también está equipada con una bañera/Piscina cubierta de grandes dimensiones, la segunda se utiliza exclusivamente para una piscina cubierta, se puede ajustar la temperatura del agua y la tercera hay una biblioteca y un almacén-_

_-ok… necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo, les molesta si voy a recostarme un rato en mi cama- dijo Issei agotado mentalmente._

_-es tu casa, hazlo con confianza- dijo Sona._

_-gracias- Issei subió las escaleras… ya que no quería usar el elevador, enserio ¿Un elevador? Para ir a acostare en su cama._

_En tanto los demás chicos se fueron a lo suyo, quedando solo Sona y Rias en el comedor, Akeno fue a ayudar a Erza a instalarse._

_-Rias… Azazel me conto sobre lo que te ocurre… dime… ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?- pregunto Sona, ella ya estaba enterada que la Rias ante ella no era la misma "Rias" que ella conocía._

_-… es tu decisión Sona… puede desconfiar de mi si quieres… lo que la "Yo" de este mundo hiso y como se comporto son cosas que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente, si no quieres dirigirme la palabra… ten entenderé-_

_-…. Hah… Rias, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo amigas?- pregunto Sona._

_-eso que tiene-_

_-responde, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-_

_-… desde niñas, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?-_

_-soy tu amiga, cometerás estupideces, aun así como tu amiga estaré ahí para hacerte entrar en razón y perdonarte, tu siempre serás tu, aunque no seas la misma Rias con la que crecí, sigues siendo Rias Gremory, mi amiga… así que deja de actuar de ese modo tan deprimente-_

_-jeje… Gracias Sona, no sé qué aria si no te tuviera como amiga-_

_-tienes suerte Rias-_

_-ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte Sona-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Sona… ¿a ti te gusta Issei?- pregunto Rias mostrando una expresión completamente seria._

_-…- Sona comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, gotas de sudor recorrían su cara._

_-Sonaaa-_

_-t-t-tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos después- exclamo Sona escapando del problema._

_-espera… ¡SONA!-_

* * *

_Mientras tanto, Isabela estaba pasando por una muy dura prueba… mejor dicho interrogatorio._

_-a ver si entendí bien Isabela, me dices que no pase mi relación con Issei-sama mas allá de un beso… porque no podría soportarlo- exclamo Ravel con un látigo en su mano, de donde lo saco, quien sabe._

_-Ravel-sama…. Lo digo por su propio-_

_ZAS_

_-dices por mi propio bien… dime, ¿a qué se debe esas palabras?-_

_-p-pues…- Isabela desvió la mirada._

_-¿Qué paso en México? Isabela-_

_-la cosa es que…-_

_-¡habla más alto!- exclamo Ravel._

_-está bien lo siento, ¡me acosté con Issei-sama!-_

_El cerebro de Ravel se tostó al escuchar esas palabras, en estos momentos se sentía de muchas maneras, confusa, celosa, traicionada, pero lo que su mente logro procesar para preguntar._

_-c-como estuvo- pregunto Ravel ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo mientras que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas._

_-fue…- las mejillas de Isabela se tornaron en un rojo intenso al recordarlo –placenteramente tortuoso-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-hacerlo con Issei-sama… requiere una gran resistencia… es tan apasionado… así como el moverte- Isabela comenzó a excitarse de solo recordarlo._

_-¿así fue?-_

_-ah..- Isabela se dio cuenta que comenzaba a desvariar –lo que trato de decir, es que aun es muy temprano para usted Ravel-sama, entiendo que este enamorada y que quiera expresar sus sentimientos, pero no pase esa línea-_

_Ravel tenía sus dudas sobre lo que la castaña decía… pero ambas se consigan desde mucho y sabia a la perfección que si ella lo decía, era por algo._

* * *

_Mientras tanto Issei en su habitación._

_-esto es increíble… ¡incluso mi habitación es diferente!- exclamo Issei._

_Todo en su habitación había cambiado, los muebles, la cama, la televisión, las pocas consolas que tenia… Todo._

_-mi cama es tan grande que creo que 5 personas pueden dormir en ellas- dijo Issei examinando la nueva cama –la televisión es tan grande como la pared… no me quejo, además mis viejas consolas fueron remplazadas por unas nuevas, espero que mis Saves estén iguales, además que hay nuevas cosas… no sé si estar asombrado o aterrado-_

_[…]_

_-¿pasa algo Ddraig, estas muy callado desde lo de México?-_

_[estaba pensando en algo aibou]_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_[tu crecimiento]_

_-¿"mi crecimiento"?-_

_[tu crecimiento como Dragon Slayer excede los parámetros, te adaptaste en tiempo record… y ahora has alcanzado la Dragon Forcé]_

_-¿no es eso bueno?-_

_[el problema es ese, si sigues creciendo como ahora… llegara el punto en donde te convertirás en Dragon]_

_-¡espera, ¿Qué?!- exclamo Issei -¡no me dijiste nada sobre convertirme en un Dragon!-_

_[no lo hice porque pensé que no habría problemas… yo mismo no esperaba que crecieras tan rápido]_

_-¿pero cómo es que me convertiré en un Dragon?-_

_[la magia de Dragon Slayer tiene un maldición, mientras más se use y si la persona se baña en sangre de Dragon… esta eventualmente tomara la forma de un Dragon]_

_-¿Esto ah pasado antes?-_

_[Si… hubo alguien que se convirtió en un Dragon y trajo caos al mundo… Acnologia, fue apodado como el Dragon negro del apocalipsis, el muy maldito acabo con cientos de dragones así como mato a un número incalculable de humanos]_

_-¿no me digas que ese Dragon sigue suelto por algún lado?_

_[despreocúpate, hace mucho el fue derrotado… pero el precio de su derrota fue la muerte del Rey Dragon de las llamas, Igneel]_

_-no es el Dragon del que me contaste, del cual fue padre de ese Dragon Slayer llamado Natsu Dragnel-_

_[si… aibou, recomiendo que no utilices tus podres de Dragon Slayer por un tiempo, aun hay algunas cosas de las cual quiero cerciorarme]_

_-… está bien, no usare mis poderes de Dragon Slayer… además no creo que los necesite, la paz se ah formado entre los tres bandos y las vacaciones de verano están por comenzar, no creo que nada pase en ese tiempo-_

_-hablando con Ddraig-san, Issei-kun- se escucho una voz aparte entrando al cuarto_

_-ah, Kaicho, si… hablaba de algunas cosas con Ddraig, ¿necesitas algo de mí?-_

_-me acompañas al estudio- dijo Sona._

_-¿no podemos discutirlo aquí?-_

_-en el estudio llegaron documentos para el cabecilla del clan Arcturus, ósea tu-_

_-ah… ¿ya han empezado a llegar esos papeleos?- dijo Issei apático._

_-como cabecilla de tu clan, es tu deber revisar todas las solicitudes que te lleguen, ven, te ayudare ya que es la primera vez que haces algo así-_

_-te lo agradezco Kaicho, que aria sin ti- dijo Issei sin doble intención._

_Pero para zona significo más de lo que dijo, ya que su cara se torno tan roja como el cabello de Rias._

_-Kaicho, ¿te pasa algo?… tu cara esta roja-_

_-¡n-n-n-no es nada! ¡apresúrate!-_

_BLAM_

_Sona salió del cuarto azotando duramente la puerta._

_-¿Q-que paso?-_

_[a ti no se te quita lo lento con nada, ¿no?]_

_-¿eh?, ya es la segunda vez que dices eso, ¿a qué te refieres?-_

_[averígualo tu mismos… despistado]_

_-o-oye ¡Ddraig!-_

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Luego de ese buen despertar, Xenovia e Isabela se dirigieron a sus propias habitaciones para darse un baño.

En cuanto a Issei, el se dio un rápido baño y se puso unas ropas cómodas para estar.

Después de todo, las vacaciones habían comenzado, pese a no tener un plan en mente sobre que hacer este verano, de algún modo se las ingeniaría.

El bajo al comedor a prepararse un desayuno, ahora que su madre no estaba, o era que el se cocinaba algo, o lo asía Xenovia o Asia, ni loco dejaría que Gremory y Himejima se encargaran de la comida, no descartaba la posibilidad de que le envenenaran la comida.

Al bajar vio a todos en la mesa del comedor, y por alguna razón Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko vestían con el uniforme de la academia Kuo.

-¿Por qué andan con los uniformes? Estamos en vacaciones- dijo Issei dirigiéndose a la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso de jugo –a todo esto, ¿Dónde están Kaicho y Yura-san? No las veo por ningún lado-

-Sona y su torre fueron donde sus demás piezas están, ella se están preparando-

-¿Preparando para qué?- pregunto Issei bebiendo el jugo.

-Issei… ¿acaso no sabes que todos los demonios jóvenes se reunirán en el inframundo?- dijo Rias.

PFUUUUUUUUUUU

Issei escupió la bebida fuertemente, casi ahogándose en el proceso.

-COF…COF-

-¡Issei-san!- Asia se acerco al castaño y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-gra-gracias Asia, ¿Cómo es eso de que tenemos que ir al inframundo?- exclamo Issei.

-acaso no leyó los documentos que habían en su escritorio, Issei-sama- dijo Ravel bajando las escaleras

Ella ya parecía estar lista, con maleta en mano y vestida con esos caros vestidos que ella siempre usaba.

-¿Cuáles documentos?- pregunto Issei.

-¿Sona-sama lo estaba ayudando con los papeleos del clan?-

-si… pero luego de un rato tuvo que salir, continúe por mi mismo pero eran muchos, así que no los termine, creo que aun ahí una montaña esperándome…- Issei se dio cuenta, el estar desinformado era su culpa por dejar el trabajo a un lado.

-ya ve, ya mande un mensaje para Kiba-san y Gasper-san, ambos deben de llegar dentro de poco-

TOC TOC

-deben de ser ellos- dijo Ravel dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y en efecto, se trataban de ambos rubios… solo que alguien más los acompañaba.

-yo-

-¿Qué haces tú también aquí Azazel?-

-es "Azazel-sensei" apréndetelo, y estoy aquí porque también iré al inframundo con ustedes, después de todo, soy su profesor-

-no haces alarde al título- dijo Rias

Azazel entonces saco una libreta de su bolsillo y lo leyó en vos alta.

-el calendario para el inframundo es: en primer lugar, visitar a los padres de Rias, la introducción de los demonios líderes de las familias actuales. Después de eso es la reunión anual de los demonios jóvenes al cual se une un nuevo elemento- dijo Azazel señalando con el bolígrafo a Issei

-después de eso a petición de Sirzechs y de su Reina, está el entrenamiento de los miembros de ambos grupos, Gremory y Hyoudou, principalmente voy por lo de los entrenamientos-

Issei así como el resto continuaban escuchando las palabras del caído con atención.

-mientras todos están en la casa Gremory, voy a reunirme con Sirzechs, caray… esto es molesto- Azazel suspiro cansado

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que ir a la casa Gremory?- pregunto Issei, el junto a Kiba y Gasper ya estaban completamente desligado del clan Gremory, no le vea el caso de ir ahí.

-porque, a no ser que te saques un castillo de la nada en donde tú y tu grupo puedan alojarse, y a no ser que tengas el dinero para rentar lugares en el inframundo en todo el tiempo que estarán-

-ah…tienes razón- Issei bajo la cabeza derrotado, Azazel dio un tiro directo en todos los puntos débiles del castaño.

-además, tengo entendido que ¡tu!- dijo Azazel señalando a Issei –tienes otros asuntos que resolver en el inframundo, cosas que tienen que ver con tu [Alfil], la chica Phenex-

Ravel desvió la mirada con la cara completamente roja.

-si… es algo que tengo que hablar personalmente con Lady Phenex- dijo Issei

-bueno, entonces prepárense, que nos iremos en unas horas- exclamo Azazel.

-ah… mi verano se arruino- dijo Issei pesadamente.

* * *

_**-Estación De Trenes De Kuo-**_

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR EN TREN!- grito el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Ise?- pregunto Xenovia, no entendía el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

-la cosa es que…- Isabela comenzó a explicar.

-¡mareos en los transportes!- exclamaron todos (salvo, Rias, Akeno y Erza)

-¿oh?, esto es algo interesante, ¿así que los Dragon Slayers sufren de mareos en los transportes?... esto tengo que registrarlo-

-¡vamos! ¿no hay otra forma de ir al inframundo?-

-lamento decirte que esta es la única forma Legal de ir, de lo contrario podrías ser encarcelado por entrar de manera ilegal- dijo Rias –sígueme-

-ah…- Issei sentía que la cosas se ponían cada vez peor.

Issei siguió a la pelirroja, ella, Akeno, Asia y el se subieron al ascensor.

El castaño observo con detenimiento el ascensor

Era el mismo que siempre estuvo ahí, no había nada extraño a simple vista.

Rias saco una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo de la falda, pasándolo por el panel electrónico del ascensor.

PI

Gakun

Repentinamente el ascensor comenzó a descender, mucho más abajo de lo que debería.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Issei.

Asia se encontraba igual de sorprendida.

Ambas One-samas mostraban una sonrisa divertida al ver las expresiones a ambos novatos.

-bajo la estación ahí una planta secreta-

-¿Cómo?, no sabía que algo así estuviera ahí abajo-

-es normal que no lo sepas. Es de acceso exclusivo para los demonios, los humanos no podrían encontrar ni acceder a él aunque les tomara toda la vida, hay múltiples áreas para los demonios escondidas por toda la ciudad-

Issei se quedo asombrado por lo poco que conocía su ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos el ascensor se detuvo suavemente, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Issei vio con asombro.

-¡este lugar es inmenso!- exclamo Issei, podía jurar que su voz hiso eco.

-esto debe ocupar la mitad del pueblo- dijo Asia igual de asombrada

Luego de unos minutos de espera, ya todos estaban reunidos en la estación.

-para tomar el tren al inframundo tenemos que tomar la estación numero 3- dijo Rias

-estamos en la 15… enserio, ¿cuán grande es este lugar?- exclamo Issei

-¿a cuánto estará el techo?- pregunto Erza.

-ahora que me fijo… está muy vacio- dijo Issei

Salvo ellos, solo habían cuanto mucho unos 5 demonios mas esperando su tren.

-casi llegamos- dijo Rias, encarando un inmensamente largo tren.

-los demonios hacen todo a lo grande…- dijo Erza

-¿es el logotipo Gremory?- pregunto Issei

-Issei-kun… todo esto pertenece a la casa Gremory- dijo Kiba

Issei se quedo con una cara de KHE

-¿todo?-

-si todo-

-….-

-hemos llegado… este tren es uno de los muchos de la familia Gremory, pero este particularmente es mío-

-¿tuyo?-

-pueden ir subiendo- sonrió Rias.

Dando un paso al frente las puertas del tren se abrieron, dejando ver que alguien ya los esperaba dentro.

-¡Graifya!- dijo Rias

-¿Graifya-san?- dijo Issei, no esperaba ver tan pronto a su "Prima"

* * *

Ya en el tren, Rias fue a sentarse en un vagón para ella sola más adelante.

Azazel se fue a la parte trasera del tren, en el área de "invitados"

* * *

En cuanto a Issei y el resto, ellos viajarían en los vagones intermedios.

-así que es cierto que se marea tan pronto se pone en marcha- dijo Xenovia viendo como su novio batallaba para no desmallarse, ella estaba sentada al lado derecho del castaño.

-si… maldigo… esto- dijo Issei con la cara completamente azul.

-tengo algunas pastillas para el mareo, tal vez le sirvan de algo- dijo Ravel, ella se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

-gracias…. Ravel… - Issei recibió las pastillas.

-tenga- Graifya le dio un vaso con agua, apegándose muy bien a su papel de criada.

-por cierto… ¿Por qué estás aquí Graifya-san?- pregunto Issei.

-vine a escoltar a la señorita y al resto al castillo Gremory, luego de ahí… planeo acompañarlo a usted-

-¿acompañarme? ¿A dónde?-

-iremos al castillo de su antepasado- dijo Graifya

Los presentes se sorprendieron

-iremos al castillo de Arcturus… pero, ¿Por qué?-

-el castillo es su legado Issei-sama- respondió Graifya –en el castillo se encontró un círculo mágico especial, un sello-

-¿un círculo mágico?-

-si, Sirzechs-sama trato de romper ese sello, pero le fue imposible, solo alguien que sea del mismo clan podrá retirar el sello-

-ya entiendo…- Issei se quedo sentado un rato, esperando que el mareo se le pasara… cosa que no ocurrió en todo el trayecto.

* * *

-¿c-cuanto… falta… para que acabe esta tortura?- pregunto Issei a minutos del desmayo.

Ya se había acabado todo el frasco de pastillos para los mareos que había traído consigo Ravel.

-faltan 20 minutos Issei- dijo Rias mostrándose en los vagones intermedios.

-no… tendrías… que estar al frente, Gremory- dijo Issei, no tenía fuerzas ni para discutir.

-vine a ver cómo estaban- dijo Rias.

Acompañando a Rias se encontraba un hombre anciano, vestía un uniforme negro y con una gorra de bordes dorados.

-encantado de conocerlos nuevos demonios sirvientes y joven del clan del cual se está hablando mucho últimamente en el inframundo, soy Reinaldo, el conductor del tren privado de la familia Gremory-

-u…un gusto- Dijo Issei aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

-jojo, parece que no soportas los transportes- se rio el hombre.

-ah, ¡soy Asia Argento! [Alfil]- se presento Asia.

-yo soy Erza Scarlet V, [Caballo], por favor cuídenos a partir de ahora-

-Hyoudou Issei, [Rey]-

-Xenovia, [Caballo] de Hyoudou Issei-

-Ravel Phenex, [Alfil] de Issei Hyoudou-

-jojo, las conozco a ambas- dijo Reynaldo señalando a Ravel e Isabela –la hija menor de la casa Phenex y la [Torre] de Raiser Phenex, ahora veo que están con alguien más-

-S-si, algunas cosas pasaron- dijo Isabela.

-jojo, al parecer muchos demonios jóvenes decidieron hacer algunos cambios en su equipo- dijo Reynaldo.

-¿huh?- dijo Rias.

-usted cambio piezas, ¿eh señorita Rias?-

-s-si…- Rias desvió la mirada, el que Kiba y Gasper se fueran no fue idea suya.

Reynaldo saco una maquina de su abrigo, con la cual capturo a los más nuevos, estos aparecieron en un monitor.

-¿Q-que… es eso?- pregunto Issei.

-esta es una maquina del mundo de los demonios, comprueba y compara. El hecho de que el tren este entrando en el inframundo y por lo tanto, todos los transportes requieren una inspección- explico Rias.

-por lo que se lleva un registro sobre las piezas, así como los demonios que ingresan para tener un control y prever cualquier entrada ilegal- termino de explicar Graifya.

-señorita Rias, con esto, tanto la verificación y las formalidades para la entrada de las nuevas caras aquí están acabadas. Ahora todos pueden descansar y relajarse hasta que lleguemos a la estación programada. También hay camas y un lugar donde pueden disfrutar de la comida, así que utilícenlo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino-

-creo… que voy a morir- dijo Issei

* * *

"en breve cruzaremos a través de la pared dimensional"

Se escucho la vos de Reynaldo por las bocinas del tren.

-con esto llegamos oficialmente al inframundo- dijo Kiba.

-Traten de mirar afuera- dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei a duras penas abrió la ventana, al hacerlo recibió una oleada de viendo del exterior.

Frente a él se extendían un espectacularmente extenso paisaje lleno de cadenas montañosas y espesos y verdes bosques.

El aire era diferente, la temperatura era perfecta, ni muy frio ni muy caliente.

-a pesar que sería la segunda vez que vengo… puedo notar que es el inframundo- dijo Issei dejando que el aire lo aliviara un poco.

Estando a muchos metros de altura, la vista que ofrecía la ventana del tren era única.

Montañas, ríos, casas… de forma curiosas, pero casas.

-todo lo que alcanza la vista es terreno de mi familia… todo es territorio Gremory- exclamo Rias con orgullo.

-lo repito… niña consentida- dijo Issei.

-tranquila Rias… Tranquila- se decía Rias a si misma.

-¿Cómo de grande es el territorio Gremory?- pregunto Issei.

-si mal no recuerdo, creo que del tamaño de Honshu de Japón- respondió Kiba asomando la cabeza por sobre el asiento de adelante.

Issei por poco y se cae del tren, de no ser porque Ravel y Xenovia lo sujetaron.

-¡tan grande!- exclamo Issei olvidándose por completo del susto de casi caerse.

-el inframundo tiene la misma superficie del mundo humano, pero en proporciones de habitantes es sumamente menor al humano, aun siendo demonios, Ángeles Caídos y otras criaturas, apenas somos una fracción en comparación… todo eso sumado a que no hay océanos nos lleva a la conclusión de que tenemos espacio de sobra-

-¿Cómo puede tener el mismo tamaño de la tierra?-

-quien sabe- respondió Rias.

Habían pequeños detalles que incluso los demonios y caídos desconocían, por eso aun se investigaba el inframundo.

-eso me recuerda, Asia, Erza- llamo Rias.

-¿si?- dijeron ambas.

-ahora que forman parte de mi sequito, se les entregara una parte del los terrenos del clan Gremory- dijo Rias juntando las manos.

-¿Podemos tener territorios?- pregunto Erza

-por supuesto, son mis siervos, siervos de una heredera de casa demoniaca. Vivir dentro de mis tierras con las suyas propias está permitido, Akeno y Koneko tienen sus propios territorios… Yuuto y Gasper tenían las suyas- dijo Rias con un deje de tristeza.

-lamento el haberte quitado tus tierras al cambiarte a mi grupo Kiba- dijo Issei.

-no hay problema Issei-kun, no sabía qué hacer con ellas de todas formas- respondió Kiba.

Chasqueando los dedos, la pelirroja convoco un mapa que apareció sobre la mesa, extendiéndolo en su totalidad.

-¿un mapa?-

-un mapa del territorio Gremory- sonrió Rias –las áreas rojas están tomadas, pueden elegir alguna de las restantes- dijo Rias.

Erza y Asia pasaron a elegir sus tierras.

-me pregunto si lo que rodea el castillo de mi antepasado entra en la categoría de mis tierras… bueno… ya se sabrá- dijo Issei.

* * *

"en breve llegaremos a la residencia principal de la familia Gremory. en breve llegaremos a la residencia principal de la familia Gremory"

-¿llegamos?- pregunto Issei ya en sus últimas.

-si, la última parada- dijo Rias.

El tren se detuvo por completo, entonces Issei recobro todas sus fuerzas.

-¡estoy vivo!- exclamo Issei.

-parece que al detenerse se curó- dijo Xenovia.

El resto se levanto y recogió sus maletas, Issei se percato que Azazel ni se molesto en levantarse.

-Azazel-sensei, ¿No viene?- pregunto Issei.

-sep, tengo planes, me reuniré con Sirzechs por lo que tengo que dirigirme al territorio de los Maous… una de esas … "invitaciones"-

-ya veo, buenos, nos velos luego-

-adiós- dijo el caído alzando la mano.

Issei y los demás salieron, las puertas del tren se serraron y comenzó a andar.

"¡Bienvenida a casa Rias-Ojou-sama!"

Issei dejo caer las maletas sorprendido.

Frente a él se encontraba una legión de personas, todos formados frente a la salida del tren.

PAN PAN

Fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

-¿fuegos artificiales? ¡enserio!- exclamo Issei.

Al acabarse los fuegos artificiales cientos de soldados alzaron sus rifles al aire y dispararon varias salvas de munición, al acabar una orquesta a un lado empezó a tocar una alegre melodía, mientras un jinete montado en un grifo sobrevolaba el cielo ondeando una bandera.

-esto me supera… para alguien normal esto es mucho- dijo Issei, entonces sintió como dos personas se ocultaban tras de él.

Asia y… ¿Xenovia?

-impresionante… presentación- dijo Xenovia nerviosa.

-e-esto es impresionante- dijo Asia.

Sin duda esto era mucho para ambas que vivieron una vida más simple de la normal.

-síganme Rias-Ojou-sama- dijo Graifya.

El resto siguió a la Maid cabello plateado, pasando a un lado de un ejército de mayordomos y criadas.

"¡Bienvenida a casa Rias-Ojou-sama!"

Gritaron los mayordomos.

-gracias a todos, eh vuelto. Estoy en casa- sonrió Rias mirando a todos los trabajadores.

-¿todos son sirvientes?- pregunto Issei.

-si, sirvientes de la casa Gremory-

* * *

Luego de todo eso.

Issei y el resto estaban montados en un carruaje, para el pesar del castaño.

Issei, Xenovia, Isabela, Ravel, Gasper y Kiba iban en un mismo carruaje, Rias y sus siervos acompañados por Graifya en otro.

-ah… de un infierno paso a otro- dijo Issei.

-¿no hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor, Issei-sama?- pregunto Ravel.

-déjenlo así… sobreviví en varias ocasiones… esta no será distinta- dijo Issei, su cara se torno de pálida a azul.

-veo algo grande por la ventana- dijo Xenovia.

-¿ah?... ¡Pero qué demonios!- Issei se asomo por la misma ventana por la cual Xenovia estaba viendo… y miro un gigantesco castillo a lo lejos -¿Qué pasa con ese castillo?, es ridículamente inmenso-

-Issei-kun, ese es el castillo Gremory- dijo Kiba.

-… dime que es una broma- dijo Issei

Kiba negó con la cabeza

-¡Oh vamos! ¡es que nada con los Gremory es pequeño!-

Tras unos minutos la carrosa se detuvo, Issei bajo a respirar y como era siempre, se recupero en tiempo record.

Al estar fuera de esa cámara de tortura con ruedas, Issei vio como los grupos de los mayordomos y criadas estaban acomodados en filas, una a cada lado de una gigantesca alfombra roja.

-Ojou-sama, Issei-sama, y los miembros de sus grupos, síganme por favor- dijo Graifya con una leve reverencia.

El grupo comenzó a caminar por la alfombra, entonces una pequeña figura se separo del grupo de doncellas y se dirigió asía Rias.

-¡Rias-Nee-sama! ¡bienvenida de nuevo!- dijo un joven pelirrojo saltando a los brazos de Rias.

-¡Millicas! Ya estoy de vuelta, has crecido, ¿verdad?-

Snif… Snif

Issei olfateo la esencia del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Es el hijo de Sirzechs-sama y Graifya-san, ¿No?-

-lo pudiste saber por el olor?- dijo Rias sorprendida –este pequeño es Millicas Gremory, mi sobrino, vamos Millicas, saluda a mi grupo… y algunos amigos-

-si, soy Millicas Gremory, encantado de conocerlos-

-Hyoudou Issei, un gusto-

-are… ¿eres tu el líder del clan numero 73?-

-si- respondió Issei.

-este niño es el siguiente en la línea sucesora de la casa Gremory después de mi- dijo Rias.

Fue puramente instintivo, pero Issei y Millicas se llevaron de maravillas en el trayecto asía el castillo.

Al entrar, llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme vestíbulo de entrada, habían escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo…

¡el lugar es inmenso!

-Ojou-sama, me gustaría mostrarle a los invitados sus habitaciones- informo Graifya.

-tienes razón, tengo que ir a saludar a madre y padre después de volver a casa también-

-el amo está afuera en estos momentos, dijo que regresaría esta tarde, el dijo que se reuniría con usted mientras cenaban todos juntos-

-ya veo, entiendo, Graifya, entonces, supongo que vamos a dejar que todos descansen en sus respectivas habitaciones, por ahora, ¿se ha llevado el equipaje ya?-

-si, no debería de haber ningún problema con el uso de habitaciones ahora mismo-

-ara, Rias, así que has vuelto- se escucho la voz de una mujer desde arriba de las escaleras.

Una mujer joven asombrosamente hermosa con un vestido clásico bajo las escaleras. No parecía mucho mayor que ellos, de hecho parecía un clon de Rias, solo que castaña.

-madre, he vuelto a casa-

-¿¡MADRE!? Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo- exclamo Issei –no importa como lo mires, ella no se ve mayor a nosotros, incluso el olor de ustedes dos es parecido, pensé que era tu hermana mayor- exclamo Issei.

-ara, decir una cosa así, soy feliz al verme como una mujer joven- dijo ella acariciándose la mejilla –a medida que pasan los años, los demonios pueden cambiar su aspecto con magia, casi inmortalidad y envejecimiento mental, siempre me veré así-

Los pensamientos del castaño al ver a la madre de Rias, y al recordar a la madre de Ravel.

(¡HURRA POR LA GENETICA!)

-Rias, este muchacho es el líder del clan Arcturus del cual se escucha mucho últimamente-

-empiezo a preguntarme, ¿Cuánto se está hablando de mi?-

-bueno, después de escucharse que repeliste a uno de los lideres de Grigori, Kokabiel y que eres el Sekiryuttei, sumado a tu reciente estatus social-

-lo entiendo… muchas cosas se dicen de mí-

-donde están mis modales- dijo la mujer –déjame presentarme, soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias y Sirzechs-

* * *

_**-Casillo Phenex-**_

Luego que el castaño conociera a la madre de Rias, el amablemente le pidió a Graifya si podían llevarlo a él y a Ravel al territorio Phenex, después de todo… había algo muy importante de lo cual el tenia que discutir.

-debo decirlo… el castillo de tu familia tampoco se queda atrás- dijo Issei

Sus pensamientos eran que los demonios hacen todo a lo grande.

-…- por su parte Ravel se mantenía callada con las mejillas con un rojo intenso.

-Ravel…- comenzó a hablar Issei con una expresión seria -¿estás segura de esto?, puedes negarte, si tu quieres también me negare-

-¡no!...- exclamo Ravel –es cierto que esto me tomo por sorpresa… ¡Pero yo lo deseo con todo mi corazón!-

El castaño se sorprendió por lo sinceras de las palabras de su [Alfil]

-entiendo, entonces entremos- dijo Issei.

-¡Hai!- pese a estar más roja que un tomate maduro, Ravel mostro una sonrisa llena de dicha.

* * *

Al abrirse las puertas del salón principal del castillo Phenex, al frente de todos se encontraban dos personas.

Issei ya conocía a una, era Lady Phenex, la madre de Ravel y de Raiser.

La otra persona, un hombre en apariencias de un hombre de 30 años, pese a que no era su verdadera edad, de cabello rubio, vestido con un atuendo propio del líder de su casa.

El padre de Ravel, Lord Phenex.

-es un gusto tenerte aquí, Hyoudou Issei- hablo Lady Phenex –eh de suponer que tu visita es por los papeles que te llegaron el otro día-

-si, Lady Phenex- dijo Issei asiendo una reverencia –los documentos sobre el compromiso de Ravel y mío fueron recibidos-

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta joven Hyoudou?- hablo Lord Phenex con una vos autoritaria.

-gustosamente acepto el compromiso con Ravel Phenex- dijo Issei sin una pisca de duda en su voz.

* * *

_**-Bosques De Una Zona Apartada Del Inframundo-**_

Luego que Issei terminara de hablar con los padres de Ravel, y que Ravel saliera de su estado de dicha y felicidad al punto de saltar de alegría.

El junto a Kiba y Xenovia seguían a Graifya, por un bosque en el inframundo.

-¿Cuanto falta por llegar?- pregunto una voz

Se trataba de Rias, ella, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y Erza habían seguido a Issei y Graifya.

-dentro de poco entraremos a los extremos de la barrera- exclamo Graifya.

Según les explico Graifya, luego de que Sirzechs intentara anular el sello que tenía el castillo Arcturus, una barrera invisible se alzo cubriendo un gran rango de los alrededores, evitando que cualquier persona pudiera teletransportarce cerca, se podía entrar en la barrera normalmente y no sufrir daños.

El sendero por donde ellos transitaban estaba despejado, el lugar donde se localizaba el castillo era atravesando un extenso bosque.

-estaremos entrando en la barrera- dijo Graifya

Todos entraron en la barrera, aun siendo imperceptible a la vista, esta se sintió cuando la atravesaron.

En ese momento, los instintos de Issei le advirtieron que cerca, habían muchos tipos de criaturas que estaban despidiendo un instinto de ataque, como diciendo que estos eran sus dominios.

-Graifya-san… los alrededores están infestados de criaturas, ¿no?- dijo Issei.

-si, alzare una barrera que evitara que ellos nos ataquen- dijo Graifya a punto de alzar la barrera, pero Issei la detuvo.

-espera… yo me encargo- dijo Issei dando un paso al frente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Ise?- pregunto Xenovia.

-algo que aprendí en mi viaje a México, les recomiendo que se tapen los oídos- advirtió Issei.

Todos estaban confusos sobre que aria el castaño, pero asiendo caso se cubrieron los oídos.

-muy bien… vamos a enseñarle a estas criaturas quien manda- las pupilas de Issei se rasgaron como las de un reptil, entonces comenzó a aspirar una gran cantidad de aire, al punto donde su tórax se inflo el doble de su tamaño.

-¡GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Issei libero un rugido que fue perfectamente audible por todos los alrededores, las vestías que escucharon ese rugido se asustaron por la presencia intimidante del castaño.

Rias y el resto se cubrían los oídos para no quedar sordo ante el potente rugido del castaño

(Issei cambio, ahora es más seguro de si mismo y es más fiero) fueron los pensamientos de Rias.

Luego de unos instantes, Issei dejo de rugir.

-continuamos- dijo Issei con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que la presencia del castaño dentro de la barrera libero algo, algo que se encontraba dormido muy dentro del castillo de Arcturus.

Dos presencias despertaron de su letargo, una de gran tamaño y otra del tamaño de una persona.

La figura humanoide traía puestos lo que parecía… los atuendos de un motociclista, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba atado un pañuelo rojo, llevaba un casco de color purpura que dejaba ver la parte de debajo de su rostro, así como tres orificios para los ojos, su cabello era rubio y rebelde, así como en su espalda baja avía una cola.

-cuanto tiempo eh estado dormido…- el ser miro los oscuros muros del lugar donde estuvo durmiendo –el castillo parece estar en ruinas… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... Arcturus-sama-

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

_**Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai  
Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru**_

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

_**Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame  
Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka**_

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

_**Sono Subete Ha Hoshii  
Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu**_

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De  
Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Bueno otro capítulo listo.

Espero que les haya gustado

Cuantos adivinaron quien es el personaje que apareció al final.

Acaso creyeron que el problema con Rias se solucionaría tan fácil, pues lo siento, esto tiene para rato.

Les diré esto de una y espero que lo entiendan, Issei no tocara a nadie del grupo de Rias hasta que los problemas se solucionen, por lo cual no insistan con Lemons con los del grupo de Rias, y para aquellos que me escriben con tonterías como lo de que Issei viole a las chicas del grupo de Raiser… les digo que dejen de ver tanta porno

Bueno eso es todo espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus Reviews.


	12. La Reunion De Los Jovenes Demonios

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Doce _**[La Reunión De Los Jóvenes Demonios]**_

* * *

_**-Bosque Del Inframundo-**_

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que Issei y el resto entraron en la barrera.

Lo denso del bosque daba el aspecto típico de vastos terrenos, sumado a algunos animales que se dejaban ver mas no se acercaban mucho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar al castillo de mi antepasado?, Graifya-san- pregunto Issei.

-si seguimos a esta velocidad, nos tomara por lo menos una hora y media de viaje- respondió la Maid peli platino.

-¡tanto!...- el castaño trataba de pensar en un método para llegar más rápido.

El resto seguía caminando, siguiendo a la madi peli platino.

-esto pareciera una jungla- dijo Erza cortando algunas ramas con su espada.

-la vegetación de por aquí sin duda imita a la de una densa jungla- comenzó a decir Kiba –y sumémosle a eso el calor que emana la vegetación… esto sin duda pareciera una jungla del amazonas-

El grupo siguió caminando por la densa vegetación.

Rias se acerco a Issei para pregúntale algo, esperando que el castaño no le respondiera de mala manera.

-¿Issei, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Qué quieres Gremory?- exclamo Issei apartando algunas ramas que habían en su camino.

Dado a que la [Reina] de Sirzechs estaba ahí, y como también es cuñada de Rias, tendría que controlarse un poco y no gritarle a la pelirroja, no quería tener problemas con un Maou y con su prima.

-¿Qué fue lo fuiste a hablar en los dominios Phenex?- pregunto al pelirroja.

Desde que Issei dijo que tenía algo de suma importancia que discutir con los Phenex, la duda estaba presente en la pelirroja.

No solo de ella, Akeno y Asia también estaban curiosas.

-hace algunos días llego una propuesta de matrimonio de la casa Phenex, un compromiso entre Ravel y Yo- contesto el castaño como si fuera algo normal.

Pero esas simples palabras dejaron como piedra a Rias, Akeno y Asia.

Rias fue la primera en reponerse por lo cual fue la primera en preguntar.

-¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!, es un matrimonio arreglado ¿verdad?, te negaste ¡¿verdad?!- exclamo Rias

-hable sobre eso con Ravel- comenzó a hablar Issei –luego de convérsalo con detenimiento, acepte la propuesta-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron Rias, Akeno, Asia y ¿Erza?

-¡Issei-san cómo pudiste!- exclamo Asia con ojos llorosos.

Akeno no se recuperaba del shock, estaba hecha piedra literalmente.

-como, porque…- Rias estaba sufriendo una crisis, entonces miro a Xenovia -¡cómo puedes dejar que eso pase, ¿No eres su novia?- Le dijo Rias a Xenovia, aun cuando le dolió decir la palabra con N

-Ise me consulto de esto, yo di mi aprobación- dijo Xenovia como si nada.

-¡eh!-

-hable con Lord Phenex, acepte casarme con Ravel, pero antes me casare con Xen, eso no cambiara- dijo Issei.

Rias estaba por decir algo hasta que.

PAAM PAAM

Ese fuerte sonido que se acercaba alerto a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamo Asia asustada ocultándose tras Issei.

-¡algo se está acercando!- exclamo Issei.

PAAM PAAM

El sonido de las pisadas se hiso más fuerte, un gran estruendo y barios arboles fueron destrozados delante del grupo de Issei.

Una criatura de gran tamaño se encontraba frente a ellos, tenía el aspecto de un cocodrilo del tamaño de una casa de 4 pisos, su piel era rojiza, con grandes garras y afilados colmillos.

GRAAAAAAAAAA

La bestia rugió con tal intensidad que los pocos árboles que aun quedaban en pie fueron arrancados del suelo.

-¡esta cosa nos atacara!- exclamo Rias emanando un poco de su poder.

Graifya dio un paso en frente, para ella eliminar esa criatura no sería ninguna molestia.

-Graifya-san espera- exclamo Issei

-¿Qué sucede?-

-se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea, utilicemos a esta cosa como un transporte- exclamo Issei señalando a la enorme bestia

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La vestía comenzó a acercarse a ellos con la intención de devorarlos.

-¿Cómo pretender usar esa cosa como un medio de transporte?, es mas ¿no te enfermaras por eso?- pregunto Rias.

-lo tengo todo controlado… y lo del mareo, es una animal no un medio de transporte- dijo Issei sugestionándose el mismo para evitar los mareos.

-¿Cómo planea controlar al animal?- pregunto Graifya.

-fácil- Issei a paso lento comenzó a acercarse al animal –solo… hay que enseñarle quien manda- exclamo Issei.

Imperceptible para todos (excepto Graifya) Issei comenzó a emanar su aura dorada, esta comenzó a tomar forma detrás de él, esta tomo la forma de un gran Dragon humanoide que asusto al reptil (para los que han visto el manga o anime Toriko, es como la intimidación que ellos utilizan)

El reptil entendió que no podía oponerse, de lo contrario sería fácilmente eliminado.

-listo, ¿suben?- exclamo Issei saltando al lomo del reptil.

Todos estaban asombrados a la vez que se preguntaban cómo lo hiso.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

Gracias al gigantesco reptil, el viaje al castillo duraría menos, solo faltaban 5 minutos para llegar.

-es increíble, pero la piel de cocodrilo-san es muy suave- dijo Asia frotando su mano por la piel del gigantesco cocodrilo.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que siguiera tus ordenes?- pregunto Xenovia acercándose a Issei.

El se encontraba sobre la cabeza del reptil.

-fue fácil, es como el rugido que lanza al entrar a la barrera, con ella alerte a todos los animales de mi presencia, para que no se acercaran- comenzó a explicar Issei –supongo que para aquellos animales fuertes no fue el caso, por lo cual utilice un poco de mi poder para intimidarlo- dijo Issei palmeando suavemente la cabeza del reptil

Graa

El reptil soltó un rugido, pero no uno de enojo o de furia, era más como el sonido de un animal cuando reconoce a su dueño.

-parece que se encariño contigo Issei-kun- dijo Kiba.

-¿tú crees?- dijo Issei –bueno, de ser así, entonces ayudara a resguardar el castillo-

-ya casi llegamos- dijo Graifya.

El castillo comenzó a ser visto a lo lejos, y la mandíbula de Issei casi toca la cabeza del reptil.

El castillo era enorme.

-¡es gigantesco!- exclamo Issei asombrado -¿acaso es más grande que el castillo Gremory?-

Sin duda, el castillo era aun mas grande que el Gremory, claro que estaba algo derruido pero no quitaba el hecho que era una arquitectura sublime.

-la vegetación parece cubrir en gran parte al castillo…- dijo Rias.

-era entendible, por alguna razón el antepasado de Issei-kun dejo el inframundo y fue al mundo humano, es por eso que nadie supo de su existencia así como la de su legado- dijo Akeno.

Lo que dijo Akeno era algo que Issei se pregunto desde que descubrió la verdad de sus poderes, ¿Por qué dejo el inframundo?, ¿Por qué fue al mundo humano?, muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Después de un rato al fin llegaron a lo que se veía como la entrada principal del castillo, para llegar a lo que quedaba de la gran puerta de entrada tenían que pasar por unos viejos escalones cubiertos por vegetación.

Issei y el resto se bajo del reptil.

-quédate en la entrada, ¿Si?- le dijo Issei al reptil

Graa

El reptil acato las ordenes de Issei y se quedo en la entrada vigilando en caso de que alguna otra criatura se acercara.

-unas ves dentro nos dirigiremos al centro del castillo, ahí se encuentra el sello- explico Graifya.

-¿Cómo se supone que retirare el sello?- pregunto Issei.

-es probable que el sello se disuelva al sentir la firma de su poder- dijo Graifya.

El grupo se adentro en el castillo, antiguos cuadros estropeados por el paso del tiempo, antiguos adornos hechos polvo, dentro solo se podía notar lo que pasaba cuando un lugar era dejado olvidado.

-Graifya-san, se que sonara tonto preguntar… ¿pero aquí no hay trampas?, ¿verdad?- pregunto Issei.

Eso fue algo que nadie a excepto de Graifya pensó al entrar, ¿sería posible que el lugar tuviera trampas?.

-no hay porque preocuparse, se ha revisado el lugar y no se detectaron trampas- dijo Graifya para tranquilidad de todos.

-ah… eso es un alivio- dijo Issei dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad recostándose sobre la baranda de la vieja escalera por la cual subían.

Plack

El sonido de una palanca se escucho, todos se quedaron estáticos al escucharlo.

-acabo de joderla, ¿No?- dijo Issei.

PLA

Justo debajo de ellos se abrió una compuerta, era un piso falso

Ellos comenzaron a caer en picada.

-¡Fukoda! ¡espera, ¿qué?!- exclamo Issei gritando el slogan de otro personaje.

* * *

BAAM

-ah… eso duele- exclamo Issei –¿están bien?-

-s-si, aunque fue una gran caída- Respondió Erza.

-eso dolió- exclamo Kiba.

-¿Eh?- los tres se dieron cuenta de algo.

-¡que paso con los demás!- exclamo Issei.

Por alguna extraña razón, al momento de caer todos fueron separados.

Issei se quedo junto a Kiba y Erza, pero no había el mas mínimo rastro de las demás.

-¿Cómo nos separamos?, estábamos todos cayendo al mismo tiempo- dijo Issei.

-no lo sé, pero apenas si se puede ver algo a lo lejos- dijo Kiba.

Aun pudiendo ver en la oscuridad por ser demonios, a ellos se le dificultaba poder ver que tenían más adelante.

-en todo caso- Erza se puso de pie –tenemos que encontrar a Rias-san y las demás-

-si, me preocupa Xen, además… tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos solos- dijo Issei teniendo una extraña sensación, como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

Issei enceldo su puño derecho con fuego de Dragon asiendo una antorcha improvisada.

-este lugar es enorme- dijo Erza

Por lo que podía iluminarse por la llama de Issei, la habitación donde se encontraban era sumamente grande, tanto que no podían ver con claridad el techo por el cual cayeron.

-¿Dónde habrán caído los demás?- pregunto Issei.

* * *

BAAM

-Auch, eso dolió- se quejo cierta pelirroja.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la [Reina] de la pelirroja.

-Ise, ¿Dónde están Ise y los demás?-

Rias reviso por los alrededores de lo poco que podía ver.

-¡Graifya, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Erza, Yuuto!- exclamo Rias.

Ninguna respuesta.

-tal parece que nos separamos al caer- dijo Xenovia analizando la situación.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Issei y el resto- dijo Rias parándose.

-¿pero exactamente dónde estamos?- dijo Akeno.

-primero que nada tenemos que ver lo que tenemos enfrente- Rias creó un pequeño círculo mágico en su palma, este comenzó a iluminar como si fuera una linterna con luz roja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos cayendo?- pregunto la peli azul.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Akeno.

-por lo poco que puedo ver arriba, no logro notar la trampa por la cual caímos-

-¿Qué?- Rias ilumino el techo, sin duda parecía que cayeron por bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible?, la caída no se sintió que duro tanto tiempo- dijo Akeno.

-eso es lo de menos, ahora hay que reunirse con los demás- exclamo Xenovia comenzando a caminar

-e-espera ¡Xenovia!- exclamo Rias tratando de detenerla.

-no te acerques mucho Gremory- exclamo Xenovia apuntando a la Gremory con Durandal –puede que Ise no les haya hecho nada, pero yo no tengo tanto auto-control, no las perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Gasper y si piensan hacerle algo a Asia, juro que las eliminare y no me importa si eso pone al clan Gremory en mi contra, ¿me entendieron?- exclamo Xenovia firme.

-… si…- Rias desvió la mirada, era la primera vez que veía tanto odio en los ojos de la peli azul.

El "Grupo" comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar una salida o algún método para llegar a la entrada.

* * *

Por su parte… las cosas se habían puesto feas para Issei, Kiba y Erza.

BAAA

-¡PORQUE DEMONIOS AHÍ UNA PIEDRA RODANDO DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS!- exclamo Issei corriendo de una trampa al puro estilo de Indiana Jones.

-¡esto es mi culpa!- exclamaba erza corriendo igual.

Mientras ellos exploraban, Erza piso un interruptor en el suelo, una trampa caza bobos.

El piso debajo de ellos se abrió, flechas salían disparadas por las paredes y por último la piedra.

-¡sigan corriendo!- exclamo Issei aumentando la velocidad.

Los tres aumentaron la velocidad, la piedra poco a poco los estaba alcanzando.

-¡adelante el camino se divide en un T!- exclamo Kiba.

-¡separenceeeeee!-

BAAAAAAAAM

La gigantesca roca atravesó el muro, Issei, Kiba y Erza saltaron a la izquierda justo a tiempo.

Boing

Issei sintió una cálida y mullida sensación, una sensación que el conocía bien mas no sabía cómo llego ahí.

Issei levanto la cara y para felicidad o terror, tenía su cara entre los montes de Erza.

Erza tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a balbucear.

-solo diré… Gracias por eso- dijo Issei levantando el pulgar.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

SLAP

* * *

-regresamos a la entrada- exclamo Rias.

-al parecer nadie más a regresado- Dijo Akeno.

TAP TAP

El sonido de pisadas llamo la atención de las tres.

-¿Graifya?- dijo Rias esperando que fuera su cuñada y los demás.

Rias se dirigió asía donde se originaba el sonido de las pisadas.

BANG

El sonido de un disparo se escucho.

* * *

BANG

-¿eso fue un disparo?- exclamo Asia.

-parece que vino de arriba- dijo Koneko.

-démonos prisa, tengo un mal presentimiento- exclamo Graifya.

Ellas tres apuraron el paso y se dirigieron a la parte de arriba.

* * *

BANG

CLANK

Alguien disparo un arma de fuego contra Rias, antes de que esta matara a la pelirroja, alguien se puso en frente y detuvo las balas.

-¡Xenovia!-

Xenovia se avía puesto enfrente de la pelirroja, utilizando el grosor de Durandal para cubrir a ambas del disparo.

-¡qué pasa con esta bala!- exclamo Xenovia.

La bala que impacto contra Durandal seguía su curso, no perdió nada de potencia al impactar contra la espada Sacra.

Xenovia y Rias fueron empujadas y lanzadas asía atrás.

-¡Rias, Xenovia-chan!- exclamo Akeno.

-no te muevas- dijo una voz aparte.

Akeno se giro en dirección de dónde provino la voz.

Ahí parado apuntándola con dos armas, se encontraba una persona, o eso parecía, vestía con ropas como las de un motociclista rebelde, tenia cola, un casco donde tres orificios para los ojos que dejaba al descubierto la parte de debajo de la cara y piel pálida casi blanca al completo.

-¿Quién o que eres tú?- pregunto Akeno, nunca había visto a alguien o algo como él en el inframundo antes.

-las preguntas las hago yo- respondió el ser -¿Qué haces una mocosa como tú en este castillo?, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien puso un pie en este castillo?-

Akeno trataba de encontrar un momento para atacar y después ir a ayudar a Rias y Xenovia.

BANG

Un disparo paso muy cerca de Akeno, cortando algunos de sus cabellos.

-Mocosa, será mejor que respondas mis preguntas a no ser que quieras terminar hecha una coladera, así que habla, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien piso este castillo?-

Akeno estaba en aprietos, no sabía cómo se encontraban Rias y Xenovia y lo que sea que tuviera enfrente era muy poderoso, mucho más que ella.

-¡responde!- exclamo la criatura.

BAAAM

De repente, una masa de energía demoniaca salió disparada contra la criatura.

La criatura vio venir el disparo por la cual disparo contra la esfera de energía demoniaca.

BOONG

Una parte del castillo exploto.

* * *

-¿Qué demonios está pasando haya arriba?- exclamo Issei, su cara tenía una mano marcada.

-parece que una batalla se desato arriba de nosotros- dijo Kiba.

-tenemos que darnos prisa- exclamo Erza

Ellos siguieron corriendo a lo que parecía una salida.

* * *

El polvo se asentaba en el lugar de la explosión.

-Cof…cof.. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Rias.

-¡Buchou/San!- exclamaron Asia y Koneko.

-¡Asia, Koneko! ¡Qué bueno que están bien!- exclamo Rias.

-Asia, parece que estas bien- exclamo Xenovia, ella tenía un leve corte en el brazo derecho.

-Xenovia-san, espera te curare- Asia activo su Sacred Gear para comenzar la curación de la peli azul.

-te lo agradezco Asia- Xenovia miro al frente, buscando a alguien con la vista -¿Dónde está la persona que nos disparo?-

-no sé que era esa cosa- Dijo Akeno acercándose –pero fuera lo que fuese, ahora esta haya afuera peleando con Graifya-san-

-Buchou… ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Koneko.

-no lo sé Koneko… pero es fuerte, si está peleando a la par con Graifya-

* * *

En medio del aire, dos seres de gran poder se enfrentaban.

-¿Quién eres tú?- exclamo Graifya -¿de dónde apareciste?, ¿Por qué tienes alas de un caído?-

-¡esa es mi línea!- exclamo el ser- ¡porque demonios hay gente en este castillo! _**[Disparo Rápido]**_-

De las armas del ser salieron ráfaga de disparos a una velocidad muchas veces superior a un disparo normal.

Graifya creó una barrera para detener los disparos.

CLANK CLANK CRAK

La barrera detuvo los disparos, pero esta se agrieto y comenzó a desmoronarse.

(es fuerte) pensó Graifya.

El ser no perdió tiempo y acorto la distancia entre ambos en un parpadeo.

-_**[Garras De La Oscuridad]**_\- usando sus garras el ser lanzo unas energías en forma de media luna contra la Maid peli platino.

El tiempo no dejaría que Graifya pudiera armar una defensa para evitar el ataque.

-¡Muere!- exclamo el Ser.

Si Graifya recibía ese ataque sufriría grandes daños.

Las energías estaban por impactar cuando.

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_\- una energía con forma de media luna corto por la mitad a todos los ataques del misterioso ser.

-¡eso fue!- El ser reconoció el ataque y miro en dirección de dónde provino.

-parece que logre llegar a tiempo, ¿te encuentras bien?, Graifya-san- exclamo Issei con sus alas de demonio expuestas y colocándose junto a la Maid peli platino.

-si, pero sea lo que sea este ser, es fuerte- respondió Graifya.

El ser se encontraba mirando a Issei fijamente sin poder creer lo que veía.

-vamos a derrotar a esta cosa Graifya-san- dijo Issei apuntando a la criatura con Ascalon

*después de estar por tanto tiempo olvidada por fin regreso*

-aceptare su ayuda Issei-sama- dijo la Maid peli platino –en otra cosa, ¿Por qué tiene la forma de una mano estampada en su mejilla?-

-uah… s-sin comentarios-

-…-

-Arcturus-sama- exclamo la criatura.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- exclamo Issei sorprendido –¿cómo conoces ese nombre?-

-bajemos… ahora entiendo parte de lo sucedido- dijo el ser.

Issei no confiaba en nada, pero él junto a Graifya comenzaron a descender a tierra.

Una vez ya en el suelo, Rias y el resto se colocaron detrás de Graifya y Issei listos para pelear.

-respóndeme, ¿Cómo conoces el nombre de mi antepasado?- pregunto Issei.

-ya veo…- el ser guardo sus pistolas y se inclino ante Issei –disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Beelzemon, soy el familiar sirviente de Arcturus-sama-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los presentes (Excepto Graifya).

-¿Cómo que eres el familiar sirviente de mi antepasado?- pregunto Issei.

-como lo ha oído… ¿puede decirme su nombre?- pregunto Beelzemon

-ah, Issei, Hyoudou Issei-

-como escucho Issei-sama, hace muchos milenios, yo llegue a este mundo, al llegar fui casado por los demonios lideres, los Maous, Arcturus-sama me rescato y me dio un lugar en el cual vivir-

-¿a qué te refieres con llegar a este mundo?- pregunto Issei.

-yo no vengo de este mudo Issei-sama, soy un ser que viene de un mundo diferente, el mundo Digital, yo soy un Digimon-

-¡Que!- exclamaron todos.

Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko se sorprendieron aun mas, ese ser que estaba frente a ellas venia de otro mundo, al igual que ellas.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, Beelzemon guio a Issei y los demás por el castillo.

-¿Cómo es que aun estas vivo?- pregunto Rias

-mi cuerpo es diferente al de los humanos o demonios, mi cuerpo es un cumulo de información digitales que tomo forma física y solida, vivo más que los humanos y casi igualo a la vida de los demonios, aun así… Arcturus-sama me sello en el castillo, en un sueño de muchos milenios por lo que veo- explico el Digimon.

-¿has estado encerrado en este castillo desde entonces?- dijo Issei.

-si, tal parece que Arcturus-sama nos dejo a nosotros en un estado simulado a la criogenización-

-¿nosotros?- pregunto Graifya.

-el segundo familiar de Arcturus-sama, por ende el segundo familiar de Issei-sama-

-¿Familiar?- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-si, el juramento que nosotros tenemos es resguardar a Arcturus-sama y a todos sus descendientes- exclamo Beelzemon.

De alguna forma Issei se había sacado un familiar de peso pesado si fue capaz de poner en aprietos a Graifya y de paso había otro al cual no sabía quién o que era.

-llegamos- exclamo Beelzemon abriendo unas puertas de gran tamaño.

El lugar parecía el centro del castillo, al fondo se encontraba un viejo trono el cual estaba cubierto de polvo y roto en distintas partes.

-es aquí- Dijo Graifya

En el centro de salón se encontraba un círculo mágico color dorado, este estaba cubierto por un pequeño domo.

-es la barrera que cubre el castillo y los alrededores- comenzó a Explicar Beelzemon –al estar activa hace imposible el poder tele-transportarse, así como poco a poco drena la energía de la gente que se encuentre dentro.

-¡!-

-¡¿esto esta drenando nuestras energías?!- exclamo Issei.

-es un método de contención, aquellos débiles no resisten ni 2 minutos dentro de ella, por lo que veo el hechizo esta al mínimo- dijo Beelzemon –de estar a su máximo potencial, la vida de cualquier ser dentro se hubiera esfumado en un parpadeo-

-tuvimos suerte- dijo Issei sintiéndose intimidado.

-procederemos a quitar el sello- dijo Graifya, pero fue detenida por Beelzemon.

-recomiendo que solo Issei-sama se acerque, de entrar alguien más dentro de la cúpula del sello, es probable que este active su máximo potencial-

Todo dieron un paso atrás dejando al frente al castaño.

-sin presión no- dijo Issei

Quitándose ese sentimiento de nerviosismo, Issei siguió al frente y se paro frente al domo.

-el hechizo está ligado al poder de Arcturus-sama, como su descendiente, este te reconocerá y anulara el sello- comenzó a explicar Beelzemon –solo ponga su mano sobre el domo-

Glup

Issei trago duro, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, después de todo, si fallaba todo lo que estuviera dentro de la barrera moriría, él y todos.

Issei lentamente puso su mano sobre el domo.

FLUHHHHH

Sin previo aviso o consentimiento, Issei se encontraba en la transformación dorada, su cabello se puso en punta y de color dorado, con la llama dorada en su frente, las partes de la Bossted Gear se materializaron también.

El domo comenzó a brillar en dorado, luego este comenzó a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- exclamo Rias.

De repente, el castillo comenzó a cambiar, las partículas del sello… estaban regresando al castillo a su forma original.

Las paredes destruidas estaban rearmándose, los lugares cubiertos por malezas y vegetaciones están regresando a su estado normal.

En cuestión de minutos, el viejo castillo había quedado como nuevo.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Issei aun en su modo dorado.

-es probable que Arcturus-sama dejara esto preparado, es un hechizo que regreso al castillo a su gloria original-

De alguna forma Issei no entendía cómo era posible, pero de que el castillo de su antepasado estaba como nuevo, era algo que lo alegro.

-El lugar esta como nuevo, ¿afuera también estará?- pregunto Xenovia.

Sin prisa Issei y el resto salieron fuera del castillo, los arboles que estaban demasiado cerca del castillo desaparecieron, un perímetro de tierra libre de cualquier planta se formo separando al castillo del bosque.

El comienzo del resurgimiento del clan Hyoudou avía comenzado.

* * *

Graifya se había marchado a comunicarle lo sucedido a Sirzechs, Issei y el resto se quedaron para inspeccionar el castillo recién reconstruido.

-hemos revisado gran parte del castillo, algunos lugares estas vacios- dijo Rias.

-era algo lógico si lo piensas detenidamente- dijo Beelzemon

Ahora el serbia como guía del lugar.

-han pasado milenios desde que mi maestro estuvo en el castillo, lo que una vez se encontró aquí, se perdió o fue robado-

-ah..- Issei dio un suspiro al escuchar eso –y yo que pensé que tal vez encontraría un tesoro aquí-

-ya Ise- Xenovia trataba de animar a su novio.

-de hecho hay un tesoro- dijo Beelzemon.

Todo el mundo se giro para centrar su atención en el Digimon.

-el lugar donde me mantuve dormido estaba al lado de la cámara de tesoros-

-¡llévame ahí!- exclamo Issei apareciendo en un parpadeo frente a Beelzemon.

Todo el mundo miro al castaño con caras de entre, pena y duda.

-¿Qué?, Kiba sabes muy bien que el estado monetario del clan es una crisis-

-ciertamente, nos encontramos en el punto donde los fondos del clan son sumamente escasos- dijo Kiba.

Desde que Issei se volvió un demonio clase alta, Kiba ayudaba al castaño en llevar la contabilidad del clan.

-síganme, de paso, podrá conocer al segundo familiar de Arcturus-sama-

-ah, es cierto, dijiste que había alguien más contigo- dijo Issei -¿es otro Digimon como tú?-

-no… es complicado de explicarlo, lo sabrán cuando lleguemos-

Beelzemon guio a los demás, bajando por unas escaleras que se encontraban ocultas tras un cuadro dos habitaciones a la derecha de la sala central.

Bajando por unas largas escaleras, llegaron a las puertas de gran tamaño.

-voy a abrir las puertas- haciendo un poco de presión, Beelzemon empujo las inmensas puertas.

Estas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, las puertas hacían un sonido al abrirse, cuando se abrieron en su totalidad.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e- Issei se encontraba sin poder decir algo.

Rias, Akeno y el resto estaban igual.

Ahí, del otro lado de la puerta se hallaba algo a lo que literalmente podrían decir.

-¡es un mar de oro!- exclamo Issei.

Oro, monedas, objetos, de todo, el lugar tenia tanto oro que tocaba el techo, el lugar estaba repleto, y por cómo se veía la habitación, esta era de gran tamaño.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Grito Issei lleno de emoción -¡los problemas financieros del clan son historia!-

Para Issei y los demás fue algo increíble ver tanto oro junto.

-parece que aunque el lugar estuvo deshabitado por tantos años, nadie logro hallar este lugar- dijo Beelzemon.

Issei no estaba escuchando, sus oídos y ojos solo se centraron en el oro y el ruido que hacia al levantarlo con su mano.

[Aibou control, los demonios pecan por codicia, y el dinero es el mayor mal que una vez fue creado en este mundo, no te dejes llevar]

-ah, cierto, por poco me pongo tonto-

[mas no creo]

-esto es algo increíble sin duda- dijo Rias –ahora eres un líder hecho y derecho del clan, solo falta saber cuáles son tus tierras-

-Beelzemon, ¿sabes cuan grandes son las tierras de mi antepasado?- pregunto Issei.

La mayor fuente de información se había vuelto Beelzemon en estos momentos.

-uhm… déjenme recordar…- Beelzemon se tomo su tiempo para recordar –creo que Arcturus-sama había dicho que lo que se llamaba sus dominós, media alrededor de 17.125.246 kilómetros cuadrados-

Todos excepto Issei se quedaron mudos al escuchar esa cifra.

-¿Cuánto es eso?- pregunto Issei, se escuchaba que era mucho mas no sabía a qué punto.

-i-Issei… esa cantidad es lo mismo que mide el país de Rusia- dijo Rias.

El cerebro de Issei se sobrecalentó al escuchar eso.

Rusia, el país más grande de la tierra… algo mas y su cerebro se quemaría.

-esto es mucho… necesito respirar- exclamo Issei.

Beelzemon no entendía el porqué la impresión de su actual maestro y compañía.

* * *

-¡Pero qué es eso!- grito Issei.

Si lo de antes no le fundió el cerebro, lo de ahora lo termino de quemar.

Frente a Issei, se encontraba un gigantesco barco de madera.

-¿Qué es este enorme barco? ¿Cómo es que entra aquí abajo?-

-e-e-eso es, ¡eso es un Skíðblaðnir!- exclamo Rias.

-¿un qué?-

-Skíðblaðnir, barcos de guerra de Asgard, ¿Cómo es que algo así está aquí?- pregunto Rias.

Rias sabía que era ya que él una de las piezas de su hermano era alguien que provino de las tierras escandinavas.

-este es el segundo familiar de Arcturus-sama- dijo Beelzemon poniendo su mano sobre la madera del barco –Arcturus-sama lo recibió de el dios nórdico Odín, dijo que era el prototipo de una nueva flota, parece que ya no eres el único-

.

-¿estás hablando con él?- pregunto Issei.

-si, solo aquellos que estén conectados con el podrán escucharlo, Issei-sama, es momento de que nos volvamos sus familiares-

-ah, ¡s-Si!- exclamo Issei.

El ritual de los familiares dio inicio.

* * *

_**-Castillo Gremory-**_

Issei y el resto regresaron al castillo Gremory, Ravel se encontraba en el vestíbulo en ese momento.

-bienvenido ¿Issei-sama?- exclamo Ravel.

Issei estaba siendo cargado por Kiba, muchas emociones en un solo día para el castaño.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ravel preocupada.

-bueno… pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Kiba.

-lo siento Ravel… estoy muy cansado… necesito dormir- dijo Issei débilmente.

La resistencia física y mental del castaño estaban por los suelos.

Después de todo, en un mismo día viajo al inframundo, fue al castillo de su antepasado, encontró una "Mina" de oro por así decirse, le dijeron que sus tierras miden lo mismo que Rusia y para terminar, consiguió dos familiares, un barco Asgardiano y un ser de otro mundo.

(que Beelzemon sea de otro mundo… significa que lo que Gremory dijo es cierto)

Sumado a la fatiga, Issei tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-valla, ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la madre de Rias, Venelana.

-está agotado, muchas cosas pasaron en la visita al castillo de su antepasado- explico Rias.

-Graifya-san, no estoy bien, iré a dormir- dijo Issei.

-pero la cena estará lista dentro de poco- dijo Venelana.

-disculpen, no creo estar en condiciones, será en otra ocasión Venelana-san- dijo Issei.

Issei y Kiba se marcharon dejando al resto en el vestíbulo.

Kiba ayudo al castaño hasta que llegaran a su habitación.

Una vez dentro el castaño se dejo caer en la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero antes tenía algo de lo que cerciorarse.

-Beelzemon- llamo Issei

En la habitación de Issei, pequeñas partículas de luz comenzaron a aparecer y tomaron la forma de Beelzemon. (N/A: para los que vieron Fate, es como los Servant se materializan)

-¿Qué sucede, Issei-sama?-

-tu dijiste que eres de un mundo diferente, ¿no?-

-si, el digimundo o mundo digital, es un espacio virtual creado por los datos de computadora, ubicado en las redes de comunicaciones del planeta tierra-

-¿eso no significa que es un plano como el inframundo?, está conectado a la tierra-

-en parte es razón, mas es diferente, yo vine a este mundo, cuando la tecnología del mundo humano ni siquiera había comenzado, no avía forma que el mundo digital existiera-

-entonces…-

-la tierra que estaba ligada al mundo digital, era otra, una completamente diferente, Arcturus-sama también pesaba que yo provenía de un mundo alterno a esta dimensión- dijo Beelzemon.

-… ya veo… te lo agradezco Beelzemon, me ayudaste a entender algo-

-…-

Beelzemon se quedaba mirando a su nuevo amo, no era igual a Arcturus, mas tampoco eran completamente diferentes.

-le diré… sé lo que sea que lo esté agobiando, recuerde que no está solo, tiene a sus compañeros, a nosotros, sus familiares y al Dragon rojo que está encerrado en su brazo-

-jeje, mi antepasado dijo algo así antes, te lo agradezco Beelzemon-

-soy su familiar, mi trabajo es ayudarlo cuanto puede, si me disculpa me retirare-

-entiendo, gracias-

Beelzemon mostro una sonrisa al ver que el castaño parecía normal otra vez, entonces desapareció en las sombras.

Issei se encontraba bien, pero aun tenía algunas cosas que pensar, dormiría un rato para refrescar la mente.

* * *

_**-Días más tarde-**_

Ya avían pasado unos días desde que llegaron al inframundo.

por ordenes de Venelana y Graifya, Issei comenzó o mejor dicho, fue obligado recibir clases sobre el inframundo, sobre los 73 clanes demoniacos, historia del inframundo y demás.

(se supone que estoy en vacaciones, ¿Por qué demonios estoy estudiando?) pensó el castaño.

El resto se puso a hacer turismos y divertirse, mientras que el castaño fue encerrado en contra de su voluntad a estudiar.

Junto al castaño se encontraba el hijo de Sirzechs y Graifya, Millicas.

De cierta forma, Millicas también era familia de Issei siendo el su sobrino.

Gacha

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y la madre de Rias entro.

-¡abuela!- saludo Millicas.

-Issei-kun, Millicas, ¿Cómo está progresando sus estudios?-

-ah señora, el joven Issei avanza más rápido de lo esperado, su escritura es algo torpe, pero va mejorando- informo el tutor.

-perfecto, Rias regresara pronto. Por lo cual ambos podrán ir juntos a la reunión de los jóvenes demonios en el territorio del Maou-

Los jóvenes demonios, novatos de la edad de Rias, jóvenes que aun no han debutado en los Rating Game oficiales, eran herederos, demonios clase alta de familias antiguas, nobles.

Rias, Sona e Issei tenían que ir, sus sequitos los acompañarían.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que el resto regresara de su viaje turístico, todos fueron en tren (Tortura para Issei) al territorio del Maou.

* * *

Tres horas de infierno después.

Al llegar (y que Issei reviviera con la ayuda de 7 esferas mágicas), tanto la estación, como las casas eran modernas, incluso había maquinas expendedoras, era algo diferente pero a la vez parecido al mundo humano.

-esta es la ciudad de Lucifer en el territorio del Maou, es la antigua capital del inframundo donde vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama- explico Kiba –vamos a caminar por el paso subterráneo de aquí, dado a que se armaría un alboroto si vamos por la superficie-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!, ¡princesa Rias-samaaaaaaaa!-

-entiendo tu punto- concluyo Issei.

Un grupo de demonios en el andén de la estación estaban mirando a Rias y ovacionándola.

-bueno, Gremory-san es la hermana menor del Maou. Lo que es más, también es hermosa, por lo que es un objetivo anhelado entre los demonios de clase baja y media- explico Kiba.

-es como una súper-celebridad en este mundo, ¿no?-

-algo así-

-HIIIIIIIIIII….. ¡hay muchos demonios!- musito Gasper ante las voces de los demonios, en pánico.

-que problemático, vamos a caminar con rapidez, antes de que se haga un escándalo, ¿se preparo el tren privado?- se quejo Rias

-¿otro tren?, tengo una mejor solución, ustedes se van por un lado y nosotros por otro-

FLASH

Repentinamente barias cámaras comenzaron a tomar fotos, solo que en vez de tomar a Rias, tomaban fotos de… ¿Issei?.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunto Issei confundido.

"es el líder del nuevo clan demoniaco" dijo un fotógrafo

Un tumulto de mas fotógrafos se formo tomando foto tras foto del castaño y su grupo.

-¿el tren está listo?- dijo Issei, odiaba tener que montar en transporte, mas esto estaría peor.

-si, por favor, síganme- dijo el encargado.

Y así partieron hacia el metro.

-¡Rias-samaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Sip, era popular entre los hombres mayores también. Rias agito la mano a un grupo de hombres mientras daba una sonrisa tensa.

Después de otro infierno para Issei, al fin había llegado a la plataforma en el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad.

El lugar de encuentro para los demonios jóvenes, las familias antiguas y de clase alta, un gran número de peces gordos se encontraban en ese edificio.

Todos subieron en un amplio elevador, Rias dijo algunas palabras a sus siervos.

-todos permanezcan tranquilos, no importa lo que se diga, no empiecen algo, la gente de arriba son nuestros futuros rivales, todo a su tiempo-

Ese era el tono de voz de alguien que está preparado para la batalla, con intenciones de no perder ante nadie.

-supongo que eso va para nosotros también- dijo Issei, entonces apunto a la pelirroja –una vez arriba, seremos oficialmente enemigos… Rias- dijo Issei

Rias abrió los ojos ampliamente, esperaba que el castaño fuera el primero en declararle la guerra con una clara intensión de hostilidad, pero la mirada del castaño… no mostraba ira alguna, solo ímpetu de vencer y ser el mejor.

-¿Issei?-

El ascensor se detuvo, llegaron al piso y las puertas se abrieron.

Se encontraron en una gran sala, una persona que estaba allí y parecía ser un empleado se inclino en un saludo.

-Bienvenidos, Gremory-sama, Arcturus-sama, por favor por aquí-

El empleado los llevo por un determinado camino, las figuras de varias personas se encontraban en el camino.

-¡Sairaorg!-

Rias parecía que conocía a una de esas figuras.

Esa persona también lo noto y se acerco, era un chico de su misma edad, un tipo duro de buen aspecto con el pelo negro y corto, de aspecto enérgico y de buen físico repleto de músculos, tenía el aspecto de un luchador profesional sus ojos eran de color purpura.

-ha pasado un tiempo, Rias- estrecho la mano de Rias mientras sonreía.

(es fuerte, es claramente notable) pensó Issei reconociendo el enorme poder que emanaba el pelinegro.

Los demonios que formaban parte del grupo del pelinegro se acercaron.

-si, yo también te extrañe, es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo bien-

-¿conocido tuyo?- pregunto Issei.

-ah, para los que no lo conozcan se los presentare, el es Sairaorg, mi primo por parte de madre-

-soy Sairaorg Bael, el próximo jefe de la casa Bael-

Los que no lo conocían, es decir, Issei, Asia, Xenovia y Erza se sorprendieron al oír la casa del gran Rey, la que esta después de los Maous.

-Hyoudou Issei, líder de la casa Arcturus- dijo Issei.

-oh, tu eres el líder de la nueva casa demoniaca, tenía ganas de conocerte, dijeron que repeliste a uno de los lideres de Grigori y te enfrentaste al Hakuryukou-

-bueno… si- dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla.

-es un placer conocerte- Sairaorg extendió su mano.

-lo mismo digo- Issei estrecho la mano del pelinegro.

CRAK

Por unos milisegundos ambos inconscientemente liberaron el aura de su poder, el piso en torno a ellos se resquebrajo.

Los ojos de Issei brillaban en dorado mientras que los de Sairaorg en purpura.

Cuando ambos soltaron la mano del otro, ambos mostraron una sonrisa.

-eres fuerte, muy, muy fuerte- dijo Issei.

-tú también, espero con ansias el día que podamos cruzar puños-

Rias y los siervos de Sairaorg estaban sorprendidos por esa momentáneo liberación de poder.

-¿entonces, que estás haciendo en este lugar?- pregunto Rias para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-ah, es por ese idiota de ahí- respondió su primo.

-¿idiota?, ¿los otros miembros también llegaron entonces?-

-Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado, Zepyrdol quedo en último lugar, inmediatamente después de su llegada, Zepyrdol y Agares comenzaron a discutir- dijo Sairaorg con una completa expresión de disgusto.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El edificio se estremeció en gran medida con un sonido enorme.

-¿Qué clase de fiesta ahí aquí?- pregunto Issei de manera sarcástica.

Preocupados Rias y Sairaorg abrieron las puertas de la sala donde provino el ruido.

-Caray, es por esto que no es recomendable que se encuentren antes de la reunión- suspiro Sairaorg.

Más allá de las puertas había un salón de banquetes grande abierto que estaba destrozado. Las mesas, sillas y decoraciones destruidas.

Todos los demonios que estaban dentro se dividieron en dos bandos que se miraron el uno al otro en el centro de la habitación, armas habían sido sacas y había un aire explosivo.

Un lado se hizo de demonios-Goblin de aspecto maligno. El otro lado estaba conformado por demonios de aspecto relativamente normal, sin embargo, ambos grupos emitían un aura que estaba llena de frías intenciones de matar hasta el punto que era aterrador.

-Zepyrdol, puedes no empezar una pelea una pelea en un lugar como este?, ¿quieres morir?, ¿de verdad quieres morir? Incluso si te mato no seré culpada por los altos cargos- dijo una diablesa, llevaba gafas y su mirada fría y afilada daba miedo. La aura de energía que emitía aumentaba el nivel de miedo.

-¡ja!, lo diré una vez más ¡PERRA!, dije que te enseñaría de una sola vez en una habitación privada con un gran problema, la Onee-san Agares realmente no le gusta salir sin sus guarda espaldas, ¿vedad? Je, es por eso que eres una virgen que no ah dejado que ningún hombre se acerque a ella hasta ahora?, caray, todas las mujeres de las familias de los Maous son vírgenes insoportables ¡es por eso que dije que aria una ceremonia formal de apertura para ustedes!-

Un delincuente por donde se mire, con el cabello verde y tatuajes mágicos que emitían poder, un tipo molesto.

-este lugar es una sala de espera en donde permanecemos en un estado de alerta hasta que llegue el momento, para explicarlo mejor, los jóvenes se reúnen aquí y se dan los pequeños saludos. Sin embargo esto es lo que pasa cuando los jóvenes se saludan, al reunir a mucha gente de sangre caliente en un solo lugar este tipo de problemas siempre surgen- les explico Sairaorg a los novatos –los viejos demonios de las viejas familias y demonios de clase alta no pueden dejar de asumir que esto es una buena cosa. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa tan inútil, pero no se puede hacer nada-

Sairaorg iba a detenerlos, pero Issei se unió.

-ayudare, la actitud del Yanqui ese me recuerda a alguien que odio- dijo Issei recordando a cierto Yakitori.

-oh?, estoy intrigado por lo que harás- dijo Sairaorg.

Sairaorg y Issei se interpusieron entre los dos lados que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, los ojos de los lideres se movieron asía ellos.

-Seegvaira, princesa de la familia Agares y Zepyrdol, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Labolas, si van más allá de esto, ambos seremos sus oponentes, escuchad, sé que esto es repentino, pero esta es la última advertencia, dependiendo de sus siguientes palabras y acciones, usare mis puños sin piedad-

-ya escucharon a Sairaorg-san, cálmense- dijo Issei serio.

Las palabras de Sairaorg tenían tal intensidad en ellas que daban miedo.

En cuanto a Issei, para los demonios su presencia intimidaba por alguna extraña razón (Issei libera ondas de intimidación al liberar algo de su aura)

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente del demonio delincuente esas palabras, y se puso rojo de ira.

-para la familia Bael tener tan incompetente y Un don nadie-

En ese momento un golpe resonó en la sala

Antes de que el delincuente pudiera decir algo mas, Issei ya tenía su puño derecho incrustado en la cara del delincuente, estrellándolo contra la pared, ganando un impulso mas y atravesando el muro con su cuerpo inconsciente.

-¿oh?, interesante golpe el que tienes- dijo Sairaorg

Toda la manga del brazo derecho de Issei se había roto por la presión del golpe ejercido, solo Sairaorg noto algo inusual al momento de dar el golpe.

-si, mas no puedo utilizarlo muy seguido- dijo Issei con un leve temblor en su brazo derecho.

-¡hijo de puta!-

Los sirvientes del Yanqui casi se precipitan hacia adelante desde el momento de la pérdida de su maestro, pero…

-cuiden de su maestro, es la primera cosa que deben hacer. Incluso si alzan sus espadas contra nosotros, no ganaran nada. La importante y verdadera función va empezar pronto, así que asegúrense que se recupere primero- dijo Sairaorg.

El grupo del Yanqui dejo de moverse por esas palabras y luego corrió asía su amo caído.

Sairaorg paso a decirle algo a la diablesa de lentes, esta se retiro luego.

-Hyoudou- se escucho una voz conocida.

-Saji, Sona-Kaicho- saludo Issei.

-hola Rias, Issei-kun-

Saji y Sona llegaron al salón junto a los otros miembros del grupo Sitri.

* * *

Más tarde.

-soy Seegvaira Agares, el próximo jefe de la familia Agares, Archiduque- se presento la chica de lentes ganándose un saludo de los grupos Gremory y Arcturus.

Tras el incidente, la sala de la recepción se había restablecido con magia de los miembros del personal y en su mayoría había sido regresado a la normalidad.

Los jóvenes demonios se habían reunido de nuevo y intercambiaron saludos.

Rias de la casa Gremory, Sona de la casa Sitri, Issei de la casa Arcturus, Sairaorg de la casa Bael y el Yanqui de antes de la casa Glaysa-Labolas.

-encantada de conocerte, soy Rias Gremory próximo jefe de la familia Gremory-

-soy zona Sitri, próxima líder de la casa Sitri.

-soy Issei Hyoudou, líder de la casa Arcturus-

-soy Sairaorg Bael, yo soy el próximo líder de la casa Bael, Gran rey-

Sairaorg se presento majestuosamente, su familia era la de mayor influencia después de la de los Maous.

Un chico de ambiente apacible que con gran gracia había estado bebiendo el te durante todo el alboroto anterior también hablo.

-soy Diodora Astaroth el próximo jefe de la casa Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mi-

Issei no sabía el porqué, pero ese tipo le daba muy mala espina.

-la familia Glaysa-Labolas parece haber tenido algunos problemas familiares, el otro día. La persona que se suponía que sería el próximo líder acaba de tener una muerte accidental imprevista, Zepyrdol el de antes, se dice que se convertiría en el próximo candidato a líder- explico Sairaorg.

Al terminar las presentaciones algunos demonios comenzaron a conversar entre si.

Rias y Sona comenzaron a platicar.

-note el alboroto de antes, Sairaorg se ha vuelto más fuerte… pero puedo decir sin exagerar que el segundo más fuerte aquí es Issei-kun- dijo Sona.

-si, logre notarlo incluso antes de eso, Issei está a un nivel mucho mayor al Issei de mi mundo-

-¿Qué tan diferente era tu Issei-kun?- pregunto Sona.

-salvo a sus poderes, no hay mucha diferencia-

Ambas iban continuar hablando, pero las llamaron para ir al otro salón.

Comenzaba la función.

La habitación contigua tenía un ambiente extraño.

Había asientos colocados en altos lugares y había gente de aspecto distinguido sentados ahí. Es más, habían demonios de aspecto aun mas distinguido sentados ahí.

Habían caras conocidas también, en el otro nivel estaban Sirzechs, Serafal, Ajuka y el Maou Asmodeus.

Los jóvenes demonios avanzaron, el Yanki se recupero lo suficiente para subir pese a que tenia la mejilla hinchada.

-bueno, hoy los eh reunido a todos aquí con el fin de comprobar las caras que llevaran el peso de la próxima generación, que ha estado reunida aquí- dijo un demonio de aspecto anciano.

Sirzechs se levanto entonces, y, sonriendo, dio el aviso de los próximos actos del inframundo.

-ustedes siete son los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen que pedigrí y la verdadera habilidad que no puede ser objetada. Por eso, quiero que puedan competir juntos antes de los debuts y aumentar su poder de esta manera-

-¿vamos eventualmente a ser enviados a la batalla contra la [Khaos Brigade]?- pregunto Sairaorg.

-no lo sé. Sin embargo, yo no quiero enviar a los jóvenes demonios, si es posible-

Sairaorg levanto la ceja en la incomprensión de la pregunta.

-¿Por qué? Incluso si somos jóvenes, llevamos parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios. Si solo recibimos bondad de nuestros predecesores, incluso a esta edad y nada más se hace-

-Sairaorg, reconozco tu valentía, sin embargo eres imprudente. Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar enviarlos a cualquiera de ustedes que todavía están en una etapa de desarrollo, al campo de batalla. Además, sería una perdida demasiado grande si perdemos a los demonios de la próxima generación, quiero que lo entiendas. Todos son tesoros para nosotros más de lo que piensan, es por eso que quiero que experimenten cosas importantes paso a paso y crezcan-

-entiendo…- acepto Sairaorg insatisfecho.

Después de eso la reunión continuo, todo era incompresible para Issei pero termino pronto.

-ahora bien, me disculpo por esta larga charla. Bueno, todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes, jóvenes queridos. Quiero que entiendan por lo menos eso, son tesoros del inframundo-

Todos veían a Sirzechs quien hablaba palabras llenas de sinceridad.

-para terminar las cosas, ¿Qué tal si nos dicen sus metas para el futuro?-

El primero en responder la petición de Sirzechs fue Sairaorg

-mi sueño es llegar a ser un Maou- declaro de repente.

Los altos mandos dejaron escapar una bocanada de asombro ante la meta de Sairaorg, que había declarado por adelantado sin dudarlo.

-no tiene precedente para un demonio de la familia del gran rey lograr eso- exclamo un demonio del público.

-cuando la gente del bajo mundo sienta que no hay más remedio que me convierta en un Maou, me convertiré en uno- declaro Sairaorg de vuelta.

Sin tiempo para salir de su asombro, Rias hablo a continuación

-mi objetivo a futuro es vivir como la próxima líder de la casa Gremory y ganar todos los Rating Game-

El resto de los demonios dijeron sus metas, los últimos en quedar fueron Sona e Issei.

-quiero construir una escuela para Rating Game-

Los de arriba arrugaron las cejas.

-si se trata de aprender sobre los Rating Game, ¿no hay ya uno para eso?- dijo uno de los demonios.

-esa es solo una escuela donde se aceptan demonios de clase alta y los demonios de rango privilegiado. La escuela que yo quiero construir es una donde los demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados también puedan asistir sin ningún tipo de distinción-

Issei pensó que era un buen sueño, sin embargo…

-BUAHAHAHAHAHAH-

La risa de los de arriba gobernó sobre el salón de acto.

Issei no entendía el motivo de las risas.

-¡eso es imposible!-

-¡eso es simplemente genial!-

-¡ya veo, así que eres una niña que sueña!-

-¡es bueno ser joven! ¡sin embargo, para la próxima cabeza de la familia Sitri afirmar tal sueño, tengo que decir, gracias a los Maous que fue aquí donde lo dijo y no en su debut!-

Issei estaba apretando sus puños con ira.

Se estaban burlando del sueño de Sona.

En medio de las burlas Sona hablo con franqueza.

-lo digo enserio-

Serafal asintió de acuerdo, casi parecía estar diciendo "bien dicho".

Un alto cargo hablo con palabras de cabeza fría.

-Sona Sitri-dono, demonios de clase baja y reencarnados solo trabajan para sus amos demonios de clase alta y solo son seleccionados por su talento. ¿No sería la creación de este establecimiento algo que haga a las viejas familias, de tradición, de valor y orgullo perder la cara? No importa lo mucho que la gente del inframundo diga que el mundo de los demonios ha entrado en un periodo de cambio, el cambio puede ser bueno y malo. Algo así como la enseñanza de meros demonios de clase baja realmente no hay nada de tu incumbencia…-

Issei y Saji literalmente estaban a punto de explotar en cólera.

El ultimo estaba a punto de gritar pero Sirzechs vio la oportunidad e intervino.

-parece que uno de los demonios oyentes tiene algo que decir a tus palabras lord Amon.

-hmp, y porque importan las palabras de un novato reencarnado, Lucifer-sama?-

-ya veo Lord Amon, y que me dice de las palabras de un demonio Reencarnado que ha ascendido a demonio clase alta, al joven líder del clan numero setenta y tres-

Los presentes pasaron sus miradas a Issei que ya estaba molesto, diría todo lo que pensaba y nadie lo callaría.

Issei se paro y tomo el micrófono que Sona le paso.

-saben lo que pienso… que solo han estado diciendo pura basura-

Los demonios antiguos se mostraron molestos sin duda.

-se burlan de los sueños de una joven que quiere cambiar las estúpidas leyes que mantiene el inframundo, más que abuchearla y reírse tendrían que estar dándole las gracias- exclamo Issei.

-¡que puedes saber tu!- exclamo un demonio.

-poco eso es cierto, pero por lo que logro ver, muy pocos demonios son seres de los cual se puede confiar y dar tu vida por ellos, los actuales Maous pelearon una guerra para mantener el inframundo en paz, todo para que ustedes mantengan su estúpida vida de lujos- Issei tomo aire y soltó el micrófono.

-¡todos son unos infelices que no pueden hacer nada por ustedes mismos!- grito Issei, su voz resonaba por todo el salón -¡por eso mi meta a futuro será convertirme en el quinto Maou!, ¡al hacerlo apoyare a los sueños de los jóvenes demonios sin reírme, apoyare a Sona Sitri a cumplir sus metas y aboliré las estúpidas leyes que atan a los demonios! ¡empezando con la más absurda y estúpida, aboliré la ley de los matrimonios arreglados!-

Los demonios se asombraron por las palabras del castaño.

-¡acaso piensas destruir las líneas de sangre pura!-

-¡las destruiré ya que solo sirven para oprimir! ¡muchos demonios son obligados a casarse con gente a la cual no aman, aboliré ese estúpido sistema y todos los demonios serán libres de cazarse con quien ellas quieran!- exclamo Issei luego le enseño el dedo del medio a los demonios más viejos y volvió a sentarse en su silla.

Los demonios querían ver murto al castaño.

Sirzechs, Serafal y Sona así como Saji miraban al castaño de forma agradecida.

-pero aun no podemos abandonar las tradiciones sin pruebas que los reencarnados realmente merezcan tal honor-

-en ese caso, si mi Sona-chan logra resultados espectaculares y buena puntuación en los juegos, abandonaran ese lastre sin ninguna queja, ¿verdad?- pincho Leviatán molesta –ya que tanto quieren burlarse de mi Sona-chan, ¿Por qué no muestran que tan superior la tradición?-

-muy bien. Entonces vamos a jugar los juegos entre los jóvenes, para hacerlo aun más emocionante vamos a hacer algo que nunca se había hecho antes, Rias, Sona, Issei, ¿no les gustaría luchar?- dijo el Maou Lucifer.

Los tres se sorprendieron del anuncio.

-si el grupo Sitri logra gran popularidad y puntuación en la retransmisión, se abandonara públicamente las tradiciones discriminatorias de la política. Sin embargo, una puntuación pésima implicara que esta tenga más peso. Lo mejor es que dicha opinión y puntuación dependerá del público, no los altos mandos, así que no podrán hacer trampa-

Y el destino estaba sellado

Los tres asintieron, con llamas en los ojos. Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes.

-la fecha del juego será el 20 de agosto, en el tiempo del mundo humano. Los detalles serán enviados de nuevo más tarde, tienen hasta entonces para prepararse y entrenar-

Con esas palabras dichas, un rating Game como ningún otro daría inicio.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

**_Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai_**_**  
**_**_Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru_**

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

**_Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame_**_**  
**_**_Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka_**

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

**_Sono Subete Ha Hoshii_**_**  
**_**_Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu_**

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De_**_**  
**_**_Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo listo.

Espero que les guste, Beelzemon y Ryutenmaru eran los seres que se encontraban dormidos en el castillo Arcturus.

Los problemas financieros del clan se fueron de paseo, mas nunca los volveremos a ver y Issei tiene tierras hasta para regalar.

Bueno como les dije, visiten mi pagina de Facebook que se encuentra en el perfil de fanfiction, ahí diré algunas cosas interesantes.

Como, que últimamente me ah rondado la idea de hacer un cross de DxD con Sekirei, Issei sería el principal y sus Sekireis serán 3, las numero: 04, 104 y 105, esas tres, la historia comenzaría en el canon de Sekirei y luego iría al de DxD

Para los que no sepan, el anime Kancolle ha comenzado, ahí se verá a un personaje que aparecerá más adelante en este fic, Kaga-san

Sin más que decir me despido y dejo que ustedes me respondan en los Reviews, ¿debo o no debo hacer el cross de DxD con Sekirei?.

¡ADIOS!


	13. Over Bosst

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Trece _**[Over Bosst]**_

* * *

_**-Sala de Reunión De los Jóvenes Demonios-**_

DUELO

El primer de muchos Rating Game daría inicio el 20 de agosto, fecha del mundo humano.

A diferencia de todos los demás, este será el primero que contara con tres equipos diferentes en una batalla de eliminación.

Por un lado la futura líder de la casa Gremory y hermana menor del Maou Lucifer, Rias Gremory y su sequito.

Por otro lado la futura líder de la casa Sitri y hermana menor de la Maou Leviatán, Sona Sitri y su sequito.

Y por último, el novato recién descubierto, el líder del clan numero setenta y tres, el clan Arcturus, Issei Hyoudou el poseedor de la Bossted Gear, junto a sus siervos.

Los tres líderes de los equipos se miraban entre si, este sería el mejor lugar para dejar claras muchos roces entre ellos.

Las palabras del Maou Lucifer dieron por terminada la reunión, todos los jóvenes demonios junto a sus siervos comenzaban a retirarse del salón.

-no esperaba que tuviéramos un encuentro tan pronto…- dijo Kiba –de paso que será contra Sona-Kaicho y Gremory-

-pienso igual… mas bien, ¿se puede hacer un rating Game de tres lados?- pregunto Issei.

-se puede, es una variante al juego de ajedrez entre cuatro jugadores- dijo una voz detrás de Issei.

-ah ya veo…- entonces Issei se dio cuenta -¡¿Ajuka-sama?!- exclamo Issei sorprendió, no se dio cuenta cuando el Maou Beelzebub se coloco tras de él.

-a pasado tiempo joven Hyoudou- saludo el Maou.

-s-si… ¿a qué se debe el que se aparezca así de repente?-

-me gustaría hablar contigo, así como con tus actuales siervos- dijo el Maou.

-¿nosotros también?- preguntaron los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con nosotros, Ajuka-sama?- pregunto Issei.

-primordialmente, es para regresarte tus ocho piezas de peón… y… hay algo sumamente interesante que descubrí tras analizarlas- dijo el Maou Beelzebub de manera misteriosa.

¿Acaso avía descubierto algo al revisar las piezas de Issei?.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made**__**  
**__**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte**__**  
**__**Share The One Dream Shinjiatte**__**  
**__**Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide**__**  
**__**Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue**__**  
**__**Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style**__**  
**__**Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor**__**  
**__**Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda**__**  
**__**Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda**__**  
**__**Mousuguni Todokukara**_

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Castillo Gremory-**_

-ya veo, así que ya toca que se enfrenten entre ustedes y sumado también el grupo Sitri- comento Azazel, que había llegado hace un par de horas –hoy es 28 de julio en el mundo humano, así que tienen cerca de 20 días hasta el día del enfrentamiento-

El grupo Gremory y Hyoudou estaban reunido en un solo lugar, dado a que el castillo Arcturus no se encontraba en condiciones para hospedar a Issei y sus siervos, aun se mantenían en la casa Gremory.

-bueno, ya he preparado sus horarios de entrenamiento, pero he de terminar algunas cosas primero, nos reuniremos en el jardín mañana por la mañana les daré a cada uno un método de entrenamiento por separado para que no haiga problemas- comento Azazel.

-una vez les entregues los planes de entrenamiento a Issei-sama y al resto de sus siervos, me encargare de llevarlos al territorio Arcturus para que puedan entrenar con privacidad- exclamo Beelzebumon materializándose en la habitación.

-chico, tu familiar es de lo más interesante, dime, ¿Cómo haces para materializarte y desaparecer sin dejar rastros?- pregunto el caído sumamente curioso, sumado a que es un ser de otro mundo.

El cañón del arma de Beelzebumon se poso en la frente del caído.

-Issei-sama me ha contado sobre usted, sumado a lo poco que supe cuando Arcturus-sama estuvo vivo, te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado- dijo Beelzemon.

-tch, aguafiestas- Azazel se hecho para atrás –¿qué andas contando sobre mi chico?-

-lo que se de ti- respondió Issei.

-tch-

Rias dijo algo.

-por nuestra parte no nos molesta que sepan cómo será nuestro entrenamiento, igual entrenaremos muy duro y te venceremos Issei- desafío Rias de frente al castaño.

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora fue Rias la que desafío abiertamente al castaño.

Issei mostro una ligera sonrisa.

-acepto tu desafío Rias- Issei paso su mirada a Beelzebumon –Beelzebumon, nosotros también entrenaremos aquí, en el territorio Gremory-

-… entiendo, entonces ayudare con los entrenamientos de usted y sus demás siervos Issei-sama- dijo Beelzebumon.

-agradezco tu comprensión-

El día de mañana comenzaría el entrenamiento para ambos grupos.

* * *

Ya el día siguiente, ambos grupos se encontraban en los vastos jardines del castillo Gremory, todos llevaban ropas informales, incluso Azazel quien siempre llevaba una Yukata.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos de la mesa que se avía preparado ahí.

-déjenme decir esto primero. Lo que voy a decir ahora es un menú de entrenamiento que se centra en las cosas de futuro inmediato, hay gente que produce buenos resultados inmediatamente, pero también hay los que tienen que mirar las cosas a largo plazo. Sin embargo, son jóvenes en crecimiento, incluso confundidos y mal direccionados crecerán. Ahora bien, en primer lugar tu Rias-

La primera fue la pelirroja quien dio un paso al frente y presto atención a su reciente sensei.

-desde el principio has sido un demonio de clase alta en todo, incluyendo el talento, la capacidad física y el poder mágico. Incluso si vives normalmente como lo haces ahora, esos rasgos se levantaran y te convertirás en un candidato para ser un demonio de la más alta clase cuando te conviertas en adulta, sin embargo, tu deseo es llegar a ser más fuerte, ¿no?-

-si, no quiero perder ni ser nunca más una carga- dijo con firmeza.

-perfecto, entonces tal y como imagine. Sigue la información redactada en esta hoja exactamente, incluso todo el camino hasta el día de la batalla-

Después de mirar el papel con detenimiento, Rias inclino la cabeza con perplejidad.

-pero esta formación no parece tan especial-

-cierto, es un método de entrenamiento básico, eso está muy bien para ti. Ya lo tienes todo, es por eso que tu poder solo puede ser planteado por la practica básica. El problema es la calidad del [Rey]. Con el tiempo el [Rey] busca mas cerebro que fuerza, eso también va para ti Issei- señalo Azazel

Issei anoto mentalmente lo que dijo el caído.

-aprende todo lo que puedas acerca de los juegos hasta la fecha límite, aprende y planea. Es tu trabajo para asegurarte de que los sirvientes de tu grupo puedan mostrar sus poderes al máximo, sin embargo también tienes que pulir tu propio poder, sigue el método de entrenamiento e iras bien- explico Azazel –a continuación, Akeno-

-si-

-olvida tus miedos- dijo simplemente Azazel –tus dudas, inseguridades en ese lazo delicado… acaba con ello y acepta la sangre que fluye dentro de ti. He visto los videos grabados de la batalla contra Phenex. ¿Qué fue eso?, deberías haber sido capaz de derrotar fácilmente al enemigo. ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes de ángel caído?, te limitaste solo a los truenos. Si no agregas luz sobre el trueno y haces [Rayo], no se puede mostrar su verdadero poder. Acéptate de una vez y no te niegues, o te harás mas débil. [La sacerdotisa del trueno] debe convertirse en [la sacerdotisa del relámpago]-

-si- asintió Akeno a pesar que no quería, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Scarlet tu eres la siguiente-

-si-

-conozco algunas historias de tu tátara abuela, recomiendo que comiences por tratar de manipular y dominar las armaduras que no puedas en estos días, utiliza hasta el último gramo de tu resistencia y magia en ese plazo de tiempo-

-entendido- respondió erza, teniendo como meta dominar cierta arma.

-Asia- llamo Azazel.

-s-si- Asia también mostraba determinación.

-también mejoraras tu cuerpo y la magia con la formación básica. Además que tu tarea principal será fortalecer tu Sacred Gear-

-¿no es la recuperación de la Sacred Gear de Asia ya la mejor?, ella puede curar todo, excepto las enfermedades y la fatiga con solo utilizar un poco de sus energías- señalo Issei.

-entiendo eso, la velocidad de curación es muy grande, sin embargo el problema es que ella necesita estar cerca para poder sanar a su compañero, lo cual la deja libre para ataques ya que al curar ella no podrá defenderse-

-¿Podría el Sacred Gear de Asia aumentar su rango?- pregunto Rias.

-eso es correcto, Rias. Esto puede ser algo extraño, pero para mostrar el verdadero valor del [Twilight Healing], su alcance efectivo debe ser aumentado. De acuerdo a la teoría basada en los datos recogidos por nuestra organización, también debe ser posible que el aura del Sacred Gear que se emite desde el cuerpo entero y utilice la recuperación de todos los aliados dentro de un entorno, pero, el problema es que sanaría a aliados y a enemigos sin diferenciar. No pasaría nada si Asia pudiera distinguir, entre enemigos y aliados… lo que me preocupa es la naturaleza de Asia-

-¿Qué tiene que ver la naturaleza de Asia?- pregunto Issei.

-ella es demasiado amable, al ver un enemigo herido en el campo de batalla, Asia podría pensar en su corazón el querer sanarlo también. Eso ocasionaría que el Sacred Gear no diferenciara entre amigo o enemigo, lo más probable es que Asia no sería capaz de sacar su máximo potencial, por lo cual propongo que mas que tocarlos para sanarlos, Asia se concentre en crear proyectiles los cuales pueden ser lanzados por ella misma-

-¡SI, voy ah hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!- dijo Asia.

-la siguiente es Koneko- cambio de nuevo el líder de Grigori.

-…si-

Koneko estaba en un considerable espirito de lucha, Issei noto que Koneko estaba algo extraña desde que llegaron al inframundo.

-no tienes nada que criticar, ya poses las características elementales de la ofensiva y defensiva de una [Torre], también tu capacidad física no es un problema, eres la de mayor ofensiva directa del equipo de Rias-

A pesar que lo que Azazel dijo fue un cumplido, Koneko no se alegro, en cambio su típica cara neutra paso a una de frustración.

-pero, si Issei y Kiba hubieran seguido siendo del grupo de Rias, ellos llevarían la delantera, ya que ambos posen armas brutales y poder abrumador, Koneko, también mejoraras tus fundamentos como los demás, además suelta lo que has sellado personalmente, es lo mismo que con Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no podrás desarrollar tus habilidades plenamente-

-…-

Koneko se mantuvo callada, el espíritu de lucha que mostraba antes desaparición en el momento que mencionaron "liberación".

-no te preocupes, si es Koneko-chan, puede llegar a ser fuerte en un instante- animo Issei a su Kouhai, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la peli platino.

SLAP

Koneko aparto la mano de Issei con una expresión severa en su rostro.

-no digas eso tan a la ligera…-

-bueno, ahora pasaremos al grupo Hyoudou, comenzando con las reclutas nuevas, Ravel Phenex-

-si-

-puedo decir que tus poderes aun no se comparan con lo de tus hermanos mayores, estas muy cerca al nivel de Raiser mas te falta mucho para alcanzar a Ruval-

-estoy consciente de que mis habilidades no se comparan con mis hermanos, pero como usted lo dijo somos jóvenes, podemos ser mas fuertes- dijo Ravel.

-je, tu método de entrenamiento será con el fuego del fénix, aprende a manejarlo con mayor cantidad y poder sin gastar tu energía innecesariamente-

-entendido-

-tengo un método de entrenamiento que puede ayudarle a mejorar sus reservas de energía- dijo Beelzemon apareciendo de repente.

-cuento contigo para que ayudes a Ravel, Beelzemon- dijo Issei.

-como usted diga, Issei-sama-

-la siguiente, Isabela-

-si-

-tu estas mas experimentada en los Rating Game, no hay mucho en lo que necesites mejorar, tu defensa y ofensa están a un gran nivel, recomiendo que aumentes tus fuerzas físicas y velocidad-

-entendido-

Beelzemon solo hizo una seña, tenía un método para Isabela también.

-el siguiente es Kiba-

-si-

-en primer lugar, debes mantener tu Balance Breaker activo por un día completo. Si te acostumbras a él, podrás mantenerlo activo por un día completo en el campo de batalla, tu objetivo es ese, después de eso llegaras a hacerte más fuerte teniendo entrenamiento básico como Rias, te voy a enseñar de hombre a hombre como utilizar Sacred Gear del tipo espada más tarde, ¿vas a entrenar con tu maestro de nuevo?-

-si, tengo la intención de ser instruido desde el principio otra vez, agradezco que Sirzechs-sama me dejara entrenar de nuevo con mi maestro, además… hay algunas técnicas que deseo aprender- dijo Kiba mirando a Issei y Beelzebumon, ambos asintieron.

-la siguiente es Xenovia, para poder utilizar mejor los poderes de Durandal… tienes que ser capaz de utilizar otra espada sagrada-

-¿otra espada sagrada?- Xenovia parecía en duda ante las palabras del caído.

-Xenovia- esta vez quien llamo fue Issei.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-entrenaras con esta- Issei materializo la Bossted Gear en su mano izquierda y desconvino a Ascalon –entrenaras con Ascalon, no hay problema, ¿verdad?-

*no soy de las que propensa a que mi poseedor me cambie como si fuera una simple baratija, pero ayudare, tal vez logre que la perezosa de Dura haga algo"

-Ascalon dijo que te ayudara- dijo Issei entregándole en sus manos a Xenovia la espada sagrada mata dragones.

*será mejor que espabiles, si me utilizaras en combate será mejor que sepas manejarme bien*

-s-si!- respondió Xenovia algo intimidada por el carácter de la espada -¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte?-

*Issei te confió mi manejo, mientras me empuñes podrás comunicarte conmigo, mas mi propietario será Issei hasta que llegue el final de su vida*

-entiendo-

-el siguiente es Gasper-

-s-SI- Exclamo nervioso.

-no estés tan asustado, tu mayor obstáculo es el miedo, necesitas entrenar tu mente y cuerpo que temen todo desde cero, desde el principio, las especificaciones con tu linaje y Sacred Gear son sustanciales, mejora las habilidades de tus características especiales y tu magia también te apoyara en gran medida. Primero hay que poner una actitud apropiada tanto como sea posible, incluso si salir en público en su totalidad es imposible para ti, asegúrate de que tus movimientos no sean aburridos-

-siiiii, voy a tratar de obtener el espirito que va a por todas-

-ese es el espíritu Gasper- exclamo Issei.

Azazel miro su reloj.

-y para terminar, tu Issei, en parte sigue el consejo que le di a Rias, ahora eres un [Rey] aprende mas sobre los Rating Game usa la cabeza, pero aun así como pediste, tengo un entrenamiento apropiado para que ganes más poder, espera un momento, debe estar por llegar-

-¿Quién va a venir?-

Todos levantaron la vista al cielo. Una enorme sobra apareció en el cielo acercándose a una velocidad extrema.

-¿pero qué?- dijo Issei.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

La tierra tembló cuando la enorme figura aterrizo justo frente a ellos, una nube de polvo se alzo y cuando se disipo un enorme monstruo apareció.

Una boca enorme repleta por filosos colmillos, dos alas extendidas a los lados con un aura de calor y poder desde sus escamas rojas con tonos purpuras en algunas zonas.

Y la vestía rugió, haciendo temblar toda la zona en un terremoto, como si la tierra misma tuviera miedo mientras todos los demás excepto Azazel retrocedían ante la presión.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- pregunto Rias alzando la vos, casi gritando.

El rugido paro, el Dragon colosal miraba a los demonios frente a él.

-¡un Dragon!- exclamo Xenovia.

-Azazel, tienes el descaro de entrar abiertamente en territorio de los demonios- gruño, el Dragon con una voz profunda y grave.

-ah, me eh metido correctamente y con el permiso personal del Maou y eh entrado en este territorio a su pedido, ¿sabes?, ¿tienes alguna otra queja, Tannin?-

-Mmm, bueno está bien. Especialmente vine aquí por petición de Sirzechs, y por lo que el especifico me dijo porque venía, no te olvides tu entorno gobernador-

-he, de todos modos, Issei el será tu maestro-

-¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡¿el será mi maestro?!- exclamo Issei –mentalmente entrene con Ddraig, pero entrenar otra vez con un Dragon, de paso uno que tiene su cuerpo, ¡voy a morir sin duda!-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ddraig, ¿puedes escucharme?-

El resplandor en el orbe izquierdo de la Bossted Gear apareció.

[¡ah, que nostalgia, Tannin!] hablo Ddraig desde la joya.

-¿Es un conocido tuyo?- pregunto Issei.

[si, el es un Ex Rey Dragon, ya te dije sobre "los cinco grandes reyes dragones" antes, ¿No?, Tannin había sido un Rey Dragon antes, cuando eran "los seis grandes reyes dragones", el Dragon llamado Tannin que aparece en la biblia]

Issei se sentía algo nervioso, el entrenamiento mental que tuvo con Ddraig fue un infierno, que le espera este ahora.

-Tannin se convirtió en un demonio, por lo que los seis reyes dragones, se convirtieron en los cinco reyes dragones, aun entre los demonios actuales reencarnados, Tannin es un demonio de clase suprema, un alto grado de demonios-

-¿hay un rango más que demonio clase alta?, no lo sabía-

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que Issei pensaba que el entrenamiento se volvería aun peor.

-Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin, se dice que su aliento de fuego es comparable a un meteoro, es uno de los pocos dragones legendarios que aun están activos, lo siento Tannin, pero ayuda a este mocoso en su entrenamiento-

(siento que moriré más de una vez en este entrenamiento) pensó Issei.

-puedo notar que tiene gran potencial y que Ddraig ya lo ha instruido un poco… entiendo ayudare- dijo el Dragon mostrando una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

(OK MORIRE) pensó Issei espantado.

[contrólate un poco Tannin, mi anfitrión aun está muy verde para ir contra ti en todo tu potencial]

-gracias Ddraig- exclamo Issei.

-está bien, siempre y cuando no muera, ¿verdad?, déjamelo a mí-

Issei sudaba frio, el Dragon no parecía que entendió lo que Ddraig dijo.

-el tiempo límite es de 20 días, en ese tiempo debes dominar la Bossted Gear, alcanza el balance Breaker y aumentar el tiempo de tu transformación dorada- dijo Azazel.

-entonces, empiezan sus entrenamientos- dijo Azazel.

-sígueme mocoso- exclamo el Dragon aleteando sus gigantescas alas –utilizaremos esa montaña de haya para entrenar-

-o-ok- Issei extendió sus 2 pares de alas demoniacas –¡nos veremos después!- exclamo Issei antes de irse volando a gran velocidad con el Dragon.

-¡suerte Issei-kun/san/sama!- exclamaron los demás.

Beelzebumon extendió sus alas y siguió a su maestro.

El entrenamiento daba inicio, los 20 días de tortu… entrenamiento de Issei daban comienzo.

* * *

BROOOOOOOON

Explosiones, múltiples explosiones ocurrían en los terrenos.

Los arboles erran arrancados desde sus raíces, las rocas se desmoronaban y cráteres gigantescos se formaron.

-¡Uwaaaaaa!- Issei daba un potente salto para esquivar la llamara del Dragon, aun cuando su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado.

-_**[Rayo Mortal]**_\- por su parte el Digimon lanzo su propio ataque contra el castaño.

-_**[Tower Flame]**__(Torre De Fuego)_\- exclamo Issei golpeando al suelo con su puño izquierdo, creando un pilar de fuego que lo cubrió protegiéndolo levemente del daño.

-vamos chico, si no esquivas nuestros ataques quedaras reducido a cenizas-

-¡¿esa es tu manera de alentar?!- grito Issei.

Varios días han pasado desde que el entrenamiento (Tortura) de Issei empezó, tan pronto comenzó supo que esto sería horrible.

Los duros entrenamientos de ambos llevaban al limite la resistencia física y mental del castaño.

-aumentare la gravedad- exclamo Beelzemon reconfigurando un círculo mágico que apareció en su mano

DON

Issei cayó de rodillas al suelo, desde el primer día Beelzemon alzo una barrera de muchos kilómetros, dentro de esta la gravedad era aumentada.

El primer día Issei sintió que solo estar de pie le era muy difícil, eso solamente con una gravedad aumentada de 5.

-¿la aumentaste?- pregunto el Dragon, el no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo.

-si, en estos momentos la gravedad esta aumentada 50 veces a la gravedad de la tierra-

-ja, 50 veces, pensaba que sería difícil moverse con el peso extra, esto no es nada- se rio el gigantesco Dragon.

-¡para ustedes no es nada, en estos momentos siento como la tierra quiere que le dé una abrazo!- exclamo Issei, a duras penas lograba estar de rodillas.

Sin duda ambos maestros eran criaturas de enorme poder, un disparo del cañón de Beelzemon y una bola de fuego de Tannin fueron capases de borrar una montaña en un pestañeo.

En el tiempo que paso la ropa de Issei fue la que más afectada quedo, su camisa hecha jirones, el pantalón quedo reducido a nada de la rodilla para debajo de la pierna izquierda.

Entre los primeros días el entrenamiento se centro en el acondicionamiento físico de Issei.

Como Tannin había dicho.

-"tu condición fisca esta del asco, tienes más fuerza que un humano normal al ser instruido en la magia Dragon Slayer, pero aun así tu condición física da pena"-

Issei no recibía comida, por lo que entre los breves descansos que sus maestros les daban, cazaba animales, pescaba y recolectaba otras plantas que parecían comestibles.

(empiezo a volverme más un hombre de la selva… ¡Pero aun extraño los Oppais de Xenovia e Isabela!) pensaba el castaño

De vez en cuando los delirios pervertidos del castaño salían a flote, el pasar tanto tiempo en compañía femenina lo había dejado algo más tonto de lo que era.

DOOOON

Otra bola de fuego salió disparado contra Issei.

-_**[Excaliburn]**_\- las llamas plateadas se reunieron en la mano derecha de Issei, lanzando un tajo en forma de media luna contra la gigantesca bola de fuego.

BONG

SLUSH

La llama plateada apenas si logro cortar algo de la gigantesca bola de fuego.

-¡Maldición!- Issei rápidamente cambio a la llama escarlata –**Gear Secando**\- aumentando su fuerza en las piernas para dar un salto lo suficientemente potente para salir del rango de la explosión.

BOOOOOOOOONG

-¡No servirá de nada si solamente te vuelves bueno esquivando!, ¡vamos lucha!- exclamo el gigantesco Dragon.

-¡es imposible!, ¡eres demasiado fuerte!- grito Issei, mentalmente pensaba de que el Dragon era mucho más fuerte que él en su modo Mezame Kin(despertar dorado) o incluso Vali.

-bueno, muchas veces me han dicho que mi poder está en la clase Maou-

-no me jodas, ¡ambos son unos monstruos!- grito Issei.

Si bien el Dragon era sumamente poderoso, Beelzemon estaba a la par, incluso si ambos no estaban mostrando sus verdaderos poderes.

-oh, lo están haciendo bien, ¿Cómo les va?- pregunto una voz que Issei reconoció.

El líder de los ángeles caídos Azazel.

* * *

-¡tan bueno! ¡muy bueno!- exclamo Issei liberando lagrimas mientras comía unos onigiris que Azazel le trajo.

El entrenamiento tomo un descanso en lo que Issei daba una pequeña merienda.

-dale las gracias a Rias, ella los preparo-

-lo anotare- dijo Issei continuando con su comida, adema se las bolas de arroz también había un bento que fue hecho por Asia.

-también hay una caja de almuerzo hecho par Akeno, come también, Dado que la hizo provocando un espectáculo de chispas con Rias. Pero, Jajajaja, has mejorado un poco tu cara en los varios días que he visto- dijo el caído mientras palmeaba el hombro del castaño.

-este entrenamiento es un infierno, Tannin-ossan es sumamente fuerte, y Beelzemon igual, además está el domo de gravedad-

-¿domo de gravedad?-

-un hechizo de campo- comenzó a explicar Beelzemon –se forma un domo de varios kilómetros, todo ser dentro del domo siente los efectos de una gravedad aumentada a la de la tierra, Issei-sama está entrenando en estos momentos con una gravedad aumentada de 50-

-oh, ciertamente se sobre algunos hechizos de gravedad, mas es la primera vez que veo uno así, podrías mostrádmelo después-

-no- respondió Beelzemon.

-¡además Tannin-ossan no sabe como contenerse!- exclamo Issei escupiendo algo de arroz en el proceso -¡Me va a matar en cualquier momento!, ¡no quiero morir antes de tener un hijo con Xenovia, o haberme casado con Ravel!-

-Eres un idiota. Has decidido no morir, ¿Verdad? Si yo realmente lo quisiera, te convertirías en carbón de leña por mi aliento de fuego. Si no quiere tener sentimientos de dolor, alcanza el Balance Breaker rápidamente- exclamo Tannin

-¡incluso si dices eso! ¡aunque tenga más aguante con la ayuda de mis poderes, un golpe tuyo me dejara hecho pequeños pedazos!-

-hmp, que tontería, así te llamas a ti mismo un [Rey], un rey debe ser el más fuerte del juego de Evil Pieces, además que eres el Sekiryuttei con un demonio, si no eres más fuerte, el blanco te fulminara-

-eso ya lo sé…- dijo Issei.

-… Azazel, ¿el chico ya conoció al blanco?-

-si, ambos tuvieron una pelea que no concluyo-

-¿Cómo quedo?-

-empate- respondió Azazel.

-no, Vali aun tenía mucha fuerza, y yo ya avía llegado a mi limite, de haber continuado me hubiera matado, tengo que ser mas fuerte-

-aun así, también incluiste tu formación básica ¿Verdad? Entonces, está bien. Si no lo haces mucho, tu cuerpo no será capaza de mantenerse al día cuando logres tu Balance Breaker. Hay demasiadas cosas que te faltan. No serás capaz de ganar en contra de Vali con la magia, aunque él estuviera parado de manos. Por lo tanto, no tienes más remedio que educarte a través de la fuerza física, sumado a tus inusuales y variadas formas de poder-

Al igual que él, Vali era un descendiente de un Maou, Vali tenía una reserva magia aun mucho mayor que Issei.

-en aquel entonces Vali estaba tratando de hacer algo, ¿Qué era?- pregunto Issei.

Issei se refería a lo que Vali estaba por hacer antes de que Bikou apareciera, algo que el mismo Albión trataba de que Vali no usara.

-ah, eso fue el Juggernaut Drive-

-¿es algo que está por encima al Balance Breaker?-

-no, no hay nada superior al Balance Breaker, la forma final y definitiva de las Sacred Gear son el balance Breaker- explico el gobernador –sin embargo, hay barias cosas en el interior del Sacred Gear que tienen un ser mágico sellados en ellos. Una restricción particular se aplica a esto, tu Bossted Gear y el divide Diving de Vali son un claro ejemplo de esto-

-ya veo, así que nuestros poderes provienen del Dragon que esta sellado dentro- dijo Issei mirando la gema en su mano izquierda.

-Esos seres son fundamentalmente restringidos, sacando el poder mientras se encuentran en ese estado y se aseguras de que el huésped lo pueda utilizar. En el caso de los Sacred Gear de Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, obligando a que la restricción se libere temporalmente y desatar el poder sellado es la Juggernaut Drive. El poder temporal que recibes rivaliza con el de Dios, pero el riesgo es también enorme. Se disminuye en gran medida la vida del portador. Y también te hace perder el sentido de la razón-

-¿Quieres decir que te saca de control?-

-Si, hasta cierto punto de vuelves violento. Uno podría destruir sus alrededores totalmente, e incluso comenzar a destruirse a sí mismo antes de finalmente detenerse. Es imposible que ese poder se domine en un combate real, pero… Vali puede manejarlo durante varios minutos consumiendo una enorme cantidad de poder mágico. Él debe ser capaz de hacerlo, de todos modos. Dado que Albión estaba impaciente en aquel entonces, supongo que todavía tiene peligros. Por supuesto. No me corresponde a mí decirlo como alguien que utiliza un Sacred Gear artificial en un estado de ráfaga, pero la manera de utilizar una fuerza que disminuye la vida es esencialmente diferente de la manera de usar el poder del Sacred Gear. Es un método de lucha usando una maldición que sólo utiliza el poder de la gente que ha muerto transformada. Nunca absolutamente nunca, debes copiarlo-

Avía un poco de tristeza en los ojos de Azazel, cosa que Issei noto.

(¿esta preocupado por Vali?) pensó Issei.

-¿así que el Hakuryuukou actual puede manejar el Juggernaut drive?, eso es un problema, el chico Sekiryuutei iba morir si no se hubiera ido de la pelea. La forma ya sea del blanco o el rojo que despertaron la alimentación antes de dejarlos, sin duda sobrepasará al otro. En cierto sentido, el primero que llega, el primero que se sirve- dijo Tanin.

Issei se replantaba mucho tras esta conversación, tenía que ser mucho más fuerte y listo para los rating Game que vendrán a futuro, mas fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos.

-Issei vamos a cambiar de tema-

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Azazel comenzó a hablar en un tono más serio.

-¿Qué piensas de Akeno?- pregunto el caído.

Sin duda fue algo chocante para el castaño.

-no hablo de la Akeno que te hiso todo ese daño, hablo de la Akeno que conociste antes de esos 2 meses-

-diría… que es una buena sempai- fue lo que dijo Issei, aun había pequeños detalles que arreglar.

-eso no es lo que quise decir, quiero decir, como mujer-

-bueno no negare que es hermosa y es del tipo de chica que me gusta… más aun no puedo verla como antes-

-ya veo, ves. También tengo que velar por ella en lugar de un amigo mío-

-¿el padre de Akeno-san?-

-si-

-el es tu subordinado, ¿verdad?-

-mas que subordinado, es un compañero de tiempos antiguos como Shemhaza. Un amigo, un amigo con el cual hicimos muchas cosas estúpidas todos juntos, pero antes de darme cuenta, ya todos estaban en una relación, con esposas eh hijos-

-no crees que deberías asentar cabeza también-

-na, soy un espíritu libre, el matrimonio y los hijos no es lo mío-

La mirada lejana de Azazel que Issei noto, indico que esos temas eran un Tabu para el caído.

-bueno, aparte de eso, estoy muy preocupado por Akeno, ya que Barakiel y Akeno son de mi incumbencia-

-eres inesperadamente entrometido en temas ajenos a ti, ¿no? sensei-

-yo soy un ángel caído ordinario con tiempo libre, a pesar que fue por eso mismo que yo crie al Hakuryuukou-

Issei pensaba que eran simples escusas, este líder le gustaba meterse en negocios ajenos.

-en cualquier caso, sé que esto se escuchara egoísta pero… te confiare a Akeno-

-¿eh?-

-eres un tonto, pero no eres una mala persona. Por el contrario, sería mejor llamarte un idiota adorable, aun cuando el rencor que tienes contra ella aun no ha desaparecido por completo, aun así no la discriminas-

Issei se sentía sumamente perdido, su cabeza estaba llena de signos de interrogación ahora.

-no sé a lo que te refieres… pero hare cuanto pueda- dijo Issei.

-gracias, te encomiendo a Akeno, mas importante aun, es el problema de Koneko-

-¿Qué pasa con Koneko-chan?-

Azazel dejo escapar un suspiro.

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Es importante, o más bien, ella siente duda de su poder-

Issei recordó el extraño comportamiento de su Kouhai, ¿le pasaba algo?.

-ella se paso de la mano con el entrenamiento que le di, esta mañana, ella colapso-

-¡¿colapso?!-

-Asia puede tratar las lesiones, pero ella no puede hacer nada acerca de la fuerza física. El exceso de trabajo, en particular, sin duda perjudicaría la fuerza física propia y tiene efectos adversos. Debido a que el tiempo que queda hasta el juego es limitado, eso es peligros-

-oye, ¿el ser perseguido por un Dragon con el poder de un Maou es inhumano?- dijo Issei señalando a Tannin.

-Ah, está bien para ti. Algo de esta medida no es suficiente para eso-

Issei sentía odio contra el caído, lo decía con tanta facilidad, como si el sufrimiento que estaba pasando no fuera nada.

-Ahora bien, debemos partir Issei. Se me pidió que te llevara de nuevo sólo por esta vez. Volverás al anexo Gremory una sola vez. Tannin, volveremos después de un rato. Te lo voy a regresar mañana por la mañana-

-Si, entonces voy a volver a mi territorio, por ahora-

-yo iré a revisar los entrenamientos de los demás- dijo Beelzemon.

-porque tengo que ir al castillo Gremory?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-son ordenes de la madre de Rias-

-¿de su madre?-

* * *

-Sí, da vuelta allí. Eso no está bien. La nitidez no es buena. Vamos, Issei-san, hazlo desde el principio sin actuar estupefacto-

En el momento en que Issei regreso al anexo de la casa Gremory, la madre de Rias, Venelana comenzó a instruirle a Issei sobre el baile de salón, y como era esperado, Issei era un asco en eso.

(mantén la cordura, mantén la cordura, mantén la cordura) se repetía mentalmente el castaño.

El estar en esa montaña, lejos de sus chicas y tener ahora a una bella mujer pegando en ocasiones sus atributos al pecho del castaño, estaban haciendo estragos en la cabeza de Issei.

(ahora que me fijo, Rias es una copia exacta de su madre, incluso el tamaño de los pechos son iguales, le repetiré, ¡viva la genética!)

[hah…]

-¿tomamos un breve descanso?- pregunto Venelana.

Issei acepto y de dispuso a descansar, comparado a los entrenamientos con Tannin y Beelzemon, esto no era tan cansado, pero aun así Issei se sentía fatigado.

-¿puedo preguntar porque hago esto?-

-dado a que naciste y viviste la vida de un plebeyo no sabes nada sobre etiqueta, pero ahora eres un líder de casa demoniaca, en tu futuro tendrás que aparecer en reuniones de alta clase y demás, y debes saber cómo comportarte-

-ya veo…- Issei entendía la logia tras esas palabras.

Entonces Issei pregunto algo que lo estaba molestando desde que se entero.

-u-Umm, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué pasa con Koneko-chan…? ¿Esta Koneko-chan bien, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí. Era solo un exceso de trabajo ordinario, por lo que debe recuperarse poco a poco si ella descansa su cuerpo por uno o dos días-

-Estoy muy preocupado por Koneko-chan, ya que ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde antes de venir aquí-

-Es chica está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer frente a su propia existencia y poder en estos momentos. Es un problema difícil. Sin embargo, ella no será capaz de avanzar hacia adelante si no encuentra la respuesta ella misma-

-… ¿Su existencia y poder?-

-ahora que lo pienso, tú fuiste siervo de mi hija por poco tiempo, es natural que no lo sepas, te voy a contar un poco-

Venelana se sentó de manera elegante frente a Issei, entonces comenzó a relatar una historia.

Era una historia de dos hermanas gatas.

Las hermanas gatas estaban siempre juntas. Cuando jugaban, cuando comían, cuando dormían. Con sus padres muertos, sin hogar al que regresar y nadie en quien confiar, las dos gatas luchaban para vivir al día a día, mientras dependía la una de la otra.

-Un día, ellas dos fueron recogidas por un demonio determinado. La hermana mayor se convirtió en una parte de su familia, por lo que la hermana menos también fue capaz de vivir con ellos. Habiendo por fin llegado a una vida digna, las dos creyeron que podían pasar el tiempo muy felices-

Sin embargo, sucedió algo insólito. Al parecer, la hermana gata mayor logró un rápido crecimiento después de ganar poder.

-Ese gato era de una especie que, naturalmente, sobresale en yuojutsu. Por otra parte, ella floreció en el talento de la magia, así, e incluso invoco Sennjutsu que se dijo que sólo el último de los sennin podría utilizar-

Parecía que la hermana gata mayor, habiendo superado a su maestro en un corto tiempo, fue tragada por el poder y se transformó en una existencia malvada que sólo busca la sangre y la batalla.

-Como su aumento de poder no paraba, la hermana gata mayor mató al demonio que era su amo, al final, y se convirtió en un "demonio exiliado". Por otra parte, se transformó en uno de los demonios más peligrosos entre los "demonios exiliados". Ella sola ha aniquilado a rodos los escuadrones de persecución…-

Se decía que los demonios cancelaron temporalmente toda búsqueda de la hermana gata.

-La hermana gata más joven se quedó atrás. Los demonios estuvieron cuestionando la necesidad de su existencia-

-" Esta gata también puede eventualmente salirse de control. Es mejor tratarla ahora", así dijeron-

-Fue Sirzechs quien salvó a esa gata, a quien estaban planeando eliminar. Sirzechs convenció a los demonios de clase alta que la hermana gata más joven era inocente. Como resultado, la situación fue resuelta por tener a Sirzechs velando por ella-

Sin embargo, después de haber sido traicionada por su hermana mayor en quien ella creía y torturada por los demonios de otro modo, el espíritu de la hermana menor parecía estar al borde del colapso… Que historia tan triste…

-Sirzechs dejó a la hermana gata más joven que había perdido su sonrisa y las ganas de vivir al cuidado de Rias. Después de que la hermana gata más joven se reuniera con Rias, recobró sus emociones poco a poco. Y luego, aquella gata recibió un nombre de Rias. Koneko-

Issei estaba sin palabras después de escuchar eso. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que hablaban de Koneko.

-Ella fue originalmente un youkai. Sabes de los nekomatas, ¿Verdad? Youkai gatos Ella es una sobreviviente de la especie más fuerte entre los youkai gato, una Nekoshou. Son una especie de youkai de alto nivel que pueden no sólo aprender Yuujutsu, sino también Sennjutsu-

* * *

Issei se dirigía al lugar donde Koneko estaba descansando, junto a la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Rias.

-Rias-

-¡Issei!- la pelirroja quería saltar y darle un abrazo al castaño, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el castaño ante esto, puede que lo tomara a mal -¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?- pregunto sutil mente la pelirroja.

Issei miro el cielo del inframundo por la ventana mientras un aura depresiva lo envolvía.

-creo que ya conozco el infierno, en más de un sentido-

Dejando eso de lado, Issei le pregunto a Rias.

-¿Cómo esta Koneko-chan?-

La cara de Rias se consterno con esa pregunta.

-sígueme-

Ambos entraron en la habitación, Rias ya había terminado de hablar con ella, Akeno estaba dentro hablando con Koneko pero les dijo que entraran de todos modos.

La habitación era amplia.

Akeno se encontraba de pie junto a la cama donde estaba acostada Koneko.

Issei se sorprendió, de la cabeza de Koneko emergieron orejas de gato, Issei pensó que se veía adorable pero no era el momento de hablar tonterías.

-Issei-kun, esto es…- a causa de la reacción de Issei, Akeno trato de explicar.

-no hace falta, ya oí la historia en general- respondió Issei, Issei se movió a un lado y examino con la vista la condición de Koneko.

-oye, ¿tu cuerpo está bien?- pregunto Issei con una sonrisa, para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Koneko con los ojos entre abiertos.

-… ¿a qué has venido aquí?- su tono de vos era sombrío, mucho más que antes, estaba molesta.

-… me contaron tu situación, estaba preocupado-

-…- Koneko no respondió.

\- Koneko-chan, he oído al respecto. Sobre todas las cosas diferentes. En cualquier caso, el exceso de trabajo en ti misma no es bueno. Si no cuidas de tu cuerpo… Sin embargo, no tengo derecho a hablar mientras estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento infernal-

-….metas…- Koneko murmuro algo, Issei no escucho bien que fue lo que dijo.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué dijiste?-

Entonces Koneko miro a Issei directamente y hablo claro.

-no te metas en esto, tú no eres de nosotros, no me hables como si fuéramos compañeros-

Ese comentario sin duda sorprendió a los presentes.

-¡Koneko!- reprocho Rias.

-no- Issei la detuvo –adelante, di lo que quieras-

-tú eres fuerte, todos en tu grupo son fuertes, Yuuto-sempai, Xenovia-sempai, Gya-kun, Isabela-sensei e incluso la Yakitori esa, tu no entiendes lo impotente que es saber que eres la mas débil- comenzó a expresar todo lo que sentía mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas –yo no soy fuerte como ustedes, si hubieran estado con Buchou seria la pieza mas débil, incluso Erza-sempai que es la más nueva en el grupo de Buchou es sumamente fuerte-

Todos escuchaban atentos lo que la pequeña expresaba.

-…Pero no quiero usar el poder dormido dentro de mí… Mi poder Nekomata… Si lo uso, yo… Al igual que mi Nee-sama… Yo no quiero eso… Absolutamente no quiero esa cosa…-

Era una sorpresa para Issei, la siempre estoica Koneko estaba llorando sin control, sus sentimientos por ser útil y querer ayudar a los demás la estaban agobiando.

El uso de sus poderes la aterraba, ya que temía que le pudiera pasar lo mismo que a su hermana mayor.

-Issei-kun, déjanos el resto a nosotras- dijo Akeno.

-pero…-

\- Eres una persona muy amable. Pero, también es importante mantener la distancia a veces solo un poco. Además, tú mismo tienes que ser más fuerte. Y yo también… Ya que estoy en la misma situación que Koneko-chan, tenemos que superar esto juntas. Si uno no puede aceptar la totalidad de uno mismo y no se puede entender, no podremos avanzar. Koneko-chan y yo entendemos esto en la cabeza. Pero…- Akeno tomo una pausa para decir lo siguiente.

\- Nuestro valor simplemente no es lo suficiente todavía. Por favor, espere sólo un poco más. Koneko-chan y yo conseguiremos definitivamente atravesar esto. Definitivamente-

Issei lo sabía por lo que le dijo Azazel y los recuerdos de cómo la otra Akeno reacciono al nombrar a su padre.

Ella odiaba la sangre de ángel caído que corría por sus venas, pero si no aceptaba su poder, no podría ser más fuerte.

-entiendo- Issei bajo la cabeza ante las dos y salió de la habitación.

Esta era una batalla que ellas solas tenían que librar, remover esas cadenas que las reprimían y aceptar ese poder que duerme en ellas.

(yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás, ¡aprenderé a utilizar a la perfección todas mis llamas y dominare el Balance Breaker!) pensó determinado Issei.

Esa noche Issei pudo dormir en una cama tranquilamente, para despertarse motivado para continuar con los días que quedan en el entrenamiento.

* * *

-¡Trata de esquivar esto!- Tannin abrió sus fauces disparando una gigantesca bola de fuego.

[¡Explosión!]

El sonido proveniente de la Bossted Gear, la energía de Issei se doblo de nuevo.

Colocando su mano derecha contra la bola de fuego y la izquierda apuntando asía la dirección contraria.

-¡**X-Burner**!-

El impacto de ambos ataques causo una gigantesca explosión, arrasando con lo que quedaba en pie por los alrededores.

-¡hmp! ¡Así que por fin envías algo decente!- exclamo Tannin batiendo sus alas y despegando el panorama, solo para ver que Issei ya no estaba ahí -¿A dónde?-

Issei en un parpadeo y en su transformación dorada avía apareció detrás de Tannin.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega)_-

El torrente de energía dorada salió a toda velocidad contra Tannin.

-¡eso está mejor!-

Tannin cruzo sus gruesos brazos para cubrirse y luego disparar una ráfaga de aire que envió lejos el ataque de Issei, este impacto en las lejanías destruyendo una montaña.

[Reset]

La fatiga fue perceptible en el castaño, utilizo casi todo su poder en esos ataques.

Mientras tanto Tannin miro sus manos, una tenía un corte poco profundo y de la otra salía pequeños vapores de aire.

-buenos ataques, en comparación a cuando te vi por primera vez, tus habilidades aumentaron mucho. Tu fuerza física tampoco se ha de criticar, has llegado al punto donde puedo jugar contigo durante todo un día así- alabo Tannin.

Issei en lo que llevaba de entrenamiento mejoro en gran medida, su cuerpo gano mas físico, al nivel de un atleta (N/A: igual que Ichigo al finalizar la saga Arrancar), de sus ropas solo quedaban los pantalones, su camisa y zapatos quedaron hecho trisas.

Ya era 15 de agosto, solo faltaban 5 días para el encuentro entre Sitri, Gremory y Arcturus, pero por diversas razones el entrenamiento solo duraría hasta ahí, era el ultimo día.

-Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, así. Pero, es lamentable. Podría haber sido posible si hubieras tenido un solo días más. Tu entrenamiento termina mañana, pero… es probable que sea imposible-

-¡no, aun tenemos algo de tiempo!- exclamo Issei volviendo a pararse y apretando sus puños con fuerza –Beelzemon-

-hai- Beelzemon apareció, el estuvo ayudando a los demás los últimos días, pero había dejado la barrera de gravedad activa, ahora estaba en una gravedad de 100 veces al de la tierra.

-esta es la última oportunidad, quiero que tu y Ossan me ataquen con todo su poder, no se contengan- exclamo Issei.

Tanto Beelzemon como Tannin se sorprendieron.

-oye chico, si ambos te atacamos sin contenernos no quedara nada de ti, déjalo hasta aquí, casi lo logras solo es cuestión que tú mismo- hablo Tannin pero .

-¡NO!- grito Issei –mi debilidad ha causado que muchas cosas queridas para mi estuvieran en peligro, por eso- la transformación de Issei se hizo presente -¡pelen contra mi sin contenerse!-

El gigantesco miro al Digimon.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Issei-sama está empeñado en conseguirlo, como su familiar no me negare a sus ordenes- Beelzemon extendió sus alas, su brazo derecho sufrió una metamorfosis convirtiéndose en un cañón.

-hah… ¡no nos culpes si mueres chico!- exclamo Tannin elevándose al suelo junto a Beelzemon, ambos prepararían su ataque.

[estas seguro aibou, si no alcanzamos el balance Breaker con esto morirás, yo solo iré con mi siguiente huésped]

-¡no importa, lo conseguiré!- exclamo Issei, su aura dorada se elevo en gran tamaño.

[Jaja, entonces también tendré que poner de mi parte]

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

La energía de Issei aumentaba mas y mas.

Tannin avía reunido una gigantesca bola de fuego en su boca, esta era mucho pero MUCHO más grande que las anteriores lanzadas.

En tanto Beelzemon, el estaba dibujando en el aire con su cañón un pentagrama

Tannin disparo la bola de fuego.

-_**[**__**Estrella del Caos]**_\- un torrente de llamas oscuras salió disparado.

Los ataques de Tannin y Beelzemon se combinaron en una gigantesca masa de fuego que se dirigía contra Issei.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei extendió sus manos para hacerle frente a la enorme masa de fuego.

* * *

En los terrenos del castillo Gremory, una fuerte ráfaga de aire estaba azotando el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Rias al salir al patio.

-viene de donde Issei-kun está entrenando- dijo Akeno.

Aun cuando no podían ver que ocurría desde ahí, podían sentir las enormes energías que hay emergían.

* * *

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Issei era empujado por la enorme masa de fuego, aun con todo el poder que había ganado no podía parar la gigantesca bola de fuego.

(demonios, tengo que devolver este poder, ¡tengo que alcanzar el balance Breaker a como dé lugar!) pensaba Issei clavando sus pies en el suelo.

Pero no pudo detenerlo por más tiempo, la gigantesca bola de fuego lo engullo.

-¡GHAA!-

[¡AIBOU!]

-¡MOCOSO!-

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!-

* * *

Por otro lado, más específicamente donde se encontraba Sirzechs.

-que… es este enorme poder, proviene de…- exclamo Sirzechs tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde se origina el poder -¿el castillo?-

El enorme poder provenía del castillo Gremory.

* * *

(N/A: Escuchar Dragon Ball Z Ost Genkidama Theme 2)

Issei estaba siendo dañando dentro de la masa de fuego.

(maldición… siempre soy débil, ¿de qué sirve que tenga estos poderes si no puedo usarlos para proteger a mis amigos)

Los pensamientos de Issei, su mete de querer ser mas fuerte siempre era porque no quería volver a perder algo importante, su debilidad causo que la otra Rias cambiara, que sus amigas terminaran así.

(lo mismo ocurrió con Kokabiel)

Issei recordó que aunque logro derrotar a Kokabiel, de no haber despertado sus poderes, Kiba, Xenovia, Ravel e Isabela pudieron haber muerto.

(igual con Vali)

Issei no pudo ganarle a Vali, solo logro retenerlo, su debilidad lo obligo a sacrificar su brazo izquierdo.

(si hubiera sido más fuerte, Jellal no hubiera muerto por culpa de Zero)

Issei veía que su debilidad podía poner en peligro sus seres queridos, había ganado muchos para dejar que su debilidad ocasionara una tragedia.

-¡siempre eh sido débil, y ya no quiero! ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

ZUUUUUMMM

[Bossted Gear Over Bosst Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Una energía roja cubrió el cuerpo de Issei, esta se transformo en una armadura.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei reunió su poder en sus manos, haciendo que la masa de fuego fuera despedida al cielo del inframundo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG

* * *

-¡Que!- grito Rias.

En el cielo de donde esta Issei salió una gigantesca bola de fuego, esta exploto, una explosión comparable a la de una bomba nuclear.

La explosión fue fácilmente vista por los del castillo Gremory y todos los alrededores.

* * *

-hah…hah…- Issei respiraba con pesadez.

-lo lograste mocoso, alcanzaste el balance Breaker- exclamo Tannin.

-¿lo hice?- Issei miro su mano cubierta por el guante, su poder se sentía mucho pero mucho mayor a antes.

También estaba esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, al igual que la armadura era cubierta por un aura dorada con pequeños relámpagos por algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Issei-sama, podría quitarse el casco- pidió Beelzemon, el parece que noto algo.

-¿eh?... ¿porque?-

-quiero comprobar algo-

Issei no sabía que traba de decir Beelzemon, peor lo hiso, retirando la parte del casco de la armadura.

-¿hm?- dijo Tannin.

-como suponía- exclamo Beelzemon.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Issei.

-Issei-sama, mírese en ese pequeño pozo de agua-

Issei no sabía que pasaba, pero hizo lo que Beelzemon le pido, al hacerlo.

-¿Qué paso?- exclamo Issei.

Su cabello se había puesto aun mas en punta que su transformación dorada, la llama en su frente se había vuelto más pequeña pero con una llama mas concentrada, y un mechón de cabello rubio bajaba por su frente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto ahora Issei.

-no sabría decírselo con exactitud… pero creo que llevo su transformación dorada a un nuevo nivel- dijo Beelzemon.

-¿un nuevo nivel?-

-Issei-sama, usted tiene un gran poder, pero su poder no se comparar en nada al de Arcturus-sama, creo que en usted, para alcanzar un poder como el de Arcturus-sama, tendrá que llevar su transformación dorada a varios niveles- explico Beelzemon.

-varios niveles-

[aibou tengo noticias]

-¿Qué ocurre?-

[en tu estado actual, puedes activar el balance Breaker una vez por día, puedes utilizarlo por 1 hora, cada Bosst reduce el tiempo en 3 minutos, en cuanto a la transformación dorada, para la normal no necesitas estar al 100, puedes activarla cuando quieras, pero solo una vez por día, la puedes utilizar por 10 minutos, pero con la nueva necesitas tener más energía guarida, digo que podrás utilizarla por un minuto]

Issei había ganado mucho más poder.

-…- Issei apretó su puño derecho

Los duros entrenamientos dieron frutos, Issei había ganado el balance Breaker, pero lo que no sabía es que pronto tendría que utilizarlo.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

_**Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai**__**  
**__**Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru**_

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

_**Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame**__**  
**__**Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka**_

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

_**Sono Subete Ha Hoshii**__**  
**__**Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu**_

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De**__**  
**__**Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Muy bien, esto es todo amigos.

Otro capítulo listo, como les dije, ahora se tardara mas ya que empecé a estudiar, matemática me tiene jodido, es como si el profesor estuviera hablando chino.

Issei tendrá transformaciones, vimos la Mezame Kin fase 2.

Para cuando lean esto, ya abre subido el primer capítulo del cross de DxD con Sekirei, les invito a que lo lean, si van a mi perfil ya debe de estar.

Sin más adiós.


	14. Gata y Dragon

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

_Capitulo catorce __**[Gato y Dragon]**_

* * *

_**-Montañas Del Territorio Gremory-**_

Issei acababa de terminar su arduo entrenamiento, logro alcanzar el Balance Breaker y un nuevo nivel de su transformación dorada, así como un mejor manejo del resto de sus habilidades.

No era necesario preguntar para saber que al regresar al castillo Gremory lo bombardearían con preguntas sobre esa enorme explosión.

En estos momentos Issei, Tannin y Beelzemon volaban a gran velocidad de regreso al castillo.

El despertar de la segunda forma de la transformación de Issei produjo un cambio mas, las puntas de su cabello ahora eran de color rubio, así como un par mas de alas de demonio emergieron, además que en las puntas de las alas se cubrían con un fuego dorada, algo parecida como las alas de fuego de Ravel.

En cuestión de minutos los tres aterrizaron en el patio del castillo Gremory.

-entonces me iré ahora También asistiré a la fiesta patrocinada por el Maou. Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo allí, Hyoudou Issei y Ddraig- exclamo Tannin.

-Si ¡Gracias, ossan! ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!-

[Perdón por molestarle, Tannin. Nos volveremos a ver]

-Si, yo también me divertí. Desde que me puse a trabajar junto con Ddraig. He vivido una larga vida. Así es, ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta encima de mi espalda?-

-¿En serio? ¿Está bien?-

-Si, no hay problema. Voy a llevar a mi familia y vendré aquí para el día de la fiesta. Me pondré en contacto con los Gremory más tarde para más información-

-Entonces, voy a venir aquí de nuevo mañana ¡Adiós!- tras decir esas palabras el ex rey Dragon Tannin batió sus alas y se marcho perdiéndose de vista en el cielo.

Issei se despedía agitando la mano.

[Qué fácil te llevas con el Rey Dragón]

(Creo que es una buena persona. Cuando nos conocimos, él daba miedo, pero…¡Él es genial para ser un dragón!)

[Tú y yo también somos dragones, ¿Sabes?]

(Eso es cierto, pero… Yo creo que un dragón verdadero es realmente grande y magnifico. Tú y yo, que eres poseído por un demonio que era originalmente humano y una parte de un Sacred Gear)

[Bueno, eso es cierto.]

-me retirare por los momentos Issei-sama- dijo Beelzemon.

-si, gracias por ayudar en el entrenamiento de todos-

-como su familiar, es mi deber ayudarlo a usted y a sus siervos- dijo Beelzemon antes de desaparecer en la sombra de Issei.

-oye, Ise-kun-

Cuando Issei volteo asía dónde provino la vos, se trataba de Kiba, la camisa de este estaba desgastada.

-parece que no fui el único con un entrenamiento duro- dijo Issei.

-si, mi maestro no fue indulgente conmigo, así como el entrenamiento extra de Beelzemon-san-

-¿lo dominaste?- pregunto Issei.

-si-

-ya veo- respondió Issei.

Kiba miro con detenimiento al castaño.

-… te has hecho de un buen cuerpo-

Instantáneamente Issei se cubrió con sus brazos su pecho expuesto.

-Que, d-detente, ¿Qué pasa con esos ojos…? No mires mi cuerpo con esos ojos?-

-Q-Qué cruel. Yo sólo quería decir que tus músculos de encima se ven muy bien-

-… en cambio tú no has cambiado-

-se debe a que tengo un cuerpo que tiene dificultades para ganar masa muscular, estoy celoso-

-oh, Ise y Kiba-

Otra vos conocida, se trataba de Xenovia… creo.

-¿eres tu Xenovia? ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia?- pregunto Issei extrañado.

Después de todo, la espadachín de pelo azul estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, una momia se podría decir.

-Sí, Me convertí en esto porque he estado entrenando, me lesiones y me vende a mi misma y entrené a continuación, me lesioné y me vendé a mí misma otra vez-

-eres como una momia de mujer de verdad-

-Qué grosero. No tengo ninguna intención de ser preservada para siempre, ¿Sabes?-

-¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!-

Issei pensó que su novia seguía siendo tan incompresible como siempre, pero su habilidad sensorial le dijo que el aura que cubría a Xenovia era más tranquila y poderosa que antes, el aura de Kiba era también más densa.

[Tus habilidades sensoriales han mejorado mucho, con un poco mas de entrenamiento en esa parte, y sabrás el nivel de tu oponente sin tener que pelear]

-¡Issei-sama!- se escucharon otras dos voces más.

-Ravel, Isabela- exclamo Issei.

-bienvenidas- dijo Kiba.

-¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Issei.

-con la ayuda de Beelzemon logramos mejorar más de lo previsto- dijo Isabela, al igual que Issei algunas partes de su ropa estaban rasgadas dejando al descubierto su piel.

-gracias a sus métodos de entrenamiento logre aumentar mucho mi nivel- dijo Ravel.

-buena chica- Issei acaricio la cabeza de Ravel, generando que esta se sonrojara pero se sintiera sumamente feliz.

-Issei-kun… ¿tú fuiste el responsable de esa explosión?- pregunto Kiba.

-es cierto, ¿Qué fue esa inmensa explosión?- dijo Xenovia.

-bueno… el final del entrenamiento con oss-san y Beelzemon fue algo… severo, pero…- Issei dio un pausa, alzo su puño y un aura dorada envolvió su puño –dieron grandes resultados.

Los demás se sorprendieron, y rápidamente cambiaron a una expresión de alegría.

Entonces Issei mostro una expresión seria.

-¿lograron dominarlo?- pregunto Issei.

-si- Kiba.

-fue difícil pero logre dominarlo en el último momento- Xenovia.

-ya logro controlarlo a la perfección- Isabela.

-pan comido- Ravel.

-bien- dijo Issei.

El grupo Hyoudou tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga, trucos que serian decisivos en el próximo encuentro.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

-¡Issei-san, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Ravel-san y Isabela-san también!- exclamo Asia al salir del castillo, vestida con sus ropajes de monjas.

-Asia, ha pasado tiempo- saludo Issei.

-¡Issei-san, p-por favor vístete!- exclamo Asia cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos y con la cara en un rojo intenso.

Isabela y Ravel maldijeron mentalmente a la monja, les gustaba ese espectáculo del castaño sin camisa y con su nuevo físico.

En ese momento salieron del castillo Rias y Erza.

-¡parece que ya regresaron!- exclamo Rias, ella fácilmente noto el cambio tanto físico como de energía del grupo de Issei, claramente representarían un reto en el encuentro.

-se han vuelto más fuertes- dijo Erza -¿Por qué Xenovia esta como una momia?-

-veras- Xenovia iba a contar la historia otra vez pero Issei interrumpió.

-larga historia, puedo notar que tu también te has vuelto más fuerte Erza, déjame adivinar ¿lograste lo que te proponías en este entrenamiento?- dijo Issei.

Erza sonrió.

-si, esta vez somos enemigos Ise, por lo cual iré contra ti con todo- afirmo Erza llena de instinto combativo.

-antes tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros- dijeron Kiba y Xenovia.

Un reto entre los [Caballeros] se había proclamado.

-valla, parece que las cosas se han puesto muy animadas por aquí- dijo Venelana entrando en escena.

-un gusto el volverla a ver Venelana-sama- saludo Issei.

-ahora bien, todo el mundo entre y tomen una ducha, Issei, Gasper llego antes que ustedes, ahora está encerrado en su cuarto… no sé si tendrá que ver conmigo, pero el pobre esta temblando de miedo-

-no creo que toda la culpa sea tuya… apuesto que gran parte se debe al entrenamiento de Beelzemon- dijo Issei.

Que habrá pasado en el entrenamiento de Gasper, bueno los resultados se verán en el encuentro.

* * *

Tras un rápido baño y llenar estómagos vacios, tanto el grupo Gremory y Hyoudou pasaron a revisar los resultados del entrenamiento, claro que cada uno por separado.

El grupo Hyoudou al completo se reunió en la habitación de Issei.

-Gasper… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Issei a la caja de cartón en una esquina.

No había respuesta.

-oí, tierra llamando a Gasper, ¿hay alguien ahí?- dijo Issei antes de abrir la caja.

Al hacerlo vio a Gasper con un rostro pálido, mucho más de lo normal.

-¿Qué… te paso?-

-¡Ise-sempai fue horrible!- exclamo Gasper aferrándose a la cintura del castaño –los entrenamientos de Beelzemon-san fueron un infierno, no había visto tanto ajo en mi vidaaaaaaaaaaa-

-¿por eso olías a ajo?, mas bien, ¿Qué fue el entrenamiento que le diste Beelzemon?- pregunto Issei.

-las bases del entrenamiento mágico y de su Sacred Gear estuvieron en un área regular, pero dado al poder de su Sacred Gear, lo más probable es que no permitieran utilizarlo, por eso me centre en su entrenamiento físico mágico y quitarle algunas fobias- respondió Beelzemon.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡pasaste horas y horas disparándome montado en esa motocicleta y además me arrojabas ajos!-

-¡ah!- Beelzemon puso una cara aterradora.

-¡no dije nadaaaaa!- exclamo Gasper escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Issei mientras lloraba a mares.

-ya Gasper ya- Issei frotaba la cabeza del rubio tratando de calmarlo.

Tras unos momentos de lagrimas de Gasper, Kiba paso a contar detalladamente de su entrenamiento con su maestro así como con Beelzemon.

Xenovia fue la segunda en hablar, aprendió a manejar mejor a Durandal con ayuda de Ascalon y paso a devolverle la sacra espada mata dragones a su portador original.

La siguiente fue Isabela, ella se entreno mas en lo físico y en la resistencia a ataques del tipo físico, mágico y demás.

Ravel aprendió a manejar su fuego de Phenex de muchas más maneras, así como el no gastar tanta energía mágica al utilizarlo.

Por último Issei conto sobre su entrenamiento con Tannin, así como su victoria al alcanzar el balance Breaker.

Lo único diferente es que a diferencia de Issei, todos los demás tuvieron un entrenamiento en un ambiente normal, al terminar regresaban a una pequeñas cabañas en el territorio Gremory así como comidas traídas por los cocineros del castillo.

Solo Issei estuvo en un estado más salvaje así como la caza de su propio alimento.

-Hm, ¿es idea mi o yo solo tuve la peor parte?- exclamo Issei -¡Porque solo yo pase por este calvario!- dijo Issei señalando a Azazel.

-Yo también estaba igual de sorprendido que pudiste sobrevivir en la montaña. Pensé que volverías a casa a mitad de camino. Que empezaras a llevar una vida normal en esa montaña estaba también lejos de mis expectativas-

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Qué pasa con eso?... Y-Yo era perseguido, juzgado, cocía y comía conejos mirando a los animales salvajes como un jabalí de aspecto nativo del inframundo, ¿Sabes…? Tenía agua en una cantimplora, después de hervir el agua y de esterilizarla una vez en una sartén de hierro que se encontraba en la montaña…-

-Por eso me sorprendió. Eres demasiado fuerte. De alguna manera, has superado a los demonios-

-¡Que cruel! ¡Yo vivía cuando era perseguido por todas partes, día tras día por un dragón en esa montañaaaaa! ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve cerca de la muerte? ¡Ueeeeeeeeeh!-

Issei no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o matar a Azazel, en cierta parte es como el dijo, supero a los demonios en el ámbito de que ahora era más un chico de la selva que el resto de los demonios, y que sobrevivió al entrenamiento con un Ex rey Dragon.

-bueno, está bien, ambos grupos tuvieron progresos y altibajos, el informe de reunión termina aquí, mañana es la fiesta, están libres por todo el día de hoy-

La reunión para el informe termino con las palabras de Azazel, de esa manera el estilo de vida de supervivencia de Issei termino.

* * *

Ya en la noche de ese día, Issei había terminado de hablar de algunas cosas con el resto de sus siervos, además de llevarse un interrogatorio y castigos por parte de Graifya con lo de la explosión y todo eso, Issei se preparaba para irse a dormir, el día de mañana seria la fiesta.

[puede que se deba a tu influencia, pero la gente a tu alrededor también está pasando por una etapa evolutiva avanzada]

-¿así que esto afectando a los que me rodean?-

[nosotros siempre atraemos poderes, con el tiempo los mas cercanos se ven afectados también por ese poder, te acostumbraras con el tiempo]

-lo que tu digas… por cierto, ¿qué pasa con lo que nos dio Beelzemon?-

[ya está completamente asimilada, puedes darle un uso práctico en el siguiente combate, mas su estructura impide que pueda darle mucha carga, dos Bosst a lo máximo]

-bueno, algo es algo-

Gatcha

La puerta de la habitación de Issei se abrió, se trataba de Xenovia e Isabela vestidas con una lencería de lo mas provocadora.

[me iré a dormir]

-como extrañe esto- dijo Issei.

Isabela apago las luces, luego ambas se fueron a acostar junto a Issei, la noche de Issei de nuevo en la civilización fue muy agradable y placentera.

* * *

Luego de una muy placentera noche, Issei durmió muy cómodo hasta casi medio día, ya para la tarde, todos se preparaban para la fiesta de esa noche.

Issei esperaba en la sala vestido con un traje elegante.

-esta corbata molesta- dijo Issei soltando un poco el nudo de la corbata, el vestir como un pingüino no era lo suyo, pero como líder de una casa tenía que estar "Presentable" según Venelana, además que en el traje, en el área del pecho avía un logo, el sello de la casa Arcturus.

Tanto las chicas de ambos grupos fueron llevadas por las Maids de la casa, diciendo que tomarían algún tiempo para que se prepararan. Kiba y Gasper habían ido a cambiarse.

-ah… wow si que estoy aburrido- exclamo Issei bostezando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Hyoudou?- se escucho una voz.

Issei se giro, y vio a su amigo y antes compañero [Peón] Saji.

-hola Saji, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Kaicho irá al lugar de reunión junto a Gremory-sempai y yo la seguí aquí, sabes, no te reconocí con el traje, además que parte de tu cabello es rubio ahora- explico Saji.

-no use el traje porque me guste, dijeron que como líder debo verme presentable, y lo del cabello, resulta que el usar mucho mi poder origino que mi cabello cambie, en algún punto tendré el cabello completamente rubio, sabes, es extraño pero se siente algo raro el no haber visto a Sona-Kaicho en tanto tiempo- dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla.

-debo decir que eres un maldito suertudo, además de las chicas que viven contigo, también están Kaicho y Yura, te envidio… bueno no la parte de Gremory-sempai-

-…si…-

Saji cambio a una expresión más seria.

-el juego se llevara a cabo muy pronto-

-si- asintió Issei.

-he entrenado, me eh vuelto más fuerte-

-yo también, fui perseguido por un Dragon en una montaña, casi la palmo muchas veces-

-ok, tu ganas en lo que a entrenamiento mortal se refiere-

-donde esta mi trofeo- dijo Issei de modo sarcástico.

-yo también hice un menú de entrenamiento muy duro- declaro el [Peón] Sitri con el cuerpo brillando en un aura roja y purpura –Hyoudou, ¿recuerdas el momento en que los jóvenes demonios se reunieron hace un mes?-

-si, ¿Qué pasa con ello?-

-íbamos en serio entonces, m-mi…. ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en un maestro!- declaro Saji con la cara roja pero se veía determinado.

-Kaichou está tratando de establecer una escuela especializada en los Rating Games en el inframundo. No es una escuela ordinaria. Es una escuela abierta para cualquier persona y que acepta a todos los demonios, independientemente si son de clase alta o clase baja, aristócratas o plebeyos. He oído de Kaichou que cosas como la discriminación y las tradiciones se han suavizado en la industria de los demonios, poco a poco, pero todavía hay una parte en la raíz de todo esto que se niega a aceptar estos cambios. Es por eso que la escuela de Rating Games actual solo acepta a los demonios de clase alta de familias aristócratas. Los juegos tienen que ser iguales para todos. Esto es lo que los presentes Maous-samas han decidido. A pesar de que es igual, el cambio de los juegos es mucho para los demonios de clase baja. Eso es extraño, ¿verdad? Aunque incluso un demonio que no es aristócrata puede ser promovido a un demonio de alto nivel, dependiendo del método ¡La posibilidad no debe ser cero!-

Entonces Saji miro a la cara a Issei.

-Hyoudou, aun creemos en esa posibilidad y Tratare de ser un demonio de clase alta y tu un Maou, ¿no?-

-puedes apostar por ello, aun no tengo mucha influencia, pero are de todo para ayudar al sueño de Kaicho- exclamo Issei demostrando en su voz que creía fielmente en los ideales de la joven Sitri.

-eso es por lo que voy a trabajar como profesor allí, Voy a estudiar mucho, pelear una gran cantidad de juegos, y almacenar varias cosas y experiencias. Voy a ser un maestro que enseñe acerca de los [Peones] con eso. Kaichou también me dijo que ella me quiere ayudar, incluso alguien como yo puede convertirse en un maestro de escuela… yo solo eh hecho cosas estúpidas en el pasado. Yo también eh causado problemas a mis padres. Pero si se trata de Kaichou, ¡puedo ver un sueño!, ¡Me quedare al lado de Kaichou y la apoyare de por vida!, ¡el sueño de Kaichou es mi sueño!- continuo Saji –jeje, el hecho que me convertí en demonio aun es un secreto para mis padres, pero aun así, ella lloro cuando le dije mi sueño, "tu un maestro" ella pudo decir eso porque no me conviene, pero, no estaba mal, el rostro aliviado de mi madre-

-he, es una buena meta Saji, conviértete en maestro y lleva el futuro a tus alumnos- dijo Issei.

-si… es por eso que luchare a ganar-

-no te la dejare tan fácil- exclamo Issei –pienso ganar, Vvitra-

-no apuestes por ello, Ddraig- señalo Saji con una sonrisa –la victoria es nuestra-

Ambos compañeros sonrieron, antes ambos fueron [Peones] ahora uno es un [Rey] pero el que sean amigos/Rivales no cambia.

-Issei, lo siento por hacerte esperar- dijo una voz –ara, Saji-kun también estaba aquí-

Cuando ambos enfocaron su vista de donde provenía la voz, era Rias quien venía vestida con un elegante vestido junto a las demás miembros de los tres grupos.

Todas vestidas como princesas en vestidos de gala occidentales, todas las chicas de los tres grupos, Gremory, Sitri y Arcturus

Saji claramente no vio problemas con los atuendos, es más le encantaba lo que estaba viendo, aun si Rias y Akeno eran malas ante su vista.

Issei claramente quedo algo atontado por la fantástica vista, lo que lo trajo en si fue.

-¿Por qué estas usando un vestido, ¡Gasper!?-

-pero yo quería usar un vestido también…-

-ah… creo que mas que curarte de fobias, Beelzemon hubiera tratado tu travestismo-

-puedo empezar- exclamo Beelzemon apareciendo de repente.

-¡WHA!- Tanto Issei, Saji y Gasper (este último por volver a ver a su torturador) gritaron.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Saji.

-¡Beelzemon antes de aparecer así anúnciate!-

-mis disculpas-

-Hyoudou quien es él?-

-ah, el es Beelzemon, es mi familiar… lo era de mi antepasado, muy difícil de explicar-

Tras ese susto inicial, Saji fue junto a sus Novias, e Issei con sus chicas, Kiba también había llegado vestido de gala

-debo decir… que están muy bellas-

-nunca había utilizado uno antes, ¿me queda bien?- dijo Xenovia.

-si-

-Vamos, no te escondas- exclamo Ravel jalando a Isabela.

-R-Ravel-sama, n-no- Ravel empujo a Isabela para que Issei la viera

-¿Qué tal nos vemos Issei-sama?- pregunto Ravel.

-ambas están muy lindas, ¿Qué pasa Isabela?-

-e-es la primera vez que uso algo así… m-me da vergüenza-

-no tienes de que avergonzarte- dijo Issei.

Mientras Rias y Akeno esperaban algún alago, el cual no llego.

-dime Ise, que te parce mi vestido- exclamo Erza, a diferencia de las demás, el suyo era más revelador, enseñando mucho escote y sus piernas.

-¡te queda muy bien!- exclamo Issei tapándose la nariz para evitar un sangrado.

Por su parte Sona lentamente se echaba para atrás para que el castaño no la viera, pero repentinamente alguien la empujo quedando a plena vista de Issei.

(¿Quién?) Sona miro asía atrás para ver quien fue (¡Tsubaki!)

La [Reina] Sitri solo disimulaba viendo ah otro lado.

-oh Kaicho, estas muy linda- dijo Issei normalmente.

El color Rojo inundo la cara de la Sitri, alguno jurarían que un humo blanco salía de su cabeza.

-G-g-gracias- tartamudeo Sona.

Para Rias no había forma más obvia de ver que su amiga/Rival de la infancia también se había enamorado del mismo chico.

FLUSH

TOON

El sonido de aleteo junto a un gran estruendo se escucho afuera, un mayordomo se acerco a los jóvenes demonios.

-Tannin-sama y su familia ah llegado- informo el mayordomo.

Issei y el resto salió al jardín, ahí los esperaba el ex rey Dragon Tannin, junto a otros 10 dragones del mismo tamaño que el ex rey Dragon.

-llegue justo como prometí, Hyoudou Issei- dijo Tannin.

-¡gracias, Oss-san!- exclamo Issei.

-Mientras todos ustedes montan mi espalda, voy a colocar una barrera especial a su alrededor. Con eso, el pelo y la ropa no llegaran en mal estado por el viento. Dado que estas cosas son importantes para las mujeres-

-Gracias, Tannin. Vamos a confiar en usted hasta que lleguemos al lugar de reunión. La familia Sitri también está aquí, ¿está bien?-

-Oh, señorita Rias. Esta especialmente hermosa esta noche. Por favor deje que yo la lleve-

De a uno todos subieron en la espalda de Tannin, una barrera transparente se formo en su espalda.

-yo iré sobre la cabeza de Oss-san- exclamo Issei

El Dragon alzo vuelo y con eso se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta, cabe decir que Issei se sintió perfectamente, ya que Tannin no era un transporte, ¿verdad?.

Issei contemplaba los alrededores del inframundo al estar sobre la cabeza de Tannin.

[Para mí, este paisaje desde lo alto de un dragón, era una experiencia que no podía describir]

Ddraig internamente dio una amarga y rara sonrisa.

-después de todo esto debe ser extraño para ti, ¿no? Ddraig, después de todo antes contabas con tu cuerpo de Dragon- dijo Issei.

-Hahahahaha, es una experiencia interesante, Ddraig. Sin embargo, sólo hay tres poderosos dragones aún que quedan activos, incluido yo mismo. Do, desde que renací como un demonio, los únicos reales que quedan son Ophis y Tiamat. El resto han sido sellados, o se han jubilado. Yu-Long y Midgardsormr nunca salen a la superficie. Ddraig, Albión, Fafnir y Vitra se han sellado en Sacred Gears. En todas las edades, los dragones más fuertes han sido suprimidos. Dragones fuertes son existencias terribles, después de todo- exclamo Tannin, su vos sonaba algo solitaria.

-ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué te convertiste en un demonio?, Oss-san-

Tannin paso a responder la pregunta con un tono serio.

-Una de las razones es que, en esta época en la que no hay más grandes batallas, pensé que iba a recibir diversos combates si participaba en los Rating Games. Y otra razón-

-¿Otra razón?-

-… ¿Sabes de una fruta llamada la manzana dragón? Es una manzana que comen los dragones-

-No, es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ella. Mas bien, es un nombre muy contundente y evidente-

-Hay una cierta raza de dragones que sólo pueden vivir por comer la manzana del dragón. Sin embargo, las que crecieron en el mundo de los humanos se extinguieron debido a los cambios bruscos del medio ambiente. Ahora, es fruta sólo crece en el inframundo. Pero, los dragones son odiados en el inframundo. Son detestados tanto por los demonios como por los ángeles caídos. No hay manera de que me la dieran a cambio de nada, ¿verdad? Por eso me convertí en un demonio y el territorio en el que crece el fruto se hizo todo mi territorio. Cuando excedes a los demonios de clase alta, puedes recibir una parte del inframundo del Maou. Yo tenía mis ojos en ese lugar-

-Entonces, ¿Los dragones que tienen problemas de alimentos viven en el territorio de ossan?-

-Si, gracias a eso, evite su extinción. Y yo también realizo investigaciones cobre cómo hacer crecer artificialmente la manzana dragón en mi territorio con éxito. Es una fruta especial, por lo que la investigación lleva su tiempo. Sin embargo, si eso permite en un futuro hacer subsistir a nuestra raza, es mejor continuar-

Issei pensó que ese motivo era algo admirable, aun si era odiado, aun si era despreciado, hiso de todo para salvar a los de su especie.

(realmente se merece su titulo como Rey Dragon) pensó Issei.

[creo lo mismo]

-Oss-san, realmente eres un Dragon bueno-

-¿Un dragón agradable? ¡Gahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es la primera vez que me han dicho tal cosa! ¡Por otra parte, estoy muy agradecido de recibir elogios de Sekiryuutei! Sin embargo, muchacho, el deseo de la continuación de la meta propia es el mismo entre todos los seres vivos. Es lo mismo, para los seres humanos, demonios y dragones. Yo sólo pensaba en salvar a mis compañeros dragones también. Eso es lo que un dragón que tiene el poder de los dragones hace por uno sin ningún tipo de poder- exclamo Tannin.

-… eres genial Oss-san, sabes, al comienzo mi meta era ser el rey de un Harem, ahora como clase alta puedo tener mi propio harem… por lo cual perdí de vista que es lo que quería-

-¿oh?, por tus palabras eh de suponer que tienes una meta mas-

-si- Issei levanto su mano al cielo –me convertiré en el quinto Maou, al hacerlo evitare que los demonios sigan cometiendo errores absurdos, entre ellos esa tontería del matrimonio arreglado-

-es una gran meta chico, eh escuchado sobre tu ancestro, no lo conocí, pero dijeron que era un demonio sumamente poderoso, que él solo pudo haber comandado a las fuerzas del infierno en esa época, pero aun siendo un demonio, el era muy diferente a los Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviatán y Asmodeus de esa época-

-¿a qué te refieres con diferente?-

-los Maous de esa época eran llevados por el odio y ansias de poder, en cambio tu ancestro solo se inmiscuyo en ese conflicto porque quería algo mejor para los ahora demonios-

Issei pensó que su ancestro también era admirable, Beelzemon era una prueba, al llegar a ese mundo su ancestro lo protegió y le dio un lugar.

Ambos siguieron charlando sin notar como el tiempo pasaba volando.

* * *

El alto hotel de clase alta que se estaba utilizando como lugar de reunión para la fiesta estaba en un amplio claro dentro de una gran zona boscosa que estaba en el borde del territorio Gremory.

Tannin aterrizo en un lugar que era un campo de deportes, cuando Tannin se acerco a ese terreno, las luces se concentraron en él desde abajo.

-parece algo salido de una película de Monstruos gigantes- dijo Issei.

-Entonces, nosotros iremos al espacio de espera exclusivo para demonios de gran tamaño-

-Gracias Tannin-

-¡Ossan! ¡Gracias!-

Tannin y los demás dragones movieron sus alas y se fueron asía otra área de los terrenos de la fiesta.

El grupo fue conducido por un empleado del hotel que había venido a recogerlos al campo de deportes… donde tendrían que montarse en una limosina.

-¡nooooooo!- exclamo Issei.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sona y las Sitri al no saber porque el repentino cambio del castaño/Rubio.

-Issei-sama al ser un Dragon Slayer… tiene unos problemitas con los transportes- explico Ravel.

-¡Yo no me monto en eso! ¡mejor vuelo al hotel!- exclamo Issei a punto de salir corriendo.

-te montaras ahí quieras o no- exclamo Erza materializando un látigo y lazando a Issei.

-¡noooooooooooooooooooo! ¡te lo suplico erza no me metas ahí-

-pues entraras- Erza tiro del látigo e Issei termino girando como un trompo asía la limosina, entrando en esta mareado.

Tras eso el resto también se subió, los Sitri se montaron en la parte trasera de la limosina, y el resto se acomodo, dándole un poco de espacio a Issei ya que entro mareado y empeoro al ponerse en movimiento la limosina.

Ravel ayudo al castaño a acomodarse la corbata esperando que su prometido no la vomitara enzima.

-También hay instalaciones alrededor del hotel, y el ejercito también esta posicionado por aquí. Es mucho más estricto aquí que en las bajas áreas urbanas, ¿Sabes?- explico Rias, esperando que no fuera una molestia, ella se acerco a Issei y saco un peine de aspecto caro.

Ella comenzó a peinar al castaño, Issei no pareció molestarle, además, el estar en la cabeza de Tannin le dejo el cabello alborotado.

-¿Qué pasa con Azazel-sensei?- pregunto Issei aun azul.

-parece que vendrá aquí después de encontrarse con Oni-sama en otra ruta. Después de todo, ellos son amigos muy cercanos-

-haha, sospeche que ambos se llevarían bien, ambos son lideres poderosos-

Entonces Rias cambio a una expresión seria.

-Issei, no escuchaste porque estabas en la cabeza de Tannin, pero te declare la guerra a ti y a Sona, te venceremos por el bien de nuestro sueño-

Issei se mantuvo serio, a pesar que con el mareo no aparentaba.

-Una escuela. – Una escuela de Rating Games. Por el bien de construir eso, Sona estudio el sistema de escuela del mundo humano mientras vivía como un estudiante ahí. Las escuelas del mundo humano, donde cualquiera pueden entrar, son importantes para Sona, después de todo-

-Saji también lo dijo. Que el se convertiría en un maestro, sus ojos brillaban al decirlo, es una meta seria para el… pero aun así, ganare, mi meta es ser el quinto Maou, seguiré adelante con mi meta- exclamo Issei.

-Aun así, ganaremos. Nosotros tenemos nuestros sueño y metas también-

Los tres líderes estaban determinados, ese encuentro sería el primer escalón para alcanzar sus metas.

La limosina se detuvo, e Issei revivió, afuera los esperaban empleados del hotel, tras una verificaciones entraron, y subieron por el ascensor.

-la fiesta será en el piso superior, Issei-sama, si eres llamado por alguna persona de una familia distinguida, asegúrate de saludarlos debidamente, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Ravel terminando de acomodar cualquier desperfecto en la vestimenta de Issei.

-e-entiendo, La fiesta de esta noche fue preparada por Maou-sama para los jóvenes demonios, ¿Verdad?- pregunto Issei.

-Esa es la postura oficial. En verdad, la gente no se pondrá muy emocionada, incluso una vez que entremos a la habitación. Se trata de una costumbre anual. En toda caso, se parece más a una reunión de los miembros de los miembros de todas las familias distinguidas a conocer. Nosotros, los próximos jefes de familia, somos sólo extras, mientras que en realidad, es una fiesta para el disfrute de nuestros padres. En realidad, han hecho reservaciones en las instalaciones cercanas hasta después de la cuarta o quinta post fiesta. Prueba de ello es que llegaron al lugar de reunión por separado de nosotros. Probablemente se reunieron antes que los jóvenes y puede que ya hayan terminado su alcohol- explico Rias.

-joder, estamos de adorno me quedo claro- dijo Issei, la única diferencia entre él y los otros demonios jóvenes, es que el ya era la cabeza del clan.

Issei miro, y tanto Kiba y Akeno mostraban unas sonrisa amargas, ya pasaron por esto antes.

Issei no necesito ser un genio para saber, toda esta fiesta no era más que un motivo por el cual los padres se divertían soltándose un poco.

El ascensor llego a su destino, al salir fueron guiados hasta el salón central, el lugar era grande, muchos demonios ya estaban ahí, había comida lujosa y en el techo, varias lámparas de arañas.

"OH"

Al parecer todos notaron la entrada de Rias, los alientos de admiración se escucharon "Princesa Rias, se ha vuelto mas y mas hermosa"

"Sirzechs-sama debe de estar orgulloso"

Mas y mas ovaciones para Rias.

-¡hyyy! ¡Hay tanta gente!- Gasper se oculto tras Issei.

-oye Gasper, ¿No estás usando un vestido con el fin de ser visto con él? ¿Cómo puedes entrar aquí con ese espíritu de Hikikomori tuyo…?- luego Issei cayo en que Gasper pese a estar asustado, no había salido corriendo.

(recordatorio, luego felicitar a Gasper y darle dulces)

-Issei-sama, es momento que salude- exclamo Ravel por lo bajo.

-¿eh?-

-como líder del clan, futuro Maou y el Dragon emperador celestial Rojo, muchos demonios quieren saludarlo-

(ah diablos)

Issei paso por varios y varios saludos, comportándose de manera caballerosa y conversando con cada uno de ellos.

(Debo de agradecer a la madre de Rias después)

* * *

-ah.. estoy cansado- exclamo Issei.

Asia, Gasper e Issei estaban sentados en unas sillas preparadas en una esquina del salón, Rias y Akeno conversaban con unos demonios de sexo femenino , Erza bailaba con un demonio… aunque más bien el demonio estaba girando como un trompo en estos momentos.

Kiba estaba rodeado de demonios de sexo femenino.

(odio a los tipos apuestos)

Issei, Asia y Gasper estaban agotados física y mentalmente, dado a que era para Issei y Asia la primera vez en algo así.

En ocasiones algunos demonios trataban de coquetear con Asia, pero todos se marchaban al sentir como una extraña aura los intimidaba.

No se metan con un "Hermano" sobre-protector. (N/A: como saben, Issei veía a Asia como una hermana a la que cuidar hasta la novela 6)

-Ise, Asia, Gasper, eh conseguido algo de comida, coman- dijo Xenovia trayendo consigo varios platos de comidas.

-Lo siento Xenovia-san-

-No. No es nada. Esta cantidad es barata. Mira, es mejor para Asia el tener una bebida también-

-Muchas gracias, Xenovia-san… Dado que es mi primera vez haciendo esta clase de cosas, estaba nerviosa y mi garganta se seco…- Asia acepto el vaso y se lo bebió.

Issei por su parte comenzó a comer, dado a que aun habían varias miradas puestas sobre él, decidió comer de una manera más refinada.

-Issei-sama, podría venir un momento- Ravel llego de la nada y se llevo a Issei.

-¡espera la comida!-

* * *

Issei fue llevado a la pista de baile donde comenzó a tocarse una pieza lenta.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo Issei siendo cuidadoso de no pisar a Ravel.

-m-mi madre está aquí, dijo que le gustaría vernos bailar, acaso es una molestia-

-no, solo que… no estoy familiarizado en esto de bailar, apenas si aprendí un poco-

Sorpresivamente ambos bailaban a la perfección, Lady Phenex miraba con gusto como se abría un futuro brillante para la familia Phenex.

-Ise-sama-

-¿hum?-

-e-esta feliz de que me volviera su [Alfil], sé que mi hermano me aposto y que yo decidí seguirlo… pero me aria muy feliz si me lo dijera con sus propias palabras-

-… Ravel, al principio no entendía el porqué querías estar conmigo, me costó un poco de trabajo, pero entendí que te enamoraste de mi, sé que soy un tonto algo lento-

[Nadie lograra poner en duda eso]

-muy gracioso Ddraig-

-¿?-

-nada, lo que decía, es que me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado, no solo a ti, también a Isabela, aceptaste la condición de que antes de nuestra boda me casara con Xenovia primero, aunque a veces no demuestras sinceramente tus emociones-

Ravel se enrojeció escuchando cada palabra que decía el castaño.

-te amo, y espero que siempre estés a mi lado-

Ravel estaba botando humo por las orejas, esas palabras la volvieron la mujer más feliz del inframundo, por lo cual no vio malo lo que hizo después.

Che

Un beso, beso a Issei frente a todos, cosa que dejo en modo Yandere a algunas presentes que también estaban interesadas en el Castaño/Rubio.

"así se hace Ravel-sama" se escucho la voz de cierta [Torre]

* * *

Tras unos momentos Issei y Ravel se retiraron de la pista de baile, Erza quien estuvo ahí también los siguió.

-buena jugada Ravel- dijo Erza felicitando a la pequeña Phenex, reconociendo que habían rivales fuertes a su alrededor.

-qué vergüenza, no puedo creer que hiciera delante de tanta gente- se decía Ravel ocultando su sonrojo con sus manos.

-Ravel-san se adelanto, pero no pienso perder- dijo Asia.

Por su parte Issei estaba un poco más lejos hablando con Xenovia.

-espero que lo de Ravel no te molestara-

-no, acordamos que te compartiría, pero- Xenovia jalo de la corbata de Issei, trayendo su rostro asía ella y dando un largo beso –recuerda que soy la primera- dijo Xenovia relamiéndose.

-lo tengo claro- dijo Issei, entonces una pequeña sombra apareció en su vista.

Era Koneko.

Por alguna razón ella se estaba dirigiendo rápidamente fuera del salón de la fiesta. Su expresión parecía absorbida en algo.

-Xenovia, Asia, esperen aquí-

-Ise-san, ¿Hay algún problema? El saludo del Maou-sama empezara pronto- dijo Asia.

-¿acaso sucede algo?- pregunto Erza.

-No, hay un amigo mío al que quiero saludar. Regresare a tiempo para el saludo-

-Está bien. Esperaremos aquí-

-¡Yeah!-

Issei les mintió, quería mantenerlas a salvo, no sabía el porqué la expresión que tenia Koneko lo estaba dejando intranquilo.

(Koneko-chan tomo el ascensor) pensó Issei, le fue fácil reconocer el aroma de Koneko.

Cuando el subió en el ascensor de alado, alguien más subió con él.

-¿Qué sucede? Tu expresión cambio-

-Vi a Koneko-chan irse repentinamente como si estuviera siguiendo algo-

-ya veo, así que estaba preocupado. Entiendo, iré también-

-¿Cómo sabias que me iba a subir al ascensor?-

Rias no respondió.

(es porque siempre estoy viéndote) pensó Rias.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el ascensor llego a la planta baja, Issei y Rias emprendieron la búsqueda de Koneko, cosa que resulto ligeramente fácil gracias al sentido desarrollado del olfato de Issei.

-como pensaba, el comportamiento de Koneko no es normal- dijo Rias.

-si… ¿Qué ah pasado para que se marche de esa manera?- pregunto Issei.

Su duda hizo que Rias se deprimiera al no tener idea, pero sabía que tenía que ser algo serio. Koneko no se habría ido de otra manera.

-es por aquí, en el bosque- dijo Issei.

Una vez fijada la dirección gracias a la nariz de Issei, entraron en los bosques, corriendo por la oscuridad de la noche del inframundo.

Tras un rato de avanzar en el bosque, de repente Rias tomo el brazo de Issei y tiro de él, escondiéndolo en la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Issei.

-mira- Rias señalo

Se trataba de Koneko, ella estaba girando la cabeza de atrás asía adelante, buscando algo, entonces noto algo con su vista mirándolo fijamente, cosa que Issei y Rias también trataron de ver.

-ah pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así?- dijo una voz desconocida.

Se trataba de una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa, de largo pelo color negro, vestida con un kimono del mismo color que su cabello, de alguna forma tenía un aire parecido al de Koneko.

(hueles similar) pensó Issei, entonces noto algo más.

En la cabeza de la mujer, orejas de gato, así como dos colas felinas.

-tu…- musito Koneko con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja.

-hola Shirone, ¿no saludas a tu querida hermana?-

-Kuroka…Nee-sama-

-one-chan esta impresionada, ¿sabes?, no pensé que seguirías a mi familiar desde la fiesta- ronroneo la Nekoshou mayor.

-Nee-sama… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruño Koneko con ira.

Pero Kuroka en respuesta sonrió.

-no pongas esa expresión tan aterradora, solo tenía unos asuntos menores que atender. Oi que los demonios tenían una fiesta cerca y tenia curiosidad, Nya- dijo la morena, moviendo sus manos como un gato, giñando el ojo y maullando –Hahahaha, pero no esperaba verte por aquí, acaso… o si, ahora eres parte del grupo Gremory, ¿verdad?-

-HAHAHA… Si, si que lo es. El grupo está algo corto de personal, pero destaca un poco-

Una voz que Issei y Rias avían escuchado con anterioridad hablo.

Un hombre joven en una armadura antigua china y un bastón apareció.

Bikou, el descendiente de Sun Wukong, por lo que daba a entender que Kuroka formaba parte de la brigada del Khaos.

De momento la mirada de Bikou se poso en el lugar donde Issei y Rias se estaban escondiendo.

-incluso si borran sus presencias, es inútil. Con gente como yo o Kuroka que sabemos Sennjutsu, podemos detectar su escondite solo con una pequeña variación en el flujo espiritual, esconderse no sirve de mucho-

Tanto Issei y Rias salieron de su escondite, mientras que Koneko se sorprendió al verlos.

-Issei-sempai, Buchou- musito Koneko sorprendida.

-yo, mono cilindrero- se burlo Issei del youkai mono –¿Vali está por aquí también?-

-¡oye, no soy un mono cilindrero!- exclamo Bikou algo molesto por el comentario.

Kuroka por su parte se reía abiertamente del mono.

-te has vuelto más fuerte- le dijo Bikou a Issei.

-¿hmm?, ¿cómo lo supiste, mono?, no creo que Vali planeara que obtuviera un Power Up en tan poco tiempo-

-¿No te lo acabo de decir?, se de Sennjutsu, y sé que el flujo de tu espíritu a cambiado, el volumen que te cubre es más denso y a la vez mas controlado- explico Bikou sonriendo.

-¿Qué es Sennjutsu?- pregunto Issei.

-el Sennjutsu es diferente a la magia o poder demoniaco. La mayor diferencia es que el Sennjutsu destaca la importancia de algo llamado Chacra, el poder que desboca el espíritu mismo de uno, en otras palabras, la propia fuerza vital y lo convierte en una corriente constante. Es un poder que es a la vez similar pero diferente de la magia demoniaca y de el poder de la luz de los ángeles- explico Rias sin desviar su mirada de sus dos posibles contrincantes.

-su poder de destrucción directa no puede coincidir con el de la magia o el poder de la luz, pero el Sennjutsu puede hacer uso de la parte desconocida oculta dentro de las plantas, personas y los animales. Hasta el punto de percibir enemigos, desviar hechizos, o afectar la salud-

-también podemos manipular la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, o tomar el poder natural para hacernos más fuertes, Nya- añadió Kuroka –el Sennjutsu es un poder con la capacidad de manipular el flujo de la vida, después de todo, hasta podemos cortar el flujo de la magia en el espíritu para afectar el poder mágico, o incluso matar a alguien con él, aunque no es así de fácil, Nya-

Era extraño como esa mujer gato podía actuar tan brillante y alegre, casi infantil, a la vez que creaba un ambiente tan peligroso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿es esto un ataque Terrorista?- pregunto Issei dejando la explicación complicada para más tarde.

-nah, estamos fuera de servicio en estos momentos- negó Bikou –cuando se dio la orden, Kuroka sugirió visitar el mundo demoniaco, y yo simplemente me apunte-

-Oi, Bikou, ¿Quién es este chico?- pregunto Kuroka señalando a Issei.

-el Sekiryuttei-

Entonces los ojos de la Nekoshou se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa.

-¿en serio Nya?. heh. Así que él es el actual Sekiryuttei que golpeo a Vali antes, el líder de ese nuevo clan-

-enserio, ¿Cuánto se está hablando de mi?, no es mi intención ser el centro de atención-

Bikou hablo al bostezar, con pereza ignorando el comentario de Issei.

-Kuroka, volvamos. Ya que no podemos participar en esa fiesta de todos modos, es una pérdida de tiempo permanecer aquí-

-si, vamos a regresar. Pero me llevare a Shirone conmigo Nya. Dado que no la trague conmigo en aquella ocasión-

-Arara, si la traes contigo sin permiso, Vali podría molestarse, ¿Sabes?-

-Cuando ellos sepan que el mismo poder que el mío fluye dentro de ella, Ophis y Vali van a estar convencidos, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno, puede ser-

Koneko comenzó a temblar sin control al escuchar esas palabras, ella estaba muy asustada.

Issei al notar eso, camino y se puso en medio de ambas.

-esta chica es una Kouhai muy importante para nosotros, podrías irte y no volver a molestar- hablo Issei calmadamente, el entrenamiento para mantenerse calmo en situaciones extremas de Beelzemon estaba dando frutos.

Ante las acciones de Issei, tanto Bikou como Kuroka se rieron.

-No. No, eso es muy valiente de tu parte, pero ¿De verdad intentas luchar con Kuroka y conmigo al mismo tiempo? Esta vez, nos iremos inmediatamente una vez que tomemos esta chica, por lo que está bien para ti, ¿Verdad?-

Rias dio un paso al frente molesta.

-Esta chica es mi sirviente. No les dejare ponerle un solo dedo encima-

-Ara-ara-ara-ara, ¿Qué estás diciendo Nya? Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Tengo el derecho a amarla. Un demonio de clase alta como tú no tiene ese privilegio-

Ambas se miraban con total hostilidad, fue Kuroka la que dejo de mirar primero, para después hablar con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ya que son tan molestos, los matare Nyan-

En ese instante, Issei sintió como si algo hubiera cambiado, como si el espacio mismo hubiera cambiado, aun si todo se veía igual, Issei notaba que había algo diferente.

-… Kuroka, así que no solo aprendiste Sennjutsu, yuojutsu y magia de demonios, pero ¿También la habilidad de control de espacio?- dijo Rias mientras hacia una cara amarga.

-"No fui tan lejos como para aprender cómo controlar el tiempo, pero he aprendido bastante bien a cómo controlar el espacio. Si uso lo esencial de técnicas de barrera, es relativamente simple después de todo. Yo cubrí el bosque entero con una barrera y nos aislé del mundo exterior Nyan. De esta manera, incluso si hacemos cosas llamativas aquí, no será notado y los demonios de afuera no vendrán. Van a ser asesinados agradablemente aquí por nosotros y decir hasta luego Nya-

(ya veo, entonces aunque pelemos nadie sabrá que estamos aquí) pensó Issei.

En ese momento… desde el cielo una voz fue escuchada.

-Cuando recibí la información de que la señorita Rias y Hyoudou Issei habían venido a este bosque, yo rápidamente vine a ver, pensar que sería sellado aquí por una barrera…- dijo una voz que Issei reconoció, una voz por la cual no pudo más que sonreír al escucharla.

-¡Tannin-Oss-san!-

Parece que Tannin quedo dentro del espacio antes que la barrera fuera levantada.

-Que aura tan siniestra. Estos visitantes no son adecuados para esta fiesta-

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Si no es el ex Rey Dragón "Meteor Blaze" Tannin! ¡Así que viniste! ¡Esto realmente es un gran problema, Kuroka! ¡No tenemos otra elección más que pelear ahora!-

-Pareces feliz, mono-san. Muy bien. Si tomamos dos cuellos que están encima clase Rey Dragón, Ophis también guardara silencio en el asunto-

(así que van tras de mí también, ok pelemos) pensó Issei.

-¡Kintoun!- al decir esas palabras, una nube dorada apareció a los pies de Bikou, este se subió en ella y voló al cielo, donde Tannin estaba -¡Nyoi-Bo!- un largo bastón apareció en la mano de Bikou.

-¡Extieeeeeeendete! ¡Nyoi-Bo!- el bastón se extendió y apunto contra Tannin, este se movió muy rápido aun con ese gran tamaño evitando el golpe.

-Una vez más-

Bikou lanzo otro ataque, moviendo el bastón horizontalmente mientras este aun se extendía.

Tannin utilizo sus alas y giro en medio del aire esquivando el daño, luego abrió sus fauces.

¡Gobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Una gran cantidad de fuego cubrió el cielo, era una cantidad incluso mayor a la que utilizo cuando entreno con Issei.

(bueno… me alegro que no utilizara eso conmigo)

[de hacerlo, solo cenizas hubieran quedado de ti]

Glup

[Tannin aun esta conteniendo el poder de su aliento de fuego]

(¿En serio, Ddraig? ¿Eso era conteniendo?)

[Es debido a que si él desata su verdadero poder, no solo el salón de la fiesta, pero nosotros también desapareceríamos. Él es astuto en su propia manera. Incluso con eso, el número de personas que pueden detener a Tannin es limitado]

Después de que el fuego desapareció, la forma humeante de Bikou apareció.

-¡Ahaha! ¡Nada mal! ¡Ex Rey Dragón!-

Issei estaba sorprendido, pese a su armadura y ropa estaban quemadas, su cuerpo aun estaba bien, sobrevivió a ser engullido en esas llamas, lo que se podía esperar del descendiente de Son Goku.

-¡Hmph! ¡Me estaba preguntando qué clase de persona era este Son Goku! ¡Pareces bastante feliz de haber recibido un ataque de mi, Tannin!-

-El nombre es Bikou! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte, Jefe Dragón!-

-Kukukuku. Hablas como un autentico mono. ¿Realmente entiendes a quien hiciste tu oponente justo ahora?-

-Yo también soy descendiente de un demonio legendario, sabes. No puedo permitirme perder rápidamente-

-En todo caso, yo seré tu oponente mono. Mientras tanto la señorita Rias y Hyoudou Issei derrotaran a ese gato… ella es la princesa de la ruina carmesí y el Sekiryuttei-

-¡Hahahaha! ¡De verdad has salido grande! ¡Estoy bien por mi mismo!-

-No hables tan arrogantemente, mono. Tú eres un simple mono. ¡No serás ningún problema! Además, ¿Qué les paso al cerdo y al ermitaño demonio? ¿Rompiste con ellos?-

-¿Te refieres a los descendientes de Hakkai y Gojou? ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Ellos, incluyendo la gente de mi familia son todos conservadores! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban satisfechos con el estado actual de las cosas! Sin embargo, ¡Yo amo las cosas divertidas! ¡Es por eso que felizmente acepte la invitación de unirme a la Khaos Brigade y ahora actuó junto con el Hakuryuukou Vali!-

-¡Hmph! Tu temperamento puede que sea el más cercano al Son Goku de la primera generación, pero ¿Qué estas planeando con el Hakuryuukou? ¡De acuerdo al rumor, solo tu unidad tiene permitido moverse separadamente del resto! También escuche que fueron el único equipo que no acepto la serpiente de Ophis-

-¡Si quieres saber, derrótame!-

-¡Cuida lo que dices, maldito mono! ¡Este lugar es inframundo como el infierno, llamado el "Mundo de los muertos"! ¡Sepan que este es el mejor lugar para que pequeñas moscas como ustedes se arrepientan!-

¡DON! ¡DONG!

Tannin y el Mono Bikou comenzaron una feroz batalla en el cielo, en tanto el problema de Issei y Rias.

-Nya-

Kuroka mostraba una sonrisa, pero había un aura negra y amenazante propagándose por su cuerpo.

(ella no está jugando, planea matarnos aquí y ahora)

-… Nee-sama. Iré contigo. ¡Así que por favor, perdona a estas personas!- dijo Koneko repentinamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Koneko! ¡Eres un sirviente de mi familia! ¡No te permitiré hacer como te plazca!- en un segundo Rias tomo a Koneko y la abrazo fuertemente, sin embargo Koneko movió la cabeza en negación.

-No es bueno. Yo entiendo el poder de Nee-sama mejor. El poder de Nee-sama rivaliza al de un demonio de clase suprema. Para Buchou e Ise-sempai... Incluso con el poder de un Ex Rey Dragón, no pienso que sean capaces de capturar a mi hermana quien es hábil tanto en Sennjutsu como en Sennjutsu…-

-¡No, incluso así, nunca te entregare al lado de esa persona! ¡A esta Nekomata que no intento ayudar a Koneko-chan quien lloró tanto!-

Kuroka sonrió ante la ira de Rias.

-Es porque un youkai no puede ayudar a otro youkai. Sin embargo, yo simplemente quiero otra pieza bajo mi control. Yo puedo entender el poder de Shirone mejor que una Onee-san pelirroja como tú, ¿Sabes?-

Koneko negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Kuroka.

-No… No necesito esa clase de poder… No necesito un poder oscuro como ese… No necesito un poder que trae infortunio a la gente de esa manera…- Koneko comenzó a temblar y a llorar, Rias abrazo a Koneko con más fuerza.

-Kuroka… Tú quien has sido cegada por el poder, has dejado una herida en el corazón de esta chica que durara durante toda su vida. Después de que mataste a tu amo y te fuiste, esta chica vio el infierno. Cuando la conocí la primera vez, no quedaban sentimientos dentro de ella. Koneko fue traicionada por ti, quien eras su única familia, perdió un futuro de confianza en ti y fue despreciada y abusada por otros demonios, a tal punto donde iba a ser eliminada… Ella vio muchas cosas duras. ¡Es por eso que yo le mostrare muchas cosas divertidas! ¡Esta chica es Toujou Koneko, una Torre de la familia de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi importante sirviente demonio! ¡No te dejare ponerle un solo dedo encima!- al escuchar esas palabras, Koneko rompió en llanto.

-… No quiero ir… Soy Toujou Koneko. ¡Kuroka-Nee-sama, no quiero ir contigo! ¡Quiero vivir con Rias-Buchou! ¡Vivir!- Koneko dejo salir eso, una declaración de que se desligaba de su hermana.

-Entonces, muere- Kuroka comenzó a despedir una sustancia como niebla, la niebla estuvo a punto de tocar a Rias y Koneko cuando.

FLUSHHH

Una energía color plateado paso muy cerca de Kuroka, esa energía plateada borro la niebla y se perdió en el horizonte.

-¿Qué?- Kuroka veía asombrada.

-te lo repetiré por última vez, vete de aquí y no vuelvas a mostrar tu cara delante de Koneko-chan otra vez- dijo Issei con clara furia en su voz.

El brazo derecho de Issei emanaba un aura plateada, no como antes, esta aura era muy leve pero emitía un gran poder.

Kuroka tomo distancia, subiéndose a la rama de un árbol.

-eso me sorprendió un poco, tu aura se elevo mucho de golpe, puedo decir que no eres alguien normal-

Rias aprovecho para disparar una bala de energía demoniaca que impacto en Kuroka desintegrándola… o eso creían.

-Ese fue un buen ataque. Pero es inútil, inútil. Yo fácilmente puedo clonarme a mi misma con lo esencial del genjutsu-

La vos de Kuroka se escucho en el bosque, de repente, la silueta de muchas Kurokas aparecieron.

-tch, es molesto, todas emiten el mismo aura por lo cual no puedo saber quién es la verdadera- dijo Issei.

Sorpresivamente, cuando era momento de pelear Issei perdía su faceta de pervertido, todo gracias a Beelzemon.

-… Si no puedes leer el flujo del espíritu, no podrás hacerle frente al genjutsu usado por practicantes habilidosos- dijo Koneko.

Las Kurokas apuntaron a Rias y Koneko.

-¡oh no lo harás! _**[Tower Flame]**__(Torre de fuego)_\- golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho, una torre de fuego cubrió a Rias y Koneko evitando cualquier daño.

-tch, eres muy molesto Sekiryuttei Nya, de todos modos a ti que te importa, no eres miembro de su grupo-

-¡eso no importa!, ¡Koneko-chan es una importante Kouhai para mi, aunque seas la hermana de Koneko-chan, no te perdonare por hacerla llorar!-

[Over Bosst]

La Bossted Gear se materializo, pero ahí no acabaría todo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei comenzó a elevar su poder por las nubes.

Kuroka retrocedió ante el viento que Issei estaba emitiendo.

El cabello de Issei se puso en punta, parpadeando en dorado.

-¡Koneko-chan!- llamo Issei.

Koneko miro a su sempai.

-¡no eres inútil, tu eres fuerte, el inútil soy yo! ¡aunque tenga este poder, aunque tenga a este Dragon legendario en mi brazo, no pude evitar que Asia muriera, no pude salvar a la Rias de este mundo!- exclamo Issei.

-Ise-sempai no es inútil… ¿Sabias? La mayoría de los anteriores Sekiryuutei eran personas que se ahogaron y perdieron sus cabezas en el poder… Pienso que fueron tragados por el enorme poder que tenían… My Nee-sama es igual… Incluso si uno tiene poder… si no tienen amabilidad… definitivamente se saldrán de control… Ise-sempai es un amable Sekiryuutei… Incluso si tu poder no es suficiente… Es una cosa asombrosa… Eras sin duda el primero entre los anteriores en ser un Sekiryuutei amable. Es por eso…- Koneko mostro una sonrisa.

-Por favor, conviértete en un amable "Welsh Dragon"-

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Issei mostro todo su poder, al activar la armadura, un cráter se formo a su alrededor, las piedras comenzaron a levitar a su alrededor, pequeños relámpagos azules aparecían en diferentes partes de la armadura, así como un aura roja y dorada lo envolvían.

-¿Balance Breaker?- dijo Rias asombrada.

-sempai alcanzo el balance Breaker… no… más que eso… su poder es aún mayor que antes-

Kuroka sintió peligro en todo su ser, el aumento de poder de Issei la estaba asustando, como si fuera una presa frente a un Dragon dispuesta a devorarla de un bocado.

-…- Issei levito un poco, entonces cruzo sus manos y apunto a Kuroka.

FLUS

Llamas naranjas comenzaron a salir de las pantorrillas de la armadura.

Kuroka sintió el peligro inminente.

-**XX-Burner**-

¡GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Una gigantesca llamarada dorada en forma de Dragon salió disparada contra Kuroka, esta lo esquivo, pero detrás surgió una gigantesca explosión.

-¡Gh!- Kuroka utilizo su brazo para protegerse de los vientos fuertes productos de la explosión.

-¡Hyoudou Issei! ¡Una montaña entera lejos de aquí ha sido completamente eliminada. También la barrera que cubría este lugar ha sido destruida!- exclamo Tannin sumamente contento.

La barrera había caído, por lo cual la ayuda vendría dentro de poco, los planes de Kuroka se habían ido a la basura, pero.

-¡Ahahahaha!- Kuroka comenzó a reírse de manera maniática.

-¡Ha! ¡Qué interesante! ¡Entonces, también te mostrare un disparo mezclado de yuojutsu y Sennjutsu!- las manos de Kuroka comenzaron a brillar con energías diferentes.

Entonces lanzo ambas energías contra Issei.

DONG

Issei las recibió de frente, pero Issei no sintió nada, la armadura humeaba pero se mantenía solida.

-¿eso es todo?-

Kuroka cambio a una expresión de Shock al ver que Issei no recibió daño.

-¿No funciono? ¡De ninguna manera, reuní una considerable cantidad de poder espiritual!-

En un parpadeo Issei acorto la distancia con Kuroka, colocándose frete a ella.

-¡No te dejes llevar!- Kuroka dio un salto asía atrás para ganar distancia y comenzó a lanzar ataques de energía contra Issei.

Issei simplemente recibía los ataques o los arrojaba lejos, acercándose a paso lento.

Issei entonces lanzo un golpe contra Kuroka, deteniéndolo en el último segundo.

Los arboles detrás de Kuroka fueron arrancados de raíz por la presión del golpe, Kuroka estaba espantada a más no poder, entonces Issei hablo retirando el casco de la armadura, dejando ver su cabello y ojos dorados. (N/A: es obvio que lo saben, pero Issei está ahora en la fase dos del Mezame-Kin)

-No hagas llorar a mi linda Kouhai-

-…-

-Si apuntas a Koneko-chan de nuevo, no detendré mi ataque la próxima vez. Puede que seas una mujer y la Onee-san de Koneko-chan, pero eres mi enemigo- dijo Issei retirando su puño.

Kuroka salto asía atrás tomando espacio.

-¡… Maldito mocoso!- exclamo Kuroka iracunda, pero con miedo en sus ojos.

Bikou se rio intensamente cuando vio eso.

-Hahahahaha hahaha! ¡Eso es realmente interesante! ¡Ahora hay dos jefes dragones! ¡Seria una mentira decir que no estoy disfrutando esto!- girando su bastón, Bikou mostro que aun quería pelear.

Issei y Tannin estaban listos para pelear, pero entonces la gravedad del lugar aumento y una ruptura apareció en el espacio frente a Issei.

Rias y Koneko fueron presa del aumento de gravedad, cayendo al piso sin poder moverse.

-¿Q-que pasa?- pregunto Rias.

Dos personas aparecieron desde fuera de la ruptura, uno era Un hombre joven vistiendo un traje. Él sostenía en su mano una espada que estaba liberando aura sagrada al máximo, la otra una mujer delgada, con el pelo largo y lacio oscuro que caía a la mitad de su espalda, vestía con una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos.

-Eso es suficiente, Bikou, Kuroka. Los demonios ya se dieron cuenta- dijo el hombre de lentes.

(demonios, otro miembro de la Khaos Brigade, lo que me faltaba… pero porque será, ¿Qué esa chica me parece conocida?) pensó Issei.

Bikou despendio del cielo.

-¿No eres el asistente de Vali?-

El hombre empujo sus anteojos y hablo.

-Como estaba siendo lenta, vine a ver. E incluso Bikou está aquí. Geez, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?- el hombre suspiro.

-¡Todos, no se acerquen a ese hombre! ¡La cosa que sostiene en su mano es realmente problemática!- exclamo Tannin.

Issei sintió que esa espada emitía un aura algo parecía a Ascalon y Durandal.

-¡espera, significa que esa espada es…!-

-"La espada sagrada rey Collbrande. También conocida como Calinburn. Para que Collbrande, llamada la espada sagrada más fuerte, este con el Hakuryuukou es…- Tannin dio una sonrisa amarga.

-Pero, ¿dos espadas? ¿La otra en la funda también es una espada sagrada, no?-

El hombre apunto a la espada en la funda ante la pregunta de Tannin.

-Esta es la Excalibur final que fue encontrada recientemente, la más fuerte de las siete Excalibur. "Excalibur Ruler-

-Estar hablando así, estas muy calmado, ¿No es verdad?-

El hombre asintió ante la pregunta de Kuroka.

-Si, la verdad es que yo también tengo interés en los compañeros de estos tipos. ¿Sekiryuutei-dono, podrías darle mis saludos al usuario de la espada sagrada demoniaca y la usuaria de la espada sagrada Durandal? Me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos algún día como compañeros espadachines, ¿Sabes?-

Un reto para Kiba y Xenovia.

-Ahora, vamos a retirarnos- Entonces, el hombre corto el aire con la espada llamada Collbrande y otra ruptura espacial apareció y se esparció, una en la que bastantes personas eran capaces de entrar.

-Hasta luego, Sekiryuutei-

Antes de marcharse, la mujer que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo miro a Issei con claro odio.

-la próxima vez que nos veamos, tomare tu cabeza, Sekiryuttei, Hyoudou Issei-

los cuatro desaparecieron en la ruptura espacial, a los pocos segundos los demás demonios llegaron a ver qué paso, la fiesta patrocinada por el Maou se cancelo por el ataque de la Khaos Brigade.

* * *

-Qué gran error-

Esa fue la primera cosa que mi Vice Gobernador Shemhaza dijo en la sala de conferencias en el territorio del Maou.

El día de la fiesta patrocinada por los Maou, los demonios habían recibido un ataque de la Khaos Brigade. Para ser exactos, sería mejor decir que, "ese fue el resultado."

Que el demonio exiliado de clase SS "Kuroka" quien es buscada en todo el inframundo usaría un familiar para ver la fiesta estaba fuera de las expectaciones de todos.

Después de eso, Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory y el demonio clase suprema Tannin entraron en contacto con ella y la alejaron.

La situación fue arreglada con daño mínimo, pero...la brecha en el salón de la fiesta estaba causando que los demás poderes cuestionarán la cautela de los demonios.

Tal como todos podían ver, Shemhaza del lado de los Ángeles Caídos y los Serafines del lado de los Ángeles estaban enojados.

-Los oponentes eran miembros de Khaos Brigade, una unidad especial independiente, el equipo de Vali, que consta de Son Goku "Bikou", Nekoshou "Kuroka" el usuario de la espada sagrada rey Collbrande y una persona que desconocemos quien es. Esas cuatro personas forman un equipo de gente con poderes tremendos vendrían es…También, el manejo de los demonios es…-

(Ah, cuando este sujeto empieza a regañar, toma un largo tiempo. Estamos perdidos) pensó el gobernador Azazel.

La hermana menor del Maou, Rias estaba a salvo, El Sekiryuutei había tomado el primer paso hacia adelante. La fiesta había sido cancelada, pero si mirábamos a la imagen grande, había sido una gran victoria.

Tannin, que estaba asistiendo en forma de un mini dragón, y los demás ancianos estaban anticipando la batalla entre Rias, Issei y Sona Sitri que se iba a llevar acabo pronto.

-Voy a apoyar a Hyoudou Issei, después de todo, yo lo entrene, Kukuku, él es un chico interesante-

-El conocimiento que Azazel ha traído parece estar causando una revolución en los Rating Games. Si es manejado de manera pobre, puede que haya cambios en el grupo de alto rango en medio año-

-Eso sería bueno. Dado que el top 10 no ha cambiado en los últimos diez años y pico. Con esto, parece que seremos capaces de ver algunos partidos interesantes-

después de terminar los arreglos, no había aire de tensión en la habitación de conferencia.

En ese momento… La puerta de la habitación se abrió. La persona que apareció ahí dejo a todos atónitos.

-hmm. Así que ustedes jóvenes no pueden saludar a un hombre viejo como yo, ¿Huh?-

Era un anciano de un solo ojo que llevaba un sombrero de aspecto viejo. Tenía una barba blanca, que era tan larga que parecía tocar el piso. Sus ropas, en lugar de ser lujosas, consistían de una simple túnica. Él sostenía un bastón para caminar, pero no lo tenía porque le doliera su espalda baja.

-...Odín-

Si, este sujeto era el dios rey de todos los dioses del norte… ¡Odín! También había una Valkiria, vistiendo una armadura femenina, que había llegado junto a él.

-Oh, oh, ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no es verdad, vejestorio de la campiña del norte?- dijo Azazel.

-Ha paso un rato, mocoso de los Ángeles Caídos. Parece que te has vuelto intimo con las personas contra las que luchaste por tanto tiempo, pero… ¿Aun estas pensado en algo astuto?"

-¡Ja! A diferencia de los dioses campo que honran lazos pasados de moda de acuerdo con las prácticas convencionales o cualquier otra cosa, nosotros, los jóvenes tienen pensamientos flexibles. En lugar de apegarse a las formas hostiles problemáticos de pensamiento, ponemos más énfasis en el crecimiento y el progreso-

-Esa es la forma de pensar de un perdedor apropiada para los débiles. Después de todo, estas reuniendo a los mocosos que perdieron a su fundador Dios y Maou-

-Se llama volverse independiente y pararse por nosotros mismo, vejestorio-

-Viendo a un montón de mocosos haciendo una reunión de juegos como esta, no puedo evitar reírme-

Sirzechs dejo su puesto y saludo al dios del norte.

-A sido un largo tiempo, Dios rey del Norte, Odín-dono-

-Sirzechs. Vine por la invitación que me enviaste para ver los juegos. Sin embargo, también la has tenido difícil. El descendiente del Lucifer original ahora es el Hakuryuukou,. Es más, se volvió un terrorista, su némesis el Sekiryuttei es el descendiente del mocoso dorado. El futuro de los demonios no va a ser fácil- entonces la vista de Odín paso a Serafal.

\- Por cierto, Serafal. ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia?-

La Maou leviatán vestía su típico conjunto de Mahou Shoujo.

\- Ara !Odín-sama! ¿No sabes? Esta es la apariencia de una chicha mágica- ella se movió de lado y poso con un signo de paz.

\- mm. Así que esto es lo que es popular entre la gente joven estos días. Nada mal. Si, si, bastante bien- dijo el dios nórdico acariciando su frondosa barba mirando fijo las pantis y piernas de la Maou.

Entonces la valquiria que acompañaba a Odín intervino.

\- Odín-sama, ¡No debe hacer cosas tan indecentes! ¡La reputación del Valhala llorara!-

\- Caray, eres tan mal ventilada. Es por eso que no se puede obtener ningún héroe como un novio-

La Valkiria inmediatamente rompió en lagrimas ante las palabras de Odín.

\- E-En todo caso. ¡Solo soy una guerrera envejecida con una historia sin novios! ¡Yo también quiero un novio! ¡Auuu-

\- Lo siento. Esta persona es mi actual asistente. Aunque tiene una buena apariencia, ella es demasiado estirada. No puede conseguir novio tampoco-

Entonces Odín paso a hablar con Sirzechs.

\- Escuche acerca de esto. Sirzechs, Serafal, los miembro de sus familias van a luchar entre si, ¿verdad? Geez, hacer que sus preciosas hermanas pequeñas se enfrenten entre si a pesar de que son amigas cercanas. Ustedes son tan malos. Realmente son demonios, aunque mi apoyo va para el descendiente del chico dorado-

-viejo, ¿de qué conoces a Arcturus?- pregunto Azazel.

-digamos que me ayudo un tiempo atrás-

\- Si ella no puede atravesar esto, entonces sus esperanzas para el futuro no nacerán-

-Ya está decidió que mi Sona-chan ganara-

Cada Maou-sama creía que su hermana iba a ganar, después de todo.

Odín se sentó en un asiento vacío y hablo descaradamente.

-Ahora bien. El asunto de la Khaos Brigade está bien y es bueno, pero yo vine a observar los rating Game… ¿Cuándo es la fecha decidida?-

La charla comenzó, Azazel salió del cuarto a tomar un poco de aire, entonces Sirzechs apareció.

\- Azazel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo antes de los juegos empiecen?-

-¿Qué es?-

-de esos tres grupos, a quien eliminarías primero-

\- Ise, desde luego, el chico tiene mucho talento, tal vez nos supere, además, si el cae, Rias y Sona se vendrán abajo, Ise mantiene la tensión y el espíritu en los grupos-

-ya veo- dijo Sirzechs.

El juego entre esos tres estaba a punto de iniciar.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

**_Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai_**_**  
**_**_Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru_**

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

**_Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame_**_**  
**_**_Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka_**

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

**_Sono Subete Ha Hoshii_**_**  
**_**_Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu_**

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De_**_**  
**_**_Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Muy bien, listo otro capítulo completo.

Disculpen las demoras, muchas cosas en la universidad.

El duelo triple iniciara en el siguiente capítulo, saquen sus ideas, quien era la chica que acompañaba a Arthur.

Para los que preguntan, Issei se parece más a Goku en la fase 2 que a Gohan.

Sin más me despido, adiós.


	15. El Gran Juego

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo quince _**[El Gran Juego]**_

* * *

_**-Territorio Arcturus-**_

Ya era hora, el gran juego entre los jóvenes demonios de los clanes, Gremory, Sitri y Arcturus estaban por dar inicio.

Después de un arduo periodo de entrenamiento, y de mucha espera para el mundo demoniaco, el encuentro de estas tres jóvenes promesas se realizaría.

-ya es la hora, ciertamente me siento algo ansioso, es el primer juego que tendré desde que me convertí en siervo de Issei-kun- dijo Kiba, como era costumbre su atuendo se trataba del uniforme de la academia Kuo, solo que en el brazo derecho llevaba el emblema del clan Arcturus.

-ganaremos, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Asia, daré lo mejor de mí para poner el nombre de Ise en alto- dijo Xenovia determinada, sus atuendos eran los mismos de la primera vez que conoció a Issei, esa ropa estilo bondage.

-ciertamente, esta será la mejor forma de hacer que el nombre de Issei-sama se escuche por todo el inframundo, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para ganar- exclamo Ravel, sus ropas eran similares a las de el encuentro entre Gremory y Phenex, solo que el vestido era ligeramente más corto, para mejor movilidad.

-e-estoy nervioso, d-donde esta mi caja- chillo Gasper tratando de ocultarse, siento detenido por Ravel.

-pero… parece que Issei-sama es el que más preocupado se ve- comento Isabela mirando a las escaleras de la mansión, sus atuendos eran iguales al duelo Gremory y Phenex, salvo por unos guantes y rodilleras de metal.

-ciertamente… Ise-kun… - Kiba al igual que los demás pasaron sus ojos al castaño/rubio que estaba sentado en las escaleras.

Vestido con una gabardina negra (, pantalones negros, camisa roja, guantes negros sin dedos y botas negregas por debajo de las rodillas se encontraba el [Rey] y líder del clan Arcaturas, Hyoudou Issei.

(N/A: no supe como describirlo bien, pero háganse a la idea de que se ve como Nero de Devil May Cry 4)

-ah… como pude olvidarme eso- dijo el castaño/rubio rodeado por un aura depresiva -¡como rayos me olvide en pensar una estrategia para el juego! Me concentre tanto en obtener el Balance Breaker que me olvide por completo en idear una estrategia-

-c-ciertamente fue un fallo mío- dijo Beelzemon, leves gotas de sudor se veían por la parte que no cubría la máscara –olvide por completo el estudiar estas reglas del Rating Game-

-no… no es tu culpa Beelzemon… solo queda ingeniar algo sobre la marcha y esperar que salga todo bien- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-en todo caso, debe recordar que usted debe ser el último en pie, Issei-sama- le recordó Isabela.

-entiendo, desde ahora debería pensar en una estrategia para pelear con Rias y Sona-Kaicho- antes de que el castaño pudiera ingeniar algo.

ZUM

Un círculo mágico apareció, el círculo mágico los trasladaría a la arena de combate programada.

-tengo suerte- dijo Issei maldiciendo esta mala sincronización.

-no queda de otra Ise-kun- Kiba mostraba una mirada decidida.

-ganaremos- dijo Xenovia.

-demostraremos el poder del clan Arcturus- dijo Isabela.

-demostraremos lo fuerte que es Ise-sempai- Gasper.

-chicos… ¡bieeen! ¡demos lo mejor de nosotros!- exclamo Issei levantando su brazo.

-¡hai!- gritaron los demás.

Con los ánimos en alto, y listos para lo que sea, el clan Arcturus se dirigió a su primer batalla en los Rating Game, parándose sobre el círculo mágico y transportándose.

-les deseo suerte, Issei-sama- dijo Beelzemon.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made**__**  
**__**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte**__**  
**__**Share The One Dream Shinjiatte**__**  
**__**Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide**__**  
**__**Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue**__**  
**__**Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style**__**  
**__**Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor**__**  
**__**Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda**__**  
**__**Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda**__**  
**__**Mousuguni Todokukara**_

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Lugar Del Rating Game-**_

El lugar al cual llegaron luego del salto por el círculo mágico fue.

-¿Árcades?- dijo Issei confundido.

Maquinas y maquinas de videojuegos por todo el lugar, según tenia Issei entendió, los campos de batallas eran copias de un lugar en el mundo real.

-esperen, ¿no es esto?- Issei se apresuro en salir de lugar y revisar los alrededores.

Un centro comercial, con barias tiendas alineadas en el interior y avía un atrio con techo de vidrio, la luz se esparcía por debajo de este.

-¡Es el centro comercial cercano a la academia Kuo!- dijo Issei incrédulo.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro seria una copia exacta del centro comercial donde ellos pasaban sus ratos libres, un centro comercial de tres pisos de alto con azotea y zona de estacionamiento subterránea.

-es verdad, esa tienda de allí fue donde compre mi traje de baño- dijo Xenovia.

-¿ahí fue?- dijo Issei.

-donde, necesito un traje de baño- dijo Ravel siguiendo a la peli azul.

-ehm, un poco de concentración- pidió Issei.

-a lo siento-

-discúlpeme Issei-sama-

Entonces un anuncio se escucho por todo el centro comercial.

"Todos, yo, la "Reina" del clan Lucifer, Graifya, en esta ocasión estaré llevando a cabo el rol de arbitro en el "Rating Game" entre el clan Gremory el clan Sitri y el clan Arcturus"

-¿Graifya-san?- Issei noto que el anuncio de Graifya era diferente al que dio en la batalla con Phenex, antes se nombro como una sirviente Gremory, pero ahora se nombro como Reina del clan Lucifer.

-¿se debe a que este encuentro es más importante?- se pregunto Issei.

"En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, yo observare sobre esta batalla entre estos tres clanes. Es un placer estar aquí. Para ir directo al tema principal, el campo de batalla para hoy es el centro comercial en el vecindario de la escuela "Academia Kuo" a las que Rias-sama, Sona-sama y Issei-sama asisten, la cual ha sido preparada dentro de un espacio separado como el campo del juego"

Uno pensaría que como el campo de batalla era un lugar conocido, uno tendría ventaja, pero como también era conocido por Rias y Sona, las cosas se dificultarían un poco.

"Los tres grupos han sido transportados a sus respectivas "bases". La base de Rias-sama se encuentra en el tercer piso de la zona este, mientras que la base de Sona-sama se encuentra en el primer piso de la zona oeste y la base de Issei-sama se encuentra en el segundo piso en la zona sur"

Las bases estaban en extremos opuestos del centro comercial, solo la de Issei se encontraba en medio de ambas zonas.

-¿Por qué nos toco en el centro?, somos blancos fáciles- se quejo Issei.

-ciertamente estamos en desventaja, tenemos que estar precavidos a ataques por ambos flancos- comento Kiba -¿Qué lugares están cerca de aquí?-

-si mal no recuerdo, cerca de nuestra base debe haber una farmacia, una tienda de electrodomésticos, una cafetearía, una librería y una tienda de ropa- dijo Issei -¿se te ocurre algo?-

-de hecho, si, esperemos a que nos digan el resto de las reglas-

"esta vez, habrán reglas especiales. Documentos sobre estos han sido enviados a cada grupo. Una sola botella de "Lagrimas del Phenex" ha sido proporcionada a cada equipo, además que el tiempo para elaborar una estrategia antes de la batalla es de treinta minutos. El contacto con los oponentes durante este tiempo está prohibido. El juego está programado para empezar después de pasar los 30 minutos. Entonces empiecen su tiempo de estrategia"

-perfecto, al menos tenemos algo de tiempo para idear algo, leamos cuales son las reglas… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- pregunto Issei.

En lo que Issei escuchaba la explicación de Graifya, Xenovia fue la que encontró las reglas y las leyó, cabe decir que su gesto se agrio tras leerla.

-las reglas estipulan que: No se puede destruir los almacenes del campo de batalla, Hyoudou Issei tiene prohibido el uso de: sus familiares, sus llamas doradas, se le permite utilizar solamente una de sus otras llamas, el uso de alguna otra será sancionado con la descalificación inmediata- termino de leer Xenovia.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡esto debe ser obra de esos malditos vejetes! ¡juro que me las pagaran!- grito Issei hecho una furia gritando todo tipo de maldiciones.

-ciertamente este es desventajoso para nosotros, con esas reglas, Issei-sama está sumamente restringido, así como Xenovia-san no podrán hacer ataques devastadores- dijo Isabela –eso nos deja a mí, Ravel-sama y Kiba-kun a cargo de la mayor parte-

-aunque esta regla también nos sirve, Buchou y Akeno-san son del tipo ataque mágico contundente, sus ataques también causarían gran destrozo, ¿cómo es la forma de pelear de Erza-san?, Issei-kun- pregunto Kiba.

-por donde llegue ver, ella tiene un estilo de pelea similar al tuyo, solo que algunas de sus armaduras también son destructivas, estaría limitada como yo-

-en ese caso, creo que lo mejor sería que yo me enfrente con ella, con mi velocidad y lo que aprendí, es probable que logre derrotarla-

-no te confíes Kiba, ella tiene una armadura especial para la velocidad, sumado a las habilidades de la pieza del [Caballo] la hacen peligrosa- dijo Issei.

-las reglas también dicen que solo puedes utilizar una de las otras llamas Issei-sama, ¿Cuál utilizara?- pregunto Ravel.

-… tengo que elegir sabiamente, tendré que utilizar solo mi Bossted Gear hasta que me vea obligado a utilizar alguna de mis llamas-

-¿Qué pasa con tu poder de Dragon Slayer?- pregunto Xenovia.

-Ddraig me dijo que no debería utilizar mis poderes de DS por lo menos por un tiempo, resulta que mi tasa de crecimiento es anormal, por lo que hay peligros con que los use tan seguido-

-¿Qué clase de peligros?- pregunto Ravel.

-me convertiría en un Dragon-

-¿ya no eres uno?-

-soy un humano en su mayor parte, pero el cambio sería que me volvería cien por ciento Dragon, ahora… ¿Cómo deberías proseguir?-

-los ojos de Gasper-kun no nos serán útiles en estos momentos, hay muchos lugares donde esconderse, así como todo ha sido recreado de forma que cualquier cosa que rompamos nos restara puntos-

-nos han dejado bien, pero BIEN jodidos… aunque aun contamos con ciertos trucos bajo la manga- dijo Issei.

-será utilizarlos de manera controlada, no podemos seguir como esperábamos en un comienzo, por como están las cosas, creo que Isabela-san y Kiba serian los más beneficiados, sus formas de combate no causaran muchos estragos- comento Xenovia.

-Ravel, ¿puedes medir el poder y el tamaño al momento de utilizarlo?- pregunto Issei mirando en el mapa que les entregaron del centro comercial.

-será algo difícil regular cuanta magia utilizar y de que tamaño, ¿Por qué?-

-tengo un plan, para eso necesito que al iniciar el encuentro, tu y Gasper se dirijan a este lugar- dijo Issei señalando el mapa –Gasper, crees que con tus poderes puedas…-

-l-lo intentare, daré todo de mi para ganar, Issei-sempai- exclamo Gasper lleno de determinación.

-bien, cuento contigo, Gasper- dijo Issei.

-¿Qué hará Gasper-kun? En las reglas dijeron que no podía utilizar su poder, así como tampoco puede darle su sangre, Issei-sama- dijo Isabela.

-ya suponía eso, por algo Beelzemon entreno a Gasper para que mejorara en otros sentidos, cuento con que con lo nuevo aprendido pueda ayudarnos-

-ya veo, lo más probable es que Sona-Kaicho trate de que Saji-kun llegue aquí, si Saji promueve a [Reina]-

-de Saji me encargo yo, como su amigo y antiguo compañero [Peón], es mi deber pelear contra él con todo- exclamo Issei.

-los poderes de Saji-kun serán algo difíciles ya que puede absorber nuestra energía, también preocupa que haya un Counter en el equipo de Sona-Kaicho- dijo Kiba.

-perderemos puntos por daños… pero creo que podemos poner eso a nuestro favor-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntaron todos.

-las reglas dicen que si rompemos algo seremos penalizados, lo que significa que si "nosotros" lo rompemos será falta, por lo que si hacemos que nuestro rival rompa algo cuando nosotros los atacamos, entonces la falta será para ellos-

-ya veo… sin duda es algo bien pensado Ise-kun-

-tengo que empezar a utilizar más la cabeza, Kaicho enviara a Saji y alguien más contra nosotros ya que estamos más cerca, igualmente Rias enviara a alguien, la pregunta es ¿quien?-

-ya que Ise-kun pose gran defensa y ofensa, lo más probable es que envíen a Akeno-san junto con Koneko-chan, si las dos te atacan a la vez, es probable que puedan derrotarte-

-hum… Isabela-

-hai-

-tú te quedaras aquí conmigo-

-entendido-

-Ise-kun, yo revisare el aparcamiento, es el lugar donde las tres bases se conectan de alguna forma, por lo que lo más probable es que las utilicen para infiltrarse, también es probable que puedan utilizar los coches como trampas-

-¡¿autos bombas?!... ¿crees que lleguen a tal extremo?-

-no lo sé, pero hay que estar seguro de todo-

-entiendo, te lo encargo-

-hai- tras decir eso, Kiba bajo por unas escaleras en dirección al estacionamiento, corriendo a gran velocidad.

-…-

-¿Qué pasa, Ise?- pregunto Xenovia al ver que el castaño/rubio estaba pensativo.

-lo que dijo Kiba, es probable que Rias envié a Koneko-chan y Akeno-san contra mi-

-Koneko-chan y Fuku-Buchou… ¿no podrás con ellas?-

-tengo un método… pero esta será la primera vez que pelemos-

-…-

-en todo caso, las bases del plan ya están listas, tomémonos el tiempo que resta para relajarnos un rato- con eso dicho, cada uno decidió relajarse a su modo.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba tratando de pasar su tiempo antes del encuentro, Gasper y Ravel estaban en la cafetería sirviéndose algo, Isabela entro en la librería, Kiba reviso la farmacia y trajo consigo algunas cosas, en cambio Issei fue a tienda de ropas.

(creo que debería estar pendiente a llevar algo de ropa de repuesto, el entrenamiento con Tannin dejo mi ropa hecha añicos)

Issei siguió mirando por las ropas, hasta que llego a la sección de traje de baños, ahí la sangre de su nariz no se hiso esperar por salir.

-¿e-e-esto cuenta como traje de baño?, solamente son hilos, aunque no me quejo- dijo Issei sacando a relucir su naturaleza pervertida en mucho tiempo.

-¿Ise?, que haces aquí- dijo Xenovia apareciendo de repente.

-Xen, nada, simplemente pase por aquí… ah esto- Issei se preguntaba si estaba en problemas por el ver eso trajes de baño.

-te gusta, la próxima vez comprare uno así-

-¡enserio!-

-si, aunque sería algo complicado caminar con él, además que llamaría mucho la atención-

En ese momento los sensores de Issei se activaron, si Xenovia compraba ese traje de baño, algún otro desgraciado la vería y intentaría algo y lo más probable es que el terminara destrozando a cualquier bastardo que tratara de robarle a su chica.

-¡no, rechazado, no quiero que compres ese traje de baño, no dejare que nadie más que yo te vea en él, no dejare que ningún desgraciado vea ese cuerpo que es solo mío!-

-…fue jajaja- Xenovia comenzó a reír.

-¡No te rías!-

-lo siento, simplemente me parece gracioso tus arranques de celos, por eso razón dicen que los dragones son territoriales con sus parejas-

-soy posesivo con lo que es mío, ¿y qué?, eres mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos por lo que no quiero que nadie más que yo te toque o este cerca tuyo- entonces Issei sintió como los brazos de Xenovia rodeaban su cuello y ella le daba un beso que duro poco pero rebosaba con los sentimientos de la peli azul.

-nosotras también somos posesivas, puede que yo no lo demuestre mucho, pero no dejare que nadie quien yo… nosotras no aceptemos estén contigo- dijo Xenovia soltando al castaño y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin voltear antes y decir unas palabras mas –comprare el traje de baño, pero solo tú me veras con el- tras esas palabras la peli azul se marcho.

-… genial, ahora tengo una erección-

[ah… algo muy típico de ti aibou]

* * *

Ya era el momento, y el anuncio no se hizo esperar.

"ahora es el momento de empezar. Además, el límite de tiempo para este juego un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, se inicia el juego"

-bien, el juego empezó- Issei se trono los nudillos -¡demostrémosle lo fuerte que nos hemos vuelto!- rugió a todo pulmón Issei.

-¡Hai!- los ánimos del grupo estaban por la nubes.

-Gasper, Ravel su turno-

-hai, Ise-sempai- Gasper se dividió en varios murciélagos, los cuales se separaron y fueron a diferentes lados.

-entendido, daré lo mejor de mí, Ise-sama- Ravel desplego sus alas de fuego y siguió un grupo de los murciélagos.

-Kiba, Xen, ustedes vallan por el garaje, el objetivo- Issei señalo con el dedo el mapa –la base de Sona-Kaicho, tengan por seguro que Rias ira contra Kaicho después de ir por nosotros, una vez Gasper me informe que termino, Isabela y yo nos moveremos para haya también-

-entendido, Xenovia-san, vamos-

-hai, Kiba-

Kiba y Xenovia partieron. Salieron del salón de Árcade y fueron por el camino que conectaba al garaje. Según Kiba, se confirmo que si había coches en el aparcamiento. Sin embargo, eran meras imitaciones, por lo que utilizar los choches como bombas quedaba descartado.

Los minutos pasaron, luego de 10 minutos, Issei escucho la transmisión de parte de Ravel.

"Ise-sama, todo está listo, ya están todas preparadas" informo Ravel.

-bien, Gasper, tú qué me dices-

"el hechizo está listo, el circulo principal está bien oculto por lo que no será descubierto, puedo ver que Saji-sempai y Ruroko-san se dirigen a su posición"

-ya veo, Saji ya viene, estoy listo, ¿algo del equipo de Rias?-

"veo a Koneko-chan, ella se dirige a tu posición sempai… pero no veo a nadie que la acompañe"

-¿nadie?, ¿ni Akeno-san, ni Erza?-

"no, no logro ver a na-" de repente la comunicación se corto.

-¿Gasper?, ¿Gasper?, ¡Gasper!- exclamo Issei.

Algo había pasado, perdieron por completo la señal del transmisor de Gasper.

-Ravel, ¿puedes ver a Gasper?-

"No, solo veo un puñado de los murciélagos de Gasper volar de manera errática, algo le paso a Gasper"

Algo había salido mal, no podían comunicarse con Gasper.

-Ise-sama-

-maldición, todo indica que tendremos que movernos ya- exclamo Issei saliendo del árcade y comenzando a correr asia la base de Sona, Isabela lo seguía muy cerca. –¡es probable que nos topemos con Saji y compañía antes de que Koneko-chan nos alcance! ¡¿estás lista?!-

-¡si, mi equipo está listo al igual que mi calentamiento!-

-¡perfecto, ahora!- Issei miro asia arriba.

-¡HYOUDOUUU!-

-¡SAJII!-

Saji venia columpiándose utilizando la línea de su Sacred Gear como liana, junto a el también estaba la otra [Peón] de Sona, Ruroko Nimura.

-¡espero que no les moleste! ¡pero les cortare las lianas!- de repente, en la mano derecha de Issei se materializo una de las pistolas de Beelzemon –_**[Fuego Rápido]**_-

BANG

BANG

Las balas impactaron con la línea cortándolas, en el aire Saji sujeto a Ruroko para que ella no se lastimara al caer.

TRACK

Saji cayó de rodillas, el impacto de la caída resquebrajo el suelo del centro comercial, lo que indico una baja de puntos para el grupo Sitri.

-rayos, esto nos costara algunos puntos, además, ¿Qué son esas armas Hyoudou?, ¿acaso tu forma de pelear también cambio?- exclamo Saji dejando a Ruroko en el suelo.

-no tanto, simplemente le pedí prestadas esta a Beelzemon, aunque no lo sabía, esta arma tiene la habilidad de que la bala que dispara, explota y se desintegra tras dar contra el blanco, por lo que no provoca daño colateral- dijo Issei levantando el arma –en todo caso, es momento de pelear, ¡Saji!-

-tch, esperaba poder emboscarte en tu base para poder promocionar, pero parece que no la tendré tan fácil- Saji se preparo para pelear, su compañera igual.

-Ise-sama, yo me encargare de Nimura-

-te la dejo Isabela, que tal si nosotros nos alejamos un poco, si tu y yo peleamos… dudo que no terminemos rompiendo algo-

-me leíste la mente. Ruroko, te lo encargo- el aura de Saji logra sentirse con gran intensidad.

-déjamelo a mí Gen-chan, tu derrota a Hyoudou-Sempai-

Los dos amigos se marcharon a gran velocidad del lugar, dejando a Ruroko y Isabela para que pelearan a su modo.

-estas lista, Nimura- exclamo Isabela preparándose para el combate.

-no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente, Isabela-sensei- Ruroko también tomo posición para pelar.

Ambas estaban a punto de lanzarse al combate cuando.

Tap

-también me uniere a esta pelea- llegando a la escena, Koneko hizo aparición.

* * *

Issei y Saji ya habían tomado una distancia considerable, bajando al primer piso deteniéndose en cierto lugar.

-¿porque nos quedamos en este lugar, Hyoudou?, hay muchas cosas para destruir aquí- dijo Saji desconfiado, ¿una trampa, quizás?

-quiero que ambos pelemos con todo, sin restricciones, es por eso que nos detuvimos aquí, dime Saji, ¿Qué hay sobre nosotros ahora?- dijo Issei señalando asia arriba.

-¿Qué hay? Si mal no recuerdo es… ¡!- Saji se dio cuenta rápido y miro perplejo al castaño.

-correcto, estamos sobre mi base, por lo que el que promociones a [Reina] está permitido- dijo Issei.

-¿acaso enloqueciste? O me estas subestimando- dijo Saji molesto.

-para nada, se lo fuerte que eres, y también que te has vuelto aun mucho más fuerte, por eso- Issei se puso en posición de pelea, así como su Bossted Gear se materializo en su brazo izquierdo -¡pelemos con todo! ¡SAJI!- el aura dorada de Issei lo envolvía.

No era como si se fuera a transformar, tras tanto entrenar, el color del aura que Issei despedía tomo ese color.

Saji se encontró perplejo por unos momentos, pero luego cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-sin duda, ¡quiero derrotarte! ¡Hyoudou! **Promoción a Reina**\- exclamo Saji elevando su aura también.

El aura de ambos choco, creando un leve temblor en todo el centro comercial, detrás de Saji se podía ver el aura de un Dragon negro y purpura, y detrás de Issei, la figura de un Dragon humanoide color rojo con dorado.

TAP

-¡haaaaah!- grito Issei

-¡haaaaaaah!- grito Saji.

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas y sus deseos de ganar, a punto de chocar sus puños cuando.

ZAS

Algo que salió a una gran velocidad se dirigió contra Issei y Saji, utilizando su velocidad y sentidos agudos, Issei logro esquivarlo pero fue lanzado lejos, a un espacio amplio del centro comercial.

Saji creó una barrera para no recibir daño, pero el impacto lo saco lejos del lugar, lo que al parecer fue previsto ya que quedo atrapado en.

-¿una jaula de relámpagos?- exclamo Saji –entonces, la responsable fue-

-ufufu, lamento el interrumpir su pelea, pero, necesito que me prestes a Issei-kun por un rato, Saji-kun- exclamo la [Reina] del grupo Gremory.

-¡Himejima-sempai!- grito Saji.

-rayos, apenas si pude evitar eso, mi gabardina quedo carbonizada- exclamo Issei, el ataque le dio un poco, logrando que su gabardina negra quedara hecha polvo -¿Cuándo se volvieron tan rápido tus ataques eléctricos, Akeno-san?-

-entrene mucho Issei-kun, ya no soy tan débil como lo era antes-

-eso lo logro notar, el aura que emanas es muy densa- dijo Issei.

-por eso, no pienso ir suave contigo Issei-kun- Dijo Akeno, un círculo mágico permitía que Rias escuchara todo lo que su reina y Issei discutían -aunque las reglas indican que no podemos hacer mucho daño, no pienso limitar el poder de mis ataques, esta pelea es muy importante para mí, quiero demostrarte que no soy la Akeno que tu conocías, que soy-

-ah eso, no te preocupes, ya me olvide del problemas de las otras ustedes, ya las perdone a ti y a Buchou, entendí que no era justo el que les echara la culpa por algo que ustedes no hicieron- dijo Issei despreocupadamente.

-¿eh?- dijo Saji.

-¿eh?- Akeno.

"¿eh?"

El silencio inundo el lugar, si alguien dejara caer sería completamente audible con todo este silencio.

-"¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"-

Tanto Akeno, Saji y Rias que estaba escuchando no pudieron decir nada mas, esto fue un duro descubrimiento así de golpe.

-¡¿qué estás diciendo, Hyoudou?!- exclamo Saji desde la jaula eléctrica.

-¡ah, es verdad! no te explique la situación a ti Saji… será algo largo de explicar, mejor lo hablamos cuando acabe el juego- dijo Issei.

-¡maldito tienes muchas cosas que explicar!- exclamo Saji a todo pulmón.

-e-e-e-entonces- Akeno estaba respirando erráticamente, sus ojos estaban lagrimando, las próximas palabras del castaño serian una de suma importancia.

-si, lamento todo lo ocurrido antes, Akeno-san- dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla sintiéndose como un tarado por estar enfadado aun cuando le dijeron la verdad y no haberles creído.

-…Buaaaaa- Akeno estallo en llanto dejándose caer de rodillas, frotándose los ojos como una niña pequeña.

Por otro lado, Rias estaba en las mismas.

Pero Issei en estos momentos se sentía en un predicamento.

(mierda, la hice llorar, ¿Qué hago?)

-la hiciste llorar- dijo Saji mirando con desprecio al castaño/rubio.

-¡a callar! ¡No sé porque empezó a llorar!- trato de defenderse Issei.

[EL REY DE LOS LENTOS]

-¿A-Akeno-san?, ¿p-porque lloras?- dijo Issei acercándose lentamente.

-e-es que…sob…estoy feliz…sob…m-me había hecho a la idea…sob… de que…sob… Issei-kun nunca nos perdonaría…sob- dijo la morena entre llanto.

-¡realmente lo siento!- exclamo Issei arrodillándose ante la morena.

-y-ya…sob… no importa-

Al parecer las cosas entre los grupos se habían resuelto sin siquiera darse cuenta, por la parte del grupo de Issei, puede que ya nos las odien/teman pero aún falta mucho para que regresen a como era antes.

-hum… no olvidan que estamos en medio de un duelo ¿verdad?- dijo Saji ya aburrido de estar encerrado.

-tiene razón, podemos hablar de esto más tarde Akeno-san- exclamo Issei entrando en una posición de combate.

-s-si, aun tenemos que ganar este encuentro- exclamo Akeno ya actuando normal y preparándose para pelear.

Entonces un anuncio se hizo escuchar.

"un [Alfil] de Issei Arcturus-sama y un [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran"

Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes.

-¿Gasper callo?-

-¡Ruroko!- grito Saji.

-ara, parece que Gasper-kun resistió más de lo esperado- comento Akeno.

-¿ah?, ¿qué le hiciste a Gasper?, Akeno-san- pregunto Issei.

-ah, pues como lo vi en su forma de murciélago, lo atrape en una bolsa y tire algunos ajos dentro, pensaba que se retiraría hace un tiempo por lo que pensé que se había liberado-

-a-¿ajos?... creo que alguien estará molesto por esto-

* * *

Mientras en la sala donde los VIP veían el encuentro, por invitación de Sirzechs, cierta persona estaba ahí viendo el encuentro y en estos momentos estaba hecho literalmente una furia.

-**jo, tal parece que el entrenamiento no fue suficiente, ese chico y yo pasaremos MUCHO tiempo de calidad juntos para arreglarle ese problema**\- comento Beelzemon irradiando una aura sumamente tétrica.

-s-siento lastima por el chico- dijo Azazel.

* * *

-estoy seguro que en estos momentos Beelzemon debe estar sumamente enojado- comento por lo bajo el castaño/rubio –en todo caso, espero que estés lista, ¡Akeno-san! ¡Porque estoy dispuesto a derrotarte!-

-tampoco te lo pondré fácil Issei-kun- exclamo Akeno, cambiando sus atuendos a sus ropajes de sacerdotisa –_**[Ikazuchiyo]**_-

Akeno lanzo tres relámpagos contra Issei, estos iban a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡who!- Issei salto asia atrás esquivando uno de los relámpagos, luego a la izquierda y por ultimo utilizo su Bossted Gear para disparar una esfera pequeña de magia para que impactara con el relámpago.

-¡Lograste evitarlo bien Issei-kun! ¡Pero qué tal estos!- alrededor de 10 relámpagos se abalanzaron contra el castaño, debido a la gran velocidad con la que venían, no había forma de que pudiera esquivarlos a todos a tiempo.

-¡joder, es todo o nada!- exclamo Issei a segundos de que los rayos impactaran en su cuerpo.

Entonces un leve resplandor azul logro verse.

* * *

Por otro lado, Isabela y Koneko intercambiaban golpes y golpes a gran velocidad.

El puño de Koneko impacto en el costado de Isabela, esta fue lanzada hacia atrás y su visión se puso borrosa por unos instantes.

-estoy utilizando Sennjutsu en mis golpes, los golpes que has recibido te han dañado internamente-

-s-sin duda- Isabela escupió un poco de sangre –el daño ya me está afectando, mi visión se ah puesto borrosa-

-… por mucho tiempo negué mis poderes, no quería terminar como mi Nee-sama, por eso nunca quise utilizarlos, pero al hacerlo estaba negando mi propia existencia, soy una Nekoshou, mi poder es el Sennjutsu, si quiero salir adelante- Koneko mostro una mirada decidida y llena de confianza –ganare, Ise-sempai me ayudo a superar el miedo a mí misma, por eso peleare contra el sempai con todo lo que puedo dar-

-s-sin duda… Ise-sama estaría en aprietos si se enfrentara contigo, tienes una gran fuerza y ahora que utilizas tus verdaderos poderes, pero…- Isabela se puso de pie a duras penas –¡soy la [Torre] de Ise-sama, yo tampoco puedo darme el lujo de perder sabiendo que el confía en mí!- exclamo Isabela mostrando sus determinación.

Koneko noto la resolución en el ojo de Isabela ambas peleaban para demostrarse ante el castaño/rubio que eran fuertes, ambas eran iguales.

-¡adelante Isabela-sensei, muéstrame cuan fuerte eres!- Koneko se lanzo contra Isabela.

-¡te lo demostrare Toujou-san!- Isabela se preparo para seguir.

Entonces un leve resplandor escarlata se vio.

* * *

En otro lado, Kiba y Xenovia se encontraban en el aparcamiento mientras que Issei peleaba con Saji y Akeno mientras Isabela se enfrentaba a Koneko. Avanzaban asia adelante mientras miraban con cautela a través del aparcamiento con poca luz.

-¿Alfil? ¿Gasper cayo?- exclamo Xenovia.

Kiba iba más adelante y luego de confirmar que no había nadie más adelante se lo comunico a Xenovia para que esta avanzara, el plan era llegar a la primera planta a través del aparcamiento. El ascensor funcionaba, pero podía ser una trampa por lo que optaron por las escaleras.

Cuando bajaron al primer piso del aparcamiento, allí alguien ya los esperaba.

La [Reina] de Sona, Tsubaki Shinra con su Naginata en mano.

-Buenas tardes, Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san. Sabía que vendrían aquí- saludo con indiferencia la [Reina] Sitri.

Junto a ella avían dos chicas mas, la [Torre] Yura y el [Caballero] Meguri.

Yura era muy experimentada en combate físico y Meguri provenía de un clan que se ganaba la vida exterminando malos espíritus.

Esto era problemático ya que podían retener a los dos caballeros Arcturus o frenarlos con la [Reina] ahí.

Kiba creó una espada Sacro-Demoniaca y Xenovia saco la espada que llevaba en la espalda, se trataba de Ascalon, ya que con la regla de no destruir, Durandal sería sumamente limitada.

Entonces escucharon.

"Un [Alfil] de Issei Arcturus-sama y un [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama se retiran"

(Maldición, el primero en caer fue Gasper) maldijo mentalmente Kiba.

-Mantienen bien la calma- comento Tsubaki.

-ustedes también, no voy a ser capaz de soportarlo si no me acostumbro a algo como esto- respondió muy tranquilamente Kiba, sin embargo en el interior estaba molesto, Gasper cayó sin saber si completo o no su trabajo.

-caray, eso paso por no entrenar su cuerpo lo suficiente, Beelzemon debe entrenarlo más- suspiro Xenovia, ella también estaba en calma, o eso parecía –pero aun así, han sacado a mi lindo Kouhai, voy a tener que vengarlo-

Ninguno de los dos estaban contentos.

Era fácil notarlo, ya que ambos estaban emanando un aura sumamente fuerte.

-tal parece que no me pierdo de nada, sabía que fue buena idea venir asia acá- se escucho otra voz.

Cuanto todos voltearon, se trataba de Erza.

-Scarlet-san, parece que los tres reyes pensaron en lo mismo y enviaron a sus caballeros aquí-

-No, Rias me dijo que fuera a otro lado, pero pensé que abría mas acción aquí, por lo que desobedecí las ordenes, ligeramente-

-me caes bien Erza- dijo Xenovia.

Todos miraron a las dos, el pensamiento de que congeniaban porque eran más fuerza que cerebro les vino a todos.

-entonces, yo también empezare **Re-Equipo**\- la armadura normal de Erza cambio -**Tenrin No Yoroi**\- Erza avía cambiado su armadura por la armadura celestial.

El aire vibraba por las energías que estos combatientes estaban liberando, ninguno se movía, a la espera de algo diera señal para iniciar el ataque.

BAAM

Arriba ocurrió un impacto que sacudió el lugar, esto fue la señal para iniciar y en un parpadeo.

CLANK

Kiba avía ido contra Tsubaki.

Xenovia contra Meguri.

Erza contra Yura.

Las chispas volaban producto del choque de las espadas.

En ese instante, Meguri se dio cuenta de lo Xenovia traía en manos y dio un salto asia atrás.

-¿una espada Sagrada?-

-si, se trata de Ascalon, Ise me la presto-

La batalla empezó, las armas chocaban, Kiba y Tsubaki intercambiaban ataques a gran velocidad.

Xenovia y Meguri median sus fuerzas al chocar espadas, pero Xenovia tenía más fuerza que ella por lo que era forzada a retroceder.

Por su parte, Yura era la que estaba en aprietos, ya que al pelear solo con unos guantes especiales, no podía acercarse mucho a Erza, mas cuando Erza comenzó a invocar mas espadas mágicas, pero más que atacar, parecía que evitaba los ataques y esperaba algo.

Para Meguri las cosas tampoco eran tan fáciles, al tener aura sacra, un simple corte de Ascalon podía dejarla en mal estado, por lo que trataba a gran medida el esquivar cualquier ataque.

De repente, Xenovia hizo un agujero en el espacio.

-¿piensas llamar a Durandal?-

-no exactamente- el aura sagrada de Durandal salió de la grieta dimensional, entonces esa aura se unió a la de Ascalon.

*esta es la pinera vez que tengo el aura de Dura en mi, este no es todo el poder de esta vaga, pero al menos es algo*

Tsubaki fue la primera en comprender que estaba haciendo Xenovia.

-¿Está manteniendo a Durandal encerrada en el espacio de bolcillo?, ¡solo estas extrayendo su aura!-

Xenovia sonrió.

-si, se me ocurrió una forma interesante de utilizar a Durandal, de alguna manera me las arregle para conseguirlo en mi entrenamiento y ahora, puedo utilizarlo más de lo suficientemente bien. Fue idea de Azazel-sensei-

Xenovia ataco a su oponente con Ascalon recubierta con el aura de Durandal.

CLANK

Luz de plata y chispas brillaban por todo el aparcamiento, la batalla se intensificaba con cada segundo, las habilidades y espada de Meguri eran bastante especiales, pero estaba siendo acorralada poco a poco por la velocidad y fuerza de Xenovia.

En unos instantes, Xenovia arrincono a Yura y se dispuso a acabarla con un potente ataque.

Yura logro percatarse de eso, y tras esquivar una espada de Erza, corrió en dirección a Xenovia.

-¿pero qué?- Erza se sentía confusa y ofendida, ya que su oponente la dejo para pelear con otro.

Yura se coloco en medio del ataque de Xenovia y extendió sus manos al frente.

-**Reverse**-

El ataque de Xenovia fue repelido, el aura sacra se volvió demoniaca y salió a toda velocidad y potencia.

-¡demonios!- Xenovia clavo a Ascalon en el suelo y salto sobre el mango para impulsarse y evitar la energía dirigida, recibió leves daños pero estaba en una pieza.

-Counter- dijo Erza, entonces entendió, Yura no utilizo esa habilidad contra ella, ya que sus ataques eran mágicos pero físicos, por lo que no podía reflejarlos como era debido.

-¡Xenovia cambio!- grito Kiba, Xenovia asintió y ambos cambiaron de oponente.

Kiba se lanzo contra Yura para sacarla antes del juego ya que esa habilidad sería muy peligrosa.

Meguri iba a bloquear el camino de Kiba, pero Erza se interpuso y comenzó a atacarla.

Las chispas volaban tras cada impacto, en comparación con Xenovia, Erza tenia mas técnica al momento de blandir sus espadas, por lo que se le hacía más difícil evadirlas, tras bloquear el impacto de la espada de erza, Meguri quedo abierta para un ataque cosa que Erza no desaprovecharía.

-¡te tengo! _**[Pentagram Sword]**__(Espada Pentagrama)_\- varios cortes rápidos que formaron un pentagrama impactaron contra Meguri.

-GHA- Meguri no pudo bloquearlo recibiendo todo el impacto, dañándola con gravedad y cayendo duramente contra el suelo siendo cubierta por una luz.

"Un [Caballo] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"

Por su parte, Xenovia atacaba rápidamente y con gran intensidad a Tsubaki, logrando encajonarla contra una pared, entonces cargo a Ascalon para darle un golpe de gran poder.

*¡Espera no lo hagas*

-Sacred Gear _**[Mirror Alice]**__(Espejo de Alicia)_\- una gran espejo ornamentado apareció frente a Tsubaki, chocando contra el ataque de Xenovia.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Una ola de poder salió desde el espejo de Tsubaki y ataco a Xenovia.

Con una expresión de confusión, Xenovia escupió sangre por todos lados mientras caía duramente contra el piso.

-cuando se destruye este espejo, el impacto sobre este se duplica y es reflejado al oponente- comento la [Reina], su espejo se desintegro y despareció, entonces miro con una mirada de desprecio al rubio –soy una Counter, Kiba Yuuto-kun, fue un error enviar al tipo poder Xenovia-san contra mi-

-Gha- Xenovia vomito sangre.

-ciertamente, es una habilidad aterradora- comento Erza pensando en cómo proseguir, si atacaba a lo tonto, le pasaría lo mismo que Xenovia.

-no importa, tenemos que eliminarlos a todos- comento Tsubaki.

Aprovechando esa leve oportunidad, Kiba sujeto a Xenovia y se alejo, ocultándose en las sombras.

Coloco a Xenovia en la sobra detrás de un coche y saco los suministros médicos de antes, pero… el daño era sumamente grande, recibió el doble ataque de Ascalon y Durandal multiplicado por dos, de haber sido una pelea real, Xenovia hubiera muerto, cosa que no solo los entristecería a todos, sino que dejaría sumamente dañado a su amigo y su [Rey].

Xenovia agarro la mano de Kiba y hablo.

-Abandóname Kiba, voy a desaparecer de este lugar de todos modos por estas lesiones-

-si, lo sé. Pero me prometí que no iba a abandonar a un aliado tan fácilmente-

-que suave… eres como Ise-

-eso me hace feliz- comento el caballero sonriendo –debido a que una parte de mi también quiere ser como él, alguien que no se rinde ante nadie-

-volverte como Ise… ¿acaso quieres ser pervertido y tener un harem?-

-no… solo quiero tener su fuerza de voluntad para ser mas fuerte-

Ante esas palabras, Xenovia dejo escapar una ligera risa.

-eso no va contigo…-

-es cierto, pero como él, si puedo mover aunque sea un dedo, no me rendiré-

-¿entonces debo seguir solo porque puedo mover un dedo? Que cruel…- sonrió ella –pero… Ise también debe de estar peleando con todo, lo sé-

Los sonidos de armas chocando se hacían más fuertes, lo que indicaba que la pelea se acercaba a donde ellos se ocultaron.

-¡haaa!- Erza lanzo una gran cantidad de espadas contra Tsubaki.

-_**[Mirror Alice]**__(Espejo De Alicia)_\- otra vez el espejo hizo aparición.

-maldicen **Re-equipo**\- el cuerpo de Erza fue cubierto por luz indicando el cambio de armadura –_**[Kongo No Yoroi]**__(Armadura De Adamantio)_\- la nueva armadura de erza cubría por completo su cuerpo, así como dos grandes placas de metal en sus brazos.

Erza junto las placas, estas formaron un escudo que bloque el Counter, pero debido a la fuerza duplicada logro que erza retrocediera.

-Parce que las cosas también están en su apogeo por haya- comento Xenovia.

-si…- Kiba estaba decidió a hacer algo antes de que Xenovia despareciera y apareció frente a los tres oponentes.

-¿Preparado para pelear?- pregunto Tsubaki cargando su Naginata, mientras que Yura lanzaba rápidos golpes de gran potencia contra una Erza caída que se protegía con su escudo.

Un pequeño desgarro dimensional apareció detrás de Kiba y gracias a Xenovia. No podía ser visto por el punto muerto entre ellos, el aura fluyo asia Kiba.

-Shinra-sempai, logre notar que necesitas alrededor de 5 minutos para utilizar otra vez tu espejo, por lo que no podrás detener este ataque- Kiba creó una espada sacro demoniaca en su mano, esta se envolvió con el aura sacra de Durandal, pero… había algo mas –Xenovia-san, e Ise-kun, este ataque es la unión de los poderes que me han dado-

Para supresa de todos, además del aura de Durandal, una aura plateada cubrió la espada de Kiba.

-¡eso es!- Tsubaki lo reconoció.

-¡_**Getsuga Birth**_!- exclamo Kiba incrustando su espada en el suelo.

Varios haces de luz plateada emergieron del suelo, empalando a Yura, rompiendo el escudo de Erza la cual logro escapar a un daño considerable por los pelos.

Tsubaki también logro esquivar el daño y se marcho del estacionamiento.

El cuerpo de Xenovia comenzó a brillar indicando que pronto seria retirada del encuentro.

"La [Reina] de Rias Gremory se retira"

Otro anuncio.

-Kiba… ese fue un buen ataque…, y Ise gano contra Fuku-Buchou- dijo Xenovia, su expresión estaba cubierta por una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue devuelta por Kiba.

-si, cuando todos trabajamos juntos, podemos lograr que mas espadas Sacras florezcan-

El cuerpo de Xenovia desapareció en pequeñas esferas de luz.

"la [Torre[ de Sona Sitri-sama se retira, [Caballo] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retira"

* * *

En el duelo entre torres.

Koneko estaba asombrada, el último golpe que lanzo esperaba que acabara con Isabela, pero esta desapareció en una fracción de segundos y se movió de lugar, cuando Koneko la siguió con la vista.

-¿Qué… es eso?- Koneko no creía lo que veía.

-ya veo, esta es la primera vez que lo ves, no estabas en la reunión de las tres facciones por lo que no viste a Ise-sama usarlo- dijo Isabela, su piel pálida había tomado un color rojo vivo, así como vapor comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo –este es el _**[Gear Secando]**_ de Ise-sama-

-¿Gear… Secando?- Koneko no estaba al pendiente de esto, ella no sabía que Issei tenía esta transformación.

Ante la vista de Koneko, Isabela despareció de repente, rápido trato de ubicarla siguiendo su aura, mostrando sus orejas y cola, entonces noto que estaba detrás.

BAAAM

Isabela lanzo un duro golpe contra Koneko.

Koneko cruzo sus brazos para frenar el poder del golpe, pero fue muy duro, sus brazos dolían.

"la [Reina] de Rias Gremory se retira"

-Akeno-sempai-

-**Jet Pistol**, uno de los ataques de Ise-sama cuando entra en este modo, debo admitir que esta transformación es poderosa, aumenta mis capacidades físicas, pero… también exige mucha resistencia, por lo que acabare con esto rápido-

Isabela se lanzo contra Koneko mas rápido de lo que Koneko podía seguirla con la vista.

-**Jet Gatling**\- Isabela lanzo una ráfaga de golpes sumamente rápidos y poderosos.

Koneko intento esquivarlos, pero iban muy rápido por lo que no podría eludirlos todos, por lo que opto por hacer otra cosa.

-¡tampoco pienso perder, por Ise-sempai, Por Buchou!- Koneko lanzo su propia ráfagas de golpes, golpes imbuidos con Sennjutsu.

BAAM

BAAM

BAAM

Los golpes iban y venían, ninguna de las dos se preocupo por tratar de esquivar los golpes, simplemente recibiendo y dando golpe tras golpe.

Ninguna se daba por vencido, no retrocederían ni un paso, seguirían hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieran más, hasta que solo quedara una de pie.

Ambas comenzaban a sangrar por la cara, moretones y hematomas se podían ver en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Ya no les quedaban fuerzas para continuar, por lo que las dos optaron por terminar todo con un golpe con lo que les quedaba de energías guardadas.

-**Jet Pistol-** Isabela lanzo un fuerte derechazo el cual tenía todo lo que le quedaba de energía.

-**Neko Punch**\- Koneko lanzo su propio golpe de derecha, golpe completamente lleno de energía de Sennjutsu.

BAAAM

Ambos golpes impactaron de lleno en el pecho de la otra, la energía que pusieron en esos golpes fue tanta, que una onda de aire salió despedía de sus espaldas.

-¡GHA!- ambas escupieron una gran cantidad de sangre, las rodillas de ambas no aguantaron su propio peso y ambas cayeron de espaldas.

-hah…hah… eres fuerte Toujou-san- dijo Isabela, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse.

-tu… también… Isabela-sensei- el cuerpo de Koneko también se ilumino.

-la próxima… entrenemos juntas- dijeron ambas al unisonó antes de que desaparecieran en pequeñas partículas de luz.

"[Torre] de Rias Gremory-sama y [Torre] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retiran"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el enfrenamiento de Rey y Reina.

-¡joder, es todo o nada!- Los ataques eléctricos estaban por impactar con Issei, solo estaban a milímetros de tocarlo, una leve resplandor azul fue visto por una decima de segundo.

SHAAAAAAAHS

BOOOM

El sonido característico de un rayo impactando en la tierra se escucho.

Humo marrón se despedía desde el lugar de impacto, llenando todo el lugar impidiendo ver con exactitud que había pasado.

-¡Hyoudou!- exclamo Saji dentro de la jaula de relámpagos.

Akeno no perdió tiempo y trato de ubicar con la mirada al castaño, como no hubo anuncio de que Issei se retiraba de la contienda, eso indicaba que aun no había perdido.

-uff… eso estuvo cerca, si me demoraba un poco más en activarlo hubiera recibido todo el daño- se escucho la voz de Issei cerca del lugar.

Akeno utilizo un hechizo de aire para disipar el humo, cuando todo el humo se disipo trato de encontrar al castaño/rubio, pero no lo logro ubicar.

-Akeno-san, por aquí, aquí- se escucho la voz del castaño sobre ella.

Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar, se sorprendió, después de todo, Parado en la pared, con una aura azul cubriendo todo su cuerpo, su cabello erizado y pequeños relámpagos por todo su cuerpo se encontraba Issei.

-bien Akeno-san, comenzamos nuestra pelea- en un parpadeo Issei volvió a desaparecer.

-donde- Akeno rápidamente trato de ubicar al castaño girando en todas direcciones.

TAP

Entonces, para su temor, sintió una mano en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Akeno-san, muy rápido para que pudieras verme?- comento Issei detrás de Akeno.

-c-ciertamente… ¿acaso estas moviéndote más rápido que Yuuto-kun?- dijo Akeno sin saber si debía o no girarse.

-correcto, gracias a esta llamas Azules, o como las llamo **Kami No Speed** aumentan mi velocidad enormemente- Issei volvió a moverse rápido, donde antes estaba parado solo quedan chispas azules apareciendo frente a Akeno de nuevo –a por cierto, espero que no te moleste mucho esto- Issei chasque sus dedos –_**Dress Break**_-

CHAS

Las ropas de sacerdotisa de Akeno fueron completamente destruidas dejándola como vino al mundo.

-¿ara?-

-ahh… cómo pasa el tiempo, cuando fue la última vez que vi el magnífico cuerpo de Akeno-san- Exclamo Issei emocionado, parece que todo lo pasado se disolvió como si nada.

-H-Hyoudou, en serio voy a necesitar una explicación más tarde- dijo Saji tratando de contener el sangrado nasal.

Por su parte Akeno, mas que sentirse avergonzada, se sintió feliz, ya que el castaño volvía a mostrar atención por su cuerpo y por ella.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces Issei-kun- dijo Akeno.

-¡de verdad necesito una explicación con urgencia!- se quejo Saji.

-bueno, dejémonos de juegos Akeno-san, pelemos con todo- exclamo Issei, su cuerpo comenzó a despedir potentes corrientes eléctricas.

-Hai, Issei-kun- Akeno volvió a utilizar magia para vestir su traje de sacerdotisa de nuevo, lanzando un potente rayo contra Issei.

ZAS

El castaño se movió en una fracción de segundo, esquivando el ataque y volviendo a colocarse en el mismo lugar.

-ahora soy velos Akeno-san, necesitaras mas si quieres darme- dijo Issei muy confiado.

-eso parece, al parecer no tengo que darlo todo si quiero ganarte- exclamo Akeno cubriéndose ella también con un aura amarilla y formando relámpagos a su alrededor.

-supongo que te haces a la idea de que con esta forma- Issei cargo energía en su puño derecho -¡soy capaz de lanzar este tipo de ataques _**[**__**Heiretsu Eleki Punch]**__(Puñetazo Eléctrico Paralelo)_\- una descarga eléctrica de color azul salió despedida a toda velocidad contra Akeno.

-¡ha!- Akeno creó una barrera magia delante de ella la cual repelió el daño –así que con esa nueva forma, eres capaz de utilizar ataques del tipo eléctricos como yo- dijo Akeno relamiéndose, pidiendo a gritos liberar su lado sádico.

-exactamente, ahora- Issei volvió a desparecer.

-¡!-

de pronto, Akeno se vio rodeada por múltiples clones de Issei, no figuras residuales de lo rápido que se movía, girando en círculos.

Akeno trataba de seguir los movimientos del castaño/rubio con sus ojos, tras la batalla con Racer en México, sus ojos se habían adaptado a la alta velocidad, pero comparados, Issei era sumamente más rápido.

-_**[**__**Heiretsu Ereki Chop]**__(Tajada Eléctrica Paralela)_\- Issei levanto su mano, la cual estaba cargada con una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, y después la bajo, una ataque con la intensidad de un relámpago se dirija contra Akeno.

-_**[Ikazuchiyo]**_\- Akeno contrarresto con su propio relámpago.

ZASS

BOOM

Ambos ataques chocaron, explotando y liberando descargas por todo el centro comercial, destruyéndolo por varias partes.

Saji al estar en la jaula no recibió daño, pero la fuerte presión del impacto causo que una fuerte ráfaga de aire los azotara a los tres.

Fue solo unos milisegundos en los que Akeno parpadeo, perdiendo de vista por completo al castaño/rubio.

Dándole a Issei una apertura para atacar uno de los costados de Akeno.

-_**[Ereki Naifu]**__(Cuchillo Eléctrico)_\- Issei dejo su palma estirada, imitando a un cuchillo, el cual apunto al costado derecho de Akeno.

Akeno sin perder tiempo levanto una barrera para protegerse, pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio como la mano de Issei atravesó con facilidad su barrera, como si su barrera fuera mantequilla.

SLASH

Akeno logro moverse lo suficiente como para que el ataque no diera en un órgano vital, cortando ligeramente su ropa, pero vio esta como una oportunidad, por lo que con su mano derecha creó una pequeña esfera de trueno la cual planeo impactar contra la cara de Issei.

-_**[**__**Fuurai Kamaitachi]**__(Viento Relámpago Kamaitachi)_\- Issei comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, creando un pequeño tornado eléctrico color azul, del cual pequeñas hojas cortantes salieron.

Akeno dio un salto asia atrás, algunas de esas hojas la cortaron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, cortando su ropa y dejando algunas heridas, pero gracias a que era un Rating Game, toda las heridas desaparecerían al acabar el encuentro.

-hah…hah… sin duda tienes una gran cantidad de ataques Issei-kun, no había pensado en utilizar los relámpagos de esa forma- dijo Akeno con la respiración agitada.

-hah…hah… admito que al principio… no sabía cómo manejarlo bien… pero… todo queda a nuestra imaginación… dime Akeno-san, porque no tratas de hacer algo así- en la palma de la mano derecha de Issei se formo una espada hecha completamente de electricidad –_**[Inazuma Ken]**__(Espada Relámpago)_-

Akeno se mostro asombrada, nunca había pensado en utilizar sus relámpagos de ese modo, aunque principalmente ella no era de los que atacaran directamente.

-ufufu… sin duda, me estas enseñando muchas formas de manejar mi poder, ciertamente nunca pensé en utilizarlo de esa manera- Akeno logro entender rápido el cómo imitar algo así, por lo que tras unos momentos, logro crean una vara eléctrica -¿Qué tal?, me quedo bien-

-jaja, sin duda eres una genio Akeno-san, me tomo alrededor de 10 días lograr mi espada, pero tú lo lograste en segundos, pero veamos cual es más fuerte- Issei se volvió a lanzar contra Akeno

CLANK

ZASS

CLANK

Las chicas eléctricas volaban por todas partes cuando la espada y vara chocaban, Issei y Akeno mostraban una expresión de dicha y fiereza cuando intercambiaban golpes, los dos estaban heridos, en diferentes partes, y la energía de ambos estaba por acabarse.

-hah…hah… jaja, me estoy quedando sin reservas- dijo Issei con una rodilla en el suelo respirando agitado, sus espada se desintegro.

-hah… hah… yo… también, pelear contigo fue sumamente divertido Issei-kun, pero… es momento de acabar con esto- Akeno levanto su brazo.

-aun te queda un último truco, ¿Eh?, pero crees que te dejare usarlo- dijo Issei listo para interceptar a Akeno, pero noto algo -¿p-porque no puedo moverme?-

-parece que te diste cuenta Issei-kun- dijo Akeno

-¡!- entonces Issei noto algo, sus piernas, estaban sujetas con unas cadenas mágicas -¿Cuándo?-

-en el momento que nuestros relámpagos chocaron, envié un hechizo mágico por debajo de la tierra para aprisionarte-

-je, me atrapo, esto sin duda es malo-

"Un Caballero de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"

El anuncio se escucho por el centro comercial.

-parece que algunos mas están peleando, lo más probable es que sea en el aparcamiento- dijo Akeno –Erza-san debe de haber derrotado a la [Caballero] de Sona-

-eso o fue Kiba o Xenovia, ellos también están ahí, tal parece que los tres pensamos en lo mismo- Issei pensaba rápido en un método para salir de esta, no tenía un método con el que cortar las cadenas sin que lo descalificaran y no le quedaba energía suficiente para crear otra _**[Inazuma Ken]**__(Espada Eléctrica)_ o utilizar su _**[Ereki Naifu]**__(Cuchillo Eléctrico)_.

-con esto, pongo lo último de energía que me queda… incluso si tengo que utilizar mi otro poder… ¡tengo que ganar!-

Issei vio como barias esferas comenzaban a flotar encima de él, formando un circulo con él en el centro, todos sus instintos le dijeron que corriera.

-_**[**__**Kaminari Den]**__(Palacio del Trueno)_\- la magia fue activada.

Las esferas brillaron fuertemente, cargando toda la magia posible es ellas y luego la dispararon contra el castaño/rubio.

ZAS

Una lluvia de relámpagos impacto de lleno en Issei.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El daño que Issei estaba recibiendo era sumamente grave, había luz en este ataque, Akeno estaba utilizando sus poderes de Ángel caída, el daño era palpable en el cuerpo de Issei, ya que en ciertos lugares de su piel comenzaron a quemarse.

(demonios… como salgo de esta)

[Trata de aguantar Aibou]

El dolor era indescriptible, Issei no había sentido tanto dolor antes, si seguía así, pronto perdería y defraudaría a su equipo.

(tengo… que… ganar)

"no estás limitado por el fuego"

¡!

Issei lo recordó.

_**Flashback:**_

_Cuando Issei estaba entrenando con Tannin en las montañas, hubo muchas veces que casi muere, lo que lo salvaba de milagro es que comiera las llamas que Tannin le lanzaba, aunque no podía con todas, le daban suficiente energía para seguir sin que lo maten._

_-tienes un gran talento chico, además que comparado a otros Dragon Slayer, tienes algo que te diferencia de todos- comento Tannin en un momento de descanso._

_-¿Qué…cosa?- pregunto Issei mientras comía a un animal que cazo y concino._

_-tú fuiste entrenado por Ddraig, te enseño bien, pero como no tenía un cuerpo propio y la mayoría de esos entrenamientos fueron hechos en un plano mental, te libraste de una ley básica de los Dragon Slayer-_

_-no entiendo-_

_-lo que trato de decir, es que no estás limitado al fuego, te analice, y llegue a la conclusión que puedes proveerte de diferentes tipos de energía-_

_-hummm…-_

_-no entendiste nada, ¿verdad?- dijo Tannin._

_-en lo mas mínimo-_

_-ahh…-_

_Tras eso, los entrenamientos continuaron pero Issei entendería pronto el significado de las palabras de Tannin._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

(por fin lo entiendo Oss-san, ya sea que te refieres) pensó Issei.

[hasta que lo entiendes Aibou, sin duda eres lento]

Issei seguía recibiendo todo el daño del ataque.

-¡ríndete Issei-kun, no hay forma de que escapes de este ataque!- grito Akeno aumentando el ataque.

-Gha… ¡Akeno-san! ¡te lo agradezco!- grito Issei.

-¿Qué?- Akeno quedo completamente confundida, no entendía que pasa.

-¡Me ayudaste a comprender algo que Oss-san me dijo hace tiempo! ¡Por eso, no me rendiré!- entonces Issei, comenzó a aspirar, llenando sus pulmones con tanto aire como podía.

-¿acaso esta?- dijo Akeno incrédula.

-¡¿se está comiendo los relámpagos?!- termino de decir Saji.

En efecto, Issei había empezado a comerse el ataque de Akeno, aspirando y haciendo que todas las corrientes eléctricas llegaran a su boca, tras unos momentos, termino de comérselas todas.

-gochisosama deshita- Dijo Issei dejando escapar un leve humo al eructar.

ZAAAAAAAAAAN

El cuerpo entero de Issei estallo en una gran cantidad de relámpagos, el color azul de sus truenos se tiño de color dorado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de los VIP

-¡FALTA! ¡Esa es una clara falta a las reglas!- grito uno de los demonios que fueron insultados por Issei –¡las reglas dicen que el no puede utilizar sus transformación dorada!-

-ciertamente, las reglas dicen eso- dijo Sirzechs, pero su expresión no cambio de su eterna sonrisa –pero Issei-kun no está utilizando su transformación dorada, ¿verdad? Azazel-

-en efecto, el chico sigue utilizando la única llama que utilizo en toda la pelea, esas azules, pero parece que tras comerse el relámpago sacro de la [Reina] Gremory, despertó un segundo nivel de esa misma llama, por lo que no es falta- explico Azazel.

Los demonios no sabían como contrarrestar esa lógica, por lo que optaron por quedarse callados.

* * *

Issei miraba sus propias manos, no sabía cómo había entrado a esta clase de transformación, ciertamente no se sentía igual que su transformaciones con la llama dorada, esta era completamente diferente.

[parce que creaste tu propia energía color dorado Aibou, aunque tuvo que ver con las descargas sacras de la chica Himejima, no creo que puedas utilizar esta transformación tan seguido como la otra]

-eso parece, siento como las energías de esta transformación se queman rápidamente, creo que solo puedo utilizarlo en un último ataque- Issei entonces paso a ver a Akeno –este es un nuevo poder que conseguí gracias a ti, Akeno-san-

-… parece que mi plan fallo, además que te di más poder, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, terminare todo con el último ataque que pueda hacer- Akeno junto toda la energía que le quedaba, este sería su último Ataque –_**[Raikou]**_-

Akeno disparo un trueno gigantesco contra Issei, ya no le importo los daños, simplemente dio todo lo que podía contra el castaño/rubio.

-… gracias Akeno-san, pero tampoco puedo perder aquí- Issei junto todo el poder que había ganado, para liberarlo de una sola vez –_**[Bao Zakeruga]**_\- De la boca de Issei, un gigantesco Dragon hecho de electricidad con cuerpo de serpiente, con grandes ojos rojos brillantes y grandes colmillos emergió devastando todo a su paso.

El ataque de Akeno fue barrido completamente sin oponer resistencia.

-acepto mi derrota Issei-kun- dijo Akeno con una expresión serena.

BAAAM

El ataque de Issei elimino gran parte del centro comercial, era más que obvio que el grupo Arcturus tenía puntos negativos con tanta destrucción, pero por alguna razón aun no los habían eliminado.

"la [Reina] de Rias Gremory se retira"

Issei había derrotado a Akeno, gasto mucha energía en ese último ataque, su cuerpo se sentía entumido y sumamente adolorido, pero no le darían tiempo para reponerse.

BAAAM

Issei logro girar a la derecha, evitando un potente golpe que desquebrajo el suelo.

-oh vamos, ¿Ni siquiera me darás un minuto de descanso, Saji?- se quejo Issei.

-lamento decirte Hyoudou, que no, estas muy dañado tras tu pelea con Himejima-sempai, por lo que no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad-

-ah… supongo que no se puede evitar ven, Saj- Issei no completo la oración, ya que la línea de Saji se enredo en su cuello.

-¡haaaaaaaaa!- utilizando su fuerza, Saji jalo de la línea lanzando a Issei contra una de las tiendas.

Sin perder tiempo Saji se lanzo para seguir golpeando al castaño/rubio.

Mientras Issei en la tienda.

-odio que no me dejen terminar de hablar- se quejo Issei, había aterrizado de cabeza.

[Aibou, en tu estado recomiendo que utilices el Balance Breaker, no te quedan casi energías, incluso el balance Breaker no durara más de 10 minutos a todo caso]

"una [Torre] de Sona Sitri-Sama se retira, un [Caballo] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retira"

-¿Ah?, derrotaron a Kiba o Xen-

[tal parece, aquí viene]

-¡hiiii!- Issei vio como una maza pesada se abalanzaba sobre su cabeza, logrando dar un salto evitando quedar con la cabeza hecha puré.

-lo esquivaste bien, pero trata de seguir así- Saji era el que cargaba la gigantesca masa, una parecida a la que utilizan los Onís de la cultura japonesa.

-¡¿de dónde sacaste esa masa?!- exclamo Issei esquivando los golpes.

-¡crees que eres el único que busco nuevas maneras de utilizar sus poderes! ¡esta masa esta hecho al unir varias líneas de mi Sacred Gear!- exclamo Saji dando un golpe fuerte contra Issei.

BAAM

Issei cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza para parar el impacto, el impacto fue tan duro que lo obligo a que una de sus rodillas tocara el piso.

-¡carajo me duelen los brazos!- grito Issei sintiendo como sus brazos casi se rompen.

[Countdown]

Sono el contador, lo que fue un alivio para Issei, Issei salto hacia atrás y un aura roja envolvió su cuerpo.

[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker]

[Dragon Scale Mail]

La armadura de la Bossted Gear se manifestó, Issei ya estaba listo.

[Jet]

Activando sus propulsores, Issei se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Saji, dándole una patada muy fuerte en los costados.

CRAK

Issei se sorprendió, debajo de las ropas de Saji había una armadura, no, eran líneas enrolladas alrededor de su torso.

BAAM

Por la fuerza del impacto, Saji fue lanzado con mucha fuerza, rodando por el piso.

-¿Pero qué?- Issei no se dio cuenta, pero en algún momento del impacto, Saji logro conectar dos líneas a su Bossted Gear, uno en la joya de su brazo izquierdo y la otra en su pecho.

-cof… p-parece que logre hacerlo- dijo Saji escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre –vamos Hyoudou, te demostrare que puedo vencerte, ¡que puedo superar al Sekiryuttei!-

-Saji…- Issei vio a los ojos a Saji, ellos estaban determinados a ganar, no le importaba si su cuerpo quedaba hecho trizas, ganaría a toda costa.

"una [torre] de Rias Gremory se retira, una [Torre] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retira]

-Isabela, Koneko-chan… dieron lo mejor de ustedes no… ¡Saji!-

-¿eh?-

-¡igual que tu, tengo mucho en juego, no pienso perder! ¡así que ven, pelea conmigo con todo!-

-¡No tienes ni que decirlo!- Saji se lanzo contra Issei, enrollando varias líneas formando una espada.

SAZ

Issei se hico asia atrás un poco, un corte apareció en su armadura, entonces conecto un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Saji.

-GHA!- el fuerte impacto sacudió el cerebro de Saji.

Pero eso no lo detendría, materializo mas Líneas, las cuales perforaron las piernas de Issei.

-¡ha! ¡Demonios!- Issei sujeto a Saji por la cabeza, enterrándosela en el duro suelo.

-¡aun no!- Saji revistió su pierna, creando una armadura con la cual pateo la mandíbula de Issei.

Impactos sumamente fuertes eran intercambiados.

(¿Cómo demonios tiene tanta fuerza?) pensó Issei levemente aturdido.

[promociono a Reina, lo cual le da más poder, y de paso, la línea que tiene conectado en el pecho]

-Saji tu… ¡¿estás quemando tu propia energía vital?!- exclamo Issei.

-si… para poder vencerte, para derrotar al líder del clan numero 73, para derrotar al Sekiryuttei, ¡algo como esto es necesario!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Saji -¡si no me juego la vida, nunca seré capaz de ganarte!- Saji reunió energía en su brazo, disparando una esfera de poder demoniaco de gran tamaño, mas grande que el propio Issei.

-Saji… tu estas dispuesto a llegar a estos extremos para lograr tu sueño…- Issei apretó sus puños con fuerza, la determinación de su amigo es algo admirable, si no peleaba arriesgando su vida… como podría siquiera pensar en volver a verlo a la cara -¡Saji te admiro amigo! ¡Por eso mismo yo también pondré mi vida en la línea de fuego! **[Divine Gear]**\- el guante derecho cambio a color blanco con una gema azul.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Issei estaba dividiendo el poder del ataque de Saji, este se redujo considerablemente de tamaño, pero Issei no espero que Saji estuviera detrás de la esfera de poder demoniaco, con sus puños cubiertos con líneas igualando a dos guantes de metal.

BAAAM

CRAAK

-¡GHAA!- ambos golpes impactaron en el pecho de Issei, la armadura se agrito tras recibir ese golpe, el impacto seguramente daño órganos internos.

BAAAM

Issei dio conecto un gancho alto contra Saji, Issei podía jurar que vio algunos dientes volar tras el impacto.

Ambos continuaron, golpean, pateando, estrellando a su contrincante contra el suelo, paredes, pilares, toda la Zona donde ellos peleaban se convirtió en un desastre.

-hah…hah…hah..-

-hah…hah…hah-

Tanto Issei como Saji ya no les quedaba fuerza para dar un paso más, pero ambos tenían sus sueños y metas que los impulsaban a seguir.

-¡Haaaaa!-

-¡Haaaaa!-

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, poniendo cada gramo de la energía que les quedaba en este ataque.

Parecía que ambos estaban por intercambiar un derechazo cada uno, pero la realidad era otra.

STAB

De la mano derecha de Saji, una línea completamente recta y afilada emergió, apuntando al corazón de Issei.

Por su parte, Issei había logrado restaurar energía suficiente para volver a utilizar su _**[Ereki Naifu]**__(Cuchillo Eléctrico)._

Ambos se acercaron para dar el último golpe, el tiempo parecía ir lento a su alrededor.

Ambos eran amigos, cuyos sueños y aspiraciones chocaban.

STAB

Todo acabo en ese instante.

La línea de Saji avía perforado la armadura de Issei, incrustándose en su hombro, atravesándolo, pero aun así no fue una herida contundente.

En cambio, el _**[Ereki Naifu]**__(Cuchillo Eléctrico) _de Issei… había perforado el pecho de Saji, el guante derecho de Issei estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Cahg…- Saji escupió mucha sangre recostándose sobre el hombro de Issei -esto es muy frustrante… aun utilizando el poder que te estaba robando, sacrificando mi propia vida y la promoción de [Reina] no pude vencerte, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-

-no lo sé… pero si yo soy un monstruo, tu también lo eres Saji- dijo Issei aun con su brazo dentro del torso de Saji.

-jeje… Hyoudou… no te confíes, yo no pude derrotarte, pero Kaichou si lo hará- el cuerpo de Saji comenzó a iluminarse.

-tampoco me dejare vencer tan fácil, con todo el daño que Issei es seguro que no ganare el encuentro, pero por lo menos perderé con estilo-

-eso… es…muy…tu…yo- el cuerpo de Saji se disipo en pequeñas partículas.

"un [Peón] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"

* * *

Issei había logrado recuperar el aliento, el daño sufrido se había acumulado, lo que Issei noto es que la línea que conectaba a su pecho no había desaparecido.

[Aibou, esta línea]

-si, mi cuerpo ya lo ha notado- Issei volvió a ponerse de pie –creo que es momento de mi última pelea- Issei se dirigió a paso lento asia su destino, la base Sitri.

* * *

El escenario del último encuentro era la plaza principal del centro comercial. Era el lugar donde por lo general la gente tomaba un descanso por comprar, ahí se encontraba Sona.

-como estas, Hyoudou Issei-kun- saludo la morena Sitri –pude sentir los abrumadores poderes desde aquí, has quedado agotado tras pelear con Akeno-san y Saji-

-jeje, si, ninguno me lo ah puesto fácil-

Sona se encontraba dentro de una barrera, mantenida y creada por su [Alfil], la cual tenía conectado la línea que había dejado Saji.

-¿intrigado por lo que es esa línea?- pregunto Sona.

-no es necesario, se lo que es-

-¡!- Sona se sorprendió.

-este sentimiento, mi cuerpo lo recuerda, el estar peligrosamente escaso de Sangre es algo que ya eh experimentado antes, Kaicho-

-te diste cuenta, pero aun así, tu cuerpo pronto sucumbirá-

-ja, no subestimes lo cabezota que puedo ser-

En ese momento, la vice-presidenta y [Reina] Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra apareció, detrás de él se encontraban Kiba quien chocaba espadas con Erza.

(fue Xen la que cayó entonces) pensó Issei con pesar.

-tal parece que este encuentro ha estado muy parejo- se escucho detrás de Issei la voz de Rias –Koneko, Akeno, ambas pelearon con todo y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos-

-Rias- dijo Sona.

-que las demoro, hola Asia- saludo Issei casualmente con la mano.

-Hola Issei-san- Asia le devolvió el saludo.

-Issei, escuche lo que le dijiste a Akeno- Rias se mostraba contenta, el perder o no le afectaría en estos momentos, aunque ganar sería mejor.

-discutimos eso luego, también le debo muchas explicaciones a Saji, Kiba corta esto- dijo Issei señalando la línea.

Kiba tomo distancia de Erza, agrupándose con el castaño y cortando la línea la del cual sangre salió.

-¿sangre?- dijeron Kiba, Rias, Asia y erza dudosos.

-supongo que pensaron que si me quedaba sin sangre sería derrotado, una buena estrategia, lástima que no es la pinera vez que pele con casi nada de sangre- quien diría que la experiencia de la pelea pasada sería útil.

-yo también no conté con eso, tal parece que el encuentro se decidirá con un enfrentamiento entre Reyes- comento Sona

-si, pero para nosotros hay una ligera ventaja- dijo Issei, Kiba se mostro confundido y todos también.

-¿Cuál es esa ventaja?-

-que cause muchos destrozos, por lo que es más que obvio que no ganaremos esta, por lo que ya no tenemos que contenernos más- exclamo Issei haciendo que su vos rugiera por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué?- Tanto Rias como Sona se sintieron confundidas.

-ya veo, es una lástima que no podamos ganar, pero al menos daremos todo como un gran final- dijo Kiba parándose y apuntando su espada a la [Caballero] y [Reina] Sitri, Gremory.

-acaba de forma espectacular Kiba- dijo Issei.

Aura plateada envolvió la espada de Kiba, haciéndose sumamente fuerte.

-¡Eso es!- Rias ya había visto esto antes, específicamente en Issei.

-¡La llama plateada de Issei-kun!- termino de decir Sona sumamente confundida -¡¿Cómo?!-

-jeje, parece que Ajuka-sama descubrió que mis piezas pueden brindarle alguno de mis poderes a mis siervos, Kiba entreno para poder manejar mi llama plateada-

-lo que me faltaba era fuerza, pero con la ayuda de Ise-kun tengo más poder, tomen esto _**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_\- Kiba agito la espada, y una onda de energía en forma de media luna salió disparada contra Erza y Tsubaki.

BAAAM

La energía destruyo gran parte de la plaza, Tsubaki había logrado evadirlo, pero erza recibió una cortada muy profunda en su hombro.

-Erza retrocede, que Asia te cure- dijo Rias.

-entendido- Erza salto asia atrás quedando junto a Asia para que la curase.

-te curare rápido Erza-san- dijo Asia creando un domo de sanación.

-te lo agradezco Asia-

-¡No las dejare!- Kiba se lanzo para impedir que Asia terminara de sanar a Erza, Rias trato de detenerlo, pero Kiba logro escabullirse dentro del domo.

-¡ahora!- de improviso, la [Alfil] de Sona también se coló y entro en el domo de curación de Asia –**Reverse**-

El efecto curativo de la Sacred Gear de Asia se invirtió, ocasionando daño en vez de cura.

-¡ahhh!- gritaron Asia y Erza, Kiba apretó los dientes.

"un [Caballero] y [Alfil] de Rias Gremory se retiran, un [Caballero] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retira, una [Alfil] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"

En cuestión de segundos la situación cambio, Rias avía perdido a todos sus elementos quedando solo ella, Sona también quedando solamente su [Reina] e Issei.

-tal parece que solo quedan ustedes dos- comento Sona.

-tch, nos atraparon- se quejo Rias.

-no esperaba eso… ah… empiezo a ver borroso- Issei cayó de rodillas.

-este es tu final, Rias, Issei-kun, solo queda eliminarlos a ustedes y a Ravel Phenex-san que debe estar en algún lado-

-jeje-

-de que te ríes-

-porque creen que no saben donde esta Ravel- se rio Issei.

-¿Qué tramas Hyoudou Issei?- exclamo la Reina Sitri.

-sabía que era probable que no nos contuviéramos al pelear, por lo que le encargue a Ravel hacer un gran final- exclamo Issei -¡ya no es necesario ocultarse Ravel!-

-¡como ordene Issei-sama- de repente al voz de Ravel se escucho sobre todos ellos.

Cuando miraron asia arriba, no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

-¿Q-queeee?- Sona no podía creerlo.

Encima de ellos, sobre el centro comercial, cientos, no miles de esferas de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto se encontraban a la espera.

-_**[Ryūsei-gun]**__(Lluvia De Meteoritos)_\- La técnica que Ravel logro desarrollar utilizando mis llamas naranjas.

-¿estás loco?, ¿planeas acabar por completo con el centro comercial?- exclamo Sona preocupada.

-es entendible que estés preocupada Kaicho, después de todo, no estás aquí, tu yo verdadero está en la azotea del edificio-

-¡que!- exclamo Rias incrédula.

-¿cómo lo descubriste?- pregunto Sona.

-de dos formas, la primera, mi olfato, al ser un Dragon Slayer puedo oler cosas, no pude oler tu olor en este lugar y la segunda… me lo dijeron tus pechos-

Un silencio absoluto.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Sona creyendo escuchar mal.

-creo que todos olvidan que soy un pervertido, por lo que cree una nueva técnica con mi perversión- exclamo Issei sintiéndose el rey del mundo –**[Bilingual] **una técnica que me deja escuchar la voz de los pechos-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Nadie sabía que decir, algo así era posible, no algo así podía ser creado.

-q-q-q-¡Que pasa con esa extraña técnica! ¡eso es una clara violación a la intimidad!- exclamo el holograma de Sona cubriéndose los pechos.

-es tarde para eso Kaichou, además de que no sirve de nada que te cubras, logre sacar mucha información en estos momentos, ah por cierto, creo que ambos tenemos que hablar seriamente tras el duelo, algo con cierto libro-

La cara de Sona estallo en un rojo intenso, así como humo sobre su cabeza.

-por último, hablare con Kiba sobre ti Shinra-sempai- dijo Issei levantando el pulgar.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Muereeeeeeeeeeee!- muerta de la vergüenza, Tsubaki se lanzo contra el castaño.

-Ravel-

-¡hai!- Ravel salió a toda velocidad, sujetando a la [Reina] Sitri lanzándola al aire.

Tsubaki desplego sus alas y se preparo para un combate, se sintió estúpida por crear una apertura de ese modo.

-dejemos que nuestros reyes pelen Shinra-sempai- dijo Ravel creando dos esferas de fuego de gran tamaño en sus manos.

-Ravel Phenex, cometes un gran error si piensas que tu sola puedes ganarme.

-no, simplemente se como derrotarte, además de desencadenar el ataque que estuve tanto tiempo preparando-

-¿Cómo lograron hacer esto sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-

-todo es gracias a Gasper-san, el utilizo un potente hechizo de invisibilidad sobre mí, logrando que no solo yo sino mi energía fuera imperceptible-

-como no lo pensamos-

-¡este es el adiós Shinra-sempai!- Ravel lanzo las dos bolas de fuego contra Tsubaki.

-_**[Mirror Alice]**__(Espejo De Alicia)_\- Tsubaki se preparo para regresar el ataque, una victoria segura contra Ravel.

-me subestimas Sempai, esperaba que tuvieras algún truco en la manga por lo que ya plañe como vencerte- antes de que las esferas de fuego impactaran contra el espejo, tanto Ravel como Tsubaki fueron encerradas en una esfera de fuego.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tsubaki lo entendió, Ravel no esperaba ganar, esperaba poder llevarse a Tsubaki consigo, no había tiempo para desactivar su habilidad.

-adiós sempai-

BOOOOOOM

Dentro de la esfera de fuego hubo una gran explosión, cuando la esfera se destruyo, ambas cayeron a tierra mal heridas.

(Kaichou… no debimos subestimar a Ravel Phenex-san y Gasper Vladi-kun) eran los pensamientos de Tsubaki antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto por la luz.

"un [Alfil] de Arcturus Issei-sama se retira, [Reina] de Sona Sitri-sama se retira"

Con la desaparición de Ravel, se desato el caos.

BAAMAMAMAMA

Los meteoritos comenzaron a caer sobre todo el centro comercial, el bombardeo duro solo unos segundos, pero todo el centro comercial quedo reducido a escombros.

Rias había logrado crear una barrera magia para evitar el daño, aunque no sirvió mucho ya que igualmente recibió daño.

Sona uso su magia para crear un domo de Agua usando también el agua del centro comercial, logro parar gran parte del daño, aunque aun así recibió daños.

Por su parte Issei uso su _**[Tower Flame]**__(Torre de llamas)_ para destruir cualquier ataque que se acercara, aunque con todo el daño recibido, el que se retirara del juego no tardaría mucho.

Todo se decidiría aquí, un triple enfrentamiento entre los tres reyes, solo uno podía quedar en pie.

-hay que acabar con esto de una vez, Sona-Kaichou, Rias- exclamo Issei, su armadura ya se había desactivado, ya no le quedaba suficiente fuerza para continuar, pero aun pelearía.

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Issei- dijo Rias reuniendo energía demoniaca para un último ataque.

-no puedo perder aquí- dijo Sona creando pilares de agua detrás de ella.

CRAK

Cuando una piedra callo, indico el inicio, Issei se lanzo contra Sona primero, envolviendo su mano derecha con relámpagos azules, Sona lanzo su cañón de agua contra Rias y Rias apunto su poder demoniaco contra Issei.

BOOOM

Una gigantesca explosión producto del coque de múltiples poderes elimino lo que quedaba de los alrededores, ahora todo parecía una planicie árida y derruida, el humo cubría a los últimos peleadores.

Al final, los espectadores esperaban atónitos para saber quién sería el ganador.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se vio a los tres reyes ahí parados, parecía que cualquiera colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-jeje, parece que esto es todo- Issei fue el primero en caer de rodillas.

A la izquierda de Issei, se encontraba Rias, su cuerpo se ilumino cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

"Rias Gremory-sama ah caído"

El anuncio indico la derrota de Rias.

-tal parece que esta es tu victoria Sona-Kaichou, espero que logres cumplir tu sueño de una escuela- comento Issei, su cuerpo también comenzó a iluminarse.

-lo hare, pele duro el día de hoy para poder lograrlo- Sona estaba herida, agotada, pero eso no la detendría.

-te estaré apoyando, Sona-

"Arcturus Issei-sama ah caído, la ganadora del Rating Game es Sona Sitri-sama"

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

_**Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai**__**  
**__**Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru**_

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

_**Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame**__**  
**__**Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka**_

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

_**Sono Subete Ha Hoshii**__**  
**__**Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu**_

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De**__**  
**__**Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Listo, terminado.

Como muchos pedían aquí está el siguiente capítulo del clan perdido.

Sin duda esto causara revuelo, algunos les gustara a otros no, y seguro que todos se enojaran conmigo, después de todo, hago que una Rias que despreciaba a Issei "cambiara" y ahora hago que Issei se olvide de todo el problema de una manera tan fácil, yo no soy como los otros escritores.

Otra llama mas para Issei, ¿Cuántas tendrá el desgraciado?, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sin más me despido, les hablo Rise Bay.


	16. Explicaciones y Adiós Inframundo

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

_Capitulo dieciséis __**[Explicaciones y Adiós Inframundo]**_

* * *

_**-Sala Medica Del Hotel De Los Demonios-**_

El gran juego ya había terminado, tras una ardua batalla, muchos enfrentamientos y sobrepasando sus propios límites, este primer Rating Game había concluido con la victoria para el clan Sitri.

-hum…- abriendo pesadamente los ojos, Issei se encontró recostado en una cómoda cama igual a la de los hospitales, su cama estaba rodeada por una cortina de separación.

-ya despertaste Ise- se escucho una vos familiar al lado.

Cuando el castaño corrió la cortina de su cama, vio que no estaba solo, todos los miembros de su clan se encontraban en diferentes camas.

-¿cuánto eh estado fuera?- pregunto Issei.

-solo pasaron 10 minutos desde el final del encuentro- respondió Kiba.

-nos dieron una paliza, aunque bueno, estuvimos sumamente limitados- dijo Issei.

-ni tanto, causamos muchos destrozos, obtuvimos puntos negativos- dijo Xenovia.

-¿cómo cuantos?-

-inicialmente los tres equipos empezamos con 100 puntos, cada daño nos descontaba uno o medio punto- explico Kiba dando una risa forzada.

-déjame adivinar, ¿menos 50?-

-menos 100- dijo Isabela.

-joder, aun si ganábamos el encuentro hubiéramos perdido- dijo Issei dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo.

-parece que la única razón por la cual no nos sacaron fue porque el publico quería ver como acabaría el encuentro- dijo Ravel.

-también obtuvimos una reseña negativa de esta pelea- dijo Gasper sujetando una PDA.

-¿Reseña?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-hay un tablón donde califican a los equipos por rango- comenzó a Explicar Gasper enseñando la pantalla del PDA –antes del encuentro se nos había calificado con un rango B, pero ahora bajamos a D-

-¡D! ¿Por qué bajamos tanto?- pregunto Issei.

-por muchos factores, mi eliminación tan rápida, el que Xenovia-sempai fuera derrotada de esa forma, y del uso excesivo de poder del Dragon Emperador Celestial Rojo- comento Gasper desanimado.

-hum… bueno, no fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes, Gasper hizo todo lo posible, duraste un buen rato encerrado con ajo ¿No?-

-el olor no se me quitara en un buen tiempo- lloriqueo Gasper tras olerse el mismo.

-pienso lo mismo- dijo Ravel tapándose la nariz.

-también fue un fallo mío- dijo Xenovia –no esperaba que Fuku-Kaicho tuviera una Sacred Gear con esa habilidad-

-yo igual, me apresure e intente sacar a Erza-san del juego y termine cayendo en una trampa de Kaicho- dijo Kiba.

Todos parecían estarse deprimiendo, pero el castaño dijo lo que pensaba.

-nadie tiene la culpa de que perdamos… bueno yo la tengo, el caso es que peleamos como pudimos, aunque perdimos demostramos nuestra habilidades, ¿acaso es necesario más?-

Todos se le quedaron mirando un rato al castaño, luego empezaron a reír de la manera más normal.

-tienes razón Ise-kun, deprimirnos por una derrota es algo sumamente tonto- dijo Kiba.

-perdimos esta, pero la próxima ganaremos- dijo Xenovia.

-somos los siervos de Issei Hyoudou, el futuro quinto Maou, desde ahora ganaremos y seguiremos ganando- dijo Isabela.

-bien, ese es mi equipo- dijo Issei mostrando su típica sonrisa.

Los ánimos mejoraron enormemente, el grupo estaba como si nunca hubieran sufrido esta derrota.

-ah, miren, miren- dijo Gasper enseñando otra vez la pantalla del PDA -¡están hablando de nosotros ahora!- Gasper puso la transmisión en vivo.

"acabamos de presenciar una magnifico Rating Game, Gremory, Sitri, Arcturus, sin duda son los nombres de los clanes que están haciéndose escuchar mas"

"La brillante estratega Sona Sitri-sama y su equipo demostraron una maestría en el campo, aprovechando cada oportunidad y controlando muy bien el curso del juego"

"la princesa Rias Gremory-sama quien había perdido a un gran número de sus piezas comenzó lento, pero ha logrado mostrar el poder de sus piezas y de ella misma"

"y terminando con esta nota, el joven líder del clan número 73 que ha venido a poner todo el inframundo de cabeza, así es, el Rey dorado y Sekiryuttei Issei Arcturus-sama, la mayoría de sus piezas eran miembros de de Rias Gremory-sama así como el mismo, así como la [Torre] y hermana menor de Raiser Phenex, Ravel Phenex-sama y escuchen esto, ¡Ravel Phenex-sama y Issei Arcturus-sama están comprometidos"

Issei y el resto escuchaban atentamente las noticias, para Issei y algunos les parecía divertido ver a Ravel enrojecer ante algunos comentarios.

La noticia continuo por unos minutos más, pero lo último que dijeron les llamo la atención.

"sin duda tras este juego el ánimo y la espera por los futuros juegos será grande, en especial un duelo que todos quieren ver tras ver este combate, el encuentro entre el Issei Arcturus-sama y Sairaorg Bael-Sama, sin duda es un encuentro que todos ansiamos ver, los estaremos esperando en la próxima transmisión"

Con eso la transmisión acabo.

-¿el publico espera que me enfrente contra el primo de Rias?- dijo Issei.

-bueno, entre los jóvenes demonios se ve a Sairaorg-sana como el numero 1, y el público está empezando a verte como el más cercano y principal rival, el número 2 en palabras simples- explico Kiba.

-eh escuchado que el chico Bael domina el combate físico, la gente también estima que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad y se le permita entrar a los rating Game oficiales sea un éxito y alguien a aspirar al título de "Emperador"- dijo Isabela.

-las cosas se pondrán más difíciles desde ahora, ¿eh?- Issei pensaba en que a futuro tendrá muchos rivales, entonces se percato de una presencia que se acercaba –Gasper-

-¿si, sempai?-

-te recomiendo que corras-

-¿?- Gasper y el resto se encontraban confusos.

GACHA

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrieron, dejándole ver a Gasper la figura de su verdugo.

Un Beelzemon sumamente enojado, se notaba por la aura negra que emitía.

-**parce que ya se encuentran bien, si me disculpa Issei-sama**\- Beelzemon se acerco a Gasper y lo sujeto por la cabeza, incrustando sus garras en la cabeza del rubio –**Gasper y yo planeábamos pasar MUCHO tiempo de calidad juntos**-

-¡Ise-sempai auxiliooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Gasper fue jalado por Beelzemon contra su propia voluntad.

-¡Trata de sobrevivir Gasper!-

-¡ISE-SEMPAI MALVADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- los chillidos de Gasper se fueron haciendo mas y mas bajos hasta que ya no pudieron ser escuchados.

-Ise-kun- Kiba llamo a Issei, su expresión en estos momentos era una sumamente seria –ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y como acordamos, nosotros te seguiremos, pero, ¿estás seguro de que podemos confiar en Buchou?-

La expresión de todos los demás también se volvió seria, Issei ya había hablado con todos, todos sabían la verdad de la Rias que conocieron y la Rias que está aquí.

Mas que desconfiar, ellos estaban preocupados de que el castaño/rubio estuviera cayendo en una vil trampa, la más preocupada de todos era Xenovia, ya que si algo le pasaba, ella quedaría devastada así como no dudaría con acabar con todo el clan Gremory aun si moría en el intento.

Issei cerró los ojos, pensando por última vez antes de dar su respuesta final, pensando en lo afortunado que era por tener a compañeros que se preocuparan tanto por el, ya había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría de ello.

-si, yo mismo me eh cerciorado que la Buchou de ahora es alguien en la que podemos confiar, igualmente Akeno-san lo es-

-ya veo, si esa es tu decisión Ise-kun, nosotros la acataremos-

-se los agradezco- Issei entonces de dirigió a la puerta –saldré un rato, no son los únicos que quieren una explicación, además que tengo algo que hablar con Sona… ah por cierto, Kiba-

-si Ise-kun-

-trata de juntarte un poco con Shinra-sempai, ahora regreso- con esas palabras Issei se marcho.

-… ¿Qué quería decir Ise-kun con eso?- pregunto Kiba confundido.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

-Creo que Yuuto-san es igual de lento que Issei-sama- dijo Ravel.

-felicidades Kiba, ya eres como Ise- dijo Xenovia.

Mas dudas aparecieron en la cabeza del rubio.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

Cuando Issei salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos, los televisores del hotel retransmitían el encuentro, Issei pidió indicaciones sobre dónde encontrar al grupo Gremory y Sitri.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, Issei se encontraba frente a la puerta donde recibían atención medica el grupo Gremory.

Tomando aliento Issei se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

TOC TOC

"¿Quién es?" la voz de Asia se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-soy yo Asia-

CACHA

La puerta se abrió de golpe, e Issei vio un par de pechos que se acercaban a su cara a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Oppai?- Issei fue tirado al suelo, las responsables.

-Issei, Issei- Rias y Akeno avían atrapado al castaño entre sus pechos, propinándole al castaño una sublime experiencia una que de paso.

(no puedo respirar)

[quieres un Harem, abstente a las consecuencias]

Rias y Akeno siguieron apretujando al castaño por unos momentos, el castaño ya estaba azul por la falta de aire.

-¡ah… Buchou-san, Akeno-san Issei-san no puede respirar!- exclamo Asia.

-¿Qué?- cuando ambas detuvieron su mortífero abrazo para ver al castaño.

-Gha- Issei estaba azul, y una pequeña alma salía por su boca.

-¡ISSEI!-

* * *

Después de unos minutos, y de que Issei saludara a familiares muertos, ya todos estaban dialogando normalmente.

-fue una buena pelea la que tuviste con Isabela, Koneko-chan- dijo Issei acariciando la cabeza de su Kouhai.

-nya- Ante esas caricias, Koneko mostro sus orejas y cola, ronroneando al tacto.

-Koneko-chan, ¿ya no tienes miedo de utilizar tu poder?-

-no sempai, gracias a ti… ya no les temo, sé que si llegara a descontrolarme, tú me ayudarías- le sonrió Koneko al castaño/rubio.

-cuenta con ello- afirmo Issei devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-Issei, vi la retransmisión de tu pelea con Akeno-san, no sabía que podías utilizar una llama que aumentara tu velocidad- dijo Erza.

-logre despertarla hace un tiempo, no la utilizaba mucho ya que aun no podía manejarla completamente, así como me dañaba a mi mismo al intentar utilizar algún ataque del tipo eléctrico-

-velocidad y ataques eléctricos, la próxima vez ten un encuentro conmigo, no llegue a mostrar mi arma secreta contra ti-

-me parece bien- respondió Issei normalmente.

Rias y Akeno miraban cohibidas al castaño/rubio, no sabiendo como preguntar.

-Issei… sobre lo que dijiste en el juego- Rias decidió preguntar, esperando atentamente la respuesta del castaño/rubio.

-ah, eso, como el dije a Akeno-san, ya no les guardo rencor por lo pasado, tras conocer a Beelzemon y pensar detenidamente durante mi entrenamiento, decidí que no era justo culparlas por algo que "ustedes" no cometieron, Kiba y los demás ya saben de mi decisión, así como la aceptan, pero no creo que las cosas sean como antes tan rápidamente, denles algo de tiempo… en especial a Gasper-

-lo entendemos, y gracias Issei- dijo Rias sintiendo como una pesada intranquilidad abandona su corazón.

-no hay de que-

-sempai, antes me pareció escuchar a Gya-kun gritar-

-ah eso…. Digamos que Beelzemon no estuvo muy contento por la forma con la que eliminaron a Gasper-

-por meterlo en una bolsa y echar dentro ajo- dijo Akeno.

-exactamente, Beelzemon trato de curarle algunas manías a Gasper, en especial ese miedo al ajo, y ver que lo derrotaran tan fácilmente y de paso con Ajos, Beelzemon estaba sumamente molesto-

-siento lastima por Gya-kun- comento Koneko, todo el grupo Gremory parecía sentir lo mismo.

-no creo que le haga daño a Gasper… al menos no mucho-

Todos conversaron un poco más, tras unos minutos Issei decidió marcharse ya que tenía que dar más explicaciones así como hablar con Sona, pero antes de irse, Rias y Akeno lo detuvieron.

-Issei, ya nos perdonaste y todo, pero queremos saber si…- Rias esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el Cataño/rubio le daría una buena noticia.

Por su parte Akeno estaba igual, la posibilidad de estar juntos era sumamente alta, pero querían que el castaño lo dijera con sus propias palabras.

-si, volvemos a ser amigos- contesto Issei.

…

…

…

Un profundo silencio embargo el lugar, ni Asia, ni Erza, ni Koneko se atrevieron a decir algo, por su parte Rias y Akeno mostraban una expresión vacía igual que sus ojos.

Amigos, amigos esa palabra se repetía en la cabeza de esas dos con cada segundo.

-bueno los veré luego, aun nos quedan alrededor de una semana antes de regresar al mundo humano, vendré a verlas luego- con eso Issei se marcho al lugar, dejando congeladas a Rias y Akeno.

-¿Buchou-san, Akeno-san?- Asia se preocupo porque vio como ambas se desplomaron en un rincón con un aura depresiva.

-esto es acaso una broma del destino, Issei nos perdona pero ahora solo nos ve como amigas- dijo Rias haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo.

Asia se movía de un lado a otro tratando de animar a esas dos, Koneko y Erza no sabían ni que hacer o decir.

Las cosas aun eran un poco difíciles para el grupo Gremory.

* * *

Issei se encontraba frente a la puerta de Saji, estaba por tocar cuando escucho una conversación del otro lado.

-ten toma esto- sonrió Sirzechs entregándole una cara y lujosa caja pequeña a Saji quien se encontraba acostado en una de las camillas.

-e-e-esto…es- murmuro Saji sorprendido.

-es un premio, una condecoración que se le da al mejor luchador del duelo, aquel que ah excedido todas las expectativas- explico Sirzechs.

-p-pero yo perdí contra Hyoudou… yo no debería recibir esto- murmuro Saji agarrando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama.

-de que estás hablando Saji, no me venciste, pero de entre todos, fuiste el que me dejo de la peor forma, de haber aguantado un poco mas hubiera sido yo el que perdiera en nuestra pelea- comento Issei entrando en la sala.

-Hyoudou-

-como Issei-kun lo dice, las medallas no son para los ganadores… si no para los que más se lo merecen- sacando una pequeña medalla de la caja colocándosela en el pecho –no te subestimes, incluso un demonio de bajo rango como tu puede alcanzar la cima. Estoy contento de ver a tantos demonios prometedores para esta nueva generación, sigue avanzando, creciendo, tengo muchas expectativas de ti-

Sirzechs acaricio la cabeza de Saji, generando que el empezara a llorar.

-sonríe Saji, eres fuerte, acaso no eres mi rival- comento Issei.

Las miembros Sitri se giraron para ver al castaño enfadadas.

-si- Saji se limpio las lagrimas –soy el rival del Sekiryuttei, Hyoudou Issei, el líder del clan 73-

-jiji, eso, tienes que seguir adelante, cumple tu sueño de ser un maestro y conviértete en un demonio de clase ultra- dijo Issei.

-¡¿un demonio de clase ultra?!- exclamo Saji sorprendido y confuso.

-no quieres llegar a la sima y demostrare a todos aquellos que se burlaron del sueño de Kaicho que estaban equivocados, que mejor forma que volverte un demonio clase ultra, los clase baja podemos ser mejores que esos elitistas pura sangre-

-tienes razón Hyoudou, seguiré adelante, ganare mas juegos y seré promovido a demonio de clase ultra- afirmo lleno de ánimos el [Peón] Sitri.

-tampoco me quedare atrás, puede que perdiéramos esta vez, pero seguiremos ganando, me convertiré en el quinto Maou-

La habitación se lleno de buenos ánimos, tras unos instantes, Sirzechs como el resto de las siervas Sitri se retiraron dejando a los dos amigos para que conversaran.

-hombre, si que me dejaste mal en el encuentro, no pensé que las Líneas de tu Sacred Gear se pudieran utilizar así- comento Issei sentado en una silla al lado de Saji.

-se me ocurrió cuando entrenaba, las líneas pueden solidificarse creando una fuerte barrera, o un arma, solo tengo que concentrarme en crear varias líneas y unirlas todas-

-ya veo, es como conmigo, al utilizar mis llamas azules puedo reunir varáis corrientes eléctricas y darles una forma física para que se asemejen a una espada- comento Issei.

-Hyoudou, me podrías explicar lo que paso con Himejima-sempai, ¿Cómo las pudiste perdonar después de lo que hicieron?-

-ah eso… bueno la cosa es que- Issei se tomo los siguientes minutos para explicar detalladamente la situación.

-¡¿ellas vienen de otra dimensión?! ¿entonces no son las que hicieron todas esas cosas?- exclamo Saji sorprendido.

-exactamente, tal parece que las que nos causaron tantos problemas desaparecieron el día antes de la reunión, yo al principio también dude, pero tras conocer a Beelzemon pude entender que esta no es nuestra única dimensión, debe haber muchas otras que desconocemos-

-viejo, esto pinta como guion para película Sci-fi- comento Saji.

-el que nos reencarnen como demonios, criaturas espectrales y mundos demoniacos no te parece más extraño-

-toche, entonces, perdonaste a Gremory-sempai y Himejima sempai, entonces, ¿Cómo quedaron?-

-como que, Que, volvemos a ser amigos, que no sería lo más obvio-

-… eres idiota-

-¡Ha! ¡porque me estas llamando idiota!- exclamo Issei molesto.

-siento lastima por las sempais- comento Saji mirando a otro lado.

-tch, en todo caso, ¿sabes donde esta Sona-Kaicho?-

-uhm… creo que estaba en la azotea, parece que Leviatán-sama estaba muy contenta cuando ganamos y vino a felicitar a Kaicho, por lo que Kaicho se fue a ocultar-

-iré a hablar con ella, tratare que Leviatán-sama no se entere de donde esta Kaicho-

-¿para qué quieres hablar con Kaicho?- pregunto Saji viendo como Issei se dirigía a la puerta.

-me entere de algo simplemente, digamos que conseguí información privilegiada sin saber, nos vemos-

-¿?- Saji quedo sumamente confundido.

* * *

Issei había comprado unas latas de refresco de una maquina expendedora, siguiendo su camino y llegando a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

GATCH

Issei abrió la puerta, y pudo divisar a Sona Sitri la que lo derroto en el duelo y alguien con quien seriamente tenía que hablar.

Sona había corrido hasta a azotea para escapar de su hermana, al encontrar paz y seguridad ahí, decidió quedarse y admirar el paisaje, mientras el viento del mundo demoniaco la refrescaba.

Tan absorta estaba que no noto que el castaño/rubio avía llegado y se acercaba a ella.

-buen clima, ¿verdad? Kaicho- exclamo Issei pegando la lata fría de refresco en la mejilla de la morena.

-Kya- al ser sorprendía, Sona no pudo evitar dar ese chillido.

-"Kya" ese fue un chillido muy lindo, Kaicho- se burlo Issei.

-Hyoudou- Sona se enojo con Issei, pero entonces recordó –"tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que discutir Kaichou"- tras recordar eso, su cara se torno roja como un tomate.

-toma- Issei le lanzo la lata de refresco, que Sona atajo –pensé que querías algo de tomar-

-mu-muy amable de tu parte- comento Sona.

-…-

-…-

-…-

El silencio azoto el lugar, Sona se encontraba muy nerviosa como para decir algo coherente, mientras que Issei, el simplemente miraba a lo lejos.

Así siguieron por un rato, hasta que Sona junto el valor para hablar.

-Issei-kun-

-¿cuánto tiempo?-

-¿eh?-

-cuanto tiempo es que tienes esa clase de sentimientos por mi Kaicho- hablo Issei seriamente mirando a la morena con una expresión que demostraba la seriedad del asunto.

-eh…yo…a- Sona no lograba articular ni una palabra, estaba tan nerviosa que dudaba que pudiera decir su propio nombre.

-debo admitir que no esperaba enterarme de algo así, menos utilizando ese poder, siento que fue algo sumamente malo, viole tu privacidad y me entere de algo que tú has mantenido en secreto por algo, ¡lo siento!- se disculpo Issei agachando la cabeza, inclinados ante Sona.

-… ya… no importa-

-¿estás segura? Lo que hice estuvo mal y creo que merezco un castigo por esto-

-ciertamente, mereces un castigo por invadir la privacidad de una chica- hablo Sona sonando sumamente intimidante –pero… con ello lograste algo de lo cual estaba muy asustada de admitir- dijo Sona bajando la cabeza.

-Kaicho…-

-no sé exactamente cuándo paso, siempre pensé que la persona de la cual me enamoraría seria alguien más fuerte e inteligente que yo-

-paso una la otra no-

-también fue una sorpresa para mí cuando estos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir, el verte, cuando hablamos, las ocasiones donde me has ayudado… en algún momento me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos-

-…-

Issei escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Sona decía.

-pensaba que si ganaba el juego, lograría aclarar mis dudas, y aunque lo hice… no fue sino hasta ahora que entiendo- Sona miro de frente al castaño –me gustas-

-…-

-se que tu ya tienes a Xenovia-san, también que te comprometiste con Ravel Phenex-san, pero-

-no tienes que decir mas Kaicho, entiendo tus sentimientos-

-en-entonces-

-podemos formalizar una relación, si eso es lo que deseas- dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla levemente sonrojado.

En ese momento Sona se sentía como para saltar de alegría, estaba por hacerlo hasta que recordó que tenía que mantener su carácter y no imitar algo propio de su hermana.

-ejem s-si, me parece bien, mi familia también estar sumamente complacidos por esta unión entre clanes- comento Sona tratando de sonar natural cosa que su gran sonrojo no demostraba.

(que linda, trata de sonar seria a pesar de que quiere saltar de alegría)

-primero tienes que hablar con mis padres y lue- Sona no termino porque Issei la beso sorpresivamente.

Al separarse, la cara de Sona estaba sumamente roja, así como remolinos aparecieron en sus ojos.

-eh..que..como- ese simple beso dejo completamente aturdida a Sona.

-no hay porque apresúranos Sona, tenemos tiempo para planear esto, no-

-ah…si…- Sona bajo la cabeza completamente roja, el beso le había gustado y mucho, pero tenía que comportarse dignamente.

Tras unas cuantas palabras, Issei tuvo que regresar con los demás, Sona por su parte prefirió quedarse un rato ahí, tan pronto el castaño salió por la puerta.

-Kya… si si ¡si!, ¡acepto mis sentimientos! ¡así como dijo que podemos formalizar nuestra relación!- exclamo Sona literalmente bailando de la alegría.

-felicidades Sona-chan-

En ese momento Sona se congelo, girando la cabeza de forma robótica, vio con terror como su hermana mayor estaba parada frente a ella.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?- pregunto Sona.

-todo- respondió Serafal con una sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

Issei regresaba junto con los demás, pero alguien vino corriendo hacia él.

-¿Koneko-chan?- dijo Issei confundido.

-Ise-sempai sálveme- Koneko vino corriendo hacia él, con sus orejas y colas al aire, entonces se escordio detrás del castaño/rubio.

-¿Qué está pasando?- las respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

-juju, no tengas miedo Koneko-chan, simplemente quiero jugar contigo- Erza venia acercándose, con la cara roja, jadeando, botando baba por la comisura de su boca y moviendo los dedos de forma extraña.

Por la extraña manera en que Erza actuada, y fijándose en Koneko, issei saco una conclusión.

(además de las espadas Erza es fanática de los gatos, pero la entiendo ¡Koneko-chan se ve tan linda así!) pensó Issei.

Después de todo, Koneko, sonrojada, y aferrándose al castaño de manera tímida, era un arma mortal.

-E-Erza, co-contrólate un poco- dijo Issei intentando no terminar igual que erza.

-jujuju no tienes nada que temer Koneko-chan, Erza-one-san no te hará daño- Erza ignoro al castaño y comenzó a acercarse.

-Koneko-chan, tengo un plan, a mi señal corre- le susurro issei a Koneko.

-h-hai, Ise-sempai- Koneko asintió con la cabeza.

Erza se empezaba a acercar más, entonces issei puso en juego su plan maestro.

-Erza, mi, Ascalon, una espada sagrada- exclamo Issei sacando a Ascalon como si se tratara de una vara para perros.

*¡acaso me vez cara de juguete para perros!, ¡No hay forma de que caiga en*

-¡Espada Sagrada!- olvidándose por completo de Koneko, Erza centro su atención en la espada.

*retiro lo dicho, esta chica es tarada*

-Koneko-chan ahora vete-

Asiendo caso al castaño/rubio, Koneko emprendió la fuga dejando a esos dos ahí.

-ahora…- Issei le iba decir algo a Erza, pero entonces la vio, literalmente como a un perro esperando ordenes, por lo cual no pudo evitar probar algo –arriba- dijo Issei levantando a Ascalon.

Erza se levanto.

-Abajo-

Erza bajo.

-rueda-

Erza giro sobre si misma.

-la patita-

Erza le dio la mano a Issei.

(o carajo)

[oh oh, creo que se le está despertando la vena sádica]

Issei acababa de hacer un GRAN descubrimiento, y no había forma de que desaprovechara esta oportunidad.

(¿Qué debo hacer?) la mente de issei se llenaba de muchos tipos de ideas.

-¿Qué está haciendo ustedes dos?- se escucho una voz a parte.

Rias había aparecido antes de que issei dejara suelto todo lo que ya paleaba hacer con esta tan servicial Erza.

-ah Rias, n-no estábamos haciendo nada- dijo Issei frustrado.

-¿are?, que estaba haciendo, ¿Dónde está Koneko-chan?- pregunto Erza entrando en "razón".

-Erza, ¿aun estas tratando de molestar a Koneko?- regaño Rias.

-l-lo siento, pero es que Koneko-chan se ve tan adobarle cuando muestra su cola-

-pienso lo mismo- dijo Issei enseñando el pulgar.

-no tu también Issei- dijo Rias llevándose la mano al rostro –en todo caso, ¿Dónde está Koneko?-

-le dije que regresara mientras yo distraía a erza, debe estar en la habitación-

-ya veo, Erza- hablo Rias con un tono autoritario –no molestas mas a Koneko, ¿quedo claro?-

-s-si- dijo Erza bajando la cabeza desanimada.

-jeje, se supone que Erza es mayor que tu Rias, y tu parecieras la mayor- se rio Issei de lo extraño que esto parecía.

Rias y Erza se tornaron tan rojas como sus cabellos por ese comentario.

-¡no te burles!- exclamo Erza avergonzada alzando al castaño por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo.

-no respiro… me rindo… me rindo- exclamo Issei tirando la toalla azul por falta de aire, al punto de casi desmayarse.

-¡erza estas matando a issei!- exclamo Rias preocupada.

-¡ah! ¡no era mi intención! ¡Issei! ¡Issei!- Erza más que ayudar, empeoro las cosas ya que.

SLAP

-¡reacciona!- erza comenzó a cachetear al castaño una y otra vez

-¡ERZA!- Rias se apresuro a detener a la peli escarlata.

(creo que me quieren matar) pensó Issei antes de ser noqueado producto de los golpes de Erza.

* * *

Horas más tarde, luego de que issei recobrara la conciencia y de que Erza se disculpara mil y una veces, los grupos Gremory y Arcturus se dirigían al castillo Gremory.

-¿necesitas ayuda de Graifya?- dijo Rias ante la petición del castaño.

En esos momentos Rias, Issei, Xenovia, Akeno y Kiba iban los 5 en un mismo carruaje que los llevaba al castillo.

-s-si… Graifya se encargo de la fortuna del castillo… dijo que era muy joven para manejar esa cantidad de dinero- comenzó a Explicar issei azul como de costumbre al estar en un transporte.

-¿necesitas el dinero de tu castillo para algo?- pregunto Akeno.

-el castillo se ha restaurado, pero muchas cosas fueron dañadas con el pasar del tiempo, fueron robadas y perdidas por equis razones, es por eso que quería que Graifya me dejara tomar algo de mi dinero para poder amueblar el castillo-

-ya veo… aunque creo que Graifya no aceptara- comento Rias.

-puede ser, por eso le diré que Beelzemon se encargaría de hacer todo lo necesario, lo acepto, tener todo ese dinero no me hará bien, puede que termine haciendo una tontería de la cual me arrepienta-

-… una vez lleguemos al castillo será cuestión de preguntárselo y ver si acepta- dijo Rias, su cuñada era conocida por ser muy seria así que no estaba segura si aceptaría.

-Issei-kun, podrías explicarnos cómo es posible que Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-chan, Ravel-chan e Isabela-san son capases de utilizar tus llamas- pregunto Akeno, esa duda la tenía desde el partido.

-ah… eso… cuando acabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, Ajuka-sama me llamo para revisar algo de mis piensas, cuando las cree, Ajuka-sama pareció interesarse en ellas, por lo que me pidió que le dejara mis 8 peones-

-¿descubrió algo de tus piezas?- pregunto Rias.

-resulta que todas las piezas de Ise-kun son piezas mutadas- dijo Kiba ligeramente más confiado en la pelirroja y morena.

-¡piezas mutadas!- exclamaron Rias y Akeno sorprendidas.

-la fuerza y pureza de mi poder dorado era demasiado como para que las piezas fueran normales, es por eso que todas ellas son mutadas- dijo Issei.

-eso es increíble, algo así nunca había pasado, conozco algunos que tienen cuanto mucho 3 piezas mutadas pero nada más, ¡pero 16!, que tan fuerte es tu poder Issei- dijo Rias asombrada y admirando al castaño.

-a decir verdad aun no lo sé, Beelzemon me ha dicho que con todo mi poder, aun no igualo a mi ancestro, si lo comparamos, incluso si uso todo mi poder, sumado al Balance Breaker, no llego ni al 20% del poder de mi ancestro-

-a-aterrador, ¿qué tan poderoso fue el primer Arcturus?- dijo Akeno.

-me pregunto lo mismo, en todo caso, Ajuka-sama descubrió que mis piezas tiene una rara función donde me permite compartir mis llamas, claro que el poder no es igual a cuando yo las uso pero aun así son fuertes, las llamas se adaptan a las necesidades de de anfitrión-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Rias confusa.

-déjenme que yo lo explique- dijo Kiba levantando la mano –en mi caso, y poseo gran velocidad, pero mi defensa y ataque no son muy fuertes, entre las llamas de Ise-kun está la escarlata la cual da aumento en esas ramas, pero como esas provocan un estado de estrés muy acelerado al corazón, no pudieron compatibilizarse conmigo, por lo que opte por la Plateada, ella me da un aumento en mis espadas Sacro-demoniacas-

-ya veo… ¿tu cual tienes Xenovia?- pregunto Rias.

-¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?- Xenovia no aceptaba para nada a ninguna de las dos, por lo que no trataba de congeniar con ellas.

-ya ya Xenovia, dejemos el problema en el pasado, ¿si?- dijo Issei.

-… Azules, tengo las llamas eléctricas de Ise- respondió Xenovia solo porque el castaño se lo pidió.

-Xen cuenta con gran potencia de fuego y una buena resistencia, pero aun con la pieza del [Caballo] no está acostumbrada a la velocidad sobre-humanas, pero decidió utilizar esa para poder aprender a moverse, por los momentos solo puedes ir ma rápido, ¿No?-

-si, aun no soy capaz de crear electricidad ni nada de lo que tú puedes hacer hasta ahora- confeso Xenovia.

-es mejor… los riesgos son muy elevados- comento Issei, Xenovia y Kiba agriaron el gesto ante lo que el castaño dijo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntaron Rias y Akeno.

-cada una de mis llamas son poderosas, pero cada una afecta cierta parte en especifico, el **Gear Secando **pone mucha presión a mi corazón, si me sobre excedo mi corazón terminara explotando, el **Kami No Speed **… utiliza la corriente electriza de mi sistema nervioso central para sobrepasar los límites de mi cuerpo, si me sobre excedo… puedo dejar mi cuerpo en un estado paralitico de por vida-

-¡No te atrevas a volver a usarlas!- exclamaron alarmadas las Gremory -¡Por nada del mundo las vuelvas a utilizar!-

-e-esperen, solo pasara eso si me exijo mucho, usándolas normalmente no me pasara nada- trato de decir el castaño pero la respuesta fue.

-¡No la utilices!- gritaron ambas.

El castaño no entendía el porqué se ponían así, pero al ver que ellas se preocupaban a ese extremo… le hizo ver que ellas si eran la que el recordaba, las Rias y Akeno buenas de antes.

* * *

De alguna forma Issei logro persuadir a Graifya, por lo cual con ella incluida, los grupos Gremory y Arcturus se encargaron de hacer las compras para amueblar el castillo, poniendo lo que hacía falta, primordialmente camas para las habitaciones.

Horas más tarde y por pura coincidencia, los Sitri se les unieron, ellos prestaron ayuda para las compras de cosas y demás.

-gracias por la ayuda Sona- exclamo issei cargando con una cama de gran tamaño sobre sus hombros, gracias entrenamiento físico.

-no hay de qué, pero en realidad era necesario las maquinas de árcade- pregunto Sona mirando de manera acusador al Castaño/rubio.

-oh vamos, es mi castillo, al menos deja que le ponga las cosas que quiera- se defendió el castaño.

-ah… tal parce que tendré que corregir muchas de tus manías, en especial tu perversión- dijo Sona ajustando sus gafas.

-¿y eso porque?- se pregunto Issei confuso.

-¿Cómo porque? Eres mi pro-pro-prometido, como futura líder del clan Sitri, no puedo permitir que mi pro-pro-prometido sea alguien tan pervertido- dijo Sona, comento eso ya que no había nadie cerca para que escuchara eso, en especial Rias.

-vamos, ¿el que sea pervertido es tan malo?, si te pones a pensarlo no le hago mal a nadie… salvo por lo de **Bilingual **claro está- Issei recibió un duro golpe cuando le dijeron que su técnica había sido totalmente prohibida y que no podía utilizarla en ningún juego e incluso en público.

-esa no es escusa, me encargare de sacarte toda esa perversión así me tome una eternidad- afirmo Sona decidida.

Issei se quedo mirando algo extrañado por la actitud de la morena Sitri, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa picara y se acerco a Sona.

-¿q-que sucede?- pregunto Sona preocupada del que el castaño se le haya acercado tanto.

-no es nada, solo pensaba- entonces issei se acerco aun mas para susurrarle al oído –que tal vez yo debería volverte un poco mas pervertida, Kaicho- entonces mordió la oreja de Sona.

-¡KYA!- Sona retrocedió avergonzada hasta que su espalda choco con la pared de local

-jajaja, que lindo chillido Sona, jaja- se burlo issei, pero su burla acabo cuando vio a la morena Sitri cubierta por un aura azul y creando dos grandes esferas de agua -¿So-Sona?-

-¡Shineeee!- Sona lanzo las esferas contra issei sumamente molesta por la jugarreta del castaño contra su persona.

-¡AHA!-

BOOM

* * *

Por otro lado, donde Rias junto a Akeno y Graifya se encargaban de comprar una mesa para el comedor del castillo.

BOOOM

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rias al escuchar esa explosión.

-¿no fue donde Issei-kun y Sona estaban comprando?- dijo Akeno.

* * *

Horas más tarde, casi al anochecer del mundo demoniaco, varios caminos y demás se encargaban de dejar lo comprado y meterlo en el castillo.

-fiu… compraron mucho- dijo Saji terminando de ayudar a bajar una cómoda de gran tamaño y dejándola en el suelo.

-aunque hay algunas cosas que no esperaba, ¿de quién fue la idea de comprar un equipo de atletismo?- pregunto Issei.

-mi culpa- levanto la mano Isabela -¿Está enojado?-

-ah…para nada, simplemente que no le veía el uso, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, ayúdame a meter dentro del castillo la cómoda Saji-

-tendrás que pagarme por eso Hyoudou-

-cállate y trabaja flojo-

Las cosas iban bien, en cuestión de algunos minutos terminarían de meter todas las cosas y después ya seria ordenarlo.

El resto también ayudaba metiendo algunas cosas dentro del castillo y llevándolo a algunas partes en especifico.

-pero ciertamente que en tus dominios hay criaturas raras Hyoudou- comento Saji secándose el sudor.

-tú crees- dijo Issei –en cierto que hay cosas que nunca esperábamos ver en la tierra- dijo issei, viendo al extraño lagarto gigante que de un modo u otro, se había vuelto el perro guardián del castillo.

-pero hay animales que no habían sido visto antes en tu territorio Issei- dijo Rias, junto con ella venían Akeno, Erza y Sona.

-qué me dices, ¿hay animales aquí que no se habían visto antes en el inframundo?- dijo Issei asombrado.

-si, la mayoría de los que podemos ver por aquí son animales misteriosos para nosotros- comento Sona.

-wow-

-muchos de estos animales no los había visto antes, algunos puede que sean descendientes de los antiguos animales que vivían en el territorio antes de que durmiera- exclamo Beelzemon.

-¿Cómo ese de haya?- Saji apunto a un lugar en especifico.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver donde Saji apuntaba, pudieron ver a un extraño animal, parecía un humanoide con aspecto de abe cubierta de pelo color negro, el pelo de su cabeza la cual bajaba a su espalda tenía otra tonalidad, siendo rojo.

-que animal más raro- dijo Saji volteando a ver a issei.

FLUSH

De un momento a otro, Issei avía entrado en la transformación del **Mezame-Kin Fase 2 **y Beelzemon había materializado su cañón y alas.

-¡todo el mundo aléjense lo mas que puedan!- exclamo Issei con todas sus fuerzas, el comenzó a juntar toda la energía que tenía en sus manos.

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- Beelzemon comenzó a reunir toda su energía también.

Dos torrentes de energía se elevaron al cielo, uno de color dorado y otro de color purpura.

La energía que esos dos estaban liberando creó un pequeño tifón a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡issei!- Rias y el resto no entendieron el porqué el súbito cambio en el castaño y el Digimon.

Issei y Beelzemon apuntaron contra el extraño ser.

-_**[Omega Dragon Shoot X20]**__(Disparo Dragon Omega x20)_\- issei disparo un torrente de poder dorado contra la criatura.

-_**[Estrella Del Caos]**_\- Beelzemon dibujo un pentagrama con sus cañón, entonces reuniendo todo su poder disparo una llamarada de fuego purpura.

Ambos ataques salieron con toda potencia y velocidad contra la criatura, en un punto ambos se combinaron creando una energía aun mucho mas potente, lista para borrar a esa criatura de la faz de la tierra.

-¡grhaaaaaaaaa!- la criatura rugió, su pico se abrió en dos por los lados, entonces antes de que la energía impactara contra su cuerpo.

SLAP

Dando una cachetada, la energía de ambos fue lanzada hacia arriba con mucha facilidad, explotando e iluminando el cielo ya oscuro.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, esa cosa había desviado los ataques de una manera sencilla, como si se tratara de un juego.

Issei y Beelzemon se preparan para pelear, la criatura se lanzo contra ellos.

La criatura al cambiar de lugar libero un fuerte viento, ese vinta obligo a que Rias y los demás cerraran los ojos por una fracción de segundo, un error fatal, en esa fracción de segundo en que las cortinas de sus ojos cerraron, todo había ocurrido.

-¡!-

Al abrir sus ojos, pudieron ver con sumo terror, como la cabeza de Beelzemon estaba volando por los aires, su cuerpo hecho pedazos en el suelo, y el castaño… como toda la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo había desaparecido, por las heridas mucha sangre y tripas caían al suelo.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- nadie pudo evitar soltar ese grito de terror puro al ver como los dos más fuertes fueron que habían fueron eliminados como si de moscas se trataran.

* * *

-hah…hah…- en una fracción de momentos, issei, Beelzemon fueron capases de ver su propia muerte, el miedo los domino, perdiendo cualquier indicio de querer pelear incluso sus formas de batallas (modo explosivo y Mezame-Kin fase 2) se desactivaron.

Rias y el resto también pudieron ser capaces de ver ese momento, al quedar impactadas y aterrados se dejaron caer al suelo temblando como hojas, y la criatura...

-de-desaprecio…- dijo Issei recobrando un poco la compostura, pero su estomago no estaba igual –BUwaaaaaa- Issei no pudo evitar vomitar al verse despedazado de esa manera.

Beelzemon enterró sus garras en sus hombros para tratar de controlar el temblor que se apodero de su cuerpo, nunca espero sentir este miedo a la muerte de tal manera.

-Issei…Issei- a gatas Rias, Erza, Akeno y Sona trataron de acercarse y comprobar que el castaño/rubio que tenían frente a ellas no era una ilusión.

Dejando que ellas tocaran su mano, pudieron sentir alivio en su corazón y se aferraron al castaño/rubio, temblorosas como hoja, issei por su parte también las abrazo en un intento de calmar sus miedos.

Saji se había quedado de rodillas, temblando llorando como un niño pequeño.

Ese día, ellos experimentaron el miedo a la muerte, así como el monstruosamente fuerte y peligroso que era esa criatura fuese lo que fuese.

* * *

_**-El Día De Regresar Al Mundo Humano-**_

Los grupos Gremory y Arcturus partirían desde la residencia principal del clan Gremory, el cual los llevaría por el tren inter-dimensional de regreso al mundo humano.

Aunque Issei lo odiara por sus condición como Dragon Slayer, era algo que tenía que hacer.

-bueno, entonces issei-kun, tu visita aquí fue corta y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar entre nosotros, pero espero con intereses el día en que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo- despidió el padre de Rias estrechando la mano con issei –puedes venir a visitarnos en cualquier momento y sin vacilación, piensa en la familia Gremory como en tu propia familia-

Issei lo veía así (Graifya es su prima y un familiar a toda cuenta), pero el clan Gremory lo quería como familia de otra forma.

-delo por hecho- dijo Issei.

-issei-kun, por favor cuida de Rias en el mundo humano, mi hija puede ser algo egoísta por lo cual me preocupa- pidió Venelana.

-descuide, me encargare de que no cometa alguna tontería, o que termine viajando inter-dimensionalmente de nuevo-

-¿?- Venelana se confundió

-Ma-Madre, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Rias lindamente avergonzada.

-uh… estoy conmovido hasta las lagrimas- lloro lord Gremory –un gran futuro para la familia nos espera.

Issei tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza en estos momentos.

-espera un minuto querido, no es esto donde debierais decir [No voy a renunciar a mi hija toda vida]-

-incluso si dijera eso, Issei-kun me supera en poder, creo que incluso podría jubilarme-

-esperen hasta que Rias se haya graduado por lo menos antes de hablar de jubilación- se rio Sirzechs de las payasadas de su padre, con su hijo en brazos, antes de dirigirse a su hermana –Rias, envíanos una carta durante las vacaciones de verano que quedan-

-si, Oni-sama- Asintió la pelirroja –pórtate bien Millicas-

-hai, Rias-Nee-sama-

-cuídate Mil- despidió Issei

-si, Tío Ise-

Tras despedirse, todos abordaron el tren, tan pronto se puso en marcha issei sintió los efectos (aunque ligeramente menor), una vez llegaran al mundo humano, tendría que ponerse al día con sus deberes… que había olvidado por completo.

-maldigo esta condición de los Dragon Slayer- se quejo Issei.

-vamos, vamos issei- dijo Rias –en otras cosas… estas seguro de dejar a Beelzemon aquí- dijo Rias sonando más seria.

-si… el dijo que avían muchas cosas que hacer en el territorio… así como investigar que era "Eso"-

Rias y Akeno que estaban la una al lado de la otra sintieron un leve escalofrió en sus cuerpos, querían con todas sus fuerzas borrar esas imágenes del castaño/rubio despedazado, pero por más que trataran no podían.

De repente, Koneko se sentó sobre el regazo de Issei, sorprendiendo a los presentes, moviendo sus orejas y cola de gato.

-¿Koneko-chan?-

-Nya- contesto ella con una sonrisa en toda su cara.

Asia tenía los ojos llorosos, Rias frunció el seño entrecerrando los ojos, Akeno emitía presión abrumadora a la par de su cara sonriente, Erza comenzó a jadear otra vez al ver a Koneko así, Ravel estaba a punto de lanzarse y comenzar una pelea con la gata.

Issei no sabía si sentir la ternura de Koneko o temer por su vida.

Pero no se preocupo ya que el mareo regreso

* * *

Cuando el tren llego a la plataforma de metro en el lado del mundo humano, issei fue el primero en salir quitándose todo el mareo.

-ah… hogar, dulce tierra- dijo issei respirando el aire del mundo humano en mucho tiempo.

Entonces al voltear, vio a un chico de facciones delicadas acercarse a Asia.

-Asia Argento… nos encontramos finalmente- dijo con una voz suave.

(Porque siento la necesidad de despedazar a ese tipo) pensó issei.

-umm…- asia estaba desconcertada ante la presencia de esa persona.

-así que me has olvidado, deberíamos habernos encontrado antes- el chico se desabotono la camisa, revelando una gran cicatriz profunda, los ojos de asia se abrieron cuando vio eso.

-esa herida, podría ser…-

-si, mi rostro no podía ser visto esa vez, pero yo soy el demonio que salvaste hace tiempo, mi nombre es Diodora Astaroth, mi vida fue salvada por tu Sacred Gear-

-¿Diodora? Eres Diodora, ¿No es así?- reconoció Rias.

Cayendo en cuenta, issei también lo recordó, era uno de los 4 novatos que estuvieron en la reunión de los jóvenes demonios.

Diodora tomo tiernamente la mano de Asia y la beso, cosa que enojo a Issei, Erza y Xenovia ya que ellos protegían a la monja como si se trataran de sus hermanos mayores, pero las siguientes palabras que dijo dejaron asombrados a todos.

-Asia, he venido a buscarte, pido disculpas por no haber podido saludarte en la reunión, pero creo que el encuentro entre tú y yo era el destino. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Te amo-

-¡ehhhhhhhhhhhhh!- los gritos de los Gremory y Arcturus no se hizo esperar.

Una tormenta se avecinaba sobre todos, y algo que nadie esperaba pasaría pronto.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

**_Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai_**_**  
**_**_Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru_**

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

**_Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame_**_**  
**_**_Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka_**

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

**_Sono Subete Ha Hoshii_**_**  
**_**_Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu_**

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De_**_**  
**_**_Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Muy bien, capitulo listo.

Sé que algunos se molestaron porque perdonara a Rias tan rápido, pero así lo quise, absténganse de insultos y tratar de cortarme las pelotas por mandarlas a la friend Zone.

Una extraña criatura apareció en el territorio Arcturus, no se olviden de ella ya que ella tendrá un gran secreto detrás.

Ahora issei se comprometió también con Sona, aunque creo que un Lemon con ella tardara, ya que a diferencia de los Gremory, los Sitri quieren que la novia llegue "Virgen" a la boda.

Ryutenmaru tendrá su primera aparición en el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más que decir, me despido y les pido que dejen Reviews sin insultos, se despide Rise Bay.


	17. Llega Un Angel

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

_Capitulo diecisiete __**[Llega Un Ángel]**_

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Issei, luego miro hacia abajo -¡¿Por qué rayos estoy desnudo?!-

En estos momentos issei se encontraba en un paramo completamente blanco, a lo lejos no se podía ver nada, pero podía decir que esto se le hacía familiar.

-espera, ¿no es igual al sueño que tuve antes de despertar mis verdaderos poderes?- se pregunto Issei.

Sin duda esto parecía familiar, tuvo un sueño igual antes de que todo comenzara, sobre un paramo blanco, en aquel entonces sus piezas de [Peón] cuando era siervo de Rias, el lugar tornándose negro y escuchar por primera vez la vos de su ancestro.

-¿Qué hago?... la ves pasada simplemente me puse a caminar por aquí, aunque no se cuanto fue que camine, me parecieron meses- Issei estaba pensando detenidamente que hacer.

Ya sabía que era un sueño, lo raro es que no sentía la presencia de Ddraig o Ascalon consigo.

-ah… ¿enserio tengo que buscar algo en este lugar?, ¿no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí y esperar a que despierte?- dijo Issei sentándose en el suelo, a esperar que algo pasara.

(4 horas más tarde)

-¡ME ABURRROOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡Cuando voy a despertar!- grito issei muerto del aburrimiento.

Pasando las horas y horas nada sucedía, ni el mas mísero cambio en este lugar, seguía siendo ese mismo maldito paramo blanco.

Tras unos minutos más, issei se aburrió por completo y decidió empezar a caminar en busca de que algo pasara.

Tras unos momentos de caminar, algo por fin ocurrió.

-¿are?- issei miro detrás de él para luego mirar nuevamente al frente -¿Por qué esto está dividido?-

De la nada, el lugar parecía haberse partido a la mitad, un lado era completamente blanco y el otro completamente negro.

-esto no me da buena espina, tengo ganas de girarme y no mirar hacia atrás- dijo Issei decidió en hacer eso.

-…R…ad…- una voz femenina se escucho en ese lugar oscuro, una voz entre cortada.

Issei se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz, algo raro paso ahí, y pero paso con issei.

(¿qué es esto?, ¿Por qué siento que esa voz es sumamente familiar, si es la primera vez que la escucho?) pensó Issei tras escuchar esa voz, girándose mirando a ese lugar oscuro.

El lugar despedía un aura que confundida al castaño, se sentía amenazante, pero a la vez reconfortante, fría y a la vez cálida.

Issei extendió su mano para tocar ese lugar, su ser se encontraba dividido, por un lado le decían que se alejara como pudiera de ese lugar, mientras que el otro lado le decía que entrara ahí.

Glup

Tragando duro, issei se decidió, algo lo llamaba, y tenía que saber que, dando un paso al frente.

STUSH

-¿pero qué?- sin que issei quisiera, había entrado a su _**Mezame-Kin Fase 2 **_iluminando la oscuridad del lugar, comenzando a caminar.

Issei camino, las sombras a su alrededor no se acercaban, pero mantenían el espacio entre él y lo que su aura dorada cubría.

Issei cada bes mas sentía ese extraño sentimiento, uno sumamente raro de inconformidad y a la vez gusto.

-esto… ya es demasiado extraño, ¿Qué se supone que esta o deba pasar?- pregunto Issei.

-un encuentro- una voz se escucho detrás de issei.

Cuando issei volteo, vio a una mujer dándole la espalda, de larga cabellera negra que llegaba por debajo de la cintura, una piel anormalmente blanca, igual que el completamente desnuda o al menos eso parecía.

Tan pronto la vio, lo que issei sentía se intensifico, el deseo de alejarse lo más que pudiera de ella así como el querer sostenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya.

-¡espera! ¡¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?!- grito issei sacándose esas ideas a golpes.

-juju- la chica rio levemente ante las acciones de issei, dándose la vuelta dejando ver su rostro, una joven hermosa a toda ley, además de eso profundos ojos negros, su cuerpo bien torneado, unas caderas y unos pechos no muy grandes a comparación pero superior al promedio.

-he-hermosa- Issei no podo evitar decirlo, se sentía extraño al ver esta chica, un sentimiento muy profundo lo invadían, como si quisiera pasar el resto de su vida junto a esta chica.

-parece que mi belleza te cautivo- la chica se acerco a issei colocando su dedo incide en los pectorales de Issei.

El simple tacto causo que issei se sintiera Excitado, esta mujer estaba haciendo estragos consigo sin que el supiera el porqué.

-pero… aun no es momento de que nos encontremos, mi amado _**Kogane No ō **__(Rey Dorado)_\- la mujer acerco sus labios a los de issei, uniéndose ambos en un beso.

Issei rodeo sus brazos en la mujer, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca más.

(enserio, ¿qué rayos me está pasando?)

El aura dorada de issei comenzó a chocar con algo, la mujer comenzó a despedir un aura sumamente negra, una oscuridad tan profunda que pareciera tragarse la oscuridad.

Tras separarse del beso, la mujer dijo unas palabras más.

-deseo el que nuestro encuentro no tarde tanto, deseo verte en persona en nuestro próximo encuentro, y… poder disfrutar de algo más que un beso- la mujer comenzó a alejarse.

-¡E-Espera!- Issei trato de alcanzarla, pero una fuerte luz empezó a llenar todo el lugar -¡No ahora no! ¡necesito saber quién es ella!-

Grito Issei, pero el tiempo se había acabado, ya era hora de despertar.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made**__**  
**__**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte**__**  
**__**Share The One Dream Shinjiatte**__**  
**__**Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide**__**  
**__**Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue**__**  
**__**Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style**__**  
**__**Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor**__**  
**__**Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda**__**  
**__**Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda**__**  
**__**Mousuguni Todokukara**_

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Era otro día normal en la residencia Hyoudou, todos los integrantes habían regresado tras acabar las vacaciones de verano en el inframundo.

-¿Un… Sueño?- dijo Issei levantando su mano derecha acostado sobre su cama.

Puede que haya sido un sueño, pero él lo avía sentido muy real, tocar a esas chica, el sabor de sus labios, su piel fría en contraste con la suya.

-….Unya….- un sonido llamo la atención de issei.

-¿are?, si mal no recuerdo ayer me fui a dormir solo tras traer a Ryu aquí- dijo Issei.

El día de ayer, con la ayuda de Sirzechs, Serafal y utilizando hasta la última gota de energía mágica que le quedaba, entre los tres lograron crear un circulo de transporte que trajo del inframundo a Ryuuteimaru, el Skíðblaðnir segundo familiar de issei que le fue confiado por su antepasado.

Tras eso issei quedo sumamente agotado, no le quedaba fuerzas ni como para moverse por lo que Sirzechs envió al castaño/rubio a su casa con un círculo mágico, una vez ahí, Issei se tiro en su cama y se durmió.

Algo comenzó a moverse debajo de las mantas y termino acostándose sobre el pecho de issei.

-si esto fuera una película de terror ahora seria fiambre- Issei levanto las sabanas para saber quien estaba ahí consigo, lo que vio -¿Koneko-chan?-

Koneko dormía sobre el castaño, vistiendo solamente una camisa blanca y teniendo sus orejas y cola al descubierto.

Después de lo sucedido en el inframundo, Koneko se había venido a vivir a la casa Hyoudou.

(un momento, si su cola esta fuera… ¡¿significa que no trae bragas?! ¡Koneko-chan ahora no es buen momento!) pensó Issei tratando de zafarse, Koneko sumado al sueño que tubo, lo ponían en una difícil posición.

La actitud de Koneko cambio ligeramente tras el entrenamiento en el inframundo, ella actuaba mas cariñosa con el castaño/rubio así como sentarse sobre su regazo a veces lo que deriva en una pelea con Ravel, o como ahora, veces en que se mete y duerme junto a él (aunque sabe cuando no entrar gracias a los ruidos de los encuentros sexuales de Issei), aunque aun lo golpea en repetidas ocasiones

-Ko-Koneko-chan, vamos me estas poniendo en una situación difícil- dijo Issei tratando de zafarse del agarre de la peli platino.

-…..Nya…..- Koneko mas que soltarlo, abrazo la cintura del castaño/rubio aun más fuerte.

(me va a parir ¡me va a partir por la mitad!) pensó Issei sintiendo lo que todos llaman, el abrazo del oso, aunque en esta ocasión sería mejor llamarlo el abrazo del gato.

-Issei- una voz más se escucho desde la puerta, cuando issei volteo para ver de quien se trataba -me puedes explicar ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Rias con un claro tic en la ceja producto de lo molesta y celosa de la posición de Koneko.

-en mi defensa alego a que yo no tengo nada que ver y que Koneko está partiéndome por la mitad en estos momentos- dijo el castaño/rubio a la par de que su rostro cambiara a diferentes tonos de azul.

-esa no es escusa- reprocho Rias.

* * *

Tras un juicio para determinar la inocencia del castaño/rubio donde los verdugos eran claro Rias y Akeno, issei salió impune después de que Koneko dijera que fue cosa de ella el meterse en el cuarto del castaño/rubio.

-¿cartas?- dijo Issei sentado en su despacho, terminando de pedir unas cuantas modificaciones para la casa y al castillo.

-si, la persona que las envió fue Diodora Astaroth, parece como si fueran cartas de amor. Además de que hay entradas para cine, invitaciones a cenar y cupones para productos y también envió productos grandes, hace unos momentos recibimos otro-

-¿Qué clase de productos?- pregunto Issei.

-Issei-

-perdón, me mato la curiosidad…. Pero ese tipo me da mal espina, soy capaz ahora de notar a un bastardo como él con simplemente verlo- dijo Issei, no queriendo recordad el pasado.

Desde que llegaron desde el inframundo han pasado 2 semanas, en esas semanas cartas y mas invitaciones llegaron, incluso cuando todos decidieron irse de paseo a la playa recibieron las cartas del molesto ese.

-no dejare que ese tipo se lleve a Asia, prometí cuidarla y eso hare- dijo Issei parándose de su silla y saliendo de la habitación.

-me da envidia lo preocupado que estar por Asia- dijo Rias acompañando al castaño.

-… oye, cuido a la gente que es importante para mí, eres mi amiga Rias por lo que también me preocuparía por ti- dijo Issei.

-si… Amiga- Rias podía sentir como cada vez que el castaño/rubio le decía así, un fuerte dolor la invadía.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Tristemente las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, los estudiantes tenían que regresar a sus respectivas instituciones.

-hah… rayos que sueño- bostezo Issei caminando en dirección a la academia.

-aun estas cansado por traer al barco al mundo humano- dijo Xenovia, ella caminaba al lado derecho del castaño/rubio.

-si, acoplarme a Ryu me ha dejado hecho polvo, Ryu pide mucha energía mágica para mantenerlo, de no ser porque Beelzemon suministra la mitad, ya hubiera caído muerto por culpa del cansancio- explico Issei.

-a todo esto, ¿dónde está el barco?- pregunto Sona, ella caminaba junto a issei, a su lado izquierdo.

El resto de los residentes de la casa Hyoudou (Excepto Isabela) y los miembros del consejo estudiantil caminaban juntos hacia la academia.

-arriba- issei señalo sobre él.

Cuando todos miraron hacia arriba, no pudieron ver nada, pero lograron sentir algo de gran tamaño sobre ellos.

-Ryu tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de la ciudad, por lo que no había como ocultarlo, por lo que entre Beelzemon, Gasper y yo, logramos ocultar la presencia de Ryu con un campo de invisibilidad-

-fue sumamente agotador, además de que Beelzemon-san aun estaba molesto conmigo- lloriqueo el Dhampiro.

-que pude hacer el barco, ya sabemos que Beelzemon es sumamente fuerte, ¿pero él?- pregunto Rias.

-Ryu está equipado con varias cosas, en su interior hay por lo menos unos 50 salones de gran tamaño, tiene una increíble cantidad de cañones anti-magia, sus balas pueden ser normales, mágicas y conmigo abordo puede disparar balas doradas, además cuenta con un radar que abarca todo su tamaño-

-¿Radar?- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Ryu puede escanear por completo la ciudad, por lo que puede indicarme si pasa algo raro, algún demonio rebelde o cualquier cosa de gran poder que se infiltre en la ciudad, es útil ¿no?- dijo Issei sintiendo orgullo por su familiar.

-será útil, con el ya no será necesario buscar donde se esconden los demonios rebeldes que entren en la ciudad- dijo Sona.

Al llegar a la academia, los grupos se separaron, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sona y sus chicos se fueron a preparan la ceremonia de apertura.

Por su parte Issei y los demás caminaban en dirección a sus respectivos salones.

"¿Ese es el Pervertido de Hyoudou?"

"wow, ya veo que decidió cambiar mucho su aspecto en estas vacaciones"

"se nota más musculoso, además que esas mechas rubias le dan un aspecto de chico malo"

Susurros y demás cosas se escuchaban entorno al castaño/rubio, para los demonios era fácil escucharlos, aun mas para issei ya que sus oídos eran más desarrollados como Dragon Slayer.

-¿llamo mucho la atención?- pregunto Issei.

-el cambio en estos meses ah llamado mucho la atención- explico Ravel –su físico a aumentado mucho a lo que era antes del verano, así como su cabello, y su rostro se ha tornado mas varonil-

-ya veo…-

Una de las principales razones por lo que la gene cambia en el verano se debe a tratar de llamar más la atención, issei en su primer año se vio tentado a hacerlo, pero por diversa razones no lo hiso, ahora no le veía el caso.

-después de todo tengo barias novias, no necesito cambiar mi aspecto- dijo Issei para si mismo.

-dijiste algo Ise- pregunto Xenovia.

-no, no es nada-

* * *

La ceremonia de apertura había terminado, los chicos ya habían ido a sus salones para recibir las clases, todos platicaban sobre su verano en lo que el sensei llegaba.

-las cosas si se han puesto movidas por aquí- dijo Xenovia quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa del castaño/rubio.

-todos tratan de comparar sus veranos, algunos "si" disfrutaron el suyo- Issei se sentía mal por el hecho de que desperdicio su verano escapando de un gigantesco Dragon perdido en una montaña del inframundo.

-Yo, Issei- saludaron los dos miembros restantes del trió pervertido -¿disfrutaste tu verano?- a ambos les daba cólera que el castaño hubiera conseguido novia antes del verano.

-no del todo, algunas cosas me surgieron por lo que no pude pasar mi verano como lo había planeado- se quejo issei hundiéndose en su escritorio.

-¡pues me alegra, maldito traidor!- dijeron sus dos "amigos".

-¡váyanse al diablo! ¡búsquense una novia ustedes! ¡si yo pude lograrlo no sé como ustedes no!- dijo Issei.

-en todo caso- Motohama ajusto sus gafas –fuentes de extrema confianza dijeron que Yoshida de la clase de al lado se acostó con una de tercero-

-ese bastardo!- se quejo con odio Matsuda.

-también se rumorea que Ooba de nuestra clase lo hizo con una de primero- volvió a decir Motohama mientras lagrimas de sangre eran derramadas.

-parece que algunos si tuvieron un verano productivo- dijo Issei, antes recibir toda esa información lo hubiera enojado, pero ya no era el caso, después de todo no solo se acostaba con Xenovia su novia, sino que además podía experimentar el sexo con una mujer madura como era Isabela.

-¡muerte maldito traidor!- gritaron el dúo a lagrima viva.

-aquí huele a virgen-

Kiryu apareció de repente, burlándose al taparse la nariz.

-serán ellos, yo pase unos días completos con Xen- dijo Issei cosa que molesto mas a sus amigos al punto que o se suicidaban o mataban la castaño/rubio.

-fue un día entero Ise- corrigió Xenovia.

La gota que derramo el bazo, sus amigos se desplomaron al suelo con espuma saliendo de su boca.

-maldita Kiryu, ¿has venido a burlarte de nosotros?- pregunto Motohama.

-fufufu, antes me hubiera burlado de los tres, pero ya que uno subió de nivel- refiriéndose a issei –estoy segura que ustedes dos pasaron un verano insípido y sin aventuras-

-¡cállate!- gritaron el par.

-por cierto, Hyoudou. Últimamente Asia está actuando rara a veces, así que pensé que quizás sabrías la razón-

Issei sabia la razón, desde lo de Diodora Asia actuaba extraña, era ubio que se sentía muy confundida, lo cual afectaba su comportamiento.

Asia era muy querida por todos los del salón, ya sea por la parte masculina y femenina, incluso los chicos que antes veían a Asia con ojos pervertidos se sentían preocupados por ella.

(¿Qué debemos hacer con la propuesta?) pensó Issei, Xenovia como amiga intima y aquella que sentía que debía defender a Asia estaba en las mismas.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, issei luego noto que Kiryu lo miraba con ojos sospechosos.

-¿pa-pasa algo?-

-no, es que desde que inicio el segundo semestre, tu popularidad con las chicas ah aumentado bastante-

-¿ah?- dijo Issei confundido.

-tu rostro se hizo mas severa, y no engañas a mis ojos Hyoudou, puedo notar mas músculos debajo de tu camisa, así como esas mechas despertaron el interés de esas chicas que buscan a los tipos malos-

-fufu, bueno, pase una parte del verano en las montañas, he crecido durante el verano- dijo issei poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla y dando una gran sonrisa.

-si tan solo no fueras tan ególatra- dijo Kiryu bajándole los ánimos al castaño/rubio.

-serás- se quejo Issei.

-¡Escuchen, esto es urgente!- un chico entro a toda prisa al salón exaltado, uno de sus amigos le dio un poco de agua y tras beberla anuncio algo -¡hay un nuevo estudiante de transferencia! ¡y es una chica!-

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- los gritos (en especial del género masculino) no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Una nueva estudiante?- dijo Xenovia.

-es algo inusual, mira que transferirse justo en esta época del año- comento Kiryu.

-¡WOOOO!-

Por su parte el dúo pervertido seguía en lo suyo, todos se calmaron cuando entro el sensei.

-uhmp, podrá ser inusual en esta época del año, pero una nueva estudiante se unirá a nosotros-

Todos se notaban entusiasmados, en especial los chicos ya que la nueva era una chica, pero incluso las mujeres del salón también estaban emocionadas.

-adelante- dijo el maestro, esas palabras desataron otro.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Issei por su parte sintió una energía algo familiar, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entro la chica, Asia y Xenovia también sonrieron al ver de quien se trataba.

Una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas gemelas, vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuo, unos profundos ojos violetas y una expresión alegre, la chica bajo la cabeza para saludar dejando que un collar con una cruz se pudieran ver.

-Mi nombre es Shidou Irina ¡espero llevarme bien con todos!-

Así es, no se trataba de otra sino Irina.

* * *

Tras acabar la clase, Irina fue bombardeada por sus compañeros quienes no dejaron de hacerle preguntas y más preguntas.

-¿sabías de esto Ise?- pregunto Xenovia.

-no, no recibí ningún comunicado de que Irina vendría, como uno de los tres demonios clase alta que dirigen la ciudad debieron haberme informado- dijo Issei, entonces noto como su novia actuaba –ve, se que quieras hablar con ella-

-gracias- Xenovia le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño/rubio y se fue junto a su amiga –ven conmigo un momento-

-¡Xenovia!- exclamo Irina sorprendía de ser jalada por su antigua compañera de equipo.

Issei y Asia siguieron a esas dos, una vez más tranquilos.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Xenovia, Ise-kun- Irina y Xenovia se dieron un abrazo -¡me alegro de verlos! Puede que sea difícil debido a nuestra posición pero realimente estoy contenta-

-si, ha pasado tiempo Irina, me alegro de que estés bien. Pero al cruz que traes en el cuello me está dando un daño de menor alcance-

-ups, perdón- Irina se aparto un poco

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Xenovia.

Issei también quería saber.

-me traslade aquí por ordenes de Michael-sama, daré mas detalles después de la reunión en el viejo edificio de la escuela-

-¿Rias y Sona están enteradas?- pregunto Issei.

-eso creo, se les envió un comunicado a ambas- dijo Irina recordando.

-¿Por qué no me enviaron uno a mi entonces?- se quejo Issei.

-¿Por qué deberían enviarte uno a ti?- pregunto Irina confundida.

-no prestaste atención en la reunión, ¿verdad?- dijo Issei, Irina desvió la mirada ante esa pregunta –hah… soy líder de un clan nuevo, el setenta y trezavo, lo que me pone como un demonio clase alta que dirige esta ciudad junto a Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Irina asombradísima.

-¡No prestaste atención verdad!- reprocho issei –en serio que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan despistada y cabeza hueca como antes- se quejo issei llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¡que malo! ¡no soy despistada!-

-no negaste lo de cabeza hueca- issei saco su teléfono celular y llamo a Rias.

"Halo, ¿Qué sucede issei?"

-¿estás enterada de que Irina fue transferida a la academia?-

"si, recibí un informe que nos dio Michael sobre su traslado, ¿Acaso tu no?"

-parece que fui el único no informado, en todo caso hablamos en la sala del club-

"si, nos vemos ahí"

Con eso la llamada se corto.

-hah…. Es que aunque sea un demonio clase alta soy un don nadie- dijo Issei sintiéndose deprimido.

-ya, ya, Ise- como buen novia Xenovia lo reconforto.

* * *

_**-Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo, Después De Clases-**_

-Shidou Irina, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra academia- dijo Sona.

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón del club para darle la bienvenida a Irina, Azazel, el consejo estudiantil y los demás, Koneko y Ravel sobre el regazo de issei dando una temporal cese al fuego.

-¡Sí! ¡Todos! Bueno, hay gente que veo por primera vez, pero la mayoría de ustedes me conoce de antes. ¡Mi nombre es Shidou Irina! De la iglesia... ¡No, he venido aquí, a la academia Kuo, como una mensajera de los ángeles!-

CLAP, CLAP

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Irina había venido como apoyo por parte del cielo, después de todo, teniendo a 3 líder y herederas de sus respectivas casas por parte de los demonios y a Azazel por parte de los caídos, los ángeles no tenían ningún elemento en Kuo.

Todos pusieron una sonrisa amarga cuando Irina comenzó a hablar sobre el Señor y Michael, pero todos decidieron escucharla, en ese momento Issei dejo a Koneko y Ravel en su asiento y se acerco a Xenovia para susurrarle algo.

-Hey, Xen-

-¿Por qué hablamos en voz baja?- dijo Xenovia.

-Irina no sabe sobre la muerte de dios, ¿verdad?-

-ella no sabía de eso cuando nos separamos-

Eso era un tema preocupante, todos sabían sobre la muerte de Dios, pero Irina, si ella no sabía, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara?.

-sabes sobre la muerte del dios de la biblia, ¿verdad?- pregunto Azazel.

¡BAAAM!

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- issei de la nada le dio un Uppercut a Azazel incrustándolo en el techo de lo fuerte que fue.

-¡Maldito niño, eso me dolió sabes!- exclamo Azazel zafándose del techo.

-¡tú tienes la culpa por decirlo de esa manera tan despreocupada!- dijo Issei chocando cabeza con Azazel.

-idiota si ella está aquí, entonces recibió una misión sabiendo todo sobre él, Mira, este lugar es uno de los lugares más importantes en el territorio de la alianza de las Tres Grandes Facciones. Si alguien, que se encuentra afiliado, es enviado acá, entonces significa que está al tanto de los acontecimientos básicos de la misma-

Cuando voltearon a ver a la castaña, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí, Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos. No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Ya sé acerca de la ausencia del Señor-

-Eres muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que Irina, que tiene una fuerte creencia en las enseñanzas, viniera aquí y no se sorprendiera por la verdad- dijo Xenovia.

Luego de una breve pausa, los ojos de Irina comenzaron a derramar muchas lagrimas, ella grito acercándose a Xenovia.

Por supuesto que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual! ¡El centro del mundo! ¡El padre de la creación de muchas cosas está muerto! ¡Yo estaba viviendo mientras creía en todas las enseñanzas, así que pase 7 días y 7 noches durmiendo cuando oí la verdad de Michael-sama! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, Señor!- comenzó a llorar Irina abrazando la mesa.

(sin duda fue un duro golpe, supongo que sería algo normal para aquellos creyentes, recuerdo que la Asia de este mundo se desmayo tras escuchar esa noticia) pensó el castaño/rubio.

-entiendo cómo te sientes- dijeron Xenovia y Asia.

Las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras oraban, un grupo muy extraño avía nacido en ese momento, pero las tres siendo demonios o no, eran fieles creyentes de Dios aunque él estuviera muerto.

-Asia-san, lamento todo lo que dije sobre ti la vez pasada, a ti también Xenovia, dije muchas cosas horribles cuando nos despedimos- se disculpo nuevamente Irina.

Asia y Xenovia sonrieron con la disculpa de Irina.

-No me importa. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien ya que a todas creemos en el mismo Señor-

-Igual que yo. Eso también fue mi culpa por actuar sin pensar correctamente. Me convertí en un demonio de inmediato, después de todo. Pero estoy feliz de que nos reunimos de esta manera-

-¡Oh, señor!-

Las Tres comenzaron a orar el ambiente tenso comenzó a desaparecer, el nacimiento del trió de la iglesia.

-¿puedo suponer que eres un mensajero de Michael?- pregunto Azazel.

-Si, Azazel-sama, Michael-sama estaba preocupado porque ni una sola persona del lado del cielo estaba aquí. Dijo que es un problema si no hay nadie aquí-

-oh si, Michael dijo algo por el estilo este lugar esta activa con el poder del cielo o el inframundo, pero los que realmente trabajan aquí son Issei y los grupos de Rias y Sona Sitri y un número reducido de otras personas incluyéndome a mí mismo-

Irina comenzó a orar, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y alas de color blanco puro emergieron, todos se sorprendieron excepto Azazel.

-tu nombre es Irina Shidou, ¿verdad?, ¿fuiste ascendida?-

-¿Ascendida?- dijo Issei confuso.

-un método para que humanos reencarnen como Ángeles, es similar a las [Evil Pieces]- dijo Azazel.

-si, recibí la bendición de Michael-sama y me convertí en un ángel Reencarnado- dijo Irina, empezando a explicar –4 grandes serafines y otros serafines, en total diez serafines decidieron tener doce subordinados lanados [Brave Saint] cada uno con una posición desde el As hasta una reina en las cartas, la carta del rey lo tiene el serafín amo-

Azazel fue el que más interesado en esta conversación se vio.

-Ya veo. Las tecnologías mal paradas. Así que utilizaron la ciencia de las Piezas Malignas y los Sacred Gears artificiales de los ángeles caídos eh. Por dios, el cielo ha creado algo interesante después de que les dimos nuestra tecnología. Si los demonios usan el ajedrez, los ángeles usan las cartas eh. Cartas, así que también tiene el significado de carta del triunfo en ellos. Después de la muerte de Dios, el aumento de los ángeles puros se hizo imposible. Por lo tanto, el aumento del número de los ángeles reencarnados se conectaría a fortalecer sus fuerzas- dijo Azazel.

-exactamente- afirmo Irina.

-si están usando el sistema de esa manera, deben tener a alguien especial que sea el [Joker], los 12 miembros también hacen referencia a los 12 apóstoles- dijo Azazel comenzando a reír.

-¿Qué carta tienes tu, Irina?- pregunto Issei.

Irina pareció llenarse de orgullo, inflando el pecho.

-fufu, yo soy el [As] de Michael-sama ¡He recibido un puesto de honor! ¡Incluso puedo morir! ¡Incluso si el señor se ha ido, yo puedo seguir viviendo si soy el As de Miguel-sama!- dijo Irina, sus ojos brillaban de admiración, en el dorso de su mano derecha había el símbolo del As.

-así que tu nuevo soporte de vida es Michael-san, ¿Eh?- dijo Issei suspirando.

-si, es mejor que perderse- dijo Xenovia quien estaba al lado de issei.

Ciertamente era mejor, perderse tras descubrir la muerte de dios, pero ella decidió seguir adelante.

-además, Michael-sama dijo que puede que en un futuro puedan hacerse Rating Game especiales entre los ángeles y los demonios, también dijo que en estos momentos solo los serafines podrían, pero con el tiempo los ángeles que suban de rango podrán tener sus propios equipos-

-están copiándonos en todo- dijo Issei sarcásticamente.

Aunque algo así sería interesante de ver, ángeles contra demonios.

-entre los ángeles y demonios hai quienes están aun encontrar de la unión, podríamos utilizar el juego como un método para desahogarse, algo parecido a los juegos olímpicos humanos-

-ya veo…- dijo Issei –será posible para nosotros tener un encuentro contra los ángeles-

-quizás en un futuro lo harán, incluso si digo eso no será de inmediato, quizás en unos 10 o 20 años, pero bueno, eso les da tiempo a ustedes los novatos en prepararse-

-ciertamente, de aquí a 20 años espero tener a todo mi equipo listo- dijo Issei.

-Ise-kun, con cuántos miembros cuentas en tu equipo?- pregunto Irina.

-bueno, yo como [Rey], [Reina] aun no tengo, tengo mis dos [Caballos] que son Kiba y Xenovia, mis dos [Alfiles] que son Ravel y Gasper, Isabela es mi única [Torre] y no tengo a ninguno de mis 8 [Peones]- dijo issei.

-parece que cuando el momento llegue, podremos disfrutar de ellos- dijo Kiba interesado.

-las iglesias dan miedo…- dijo Gasper desde su caja de cartón.

Con Gasper era algo entendible, se sabe que las iglesias aun practican la casería de vampiros, así como la Alianza aun no toca a los vampiros, se sabe que las enseñanzas en iglesias aun siguen sus viejos métodos, aunque trabajen junto a demonios.

-vamos a dejar ese tipo de conversaciones aquí y empecemos la fiesta de bienvenida de Irina Shidou-san ahora- dijo Sona con una sonrisa.

—¡Todos los demonios! ¡Los he estado mirando como mis enemigos y he eliminado a algunos antes! Sin embargo, Miguel-sama nos dijo: _Tenemos que llevarnos bien con ellos a partir de ahora,_ _¿De acuerdo? _¡Así que también espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes! ¡La verdad es que personalmente quiero llevarme bien con todos! ¡Me gustaría trabajar duro como la representante de la Iglesia! ¡Por favor cuiden de mí!-

Habían que pulir algunos detalles, pero ahora Irina se unía a todos como una amiga y compañera para el club.

* * *

_**-Casa Hyoudou-**_

Irina se había mudado a la casa Hyoudou con los demás, tras arreglar unas cosas ya se había instalado en una de las habitaciones libres.

-la casa es muy grande, incluso tienen un elevador- dijo Irina asombrada.

-tras unos arreglos la casa se amplio para albergar a más gente- dijo Rias quien estaba dándole el tour a Irina, junto a Rias estaba Erza.

-toma un poco acostumbrarse pero te aseguro que te adaptaras- dijo Erza –por cierto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet V, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory-

-mucho gusto, pero la casa cambio mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, ¿Dónde están los padres de Ise-kun?-

-ellos están en un crucero, no regresaran sino dentro de 2 años-

-¡¿2 años?!- exclamo Irina.

-fue algo que mi Oni-sama hizo sin consultar- dijo Rias llevándose una mano al rostro –lamento el que no pudiéramos vernos mucho cuando viniste hace un tiempo, estaba pasando por ciertos… "problemas"-

-ah no hay problemas, ¿Qué mas tiene la casa?- pregunto Irina curiosa.

-varias habitaciones, además de pisos subterráneos, el primero puede utilizarse como sala de entrenamiento o un cine, el segundo tiene una piscina y el tercero una biblioteca- explico Rias.

-podemos ir a ver el cine, podemos- exclamo Irina.

(empiezo entender porque issei piensa que es un poco cabeza hueca) pensó Rias.

-por cierto, donde esta Ise-kun-

-creo que salió, hoy le tocaba patrullaje después de la escuela, aunque con Ryu las cosas deben ser más fáciles-

-¿Ryu?-

-no sentiste algo raro sobre la ciudad- dijo Erza.

-ahora que lo mencionas…-

Rias paso a explicarle lo que issei le dijo esta mañana mientras bajaban al primer sótano.

Al bajar vieron que ya habían gente ahí, Koneko, Akeno, Isabela y Xenovia estaban reunidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Rias a Akeno.

-Issei-kun y Yuuto-kun están a punto de iniciar un entrenamiento- informo Akeno.

-¿entrenamiento?, ¿Issei ya está aquí?-

-regreso hace unos minutos con Yuuto-sempai, luego dijeron que iban a entrenar- dijo Koneko.

En medio del campo estaban Issei y Kiba, Kiba aun vestía el uniforme de la academia Kuo empuñando con ambas manos una espada sacra, en tanto issei llevaba las mismas ropas que uso en el encuentro con Rias y Sona.

-listo Kiba, has comprendido lo que te enseñe- dijo Issei activando sus llamas azules y empuñando a Ascalon con su mano derecha.

-hai, Ise-kun, ya entendí el cómo utilizar esa técnica- dijo Kiba.

Ambos comenzaron a emanar una leve aura que cubría el lugar.

-¡inicien!- como Réferi Isabela dio la señal para iniciar.

FLUSH

De repente, tanto Issei como Kiba desaparecieron.

-¿Eh?, donde se fueron, ¿acaso están moviéndose tan rápido que no podemos verlos?- pregunto Rias tratando de ubicar a ambos con la mirada.

-no, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a moverme a gran velocidad con una de mis armaduras, pero no puedo ver para nada a ninguno de los dos- dijo Erza mirando en todas las direcciones.

Nadie podía ubicar a esos dos, es como si ambos hubieran desaparecidos de repente.

CLANK

De momento, ambos volvieron a aparecer en el lugar donde iniciaron chocando sus espadas, una onda de aire se desato cuando el filo de las espadas chocaron.

-fiu, lograse sobrepasarme Kiba, como supuse, esa técnica te sería más útil a ti que a mí- dijo Issei posando el filo de Ascalon sobre su hombro.

-aunque tuve que llegar a gastar mas energías para logarlo, ¿dices que Beelzemon-san fue quien ideo esta técnica?-

-si, Beelzemon ideo muchas en su tiempo con mi ancestro, lo raro es que decidiera darles nombres recién ahora- dijo Issei.

-disculpen, ambos podrían explicarnos que acaba de pasar- pidió la audiencia confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-ah, disculpen, Kiba acaba de perfeccionar una técnica que Beelzemon ideo, de hecho, el la hace mejor que yo- dijo Issei.

-¿técnica?-

-_**[**__**Meikyo Shisui]**__(__Espejo Del Alma: El Agua Mortal_)- dijo Issei –es una técnica que borra por completo la presencia del usuario, incluso teniéndolo enfrente la persona es incapaz de verlo-

-¡algo así es increíble!- exclamo Irina.

-en todo caso, continuemos Kiba- exclamo Issei, el filló de Ascalon fue cubierto con leves relámpagos.

-Hai, Ise-kun- Kiba y Issei chocaron espadas nuevamente, solo que ahora sin utilizar ninguna técnica, simplemente usando su fuerza y velocidad.

CLANK

CLANK

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, chispas y mas chispas se lograban ver en diferentes partes de la habitación.

-¡Haaaa!- Kiba dio un corte descendente.

CLANK

Issei detuvo el ataque con Ascalon, entonces soltó la espada por unos instantes cosa que desestabilizo a Kiba.

-_**[Inazuma Ken]**__(Espada Relámpago)_\- Issei creó su espada hecha de relámpagos en su mano izquierda lanzando un tajo contra Kiba.

-¡Ice Sword!- Kiba soltó la espada que tenía en la mano, creó una espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Hielo en su mano libre, contrarrestando la espada de issei.

Las espadas chocaron, Issei sujeto nuevamente Ascalon, Kiba tomo su otra espada sacro demoniaca también.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Agitando sus brazos a gran velocidad, las 4 espadas chocaban y chocaban liberando chispas y chispas a gran velocidad.

* * *

Mientras que el publico espectador.

-Issei-sempai y Yuuto-sempai se mueven muy rápido, me es difícil seguir todos sus movimientos- dijo Koneko, liberando sus orejas para poder sentir mejor la presencia de ambos.

-Ise-kun es genial, ¿pero cuando aprendió a utilizar rayos?-

-larga historia- simplifico Xenovia –pero se nota clara la diferencia-

-si, Ise-kun es rápido y todo, pero su manejo de la espada no se compara con la de Kiba-kun- dijo Irina.

Pero era algo entendible, uno entreno desde muy joven el manejo de la espada, mientras que el otro no.

* * *

De regreso con Issei y Kiba.

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_-

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_-

Tanto Issei como Kiba lanzaron sus poderes plateados con sus espadas en el brazo derecho.

BOOM

Ambas energías se contrarrestaron mutuamente, liberando una explosión controlada en el lugar y llenándolo con humo.

(Tch, aun no puedo combinar propiamente dos tipos de llamas al mismo momento) pensó Issei sintiendo como su cuerpo recibía mas precio.

[logre notar que el principal problema es incompatibilidad, azul con plateado no combinan] informo Ddraig.

*el poder que lanzamos tampoco es comparable a cuando utilizas solo el plateado, logramos contrarrestar el de tu [Caballero] porque el suyo era más débil*

Issei no tuvo tiempo de descansar, ya que Kiba atravesó la nube de polvo y se lanzo rápido dando un corte lateral.

Issei logro agacharse a tiempo, aunque algunos de sus cabellos fueron cortados, entonces dio una patada contra Kiba para dar unos saltos hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

-hah…hah… sobresalgo en fuerza, pero tu logras acorrálame fácilmente, Kiba- dijo Issei.

-hah…hah… temo el recibir de lleno alguno de tus golpes, incluso el más leve podría hacerme mucho daño- dijo Kiba.

Ambos estaban cansados, tal parece que la primera técnica utilizada los había dejado agotados.

-no te dejare descansar Ise-kun- Dijo Kiba preparando un nuevo ataque, sus dos espadas comenzaron a brillar en plateado.

-oye, oye, no me digas que- dijo Issei presintiendo algo malo.

-_**[Cross Getsuga Tenshou]**_\- Kiba lanzo un ataque propio, disminuyendo el poder y velocidad de un Getsuga, para poder lanzar dos que si bien no eran más fuertes que el original, los dos podían hacer más daño.

Y para empeorar las cosas.

-no jodas, justo ahora tenía que acabarse el tiempo en que puedo utilizar las llamas azules, mis piernas se sienten entumidas- las piernas de issei temblaban

[has algo a no ser que quieras terminar hecho brochetas]

-bueno, es una buena oportunidad así que apostare en esto, espero que funcione ya que sería la primera vez que lo utilizo- Issei soltó a Ascalon, encendiendo su brazo derecho con sus llamas plateadas.

* * *

Con Rias y las Demás.

-¿Qué planea Ise-kun?, acaso piensa cortar el ataque de Kiba-kun con el suyo propio-

-no, de ser así, Ise ya hubiera lanzado su _**[Excaliburn]**_ contra él _**[Cross Getsuga Tenshou] **_de Kiba- dijo Xenovia.

-¿Excaliburn?- dijo Irina.

-cuando Ise no utiliza a Ascalon, así llama al ataque que lanza solo con su brazo derecho- dijo Xenovia.

* * *

Con Issei.

-¡aquí vamos!- Issei hizo algo nuevo, en vez de lanzar la energía, dibujo un circulo de gran tamaño –_**[Eternal Shield]**__(Escudo Eterno)_-

BAAM

El escudo de energía plateado, paro de lleno el ataque de Kiba, unas rallas en forma de X quedaron donde el escudo no cubrió.

-fiu… me salve- dijo Issei cayendo hacia atrás –si soy sincero, no esperaba que funcionara-

-estas bien Ise-kun- dijo Kiba acercándose y dándole una mano al castaño para que se parara.

-si, simplemente algo cansado, usar la _**[**__**Meikyo Shisui]**__(__Espejo Del Alma: El Agua Mortal_) me agoto más de la cuenta, no sirvo para algo así, por algo yo utilizo mas la intimidación- dijo Issei.

-Issei- Rias y el resto se acercaron para revisar si ambos estaban bien.

-no sabía que podías utilizar las llamas plateadas de esa forma- dijo Xenovia.

-dijeron que mi antepasado utilizo las llamas para forjar las Seken ¿no?, por eso pensé que tendrían más usos que simplemente cortar, por ahora logre crear un escudo, mas adelante me gustaría crear una técnica que sea del tipo perforante- dijo Issei mirando su mano izquierda.

-en todo caso, fue un buen combate de práctica, Yuuto gano una nueva habilidad que les será útil en el futuro- dijo Rias sintiéndose orgullosa se poder haber sido maestra de Kiba.

Grrr

De repente, el estomago de issei rugió.

-jajaja, parece que tengo hambre, ya es hora de cenar- dijo Issei sintiéndose ligeramente apenado.

-ya debe de estar listo, vallamos a comer- dijo Rias.

Con eso todos se reunieron a comer, otro día normal en la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

Antes de que issei se fuera a acostar, termino de arreglar unos papeles que le fueron dejado en el escritorio de su despacho.

-baya, resulta que si me enviaron la información del traslado de Irina, necesito ayuda para esto- dijo Issei, entre las cartas vio una que llamo su atención –que es esto… ah, ya eligieron quien sería mi próximo rival, haber se trata de… Zepyrdol de la familia Glaysa-Labolas…. ¡el Yanki!-

Tal parece que otra batalla para issei daría inicio, pero una aun mas importante ocurriría pronto.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

_**Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai**__**  
**__**Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru**_

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

_**Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame**__**  
**__**Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka**_

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

_**Sono Subete Ha Hoshii**__**  
**__**Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu**_

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De**__**  
**__**Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capitulo.

Irina ya llego, en este capítulo deje pistas para algo importante a futuro, cuantos quieren ver a Issei barriendo el suelo con el Yanki, les invito a que lean mis demás fics, en especial el de Ashikabi No DxD ya que ahí planeo algo que para algunos quizás les parezca interesante.

Sin más me despido, cuídense, les hablo Rise Bay.


	18. Proclamación De Muerte

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Dieciocho _**[Proclamación De Muerte]**_

* * *

_**-La Cima De Una Pirámide Egipcia-**_

El Rating Game entre la casa Arcturus y la casa Glaysa-Labolas estaba por terminar, todo se decidiría con el último combate, un enfrentamiento de una a uno entre los reyes.

-¡Maldición!- grito un Yanki de cabello verde y tatuajes en el rostro, su cuerpo sufría con barios hematomas, y algunos huesos rotos -¿co-como?, ¡cómo es posible que el gran Zepyrdol-Sama sea derrotado por un donnadie como TUUUUUU!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Parado frente a él, imponente, sin ningún rasguño desde que la batalla entre reyes inicio, estaba el líder del clan 73 y Sekiryuttei de esta era, Hyoudou Issei.

-ya ríndete, todas tus piezas están derrotadas, y tu estas en tus ultimas, no ganaras- exclamo Issei, el viento que soplaba levantaba su gabardina imitando a una capa.

El encuentro ya llevaba media-hora desde que inicio, las reglas de este Rating Game eran menos estrictas que en el duelo Sitri, Gremory, la destrucción no causaba pérdida de puntos, pero issei no podía utilizar su llama dorada, igualmente el duelo prosiguió su curso, uno a uno, las piezas de Zepyrdol fueron derrotadas, issei no perdió a ninguna pieza en todo el encuentro, decidiendo acabar con la pelea derrotando el mismo al rey enemigo.

Las locaciones de cada encuentro eran aleatorias, algunas eran bastas llanuras, otras cuevas subterráneas, o como ahora, lugares históricos.

-¡maldito! ¡No pienso perder contra alguien como tú! ¡no eres más que un sucio clase baja que fue ascendido por un puto tecnicismo!- grito Zepyrdol lanzando una esfera de poder demoniaco contra issei.

-Muy lento- Issei simplemente inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha y la energía paso sin darle.

-¡Demonios!- Zepyrdol estaba furioso, estaba siendo humillado como nunca antes -¡no perderé, pienso joderte a ti y los engendros de tu grupo, unos inútiles y unas golfas!- grito Zepyrdol para después saltar y desplegar sus alas de demonio.

El comentario había enojado a Issei, nadie pero NADIE podría insultar a sus amigos y a sus novias y prometidas y salir impune de esta.

Zepyrdol comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca sobre su cabeza, esta comenzó del tamaño de un balón de Futbol, pero ahora tenía el tamaño de un camión, dispuesto a lanzárselo a issei.

-¡MUEREEEEEEE!- lanzando al esfera, teniendo a issei como objetivo, y el no planeaba moverse de ese lugar.

* * *

Mientras, en la sala donde las demás piezas de issei esperaba.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto Gasper.

-confiemos en Ise, el siempre sabe que hacer- dijo Xenovia.

-si, Ise-sama es así- dijo por su parte Ravel.

-Ise-kun ganara el encuentro, después de todo- dijo Kiba

-el es nuestro [Rey]- completo Isabela.

* * *

Issei no se movía de su lugar, plantaría cara a ese ataque y saldría airoso.

[Algún Plan Aibou, ¿o simplemente te quedaras ahí parado?, por muy fuerte que seas, recibir ese ataque de lleno te dejara mal parado]

(no hace falta que me mueva, ese ataque no es nada comparado a los de Vali, o las lanzas de Kokabiel, no necesito esquivarlo ni tratar de detenerlo)

[bueno, lo que tu digas, simplemente limítate a no morir]

-je… suena como si no confiaras en mi, Ddraig- exclamo Issei alzando la vista, la esfera se acercaba y estaba a punto de impacta –solo necesito mi puño y acabare con esto- Issei apretó con fuerza su puño derecho.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión, así como un gran resplandor iluminaron la noche en ese espacio simulado.

* * *

En una sala especial donde los VIP y otros veían el encuentro.

-¡¿qué estás haciendo Issei?!- exclamo sumamente preocupada Rias -¡¿Por qué no te mueves?!-

Los Gremory y Sitri se preguntaban el porqué el castaño/rubio se quedo ahí parado esperando a que el ataque le diera.

-¡oh no!-

BOOOM

Pudieron ver como el ataque daba de lleno en el cuerpo del castaño viendo como era tragado por la explosión.

-Issei-san- Asia junto sus manos y rezo porque el castaño se encontrara bien.

(N/A: cabe resaltar que en los Rating Game, el daño sufrido en este no se refleja una vez terminado, ya que el juego automáticamente te saca cuando estar muy cerca de morir en verdad, es por eso que en el RG de Rias, Sona e Issei, Saji no quedo con un agujero en el pecho)

* * *

Nuevamente en la Pirámide, o lo que queda de ella.

-¡JAJAJAJA! LO VIERON, LO DERROTE, DERROTE A ESE BASTARDO!- se rio estrambóticamente Zepyrdol jactándose de su victoria.

Pero al estar así, no noto que en ningún momento se escucho sobre el retiro del castaño/rubio del juego.

El humo producto de la explosión comenzaba a acentuarse, disipándose rápidamente con la briza que corría en la noche de ese espacio simulado.

Al disiparse por completo el humo, Zepyrdol dejo de reír, y su expresión cambio a una de confusión y terror.

(N/A: escuchar One Piece Ost The Strongest)

Parado sobre un pilar, siendo lo único que quedo de la punta de la pirámide, todo lo demás fue destruido por el ataque, sin un rasguño visible o cualquier tipo de daño en su cuerpo o incluso en sus ropas.

-¿eso fue todo?- pregunto Issei.

-¡es imposible! ¡te ataque con todo mi poder! ¡cómo es que aun estas vivo!-

-deja de parlotear, si eso fue tu máximo poder, puedo decir que te falta mucho, ahora- vapor comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de issei, su piel cambio a un color rojizo, como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

PUSH

SHISH

En un parpadeo, issei había desaparecido y aparecido al lado de Zepyrdol.

-¡eh!-

-GHI!- issei apretó su puño derecho y.

BAAAM

Un potente derechazo por parte de issei mando contra el suelo a Zepyrdol, atravesando lo que quedaba de la pirámide, siguiendo así hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo de este llegando a las cata-tumbas.

-¡GHA!- Zepyrdol vomito un poco de sangre y luego cayo inconsciente.

"Zepyrdol Glaysa-Labolas no puede continuar, el ganador de este Rating Game es Issei Arcturus"

La batalla termino, una victoria aplastante para la casa Arcturus, y un paso más para Issei en su mete de convertirse en el quinto Maou.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

-ejem, por la primera victoria de la casa Arcturus, KAMPAI-

-¡KAMPAI!- exclamaron todos.

Una pequeña fiesta pos-victoria se llevaba a cabo en la casa Hyoudou, todos celebraban incluso los Siervos Sitri que no vivían en la casa también estaban presentes.

Había comida, bebidas y bebidas fuertes para los mayores como Azazel e Isabela.

-pero ese golpe estuvo increíble Hyoudou, juraría que vi algunos dientes volar- dijo animadamente Saji.

-pues claro, no me contuve, aquel que se atreva hablar mal de mis amigos o mis chicas quedara peor- exclamo Issei alzando un puño.

-Gya-kun fue el que más se lucio en este combate, Issei-sempai- comento Koneko sentada sobre el regazo del castaño/rubio.

-Estoy agotadoooo- se quejo Gasper desde su caja de cartón.

Gasper fue el que se encargo de eliminar a 4 de las piezas de Zepyrdol, el encuentro fue en desventaja para issei ya que era un 6 Vs 16.

-lo hiciste bien Gasper, y ahora Beelzemon ya no esta tan molesto- comento Issei.

El que Gasper peleara contra 4 oponentes en diferentes rodas se debe a Beelzemon, ya que al escuchar que Issei tendría otro RG, literalmente exigió al castaño/rubio que Gasper debía derrotar por lo meno de lo contrario comería, bebería e incluso se bañaría con ajo.

A lo que Gasper aterrado accedió, la Sacred Gear de Gasper fue prohibida en este juego como era de esperarse, pero utilizando un poco de la sangre de Issei, sumado con un control moderado de la llama naranja que potencia la magia, Gasper usando sus habilidades mágicas y poderes vampíricos fue capaz de derrotar a 4 oponentes diferentes sin ninguna ayuda.

-otra que también se lucio fue Xenovia-san- comento la novia de Saji, Hanasaki Momo.

-bueno, de ella era algo a esperarse, aunque aun no creo que utilizando el poder de Durandal fuera capaz de tirar abajo la torre Eiffel

La pelea de Xenovia fue más… una ejecución que nada, ya que usando a Durandal, y sin que el equipo contrario contara con un Counter, Xenovia pudo dar rienda suelta a todo su potencial, acabando con un ataque de energía sacro de gran potencia que borro todo a su paso, destruyendo la torre Eiffel.

-a veces creo que ustedes son más un peligro nacional que nada, en especial ustedes dos- dijo Azazel señalando a issei y Xenovia –tienen poder destructivo capas de borrar un país sin mucho esfuerzo-

-oye, ¿acaso parecemos bombas atómicas o algo?- el comentario había molestado a issei, aunque entendía que Azazel no lo decía con esas intenciones.

-ya ya, cielos, eres muy volátil ¿sabes?, a la mínima reaccionas así- comento Azazel dando otro trago a su bebida –ustedes la deben de tener difícil-

Azazel señalo a las parejas actuales de issei, sin querer señalando también a Sona.

-pues no me hagas enojar entonces- dijo Issei.

-Ise es como es, por eso estamos con el-

-ciertamente-

-Ise-sama es algo volátil y lento, pero por eso lo amamos-

-¡Oye!-

-un momento- Rias paro la discusión -¿Por qué señalaste también a Sona?- pregunto Rias.

El silencio lleno la habitación, las siervas Sitri se miraban entre si sin entender, los Arcturus se limitaban a no conectar miradas con la pelirroja, Issei por su parte había notado lo muy interesante que era su bebida y Sona tenía la cara roja y planeaba como escapar.

-Sonaaaa- Rias hablo amenazante, un aura rojiza la envolvía.

-¿Qué?, acaso ellas no saben que te has comprometido con la chica Sitri- dijo Azazel rebelando el secreto.

-sabes, algún día te arrancare todos los dientes de un golpe, mira que eres bocón- dijo Issei señalando a Azazel y tronándose los nudillos.

-¡queeeee!- las Sitri y Gremory gritaron dado a la noticia.

-¡SONA!- Rias fue a encara a su amiga.

-Hyoudou maldito, como te atreves a poner tus manos sobre Sona-Kaicho- Exclamo Yura agarrando al castaño/rubio por el cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo y dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡en la cara no que soy actor!-

BAAM

La fiesta se torno en una leve pelea, con Yura tratando de romperle la cara al castaño/rubio enojada y a la vez celosa.

Con Rias pidiendo una explicación a su amiga de la infancia sobre el significado de esto.

La fiesta se torno algo salvaje con bebidas volando de aquí y allá al igual que cillas mesas y Gasper siendo lanzado.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuo-**_

Ya han pasado unos días desde la fiesta y la llegada de Irina a la academia, en poco tiempo se gano la popularidad de la población masculina y femenina por su forma de ser.

-¡Yo! ¡yo hare la carrera de búsqueda de artículos!- exclamo Irina levantando la mano en alto.

En estos momentos se estaban eligiendo a las personas que competirían en ciertos eventos para el festival deportivo de la academia.

Desde días atrás, se decidió que Irina también se mudaría a la residencia Hyoudou, no hubo problema alguno, ahí habitaciones de sobre, por lo que el que una o incluso 10 personas más se muden no sería problema.

(ah… las cosas se ponen difíciles en casa)

[que sucede Aibou, ahora tienes lo que querías, estas rodeado de hermosas mujeres, vives la vida que querías ¿No?]

(sip, es una buena vida… solo que se hace difícil el hablar con ellas, como por ejemplo, cuando Xen Asia e Irina están juntas, se ponen a hablar sobre la iglesia dios y esas cosas, ahí yo no entiendo nada, con Ravel y Koneko lo mismo, si no se están peleando hablan sobre cosas como el cabello la ropa y a mi parecer pareciera que hablan un idioma diferente, y por ultimo Rias, Akeno-san y Sona)

[ni te molestes en explicarlo, entiendo tu punto, ¿pero debo recordarte que si quieres más mujeres en tu vida, cosas como estas pasaran más a menudo]

(lo sé… ah… que rayos debo hacer)

-Hyoudou- Kiryu llamo a issei.

-¿Qué?-

-tienes un agujero bajo tu axila-

-no caeré en esa, quieres que levante la mano ¿no?-

-tch, y yo pensé que caerías, ¿en qué momento empezaste a utilizar tu cerebro?-

-no molestes-

-buu, bueno, Asia tendrás que buscar otra pareja para la carrera de tres piernas-

-¿eh? Asia correrá-

-si, que no prestaste atención-

Issei volteo a ver a Asia, quien había levantado tímidamente la mano para participar en el evento.

Los sentidos de issei se activaron, como aquel que protegía a Asia, no permitiría que alguna clase de pervertido (como si el ya no fuera suficiente) se acercara a Asia.

-¡yo seré la pareja de Asia!- Issei levanto la mano.

-¿oh?, a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino Hyoudou- dijo Kiryuu sonriendo.

-no dejare a Asia con algún pervertido-

-tú lo eres-

Issei tenía que controlarse para no estallar y empezar a gritar las mil y una cosas.

Pero retomando, se decidió que Issei y Asia serian los que correrían en el evento de la carrera de tres piernas.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-¡muévanse, corran!- exclamo Isabela, como maestra de educación física se había ganado un apodo en el corto tiempo que llevaba.

-¿Por qué nos toco la espartana como tutora para la clase?- se quejo uno de los chicos del salón de issei sudando la gota gorda.

-¡Dijeron algo!- exclamo Isabela golpeando el suelo con una espada de Kendo.

-¡hiiii!- los chicos gritaron como niñas y aumentaron la marcha.

Por otro lado del campo.

-¡Te desafío, Xenovia!-

-¡está bien, Irina!-

Ambas habían indicado una competición, corriendo a gran velocidad por la pista, aunque no es como si necesitaran entrenar, ya que el único reto para ellas serian las chicas del Consejo estudiantil.

-ah… ¿Por qué rayos corren tan rápido? Así no puedo ver sus Senos rebotar- se quejo Issei.

-ciertamente- exclamo el amigo pervertido de Issei, Motohama.

-les recuerdo que si alguno mira de forma lasciva a Xenovia terminara en cuidados intensivos, ¿No?- amenazo issei.

-lo sabes, rayos con este tipo, como es que Xenovia-san puede estar con alguien como tu- se quejaron sus dos amigos.

-púdranse- fue la simple respuesta de issei (pero hay que ver que Irina está bien dotada, si mal no recuerdo, ella se ha desarrollado bastante, gracias trajes de la iglesia estilo Bondage)

-oye, Hyoudou-

-Saji- quien llamo a Issei fue su amigo del consejo estudiantil, quien traía herramientas de medición y esas cosas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes tres?-

-mirando senos rebotar- respondieron los tres simple y llana mente.

-ustedes… tu no cambias verdad, Hyoudou-

-que puedo decir, así soy y así moriré- entonces issei noto el vendaje que Saji traía en el brazo.

-Issei, iremos a ver a las chicas del club de Kendo, te apuntas-

-nah, paso por hoy-

-ok, tú te lo pierdes- con eso los pervertidos se fueron.

-¿Qué pasa con el vendaje?-

-ah, ¿esto?- Saji se quito las vendas y unas marcas como serpientes negras habían aparecido en su brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Issei.

-Cuando le pregunté a Azazel-sensei, me dijo que la causa de esto ocurrió cuando tuve la batalla contigo en el último partido. Al parecer, cuando me conecté contigo, el Rey Dorado como te llaman, sumado a el Dragón Emperador Rojo, que llegó al Balance-Breaker y tomé tu sangre, eso tuvo una influencia en mi cuerpo. Parece que la línea que se desconectó de mi cuerpo también refleja la información de los datos que he tomado del Dragón Emperador Rojo-

-¿es malo?-

-no, parece que no es nada peligroso es solo que está apareciendo por mi cuerpo, como por ejemplo esta- Saji le mostro una en particular a issei.

-e-esto, es como la joya de mi Bossted Gear o el Divine Diving de Vali o la tipo dragon de Azazel, ¿te maldije?-

-no digas algo así que empezare a preocuparme, ¿sabes que Vvitra no tiene un gran historial no?- Saji cambio el tema –entonces, ¿Qué actividades vas a hacer?-

-la carrera de tres piernas, lo hice para que Asia no terminara con algún pervertido-

-no, que mejor forma de alejar a un pervertido que con otro pervertido-

-cállate, además tu bien sabes que no le hare nada a Asia, es como una hermana menor para mí-

-oh si, ¿Y desde cuándo?-

-desde hace un tiempo, empezando desde que las otras Rias y Akeno-san estaban molestando-

-ya ve, yo estaré en la competencia de comer pan-

-de seguro ganas- entonces dos chicas de lentes aparecieron detrás de Saji.

-Saji ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos a comprobar la configuración de cada una de las tiendas de campaña, así que síguenos rápidamente-

-Nosotros somos el consejo estudiantil, de todos modos, te falta poder como hombre, así que por favor trabaja-

Las presidenta y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil atacaron con todo.

-¡Si Kaichou –Fuku-Kaicho- Saji se precipito y se fue.

-tan estrictas como siempre-

-tú también no deberías estar haciendo algo, Ise-kun- dijo Sona mostrando el diminutivo afectuoso sin darse cuenta.

-jeje, me dijiste Ise-kun, Sona-Kaicho- issei se burlo un poco, cosa que solo enfureció a la morena Sitri.

-se-serás!- Sona estaba molesta, y no es para menos, si incluso Tsubaki se rio un poco por lo bajo.

-ya ya, regresare a lo que me toca, nos vemos más tarde, Sona-Kaicho- tras eso dicho, issei se marcho.

-rayos, no sé cómo es que pude fijarme en un tonto como el-

-pero aun así lo amas, no Kaicho-

-ni una palabra Tsubaki- dijo Sona ruborizad hasta los cabellos.

* * *

[Vvitra]

-¿Qué pasa compañero?-

[No es nada, no te preocupes, pero me parece curioso que por el simple hecho de tener contacto conmigo lo ah alterado, no importa cuántos pedazos de su alma fueron cortados, será una historia diferente cuando hay un comienzo]

(ok… no entendí nada)

[Cerca de ti están Fafnir y Vvitra. Y te has reunido con Tannin, tal parece que esta generación tiene fuertes lasos con los Reyes dragones]

-ok, dejare a Ddraig, está hablando por si mismo y yo no me entero de nada-

A lo lejos, Kiryu como siempre jugaba con Asia, apretando sus senos y la pobre monja sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Is… dijo Hyoudou, Argento, es su turno- dijo Isabela casi llamando al castaño por su nombre.

-Kiryu, podrías dejar de acosar sexualmente a mi compañera de equipo-

-buu, llego Hyoudou a molestar- dijo Kiryu haciendo un puchero.

(Juro que esta tipa me las pagara algún día)

Los demás miembros del salón que también participarían en la carrera ya habían empezado a entrenar, algunos lo hacían bien otros aun necesitaban practica.

-voy a atar la cuerda Asia- dijo Issei sosteniendo una cuerda corta.

-hai, issei-san-

-ok, ¿lista Asia?-

-¡H-Hai!- exclamo Asia avergonzada por estar tan cerca del castaño/rubio en mucho tiempo.

-ahora, uno dos…- dijo Issei.

Ambos se movieron pero el resultado fue predecible.

SLIP

Las piernas de ambos se enredaron y se fueron contra el piso, issei se sacrifico a si mismo para que Asia no sufriera tanto daño.

-¡ah! ¿Estás bien issei-san?- pregunto la rubia.

-se, simplemente un golpe en la nariz mas nada-

-ah, ¡estas sangrando!-

El golpe contra el suelo ocasiono que la nariz de issei empezara a sangrar, por lo que hasta que la hemorragia parara no podría hacer nada.

-Hyoudou, ve a la enfermería para que te revisen- dijo Isabela.

-hai Isabela-sensei- issei dejo la cancha para irse a la enfermería.

* * *

_**-Enfermería-**_

-que suerte la mía, vengo a la enfermería y la enfermera no se encuentra, bueno de todos modos la herida ya se está sanando sola- dijo Issei tumbándose sobre una de las camillas.

[agradece a tu factor regenerativo, como demonio, Dragon Slayer y los plus que te dan tus poderes, heridas sencillas como estas se curan en cuestión de nada]

-hablando de Dragon Slayer, ¿no hay alguna forma de poder utilizar lo que me enseñaste? Porque me resulta molesto el hecho que tuve que pasar por un calvario entrenando contigo para que ahora no pueda utilizar mis poderes de Dragon Slayer-

[como te eh dicho, aun no es momento de que vuelvas a usarlos, el que te comieras el relámpago sacro de la chica Himejima tampoco ayudo, ya que causo que el que te vuelvas un dragon se tarde menos, es por eso por lo que no estaba de acuerdo a la idea de enseñarte esta técnica, eres uno de los pocos que le he enseñado las artes del Dragon Slayer]

-¿Cómo cuantos?-

[con una mano vasta para contar a todos]

-oh… si me convierto en dragon, ¿podre regresar a la normalidad?-

[no, serás un dragon a toda ley y no podrás regresar a tu forma humana]

-no, eso no es bueno para mí, prefiero mi cuerpo humano gracias, si me convierto en dragon pierdo todo-

[solo piensas en que ya no podrás acostarte con tus chicas, ¿tan importante es el sexo?]

-haber como te lo digo, ¡es lo mas importante en el mundo para mí!-

[ah… porque será que a veces me tocan compañeros que piensan mas con lo que tienen colgando ahí abajo que con la cabeza]

* * *

Después de la escuela, Issei se paso por el club del ocultismo con Asia y Xenovia.

-estamos entrando, ¿eh? ¿Por qué las caras serias?- pregunto Issei.

Rias, Akeno, Erza y Koneko tenían una expresión seria en estos momentos, Kiba quien también estaba ahí mostro una expresión complicad.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Issei.

-si, ya se eligió quien seria nuestro rival en la próxima Rating Game-

-¿no soy yo verdad?- pregunto por si acaso Issei.

-no, nuestro siguiente rival es Diodora Astaroth- revelo Rias.

La expresión de issei y Xenovia paso a una vacía, igualada a la de Erza.

-el- issei no le agradaba para nada el tipo, sentimiento que compartía con Xenovia y erza.

* * *

_**-Días más tarde-**_

-vamos Asia, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro- dijo Issei.

Desde hace unos días issei y asia habían puesto todo de si practicando para la carrera, Xenovia también estaba ayudando en el entrenamiento.

Con el tiempo, Asia iba mejorando.

-¡hauu!-

Pero no mucho.

Asia volvió a tropezarse, pero esta vez issei la sostuvo para que ninguno terminara besando el suelo.

-su ritmo a mejorado, aunque aun les falta pulir ciertos detalles, ¿Qué tal si tenemos una carrera real como practica?- sugirió Xenovia.

-buena idea, Asia intentemos eso… ¿Asia?- cuando issei miro a la rubia, ella tenía un semblante triste.

-Asia, dime que te preocupa-

-ah, n-no es nada Issei-san… no me arrepiento de haber salvado a esa persona hace tiempo-

La historia era que Diodora fue el demonio herido que asia curo, el cual condujo a que Tacharan a Asia como bruja y fuera expulsada de la iglesia.

(¿no me gusta ver a Asia así, además… mis ojos no me engañan, ese tipo Diodora, trae algo entre manos, el aura que emana es muy oscura, incluso si somos demonios puedo notar los diferentes tipos de auras, la Rias pasada tenía esa misma clase de aura, comparado a la Rias de ahora)

-¿Issei-san?-

-¿eh? ¿Q-que pasa Asia?- por estar pensando issei no se dio cuenta de que Asia se le quedo mirando.

-tenias una cara muy seria hace unos momentos… también parecías algo triste-

(¿parecía triste? ¿Por qué?)

-Asia… si pudieras tener tu antigua vida de vuelta, ¿la aceptarías?- pregunto Issei muy serio, sabía que esta pregunta era muy importante, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de Asia.

Asia se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, Asia no se hiso esperar por su respuesta.

-no voy a volver- dijo Asía sonriendo –Issei-san, no sé si la yo de este mundo te lo dijo, pero recuerdas si te pregunte, ¿puedo quedarme al lado de Issei-san para siempre? En mi mundo tu respondiste si-

Issei recordó que Asia si le dijo eso, fue antes de iniciar el Rating Game contra los Phenex, cosa que issei prefirió no recordar mas.

-me gusta este lugar, también me gusta la academia Kuoh y el club de investigación de lo oculto, también me agradan Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Erza-san, Koneko-san, Gasper-kun, Ravel-san, Xenovia-san, Kiba-san los Senseis, Kiryu-san y Issei-san, la nueva vida que hice en esta ciudad es algo muy importante y le tengo mucho aprecio-

En respuesta, Issei abrazo a Asia.

-Asia, siempre estaremos juntos, prometo cuidarte para que nada malo te vuelva a pasar nunca, no te preocupes por Diodora, Rias y yo nos encargaremos de esto- dijo Issei expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos y a la vez, despertando viejos sentimientos que tenía anteriormente por la rubia.

Asia se sonrojo y miro perpleja, pero luego mostro una sonrisa de inmediato.

-Si-

Xenovia quien escucho todo eso, se puso ligeramente triste.

-Asia, quiero disculparme contigo, puede que aquí no nos hayamos visto en persona si no fue tras lo de Kokabiel, pero estoy segura de que te debí haber dicho cosas horribles, me siento arrepentida incluso ahora… tu siempre eres amable conmigo, dijiste que eres mi A-Amiga- la cara de Xenovia se torno roja.

(ah, ah pasado tiempo desde que la vi así) pensó Issei, la última vez que vio a su novia así fue tras iniciar su relación.

Asia tomo las manos de Xenovia y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-si, Xenovia-san y yo somos amigas- dijo Asia, ante eso algunas lagrimas escaparon de la cara de Xenovia.

-Gracias, Gracias, Asia-

[vas a llorar Aibou]

(¡cállate!, no estoy llorando)

[ja, ahora tu actúas de modo Tsundere, déjale eso a la chica Phenex]

-¡Uuuuuu! En realidad, están en contacto con...- unos gritos interrumpieron al escena tan emotiva.

-¿Irina? ¿También viniste?- pregunto Issei.

-Uuu, sí. Xenovia me invitó... Ella me dijo que la mañana en la academia Kuo también es buena. Y cuando llegué, vi esta hermosa amistad. Esto también debe ser la guía del señor y Michael-sama...- dijo Irina profundamente conmovida y empezando a rezar.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Te uniste al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Pero decidí unirme a otro club. ¡Además de eso, decidí hacer uno personalmente!-

-Hmm, por lo que vas a crear un club eh. ¿Cuál es el nombre y la descripción del club?-

Irina inflo el pecho y dijo en voz alta.

-¡Ufufu se sorprenderán al escuchar el nombre! ¡El nombre del club es _El Club de Amor y Salvación de Shidou Irina_! ¡La descripción es simple! ¡Vamos a ayudar a los necesitados sin ningúntipo de pago! ¡Aaaah, que se extienda mi amor a los paganos pecadores, por el señor y Miguel-sama,ya que tienen fuertes creencias en nuestra enseñanza!- dijo Irina rezándole al cielo otra vez.

-… tiene tantos problemas que no sé ni por donde iniciar, pero bueno, da lo mejor de ti Irina- dijo issei.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Por supuesto que ayudaré al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto cuando necesiten mi ayuda! ¡Esta vez voy a estar ayudando su Club para la carrera entre los clubes debido a la petición de Rias-san!-

-ya veo, por preguntar, ¿Cuántos miembros hay en tu club?-

-por los momentos estoy solo yo, es por eso que la tengo difícil para crear el club, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil me dijo que necesito al menos a 4 personas más para iniciar el club, así como buscar un profesor encargado-

-podría decirle a Isabela sobre eso del profesor, pero buena suerte para encontrar a los 4 que resten-

-si, eso hare, pero hasta que los encuentre, entrare como una más del club de la investigación de lo oculto-

-dejando eso de lado, será mejor continuar con el entrenamiento- dijo Issei.

Xenovia e Irina se unieron a las prácticas para la carrera de las tres piernas.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde.

-ah, estoy cansada- dijo Asia tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-toma, traje unas bebidas- Issei le paso una lata de refresco a Asia.

-gracias, Issei-san- gustosamente Asia acepto la bebida.

Issei y Asia estaban tomando un descanso tras guardar las cosas que utilizaron para practicar.

En esos momentos ambos se encontraban dentro del almacén del gimnasio.

-aunque Issei-san no parece nada cansado, comparado con el Issei-san de mi mundo, tu eres más confiable-

-oye, ¿acaso no soy igual al yo de tu mundo?-

-no hay mucha diferencia, solo que el Issei-san de ahí es un poco más flojo…creo-

-bueno, antes era así, pero comencé a entrenar y entrenar para ser más fuerte y no perder nada de nuevo, por lo que se me hizo una costumbre entrenar, me sentía intranquilo al no hacer nada, el entrenamiento con Oss-san también ayudo en eso-

-aunque aquí las cosas si son muy diferentes, aquí ya eres un demonio de clase alta, Issei-san, y ya tienes gran parte de tu equipo…- la expresión de Asia se entristeció un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-veras… el Issei-san de mi mundo también quería ser un demonio de clase alta para tener su propio Harem-

(el desear un harem para mi es algo multi-universal ¿eh?)

[siento lastima por los diferentes Yo en esos mundos]

-en ese lugar, deseaba que cuando Issei-san se volviera un demonio de clase alta, estar con él como una más de sus siervos, no es como si quisiera dejar a Buchou-san… pero yo quería eso, es una pena ya que aquí tienes a Gasper-kun y a Ravel-san-

-Asia…- Issei se sentía mal por ella, de alguna forma Asia quería estar junto a él, pero al tener a todos sus [Alfiles] no había forma de que Asia pudiera estar con él.

* * *

-Más tarde, en el salón del club del ocultismo-

El resto de los miembros del club se encontraban en el salón haciendo sus propias cosas.

-Issei, traje un video que te gustara- dijo Rias.

-¿se puede ver porno aquí?-

-¡No!- exclamo Rias con la cara completamente roja.

Koneko quien estaba sobre el regazo del castaño le golpeo la pierna.

-es una grabación en video de los partidos de los joven demonios, el duelo entre nosotros, Sona y ustedes también está gravado-

-al decir "gustar" me esperaba otra cosa-

-pues no, no es lo que tú querías ver Issei- negó Rias –en todo caso, aquí podrás ver los diferentes encuentros-

-deberías prestar atención, después de todo, tus futuros rivales aparecen en ese video- comento Azazel –en especial aquel que podría ponerte las cosas difíciles incluso para ti quien sobresale en alto poder-

-te refieres al primo de Rias, Sairaorg-san-

-aquí también esta su lucha, la pondré para verla, también será un futuro oponente para nosotros- Rias puso el video.

Todos estaban ansiosos, manteniendo su mirada fija en el monitor, el video comenzó y algunas horas más tarde.

Los ojos y expresión de todos cambiaron a uno sumamente serio, después de todo, el video mostro algo.

-es sin duda alguna poder puro, el nivel del chico de la casa Bael está muy por encima de los demonios jóvenes- comento Isabela muy seria.

Y no era para menos, el poder de Sairaorg y sus piezas aunque no se logro ver a todas era abrumador.

-dudo que alguna magia defensiva pueda parar sus golpes- comento Akeno.

-mi armadura de protección seria fácilmente pulverizada si tratase de parar alguno de sus golpes- comento por su parte Erza –incluso si lograra evitar sus golpes, puedo notar que hacerle algún daño considerable tomaría mucho esfuerzo, en una batalla uno a uno contra el… estaría perdida-

-el sin duda es alguien de temer, aun con su físico elevado, su velocidad era aterradora- comento Kiba.

Incluso Kiba o Issei utilizando su llama de velocidad la tendrían difícil.

-¿podrías igualar su velocidad con las llamas de velocidad, Ise-sama?-

-no, incluso si llegara a alcanzarlo, con que me dé un simple golpe estaré acabado, incluso si tengo el balance Breaker activo- dijo Issei, el poder de Sairaorg lo había dejado impresionado, y le demostró que aun hay mucha gente fuerte ahí fuera.

Tanto poder, y aun así peleaba con las manos desnudas.

-t-tengo miedo…- Gasper comenzó a temblar como una hoja, aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

-por lo visto, el único que podía plantarle cara a Sairaorg, seria Issei utilizando todo su poder, pero…- Azazel hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero?- repitió Rias.

-incluso así no podría contra el- dijo Issei, el video le había demostrado que no se comparaba en nada con Sairaorg.

-pero hay que ver que el chico Bael y Rias tienen sus similitudes, ambos se apresuran en enfrentarse cara a cara contra su oponente, ¿es que todos aquellos que tengan sangre Bael son de sangre caliente?- Azazel pregunto, como respuesta recibió un golpe con el abanico de papel que traía Rias.

-en el Rating Game elaborado por el consejo, Bael ocupa el primer puesto, seguido por Arcturus como los segundos, Agares paso a ser el tercero, Gremory ocupa el cuarto, Astaroth el quinto, Sitri el sexto y por ultimo esta Glaysa-Labolas- dijo Akeno.

-¿estamos en segundo lugar?- dijo Issei incrédulo.

-dado al poder tuyo y de tus piezas, se les coloco en ese lugar- explico Azazel.

-pero hay que decir que tu primo es un Monstruo Rias- comento sinceramente issei.

-si, se dice que tal vez el sobresaldrá en poco tiempo, cuando participe en los juegos oficiales-

-te mostrare una grafica para que entiendas mejor chico- dijo Azazel.

Un panel holográfico apareció en medio del salón del club, en los gráficos estaban las caras de Rias, Sona, Issei, Sairaorg y los otros jóvenes demonios, debajo de ellos parámetros empezaron a mostrarse, cada uno dividido en técnica, apoyo y magia además de la categoría Rey.

-la barra de Rey, ¿es la calidad del rey?- pregunto issei.

-correcto- respondió Azazel.

Rias, Sona y la chica de la casa Agares están puntuadas muy altamente, Rias está un poco más arriba de Sona, issei se encontraba por debajo de la chica Agares y por encima del Diodora, por otro lado Sairaorg está muy alto y el Yanki en último lugar.

-Rias sobresale en apoyo y esta sobre el promedio la rama de técnica, ¿Por qué sobresalgo en técnica?-

-tal vez porque cuentas con muchos tipos de ataques diferentes, cada una de tus llamas cuentan con diferentes ataques- explico Azazel –sobresales en técnica y Poder, estas regular con magia y tu apoyo es bajo-

-se, sobresalgo en ese rango a Sairaorg-san, pero su escala en poder está muy pero muy por encima de la mía-

-Sairaorg no tuvo que pelear enserio contra su oponente, al igual que tú en tu encuentro contra Zepyrdol- dijo Azazel.

-pero con ese poder, Sairaorg debe ser un prodigio-

-no- Azazel negó rápidamente lo que issei dijo –Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro nacido en la casa Bael que no tiene ningún talento, así mismo no heredo las características que transmiten la casa Bael, el poder de la destrucción, los que heredaron ese don fueron sus primos, los hermanos Gremory-

-ah, es cierto, la madre de Rias es de la casa Bael, es una cruel ironía a mi parecer, ¿pero Sairaorg-san no es el más fuerte de los jóvenes?-

-Lo logró al hacer algo que normalmente los demonios de sangre pura no hacen por que heredaron el don pasado de su clan, al entrenar su cuerpo logró superar a los genios-

-¿Normalmente no hacen?- repitió issei.

-los demonios que heredan las habilidades de sus clanes tienden a alardear de estas, así que no entrenan para dominar sus poderes o fortalecerlos, en cambio Sairaorg paso por un arduo entrenamiento para llegar a lo que es hoy-

-Sairaorg-san es increíble-

-Él estuvo siendo acosado, siguió siendo golpeado desde que nació y continuó siendo derrotado. Entre los demonios de clase alta y los demonios puros, los que son de color brillante con el medio ambiente, él era el que estaba caminando en un camino lodoso y sangriento-

(eso explica porque sentí una presión y confianza diferente a las que tienen Rias y Sona) pensó Issei.

-Una persona sin talento para convertirse en el próximo heredero elegido ¿Sabes lo que es un logro? Él es el verdadero negocio ya que sabe la gran diferencia de la humillante derrota y la felicidad de la victoria. Bueno, en el caso de Sairaorg, su fuerza proviene también de algo que es un secreto- termino de decir Azazel.

El video termino, como era de esperarse, con la victoria de Sairaorg.

El ambiente estaba cargado con seriedad, una victoria aplastante sin duda alguna.

-ambos la tendrán difícil, si Rias derrota a Astaroth, luego ustedes dos volverán a enfrentarse, el ganador se enfrentara contra Sairaorg-

Rias e Issei se miraron desafiantes.

-esta vez ganaremos- afirmo Issei.

-no pensamos perder, pero primero tenemos nosotros que derrotar a Astaroth- dijo Rias –Astaroth derroto a su oponente, la heredera al lado del Archiduque Agares, Seegvaira Agares-

-¿la One-san de lentes perdió?- dijo issei, no conocía a fondo de lo que era capaz la chica Agares y sus siervos, pero por el grafico ella era la número tres, por lo cual ella era fuerte.

-pero nunca pensé que Agares perdería- dijo Rias, a punto de poner el siguiente video.

FLASH

En la esquina de la habitación, un circulo magia de transporte de una persona apareció, tenía un emblema que issei no identificaba.

-Astaroth- dijo Akeno.

Después de un destello, una persona apareció en la esquina de la habitación, era un tipo de mirada gentil y sonrisa refrescante.

-¿Cómo están? Soy Diodora Astaroth. He venido a visitar a Asia-

* * *

Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Rias, Akeno, Diodora y Azazel sentado allí como asesor.

Esta era una discusión entre demonios clase alta, issei podía intervenir, pero prefirió quedarse a un lado para estar con asia, si la situación lo ameritaba, el tomaría cartas en el asunto y echaría a patadas al Diodora.

-Rias-san, lo diré claramente, quiero comercializar alfiles-

La mirada de issei empezó a volverse más gélida, un estimulo mas y entraría para sacar al Diodora de aquí.

-hey, Issei ¿Qué es comercializar?- pregunto Erza al no estar enterada.

-es una función donde permite a [Reyes] intercambiar piezas entre ellos, solo si las piezas a intercambiar son las mismas- explico Kiba por issei.

Asia se aferro a la mano de issei con fuerza, como tratando de decir que ella no quería.

-me gustaría intercambiar a una de mis alfiles por Asia Argento- dijo Diodora sin vacilar para luego mirar a Asia con su típica sonrisa.

(este bastardo, ¡está tratando a Asia como si fuera un simple objeto!)

Issei, Xenovia y Erza estaban literalmente matando a Diodora con la mirada.

-lo único que ordenare es…- Diodora trato de sacar un catalogo pero Rias no lo dejo terminar.

-Me lo imaginaba. Pero lo siento. Pensé que debería decírtelo antes de que me muestres el catálogo con tus siervos, así que te lo diré de antemano. No tengo ninguna intención de llevar a cabo un intercambio. No es que tus Alfiles no me gusten, pero no quiero perder a Asia. Ella es uno de mis más importantes siervos demoniacos- dijo Rias mirando a la cara a Diodora.

-¿es por su poder? ¿o es por su encanto como persona?- pregunto Diodora siendo insistente.

-las dos cosas, pienso en ella como una hermana- ante lo dicho, Asia estaba por llorar –vivimos juntas, le tengo mucho afecto y no pienso dejarla ir ¿Esa sería una buena razón? Creo que es una razón suficiente. No puedo entender porque intentas conseguir a Asia a través de mí con tal método, Diodora ¿Entiendes el significado de la propuesta?- dijo Rias dando por terminado el asunto.

Pero Diodora no pareció verse afectado ante las palabras de Rias, manteniendo esa espeluznante sonrisa.

-entiendo, me iré por ahora, pero no renunciare- Diodora se levanto y se acerco a Asia dándole la espalda a Issei -Asia. Te amo. Está bien, el destino no nos va a traicionar. Incluso si todos en este mundo nos rechazan, yo los venceré, no importa qué-

Asia se sintió intimidada por eso, Diodora pensaba invadir aun más el espacio personal de Asia tratando de besarle la mano.

GRAB

Issei sujeto el hombro de Diodora deteniendo lo que hacía.

-¿me puedes soltar? Me siento enfermo al ser tocado por un sucio dragon como tu- exclamo Diodora sin voltear a ver a Issei.

-oh, ¿así que por fin te muestras como eres?- exclamo Issei ejerciendo presión en el hombro de Diodora.

Diodora aun con su rostro sonriente volteo a ver a Issei.

¡!

El rostro de Diodora cambio a uno de pánico, ante sus ojos, podía ver a un gigantesco dragon humanoide listo para despedazarlo con sus garras y fauces.

-te recomiendo por tu propio bien, que te alejes de Asia, **o este sucio Dragon te despedazara pedazo por pedazo**\- el ambiente que rodeaba a Issei se sentía muy gélido, algo aterrador.

-ya veo, entonces hagamos esto, en el próximo partido venceré por lo que ambos nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda, ahí te derrotare, dragon emperador celestial rojo y líder del clan 73, Arcturus Issei-

-quiero ver que lo intentes niño bonito-

El aura amenazante que ambos emitían estaban chocando, el aire se colmo por completo con un instinto asesino incluso palpable.

-rey dorado, Dragon rojo…. Te eliminare Arcturus Issei-

-Diodora Astaroth, ¡te mostrare las profundidades del averno!-

Los dos se miraron fijamente, dispuestos a matarse ahí mismo si pudieran.

RING RING

El teléfono de Azazel sono.

-Rias, Diodora, buenas noticias, su encuentro será en 5 días-

-ya veo, me retiro por ahora, espero volver a vernos pronto Asia- con eso dicho, Diodora se marcho en un círculo mágico.

Mientras que issei se quedo ahí parado, el aura que envolvía su cuerpo todavía no desaparecía.

-Issei-san- Asia trato de tocar al castaño pero.

-no me toques ahora Asia, estoy demasiado molesto, puede que te lastime si tratas de tocarme- dijo Issei luego volteo a ver a los demás –iré a liberar algo de estrés, nos vemos mas tarde en casa- con eso dicho, Issei se marcho en un círculo mágico especial creado pro Ryu

-a-a pasado tiempo desde que veía a Issei tan enojado- dijo Rias sintiéndose intimidada por el aura del castaño/rubio.

-s-si, pero no mentiré, eso me dejo excitada-

-¡Akeno!-

-en todo caso, creo que sería mejor ver el video sobre la pelea de Diodora- dijo Erza –con eso podemos tener una idea de que tan fuerte es-

-si, también nos quedaremos para ver el video- dijo Kiba.

Rias entonces coloco el otro video.

* * *

Por otro lado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

En alguna parte del mundo, una montaña acababa de ser reducida a escombros.

-¡Maldito Diodora! ¡me importa una reverenda mierda que seas el hermano menor de Ajuka-sama! ¡No dejare que te acerques a Asia!- grito Issei con su Balance Breaker y Mezame-Kin fase 2 activo estallando en un torrente de energía verde y dorada.

[ciertamente no hay que enojarte Aibou]

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Ya más tranquilo luego de liberar toda la rabia y estrés acumulada, Issei llego a su casa, aun no anochecía y tampoco se encontraban nadie en la casa por lo que se dio un baño y por capricho decidió entrar en el sauna que hay en la casa.

-ah… esto se siente bien… dudaba cuando decidieron poner un sauna en la casa… pero esto es lo mejor- exclamo Issei relajado.

Tan relajado estaba que no noto que alguien más se metió con él en el sauna.

-ciertamente… se siente bien- dijo una voz que issei conocía muy bien.

-¡Xen! ¿Cuándo?- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

-hace unos momentos, ¿No notas que en entre?- pregunto la peli azul.

-n-no, estaba muy relajado, además de que con el vapor no pude percatarme de tu esencia- dijo Issei tocándose la nariz.

Xenovia se sentó al lado del castaño.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Issei.

-estábamos viendo el video del partido de Diodora-

-¿algo que necesite saber?-

-por lo que Gremory dijo, ocurría algo extraño.

-¿extraño?-

-el poder de Diodora subió repentinamente, antes no era así por lo que ella dice, el solo se encargo de eliminar a todos los siervos de la chica de la casa Agares-

-bueno, el que un [Rey] solo elimine a todo un equipo no es algo tan descabellado, pero según el grafico, la chica Agares estaría detrás de mí en lo referente a poder, además de que como Sona, ella es del estilo estratégico, así que no sé como hizo ese infeliz de Diodora para ganar- dijo Issei matándose la cabeza pensando en cómo Diodora logro ganar.

-quiero ayudar a Asia, no quiero que ese sujeto se lleve a Asia, como Gremory, siento que Asia es alguien muy importante para mí, no quiero perderla- dijo Xenovia.

-Xen…- entonces a Issei se le ocurrió algo, descabellado pero algo –creo que tengo una idea, pero puede que no te guste-

-dila, si me permite ayudar a Asia-

-… la cosa es. Hacer una comercialización con Rias, solo por esta vez, intercambiarte a ti por la pieza del caballo libre que tiene Rias, así por este encuentro serias parte del grupo Gremory y podrías pelear con tus propias manos para poner a Asia a salvo-

-no me gusta la idea de ser siervo de Gremory… pero para salvar a Asia… estaría dispuesta a seguir ese plan-

-ya veo, luego hablare con ella-

-por cierto, ¿Dónde fuiste luego de que Diodora se fue?-

-estaba enojado, así que Ryu me llevo lo más alejado de Kuo, a un sitio donde no hubiera nadie para poder liberar algo de estrés-

-¿te calmaste?-

-sep… aunque termine destruyendo una montaña en el proceso-

-algo tuyo diría- dijo Xenovia riéndose un poco.

-¡oye!-

-pero, por cómo eres es que estoy a tu lado, y eso nadie lo cambiara- dijo Xenovia recostándose sobre el castaño.

-acaso desarrollaste el gusto de molestarme?-

-no creo… pero ciertamente es divertido verte enojado-

-tch-

-en todo caso, Ise-

-¿Qué? ¡Who!- Xenovia se avía sentado sobre el castaño -¿Qué onda con esto?-

-últimamente no hemos seguido con nuestra rutina-

-¿rutina?-

-tener Sexo todos los días para que yo pueda quedar embarazada-

-ah… es cierto, no lo hemos hecho desde esa vez en el inframundo, con todo lo que ah pasado-

-¿estás de ánimo?- Xenovia sintió algo duro tocando su vientre –creo que no debí preguntar- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa.

-sexo en un sauna, esa es nueva- dijo Issei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo como al peli azul retiro la toalla que cubría a ambos y empezó a hacerle una felación –sin duda… hah… te… has vuelto muy buena en esto-

-Puah… eh tenido tiempo de practicar- dijo Xenovia sin detener sus trabajos bucales –eh investigado sobre formas que te gustaran, como esta- Xenovia atrapo el miembro de issei en sus cálidos pechos –se que te encanta cuando meto tu pene entre mis pechos-

-me…conoces muy…bien- dijo issei entre jadeos, siendo apretado por esos cálidos montes mientras que el eje de su pene era lamido.

En esa sala caliente, lo único que se podía escuchar era los sonidos del castaño/rubio jadeando de placer.

Aumentando el placer para el castaño/rubio, Xenovia introdujo el miembro de su novio hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

-Xen… me vengo- issei libero la primera carga en lo más profundo de la garganta de su amada.

Glup

-no me canso de ese sabor- dijo Xenovia retirando el semen que quedaba en sus labios –pero, lo quiero es aquí- Xenovia se apoyo contra la pared del sauna con una mano, moviendo juguetonamente su trasero y con la otra mano abriendo sus labios vaginales.

-cuál es la prisa- asiendo relucir unos instintos sádicos que ni el mismo sabia que tenia, Issei en vez de penetrar de una vez a su novia, simplemente roso su miembro en la entrada, introduciendo solo la punta.

-por favor Ise… ya… ¡Lo quiero ya!- ese tono de desesperación en la voz de Xenovia estaba encendiendo a issei como nunca antes.

(rayos, ¿acaso el sadismo es contagioso?) pensó el castaño al ver tal escena.

-aun no, hoy me tomare mi tiempo para el juego previo- issei entonces descendió y empezó a lamer la vagina de Xenovia.

-hah… hah…- Xenovia se limitaba a jadear ante tan placentero acto, sintiendo la lengua y los dedos de Issei adentrándose tan profundo como podían en su interior.

Lamiendo, introduciendo sus dedos, dándole un leve mordisco en el botón rosa de su amada, disfrutando como nunca al escuchar esos dulces jadeos que ella intentaba suprimir, el cómo las piernas de ella empezaban a temblar.

-¡Hah!- entonces llego el primero orgasmo de Xenovia.

-aguantaste mucho, así que, ¡aquí está tu premio!- Issei de una sola vez introdujo su pene en lo más profundo.

-¡hah!- Xenovia solo se retorció de placer liberando un muy fuerte gemido, sintiendo sus piernas como si fueran gelatina –e-espera…. Acabo de venirme… de-déjame descansar al menos un poco- suplico Xenovia.

-no… quiero jugar hoy- Issei se apoyo en la espalda de Xenovia, penetrándola lenta y tortuosamente mientras que lamia su oreja –y se que te encanta que te ataque así, de lo contrario… no estarías apretándome ahí debajo de tal manera-

Las penetraciones continuaron a un ritmo lento, aumentando de momento en rápidas penetraciones solo para que el castaño/rubio bajara la intensidad cuando la peli azul estaba por tener otro orgasmo.

(me está molestando, haciendo eso para que no pueda correrme) pensó la peli azul sumida en el placer que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en los labios de Issei al tener una "brillante idea"

-sabes, te eh tenido en suspenso por un largo rato, pero… me pregunto que pasara si meto mi pulgar aquí-

-¡hah!- Xenovia dio un muy fuerte gemido al llegar al orgasmo cuando issei introdujo su pulgar en su ano -¡no! ¡no metas tu dedo ahí!-

-jaja, esto es interesante, eres cristiana, que piensan los cristianos sobre el sexo anal- el tono de voz de issei ni tenía la intención de ocultar lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con esto, aumentando el ritmo de la penetración.

-n-no lo sé- respondió Xenovia, ahí se percato de que el ser penetrada tan salvajemente, siendo molestada en sus dos agujeros, sumado al calor del sauna y del propio calor que issei despedía al ser un Dragon Slayer de fuego comenzaba a marearla

Cambiando de posición, teniéndose ambos cara a cara, Xenovia enredo sus piernas por la cintura de Issei.

-hah… i-Ise, ¿a-acaso no te vas a venir?, Eh estado viniéndome sin control desde hace un rato- dijo Xenovia, su mirada estaba algo perdida, salvia corría por la comisura de su boca.

-estoy casi por acabar, pero tratare de aguantar unos ratos mas-

-n-no, si sigues así terminare desmayándome- suplico Xenovia.

-vamos, se que puedes seguir, vamos, vamos- Issei empezó a molestar mas a Xenovia, apretando sus pezones y su clítoris todo mientras la penetraba rápida y profundamente, sacando su miembro desde la base y empujando todo el camino hacia adentro de un solo golpe.

-hah… no puedo más, me vengo, ¡me vengo!-

-¡yo también! ¡Juntos!- Issei empezó a aumentar el ritmo de la penetración, hasta que.

-¡hah!- issei llego al orgasmo, soltando toda su carga en lo más profundo de Xenovia.

-hah…hah…- al sentir ese cálido liquido llenando sus adentros, Xenovia no aguanto más llegando a un orgasmo muy potente que la dejo inconsciente.

-eh?, oye ¡Xenovia!-

* * *

En la habitación de Xenovia.

-rayos, no debo exigirse tanto, me hizo pasar por un susto- dijo Issei vestido solo con sus pantalones dejando a una dormida Xenovia en su cama.

[tu tuviste la culpa Aibou, al ser de fuego no te afecta el calor, pero hacer algo así, en un lugar caliente como un Sauna… fue mucho para ella]

-estuviste mirando todo el tiempo- dijo Issei molesto.

[…]

-mirón-

[¡Cállate tu!]

-dejare que Xen descanse… lo malo es que eso no me ayudo, aun estoy con ánimos- dijo Issei viendo la furiosa erección entre sus pantalones –bueno, iré por Isabela-

[es que no puedes estar un rato sin andar como un mono calenturiento]

-silencio Ero dragón-

[¡COMO ME LLAMASTE! ¡TU ERES EL DRAGON DE LA PERVERSION!]

-lo que digas- Issei entonces bajo a la sala, esperando que su otra pareja estuviera de ánimos.

-oh, issei, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Rias quien estaba en la sala tomando un café, quedando algo embobada observando el físico ganado por el castaño/rubio.

-buscaba a Isabela, ¿Esta?-

-aquí- se escucho la voz de Isabela desde la cocina.

-perfecto- issei se disponía a llevarse a su [Torre] pero recordó lo que hablo con Xenovia en el baño –ah Rias, mañana me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿hum? ¿sobre qué?-

-para el encuentro con Diodora, Xen estuvo de acuerdo en que solo por este encuentro hiciera un intercambio de piezas contigo, Xenovia estar en tu grupo y a mí me darás la pieza de caballo libre que te quede-

-¡eh!- exclamo Rias sorprendida –entonces-

-cuando sea el encuentro te prestare a Xenovia, mañana hablamos mejor- dijo Issei entrando en la cocina.

-e-espera, porque mañana ahora podríamos hablar- dijo Rias siguiendo al castaño a la cocina, y verlo cargar a la sensei castaña al hombro.

-¡wow! ¿Qué está haciendo Ise-sama?!- exclamo Isabela avergonzada al ser cargada por issei.

-estoy de ánimos para tu sabes que, así que somos tu y yo esta noche- dijo Issei marchándose a su habitación.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿solo yo?! ¿Qué ocurre con Xenovia-san?-

-está durmiendo, ella ya tubo el suyo pero quede con ganas, por lo que seremos solo nosotros dos-

-no puede ser, yo sola no puedo, ¡ayudaaaa!- fue lo que dijo la [Torre] de issei antes de marcharse con él.

-¿q-que acaba de pasar?- se pregunto Rias.

"Hah" desde arriba se escucho un gemido, cosa que le dijo a Rias que pasaba.

-Maldita sea, ahora no podre dormir escuchando sus gemidos, ¿Por qué tuve que caer en la maldita Friend Zone?- se quejo Rias completamente celosa de Isabela.

En ese momento, la otra pelirroja de la casa paso por la sala, con la cara roja como su cabello y balbuceando algunas cosas.

-¿Erza? Erza ¡erza!- llamo Rias.

-¡no vi nada de Issei y Xenovia en el sauna!- dijo la peli escarlata con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡¿huh?!- Rias no entendió.

Entre algunos gritos y gemidos, otro día en la casa Hyoudou termino.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

**_Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai_**_**  
**_**_Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru_**

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

**_Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame_**_**  
**_**_Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka_**

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

**_Sono Subete Ha Hoshii_**_**  
**_**_Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu_**

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De_**_**  
**_**_Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completo.

Es probable que algunos comentarios vengan a decir que es igual al canon, pues obvio que tiene que ser así, esta saga (Por lo menos en este fic) tiene elementos que no podemos ni quitar ni cambiar ya que Asia está implicada, en algunos otros remplazaron a Asia por lo que el cambiar el canon es posible, aquí no.

Después de varios capítulos otro Lemon, de vez en cuando los escribiré, no soy un escritor porno como algunos ponen aquí así que no esperen Lemons en varios capítulos.

Puede que aun no acabemos con este volumen de la novela pero avisare desde ahora, al acabar esta tendremos otra arca no canon para la integración de un personaje.

Les invito a leer mis demás fics, en especial el DxGt y Ashikabi no DxD

Sin más que decir, me despido, les hablo Rise BAY.


	19. Entrevista

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppai) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo diecinueve _**[Entrevista]**_

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Era temprano en la residencia Hyoudou, raro ya que después de una noche muy agitada mara Issei uno esperaría que durmiera hasta pasado el medio día, pero ese no fue el caso.

-las 06: 34… es temprano- dijo Issei mirando el reloj que tenia al lado de la cama.

-hmm…- a su lado bien agarrada de su pecho y utilizando el brazo derecho del castaño como almohada se hallaba una de las tantas chicas de issei y su torre Isabela.

-se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme- issei quito unos mechos de cabello que cubrían la cara de su amada -… que hago, ya no tengo sueño… supongo que bajare a hacer algo- con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Isabela, issei lentamente se soltó del agarre, colocando su almohada en su lugar.

Isabela abrazo la almohada sin darse cuenta de que ya no era issei.

Issei por su parte se vistió con ropas ligeras y bajo al primer piso, buscando un buen café mañanero.

-raro, por lo general duermo mucho tras tener relaciones- dijo issei mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina.

-buenos días Issei- quien recibió al castaño fue su prometida, Sempai y actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona Sitri.

-buenas Sona, ¿no dormiste bien?- pregunto Issei ya que noto unas claras ojeras bajo los ojos de la morena.

-tu deberías de saberlo muy bien, ¿o crees que es fácil dormir escuchando esos gemidos que vienen de tu cuarto cada noche?- por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo, se notaba que estaba molesta.

-oh… ¿cu-cuanto escuchaste?- pregunto issei.

-las cosas se volvieron más fáciles de oír desde el momento que Isabela-sensei gemía y gritaba porque fueras más rudo, que la nalguearas- dijo la morena con claro disgusto en su voz.

Como se supo desde hace unos días, Isabela era esa clase de mujer que disfrutaba mas del sexo cuando era ligeramente golpeada, siendo una M clara.

-joder… ¿debería de mandar a hacer insonora la habitación?- se pregunto a si mismo issei.

-no sé sobre Ravel Phenex-san, ¿Pero crees que no me molesta escuchar a "MI" Prometido tener relaciones con otras mujeres?-

-ah… l-lo lamento, no sabía que te estaba haciendo daño con eso- issei se sentía como un total y completo imbécil, Sona le había dicho sus sentimientos y el los había aceptado, pero al ser como es, estaba lastimando a la morena.

-si, me has hecho daño, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitártelo, tengo bien claro que no soy la única, tengo que compartirte ya que varias mujeres te aman… pero aun así me gustaría que pienses en mis sentimientos- los ojos de la morena amenazaban con empezar a llorar.

Sin saber qué hacer, Issei opto por lo más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento y abrazo a la morena con todas sus fuerzas mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-lo siento, siento ser un idiota y pervertido total sin pensar en tus sentimientos Sona-

-… eres… un tonto- Sona golpeo el pecho del castaño casi sin fuerza derramando algunas lagrimas.

Issei simplemente se quedo ahí consolando a la dolida morena.

Sin saber que desde la escalera otra persona mas quien compartía esos mismos sentimientos por issei escuchaba atentamente todo.

-Issei se ha vuelto alguien tan importante para Sona como para mi…- quien escucho todo era Rias quien también tenía unas ojeras al no poder dormir en toda la noche por los gemidos de la [Torre] del castaño/rubio.

Sin saber qué hacer y al no querer estropear este momento intimo que tenían esos dos, Rias se regreso a su habitación.

Como Issei consolaba a Sona y al tenerla tan cerca que podía oler solamente el aroma del champú que utilizaba esta, no noto que Rias había estado allí.

-¿mejor?- pregunto Issei al notar que Sona ya no lloraba.

-s-si…- ya expresado lo que sentía y al percatarse de lo extremadamente cerca que se encontraba con el castaño/rubio, Sona no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-perdóname por esto, creo que debería de controlarme un poco- dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla.

-Deberías, recuerda que no solo tu vives aquí, ponte a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás- aclaro Sona alejándose un poco del castaño por su propia salud.

-ciertamente debería hacer eso… aunque le prometí a Xen sobre tener un hijo juntos-

-somos demonios Issei, las posibilidades de embarazo son bajas incluso si se intenta diariamente y repetidas veces, aun somos jóvenes, no crees que es mejor esperar-

-tiene sentido lo que dices, y en parte lo apoyo, la cosa es Xen-

-… déjamelo a mí… hablare con Xenovia-san al respecto-

-¿harías eso por mi? Te lo agradezco mucho- como agradecimiento Issei beso en los labios a Sona tomándola por sorpresa haciendo que la morena se tornara tan roja como el cabello de su amiga.

-¡q-q-q-q-que estás haciendo!- exclamo Sona retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

-je, eres linda cuando te sonrojas, Sona-Kaicho- dijo issei juguetonamente obteniendo como resultado que Sona se pusiera mas roja si se podía, al igual que juraría que vio humo salir de sus orejas.

-¡¿a-acaso te divierte el molestarme así?!- exclamo Sona.

-un poco- respondió sinceramente issei.

-por Satán, tu y mi One-sama son iguales, les gusta mucho el molestarme-

-no creo, más que molestarte-.

Issei dio un paso.

Sona retrocedió uno.

-me gusta el ver todas las facetas que tienes-

Issei dio otro paso.

Sona retrocedió otro paso.

-la seria y estricta Kaicho, la Sona quien a pesar de ser mano firme, es buena y se preocupa por sus siervos y amigos-

Issei siguió avanzando hacia la morena.

Mientras que Sona retrocedió, hasta que su espalda choco contra el refrigerador indicándole que se le acabo el camino.

-pero por sobre todo, la Sona de la cual me eh enamorado- sin más que decir y sin que Sona pudiera escapar, issei volvió a sellar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso pero cargado de sentimientos.

Tras unos segundos que a Sona le parecieron horas, ambos se separaron.

-eres un malvado, molestándome de esa manera- exclamo Sona roja de la vergüenza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del castaño/rubio.

-jeje- issei simplemente rio levemente contento por la reacción de la morena.

Luego de unos minutos, Sona e issei estaban sentados en la mesa platicando sobre algunas cosas.

-Sona, ¿sabes algo sobre el antiguo lenguaje del mundo demoniaco?- pregunto Issei.

-uhm… un poco, ¿Por qué?-

-Beelzemon se encuentra revisando todo el territorio que dejo mi antepasado, hasta los momentos ah descubierto barias ruinas antiguas, así como que algunos demonios ya se encontraban viviendo ahí-

-¿La zona era habitada?- pregunto Sona sorprendida.

-yo también me sorprendí, al parecer hay tanto demonios como Youkais ahí-

-¿también Youkais?... tanto tu como tu territorio están lleno de sorpresas, ¿pero no entiendo la pregunta?-

-no te impacientes, sucede que de entre las ruinas que Beelzemon encontró, una de ellas era una vieja biblioteca, la mayoría de los libros fueron dañados con el paso de los tiempos, pero algunos eran rescatables por lo que Beelzemon los envió a través de Ryu, pero la mayoría están escritos en un lenguaje que no reconozco, y investigando un poco descubrí que estaban escritos en demoniaco antiguo-

-tan poco es como si fuera una experta, pero creo que podría intentar- dijo Sona dándole un sorbo a su café.

-con ayuda de unos libros logre traducir lo que la portada de unos libros decía, Te suena de algo… Akuma No Mi-

Sona se sorprendió al escuchar eso, al punto de que casi se atraganta con su café y issei rápidamente fue a ayudarla.

-Cof…Di-dijiste… Cof… Akuma No Mi?-

-s-si, ¿acaso es algo malo?-

Tras recuperarse, Sona explico lo que sabía de las Akuma No Mi.

-las Akuma No Mi son unas frutas especiales y poderosas que aparecieron por el mundo tras la muerte del Primer Leviatán, las frutas le daban diferentes poderes especiales a quienes se la comían, pero como resultado esas personas quedaban malditas ya que no podían entrar al agua ya que se debilitaban y de caer al mar terminaban ahogándose-

-wow, ¿Cuántas de esas frutas hay?- pregunto Issei interesado.

-no sabría decirte, barias y barias frutas se registraron en la historia del mundo humano, algunas desaparecieron por un tiempo y otras aparecían por primera vez, no sabría decirte exactamente cuántas ahí-

-¿esas frutas aun están en el mundo?-

-las frutas no desaparecerán, ellas posen un ciclo de reencarnación, cuando al persona se come la fruta gana sus poderes por el resto de su vida, pero al morir y después de pasar un determinado tiempo, la fruta vuelve a aparecer en el mundo-

-¿Cómo es que no se sabe nada de ellas?, ¿Qué clase de habilidades te dan esas frutas?-

-eso depende de que fruta comas, se poco sobre esto, mi One-sama investigo mas sobre ellas, ya que hubo una época donde las Akuma no mi estuvieron en su auge-

-¿una época donde las frutas sobresalieron más?, cuando fue eso-

-irónicamente fue en una era donde el riesgo de morir al ser un usuario era más alto, me refiero a la gran era pirata-

-es enserio o me estas tratando de tomar el pelo, Piratas ¿Enserio?- issei estaba muy escéptico, pero sabía que Sona no era el tipo de gente que fuera a decir esta clase de cosas.

-créelo, la era pirata ocurrió cuando había más mar que tierra en el planeta, diferentes personas con ideales distintos se alzaron al mar en búsqueda de tesoros y demás, en esa época las Akuma No Mi se hicieron algo importantes ya que con ellas lograban ser más poderosos-

-con lo del riesgo de morir te referías a que si caían al mar morían verdad-

-en efecto, los ataques a barcos piratas siempre eran utilizando cañones, por lo que si un barco se hundía, aquel que fuera un usuario moriría-

-…- issei le pareció muy interesante la historia que Sona le estaba contando.

-pero… ¿Por qué hay un libre sobre las Akuma No Mi en esa biblioteca?- pregunto Sona.

Issei se hacia esa misma pregunta, todo en torno al territorio de su antepasado estaba plagado de misterios, desde las extrañas ruinas que habían en diferentes partes… hasta esa criatura de pesadillo que los ataco en el inframundo.

-issei…- Sona saco al castaño/rubio de sus pensamientos, que al mirarla noto que tenía un rostro de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-… esa cosa… ¿Beelzemon-san ha descubierto algo sobre que era?- pregunto Sona, su rostro reflejaba algo de temor.

-… no, hasta ahora Beelzemon no ha descubierto algún indicio sobre que era "Eso"… pero tampoco quiero saberlo- Issei recordó ese horrible sentimiento de cómo su cuerpo fue despedazado como si fuera de papel, llenándose de un sentimiento de impotencia al sentirse tan débil.

Esa criatura fuera lo que fuese, seguiría siendo un profundo trauma causante de pesadillas para los que pudieron experimentar a primera mano su abrumadora fuerza.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made**__**  
**__**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte**__**  
**__**Share The One Dream Shinjiatte**__**  
**__**Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide**__**  
**__**Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue**__**  
**__**Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style**__**  
**__**Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor**__**  
**__**Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda**__**  
**__**Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda**__**  
**__**Mousuguni Todokukara**_

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Parque De La Ciudad De Kuo-**_

Luego de terminar con unos cuantos contratos, issei decidió tomar un pequeño descanso en el parque, incluso como demonio de clase alta e incluso siendo lo suficientemente poderoso para transportarse por su propio círculo mágico, aun así tenía que hacer sus contratos en bicicleta.

-pensar que me gane el apodo del demonio de la bicicleta, es un apodo patético- se lamento el mismo, viendo una máquina expendedora cerca, issei se paro y compro una lata.

Mientras tomaba, sintió una presencia repentina, así como Ryu le alerto de que dos personas de gran poder se encontraban muy cerca de él.

Cuando issei volteo, vio a un hombre joven vestido con ropas en mal estado.

-yo, ha pasado un tiempo, Sekiryuttei-

-¡Bikou!- Issei sin necesidad de cargar energía ni nada entro en la primera fase de su transformación dorada -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-tranquilo Sekiryuttei, no vengo a pelear, eh venido a acompañar a mi socio- dijo Bikou mirando hacia atrás.

Issei no necesito que hubiera más luz que alumbrara el lugar, ese ardor en su brazo izquierdo y esa energía que no olvidaba es más una energía que había aumentado más desde su último encuentro.

-ya han pasado dos meses, Hyoudou Issei, ¿o prefieres Arcturus Issei?- quien hablo fue el némesis de issei, el Hakuryukou Vali.

-Vali- Issei se preparo para cambiar a fase dos y activar su Balance Breaker.

-parece que te has vuelto más fuerte, así como escuche que alcanzaste el Balance Breaker completo, eso me hace feliz- dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

-hola genio blanco, ¿quieres que reiniciemos la pelea que no terminamos la vez pasada?-

El conteo regresivo de la Bossted Gear inicio.

-estas muy agresivo hoy, Hyoudou Issei-

-Somos seres opuestos, quiera o no, el que estés cerca me causa mucha molestia-

-no he venido aquí para molestarte o iniciar alguna pelea, pese a que me gustaría probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto en estos meses-

-¿entonces para que has venido?-

-escuche que la chica Gremory tendrá un Rating Game contra el próximo heredero de la casa Astaroth.

Issei se preguntaba de donde saco esa información, pero al ser terroristas uno esperaría cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-deberías decirles que tengan cuidado-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-viste el video del duelo entre Astaroth y la princesa del Archiduque Agares-

Issei se puso a pensar, el no había visto el video pero por lo que Xenovia le dijo, sumado a algunas cosas que Azazel explico, el poder de Diodora se había disparado mucho en muy poco tiempo, rallando en lo extraño.

-¿Sabes algo de eso?-

-simplemente diré, que el heredero de la casa Astaroth se ha juntado con malas influencias-

-¿malas influencias?- issei no entendía, trataba y trataba de dar a una explicación sobre lo que Vali decía pero no llego a nada, maldecía no ser tan listo.

Ajeno a todo, una sombra apareció, sombra que ni Vali ni Bikou esperaron sorprendiéndose también.

-Nuu….- quien apareció desde la oscuridad, podría ser fácilmente descrito con la palabra "MACHO" salvo por el hecho de que viste un traje de lolita gótica y usando orejas de gato falsa.

-¿Mil-tan?- issei reconoció claramente a su "contratista" regular.

Vali miro dos veces al "extraño" individuo.

-Nyo- "Ella" levanto la mano y saludo al castaño/rubio.

Issei devolvió el saludo forzando una sonrisa tanto como podía, mientras que Vali sacaba conclusiones apresuradas.

-al juzgar por sus orejas, ¿Una Nekomata? Ni siquiera yo podía sentirlo hasta que se acerco, ¿utilizo Sennjutsu?- pregunto Vali a Bikou con un rostro serio.

(no es eso… ¿un gato-Trol?) pensó Issei.

Bikou no sabía que decir, pero debido a la aparición de "Ella", el ambiente se aligero mucho, así como los instintos de batalla de Vali se esfumaron.

(¡¿está sorprendido por Mil-tan?!) pensó Issei asombrado.

-bueno, a quien le importa, volvamos Bikou- después de decir eso, Vali trato de irse.

-espera, ¿viniste a verme solo para decirme eso?- pregunto Issei.

Ante esa pregunta, Vali sonrió.

-estaba cerca así que decidí advertir a mi futuro rival-

-ah por cierto- el que hablo ahora fue Bikou -¿recuerdas a la chica que estaba con Arthur cuando tratamos de llevarnos a la hermana menor de Kuroka?-

-¿la que acompañaba al que tiene la espada Caliburn?-

-¡esa misma! No sé cuál es la historia detrás, pero te recomiendo no encontrarte con ella, por alguna razón te odia y se unió a nuestro grupo con el único propósito de matarte, bien eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos Sekiryuttei, oye Vali vamos a comer a esa tienda de fideos chinos de la que se rumorea en nuestro camino-

-e-espera- cuando Issei trato de pararlos, ya fue tarde porque Vali y Bikou desaparecieron entre las sombras.

Tan fácil como llegaron, se fueron.

-¿Qué carajo paso?- pregunto a nadie en concreto Issei, regresando a la normalidad, y notando que Mil-tan también desapareció.

[tu rival es raro]

-eso no lo dudo-

*aunque ambos son raros*

-¡Oye!-

[pero me estoy divirtiendo]

-¿Qué te pasa?-

[Siento como si hablara al máximo contigo que con todos los poseedores que he tenido. Eres el primer anfitrión con el que creo que me estoy divirtiendo al hablar]

-es porque eres un gran guía, de no ser por ti no sabría muchas de las cosas que pasaron y de seguro pasaran en un futuro-

[eso es bueno, eres de los pocos que no me tratan como una herramienta sino como un ser]

-pero eres un ser, no eres el todo poderoso dragon celestial emperador rojo-

[Kukuku seguro que eres raro]

*pero una buena persona que no nos trata mal*

-hah…. No los entiendo en absoluto-

* * *

Después de regresar a su casa luego de terminar el último contrato de la noche, Issei le conto a Rias sobre lo sucedido con Vali así como lo que él dijo.

-Si él entró en esta ciudad, entonces debería haber sabido al respecto... Pero no podemos encontrarlos a todos ¿Una técnica para eliminar su propia presencia? ¿Una determinada aplicación de Sennjutsu? ¿O es que Kuroka tiene una barrera de espacio?- Rias activo un pequeño círculo mágico y se comunico con alguien –voy a informarle de esto a Oni-sama y a Azazel por si acaso-

-deberían estar alerto con Diodora, no es como si supiera a lo que Vali se refería… pero todo en Diodora me da mala espina- comento Issei.

-debería hacerte caso, desde que llegue aquí, tus intuiciones siempre han sido correctas- dijo Rias sinceramente.

Tras eso Issei se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Rias bajaba a la concina para buscar algo de beber.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Issei se topo con una muy pero MUY buena sorpresa.

-bu-buenos días Goshujin-sama- quien recibió a issei, con la cara completamente roja y vestida con un traje de una Maid francesa era Isabela.

-bienvenido Ise-sama, necesita que le haga una revisión media- quien hablo ahora fue Ravel, vestida con un ajustadísimo traje de enfermera color rosa.

-te gusta los atuendos, pensé que serian un buen cambio- quien hablo detrás de issei era Xenovia, quien vestía ahora con un traje de Chaman muy revelador, quien dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas.

-estoy en el paraíso- comento Issei llorando de alegría –¿Xen traes ropa interior?-

-no, es más fácil moverse si no traes nada-

-¡YES!-

Lo que issei no noto es que habían unas personas más en la ecuación.

-e-esto es muy vergonzoso- quien hablo fue Asia, quien llevaba un traje idéntico al de Xenovia.

Issei ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus chicas desnudas (Ravel ya que en algunas ocasiones se bañaban juntos, mas no pasaron de ahí) pero el ver a Asia fue un panorama nuevo.

(No fuera, fuera pensamientos impuros con Asia) pensó Issei tratando de seguir con su papel de hermano mayor.

Mientras issei peleaba con sus demonios internos, alguien más se acerco y jaloneo levemente su camisa.

-Ko-Koneko-chan- Exclamo issei incrédulo.

Koneko llevaba puesto un cosplay animal, siendo la que menos exponía, pero al mostrar sus orejas y cola de gato daban como resultado un combo mortal.

-¿me veo bien así, Nya?-

Issei estuvo a punto de utilizar un **Jet Pistol** en si mismo para tratar de mantenerse cuerdo y no cometer una tontería, pero el impacto mortal que Koneko estaba haciendo era mucho para él.

-que tal Issei- ahora era el turno de Erza de entrar en acción, vistiendo un traje de conejita Playboy quien rebelaba un gran escote.

-estupendo- dijo issei enseñando el pulgar mientras una cantidad de sangre salía de su nariz.

-vamos Kaichou, tu también- hablo Xenovia quien trataba de empujar a Sona para que entrara a la habitación.

-e-esperen, m-mi corazón no está preparado para esto, ¡paren de una vez!- al no poder combatir con lo insistente que pudo ser Xenovia, Sona fue forzada a entrar y quedar frente a Issei.

Sona utilizaba un traje de diablesa que consistía en una falda corta al punto de casi exhibir sus bragas y una tira que cubría sus pechos pequeños pero aun así con un aspecto provocativo.

Que solo logro que issei sangrara mas al punto de llenar una cubeta de sangre que enviaría a Gasper, y más sangre fuera directo a Issei Jr

Las cosas estaban poniéndose feas, ya que si no mantenía todo su autocontrol, terminaría la noche con una orgia con todas esas hermosas mujeres que habían ahí.

-Koneko, Erza, Asia, me pueden decir que están haciendo- hablando aterradoramente y cubierta por un aura roja, Rias llego para parar esto.

-ara ara, tratando de aprovechar su posición- dijo Akeno, cubierta ella con su aura relampagueante mientras mantenía su sonrisa perpetua, pero claramente indicaba lo molesta que estaba.

-huyan- grito erza, entonces las tres chicas corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

-¡vengan aquí!- Rias y Akeno empezaron a perseguir a las chicas.

-y-yo también me retiro- roja como un tomate, Sona se marcho rápidamente muerta de la vergüenza.

-bueno… creo que yo también me marcho, nos vemos mañana Ise-sama- desanimada Ravel también dejo la habitación.

-i-iré a cambiarme, este traje me avergüenza- Isabela estaba por marcharse cuando Issei la detuvo.

-oh no… ustedes causaron esto- Issei señalo a sus pantalones los cual apenas si disimulaban su furiosa erección.

-po-podriamos dejarlo para después- exclamo Isabela aun agotada por todo el trabajo de la noche anterior.

-oh claro que no, Xen a la cama- ordeno Issei.

-entendido- Xenovia se recostó en la cama, quitándose por completo el traje de chaman.

-Kya- Issei tiro a Isabela sobre Xenovia, y con desesperación se arranco toda la ropa.

-Espero que estén listas, porque hoy ninguno de los tres dormirá algo-

-Glup- Isabela trago duro mientras que Xenovia se relamía los labios ansiosa por pasar otra noche de placentero sexo con su amado.

Toda la noche se escucharon gemidos gritos y sonidos culturales que venían de la habitación de issei.

Mientras que unas habitaciones más apartadas, cierta castaña traba con todas sus fuerzas cubrir sus oídos para no escuchar nada.

-Ise-kun, Xenovia… par de desvergonzados-

* * *

Ya la mañana siguiente, luego de que Rias regañara hasta cansarse a Erza, Koneko y Asia, las cosas se normalizaron, issei y compañía se encontraban jugando el juego de la vida versión demonio en el cuarto de este.

-el partido es en unos días, es muy pronto- dijo Xenovia mientras movía su pieza del juego.

-me alegro de que nos prestes tu ayuda, Xenovia-san- dijo Asia sumamente feliz.

-pues claro, soy tu amiga, aria lo que fuera para ayudarte Asia… incluso si tengo que servir como siervo de Gremory-

-juntas ganaremos y no dejaremos que ese niño cara bonita se lleve a Asia, Verdad Xenovia- quien dijo eso fue Erza.

-claro que si Erza-

Ambas congeniaron a la primera, siendo amigas muy rápido casi en tiempo record.

-ah, es el juego de la vida- Irina quien recién había llegado entro a la habitación –¿puedo jugar?-

-claro, toma mi lugar- Issei cedió su puesto en la mesa, bajando a Koneko y Ravel de su regazo las cuales comenzaron a mirarse feo tan pronto intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Estilo de Demonio? ¡Waa, estoy interesada en él! ¡Para un ángel reencarnado como yo, creo que puedo disfrutar de ella con un sentimiento mezclado ya que voy a ser capaz de experimentar una vida falsa como demonio!-

-eres rara lo sabías- exclamo Issei, pero Irina simplemente rio un poco y le saco la lengua actuando muy infantil.

Asia rio.

-¿hmm? ¿Qué pasa Asia?-

-Nada. Sólo pensé que esto es divertido-

-Sí, es divertido. ¿Pero por qué tan de repente?-

-Ise-san. Me encanta mi estilo de vida actual. Y me encanta todo mundo también-

-no tienes de que preocuparte Asia, Rias, Akeno-san, Erza y Xen se encargaran de ganar el Rating Game, tu solamente apégate a tu trabajo como la sanadora del equipo- Issei acaricio la cabeza de la rubia.

-Hai, Ise-san-

-así es Asia, Erza y yo seremos tus espadas y atacaremos a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, ¿verdad?- dijo Xenovia mirando a la peli escarlata.

-claro que si- respondió Erza inflando el pecho.

-Ah Ise-sama, hai algunos documentos importantes en su escritorio- aviso Ravel.

-iré a leerlos, no me tardo- Issei salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a su despacho, ahí como Ravel dijo habían algunas cartas y documentos que tenía que revisar.

Entre las cartas habían una de sus padres quienes estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones en el crucero y esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que al regresar ya tuvieran un nieto.

-son tarados o que- issei arrugo la carta ligeramente avergonzado.

Entre cartas y documentos issei encontró una en especial, una que lo dejo sorprendió.

-¡¿Quieren entrevistarnos para la Televisión del mundo demoniaco?!- exclamo Issei a todo pulmón.

* * *

_**-Inframundo Estudio De Televisión-**_

Increíble.,

Era lo único que issei podía pensar en estos momentos, nunca espero en toda su vida que algo así fuera a pasar, pero bueno… el ser asesinado por su primera novia, ser reencarnado como un demonio, descubrir que es el ultimo descendiente de un clan que se mantuvo en el anonimato para el mundo de los demonios, así como muchas cosas más que le han pasado hasta los momentos también eran cosas que nunca espero que sucedieran cuando era un "Chico humano normal".

-s-soy Issei Arcturus, líder del clan Arcturus- en estos momentos issei practicaba para dar una sonrisa natural ante las cámaras, pero su nerviosismo ganaba al punto de no poder mantener una sonrisa normal.

-e-esto es difícil, ¿no?- quien dijo eso era Xenovia quien estaba al lado de issei.

Para Issei, Xenovia y Gasper (Este último ya que sufre al ser observado por tanta gente) se encontraban nerviosos antes de la entrevista.

Al llegar al estudio el productor del programa guio a issei y a los demás a sus camerinos, pidiéndoles que se preparen.

-ustedes no parecen nada nerviosos- dijo Issei.

-no es la primera vez que estamos ante las cámaras- dijo Isabela.

Al ser la Ex [Torre] de Raiser, paso por entrevistas y muchas cosas más dado a que Raiser era participante de los propios Rating Game del mundo adulto.

-al ser la hija menor del clan Phenex, eh estado en una que otra entrevista, el estar frente a la cámara ya no es novedad- dijo Ravel, arreglándose el cabello y dando pequeños retoques en el maquillaje.

-¿Cuál es tu excusa Kiba?- pregunto Issei.

-antes Buchou también tuvo una que otra entrevista- respondió el [Caballero] de issei con su típica expresión.

Issei y los demás fueron llamados para que fueran al estudio donde serian entrevistados, en su camino hacia el Set issei se sentía aun muy nervioso.

-genial, ¿Cómo rayos me quito este maldito nerviosismo?-

-simplemente actúa natural- dio su consejo una voz aparte, cuando issei volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Sairaorg-san- issei rápidamente reconoció a moreno.

Junto a él estaban unas diez personas más, sus siervos, junto a Sairaorg había una rubia con cola de caballo, la [Reina] de Sairaorg.

-supongo que también serán entrevistados- dijo Sairaorg.

-si, como veras es la primera vez que paso por algo así, ¿ustedes también serán entrevistados?-

-si, hace unos momentos me tope con Rias, parece que todos seremos entrevistados en diferentes Sets, vi tu partido-

Issei levanto la ceja levemente intrigado.

-No importa cuánto poder tengas, perderás si te quedas atrapado. Tu objetivo será iniciar ligeramente con plenos poderes. Por encima de todo, hay muchas incógnitas en un Sacred Gear. No sabemos qué va a pasar, y lo que puede hacer. La compatibilidad es también importante en el juego. He aprendido muchas cosas de la pelea entre Sona Sitri, Rias y tú. Sin embargo...- entonces Sairaorg palmeo el hombro de Issei –deseo pelear contra ti con todo mi poder-

Issei sintió que aunque el toque en su hombro era simple, la mano de Sairaorg era pesada.

-inesperadamente… yo también quiero pelear contra ti utilizando mi Máximo- issei entonces puso su puño en el pecho de Sairaorg.

La mirada de ambos demostraba su determinación.

-je, espero que ganes, quiero pelear contra ti cuanto antes- Sairaorg sonrió y con esas últimas palabras se marcho hacia el estudio donde seria entrevistado.

Luego de eso issei y el resto fueron hacia el estudio donde los entrevistarían a ellos, al llegar fueron saludados por la entrevistadora .

-Hola, es la primera vez que nos vemos. Soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1-

-ho-hola- aun algo nervioso Issei saludo cordialmente a la entrevistadora, las clases que Venelana le dio si fueron de ayuda después de todo (debo recordar el agradársele a la mama de Rias)

El estudio era un lugar amplio y habían asientos para los espectadores en el interior.

-Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... Y-yo... ¡Quiero ir a casaaaa...!- asustado como un ratón, Gasper se oculto detrás de issei.

(es cruel hacer pasar por esto a un Hikikomori, aunque yo también estoy nervioso, tenemos que pasar esto Gasper) pensó Issei pero aun al tanto de lo que la entrevistadora le estaba explicando.

-También habrá preguntas formuladas por los otros miembros del grupo, pero por favor, no estén muy nerviosos por ello- dijo el personal.

-umm, ¿Kiba Yuuto-san e Ravel Phenex-san están presentes?-

-Ah, ese sería yo. Soy Kiba Yuuto-

-yo soy Ravel Phenex- dijeron Kiba y Ravel levantando las manos.

-ustedes dos tendrán un buen número de preguntas en la entrevista-

-y eso porque?- pregunto Issei.

-si, Kiba Yuuto-san tiene cada vez mas fans femeninas, mientras que con Ravel Phenex-san es mas para que nos cuente sobre la relación de compromiso que tiene con usted, Arcturus Issei-sama-

-ya veo…- respondió Issei ligeramente colorado, Ravel estaba como un tomate al saber que tendría que hablar sobre eso.

-luego de terminar la entrevista, Arcturus issei-sama pasara a tener otra entrevista en un estudio diferente-

-¿Eso porque?- pregunto Issei confundido.

-se debe a su popularidad como el Chichiryuutei-

-¿perdón?- tanto issei como los demás estaban confusos ante ese apodo.

-si, se volvió muy popular para los niños pequeños ya que el partido entre Sitri, Gremory y Arcturus se televiso en la tarde y usted hizo mención a los Oppais en el encuentro.

Issei no sabía ni que decir, pensar que por el simple hecho de ser como es había llamado la atención de los niños del inframundo.

[¡U-Uooooooooooooooooo!]

En ese momento Issei escucho a Ddraig llorando desde su interior.

(¡¿Que sucede compañero?!)

[Yo, que fui llamado un Dragón Celestial... Yo, que he sido temido como el Dragón Emperador Rojo...] exclamo Ddraig llorando a moco tendido.

Sin duda todo esto del Chichiryuutei y el Oppai Dragon habían hecho daño al orgullo de Ddraig, al punto que el dragon simplemente rompió en llanto.

La entrevista siguió normalmente, Issei y el resto se sentaron para ir pasando uno a uno a ser entrevistado, cada uno de ellos recibió sus respectivas preguntas, Kiba recibió una ovación por el público femenino al aparecer al frente, cada uno tubo su público por así decirse.

-Arcturus issei-sama, debido a que en el rating Game se estuvo prohibido su uso no se nos permitió ver lo que sería su transformación dorada, a pesar de que vimos una parecida tras "comer" los relámpagos de la [Reina] Gremory, podría ser tan amable de mostrárnosla- pidió la entrevistadora.

-¿está bien que lo haga?- a issei le preocupaba que al transformarse terminara rompiendo algo.

-si lo que le preocupa es el equipo entonces no debería, hemos adaptado el set para que pueda transformarse sin que el set sufra muchos daños- respondió la entrevistadora casi leyendo la mente del castaño/rubio.

-entiendo, les recomiendo que retrocedan un poco- Issei se paró de su asiento y se coloco al frente.

-hah…- dando una exhalación, issei elevo su aura y rápidamente y sin causar ningún daño entro en la transformación de Mezame-Kin Fase 1.

Su cabello se levanto, una pequeña llama dorada apareció en su frente y sus ojos cambiaron a un color dorado.

-¡Whoooooooooo!- los niños empezaron a ovacionar al ver a issei transformado así -¡es Golden Oppai Dragon!-

La entrevista continuo desde ahí, los productores le pidieron a Issei que mantuviera esa forma hasta que acabara la entrevista.

Entre las preguntas se hicieron sobre la relación de Issei y Ravel, donde issei comento que en efecto avía formalizado una relación con la rubia y que ambos estaban comprometidos, también se pregunto sobre un rumor que corría sobre un posible romance con las herederas Sitri y Gremory a lo cual issei respondido que su relación con la heredera Gremory era de solo amistad y con la heredera Sitri… revelo que también se habían comprometido.

Ese hecho desato mas y mas preguntas así como que en un futuro se llamaría a ellos dos para que tuvieran una entrevista aparte.

(ah… Sona me matara por esto) pensó Issei.

Con la entrevista hecha issei fue llevado al otro estudio, ahí le contaron unas cosas que lo dejaron aun mas sorprendido, así como asombrado.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

Unos días antes del encuentro con Diodora, las cosas se ponían más tensas.

-¡hah!- en el primer piso subterráneo, Issei, Xenovia y Erza entrababan, estas dos últimas le pidieron especialmente al castaño/rubio que entrenaran con ellas.

CLANK

CLANK

BAAM

Entre chispas y chispas que chocaban en diferentes partes de la gran sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos Xenovia!- exclamo Erza, ella ahora se movía a velocidades superiores combinando las habilidades de su pieza de [Caballo] junto a una de sus armaduras, _**[**__**Hishō no Yoroi]**__(Armadura De La Velocidad)._

-¡Hai! ¡Erza!- exclamo Xenovia, ella tenía su cuerpo cubierto con llamas Azules eléctricas que aumentaban su velocidad.

Ambas atacaban con sus espadas a toda velocidad y por múltiples direcciones con potentes ataques.

Por su parte issei estaba con su transformación de Mezame-Kin 1 repeliendo los ataques de ambas con Ascalon imbuida con sus llamas plateadas.

CLANK

Al chocar las espadas se produjo una gran onda expansiva, esta sacudió los cimientos de la casa por completo, tanto Xenovia como Erza fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por la masiva fuerza del rubio.

-vamos Xen, ¡Erza, Se que pueden dar más!- exclamo Issei cargando llamas plateadas en Ascalon la cual sujeto con su brazo izquierdo y juntando llamas doradas en su brazo derecho las cuales se tiñeron levemente de color dorado.

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou + Excaliburn]**_\- issei lanzo los dos ataques contra el par, los ataques se unieron formando una gran equis que irradiaba mucho poder.

-¡Haaaaa!- Xenovia logro imbuir energía eléctrica en Durandal, creando una espada relampagueante del doble de largo de Durandal con la cual arremetió contra el ataque.

-_**Re-Equipo**_\- erza cambio su armadura de velocidad por la armadura celestial, preparando su ataques –_**[Pentagram Sword]**__(Espada Pentagrama)_\- la energía liberada por las espadas de Erza tomo la forma de un pentagrama, que choco contra la energía de Issei.

BOOM

Los ataques colisionaron, generando una gran explosión, la cual rompió con gran parte del piso y agrieto las paredes, luego que el humo se disipo, tanto Xenovia como Erza se encontraban de rodillas jadeantes, mientras que issei permanecía igual.

-tomemos un descanso- issei regreso a la normalidad, aunque ya no pareciese ya que cada vez más su cabello terminaba tomando un color rubio.

-¡No!- exclamo Xenovia volviendo a pararse –quiero ser más fuerte, yo soy… más débil que Kiba, después de todo- dijo Xenovia.

Las cosas había cambiado mucho desde que esos dos se conocieron, al principio Xenovia era más fuerte que Kiba, pero él empezó a mejorar rápidamente tras obtener el Balance Breaker.

-en el video del encuentro, pude ver que Kiba manejaba mejor que yo el aura de Durandal, en cuanto a talento, Kiba es superior a mi- la mirada de Xenovia era nublada, muy dentro de ella sentía celos por su compañero.

-para mi tu y Kiba son increíbles- dijo Issei.

Xenovia sonrió ante esas palabras, no es como si fueras unas palabras de apoyo desde un comienzo, pero el simple hecho de que venía de él la alegraban.

-Gracias. Pero lo que no puedo perdonar más... es que soy yo quien perdió en el partido anterior, sin hacer nada... es por eso que estoy entrenando, así que no voy a bajar la guardia nunca más-

(Así que era eso) pensó Issei.

Como Xenovia dijo, en la batalla anterior no pudo hacer nada, pero simplemente fue porque las cosas se pusieron desfavorables para ella, al ser una usuaria de puro poder, el enfrentarse a un Counter fue lo peor que le pudo pasar.

-No importa cómo de impresionante sea el poder que tenemos, me di cuenta de que hay muchas maneras en que nosotros podemos llegar a ser derrotados. Resolver el partido con puro poder, parece ser lo más fácil para la mayoría, sin embargo. Pero, sobre todo en el juego, es un equipo de batalla, así que en lugar de tener a una persona fuerte, tenemos que cooperar de manera que _La capacidad de la persona A + La capacidad de la persona B se complementen_. El camino para convertirse en un demonio de clase alta sí que es difícil...-

-el poder no lo es todo- dijo Erza –si algo aprendí de mi pelea con Kiba en el juego, fue que aunque tengo fuerza, simplemente es una fuerza que herede de mis antepasados, en cierto punto soy como Ise, pero no quiero quedarme así, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero sobrepasar a mi bisabuela, quiero ser tan e incluso más grande que la primera Erza Scarlet, pero para eso aun me falta mucho, aun soy muy débil y me falta mucha técnica- por su parte Erza también pensaba que debía mejorar mas.

-por cierto Ise, dijiste que tu meta a futuro es ser un Maou ¿No?- pregunto Erza.

-si… al igual que tu, me gustaría llegar a ser más fuerte que mi ancestro, quiero llegar a estar en la misma posición en la que él estuvo, quiero ser el quinto Maou-

-todos tenemos nuestros propios ideales ¿eh? Rias quiere ser la emperatriz de los juegos, Sona-Kaicho quiere tener su escuela…- Erza pensaba que estaba rodeada de gente con grandes aspiraciones y metas, no cavia duda de que no se arrepentía de su decisión al convertirse en demonio -¿Cuál es tu meta Xenovia?-

-tener un hijo con Ise- respondió simplemente la peli azul.

La cara de Erza se torno tan roja como su cabello cuando recordó lo que paso entre ellos dos en el sauna.

-m-me siento algo cansada, iré a descansar a mi habitación- rápida como un rayo erza se marcho tratando con todas sus fuerzas de retirar los pensamientos de ella estando en el lugar de la peli azul.

-¿dije algo malo?- pregunto Xenovia al no entender el porqué se fue su.

-el decir algo como quiere un hijo tan abiertamente puede ser embarazoso para algunas personas- dijo issei.

-ah, tendré que recordarlo- Xenovia entonces se relajo un poco.

-¿no crees que es mejor descansar un poco? Estoy a favor de entrenar… pero llevar el cuerpo al límite no ayuda-

-… creo que tienes razón, supongo que es todo por hoy- Xenovia entonces se paro –iré a darme un baño, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-me apunto- issei siguió a la peli azul.

-¿Sexo en la ducha?-

-siquiera tienes que preguntar, obvio que si-

* * *

La noche antes de que se realizara el encuentro entre Gremory vs Astaroth.

-sin duda están bien hechas- dijo issei observando una figura de si mismo con el Balance Breaker activo, así como otra donde se le veía a él con el derivado de la transformación dorada al ingerir los relámpagos sacros, la figura se veía iguala el, con la misma ropa que llevaba en el encuentro y rodeado por un dragon echo de electricidad color dorado con grandes colmillos y ojos rojos.

Issei se encontraba en su despacho admirando las figuras, según tiene entendido, otra que es la de su transformación dorada sería enviada unos días más tarde, así como las otras cosas.

-¿issei estas aquí?- Rias entro al despacho de issei, rápidamente issei guardo las figuras.

-s-si, ¿Qué sucede Rias?-

-es sobre el intercambio de piezas, ¿Xenovia esta lista?-

-ah… si, iré por ella, espéranos en primer piso subterráneo-

-entiendo- Rias asintió y salió de la habitación.

-hah… esperemos que todo salga bien- Issei dio un suspiro, esto fue idea de Xenovia pero tenía sus dudas.

Issei salió de su despacho y camino hasta la habitación de la peli azul.

-Xen, estas lista- pregunto el castaño desde la puerta de la habitación de la peli azul.

-si… aunque me moleste la idea de que será sierva de Gremory por unas horas… todo sea por el bien de Asia- Xenovia ya estaba preparada mentalmente para esto.

-bueno-

Issei y Xenovia bajaron al primer piso subterráneo, ahí los esperaban todos los siervos Gremory.

-Xenovia-san-

-no te preocupes Asia, puede que seamos compañeras de un mismo equipo por poco tiempo, pero prometo dar mi 150% para protegerte-

-cuento contigo, compañera- dijo Erza alzando el puño.

-yo también- Xenovia choco el puño con Erza.

-me alegro de poder estar juntos en un equipo de nuevo, Xenovia-sempai-

-no sé qué decir en realidad-

Entonces Xenovia paso a ver a Rias y Akeno.

-les diré la verdad, aun no confió en ustedes dos, pero las aceptare solamente esta vez en pos de ayudar a Asia-

-lo… lo entendemos, Xenovia-chan- respondió Akeno triste porque la peli azul aun no la veía con buenos ojos.

-iniciemos el intercambio de piezas, Issei-

-entendió-

El ritual dio inicio, los círculos mágicos con los emblemas Gremory y Arcturus aparecieron en el suelo, y Xenovia tenía que pararse en el centro de ambos, una vez ahí todo inicio, el emblema Arcturus que resplandecía en el pecho de Xenovia empezó a desaparecer y en su lugar el emblema Gremory comenzó a formarse, luego de unos minutos el ritual se completo.

Xenovia paso a ser [Caballero] de Rias y Issei se quedo con la pieza de [Caballo] que Rias tenía libre.

-ya está completo, el ritual de intercambio de piezas está terminado- dijo Rias.

Los sellos de ambos clanes desaparecieron.

-…-

-¿ocurre algo Xen?-

-no es nada, simplemente que pensé que habría un cambio al ser intercambiada- dijo Xenovia revisándose a si misma.

-el intercambio de piezas simplemente es como su nombre lo indica, nada mas aparte de que las piezas de ambos se cambian ocurre- explico Rias.

-ya veo… contare con ustedes solo por esta vez, Buchou- dijo Xenovia.

-nosotras también, Xenovia- respondió Rias.

Con la ceremonia lista y siendo mañana el gran día, todos se fueron a dormir para estar listos y preparados para todo.

Sin saber que mañana no solo los Gremory sino que los demás también entrarían en acción.

* * *

_**-Salón VIP-**_

El partido estaba por empezar, issei y el resto fueron llevados a un salón vip aparte para poder ver el encuentro, al llegar se pusieron cómodos y esperaron a que el juego iniciara.

-esto es raro… llevamos un tiempo aquí pero no ha llegado nadie- exclamo issei, según tiene entendido, podía pedir servicio para el salón.

-se, se siente algo raro en el ambiente- Kiba también pareció sentir algo raro.

Por su parte Ravel, Isabela y Gasper no sintieron como si algo raro estuviera pasando, simplemente pensaban que el servicio se estaba tardando ya que deben de estar atendiendo a los otros VIPS

Issei y Kiba rápidamente sintieron otras presencias cerca y ninguna parecía amigable.

-tal parece que las cosas se pondrán problemáticas- dijo Issei poniéndose de pie y materializando la Bossted Gear en ambos brazos.

-eso parece, Ise-kun- Kiba también se puso de pie y creó una espada sacro demoniaca.

-¿Ise-sama, Kiba-san?- Ravel así como el resto se encontraban confundida por el comportamiento de ambos.

CRAK

BOOM

Sin esperárselo en ningún momento, unas personas atravesaron el techo del salón, armados con espadas y lanzas apuntando contra issei y los demás.

-¡mueran demonios partidarios de los actuales Maous!- grito uno de ellos.

Isabela, Gasper y Ravel fueron tomados por sorpresa y tardarían mucho en reaccionar a tiempo, pero.

ZASS

STAB

-¡GHA!- de los demonios que se lanzaron contra Issei y los demás.

Varios fueron partidos por la mitad horizontal y diagonalmente por la espada de Kiba, y uno fue empalado por el brazo derecho de issei el cual estaba cargado con llamas plateadas.

-¡todos, prepárense para pelear!- grito issei retirando su brazo del pecho del demonio y decapitando a otro que se lanzo contra él.

-¡HAI!-

El infierno se desato en esa habitación.

* * *

Las cosas en la otra sala VIP también se habían puesto turbias pero rápidamente fueron controladas.

-rayos, quien pensaría que esos desgraciados de la Khaos Brigade nos atacarían en estos momentos- dijo Azazel perforando el pecho de un enemigo con su lanza.

-je, ustedes mocosos son un dolor en el culo, mira que poner a trabajar a un viejo como yo- exclamo un viejo de barba blanca y larga, con un monóculo, el dios del norte Odín.

Todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados.

-Azazel, la habitación donde estaban Issei-kun y sus siervos también debió ser atacada, puede que issei-kun y el resto sea fuerte, pero si fueron tomados por sorpresa entonces las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ellos- dijo el Maou Lucifer preocupado por el joven castaño.

-creo que tienes razón, deberíamos ir a ayuda- Azazel no termino de decir sus palabras ya que una explosión seguido de un enemigo que rompió la pared con su cuerpo lo sorprendió.

-tch, son débiles, el que nos agarraran sorprendidos fue lo único bueno que hicieron- dijo Isabela sacudiéndose las manos, antes de notar las miradas que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

-Sirzechs-sama, Azazel, ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- pregunto Issei luego de derrotar a otro enemigo, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre tras eliminar a barios.

-ja, no veo el porqué te preocupas tanto Sirzechs, estos chicos son huesos duros de roer, no caerán por un truco tan simple- dijo Azazel señalando a issei y su grupo.

-Ise-sama, ese fue el ultimo- informo Ravel, entonces sintió que alguien le levantaba la falda.

-uh, encaje negro, lindo aunque no va para su edad-

-¡KYA! ¡PERVERTIDO!-

El filo de Ascalon se poso sobre el cuello del viejo.

-no sé quien carajo eres, pero suéltala, esa chica es mi prometida- amenazo issei con unos ojos enojados.

-jojo, sobre protector, eres diferente y a la vez parecido al Chico dorado- rio el viejo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿y quién diablos es el chico dorado?-

-Ise, al vejete que estas amenazando es el dios del norte, y líder de Asgard Odín, y lo de chico dorado es como el vejestorio le decía a Arcturus- informo Azazel.

Issei sintió que había cometido una GRAN estupidez, pero todo fue por una buena razón, nadie pero NADIE se debe meter con sus chicas.

-dime niño, como está el barco que le di a Arcturus- pregunto Odín.

-Ryu… bueno ahora es un barco de gran tamaño, tan grande que cubre por completo la ciudad-

-jojo, parece que el chico dorado logro hacer maravillas con el pequeño, aunque fuera el prototipo de las futuras generaciones- rio el viejo frotando su espesa barba.

-Ise puede que no te dirás cuenta, pero a quienes derrotaste en el salón eran demonios que servían a la facción de los antiguos Maous de la Khaos Brigade- informo Azazel.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se metieron aquí?!-

-paso lo que temíamos, Diodora Astaroth se ah aliado con la Khaos Brigade- informo con mucho pesar Sirzechs, no solo por perder a un joven demonio sino también por ser el hermano menor de Ajuka.

-¡ese maldito! ¡tenemos que ir a ayudar a Rias y Asia, ese infeliz de seguro que trama algo!-

-eso planeábamos hacer… pero han puesto una barrera que nos impide entrar en la dimensión de bolsillo que se utiliza para el juego-

-¡No hay algo que podamos hacer!- exclamo Issei.

Todos sus siervos ya estaban listos para entrar y derrotar a todos los invasores-

-dejen que les ayuda en eso- informo Odín.

-¿Cómo lo harás viejo?- dijo Issei.

-hace mucho le di mi ojo a los Mimisbrunnr, este artilugio me dio grandes poderes, como el imitar, comprender y reprimir todo tipo de poderes mágicos como los demoniacos… como esta barrera- dijo el dios nórdico retirando el parche de su ojo.

Ahí había un ojo de cristal envueltos en runas de color rojo intenso.

-¿nos está analizando a nosotros también?- dijo issei al sentirse observado al igual que los demás.

-bien, será un poco difícil llevar a tantos, pero me las eh arreglado para abrir un hueco en la barrera, el descendiente del chico dorado y sus chicos irán, ¿Quién más?- pregunto el dios.

-yo también, son mis estudiantes después de todo- dijo Azazel.

-bien, agárrense porque puede que el viaje sea algo movido- informo por última vez el dios.

-espérame Asia, ya voy en camino-

La batalla estaba por desatarse y un infierno así como un gran mal se liberarían pronto.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

_**Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai**__**  
**__**Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru**_

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

_**Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame**__**  
**__**Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka**_

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

_**Sono Subete Ha Hoshii**__**  
**__**Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu**_

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

_**Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De**__**  
**__**Ayashii Himitsu Wo**_

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

_**Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi**_

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completado.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y que ahora si dejen mas Reviews, el que dejen varios me motiva a continuar la historia ya que se que les ah gustado y me dan su opinión.

La historia puede que pegue mucho con el canon, pero recordar que al no tener un cambio tan significativo en torno a los personajes como en el Dragon Del Génesis las cosas serán muy iguales.

Hoy salió el primer capítulo de una serie el cual esperaba mucho, GINTAMA 2015 sin duda es una temporada que eh estado esperando y mucho así que las invito a ver para los que no hayan visto ese gran anime plagado de comedia.

Sin más que decir me despido y los invito a leer mis otras historias, les hablo Rise Bay Bay


	20. Jugernautt y Un Viejo Mal Retorna

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Veinte _**[Jugernautt y Un Viejo Mal Retorna]**_

* * *

_**-Dimensión De Combate Gremory Vs Astaroth-**_

Un lugar parecido a una vieja ciudad de la antigua Grecia era el epicentro de una guerra en miniatura.

BOOM

Con una explosión, un numero de cientos de enemigos acababan de ser reducidos a cadáveres carbonizados.

_**-[Karyuu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- con un potente rugido seguido de una fuerte llamarada despedida de su boca, al menos unos 50 enemigos habían sido derrotados.

A solo 10 minutos de haberse transferido a la dimensión de bolsillo donde se llevaba o al menos se llevaría a cabo el duelo Gremory, Astaroth, Issei y el resto de su equipo había sido separado de Azazel y del padre dios del norte Odín.

-Ise-kun, aun cuando eliminamos y eliminamos a los demonios sirvientes de la facción de los antiguos Maous, ellos no paran de llegar- exclamo Kiba con su espada Sacro-Demoniaca en mano pegando espaldas con Issei.

Al momento de llegar a la dimensión de bolsillo y de darse cuenta de que su grupo se había separado del líder de Grigori y el Dios Nórdico, issei y los demás fueron atacados por un ejército de demonios sirvientes a la facción de la Khaos Brigade de los Antiguos Maous.

El ejercito de por si no era poderoso, solo eran al menos demonios de clase media y uno que otro de clase alta, pero ninguno presentaba un problema, el problema es que eran numerosos y parecían no parar de salir.

BOOM

A lo lejos otra explosión, el equipo Arcturus se había dividido para acabar con los enemigos que aparición.

-espero que Gasper-kun esté bien- exclamo Kiba cortando por el medio a un enemigo.

-_**[Karyuu No Koen]**__(Llama Brillante Del Dragon De Fuego)_… ¡no te preocupes por Gasper! ¡él se ha vuelto más fuerte!... además Ravel esta con el- dijo Issei creando dos llamas en sus manos, uniéndolas en una grande y lanzándoselas a sus enemigos.

BOOOM

Los demonios que recibieron el ataque de issei desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

Por todos lados se llevaban a cabo batallas, contra los demonios de la facción de los Antiguos Maous.

Issei, Kiba, Isabela, Ravel y Gasper, aun siendo tan pocos estaban diezmando poco a poco el gran ejército, la única preocupación de todos era sobre lo que sucedía en estos momentos donde estaban los Gremory y su otra compañera Xenovia.

Mientras Ravel volaba por los cielos seguido por Gasper, eliminando a los demonios con sus llamas del Phenex impulsadas por las llamas naranjas, noto que a lo lejos varios círculos mágicos de gran tamaño empezaban a aparecer.

-¡Ise-sama!- exclamo Ravel desde el aire.

Uno pensaría que a esa distancia y con tanto ruido de explosiones por todo el lugar, algo como un grito no sería fácilmente escuchado, pero no había que subestimar los sentidos desarrollados de un Dragon Slayer.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Ravel?!- exclamo Issei logrando escuchar a la perfección a la Rubia aun con tanto caos.

-¡varios círculos mágicos de gran tamaño han aparecido de golpe! ¡es probable que un grupo de magos estén preparando algo!- exclamo la Phenex.

-¡que! ¿Qué están…-

BLAM

La respuesta llego rápido, lo que los demonios de la antigua facción habían hecho, es utilizar círculos de invocación para traer a fuerzas de apoyo para el equipo de avanzada, y lo que trajeron fue.

-¡hay mi madre!- exclamo Issei levantando la cabeza para ver a uno de los nuevos enemigos.

Un enemigo de 50 pies del alto, un gigante vestido con una armadura de un caballero negro de cuerpo completo, equipado con una igual de grande hacha de batalla.

La súbita aparición de este ser genero sorpresa en todos, de diferentes formas para cada uno.

-¡Haaaaa! ¡esa cosa es enorme!- exclamo Gasper aterrado.

-co-como pelearemos con eso y con los demonios de la facción de los antiguos Maous al mismo tiempo- exclamo Ravel igual de intimidada por la presencia del gigante.

"chicos me oyen" de repente recibieron una comunicación por los dispositivos que les dio Azazel antes de entrar.

-¿Azazel-sensei?- dijo Issei confundido llevándose los dedos al oído.

"me alegro escuchar de que estén bien, tal parece que nos hemos separado tras entrar en la barrera creada por la Longinus Dimensión Lost, incluso para el viejo del norte que se especializa en técnicas no la pudo destruir"

-¿Dónde estás?-

"ahora me encuentro muy lejos de su posición actual, por lo cual les recomiendo que se mantengan a raya, varios demonios de la facción de los Antiguos Maous han aparecido en…"

-muy tarde, ya estamos peleando con ellos, en estos momentos estoy viendo a un GRAN hijo de puta que nos la pondrá difícil- exclamo Issei desplegando sus 6 alas de demonio, esquivando un golpe del hacha del gigante que devasto todo a su paso.

"puedo escucharlo… maldición y eso que queríamos no incluir a los jóvenes en esta guerra, los líderes de las otras facciones nos han dado su apoyo para acabar con la Khaos Brigade"

-¿las otras facciones ayudaran?- exclamo Issei sorprendido.

"si..." un silencio tenso se escucho a través de la línea de comunicación.

-¿Azazel-sensei?-

"… Ise, lamento informarte que Asia fue secuestrada por Diodora"

¡!

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que Azazel dijo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pidió saber issei conteniendo toda su rabia.

"parece que Rias y los demás fueron emboscados por los demonios de la facción de los Antiguos Maous, en ese momento Diodora aprovecho el pánico para llevarse a Asia"

-¿Qué paso con Rias y los demás?-

"están bien, el viejo Odín apareció y se ha hecho cargo de los demonios que aparecieron, Rias y sus chicos han entrado al santuario donde se realizaría la batalla en busca de Asia"

-ya veo… nos dirigiremos hacia haya rápidamente- exclamo issei iniciando el conteo para entrar al Balance Breaker.

"tengan cuidado, los sistemas de seguridad que transferían a los heridos están desactivados"

-eso no importa, con tal de rescatar a Asia me jugare el pellejo- exclamo issei decidido.

Todos sus chicos asintieron pensado lo mismo.

"hah…. Ustedes son unos chicos rebeldes, Rias dijo lo mismo cuando se lo comunique" dijo Azazel dejando escapar un suspiro al otro lado de la línea de comunicación "ya se lo dije a Rias pero se los diré a ustedes, derroten a Diodora, recuperen a Asia y luego escóndanse debajo del santuario, dentro podrán transportarse fuera de la dimensión del juego"

-entendido, le daré una paliza a Diodora- exclamo Issei, sus ojos brillaron en dorado.

"háganlo chicos, procuren no morir eh Ise"

-¿Qué?-

"demuéstrales el poder del líder del clan 73 que también es el dragon emperador celestial rojo"

-no tienes ni porque mencionarlo- exclamo Issei chocando sus puños a la par que el conteo termino.

[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Rodeándose de un aura roja, el cuerpo de issei fue cubierto por la armadura característica de la Bossted Gear igual que unas alas rojas de Dragon emergieron de su espalda.

-¡chicos acabemos con todos ellos y dirijámonos a salvar a Asia!- rugió issei fuertemente haciendo vibrar su voz por todo el lugar.

-¡Entendido!- exclamaron todos activando sus habilidades.

ZAS

Creando espadas que emergieron del suelo, Kiba elimino a un gran número de enemigos empalándolos.

-¡Ataquen a distancia! Es simplemente un demonio de clase baja afiliado a ese patético demonio del clan nuevo!- exclamo un demonio.

Varios de ellos empezaron a reunir energía demoniaca teniendo a Kiba como blanco.

Kiba por su parte no se inmuto ante eso y preparo su propio ataque.

-este es el poder que gane luego de convertirme en un siervo de Ise-kun- Kiba creó otra espada sacre demoniaca, sosteniendo ambas con sus manos y cruzándolas en una cruz, las cueles se cubrieron con energía color plateado -¡tomen esto! _**[Cross Getsuga Tenshou]**_-

La energía en forma de Cruz paso a gran velocidad, cortando y cercenando a todos los demonios que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en su camino.

-no subestimen a los demonios Arcturus- dijo Kiba agitando su espada.

Mientras que Isabela se encargaba de enfrentarse a una turba de demonios, todos vestidos con armaduras resistentes y armados con masas, hachas y espadas.

CRAK

De una fuerte patada en el pecho, Isabela perforo como si fuera mantequilla las armaduras.

-¡maldita!- exclamo uno de los demonios, de mayor tamaño atacando con su masa a Isabela.

El golpe descendiente iba dirigido a golpear la cabeza de Isabela.

BAAM

Pero para sorpresa del demonio Isabela simplemente detuvo el golpe de la masa con un dedo de su mano izquierda, la masa se rompió en pedazos.

-im-imposible, esta masa es una Sacred Gear de gran potencia que recibí personalmente de Shalba-sama- exclamo el demonio en shock mirando el mango roto de la masa retrocediendo asustado.

-ustedes son una cuerda de demonios patéticos, traicionaron a sus maestros solo por poder, gente como ustedes me dan asco- exclamo Isabela acerándose a los demonios paso a paso, su cuerpo comenzó a disipar un vapor blanco al igual que su piel pálido paso a encenderse al rojo vivo.

Los demonios perdieron el coraje que tenían hace unos instantes ya que empezaron a retroceder asustados, el líder de la masa se quedo petrificado por el mido.

Isabela se avía quedado parada frente del, por su tamaño ella era más pequeña en comparación, pero eso no era un impedimento para ella.

-vallan y pídanle perdón a sus viejos maestros en la otra vida- exclamo Isabela extendiendo sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y cargando su ataque –**[Jet Bazooka]**-

BAAAM

El potente golpe perforo y rompió la armadura del enemigo con facilidad, rompiendo también la caja torácica de él y impulsando el cuerpo muchos metros hacia atrás.

Los demonios miraban con terror puro reflejados en sus ojos como esta mujer acababa de eliminar a su general con un simple golpe.

-y bien, ¿Quién sigue?- dijo Isabela tronándose los nudillos.

Mientras que Gasper había bebido un frasco que contenía la sangre de Issei, dándole el poder para controlar mejor su Sacred Gear y detener la movilidad de los enemigos, permitiéndole acabar con ellos con combos mágicos potenciados.

Y Ravel había aprovechado las aperturas que había creado Gasper para destruir los círculos de transporte evitando que mas gigantes fueran invocados, pero aun así el que ya había llegado estaba causando muchos problemas.

El terreno que en un principio parecía una vieja ciudad griega ahora era nada más que un paramo devastado y cubierto por las llamas.

Esquivando los golpes del hacha, colándose entre las aperturas y conectando unos devastadores golpes que rompían poco a poco la gigantesca armadura.

Issei lento pero seguro estaba derrotando al coloso.

BAAAM

De una potada en picada apuntando a la frente del casco, issei rompió la guardia del gigante, parado sobre su cabeza issei golpeo con sus puños juntos la herida recién formada.

GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El gigante aullaba adolorido soltó el hacha (la cual termino aplastando a sus compañeros en el proceso) y llevo sus manos a su cabeza en un intento de agarrar al dragon rojo, pero este estaba en el espacio entre la cabeza del coloso y el coloso.

Con cada golpe que daba el coloso gemía de dolor más fuerte, entonces el coloso se quito el casco el mismo.

Grave error.

-¡esperaba que hicieras eso gran tonto!- exclamo Issei volando, evitando la palmada que el coloso se dio a si mismo en la cabeza, quedando frente a su rostro y preparando su ataque.

-haaaaaaa- issei cruzo sus manos, de sus alas de dragon, sus rodillas gran cantidad de fuego color naranja salida despedida y sus palmas empezaron a brillar con un color dorado –**XX-Burner**-

PIUSH

El torrente de energía con forma de dragon impacto de lleno en la cara del gigante produciendo una gran explosión, entonces el cuerpo del gigante empezó a caer hacia atrás con una gran nube de humo sobre su cabeza, si es que quedaba algo de ella.

-Ise-sama- Ravel llego volando junto al castaño –hemos acabado con todos ellos, el gigante era el último, además logramos descubrir en qué dirección estaba el santuario que Azazel-sensei dijo-

-bien hecho Ravel… ¿pero como descubrieron la localización?- pregunto Issei retirando el casco del Balance Breaker.

-con ayuda de los murciélagos de Gasper-kun-

-ya veo, entonces vamos ah…-

FLAM

Justo a tiempo Issei sujeto a Ravel quitándola del medio.

-parece que el muy desgraciado aun no se muere- dijo issei viendo como el coloso volvía a levantarse, su cara estaba toda quemada y una gran cantidad de sangre salía de sus ojos.

-parece que está ciego, ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-

-con esas orejas dudo mucho que no nos haya escuchado- dijo Issei

El coloso volvió a atacar intentando golpear a ambos con sus manos, pero con su velocidad y sumado a los torpes movimientos del coloso, era fácil esquivar sus ataques.

-ah… si no nos cargamos a este sujeto seguirá molestando, Ravel-

-hai, Ise-sama-

-hagamos esa técnica- exclamo Issei con una sonrisa fiera debajo del casco.

-¿eh? ¡pe-pero aun no la hemos practicado!- exclamo Ravel temerosa de que la técnica fallara y ambos terminaran lastimados.

-no temas, si ambos nos unimos podremos lograrlos- exclamo Issei.

La cara de Ravel se torno roja no solo malentendiendo lo que el castaño decía, sino también dejando volar libremente su imaginación.

-¡vamos Ravel!- exclamo Issei elevándose más.

-¡h-hai!- Ravel también se elevo quedando ambos el uno al lado del otro a la misma altura sobre el gigante.

-cuando las llamas del dragon…- Issei extendió su mano derecha formando una esfera de llamas doradas.

-y las llamas de un Phoenix se unen…- a su lado, Ravel formo una esfera de llamas hecha completamente de fuego del Phoenix.

Ambas esferas de unieron formando una gigantesca esfera de fuego. (N/A: tamaño como la Genkidama usada contra Freezer)

-¡son capaces de imitar el calor del Sol!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Issei y Ravel elevando sus manos y dejando caer la esfera sobre el gigante.

-¡toma esto! _**[Gaia Forcé]**_-

BOOOM

GHAAAAAAA

La esfera de fuego impacto de lleno en el pecho del coloso, quemándolo por completo explotando y desintegrando por completo al ser.

-…hah…hah…- Ravel respiraba con dificultad, el uso de esa técnica en conjunto había drenado casi toda su fuerza, perdiendo sus alas de fuego y cayendo en picada siendo atrapada por issei.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Issei.

-si… solamente algo cansada… jeje, pero logramos hacer la técnica- sonrió contenta la rubia antes de quedarse dormida por el agotamiento.

-se… pero creo que la destrucción es excedida- dijo Issei mirando hacia atrás, viendo que no quedaba nada del lo que una vez era una ciudad.

-Ise-kun-

-Kiba, parece que lograron acabar con ellos-

-fue fácil- exclamo Isabela uniéndose al Issei, Ravel y Kiba en el aire –¿cómo esta Ravel-sama?-

-está bien, solamente se quedo dormida, ahora tenemos que dirigirnos donde están Rias y Xen para salvar a Asia-

-Hai-

-Gasper-

-Hai, Ise-sempai, síganme es por aquí- dijo Gasper guiando a los demás.

La batalla estaba por llegar a su mejor parte, lo que ellos desconocían es que esa batalla seria el detonante a una decisión que traería el caos a este mundo.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

Se ve a Issei peleando contra un gran número de demonios, a puños, patadas y demás abriéndose paso para rescatar a Asia que se encontraba conectada a una extraña maquina.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

se ve a un enorme Dragon rojo gritando al cielo

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Santuario-**_

Desde antes de iniciar el juego, Rias Gremory tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Tal vez se debía a las palabras que Issei mención luego de su encuentro con el Hakuryukou.

También pudo ser de que aun cuando se lo informo a su Oni-sama, no obtuvo una respuesta clara del en todo el tiempo antes del partido.

Pero su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando una vez llegaron a la dimensión de bolsillo donde se realizaría el juego fueron atacados por demonios de la facción de los Antiguos Maous.

Lo peor de todo fue… que por su ingenuidad Asia fue raptada por Diodora Astaroth quien revelo que se había afiliado a la Khaos Brigade.

Sus [Caballeros] Erza y Xenovia fueron las primeras en atacar al demonio para rescatar a la monja pero Diodora jugó bien con el terreno impidiendo que ellas pudieran atacar al momento y se marcho.

Rodeados por un gran número de Demonios de la facción de los Antiguos demonios y con la tensión de que Asia estaba en peligro, Rias Gremory no podía pensar rápidamente en una solución.

Aunque no fue necesario al momento ya con la aparición del dios del Norte Odín(el cual manoseo el trasero de ella y de su reina) quien se hizo cargo de los demonios así como les informo que Issei y Azazel también estaban dentro para ayudar.

Termino dándole un empuje al equipo, curioso que incluso al no ser como antes con el grupo Gremory que ella recordaba, Issei seguía siendo el motor emocional que impulsaba a todas a seguir.

Una vez informado de todo por Azazel, Rias y el resto entro en el santuario para rescatar a Asia, pronto issei se les uniría y juntos acabarían a Diodora de una vez por todas.

El interior del santuario era muy espacioso, al llegar a una de las capillas, se toparon con un grupo de 10 personas esperándolos.

"Hola, Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes"

¡!

La voz de Diodora hizo eco por todo el santuario.

-Diodora, donde estas- exclamo Rias tratando de ubicar con la mirada a Diodora.

-¡Maldito, Libera a Asia!- grito molesta Asia.

"Jajaja, se ve que aquellos que están junto al dragon rojo son un puñado de retrasados mentales, es inútil que me busquen con la vista, me encuentro al final del santuario esperándolas. Vamos a jugar, se trata de un sustituto del Rating Game que ha quedado anulado"

-¡Maldito! ¡deja tus estúpidos juegos y devuélvenos a Asia!- grito Erza apretando con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de su espada.

"aquí se hará lo que digo, en este juego utilizaremos a nuestras piezas, las reglas es que no podemos usar la misma pieza más de una vez hasta que lleguen a donde estoy, aparte de eso todo lo demás está permitido, para el primer encuentro enviare a mis 8 [peones] y mis dos [torres], por cierto, todos mis [Peones] han promovido a [Reina], jajaja, son 8 [Reinas] desde el comienzo, pero no habrá problema para ti, ¿verdad? Rias Gremory, o acaso no puedes hacer nada sin el dragon Rojo en tu equipo?"

-está bien, aceptare formar parte en tu tonto juego, te demostrare que incluso sin Issei en mi equipo, llegaremos a la cima-

"Valientes palabras, Rias Gremory, espero que puedas cumplirlas" con esas últimas palabras Diodora corto la comunicación.

Los 8 [Peones] y las 2 [torres] tomaron posiciones de combate para hacerle frente a Rias.

-Erza, Xenovia ustedes serán las que les hagan frentes, ¿podrán con ellas?-

-las derrotaremos y recuperaremos a Asia- exclamo Erza decidida –**Re-Equipo**-

cambiando su armadura normal a la armadura celestial, Erza se preparo para barrer con sus oponentes.

Xenovia por su parte materializo a Durandal en su mano derecha, pero entonces revelo otra espada, la otra Seken y arma que le fue confiada por Issei, Ascalon.

-¡Voy a recuperar a Asia!- Grito con fuerza Xenovia estallando en una poderosa presión de energía que hacia vibrar el aire.

-Yo nunca tuve a alguien a quien pude llamar amigo. Eso es porque pensé que podía vivir sin esas personas. Pensé que podía vivir con solo el amor de Dios-

Las dos [torres] se abalanzaron contra Xenovia a gran velocidad, mucha para ser unas [torres] pero eso no inmuto a Xenovia quien siguió hablando consigo misma.

-entonces conocí a Ise, el me enseño esos sentimientos que nuca había experimentado antes, el sentimiento de amar a alguien, luego llegaron aquellos que fueron amables conmigo, especialmente Asia quien siempre era amable conmigo, ella me llamo su amiga-

Las [torres] atacaron pero Xenovia fácilmente esquivaba sus golpes, tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-aunque no era la misma Asia, la que es mi amiga ahora paso por cosas horribles, mi otra yo le dijo cosas atroces, la llamo bruja, hereje, sin embargo Asia se acerco a mí como antes ¡ella aun me trataba como su amiga!-

El aura que envolvía las espadas sacras se intensifico enormemente.

Erza planeaba eliminar a las [Peones] pero adivinando lo que Xenovia haría dio un salto quedando lejos del grupo enemigo.

-¡es por eso que voy a salvarla! ¡mi mejor amiga! ¡SALVARE A ASIA!-

DOOOOON

Una ola destructiva de gran tamaño de poder Sacro fue liberada de Durandal y Ascalon al mismo tiempo.

Liberando lagrimas Xenovia grito.

-¡es por eso! ¡se lo suplico Durandal, Ascalon! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ASIA DESAPARESCA! ¡DENME EL PODER PARA SALVARLA! ¡PARA SALVAR A MI AMIGA!-

El poder de las espadas se elevo a niveles inconmensurables.

*je, ahora me empuñas, por lo que eres mi actual ama, si tu deseo es salvar a la monja, pues hagámoslo, ¡salvémosla! ¡despierta de una vez Dura!*

{que pesadas, no dejan dormir en paz, te daré más poder pero déjenme dormir a gusto}

El área alrededor de Xenovia comenzó a resquebrajarse, Rias y las demás tuvieron que retroceder para no verse afectadas por el aura de Durandal y Ascalon.

-me di cuenta gracias al juego contra Sona-Kaicho y Rias Gremory, yo no puedo imitar a Kiba y manejar a Durandal de esa forma, yo no soy una usuaria de técnica ¡es por eso que me olvidare de las cosas complicadas y atacare sin contenerme!- exclamo Xenovia cruzando ambas espadas sobre su cabeza y bajándolas de golpe.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El santuario tembló con violencia, un resplandor ilumino todo los alrededores seguido por una explosión.

Al disiparse el humo se pudo ver que no quedaba casi nada del lugar que recibió el impacto, de igual manera las [torres] y los [Peones] de Diodora habían sido borradas del mapa con esa inconmesurada cantidad de poder sacro.

-…hah…hah…- Xenovia cayó de rodillas agotada, el uso de ese ataque aun no se podía hacer varias veces.

-Xenovia, estas bien- dijo Erza ayudando a parar a la peli azul.

-si… solamente algo cansada… creo que gaste más energía de la que debería… si Kiba estuviera aquí me hubiera regañado por lo que dije…-

-puede ser- dijo Erza –pero gracias a ti pudimos acabar con todas ellas sin necesitar enviar a más gente, esta es tu victoria-

Esas palabras conmovieron a Xenovia, dado a que ella no pudo ser de mucha ayuda en el juego anterior, saber que logro hacer la diferencia la alegro.

-vamos a la siguiente área- dijo Rias –Erza, ayuda a Xenovia-

-entendido- Erza paso el brazo de Xenovia por detrás de su hombro para ayudar.

-lamento el que tengas que cargarme, en unos minutos me repondré-

El grupo Gremory avanzo hacia la otra capilla, al llegar los esperaban tres enemigos encapuchados.

-si mi menoría no falla, ellas son las [Alfiles] y la [Reina]- dijo Erza reconociendo a esas tres.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, Erza-sempai-

-la forma de su cuerpo- respondió la peli escarlata.

-estábamos esperando por ti, Rias Gremory-sama- dijo la [Reina] de Diodora retirando su capucha y revelando su rostro, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de rostro hermoso.

Imitando a la [Reina] los [Alfiles] también se descubrieron, una era una niña y el otro un chico.

Por lo mostrado en el video el principal problema era la [Reina] ya que pudo vencer a su oponente fácilmente.

-ara ara, entonces supongo que es mi turno- dijo Akeno dando un paso al frente encarando a la [Reina] enemiga.

-los [Caballeros] que quedan serán suficientes con Erza, Voy a luchar también- dijo Rias uniéndose a la pelea.

-ara ara, conmigo es más que suficiente Buchou-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo Sacro eso es un Tabu ¿sabes? E incluso algunas cosas más imitando a Issei, en lugar de recibir daño aquí, es mejor ir contra ellas con más poder para reducir daño-

-ufufu, no es necesario Rias, yo sola puedo con ellas, ganare esto fácilmente, rescatare a Asia-chan y seré alabada por Issei-kun-

-¡aha! ¡Así que esas eran tus intenciones desde un comienzo!- exclamo Rias apuntando a la morena acusadoramente.

-ufufu, si ¿y qué? Yo no sé tú Rias pero yo no estoy conforme con mi relación actual con Issei-kun, quiero regresar a la relación anterior y me valdré de todo para conseguirlo- exclamo Akeno rodeándose de relámpagos.

-¡de eso nada! ¡yo tampoco quiero seguir así! ¡yo rescatare a Asia y seré alabada por issei!- escalmo Rias decidida rodeándose de poder demoniaco

-copiona, búscate tu propio plan-

-Cállate-

Mas parecía que ambas peleaban entre ellas que con sus oponentes, en tanto los demás Gremory.

-me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Issei-sempai hubiera estado con nosotros en este momento- dijo Koneko imaginando el cómo podría haber sido, además de que le resultaba muy tentadora la idea que ambas tenían.

Por su parte Erza también pensaba en las posibilidades.

Todas estaban centradas en su propio mundo que ni prestaban atención a la [Reina] y [Alfiles] enemigos.

-están discutiendo… ¿por un hombre?- exclamo la [Reina] de Diodora incrédula -¡serán unas malditas!-

Los enemigos se disponían a atacar, pero de repente.

GAOHHHHHHHH

Algo atravesó el techo de la capilla, un gigantesco dragon oriental hecho de relámpagos color azul rompió el techo cayendo sobre las chicas de Diodora eliminando cualquier rastro de ellas.

-….-

Los Gremorys miraban tanto asombrados como confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-tal parece que llegamos a tiempo, aunque creo que el nivel de poder del _**[Kirin] **_aun no está bien regulado, causo más daño de lo previsto-

-aun así fue un buen ataque, ¿pero no era como el que usaste luego de comerte los rayos de Akeno-san? Ise-kun-

-ese era el _**[Bao Zakeruga] **_este es el _**[Kirin]**_ la principal diferencia es que con el primero es un dragon hecho de relámpago sacro-

-por lo cual es más daño, ¿verdad?-

-correcto Ravel-

-¡¿Issei/kun?!- exclamaron Rias y Akeno.

Descendiendo desde el techo destruido, el grupo Arcturus hacia acto de presencia.

-yo, parece que logramos llegar a tiempo- exclamo Issei tocando tierra y retirando el casco del Balance Breaker, mostrando que estaba en estado normal.

-pero… como… Odín-sama nos dijo que estabas aquí pero que fuiste separado-

-estábamos algo lejos de aquí, nos tuvimos que enfrentar con demonios de la Khaos Brigade en el camino, y perdimos el rastro antes de encontrarlas, pero una explosión nos enseño el camino-

-ah, supongo que fue mi ataque- dijo Xenovia levantando la mano.

-lo supuse, la explosión tenía el aura de Ascalon en ella, ¿Cómo está la situación?- pregunto issei.

Rias noto que Issei trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, pero internamente esperaba llegar donde Diodora y acabar con él.

-Asia fue raptada por mi culpa-

-no buscamos culpables, el único bastardo que machare es a el infeliz de Diodora-

-Diodora nos ha obligado a participar en su juego, tendremos que pelear con sus piezas , hasta ahora hemos derrotado a la mayoría, solo quedan sus dos [Caballeros] y el propio Diodora-

-entiendo… desde ahora nosotros también nos uniremos a este juego- exclamo Issei.

"no esperaba tenerte aquí tan rápido dragon Rojo"

-Diodora- la voz de issei sonaba molesta igual que los gruñidos que el liberaba.

"hah… mi juego se quedo arruinado por su culpa, pero qué más da, ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes contigo aquí, podre derrotarte en frente de Asia y humillarte delante de ella"

-sigue soñando, una vez te encuentre te hare puré- exclamo Issei apretando su puño derecho.

"estoy esperándolos al final de la capilla, pero antes tendrán que pasar por la sorpresa que les eh dejado" con eso la transmisión volvió a cortarse.

-¿sorpresa?- dijo Kiba –lo más seguro es que nos ah preparado una trampa-

-trampa o no rescataremos a Asia- exclamo Issei.

-hai-

-Asia-san es nuestra irremplazable compañera-

-salvaremos a Asia-sempai-

Tanto los dos grupos, Gremory y Arcturus unieron fuerzas para acabar de una vez por todas con Diodora y su estúpido juego.

* * *

La facción demoniaca estaba tan centrada en la pelea con la Khaos Brigade que no noto cuando unas figuras invadieron el mundo demoniaco.

Las figuras que invadieron solo tenían algo en mente, destruir y asesinar a un blanco determinado.

-bien, ya está hecho, será mejor irnos antes de que las fuerzas infernales lleguen-

-si… pero ah pasado mucho…mucho tiempo-

-si… pero ya hemos regresado… y esta vez no nos separaran, es momento de reunirnos de nuevo-

-si, el tiempo que no estuvimos fue corto, pero para nosotras fue largo-

-vamos, hay cosas que ver… y encontrarnos con viejos conocidos-

Una malicia clara era despedida de esas voces, el grupo de tres individuos se marchaban del lugar con un círculo mágico, dejando detrás de ellos un lugar envuelto en llamas y destrucción.

Los terrenos aledaños y todos los que una vez estuvieron en ese castillo fueron cruelmente asesinados.

Un viejo mal había regresado y su regreso significaría una sacudida brusca a la estructura del mundo demoniaco.

* * *

A punto de llegar al otro santuario, la especialista en sentir presencias del grupo noto algo fuera de lugar.

Piko Piko

Moviendo sus orejas de Gato, Koneko se centro en detectar con claridad ese misterioso poder.

-¿sucede algo, Koneko-chan?- pregunto issei notando que la peli platino se había detenido de golpe.

-siento una presencia en la capilla donde vamos, pero es solo una y no es alguien del grupo de Diodora, además que no noto a los [Caballero] de estos- informo Koneko.

-¿Qué?, entonces…-

-llegamos-

Antes de poder terminar la oración, llegaron a la capilla donde les esperaba el ultimo reto, pero como Koneko dijo, las [Caballeras] de Diodora no estaban por ningún lado, en cambio los esperaba un rostro familiar.

-hola, ah pasado tiempo verdad- los saludo el sacerdote maniaco conocido por casi-todos.

-¡Freed! Pensaba que habías muerto, eras una peste, ¿lo sabías?-

-yo sé lo que soy pero que eres tú, Ise-kun, soy terco a morir lo sabías?, nadie podrá para al gran Freed-Sama tan fácilmente- exclamo el sacerdote con aires de grandeza.

-hah… estas más loco que antes- dijo Issei, luego busco con la vista algún indicio sobre el paradero de las [Caballeras]

-si de casualidad estas buscando a las [Caballeras]- Freed mastico algo y luego lo escupió –debo admitir que me las comí-

Lo que Freed había escupido fue un dedo.

-¿Qué?-

-esa persona ha dejado de ser un humano- dijo Koneko cubriéndose la nariz.

Freed puso una sonrisa torcida y estallo en una carcajada que comenzó a escucharse cada vez más grave, muy diferente a su siempre voz aguda.

-¡Hyahahahahaha! ¡después de que fui derrotado por ustedes y ser rescatado por el Puto de Vali! ¡fui despedido por ese maldito de Azazel!-

¡BON! ¡GUUN!

El cuerpo de Freed comenzó a hincharse, protuberancias aparecieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, así como cuernos al lado de su cabeza, su espina dorsal se hizo claramente visible, sus brazos y piedras eran cada vez más gruesos.

-los que me recogieron luego de quedarme sin lugar fueron los de la Khaos Brigade ¡ellos me prometieron poder y cumplieron con su palabra! ¡Hyahahaha!-

A cada segundo el cuerpo de Freed cambiaba mas al punto de ya no quedar nada de su antiguo aspecto humano, alas de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda, su cara se asemejaba a la de un dragon con grandes colmillos filosos.

-¡renací como una quimera!-

Todos tenían una mirada perturbada al ver algo tan grotesco como esto, ya no había ni un solo indicio de que antes fuera humano.

-los de la Brigade deben de estar mal de la cabeza para cambiar a alguien así- dijo issei.

-¡Hyahahaha! Por cierto, ¿sabías de el hobby de Diodora Astaroth? Es tan maravillosamente que de solo escucharlo hace vibrar mi corazón-

-¡de que estás hablando!- exigió saber Rias.

-el gusto de Diodora por las mujeres. Ese niño rico sin duda tiene estilo ¡al parecer tiene un fetiche por las monjas!-

¡!

Freed sonrió al ver el cambio de expresión de todos.

-los demonios sirvientes que eliminaron antes eran todas doncellas santas de diferentes ramas, igual que las chicas que tiene en casa, todas ellas eran famosas monjas y doncellas santas de diversas áreas, tiene un estilo raro ¿verdad? Seducir a las mujeres de la iglesia para volverlas sus juguetes-

-entonces Asia fue…-

-¡Correcto! ¡Denle un premio al joven! ¡el responsable de que Asia-chan fuera expulsada de la iglesia no fue otro que Diodora Astaroth!-

-Asia… fue…-

-la santa doncella era una chica tan, ¡tan! Amable, alguien le dijo al niño demonio que el Sacred Gear de ella era capaz de curar incluso a los demonios. Así que puso su atención allí _¡tal vez ella será expulsada si alguien de la iglesia la ve curándome, ¡que mas da una cicatriz si puedo romperla mentalmente mientras la violo sin descanso!_-

_No me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado._

Las palabras de Asia resonaban en la mente de issei, así mismo lo que una vez Raiser dijo en su encuentro también volvía a su mente.

_Ellas aprendieron cual era su lugar._

-¡ella seria exiliada de la iglesia de la cual tanto creía, entonces cuando ya no creyera mas en dios ella vendría a mí! Eso es lo que él pensaba, Hyahahaha, incluso las experiencias dolorosas de esas monjas eran un éxtasis puro para él! ¡él la salvaría solamente para romperla con sus propias manos! ¡su mayor deleite es ver como poco a poco las puras doncellas caen ante el!-

BLUM

Una fuerte aura dorada cubría a Issei y otra color plateado a Kiba, ambos con ojos llenos de odio e ira.

-¿?- confusión se pudo ver en el rostro de todos, esperaban que Issei se saliese de control, pero no esperaban que Kiba también.

-Ise-kun, déjamelo a mí, guarda tu odio para Diodora, yo me hare cargo de cerrar su inmunda boca-

-… te lo dejo Kiba…- Issei estaba sumamente enojado, sin duda no le faltaba mucho para estallar, pero como Kiba le dijo, guardaría toda esa cólera para Diodora.

Por su parte Kiba dio un paso al frente encarando a Freed, mirando al repugnante ser con una mirada hostil, creando una espada sacro-demoniaca en su mano derecha.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡pero si es el caballero-san que me ataco en aquel entonces! ¡gracias a eso pase por esta remodelación! ¿sabes que me volví mas fuerte no? me comí a esas dos caballeras fácilmente ¡también gane sus rasgos! ¡ahora soy invencible! ¡te puedo joder fácilmente Casanova!-

-sería mejor si ya no existieras mas- dijo Kiba cortantemente con repudio absoluto en su voz.

-¡no te pongas gallito!- del cuerpo de Freed empezaron a emerger varias hojas filosas.

SWIF

En una fracción de segundo Kiba había desaparecido y aparecido detrás de Freed.

El cuerpo del Monstruo Freed no era más que pedazos cercenados.

La batalla se decidió desde mucho antes de siquiera empezar.

La cabeza de Freed tenía los ojos bien abiertos incrédulo de que todo se haya acabado en nada.

-jajaja, bueno, no serán capases de detener el plan de Diodora o derrotar a los chicos detrás de él, más que eso… no saben sobre el verdadero terror del portador de la Longinus Hyahahahaha!-

Stab.

Kiba apuñalo la cabeza de Freed callándolo de una vez por todas, quitando la sangre con un revés de su espada.

-puedes seguir aullándole a la parca en el infierno-

La diferencia de poder era abrumadora, en si Kiba no era ni de lejos el miembro más fuerte del grupo, pero lento y seguro llegaría al punto de ser alguien de renombre mundial.

-vámonos, es momento de acabar con el bastardo de Diodora- dijo Issei, su puño derecho estaba fuertemente apretado, tanto que sangraba.

Así el grupo corrió hacia el santuario final para poder rescatar a Asia y ponerle fin de una vez por todas a toda esta tontería.

* * *

Por otro lado Azazel había dejado a sus subordinados para que se encargaran del resto, volando a gran velocidad teniendo como destino el santuario donde Rias Gremory y su equipo estaban, y esperando de que Issei también ya las hubiese alcanzado.

Al pasar por cierto punto, la joya del Sacred Gear artificial empezó a brillar intensamente.

Cuando Azazel se preguntaba el porqué, vio que no muy lejos a una persona.

Descendiendo quedando frente a ella… una niña de cabello largo y negro suelto hasta sus caderas, vestida con un vestido negro de una sola pieza revelando sus piernas delgadas, su rostro inexpresivo.

Azazel afilo su mirada y dijo.

-no esperaba verla aquí en persona-

La chica miro al caído y se rio ligeramente.

-Azazel, ha pasado tiempo-

-parece que cambiaste de apariencia, ¿no eras un viejo antes?, ahora tiene una buena apariencia, tiene mis respetos… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ophis-

La niña con la que Azazel hablaba no era otra que la líder de la Khaos Brigade y uno de los dos dioses dragones, la dragona del infinito Ophis Uroboros, la presencia que ella emanaba era intimidante incluso para alguien como Azazel.

-solo observo- respondió la chica.

-observar desde un buen lugar… sin embargo, que el jefe aparezca en persona ¿el mundo será mas pacifico si te derroto?- exclamo Azazel con una sonrisa amarga mientras apuntaba a la dragona con su lanza de luz.

La chica no pareció en nada asustada, y con razones.

-no podrás vencerme Azazel- negó la chica con la cabeza.

Azazel mismo lo sabía, aun siendo tan fuerte, aun siendo alguien que se enfrento a Dios, el hacerle frente a Ophis era algo fuera de su liga.

-entonces, ¿Qué tal dos de nosotros?- se escucho una voz grave en los cielos seguido del sonido de un aleteo.

-¡Tanin!-

Quien acababa de llegar era el Ex Rey Dragon, pero aun él veía a la chica con ojos asustados.

-los demonios jóvenes están apostando su futuro, y están de pie en este campo de batalla ¡no me gusta el hecho de que hayas venido a interferir! Para usted que no toma ningún interés en el mundo ¿Te convertiste en el jefe de los terroristas? ¿Qué te hizo ser así?-

-no dirás alguna razón tan aburrida como "lo hago para matar el tiempo" ¿verdad?, a causa de tus acciones hay víctimas en cada área-

Sin duda era algo que querían saber, ¿Por qué el dios que era temido por el dios bíblico hacia algo así?, ¿Por qué alguien que siempre fue ajena de lo que pasara en este mundo formo una organización terrorista?, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

La respuesta que la chica dio fue.

-quiero el mundo del silencio-

-…-

La chica paso a ver a ambos.

-quiero regresar a la brecha dimensional y alcanzar al silencio… ahí quizás pueda tener paz… y observar si el destino que él me dijo ocurriría- dijo la niña mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué?, su razón es regresar a la brecha dimensional, ¿Qué es eso de destino?-

-algo que ustedes aun no deben saber, en la grieta esta el gran rojo-

El gran rojo, el otro dios dragon dimensional que rige y vive en la brecha dimensional.

-¿formaste la Brigada para eliminar al gran rojo?-

-es y algunas cosas más- dijo la chica.

-que cosa?-

Antes de siquiera responder a la pregunta, un círculo mágico apareció junto a ella, del cual emergió una persona vestida como noble, inclinándose ante el caído y dándole una sonrisa.

-es la primera vez que nos vemos, soy el que lleva la sangre del verdadero Asmodeus, Cruzerey Asmodeus. He venido a pedir una batalla contra el gobernante de los ángeles caídos ya que soy un miembro de la facción de los antiguos Maous de la Khaos Brigade.

-jajaja,…. Mira a quien tenemos aquí…. Es al aparición de uno de los actores intelectuales-dijo Azazel rascándose la cabeza.

-parece que el Asmodeus de la facción de los Antiguos Maous apareció-

BON

Un aura negra intensa corriendo por su cuerpo, un indicio de que había comido las serpientes de Ophis.

-¡No se trata de los antiguos! ¡yo soy el heredero sanguíneo del Maou Asmodeus verdadero! ¡vengare a Catleya también!-

-Bien, aceptare tu reto, ¿Qué harás tu Tanin?- pregunto el caído.

-yo no soy del tipo que interrumpe en un conflicto de uno vs uno, vigilare a Ophis-

-te lo encargo, esto se ha vuelto un caos, pero ya es hora de que mis estudiantes hayan alcanzado a Diodora de forma segura-

Ophis sacudió la cabeza al escucharlo.

-le di mis serpientes a Diodora Astaroth, su poder se ha elevado, derrotarlo no será fácil-

-jajajajaja jajajajaja- Azazel se rio en voz alta sin contenerse.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-serpientes, ¿eh? Eso me parece de gran alcance. Pero por desgracia eso no será suficiente-

-¿Por qué? Mis serpientes otorgan gran poder si se consumen-

-aun así no será suficiente, si el ya está allí, Diodora no tiene posibilidad, en el partido anterior estaba muy limitado, pero ahora no hay nada que lo reprima-

Si algo sabían Azazel y Tanin era, que si Issei ya estaba ahí, la victoria estaba asegurada, aquel que sobrevivió al entrenamiento del Ex Rey dragon, aquel que por sus propios medios llego al balance Breaker, aquel que es el líder de su clan no perderá.

-ahora Fafnir, voy a tener que usarte ¡nuestro oponente es Cruzerey Asmodeus! Vamos, Balance Breaker- exclamo Azazel alzando la Sacred Gear artificial.

Un segundo después estaba cubierto por la armadura dorada del Balance Breaker.

Pero antes de que Azazel pudiera pelear, otro círculo mágico apareció, un cuyo logo era conocido por el caído.

-Sirzechs, ¿Por qué has venido?-

-este plan tiene a mi hermana pequeña participando en los asuntos políticos de nosotros los adultos. Así que tengo que asegurarme también. Pensé que sería malo dejártelo todo a ti Azazel, quiero convencer a Cruzerey, si no puedo hacer eso no voy a poder hacerle frente a mi hermana-

-sin duda eres alguien de buen corazón, ¿pero sabes que es una causa perdida?-

-aun así, yo quería preguntarle directamente como el actual Maou-

-…-

Azazel retiro su lanza y la desapareció, la expresión de Cruzerey se lleno de rabia por Sirzechs.

-¡Sirzechs! ¡el falso inmundo que mas aborrezco! ¡tienes la osadía de aparecer aquí mismo! Bebido a ti… ¡debido a ustedes, nosotros…!-

Para todos aquellos de la facción de los antiguos Maous, el que alguien de los actuales Maous apareciera ante ellos era lo más odiado.

-Cruzerey ¿Podrás bajar tus armas? Si es ahora, todavía podemos prepararnos para una negociación. Haber obligado a los descendientes de los Antiguos Maous a irse y conducirlos hasta los extremos del Inframundo fue lo peor. Incluso ahora creo que tal vez haya otro camino. Quiero preparar negociaciones con los descendientes de los antiguos Maous. Más que eso, me gustaría que usted hable con el Maou Asmodeus actual. Falbium- dijo Sirzechs educadamente esperando una respuesta positiva.

Pero era inútil, los descendientes de los antiguos Maous están segados por la rabia y el resentimiento, decir algo así solo lograba enojarlos más.

-¡deja de escupir estupideces! ¡no solo caídos sino ángeles puros también! ¡No quiero oír nada que venga de tu persona! ¡deshonras a los demonios con tus actos! Además, ¿me dices que hable con ese impostor? ¡déjate de tonterías!-

-no están en posición para decir eso, ustedes, la Khaos Brigade cuentan con herejes de las tres grandes facciones- dijo Azazel dejando escapar un suspiro.

En cambio Cruzerey sonrió.

-no, no estamos cooperando con ellos, estamos usando a esos odiados ángeles y caídos, son solo herramientas para nuestro uso, ¿comprensión entre si? ¿Paz? ¡No! ¡Nosotros los Maous son los que deben convertirse en los reyes del mundo! ¡utilizando la energía de Ophis vamos a destruir el mundo y crearemos uno nuevo a nuestra imagen! ¡para eso los falsos Maous deben perecer!-

Cualquier intento de razonamiento de Sirzechs sería inútil, los descendientes de los Maous ya no tenían ninguna solución.

La senda que ellos veían solo llevaría a la extinción de los demonios.

-Cruzerey, mi objetivo es proteger el futuro de los jóvenes demonios, tengo que proteger a los sibiles o de lo contrario nuestra especie desaparecerá, no me importa si me llaman ingenuo, quiero que los jóvenes sean capases de tener una vida pacífica y sean capases de cumplir sus sueños, una guerra no es algo necesario-

-¡ingenuo! ¡esa es una razón tonta! ¿crees que sería el final de los demonios? ¡los demonios roban las almas de los humanos y las arrastran al infierno y existimos para borrar del mapa a Dios y sus inmundos ángeles! ¡no hay necesidad de negociar mas Sirzechs! ¡el falso Maou con bondad falsa! Lucifer! ¡eres un ser que borrar del mapa ¡ aun con el poder de la destrucción que tienes! ¿Por qué no eliminas a los ángeles y a los caídos! ¡No tienes el derecho de llamarte Maou! ¡pienso matarte lenta y dolorosamente!-

Ya era momento de terminar las negociaciones.

Sirzechs paso a ver a Ophis.

-Ophis, ¿una negociación contigo tampoco es posible?-

-solo si consumes mis serpientes y me juras lealtad, una cosa más la propiedad de la brecha dimensional del inframundo me pertenece, lo tomare todo-

Sirzechs cerró los ojos.

(es claro que no aceptaría algo así, para un Maou quien lleva el peso de todo el inframundo en sus hombros algo como eso sería algo que nunca aceptaría)

Cuando Sirzechs volvió a abrir los ojos encarando a Cruzerey, sus ojos ahora eran tan fríos que aterraban.

Luego creó un gran bloque de poder demoniaco con sus manos.

-¡si! ¡eso es más fácil de entender Sirzechs!- exclamo Cruzerey.

-Cruzerey, eliminare a cualquier amenaza para el inframundo como Maou que soy- exclamo Sirzechs decidido apuntando al descendiente con su energía demoniaca.

-¡no te atrevas a usar el nombre del Maou!- grito Cruzerey creando unas esferas de poder demoniaco de gran tamaño y lanzándolas contra Sirzechs.

Sirzechs ni siquiera se inmuto, en cambio el bloque de energía demoniaca cambio a varias esferas pequeñas que fueron hacia adelante.

¡BANG!

La poder demoniaco de Cruzerey fue eliminado con solo tocar una de las esferas de Sirzechs, controlándolas Sirzechs elimino cualquier rastro de la energía de Cruzerey haciendo que una esfera entrara en la boca de este.

DON

El cuerpo de Cruzerey se hincho para luego regresar a la normalidad, pero su poder demoniaco había descendido a gran medida.

-¿destruiste la serpiente desde adentro?- pregunto Azazel asombrado.

-Runa _**[El Extinto] **_me he desecho de la serpiente en tu interior, el poder que habías ganado ahora se ha esfumado-

Toda la confianza que Cruzerey tenía antes se rompió como el cristal empanzo a ponerse nervioso.

El poder de Sirzechs fue lo que lo llevo a convertirse en un Maou, siendo una persona con un inmenso talento.

-¡maldito sean! ¡Así que eso quieren! ¡igual que Vali! ¿acaso todos los que llevan el nombre Lucifer son bendecidos con talentos y sin embargo se oponen a nosotros?- maldijo el demonio liberando disparo tras disparo contra el pelirrojo.

Pero todo era en vano, las esferas de Sirzechs borraban cualquier ataque que entrara en su campo de protección.

¡KUBAN!

Una de las esferas impacto en el pecho de Cruzerey desintegrándolo, poco a poco el cuerpo de él y lo que había cerca empezaba a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué el real tiene que perder contra el impostor?!- maldijo Cruzerey llorando lagrimas de sangre.

-ustedes dejaron que el odio y resentimiento nublaran su juicio, así como ustedes… hay un chico que lleva en sus venas la sangre de un Maou- la imagen de Issei vino a la mente de Sirzechs mientras hablaba por última vez con Cruzerey –pero a diferencia de ustedes… el piensa recorre su camino por si mismo, sin recibir la ayuda de un ser superior, demostrarle a todos que tiene lo que se necesita para ser un Maou, alguien que tiene mi respeto y espero verlo cumplir su sueño-

-el chico tiene un brillante futuro, con algunos problemas en ello claro… pero será capaz de salir adelante, ya lo ah demostrado- comento Azazel sin saber cuando el chico se gano tanta estima de él.

-el chico descendiente del quinto- balbuceo Cruzerey, pero su mueca se torno en una última sonrisa maniaca -¡jajajajaja! ¡espero que el chico sea como ustedes dicen! ¡Shalba estará muy contento de convencer al chico a unírselos! ¡de la forma que sea necesaria!- logro decir Cruzerey antes de dejar de existir.

!

Eso dejo un mal presentimiento en Sirzechs y Azazel.

* * *

_**-Santuario-**_

Issei y el resto ya habían ingresado al santuario más profundo del lugar, el escenario de la pelea con Diodora.

Dentro del santuario había un gigantesco dispositivo.

Un dispositivo circular tallado en la pared, con joyas ubicados en diferentes partes y runas antiguas en ellas.

Y había alguien conectada al centro del dispositivo.

-¡Asiaaaaaaa!- grito Issei.

Asia se encontraba conectada a la maquina, ella no presentaba alguna herida visible a simple vista.

-por fin llegaron- dijo Diodora al lado del dispositivo con su eterna sonrisa.

Issei estaba por lanzarse contra Diodora con toda sus fuerzas pero Asia era lo primordial.

-¿Ise-san?- dijo Asia débilmente al escuchar la voz del castaño, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

-¿Diodora, le contaste a Asia la verdad?- exclamo Issei sumamente furioso.

En respuesta Diodora sonrió como siempre.

-si, se lo conté todo a Asia. Fufufu, quería decírselo también. En ese momento ella me mostro la más sublime expresión, la cara que me mostro cuando se entero de todo lo que le estaba pasando al igual que mi plan fue simplemente lo mejor, incluso lo grave en video, la expresión de las mujeres afiliadas a la iglesia cuando caen, no importa cuántas veces la vea no me canso de ellas-

Asia comenzó a sollozar.

-pero aun no se rompe, todo gracias a ti dragon rojo, tu intromisión fue una verdadera molestia, ya tenía planeado ser el que salvara a Asia del ángel caído Reynalle y revivirla como mi sierva, pero tu apareciste, luego por tu culpa paso a manos de Raiser Phenex, ese se volvió un problema algo mayor pero era fácilmente arreglaba con algo de tiempo, ¡Pero tuviste que interferir nuevamente!-

-cállate- extrañamente el tono de voz de issei era bajo, pero aun así cada vez se notaba que estaba más cargada de furia.

-Asia sigue siendo virgen, ¿verdad? Me gusta entrenar a las vírgenes y odiaría si algún otro hombre la hubiera utilizado, aunque sería divertido el violarla, ¿no lo crees dragon rojo?-

Tan centrado estaba en su charla que Diodora no noto como el suelo alrededor de Issei se resquebrajaba y su ira estaba por llegara a su límite.

Pero él no era el único, aunque todos eran sus amigos, maestros y compañeros, todos estaban furiosos por los comentarios de Diodora, pero solo Xenovia y erza sobresalían en enfado.

Xenovia por escuchar que su amiga sufrió al descubrir la verdad y mas al escuchar la amenaza del demonio.

Y erza porque aun con el corto tiempo logro relacionarse con la rubia muy bien, llegando al punto de verla como una hermana pequeña a la cual debía proteger incluso al costo de su vida misma.

-tal vez sería bueno tener Sexo por la fuerza mientras ella grita tu nombre-

-¡Callateeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

Un torbellino de poder se elevo al cielo con issei como epicentro, aun con furia y todo Issei no usaría sus llamas doradas para eliminar a una basura como él.

-¡Diodraaaaaa! ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca te lo perdonareeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

El aura que despedía issei era abrumadora, solo estúpidamente Diodora no se sentía intimidado.

-Rias, todos, por favor no interfieran-

-antes hubiera dicho algo como "derrotémoslo todos juntos" pero no veo forma de detenerte, no te contengas, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió Rias.

-oye Ddraig, ¿Me oyes?-

[que sucede aibou]

-hare lo que me plazca por hoy-

[me parece bien]

-¡jajajaja! ¡asombroso! ¡así que este es el dragon emperador rojo y el descendiente de ese tal Arcturus! ¡pero mi poder también se ha elevado! ¡gracias a las serpientes de Ophis puedo matarte instan…-

GOOOON BANG

En un parpadeo, issei había acortado la distancia entre ellos y conectado un golpe en el estomago de Diodora.

-¡GHA!- el cuerpo entero de Diodora se doblo de dolor, su siempre sonriente rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor mientras vomitaba sangre y saliva cayendo de rodillas.

-párate, no eh usado nada de fuerza en ese golpe, te espera algo mucho peor-

Diodora logro pararse y retroceder sujetándose el estomago. Pero su expresión ya no rebosaba confianza como antes.

-¡infeliz! ¡con algo como esto! ¡soy un demonio de clase alta pura sangre! ¡el hermano del Maou Belcebú actual!-

-tú no te pareces en nada a Ajuka-sama, aunque es raro puedo ver que él es una persona de corazón gentil como Sirzechs-sama, debe ser una vergüenza para el tener un hermano menor como tu-

-¡cállateeeeeeee! ¡basura sin valooooooor!- Diodora disparo un torrente de energía oscura a Issei.

La energía engullo a issei, pero este aun dentro de ella camino con normalidad hasta alcanzar a Diodora.

[el entrenamiento con Tanin funciono, en el partido Sitri no lo mostraste como se debe, pero ahora sin restricción puedes liberar todo tu poder, además que la armadura es mucho más fuerte que en el partido contra Sitri y Gremory]

(espero eso, ya que pienso usar eso aquí para hacerlo trizas, y me decepcionaría un poco si la armadura llegara a ceder por eso)

[hum… no estoy seguro, puede que algo de ella si se rompa dado al poder físico que implica, pero veremos]

Diodora siguió disparando al energía, pero el terror lo dominaba al ver que no hacia efecto contra el Dragon, cuando estaba por detener su ataque y tomar distancia.

GRAP

El brazo izquierdo de Issei había sujetado el hombro de Diodora.

-¡Su-Suéltame inmundo dragon!- grito aterrado Diodora creando una esfera de poder demoniaco concentrado en su mano e impactándolo en el casco de la armadura.

BOOOM

La explosión genero una leve onda de impacto y creó una nube de humo.

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Lo vieron! ¡lo mate, lo mate! ¡Mate al dragon emperador rojo!- exclamo con jubilo Diodora, jubilo el cual murió al darse cuenta que el agarre en su hombro no había cedido en lo mas mínimo.

-eso es todo, no me hagas reír- la voz de Issei termino de fomentar el miedo en Diodora.

Al desaparecer la nube de polvo, todos vieron que issei no recibió daño alguno como esperaban, pero algo con lo que no contaban era.

-¿Qué le pasa al brazo derecho de Issei?- exclamo Rias.

Como ella dijo, la armadura del brazo derecho de Issei había triplicado su tamaño así como un aura color lila lo cubría.

CRAK

La armadura del brazo derecho se rompió en pedazos, revelando que no era la armadura, sino que el grosor del brazo de Issei se había triplicado siendo aun mas musculoso de lo que antes era.

La cara de Diodora cambio a pánico total, sus dientes tiritaban del miedo al ver detrás de Issei la figura astral del dragon humanoide color rojo de issei.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Asia! _**[7 Ren Kugi Punch]**__(siete Golpes De Clavo)_\- impactando su puño derecho en el estomago de Diodora.

BAAM

El fuerte golpe lanzo a Diodora contra la pared incrustándolo, pero.

BAAM

Como si hubiera recibido otro golpe, Diodora fue incrustado a la pared con el doblé de fuerza.

BAAM,BAAM, BAAM, BAAM, BAAM

El proceso se repitió cinco veces más, las cuales cada golpe era más potente que el anterior.

Diodora termino atravesando la pared del Santuario con su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo inconsciente con toda la caja torácica reducida a polvo.

-hah…hah…- issei respiraba con dificultad, su brazo derecho había regresado a la normalidad pero este no dejaba de temblar.

-Ise, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Rias acercándose.

-se… solamente que ejercí mucha presión en mi brazo-

[bueno, tal parece que hay que reforzar la armadura ya que de lo contrario se romperá de querer usar eso en mas ocasiones]

-eso parece-

-a todo esto, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Rias.

-luego lo explicare- Issei rápidamente se paro y se interpuso entre Xenovia, erza y el inconsciente Diodora.

-apártate Ise, podría acercarse a Asia de nuevo, ¿no sería mejor para el futuro que le cortara la cabeza aquí mismo?- exclamo Xenovia con unos ojos fríos empuñando a Ascalon.

-este bastardo no merece seguir respirando un momento mas- exclamo Erza con unos ojos igual o incluso más fríos que Xenovia.

-aunque lo odie con toda mi alma… no cambia el hecho de que es el hermano menor de Ajuka-sama, si hacemos algo como eso traeremos problemas a Sirzechs-sama, a Rias y a el clan entero-

CLANK

Xenovia enterró la punta de Ascalon al suelo, liberándose de la ira, incluso si era un poco.

-entiendo, si Ise está diciendo eso entonces me detendré pero…- Xenovia entonces arrojo a Ascalon hacia Issei el cual la atrapo con su brazo izquierdo.

-si, lo sé…- Issei apunto a Diodora con Ascalon, y Xenovia con Durandal.

-esto es algo que debemos de decirlo bien claro- afirmo Erza materializando una de sus espadas.

-¡no vuelvas a acercarte a Asia!- gritaron con determinación Issei Xenovia y Erza.

Aunque era en vano ya que con todo el daño Diodora apenas si podía entenderlos.

Entonces fueron hacia donde Asia estaba.

-Asia-

Todos se habían reunido alrededor del dispositivo.

-¡Ise-san!- Asia recibió unas palmadas en la cabeza por parte de issei las cuales la reconfortaron.

-te lo dije Asia, eres alguien muy importante para mí, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte-

Asia empezó a llorar de alegría, solo faltaba liberarla e ir al sótano a esperar que todo acabara.

-no puedo quitar las restricciones de sus extremidades-

-¿Qué?- Issei agarro una de las conexiones y trato de cortarlas con sus llamas Excaliburn pero estas ni se inmutaron –esto es imposible, se supone que mis llamas cortan todo-

Aun todos juntos usando sus fuerzas, las espadas sacro demoniacas imbuidas con llamas plateadas, las Seken e incluso poder demoniaco no pudieron quitar las restricciones.

-es inútil, ese dispositivo solo puede usarse una vez debido a su mecanismo, pero este no se detendrá a menos que Asia active su poder- dijo débilmente Diodora.

Issei fue y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Este dispositivo es una de las barreras especiales creadas por un poseedor de Longinus. La fuerte barrera que protege este campo también se hizo por él. La Dimensión Lost es el Sacred Gear supremo del tipo barrera. Teniendo al poseedor en el centro, se extiende una cantidad ilimitada de niebla. Puede sellar todo dentro de su zona e incluso puede teletransportar todo a una dimensión diferente. Cuando llega al Balance-Breaker, cambia su habilidad en la que se puede crear cualquier tipo de dispositivo de barrera que el poseedor quiera con las nieblas. **Dimensión Create**. La barrera hecha no se puede parar a menos que se active una vez correctamente-

-¿cuáles son los requisitos de activación, y cuál es la capacidad de este dispositivo?- pregunto Kiba.

-el requisito de activación es que yo o alguien afiliado demos la señal para empezar, pero si yo era derrotado, la barrera aumentaría la potencia prisionero en el sistema de retención y revertiría su habilidad-

¡!

Todos se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de esto, la capacidad de Asia era curar con una gran potencia, pero si se invertía significaba que daría un gran daño.

-¿Cuál es el rango del efecto?- pregunto Kiba.

-este campo entero y las salas donde los observadores del encuentro miran-

Todos cayeron en lo peligroso que podía ser, si el poder de Asia era aumentado eh invertido, sería capaz de matar a los líderes de las facciones y desatar un caos en el mundo.

-maldito, tenían esto planeado- Issei le dio un golpe a Diodora que lo dejo noqueado otra vez -¿no puedes hacer algo Ddraig? Tú también eres una Longinus-

[no, la **Dimensión Lost** está por encima a la Bossted Gear, y además ha llegado al Balance Breaker por lo cual es casi ilimitado, debes recordar que hay Longinus mas fuertes que el Bossted Gear]

-¡Mierda! ¡maldita sea!... ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- exclamo Issei golpeando el suelo con fuerza rompiéndolo.

Su cabeza corría como podía para idear un método de sacar a Asia, pero Asia entonces dijo.

-Ise-san… destruye esto junto con…-

-¡no lo digas! ¡si vuelves a decir algo así me enfadare y mucho! ¡no te perdonare incluso si eres tu Asia!-

-pero, si no hacemos algo… sensei… Michael-sama… usando mi poder… no soportaría ser la responsable de…- Asia se cayó cuando sintió la mano de issei en su hombro.

-Asia, jure que no dejaría que algo malo volviera a pasarte, desde que llegaste a este mundo y supe de ti reafirme mi decisión, es por eso que no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así, te protegeré incluso si tengo que vencer a la muerte misma para lograrlo- exclamo Issei con una férrea voluntad.

-Ise-san…- Asia no podía contener sus lagrimas.

-es por eso que iremos a casa, ¡todos juntos!-

GUUUN

Para horror de todos, el dispositivo se activo.

Aun atacando con todas sus fuerzas y con issei en modo **Mezame-Kin fase 2** no lograron hacerle un rasguño.

(maldición, ¿así que esté es el poder de una Longinus superior?) pensó Issei pero luego se fijo en algo.

El dispositivo estaba conectado directamente a Asia, lo cual le dio una idea.

-Ddraig, yo confió en ti-

[¿De qué hablas Aibou?]

Issei entonces toco el dispositivo con su mano izquierda.

-Asia, te pido disculpas de antemano-

-¿Eh?-

El poder dorado de Issei llego a unos niveles irracionales, concentrando todo su poder en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡vamos funciona, mi técnica original impulsada por mi poder y la Bossted Gear en Balance Breaker!-

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]

El poder dorado se unió a los Bosst, entonces un círculo mágico apareció en el dispositivo.

-¡eso es!- exclamo Rias reconociendo la marca.

-lo que se esperaría del peor Sekiryuttei de la historia- dijo Koneko despectivamente.

BREAK

El dispositivo crujió y se rompió, pero además las ropas de Asia también fueron destruidas dejándola como vino al mundo.

-¡hya!- Asia se agacho avergonzada.

Issei guardo en su memoria la imagen y noto que como esperaba, no había diferencia entre esta Asia y la de su mundo.

Akeno se encargo de hacerle una nueva ropa a Asia.

-¿Cómo supiste que funcionaria?- pregunto Rias.

-a decir verdad no lo sabía, aposte todo a esto, es una suerte que funcionara- dijo Issei entonces recibo un abrazo de Asia.

-Ise-san-

-Asia-

-yo creía en ti, que tu y Buchou-san, Xenovia-san, Erza-san y todos vendrían a ayudarme-

-por supuesto, siempre podrás contar con nosotros, somos tu familia… pero lamento que escucharas algo tan doloroso-

Asia negó con la cabeza.

-me entristeció en un comienzo, pero recordé de que no ser por eso, nunca hubiera conocido a Ise-san y los demás-

Issei no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, pase lo que pasara protegería a Asia.

Xenovia también lloraba de felicidad.

-Asia… estoy tan feliz, no sé lo que aria si desaparecieras…- dijo Xenovia llorando, Asia limpio las lagrimas de su amiga.

-no iré a ninguna parte, ya que Ise-san, Xenovia-san y Erza-san siempre me protegerán, ¿verdad?-

Erza no pudo seguir reteniendo sus sentimientos estallando en llanto.

-¡ASIA!- Esas tres se abrazaron fuertemente llorando a moco tendido.

Todos se sentían conmovidos por esa escena, Asia entonces miro Rias.

-Buchou-san, todos muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi-

Todos sonrieron, Rias entonces abrazo tiernamente a Asia.

-ya no necesitas llamarme Buchou en casa, ¿sabes? Piensa en mí como en tu hermana mayor-

-Hai, Rias-one-sama-

-¡Buaaaaa!, es-estoy tan feliz de que Asia-sempai esté bien- lloro Gasper mucho recibiendo unas palmadas en la cabeza por parte de Koneko la cual también tenía algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-tenemos que ir abajo, hay que esperar que Azazel-sensei llegue- dijo Issei dándose la vuelta para bajar al sótano cuando.

FLASH

Un pilar de luz engullo a Asia y Xenovia quienes estaban juntas, al desaparecer, no había rastros de ellas.

Los rostros de todo demostraban confusión.

-un objeto de una Longinus perece por otra, maldito usuario de la niebla, se confió mucho y ahora hay que reajustar el plan- se escucho una voz nueva.

Al fijar con la mirada, todos vieron a un hombre vestido con una armadura negra con una capa, además de despedir una fuerte aura maligna.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Rias.

-es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, hermana del falso y molesto Maou. Mi nombre es Shalba Beelzebub, el sucesor del verdadero Maou Beelzebub, soy muy diferente a ese con relación sanguínea del falso Maou, Diodora Astaroth, te preste mi poder y observe el resultado, me decepcionas, usaste las serpientes en el partido pasado y por eso el enemigo predijo nuestro plan- comento Shalba con repudio en su voz.

entonces concentro poder, y energía de luz salió disparada de su mano perforando el pecho de Diodora.

-eres un inútil sin remedio- se mofo Shalba admirando como el cuerpo de Diodora se volvía polvo.

Todos no creían lo que acababan de ver, Shalba había usado un ataque de luz, la Brigade había desarrollado un dispositivo capaz de hacer que un demonio tuviera ataques del tipo luminoso sin recibir daño.

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta para su pesar, que lo que acababa de pasar hace un rato, cuando Asia y Xenovia fueron engullidos por esa luz.

El cuerpo de Erza empezó a temblar con rabia por perder a sus dos amigas.

-ahora hermana de Sirzechs, esto sonara repentino pero pienso matarte aquí, la razón es por ser alguien que comparte la sangre de ese falso Maou- dijo Shalba con odio en su voz el cual era reflejado en sus ojos.

-así que tu intención es matar a los Glaysa-Labolas, los Astaroth, los Sitri y nosotros, los Gremorys- respondió Rias.

-si, es desagradable ser llamado antiguos por ustedes, las familias de los Maous Actuales y eso es algo que no puedo soportar-

-¡eres un maldito cobarde, atacando a las familias de Los Maous!-

-me importa muy poco lo que digas, son solo medios para llegar a un fin… además, hay algo aun más interesante aquí con nosotros-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Rias.

-de que aquí, entre nosotros hay alguien como yo, alguien que trae en sus venas la sangre de un antiguo Maou… incluso si esta manchada con la sucia sangre humana aun nos puede ser útil- exclamo Shalba mirando a Issei el cual miraba aun donde Asia y Xenovia estuvieron alguna vez, caminando erráticamente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Piensas que Issei los ayudara luego de lo que han hecho, mataron a Asia y Xenovia y eso es algo que nunca les perdonaremos!- grito Rias cubriéndose con una fuerte aura demoniaca.

Los demás estaban iguales, liberando sus energías cargadas con odio y resentimiento.

-no interesa si quiere o no, tenemos métodos para obligarlo a cooperar- dijo Shalba con malicia.

-Asia, Xen… vamos… dejen de jugar y salgan- exclamo Issei débilmente mirando a todos lados, con lagrimas saliendo del casco del Balance Breaker.

Koneko, Ravel y Gasper empezaron a llorar, Akeno, Isabela tuvieron que mirar a otro lado mientras derramaban lagrimas.

-porque, porque no puedo encontrar a Asia y Xen, se supone que todo había acabado, podíamos regresar y ser felices, se supone que participaríamos en la carrera de tres piernas-

Rias abrazo por la espalda al castaño, el dolo que ambos experimentaban ahora era mucho, Rias solo podía hacer eso… no había forma de que pudiera hacer algo más.

Issei había perdido a alguien que era como una hermana para ella y a la chica que mas amaba, algo dentro de él se había roto.

-¡No te lo perdonare! ¡te matare maldito bastardo!- exclamo Erza cambiando de armadura, ahora vestida con una Hakama y vendas alrededor de su pecho y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, en su mano una espada japonesa -¡No me importa si muero, dame el poder para matar a este bastardo! _**¡Benizakura!**_-

Erza se lanzo con todo contra Shalba.

-Inútil-

DON

La espada no perforo la barrera mágica de Shalba, después el disparo a quemarropa al estomago de Erza.

-¡GHA!- Erza recibió de lleno el disparo, quemando su estomago eh hiriéndola, lanzándola al suelo duramente.

CRASH

Erza quedo incrustada en el suelo, su armadura y espada desaparecieron quedando con su uniforme de la academia Kuo.

-devuélveme a Asia y Xenovia…. Ellas eran mis amigas… ¡eran mis preciadas amigas! ¿Por qué…?- Erza trato de pararse y usar su magia, pero el daño no la dejaba.

Shalba paso su mirada a Issei.

-te obligaremos a unírtenos, Sekiryuttei, es un caso inútil el que trates de buscar a esas dos, ambas desaparecieron mas allá de la dimensión, ambas están muertas-

Issei paso a mirar a Shalba con una mirada sin emociones, nadie salvo Shalba noto como los ojos dorados de issei se apagaron y tomaron una tonalidad negra.

[¡Rias Gremory y todos los demás salgan de aquí rápido si no quieren morir!]

Todos pudieron escuchar a la perfección lo que el dragon sellado dijo, así como la confusión reino en todos ellos.

[el demonio de allá, te llamas Shalba ¿verdad?]

Issei se libro del abrazo de Rias y camino lentamente hacia Shalba con una expresión carente de cualquier emoción.

[tu…]

Al estar debajo de este, el cuerpo de issei se encendió en llamas doradas por completo, pero… las llamas perdieron su brillo y resplandor dorado tiñéndose con un color negro como el averno mismo.

Enviando un escalofrió a todos tan intenso que les helo la sangre.

-[tomaste la peor decisión de tu vida]- la voz de Ddraig salió directamente de la boca de Issei.

El santuario entero se sacudió con violencia, la Bossted Gear empezó a emitir su aura roja tiñendo por completo el santuario.

* * *

-jaja, parece que ya ah iniciado, pero… esto solo es el primer peldaño, veamos qué camino eligirás desde ahora… Hyoudou Issei-

* * *

Miedo.

Confusión.

Eso eran los sentimientos que albergaban los corazones de los presentes al ver el despliegue de energía oscura que emitía el castaño.

_**[yo, aquel que despertara…]**_

La vos de Issei se mesclaba con un sinnúmero de voces diferentes, niños, viejos, hombres, mujeres, todos se mesclaban y salían de la boca del castaño/rubio mientras recitaba el cantico.

[empezó, parece que va a comenzar]

_**[yo, el dragon celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios…]**_

[Siempre fue así, no importa que, no está bien, fue así cada vez]

_**[yo me rio del infinito y me compadezco del sueño…]**_

[Uno que protege al mundo… uno que rechaza el mundo]

_**[yo me convirtiere en el dragon rojo, el rey de la dominación y la destrucción…]**_

[Fue siempre el poder, fue siempre el amor… ¡ustedes siempre eligieron la destrucción, no importa que!]

La armadura empezó a caviar, haciéndose mas bestial, las alas de dragon crecieron, del casco, cuernos salieron a los lados, las manos y pies afilaron sus garras, el casco se rompió revelando unos ojos negros como el averno mismo y grandes colmillos afilados.

Un dragon, todo lo que una vez fue humano avía optado la forma de un dragon en miniatura.

Para finalizar, todas las joyas se iluminaron y gritaron con diferentes voces.

_**[¡yo los conduciré a las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!...]**_

_**[Jugernautt Drive]**_

* * *

_**-Inframundo, territorio Arcturus-**_

Beelzemon hacia su trabajo de investigar todo el territorio en busca de algo que le dijera que fue lo que los ataco, en su recorrido había conseguido información y conocido a gente que vivía en el territorio.

Volando por los cielos del inframundo, un repentino dolor afecto el corazón de Beelzebumon provocando que se estrellara al suelo.

-Gha- Beelzemon escupió un poco de sangre purpura mientras se retorcía de dolor.

(qué demonios es esto, duele, ¿pero Porque?)

Beelzebumon no entendía el porqué del repentino dolor, pero luego se percato de algo.

(Esta energía que me daña… proviene del lazo de familiares con Ise-sama)

Beelzemon no aguanto mas y se desmallo por el dolor.

* * *

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei rugió, su cuerpo entero se cubrió con una aura roja como la sangre y rodeado por llamas negras como el averno.

El fuerte rugido mando por los aires a todos.

-perdió el control ¿eh?… eres muy diferente a Vali- Shalba apunto contra issei con el dispositivo en su brazo, formando una esfera de luz.

-¡ghar!- una esfera pequeña de color negro se formo entre los cuernos de Issei.

BOOM

La energía de ambos choco generando una explosión de proporciones colosales.

Los demás solamente pudieron refugiarse con barreras, un domo de las espadas sacro-demoniacas de Kiba como medio de protección.

Shalba había volado para evitar ser dañado por la explosión, pero como era de esperarse no pudo evitar recibir al menos algo de daño.

-maldito, ¿Qué es ese nivel de poder?- dijo Shalba cubriéndose con la mano la herida en su costado la cual sangraba a montones.

FLUSH

De entre el humo, la vestía issei apareció.

-¡Maldito seas Sekiryuttei!- Shalba volvió a disparar con una concentración de poder de Luz.

-¡GHRA!- otra esfera de energía color negro fue disparada de los cuernos de Issei.

BOOOOOOOOM

Esta vez la explosión fue más grande y poderosa, generando una bola de fuego en el cielo que ilumino todo a lo lejos, devastando todo lo que se encontraba cerca.

CHIRISH

-¡Haaaaa!-

Shalba no noto hasta muy tarde un ataque por su punto siego, un relámpago negro le dio de lleno lastimándolo y paralizándolo.

ZAS

Sin siquiera poder reaccionar, el brazo derecho de Shalba fue cortado hasta el nivel del hombro.

Un aura negra cubría el brazo derecho de issei, con lo cual corto el brazo de Shalba para luego darle una mordida al brazo cercenado.

CRUNCH, CRUNCH.

El sonido de carne y hueso siendo machacado en sus fauces podía escucharse con claridad.

Issei descendió al suelo y escupió el pedazo de carne, luego encendió su mano derecha en fuego la cual consumió el brazo cortado de Shalba al punto de ser reducido a cenizas.

-¡GHERHAGARAHDASHA!- Issei había perdido la capacidad de hablar, ya era más un animal salvaje en un estado de frenesí que un humano.

-¡No me jodas!- Shalba descendió al suelo y disparo luz con su único brazo.

FLUSH

La energía iba a impactar, pero Issei extendió su ala, la cual cambio de color rojo a blanco.

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

El poder robado del Hakuryukou se hizo presente, debilitando el rayo de luz hasta que no era más que una leve luz.

-¡el poder de Vali! ¡maldita seaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cuántas veces te entrometerás en mi camino?! ¡VALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Shalba cambio de táctica y disparo energía demoniaca, una enorme masa de energía demoniaca.

La esfera se acercaba al dragon, pero este simplemente tubo que aletear sus alas para lanzar a energía de regreso.

BOOOOOOM

Shalba logro zafarse de su propio ataque por una milésima de segundo.

-¡mo-Monstruo! ¡eres una maldita abominación! ¡¿acaso el Jugernautt drive despertó algo más peligroso en ti?! ¡se supone que mi poder alcanzo el nivel del anterior Maou después de ingerir las serpientes de Ophis ¡entonces porque no puedo vencerte!- exclamo Shalba con pánico en sus ojos.

El miedo reinaba en los corazones de enemigos y amigos.

Los demás no podían parar de temblar al ver a Issei en ese estado.

Gasper estaba tan aterrado que parecía que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Koneko quería vomitar.

Ravel se agarro la cabeza y repetía que esto era una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

DOOOON

El pecho de la armadura se abrió, revelando un cañón el cual empezó a reunir energía poco a poco.

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí parada para que me dispares con eso!- Shalba trato de crear un círculo mágico con su brazo izquierdo y escapar pero.

SLASH

A una velocidad divina, Issei había aparecido frente a Shalba con su brazo derecho corto el pecho del demonio, desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

Shalba cayó al suelo liberando una fuente de sangre, pero aun vivo.

CRASH

Issei piso la cabeza de Shalba duramente pero sin la fuerza necesaria para matarlo.

[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst[Bosst] [Bosst]

[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]

-¡tenemos que correr!- exclamo Kiba sujetando a ambas pelirrojas y saliendo de ahí.

Isabela cargo a Koneko, Ravel y Gasper, escapando de ahí a toda velocidad.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

* * *

-jajaja! ¡magnifico! ¡esto es lo mejor! ¡tanta rabia! ¡tanta brutalidad! ¡sin duda eres único!- exclamo una voz divertida de lo que veía por una esfera de cristal –pero la basura a tus pies aun me es útil- rasgando una brecha con su mano.

* * *

Shalba fue engullido por el aura roja y negra.

-¡Imposible! ¡yo… el sucesor del Maou no puedo morir aquí! ¡todavía no eh dejado en ridículo a Vali! ¡Beelzebub es mejor que Lucifer! ¡Maldito sean dragones blanco y rojo!- grito Shalba sintiendo como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo.

Pero en el último segundo un agujero negro apareció debajo de su cuerpo llevándoselo a otra parte.

* * *

Aun cuando todos los enemigos habían muerto, aun cuando todo el lugar había sido reducido a un paramo árido, issei siguió destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Esferas de fuego, relámpagos y energías color negro salían disparadas por issei apuntando a todas las direcciones.

-GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Aullando con tristeza en su voz, resonando por todo el campo dimensional.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué debemos hacer para que Ise-kun regrese a la normalidad?- exclamo Kiba impotente de no poder salvar a su amigo y [Rey].

-tal parece que están en problemas, ¿Eh?- una voz nueva sono arriba de ellos.

Una grieta se formo en el espacio y de ella salieron varias personas, personas que todos reconocieron y algunos que no.

El mas resaltante sin duda fue el peli platino, el rival de Issei, el Hakuryukou Vali, a su lado se encontraban el descendiente de Sun Wukong Bikou, el hombre vestido con traje no era familiar para nadie excepto Rias y Koneko, pero la espada que traía en sus manos denotaba la energía sacra, por lo cual supusieron que se trataba del poseedor de la Caliburn y la otra era una mujer de cabello negro y largo.

-Vali- exclamo Rias, todos los demás se prepararon para pelear.

-no he venido a pelear, simplemente vine a observar como es el Jugernautt Drive del Sekiryuttei, pero a mi parecer se ve como que está usando una forma imperfecta, aunque esas llamas negras me parecen peligrosas, tienen suerte de que se hubiera transformado aquí dentro, de haberlo hecho en el mundo humano, y Japón hubiera quedado reducido a nada- comento el dragon blanco.

Solo una persona no lo hizo y se acerco a la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Kagura?... eres… en verdad eres tú, Kagura?- exclamo Erza tratando de tocar a la mujer, pero ella aparto su mano violentamente.

-no tengo ningún asunto contigo, **traidora**, permitiste que el Sekiryuttei matara a mi hermano y luego te uniste a los demonios… tu ya no eres nada para mí- exclamo la chica mirando con odio a todos los presentes, pero con más odio a la peli escarlata.

-no, eso no es lo que paso, Jellal-

-¡No quiero oír nada de ti!-

Rias sabía que algo pasaba, lo principal se debía a que al parecer la chica que acompañaba a Vali era la hermana perdida de Jellal al quien conocieron en México.

-veo que hay viejos conocidos… en todo caso, al ser imperfecta puede revertirse la transformación, pero mientras más tiempo este así, su esperanza de vida se acortara mas y mas-

Todos quedaron en shock ante lo dicho, de no detenerlo pronto issei moriría por la transformación.

El mono del grupo se acerco a Kiba.

-chico espadachín, ellas son de tu grupo ¿verdad? La monja que cura y la que tiene a Durandal-

-¡Asia, Xenovia!-

Rápidos todos se reunieron junto a las dos, revisaron y ninguna de ellas tenía heridas notorias, mas estaban inconscientes.

-están respirando-

Todos lloraban de felicidad, pero la duda era como y porque, pero el portador de la Caliburn dio las respuestas.

-nosotros estábamos investigando la brecha dimensional, y por pura casualidad ellas aparecieron, Vali las reconoció a ambas, por eso las trajimos y en lo personal no me gustaría que la portadora de Durandal muriera sin haberme batido en duelo con ella, quiero ver de que es capaz la espada sagrada llamada la más destructiva, de no haberlas encontrado hubieran muerto en la brecha-

-que alegría, que ambas estén bien- Rias abrazo a ambas inconscientes, incluso si Xenovia aun la odiaba pese a todo eso se sentía aliviada de que estuvieran a salvo.

Erza derramo lagrimas de felicidad, pero también tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagura.

BOOM

Otra explosión a lo lejos, todos centraron su mirada en el descontrolado issei.

Pero lo que vieron fue al dragon lanzándose contra ellos, tal parece que la aparición del blanco fomento aun más rabia para el rojo.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

CRACK

En una fracción de segundo Issei había atacado a Vali, aun con eso Vali logro activar su balance Breaker y evadir parte del daño.

-Oi, Oi, el Sekiryuttei estuvo a punto de cortarnos la cabeza- exclamo Bikou frotándose el cuello -¿Cómo están los demás?-

-fue sorpresivo, el ataque aun siendo una arremetida de violencia pura apuntaba a partes importantes- dijo Arthur el cual sangraba por la ceja derecha.

-lo que se esperaría de un asesino- dijo Kagura con odio, ella tenía un corte muy leve en su costado derecho.

-si… pero aun así el poder que tiene es raro, ¿de dónde saco tanto poder?- dijo Vali, el fue el más dañado, ya que su brazo izquierdo fue retorcido completamente.

El dragon se abalanzo contra ellos de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenido por un disparo de Sennjutsu que lo lanzo hacia atrás pero sin sufrir daño importante.

-¡¿hah?! Le di un ataque poderoso y eso fue todo?- exclamo Incrédulo Bikou.

La batalla entre el equipo de Vali para retener a issei inicio, Vali hablo con Rias mientras dividía el poder de issei.

-Rias Gremory, solo por esta vez trabajaremos juntos, hay que debilitar a Hyoudou Issei y luego de alguna forma sacarlo del trance del Jugernautt-

-¿pero cómo lo haremos?-

-eso queda por su cuenta, no hay algo que libere del trance a los dragones rojo y blanco- dijo Vali disparando una esfera de poder demoniaco con su brazo bueno.

BOOOM

La explosión levanto grandes piedras, issei recibió el daño considerable esta vez ya que algunas partes de la armadura se agrietaban pero lentamente volvían a repararse.

-tch, así que se regenera, ¿Eh?, Arthur, Kagura, ataquen los brazos y piernas, si detenemos sus movimientos podemos frenarlo, luego es cosa de Rias Gremory volver a unirlo-

-entendido- ambos espadachines se lanzaron contra el dragon.

Arthur apuntaba a los brazos y Kagura a las piernas, o al menos ese era el plan.

ZAS

Issei había predicho lo que harían ambos, por lo que se movió para atacar, pero los espadachines evadieron el daño y logrando cortar.

CLAP

El brazo derecho de issei fue separado de su cuerpo al nivel por encima del codo, gracias a la Caliburn de Arthur.

Pero Kagura apunto a un punto vital, cortando el costado del castaño ladeando el cuerpo de issei.

-dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos tomaría tu cabeza Sekiryuttei- exclamo Kagura con frialdad.

Parecía que ese daño seria el suficiente para descontrolar a issei, pero algo raro paso.

Un liquido blanco emergió de las heridas, uniendo el cuerpo cortado de issei y formando un nuevo brazo derecho con el cual sujeto la cabeza de Arthur estrellándolo al piso.

-¡GHA!- Arthur escupió sangre por el daño y su visión se puso borrosa por unos segundos.

-¡maldición!- Kagura ataco con su espada apuntando al cuello de Issei para decapitarlo.

CLANK

Con asombro Kagura vio como issei detuvo la espada con sus colmillos, ejerciendo presión agrietando el filo de la espada y a punto de ser golpeada activo su magia de gravedad.

[Divide][Divide][Divide][Divide]

Vali redujo mucho la energía de issei logrando que callera de rodillas gracias a la magia de gravedad de Kagura, siendo bombardeado por balas de Sennjutsu y el aura de Caliburn.

-¡haz algo Rias Gremory, en este estado no podremos retenerlo mucho!- exclamo Vali

-¿pero que se supone que debo hacer?- exclamo Rias.

-Enséñale tus pechos o algo- grito el Buda.

-la forma en que calman a los dragones es con una canción- dijo Rias recordando leer algo así en algún lado.

-¡una canción para el dragon rojo y blanco no existe!- grito Vali.

-¡si hay una!- exclamo un ángel de alas blancas a respuesta de Vali, Irina había llegado a escena.

-hah, por fin llegue, ¿Espera ese es Ise-kun? Escuche que algo grave pasaba pero no esperaba tanto- exclamo Irina emitiendo sus buenos ánimos aligerando el ambiente.

-¿Irina?... donde…- Xenovia había recuperado al conciencia.

-Xenovia, que alegría que estés bien- Erza abrazo a la peli azul.

Desorientada, Xenovia no lograba captar lo que sucedía, entonces noto que el dragon blanco y su equipo estaban presentes.

-¿Qué hace el Hakuryukou y su grupo aquí?- dijo Xenovia molesta pero luego noto que el grupo atacaba a algo.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Issei descontrolado disparo una ráfaga de fuego negro por su boca, explotando todo a su paso.

-e-ese… es… ¿Ise?-

-si, luego de que parecía que tu y Asia murieron… Issei entro en ese estado, tenemos que detenerlo ya que de lo contrario issei morirá- informo Rápido Rias -¿Qué haces aquí Irina-san?-

Irina saco un proyector holográfico.

-los Vips están al tanto de lo que pasa, vieron a Ise-kun entrar en ese modo y me enviaron, Odín-sama logro dejarme entrar en la barrera, ese Oji-san es increíble además de que su barba es muy larga-

-pero, ¿Cómo parearemos esto?-

-con esto, Azazel-sama y Lucifer-sama me dijeron que usara esto-

-si mi Oni-sama sabe de esto, entonces solo nos queda confiar- Rias apretó el botón y.

Todos centraron su visión en el holograma que aparecía en el cielo, lo que vieron sin duda era algo no esperado.

"Golden Oppai dragon iniciara ahora"

La visión de Issei con su armadura y rodeado de niños demonios apareció.

"¡Oppai!"

Los niños repitieron lo que el castaño decía, de repente empezó a sonar una música y tanto issei como los niños empezaron a bailar y unas letras empezaron a salir.

* * *

**[Canción del Dragón Oppai]**

Letra: Azazel

Compositor: Sirzechs Lucifer

Coreografía: Serafal Leviatán

HAY UN DRAGÓN AMANTE DE OPPAIS VIVIENDO EN LA FRONTERA DE UN DETERMINADO

PAÍS

EL DRAGÓN CAMINA CUANDO HAY BUEN CLIMA

DRAGÓN DRAGÓN DRAGÓN OPPAI

TOCA TOCA CHUPA CHUPA PAFU PAFU

HAY MUCHOS TIPOS DE OPPAI

PERO A ÉL LE GUSTAN LOS GRANDES PORQUE SON MEJORES

EL DRAGON OPPAI TAMBIÉN VUELA HOY

EN LA FRONTERA DE UN DETERMINADO PAÍS, EL OPPAI DRAGON REÍA

INCLUSO EN UN DIA DE TORMENTA, EL DRAGON OPPAI SE ALEGRA PRESIONANDO OPPAIS

DRAGÓN DRAGÓN DRAGÓN OPPAI

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HA VISTO MUCHOS OPPAIS, PERO A ÉL LE GUSTAN LOS GRANDES PORQUE SON MEJORES

EL DRAGON OPPAI TAMBIÉN PRESIONA HOY

* * *

Decir que todos no tenían un rostro de estupefacción seria un mentira tan grande que rallaría a pecado.

Como si un balde de agua fría les hubiera caído a todos, todo el mundo se quedo inmóvil, incluso aquellos peleando y Kagura quien era la que mas odiaba al dragon en estos momentos quedo congelada ante lo que vio.

-¡¿pero qué demonios es esooooooooooooooo?!- gritaron todos.

-jaja jajajajaja mi estomago, basta, no puedo más, si rio aunque sea un poco mas moriré- exclamo Bikou sujetándose el estomago.

-o…ppai…- Issei bajo la cabeza hablando humanamente otra vez.

-¿reacciono?- dijeron los presentes.

Vali estaba por darse un facepalm por lo ridículo de todo esto.

-¿Cuándo grabaron esa canción?- pregunto Isabela.

-acaso fue cuando le dijeron a Ise-sama que fuera al otro estudio-

-la cosa es que regresar a sus sentidos por una canción así…- dijo Koneko con sus orejas hacia abajo.

-Irina, pon la canción otra vez- dijo Xenovia parándose y dirigiéndose junto a issei.

-¡hai, déjamelo a mí!- Irina volvió a presionar el botón.

La música volvió a sonar, y Issei parecía recobrar el sentido con cada estrofa de la canción.

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

-jajaja, si que es divertido, toda esta situación es hilarante, pensar que de entre todas las cosas terminaría encerrado "Aquí" justamente, y de paso con alguien así… no sé si reír o llorar… pero… como su… ¿Sempai?... lo que sea, es mi deber ayudarlo-

Exclamo un hombre vestido con una armadura medieval levantando su brazo en la oscuridad.

* * *

[Divide]

La energía de issei se debilito súbitamente.

-ya termino Ise, Asia y yo estamos a salvo, ya puedes regresar a la normalidad… regresa conmigo… por favor-

-X…e…n…- Issei extendió su mano la cual ya no tenía afiladas garras.

Xenovia dejo que la mano de issei acariciara su mejilla.

-regresa a ser tu…-

CRAK

CRASH

La armadura roja se rompió en mil pedazos liberando a Issei quien cayó sobre los pechos de Xenovia inconsciente.

A simple vista el cuerpo de issei no presentaba daño más que las cicatrices que antes tenía.

Todo había acabado ya.

-tal parece que Hyoudou Issei está fuera de peligro, más le vale no morir antes de que podamos pelear de nuevo- dijo Vali, aunque su mente aun estaba centrada en algo que ocurrió antes de que regresara a la normalidad.

-jaja, sin duda el Sekiryuttei es alguien interesante, mira que empezar a recapacitar por escuchar esa canción, chica ángel podrías ponerla de nuevo?-

-se le acabaron las baterías-

-hah, una lástima entonces-

CRACK, CRACK

El cielo se empezó a romper como cristal, rebelando en el agujero a una figura colosal.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamo Rias asombrada.

-el dragon registrado en el apocalipsis, el dios Dragon Big Red, el dragon mas fuerte… y aquel a quien quiero derrotar, quiero ser el dios dragon emperador Blanco, no me parece justo que el blanco quede por debajo del rojo- dijo Vali mirando al dragon colosal.

Entonces todos notaron que alguien mas avía aparecido súbitamente.

Vali dio una sonrisa amarga al verla.

-Ophis-

-¿Ophis? Ósea la líder de la Khaos Brigade- exclamo Rias incrédula mirando a la niña que a simple vista no parecía amenaza alguna.

La niña apunto al gigantesco Dragon con su mano, imitando a una pistola.

-pase lo que pase, pondré mis manos en el silencio-

FLAP

El sonido de un aleteo, y tanto Sirzechs, Azazel y Tanin llegaron.

-parece que lograron regresar a issei a la normalidad, sabía que la cansino funcionaria- dijo Azazel.

-no es cierto, apostaste a que sería algo relacionado a las tetas- dijo Sirzechs extendido su mano a Azazel –págame-

-tch, luego-

-pesar que el gran rojo seria visto, sin duda los dragones celestiales atraen todo tipo de cosas- dijo Tanin.

-ha pasado tiempo Azazel- dijo Vali -¿derrotaron a Cruzerey Asmodeus?-

-si, aunque Sirzechs aquí presente hizo todo… la facción de los antiguos Maous está acabada, Shalba debió de haber perecido al enfrentarse a Issei en ese estado, Ophis los demonios que seguían a la facción escapan o se entregan-

-si, eso también estaba esperado…- dijo sin emociones la diosa dragon.

-entre ustedes el grupo más poderoso, aparte de Vali es la facción de los descendientes de los héroes, ¿verdad?-

Ophis no mostro ni una pizca de interés.

-Me voy- Ophis se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes mirar al inconsciente issei y -…-

-¡espera Ophis!- exclamo Tanin batiendo sus alas.

-Tanin, los reyes dragones se reunirán una vez más- declaro Ophis mirando al dragon con una sonrisa espeluznante.

El aire vibro y Ophis desapareció sin dejar rastros.

-nosotros también nos vamos, una vez despierte, díganle a Hyoudou Issei que espero el día que podamos pelear, puede que en algún punto tengamos que pelear juntos… pero espero que se haya vuelto más fuerte para ese entonces-

-nos vemos, Oppai Dragon, novias del dragon- se burlo Bikou.

-Kiba Yuuto-kun, Xenovia-san, Erza Scarlet-san- llamo el hombre de traje –soy el portador de Caliburn, descendiente del antiguo Arturo Pendragon, llámenme Arthur, espero poder pelear con ustedes algún día-

Kagura por su parte se marchaba sin decir nada.

-¡Kagura!- erza llamo a la hermana de Jellal

-la próxima vez vendré por tu cabeza también, traidora-

Luego de eso el equipo de Vali desapareció en una brecha dimensional.

Las cosas se habían calmado ya Asia estaba a salvo, issei logro salir de su frenesí, todo indicaba que ya había pasado la tormenta.

PIKO, PIKO.

Koneko movió sus orejas al sentir dos presencias nuevas aparecer súbitamente.

-¿Qué… pero… algo así no es posible?-

-¿Qué sucede Koneko?- dijo Rias notando el comportamiento de la peli platino.

CLAP, CLAP

Todos escucharon unos aplausos sobre ellos, al mirar hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-como!-

-no puede ser…- exclamo Sirzechs con los ojos bien abiertos.

-sin duda todo esto ha sido algo sumamente entretenido de ver, no cabe duda que Issei es el perfecto animal de la destrucción, no lo crees… ¿Oni-sama, yo?- volando en el cielo, rodeada por un aura rojiza, con su cabello rojo carmesí ondeándose al viento.

-¿Ri…as?- Sirzechs no podía creer lo que veía.

-que malo eres Oni-sama, remplazándome por otra yo-

-ufufu, parce que las otras nosotras se han divertido suplantándonos-

-…-

Quienes volaban en el cielo no eran otras que, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Koneko Toujou.

-¿Qué?... esas… somos nosotras- dijo Rias incrédula.

Pero había algo raro, las Rias y Akeno que acababan de aparecer se veían mas maduras, adultas se podría decir, solo Koneko se veía igual.

Pero la Koneko que estaba con Issei noto algo raro en su otra yo o mejor dicho noto que algo faltaba.

-Rias, parece que tu Koneko acepto sus poderes como Nekomata, te felicito, hiciste algo que yo no pude- dijo la Rias madura.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- exclamo Rias, notando que la Koneko que acompañaba a las otras dos no hablaba y que su piel era anormalmente pálida.

-pues, nuestra Koneko no acepto por las buenas a usar su poder, por lo cual tuvimos que tomar… medidas-

-¿Qué medidas?- pregunto Akeno.

-ufufu, simple, la matamos y reanimamos su cadáver, no es más que una muñeca que hace lo que le decimos- respondió la Akeno más madura acariciando el rostro de la gata.

-¡…! ¡bastardas! ¡como pudieron!-

-tranquila yo, eso no es ni de lejos lo más simple, déjame hacerte una pregunta, ¿si tu viniste aquí? ¿Qué crees que paso en tu mundo?- dijo la Rias madura con malicia.

¡!

-¡jajaja! Como imaginas, nosotras terminamos en su mundo, debo decirte que fue sumamente placentero ver como todos nos confundían contigo y nunca vieron llegar su final hasta que fue tarde, nos deleitamos matando a todos y todas, en especial torturar a "tu" Issei dejándolo ver como los matábamos a todos-

-¡maldita infeliz!- gruño con odio Rias contra su otra yo.

Pensar que en su mundo todos a los que conocía fueron asesinados por la yo de este mundo.

-no me odies… ya que te estarías odiando a ti misma- dijo la Rias madura mirando con desprecio a su otra yo –tú la tuviste fácil, yo sufrí, fuimos atrapadas en una brecha entre las diferentes dimensiones por alguien, forzadas a ver las infinitas posibilidades, pero sabes que vi ahí… que Issei siempre estaba ahí para mí- Rias miraba al cielo –entonces… ¡Porque no estuvo ahí para salvarme! ¡porque solo yo tuve que pasar por eso! ¡ser reducida a un maldito juguete sexual para Raiser Phenex!- rugió con furia.

El odio se demostraba en sus ojos, tanto ella como la otra Akeno compartían esa mirada.

-vimos como Issei-kun nos ayudo en todo, ¿Por qué solo nosotras tuvimos que pasar por esto? ¡díganmelo!- grito Akeno.

-este mundo está podrido, es por eso que eliminaremos todo, borraremos este mundo y a todos sus habitantes- declaro Rias, luego sus ojos pasaron a Ravel e Isabela –y ya empezamos, debo felicitarte, Ravel Phenex-

-¿…?-

-desde ahora pasaste a ser la tercera hija de la casa Phenex-

-no… ¡tú no abras!- exclamo Ravel asustada.

-exactamente, Raiser Phenex y todas las que lo acompañaban ahora están quemándose en lo más profundo del averno-

-no…- Ravel cayó de rodillas llorando -¡Nooooooooooo!-

-¡jajajaja!- las Rias y Akeno oscuras se mofaban del dolor de Ravel.

-Rias… como- Sirzechs miraba con desprecio, a su propia hermana -¡tú no eres mi hermana!-

-oh, pues no esperaba que me reconocieras como tal, después de todo, solo fui un juguete para ustedes, antes una Gremory que Rias, a mi parecer no eres más que un desgraciado, es por eso que declaro aquí mismo, con el Big Red como testigo, que eliminare a los Yondai-Maous de la faz de la tierra-

-Azazel, dile a mi padre y a todos los lideres de Grigori que pronto tendré sus cabezas en una bandeja, la cabeza de Kokabiel querrá tener algo compañía- exclamo Akeno, entonces una esfera donde dentro había una cabeza cercenada apareció –fue una lástima no poder matarlo como se debe, pero igual sirve-

-por cierto, la chica nueva tiene la pieza de [Caballo] que deje, interesante- Rias levanto su mano.

-¡GHAAAAAA!- Erza y Xenovia cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡detente!- Exclamo Rias disparando una esfera de poder de destrucción contra su otra yo, pero una barrera las protegía haciendo casi imposible darles.

-jaja, no esperaba que la puta de cabello azul también tuviera mi pieza, ¿acaso Issei se canso de ella y la desecho?, bueno así es mejor, podre eliminarlas a ambas-

Erza y Xenovia se retorcían de dolor, y no importa cuántos ataques dispararan no podían romper la barrera que las protegía.

-ya me aburrí, mejor matarlas de una-

FLUS

CLANK

-al fin despiertas, ¡Isseeeeeei!-

-¡maldita perrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Como un rayo issei se cubrió con fuego, escamas aparecieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras golpeaba la barrera con su brazo espada perforándola de apoco.

BOOOM

La barrera se rompió y los combatientes se separaron.

-hah…hah… ya sabía yo que esa inmunda presencia les pertenecía- dijo Issei.

-veo que aprendiste a usar la Dragon Forcé, has mejorado mucho, mi amado issei-

-púdranse ustedes dos, no las perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Koneko-chan, Erza y Xen- exclamo Issei reuniendo aire en su cuerpo _**–[Karyu No Hoko]**__(Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

BOOOOOOM

El rugido de issei impacto contra las energías de Rias.

Explotando ambas.

-hah…hah…, buaw- Issei vomito algo de sangre.

-parece que el usar el Jugernautt y luego forzar la activación de la Dragon Forcé te han dejado mal mi querido issei, me gustaría matarlos a todos… pero el tiempo no me da para hacerlo- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Rias, Akeno y Koneko oscuras.

-¡esperen! ¡malditas!- exclamo Issei pero todo el daño, fatiga y estrés emocional lo obligaron a caer de rodillas.

-no te apresures mi querido Issei, pronto nos llegara el momento, así que disfruta mientras puedas, pero te daré unas sugerencias ya que quiero ser yo quien te mate, cuídate de tres personas que pronto se mostraran ante ti, cuidado con aquello cuyos ojos serán tu perdición, cuidado del general de hielo y la más importante de todas, cuídate de la Yami no joō(Reina de la oscuridad)-

Nada de lo que la Dark Rias le decía a issei tenía sentido, ¿Qué eran esas advertencias?.

-¡Juro que las cazare y las matare! ¡me oyeron!- rugió issei con fuerza, sus ojos brillaron de dorado…. Pero parte de su esclerótica empezaba a mancharse de negro.

Al notarlo, la Dark Rias sonrió.

-nos veremos, muy pronto todos morirán- con eso dicho, las Dark desaparecieron.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- Issei rugió con odio extremo antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente.

* * *

Sirzechs Lucifer se reprochaba, de haber ayudado antes a su "hermana" todo lo que acababa de pasar podía haberse evitado.

Mientras ocurría el ataque de la facción de los antiguos Maous, la Rias, Akeno y Koneko de este mundo se habían infiltrado de regreso y eliminaron al hijo de la casa Phenex.

Se reprochaba que dudara de matar a su hermana en ese momento.

Sin saber que al no haberla matado a ella y a las que la seguían desato un mal en el mundo, uno muy grande.

Los caídos también habían sufrido un golpe, ya que Kokabiel quien estaba aprisionado fue asesinado.

Muchas cosas pasando en un corto tiempo.

* * *

Cuando issei volvió a abrir los ojos, noto que estaba en una habitación que no reconocía.

-¿estás despierto?- una suave voz se escucho cerca suyo.

Al enfocar su mirada, issei vio a la Maid de cabellos plateados, esposa de Sirzechs y prima suya.

-¿Graifya-san?-

-el tío Ise ah despertado por fin, madre- exclamo un pequeño pelirrojo.

-¿Millicas?-

-Millicas-sama, le eh dicho que no me llame así cuando esto de servicio-

-hai, Graifya-one-sama- dijo el pelirrojo con un berrinche.

-deberías de ser menos estricta con tu hijo, Graifya-san- issei se o en la cama, recibiendo un vaso de agua de la Maid –gracias-

Graifya activa un sistema holográfico del cual se emite una transmisión de Sirzechs.

"hola, Ise-kun, veo que estas mejor"

-me duele cada parte del cuerpo, pero estoy vivo, al menos es algo-

"gracias por ocuparse del incidente anterior, gracias a ti y Rias pudimos resolver las cosas con los miembros de la facción de los antiguos Maous por ahora"

Sirzechs le explico lo sucedido y de que estuvo algunos días durmiendo.

"activaste el Jugernautt Drive al creer que perdiste a Asia y Xenovia, en ese estado tus poderes se incrementaron al punto de ser capaz de eliminar a un dios, pero tu esperanza de vida se ha acortado mucho, te pido que no la vuelvas a usar, ya que si mueres muchos se entristecerán"

-lo tengo anotado, no quiero morir sin al menos haber tenido un hijo-

"ese es un buen motivo"

Sirzechs paso a contarle de todo lo demás, la facción de los antiguos Maous había caído ya que Vali se negó a ser su líder.

Que el clan Astaroth pasaba por un castigo por lo de Diodora así como la destitución de su líder de clan y de que ya no sería factible que un Astaroth llegara a ostentar el puesto de Maou.

Ajuka Beelzebub se hizo responsable por lo que su hermano menor hizo, pero no fue retirado de su puesto como Maou.

"en estos momentos la perdida de Ajuka sería fatal para nosotros, el es el hombre que ideo las Evil Pieces y el rating Game, perderlo sería lo peor ya que no hay nadie de su calibre"

Sirzechs también conto lo de Ophis, Vali y Big Red.

-así que su deseo es convertirse en un dios, ah.. es que no puede tener un sueño normal- se quejo issei por las aspiraciones de su rival –pero no sería más fácil si ayudamos a Ophis y de esa forma desmantela la brigada?-

"no, la perdida de Big Red seria un caos ya que la brecha dimensional es la unión entre todos los mundos, si el desapareciera por Ophis o Vali podría ocurrir una catástrofe"

-hah…. Que problemático-

"los duelos también serán cancelados debido a que no sabemos cuándo atacaran los terroristas"

-ya veo…-

"pero no te preocupes, tu si pelearas Ise-kun, después de todo, los diferentes líderes quieren ver tu duelo"

-¿huh? ¿duelo? ¿con quién?-

"Sairaorg Bael, así mismo también queremos ver el partido entre Sitri y Agares, duelos entre poder contra poder y tácticas contra tácticas"

-hah… ¿no acabo de pasar por tanto problema? No puedo simplemente descansar un poco?-

"me temo que no Ise-kun, además que pronto será televisado el Oppai Golden dragon y de Golden Warrior"

-¡ya! Espera… ¿No dijeron que el segundo Show tardaría mas de la cuenta en salir?-

"logramos hacerlo a tiempo, al igual que los videojuegos ya están listos"

-aquí si que hacen las cosas rápido…-

"los niños del inframundo aceptaran al Oppai dragon, Chichiryuutei, dado a que no encuentran interesante los rating Game de los adultos, solo aquellos de los demonios rearmados eran vistos por los niños, en especial los de Tanin y seres de gran tamaño"

-creo entenderlos, ver a Oss-san pelear ha de ser como ver una película de monstruos gigantes-

"issei-kun… sobre la "Rias"…"

-no diga nada Sirzechs-sama, ella no es Rias, nunca más lo será, Rias es la chica que vive en mi casa y es amable con todos, esas que aparecieron son el mal en persona, yo y solo yo me haré cargo de ellas, nadie más interfiera…-

"entiendo…lamento que seas tú quien cargue con este peso…"

* * *

Issei luego de eso fue transportado al mundo humano donde a las justas llego para participar en el evento de la carrera de tres piernas con Asia ganando el primer lugar.

Luego de eso Asia e issei fueron detrás del gimnasio para curar la fatiga y cualquier daño en issei.

-Asia, no permitiere que me dejes de nuevo, los sentimientos que tenia por ti no cambiaron, eres alguien irremplazable para mi- dijo Issei seriamente.

Asia estaba por llorar de alegría.

-hai, Ise-san, prometo no volverme a ir nunca- exclamo Asia con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los problemas se habían resuelto, ya todo estaba en paz, pero para issei solo era la paz que avecinaba la tormenta.

Luego de que Asia regresara con los demás y de que issei se quedara un rato detrás del gimnasio, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, Azazel apareció.

-chico, tenemos que hablar-

-lo sé…- issei abrió los ojos, ojos dorados.

* * *

Toriko Ending 4 Love Chase

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Issei en la terraza del castillo Arcturus, en su mano hay una pequeña flama dorada.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

Se ve a Rias en el castillo Gremory, junto a ella están su madre, padre, Sirzechs, Graifya y Millicas.

**_Ao Jiroku Doko Made Mo Nagai_**_**  
**_**_Roji Wo Hashiri Nukeru_**

Se puede apreciar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la reunión de los jóvenes demonios, adentro frente a un podía rodeados por demonios se encontraban los 5 Novatos

**_Dare Kara Ka Nan No Tame_**_**  
**_**_Oi Kake Rarete Iru No Ka_**

Los jóvenes demonios revelan sus metas y sueños de futuro, Issei dice su meta de convertirse en el quinto Maou, así como defiende los ideales de Sona.

**_Sono Subete Ha Hoshii_**_**  
**_**_Boku No Moku Teki Wa Tada Hitotsu_**

La escena cambia, se ve a Issei en las montañas del territorio Arcturus entrenando con un gigantesco Dragon de piel purpura, esquivando una llamarada de fuego y disparando la suya propia.

**_Nigasa Nai Sono Mama De_**_**  
**_**_Ayashii Himitsu Wo_**

Se ve a Rias y su grupo preparándose para pelear, poniendo un pie en el circulo de transporte.

**_Hanasa Nai Shiroku Hosoi Kiken Na Koi_**

El publico gritaba emocionado, un rating Game nunca antes visto daba inicio, el primero de muchos, en encuentro entre tres equipos, Arcturus Vs Gremory vs Sitri.

Issei, Rias y Sona, los tres se mostraban preparados para salir victoriosos.

Fin Del Ending

* * *

Listo, finito.

Capitulo doble de largo ya disponible para que lean.

Se viene otra arca no canon, premio para el comentario que acierte sobre que personaje aparecerá, recuerden que ya deje la lista de las futuras chicas en la página de Facebook de la cuenta.

Las Dark han venido y el caos desataran, pensaron que era el final de las malas pues se equivocaron y en grande.

Lo del Oppai dragon lo pongo porque en si a mí me gusto, issei tendrá dos shows uno para niños y el otro más a lo Shonen.

Para el próximo capítulo leve cambio en el Op y nuevo ending.

Sin más me despido y espero sus Reviews, les hablo Rise Bay


	21. Busqueda De Información

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo veintiuno _**[**__**Búsqueda De Información**__**]**_

* * *

_**-¿?-**_

-…-

-este lugar… es… donde vi por primera vez a Rias- dijo Issei, no sabía cómo pero estaba en la academia, justo en el árbol al lado del viejo edificio.

Como si de un recuerdo se tratase, en la ventana del viejo edificio apareció Rias Gremory, su largo cabello rojo se ondeaba con la brisa haciendo relucir su belleza.

Pero lo que issei se preguntaba es como había llegado aquí, no recordaba cómo estaba en este lugar, el termino deja vu sería lo más correcto a usar en estos momentos.

Pero todo se puso aun más confuso, cuando se vio a si mismo debajo del árbol.

Todo estaba repitiéndose con él como un observador en tercera persona.

Lentamente pudo ver como todo lo que vivió en esos momentos ocurría nuevamente ante sus ojos.

Su muerte.

La primera vez que conoció a Asia, como no pudo salvarla de morir por culpa del caído Raynare.

Entonces llego el inicio de todo, el Rating Game contra Raiser Phenex.

Sus errores volvieron a remarcarse.

-si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera despertado mis poderes en ese momento- se reprocho a si mismo.

-si, si hubieras hecho algo entonces nosotras no hubiéramos sufrido- se escucho una voz detrás de issei.

Esa voz alerto a Issei, dándose vuelta y no viendo a nadie, pero todo el escenario se rompió como cristales, revelando un lugar completamente negro.

-¿Qué demonios?-

-ufufu, si Issei-kun nos hubiera salvado- otra voz justo detrás de issei.

Issei se giro rápido en posición de combate, pero nada.

-esperamos, confiábamos en que vendrías a salvarnos- la figura de la pelirroja estaba a su costado, pero al girarse no había nadie.

-confiábamos plenamente en que nuestro caballero en roja armadura estaría ahí para liberarnos- issei sentía a la espalda de la morena pegada a la suya.

Pero al girarse no había nada.

-¡muéstrense!-

-dinos Issei, ¿Por qué no viniste por nosotras?-

-¡Lo intente! ¡pero era muy tarde! ¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!... fue mi debilidad…-

-cierto, tu debilidad nos condeno, pasamos por el infierno por tu culpa-

-¡cállense!-

-y no descansaremos hasta haber destruido todo lo que quieres-

-¡eh dicho que se callen!- exclamo furioso issei atacando a todas las direcciones.

-nos traicionaste, nos abandonaste y te olvidaste de nosotras al tener a nuestras yo de otro mundo-

-¡cállense! ¡cállense! ¡cállense!-

-aunque la pregunta más grande será… ¿nosotras te mataremos antes de que sucumbas a tu ser?- se escucho la voz de ambas detrás de issei.

-¡Les dije que!-

Stab

Issei vio como alguien se abalanzo sobre él, perforando su pecho.

-…Gha… ¿q-quien?- dijo Issei vomitando mucha sangre, bajando su mirada a su atacante.

**#Al fin nos vemos "Ore"#**

Issei vio con sumo terror, como aquel que lo avía atacado era una copia de si mismo, pero con unos ojos negros y vacios.

BLASH

Su otro yo de un tirón saco su brazo del pecho de issei, desparramando la sangre de issei en ese espacio negro.

Issei cayó de rodillas, su pecho botaba sangre como una fuente, sus extremidades estaban paralizadas por el dolor apenas si pudo levantar su cabeza para ver.

-pronto, tu propio poder te consumirá…- dijo Rias a lado derecho de issei.

-la luz será opacada por la oscuridad..- dijo Akeno a su izquierda

**#y será el momento de mi surgimiento# **entonces el otro issei apareció justo en frente del, lamiendo la sangre en su brazo.

-n…o…n…o… ¡no!- grito issei con todas sus fuerzas esparciendo la sangre por su boca al gritar tan fuerte.

ZAS

El otro issei movió su brazo imitando a una espada, cortando la garganta de issei evitando que él pudiera hablar.

**#Luz y Sombras son uno, pero la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad#**

-todo ser en este mundo sucumbirá a las sombras- exclamo Rias.

Issei solo pudo ver al caer de espalda como su sangre parecía teñir el lugar con un color rojo intenso.

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made**__**  
**__**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share The Music Itsudatte**__**  
**__**Share The One Dream Shinjiatte**__**  
**__**Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide**__**  
**__**Share The One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue**__**  
**__**Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style**__**  
**__**Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor**__**  
**__**Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share The Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda**__**  
**__**Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda**__**  
**__**Mousuguni Todokukara**_

La escena cambia a issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y corto quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

Ahora se ve a issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music**__**  
**__**Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

-¡Hah!... hah… hah… ¿un…sueño?- exclamo issei llevándose la mano a la cara, sudando a montones.

Era aun oscuro, por lo cual faltaba sus horas para llegar al amanecer.

En estos momentos issei se encontraba en medio de una zona rocosa, una cantera de la isla a la cual se había infiltrado para una misión, a su lado había una tienda de campaña color verde, el durmió fuera de la tienda, pegado su espalda a una formación rocosa.

Todo empezó cuando Azazel le informo de algo el día de la competencia atlética de la Academia Kuo.

_**Flashback:**_

_-Chico, tenemos que hablar…- Dijo seriamente Azazel._

_-lo sé…- Issei abrió sus ojos, sus ojos ya empezaban a cambiar su color, quedando dorados igual que su cabello._

_-en el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo las cosas se han puesto algo turbias, las otras Rias, Akeno y Koneko comenzaron a moverse, atacando diferentes puntos del mundo y eliminando a los grupos que intentaron hacerle frente- dijo Azazel._

_-esas desgraciadas… - Issei apretó sus puños -¿se sabe donde están? Me he recuperado lo suficiente, puede hacerme cargo de ellas de una vez y para siempre- exclamo issei decidido._

_-por desgracia, no sabemos donde están, cuando acaban de destruir todo a su paso desaparecen, no dejan sobreviviente alguno- serio –los altos mandos han puesto precio por sus cabezas, Sirzechs se las arreglo para dejar en claro que ellas eran impostoras muy parecidas a las Rias y demás que están aquí-_

_-es mejor, Rias, Akeno-san no deben pagar por los pecados que no cometieron, yo mismo matare a esas dos con mis propias manos- la voz de issei estaba cargado de odio._

_Azazel sabía que issei se estaba encaminando por un camino peligroso, el odio y venganza son venenos que corrompen el cuerpo y alma, y no quería que el cambiara._

_-chico, creo que sería mejor…-_

_-¡NO!- issei interrumpió –no dejare que me saquen de esto, como le dije a Sirzechs-sama, este problema es mío, y solo mío, yo solo me encargare de ellas, no permitiré que nadie más se meta-_

_-… hah… trata de no cegarte por el odio-_

_-… ¿Qué… paso en el inframundo mientras estábamos peleando con Diodora?- pregunto issei, supo poco de lo que había ocurrido._

_-hah… en ese momento de debilidad, ellas se infiltraron y devastaron por completo el castillo donde vivía Raiser Phenex y mataron a sus siervas así como toda persona en el castillo, luego o antes, aun no se sabe, lograron infiltrase en Grigori y eliminaron a Kokabiel quien estaba encerrado, fue un duro golpe-_

_-Ravel…- issei no podía imaginar el dolor que estaba sintiendo su prometida, al igual que los otros miembros de la casa Phenex._

_Odiaba a Raiser, eso nunca lo dudara ni tampoco sería capaz de perdonarlo incluso después de 10.000 años, pero… no podía evitar sentirse horrible por la pérdida de una familia a futuro._

_-por los momentos, creemos que las "Darks" como las llamaremos desde ahora-_

_-¿Darks?... ¿es en serio?- sarcástico._

_-no me juzgues, el caso, es que creemos que ellas están buscando algo en especifico, y eso es… llamar la atención de la Khaos Brigade-_

_-¡¿planean unirse a la Brigade?!- exclamo Issei._

_-no estamos seguros, pero de los casos donde atacaron, se vio a la Brigada atacar a distintos puntos, el que busquen a la Brigade para unírseles no es algo tan descabellado-_

_-¿Qué haremos?-_

_-por eso he venido, creemos de un lugar que puede tener información sobre la brigada-_

_-¿un lugar?-_

_-si, pero antes de eso tenemos que ir a otro lugar, prepara toda tus cosas esta noche chico- Azazel se marchaba._

_-e-espera, ¿preparar?, a donde iremos?-_

_-primero que nada, a Nueva york-_

_-¡¿Nueva york?!- exclamo issei asombrado, sin duda últimamente estaba recorriendo el mundo._

_Esa noche Azazel le explico que viajarían a Nueva york y ahí issei solo se infiltraría en un grupo que se dirigiría a una isla donde se realizaba un juego, con lo que ambos no contaban es que habría un polizonte._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Issei se había levantado, ya sin ganas de dormir, prefirió alejarse un poco e ir a entrenar.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 días desde que Issei lego a esta isla, una isla oculta a los ojos del mundo donde se llevaba a cabo un raro juego de recolección de objetos.

Saltando de roca en roca, issei se detuvo cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del campamento.

-bien, supongo que estoy lo suficientemente lejos como para no despertarlas… será mejor probar cuanto puedo romper con ese golpe- issei levanto la mano derecha, en la cual su dedo índice traía una sortija.

Una sortija metálica con tres jemas verdes, una moderadamente grande en el centro y dos más pequeñas a los lados de la grande.

-**Book**\- al decir issei esas palabras, el anillo se ilumino y un libro grande que flotaba apareció frente a él.

El libro se abrió, revelando varias ranuras pequeñas, algunas estaban ocupadas con unas tarjetas, otras vacías.

Issei paso la pagina y saco una tarjeta de una de las ranuras sin un numero, la tarjeta tenia la imagen de una piedra hecha puramente de metal.

-**Gain**\- cuando issei dijo esa palabra, la tarjeta se ilumino.

Entonces issei arrojo la tarjeta, esta se transformo en la misma roca que salía en la ilustración.

BOOM

La pesada roca cayó al suelo, rompiendo el piso y agrietándolo.

De un salto issei bajo hasta quedar enfrente de la roca metálica.

CLAP, CLAP

-bien, es lo suficientemente dura, sabía que me sería útil al encontrarla en ese acantilado… creí que la palmaria en ese momento, es molesto el no poder usar mis alas…- Issei se quito la gabardina y camisa quedando con el pecho al descubierto.

Reuniendo aura en su brazo derecho, issei se preparo para lanzar un golpe.

GRHAS

El brazo derecho de issei aumento su musculatura, así como un aura lila lo recubría por completo.

-hah…- issei exhalo y preparo su ataque –_**[7 Ren Kugi Punch]**__(Siete Golpes De Clavos)_-

BAAM.

Issei conecto un potente golpe que sacudió el lugar, haciendo que los animales en el bosque cercano a la cantera se asustaran y empezaran a correr.

BAAM

El golpe obtuvo un empuje mas y otro hasta producir siete ondas de impacto sobre la roca de metal.

Pero la roca no se rompió por completo, pero si se produjo una marca con forma del puño de issei la cual despedía un humo blanco.

-gih…! esta roca es dura!- exclamo issei moviendo la mano para disipar algo del dolor –como pensé, usarla será la mejor forma de practicar, sin Ddraig apenas si puedo llegar a los siete golpes- comento issei.

Planeaba continuar luego de descansar la mano un rato.

-veo que empezaste a entrenar Issei-kun, podrías haberme pedido ayuda- exclamo una mujer de gran figura, largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vestida con unos pantalones Jeans azules, una camisa de botones blanca que apenas mantenían sus grandes atributos y pulseras en ambos brazos, sentada sobre una formación rocosa unos metros arriba del rubio/castaño.

-lamento si te desperté, pero quería aprovechar el tiempo…. Akeno-san- dijo Issei centrando su mirada en la chica.

La chica era en realidad la [Reina] de Rias Gremory, "Amiga" de Issei y su sempai, el cambio en imagen de ella se debía a algo.

_**Flashback:**_

_Siguiendo las indicaciones de Azazel, issei preparo todo lo necesario y temprano la mañana siguiente abordo un vuelo con rumbo a Nueva york con el caído._

_Con lo único que esos dos no contaron hasta que fue muy tarde fue._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Akeno- dijo Azazel llevándose una mano a la cara con frustración en su asiento del avión._

_-escuche lo que hablaron Issei-kun y tu, quieran o no los acompañare… no puedo perdonar lo que la otra… "yo" ha estado haciendo, también es mi problema- dijo la morena seriamente._

_-hah… una vez que no me cercioro de que nadie nos escuche y pasa esto…-_

_-Akeno-san…-_

_-no Issei-kun, no regresare, iré contigo y te ayudare en esto, punto y final- exclamo decidida la chica._

_Ambos hombres sabían que tenían todas las de perder, por lo cual prefirieron callarse y disfrutar el viaje hasta llegar a su destino._

* * *

_Una vez ya en su destino, Azazel les explico el plan mientras desayunaban o mejor dicho cenaban por el cambio horario._

_-comenzare a explicar la situación-_

_-¿Está bien hablar de eso aquí?- pregunto issei escéptico_

_-tranquilos, he puesto una barrera, nadie escuchara nada de lo que hablamos y podremos hablar a gusto-_

_-…-_

_-primero que todo, ambos… ahora que Akeno se coló como polizonte- dijo mirando a la chica, la cual lo miro feo –se infiltraran en esta isla, su nombre es Green Island- dijo Azazel enseñando un mapa-_

_-¿Green Island?- issei agarro el mapa y lo miro con detenimiento._

_Era una isla pequeña al parecer por el mapa, aunque no sabría a bien, rodeada por mar._

_-es una isla donde se realiza un juego en especifico-_

_-¿un juego?- dijo Akeno dudosa._

_-si, no sabemos de qué va el juego, pero sabemos que los que van, pocos regresan-_

_-¿un juego de muerte?-_

_-no lo sé, el caso es que esta isla tiene algo especial, un campo de fuerza la oculta del mapa y cualquier radar, apenas si logramos detectarla- explico Azazel –el juego es para todos, niños, jóvenes, adultos, viejos, todos pueden entrar, o eso hacen creer, solo gente fuerte puede ingresar a la isla-_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que las Darks irán ahí?-_

_-Diodora Astaroth-_

_-otra vez el- dijo issei con molestia en su voz -¿Qué pinta ese infeliz en todo esto?-_

_-Diodora Astaroth se coló por así decirle en la isla buscando a alguien, logramos enterarnos luego de investigar su castillo que en esta misma isla entro en contacto con la Khaos Brigade-_

_-a que te refieres con ¿"Por así decirlo"?- pregunto Akeno._

_-pues que en esta isla los seres sobrenaturales están prohibíos a entrar, además de que no es tan simple hallar la isla de por si-_

_-¿Cómo esperas que nos infiltremos entonces? ¿no se darán cuenta de que somos demonios?- pregunto issei._

_-ya lo tengo pensado chico, esto- Azazel dejo unas pastillas delante de ellos –si ingieren estas, ante los radares de la isla serán "humanos" aunque solo duraran una sema cuanto mucho, si los detectan, tendrán que apañárselas solas ya el campo de fuerza no permite que seres como nosotros pasen-_

_-porque será que no confió- dijo Akeno completamente desconfiada._

_En cuanto a issei, el tomo las pastillas y se las trago con un poco de café._

_-¡Issei-kun!-_

_-vee, esto sabe horrible-_

_-son pastillas, ¿Qué esperabas?, aunque eso resuelve un problema-_

_-¿hay más?- pregunto issei._

_-se, dos de hecho, lo primero, que habrá que sellar momentáneamente la Bossted Gear-_

_-¡hah! ¡¿Por qué?!-_

_-usa las neuronas para algo más que Oppais y coger como conejo chico, se sabe a nivel mundial que la Bossted Gear está en manos de los demonios y que su portador es el líder de un nuevo clan demoniaco, es por eso que no puedes aparecerte por ahí con la Bossted Gear y tus poderes-_

_-maldición… ¿entonces como peleare ahí?-_

_-no lo sé, pero no puedes usar ni la Bossted Gear, ni tus llamas doradas, ni el poder Dragon Slayer ¿hay alguna clase de poder que tengas guardado y que no hayas usado?-_

_-hah…-_

_-en serio lo tienes?, lo decía en broma-_

_-bueno lo que sea, ¿Cuál es el otro problema?-_

_-ella- Azazel señalo a Akeno._

_-¿yo?-_

_-si tu, el plan era que Ise solo se infiltrara, dado a que su rostro de por si no es conocido aun siendo el Sekiryuttei-_

_-¿Por qué será que me siento insultado?-_

_-pero tú, si eres conocida, la sacerdotisa del relámpago del grupo de la heredera Gremory, tienes dos opciones, una te vas-_

_-me rehusó-_

_-… la segunda es que de alguna forma cambies tu imagen, al menos en lo que se refiere a tu cabello y color de ojos, el resto no es necesario, cambia de alguna forma tu rostro y podrás acompañar a nuestro loco por los Oppais-_

_-me estas molestando y mucho Azazel-_

_-dejen de replicar-_

_-¿y cómo nos infiltraremos en la isla?- pregunto issei desinteresado._

_-luego de que te pongas esto- Azazel le dio a issei un pendiente color rojo –evitara que detecten la Bossted Gear-_

_-tienen un sistema de detección muy molesto en serio- dijo Issei colocándose el pendiente._

_Al ponerse dejo de escuchar la vos de Ddraig._

_-el pendiente bloquea la comunicación con Ddraig, no habrá forma de que puedas comunicarte con él o que actives la Bossted Gear inconscientemente, solo será mientras la tengas puesta así que procura no sacártela, además que perderá su poder en una semana también-_

_-¿Cómo nos infiltraremos?- volvió a preguntar esta vez Akeno._

_-aquí- Azazel paso un folleto –un ricachón está buscando gente poderosa por todo el mundo para que vallan a la isla y saquen algo de adentro, el pago para el que lo complete serán cincuenta billones de euros-_

_-fiu, mucha pasta-_

_-céntrate Ise-_

_-perdón…-_

_-ambos se unirán al grupo de expedición del ricachón ese, antes tendrán que pasar las pruebas para poder ser de los que irán a la isla, una vez dentro tendrán una semana para buscar a uno de los lideres o moderadores del juego, pensamos que es un miembro activo de la brigada-_

_-entendido- dijo Issei –las encontrare y les pondré un alto- los ojos de issei brillaron en dorado._

* * *

_Luego de que Azazel les diera información del lugar, issei esperaba a Akeno enfrente del edificio donde se llevarían a cambo las entrevistas._

_El lugar estaba repleto por muchas personas, e incluso habían medios televisivos._

_-Akeno-san se está tardando- exclamo el castaño sentado en una banca cerca de la entrada._

_Issei se había enterado de algo mientras esperaba, según un grupo platicaba, este juego "Green Island" era un juego que llevaba 10 años de inicio y hasta ahora no había sido completado._

_Luego de un rato de esperar, unas manos taparon la vista de issei._

_-¿Quién soy?-_

_-no es momento de jugar Akeno-san- issei quito las manos y miro a la chica -… ah-_

_Akeno estaba completamente diferente, su cabello y ojos eran de otro color, su rostro algo cambiado y la ropa que llevaba era lo suficiente como para hipnotizar a cualquier hombre._

_-hah… e-estas muy cambiada, casi ni te reconocí… cualquiera diría que podrías ser la One-san de Asia o Ravel- exclamo issei con un leve rubor._

_-ufufu, con que One-san ¿huh?... será mejor que entremos, Ise-kun-_

_GLUP_

_Issei trago duro, no sabía cuando Akeno volvió a actuar así con él._

_(ufufu, lo lamento Rias, pero planeo usar esta oportunidad para seducir a Ise-kun, no me odies por eso) pensó con picardía la ahora rubia, caminando de manera seductora ante los ojos de Issei._

* * *

_Dentro de un gran salón Issei junto a Akeno esperaban en sus asientos el inicio a la prueba, el lugar estaba lleno con un gran número de personas, había toda clase de gente ahí, militares, casa recompensas, gente armada con espadas y otras cosas, también habían magos y gente que irradiaba energías de todo tipo._

_-todos son humanos al parecer- comento Akeno al lado de Issei._

_-se, la mayoría son personas comunes y corrientes, solo un grupo pequeño de todos estos posen alguna habilidad- dijo Issei examinando a todos con la mirada._

_Un hombre de traje con un micrófono en mano se paro en el podio central._

"_Mis disculpas por la demora, ahora comenzaremos la selección de los nuevos jugadores" empezó a explicar el hombre a todos._

"_primero que nada, necesitamos que cada aspirante nos muestre sus habilidades, luego de eso tomaremos una decisión, el juez será el cazador profesional ¡el señor tsezugera!"_

_-¿cazador?- pregunto issei a Akeno._

_-son un grupo de personas con licencia que van por el mundo descubriendo tesoros, buscando pruebas de animales extraños y muchas otras cosas, por lo general no son muy conocidos pese a su cantidad numérica-_

_-oh…-_

_Avanzando por el podio, apareció un hombre de cabello corto color negro, con barba y vestido con ropas militares._

_-que comiencen las pruebas, de uno a la vez vengan y muéstrenme de que son capases- dijo el cazador._

_Una pared de metal empezó a bajar en el escenario._

_-esta pared y cortina bloquearan la vista del escenario, para que los demás aspirantes no puedan saber que está pasando, en el momento en que escojamos 32 jugadores, la prueba terminara-_

_Con eso dicho el paso al otro lado de la pared._

"_por favor pasen por aquí para tomar la prueba"_

_Rápidamente se formo una fila detrás de la entrada, al menos la mitad estaba formada, otro grupo a la espera a los lados del salón y un grupo reducido de personas que no se habían movido de su asiento aun._

_-¿Por qué no nos movemos Ise-kun?- pregunto Akeno, en el momento que se paro para ir, fue detenida por el castaño._

_-no hay prisa, Akeno-san, la prueba ya inicio desde el momento que ese cazador subió al podio, el nos examino y determino quienes serian útiles, aquellos que fueron de primero son los de mayor posibilidad de pasar y enfocarse como nosotros- dijo Issei levantando su puño derecho el cual tenía un aura color lila cubriéndolo –los examinadores vieron cuales eran nuestros potenciales al momento de entrar… ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo así?- exclamo Issei al ver a la chica mirándolo con los ojos abiertos._

_-hah… pues… m-me sorprendiste un poco, no esperaba que Ise-kun fuera capaz de pensar tan analíticamente de ese modo, pareces un verdadero [Rey] ahora-_

_-me estabas llamando tonto verdad, ¡lo hiciste verdad!-_

_-ya, ya… entonces será mejor ir avanzando, iré primero- exclamo Akeno levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al podio._

_-buena suerte- exclamo issei desde su asiento._

_En estos momentos el tenia sentimientos encontrados, volvía sentir algo de enfado y desconfianza al ver a Rias y Akeno._

_(No, Rias y Akeno-san no tienen la culpa) pensó el castaño quitando esas ideas de su mente._

_Mientras que Akeno tenía sus propios pensamientos, el saber que si no hubiera sido por issei ella hubiera padecido un horrible futuro y podría haber terminado como su contraparte maligna._

_(no seré como tú, pase lo que pase, nunca traicionare a la gente importante para mí, aun si tengo que pelear fuego con fuego, aun si tengo que recurrir a mis podres de ángel caído, te pondré un alto, mi maligno ser) pensó decidida Akeno._

* * *

_Luego de que los participantes pasaran, un total de 22 personas entrarían al juego, Issei y Akeno habían pasado fácilmente la prueba._

_Ellos recibieron un contrato donde les decía que no podían reclamar si salían lastimados o muertos, no podían sacar ningún artículo del juego y de hacerlo pasaría a manos de Battera el millonario quien armo todo esto y como recompensa recibirían los 50 billones si completaban el juego._

_Haciendo firmas falsas para no revelar su identidad, Issei y Akeno se reunieron con los otros 20, luego de ahí subieron a un tren todos que los llevaría a una casa de seguridad donde se partirían al juego._

_Al llegar a la casa, bajaron al sótano y entraron en una amplia habitación repleta de diferentes monitores y consolas de juegos con el nombre de Joystation._

_-bien, antes de comenzar les explicare unas cosas, no importa desde que consola comiencen,_ _todos llegaran al mismo lugar, considérenlo como un área virtual accesible desde cualquier parte del planeta-_

_Según Azazel les explico, para las personas normales, Green Island era como introducirse dentro de un videojuego por una consola, pero en realidad era una isla oculta en el mundo, usando la consola para llevarlos ahí._

_-ahora repartiremos las Memory Cards y serán enviados de inmediato al juego, pero primero hay que decidir el orden-_

_-¿Orden?- pregunto uno de los players_

_-solo uno puede entrar al área de juego a la vez, decidiremos el orden ahora para evitar cualquier clase de peleas dentro del juego-_

_Gracias a una sugerencia la forma de decidirlo fue con piedra papel y tijeras._

_-yosh, soy el primero- dijo issei._

_-diecisiete- Akeno._

_El cazador le dio a issei un anillo y la Memory Card, diciéndole que introdujera la MC en una de las ranuras de la consola._

_-te esperare en el área de inicio- le informo a Akeno._

_-ok-_

_CLAP_

_Issei introdujo la MC, entonces un aura blanca lo rodeo y luego desapareció._

* * *

_Issei apareció en un lugar completamente blanco con solo una puerta._

_-estos lugares siempre me dan mala espina, ¿será porque los eh soñado?- dijo Issei._

_Gatcha_

_Issei abrió la puerta, adentro era un lugar extraño y difícil de describir._

_-bienvenido a Green Island- quien recibió a issei era una "chica" montada sobre una especie de panel electrónico con forma de mitad de un huevo –usted debe de ser el señor Ice-_

_Issei tuvo que cambiar su nombre para este trabajo, usando el nombre Ice… que no era tan alejado a su verdadero nombre._

_-ahora le explicare cómo funciona el juego, ¿le importaría prestar atención?-_

_-claro-_

_-en este juego, dos hechizos mágicos están disponibles para cualquiera que porte un anillo "__**Bock **__y __**Gain**__" ponga la mano con el anillo frente a usted y diga __**Bock**__-_

_Haciendo caso a las indicaciones, issei llevo la mano al frente y dijo._

_-__**Bock**__-_

_PUF_

_Un libro apareció delante de issei._

_-en este juego su tarea es reunir ciertas cartas, ese libro es para almacenar las cartas que ya has reunido, por favor mire la primera pagina-_

_El libro se abrió revelando las paginas._

_-cada espacio esta etiquetado con un numero, solo puedes poner las cartas con los mismos números en esas ranuras, estos son "espacios restringidos"- explico la chica –pase de pagina por favor-_

_Issei paso las paginas y lo noto._

_-estas no tienen números-_

_-correcto, puede poner cualquier carta en estos espacios, esos son sus "espacios libres", hay 100 espacios restringidos numerados desde el 0 al 99, luego tiene 45 espacios libres, para terminar este juego necesita rellenar los 100 espacios restringidos-_

_-huh… ¿con que recolectar los 100 espacios?-_

_-específicamente debe transformar 100 artículos en cartas y ponerlas en su libro-_

_-¿transformar?-_

_-por ejemplo- un holograma aprecio a su lado mostrando una espada –si usted consigue una espada se volverá una carta en el mismo momento en que la tenga en sus manos, si desea usar una carta como su artículo original, debe usar el hechizo "__**Gain**__"-_

_-__**Gain**__\- repitió issei._

_-sin embargo, una vez use el hechizo __**Gain **__para volver una carta a su estado original ya no puede transformarla en una carta nuevamente, si quiere regresarla a su estado de carta deberá de volver a conseguir el artículo, ¿ha entendido todo hasta este momento?-_

_-si, básicamente…-_

_-hay dos casos más para que un articulo no pueda volverse una carta, el primero es cuando se alcanza el límite de veces máximo de transformación de articulo a carta-_

_-¿limite de transformación en carta?-_

_-si, cada artículo en este juego tiene un límite de transformación en cartas, por ejemplo, si un articulo tiene un límite de transformación en tres, y tres jugadores ya han transformado el articulo en carta, el cuarto jugador que encuentre el articulo será incapaz de volverlo una carta-_

_La explicación era algo compleja para el cerebro de issei, pero hacia un gran esfuerzo en memorizarlo todo._

_-el segundo caso, si no colocas la carta en su libro en menos de un minuto, automáticamente se convertirá en el artículo, en este caso no podrás hacer carta el articulo otra vez ¿ha entendido?-_

_-si, algo así…-_

_-finalmente el aviso más importante, su un Player muere, su anillo y libro desaparecen, al igual que su contenido, eso concluye con la explicación-_

_(cerebro trata de recordar todo esto)_

_-el resto tendrá que aprenderlo al jugarlo-_

_-entiendo, gracias-_

_CLACH_

_Una escaleras en forma de caracol empezaron a formarse al lado derecho de la sala._

_-le deseo la mejor de las suertes, por favor baje por esas escaleras-_

_Issei bajo por las escaleras, fue segado unos momentos por una luz, al recuperar la visión._

_-Ahhhhh- dijo Issei asombrado._

_El lugar era una amplia planicie llena de mucho césped, arboles en algunos lados, el estaba por debajo de una pequeña estructura._

_(un campo verde que se extiende hasta donde se puede ver) un fuerte viento soplo (me están observando… en algún lado)_

_Tap, Tap_

_Issei volteo y vio a uno de los que aprobaron la prueba con el bajar las escaleras, el miro a issei y siguió su camino._

_(de todos modos, tengo que espera a Akeno-san) issei se recostó sobre uno de los pilares a esperar a su compañera en esta misión._

_Uno a uno, los demás que aprobaron comenzaron a bajar, issei miraba a cada uno ya que no sabía si alguno podía ser una potencial amenaza._

_Tap_

_Una chica de cabello negro corto, su oreja izquierda tenía tres pendientes de oro, ojos del mismo color, piel algo pálida, vestida con una chaqueta negra, con una camisa y falda del mismo color con botas, bufanda roja y dos Katanas amarradas a su lado izquierdo paso de largo a issei._

_(hum… raro… me parece que esa chica era la más fuerte en el grupo después de Akeno-san y yo) pensó issei mirando a la chica._

_-lamento la espera- Akeno por fin bajo -¿nos están observando?-_

_-te diste cuenta, supongo que vinieron a observar a la competencia, ¿nos vamos?-_

_-hai-_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar._

_-lo primero que hay que hacer es buscar información- dijo Akeno_

_-dudo que sea fácil, estamos buscando a uno de sus creadores después de todo, la mejor opción que tendríamos seria el recolectar todas las cartas… pero solo tenemos 7 días antes de que pierdan su efecto-_

_-si apuntamos a recolectar las cartas, debemos de iniciar ahora-_

_-si-_

_FIUUUUU_

_-¿huh?- issei se paró de golpe._

_-¿sucede algo?-_

_-algo viene- issei levanto la vista._

_A lo lejos en el cielo se vio un punto._

_BAAM_

_Alguien impacto al suelo cubierto por una burbuja de energía blanca._

_Un hombre con el pelo color castaño en rastas con auriculares en sus orejas, pirsin en su rostro, vestido con un pantalón blanco con un bordado de fuego y agua en sus rodillas, una guardacamisa amarilla, unas pulseras negras y diferentes tatuajes en sus hombros, con su libro ya activo._

_(¿Qué fue eso?) pensó Issei._

_(no es ninguna clase de magia que conozca)_

_-¿esta debe ser su primera vez en el juego?- dijo el hombre._

_-quien sabe…- respondió Issei sin dar mucha información (debo de agradecer a Beelzebumon, todo lo que enseño es útil)_

_-ya que llevas un libro también debes de ser un Player- interrogo ahora Akeno._

_-Bueno, seguro preciosa- respondió el hombre._

_Entonces el saco una tarjeta y la coloco en el panel integrado al fondo del libro._

_(planea algo) pensó issei._

_El hombre presionaba los botones que venían en el libro, poniendo intranquilos a Issei y Akeno._

_-huh, con que Ice y Lisolet, ¿eh?-_

_(¿huh? Esos son los nombres falsos que usamos Akeno-san y yo) pensó alarmado issei._

_-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- pregunto Akeno._

_-¿Quién sabe?- respondió el hombre._

_Diferentes caracteres aparecieron en la pantalla del libro del hombre, después presiono una carta._

_-¡__**trace On! **__¡ataca a Ice!-_

_-¡…!-_

_La carta se transformo en un haz de luz que se lanzo contra issei._

_Issei salto y comenzó a correr, pero la luz seguía siguiéndolo y cambiaba su trayectoria cuando issei lo hacía._

_-jajaja ¡no se puede escapar de los __**Spell **__en el juego!-_

_FLUSHG_

_La luz impacto en issei._

_-Ice-kun, ¿estás bien?- exclamo Akeno._

_-jeje, mi ataque funciono-_

_Issei paso a mirar al hombre, sus ojos eran fríos y aterradores._

_**-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacerme?**__-_

_El hombre retrocedió asustado, en el momento en que issei dio un paso._

_-¡__**Return On! **__¡llévame a masadora!- la luz de la carta cubrió el cuerpo del hombre y este desapareció._

_-tch, escapo- se quejo issei._

_-Ise-kun, ¿Estás bien?-_

_-si… no siento nada raro-_

_-es preocupante, lo que uso no era magia o algo parecido-_

_-de seguro era algo del juego, no hay que preocuparnos- dijo Issei tranquilo llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza –será mejor irnos de aquí, hay que buscar una ciudad y luego ver que hacer- issei empezó a caminar._

_-…- Akeno lo siguió._

* * *

_Luego de unos 30 minutos de caminar, issei y Akeno llegaron a las puertas de una ciudad._

_La ciudad Antokiba, la ciudad de los premios._

_Una ciudad donde diferentes competencias se llevaban a cabo y como recompensa obtenían cartas o algo de dinero._

_Desde pequeñas pruebas hasta torneos de gran importancia._

_-¿Deberíamos participar?- sugirió Akeno._

_-creo que sería bueno, también podríamos recoger algo de información-_

_GRU_

_-ah…- tanto Akeno como Issei enrojecieron por ese sonido._

* * *

_Luego de un rato ambos estaban en un pequeño restaurante, dado a un pequeño error, el dinero usado aquí no era ninguno conocido._

_Por lo cual no había forma de comprar comida, pero para su suerte, el restaurante tenía una competencia, si se comían un plato en 30 minutos la comida era gratis y de paso ganaban una carta._

_-bueno, comiencen- les dijo un chef gato sirviéndoles ambos un gran plato de espagueti._

_(pensé que no dejaban entrar a criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿será un NPC?) pensó issei al comer._

_Aunque a justos de tiempo, Akeno e issei lograron acabar con toda la comida, como premio recibieron cada uno una carta._

_-aquí esta su premio, Galgaida- el chef les dio sus cartas, la carta tenia la imagen de un extraño pes color rojo._

_-"1217 F-185"- repitió Akeno leyendo lo que aparecía en los extremos superiores de ambos lados de la carta._

_-¿Qué significa eso?-_

_-¿es la primera vez que ven una tarjeta?- pregunto el chef –el numero de la izquierda es el numero del artículo en el tablero y la secuencia de los rangos a la derecha significa la dificultad para obtenerlas, hay diez filas desde la SS hasta la H, F sería el más fácil, el tercero y el numero al lado es el elemento máximo de transformaciones-_

_-lo que significa que esta tarjeta…- dijo Akeno._

_-no es más que basura- completo Issei._

_BOOOM_

_-¡…!-_

_Una explosión, seguida de varios gritos._

_Issei y Akeno salieron a toda prisa del local y se dirigieron a dónde provino la explosión._

_(¡¿serán ellas?!) pensó Issei._

_Cuando ellos llegaron, vieron un grupo de gente juta, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, vieron a un cuerpo tirado en el suelo._

_-este sujeto… vino con nosotros- dijo issei reconociendo a la persona._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto Akeno a un peatón._

_-no lo sabemos, de repente su pecho exploto-_

_-¿acaso… usaron un hechizo como el que te ataco?- pregunto Akeno nerviosa mirando al castaño/rubio._

_-no lo sé…-_

_-no se preocupen- una voz aparte detrás de ellos._

_Al voltear vieron a un hombre con ropas militares y pelo desarreglado._

_-en este juego no hay un __**Spell**__ capaz de hacer algo así, como ustedes dijeron, esto fue producto de alguna clase de hechizo-_

_-eso significa que los Players se están matando los unos a los otros?- pregunto issei confuso._

_-¿Por qué lo hacen?- pregunto Akeno._

_-PK-_

_-¿PK?- issei reconocía el termino._

_-lo explicare más tarde, de todos modos, ¿están interesados en asociarse?, conocemos una manera segura de acabar este juego-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-si están interesados síganme, mis aliados están esperando adelante-_

_Issei y Akeno se mostraban escépticos._

_-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Akeno por lo bajo._

_-suena sospechoso y ya tuvimos un mal comienzo-_

_La desconfianza de ambos era bien infundada._

_-si no recuerdo mal…- el hombre dijo –en su camino aquí, otro jugador uso un __**Spell **__contra ti-_

_-eras de los que nos vigilaban- dijo Issei ahora mas desconfiado._

_-si, y no era el único, mucha gente mantiene un ojo en el punto de inicio, si vienen les explicare porque, así como podre decirte sobre el hechizo que te lanzaron-_

_-te estás poniendo muy agradable, tiene que haber una trampa-_

_-no tenemos otra opción, este juego es horrible en muchas formas, cuando se den cuenta querrá aceptar nuestra oferta, bueno, de cualquier forma, como es su primera vez seguro les servirá algo de información-_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que es nuestra primera vez?- dijo Akeno –podríamos ser Players que están regresando-_

_-… __**Bock**__\- el hombre saco su libro._

_Issei y Akeno dieron un salto hacia atrás para ampliar la distancia entre ellos ante un posible ataque._

_-eso demuestra que son principiantes-_

_-¿huh?- dijeron confundidos._

_-un jugador experimentado reaccionaria invocando su propio libro, porque se necesita de __**Spell **__para defenderse, incluso si no llevan ninguna carta aun así deben convocarlo, en un duelo es importante __**Bock**__-_

_-hey ¿Cómo podemos obtener cartas __**Spell**__?- le pregunto issei._

_-el método más sencillo es ir a Masadora, la ciudad de la mágica- les dijo el hombre._

_Issei y Akeno recordaron que hacia allí escapo el hombre que los ataco._

_-Ice-kun, deberíamos ir con él, me preocupa lo del hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-… hah… ok vamos con el- dijo Issei sin ganas._

* * *

_Luego de caminar unos minutos, llegaron a un parque._

_Ahí los esperaban los compañeros del hombre, así como algunas personas que ingresaron al juego junto con Issei y Akeno._

_(ah, esa chica otra vez) pensó issei al reconocer a la chica de antes._

_-¿con ellos son todos?- pregunto el que acompañaba a issei._

_-si, el resto nos rechazo- dijo uno de los aliados del hombre._

_-empecemos entonces- declaro otro, este vestía como monje budista cosa que provocaba mal espina en issei y Akeno solo por ser demonios._

_Las explicaciones comenzaron, hablaron sobre el responsable de los asesinatos de los Players, un sujeto apodado el Bombardero._

_También les explicaron que en el juego no había un __**Spell **__capaz de herir a un Player, por lo que no había riesgos, sobre los 40 __**Spell**__ diferentes, como se dividían con los __**Spell **__de inspección._

_Siendo Rastro y Adhesión los mejores, expilándoles que ambos servían para saber todo sobre el que fue afectado por el __**Spell **__así como sabrán cuando el Player consiguió una buena carta aprovechando para robarla._

_Les explicaron que en casos recientes un grupo ha estado matando Player tras Player._

_Y por ultimo les explicaron sobre los tres métodos para conseguir cartas en el juego._

_Conseguirlas uno mismo._

_Intercambiarlas con otro Player._

_Robar a otro Player._

_Así como el incremento en los jugadores que optan por la tercera opción, llegando a matar al Player de ser necesario._

_Llegando a una explicación de cómo conseguir las cartas usando los tres métodos, pero sin matar a nadie, así asegurarían terminar el juego en un plazo de 3 meses._

_-entonces, ¿Qué me dicen?-_

_Algunos aceptaron, cuando llego el turno de Issei y Akeno._

_-lo lamento, paso- dijo Issei y dio media vuelta para marcharse._

_-fu, me retiro también- dijo Akeno –Ice-kun espérame-_

_-¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntaron a la ultima que no respondía, la chica de la bufanda, quien los miraba con una expresión seria cruzando las piernas._

_-…-_

* * *

_-¿Por qué no aceptaste?-_

_-el tiempo era mucho, incluso si no podemos hacerlo en el tiempo límite no sacaremos nada si no recolectamos información que nos lleven a las Darks- dijo Issei._

_-ya veo… bueno entonces solo nos deja a nosotros para recolectar tantas cartas como podamos y buscar información- comento Akeno._

_El largo viaje para recolectar las cartas inicio, una viaje con altos y bajos por todo el trayecto._

_**Fin Del Flashback**__:_

Empezaba a amanecer en la isla, issei se hallaba sentado mientras bebía una botella de agua con Akeno a su lado curando la fatiga de su brazo derecho.

-Ise-kun-

-¿huh?-

-podrías explicarme sobre la habilidad que has usado, eh deducido que se trata de expulsar esa aura color lila que cubre tu cuerpo, concentrándolo por lo general en tu brazo derecho y luego este aumenta su masa corporal, pero aun me intriga-

-ah, bueno creo que podría explicarlo, como debes de suponer, esa es otra llama, la ultima de hecho-

-¿la ultima?-

-si, antes de despertar mis podres, tuve un sueño donde entre en contacto con mi llama dorada, esta se separo en otras llamas de diferente color, naranja, escarlata, azul, plateada y por ultimo una de color lila, no sabía que eras hasta que desbloque las otras habilidades, esta la desbloque en el entrenamiento con Oss-san-

Akeno escuchaba todo con suma atención.

-en si la llama genera energía de mi cuerpo aumentando mi fuerza física, lo concentro en mi brazo –issei hizo una pequeña demostración, el aura lila cubrió su cuerpo entero, reuniéndose en su brazo derecho el cual duplico su tamaño –al hacerlo no solo recibo un Plus en fuerza, sino que mi piel también se vuelve un escudo impenetrable-

-¿escudo?, ¿Pero no tenias una tecina así ya?- pregunto Akeno recordando el entrenamiento que tuvieron él y Kiba.

-aja, el _**[Eternal Shield]**__(Escudo Eterno)_, pero- comenzó a explicar.

(N/A: Insertar pizarrón y muñecos Chibi de issei y Akeno)

-el escudo provee de un espacio de protección, su tamaño no puede exceder cierto punto, además que deja mi espalda al descubierto-

-¿y la llama lila te protege más?- pregunto Akeno.

-por ahora no mucho, aun estoy entrenando por lo que solo puedo concentrarlos en un solo punto, pero mi meta es poder usar la llama en todo mi cuerpo-

-por lo cual Ise-kun se vería mas musculoso de lo que ya esta- dijo Akeno deseando ver eso.

-en principio si…-

-… ya con este será el tercer día desde que estamos aquí- dijo Akeno al recibir los rayos del sol saliente en su rostro.

-hemos tenido algo de suerte **Bock**\- issei saco su libro, Akeno también –en estos dos días hemos logrado recolectar 20 cartas de espacios restringidos, además de que tenemos barias cartas **Spell **que podemos usar…- dijo issei pasando paginas.

-la mayoría fue difícil de conseguir, en especial la N° 75, no esperaba que era necesario para cumplir el requisito necesitábamos antes de la carta N°84 el collar del paladín, para quitar la maldición en la aldea de los ladrones- dijo Akeno pasando paginas.

-bueno, logramos conseguir varias de los que trataron de robarnos… aun siento lastima por el tipo que trato de meterte mano-

-ufufu, recibió su merecida lección…- dijo Akeno ruborizándose al recordar el castigo que le impartió a esa persona (el único hombre capaz de tocar mi cuerpo eres tú, Ise-kun)

-también descubrimos que la única forma de conocer a los creadores es completando el juego- investigando un poco descubrieron que los GMS solo aparecen al completarse el juego, por lo cual nadie sabía cómo eran.

-en si… este lugar parece estar hecho para que de alguna forma los que llegan aquí se vuelvan más fuertes- dijo Akeno recordando los pocos momentos de peligro que había pasado –los ciclopes-

-esa cosa peluda que era muy rápida, ese raro caballo…- dijo Issei ahora –incluso este lugar, esta cantera, todas su rocas son más duras que una roca normal, por lo que me sirven para entrenar-

-aun así… esta isla de por si es raro, la fauna tiene diferentes elementos, ¿En que habrán pensado sus creadores?-

-quien sabe…-

-¿Ise-kun?-

-Akeno-san…-

-¿hai?-

-la… ¿dejaste sola en el campamento?…-

Dándose cuenta de su error, Akeno miro hacia donde estaba el campamento.

-esto es malo, si se levanto y vino a buscarnos es seguro que ya se haya perdido-

-Rayos, ¡démonos prisa Akeno-san!- exclamo issei poniéndose la gabardina sin antes la camisa.

Ambos empezaron a saltar de roca en roca hasta llegar a su campamento base.

Esperando que el tercer miembro de su Party no haya decidido salir a buscarlos, ya que con el poco tiempo de conocerla, notaron algo.

-¡ahí esta! ¡Logramos llegar antes de que saliera!- dijo Akeno logrando ver a lo lejos a su compañera.

-¡Naoto!- grito issei para llamar la atención de su campanera –no des un paso más, ya nos cansamos de tener que buscarte todo el tiempo cuando sales y te pierdes.

-que grosero, no me pierdo, ¿No les dije que si irían a entrenar me avisaran?- respondió su compañera, la misma chica de antes, la que tenia las dos Katanas y la bufanda roja –además mientras tengan la carta de campo magnético podrán encontrarme, ¿o no?-

-¡Gastamos la última carta ayer al buscarte cuando dijiste que irías simplemente al rio de aquí cerca!- se quejo Issei.

-¡que dijiste!- Naoto se mostraba molesta.

-ya, ya, no pelen, Ise-kun, Naoto-chan-

-Hmp- ambos desviaron la mirada.

-jejeje- Akeno solo pudo reír nerviosa.

La ultima miembro de la Party de issei era una chica de nombre Fuyumine Naoto que también era uno de los contratados por el señor Batera.

Su primer encuentro que luego derivo a que los tres formaran una Party fue oportuno por así decirse.

_**Flashback:**_

_Estaba cayendo la noche del primer día en Green Island para issei y Akeno._

_-tch, venimos sin nada de dinero y los concursos en los que hemos entrado nos han dado una miseria… además que las cartas que ganamos no nos son de mucha ayuda- dijo Issei._

_Estaban ante un potencial problema, no tenían dinero para poder alojarse en una clase de hotel, o comprar equipo de acampar._

_-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Akeno._

_-… bueno, tenemos dos opciones, la primera es quedarnos aquí en la ciudad dormir en cualquier lado, pero eso nos deja libres a que alguien trate de robarnos las pocas cartas que tenemos- dijo Issei._

_En ese corto tiempo ya habían conseguido 3 cartas de espacio libre, dos __**Spell**__ y 1 carta de ranura restringida._

_-¿y la segunda?-_

_-seguir un consejo que escuche de un NPC del pueblo, cerca de aquí hay una cantera donde habitan barias clases de monstruos, si vamos y los derrotamos ganaremos sus cartas y podremos venderlas-_

_-hmm…- Akeno pensaba en cual era la mejor opción._

_-tienes el boto final, Akeno-san, ¿Qué decides?-_

_-creo que es mejor la segunda opción, al ser un lugar donde se ven monstruos dudo que algunos Players vengan, dándonos al menos un corto tiempo de paz-_

_-ok, entonces vámonos- dijo issei con ánimos._

_Aunque era una situación donde no tenían tiempo, el ir a un lugar de monstruos, estar dentro de un juego y muchos otros factores despertaban el instinto aventurero de issei._

* * *

_Luego de alrededor de una hora de caminar, ambos llegaron a la cantera y a los pocos minutos de entrar en ella._

_-¡ohhhhhhhh! ¡Ciclopes!- exclamo Issei._

_Ambos habían sido rodeados por criaturas de gran tamaño, su piel era color morado vistiendo solo una piel de animal amarrado a su cintura, armados con un garrote, con su único ojo característicos._

_BAAN_

_Los ciclopes iniciaron el ataque, golpeando a la pareja con sus garrotes._

_Ambos saltaron a diferentes lados para esquivar los golpes._

_-¡Haaa!- Akeno uso magia elemental contra ellos, creando un pilar de hielo que golpeo el pecho de uno de estos._

_CRAK_

_El hielo se rompió sin hacer mucho daño._

_-¿no le afecto?- exclamo incrédula Akeno, saltando para esquivar otro golpe del garrote._

_Por otro lado issei atacaba con golpes de gran potencia._

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Comete esto! __**[5 Ren Kugi Punch]**__(Cinco Golpes De Clavos)- el puño derecho de issei impacto en el pecho del ser._

_BAAM, BAAM_

_Las cinco ondas de choque del impacto agitaron el aire del lugar, arrastrando lejos al ser, pero la criatura aun estaba en pie._

_-estos tipos son duros, pero deben tener una debilidad, todos los enemigos en los juegos deben tener al menos una- _

_Issei salto evitando los golpes de los garrotes, golpeando en diferentes partes._

_BAAM_

_-GRHAA- issei conecto un golpe en el ojo del ciclope, entonces._

_POOF_

_Este se transformo en una carta._

_-esa es su debilidad, ¡Akeno-san! ¡apunta a su ojo!- grito issei con fuerza acabando con un grupo de ciclopes._

_-¡Hai! ¡Ise-kun!- ahora con un punto al cual atacar, Akeno disparo con metrallas magias de todos los elementos._

_BAAM_

_POOF_

_Uno a uno los gigantes fueron convirtiéndose en cartas._

_-Bien ahora ¡GHA!- Issei fue golpeado por la espalda por uno de los ciclopes impactando al suelo duramente._

_-¡Ise-kun!- grito Akeno alarmada por la seguridad del castaño/rubio, pero entonces se vio acarralada por un nuevo monstruo._

_Un lagarto de gran tamaño, más pequeño que los ciclopes en comparación, de piel purpura y con muchas manchas en su piel._

_-¡fuera de mi camino!- Akeno uso un potente círculo mágico que apareció encima de la criatura._

_Un mar de fuego engullo al reptil, al desaparecer el fuego, la criatura estaba en perfecto estado._

_-Así que su piel es resistente al fuego, entonces- antes de que Akeno pudiera atacar._

_El reptil abrió su mandíbula dejando escapar un humo verde._

_-Cof… Cof… que es esto… Cof…- Akeno cayó de rodillas sin poder moverse._

_Atrapada en una neblina paralizante._

_-¡AKENO-SAN!- issei se lanzo a ayudarla, pero un raro ser peludo con cola se cruzo en su camino, revotando por todos lados muy rápido -¡maldición! ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo!- grito issei tratando de golpear a la criatura, en vano ya que al moverse de ese modo y con trayectorias improvisadas, no podía quitársela del medio._

_BAAM_

_El reptil se acerco a Akeno, abriendo mas su boca para comérsela de un bocado._

_-¡Noooo!- issei estaba por olvidarse de todo y activar sus llamas doradas para salvar a Akeno cuando._

_-__**[Nanajunin Pondo Ho]**__(Cañón De 72 Libras)-_

_PUSH_

_Se escucho un grito, entonces una ráfaga de aire comprimido paso cortando la neblina y al reptil sin dañar a Akeno._

_Asombrado issei giro la vista hacia dónde provino el ataque._

_CLAK_

_Envainando una de sus espadas, apareció una chica vestida de negro con dos Katanas amarradas a su cintura, con una bufanda roja y de cabello negro corto._

_-hah… busco como regresar a la ciudad y de alguna forma termino en esta cantera plagada de monstruos, ya dejen de salir que me quede sin espacios libres-_

_-¡tú eres!- Issei reconoció a la chica, fue una de las que calificaron con él y también estaba en la ciudad cuando trataron de reclutarlo._

_Issei logro salirse de la trampa que creó el ser peludo el cual escapo ante la intimidatoria presencia de issei, llegando hasta donde estaban Akeno y la chica._

_-hmm, ah… ¿Quién eres?- dijo la chica sin poder recordar a issei._

_-ta soy uno de los que calificaron contigo para venir aquí, ¿acaso no me viste al llegar a la zona de inicio?- dijo issei ayudando a Akeno a pararse._

_-ah cierto- la chica golpeo con su puño serado su palma –además estabas en la ciudad cuando ese tal Mike nos recluto para su grupo, Naoto, Fuyumine Naoto- saludo la chica con la mano._

_Al notar que estaban solo ellos tres, issei y Akeno prefirieron dar sus nombres reales ya que esta chica los ayudo._

_-Issei, Hyoudou Issei-_

_-Akeno Himejima, gracias por ayudarme hace unos momentos-_

_-no hay problema, en todo caso, ¿Saben hacia donde queda la ciudad de Antokiba?- pregunto ella._

_-huh, ¿no vienes de ahí?... en todo caso esa unos kilómetros por haya- issei indico con su pulgar detrás de él._

_-con que es para haya, muchas gracias Issei, nos vemos- la chica de despidió con la mano, marchándose por el camino indicado… pero a solo unos 10 pasos se desvió a la derecha._

_-¡sigue derecho!- grito issei al ver que se confundió de camino._

_Alarmada Naoto cambio el curso, agradeciéndoselos con la mano, siguiendo otra vez recto… solo que a 10 pasos de nuevo se desvió pero esta vez a la izquierda._

_-¿esta chica es torpe o lo hace para molestar?- dijo issei con una vena en la frente creyendo que ella pasaba de su indicación -¡que es recto!- grito duro._

_Otra vez Naoto se sorprendió y volvió por el camino correcto, solo para cambiar el curso a medio andar._

_Molesto issei la encaro y le guio, seguido por Akeno, aunque no tardo mucho para que ellos se dieran cuenta que la chica tenía un sentido de la orientación inexistente, guiándola todo el camino a Antokiba, donde luego de una cena en una __t__aberna aceptaran formar una Party de ellos 3._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

Luego de un desayuno preparado por Akeno, los tres se dirigieron a su siguiente objetivo.

-bien, ahora ah encontrar más cartas restringidas- dijo Issei con ánimos.

-ufufu, parece que estas animado, Ise-kun-

-hah… ¡n-no me mal entiendan, es solo que este juego me pareció algo entretenido!- exclamo Issei siendo sincero, el juego le había terminado gustando, de no ser por la razón principal y de aceptar a gente sobrenatural hubiera estado aquí por más tiempo.

-ufufu, te ayudaremos a encontrar ese artículo que buscas, Naoto-san-

-te lo agradezco, Akeno-san… es algo muy valioso para mi, algo de mi padre que quiero recuperar…- la voz de Naoto sonaba triste –encontrare la Katana de mi padre, encontrare la **Wado Ichimonji**\- dijo Naoto decidida.

Las metas estaban claras, entre los tres reunirían todas las cartas y acabarían este juego, encontrando así información sobre la Brigada y con eso ponerle un alto a las Darks de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter (2011) ending 3 Reason.

_**Bokura Ni Donna Sekai Ga Michi Naki Michi No Sekai Ni Matteru**_

Se ven a Issei y Akeno en la zona de inicio de Green Island mirando al horizonte.

_**Koe Naki Koe Kono Mama Doko Ni Mo todokazu Ni Kiete yuko No**_

Ahora se ve a Naoto al lado derecho de issei y Akeno.

_**(Wa Surenai) Kinou No Kioko (Kasenai) Kyou No Koukai Mo**_

Ahora se ven a Issei, Akeno y Naoto en un restaurante de la ciudad de Antokiba.

_**(Nagesute) Gomushara Ni Ashita O Mezazsu**_

Ahora se ven a ellos tres caminando por la ciudad de Masadora, con Issei revisando su **Bock**

_**Asahi Ni terasareta Kisu Warai Atte**_

Ahora se ve a ellos descansando en el campamento en la cantera, Akeno y Naoto durmiendo en la tienda y issei afuera al lado de la fogata.

_**Owaru Koto Nai tabi O tsuzukeyou**_

Se ve a issei bajando por una cuerda de rapel, seguido por Naoto y Akeno.

_**Mukai Kaze to Shittei Nagara Soderemo Susumu Ryuu Ga Aru Dakara tomo yo Oiteku**_

La escena ahora pasa a Naoto con sus dos Katanas en mano, A Akeno detrás de ella con unos látigos y a Issei con su puño cubierto por un aura lila.

_**Tame Dake Ni Ikiru No Wa Mada Hayai Darou**_

Se ve el libro, las cartas, un balón y un estuche con el logo de Green Island.

_**Mini tsuketa Mono Kakaekonda Mono tebanashita toki Hajimaru Nani Ka Umaku Ikiteku Reship O**_

Se ve una imagen en primer plano de Issei, Akeno y Naoto, cada uno con un fondo de color diferente.

_**Yaburi Sutete Kanjiru REASON**_

Se ve las Katanas de Naoto, el látigo de Akeno y el puño de Issei.

_**Sou Bokura No yarikate De**_

Por último se ven a issei y Akeno de regreso en la residencia Hyoudou.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Listo, capitulo completado.

Pues lastima, nadie fue capaz de acertar sobre quién sería el siguiente personaje, siendo el turno de Naoto Fuyumine, una de los protagonistas del Manga Dogs Bulet and Carnage un manga bueno que les recomiendo, para los que no se hagan una idea, (por lo menos eso me parece a mí) ella es algo parecía a Lenale de D Gray Man cuando tiene el cabello corto.

Una nueva arca que de hecho quería escribir desde hace tiempo, soy muy fan del Hunter X Hunter y esta es una de mis sagas favoritas junto a la de las Chimera Ant.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero sus Reviews, les hablo Rise Bay.


	22. Juego De Quemados

fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, ect.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo veintidós _**[Juego De Quemados]**_

* * *

_**-Green Island-**_

Ya era el quinto día desde que Issei y Akeno llegaron a la isla, para estos momentos ellos junto a una nueva compañera llamada Fuyumine Naoto, habían sido capases de asegurar 73 cartas de los espacios restringidos.

Entre buscándolas, quitándoselas a jugadores que los atacaron o intentaron robarles, eh intercambiando con otros lograron llegar a esa cifra.

Pero el tiempo límite se les acababa, tenían que reunir las cartas restantes en solo 2 días.

Lo cual nos lleva a estos momentos, según pistas e indicios, issei, Akeno y Naoto fueron por su primera carta SS, que resulto ser también la Katana que Naoto buscaba con tanto ahincó.

El lugar al cual deberían ir era una cueva en lo profundo de una montaña, dentro tendrían que pasar por varias trampas, combates hasta llegar a la cámara central donde les esperaba el BOSS que al ser derrotado dejaba la Katana con el nombre _**Wado Ichimonji**_.

Tras pasar trampas (volver a saludar a la trampa al estilo Indiana Jones), enfrentarse a enemigos con forma de esqueletos armados con espadas romanas y escudos, llegaron a la sala final del jefe.

Pero las cosas se complicaron.

-no es que me este quejando… ¡PERO PODRIAN DARSE PRISA!- Grito issei a todo pulmón.

Al entrar en la cámara del jefe, ellos activaron una trampa, una que sellaría la única entrada a ese lugar, encerrándolos para siempre.

Jugadores les habían advertido sobre la dificultad de obtener esta carta, siendo un rango SS con solo otras 5 en existencia (siendo todas replicas de la Katana original) solo 2 personas habían sido capaces de obtenerla.

Justo en el momento en que la puerta iba a cerrarse, issei reforzó sus brazos con las llamas lilas, evitando que la puerta se cerrase, pero aun con su fuerza aumentada la puerta pesaba mucho, llevando al limite a Issei para evitar que se cerrase.

Quedo siendo trabajo de Akeno y Naoto el derrotar al BOSS, era un esqueleto de 8 metros de alto, vestido con una armadura de un Samurái dañada, como única arma una Katana de gran tamaño.

Naoto reconoció al instante la Katana, aun siendo más grande era la misma Katana que vio junto a su padre en innumerables ocasiones.

La pelea inicio, Akeno y Naoto evitaban los mortales golpes de esa Katana, rápidamente Naoto desenfundo sus dos espadas, mientras que Akeno uso algo de magia para volver las pulseras doradas que Azazel le había dado en un par de látigos.

El esqueleto lanzo un espadazo en vertical apuntando a Naoto.

CLANK

Naoto cruzo sus Katanas por encima de su cabeza, deteniendo el golpe de la espada.

La fuerza que impuso el esqueleto en ese golpe fue suficiente como para que el suelo debajo de Naoto se resquebrajara así como la obligo a tocar el suelo con una de sus rodillas.

-pe-pesado, no recordaba que fuera tan pesada- exclamo Naoto ejerciendo más fuerza para empujar la Katana del esqueleto hacia arriba, sacándolo de balance.

Fue el turno de Akeno de atacar, enrollando uno de los látigos en la pierna del esqueleto jalándolo hacia atrás sus fuerzas haciendo que el gran ser callera de espaldas.

-aun no acabo- Akeno comenzó a girar el látigo libre, este empezó a resplandecer en amarillo, electrificándose.

SASH

Estando electrificado, Akeno dio un ratigado al cuerpo del esqueleto, impactando en el pecho de la armadura.

La sala donde peleaban se ilumino con gran intensidad en un color amarillo, la armadura del esqueleto se había chamuscado un poco, pero no había caído aun.

Agitando la gran Katana el esqueleto se libro del agarre sobre su pierna, haciendo retroceder a Akeno y Naoto.

Naoto tomo distancia dando un salto, apuntando al esqueleto con sus dos Katanas, lanzándose contra él.

-_**[Nitoryu: Taka Nami]**__(Estilo Con Dos Espadas: Ola De Halcón)_\- pasando como un rayo, Naoto se posiciono detrás del esqueleto.

FLIUSH

Una onda de aire muy potente azoto al esqueleto elevándolo hacia arriba volviéndolo presa fácil para Akeno.

-¡MI turno!- Akeno salto, en el aire comenzó a girar el látigo electrificado, imitando a un tornado el cual impacto de lleno en el peto de la armadura, comenzándola a romper.

El golpe provoco que el cuerpo del esqueleto callera hacia tierra a gran velocidad.

Naoto lo esperaba, colocándose en posición para desatar su próxima técnica de Kenjutsu, envainando nuevamente sus dos Katanas en sus sayas las cuales estaban sujetas a su cintura.

Pasando las Katanas para que cada una estuviera a cada lado, sujetando el mango de la Katana derecha con su mano izquierda y viceversa.

La mirada de Naoto se volvió mas aguda, viendo el cuerpo de esqueleto caer en cámara lenta.

-_**[Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon]**__(Estilo De Dos Espadas Desenvainar y Envainar: Puerta De La Vida Eterna)_-

SHIUSH

El cuerpo de el esqueleto fue picado a la mitad con armadura y todo, en una fracción de segundo Naoto había desenvainando sus Katanas, cortando al ser y envainando sus armas nuevamente.

El corte fue tan rápido y potente que se vio como Naoto desaparecía y aparecía unos metros más lejos, produciendo una estela color blanco por donde paso.

PAAM

Las dos mitades del esqueleto rompieron el piso al caer, luego la gran espada callo deformando el piso por su peso.

PUUF

Con ese sonido característico, la Katana se volvió una carta, al igual que el esqueleto (No siendo una carta de espacio restringido).

Cansada por usar esa técnica, Naoto camino hasta la carta y la recogió.

-…al fin… Padre… recupere tu espada…- conmovida, derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad, Naoto saco su **Book** guardando la carta.

Akeno sonrió contenta, no sabía el porqué pero suponía que esa espada era de gran valor sentimental para Naoto, un vinculo con su padre.

Cosa que hizo que la imagen de su padre llegara a su mente, aun cuando ella no quería recordarlo.

-humm… se que este es un momento muy sentimental y todo… ¡pero se olvidan de quien está evitando que esta puta puerta se cierre!- grito Issei ya empezando a cansarse de sostener la pesada puerta.

-oh, lo siento Ise-kun- dijo Akeno algo apenada por olvidarse de ese detalle –Naoto-san, nos tenemos que ir-

-tch, arruinaste el momento Ise- dijo Naoto algo molesta secándose las lagrimas que había soltado.

-¡para la próxima sostén tu la puerta y hablamos!- grito Issei molesto por el comentario de la chica.

Luego de que Akeno y Naoto pasaran por la puerta, issei ejerció fuerza para lanzar levemente la puerta hacia arriba, dándole tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por ella.

-hah…hah… los brazos me están matando…- dijo Issei tomando un respiro.

-acaso no eres hombre, deja de quejarte- dijo Naoto entre jadeos de cansancio.

Una vena de enojo fue claramente visible en la frente de issei.

-¡que dijiste!- exclamo Issei parándose de golpe olvidándose el cansancio.

-¡lo que escuchaste o estas sordo!- Naoto respondió, parándose nuevamente.

Ambos se miraban con rabia chocando las cabezas, no era como si se odiaran, pero en algunas ocasiones ambos solamente peleaban por tonterías.

-ya, ya, Ise-kun, Naoto-san, dejen de pelear- dijo Akeno evitando que ambos pasaran de discusión a una pelea.

-HUMP- ambos miraron para otro lado con total disgusto.

Akeno pensaba que eran como dos niños pequeños peleando, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de cansancio por ser la única que se comportaba como alguien de su "Edad".

Luego de unos minutos ellos salieron de la cueva.

-Akeno-san, Naoto, ustedes regresen al campamento, en este paseíto gastamos muchas cartas **Spell**, me dirigiré a Masadora para comprar algunas mas-

-podemos acompañarte- dijo Akeno.

-no será necesario, simplemente iré a comprar unas cartas, además de algunos suministros y regresare al campamento- dijo Issei tranquilamente.

-bueno, cuídate- Akeno saco su **Book**, tomando una carta de el –**Return On Antokiba**-

Cubriéndose con una luz amarillenta, Akeno y Naoto salieron disparadas hacia el horizonte como un cometa, dirigiéndose de regreso a la ciudad de Antokiba para de ahí dirigirse a su campamento base.

Una vez que issei vio con sus ojos que ambas se habían ido.

-COF, COF, COF- Issei empezó a toser con fuerza, cayendo de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con la mano –…maldición…- Issei miro su mano, esta estaba manchada de sangre, así como hilos bajaban por la comisura de su boca.

-esto es… lo pero…-

* * *

One Piece Opening 11 Share The World

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rias y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You And Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le paso al instante cuando Isabela le compro mas ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel The Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rias entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share The Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share The Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share The One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rias y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rias y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por ultimo Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienzan a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rias, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah.._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y corto quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Campamento Base-**_

Unas horas más tarde, issei había regresado trayendo consigo varias cartas Spell que fueron repartidas entre los tres, así como suministros.

-tenemos 74 cartas de espacios restringidas y 40 de ranuras libres, debemos asegurarnos de dejar 5 ranuras libres cada uno en caso de emergencia- dijo Issei acomodando su **Book**.

-supongo que nos falta poco para tenerlas todas, pero… lo más probable es que tengamos que enfrentarnos a Tsezugera si queremos las cartas que el pose- dijo Naoto seria.

Además de issei estaban otros dos grupos que estaban cerca de completar todas las cartas, el grupo de tsezugera y... Los Bombers.

-lo más probable es que ellos estén…- dijo Akeno, su voz demostraba que estaba molesta.

Unos días atrás, uno de los que iniciaron el juego con ellos apareció en su campamento, este les revelo que el sacerdote del grupo de Mike los engaño, siendo él el Bomber, el cual mato a todos los demás robándose sus cartas.

-ese maldito, si hubiéramos ido con él es probable que nunca la hubiéramos visto venir hasta que fuera muy tarde- Issei apretó los puños con furia.

-si ellos están recolectando las cartas restantes, es probable que vengan a por nosotros ya que tengo la Katana de mi padre, o no si es que ya la tienen- dijo Naoto lista para pelear si alguien trataba de llevarse la Katana.

-con el trabajito que tuvimos que pasar para conseguirla, no pienso dejar que nos la quiten- exclamo Issei –pero debes estar feliz, no Naoto, ahora tienes la espada de tu padre de regreso así podrás entregársela-

-…-

-¿Naoto-san?-

-lo cierto es… que mi padre murió años atrás, esta Katana es el ultimo recuerdo que me queda de él- dijo Naoto con un semblante triste.

En ese momento issei quería golpearse por no haberse dado cuenta antes, terminando haciendo una pregunta que abrió viejas heridas.

-aunque llamarlo padre sería un error, el no es mi padre biológico… pero fue quien me cuido y salvo cuando era una niña- dijo Naoto mirando al cielo con un semblante melancólico.

-no tienes que contarnos si es difícil para ti Naoto- Issei sabía que habían cosas que eran muy difíciles de decir aun a las personas más cercanas a ti, la perdida de algún familiar es algo duro.

-no… ustedes me han ayudado mucho… además que es extraño… pero me siento muy a gusto con ustedes- dijo Naoto.

-… cuéntanos tu historia Naoto-san-

-mi padre biológico al parecer era un yakuza muy temido, alguien despiadado que se había hecho de muchos enemigos, para ese entonces solo tenía 4 años así que no sabía nada sobre lo que en verdad hacia mi padre-

Naoto siguió relatando sobre su pasado, cosa que no había dicho a nadie pero por razones que no comprendía podía sentir plena confianza en ellos dos.

-un día mi familia se fue de viaje a una isla privada en el pacifico, mi padre no sabía que era una trampa de uno de sus enemigos, ellos nos esperaron en la isla, aparecieron de repente y mataron a todos- Naoto se quito la bufanda y desabotono su camisa enseñando una cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho.

A diferencia de la de Issei, esta parecía haber sido hecha con un objeto filoso.

-ellos mataron a mi padre y mi madre, yo estaba agonizando, en ese momento mi "Padre" apareció, al principio no sabía quién era el, solo lo vi como un hombre muy viejo, días más tarde me desperté en una pequeña choza en la isla-

Akeno eh issei escuchaban con atención la historia de Naoto.

(ella ha pasado por mucho) pensaron Issei y Akeno.

-el me curo y me dio un lugar donde vivir cuando lo había perdido todo, el era algo terco y despistado… pero con el tiempo lo vi como una figura paterna, aun mas que mi propio padre, los años pasaron, el me enseño a pelear con la espada, el aun para su edad se movía con gran agilidad, el me enseño todo lo que el sabia en el arte del Santoryu-

-¿Santoryu?, hablas sobre dominar tres espadas- Issei se preguntaba cómo es que una persona peleaba usando tres espadas usando solo sus dos brazos.

-hace 2 años… el perdió la pelea contra el tiempo, el ya era muy viejo después de todo- Naoto no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al recordarlo –no supe cómo o cuando pero su Katana se había perdido, pase estos años buscándola hasta que el destino me trajo aquí-

-has pasado por mucho Naoto-chan- Akeno abrazo a la chica reconfortándola.

Naoto no supo el porqué, pero no pudo evitar llorar como una niña pequeña dejando salir todos sus sentimientos.

Akeno reconforto a Naoto hasta que esta se tranquilizara, Issei quien vio eso no pudo evitar sentirse algo identificado con Naoto… porque el también había perdido a alguien de su familia que fue muy importante para él, casi como un "Hermano".

-el aniversario es en unos días…-

* * *

Esa noche luego de que cenaran, Issei, Akeno y Naoto recibieron una llamada.

PIN PON

"Otro jugador quiere contactarse con usted" la voz de la chica que aparecía en la habitación de inicio sono desde el **Book** de Issei.

Issei acepto la llamada, preguntándose sobre quien lo buscaba.

"yo, Soy Kazsule, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podríamos vernos en persona?" quien llamo era un hombre que Issei y Akeno conocieron en su primer día en el juego, el trato de robar algunas cartas al par, pero al ver que no ganaría se fue sin formar problemas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Issei.

"algunas personas se acercan a terminar el juego"

-¿eh?- esa noticia los asombro, alguien estaba por acabar el juego.

"es un equipo de tres personas, su líder es Oboro"

Oboro, el nombre del Monje que era el responsable de los asesinatos del Bomber.

* * *

Después de eso, issei, Akeno y Naoto fueron al punto de reunión que Kazsule les indico, una vez ahí estaba el, sus compañeros de equipo así como otros grupos más.

-Gracias por venir, lo aprecio, como les eh dicho por medio del **Contacto** el grupo de Oboro está por terminar el juego, acabo de revisar el Ranking y en estos momentos tienen… 96 cartas, tenemos que encontrar una manera de detenerlos-

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Akeno levanto la mano.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo se comprueba el Ranking?-

-bueno…-

-¿no sabes cómo hacerlo?- quien hablo fue una mujer de otro equipo, de cabello marrón y corto vestida con un pantalón blanco, camisa azul y botas, de rostro normal y pechos por encima del promedio –si respondemos preguntas idiotas estaremos aquí hasta el amanecer-

-vamos no seas tan cruel- dijo Kazsule –estamos aquí para intercambiar información-

-ellos podrían tener información- dijo uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kazsule.

-eso es imposible, estos chicos son aficionados que ni siquiera conocen como utilizar la tienda de comercio- volvió a hablar la mujer.

El comentario molesto a Issei, Akeno y Naoto, era como si esa mujer los mirara por encima solo por ser los más jóvenes.

-en la tienda de comercio hay un Ranking que enumera a los Players y el total de cartas restringidas, si pagas una cuota puedes saber el numero de las tarjetas- explico Kazsule.

-pero el obtener el nombre de un Player de la calificación está prohibido, **Contacto **o **Fluoroscopia **son usadas para ello, pero solo funciona si los conoces- agrego la mujer -¿se sienten más inteligentes ahora chicos?-

GRRR

Issei estaba gruñendo de enfado, el que fuera pechugona no evitaba que issei la mirara con rabia.

-en otras palabras, si sabemos sobre los miembros de un equipo, podemos determinar cuántas cartas tienen- dijo el compañero de Kazsule.

-y el equipo de Oboro es el único al que le faltan las numero #0, #2, #9 y #75- completo Kazsule.

(75…) issei y Akeno se miraron, ellos tenían una de las cartas que les faltaba.

-hay teorías solidas que dice que la N°0 aparece solamente cuando tienes las otras 99, por lo que solo necesita 3, nos ponemos a encontrar uno estas cartas antes que ellos y monopolizarlas, para evitar que termine el juego- dijo Kazsule como líder de esta reunión.

-tiene que haber algo mas, podríamos usar hechizos **Speed**\- dio su idea la mujer.

-ellos tienen un **collar del paladín**, así que **Levy **es el único hechizo que funciona, solo **Levy** puede bloquear condiciones antes que se cumplan-

-también se puede tomar la carta por la fuerza- dijo la mujer

-estarías dispuesta a liderar el ataque, no sabemos de que son capases- dijo otro de los miembros en la reunión.

-la mejor opción es buscar una carta y monopolizarla, supongo que nadie tiene objeción, entonces vamos al grano, necesito de la cooperación de todos- dijo Kazsule.

-estoy a favor de este plan, pero tengo serios problemas con estos miembros- dijo la mujer.

-vamos Asta, eh seguido tus condiciones, todos tienen más de cincuenta cartas, cada grupo trabajo para ello-

-también dije que tenían que ser personas que puedan contribuir, no veo que estos chicos aporten en algo-

-puedo decir que tu eres la que no colabora en nada- dijo Akeno.

-tienes una gran bocaza niñita, entonces muéstrame una prueba de que puedas ser útil-

-tenemos una de las cartas que necesitan- dijo Akeno.

El silencio le indico que aun había desconfianza.

-¿aun no estás satisfecha?-

-no, eso es suficiente-

-entonces muéstranos, de que eres útil tu- dijo Akeno, una batalla verbal había iniciado entre ellas dos.

-tenemos 70 cartas de espacios restringidos, ¿Cuántas tienen ustedes?-

-73, ganamos en eso-

La discusión entre ambas se había acalorado mucho en cosa de minutos, casi parecía que ambas iba a agarrarse de los pelos pero no paso más de una discusión.

Luego de un rato donde se dio información y de elegir que la mejor opción sería conseguir una carta de las que faltaban ya que monopolizar la número 75 sería muy difícil, ellos fueron en búsqueda de la carta N°2 la cual no había sido obtenida por ningún equipo.

Con un rumbo fijo el grupo de 15 personas se dirigieron hacia donde estaría la carta, la ciudad de Soufrabi.

* * *

La ciudad de Soufrabi era la más grande en el juego, imitando a una ciudad pesquera que poseía un faro propio.

Luego de unos minutos dieron con alguien que les daría información, una vendedora de pescados junto al puerto.

-los piratas gobiernan esta ciudad… hay una leyenda sobre una caverna submarina llamada "la gruta del dios del mar" localizada en algún lugar de esta zona, cerca de la ribera se encuentra la entrada a la misma, hace unos años, después de haber oído hablar de la caverna y de su legendario tesoro, quince piratas llegaron a esta ciudad, Razor y los catorce demonios-

La historia continuo hasta cierto punto, la vendedora prometí que contaría mas si se encargaban de derrotar a Razor y sus 14 demonios.

-cuando los visitamos antes no pudimos encontrar una sola pista- dijo uno de los del grupo.

-puede que se deba a que somos 15- dijo una chica del grupo –Razor y sus 14 demonios, es probable que este Evento no se desbloqueara hasta que tuviéramos a 15 personas en nuestra **Party**-

Tras descubrir que por usar la carta **Acampar** para llegar a la ciudad lo cual registraba que se habían cumplido los requisitos para desbloquear la misión, todos se dirigieron al lugar donde se hallaban Razor y sus demonios.

Una vieja taberna que fue tomada por su grupo.

Dentro de la caverna los esperaban cuatro personas las cuelas bebían como si no hubiera mañana.

Al notar a el grupo de personas en la puerta uno de ellos hablo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Reservamos este lugar por toda la noche- dijo un hombre gordo de piel morena y de al menos 2 metros de altura –piérdanse-

-estamos aquí para hablar- quien hablo fue Kazsule como líder del Party -¿podrían abandonar esta ciudad?-

Al escuchar esas palabras, esos cuatro comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

-ha pasado mucho desde que oí esas palabras- dijo otro de los cuatro sujetos, sus compañeros seguían riendo sin parar.

El gordo quien estaba sentado en el suelo se paro, arrojando por el piso alcohol y encendiendo un mechero, formando un aro de fuego con el dentro.

-no hay necesidad de hablar, usen la fuerza para hacernos marchar, no importa cuántos de ustedes me ataquen, si pueden sacarme fuera de este círculo los llevare ante nuestro jefe-

Uno de los del grupo dio un paso al frente como primer retador, aumentando su masa muscular y arremetiendo contra el gordo.

BAAM

Pero este no fue capaz de sacarlo del circulo, en cambio el gordo paso sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de este, aprisionándolo y caminando lo suficiente para que las piernas del retador fueran alcanzadas por las llamas.

-HAAAAAAA, ¡DETENTE! Perdí… ¡ahora déjame ir!-

El gordo se deleitaba con el sufrimiento que le causaba.

BAAM

Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no vio que Issei se lanzo contra él, impactando una patada voladora en su rostro lanzándolo fuera del circulo, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes, mientras que issei caía dentro de este.

-listo, yo gano- dijo Issei con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ma-Maldito mocoso!- el gordo saco su cabeza del muro, varias venas de enfado se notaban en su rostro, lanzándose contra issei quien lo esperaba para pelear.

BAAM

Otra patada voladora contra el gordo, salvo que ahora fue uno de los hombres que estaban con él quien le dio la patada.

-¿huh?- ese repentino acto dejo confundidos a todos.

-tú hiciste las reglas… no te alteres- reclamo el hombre con una vena de enfado en la frente por la tontería que hizo su compañero.

-si… fue… mi error- el gordo se disculpo.

-vengan conmigo, los llevare ante el jefe-

Ellos fueron llevados fuera del bar, hasta llegar a una mansión a las afueras del pueblo, sobre un risco.

Una vez dentro fueron dirigidos hacia un salón especial, uno que contaba con varios equipos deportivos.

Dentro habían más personas las cuales se acondicionaban para diferentes deportes.

-jefe, tenemos visitas-

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- dijo un hombre alto y musculoso como un atleta, de cabello corto y puntiagudo color negro, de cara cuadra con ojos cerrados, vestido con ropas deportivas, una camisa blanca, pantalones cortos color rojo.

-ellos vienen a echarnos del pueblo-

-¿echarnos?... oh…- el hombre bajo las pesas con las que entrenaba, encarando al grupo de 15 –tengamos una competencia entonces, si ustedes ganan entonces nos iremos de la isla, sin embargo nosotros elegiremos las competencias, ¿Qué les parece?-

-¿Qué pasa si nosotros perdemos?- pregunto uno del grupo.

-nada, solo tendrán que irse-

-muy bien, hagámoslo- dicto Kazsule.

-bien, el tema serán los deportes, cada uno de mis chicos los desafiara a un encuentro en un deporte, una victoria por persona, el primer lado en obtener 8 victorias gana-

El primer encuentro fue en boxeo.

La pelea parecía a favor del grupo donde estaba issei, pero ese no era el caso, su rival solo fingía recibir golpes, para conectar un potente uppercut que dejo a su contrincante K.O.

(Esto no sirve, con estas personas no alcanzaremos las 8 victorias) pensó Issei luego de ver a su equipo.

-Ice-kun, Naoto-chan, vengan tengo un plan- los llamo Akeno a los dos, separándose del grupo Akeno les conto su estrategia.

Después de eso fue un encuentro de dominadas de futbol, Naoto paso a ser la retadora, perdiendo intencionalmente al iniciar el partido.

-bien, me toca, ¿quieres la revancha grandote?- exclamo Issei con burla.

-¡por supuesto mocoso!- el gordo molesto paso a enfrentar a issei en un combate de sumo.

El gordo hecho una furia se lanzo sobre issei, pero el solo dio un salto fuera del ring.

-perdón, creo que me salí del ring- dijo Issei fingiendo sentirse mal por perder.

Razor se dio cuenta sobre cual eran las intenciones de issei y su pequeño grupo.

* * *

Luego de un rato Razor y su grupo gano los 8 encuentros, sacando a los demás del lugar.

Una vez en el exterior.

-cuando vieron que no podían ganar con este grupo, ¿decidieron perder a propósito y así reunir algo de información, eh?- exclamo uno de los del grupo.

-pero una vez que el grupo pierde no pueden volver a intentarlo- dijo Kazsule.

El grupo se separo, viendo que sería imposible para Oboro reunir 15 personas para ser capases de optar por esta carta, lograron cumplir con uno de los objetivos.

Cada uno se fue por su lado, quedando solo Issei, Akeno, Naoto y un hombre de nombre Goreinu que era el único sin un grupo.

Luego de pensar con claridad y dándose cuenta de que aun si conseguían la carta los riesgos de perderlas con los mismos miembros del grupo era altos.

-y bien, necesitamos 4 personas más para poder ganar el desafío, pero el total debería ser 11, ¿tienen a alguien en mente que nos pueda ayudar?- pregunto Goreinu.

-uhm… conseguir a quien nos ayude no será fácil, podríamos simplemente conseguir a gente común para tener a los 15, pero al faltarnos 4- dijo Akeno pensativa, no había alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar el desafío.

-AH, ya sé, porque no lo llamamos a "El"- exclamo Issei sacando su **Book **buscando entre la lista de personas que había conocido –aquí esta, el nos ayudara-

* * *

Luego de llamar a esa persona, issei junto a los demás se fueron a Antokiba donde "El" los esperaba.

-ahí está- issei reconoció a alguien de la multitud -¡Oye Caito!- grito issei.

La persona en cuestión era un chico de la edad de issei, de rasgos faciales orientales como él, constitución ligeramente fornida para alguien de su edad, cabello corto color negro vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-ha pasado tiempo, Ice- el joven e Issei estrecharon las manos.

Para resumir, en los primeros días, en Antokiba se realizo una Battle Royal para ganar ciertas cartas, donde la final fue entre issei y Caito, una batalla de grandes proporciones donde issei gano solo porque en el último momento el piso donde estaba Caito cedió.

-hola, Caito-kun-

-Lisolet-san, ha pasado algo de tiempo, compañeros suyos supongo- dijo Caito señalando a Naoto y Goreinu -¿Para qué me necesitan?-

-bueno, la cosa esta en…- Issei paso los siguientes 10 minutos explicándole todo lo sucedido y de que era indispensable su ayuda.

-entiendo la situación, cuenten conmigo, después de todo solo vine a esta isla porque me contaron que era divertida, además de que ya me encargue de los asuntos pendientes que tenia- exclamo el chico.

-bien, con eso somos 5, solo nos faltan otros 10…-

-¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a tsezugera?- dijo Naoto –su grupo es el más cercano a acabar el juego, no creo que se oponga a la posibilidad de ganar la carta-

-contactemos con él, ¿alguien lo tiene registrado?- pregunto Issei.

-yo lo tengo, pero me falta la carta de **Contacto**\- dijo Caito.

Luego de que issei le diera la carta, caito se comunico con tsezugera diciéndole sobre reunirse, luego de hablar en persona lograron ponerse de acuerdo y formaron un grupo de 9, el resto se pudo llenar con gente que quería irse del juego pero no podían por si mismo.

* * *

El sexto día por la noche el grupo de issei con los demás se reunieron para enfrentarse a Razor nuevamente.

Esta vez fue completamente diferente a la vez pasada, con la ayuda del grupo de tsezugera ganaron los partidos de Boxeo, Bolos y baloncesto teniendo una puntuación de 3 victorias 0 derrotas.

-jeje, interesante- exclamo Razor al ver que ahora si era un encuentro –ustedes olvídense de sus encuentros, yo me encargare de ahora en adelante-

-entendido- los demás hombres del grupo de Razor afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¡no me jodas!- el único que objeto por eso fue el gordo de la vez pasada –ya me canse de seguir tus estúpidas ordenes, hare las cosas a mi manera a partir de ahora, ¡vamos a pelear afuera mocoso!-

-¿Afuera? ¿acaso crees que eso es un ring de sumo?- dijo Issei burlón.

-ya me canse de juegos, ¿Quieres que te mate aquí y ahora?-

-eso es una clara infracción al contrato- hablo Razor -¿acaso quieres volver a la cárcel, Bopobo?-

-¡Me importa una mierda eso! ¡Ya me canse de jugar este estúpido Juego!- grito Bopobo -¿alguien más está conmigo? Si nos unimos podemos aplastar a este bastardo- grito Bopobo viendo a sus "Compañeros"

-¡podemos hacernos de un barco y salir de esta isla!- tan concentrado estaba en sus gritos que no vio cuando Razor le lanzo una esfera color rojo.

BAAM

Esta impacto en la cara de Bopobo, luego la cabeza exploto en pedazo.

-serás castigado por romper el Tabu, ¿acaso no se los advertí?-

Los hombre de Razor estaban en pánico, al igual que los extras del grupo de issei.

(no dudo en matarlo, ¿acaso hablar sobre la verdad de esta isla es prohibido? Espera… si él sabe la verdad… ¿no lo hace a él un GM?) Pensó Issei.

Akeno había llegado a la misma conclusión, puede que se toparan con algo más importante, si tenían un GM ahí mismo podían preguntar sobre la persona afiliada a la Khaos Brigade.

-muy bien, yo seré el siguiente- Razor dio un paso al frente –ahora, será un encuentro de 8 contra 8, de Dodgeball- rodeándose de un aura purpura, 7 figuras con forma humana emergieron del suelo detrás de Razor –elijan a sus 8 participantes, yo ya tengo a los míos-

La puntuación seria que el equipo ganador se llevaría 8 victorias.

Pero había un pequeño problema, debido a que tres personas del grupo de tsezugera habían participado con anterioridad no se les permitía seguir en el juego, lo cual indicaba que tendrían que usar a alguien de las reservas, pero con lo sucedido hace poco todos escaparon dejándolos con solo 6 para el partido.

-no se preocupen, si él puede- Goreinu comenzó a cubrirse con un aura celeste, desde el suelo dos gorilas emergieron –yo también puedo ¿No?-

-no hay problema, el usar seres de invocación está permitido- exclamo Razor.

Todos se movieron a una cancha de Dodgeball que había en la mansión.

-ahora les explicare las reglas, el juego empieza con un jugador fuera y los otros siete dentro, el primer equipo que se quede sin jugadores pierde, cualquier jugador en el campo de juego que sea golpeado por una pelota pierde y tiene que salir del campo, sin embargo puede traer a un jugador de afuera del campo diciendo "Regreso" solo una vez, y si el Balón cae fuera del campo de juego, sin ningún jugador, el equipo contario se queda con el balón, ahora lo importante…las reglas con respecto a los golpes tienen un efecto amortiguador-

Razor explico que si el jugador A era golpeado por la pelota y esta rebotaba dándole al jugador B y luego tocaba el suelo ambos jugadores eran sacados, pero si esta golpeaba al Jugador A pero el Jugador B la atrapaba el jugador A estaba a salvo.

También explico que en caso de que la bola revotase y diera contra un oponente rival, solo el rival era sacado, pero si el rival atrapaba la bola el jugador A era sacado.

Una cosa más, si un jugador fuera lanzaba el balón y este golpeaba a un rival, el rival era sacado.

El partido estaba por iniciar, los jugadores fuera eran uno de los muñecos de Razor y uno de los gorilas de Goreinu, Issei al frente encarando a otro de los muñecos.

PIII

El árbitro dio el pitado inicial, lanzando la bola alto.

Issei salto con fuerza, golpeando el balón y lanzándoselo a Goreinu el cual la atrapo.

-suenas bastante confiado ¡aquí va un pequeño saludo entonces!- Goreinu lanzo la pelota con fuerza, golpeando al muñeco con el numero 4 sacándolo del juego.

-buen tiro- exclamo Issei chocando los cinco.

Luego de otro tiro perfecto donde lograron sacar a uno más, las cosas parecían ir bien… o al menos eso creían.

-bien, es hora de tomárselo enserio- exclamo Razor.

-veamos si puedes decir lo mismo ahora- Goreinu lanzo el balón contra Razor, este había sido imbuido con energía siendo más potente.

BLAM

-¡!- asombrado Goreinu vio como Razor detuvo su tiro atrapando la bola con una sola mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

-buen tiro, ahora es mi turno-

FLUSH

Aun estando separados por algunos metros, Razor disparo la pelota con gran fuerza, haciendo que la bola estuviera por impactar a su objetivo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Goreinu Blanco!- sintiendo su vida peligrar, Goreinu intercambio de lugar con el gorila color blanco.

BAAM

PLASH

La pelota impacto en la cara del gorila, destruyendo su cabeza por lo fuerte que era el tiro, rebotando la bola la cual Razor atrapo.

-buen revote- Razor volteo para ver a un jadeante Goreinu –ya veo, así que eres capaz de cambiar de lugar con tus vestías-

En ese momento issei supo que estaban en un aprieto, el casi morir había dejado a Goreinu en mal estado, por lo que no sería capaz de seguir a pesar de que el que terminara fuera del juego fuera el gorila blanco.

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse peor, Razor y sus muñecos comenzaron a pasar la bola a gran velocidad dejando a Issei y los demás encerrados.

-¡tsezugera, detrás de ti!- grito Issei para advertirle, pero fue muy tarde.

BAAM

La bola impacto de lleno en la espalda de tsezugera, rompiendo varias costillas.

Akeno logro recuperar el balón.

(pesado, ¿Cómo es que?)

Tsezugera estaba herido, por lo que no podía continuar en el juego.

Las cosas empezaban a pintar mal para issei y los demás.

-Ice, tengo un plan, denme la bola- exclamo Caito con un plan en mente.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto issei en posición, dándole el balón a Caito.

-¡esto!- Caito lanzo el balón con mucha fuerza, este impacto de lleno contra uno de los muñecos, antes de que el resto pudiera atrapar el balón, este se regreso a la mano de Caito.

-¿Cómo?- Naoto pregunto.

-usando un poco de aura puedo atrapar la bola, como si estuviera amarrada a mi mano, al ser mi aura no es ilegal- la pelota se encontraba cubierta por un aura blanquecina -¿verdad réferi?-

-el usar aura está permitido, por lo cual no hay problema-

El partido dio otro giro, al usar la habilidad de caito pudieron eliminar a otros dos.

(hum.. los número no podrán aguantar) pensó Razor.

Cuando caito lanzo la bola para sacar a esos dos números, ocurrió algo que no esperaban.

Ambos muñecos se fusionaron formando uno más grande con el numero 13 en su pecho, este atrapo la pelota con facilidad.

-es fuerte- Caito corto la línea que unía a la pelota.

-¡Oye arbitro! ¡¿eso siquiera es legal?!- le grito issei al árbitro.

-está permitido, ya que ambos muñecos forman parte del poder de Razor, será prohibido si el número supera a los jugadores actuales-

Ahora era nuevamente el turno de Razor de tener el balón.

-veamos…- Razor miro directamente a Issei -¡de que son capases!- lanzando la pelota con fuerza y aumentada con el aura de Razor, esta voló como una bala contra issei.

-_**[Armor]**__(Armadura)_\- Issei cruzo sus brazos frente a su rostro en el instante en que vio la pelota ir contra él.

RRRR

La potencia de ese disparo arrastro a issei, hasta que sus piernas las cuales no estaban reforzadas cedieron lanzándolo hacia atrás, revotando en el piso y incrustándose en la pared.

En cambio la bola atravesó el techo producto del rebote.

-¡Ice/Kun!- gritaron Akeno y Naoto corriendo hacia el castaño.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Naoto.

-estoy perfecto- exclamo issei parándose nuevamente como si nada, salvo que su frente sangraba a montones.

-¡no lo estas!- exclamo Akeno.

-use mis llamas lilas para reforzar mis brazos, pero mis piernas no aguantaron la presión, es fuerte, ridículamente fuerte, sin embargo…- Issei apretó los puños con ¿emoción? –¡la próxima vez la atrapare!-

-uhmp, debido a que la bola nunca toco el suelo- comenzó ha hablar el árbitro mirando el agujero en el techo –el juego se reanuda con los mismos jugadores y el equipo de Ice con el control del balón, pero como el techo es una extensión del juego Ice queda fuera-

-sigan ustedes, puedo usar el Back para regresar- exclamo issei.

-cura tu herida primero, bobo- exclamo Naoto.

* * *

Con la persuasión de Akeno, issei estaría unos momentos fuera del partido, solamente hasta que quedaran solo dos personas del equipo.

Ya de regreso al juego, Naoto le pasó el balón a Goreinu quien estaba fuera, no era ilegal esa jugada.

Pero Goreinu retrocedió unos pasos, cosa que confundió a Naoto.

-soy el tipo de persona rencorosa, ¡momento de la revancha Razor!- Goreinu se preparo para lanzar el balón.

En ese momento el gorila negro se cubrió con un aura celeste, apareciendo en el lado del campo de Razor, luego el gorila y Razor cambiaron de lugar.

BAAM

La bola impacto de lleno en la cara de Razor.

(así que puede cambiar la del negro por cualquiera, ¡Buen golpe!) pensó Razor.

Razor iba a quedar fuera, obligándolo a usar Back si quería regresar al partido, cosa que pondría en ventaja al equipo de Issei.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, antes de que el balón tocara el suelo, el muñeco más grande agarro a otro, lanzándolo para que este atrapara el balón, lanzando la pelota de regreso la cual el grande atrapo y golpeo a Goreinu con él.

-¡Oye! ¡que fue eso!- exclamo Naoto molesta por lo que acababa de hacer Razor.

Goreinu estaba fuera del juego por lo cual no había razón para atacarlo con la bola.

-bueno, no es contra las reglas pasar la bola al oponente, además de que los golpes en la cara están permitidos, como veras yo mismo fui golpeado, pero si el balón hubiera tocado el suelo estaría afuera-

El gorila negro de Goreinu despareció, indicando que su habilidad solo funcionaba si él estaba consciente.

-si el despierta el gorila negro puede ir directamente dentro de la cancha, pero dudo que eso pase- exclamo Razor.

Luego de un examen a Goreinu era claro que el no despertaría en un buen rato, además de que estaría tan dañado que no podría usar su habilidad nuevamente.

Todo se decidiría en un tres para tres, Razor y sus dos únicos muñecos contra, Akeno, Naoto y Caito.

Todo indicaba que las cosas estaban a favor de Razor.

-bueno, entonces- Razor se preparo para lanzar el balón.

Akeno, Naoto y Caito se prepararon.

-¿Quién será, el siguiente?- dando una pequeña corrida Razor lanzo un potente cañonazo.

El blanco fue… Akeno.

(¿Yo? ¿Qué hago? No es imposible que pueda atraparla, tengo que esquivar) Akeno se hizo a la derecha para evitar el golpe.

FLUSH

La pelota de la nada dio un giro hacia la izquierda, rozando estomago de Akeno.

(¿Hizo un giro brusco?) pensó Akeno.

La pelota iba contra Naoto y Caito.

Naoto se echó para atrás a tiempo esquivándolo, en cambio Caito se doblo hacia atrás para evitar la pelota.

CATCH

Uno de los muñecos se había movido rápido para atrapar la pelota en caso de que lo esquivaran, lanzándola ahora contra la cara de Caito.

-¡Caito-kun!-

BLAM

A tiempo Caito paro el balón cubriendo sus manos con esa aura blanca, la potencia de la pelota lo arrastro un poco hacia atrás, sangre salía de su ceja y nariz.

(ese sujeto nos atrapo, fingió que iba tras de mí cuando su plan era sacara a Naoto-chan y Caito-kun a la vez… si me hubiera movido hacia la izquierda) la perturbadora imagen de su cabeza volando por los aires invadió la mente de Akeno.

-¡La participante Naoto esta fuera!, por favor salga- dijo el réferi.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

-¿acaso no lo esquivo?- exclamo uno de los hombres de tsezugera.

-… fue mi error…- dijo Naoto, levantando su bufanda, esta estaba cortada –eso significa que las ropas cuentan como una extensión de tu cuerpo-

Ahora solo quedaban Akeno y caito.

-¡Back!- Grito issei.

-el jugador Ice ha usado Back, regresa al juego-

Issei entraba a la cancha nuevamente, pasando de lado a Naoto.

-¡!- Naoto pudo sentirlo claramente, Issei estaba molesto, al punto que su aura lila comenzaba a volverse claramente visible.

Issei estaba molesto porque Razor por poco mata a Akeno, ella era su "Amiga" y cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que para él sus amigos y las personas cercanas a él eran lo más importante, jamás perdonaría a alguien que lastimara a sus camaradas.

Una vez dentro de la cancha de juego.

-parece que tienes un plan en mente- dijo Caito al ver la mirada determinada de issei.

-si… pero necesito de tu ayuda- Issei miro directamente a Akeno –por favor ponte en ese lugar- Issei señalo al extremo donde dividían las dos mitades de la cancha.

Akeno hizo lo que issei le pidió, poniéndose en ese lugar y sosteniendo la pelota frente a ella.

Issei se coloco en posición, reuniendo su llama lila en su brazo derecho.

(ya entiendo) Akeno comprendió que es lo que quería hacer issei.

El aumento de aura había sorprendido a todos.

-_**[Nana Ren Kugi Punch]**__(Siete Golpes De Clavos)_-

BAAM

La pelota salido disparada a gran potencia, casi prendiéndose en fuego, impactando contra el muñeco mas grande.

Este trato de parar la pelota con sus manos, pero el poder en ese golpe se duplico empujándolo hacia atrás, así siguió hasta que el poder del golpe aumento 7 veces lanzando al grandulón fuera de la cancha de juego.

-oh- Razor quedo asombrado.

El asombro paso a Naoto y los demás.

Akeno se vio complacida por ese golpe, pero noto algo.

-el numero 13 está fuera, si sostienes el balón mientras estas en una zona ilegal estas descalificado- dijo el réferi –el juego se reanuda con el control de la pelota en manos del equipo de Ice-

Los hombres de tsezugera aclamaban a issei, pero este no se veía contento para nada.

(esto no es suficiente, para derrotarlo a él necesito más poder)

* * *

El juego iba a proseguir, desde el otro lado de la cancha Naoto le lanzo el balón a Akeno, esta la atrapo, al hacerlo su gesto cambio un poco.

-Vamos, Ice-kun, ¡dale un buen golpe a Razor!- exclamo Akeno volviendo a la posición de antes.

(Akeno-san…) issei lo había notado –si-

Razor se veía complacido, quería ver de que era capaz Issei.

(para vencerlo necesito más poder, mucho más poder)

Issei regulo su respiración, concentrando mas y mas llamas lilas, estas cubrieron su cuerpo, estallando en una llamarada de poder que hizo estremecer el lugar.

Razor miro con alegría esto.

-será mejor que lo evites, ese tonto no se mide al momento de hacer algo- exclamo Naoto detrás de Razor.

-debes estar bromeando- respondió el, cubriendo su cuerpo con aura también.

El aura de issei se alzaba por encima de él.

(reúnelo en un solo punto, concentra todo el poder en un solo lugar y detónalo con la fuerza de una explosión) el aura comenzó a concentrase en su brazo derecho.

BLAM

El lugar vibro con fuerza, el poder de issei causaba un mini terremoto.

Akeno se preparo para lo que vendría.

-Haaaa…. ¡toma esto Razor! _**[Hachi Ren Kugi Punch]**__(Ocho Golpes De Clavos)_-

BAAAAAAAM

La pelota salió disparada a gran potencia, imitando a un cometa arrasando con el piso de la cancha a su paso.

(¡es perfecto! ¡no hay forma de que lo detenga!) pensó Akeno.

La respuesta de Razor fue… concentrar su aura en sus brazos y piernas.

El balón impacto en los brazos de Razor, haciendo la maniobra de Recibir.

Siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por la potencia del disparo, pero logro que la bola saliera disparada hacia arriba.

(el utilizo su propio cuerpo para reducir el poder) pensó Caito analizando a fondo lo sucedido.

Ahora las cosas daban otro giro, el balón había perdido la fuerza con la que se lanzo, quedando suspendida por encima de la mitad de Razor.

SLAA

Pero la pelota fue jalada de regreso al campo de issei.

-lo siento pero no te daré el balón- dijo Caito capturando la pelota con su habilidad.

-según las reglas Razor queda fuera- informo el réferi.

Razor uso Back para entrar al instante.

Ahora las cosas iban a favor de Issei siendo un tres contra dos, pero para el ojo experto ese no era el caso.

La mano derecha de Caito estaba en mal estado por atrapar el balón antes por lo que no podía lanzar.

Issei gasta mucha energía para lanzar esos cañonazos, otro mas y su brazo llegaría al límite también.

Y Akeno.

-puedo, aun puedo seguir Ice-kun- exclamo Akeno, sus manos estaban hinchadas por el daño, la pieza de [Reina] le daba el poder de las otras, pero el poder que issei ponía en ese golpe apenas si era capaz de contenerse, de haber sido Koneko o alguien más experimentado en pelea mano a mano podría aguantar sin recibir daño, pero.

-Akeno-san… confió en ti de ser Caito o Naoto no podría poner toda mi fuerza, pero te conozco, se de lo que eres capaz, es por eso que juntos derrotemos a Razor- exclamo Issei.

Akeno no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ahí estaba eso que issei tenía que había cautivado su corazón.

Naoto miro feliz lo cercano que eran Issei y Akeno aun si no conocía todo los detalles, en parte sabia que llevarse bien con Issei era algo fácil.

-caito, dame la pelota- exclamo Naoto.

Naoto lanzaría la bola para reanudar el juego, colocándose del lado de Razor al momento de lanzar.

-¡Honestamente no soy buena para lanzar!- Naoto lanzo la pelota, esta se curveo dándole en el pie al único muñeco que quedaba del lado de Razor –ahora estamos a mano-

La pelota reboto instantáneamente en el piso sacando al muñeco, indicando que caería al lado de Issei, pero en el último momento el muñeco pateo la pelota lanzándola sobre el lado de Razor de nuevo.

-ahora solo queda…- Caito.

-¡Razor!- Issei.

-primero habrá que recuperar el balón-

-tengo una idea, algo descabellada… pero puede funcionar- exclamo Issei.

Ellos tres formaron un circulo para que issei explicara el plan.

-estamos en apuros, no veo otro método- dijo Issei.

-funcionara, esto segura-

-solo si todos ponemos de nuestra parte-

Los tres se prepararon.

Chasquido

Razor chasqueo los dedos, los muñecos que se mantenían fuera desaparecieron quedando solo el réferi.

Un aura morada oscura cubría por completo el cuerpo de Razor, esta era densa y muy poderosa.

(hizo que todo su poder que había dispersado volviera a él, el próximo tiro será con todas sus fuerzas) pensó Caito analíticamente.

Razor movió todo el aura hacia la pelota.

-no pensé que tendría que usar esto ha pasado tiempo…. ¡desde que me sentí tan bien!- exclamo Razor lanzando la pelota hacia arriba.

Un Remate, Razor haría un remate.

Por su parte issei y compañía habían tomado una rara posición, issei al frente con sus manos al frente, Akeno pegando su espalda con issei, mientras que Caito estaba por detrás de Akeno, con sus manos junto a las de issei.

-¡esto será un duelo para decidir al ganador!- Razor golpeo el balón.

BAAAM

Issei sujeto el balón, el poder de ese tiro los empezaba a arrastrar a los tres, cada uno tenía un papel que cumplir en estos momentos.

Issei atraparía el balón.

Caito lo contendría con su poder.

¡Y Akeno los mantendrían firmes!

Una batalla de voluntades para parar el balón, cada uno dando todo de si para salir victoriosos.

Una estela de humo se levanto producto de la fricción de los zapatos y el suelo.

Cuando esta se disipo.

-¡eso es! ¡lo detuvieron!- Grito Naoto.

-¡BIEN HECHO!- Vitoreaban los hombres de tsezugera.

Ahora era el turno de Issei para usar su poder nuevamente, Razor sabía que este sería el último, ya que si lograba parar el tiro podría lanzar el balón antes de que Issei y los demás volvieran a tomar esa rara posición para detener el tiro.

Akeno sujeto el balón con sus manos, el dolor que sentía en ellas era indescriptible, pero no era momento, debían ganar, debían conseguir todas las cartas para darles un alto a la Khaos Brigada y a sus contrapartes malignas.

(debo reunir más poder) issei se cubrió con un aura lila nuevamente (mas, mas, MUCHO MAS)

BOOOM

Issei estallo en un aura lila dorada que ilumino todo el lugar, inconscientemente había sacado parte de su verdadero poder.

Razor, tsezugera y Naoto estaban impresionados por ese poder.

Caito en cambio agudizo su mirada memorizando el poder de Issei.

(¿Qué es ese poder? Supera con creses lo usado antes…) fueron los pensamientos de Razor.

Issei enfoco a Razor, sus ojos brillaron en dorado.

(es un monstruo) pensó Razor dando una sonrisa salvaje.

-Akeno-san, Iré con todo-

-estoy lista, dale fuerte-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Issei concentro toda su aura en su puño derecho, el aura imitaba a un remolino en su puño, girando a gran velocidad -¡prueba esto! ¡DARE TODO EN ESTE GOLPE! _**[Ju Ren Kugi Punch]**__(Diez Golpes De Clavos)_-

BAAAM

La pelota salió disparada con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que no estallara en pedazos.

A gran velocidad se acercaba a Razor, ganando mas empuje con cada instante.

(es más poderosa de lo que había anticipado ¡no podre atraparlo! ¡sin embargo el impulso me sacara del campo de juego!, esquivarla o atraparla no es una opción, así que solo me queda) pensó Razor tomando la posición de Recibir de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Lo intentara recibir de nuevo?-

-¡tonto, eso permitirá a Caito atraparla de nuevo!- exclamaron los hombres de tsezugera desde fuera.

* * *

-yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Razor, mirando como la pelota estaba a segundos de impactar -¡eso depende de!- Razor llevo el aura a sus brazos.

BAAM

Razor comenzó a ejercer fuerza para no salir disparado por el tiro.

-¡en que dirección la lances!- Razor devolvió el balón, lanzándolo de regreso hacia Issei a gran velocidad.

La pelota iba contra issei, el golpe había hecho que issei quedara des-balanceado, no podría esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡ESQUIVALO!- gritaron tsezugera y su Grupo.

-¡ISE/KUN!- Akeno y Naoto.

Justo en el momento en que la pelota iba a darle a issei, los ojos de issei se pusieron vacios, cayendo al suelo inconsciente evitando el golpe.

Issei había gastado demasiada energía de golpe quedando exhausto al punto del desmayo.

Al esquivarlo estaba claro, seria la victoria de Issei.

-aun no- Caito se puso frente a la pelota, extendiendo una red de aura blanca entre sus manos –deseabas una victoria completa, ¿verdad? **Issei**-

GLIIIN

La pelota paso por la red de energía, esta se estiro como si fura goma hasta quedar muy atrás.

Caito ejerció presión, regresando la pelota contra Razor.

-interesante, ¿ahora estamos compitiendo?- la pelota volvió a golpear los brazos de Razor, este se preparo para devolverla -¡ahora todo se reduce a la resistencia!-

-¡!-

En ese preciso instante Razor lo noto.

(¿está pegada?)

-esta red tiene las propiedades del caucho y el pegamento- informo Caito.

Razor fue jalado hacia atrás hasta que paso la línea.

-¡Razor está fuera de la línea al atrapar el balón! ¡por lo tanto queda fuera del juego! ¡lo cual convierte al equipo de Ice en los ganadores!-

La celebración se desato, issei y los demás habían ganado.

-¿eh? Que…- issei se levantaba recién al escuchar esos gritos -¿Qué paso?-

-ganamos, Caito-kun se encargo de eso- dijo Akeno.

-ya veo, buena Caito-

-ah.. ni lo menciones- exclamo Caito cayendo de espaldas –estoy cansado-

* * *

Luego de eso, Naoto se encargo de vendar las manos de Akeno mientras issei hablaba con Razor, el había aceptado irse de la ciudad.

-¿están buscando a Nadiel?- dijo Razor asombrado de que Issei supiera el nombre de otro de los GMS del juego.

-si, vinimos a esta isla para hablar de algo de suma importancia con el- dijo issei mintiendo.

-hum… me temo que no sé donde esta, solo cuando el juego se complete es que se pueden reunir todos los GM, lamento no serte de ayuda-

-ya… veo… gracias de todos modos- dijo Issei desanimado al no poder hallar información sobre su objetivo.

* * *

Ahora que Razor se había ido, issei y su grupo fueron con la mujer que les había dicho sobre el tesoro, luego fueron al faro que se veía a lo lejos.

Ella reveló que no había un tesoro, al observar el amanecer de ese día ella se volvió la carta que buscaban.

La carta numero 02 Mini Litoral.

Usando la carta clonar, issei hizo dos copias, una para tsezugera y la otra para Goreinu, issei se quedo con la original.

-¿te vas?- le dijo Issei a Caito.

-se, ya he hecho lo que debía en esta isla, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en el mundo Real, supongo que es el adiós- dijo Caito estrechando las manos con Issei.

El camino se separaba para ambos, lazos de amistan formadas por un juego raro por así decírselo.

Issei, Akeno y Naoto se fueron de ese lugar con la carta acampar, sabiendo que pronto se les acabaría el tiempo y tendrían que pelear contra Oboro y su grupo.

BAAM

En ese momento, cuando issei y los demás se habían ido, dos figuras encapuchadas llegaron donde Caito estaba.

Ambas figuras vestían con una túnica que les cubría todo el cuerpo, lo único notorio es que una llevaba una máscara en forma de cuervo y el otro en forma de golondrina.

-¿terminaste de divertirte?- pregunto la figura con la máscara de cuervo, su vos era la de una mujer.

-mientras tu hacías del vago nosotras tuvimos que hacernos cargo de los cabos sueltos- dijo la de la máscara de golondrina.

-perdón perdón, simplemente me divirtió todo esto-

-ese chico… ¿era el Sekiryuttei?- dijo la mujer de la máscara de cuervo.

-si-

-es fuerte, ¿Por qué hiciste grupo con él?- dijo la golondrina.

-ya saben el dicho, ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca, pude saber algo de él con todo esto-

-tus acciones siempre son descabelladas… Cao Cao- exclamo la mujer de la máscara de cuervo.

La verdadera identidad de Caito era Cao Cao, líder de la facción de los Héroes de la Khaos Brigade.

-¿se encargaron de matarlo?- pregunto Cao Cao

-por quien nos tomas, el trabajo esta echó, ya no podrá decirle nada a nadie- dijo la de la máscara de golondrina.

-bien, será mejor que nos vallamos, a esta isla le quedan pocos días- dijo Cao Cao.

Cuando se marchaban la luz del sol ilumino los huecos de los ojos de la mujer de la máscara de cuervo, dejando ver unos ojos rojos con tres patrones negros.

* * *

Hunter X Hunter (2011) ending 3 Reason.

**_Bokura Ni Donna Sekai Ga Michi Naki Michi No Sekai Ni Matteru_**

Se ven a Issei y Akeno en la zona de inicio de Green Island mirando al horizonte.

**_Koe Naki Koe Kono Mama Doko Ni Mo todokazu Ni Kiete yuko No_**

Ahora se ve a Naoto al lado derecho de issei y Akeno.

**_(Wa Surenai) Kinou No Kioko (Kasenai) Kyou No Koukai Mo_**

Ahora se ven a Issei, Akeno y Naoto en un restaurante de la ciudad de Antokiba.

**_(Nagesute) Gomushara Ni Ashita O Mezazsu_**

Ahora se ven a ellos tres caminando por la ciudad de Masadora, con Issei revisando su **Bock**

**_Asahi Ni terasareta Kisu Warai Atte_**

Ahora se ve a ellos descansando en el campamento en la cantera, Akeno y Naoto durmiendo en la tienda y issei afuera al lado de la fogata.

**_Owaru Koto Nai tabi O tsuzukeyou_**

Se ve a issei bajando por una cuerda de rapel, seguido por Naoto y Akeno.

**_Mukai Kaze to Shittei Nagara Soderemo Susumu Ryuu Ga Aru Dakara tomo yo Oiteku_**

La escena ahora pasa a Naoto con sus dos Katanas en mano, A Akeno detrás de ella con unos látigos y a Issei con su puño cubierto por un aura lila.

**_Tame Dake Ni Ikiru No Wa Mada Hayai Darou_**

Se ve el libro, las cartas, un balón y un estuche con el logo de Green Island.

**_Mini tsuketa Mono Kakaekonda Mono tebanashita toki Hajimaru Nani Ka Umaku Ikiteku Reship O_**

Se ve una imagen en primer plano de Issei, Akeno y Naoto, cada uno con un fondo de color diferente.

**_Yaburi Sutete Kanjiru REASON_**

Se ve las Katanas de Naoto, el látigo de Akeno y el puño de Issei.

**_Sou Bokura No yarikate De_**

Por último se ven a issei y Akeno de regreso en la residencia Hyoudou.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Listo, Capitulo completado.

Espero que les guste, a los amantes de Hunter X Hunter se les debe de hacer algo raro el ver un combo de esta arca con los personajes de DxD

Como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, el "padre" de Naoto era Roronoa Zoro, así como lo que se ve en el final.

Sin más me despido, Bay.


	23. El Fin De Green Island

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

_**Diálogos:**_

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capítulo veintitrés _**[**__**El Fin De Green Island: Una Caótica Batalla**__**]**_

* * *

_**-Green Island-**_

* * *

Greend Island es de por si un lugar misterioso, una isla inhóspita a la cual solo un puñado muy reducido de personas han tenido el privilegio de pisar.

Incluso los Game Máster del juego no son una excepción a la regla, el simple hecho de ser los cabecillas de esta isla no los hacía superiores, es mas el líder de este pequeño grupo tuvo la suerte de hallar esta isla misteriosa la cual no se ubica en ningún mapa.

La isla de por sí ya era un misterio, las criaturas extrañas que la habitan las cuales fueron sometidas para formar parte del juego.

Las ruinas olvidadas que se hallaban en la isla.

Todo en Greend Island era un misterio sumamente complejo de resolver.

Y parte de ese misterio se debelaría justo aquí y ahora, todas gracias a que un joven se encargaría de encontrar el mayor secreto de la isla la cual se encontraban en los cimientos propios de esta.

CRAK

GRASH

El sonido de metal rompiéndose y de carne siendo cortada hizo eco.

En lo más profundo de la isla, en medio de un piso de piedra fundida y rodeados por un mar de lava dos oponentes acaban dieron su último golpe.

La culminación de una feroz batalla.

* * *

_**One Piece Opening 11: Share the World**_

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made  
I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey**_

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One Dream**_

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

_**Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World**_

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

_**Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki**_

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

_**Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki**_

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

_**Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini**_

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

_**Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah**_

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

_**Share the Music Itsudatte  
Share the One Dream Shinjiatte  
Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide  
Share the One World Now**_

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

_**Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda**_

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

_**Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…**_

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World**_

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

_**Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue  
Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style  
Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor  
Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah**_

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

_**Share the Music Tookutatte**_

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

_**Share the One Dream Tsutaeatte**_

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

_**Share The Good Times Souwaratte**_

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

_**Share The One World Now**_

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

_**Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda  
Ima Koso Koeteyuku**_

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah...**_

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

_**Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda  
Mousuguni Todokukara**_

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

_**I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…**_

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

_**Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music  
Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!**_

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Campamento Base-**_

* * *

Era la mañana del último día en que Issei y Akeno podían estar en Greend Island sin revelar que no eran humanos sino demonios.

Su misión estaba casi completada, habían logrado reunir casi todas las cartas utilizadas en el juego, restándoles solo unas pocas para así completarlo y poder habar en persona con uno de los Game Máster del juego el cual tiene conexiones con la Khaos Brigade y así poder darles un alto a las Darks antes de que entren en contacto con la brigada.

Pero ahora vendría la parte complicada.

Para poder reunir todas las cartas del juego, antes ellos tendrán que enfrentarse contra otro grupo al cual les restan pocas cartas para culminar.

-Debemos de estar alerta, no sabemos cuándo atacaran- dijo Issei serio sentado sobre una piedra al lado del campamento.

-estamos en una ligera desventaja- dijo Naoto igual de seria, al lado de campamento, recostada sobre una pared rocosa –no tenemos casi nada de información del grupo de Oboro, solo sabemos que el pude hacer explotar las cosas con solo tocarlas, no sabemos de que son capas sus otros compañeros de equipo-

-es un hecho que vienen con las claras intenciones de matarnos- dijo Akeno igual de seria.

–según las reglas, las cartas que tenemos almacenadas en nuestros respectivos **Book **desaparecerían si llegásemos a ser asesinados fuera del juego, dentro la situación es otra, mientras no hayan pasado cinco minutos desde nuestra muerte ellos podrán llevarse los datos guardados nuestros anillos-

-¡maldición!…- exclamo Issei golpeando la roca sobre la que estaba sentado con su puño izquierdo –si solo pudiera usar mi poder… así como estamos nos pondríamos en desventaja al ir a pelear contra ellos-

-… no se qué tan fuerte seas usando tu verdadero "poder"- dijo Naoto seria mirando a los ojos a Issei –pero tenemos que apegarnos a lo que podemos hacer en estos momentos-

La situación no hubiera sido tan dura para ellos en otras condiciones, pero ahora ese no era el caso ya que tenían a dos miembros heridos.

Las manos de Akeno habían sido seriamente lastimadas por intentar retener los cañonazos de Issei durante el partido de quemados, al punto de quedar inflamadas, incluso al usar magia sanadora sobre ella misma no pudo curarlas al completo.

Por su parte Issei también se hallaba herido, el sobrepasar los límites de la cantidad de _**[Ren Kugi Punch]**__ (Puños De Clavos)_ que podía dar habían dejado su brazo derecho casi inutilizable, con un largo descanso podría recuperarse, pero era un tiempo el cual no tenían.

La única al cien por ciento para combatir era Naoto.

-tenemos que idear una estrategia, de lo contrario nos derrotaran- dijo Issei parándose –sabemos hasta los momentos que el grupo de Oboro está conformado por él y otras dos personas más-

-también sabemos que Oboro posee una rara habilidad que le permite hacer explotar todo lo que entra en contacto con sus manos al igual que es capaz de dejar "Bombas Remotas" en aquellos a los que toca- dijo Naoto ayudando a Akeno a cambiarse las vendas de las manos.

-por lo cual un combatiente de cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el- dijo Akeno –lo más sensato sería que yo peleara contra él-

-no, puede que sea lo más sensato pero en tu estado Oboro podría aprovecharse- dijo Issei serio -…-

-¿tienes algo en mente?- pregunto Naoto al ver la cara pensativa de Issei.

-creo, pero para ello es necesario cumplir algunas condiciones, esperen un momento aquí- dijo Issei para después darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar saltando de roca en roca.

Akeno y Naoto se habían quedado solas en el campamento a la espera de que el castaño/rubio regresara.

-me pregunto, ¿que habrá pasado por su cabeza?- exclamo Naoto –por alguna razón su expresión pareció aligerase un poco, el siempre tenía una expresión muy seria al hablar-

-es entendible- dijo Akeno con un semblante triste –en estos momentos Ise-kun está pasando por unos momentos difíciles-

-¿momentos difíciles?- repitió Naoto confundida -¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estén tan interesados por hablar con ese GM?-

-…si…es una historia larga y difícil de explicar…- dijo Akeno mirando a la morena de cabellos cortos –lamento decir que en nuestra situación no puedo contártelo, Naoto-chan-

Akeno hubiera preferido contarle todo al respecto a Naoto, incluso pensaba que Issei tampoco se opondría en que ella conociera la verdad, pero sin saber si era monitoreada o no ella prefirió mantener su verdadera identidad aun sin revelar.

-¿es algo difícil de contar?- pregunto ella sin saber si molestaba o no a la "Rubia" por hacer la pregunta.

-de hecho lo es, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí Naoto-chan-

-entiendo, no preguntare más sobre el tema-

-gracias-

Las dos féminas dejaron ese asunto hasta ahí.

Luego de al menos una hora después Issei regreso, dando a conocer el plan que se la había ingeniado en lo que había salido.

-solo diré esto al escuchar tu plan, o eres temerario, o idiota…tal vez ambas- dijo Naoto.

-puede que sea cierto lo que dices, pero es el mejor plan que tenemos hasta ahora, ¿alguna objeción a este plan?-

-no, aun si es riesgoso es un buen plan- dijo Akeno.

-un plan demente pero un buen plan- dijo Naoto levantando los pulgares.

-el sarcasmo no era necesario gracias- dijo Issei.

Las bases del plan estaban listas y repasadas para cada uno, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Ise-kun- llamo Akeno.

-¿hum? ¿Qué sucede Akeno-san?-

-no lo había mencionado antes, ¿pero tu cabello no está algo largo?-

-iba a comentarlo antes pero no se me presento la oportunidad- dijo ahora Naoto.

-ahora que lo mencionan- Issei se llevo la mano a la cabeza, pasando por su cabello notando que como ambas mencionaron, el volumen de su cabello había aumentado más de la cuenta.

-supongo que se deberá a mi metabolismo, creo que Ddraig menciono algo sobre que eso me pasaría al cambiar a un Dragón Slayer puro-

-"¿Dragón Slayer?" ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Naoto curiosa por ese término desconocido para ella.

-tomara tiempo explicarlo- los oídos agudos de Issei escucharon algo – ¡y tal parece que es tiempo el que no tenemos! - exclamo el parándose de golpe y mirando hacia arriba.

Akeno y Naoto lo imitaron y de golpe se pararon para ver en la misma dirección.

Los tres vieron como una masa de energía amarillenta se dirigía a una gran velocidad a su misma posición.

-parece que es momento de iniciar- dijo Issei serio.

BAAM

Con un estruendo, tres nuevas figuras se hacían presentes en esa cantera rocosa, Oboro junto a otros dos hombres, su equipo el cual eran llamados los Boomers.

El líder Oboro era un hombre de estatura regular, de tez ligeramente pálida, de cabello grisáceo y rizado vestido con un los atuendos propios de un monje budista de colores blanco y negro. (N/A: el mismo Oboro de Gintama.)

El otro era un hombre de piel ligeramente bronceada, de cabello negro y corto, su ojo izquierdo tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba desde su frente y terminaba en su mejilla, su atuendo consistía en un traje de negro con una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y guantes del mismo color.

El último era un hombre de cabellos anaranjados/rojizos alborotados, con un rosto cuadrado con ojos cerrados como Razor, su atuendo consistía en una camisa purpura de mangas largas, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros.

-así que ustedes son los que obtuvieron la carta N°02 _Mini Litorial_\- exclamo Oboro centrando su atención en los tres jóvenes.

-s-si, ¿a que vinieron?- exclamo Issei con una voz nerviosa (inicia el plan)

Issei miro a Akeno y Naoto, ambas asintieron con la cabeza disimuladamente para no levantar sospecha alguna.

-aremos esto lo más simple posible, denos las cartas N°02 y 75- exclamo el hombre de traje, sacando unos antejos para sol de su saco y poniéndoselos.

-¡No!- exclamo Naoto en voz alta -¡nosotros ganamos esas cartas justamente!-

(Eso es Naoto, tenemos que hacerlos pensar que somos unos chicos indefensos) pensó Issei observando a la morena -¡es cierto! ¡Váyanse!- grito él.

La respuesta de Issei y su grupo no pusieron nada contentos a los Boombers, una malicia y sed de sangre sumamente intensa comenzó a despedirse de ellos.

Esto solo puso en alerta a Issei y a los demás preparados para pasar a la siguiente fase del plan.

-lo repetiremos por una última vez- exclamo Oboro –**entréguennos las cartas de una vez**\- la fría y despiadada voz del hombre era suficiente como para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

Issei, Akeno y Naoto lograron percibir que había algo muy peligroso en ese hombre.

Pero no era tiempo, era hora de seguir el plan.

-¡entonces tendrán que atraparnos primero! **Book**\- exclamo Issei dando un salto hacia atrás para ganar espacio -¡_**Acampar On: Masadora**_!-

FLUSH

Issei, Akeno y Naoto fueron cubiertos por una luz amarillenta la cual los transporto hacia otro punto de la isla.

-tch, así que quieren jugar al gato y el ratón- dijo el pelirrojo molesto por lo sucedido.

-a por ellos- Oboro saco su propio **Book **– _**¡Acampar On: Ice!**_-

FLUSH

El grupo de Oboro inicio la persecución, una batalla en diferentes flancos acaba de iniciar.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

* * *

Mientras tanto Rías, Sona, Xenovia y Azazel se encontraban en una discusión.

-hah ya casi de una semana en que no sé nada de Ise o de Akeno- exclamo Rías aburrida en sala de estar de la casa Hyoudou –si alguien me contara él porque Ise desaprecio de la noche a la mañana-

-oye, a mi no me mires con esa cara, todo esto fue idea del chico… y a Akeno no pude detenerla- dijo el caído como invitado en la casa, sentado en uno de los sillones –no te preocupes por él, lo más seguro es que mañana mismo este aquí causando sus tan típicos problemas-

-sería una gran ayuda el que nos contaras exactamente ¿Qué? está haciendo Issei-kun, Azazel-sensei- dijo otra de las residentes de la casa y prometida de Issei Sona Sitri.

-y vuelvo a repetir mis palabras, no es algo que yo tenga el derecho de decir, si el mocoso decide contarlo sería lo mejor- dijo Azazel -¿Por cierto?, ¿Cómo estas Koneko y Ravel?-

-Ravel está pasando por un momento difícil- dijo Rías triste por la rubia –aunque odio a Raiser, la pérdida de un familiar siempre es dura-

-¿y Koneko?-

-su caso es complicado, el ver lo que paso a su versión de este mundo la asusto…- Rías se molesto ligeramente –no las perdonare por lo que le hicieron a Koneko, a todos los de mi mundo- apretando los puños.

Todos los residentes de la casa compartían el sentimiento de que debían parar a las versiones oscuras de Rías, Akeno y Koneko, pero el que Issei actuara por su cuenta y no pidiera ayuda les molestaba.

-aun no entiendo porque Ise no pidió nuestra ayuda- dijo Xenovia ligeramente molesta con el castaño/rubio – ¡a caso cree que no podre con este problema!-

-diría que es lo contrario, Xenovia- dijo Rías seria mirando a la peli azul.

Tras la aparición de las Darks la relación entre la peli azul y las chicas se había aligerado un poco.

-¿a qué te refieres Buchou?- pregunto ella llamando a la pelirroja por su rango del club.

-puede que Ise esté haciendo todo esto por la rabia que tiene contra nuestras versiones oscuras…pero en tu caso creo que es algo diferente al nuestro-

-¿Por qué es diferente?-

-eres su novia, cuando paso lo de Shalba Issei entro en el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ cegado por la furia y desesperación por perderte, creo que Issei tiene miedo de incluirte en algo tan peligroso como esto, porque sabe que nuestras contrapartes se centraran en ti al ser la que mas lazos tienen con el de entre todas-

-¿eso crees?- dijo ella confundida -¡pero soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma!-

-niña- Azazel comenzó a hablar –no es si se trata de que eres fuerte o no, el orgullo que los hombres tenemos por proteger a nuestras personas preciadas es muy fuerte, a veces al punto de segarnos perdiendo de vista aquello que queremos proteger, es tu… no es su labor hacerle saber a ese tonto sobre sus errores y hacerlo entrar en razón- dijo el mirando a las mujeres presentes reunidas.

Quienes compartían o todavía no una relación de afecto, confianza, amistas y cariño con Issei.

-tienes razón por una vez Azazel- dijo Rías algo más tranquila.

-oye, siempre tengo razón-

.

De golpe un pitido muy fuerte sonó por toda la ciudad, solo aquellos ligeramente relacionados con el mundo sobre-natural pudieron escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamo Rías tapándose los oídos.

Ese sonido tan agudo se volvió un gran inconveniente para todos los presentes en la casa.

-¿Viene del barco?- exclamo Azazel tapándose los oídos también.

Entonces paso.

Un círculo mágico de tamaño regular de color dorado apareció por debajo de todos los presentes en la residencia tele-transportándolos al interior de Ryutteimaru.

Confusos por lo sucedido nadie se preparo para lo siguiente.

El gigantesco barco volador formo un círculo mágico de tamaño gigante frente a él, introduciéndose en este y transportándose a otro lugar del planeta.

* * *

_**-Green Island-**_

* * *

El plan de Issei era simple, un plan que consistía en tres partes a seguir para que fuera un éxito.

La primera era que una vez Oboro y su grupo se presentaran frente a Issei con claras intensiones de robarles las cartas ellos fingieran nerviosismo o temor para que el grupo de Oboro los viera como unos chicos indefensos.

Una vez cumplido la primera parte del plan pasarían a la fase dos.

Esta consistía en iniciar una persecución, usando las cartas de _**Acampar**_ y _**Return**_ se desplazarían de un lugar a otro hasta que ellos y Oboro se quedaran sin las cartas mencionadas.

En estos momentos Issei junto a las chicas se encontraban rodeados por el grupo de Oboro, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-¡se acabo, ya no les quedan cartas así que ríndanse!- exclamo el pelirrojo casi gritando sus palabras.

-¡Me niego!- exclamo Issei listo para comenzar a correr hacia otra dirección.

Akeno y Naoto comenzaron a correr también, cada uno tomando un camino diferente.

-ustedes vallan por ellas, yo me encargo del chico- exclamo Oboro iniciando su persecución siguiendo al castaño.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, cada uno siguiendo a su propio objetivo.

El hombre de traje siguió a Naoto mientras que el pelirrojo a Akeno.

-¡detente de una vez cariño! ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles para ti!- exclamo el pelirrojo.

Akeno había logrado sacar algo de distancia al correr usando sus habilidades superiores como demonio, pero el hombre no se quedaba tan atrás demostrando que no era un humano cualquiera.

(Es momento de seguir con el plan) pensó Akeno levantando su mano la cual traía la sortija –**Book**-

PUFF

El libro de cartas apareció junto a Akeno, moviéndose al igual que ella, entonces Akeno saco una carta del libro.

-¿Qué planeas?- exclamo el hombre confundido por las acciones de Akeno.

PUFF

La carta que Akeno sostenía en sus manos brillo unos instantes para luego liberar un poco de humo.

-¿_**Metamorfosis**_?- exclamo él -¿Cuál es la verdadera forma de esa carta?-

La carta **Metamorfosis **permitía que un jugador pudiera convertir una carta en cualquier otra, pero la carta transformada no ganaba las habilidades de la nueva carta ni tampoco podía utilizarse para completar las cartas restringidas.

-_**Acampar On: Soufrabi**_\- exclamo Akeno levantando la carta.

-¿_**Acampar**_?- eso provoco aun más confusión en el hombre al ver cual carta era la que Akeno había mantenido oculta.

FLUSH

Tanto Akeno como el hombre fueron cubiertos por esa luz amarillenta tele-transportándolos hacia la cuidad de Soufrabi.

* * *

_**-**__**Soufrabi: Playa-**_

* * *

Una vez en la playa Akeno ya no necesito correr, la segunda parte del plan se había cumplido, separa a los Bombers.

-oye preciosa, ¿Qué tramas al traernos aquí?- exclamo el pelirrojo confiado de su victoria –te has puesto tu misma en un aprieto, hubieras tenido alguna oportunidad si te hubieras quedado con tus compañeros-

-¿eso crees?- exclamo Akeno dándole la espalda al pelirrojo, luego girándose y viéndolo con un rostro serio.

-oh, esa mirada me excita mucho, te propongo un trato: dame tus cartas y vuélvete mi mujer y yo te dejare vivir, ¿aceptas?- dijo el comiéndose con la mirada a Akeno.

-paso- fue la simple respuesta de Akeno despreciando al hombre –creo que me subestimas demasiado-

-no trates de hacerte la dura cariño, a leguas se nota lo débil que eres, además de que estas herida- el pelirrojo miro las manos vendadas de Akeno –acabemos esto de una vez-

El pelirrojo cambio su postura relajada a una de combate, lanzándose contra Akeno listo para acabar con ella de un solo golpe.

O eso era lo que el planeaba.

BAAAM

-¡GHAHA!-

Un pilar de piedra emergió por debajo del pelirrojo justo cuando se había lanzado contra Akeno.

El duro golpe lo había lanzado por los aires, lastimando todo su cuerpo hasta caer duramente contra el piso.

-nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, ¿acaso no conocías ese refrán?- dijo Akeno extendiendo hacia al frente sus manos.

Un círculo mágico color marrón apareció delante de ella, pero no era el único, otros 4 mas comenzaron a aparecer rodeándola.

-tch, eras una maga- exclamo el pelirrojo molesto incorporándose nuevamente tras recibir ese daño.

-no ganaras, te propongo un trato: ríndete, dame tus cartas y yo...dejare que conserves lo que te hace un hombre- Akeno hizo la forma de unas tijeras con sus dedos.

Ahora el pelirrojo sintió más peligro, cubriendo sus partes íntimas por puro instinto.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- luego de ese leve susto él se puso furioso -¡NO ME JODAS!- el nuevamente se lanzo contra Akeno.

Grave error.

BAAM

FLUSH

GLUP

SAZ

CHIRISH

En cosa de segundos el pelirrojo fue, golpeado por una pared de piedra, quemado por un torrente de llamas, ahogado por una gigantesca ola, mandado a volar por los aires y para rematar impactado por un rayo.

Ahora el ya hacia tirado en el suelo inconsciente, carbonizado pero aun vivo.

-debo decir que fue demasiado fácil, esperaba un reto algo mayor, ¿o será que sin saber me volví mas fuerte?- pensó Akeno dudosa de su propia fuerza.

Green Island además de todo lo que era también es un lugar donde uno puede aumentar su fuerza, pero eso es algo de lo que ellos nunca se dieron cuenta.

Era la primera victoria para el grupo de Issei, Akeno y Naoto, ahora con las cartas del pelirrojo el número de tarjetas restringidas del grupo aumentaba a 83 cartas restringidas.

* * *

_**-Antokiba: Plaza Central-**_

* * *

Naoto había elegido como lugar para su pelea la plaza central de Antokiba, aunque fue más debido a que su inexistente sentido de orientación la llevo justo a la plaza central de la ciudad.

Su oponente era el sujeto vestido con un traje negro.

Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijos separados por un espacio de tres metros el uno del otro.

-el que hayas elegido este lugar para tener nuestro combate me resulta confuso, ¿Qué planeas al traerme aquí?- exclamo el hombre de traje acomodando sus lentes.

-descuida, no planee nada al traerte aquí, simplemente fue una casualidad- exclamo Naoto sonando confiada –ahora veamos de que eres capaz Oji-san- Naoto desenfundo sus dos Katanas apuntando contra el trajeado.

El hombre por su parte no cambio su postura, pero su estado de humor si se vio afectado las provocaciones de Naoto.

-**No juegues con tu suerte, Mocosa**\- los ojos del hombre emanaban una sed de sangre muy fuerte al quitarse las gafas dejándolas caer al suelo para luego pisarlas.

El hizo un leve movimiento con su mano derecha.

ZASH

CRACK BOOM

El edificio al lado izquierdo de Naoto fue cortado en pedazos, derrumbándose sobre sus cimientos al no soportar su propio peso.

Ante lo sucedido los transeúntes inocentes que estaban cerca comenzaron a correr por sus vidas dejando la bulliciosa plaza completamente vacía.

Naoto se hallaba confundida ante lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Todo eso pasaba por su mente en estos momentos.

-te estarás preguntando "¿que acaba de pasar?", ¿verdad?- exclamo el trajeado con un tono de voz arrogante casi leyendo los pensamientos de la morena.

La expresión de Naoto cambio a una cara seria.

-no sé que acaba de pasar, pero solo se esto, el corte en la piedra es lizo, algo hecho por una cuchilla extremadamente filosa- al entrenar tantos años con la espada Naoto reconocía el corte -¿Dónde está tu espada?-

El hombre quedo ligeramente impresionado por lo fácil que ella reconoció el arma en cuestión.

-debo alabarte niña, tienes buen ojo- alago dando un paso al frente – ¡pero quizás no lo suficientemente agudo!-

El hombre se lanzo contra Naoto, esta preparo sus espadas para cortarlo.

CLANK

-¡!-

Naoto abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que no creía lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El hombre había parado los ataques de ambas espadas con sus manos, sujetando el filo de ambas sin esfuerzo y lo peor, sin sufrir daño alguno.

Naoto dio una patada apuntando al estomago del trajeado, este lo esquivo soltando las espadas y dando un leve salto hacia atrás.

-¡qué demonios fue lo que hiciste!- grito Naoto confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-no lo acabas de ver, las sujete, atrape tus espadas como si no fueran nada-

-eso es imposible, no hay forma de que las detuvieras con tus manos sin cortarte, esos guantes son simple tela, nada que puede bloquear el corte-

-tienes razón, no son más que simples guantes- el procedió a quitarse los guantes, revelando sus manos las cuales no tenían herida alguna –pero la cuestión reside en mis manos-

CLASH

Si Naoto no estaba ya muy confundida antes ahora lo estaría aun mas, las manos del trajeado sufrieron una transformación, la parte de abajo de sus palmas se habían vuelto filosas cuchillas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con tus manos?- exclamo ella -¿son cuchillas?-

-estas en lo correcto, mi cuerpo entero es de acero-

-¿huh?- dijo Naoto confundida.

A lo cual el trajeado empezó a explicar, pese a que nadie se lo pidió.

-años atrás encontré una rara fruta, tras comerla mi cuerpo entero cambio, se volvió de acero y me permitió crear afiladas navajas por todo mi cuerpo, podríamos decir que mi cuerpo entero es un arma asesina-

-no pedí que me contaras la historia de tu vida, viejo- exclamo Naoto aburrida por la historia, pero con aun más ganas por combatir contra el –ciertamente esto me parece perfecto-

-aun sabiendo que no podrás hacerme nada planeas seguir con ir contra mí, ¿no sería más fácil que simplemente te rindieras?- exclamo él con aires de grandeza –tus espadas no serán capaces de cortar mi cuerpo-

-eso lo dices tú, por años me eh entrenado en el arte de la espada, y esta será una gran prueba, veré si soy capaz de cortar el acero- exclamo Naoto emocionada por este desafío apuntando sus armas contra el trajeado –ahora ven Oji-san, ¡ayúdame a volverme más fuerte!-

Naoto fue la que se lanzo ahora contra él, apuntando sus armas para dar un corte descendente.

-es inútil mocosa- el cruzo sus manos para parar las armas.

CLAANK

El choque de las armas de Naoto y las manos cuchillas del trajeado provoco un gran estruendo que genero ráfagas de aire a su alrededor.

-¡Ghhhh!- Naoto ponía toda su fuerza en sus armas, esperando lograr cortar las manos cuchillas.

Muchas chispas volaban debido al choque de los metales.

Naoto retrocedió, dando un giro para hacer un corte lateral apuntando a las costillas.

CLANK

El trajeado transformo su brazo derecho en una hoja afilada, armando una defensa para parar el ataque de Naoto.

Al ver que su ataque fallo Naoto procedió con su siguiente ataque.

Una estocada frontal con la Katana de la mano derecha apuntando hacia el cuello.

CHIRISH

El trajeado dio un giro evitando el golpe, la Katana de Naoto paso por el brazo derecho disparando una lluvia de chispas hacia los lados.

Luego de esas leves maniobras de combate ambos se lanzaron contra su oponente.

CLANK

ZASH

CLANK

Agitando sus armas a gran velocidad y con una gran técnica, ambos prosiguieron con su combate, cortando y perforando todo lo que se hallaba en su camino y alrededores.

Arboles, edificios, casas, todo lo que una vez fue la plaza de la ciudad de Antokiba ahora no era más que escombros cortados desparramados por todas partes.

ZAS

Naoto recibió daño, una cortada sobre su ceja derecha.

Al recibir ese daño ella tomo distancia.

-demonios, no puedo penetrar su defensa, al parecer no fanfarroneaba al decir que su cuerpo era de acero- dijo Naoto hablando mas con ella misma que con alguien.

La sangre comenzaba a enrojecer su visión, pero si algo sabia era que no podía darse el lujo de perder de vista a su contrincante porque el más mínimo descuido podría ser su ruina.

-ya lo has visto y experimentado en carne propia, no ganaras- exclamo el trajeado en voz alta para romper como cristal los ánimos de Naoto por continuar.

Pero algo que él no sabía es que Naoto es una mujer terca, mientras más lo niegues.

-¡bien! ¡Ahora tengo más ganas de vencerte!- exclamo ella ahora con mas animo.

Ella volvió a enfundar sus dos Katanas, cambiándolas de lado teniendo cada una a sus costados, sujetando la Katana derecha con la mano izquierda y viceversa.

-¿Qué demonios planeas?- exclamo el trajeado ante lo que Naoto estaba haciendo.

Ella comenzó a regular su respiración, bajándola levemente a cada segundo, concentrándose al máximo para usar su siguiente técnica.

-_**[Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon]**__ (Estilo De Dos Espadas Desenvainar y envainar: Puerta A la Vida Eterna)_\- Naoto procedió a su ataque.

Presintiendo peligro el trajeado cambio su postura, formando una barrera con sus brazos.

SLUSH

ZAS

Todo a lo largo que Naoto avanzo fue cortado limpiamente dejando dos grandes marcas por todo el suelo.

Pero aun usando uno de los mejores ataques que ella tenía le fue imposible superar la defensa de acero del trajeado, solamente leves cortes en su ropa fueron lo que el ataque de Naoto genero.

-…hah…eres un bastardo duro…hah… ¿lo sabías?...- dijo Naoto con una respiración agitada.

-y tu una mocosa idiota que no sabe cuando rendirse- exclamo el trajeado sin algún indicio de agotamiento o al menos alguna herida leve.

Aunque no lo admitiera, Naoto comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

(Rayos, mis ataques no le afectan, además de que empiezo a cansarme, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos peleando en todo caso?) Pensaba ella limpiando la sangre en su rostro.

El trajeado comenzaba a aburrirse de esta pelea.

-¿no es momento para que te rindas?- el pregunto quitándose el saco del traje cortado, quedando con el pecho al descubierto –como veras, tu ataque no me ha hecho ni un rasguño-

-no era necesario que te quitaras la camisa para darme cuenta de que estas en perfecto estado gracias- dijo ella con claro disgusto –no me van los viejos, prefiero alguien de mi edad-

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- dijo confundido y molesto -¡es momento de acabar con este estúpido juego!-

El se lanzo contra Naoto a gran velocidad.

Naoto casi no tuvo tiempo de reacción para evitar ser partida por la mitad cundo el trajeado transformo la parte del frente de su pierna derecha en una cuchilla.

ZASH

El viento generado de esa patada corto los edificios aledaños por la mitad.

-¡dos pueden hacer lo mismo!- exclamo Naoto llevando su Katana derecha por detrás de su hombro en posición horizontal –_** [Nanajuni Pondo Ho]**__ (Cañón De 72 Libras)_\- Naoto movió su brazo hacia adelante liberando una ráfaga de aire comprimido cortante.

El trajeado volvió a usar la patada cuchilla para frenear el ataque de Naoto.

ZASH

PIUSH

El impacto de los poderosos ataques lanzo por los aires a ambos.

Naoto se estrello contra un edificio de tres plantas.

El trajeado contra una fuente del parque.

CRACK

El primero en reponerse fue el trajeado el cual salió de la fuente todo mojado, la fuente quedo rota lanzando agua como lluvia.

-maldita mocosa, así que aun tenias más trucos bajo la manga- exclamo el aun mas furioso que antes.

CRACK

Naoto salió del edificio con varias heridas cortantes por todo su cuerpo y ropas.

-soy toda una casa de sorpresas, será mejor que no me subestimes Oji-san- exclamo ella con un rostro desafiante empapado en sangre –sabes, me gustaba esta ropa-

La chaqueta negra de Naoto estaba cortada demasiado al punto de ser prácticamente basura.

-lamento oírlo, pero yo ya me canse de seguirte este jueguecito-

SUISH

Navajas filosas emergieron de los antebrazos del trajeado, estas comenzaron a girar rápidamente.

-rayos, ¿acaso eres una maldita excavadora?- dijo con burla Naoto pero sabiendo lo peligroso de esas navajas.

-no, **soy un asesino**\- la mirada del trajeado cambio, ahora la sed de sangre que despedía era muy intensa.

Esa abrumadora sed de sangre era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera y Naoto no era una excepción.

(O rayos, había pasado mucho desde que no sentía esta clase de miedo) pensó ella sudando frio.

Sus manos temblaban, el agarre en sus armas no era firme, si no mantenía su auto-control podría desmallarse.

-¡no pienso perder aquí!- grito ella motivándose a seguir.

-¡morirás por tu estupidez!- el no espero mas y se lanzo contra Naoto.

Naoto sabía que recibir ese golpe de lleno seria una muerte segura, por lo cual procedió a defender.

CLANK

CHIRRIN

Las Katanas de Naoto bloqueaban cada uno de los brazos taladro, ella usaba toda la fuerza física que poseía para mantenerlo a ralla.

CRACK

-¡!-

Lo peor que podía pasarle paso, grietas comenzaron a formarse en sus espadas.

(¡No aguantaran más!)

CRAK

Las espadas se rompieron en pedazos, dejando a Naoto completamente indefensa.

-¡Maldi...!-

-Es el fin- dijo él.

CRISH

ZAS

Ella recibió un doble golpe en el estomago que corto su carne, lanzándola hacia atrás hasta impactar contra un edificio de espaldas.

El daño era inmenso, un poco mas y esas cuchillas perforarían su estomago desparramando sus tripas.

-hah…hah…- ella aun respiraba, recostada sobre el muro sin poder moverse como quería.

TAP.

Los pasos acercándose a ella eran una mala señal.

-debo admitir que eres una mocosa resistente- exclamo el trajeado frente a una caída Naoto.

(…Muévete…) pensó ella con la cabeza abajo goteando sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

-pero es momento de acabar el juego- el transformo sus manos y brazos nuevamente en navajas.

(…Muévete…Muévete…)

-esto es un adiós, Ojou-chan- sin esperar el decidió acabar.

(MUEVETEEE)

-_**[Spar Break]**_-

ZASH

El edificio detrás de Naoto fue cortado en pedazos, ella también aun cuando su cuerpo se mantenía en una pieza.

-¡Gha!- Naoto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

CRACK

-espero que la muerte cure tu estupidez- el trajeado se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Naoto.

BLAAM

El edificio cedió, los pedazos de edificio comenzaron a caer sobre ella.

(Demonios, que día mas mierda) pensó ella viendo borroso como los pedazos de piedra estaban por caer, enterrándola.

Puede que haya sido por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo o puede que su mente quisiera recordar algo lindo antes de morir.

Pero en esos segundos antes de quedar atrapada en una tumba rocosa Naoto recordó parte de su infancia.

_**Flashback:**_

_Junto a una cascada, una pequeña de cabellos negros se entrenaba en el arte de las espadas para ser igual de fuerte que su padre._

_Su entrenamiento en si era duro, por los 6 años que había estado aquí ella había entrenado su cuerpo y resistencia siendo llevados al límite._

_-¡Naoto!- se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor -¡cuántas veces debo decirte que sostengas la espada de la mano izquierda con fuerza!-_

_Sentado sobre una gran piedra, con una Katana en sus manos como bastón, un hombre mayor instruía a su pupila, su espesa y larga barba lo hacía ver como todo un maestro._

_-¡la sujeto con fuerza!- reclamo ella -¡cortas esas rocas que caen por la cascada es difícil papa!-_

_El entrenamiento que el viejo le dio a la joven niña de 10 años era cortar piedras de diferentes tamaños las cuales caían por una gran cascada._

_Hacia habían estado por dos días seguidos, ella estaba alcanzando sus límites._

_-¡no me reproches niña!-_

_-entiendo, entiendo, dios a veces puedes ser una verdadera molestia- dijo ella en voz baja._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-_

_-nada- ella continuó con su entrenamiento por otras tres horas más hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más._

_-ha sido un buen calentamiento- exclamo el viejo –pero aun te falta mucho por mejorar-_

_-sabes… a veces… resultas molesto… papa-_

_-je, eres mi hija, así que es tu deber aguantarme- exclamo el golpeando el suelo con su Katana envainada._

_-si, si… oye papa-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-¿es cierto que cuando eras más joven formaste parte de una tripulación pirata?-_

_-hum…- el viejo comenzó a frotar su frondosa barba buscando en sus recuerdos._

_-¿y bien?- exclamo ella parándose nuevamente olvidando todo su cansancio, mirando al vejestorio con ojos emocionados._

_-…no me acuerdo-_

_BAAM_

_Ella callo de cara al suelo cómicamente._

_-¡sabía que era mentira! ¡Igual que era mentira sobre que podías cortar el diamante!-_

_-¡osas llamarme mentiroso!- exclamo el viejo eufórico._

_-¡si!-_

_-¡Pues te lo demostrare chamaca!- el hombre busco algo entre su yukata -¡aja!- el saco un gran diamante -¡lo encontré hace unos días!, pensaba usarlo para comprar comida pero como te atreviste a llamarme mentiroso te demostrare en tu cara lo que puedo hacer-_

_El lanzo el diamante hacia arriba con fuerza, cuando estaba por caer el desenvaino su Katana._

_-¡haaaaa!-_

_FLUSH_

_Fallo el golpe por un metro._

_-estas senil viejo, fallaste por mucho- dijo la pequeña._

_-¡SILENCIO!- exclamo._

_-vallamos a cambiar este diamante por algo de comer- ella recogió la gema del suelo –luego me probaras que no estás tan senil-_

_-ya verás mocosa, ¡te mostrare como cortó un diamante!-_

_-Hai, hai- Naoto no lo tomo como mucha importancia, pero esos momentos con su padre fueron lo mejor que pudo desear._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

BAAM

Las piedras cayeron estrepitosamente.

-fue una buena pelea niña- dijo el aun dándole la espalda a Naoto seguro de que ella había muerto al ser aplastada por las piedras –ahora me quedare con las cartas-

CRACK

-¿hum?- él se dio la vuelta.

-…-

Naoto se encontraba de pie, de alguna forma se las había arreglado para esquivar cada piedra que iba a aplastarla.

-¡¿Cómo esquivaste las piedras?!- exclamo el sudando frio, había algo diferente en Naoto y lo notaba.

-…- ella se mantuvo en silencio, levantando la mano que traía la sortija –**Book**-

PUFF

Naoto saco su libro, buscando una carta en específico.

-**Gain**\- al decir el conjuro la carta regreso a su forma original, una Katana de mango blanco con una saya del mismo color.

CLISH

Ella desenfundo la espada, viendo el filo de esta.

Un Katana que había pasado por un sinnúmero de batallas, una Katana que se había batido a duelo con una gran cantidad de espadachines, el arma del que la historia registro como el espadachín más fuerte del mundo.

-ahora tienes otra espada, gran cosa, aun así fue un golpe de suerte el que no murieras- exclamo él, su actitud tranquila se remplazo por una nerviosa.

-esta Katana le perteneció a mi padre- ella agito levemente la espada, cortando limpiamente una gran roca como si fuera mantequilla –todo mi esfuerzo y trabajo duro, todo lo que se, todo se lo debo a él-

-¿Qué demonios parloteas?- el transformo sus manos en navajas nuevamente al igual que sus pies.

-es momento de demostrar lo que él me enseño, ¡de seguir con su legado y volverme la espadachín más fuerte del mundo!- exclamo con fuerza ella envainando la espada nuevamente.

Ambos se prepararon para el golpe final.

-_**[Atomic Spurt]**_\- patinando con las navajas de sus pies él se desplazo a gran velocidad hacia Naoto.

Ella en cambio sujeto el mango de la Katana con su mano derecha.

-_**[Ittoryu Iai: Shishi SonSon]**__ (Estilo De Una Espada Desenvainar y Envainar: Canción Del León)_-

SLASH

Todo acabo en unos instantes, el hombre había pasado de largo quedando detrás de Naoto, esta última con lentitud volvió a envainar su Katana.

CLANK

ZASH

-¡GHA!- un gran corte desde el hombro hasta el estomago apareció en el hombre derramando su sangre por el suelo.

Naoto había logrado cortar el acero.

-te lo agradezco- exclamo Naoto con una expresión seria –gracias a ti pude ver que puede hacerme aun mas fuerte-

-Gha…- el escupió sangre girando para mirar a Naoto -¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Cortaras el diamante?-

-eso sería un desperdicio, ¿No?- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-jajá… que…cagada- él se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente.

La Katana de Naoto desapareció luego de usarla.

-debo…obtener las cartas- Naoto reunió las cartas restantes antes de caer al suelo inconsciente también.

Una dura batalla había culminado con la victoria de Naoto, el número de cartas del grupo de Issei aumentaba a 95.

Solo faltaba que Issei derrotara a Oboro y todo habrá terminado.

* * *

_**-Bosque A Las Afueras De Masadora-**_

* * *

Issei había logrado que Oboro centrara su atención en el, luego de correr un poco y de cerciorarse de que ahora estaban solamente los dos, paso a la siguiente fase.

Issei se detuvo, dándose vuelta para encarar a Oboro cara a cara de una vez por todas.

-así que te cansaste de correr… ¿tu plan salió como esperabas?- dijo Oboro serio.

-así que sabias lo que planeábamos del comienzo, ¿Por qué no intentaste detenernos?- pregunto Issei a una distancia segura, cambiando a una posición de combate.

-no lo vio útil, tus compañeras se encargarían de esos dos, eso es beneficioso para mí- exclamo Oboro sin hacer algún cambio de expresión.

-¿querías desacerté de tus propios compañeros?- exclamo Issei confuso y molesto.

-nunca fueron mis compañeros, simplemente teníamos una misma meta y formamos un equipo, en el momento preciso me desharía de ambos, es por eso que digo que el que tus compañeras los eliminen me harían un favor-

Issei apretó sus puños molesto.

-ya veo, ¡ahora tengo una razón más para romperte la cara!- exclamo Issei lanzándose contra Oboro a gran velocidad.

En cosa de segundos la distancia entre ambos se redujo considerablemente, Issei arremetió primero con un golpe de derecha cubierto con el aura lila.

Oboro contrarresto el golpe con su antebrazo izquierdo, luego paso a intentar sujetar el brazo de Issei con su mano derecha.

CLAP

Antes de que la mano de Oboro entrara en contacto con su brazo Issei retrocedió de un salto.

Algo confuso Oboro intento nuevamente sujetar a Issei con sus manos.

CLAP

CLAP

A gran velocidad los dos movieron sus brazos.

En todos los intentos Issei desvió las manos de Oboro sin entrar en contacto directo con ellas, retrocediendo nuevamente.

-ya veo- Oboro volvió a su postura inicial –sabes sobre mis habilidades-

Issei estaba ligeramente asombrado, solamente por ese rápido y fugas intento de combate Oboro había entendido que Issei sabía sobre sus habilidades.

-si, conozco que eres capaz de hacer explotar todo lo que entre en contacto con tus manos, así como que eres capaz de dejar una pequeña bomba dentro de los cuerpos de las personas sin que ellas sospechen- exclamo Issei, diciendo toda la información que había recibido sobre Oboro.

-puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo te enteraste? No muchos sobreviven una vez conocen mis habilidades- exclamo Oboro serio mirando a los ojos de Issei.

-Días atrás uno de los que iniciaron conmigo en la isla apareció en nuestro campamento, sumamente lastimado, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlo, pero antes de morir nos dijo sobre ti- exclamo Issei apuntando a Oboro con el dedo –por él y por todos los que has matado juro que te pondré un alto aquí y ahora-

Rápidamente Issei se lanzo nuevamente contra Oboro, lanzando un fuerte golpe con su brazo izquierdo.

Oboro se inclino evadiendo el golpe.

Issei no paró ahí, recuperándose rápido lanzo una patada contra las costillas de él.

BLAAM

Oboro detuvo la patada con sus ante brazos.

Antes de ser sujetado Issei dio un salto hacia atrás, impulsándose con el tronco de un árbol para lanzarse contra Oboro otra vez.

BAAM

Antes de dar un golpe, Oboro contraataco con un fuerte derechazo en la cara de Issei.

Issei fue lanzado hacia atrás rebotando dos veces en el suelo.

-¿hum? Puedo ver que tu defensa es fuerte, un golpe como ese sería capaz de romperle el cuello a una persona normal- exclamo Oboro caminando hacia donde Issei había caído.

Issei comenzaba a reincorporarse, pero a duras penas ya que ese golpe se había sentido como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado.

La mejilla que había recibido el golpe estaba inflada al igual que ligeramente quemada.

TUPS

Issei escupió un poco de sangre, al pararse noto que además del daño su vista estaba borrosa.

-¿Qué demonios?- se llevo la mano a la cara.

Oboro miro con atención a Issei, dándose cuenta de algo.

-ya veo, aun cuando sobreviviste al golpe has recibido daño, además de un extra-

-¿"extra"?- repitió Issei confuso mirando a Oboro.

-daño sacro, tal parece que eres un demonio, ¿o me equivoco?-

Issei recién noto que este sujeto además de astuto era perceptivo.

-jeje, parece que me descubriste, así es, ¡soy un demonio!- exclamo en alto Issei alzando los brazos, preguntándose si lo sacarían de la isla por revelarse.

Pero nada de eso paso.

-… ¿Qué hace un demonio aquí?-

-tengo mis razones- fue la simple respuesta de Issei.

Oboro no pareció cambiar su expresión facial, en cambio solo se coloco en posición de combate, alzando ambas manos.

-reconozco el peligro que representas, joven demonio, es por eso que ya no me contendré, usare mi máximo para acabar contigo- un aura rojiza comenzó a emanarse desde las manos de Oboro.

Issei en ese preciso momento lo noto, descubrió el secreto de las habilidades de Oboro con solo observar que era esa aura, después de todo, conocía a dos personas que empleaban ese mismo poder.

-¿Sennjutsu?- dijo Issei asombrado.

Oboro alzo la ceja levemente ante lo dicho por Issei.

-tal parece que conoces sobre el Sennjutsu, por lo cual- Oboro se movió a gran velocidad, quedando frente a Issei para agarrarlo del brazo derecho -sabrás cuan peligroso puede ser-

BOOOM

Una explosión en miniatura se origino en la mano de Oboro, dañando a Issei… o eso pensó.

Issei retrocedió, su brazo derecho aun estaba bien, solamente con una marca roja donde Oboro lo sujeto.

-entiendo, esa aura lila que a veces cubre tu cuerpo sirve como una defensa, en el momento en que te sujete pude ver esa misma aura recubriendo tu brazo- explico Oboro lo acontecido –pero… ¿eso no te pone en desventaja?-

Nuevamente Oboro se movió rápido para acortar la distancia con Issei, sujetándolo por el brazo izquierdo.

Rápidamente Issei recubrió su brazo con aura.

BLAM

-¡GHA!- Issei escupió sangre, cayendo al suelo y sujetándose el estomago con un intenso dolor.

Esta vez Oboro no uso el Sennjutsu para hacer explotar la mano de Issei, simplemente fingió hacerlo para reforzar su otro puño y golpear a Issei en el estomago.

-maldito… me engañaste- exclamo Issei en el suelo sujetándose el estomago, sangre bajaba por la comisura de su boca.

-fue tu culpa por no notarlo- Oboro pateo el costado de Issei, lanzándolo lejos.

La espalda de Issei impacto contra un tronco duramente.

Oboro sin prisa comenzó a caminar hasta donde Issei estaba.

-tienes un gran talento joven demonio- comenzó a hablar Oboro –con años quizás seas alguien cuyo nombre será oído en todas partes del mundo, así que…- Oboro se detuvo al lado de Issei, observándolo.

-no sería mejor que te rindas, no tengo nada contra ti, si me das las cartas te perdonare la vida- el tono de voz de Oboro cambio de serio a uno en que alguien confiaría.

Pero Issei no se tragaría ese cuento chino.

-si eso es lo que piensas…- Issei comenzó a pararse, una vez de pie encaro a Oboro nuevamente -¡entonces tú debes de rendirte! ¡Oboro!- exclamo con fuerza Issei, sin intenciones de rendirte.

-ya veo- Oboro volvió a ponerse en posición de combate –entonces no tengo más opción que matarte- las manos de Oboro fueron cubiertas por aun mas aura de Sennjutsu.

Issei se preparo.

-te daré a escoger, brazo izquierdo o derecho, dejare que te quedes con el que más prefieras, luego pasare a tus piernas, seguiré así hasta que quedes reducido a un tronco sin extremidades-

Oboro se acercaba con cada paso, sus manos irradiaban mucho Sennjutsu.

Issei sabía que en una batalla prolongada tendría todas las de perder, sin saber cuando Oboro usaría las explosiones o cuando atacaría con sus puños Issei aposto todo a esto.

(Esto dolerá y mucho) pensó Issei ya preparado para lo que vendría.

Oboro se lanzo muy rápido, sujetando ambos brazos de Issei por las muñecas.

BOOOM

Hubo una explosión, bastante humo negro salía de los brazos de Issei, pero Issei no dejaría que esto lo venciera.

BLAAM

-¡GHA!- Oboro recibió una poderosa patada en el mentón que lo lanzo hacia arriba, para luego impactar duramente contra el suelo.

Sufriendo demasiado dolor Oboro no entendía que acababa de suceder, el había apostado todo a que Issei cubriría sus brazos con el aura lila para protegerse.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Oboro desorientado por el golpe, levantando la vista para ver a Issei, ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Issei no se había defendido, había apostado todo por ese único golpe contra Oboro.

-tu maldito ¡sacrificaste tus dos manos!- exclamo Oboro en Shock.

Issei acababa de perder toda la mano derecha, quedándole un muñón calcinado del cual ni sangre salía por lo quemado que estaba, mientras que su mano izquierda tenía una quemadura grave producto de la explosión.

-¡maldición esto dueleeeeeeeeeee!- grito Issei sujetando con su única mano el muñón calcinado.

Oboro en ese momento comprendió una cosa.

-este chico es peligroso- dijo él en voz baja.

Pero Issei lo escucho a la perfección gracias a sus oídos de DS.

-¡pues créelo bastardo!- grito Issei comenzando a acercarse a Oboro -¡esto no basta para que me rinda!-

Con los hematomas por los golpes, aun faltándole una mano Issei se negaba a rendirse.

Oboro comprendió que debía cambiar de táctica si esperaba salir de aquí con vida.

-en-entiendo, me rindo- dijo Oboro levantando las manos en rendición –tu ganas, te daré mis cartas, **Book**-

PUFF

Por precaución Issei saco su propio **Book **fue una suerte que tuviera el anillo en la mano izquierda.

-me rindo, te daré todas mis cartas… pero me dejarías conservar una- exclamo Oboro suplicando.

-… ¿Qué carta?-

-Esta de aquí- Oboro señalo una carta de su libro.

Issei se acerco para revisar cual era la carta, cayendo en una trampa al hacerlo.

BLAAM

-¡GHA!- Oboro dio un potente golpe a la tráquea de Issei, rompiéndosela en el proceso.

Cuando Issei se inclino por el dolor Oboro lo golpeo detrás de la nuca para romperle el cuello.

BAAM

Issei logro llevar su aura lila al cuello, salvándose de una muerte segura.

-tch, ¡eres un mocoso infeliz!- Oboro dio un salto hacia atrás ganando distancia entre el e Issei.

Issei sufría por todo el daño que había recibido, pero aun con su tráquea destrozada apenas si podía hablar.

(Maldición… ¿Cómo pude caer en una trampa tan estúpida?) Se regaño mentalmente Issei.

-eres peligroso, demasiado para dejarte vivir- Oboro entonces cubrió una sola de sus manos con aura –estoy usando toda mi energía en esta bomba, con solo tocarte mi aura entrara en tu cuerpo, activando una reacción en cadena que te destruirá desde adentro- explico él, listo para acabar de una vez con esto.

Pero cualquiera que conociera a nuestro héroe sabría una cosa, que Hyoudou Issei era un bastardo que nunca se rendiría ante nada.

Issei comenzó a reunir toda su aura en su brazo aun utilizable, este aumento su masa muscular.

Oboro se preocupo, no sabía qué era lo que el castaño/rubio haría ahora, pero sabía que debía detenerlo.

-¡No te dejare!- Oboro se lanzo para sujetar la cabeza de Issei y así acabar el encuentro.

Pero no a tiempo, ya que Issei logro reunir su aura listo para el ataque.

-_**[¡…10...Ren…Kugi…Punch!]**__ (¡…Diez…Golpes…De…Clavos!)_-

BLAAAAAM

Issei golpeo con fuerza el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¿un agujero?- exclamo Oboro sorprendido.

En cambio Issei tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y en su mano una tarjeta.

Tanto Issei como Oboro comenzaron a caer dentro de un profundo agujero, que Issei había cavado con anterioridad.

Issei puede que no sea el demonio más inteligente, pero al momento de idear planes suicidas no había nadie mejor que él.

BAAAM

Oboro había caído de pie, mirando hacia arriba notando lo profundo del pozo.

-¡maldición! Pero esto es peor para él- cuando Oboro giro, noto que Issei no estaba, girando en todas las direcciones él no lo hayo con la vista -¡donde demonios se metió!-

Issei tan pronto aterrizo corrió hacia un túnel que había cavado ocultándose dentro antes de que Oboro lo notara.

-**Gain**\- Issei lanzo la tarjeta que traía en sus manos hacia arriba.

PUFF

Esta se transformo en una gigantesca piedra que cubrió por completo la entrada del agujero.

-¡¿una piedra?!- grito Oboro.

A punto de ser aplastado Oboro logro ver la cueva que Issei había cavado, metiéndose dentro.

Pero Issei ya lo esperaba justo como lo había planeado.

Oboro vio con temor como Issei lo esperaba dentro, ya con su brazo listo para su poderoso ataque.

-_**[…12…Ren…Kugi…Punch]**__ (…Doce…Golpes…De…Clavos)_-

BLAAAM

El puño de Issei se incrusto en el estomago de Oboro con gran potencia.

El cuerpo de Oboro comenzó a introducirse más y más en el suelo por el efecto del golpe, hasta que el suelo no aguanto más derrumbados.

Ambos cayeron nuevamente, pero ahora Issei no sabía lo que pasaría.

Pronto Issei noto un resplandor, al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver lava en el fondo, justo donde caerían.

-…Mier…da…- el no tenia forma de frenar la caída, pero para su suerte un la piedra que había usado antes cayo primero, volviéndose un piso sobre la cual Issei y Oboro cayeron.

BLAAM

La dura caída afecto a Issei, de no ser por lo mal herido que estaba se quejaría, pero eso sería después.

La piedra sobre la que cayeron comenzó a fundirse, quedándoles poco para seguir ahí.

-las…car…tas…- Issei trato de ponerse de pie, para así quitarle las cartas restantes a Oboro.

CLAP

En ese momento el escucho un chasquido, luego un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei grito de dolor, dolor como el que nunca había experimentado.

-maldito…mocoso…llevarme…a…tales extremos- Oboro aun no había caído, al igual que Issei el estaba dañado, con heridas internas por el golpe –tuve suerte de haberte tocado cuando me golpeaste, logre introducir suficiente aura como para dañarte internamente-

Issei estaba a segundos de perder el conocimiento, no sabía que tan mal estaba pero el que respirar le doliera no era una buena señal.

-no pensé que tendría que sacar mi arma para matarte- de una grieta dimensional Oboro saco un bastón budista.

CLANK

Este bastón irradiaba una gran cantidad de aura sacra, tanta que a Issei se le hacía difícil respirar.

(Muévete maldición) pensaba Issei tratando de que su cuerpo obedeciera.

La lava a sus alrededores empezó a burbujear, cosa que Oboro no tomo en consideración.

A cada paso Oboro se acercaba, listo para matar a Issei.

(MUEVETEEEEEEEEEE)

La lava comenzaba a sacudirse, cosa que ahora Oboro si noto.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- exclamo el tratando de aun mantenerse en pie.

La lava se abrió, dejando ver que sumergido dentro había un objeto que no se había derretido, un objeto clavado a una roca en el centro.

Una lanza de color negro, con varias cadenas del mismo color que la retenían. (N/A: igual a la lanza de la nueva forma de Incursion de Akame Ga Kill solo que de color negro)

-que…-

La lanza comenzó a sacudirse sin control, las cadenas que la retenían comenzaron a romperse una por una.

-¡ahora qué demonios pasa!- grito Oboro furioso.

CLANK

CRACK

La última de las cadenas se rompió, la lanza se libero de sus ataduras, volando hacia a una gran velocidad contra Oboro.

Oboro se cubrió con su bastón, el golpe lo arrastro lejos casi cayendo a la lava que quedaba.

Ahora la lanza flotaba frente a Issei quien la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué….?- Issei no entendía que ocurría, pero algo dentro de él le decía que sujetara la lanza.

Issei extendió su brazo, sujetando la lanza con su mano "sana".

Al hacerlo una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca comenzó a cubrir la lanza.

_**+Patrones de energía reconocidos, el arma cambia forma del Caos Juddeca a sus servicios Arcturus-sama+**_

La lanza había emitido una voz electrónica que solo Issei había escuchado, y de paso se había presentado.

-espera…. ¿mi antepasado?- logro balbucear Issei sorprendió y confundido.

Pero no había tiempo para preguntas.

CLANK

Issei logro reincorporarse a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Oboro con la lanza.

Aura sacra y demoniaca se manifestó de ambas armas al chocar, haciendo temblar la tierra por el impacto.

(No se qué rayos pasa, que es esta arma o qué relación tiene con mi antepasado, pero no es momento de ponerse quisquilloso) pensó Issei enviando sus propias energías hacia Juddeca.

CLANK

Tanto Issei como Oboro se separaron luego del choque entre armas.

-esa arma que tienes ahora en tus manos irradia una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca, es atemorizante- confeso Oboro, sudor frio caía por su cara.

-no…se…que es esta lanza…pero no puedo dejar…pasar…esta oportunidad- exclamo Issei girando la lanza con su mano, señalando a Oboro con la punta de la lanza.

-tal parece que pensamos en lo mismo- Oboro apunto a Issei con su bastón.

Era todo o nada, ambos contrincantes apostarían todo a su siguiente movimiento.

Por un lado Issei con su nueva arma demoniaca.

Por el otro lado Oboro y su bastón sacro.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- a una gran velocidad los dos se lanzaron contra el otro.

CRAK

GRASH

Todo había acabado, pedazos de metal volaban por los aires, el eco del choque junto al sonido de la carne siendo cortada lleno el lugar.

-¡GHA!- Oboro cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre.

Su bastón destrozado en pedazos, al igual que una profunda herida de corte que comenzaba desde su estomago y terminaba en su hombro.

-hah…hah…- Issei gano el encuentro, pero había llegado a su límite, no esperaba que un ser humano fuera tan fuerte como lo fue Oboro.

Usando la lanza como soporte Issei se mantuvo en pie.

-fuerte-

-¡!-

Issei giro rápido para ver a Oboro quien aun no caía.

-muerte ya…- logro decir Issei, ahora estaba en aprietos, no le quedaban mas energías para seguir peleando.

Oboro saco su **Book **tomando una tarjeta.

-eres fuerte, chico, esta ha sido mi derrota, te dejare las cartas que había obtenido-

PUFF

Issei sacó su **Book **y como Oboro dijo las cartas de el pasaron a ser suyas, no estaban las 99 restringidas lo que significaba que las demás las deberían de tener los "compañeros" de Oboro.

-pero al destino le debe de gustar jugar bromas- Oboro continuo hablando –sabia que cuando te vi en **Antokiba, **que algo en ti me resulto familiar, quien diría que serias ese mismo niño que desafío a los "Cielos" años atrás-

Issei ahora estaba confundido ante las palabras de Oboro, pero una imagen fugas vino a su mente, la imagen de dos mujeres siendo llevadas por un grupo de monjes, una joven como de la edad de Issei de largo cabello castaño oscuro y una niña del mismo color de cabello solo que amarrado en una sola coleta en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

-¿Qué?...- antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a Oboro.

-**Leave On**\- Oboro uso la única carta que aún le quedaba, la cual traía en sus manos –el destino hizo que nos encontráramos por segunda ocasión joven, y dudo que esta sea la última, me despido hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- Oboro comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura blanca, abandonando el juego como un cobarde.

Issei no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se marchara, pero esas palabras que Oboro dijo antes de marcharse retumbaron en su cabeza.

(¿Qué quiso decir con "desafiar a los cielos"?) Pensó Issei confundido.

CRACK

La piedra sobre la cual estaba parado comenzó a desmoronarse.

-tengo…que…reunirme…con las demás…- Issei clavo la lanza al suelo, sacando una carta del **Book **–**Acampar On: Lisolet**-

Issei fue cubierto por el aura de transferencia, sujetando la lanza antes de ser transportado hacia la posición de Akeno.

FLUSH

* * *

_**-Tierras De Inicio-**_

* * *

PLUSH

Issei aterrizo, en el lugar de inicio lo esperaban Akeno y Naoto, esta ultima consiente pero sumamente lastimada.

-yo, Akeno-san, Naoto- saludo Issei con su única mano.

-¡Ise-kun!- rápidamente Akeno fue a ayudar al castaño que apenas si podía sostenerse.

Comenzando a usar magia de curación en el.

-je, estas hecho una mierda- dijo Naoto con burla, pesa a estar igual de mal.

-te has visto en un espejo, no es como si tu estuvieras en perfecto estado- dijo Issei ahora hablando un poco mejor gracias a la magia de Akeno.

Akeno hizo lo mejor que pudo para curarlos a ambos, pero no era Asia, así que solo pudo evitar que los dos dejaran de sangrar.

-¿y esa lanza?- pregunto Naoto recostada sobre una gran roca, a su lado estaba Issei.

-la encontré por ahí, me la quedare-

(Al parecer le perteneció a mi antepasado, por lo que en teoría la hace mía, ¿cierto?)

* * *

La lanza de ilumino, transformándose ahora en un colgante.

-esa arma es rara, transformarse en joyería- dijo Naoto sorprendida.

-¿derrotaste a Oboro?- pregunto Akeno aun curando a ambos.

-casi, el muy infeliz se escapo, pero me entrego sus cartas antes de huir-

-¿eso quiere decir que tenemos todas las cartas?- pregunto Naoto.

-porque no lo averiguamos, saquen sus **Books**-

PUFF

PUFF

PUFF

Los tres sacaron sus libros, quedo decidió que el Book de Issei albergaría las cartas restringidas.

-además de las que necesitamos, tenemos 3 copias libres del Aliento Del Arcángel, puede que esto nos sea útil- dijo Akeno –**Gain**-

Ante ellos la figura espectral de lo que al parecer era un "Serafín" se materializo frente a ellos.

(No creo que sea un "Serafín" propiamente dicho, no irradia aura sacra) pensó Issei.

Según lo que la carta decía, el aliento del arcángel era capaz de cumplir un deseo.

-por favor cura a Ise-kun- le pido Akeno al serafín.

Este agito la cabeza para confirmar, luego exhalo una neblina blanca que cubrió el cuerpo de Issei.

En segundos todas las heridas de Issei se curaron, incluso su mano que había desaparecido volvió.

-ok, esto es una experiencia rara- dijo Issei abriendo y cerrando su puño derecho –no todos los días puedes experimentar lo que es perder una mano-

Repitiendo el proceso Akeno pido curar a Naoto y a ella misma.

-llego el momento, ¿listas?- dijo Issei.

-si-

-lo que quedamos, una vez terminado el juego me quedare con la Katana de mi padre-

-lo sé- respondió Issei.

De una a una Issei comenzó a acomodar las cartas en los espacios restringidos, así obteniendo las 99 cartas necesarias, faltándoles solamente la N°0, la cual se dice que aparece si se obtienen las otras 99.

Pero algo raro pasaba, aun cuando Issei había reunido las 99 cartas nada pasaba, no había anuncio, no había la aparición magia de la carta 0, Nada.

-qué raro, ¿Por qué nada pasa?- dijo Issei confuso.

-¿harba que colocarlas en un orden?- sugirió Akeno.

-¿estás seguro que son las 99 cartas? ¿No nos habrán engañado?- dijo Naoto.

-el collar del paladín revelo que todas eran las cartas originales, no había copias o falsificaciones-

Ninguno entendía que pasaba, las 99 cartas estaban reunidas, entonces porque no había un anuncio.

Entonces paso.

PLUSH

Justo donde ellos estaban alguien llego.

-¡¿Razor?!-

Uno de los GM de Green Island llego donde Issei estaba, el estaba cubierto de heridas, sujetando un pequeño estuche en sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- exclamo Issei socorriendo al GM.

-…fueron…unas…mujeres…- exclamo débilmente Razor.

-¿ah?-

-cabello carmesí...aparecieron de la nada…mataron a todos…-

Al escuchar cabello carmesí Issei lo supo.

PLUSH

Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, una masa de energía roja y negra engullo a Razor, evaporando su cuerpo quedando solamente en el suelo ese pequeño estuche que cargaba.

Issei levanto la mirada, entonces las vio.

-es bueno volver a verte, mi querido Ise-

-**¡USTEDEEEEEEEEEEEES!**\- Issei rugió con furia, haciendo vibrar el aire con la potencia de su voz.

Las Darks habían hecho acto de presencia, asesinando a Razor.

-es bueno verte tan lleno de vida como siempre, Ise- hablo Rías con una voz dulce –nuestro último encuentro no fue del todo… placentero-

-hola, mi otra yo- la Dark Akeno saludo a su contraparte – ¿disfrutando de mi lugar en este mundo?- sus palabras tenían veneno.

En cambio Naoto miraba todo con una expresión confusa, de la nada tres personas aparecieron en el cielo con alas de murciélago para matar a Razor, luego que una de ellas era prácticamente idéntica a Akeno pero en versión morena y por último el que Issei estuviera furioso.

-¡Malditas!- Issei estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ellas, ahora no estaba en malas condiciones como la vez pasada -¡no dejare que escapen esta vez!-

-oh, esta vez no pensamos en irnos tan rápido como la vez pasada- dijo Dark Rías juguetonamente –tenemos planeado que esta maravillosa isla presencie unos hermosos fuegos artificiales-

-¿"fuegos artificiales"?- repitió Akeno.

-así es mi otra yo, ya tenemos lo que queríamos de esta isla por lo cual ya no nos es útil, por lo cual las haremos volar-

-¡!-

-¡ni pienses que las dejare!- exclamo Issei.

-pues detennos Ise, porque no pensamos dejar a nadie vivo- la Dark Akeno levanto su dedo, apuntando a Issei… para luego apuntar a Naoto –iniciemos con su nueva amiguita-

-¡NAOTO VETE!- Issei exclamo, girándose para sacar a Naoto del camino.

-bay, bay-

CHIRISH

STAB

Todo paso muy rápido, antes de que Issei pudiera quitar a Naoto de ahí, ella recibió el ataque de una lanza de luz de tamaño pequeño, la cual perforo su corazón.

-¿Qué?- sangre salía por la boca de Naoto, las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo.

-¡NAOTO-CHAN!- Akeno grito, intentando curarla pero el daño era irreparable, el corazón de Naoto prácticamente se había quemado desde adentro hacia afuera.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Adoro esas expresiones de confusión en sus rostros! ¡Muy buena Akeno!- se burlo Dark Rías riendo fuertemente.

Issei ya hacia inmóvil, apretando los puños con fuerza al punto de sangrar, mirando como Naoto moría lentamente, escuchando las risas burlonas de esas perras.

-ustedes malditas, como se atreven, ¡como se atreven!- el cabello de Issei comenzó a ponerse en punta, el cielo despejado ahora se lleno de nubes negras comenzando a relampaguear.

-tal parece que ahora si pelearas en serio- las Darks pararon sus burlas, observando con detenimiento a Issei.

El pendiente en el oído de Issei que sellaba la Bossted Gear comenzó a agrietarse.

-no se los perdonare- las piedras alrededor de Issei comenzaron a levitar, relámpagos caían a sus lados –no se los perdonare-

Akeno se cubría de la repentina liberación del poder de Issei, cubriendo el cuerpo de Naoto también.

-¡NUNCA SE LOS PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

CRAK

El pendiente se rompió en pedazos, un torrente de energía dorada y roja cubrió a Issei por completo.

[Bossted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Ahora Issei bestia la armadura de la Bossted Gear, pero había un leve cambio en ella, ahora parecía ligeramente más grande, adaptándose mejor al cuerpo de Issei, además de que las puntas eran más filosas (N/A: al entrar en **Mezame-Kin** 2 la musculatura de Issei es igual a la de Goku por lo que la armadura aumenta ligeramente de proporción) al igual que el casco no se materializaba, dejando su cabello de punta al descubierto.

Issei vio con enfado a las Darks.

-o como me gusta verte enojado Ise- dijo la Dark Akeno relamiéndose los labios.

-tu poder creció mucho el tiempo que estuvimos fuera, no es como lo que usaste para derrotar a Kokabiel, ahora es más fuerte y concentrado- dijo Dark Rías analizando a Issei –pero, aun no estás a nuestro nivel, nosotras que…-

BLAAM

A una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida Issei había aparecido entre las Darks, sorprendiéndolas, conectando un golpe arrasador en la cara de la Dark Rías, una patada hacia la Dark Akeno y sujetando el brazo de la Zombi Koneko lanzándolas hacia abajo.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- grito Issei rodeado de aura dorada.

[Aibou, creí haberte dicho que no usaras el Blance Breaker, en tu estado]

-¡no hay tiempo de charlas Ddraig! ¡No con ellas aquí!-

Las Darks se elevaron, cada una estaba dañada, sangre bajaba por la nariz de Dark Rías y labio de Dark Akeno, así como la zombi Koneko tenía la cabeza al revés.

-eres un bárbaro, mira que golpear a una mujer- dijo Dark Rías limpiándose la nariz.

-creo que olvidaste que soy una Sádica Ise, no me va el M-

La Zombi Koneko se acomodo la cabeza.

-y espero que ustedes no se hayan olvidado de lo que han hecho, no solo intentaron matarme, le hicieron eso a Koneko-chan- Issei señalo la zombi –destruyeron el mundo de Rías, han hecho sufrir a Ravel, y ahora matan a Naoto, ¡no pienso perdonarlas, las matare aquí mismo!- Issei se cubrió con mas aura dorada.

-¡No si nosotros te matamos primero! ¡ISE!-

La batalla se desato en el cielo, relámpagos, poder de destrucción, Sennjutsu y energía dorada volaban por los aires, evaporando todo a su paso.

-_**[Metrallas De Muerte carmesí]**_\- Dark Rías disparo una ráfaga de esferas de destrucción desde sus dedos apuntando hacia Issei.

-_**[Omega Dragón Shoot]**__ (Disparo Dragón Omega)_\- Issei contraataco con su técnica preferida.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión ilumino la isla entera.

A unos metros de distancia la Dark Akeno lanzo su propio ataque.

-_**[Raikou]**_\- un gigantesco trueno fue lanzado, apuntando a Issei.

Issei levanto la mano, apuntando a las nubes sobre él, generando aura relampagueante.

-_**[Kirin]**_\- un dragón hecho de relámpagos choco contra el rayo, explotando ambos destruyendo montañas.

La zombi Koneko se lanzo directo contra Issei, lista para golpearlo con un puño reforzado con Sennjutsu.

Issei giro, esquivando el puñetazo, para luego extender su brazo y cubrirlo con aura dorada/plateada.

-_**[Excalibur]**_-

ZAS

La zombi Koneko acababa de perder el brazo contra el brazo espada de Issei, pero esta logro darle una patada en el costado a Issei, rompiendo la armadura, sujetando su brazo cortado y poniéndoselo nuevamente.

La intensa batalla continuaba, pero aun cuando Issei tenía mucho poder, el solo no podría contra las tres.

-¿Qué sucede Ise? ¿Cansado?- se burlo Dark Rías –en serio creíste que tu solo podrías hacernos frente- ella se acerco rápido a Issei, lanzando un ataque a quemarropa que estrello a Issei contra una montaña.

-no te estás dando muchos aires, mi amado Ise- Dark Akeno lanzo un potente relámpago que dio de lleno contra Issei, borrando la montaña también.

La zombi Koneko comenzó a golpear a Issei rápidamente, forzándolo a protegerse, para impactar una patada en su estomago.

-¡no nos subestimes!- en conjunto ambas atacaron con un rayo de energía.

-_**[Eternal Shield]**__ (Escudo Eterno)_-

PLUUUUUUM

El escudo de Issei bloque el ataque, pero de continuar así sería el él primero en caer.

[Aibou, de este modo no ganaremos, además de que tu estado es delicado, no puedes continuar usando el Balance Breaker] dijo Ddraig.

Issei escucho lo que Ddraig decía, entendiendo que no había forma de que solo venciera, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

(Akeno-san no podrá contra ellas, odio admitirlo pero superan a las buenas por mucho) pensó Issei saliendo de los escombros que una vez fueron una montaña.

Su armadura estaba agrietada, regenerándose lentamente.

-este juego ya me aburrió, es momento de los fuegos artificiales- la Dark Rías levanto su dedo índice, una pequeña esfera de poder de la destrucción comenzó a formarse.

La pequeña esfera comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta tomar el tamaño de un auto compacto.

-_**[Estrella Oscura]**_\- al bajar su dedo, la esfera de energía descendió.

Issei sabía que algo sumamente malo pasaría si eso tocaba el suelo.

-¡no las dejare!- Issei desplego sus alas demoniacas y dragonicas, volando a una velocidad superior para intentar parar la esfera de energía.

Pero justo a segundos de bloquearla, un poderoso relámpago le dio en la espalda, provocando que se cayera en picada al suelo, estrellándose duramente.

-mal, mal Ise, si Rías quiere fuegos artificiales, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negárselo?-

BOOOM

La esfera impacto contra el suelo, introduciéndose hasta llegar a lo más profundo de esta iniciando una reacción en cadena que desencadenaría el fin de Green Island

-¡No, maldición!- Issei no pudo detenerlas, golpeando el suelo con rabia y frustración –maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!- repetidamente golpeo el suelo.

[Aibou, tienes que aceptarlo, tu solo no podrás contra ellas, las tres están a tu mismo nivel pero solo perderás sin duda alguna] exclamo el dragón gales.

-aun así- Issei volvió a ponerse de pie –no puedo perder, si yo no las detengo, si no las acabo aquí y ahora, nunca podre estar tranquilo conmigo mismo sabiendo que por mi culpa un mal campa a sus anchas por el mundo- Issei llevo su mano al cuello -¡_**Juddeca**_!-

FLUSH

_**+Modo de combate activado+**_

El colgante alrededor del cuello de Issei resplandeció, regresando a su forma original.

Ahora con ambas manos Issei podía maniobrar mejor el arma, haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza despidiendo una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca.

Las Darks miraron intrigada la nueva arma de Issei.

-¿ahora peleas usando armas? ¿Cuánto cambiaste en nuestra ausencia Ise?- pregunto Dark Rías –supongo que hasta un perro viejo puede aprender trucos nuevos, ¿no intentaras desnudarnos con esa rara técnica tuya que usaste en el Rating Game contra Raiser?-

-no, me niego a usar el _**[Dress Break]**_ o el _**[Bilingual]**_ en ustedes- exclamo Issei apuntándolas con _**Juddeca**_ –solamente mi poder y esta arma me son necesarias para acabar con ustedes-

Issei elevo su aura dorada, la cual además comenzó a relampaguear.

FLUSH

En un estallido de velocidad Issei había aparecido frente a ellas, acortando la distancia en un parpadeo.

-_**[Getsuga Spiral]**_\- al girar la lanza Issei genero un tornado dorado/plateado cortante que se dirigió hacia las Darks.

Estas formaron una barrera sobre ellas que resistió el ataque, pero varios cortes comenzaron a aparecer, así como a cada segundo la barrera empezaba a agrietarse.

-¡que grandiosa técnica Ise!-

-¡pues aun no termino!- sobre el ojo del tornado Issei preparo sus siguiente ataque -¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-

En la punta del Juddeca una pequeña esfera de energía dorada relampagueante comenzó a formarse.

-_**[¡Desintegrador Relámpago!]**_\- un haz de energía eléctrica impacto de lleno contra la barrera.

CRAK

Estaba a punto de ceder la defensa de las Darks.

-_**[Vacio]**_\- Dark Rías genero un disco de poder de destrucción sobre ellas, esta energía comenzó a desintegrar el poder de Issei, hasta los dos ataques se negaron mutuamente en una gran explosión.

BOOOM

La explosión lanzo lejos a los contrincantes, Issei había gastado gran parte de su poder, perdiendo la transformación de **Mezame-Kin fase 2**.

En cambio la Dark Rías también gasto cada gramo de energía demoniaca que le quedaba, en ese gran ataque, apoyándose sobre Dark Akeno y Koneko zombi para no caer al suelo.

-hah…hah…sin duda sabes cómo quitarle el aliento a una chica Ise- jadeo Dark Rías manteniendo una expresión burlesca en su rostro –pero dime, en vez de pelear contra nosotras, ¿no crees que deberías preocuparte por la otra Akeno?, a esta isla no le queda mucho para explotar-

-Akeno-san…- Issei miro hacia atrás, aunque le molestaba admitirlo, si seguía en esta pelea la Akeno buena así como los que aun estaban en la isla morirían.

-¿Qué decides Ise? ¿Salvar a mi otra yo, o seguir disfrutando con nosotras?- La Dark Akeno extendió su mano derecha a Issei –apuesto a que podría satisfacerte mejor que cualquiera de tus putas-

Issei gruño con rabia, el que insultaran a sus chicas era la forma más obvia de sacarlo de sus cabales, pero debía aguantarse.

-la próxima vez acabare con ustedes- Issei activo los propulsores de la armadura, marchándose a toda velocidad hacia donde Akeno estaba.

Las Darks quedaron solas en el cielo tormentoso de Green Island.

-que lastima, pensaba seguir jugando un poco con Ise- se lamento Dark Akeno.

-ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso Akeno, después de todo…- Dark Rías saco un pequeño estuche de entre sus ropas, el estuche era como el que Razor traía antes de morir –logramos obtener algo muy valioso de esta inmunda isla-

-prepárate Ise, pronto llegaran regalos de nuestra parta a la ciudad de Kuoh-

Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de las Darks, tele-transportándolas hacia otra dirección.

* * *

-¡Akeno-san!- Issei aterrizo al lado de Akeno.

Esta estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Naoto.

-Issei-kun…sob…no pude salvarla…sob…no pude…-Akeno apretaba los puños con frustración, derramando lagrimas.

Issei apretaba los dientes, queriendo rugir de rabia y tristeza.

-puedes revivirla, puedes traer de regreso a Naoto-chan- exclamo Akeno sujetando por los hombros a Issei –si la reencarnas como uno de tus siervos entonces-

-no puedo- negó Issei evitando mirar a Akeno a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- exclamo ella confusa.

-mis piezas, no tengo ninguna de ellas a la mano, a diferencia de las piezas comunes las mías irradian poder, por lo que debo mantenerlas selladas en un espacio dimensional como en el que Xen guarda a _**Durandal **_me tomara demasiado sacarlas…para entonces…ya será tarde- revelo Issei apretando los puños.

-no…puede ser…- Akeno cayó de rodillas devastada, aun siendo poco el tiempo Akeno se había encariñado con la chica.

Issei buscaba una forma, usando todas sus neuronas para salir de este problema, entonces tuvo una de sus más brillantes ideas.

-¡se como traer a Naoto de vuelta! ¡Además de salvar a los demás de esta isla!- Issei desactivo su armadura.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto.

-llamar a los demás- Issei cubrió con aura plateada su mano derecha, cortando las venas de su brazo izquierdo.

Issei había recordado algo que leyó sobre el ritual de los familiares, un párrafo antiguo que decía que si uno usaba su sangre podía invocar al familiar en un segundo incluso si este se hallaba en otro mundo.

Vertiendo su sangre a su alrededor Issei formo el círculo mágico del contrato con familiares.

El circulo se ilumino, elevándose al cielo, aumentando de tamaño hasta ser gigantesco, del cual un gran barco volador de madera emergió.

Haciendo sonar sus bocinas con fuerza para ser escuchado en todos los rincones de la isla.

[-]

-¡tan bien me alegro de volver a verte Ryu!- exclamo Issei alegre de ver a su familiar.

[-]

-¡estupendo Ryu! ¡Qué bueno que los trajiste, déjalos salir!-

Varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en la tierra, de los cuales todos los que estaban en Kuoh cayeron.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?- todos estaban confusos, en un momento estaban en la casa Hyoudou y luego en terrenos desconocidos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- exclamo Rías mirando a todas las direcciones, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en Issei y Akeno -¿Issei? ¿Akeno?-

Todos se enfocaron en ambos, iba se una reunión con varias preguntas pero.

CRAK

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse, abriéndose.

Rápido todos desplegaron sus alas para no caer dentro del nuevo cráter.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?- exclamo Xenovia.

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que todos me ayuden a que los que están en la isla aborden a Ryu- exclamo Issei con sus alas fuera, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Naoto.

-¿Quién es ella?- exclamo Irina señalando a Naoto –acaso esta… ¿muerta?-

-¡no hay tiempo!- Grito Issei –cerca de aquí hay una ciudad, ayuden a todos los que puedan para que vengan aquí-

-ha-¡hai!- aunque confusos todos acataron las ordenes de Issei, desplegándose por todo Green Island para auxiliar a las personas.

-¡Buchou espera!- Issei detuvo a Rías antes de que se marchara -¿tienes tus piezas?-

-s-si- afirmo Rías con la cabeza.

-genial, te pediré esto, reencarna a esta chica como uno de tus siervos- refiriéndose a Naoto –se que no la conoces pero créeme cuando te digo que es de confianza-

-¡por favor Rías!- suplico Akeno.

Rías estaba confusa, pero si Issei y Akeno lo decían

-en-entiendo- respondió Rías –la reencarnare-

-Gracias, ¡Ryu lleva a Buchou, Akeno-san y Naoto adentro!-

[-]

Ellas fueron transportadas dentro, dejando a Issei solo afuera.

-¡HA!-

PLUSH

Issei entro en la fase uno de su transformación.

-ahora a hacer de mi parte también, solo quedan dos minutos antes de que la isla estalle- cubriéndose con el aura dorada Issei voló hacia el horizonte, uniéndose a los demás en el rescate de las personas.

* * *

-_**Dentro De Ryuuteimaru: Una Hora Después-**_

* * *

-¿hum?... ¿Dónde…estoy?- exclamo Naoto abriendo los ojos.

Ella estaba acostada sobre una cama en una habitación que no reconocía.

Enseguida ella noto que había algo raro en su persona, así que se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la única salida, abriendo la puerta.

Afuera de esta había un gran corredor con varias puertas más, siguiendo por el corredor ella comenzó a oír voces, dirigiéndose hacia donde provenían.

Fue por pura suerte que no se perdiera en el trayecto, logrando llegar a la cabina principal.

-hah… estoy muerto, usar tanto poder seguido me dejo hecho polvo- exclamo Issei sentado en el puesto del capitán.

[-]

-espera un poco Ryu, una vez lleguemos al continente más cercano dejaremos a toda esa gente fuera-

[-]

-si, si, le diré a Beelzemon que consiga ese combustible para ti, rayos ¿sabes que lo que consumes no es barato verdad?-

[-]

-hay que delicadito-

-¿con quién rallos hablas?- dijo Naoto desde la entrada.

-hablo con el barco sobre el que estas, este barco está vivo- exclamo Issei girando la silla para estar cara a cara con Naoto –me alegro de que estés de regreso en el mundo de los vivos-

-¿de qué hablas?- exclamo ella confusa –espera, ¿el barco está vivo?-

-ahora vendrán a explicártelo, pero antes de eso, toma- Issei le lanzo algo a Naoto.

Naoto atrapo el objeto, notando que se trataba de la Katana de su padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Espera que fue lo que paso cuando esas chicas aparecieron?- exclamo ella confusa.

-despertaste- Rías entro en la cabina –me alegro de que no haya secuelas-

-¡tu!- Naoto retrocedió, apunto de desenfundar su Katana para atacarla, cuando Issei se metió en medio.

-¡espera! ¡Espera!- exclamo Issei haciendo de escudo humano levantando las manos –tranquila Naoto, sé que es idéntica a la que nos ataco pero hay una explicación de por medio-

-¿explicación? ¿Dónde está Akeno?-

-aquí estoy, Naoto-chan- Akeno entro, vistiendo sus ropas normales, con su color de cabello real.

Luego de alrededor de media hora de explicación.

-válgame dios, ahuché- Naoto sufrió un dolor de cabeza al mencionar a Dios –así que es verdad, morí y fui revivida como un demonio-

FLUSH

Alas de demonio emergieron de su espalda.

-rayos y centellas, este es sin duda el viaje más raro que eh tenido en la vida-

-fue mi culpa, de haber sido más precavido no hubieras muerto, perdóname Naoto- exclamo Issei bajando la cabeza.

-…no hay problema, entre morir o ser reencarnada como un demonio…elijo la opción que me deja estar viva- dijo ella rascándose la mejilla -Rías-san… ¿no?-

-así es, puedes llamarme Buchou si lo prefieres- exclamo Rías –Fuyumine Naoto-san, desde ahora eres mi segunda [Caballero], espero llevarnos bien desde ahora en adelante-

-pues, que puedo decir…- Naoto estaba confusa, pero como siempre ella seguía sus instintos, los mismos que les decían que esto era lo mejor a seguir –cuento contigo desde ahora, Buchou, Akeno-

Ahora el grupo Gremory había ganado un nuevo elemento, Issei una nueva arma que tenia algunos misterios y había entendido de que para enfrentar a ese mal necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

_**Hunter X Hunter (2011) ending 3: Reason.**_

_**Bokura Ni Donna Sekai Ga Michi Naki Michi No Sekai Ni Matteru**_

Se ven a Issei y Akeno en la zona de inicio de Green Island mirando al horizonte.

_**Koe Naki Koe Kono Mama Doko Ni Mo todokazu Ni Kiete yuko No**_

Ahora se ve a Naoto al lado derecho de Issei y Akeno.

_**(Wa Surenai) Kinou No Kioko (Kasenai) Kyou No Koukai Mo**_

Ahora se ven a Issei, Akeno y Naoto en un restaurante de la ciudad de Antokiba.

_**(Nagesute) Gomushara Ni Ashita O Mezazsu**_

Ahora se ven a ellos tres caminando por la ciudad de Masadora, con Issei revisando su **Bock**

_**Asahi Ni terasareta Kisu Warai Atte**_

Ahora se ve a ellos descansando en el campamento en la cantera, Akeno y Naoto durmiendo en la tienda e Issei afuera al lado de la fogata.

_**Owaru Koto Nai tabi O tsuzukeyou**_

Se ve a Issei bajando por una cuerda de rapel, seguido por Naoto y Akeno.

_**Mukai Kaze to Shittei Nagara Soderemo Susumu Ryuu Ga Aru Dakara tomo yo Oiteku**_

La escena ahora pasa a Naoto con sus dos Katanas en mano, A Akeno detrás de ella con unos látigos y a Issei con su puño cubierto por un aura lila.

_**Tame Dake Ni Ikiru No Wa Mada Hayai Darou**_

Se ve el libro, las cartas, un balón y un estuche con el logo de Green Island.

_**Mini tsuketa Mono Kakaekonda Mono tebanashita toki Hajimaru Nani Ka Umaku Ikiteku Reship O**_

Se ve una imagen en primer plano de Issei, Akeno y Naoto, cada uno con un fondo de color diferente.

_**Yaburi Sutete Kanjiru REASON**_

Se ve las Katanas de Naoto, el látigo de Akeno y el puño de Issei.

_**Sou Bokura No yarikate De**_

Por último se ven a Issei y Akeno de regreso en la residencia Hyoudou.

Fin del Ending.

* * *

Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo completado.

Sé que a muchos no les ha gustado esta arca pero como mencione antes, me tomare un tiempo para hacer un arca no Canon para incluir a nuevos personajes.

Además que a ustedes a veces ni se les entiende, protestan cuando no sigo la historia original y también protestan cuando la historia se parece al Canon, entonces que quieren de mí.

Puede que me tarde en hacer los capítulos porque a pesar de que ya tengo arreglada la PC (si mencione en la página de Facebook que está en mi muro de Fanfiction que no había Capitulo porque se me daño la PC) el internet es otra cosa, eh llamado pero los de la telefonía no quieren venir a repáralo por lo que solo tengo algunas horas de inter.

Por esa razón el proyecto que había mencionado en Facebook se mantendrá pausado, ya que para escribirlo necesito estar constantemente buscando en internet unas cosas.

Aprecio que comprendan estas cosas y no estén dejando Reviews con insultos por no actualizar.

Ahora pasamos a la novela 7, la número 8 no la adaptare y pasare a la 9, pero como digo y repito, hare arcas entre cada volumen para la inclusión de las chicas… aunque algunas se unirán en canon.

Sin más que decir me despido, Hablo Rise dejen sus sabrosos Reviews Bay, Bay.


	24. Golden Oppai Dragon

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo veinticuatro _**[Golden Oppai Dragón]**_

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Estudio-**_

* * *

Han transcurrido algunos días desde lo sucedido en Green Island.

En ese tiempo Issei se había comunicado con Sirzechs para hablar seriamente sobre las Darks, desde el estudio en su casa Issei se comunico con el Maou pelirrojo.

"¿Qué tan mala es la situación, Issei-kun?"

-muy malas- respondió Issei con un semblante serio –en Green Island me enfrente a las tres…y cada una tiene un gran poder, apenas si pude hacerles frente con mi última transformación sumado a la BG-

"me temía el que dijeras algo así"

-su forma de pelear, la Dark Rías domina el poder de la destrucción de un modo muy elevado, en cambio Buchou aun es inexperta, igual que la Dark Akeno…ella usa los poderes de ángel caído que nuestra Akeno se niega a usar…-

"me gustaría ayudarte en esta situación Issei-kun, pero estoy atado de manos por decirse, el controlar la información que surge sobre estas versiones oscuras es difícil, si no se controla Rías seria la que pagaría por las fechorías que ellas provocan"

-es mejor, Buchou y Akeno-san no deben pagar por algo que no hicieron-

"¿Qué harás ahora Issei-kun?"

-por los momentos…entrenar, volverme más fuerte, no solo yo también los demás, es por eso que me gustaría pedirle que ayude a Buchou en su entrenamiento con el poder de la destrucción-

"hare cuanto pueda, Rías posee un potencial que con tiempo y esfuerzo podrá superarme" el Maou mostro una expresión de felicidad.

-supongo que es normal que un hermano mayor espera tanto del menor- dijo Issei recordando un poco el pasado -¿Qué hay con la casa Phenex?-

"lord y lady Phenex están dolidos por la pérdida de Raiser Phenex-kun, el mundo demoniaco esta consternado por el suceso, ¿Cómo están Ravel Phenex-Kun y tu [Torre]?"

-gracias a los demás han logrado seguir adelante, no por nada son mis chicas- dijo Issei con orgullo –Ravel es quien mas ánimos a mostrado a querer volverse más fuerte, ella quiere vengar a Raiser con sus propias manos-

"eso está bien, pero no dejes que el odio la consuma"

-lo sé, pase por esa misma etapa tiempo atrás-

"dejare que te encargues de Rías y su grupo, junto al tuyo ambos grupos mejoraran a pasos agigantados"

-tampoco es para tanto- dijo Issei algo apenado de que el Maou tuviera tantas esperanzas en el.

"… ¿le dirás a Rías y a los demás sobre tu condición?" el semblante alegre de Sirzechs paso a uno serio.

Issei bajo la cabeza.

-así que lo saben-

"cuando te desmallaste luego del suceso de Diodora y las Darks, el dragón en tu brazo hablo con Azazel, el le explico que tan mal estabas"

-ya veo…- Issei miro su mano izquierda.

[Lo lamento Aibou, pero era algo que debían de saber]

-no te culpo Ddraig, Sirzechs-sama, le pido que no le diga de esto ni a Buchou o los demás…llegando el momento…yo mismo se los diré-

"te entiendo"

Tras unos minutos más Issei corto la comunicación, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

-…Jugernautt Drive...es algo sumamente aterrador como consume tu vida-

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share the Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share the One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Sala De Entrenamiento-**_

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la casa Hyoudou, algunos miembros de la casa habían salido para atender asuntos personales, mientras que otros usaban este día para algo más productivo.

CLANK

En estos momentos dos guerreros cruzaban sus armas en un combate de entrenamiento.

CLANK

A gran velocidad las espadas chocaban, lanzando chispas por todos lados, así como marcas de cortes aparecían en el suelo y las paredes del lugar.

CLANK

Ambos chocaron a gran velocidad.

-eres fuerte, Fuyumine-san- exclamo Kiba ejerciendo presión en su espada sacro-demoniaca.

-digo lo mismo Kiba- exclamo la Nueva integrante Naoto, ejerciendo presión con su Katana.

De un salto ambos se separaron, aun en posición de combate.

Desde la llegada de Naoto, Kiba agradeció el por fin haber encontrado un compañero espadachín que fuera un usuario de técnicas.

Xenovia, Irina y Erza entraban en la categoría de usuarias de gran poder o versatilidad, por lo que para alguien técnico en combate como Kiba, no eran un buen equipo para entrenar, Issei era el más acercado pero aun le faltaba dominio con la espada.

-estoy agradecido el que seas tan habilidosa Fuyumine-san, eres la única con la que puedo entrenar a gusto- dijo Kiba sincero, acortando en un parpadeo la distancia entre ellos.

CLANK

Naoto bloque el golpe con su espada, dando un corte lateral para hacer que Kiba retrocediese.

-¿a qué te refieres con la única? ¿Qué hay de los demás?- pregunto Naoto levemente confundida, siendo ella la que reiniciaba el combate.

-pues, la mayoría de los miembros de mi equipo son gente de mucho poder, pero no técnica, Erza-san esta intermedio pero aun así se deja llevar a veces-

-escuche eso- exclamo Erza quien hacia el papel de réferi a unos metros de distancia –así es la forma en que peleo con mis armaduras Kiba-

-el caso es que de entre todos eres la que me lleva a pelear más seriamente usando mis habilidades- termino de decir Kiba.

A tiempo para el término del combate de entrenamiento.

-llevo poco aquí, por lo cual no sé cómo es la forma de pelear de los demás, mínimamente algo de Akeno-nee e Ise- dijo Naoto enfundado su Katana –pero no ¿hay otro [Caballero] en tu equipo? como era… ¿Xenovia? ¿Qué hay de ella?-

-su forma de pelear es algo extrema, creo que sería más fácil que lo vieses tu misma- Kiba señalo a un punto más lejano de la sala.

Algo mas apartado de ellos, otros miembros de la residencia pasaban por su propio entrenamiento.

BOOOM

El choque de auras sacras y demoniaca desato una explosión potente de tamaño regular.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!- balanceando **Durandal** con gran fuerza, rodeada con aura sacra, Xenovia arremetió contra Issei –_** [Purificación]**_-

Un torrente de energía sacra se dirigía con gran poder y velocidad contra Issei.

Issei en cambio no se movió para eludir el ataque, en cambio se preparo para repelerlo con el suyo propio.

En su mano derecha Issei sostenía la nueva arma que "heredo" de su antepasado, el arma del Caos **Juddeca**.

-Juddeca cambio de forma: Gran Espada- exclamo Issei sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de la lanza.

_**+Comando Aceptado+**_

La lanza comenzó a resplandecer en un color negruzco, disolviéndose como si fuera liquido y cambiando su forma de una lanza a una gran espada negra. (N/A: apariencia como la asesina de dragones de Berserk)

-_**[Destrucción]**_\- Issei agito con todas sus fuerzas la gran espada, liberando una ola de poder demoniaco altamente.

BOOM

Ambas auras chocaron eliminándose mutuamente, llenando el lugar de humo por la explosión.

De entre la nube de polvo una figura comenzó a moverse rápido, acortando su distancia con el castaño en segundos, dando un gran salto para ponerse sobre él.

-_**[Holy Ring]**__ (Anillo Sagrado)_\- Irina uso su poder angelical para crear un anillo sagrado que lanzo contra Issei.

Issei iba a bloquear el ataque usando el grosor de su nueva espada pero el anillo cambio su dirección antes de impactar.

ZAS

El anillo paso muy cerca de su rostro, cortándolo levemente.

Desde el aire Irina moviendo sus dedos controlaba la dirección en la que el anillo se movía, apuntando hacia los puntos ciegos del castaño/Rubio.

-con que esas tenemos eh, ¡Ascalon!- Issei paso a usar la espada sagrada mata dragones que empuñaba con su mano izquierda.

CLANK

CLANK

Issei comenzó a moverse rápido, golpeando al anillo sacro con Ascalon antes de que este lo golpeara, cubriendo la hoja de la espada con llamas plateadas esta corto el anillo para la cuarta vez que chocaron.

-buena técnica Irina- dijo Issei, llevándose a la gigantesca Juddeca al hombro, su uniforme de deporte estaba cortado en diferentes partes así como sucio.

-puedo decir lo mimos Ise-kun- elogio la castaña, quien igual que Issei vestía el uniforme deportivo de la academia Kuoh -has logrado en poco tiempo dominar las funciones de tu nueva arma que se asemejan a **Excalibur** **[Mímic]** y **[Destrucción]**-

Azazel había descubierto tras analizar a **Juddeca** que esta poseía habilidades similares a la **Excalibur **completa, solo que a un nivel por debajo de la espada sagrada.

-Seken de una espada sagrada, y ahora una demoniaca, ¿crees que tu ancestro predijo que en algún futuro uno de sus descendientes podría blandir las armas que el creo?- pregunto Xenovia apoyada sobre **Durandal**.

-no lo sé- respondió Issei mirando las dos armas que traía -¿Qué me dices tú Ascalon?-

*a mí que me preguntas, cuando Arcturus nos forjo ninguna de nosotras poseía una conciencia clara, nos tomo una gran cantidad de tiempo el desarrollarnos como se debe, se podría decir que éramos infantes que desconocían todo*

-ya veo… preguntarle a **Juddeca** sería inútil ya que ella no posee una conciencia como tú, es mas como si fuera una Inteligencia Artificial que una entidad- dijo Issei serio –creo que hemos entrenado suficiente por hoy- dijo Issei guardando a **Ascalon** a la par que **Juddeca** se volvía un colgante.

-pienso lo mismo, hah…estoy agotada- dijo Irina dejándose caer de rodillas –entrenar con Ise-kun es sumamente agotador-

-pero todo este entrenamiento servirá para hacernos más fuertes, sino Ise no nos pediría entrenar- dijo Xenovia ayudando a la castaña a pararse -¿verdad Ise?-

-si…debemos de hacernos más y más fuertes- dijo Issei apretando sus puños recordando las expresiones llenas de malicia de las Darks.

En ese momento Issei atrapo una toalla.

-debo admitir que tienes buenos movimientos, a pesar de simplemente lanzar grandes cantidades de poder- dijo Naoto acompañado por Kiba y Erza.

-es mi forma de pelear, no llevo mucho en el uso de armas, soy de los que simplemente pelean usando lo que puedan- respondió Issei secándose el sudor del rostro –veo que tu también la tuviste complicada-

-Kiba es un buen compañero de entrenamiento, sirve para pulir mis habilidades- respondió Naoto –piensas lo mismo no Kiba-

-si- respondió el Rubio –aunque entrenar con Ise-kun o Xenovia-san también es bueno-

-se escucho como si fuéramos inferiores Kiba- dijo la peli azul.

-me disculpo si así sonó, a lo que me refiero es que entrenar con Ise-kun o contigo ayuda ya que la forma en que presionan con su poder arrollador obligando a uno a mejorar-

-si lo dices de ese modo suena mejor-

-Qué dices Naoto, ¿un duelo rápido?- pregunto Issei señalando a la morena con un puño envuelto en llamas.

-me apunto, Erza vienes, servirá para comenzar a coordinarnos para pelear en equipo- Naoto se coloco en posición, desenfundado su _**Wado Ichimonji**_ –Kiba me darías un par de espadas-

El rubio creo dos espadas sacro-demoniacas, entregándoselas a la morena, quien rápido sujeto las nuevas armas con las manos, llevando la Katana a su boca.

-estoy lista- desafío Naoto.

-sabes aun me parece una forma peculiar el que uses la espada en la boca, también el que se entienda lo que dices- dijo Issei con una gota estilo Anime detrás de la nuca.

-me apunto también, desde que Issei trajo esa nueva arma eh estado sumamente interesada en ella **Re-Equipo**\- exclamo Erza cambiando su uniforme deportivo por la armadura de la emperatriz de las llamas.

-espero que estén listas…- Issei saco a **Ascalon** y **Juddeca** colocándose en posición de combate, cruzando la espada y lanza frente a él–porque pienso esmerarme en esta pelea- Issei exhalo una bola de fuego.

Así otra batalla de entrenamiento dio inicio, una mañana agitada para cada miembro de la residencia Hyoudou.

* * *

-hah…nada como tomar un buen baño luego de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento-

Issei se relajo dentro de la enorme bañera del baño del segundo piso de su casa, este era el baño que por lo general Issei y su padre (en caso de estar) debían usar dado a que el principal era usado por las chicas.

Issei se quedo mirando al techo.

-todos nos hacemos más fuertes con entrenar pero… dudo que logremos llegar a su nivel en poco tiempo- Issei recordaba el gran poder que las Darks tenían.

[No trates de apresurarte en tu búsqueda de obtener poder Aibou, muchos de mis pasados anfitriones siguieron lo mismo y terminaron siendo tragado por la locura y el poder del Jugernautt Drive]

-no pensaba usar eso nuevamente…no habiendo reducido a tal punto mi vida…pero si no me vuelvo mas fuerte no podre protegerlas…no quiero pasar por eso otra vez- Issei apretó los puños.

*no sé porque no confías en ellas, cada una es fuerte y por si se te olvida, no eres el único que vela por cada una de ellas, entre todos se cuidan mutuamente y te cuidan a ti, no es algo que solo tu debas cargar*

-¿Por qué de las pocas veces que hablamos siempre dices algo sabio?-

*puede que no sea la más fuerte ni la más lista de las 4 Seken, pero tengo mis momentos*

-¿sabes que te acabas de menospreciar tu misma? ¿verdad?-

*… ¡AH!*

[Hah…el compañero más extraño que me ah tocado sin ninguna duda, y las raras parejas con las que debo compartir]

*¡Que quisiste decir con eso!*

-ya cálmense los dos… creo que eh ideado algo para poder aumentar mi nivel-

[Viniendo de ti quien idea planes que por lo general te llevan a jugarte el pellejo…me muero de ganas por oírlo] dijo el dragón con sarcasmo.

-el sarcasmo no era necesario gracias- dijo Issei –si lograra combinar mi poder dorado, la Bossted Gear y la magia Dragón Slayer en una sola-

[Lo veo imposible]

-¿Por qué?-

[Principalmente, la Bossted Gear y la magia DS no pueden unirse en una sola ya que atenta contra la parte dragón de sí misma, esa es una de las razones primordiales del porque hay tan pocos anfitriones a los cuales les haya enseñado esa magia]

-¿pero si antes las usamos juntas?-

[eso no era una "unión" de dos energías diferentes, era más bien que usabas tus poderes en porcentajes desiguales, si usas la Bossted Gear, la magia DS se ve reducida a su capacidad real, en cuanto a tus poderes dorados son un tema aparte]

-entonces…es imposible- Issei se desanimo.

[…creo que no deberías rendirte con eso Aibou]

-pero lo que dijiste-

[Sé lo que dije…pero eres el compañero más peculiar con el que eh tratado…es probable que seas capaz de alcanzar cosas que anteriores Sekiryuttei nunca soñaron alcanzar, no por nada te dicen el Sekiryuttei mas fuerte de la historia]

*igual conmigo* hablo la espada sagrada *tu técnica al blandirme es pésima, pero con esfuerzo, ayuda y tiempo podrás manejarme mejor que cualquiera de mis anteriores poseedores*

-…gracias…-respondió ligeramente avergonzado –no sabía que tuvieran tantas expectativas en mi-

[Bueno, todos estamos juntos en esto]

*siempre te apoyaremos*

-jeje, ¡daré los mejor de mí para perfeccionar mis poderes!- exclamo en alto lleno de ánimo.

[Pero ten en mente algo Aibou]

-¿Qué cosa?-

[Ya no eres un [Peón] que seguía ordenes, ahora eres un [Rey] por lo cual además de volverte más fuerte también debes empezar a usar mas la cabeza]

-usar la cabeza, entiendo…supongo que esto es algo básico a aprender para todo [Rey]…- suspiro cansado -¿quizás deba pedirle ayuda a Sona?-

*además de que sería bueno que mejoraras las habilidades que a ya posees*

-¿te refieres a dominar las demás llamas que poseo aparte de la dorada?-

*Correcto, además de que a mi parecer tus chicos deberían aprender contigo, después de todo comparten habilidades*

-entiendo, comenzare a idear entrenamientos para cada llama, pienso que me depara más trabajo para el futuro-

GATCHA

La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a Xenovia quien traía a arrastras a una sonrojada Isabela, ambas cubriendo su desnudes con unas toallas.

-sabia que vendrían, ¿entran?-

-si-

-s-si-

Ambas entraron en la bañera, gracias al tamaño de esta los tres pudieron acomodarse con espacio de sobra.

-¿con quién hablabas Ise?- pregunto la peli azul, ya sin su toalla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño/rubio.

-con Ddraig, me dijo unas cuantas cosas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunto ahora Isabela, ella pese a estar al otro lado de Issei aun conservaba su toalla.

-me dijo que como [Rey] debería mejorar también mis capacidades para planear estrategias, además de que "deberíamos" mejorar las habilidades de cada uno-

-¿deberíamos?- dijo la peli azul confusa.

-yo dominar mejor cada una de las diferentes llamas que poseo y a su vez las habilidades que ustedes obtuvieron de mi-

-ya veo, si desarrollamos más a fondo los poderes que ganamos nuestro nivel subirá mas y mas-

-ahora con eso entendido, Isabela-

-hai-

-¿Qué tanto dominas el **Gear Secando**?-

-bueno…no eh tenido problemas usando ese poder más que el cansancio físico tras usarlo, además de que con entrenamiento logre usar los diferentes ataques que usa Ise-sama-

-hum…eso está muy bien…pero-

-¿pero?-

-no lo tomes a mal... ¿pero no crees que sería más útil si más que copiar las habilidades que yo uso desarrollaras las tuyas propias?-

-…creo…que tiene razón, es un buen punto de partida para mejorar más, crear mis propias técnicas-

-no te preocupes, cuentas conmigo para ayudarte cuanto pueda- Issei sujeto la mano de Isabela, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella –por algo soy su [Rey] ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si- Isabela también sonrió hermosamente.

-¡estoy aquí también saben!- Xenovia sintió un ataque de celos, abrazando a Issei por el cuello para luego besarlo intensamente, introduciendo su lengua.

El beso repentino sorprendió a Issei al comienzo, pero no paso mucho hasta que respondiera el beso, moviendo a Xenovia para que este quedara sobre su regazo, apretando el trasero de la peli azul con su mano libre.

-hah- Xenovia emitió un gemido al sentir como Issei apretaba su trasero.

-cre-creo que mejor me voy- Isabela intento escaparse, pero Issei la sujeto del brazo.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo el castaño tomando algo de aire tras el beso -Sabes muy bien que cuando Junior se despierta Xen sola no puede con el- Issei se paro, revelando una ya furiosa erección.

Ante eso Xenovia se relamió los labios con ojos cargados en lujuria, mientras que Isabela usaba sus manos para taparse la cara roja.

-tal parece que Mini-Ise ya está de ánimos para jugar un rato- Xenovia agarro la erección, subiendo y bajando a ritmo lento para el disfrute del castaño, lamiendo la punta –mientras estabas fuera me sentía frustrada sexualmente, ¿Lo sabías?-

-lo siento por eso-

-no solo yo, Isabela-san estaba igual-

-¡n-no es cierto!- negó la castaña.

-ah no, entonces porque te masturbabas en el estudio de Ise mientras él no estaba- dijo la peli azul con picardía.

-me-me-me viste- la cara de Isabela avía alcanzado un nuevo tono de Rojo.

-por eso olía así el estudio- el olfato de Issei se percato de ese peculiar olor.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Muerta de la vergüenza Isabela trato de huir de nuevo.

-no tienes que preocuparte por algo así- Issei la abrazo por la espalda, evitando su escape –solo demuestra que eres mi pareja- le susurro al oído.

Escuchar tan cerca la voz masculina del género que sus piernas se sintieran débiles, comenzando a mojarse en su zona intima.

Luego para rematar Issei la beso intensamente.

-somos las que han llegado a este punto con Ise… y conocemos mejor que nadie que es difícil aguantar estar tanto tiempo sin sentir su espeso semen en nuestro interior- para ayudar a convencerla, Xenovia se puso frente a ella, masajeando sus senos mientras Issei continuaba con el beso.

Siendo molestada por dos flancos al mismo tiempo y sintiendo la caliente erección del castaño rozando su trasero por encima de la toalla, no falto mucho para que llegara al orgasmo.

-¡ghhh!- Isabela gimió fuertemente, cayendo de rodillas por el intenso orgasmo.

-parece que ya esta lista Ise-

-si- Issei grabo la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Isabela de rodillas temblando por el orgasmo, con saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca, la toalla ligeramente caída revelando sus grandes senos, mirándolo con ojos cargados con lujuria.

Issei se sentó al filo de la bañera, dejando espacio para que Xenovia e Isabela se acomodaran para iniciar con su labor.

-delicioso…a...pasado…mucho…- decía le peli azul intercaladamente mientras lamia el miembro del castaño.

-más…- Isabela estaba en un trance mientras continuaba con su labor, lamiendo y usando su boca para darle mucho placer.

Los gruñidos que Issei soltaba de vez en cuando eran una clara señal de que ambas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

-aquí va la primera carga- incapaz de aguantar más tiempo Issei soltó la primera carga.

En ese momento Xenovia era la que estaba succionando el miembro del castaño, sintiendo como ese caliento liquido invadía su boca.

-no es justo, dame a mi también- celosa Isabela agarro a Xenovia por la cabeza, besándola para así poder tener algo de ese preciado "Néctar" que tanto ansiaba.

Dándole la espalda a Issei, meneando hipnóticamente sus caderas ante los ojos de Issei, provocándolo sin querer.

Disfrutando de lo que veía en esos momentos, Issei sintió que su virilidad ansiaba más y sin esperar más penetro por detrás a Isabela quien era la más cercana.

A un ritmo rápido y violento Issei la penetro sin contenerse un poco, recargando su peso sobre ella al mismo tiempo masajeando sus pechos.

-¡HAH!... ¡HAH!... ¡QUE RICO! ¡MAS! ¡MAS FUERTE!-

Acatando ese pedido Issei se hizo para atrás jalándola, haciendo que ella comenzara a cabalgarlo sin control, mientras el empujaba desde abajo para mayor disfrute.

-¿Por qué Isabela-san fue la primera?- protesto la peli azul incapaz de aguantar su propia lujuria, comenzando a auto-complacerse, introduciendo cuanto pudieran sus dedos en su húmeda vagina –quiero mi turno ya Ise, mis dedos no bastan, quiero tu gran y caliente verga en lo más profundo de mi húmeda vagina-

-es…hah…mi turno…hah…tu…hah…tuviste la primera carga…- dijo la castaña entre jadeos –te…esperas ahora…-

Molesta por esa respuesta, Xenovia paso a desquitarse.

-espero que recuerdes que se que eres una M Isabela-sensei- la voz de la peli azul por alguna razón se oía con malicia, colocándose enfrente de la castaña –entonces me pregunto ¿que pasara si hago esto?-

Entonces ella paso a peñiscar con fuerza los pezones de Isabela, provocando que esta chillara de placer, apretando con fuerza el miembro del castaño.

-Grrr- Issei gruño de placer.

Xenovia continúo con lo que hacía, pasando a molestar también el clítoris de Isabela, provocando que ella chillara de placer de nuevo.

-Ise, ya estás por correrte, ¿verdad?-

-GRRR-

Eso fue suficiente como para que Xenovia supiera que Issei estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

-vamos, vamos, córrete ya-

Isabela estaba por rendirse, llegando al clímax cuando.

CHOMP

Issei en un arrebato de placer mordió con poca fuerza el hueso del cuello de Isabela a la par que su pene tocaba lo más profundo de ella.

Eso fue suficiente para que Isabela viera las estrellas.

-¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Sintiendo ese cálido líquido invadiendo su interior, Isabela cayó al suelo rendida, temblando como una hoja sin poder detenerse.

-creo que me sobrepase- Xenovia noto que quizás se había pasado un poco al molestar a su compañera –no crees I...se-

-hah…hah…- en cambio Issei aun se mantenía listo para la acción, su erección no había disminuido en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Ise?- sintiéndose algo temerosa Xenovia dio un paso hacia atrás -¿estás bien?- Xenovia retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared del baño.

Issei pasó a besarla con pasión, sujetándola por el trasero hasta introducir su erección hasta lo profundo.

-¡HMMMMMMMMM!- Xenovia grito dentro de la boca de Issei, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del castaño, pasando sus brazos poder su espalda tratando de pegar sus cuerpos cuanto pudiesen.

Issei continúo penetrándola intensamente, liberando algo de su fuego de DS calentando el ambiente.

(O no, es como en el sauna) pensó Xenovia recordando lo ocurrido antes.

Issei siguió penetrándola sin dejar de besarla, separándose por segundos solo para poder respirar.

Entonces Issei libero otra carga en lo más profundo de Xenovia.

-ustedes saben cómo provocarme, espero que se atengan a las consecuencias-

Issei no había acabado, esta sesión de Sexo estaba a horas de concluir.

Xenovia e Isabela sonrieron con lujuria.

Cosa que él y ellas disfrutarían.

* * *

Luego de hora y media en el baño, Issei fue el primero en salir, dejando a unas agotadas Xenovia e Isabela para que pudieran volver a asearse.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño con unos pantalones buzo, una guarda-camisa y una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-fiu…empiezan a durar más, de seguir así quizás sea yo el que pida clemencia la próxima vez- exclamo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Antes de llegar a su habitación, Issei noto que había alguien esperándolo frente a esta.

Al frente a su puerta Issei se encontró con la [Caballero] de Rías, Erza Scarlet.

-¿pasa algo Erza?- pregunto él.

-hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo Issei…en privado…- Erza se escuchaba sumamente seria, más de lo que sonaba siempre.

-entiendo, vamos al estudio-

Una vez allí Issei se sentó en la silla de su escritorio Erza se sentó frente a él, Issei noto que habían muchos papeles del clan, contratos y cosas más que debía de rellenar cuanto antes.

-¿te molesta si adelanto este papeleo mientras me explicas?- pregunto.

-no para nada, adelante- respondió ella.

-gracias-

Issei comenzó a rellenar los documentes, prestando aun así atención a lo que Erza le diría.

-Ise… ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando entraste al Jugernautt Drive?-

Issei dejo de escribir.

-si…luego de un tiempo comenzó a recordar con lucidez lo que hice, ¿Por qué?-

-¿recuerdas a la chica de cabello negro que te ataco junto al poseedor de la **Caliburn**?-

Por alguna razón la voz de Erza se notaba tensa.

-si, ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso es alguien que conozcas?-

-…ella es Kagura Fernández…la hermana de Jellal- revelo la pelirroja.

Issei abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-ella… ¡La hermana de Jellal! Pero… ¿Cómo?- Issei estaba confundido.

-no sé cómo paso, o porque esta junto al Hakkuryukuo…pero al parecer ella nos odia a ambos, nos culpa de la muerte de Jellal-

-hah…las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas- Issei se llevo la mano al rostro –la Khaos Brigade, las Darks, Valí y ahora la hermana de Jellal…-

-Issei…yo me hare cargo del problema de Kagura- dijo Erza decidida.

-no- Issei rápidamente negó –ella me busca a mi…deja que yo me haga cargo por favor-

-¡pero!-

-Erza, en mi reside aun el poder que Jellal me confió- Issei levanto su dedo índice, una pequeña llama dorada diferente a la suya apareció –la llama que contiene el pecado de Jellal, yo herede su voluntad…es por eso que yo seré el que se encargue de Kagura, prometo arreglar todo esto-

La forma en que Issei hablaba, su tono, la expresión seria que tenia fue suficiente para que Erza creyera con todo su corazón que el cumpliría con su palabra.

-entiendo…gracias, Ise- Erza puso una expresión de alivio, a la par de una sonrisa.

-ni lo menciones, somos amigos después de todo-

Luego de eso Erza dejo a Issei para que siguiera rellenando los papeles.

En su camino a su habitación Erza se sentía algo confundida por lo que le sucedía.

(¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando me encuentro con Ise?) Sonrojada, llevándose la mano al pecho Erza aun no comprendía los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer dentro de ella.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh: Al Día siguiente-**_

* * *

Era la hora de educación física para el salón de Issei, mientras hombres y mujeres se concentraban en hacer ejercicios.

Issei se hallaba recostado sobre un árbol, su mente se encontraba pensando en los múltiples problemas que se la habían juntado ahora.

(Le dije a Erza que me encargaría del problema con la hermana de Jellal…pero no sé ni por dónde empezar, en un principio ¿Cómo es que ella llego a la conclusión de que fue mi culpa? ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo justo ahora se enterara de la muerte de Jellal?)

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Otro cambio que Issei noto es que recientemente mucha gente de los clubes deportivos venían entre clases para pedirles a Irina y Xenovia que se unieran a sus clubes.

-ah de ser molesto el tener una novia más popular que tú- exclamo el amigo pervertido de lentes Motohama –después de todo somos los renegados de la escuela-

-eso serán ustedes, lo que se habla de mi ha cambiado desde que estoy con Xen, díganme ¿aun reciben las palizas del club de Kendo?-

El par de pervertidos se enfurecieron, queriendo matar al castaño.

-cambiando de tema, últimamente se ve que has arreglado los problemas que tenias con Rías-sama y Akeno-sama, además de que pareces estar en buenos términos con el consejo estudiantil, ¿algo que contar?-

-nada resaltante- respondió el castaño/rubio naturalmente para no levantar sospechas de su relación sentimental con la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil –saben, deberían vivir su propia vida y no molestar a los demás-

El par quiso golpear al castaño, pero este solo los esquivo, poniendo su pie en medio para que ambos se tropezaran.

-par de tarados… ¿debería pensar en buscar nuevos amigos?- Issei comenzó a pensar seriamente sobre ese tema.

-¡Ise-san! ¡Tenemos un problema!- Asia llego corriendo hacia donde estaba el castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre Asia?-

-Naoto-san se perdió-

-otra vez- Issei se llevo la mano al rostro –es la cuarta vez que la busco en lo que va de mañana, ¿Dónde estará ahora?-

X

En el salón del club todos se habían reunido después de clase.

-les dije que lo sentía- se defendió Naoto –no es mi culpa que esta escuela sea tan grande-

-Naoto, te has perdido ¡OCHO! Veces en todo el día- exclamo molesto Issei ya que en todas las ocasiones era labor de el encontrarla -¡se aprovechan de mi solo porque poseo un mejor olfato para buscarte!-

-ya, ya Issei-kun cálmate- dijo Akeno tratando de apaciguar la furia del castaño –desde Green Island sabemos que el sentido de orientación de Naoto-chan es…nulo, así que desde ahora Naoto-chan ira siempre acompañada de alguien-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Naoto en protesta –soy lo suficientemente grande como para tener una niñera-

-Naoto, no era una sugerencia, era una orden- dijo Rías seria con su nueva pieza –Asía desde ahora estarás pegada a Naoto, ¿quedo claro?-

-Ha-Hai, Rías-Buchou-

-esto no es justo-

GATCHA

-jaja, parece que las cosas nunca cambian aquí- rio Azazel entrando en la habitación, sentándose en el puesto de Rías.

-Azazel, ese es mi puesto, podrías quitarte- Rías se notaba molesta –además, ¿para qué viniste?-

-bueno, soy el asesor de este club por lo cual no veo el porqué no puedo pasarme por aquí- Azazel vio como Rías parecía ponerse más molesta –bueno bueno, lo que me tras aquí es esto- Azazel busco algo en su abrigo, sacando un CD.

-¿un CD?- Issei estaba confuso -¿es un video?-

-si, y creo que a todos los gustara- la sonrisa del caído genero desconfianza en todos.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Sala De Proyección-**_

* * *

Todos los miembros de los Arcturus, Gremory y Sitri se habían reunido en la sala de proyección.

Lo que estaban observando en la gran pantalla no era otra cosa que el show de televisión del mundo demoniaco que comenzaba a ganar bastante fama, Golden Oppai Dragón.

La serie seguía la historia de un joven líder de clan demoniaco que hizo un pacto con un dragón ancestral, Issei Arcturus se volvía el Golden Oppai Dragón.

(N/A: lo mismo del canon salvo algunas pequeñas variantes).

Una vez acabada la función, todos tuvieron algo que decir sobre esto.

-es increíble que tu locura por los senos llegara al punto de que tienes tu propia serie de televisión en el inframundo- dijo el amigo de Issei y [Peón] Sitri, Saji Genshirou.

-hah…tampoco espere que algo así fuera a pasar…- Issei se sentía algo avergonzado, lamentándose el haber firmado el contrato que daba permiso para crear todo esto.

-Golden Oppai Dragón, a mi me gusto- dijo Xenovia al lado de Issei.

-la serie es rara pero divertida a la vez- dijo Naoto con un bote de palomitas a medio comer.

-además de Ise también hay personajes de la serie inspirada en nosotros- comento Erza –Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Ravel y yo-

-la productora me dijo que conforme avance la serie se incluirán algunos personajes nuevos, están abiertos a sugerencias- explico Issei -¿alguien quiere formar parte del show?- dijo Issei en broma.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a Asia, Naoto, Gasper, Isabela e incluso Saji levantar la mano.

-al parecer es un programa bastante popular- dijo Ravel sentada sobre la pierna izquierda de Issei leyendo las criticas del show.

-los rating del show están entre los más altos alcanzando un 50% de la programación total- Koneko dio esa información, sentada en la pierna libre del castaño, meneando su cola.

Ambas de primero habían hecho un "tratado de paz" donde cada una tenía la chance de sentarse sobre el regazo de Issei, pero ninguna podía sentarse en el puesto de la otra (Ravel izquierda, Koneko Derecha) o comenzarían a pelear.

-es un show…peculiar- Kiba puso una sonrisa rígida -¿pero porque la casa Gremory tiene los derechos del show?-

-la casa Gremory en si no lo tiene, Graifya-san es la que administra todo, una vez llegue a la mayoría de edad todos los derechos del show así como los ingresos de mercadotecnia pasaran a mi-

-no espere que Graifya-One-sama fuera capaz de algo así- dijo Rías sorprendida por la actitud de su cuñada.

-puede que sea porque soy su pariente, luego de enterarse Graifya-san ah estado allí para apoyarme en mucho-

-no sería bueno que le agregaras el One-sama al nombre- dijo esa idea Akeno.

-hum…como es Graifya-san apostaría a que no le gustaría que le agregara el One-sama o algo diferente, ella es muy seria-

-pero es un gran paso chico- dijo Azazel –ahora con el show y una futura película tu popularidad crecerá como la espuma-

-¡¿Habrá una película?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿no se los dije? Bueno en si es una película de Acción sobre ti pero no como Oppai dragón, la película se llamara Golden Warrior, ya está en producción, de aquí en un año se estrenara-

-¿Quién dio la aprobación para esto?- pido saber Sona.

-¿Quién crees? Ambos son los responsables también del Oppai dragón-

-hah… ¿Por qué One-sama se interesa en estas cosas?- Sona se llevo una mano a la frente, sufriendo una migraña causada por las excentricidades de Serafal.

-de hecho…deberías de estar agradecida Sona-

-¿Por qué dices eso Ise?-

-porque logre evitar que incluyeran un personaje basado en ti, como pensaras todo fue idea de Serafal-sama-

-te lo agradezco, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco, si hubiera habido un personaje de mi en ese show…no hubiera sido capaz de caminar por el inframundo sin morirme de vergüenza-

[Hah…todo se acabo, ahora soy el Chichiryuttei…hah…]

Otro que pasaba mal por todo esto era Ddraig, quien suspiraba cada vez más.

-lamento esto Ddraig-

[No te preocupes Aibou kuku deberé de acostumbrarme]

*ya se rompió*

-pero es sorprendente que fueras capas de convertirte en un héroe, Ise-kun- exclamo energéticamente Irina –recuerdas que cuando éramos niños los cuatro siempre soñamos ser superhéroes- Irina hizo una pose de transformación.

-ah es verdad, jugábamos mucho de eso cuando éramos niños…- nadie noto que por unos instantes la expresión de Issei era triste -¿pero quién diría que Irina se volvería una chica tan linda cuando creciera?-

-moo…así es como sedujiste a Xenovia y a los demás, sin duda es una habilidad aterradora, voy a caer, me convertiré en un ángel caído si esto continua- las alas de Irina comenzaron a parpadear en negro.

-Jajaja, si eso llegara a suceder con gusto te aceptare en mis filas, es mas al ser una subordinada de Michael te pondré entre los VIP, ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡moo! ¡El líder de los caídos intenta hacerme caer! ¡Michel-sama ayúdeme!-

La castaña comenzó a rezar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el parpadeo de sus alas cesara.

Luego de seguir viendo alguno de los capítulos de Golden Oppai Dragón aquellos que no vivían en la casa se retiraron a sus hogares.

* * *

_**-Estudio-**_

* * *

Issei tenía una conferencia holográfica con su familiar Beelzemon quien se encontraba en el inframundo.

"tuve el gusto de ver la serie de televisión basada en usted, Issei-sama, tengo algunas cosas serias que hablar con usted"

-no me regañes Beelzemon, no fue mi culpa…en parte-

"¿En parte?"

[La Maou Leviatán uso un escote exagerado para distraer a mi compañero mientras el muy bruto firmo un contrato que accedía a producir el Show]

"Issei-sama" la voz de Beelzemon estaba cargada de reproche.

-lo siento, soy un hombre algo así es mucho para mí-

"hah…bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, eh envidado informes sobre lo que eh encontrado en mi búsqueda, además de que pronto embajadores de las diferentes tribus que habitaban los territorios llegaran al castillo"

-entendido…Beelzemon reconoces esto- Issei transformo a Juddeca en su estado original –hace unos días en una misión encontré esta arma, la IA dice que le perteneció a mi antepasado-

"si, la reconozco, es la arma cambia forma Juddeca, ayude personalmente a Arcturus-sama a forjarla"

-¿sabes forjar?-

"si, de quererlo podría crear alguna arma para su grupo, pero para ello necesitaría la materia prima así como las llamas plateadas"

-es bueno saberlo, bueno mantenme informado sobre cualquier actividad que encuentres en la región Beelzemon-

"entendido"

La llamada se corto.

-hah…bueno creo que debería de acabar con los documentos que quedan, esto del papeleo es un verdadero fastidio- Issei se sentó.

TOC

-Pase-

-¿Ise?-

-¿Qué sucede Xen?-

-vine a ver como estabas, cuando te pones a rellenar todos estos papeles sueles quedarte dormido aquí-

-es un trabajo duro, además de que pareciera que por cada uno que lleno otros cinco toman su lugar-

-suena duro…Ise tengamos una cita este fin de semana-

-¿una cita?- Issei recordó algo que debía de hacer el fin de semana -Me parece bien, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente pareciera que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros dos solos-

-de hecho creo que esta sería nuestra primera cita-

-¡¿en serio?!- Issei se sorprendió, buscando en sus recuerdos -¡es verdad! Somos novios e incluso tenemos relaciones pero no hemos tenido una cita…somos una pareja rara-

-pero pareja, eso es lo único que me importa, estar a tu lado por siempre y tener un niño-

-algo que también deseo-

-¿puedo ayudarte? Así acabamos esto rápido y nos vamos a dormir-

-¿dormir?-

-está bien, quiero que vallamos a la cama para tener sexo de nuevo-

-sabes- Issei se levanto de su asiento –estos papeles seguirán aquí mañana, vamos-

-yei- exclamo la peli azul emocionada –llamare a Isabela-san-

-últimamente las dos están insaciables-

-¿no es mejor así?-

-si es mejor-

* * *

**Débil**

**Débil**

En un vacio negro, cientos de voces cargadas de resentimiento y un gran odio repetían esas palabras.

En medio de ese vacío oscuro una figura se nutria del odio, reuniendo fuerzas para emerger.

**#Pronto la oscuridad en tu interior te consumirá y el momento de mi aparición será próximo [REY] #**

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completado.

Sé que es corto pero quiero dividir este arco en al menos unos 3 capítulos cuatro con este.

Sé que la historia ha tenido un bajón a como inicio, pero no sé cómo arreglarla, uno de mis males creo es que le saco todo lo que el fic puede dar en los primeros capítulos y de ahí decae, espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos.

Para los que saben de la lista de las chicas que puse les hare una pregunta, ¿díganme quien de las que aun no aparecen no conocen de que anime, manga o juego pertenecen? De esa forma podre informarlos.

Otra cosa que verán es que ya no abran Endings, desde ahora serán solo Openings.

Bueno sin algo más que quiere agregar me despido, les hablo RiseX-209 (el nombre nuevo, no mucha variante al anterior) dejen sus Reviews constructivos gracias.

Bay.


	25. Heróes

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

X

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

X

Capitulo Veinticinco _**[Héroes]**_

X

_**-Almacén Abandonado: Equipo Issei, Kiba, Erza Vs ¿?-**_

X

La noche avía caído en la ciudad de Kuoh, como era costumbre los grupos Arcturus y Gremory se movilizaron para patrullar la ciudad en caso de toparse con cualquier visita inesperada.

Esa razón nos trae a esta bodega abandonada a los límites de la ciudad.

Issei y Rías dividieron sus equipos para formar equipos de tres con los miembros de ambos grupos.

Issei, Kiba y Erza.

Irina, Koneko y Xenovia.

Naoto, Isabela y Ravel.

Rías, Akeno, Asia y Gasper.

-¿en serio hay alguien aquí? No logro percibir la presencia de alguien- pregunto Erza revisando con la mirada el vasto almacén.

-según Ryu, un grupo de al menos unas diez personas con niveles de poder alto ingresaron a la ciudad, y como no se nos informo sobre visitas del inframundo, Grigori o el cielo debemos de suponer que son visitas no deseadas- Respondió Issei buscando el más leve rastro de un aroma desconocido con su olfato de DS.

-esos diez se dividieron y rápidamente cambiaron de lugar, el familiar de Ise-kun no los pudo localizar luego de que se separaron, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-eso es algo que también quiero saber, el radar de Ryu es infalible- exclamo Issei alzando el puño derecho con orgullo –pero ellos hallaron la forma de burlarlo, no perdonare que se burlen de Ryu-

-estimas mucho a tu familiar Ise, me gustaría tener uno, por cierto- Erza recordó algo que pasaría con los estudiantes de segundo –tengo entendido que los de segundo año tendrán un viaje escolar en unos días, ¿tienen sus grupos ya?- pregunto la pelirroja actuando como una sempai.

-de hecho los tenemos, Xen, Irina, Asia y Kiryu están en un mismo grupo, yo me juntare con Matsuda, Motohama, creo que Naoto también está en un grupo-

-¿Qué hay de ti Kiba?-

-tengo un grupo, como estoy en una sección diferente a Ise-kun tuve que agruparme con otros chicos de mi salón pero ellos me evitaron, aunque en mi salón las chicas se pelearon por tenerme en su grupo- Kiba tuvo que forzarse para sonreír.

-tch, niño bonito- Issei por muy amigo de Kiba aun le molestaba la popularidad de su [Knight].

Tal parecía que no habían enemigos en este lugar, Issei junto a Kiba y Erza estaban por marcharse del lugar e investigar otra parte de la ciudad.

Fue justo cuando los tres estaban por salir del almacén cuando.

TAP

Erza al pisar activo una trampa, el suelo bajo sus pies se transformo en una gran cantidad de hojas de papel con signos extraños en ellos.

Los papeles resplandecieron un segundo, luego comenzaron a emanar un humo de color negro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Erza estaba a segundos de cambiar su armadura cuando Issei la saco del medio.

BOOOM

Las hojas explotaron una por una generando una explosión de gran potencia que ilumino el cielo nocturno por unos instantes.

Issei antes de la explosión uso sus llamas azules para sacar a Erza de la línea de explosión, luego cambio el tipo de llamas a la plateada para formar un _**[Eternal Shield]**__ (Escudo Eterno) _de gran tamaño que los defendió a los tres.

El almacén entero desapareció por la explosión, para su suerte se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para levantar sospechas.

FLUUUUP

Issei se comió las llamas que quedaron para evitar que estas iniciaran un incendio que podría salirse de control.

-te lo agradezco Ise-

-no hay porque, ahora sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos- Exclamo Issei mirando hacia el frente.

Tres figuras vestidas con túnicas con capuchas emergieron de las sombras.

Dos de las figuras llevaban puesto mascaras mientras la tercera solo ocultaba su rostro con la capucha.

Las figuras con mascara eran conocidas para Issei y Kiba.

-veo que los de la facción de los "Héroes" vinieron nuevamente a pelear con nosotros- Exclamo Issei chocando sus guantes BG cubiertos por magia de DS –tal parece que nos volvemos a ver las "Caras" Cuervo, Golondrina-

Los dos individuos no respondieron ante las palabras de Issei, quedándose observando los movimientos del Castaño/Rubio y el Rubio (Kiba).

Esta no era la primera vez que los Héroes atacaban la ciudad de Kuoh, la facción de los Héroes había estado enviando enemigos para acabar con los grupos de Demonios de Kuoh pero siempre fallaban.

Desde que los ataques de la facción de los Héroes iniciaron Cuervo y Golondrina habían aparecido en cada atentado enfrentado en repetidas ocasiones contra Kiba e Issei quedando el encuentro en un eterno empate, generando una rivalidad entre Issei, Cuervo y Kiba, Golondrina.

-aun no me has mostrado tu verdadero poder Cuervo- Issei señalo al encapuchado -¿Por qué no acabamos esto de una vez por todas?- Issei se puso en posición de combate exhalando una pequeña bola de fuego.

Kiba en diferencia a su [Rey] no dijo nada, enfocándose solamente en su oponente que era el de mascara de Golondrina, materializando su espada Sacro-Demoniaca, colocándose en posición de combate.

-Kiba, Ise, dejare que ustedes se enfrenten a los enmascarados, yo me hare cargo del restante **Re-Equipo**\- Erza rápidamente cambio su armadura normal por el de la emperatriz de las llamas.

-Entendido- Respondió Issei encendido sus puños y pies con llamas DS propulsándose a gran velocidad contra Cuervo -¡nosotros pelearemos por aquí!-

Cuervo esquivo el primer ataque de Issei, separándose de los otros dos para seguir con su batalla.

Issei y cuervo se apartaron rápidamente adentrándose dentro del bosque para poder pelear ellos solos sin intromisión ajena.

Al mismo tiempo Kiba y Golondrina comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad comenzando su propia batalla.

-ahora podemos pelear a gusto uno contra uno- Erza apunto al encapuchado con su espada –te derrotare-

-¿podrán hacerlo? Sucios demonios que contaminan nuestro bello mundo- Exclamo el encapuchado comenzando la batalla contra Erza.

La sombra debajo de sus pies comenzó a extenderse y alargarse formando un pequeño mar negro debajo de él.

Erza extendió las alas de su armadura y se elevo a una distancia considerable del suelo para evitar que la sombra la tocara.

(Esto debe ser obra de una Sacred Gear, la pregunta es… ¿Qué exactamente hace esa sombra?) Pensó Erza analizando la situación.

Al desconocer de lo que era capaz su oponente Erza pensó dos veces antes de realizar un ataque.

-¿Qué sucede demonio? ¿No me atacaras?- Se mofo desde su lugar el encapuchado –pues entonces-… ¡seré yo el que inicie el ataque!-

FLUSH

-¡!-

Un ataque de luz se aproximo rápidamente contra Erza, atacándola por la espalda desde su punto siego.

CLANK

Justo a tiempo Erza se giro para frenar el ataque de luz con su espada.

FIUSH

Múltiples ataques comenzaron a llegar atacando a Erza por todas las direcciones.

Haciendo uso de su pieza de [Knight] Erza comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad bloqueando y repeliendo cada uno de los ataques dados.

(Esto no tiene fin, debo acabar con él)

CLANK

Tras repeler ese último ataque Erza se abalanzo contra el encapuchado, cubriendo con fuego su espada Erza ataco.

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- agitando la espada una masa de fuego de gran tamaño salió disparada.

El encapuchado no pareció importarle el ser atacado ya que no cambio su postura para defenderse o evadir el golpe.

GLOOP

Fue entonces que el ataque de Erza fue absorbido por las sombras.

-¿Qué demonios?- Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida de que su ataque desapareciera de la nada.

DONN

FLUSH

Más aun fue su sorpresa cuando vio como su mismo ataque emergió de su propia sombra.

BOOOM

La gran bola de fuego engullo completamente a Erza, dentro de la esfera Erza dio un tajo vertical con su espada, cortando la esfera por la mitad.

Erza aterrizo sobre la rama de un árbol sana y sin recibir daño grave.

-sobreviviste, debo de reconocer que ustedes los demonios no saben cuando rendirse- Exclamo el encapuchado con aires de superioridad.

Erza estrecho los ojos.

-no me subestimes, ahora comprendo mejor tú Sacred Gear- Erza cambio su armadura por la rueda celestial–esa sombra solamente sirve para absorber y redirigir los ataques contra ti, lo que significa que no podrás vencerme-

-acaso eres idiota, el que te bombardeara con ataques de luz no es prueba de que tengo el suficiente poder como para vencerte-

-¿ataques de Luz? ¿Tu? Es más que obvio que quien me ataco hace unos momentos era tu compañero- Erza levanto la mano cerrando los ojos.

Varias espadas mágicas de diferentes formas y tamaños comenzaron a materializarse alrededor de Erza.

Al ver eso el encapuchado se confundió sobre que haría ahora la pelirroja.

-¡el mismo que se encuentra dentro de la sombra!- Erza abrió los ojos con fuerza, bajando la mano.

SHASH

Todas las espadas mágicas descendieron rápidamente teniendo como objetivo la sombra, introduciéndose dentro de ella.

STAB

-¡GHA!-

Se escucho el sonido de algo siendo atravesado además de un quejido.

De la sombra emergió el cuerpo de un hombre castaño empalado por múltiples espadas.

-¡maldición!- Al ver el cadáver de su compañero el encapuchado comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-es tu fin, ríndete sin resistir y te perdonare la vida- Exclamo Erza apuntando al hombre con su espada.

-¡N-NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO DEMONIO!- enojado y en pánico el encapuchado intento lanzar un ataque.

SLASH

En un pestañeo erza se había movido rápidamente pasando sobre su oponente y cortando el pecho del encapuchado desde el hombro hasta la cintura.

-por eso te pedí amablemente que te rindieras- de un movimiento Erza limpio la sangre en su espada –no perdonare a quienes quieran poner en peligro a mis camaradas-

El encapuchado cayó al suelo fuera de combate.

El ataque fue un corte limpio que sirvió para derrotarlo mas no matarlo.

De las primeras batallas de esa noche Erza ya había obtenido la primera victoria.

X

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share the Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share the One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, una se ilumino mostrando a Erza, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

X

_**-Plaza Central: Naoto, Isabela y Ravel Vs ¿?-**_

X

En plena plaza otros combate iniciaron entre los Demonios contra los Héroes de la Chaos Brigade.

CLANK

Una batalla de espadas resonaba en plena plaza, bancas, árboles, postes de luz eran cortados.

Naoto con su **Wado Ichimonji**, la **Juddeca** de Issei en forma Katana y una de las espadas Sacro-Demoniacas de Kiba se enfrentaba en un feroz combate contra el descendiente de un gran héroe Griego.

-el ser un demonio tiene sus privilegios, ni en mis sueños más salvajes pensé que podría batirme a duelo contra el héroe Griego Perseo- Exclamo Naoto emocionada, corriendo a gran velocidad contra su oponente.

CLANK

Las armas de ambos chocaron generando chispas.

Ambos se separaron luego del golpe ganando distancia.

-tú lo ves como diversión, yo como un deber, erradicar a los males que azotan este mundo- respondió un joven de cabello castaño, de tez bronceada vestido con las ropas de un guerrero griego de la antigüedad, armado con una espada romana y un escudo.

CLANK

Naoto volvió a atacar dando rápidas estocadas con las Katanas de sus manos.

Perseo usando el escudo bloqueo los ataques de Naoto, dando un salto cuando Naoto apunto a sus piernas.

Naoto retrocedió, preparándose para su siguiente golpe.

-_**[Santoryu: Oni Giri]**__ (Estilo De Tres Espadas: Corte Del Demonio)_-

Naoto propulsada por la nueva pieza de [Knight] se dirigió contra Perseo.

El héroe Griego se preparo cambiando su postura, empuñando su espada con fuerza y cubriendo su pecho con su escudo y arremetiendo contra la morena.

CLAAAANK

Ambos impactaron contra el otro chocando sus armas con todas sus fuerzas, siendo lanzados hacia atrás tras el impacto.

RASHH

-Ghhhh- Naoto incrusto sus armas en el suelo para frenar el retroceso –es fuerte, no creo que esta sea una batalla fácil- Un leve rastro de sangre bajaba por la frente de Naoto.

En cambio Perseo aun se hallaba sin herida alguna, ni siquiera un rasguño y sus armas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

-¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer demonio?- Perseo la apunto con su arma.

-apenas empezamos- Naoto se recompuso lista para continuar su combate.

BOOOM

Mientras esos dos peleaban otra batalla se llevaba a cabo cerca de ahí, un combate de fuerzas.

BLAAM

-¡GHA!- De un fuerte golpe Isabela fue lanzada hacia atrás, revotando unas veces en el suelo, aferrándose al suelo para frenarse –su fuerza física es aterradora-

-¡BUAJAJAJA! ¡Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer pequeña!- se rio estrepitosamente un hombre joven, de constitución fornida con una larga cabellera negra y vestido con una túnica -¡admitiré que tus golpes eran fuertes pero te falta mucho si quieres hacerme daño! ¡A mí el gran Sansón!-

FLUSH

-¡Cállate de una vez! _**[Terra Forcé]**_\- desde el aire Ravel preparo un potente ataque de fuego contra el Héroe.

La esfera de fuego de gran tamaño se dirigía contra Sansón, este al verla simplemente se quedo parado ahí, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡BUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto sí es algo digno!- Sansón comenzó a aspirar inflando su pecho – ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Entonces soplo.

Su soplido genero una fuerte ventisca que arranco arboles de sus raíces, y logrando repeler la _**[Tera Forcé]**_ de Ravel.

BOOOM

La esfera de fuego exploto en el aire, de no ser porque había una barrera de protección levantada, todos los habitantes de Kuoh hubieran visto la explosión.

Ravel tuvo que aterrizar ya que el consumo de energía de la _**[Tera Forcé]**_ había gastado mucho de su poder mágico.

-re-repelió mi ataque solo con soplar- un sudor frio corría por la cara de Ravel, ella se sentía superada ante la fuerza de Sansón, una fuerza que debían de subestimar.

Sansón centro su atención en Ravel.

-¿eso es lo mejor que pue…?-

BLAAM

Aprovechándose de ese momento Isabela en el modo **Gear secando** conecto un potente golpe en el rostro del moreno, el golpe lo lanzo hacia atrás atravesando varios árboles en su camino.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Ravel-sama!- Exclamo Isabela sumamente molesta – ¿se encuentra bien, Ravel-sama?-

-t-te lo agradezco, Isabela estoy bien…solamente sorprendía del poder de ese sujeto-

-tal parece que la facción de los Héroes ah comenzado a enviar a sus hombres más fuertes- dijo Isabela seria, enfocando su mirada en dirección donde cayó sansón.

El héroe ya se había recuperado del golpe, limpiándose un fino hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca.

-veo que ambas han empezado a pelear enserio- Isabela y Ravel se colocaron en posición de combate -eso es bueno ya que de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-

Los combates por este lado continuaban.

X

_**-Bosque: Issei Vs Cuervo-**_

X

En el bosque, justo en medio de una explanada Issei tenía una feroz batalla contra cuervo.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__ (Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)_\- Issei disparo un potente rugido.

El torrente de fuego dragón se dirigió directo contra Cuervo, engulléndolo por completo, o eso era lo que Issei creía.

En medio del fuego la figura de cuervo desapareció y en su lugar apareció un pedazo de madera.

-otra vez eso, no sería mejor que empezaras a pelear en serio de una vez- Issei sintió la presencia de Cuervo a sus espaldas –incluso tienes las chances de atacarme por la espalda pero no lo haces, ¿Qué planeas?-

-…- Cuervo no respondió las palabras de Issei, solamente retrocedió preparando su ataque.

-¿huh?- Issei se confundió al ver que Cuervo comenzó a realizar unos extraños patrones con sus manos -¿Qué es lo que esta…?-

FLUSH

Levantando ligeramente su máscara cuervo disparo de sus labios una gran bola de fuego.

Issei se sorprendió ante eso, más la sorpresa solo duro unos instantes.

-veo que por fin peleas enserio, pero para tu mala suerte- Issei comenzó a aspirar con fuerza -¡El fuego es mi segunda comida favorita!-

La gran bola de fuego que cuervo disparo comenzó a ser succionada por Issei quien poco a poco comenzaba a comérsela antes de que lograra impactar.

En ese momento Issei vio algo extraño entre las llamas, cuando se comió toda la bola de fuego vio como varias Shurikens se dirigían contra él.

-¡¿Qué?!- Issei salto evitando las estrellas.

CLAP

Las estrellas quedaron incrustadas en un árbol, entonces el árbol mismo comenzó a pudrirse, un liquido purpura cubría las puntas de la estrella.

-¿Ve-veneno? Eso fue aterrador- Issei seco el sudor en su frente – ¡ya verás que te!-

BLAAM

Fue solo unos instantes que Issei bajo su guardia, tiempo que Cuervo aprovecho para colarse en la defensa del castaño y darle una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo lanzo hacia arriba.

Issei en el aire extendió sus alas demoniacas para estabilizarse, sacudiendo la cabeza por el fuerte golpe recibido.

Ese repentino golpe le sacudió el cerebro a Issei, al punto que vio doble.

-¡esperen! ¡¿Por qué hay dos cuervos?!- Issei no veía mal, ante sus ojos cuervo se había multiplicado volviéndose dos personas.

Los dos cuervos se prepararon para el siguiente ataque, en la mano derecha de uno de los cuervos una pequeña esfera color celeste comenzó a manifestarse.

(¿Qué demonios es eso?)

[Ten cuidado Aibou, ese poder está altamente concentrado] Ddraig le advirtió a Issei sobre el peligro de recibir de lleno ese golpe.

-no sé qué demonios traman, ¡pero ni piensen que me dejare dar por eso!- Issei se lanzo contra cuervo, su brazo derecho se cubrió con un aura plateada.

El cuervo que no tenía la esfera en su mano se lanzo contra Issei, sacando de entre su capucha un Kunai.

-eso no me dañara- Issei se preparo para lanzar su _**[Excalibur]**_.

El otro cuervo lanzo el Kunai contra Issei, el simplemente evito el arma inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-_**[Excalibur]**_\- el brazo de Issei se volvió una espada, cortando con facilidad a cuervo.

PUFF

El cuerpo que Issei había cortado estallo en una nube de humo color blanco.

La visión de Issei se vio imposibilitada por unos instantes, instantes que Cuervo aprovecho para acercarse peligrosamente a Issei.

Cuervo salió de la nube de humo quedando cara a cara con Issei.

-lamento decirte ¡que aunque me cegaras aun podía olerte!- Issei no había perdido el rastro de cuervo, el preparo su brazo para atacar a cuervo y acabar la pelea de una vez.

FLUSH

Issei no entendía que acababa de pasar, a solo nano-segundos de impactar su _**[Excalibur]**_ contra cuervo, este desapareció y reapareció detrás de él.

-¿Cómo?-

-_**[Rasengan]**_-

PLAAAAAAAAASH.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Issei recibió de lleno ese golpe en la espalda, el poder de esa esfera engullo a Issei, mandándolo a volar en espiral muchos metros hacia adelante.

(Demonios, ¡qué fuerza!) Issei reunió una gran cantidad de llamas naranjas en sus brazos y piernas y los usó como propulsores para salir de la esfera.

BOOOM

La esfera continúo hasta explotar con gran fuerza.

Issei había perdió su gabardina y camina al recibir el golpe, su espalda mostraba claros indicios del daño de esa tecina, la cual le dejo una gran herida en forma de espiral.

-Gha…eso…fue peligroso…de no haber salido antes me hubiera matado- Issei escupió sangre, reincorporándose en el aire con dificultad.

A lo lejos parado sobre la copa de un árbol Cuervo se encontraba esperando al castaño/rubio para continuar con su pelea.

-hasta que la batalla se pone interesante- Issei luego de limpiarse la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios se preparo para continuar.

Bajo esa mascara los ojos rojos de cuervo analizaban cada movimiento de Issei.

Una pelea reñida apenas daba sus inicios esta noche.

X

_**-Salida Sur De Kuoh: Xenovia, Irina y Koneko Vs ¿?-**_

X

Cerca de la vía de salida de la ciudad de Kuoh el equipo de Xenovia, Irina y Koneko le hacían frente a sus oponentes.

Irina y Koneko se enfrentaban a una chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules vestida con un traje de color verde con capucha armada con un arco hecho de Luz. (N/A: si alguien ha visto la serie Arrow de WB así es el traje)

FLUSH

La arquera disparo varias flechas de luz contra Koneko e Irina.

Rápidamente el par se separo para evadir las flechas, pero no todo sería tan fácil.

-¿nos están siguiendo?- exclamo Irina batiendo sus alas de ángel, sorprendida de que la flecha siguiera todos sus movimientos.

Koneko tenía el mismo predichamente, moviéndose en zigzag, usando los arboles aledaños para parar la flecha.

-es inútil que traten de escapar, esas flechas ya las han marcado como objetivos, no pararan hasta haberlas alcanzado- exclamo la arquera preparándose para disparar unas cuantas flechas mas.

PLOOOM

Una ola de energía sacra se dirigió contra la arquera, este salto para evadir el ataque, logrando que no disparara mas flechas.

Otras dos ondas de poder sacro impactaron contra las flechas que seguían a Irina y Koneko, explotando al chocar.

-¡Irina, Koneko-chan se encuentran bien!- Xenovia se coloco enfrente empuñando a Durandal con su mano derecha y Ascalon con la izquierda.

-hai, gracias Xenovia- Irina aterrizo al lado de la peli azul.

PIKO PIKO

Koneko quien se unió a las dos detecto la presencia de otra persona en los alrededores.

-hay otro héroe cerca- Exclamo Koneko moviendo sus orejas.

A lo lejos la arquera se quedo parada, esperando que su compañero en esta misión se dignara a aparecer de una vez.

-yo, veo que las estas teniendo difícil contra estas tres, ¿Quieres que te de una mano en esto?-

De entre los arboles apareció un joven de cabello castaño con un parche en su ojo derecho, vestido con una armadura samurái de color azul y con seis Katanas en su cintura, tres en cada lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te demoro?- pregunto la arquera.

-mi caballo se perdió entre tantos arboles así que tuve que dejarlo atrás- respondió simplemente el samurái.

La arquera tuvo que aguantar sus impulsos de golpear al castaño.

FLUSH

Una oleada de poder sacro cortesía de Durandal se dirigió contra los dos héroes, ambos saltaron hacia los lados para evitar el ataque.

-veo que tienes una buena cantidad de poder chica, que te parece si te enfrentas a mí, el gran Dokugan Ryu de Oushu Date Masamune-sama- El ahora nombrado Date Masamune desenfundo sus seis Katanas, usando tres en cada mano.

CRISH

Las hojas de las Katanas comenzaron a generar pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Xenovia dio un paso al frente aceptando el reto.

-¿Ryu? Lamento decirte que mi novio parece más un dragón que tu- Xenovia activo las llamas azules electrificando su cuerpo, cubriendo las dos Seken con poder sacro y electricidad.

-¡esto será divertido, Lets Party!- Date se lanzo contra Xenovia.

-¡Irina, Koneko-chan les encargo a la arquera!-

CLANK

Xenovia dio un ataque descendente Durandal contra Date, el uso sus armas para frenar el golpe demostrando que la fuerza del samurái era lo suficiente como para aguantar un golpe directo de la Seken.

Relámpagos se generaron por el impacto de las armas chocando, esos relámpagos impactaban contra los arboles.

Date se preparo para lanzar el siguiente ataque, usando las espadas de su mano libre para dar un tajo ascendente contra la peli azul.

Esta uso a Ascalon para frenar el ataque, los dos forcejeaban para ganar esta disputa de fuerzas.

Luego ambos de un salto hacia atrás se separaron, iniciando un combate rápido chocando sus armas a gran velocidad.

Chispas y relámpagos volaban por los aires cada vez que las armas de esos dos chocaban.

Xenovia incrusto a Durandal en el suelo con fuerza.

-_**¡[Kirin]!**_-

CRAK

GRAAAAAAAAAA

De la tierra debajo de Date emergió un gran dragón hecho completamente de electricidad color azul y aura sacra.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ryu vs Ryu esto sí es una fiesta salvaje!- Date cruzo sus armas para evitar ser comido por el dragón, siendo elevado al cielo al frenar el golpe.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

ZASH

Usando sus armas espadas Date corto destrozo la cabeza del dragón de trueno, el cuerpo del dragón exploto generando una lluvia de relámpagos en los alrededores, engullendo al propio Date.

-¡soy inmune a la electricidad!- Date no se veía ni en lo mas mínimo afectado por la gran cantidad de electricidad que pasaba por su cuerpo.

De entre los relámpagos Xenovia apareció empuñando sus espadas, apuntando contra Date.

Al verla Date sonrió con fiereza, empuñando sus armas y dejándose caer en picada contra la peli azul.

ZASH

CRACK

Ambos pasaron atreves del otro, cada uno aterrizando a unos metros de distancia.

GRASH

Un corte no muy profundo apareció en el hombro derecho de Xenovia.

CRAK

El Casco de Date fue cortado por la mitad, un leve rastro de sangre salía de su frente.

Cada uno empuñaba sus espadas sin la más mínima intención de retroceder o darse por vencido en esta pelea.

-Eres buena- elogio Date.

-digo lo mismo de ti, Dokugan Ryu- Xenovia hizo lo mismo.

FLUSH

Ambos se movieron a gran velocidad continuando con su feroz combate a alta velocidad.

Por otro lado Irina y Koneko se apañaban para hacerle frente a la arquera, evitando sus ataques mientras buscaban la forma de acercarse a ella.

X

_**-Bosque: Kiba Vs Golondrina-**_

X

Kiba se mantenía a una distancia segura de Golondrina, formando un círculo de espadas Sacro-Demoniacas a su alrededor las cuales flotaban y giraban formando una defensa.

STAB

Lanzando dos espadas sacro-demoniacas, Kiba se defendió del ataque de Golondrina la cual era un ataque de una lanza hecha de papel.

BOOM

Las hojas de papel que formaban la lanza explotaron luego de impactar contra las espadas.

Esa explosión fue de tamaño moderado, quemando los arboles iniciando un incendio.

-veo que has comenzado a usar todas tus fuerzas en este combate- Kiba apunto su espada hacia arriba, centrando su mirada en Golondrina –podrías dejar de mantenerte en silencio, ahora que estamos los dos no veo el caso de mantenerte callada-

Sobrevolando sobre Kiba con alas hechas de papel estaba golondrina ya sin su máscara, revelando que se trataba de una chica de cabello azul oscuro, ojos amarillos y con un pirsin bajo el labio.

-revelar mi genero ante la presencia del Sekiryuttei sería perjudicial, después de todo el es el enemigo natural de las mujeres en todo el mundo-

-ci-ciertamente una mujer sería la peor persona que podía enfrentarse a Ise-kun, por esa razón dejaron de enviar a heroínas a enfrentarse a él-

-las bajas que sufrimos ante el Sekiryuttei nos demostraron lo peligroso que puede llegar a hacer, tanto para hombres como mujeres-

-por tu forma de hablar me hago la idea de que no te es importante el que tus compañeros hayan sido derrotados- Exclamo Kiba.

-…ninguno de los demás miembros de la facción de los Héroes son mis amigos, camaradas o como quieras llamarlos, solamente somos un grupo unido por una misma meta, acabar con aquellos seres superiores que juegan con la vida de los seres humanos- en la expresión de la peli azul se notaba rencor y melancolía, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kiba.

-debes de tener tus motivos…es probable que hubiera seguido un camino como el tuyo si no hubiera conocido a mis amigos- Kiba recordó el incidente con las Excalibur.

-acabemos con esto, [Knight] del Sekiryuttei, dudo mucho que mi compañera pueda seguir peleando contra el sin revelar su género-

El cuerpo de la peli azul se disperso en varias hojas de papel, formando un maremoto de papel que se dirigía contra Kiba.

Al ver ese gran mar que posiblemente fuera a estallar como antes, Kiba reunió las llamas plateadas que Issei le dio en las espadas de sus manos, cruzándolas para formar una equis.

-_** [Cross Getsuga Tenshou: Infiniti Slash]**_-

Golpeando el suelo debajo de él con ese ataque, una masa cortante de energía plateada emergió desde debajo de Kiba, formando una X luminosa que se extendió hasta el cielo.

El ataque formo una barrera que contuvo cada hoja que entrara en el rango de la X, además de que varias estelas de pequeños _**Getsuga**_ cortaban todos los alrededores.

La peli azul volvió a rearmarse con las hojas de papel restantes, al juntar sus manos nuevas hojas comenzaron a aparecer apuntando contra Kiba en un intento de perforar su defensa.

Dentro de la barrera Kiba recibió una llamada a su auricular.

-¿Buchou?-

"yuuto, no puedo contactarme con Issei, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

-en estos momentos, Ise-kun, Erza-san y yo nos estamos enfrentando a miembros de la facción de los Héroes- Kiba dejo de usar ese ataque ya que comenzaba a consumir mucha de su energía.

Golondrina aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar nuevos ataques con sus hojas de papel, creando espadas y lanzas de papel que se dirigían contra el rubio.

"tal parece que los héroes han iniciado sus ataques contra todos, Akeno y yo nos encargamos de los que se encontraban aquí, pero tal parece que se comunicaron para enviar refuerzos"

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Kiba sorprendido.

X

_**-Centro De La Ciudad: Rías, Akeno, Asia y Gasper-**_

X

Justamente en el centro de la ciudad Rías y Akeno se encargaban de acabar con los refuerzos de la facción de los Héroes que comenzaron a llegar.

-esto empieza a cansarme- Rías disparo una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción que desintegro a un gran número de héroes.

A lo lejos varios relámpagos creados por la [Reina] Gremory comenzaron a caer sobre sus enemigos, matándolos o incapacitándolos.

-Gasper-kun ¿cómo van las comunicaciones con Ise-kun y el resto?- Pregunto Akeno desde el aire.

-n-no puedo contactar con Ise-sempai, Erza-sempai dijo que estaba en camino, los demás aun están en combate con los héroes que ingresaron a la ciudad-

BOOOM

El ataque de los héroes continuaba, Rías y Akeno hacían lo que podían para acabar con cada uno de los héroes que aparecían, en la retaguardia Asia se encargaba de curarlas en caso de ser necesarias, resguardada en una barrera de protección junto con Gasper.

CRACK

SHASH

Repentinamente aparecieron en medio del combate Naoto junto a Isabela, Ravel y sus respectivos contrincantes.

-¿Naoto?- Rías se sorprendió por la abrupta aparición de su nueva **[Knight]** así como la **[Torre]** y **[Alfil]** de Issei.

-_**[Santoryu: Tatsumaki]**_\- Agitando sus espadas Naoto genero un tornado que atrapo en su interior al héroe Griego.

Naoto tenía varias heridas de cortes en su cuerpo así como su rostro ya se encontraba empapado en sangre.

-¡Esto no basta para detenerme!- Usando el escudo como estabilizador, Perseo se abalanzo al ojo del tornado y desde ahí agito su espada para esparcir el tornado.

Perseo también presentaba heridas por su cuerpo, pero no tantas como Naoto.

BLAAM

-_**[Jet Gatling]**_\- Isabela comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes a alta velocidad.

-¡BUAJAJAJA! ¡Continuemos con esta fiesta de golpes!- Sansón por su parte comenzó a lanzar rápidos golpes también.

BLAM

BLAM

Grandes estruendos resonaban cuando los puños de ambos impactaban con el otro.

Tanto Isabela como sansón mostraban claros indicios de daño, Isabela tenia sangra saliendo de su frente, sus puños también estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Sansón sangraba por la boca tras recibir una gran cantidad de golpes en la cabeza y el pecho, así como varios dedos rotos.

-¡Isabela hazte a un lado!- Ravel ya había reunido energías suficientes para el siguiente ataque, apuntando directo contra el Héroe –_** [XX-Burner: Phoenix Versión]**_\- disparando desde sus manos, usando sus alas de Phenex como soporte Ravel disparo una de las tecinas de Issei modificada a su modo.

El gigantesco torrente de fuego que tomo la forma de un fénix se dirigió contra Sansón.

Isabela luego de impactar un duro golpe en el pecho del héroe retrocedió de un salto.

BOOOM

El torrente de fuego dio de lleno contra Sansón formando un gran cráter.

-Eso me dolió, pelear contra ustedes ha sido la mejor diversión que eh tenido en años- el cuerpo de sansón humeaba, quemaduras serias se notaban en sus brazos los cuales retuvieron la mayoría del ataque pero aun con todo eso la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía.

Isabela y Ravel se preparan para continuar.

GRAAA

En ese momento desde otro lado un gran dragón hecho de relámpagos azules apareció arrastrando a un hombre castaño vestido con una armadura samurái de color azul.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- cruzando sus armas Date cambio la dirección del dragón lanzándolo hacia arriba, impactando con la barrera.

En ese momento Xenovia aprecio sobre él, empuñando con las dos manos a Durandal y dando un tajo descendente.

Date alzo sus armas para bloquear el ataque de Xenovia.

CLAAAAANK

Un gran cráter se formo justo debajo de ambos producto de la enorme fuerza de las armas chocando.

A lo lejos Irina y Koneko se acercaban, ambas lanzando fuego hecho con Ki y anillos de luz contra la arquera.

Esta disparaba distintas flechas, de luz, de fuego, de hielo las cuales impactaron contra los ataques de las dos estallando en partículas de luz.

Solo tomo unos minutos antes de que la plaza de la ciudad de volviera un amplio campo de batalla donde múltiples combates de alto calibre se llevaban a cabo.

-¡Gha!- Naoto recibió un corte profundo en su hombro izquierdo, obligándola a soltar la Espada Sacro-Demoniaca, luego recibió un patada en el estomago que la lanzo hacia atrás.

-¡Eres mía!- Justo en ese momento Perseo se acero, listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

CLANK

-¡!-

Antes de que la espada del Griego acabara con la vida de Naoto, Erza apareció para bloquear el golpe.

Vestida con la armadura de velocidad, Erza ataco a Perseo a gran velocidad en distintos ángulos al mismo tiempo.

Usando el escudo y espada, Perseo defendió sus puntos vitales, pero el constante ataque de Erza lo obligo a que una de sus rodillas callera al suelo.

FLUSH

-¡!- Erza presintió el peligro, parando su ataque y alejándose rápido.

Varias flechas pasaron alrededor de Perseo, las flechas que la arquera lanzo apuntando hacia Erza.

-te debo una Erza- Naoto se reincorporo, su brazo no dejaba de sangrar.

-ni lo menciones, ahora ve con Asia a que te curen, me hare cargo desde ahora-

-tch, no me gusta pero no como si pudiera objetar a eso- Naoto retrocedió, dirigiéndose al domo donde Asia y Gasper estaban.

BOOOOM

Otras dos grandes explosiones se escucharon a la derecha e izquierda del centro de la ciudad.

Desde la derecha apareció Kiba, su camisa estaba algo rasgada al nivel de los hombros y la rodilla.

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_\- Lanzando un ataque en forma de media luna, Kiba cortó una gran esfera de papel la cual exploto al recibir el ataque de Kiba.

Desde más atrás apareció la chica de cabello azul que estaba peleando contra el rubio, su túnica con capucha se había roto por completo revelando un atuendo propio de un Shinobi de la antigüedad. (Las ropas típicas de los Jounin de Naruto)

Desde la izquierda apareció Cuervo seguido por Issei, la túnica de cuervo estaba algo quemada y su máscara mostraba grietas, en cambio Issei tenía ligeros cortes en sus brazos y un corte medio en su costado derecho.

-_**[Karyu No Kenkaku]**__ (Espada Cuerno Del Dragón De Fuego)_\- Cubriendo su cuerpo completo con llamas, Issei se abalanzo contra cuervo impactando un tacle directo.

PLUSH

GRHA

Para asombro de Issei, este vio como el cuerpo entero de Cuervo se divido en muchos cuervos al momento de impactar su ataque.

-¿Cómo demonios hace eso?- Issei se encontraba ya fastidiado de las extrañas tecinas que Cuervo usaba.

Los cuervos volaron alejándose del castaño, luego ya a una distancia segura estos se juntaron formando la figura de cuervo nuevamente.

Todos los héroes se reagruparon en un solo lugar cuando vieron que sus demás "Compañeros" estaban cerca.

Del mismo modo los grupos Gremory y Arcturus se agruparon, los que se encontraban mas heridos (Naoto, Isabela) retrocedieron para que Asia los curara.

-veo que las cosas se pusieron difíciles para todos- dijo Issei en posición de combate al frente de todos.

-los héroes de esta vez fueron más poderosos que antes- dijo Kiba quien se coloco al lado izquierdo de Issei empuñando frente a él una única espada Sacro-Demoniaca.

-y más preparados para hacernos frente individualmente a cada uno de nosotros- dijo Xenovia con Durandal y Ascalon en mano al lado derecho de Issei.

Issei iba ser el primero en lanzarse al ataque cuando.

FLUUUH

Debajo de los pies de los demonios una gran sombra negra se manifestó, la sombra bajo sus pies parecía un mar negro dispuesto a engullirlos.

Todos extendieron sus alas demoniacas para no ser tragados por la sombra.

-¡Esto es!- Erza reconoció la sombra, entonces al girar la cabeza vio como el usuario de sombras que había derrotado hace un rato regreso.

-¡Mal…ditos...Demonios…!- El usuario de sombras sangraba al hablar, la herida que Erza le hiso no se había sanado en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento el cuerpo del usuario de sombras comenzó a brillar

ESCALOFRIO

Justo en ese momento, Issei y los demás sintieron un escalofrió repentino.

-¿Qué sucede?- Issei no entendía que pasaba.

FLUSH

En ese momento un círculo mágico que no era de las tres facciones comenzó aparecer debajo de los héroes, los cuales comenzaron a desaparecer de a uno.

-¡están escapando!- Grito Rías.

-¡No los dejare!- Issei a toda velocidad se lanzo contra el más cercano, el usuario de sombras, su brazo derecho estaba emanando una gran cantidad de aura plateada.

Golondrina rápidamente lanzo una hoja de papel con un sello escrito en ella la cual se pego a la espalda del usuario de sombra.

Cuervo ya con un _**[Rasengan]**_ en mano se preparo.

Justo antes de que Issei lograra impactar un golpe _**[Excalibur]**_ contra el usuario de sombras, este desapareció y en su lugar apareció cuervo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-

BLAAAAM

El _**[Rasengan]**_ de cuervo impacto de lleno en el brazo de Issei, justo en la parte por debajo de su codo el cual no estaba cubierto por las llamas plateadas.

La fuerza de ese ataque fue tanta que los huesos en el brazo de Issei se rompieron.

Issei sintió un gran dolor, cayendo hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque, mientras caía vio como el usuario de sombras se encontraba ahora donde cuervo estaba, viéndolo como desaparecía en el círculo mágico.

-¡Maldición! ¡No dejare que acabe así!- negándose a que esto acabara de esta forma, Issei sin pensarlo reunió una leve cantidad de aura en los dedos de su mano izquierda apuntando contra cuervo.

SHASH

CRACK

De los dedos de Issei una fina estela de color plateado salió disparada, impacto de lleno contra la máscara de cuervo.

Este ataque no fue muy fuerte pero tuvo el poder suficiente como para romper la máscara.

Dejándole ver a Issei el rostro de cuervo, el rostro de una joven de cabello negro, de ojos color rojo con unos extraños patrones de negro en ellos así como unas peculiares ojeras.

[¡Aibou no la veas a los ojos!] Desde la Bossted Gear Ddraig grito.

Haciendo caso Issei corto el contacto visual con la chica, cayendo al suelo con fuerza.

Al levantarse vio que ya cuervo así como el resto de los héroes se habían marchado sin dejar rastro.

X

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Momentos Más Tarde-**_

X

Luego de la batalla con los héroes y de que los se enviaran a los héroes capturados hacia el inframundo, todos se reunieron en la base central del clan Arcturus, la casa de Issei, cada uno de ellos recibiendo la atención médica necesaria por parte de Asia.

-me jode el que se nos hayan escapado- dijo molesta Naoto.

Dentro de un pequeño domo de curación se encontraban Naoto, Isabela, Ravel y Koneko quienes recibieron daño.

-Sera la próxima Naoto…- Erza al no estar tan lastimada estaba "Ayudando" a Asia, usando un conjunto de enfermera –los oponentes que nos tocaron ahora fueron los más duros que hemos tenido que enfrentar-

-dudo que haya podido aguantar más la lucha contra Sansón, su fuerza era descomunal- Isabela sentía de nuevo sus manos.

-será mejor que no se muevan mucho, aun no soy capaz de curarlos a la perfección a todos usando este domo- dijo Asia algo cansada pero aun determinada en curar a sus amigas.

-haces un buen trabajo Asia- dijo Xenovia con una venda en su hombro y pierna derecha -luego de que cures a Naoto, Isabela, Ravel y Koneko-chan seguiremos Irina, Ise y yo-

-Hai- respondió con ánimos Asia.

GATCHA

-Veo que la tuvieron difícil- Sona entro a la habitación junto a sus siervos –de no ser porque mantuvimos la barrera es probable que los habitantes de la ciudad hubieran descubierto todo-

-te lo agradezco Sona, fuiste de gran ayuda manteniendo la barrera aun cuando nos descontrolamos tanto- dijo Issei, el tenia todo el pecho cubierto de vendas, así como el brazo y en la frente.

-me sorprende que incluso ustedes que son dos equipos de poder puro las hayan tenido tan difícil contra ellos- dijo Saji –en especial tu Hyoudou-

-que puedo decir, nuestros oponentes son cada vez más complicados de vencer, pero aun así logramos defender la ciudad…de paso el que me sorprende el que todo este tiempo cuervo y golondrina fueran mujeres- Issei miro hacia un lado, preguntándose como es que no se dio cuenta.

Luego de que Naoto, Ravel, Isabela y Koneko fueron sanadas al completo, fue el turno de Issei, Xenovia e Irina en usar el domo de sanación de Asia, los tres se sentaron juntos dentro del domo.

-lo más probable es que no logremos sacar ninguna información útil de los portadores de Sacred Gear derrotados- suspiro Rías cansada –con todo el trabajo que nos hicieron pasar hoy-

Todos los portadores de Sacred Gear que han atacado la ciudad de Kuoh hasta ahora y que fueron derrotados, son enviados a interrogar al inframundo, pero la memoria de estos es borrada en cada ocasión, un mecanismo de defensa para resguardar la información de la facción de los Héroes.

-cada vez envían más gente poderosa, algunos ya hasta son capases de hacernos frente…pero no entiendo el porqué enviar más fuerzas que no están a la par con nosotros- dijo Kiba pensativo recostado en la pared.

-¿te refieres al usuario de la Sacred Gear de sombras y los refuerzos que llegaron al centro de la ciudad?- pregunto Issei.

-si, a diferencia de cuervo, golondrina el no calificaba en un rango tan alto, lo único que tenia de bueno era la habilidad peculiares de su Sacred Gear-

-el poder absorber los ataques y que estos se regresen a ti mediante tu sombra- dijo erza recordando como su ataque fue devuelto.

-u-umm… hay algo que me hace sentir sospechas… ¿puedo dar mi opinión?- pregunto Irina levantando la mano.

-habla Irina- Issei.

-dilo por favor- Rías.

-pienso que las acciones de la facción de los héroes son "Extrañas" porque quieren investigar sobre nosotros para derrotarnos-

-¿Extrañas?- Xenovia e Issei inclinaron la cabeza.

Irina asintió.

-si en realidad planearan derrotarnos, creo que hubieran ideado mejores estrategias contra nosotros y los oponentes hubieran sido otros, aun así siguieron repitiendo los mismos patrones, creo que sus líderes están realizando algún experimento usándonos a nosotros-

-¿usándolos a ustedes?- Sona comenzó a pensar, entonces abrió los ojos con asombro – ¡ya sé que es lo que traman los héroes!-

-podrías decírnoslo-

-si lo pensamos con detenimiento resulta algo obvio, lo que los Héroes tratan de hacer es usarnos como un rival poderoso para que sus fuerzas lleguen a un nivel superior-

Todos pusieron una cara seria ante lo que Sona dijo.

-¡lo que paso con el usuario de las sombras!- Exclamaron Irina, Xenovia y Ravel al unisonó.

-¡Balance Breaker! ¡Esos bastardos nos están usando tan descaradamente!- Issei se enojo –pero ¿Cómo?-

-piénsalo Issei- dijo Rías con los ojos entrecerrados –el Sekiryuttei del poder dorado, quien controla la luz sagrada, la espada Sacro-Demoniaca, las Seken Durandal y Ascalon, las llamas del Phenex, el Vampiro que detiene el tiempo, la Nekomata usuaria de Sennjutsu, una sanadora excepcional, la descendiente de Titania, desde el punto de vista enemigo somos oponentes irregulares y muy poderosos-

-a esos sujetos les importa poco que sus aliados sean asesinados, mientras uno llegue al Balance Breaker son capases de sacrificar a diez mas- Issei ya se había recuperado de sus heridas, parándose y saliendo del domo.

-sus métodos son cuestionables, pero tienen su punto, mientras sigan enviando gente a enfrentarnos, mas y mas de sus tropas llegaran al balance Breaker- Dijo Rías.

-nosotros haremos todo lo… ¡COFF…COFF…COFF!- Issei cayó de rodillas tosiendo con fuerza, cada vez que tosía escupía sangre hasta que cayó al suelo inconsistente.

-¡Ise/Kun-San/Sama/Sempai!- todos se sorprendieron dirigiéndose a socorrer al Castaño/Rubio.

X

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Comedor-**_

X

-hah…por esa razón Sirzechs le dijo al mocoso que no se sobre exigiera demasiado con el uso de su poder- dijo Azazel con un cigarrillo en la boca, el había llegado hace poco a la casa Hyoudou luego de enterarse del colapso de Issei.

En el comedor todos estaban reunidos (Salvo Asia quien seguía curando a Issei en su habitación) por ordenes de Azazel.

-Azazel, tu sabes que le pasa a Issei ¿verdad?, ¡te exijo que me lo digas!- Exclamo Rías golpeando la mesa con las manos demandando saber.

El caído paso a verlos a todos, notando preocupación en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, sobre todo en Rías, Sona, Ravel y Xenovia.

-…hah…- Azazel apago el cigarrillo que traía – ¿acaso no se les paso por la cabeza de que Issei perdió algo luego de entrar en el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_?, ¿porque creen que no uso el Balance Breaker o sus llamas doradas en la pelea contra los héroes?-

-¿Qué tratas de decir Azazel?-

-lo que quiero decir es que luego de pasar por el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_,__la esperanza de vida del chico se vio reducida enormemente- dijo sin más Azazel.

Todos mostraron una expresión de asombro y de miedo.

-¿cu-cuanto? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a Ise?!- dijo Xenovia acercándose al caído sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-…no vivirá más de los 30 años-

-¡!-

Esa información les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos.

-Ise sabe de esto Azazel-sensei, ¿el sabe cuánto tiempo le queda?- pregunto Sona mostrándose como la más calmada, pese a que internamente no era verdad.

-…él lo sabía, Ddraig se lo dijo luego de que despertó tras él _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_-

-porque, ¡Porque Ise-sama no nos dijo nada!- Exclamo Ravel en lagrimas.

-¿creen que el chico quería que supieran?, ¿creen que él quería que ustedes comenzaran a preocuparse por el así como ahora?, ¡¿de qué lo vieran con pena o como quieran llamarlo por estar en este estado?!- Azazel les levanto la voz para sorpresa de todos –no se equivoquen, el chico no se ah rendido, el nos pidió encontrar un método para recuperar su esperanza de vida-

-¡¿la encontraron?!-

-si, encontramos la forma de aumentar la esperanza de vida del chico, aun cuando pueda tomar mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuál es el método?- pregunto Sona.

-ustedes- Azazel señalo a Koneko y Ravel.

-¿no-nosotras?- ambas se señalaron confusas.

-la forma más fácil de que el chico recupera su esperanza de vida, es que se utilice el Sennjutsu para usar el flujo de "Ki" y de ese modo reponer la esperanza de vida que el chico perdió-

La cara de Koneko se puso roja.

-¿y yo porque?- pregunto Ravel.

-si usamos las llamas regeneradoras del Phenex podremos curar los canales de energía mágica del chico, si lo alimentas con tus llamas mejorar más rápido-

-¿de esa forma Ise-sama se recuperara?-

-tomara su tiempo, pero lo hará, tendremos a ese mocoso pervertido fastidiándonos por mucho, mucho tiempo-

Koneko y Ravel se miraron, ambas podían tener sus momentos de riñas pero algo que las unía era el afecto que sentían por Issei, por lo cual ambas estaban más que decididas a salvarlo.

-¡lo haremos, ayudaremos a Ise-Sama/Sempai!- exclamaron las dos de primer año con determinación.

Todas las demás se encontraban preocupadas por la condición de Issei, pero como Azazel les dijo, ellas no querían que Issei cambiara solo porque conocían la verdad.

Por lo que todos decidieron que no actuarían de una manera diferente, cada uno seguiría igual aun si sabían sobre el tiempo de vida de Issei.

X

_**-¿?-**_

X

-¿Dónde…estoy?-

Al abrir los ojos Issei se encontró, flotando sobre una vasta oscuridad.

**[Débil]**

**[Débil]**

Issei comenzó a escuchar múltiples voces que repetían una y otra vez esas palabras, sus voces estaban llenas de odio y rencor.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Es otro sueño?!-

**[Débil]**

**[Débil]**

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse más fuerte, tanto que Issei tuvo que cubrirse los oídos.

**#pronto nos veremos#**

Issei sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, cuando giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba una luz lo segó por completo.

X

_**-Habitación De Issei-**_

X

-Hmm… ¿dónde?- Issei abrió los ojos nuevamente.

Al fijarse con atención se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su propia cama, a su lado estaba Asia completamente dormida tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Issei se llevo la mano libre a la cara -¿Por qué estoy en la cama?-

[Tuviste un ataque luego de que te curaran]

-¿Ddraig? ¿Tuve otro ataque? ¿Frente a todos?-

[Si, hace unas horas Azazel llego, ya todas deben de estar enteradas de tu condición]

-demonios…no quería que se enteraran de esta forma- Issei se llevo la mano a la cara.

[Tarde o temprano se enterarían]

-…-

[No me gusta ser el porta voz de las malas noticias, pero…]

-¿ahora qué?-

[Hace unos momentos te sumergiste en las profundidades de la Bossted Gear, un lugar tan profundo que ni yo soy capaz de llegar, lo que escuchaste fueron los pensamientos de los portadores del pasados]

-se sentía tanto odio y rencor- la mano de Issei temblaba –hay algo sumamente oscuro ahí-

[La activación del _**[Jugernautt Drive] **_causo todo esto, ahora están más agitados que antes, son un peligro para tu alma, si te adentras mucho puede que te consuman]

-no sé cómo fue que llegue ahí en un principio, pero no es algo que quiera repetir, todo eso me dejo un mal sabor de boca-

Issei no sabía porque, pero sentía que aun más en lo profundo, algo mucho más oscuro que las conciencias de los antiguos portadores lo asechaba, algo que desconocía y eso lo perturbaba.

-¿Ise-san?- Asia quien estaba dormida se despertó por los movimientos de Issei.

-hola Asia, lamento si te desper-

En ese momento Asia se abalanzo sobre Issei, abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

-que bueno…sob… qué bueno que estas bien…sob…-

-…lamento si te hice preocupar, Asia- Issei puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la monja –ya me encuentro mejor gracias a ti, así que ya puedes dejar de llorar-

-si, me preocupe mucho cuando Ise-san se desmallo, pensé que algo muy grave te había pasado- Asia se seco las lagrimas.

-estoy bien, solamente que creo que me salía antes de tiempo de tu domo de curación- Issei dijo esa mentira para tranquilizar a Asia.

El no quería que Asia se enterara de su verdadera condición porque sabía que la monja se culparía de eso.

-¡!-

Asia volvió a abrazar por la cintura al castaño.

-¿Asia?- eso había confundido ahora a Issei.

-quiero estar siempre al lado de Ise-san-

Issei se sorprendió por la declaración de Asia.

Muy dentro de él sentimientos que tubo antes con respecto a Asia comenzaban a reaparecer.

-yo…también quiero estar a tu lado Asia- Issei abrazo a la rubia.

-…-

-¿Asia?-

-…ZZZZZ-

-oh vamos porque te quedas dormida de nuevo justo ahora- Issei no podía creer lo que le pasaba justo ahora.

Issei recostó a Asia en su cama, arropándola para que pudiera tomarse un muy merecido descanso.

Luego de eso el silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

(Debo de ser el sujeto con la peor mala suerte del universo)

[Quien sabe, quizás en algún otro mundo habrá alguien con una suerte peor a la tuya]

*Pero hay que ver que eres un caso, le dices algo lindo y ella ya se había quedado bien dormida"

(No ayudan)

Al bajar las escaleras Issei tuvo sed, dirigiéndose a la cocina, pasando antes por el comedor.

Ahí todos estaban reunidos, y al ver al castaño/rubio todos se le quedaron mirando.

-ah... ¿hola?...- Issei sabia el porqué de las miradas, pero aun así lo hacían sentir incomodo –pueden dejar de mirarme tanto, siento que me convertiré en piedra-

Siendo la novia oficial de Issei, Xenovia dio un paso al frente para encarar al castaño/Rubio.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- pregunto ella.

-…supongo…que fue porque tenía miedo- Issei tomo una de las cillas del comedor y se sentó, su expresión era sombría aun si permanecía mirando hacia el techo –no creo que haya nadie en el mundo quien no se sienta asustado si de repente le dicen que no vivirás más de treinta años, también tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían ustedes-

-¿pensaste que sentiríamos lastima por ti?- pregunto Sona siendo la más "Seria" entre los presentes.

-un poco… miren se que cometí un error al no decírselos- Issei las miro de frente a todas dejando a un lado sus estado sombrío –pero lo hice para que no hubiera algún cambio en cómo nos llevamos todos, solo por esa razón-

Todas se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Issei había dicho lo mismo que Azazel, todas comprendieron que lo que menos que Issei quería era que las cosas cambiaran.

-hah… te entendemos Issei- Rías tras un suspiro acepto las palabras del castaño –pero por esa misma razón es que queremos que no te sobre exijas desde ahora-

-de ser necesario, tampoco quiero sobrepasar mi límite, o mi esperanza de vida se verá aun más acortada-

-la Divine Gear está prohibida desde ahora- Sona dijo esas palabras.

-ah… ¿Cómo sabían que la Divine Gear?... Azazel ¿verdad?-

Todas afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿encontró el método para mejorar mi esperanza de vida o solo vino a molestar?-

-de hecho…-

X

_**-Habitación Desocupada-**_

X

En estos momentos Issei se hallaba en una difícil situación en la cual debía poner toda su resistencia mental.

(¡No pienses en cosas Ero! ¡No pienses en cosas Ero!) Repetía como un mantra en su cabeza Issei.

Justo ahora Issei se encontraba en una de las habitaciones desocupadas (ya que Asia estaba durmiendo en su cama) de la casa Hyoudou, solamente usando unos shorts con el pecho al descubierto mientras era tratado por Koneko y Ravel.

Las dos de primer año vestían nada más que unas ropas blancas muy finas que les fueron dadas por Akeno.

Según ellas servían para canalizar las energías de una mejor manera, debido a que es una sacerdotisa nadie objeto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ise-sempai?- al lado derecho de Issei se encantaba Koneko.

-de hecho…muy bien…- Issei sentía un cálido sentimiento en su interior.

Del mismo modo sentía como que algo que había perdido comenzaba a regresar, incluso si era poco a poco, reponiendo su fatiga.

-tenga- del lado izquierdo de Issei estaba Ravel, quien tenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera de fuego.

Lentamente Issei comenzaba a comerse esas llamas que Ravel le daba, sentía como dentro de él la presión en todo su cuerpo desaprecia.

-al ingerir las llamas del fénix estas están reparando los daños en su red mágica- explico Ravel –el ser un Dragón Slayer de fuego resulto beneficioso para todos-

-al mismo tiempo me encargo de limpiar el flujo de Ki en tu interior, expulsando lo malo y enviando Ki a tu interior para reponer lo perdido- explico Koneko.

-y funciona, me siento muy bien gracias a ustedes-

El tratamiento continúo por varios minutos más.

-Azazel-sensei nos explico que la perdida en tu esperanza de vida se debió a usar una forma incompleta del _**[Jugernautt Drive] **_¿pero porque tu red mágica también se vio afectada?- Pregunto Koneko siendo un tema que pico su curiosidad.

-dudo que él _**[Jugernautt Drive] **_tuviera algo que ver, según Ddraig, el responsable de que mi red mágica fuera dañada tan seriamente fue ese sujeto contra el que me enfrente en Greend Island, Oboro-

[El también era un usuario de Sennjutsu, aun siendo humano logre percibir que tenía grandes aptitudes para ese Jutsu]

-el Sennjutsu puede ser usado de muchas formas al parecer, incluso en formas dañinas para un individuo- Koneko comenzó a recordar a su hermana.

-tú eres tú Koneko-chan, la forma en que uses tus habilidades depende únicamente de ti-

-gracias Ise-sempai, pero por favor no vuelvas a usar esa forma, todas nos entristeceríamos mucho si murieras-

-prometo no volver a usarla- dijo Issei para reconfortarla (no quiero usar nuevamente el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ de ser posible, pero en caso de que alguna de ustedes estén en peligro…)

-¡también estoy aquí!- Ravel estaba celosa de que Koneko se llevara toda la atención.

-lo sé Ravel- Issei puso su mano en la cabeza de la rubia –ambas se han vuelto una parte importante de mi vida- dijo Issei con un semblante serio.

Issei ya las quería a amabas (Ravel como prometida y Koneko a pocos niveles del amor) y no dudaría en arriesgar su vida para defenderlas.

Ambas se sonrojaron a tal punto de dejar el color de cabello de Rías y Erza en vergüenza.

-sa-sabes sempai, ha-hay otro método para recuperar tu tiempo de vida más rápido-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Issei interesado, igual que Ravel.

Nerviosa Koneko Respondió.

-es Bo-Bochuujutsu-

-¿Qué es eso?- tanto Issei como Ravel ladearon la cabeza confundidos.

-…una mujer especializada en el Ki debe compartir su Ki con el de un hombre, y esto recupera el núcleo vital de manera eficiente-

-si sabias de eso, ¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?- protesto Ravel.

-tu cállate yakitori-

-¿por qué no lo intentamos la próxima vez?- dijo Issei normalmente.

La reacción de Koneko fue sonrojarse violentamente otra vez, además de que comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-… en-entiendo, pe-pero es mi primera vez, así que…-

La respuesta de Koneko mando una alerta al cerebro de Issei.

Articulando la reacción de Koneko ante ese Jutsu, mas lo que acaba de decir, le daba a Issei la idea de cómo se llevaba a cabo el Bochuujutsu.

-solo para estar seguro, ¿Cómo es que se realiza exactamente este Bochuujutsu?-

-…el hombre y la mujer…tienen que…hacerse uno…- respondió con vergüenza Koneko jugando con sus dedos –es un Jutsu en el cual la mujer debe de enviar el Ki directamente al cuerpo del hombre…-

-¡Eso es tener relaciones!- Exclamo furiosa Ravel gritando eso en voz alta – ¡tu tu!, ¡Gata ladrona!-

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh!- Avergonzada Koneko se abalanzo sobre Ravel para cubrirle la boca.

En tanto Issei.

-ve a tu lugar feliz, no el lugar feliz no nos sirve ahora, no pienses en lo que Koneko-chan dijo o tendremos problemas legales-

Luego de que la pelea de Ravel y Koneko acabara y de que Issei aguantara titánicamente el no sobrepasar un límite con ambas, la sesión para curarlo a cabo si algún problema mayor.

Dejando a Issei para que tranquilamente descansara y se preparara para la cita que tendría mañana con Xenovia, sin saber que todos los residentes de la casa estaban al tanto de esa cita.

X

_**-Al Día Siguiente: Plaza-**_

X

A la mañana siguiente Issei ya esperaba al lado de una tienda frente a la estación a que su novia llegara.

Dado a que la época de otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina Issei vestía ropas un poco más abrigadas. (N/A: Las mismas Ropas de la novela)

Mientras esperaba a su acompañante Issei se recostó en la pared con las manos en el bolsillo mientras pensaba.

(Espero que ahora salga bien, no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi última cita)

[Hay muchas diferencias, la primordial es que ahora estas con una hembra que quiere estar contigo y no matarte]

(…buen punto, aunque no veo el porqué debíamos de reunirnos en la plaza cuando pudimos irnos juntos desde la caza, es una mejoría que Xen actué un poco más "Femenina" pero me complica un poco el cómo comportarme)

-lamento la tardanza, ¿esperaste mucho?-

-para nada, ¿quieres ir a ver una película primero?-

-si- Xenovia agarro la mano de Issei.

Ambos estaban por dar inicio a su cita, aun cuando había un pequeño problema.

-así que… ¿Por qué tenemos un grupo siguiéndonos?- pregunto Issei sin dejar de mirar al frente, notando fácilmente que Rías y los demás los estaban siguiendo.

-no lo sé, Sona-Kaicho e incluso Asia están siguiéndonos-

-hah…- Issei suspiro cansado –sigamos así por un rato mas, si vemos que no se van… los perdemos, ¿te parece?-

-me parece divertido, hagámoslo-

-ok, ah por cierto- Issei recordó algo sumamente importante –puede que nos desviemos de la cita por un rato, ¿te molestaría?-

-¿pasa algo?-

-debo hacer una visita, no durara mucho-

-bueno, no veo el problema-

-gracias-

Luego de esas palabras la cita de Issei y Xenovia (además de los metiches) dio inicio.

X

_**-Desconocido-**_

X

Por otro lado, oculto de la vista del mundo y las facciones, las versiones oscuras de Rías y Akeno preparaban su maléfico plan.

-esa carta que sacamos de Green Island sí que nos ha sido útil, gracias a ella hemos sido capaces de adelantar los planes- dijo la Dark Rías frente a un tubo cilíndrico de dos metros de altura el cual estaba lleno de un liquido verdoso.

Dentro de ese cilindro un feto deforme comenzaba a crecer y nutrirse.

-veremos si Ise-kun y los demás serán capases de enfrentarse a los Héroes y a nuestro ejército de criaturas- dijo Dark Akeno con malasia.

En ese lugar había cientos de tubos experimentales, con varios de estos seres formándose.

-la guerra está a punto de comenzar Ise-

X

**CONTINUARA…**

X

Listo, capitulo terminado.

Bueno como vieron este capítulo tuvo muchas peleas, así como se rebeló la condición de Issei tras el Jugernautt.

Itachi y Konan ya aparecieron y ambas demostraron ser rivales de alto calibre para Issei (sin usar las llamas doradas) y Kiba.

Itachi podía usar el Rasengan porque aquí ella desciende de una mescla entre el clan Uchiha y el Uzumaki, además de que aún faltan secretos de estos dos personajes por revelar.

El próximo capítulo se responderá una pregunta que hicieron en el capitulo pasado, veras que algo grande esta por suceder.

Sin más que decir me despido Hablo RiseX-209 CHAO.


	26. La Otra Cara De La Moneda

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

X

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

X

Capitulo Veintiséis _**[La Otra Cara De La Moneda]**_

X

_**-Restaurante-**_

X

Ya hace un par de horas desde que Issei y Xenovia iniciaron su cita.

En dicha sita fueron a ver una película, pasaron por el parque a comer crepes y de ahí fueron a los árcades.

Ahora ambos habían hecho una pausa para ir a tomar y comer algo para después continuar con su cita.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la cita hasta ahora?- Pregunto Issei, debido a un recuerdo algo doloroso le inquietaba el que pudiera estar haciendo algo mal.

-me estoy divirtiendo bastante- Exclamo la peli azul sonriente mientras tomaba su malteada.

-me alegro de oírlo, después de que acabemos de comer ¿vamos al acuario?- le pregunto Issei a la peli azul.

-me parece bien, aunque aun quiero regresar al árcade, quiero la revancha- Exclamo Xenovia decidida apuntando al castaño.

-Oh vamos, perdiste diez veces en el billar, ¿no crees que sería mejor parar de una vez?- Dijo Issei queriendo evitar algo que quizás terminaría creándole un vicio a la peli azul.

-¡no! ¡No me rendiré hasta ganar una vez!, y tampoco quiero que me dejes ganar- Exclamo ella haciendo un puchero, mirando de reojo a Issei.

-me atrapaste- Issei ya había pensado en dejarla ganar –Bueno después del acuario regresaremos al árcade, pero solo jugaremos una última vez al billar, ¿está claro?-

-si, solo necesito una vez más para poder ganarte- Exclamo Xenovia anticipando la victoria.

-eso está por verse- Desafío Issei sonriendo, revelando sus colmillos.

Esta pareja tenía una rara manía al ser competitivos, pero por esa razón los hacia una pareja única en comparación a otras.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando de manera animada, un grupo que estaba siguiéndolos emitía un aura cargada enojo y celos.

Todos sentados en sus mesas, pendientes de todo lo que el castaño/rubio y la peli azul hacían y decían.

-ufufu, ambos se están divirtiendo- dijo Akeno emanando una pesada aura negra a su alrededor.

-es increíble, aun siendo mi prometido el no me pide tener una cita, n-no es como si quisiera tener una con el después de todo- Exclamo Ravel entre celosa y ruborizada por imaginarse en una cita romántica con Issei.

-Ra-Ravel-sama, ¿Por qué yo también estoy aquí?- Pregunto Isabela siendo de entre las únicas que desconocían el porqué fue traída.

Tanto los grupos Gremory, Arcturus y Sona Sitri estaban siguiendo a Issei, aunque algunos simplemente habían sido forzados a venir, como era el caso de Kiba, Gasper e Isabela.

Issei y Xenovia terminaron y se dispusieron a marcharse tras pagar la cuenta, al darse cuenta el grupo se puso en marcha.

-¡se mueven! ¡Rápido o los perderemos!- Exclamo Rías saliendo a toda prisa, seguida por Akeno, Asia, Sona y todas las demás.

-¡Esperen aun no acabo mi pizza!- Exclamo Naoto más interesada en su comida que en la persecución, siendo jalada por Akeno -¡NOOO MI PIZZA!- grito mientras lloraba.

Todas se marcharon, los únicos que se habían quedado atrás terminando lo que habían pedido fueron Kiba y Gasper.

-Kiba-sempai ¿hasta cuándo estaremos siguiendo a Ise-sempai?- le pregunto Gasper a Kiba, cabe decir que el pequeño rubio tenía una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

-no lo sé- Respondió el rubio –aunque ahora que lo pienso…no hay porque seguir en esto, Gasper-kun ¿vamos a comprar esa computadora que pedias? Ise-kun hablo con Graifya-san y nos dio algo de dinero-

-¡Enserio! ¡Vamos Kiba-sempai!- Exclamo animado el pequeño Dhampiro.

De esa forma Kiba y Gasper se salieron del grupo que seguía a Issei y Xenovia y se dispusieron a tener un día normal.

Mientras que las demás seguían persiguiendo a la pareja de enamorados en su cita.

Fue así como la cita de ese par continuo, al igual que para el grupo de chismosos.

X

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share the Music Tookutatte_**

Se ven a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share the One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin Del Opening

X

_**-Fuera Del Acuario-**_

X

Issei y Xenovia se encontraban fuera de acuario.

-eso fue divertido, desconocía que hubiera tantos tipos de peses en el mundo, Dios si se esmero en crear a cada ser- Exclamo Xenovia contenta –puede que sea mi primera cita, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Ise- Xenovia se acerco y beso en la mejilla a Issei, colocándose a su lado.

-me alegro- Exclamo Issei sujetando la mano de Xenovia –ahora como pediste iremos de regreso al árcade, peor será la última ¿quedo claro?- Exclamo el castaño alzando el dedo.

-¡Solo una vez mas y ganare!- Los ojos de la peli azul estaban en llamas, demostrando su determinación.

Issei y Xenovia se dirigían hacia el árcade de nuevo, en el camino hacia haya, una chica de una edad igual o mayor a la de Issei venía de frente a él, su cabello era de color negro y largo, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía un gran figura capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre.

-¡!-

Cuando esa chica paso al lado de Issei, el tuvo un raro presentimiento, así como sus instintos de Dragón se activaron.

Rápidamente se giro para ver a la chica de nuevo, pero esta ya se había marchado, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

(¿Qué fue eso?) Pensó Issei confundido por su reacción.

-¿pasa algo Ise?- Pregunto Xenovia confusa por la repentina reacción de su novio.

-ah…no…no es nada- Issei negó rápidamente, olvidándose de lo ocurrido.

Xenovia estaba algo confusa, pero prefirió no preguntar siguiendo a Issei.

Algo lejos ya esa misma chica había tenido el mismo presentimiento, girándose para ver al castaño/rubio.

-Snif, Snif…ese olor…no, no puede ser, debo de haberme confundido- la chica se giro y regreso a lo que hacía, marchándose de ahí, mezclándose entre la multitud.

X

_**-Árcade-**_

X

-¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Perdí otra vez!- Exclamo molesta la peli azul saliendo del local.

-Un trato es un trato Xen, gane el juego y ya no habrá revancha, de lo contrario pasaremos aquí todo el día- Exclamo Issei siguiendo a la peli azul.

-entiendo, entiendo, ya no seguiré… ¿pero cómo eres tan bueno en el billar?- pregunto ella.

-antes de mezclarme en el mundo de lo sobrenatural solía venir seguido a este local- Revelo Issei –soy quien tiene la puntuación máxima en varios de estos juegos- Exclamo Issei orgulloso.

[¿Te enorgullece eso?]

*Déjalo, es un niño de todas formas, para ellos es normal el presumir por cosas como esa*

Una vena de enojo apareció en la frente de Issei, claramente irritado por el comentario de Ascalon.

-oye Ise, ¿hasta cuándo nos seguirán?- pregunto Xenovia señalando disimuladamente a los metiches.

-estaba pensando lo mismo, al inicio no dije nada…pero creo que ya va siendo hora de perderlos- Exclamo Issei teniendo una idea.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunto Xenovia dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

-haremos esto…- Issei se acerco para susurrarle al oído.

Desde donde Rías y el resto estaban parecía que ambos estaban teniendo un intimo beso, cosa que solamente aumento los celos al punto que Rías rompió una pared con sus manos y que Sona doblara un cartel de transito.

-entiendo, lo haremos cuando tu lo digas- Exclamo Xenovia preparándose.

Ambos se metieron a un callejón para que nadie los viera, sabiendo que Rías y los otros los seguirían.

-a la una, a las dos y a las tres, ¡Ahora!- Issei y Xenovia se cubrieron con aura azul, iluminando el callejón y luego a una velocidad increíble ambos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Dejando atrás a Rías y las demás quienes no esperaban que Issei y Xenovia harían uso de sus poderes solo para perderlos.

X

Ya algo lejos de ahí, Issei y Xenovia regresaron a su estado normal, evitando que alguien normal se diera cuenta de sus poderes.

-Jajá, eso fue divertido, ¿los habremos perdido?- Exclamo Xenovia mirando hacia los lados.

-Los perdimos, pero supongo que Sona y Ravel estarán enojadas conmigo, hah…me espera una bronca en casa- Suspiro Issei –bueno que mas da- Rápidamente se olvido de su problema, por ahora.

-por cierto Ise, ¿no dijiste que tenias algo que hacer?- Dijo Xenovia repitiendo las palabras de Issei a inicio de la cita.

-si, es algo muy importante…- La expresión de Issei se torno triste, cosa que Xenovia noto.

Xenovia se preguntaba qué era lo que Issei haría, y porque su rostro demostraba tanto pesar, verlo de esa manera hacia que ella misma se sintiera mal.

-debemos ira a cierto lugar- dijo Issei.

X

_**-Cementerio De Kuoh-**_

X

El lugar al cual Issei tenía que ir era el cementerio de la ciudad, una vez ahí Issei seguido por Xenovia se detuvieron frente a tres lapidas en especifico.

-a pasado tiempo, Oji-san, Oba-san, Aniki- Exclamo Issei frente a las lapidas, limpiándolas un poco –lamento que mama y papa no hayan podido venir-

Xenovia se quedo callada, ella no sabía que Issei tenía parientes fallecidos.

-ella es Xen mi novia, y te lo dije Aniki, te dije que sería capaz de conseguir una- dijo Issei sonriendo un poco, aun si algunas lagrimas querían salir.

-Ise…-

-Ellos son mis tipos por parte de mi papa, ¿recuerdas que cuando veíamos el Golden Oppai Dragón, Irina menciono sobre nosotros cuatro?- pregunto.

-si-

-esos cuatro éramos, Irina, Aniki, un amigo de la infancia que se mudo años atrás y Yo, nosotros cuatro solíamos hacerlo todo juntos- Dijo Issei mirando al cielo naranja, recordando los momentos de su niñez –Aniki y Ga-Aniki eran mayores que Irina y yo por unos cuatro años-

-… ¿hace cuanto que murieron?- pregunto Xenovia.

-hace ya muchos años, alrededor de unos seis meses después de que Irina se fue, Aniki y mis tíos se mudarían por el trabajo de mi tío, tuvieron un accidente…- La voz de Issei sonaba triste.

-¿Irina lo sabe?... ¿el que murieron?- pregunto Xenovia preocupada por su amiga también.

-sí, se lo conté hace un tiempo…le afecto mucho, tanto para Irina y para mi Aniki fue más que un amigo, fue como si en verdad fuera nuestro hermano mayor- Exclamo Issei comenzando a llorar un poco.

-no tienes porque seguir si te es difícil Ise- Xenovia lo abrazo no quería seguir escuchando a Issei de esa manera, el que él estuviera así también le dolía a ella.

-un lugar algo lúgubre para que nos volvamos a ver las caras, mocoso dorado Sekiryuttei- se escucho otra voz.

Issei se limpio las lagrimas y al igual que Xenovia volteo a ver al dueño de la voz.

Se trataba de un viejo de larga barba blanca, vestido con una camisa hawaiana y shorts además de llevar gorra.

Junto a él había una mujer joven de largo cabello plateado y vestida de traje.

La otra persona era un hombre de gran constitución.

Xenovia no había reconocido a ninguno, pero Issei sí.

-¡el vejete de Odio y Rossweisse-san!, ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Exclamo Issei señalando a ambos.

-je, estos jóvenes tan irrespetuosos de hoy en día, ¿no sabes que estás hablándole a un dios?- Exclamo el anciano, Dios podre de la mitología nórdica.

-¡el que seas un dios me importa poco! ¡Te atreviste a sobarle el trasero a Ravel e Isabela!, ¡nadie además de mi toca a mis chicas!- Exclamo Issei siendo desafiante ante el dios, mostrándole el dedo medio.

-¡Odín-sama, Sekiryuttei basta ya!- Exclamo la peli platino colocándose entre ambos –Odín-sama usted es un dios, no debe comportarse de esa manera y mucho menos en un lugar como este-

-tch, esto no habría pasado si me hubieras dejado ir a un hotel con alguna linda chica, y no me vengas con tonterías de "que no debería estar en un lugar así"- Exclamo el viejo haciendo énfasis con los dedos –eres una Valkiria que debe tomar cuidado de los héroes, deberías de dejar de ser tan firme y aprender de ello-

-¡no lo necesito! ¡Soy una valkiria sin atractivo después de todo!- pese a que ella grito eso, su rostro parecía el de alguien que estaba por romper en llanto.

Issei ya se preguntaba el porqué estaba aquí Odín y su guardaespaldas.

Pero entonces la persona que se había mantenido callada hasta ahora se acerco a Issei, mirándolo directamente con un rostro enfadado.

Al ver esa cara y de sentir como el hombre estaba enviando tanta aura amenazante hacia él, Issei contraataco expulsando un poco de su propia aura.

-¿Quién eres tu viejo?- pregunto Issei mirando al hombre con ojos dorados.

-Soy Barakiel, el padre de Akeno Himejima- Revelo el hombre.

Tanto Issei como Xenovia abrieron los ojos asombrados.

X

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

X

La cita había quedado cancelada e Issei llevo a Odín y sus guardaespaldas con él hacia la residencia Hyoudou.

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando llegaron, ya que Akeno se mostro sorprendida y se enojo por la presencia de su padre, perdiendo su sonrisa.

El Dios nórdico se encontraba en la sala VIP de la residencia Hyoudou la cual se hallaba en el último piso, todos los residentes de la casa estaban reunidos ahí, al igual que Azazel.

-Hohoho, eh venido de visita, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender con los dioses Japoneses y pase por la ciudad- dijo el Dios mientras bebía un té que Rías le ofreció.

No era desapercibido que el dios estaba observando con suma atención los pechos de Rías y Akeno.

-son grandes-

SLAP

-¡Odín-sama! ¡No puede mirarlas con esa cara tan pervertida! ¡Ella es la hermana del Maou Lucifer-sama!- La valkiria de cabello plateado golpeo la cabeza del dios con un abanico de papel.

-cielos, si que eres cabeza dura ¿lo sabías?- Dijo Odín frotándose la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados –la hermana de Sirzechs es famosa por ser una belleza con un cuerpo glamoroso, no se le puede hacer nada a que termine mirando sus pechos, oh esta valkiria de aquí es mi escolta, su nombre es…-

-puede que algunos ya me conozcan pero me presentare, Soy Rossweisse, estaré a su cuidado mientras dure esta estadía en Japón, encantado de conocerlos a todos- se presento.

Issei y su grupo (excepto Xenovia) ya habían conocido a la valkiria durante lo sucedido con Diodora.

-ella es una virgen que sus años sin novio igualan a sus años de vida- informo Odín con un rostro pervertido acabándose su te.

Esa información extra no era necesaria.

-oye vegete como que fue demasiada información ¿no crees?- Dijo Issei sintiéndose incomodo.

Al igual que todos en la sala.

Mientras Rossweisse entro en pánico.

-¡E-E-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Yo no elegí no tener un novio! ¡Tampoco ser virgen!- Exclamo la peli platino de rodillas golpeando el suelo con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Debido a eso todos no pudieron evitar sentir pena ajena con la valkiria.

Odín se rasco la cabeza y continúo hablando.

-bueno, el negocio del mundo de batalla de las doncellas esta en tiempos difíciles, a pesar de que haya algunas con apariencia, la mayoría de estas no son sobresalientes- Informo Odín sobre la condición actual de Asgard –últimamente el numero de "Héroes y Yuushas" ah disminuido y el equipo valkiria ha sido minimizado por falta de fondos, así que incluso ella estaba acorralada cuando se volvió mi escolta-

Issei se preguntaba sobre ¿Qué tan dura era la vida haya en el norte? Para que las cosas estuvieran así.

-aunque podemos decir que el descendiente del niño dorado (Arcturus) es lo más parecido a un Yuusha, que me dices Rossweisse ¿Por qué no acoges al niño bajo tu cuidado?- Exclamo Odín señalando a Issei.

-¿yo? ¿Un Yuusha?- Dijo Issei señalándose.

-¡¿Que está diciendo Odín-sama?!- Exclamo Rossweisse roja como tomate, luego paso a mirar a Issei –Puede que tenga lo necesario para ser un Yuusha aun siendo un demonio…pero, prefiero alguien mayor- Dijo ella para acabar con el tema.

Aun si no lo entendió a la perfección, Issei no pudo evitar sentir una punzada dolorosa al ser rechazado.

-¿me rechazaron verdad?- Issei se fue a un rincón con un aura depresiva.

Asia fue a consolarlo, al ver a Asia haciendo eso, Koneko y Erza dijeron.

-Deja vu- Repitieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Mientras el vejestorio se esté quedando en Japón, está decidido que nosotros seremos sus guardias- Explico Azazel –Barakiel es un miembro de apoyo del lado de los ángeles caídos, eh estado bastante ocupado últimamente así que solo puedo estar aquí por un corto tiempo, mientras tanto Barakiel va estar cuidando de todos ustedes en mi lugar-

-estoy deseando trabajar con todos ustedes- dijo Barakiel haciendo una corta introducción.

De entre los presentes, Akeno era la única con problemas por esta decisión.

-Viejo ¿no crees que has llegado antes de lo esperado?- pregunto Azazel mientras bebía su Te -Tu llegada estaba programada para dentro de unos días, vienes a hablar con los dioses Japoneses, Sirzechs y Michael serán los mediadores, mientras que yo estaré sentado a tu lado en el encuentro… ¿No es así?-

-eso es todo, pero en nuestra tierra hay un pequeño problema… en realidad, hay un muchacho problemático que está en contra de mis métodos, creo que debo hacer las cosas rápido antes de que Él haga algo, es por eso que quiero discutir varias cosas con los dioses Japoneses, hasta ahora hemos sido insociables los unos con los otros y no tuvimos ninguna conexión- Suspiro el dios mientras acariciaba su larga barba blanca.

-cuando dices problemas, ¿significa que tienes al Vanir detrás de tu cabeza? Te ruego que no comiences el "**Ragnarok**" por ti mismo vejestorio- dijo Azazel poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-no me importa el Vanir… bueno, no hay razón para discutir eso, de todos modos mocoso Azazel, tal parece que la Chaos Brigade está aumentando el número de quienes pueden usar el Balance Breaker, es terrorífico, pero eh escuchado que es un fenómeno raro- dijo el Dios con un semblante serio.

Issei y los demás se sorprendieron ante esa noticia, ya que se demostraba que la hipótesis de Sona era correcta.

Azazel y Odín continuaron discutiendo sobre ese tema.

-si, es raro, pero hay un idiota que está usando el método más rápido, tenebroso y fácil a la fuerza para que este hecho inusual ocurra- Dijo Azazel –esto es algo que alguien que tenga conocimiento sobre Sacred Gear pensaría al menos una vez, pero es algo que no podría hacerse porque se vería criticado por las demás facciones-

-¿Cuál es ese método?- pregunto Issei entrando en la discusión, teniendo ya una idea de lo que sería la respuesta del caído.

Azazel miro a Issei y luego embozo una sonrisa.

-piénsalo un poco, es un método parecido al que use contigo- dijo Azazel.

Issei ya había obtenido su respuesta, respuesta que no tardo mucho en comprender.

-el reporte de estos chicos es básicamente correcto, el plan en el que eventualmente tendrás éxito si lo intentas un montón de veces- Azazel levanto tres dedos –primero, reúnes a la fuerza a muchos humanos que posean Sacred Gear, básicamente Abducción; luego les lavas el cerebro y por último, envías a estos a lugares donde estén los enemigos más fuertes… los lugares donde residen los seres superiores, continuas con ese método hasta que uno de ellos alcance el Balance Breaker, una vez que uno lo consigue se le fuerza a regresar con un círculo mágico-

Como todos habían pensado, aquel usuario de sombras había sido capaz de llegar al Balance Breaker.

-estas son cosas que ninguna facción puede hacer, incluso si lo piensan- Azazel paso a dar un ejemplo –si yo, que tengo una alianza entre ángeles y demonios me enfrento de esa manera y hago las mismas cosas en esos lugares específicos, entonces sería la señal para el comienzo de una guerra, nadie desea eso, pero ellos lo hacen porque son terroristas-

-no tuve un entrenamiento parecido- Dijo Issei algo molesto con Azazel –porque fui, ¡el único en entrenarse con un Ex Rey Dragón!-

-bueno mientras seas tú no importa- exclamo Azazel desinteresado sacándose un moco.

-¡AGARRENME QUE SINO LO MATO!- Exclamo Issei furioso siendo detenido por Xenovia, Isabela, Kiba y Erza.

-de todos modos- Azazel volvió a tomar la palabra ignorando la rabieta de Issei –esa es la manera de los terroristas de la Chaos Brigade para abducir y lavar el cerebro a los humanos e intentar hacerlos llegar al Balance Breaker-

-¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?- pregunto Rías.

-los miembros regulares de la facción de los héroes, como su nombre lo indica, son los descendientes o reencarnaciones de legendarios Héroes y Yuushas, sus cuerpos físicos incluso salen ganando contra ángeles y demonios, también posen Sacred Gear y Armas Legendarias, encima de eso ya han alcanzado el Balance Breaker, y además posen un Longinus arrollador capaz de matar a un Dios-

-suena como que nos ha tocado pelear contra oponentes aun más peligrosos y molestos- dio su opinión personal Issei -¿acaso es mucho pedir una vida pacífica y tranquila?- Exclamo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué estarán intentado hacer con tantas personas con Balance Breaker? Ahí está el problema- Dijo Odín, aun con una cara relajada que no pegaba con este ambiente serio.

-Bueno, eso es algo que todavía se está investigando, así que no podemos hacer nada discutiéndolo ahora, ¿hay algún lugar al que quieras ir viejo?- pregunto Azazel.

Ante la pregunta del caído, Odín puso una cara de degenerado mientras movía sus dedos de manera pervertida.

-¡Obviamente quiero ir a un Pub Oppai!-

-¡Si que tienes un buen gusto, dios jefe-dono! ¡Demonios, vallamos ahora mismo! Unas chicas jóvenes de mi organización abrieron uno local para los VIP en la ciudad recientemente ¡Lo invitare allí entonces!-

-¡Uhoho! ¡Como se esperaba del joven Azazel! ¡Tú sí que sabes! ¡Prepárenme unos pechos gigantescos ahora mismo! ¡Voy a manosear a muchas de ellas!-

-¡Sígueme, viejo de mierda! ¡Bienvenido a Japón! ¿Quieres desatar el Obi de su kimono? ¡Eso es algo que debes de hacer aunque sea una vez cuando vienes a Japón! ¡Te mostrare el estilo Japonés!-

-¡No puedo esperar por ello! ¡En verdad no puedo esperar!-

Ese par se levantaron acaloradamente y se marchaban de la habitación, además de tener a una persona más siguiéndolos.

-Ise, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Sona enfadada, ya que el castaño rubio se había escabullido sigilosamente junto al par.

-Yo…- Issei se giro para ver a la Sitri, notando que además de ella Ravel también estaba del mismo humor y Rías también aunque desconocía el porqué –iré a pasear al perro-

-no tenemos perro- respondió Sona.

-…-

-…-

ZASH

Antes de que Issei pudiese salir corriendo para seguir a Azazel y Odín, Sona, usando su magia de agua creó un látigo que se enrollo alrededor del cuello del castaño.

-tú y yo tenemos que hablar- Exclamo Sona jalando a Issei, llevándoselo para tener una seria discusión.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Oh vamos! ¡Yo también quiero ir!- Issei dejo las marcas de sus uñas en el piso al resistirse.

X

Ya era algo tarde luego de que Issei fuera regañado por Sona, este bajo a la cocina del primer piso por algo de tomar, sin saber de que se entrometería en algo sumamente serio.

-Akeno, me gustaría hablar contigo-

Akeno y Barakiel estaban teniendo una discusión, Issei no quería entrometerse, pero tampoco encontraba como salirse sin que esos dos lo notasen.

-no me llames tan casualmente- la voz de Akeno era fría.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Te estás viendo con el Sekiryuttei-

-esta es mi vida, ¿Por qué quieres entrometerte?-

-eh oído rumores, que es un dragón sinvergüenza que pelea comiéndose los pe-pechos de las mujeres como fuente de energía, además de ese nombre, Chichiryuutei…es una deshonra para Arcturus que su descendiente sea tal sinvergüenza-

Desde su lugar Issei se sentía ofendido y a la vez se preguntaba de donde rayos se habían originado esos rumores sobre él.

[…Uuu aibou, dame un respiro ¿Cuánto más tienes que torturarme?]

(Silencio Ddraig, es un problema para mí también el que haiga un rumor sobre mi comiendo pechos, puedo ser el Chichiryuutei, pero soportar tal rumor es algo que no puedo dejar pasar)

[¡UOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!] Ddraig empezó a llorar sin control.

-¡Estoy preocupado por ti! Estoy preocupado de que recibas un trato vergonzoso- Barakiel mostraba un claro indicio de ser un padre protector.

Cosa que dejaba confundido a Issei sobre porque Akeno tenía tanto odio hacia él.

-¡No hables de el de esa manera!- Grito Akeno –Ise-kun es…un pervertido, pero es un hombre muy confiable, no juzgues a la gente por rumores y chismes, es de lo peor- Akeno miro fríamente a su padre –como pensaba, no puedo hacer algo como…perdonarte…-

-te estoy diciendo esto como un padre- Akeno lo interrumpió.

-¡No actúes como un padre! ¡¿Entonces porque no viniste por mí en aquel entonces?! ¡Quien no me salvo y dejo morir a Kaa-sama fuiste tú!-

Barakiel se quedo completamente callado, afectado por las palabras de Akeno.

En ese momento Akeno se percato de la presencia de Issei.

-Issei-kun… ¿estabas…escuchando?-

Issei salió de su escondite, sintiéndose incomodo.

Al verlo Barakiel se enojo.

-¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Estar espiando! Como pensé eres una deshonra para Arcturus ¡Los rumores que dicen que solo buscas pechos de mujeres son ciertos! ¡No dejare que toques a mi hija!-

-¡Espere esto es un malentendido!- Trato de defenderse Issei.

Pero no sirvió ya que Barakiel lo ignoro y sujeto a Issei por el cuello de la camisa.

Barakiel había concentrado una cantidad de relámpagos sacro en su mano, dispuesto a herir o matar a Issei.

(¡¿Seré asesinado por un puto malentendido?!) Pensó Issei, sin saber cómo zafarse de esta.

_**#Mátalo#**_

Por unos instantes los ojos de Issei perdieron su brillo, afilando su brazo derecho como a una espada con sus llamas plateadas, apuntando hacia el cuello de Barakiel.

-¡ALTO!- Akeno grito para detener a ambos.

Haciéndolo justo antes de que los ataques de ambos impactaran, sorprendiendo a Barakiel e Issei.

-No lo toques- Akeno fue y abrazo a Issei –por favor no alejes a esta persona de mi, el es necesario para mi… ¡Así que desaparece de aquí! ¡No eres más mi padre!- Grito.

Barakiel detuvo su relámpago.

-…Lo siento…- Barakiel cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

Issei noto la tristeza de Barakiel al ser rechazada por su hija.

-Akeno-san…-

-te lo ruego, no digas nada…déjame permanecer así por un rato…por favor Ise…- Akeno estaba llorando, con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Issei simplemente abrazo a Akeno, no sabía el porqué el odio de la hija hacia su padre… y también le preocupaba el porqué estuvo a punto de atacar a Barakiel.

X

_**-Inframundo: Centro De Convenciones-**_

X

Al día siguiente los grupos Arcturus y Gremory se fueron al inframundo para un evento de firmas de autógrafo del programa Oppai Dragón.

Los miembros cuyos personajes aparecían en la serie fueron alineados para recibir a los fanáticos.

-Gracias- Issei con su armadura puesta estrechaba la mano de un niño, entregándole un autógrafo firmado.

Los niños se encontraban sumamente felices de estrechar la mano de su héroe.

Del mismo modo, Xenovia, Koneko, Ravel, Erza y Kiba estrechaban las manos de sus fanáticos.

-como se esperaba de ti Kiba, tienes a todas las chicas lindas- dijo Issei celoso de la popularidad de su amigo.

El personaje de Kiba era el principal enemigo del Golden Oppai Dragón, el Kinght Colmillo Oscuro.

Una vez terminado el evento, ellos se reunieron en su camerino.

-estoy agotado- Exclamo Issei dejándose caer en el sillón, cubriéndose la cara con una toalla –no pensé que ser una estrella de TV fuera tan agotador-

-Y que lo digas- Erza masajeaba sus músculos cansada –debo de haber firmado unos cien autógrafos, aunque la mayoría era gente mayor-

-al contrario de Kiba, tu personaje atrae a los hombres- Dijo Issei –uno atrae mujeres y la otra a los hombres… ¿Por qué soy al que siguen los niños? ¡También quiero que chicas lindas pidan mi autógrafo!-

-ya ya Ise-kun, aunque…nunca pensé que algo como ser una estrella de TV me pasaría- comento Kiba.

-¿una razón para arrepentirte de ser mi siervo?- dijo Issei siendo sarcástico.

-para nada- respondió el rubio siendo sincero.

-tampoco pensé que mi vida sería así- comento Erza –traer sueños a los pequeños del mundo demoniaco-

-Erza-sempai a veces habla como si fuera una hermana mayor- Dijo Koneko.

-jeje, ¿eso crees?- pregunto Erza algo apenada por los comentarios.

-Si-

-pienso lo mismo Erza-sempai- dijo Ravel.

-bueno, es hora de regresar a casa- Issei se paro –tenemos que volver a cuidar al vejestorio de Odín, ustedes adelántense, iré donde el productor para dejar las ideas de los nuevos personajes-

-Hai-

Al salir de camerino, en su camino Issei pensaba que su mundo había cambiado mucho en estos meses, desde que no era más que un típico chico normal algo pervertido, a ser lo que es ahora.

-uno nunca sabe lo que te deparara el futuro-

X

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Campo De Entrenamiento Especial-**_

X

De regreso en la casa Hyoudou, Issei y Kiba estaban entrenando para el futuro encuentro contra Sairaorg.

Ambos se encontraban en una zona especial creada debajo del castillo Arcturus, un espacio que les fue dado por Sirzechs y Azazel.

El espacio era igual a una cantera rocosa con montañas y demás.

Kiba arremetía a gran velocidad contra Issei, tanta que era imperceptible para la vista, mientras que Issei usaba sus sentidos para percibir los movimientos del rubio.

Issei abrió los ojos de golpe.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__ (Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)_\- Issei rugió disparando llamas por su boca.

Kiba a gran velocidad cambio la dirección, evitando el torrente de llamas, y sin perder velocidad se dirigió hacia Issei.

ZAS

Kiba ataco con un corte en diagonal, Issei dio un salto hacia atrás para evadir, luego tomo mas distancia, un poco de sangre caía por la frente de Issei.

-has mejorado mucho Kiba- Sonrió Issei enseñando sus colmillos –es por eso que no tengo porque retenerme por más tiempo- el cuerpo entero de Issei fue cubierto por las llamas –_** [Dragón Forcé]**_-

Las llamas tomaron la forma de un dragón, dentro de las llamas en la cara, cuello y brazos de Issei comenzaron a aparecer escamas de Dragón.

FLUSH

Issei apareció frente a Kiba, moviéndose a una velocidad comparable a la del rubio, y contando también con un aumento en sus fuerzas.

-_**[Karyu No Tekken]**__ (Puño De Hierro Del Dragón De Fuego)_-

BLAAM

CRAK

El golpe de Issei choco contra la espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Kiba, rompiéndola con facilidad.

Sin acabar el ataque Issei preparo otro golpe, cubriendo con llamas sus piernas.

-_**[Karyu No Kagitsune]**_\- Issei dio una patada de fuego contra Kiba.

Este a nano-segundos de ser impactado se inclino levemente hacia atrás, evadiendo el daño, para luego tomar distancia.

Rápido como siempre Kiba remplazo su espada Sacro-Demoniaca, creando dos, una de Hielo y otra de Agua.

-_**[Corte Cruzado: Dragones De Hielo y Agua]**_\- Usando energía demoniaca y Sacra, los ataques de Kiba imitaron a dos grandes dragones orientales de hielo y agua.

Issei vio a los dos dragones acercándose a gran velocidad e irradiando gran poder.

-¡Buena idea usar los elementos opuestos a mí!- Issei lo vio como un gran desafío, aumentando sus llamas DS, generando dos grandes alas de fuego en sus espaldas -¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! _**[Karyu No Gokugeki]**__(Alas Resplandecientes Del Dragón De Fuego)_-

Los látigos de fuego chocaron contra los ataques, explotando y liberando una gran cantidad de vapor en el aire.

Kiba se vio imposibilitado ya que el vapor no le dejaba ver su alrededor.

FLOM

Issei atravesó la nube de vapor, encarando de frente a Kiba con su puño derecho emanando una gran cantidad de fuego DS.

Pero Issei no conto con que Kiba esperaba que lo atacara de frente.

CRAK

El suelo debajo de los pies de Issei se congelo por completo, aprisionando también sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

Kiba se preparo para atacar a Issei con la espada de agua en sus manos, mas una nueva de relámpagos.

Issei rápidamente se preparo para usar su rugido, ambos estaban a punto de dar.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Se acabo el tiempo, de-deténgase!- exclamo Gasper saltando por todos lados mientras tocaba la campana.

Issei y Gasper detuvieron sus ataques antes de que impactaran.

-otro empate, esto me recuerda al tiempo que entrenamos mientras Buchou no estaba- dijo Issei con la respiración agitada, sus fuerzas estaban normales, pero le tomaría un tiempo que las escamas desaparecieran.

-pero me sorprendió que usaras el modo _**[Dragón Forcé] **_en el entrenamiento, hay veces que no puedo mantener tu ritmo Ise-kun- Dijo Kiba secándose el sudor, mientras bebía una bebida deportiva que Gasper le dio.

-para nada, a mí se me hace difícil seguir tu velocidad aun usando el _**[Kami No Speed]**__ (Dios De La Velocidad)_, ¿acaso llegaras a la velocidad de la luz?- dijo Issei mientras de ponía de cuclillas.

-¿no estás exagerando?-

-para nada, hay veces que trato de alcanzarte, pero lo que termino haciendo es seguir una imagen residual de ti-

-puede ser cierto, pero el poder ofensivo que tienes es aterrador, el tener a Sekiryuttei dorado como oponente pone mucha presión en mí, ciento escalofríos cada vez que uno de tus ataques se dirige hacia mí, no importa cuántas vidas tenga, no parecen suficientes-

Ambos eran poderosos, tanto que podían hacerles frente a varios demonios de clase alta sin esfuerzo.

-Kiba, nos estamos haciendo más fuertes ¿no?- pregunto Issei.

-si, nuestros poderes han sobrepasado con crese a muchos…la pregunta es ¿si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a Darks?-

-tu poder ya se compara al primer estado de mi Mezame-Kin, pero ellas conocen nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, es obvio pensar que apuntaran a ellas- dijo Issei pensativo, observando como Gasper entrenaba para detener al dron que Azazel le dio.

-ellas harán todo lo posible para dañarnos…temo que puedan hacer algo como atacarnos mientras estamos en la academia-

-es una posibilidad, pero Ryu esta escaneando la ciudad constantemente y ya está preparado para evacuar a toda la ciudad de ser necesario, no permitiré que derramen la sangre de los habitantes de la ciudad solo para hacerme daño- Issei apretó los puños.

-yo ta-ta-tambien ayudare- Dijo Gasper levantando la mano tímidamente, uniéndose a los dos –ayudare en todo lo que pueda Ise-sempai- Exclamo Gasper decidido.

-Gasper…gracias, no dejare que ellas vuelvan a hacerte daño, eso lo prometo- dijo Issei frotando la cabeza de pequeño.

-veo que has empezado a comportarte como un [Rey] digno de confianza- exclamo una voz aparte.

Cuando Issei, Kiba y Gasper se giraron vieron que se trataba de Azazel.

-les traje comida hecha por las chicas-

Ellos empezaron a comer, a Issei se le hizo fácil saber quien hizo que, después de todo, las chicas de la caza preparaban las comidas todos los días.

-ah… ¿Por qué hay esferas de metal con la comida?- pregunto Issei al notar que uno de los bentos tenía unas esferas plateadas.

-eso lo preparo Naoto, son onigiris- Revelo Azazel.

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? Estas son esferas de metal- Issei levanto una, olfateándola un poco –huele a meta, ¡esto no es arroz!-

-oye, yo simplemente los traje, ella fue la que de alguna forma lo preparo-

-despistada hasta el extremo y prepara comidas imposibles de reconocer….Buchou se saco la lotería con ella-

Todos se olvidaron de esas esferas y quedaron que si alguien preguntaba dirían que se las comieron.

-parece que tu cuerpo ah tomado buena forma Ise, además de que has ganado más cicatrices, no te preocupes ya que son marcas de guerra dignas de un hombre- comento Azazel mientras reía.

-no me preocupan las cicatrices, eh experimentado lo que es perder un miembro en Green Island y eso si que duele- Dijo Issei acabándose otro Bento.

-bueno, como mencione antes, te has convertido en un buen [Rey] pero hay algo en lo que tu forma de ser pone en desventaja-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-tu forma de ser te hace incapaz de abandonar a un compañero- dijo Azazel siendo serio.

-…-

-no digo que tu forma de ser sea mala, pero a diferencia de una batalla real, en un Rating Game no hay peligros de que una de tus piezas muera, pero aun así te preocupas por ellos como si en verdad fueras a perderlos, lo que hace que tus oponentes se centren en esa debilidad-

-me planteas algo difícil…no quiero abandonar a nadie-

-eso es lo que puede ser un problema para ti, Kiba-

-hai-

-durante el juego, en el peor de los casos, si Ise y Gasper están en peligros, ¿a quién salvarías?-

-salvaría a Ise-kun sin duda- respondió Kiba sin una pisca de duda.

-recuerda Ise que el rey es el ultimo que debe quedar en pie, pasaras por cosas difíciles…pero tienes que aprender y seguir adelante- aconsejo Azazel poniendo su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-entiendo…es algo difícil, pero debo de hacerlo si quiero llegar a la sima- Issei se había decidido a mejorar.

-otro punto es ¿Cómo harás para pelear contra mujeres? Sé que Dress Break y Bilingual son efectivos, pero si solo te concentras en utilizar eso, se darán del punto débil que además es obvio de esas técnicas, si una mujer semi-desnuda te enfrenta, ¿Qué harás?-

-…lo más seguro es que me arrestarían-

-este tío esta perdido- dijo Azazel suspirando cansado.

Luego de que ellos acabaran de comer, Issei, Kiba y Gasper se prepararon para seguir entrenando.

-hay que seguir entrenando- Issei estaba por continuar cuando Azazel le hizo un gesto para que viniera -¿Qué sucede sensei?-

-la cosa es que, tengo otro prototipo del Golden Oppai Dragón que acaba de llegarme- Azazel saco una pequeña figura de Issei de su abrigo.

Una pequeña figura de Issei en Balance Breaker.

-se decidió que el Golden Oppai Dragón debe colaborar con una cadena de hamburguesas en el inframundo, este es un juguete que viene al ordenar comida para los niños, una figura de ti, del mismo modo también habrá de los demás-

-esto sin duda será un éxito- exclamo Issei animado.

-¿puedo dejar a Akeno a tu cuidado?-

-¡!- eso sorprendió a Issei, quien vio a Azazel con Azazel con un rostro sorprendido.

-es probable que ya lo sepas, pero Akeno odia a Barakiel y a los ángeles caídos, desde que Barakiel está aquí ella me ignora, el único hombre que puede hablar con ella ahora eres tú, si algo sucede por favor apóyala, me sentiré tranquilo si tú la cuidas-

-… ¿Por qué ella odia tanto a su padre? No me parece que sea una mala persona…- Issei quería saber.

-si yo te lo digo lo haría del lado de los ángeles caídos soy su gobernador después de todo, si Akeno te lo cuenta será lleno de odio hacia nosotros, si de verdad quieres saberlo pregúntaselo a Sirzechs o a tu prima Graifya, ellos te lo contaran desde la perspectiva correcta-

-…-

-al vivir con ella ya te abras dado cuenta de cómo es ella en realidad, es por eso que quiere que cuando ella te muestre ese lado a ti, hagas algo para reconfortarla-

-… ¿Qué debería de hacer?- Issei bajo la cabeza, no admitiría que por culpa de las Darks no podía volver a ver a Rías y Akeno como antes.

-puede que también este poniendo mucho peso sobre ti- Azazel entendió que también era difícil para Issei –también está el _**[Juggernaut Drive]**_-

-no pienso usarlo…no a menos que sea necesario- Issei no quería llegar a esos extremos.

-debido a la influencia del _**[Juggernaut Drive]**_, debe de estar en un estado donde los pensamientos de los pasados Sekiryuttei se liberen y empiecen a tener contacto contigo-

-si…ya han empezado-

X

**Débil**

**Débil**

X

-al preguntárselo a Ddraig me entere que los sentimientos negativos actúan como una maldición, ellos trataran de controlarte y alborotarte, de esa forma drenaran tu vida hacia la Bossted Gear-

-… ¿si puedo convencer a los pasados poseedores a que descarten esa oscuridad? ¿Podre obtener un poder que rivalice al _**[Juggernaut Drive]**_?- pregunto Issei.

[Será difícil de lograr ya que la conciencia de los pasados Sekiryuttei están cubiertos en una oscuridad muy densa, tanta que me es imposible acercarme a ellos]

-eso es algo que no puedo decirte ya que no lo sé, depende de ti y de Ddraig que puedan superar eso, pero eres el Golden Oppai Dragón y descendiente de Arcturus, confió en que lo lograras-

Issei no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir para eliminar los pensamientos negativos.

-Ise, creo en tus oportunidades, cada uno de los anteriores Sekiryuttei fueron devorados por el poder y cayeron en la locura, pero tú eres de por si quien será el más fuerte de la historia y quizás…quien pueda acabar con la maldición que rodea al Sekiryuttei-

-¡Si!-

Issei confió en las palabras de Azazel y comenzó a buscar un método para superar la oscuridad de sus predecesores.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te va intentando unificar tus poderes?- pregunto Azazel interesado.

-hah…aun no hay progreso, vea- Issei materializo la Bossted Gear en su brazo izquierdo, creando tres pequeñas esferas.

Una era de un color rojo puro, el poder de la Bossted Gear.

La otra era una esfera de fuego puro, su magia Dragón Slayer.

Y la ultima una masa de energía dorada, el poder de su Mezame-Kin.

-cuando trato de unirlas…- en la palma de Issei los tres poderes empezaron a acercarse, pero antes de poder unirse se repelieron y estallaron en una pequeña explosión –esto es lo que ocurre-

-parece que hace falta un elemento que estabilice la unión- Dijo Azazel tras analizar lo visto.

-al igual que con la Bossted Gear, será cuestión de tiempo para que domine mejor la unión de esas tres fuerzas- Dijo Issei.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Azazel, Issei pasó a seguir entrenando con Kiba y Gasper.

X

_**-Cielo De Japón: Días Después-**_

X

Han pasado varios días desde la llegada de Odín a Kuoh.

En ese tiempo Issei y los demás habían tenido que resguardar al Dios Nórdico en todo, desde seguirlo a parques de diversiones, cabarets y lugares no aptos para menores de edad.

-Maldito…viejo…- Dijo Issei, su rostro estaba azul por el mareo ya que estaba a bordo de un carruaje, impulsado por un caballo de ocho piernas llamado Sleipnir.

-eres lamentable joven Sekiryuttei, cada vez que subimos al carruaje estabas que vomitas- se burlo el viejo.

Issei tenía que aguantarse sus ganas de querer golpearlo, ya que si se levantaba en lo más mínimo haría que sus mareos se intensificaran.

Además de Issei y Odín, Rossweisse, Azazel, Rías, Akeno, Asia, Gasper y Ravel estaban a bordo de carruaje, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Isabela, Erza, Naoto y Barakiel estaban fuera como guardaespaldas preparados para un repentino ataque.

-Odín-sama, es casi la hora del encuentro con los dioses Japoneses, así que pierda esa mentalidad de estar en vacaciones, a este paso será regañado cuando volvamos a nuestras tierras- Dijo la Valkiria Rossweisse con su paciencia al límite.

-cielos, eres una mujer que no sabe calmarse, ¿Qué tal si te relajas un poco? Es por eso que no consigues un mísero hombre-

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que no tenga no-no-novio! ¡No estoy soltera porque quiero!- Exclamo Rossweisse llorando nuevamente.

KAKUN

De golpe el carruaje se detuvo y los de adentro perdieron estabilidad.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡No me digan que es un terrorista!- Exclamo Rossweisse alerta.

-¡No! ¡Algo peor!- Issei abrió la ventana del carruaje y salió extendiendo sus alas.

Una vez afuera Issei se puso en alerta junto a los que estaban afuera, preparándose para transformarse.

La persona responsable de que el carruaje se detuviera estaba volando sobre ellos, se trataba de un hombre joven vestido con ropas similares a las de Odín cuando este estaba serio, solo que de color negro.

-Tch, esa aura…es como la del vejete, eso quiere decir que es un Dios- Dijo Issei nervioso ya que el aura que el hombre despedía era malvada.

-¡Un gusto en conocerlos, a todos ustedes! ¡Soy el Dios malvado del norte de Europa, Loky!- Exclamo con fuerza, levantando su capa.

Todos estaban asombrados, la palabra "Dios Maligno" ya de por si serbia para causar intranquilidad.

Azazel salió del carruaje para encarar a Loky en una conversación.

-Así que Loky-dono, para encontrarte en un lugar como este, ¿tiene algún asunto con nosotros?- Exclamo Azazel –en este carro esta el dios jefe del norte de Europa, Odín-dono actúas con conocimiento de ello ¿verdad?-

El dios maligno se cruzo de brazos y respondió la pregunta.

-no demasiado, nuestro dios jefe dejo nuestra organización para ponerse en contacto con otras facciones, y eso es algo difícil de soportar- declaro Loky.

-eres bastante arrogante para hablar, Loky- Dijo Azazel hablando ya sin modales, notándose claramente enojo en su vos.

-Fuahahahaha- Loky rio -¿Este es el gobernador-dono de los ángeles caídos? Normalmente no querría encontrarme contigo o con los demonios, pero no se puede hacer nada… ¡junto a Odín y los otros, deberán recibir mi castigo!-

-¿así que para ti está bien ponerte en contacto con otras facciones? Eso es contradictorio-

-está bien si es para destruirla, Yo no estoy de acuerdo con tener paz, tu religión fue la que entro en nuestros dominios y difundió la biblia-

-…no tienes que quejarte conmigo, ve y dile eso a Michael o a otro descendiente de Dios- Exclamo Azazel rascándose la cabeza.

-de todas maneras, es un problema para el dios jefe Odín negociar con los dioses del lejano este, entonces no seremos capases de tener el Ragnarok ¿Qué esperas obtener al negociar información referente al Yggdrasil?-

-¡¿Quiero preguntarte una cosa?!- Azazel levanto un dedo -¿tus acciones están conectadas con la Chaos Brigade? Espera…si no recuerdo mal eres un Dios maligno-sama conocido por sus mentiras y engaños-

-me enferma que me pongas en el mismo saco que esos terroristas, vine por propia voluntad, Ophis no tiene nada que ver- respondió Loky molesto por esa pregunta.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta Azazel libero algo de tensión.

-así que no estás con la Chaos Brigade, pero aun así sigues siendo un problema a su propia manera, este es el problema que la facción del norte carga, verdad Vejete- Dijo Azazel mirando hacia el carruaje.

Del cual salieron Odín y Rossweisse flotando en el aire gracias a un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

-hmm, aun hay gente cabeza hueca y esa es la situación que estamos enfrentando, hay idiotas que salen a molestar así de la nada- dijo Odín mientras frotaba su barba.

-¡Loky-sama! ¡Sus acciones exceden su autoridad! ¡Hacer algo como apuntar sus colmillos hacia el Dios Jefe! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Debió haber empezado la discusión en la reunión oficial!- Exclamo Rossweisse vestida con su armadura.

-un mero sirviente no debería de meterse en mi camino, le estoy preguntando a Odín, ¿sigues planeando en continuar haciendo algo que esta fuera del mundo nórdico?-

-Sip- respondió Odín –hablar con Sirzechs y Azazel es diez mil veces más interesante que hablar contigo, quiero conocer más del Shinto Japonés, ellos incluso están interesados en nuestro Yggdrasil, luego de que hagamos la paz, estoy pensando en intercambiar nuestra cultura enviándonos mensajeros entre nosotros-

-He confirmado tus planes- Loky puso una sonrisa de superioridad -¡Qué manera de actuar tan estúpida! ¡Tengamos una demostración de poder ahora aquí entonces!-

Loky comenzó a dispara toda su hostilidad hacia Odín, logrando que todos se sintieran intranquilos por su poder tan abrumador.

-podemos tomar eso como una declaración de batalla, ¿verdad?- pregunto por última vez Azazel.

Loky sonrió ante la advertencia de Azazel.

-Tómalo como tú quieras-

DOOOOOOGAN

Dos grandes masas de energía impactaron de lleno contra Loky.

Los responsables de esos ataques fueron Xenovia quien lanzo una gran cantidad de aura de Durandal e Issei quien disparo un Omega Dragón Shoot en la fase uno del Mezame-Kin.

-La victoria es de quien hace el primer movimiento- dijo Xenovia calmadamente.

-pero parece que no funciono, como se esperaba de un Dios Nórdico supongo- Dijo Issei mirando al frente.

-una espada sagrada ¿eh? No fue más que una leve brisa Y esa aura dorada, ¡tu el demonio de ahí!- Exclamo Loky señalando a Issei – ¿estás relacionado de alguna forma con Arcturus?-

-es mí antepasado- Respondió Issei desafiante.

Todos se prepararon para entrar en combate, pero Loky estallo en risa al verlos.

-¡Fuahahahaha! ¡Es inútil! A pesar de cómo me veo, soy un Dios, simples ataques de demonios y ángeles no serán suficientes como para dañarme- Loky apunto su mano hacia al frente.

[Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

Issei se cubrió con su armadura, saliendo disparado a toda velocidad contra Loky, preparado para hacerle frene al poder que estaba por lanzar.

-_**[Gaia Forcé]**_\- Issei creó una pequeña esfera de fuego entre sus manos, para luego volverse una gigantesca esfera de fuego que impacto contra el ataque de Loky.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue enorme, pero Loky no había recibido ningún daño.

-así que también eres el Sekiryuttei, eres bueno…pero aun te falta para hacerle frente a un Dios- Loky se movió rápido, estando a centímetros de Issei.

Varias partículas de luz comenzaron a reunirse en su mano, apuntando al pecho de Issei para un disparo a quemarropa.

Al presentir el peligro Issei retiro el casco de la armadura.

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**__ (Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)_\- Issei rugió disparando las llamas de su boca.

La llamarada sirvió para que Loky retrocediera un poco, dándole oportunidad a Issei de retroceder y cambiar de táctica.

-eres fuerte Sekiryuttei descendiente de Arcturus, esto es realmente entretenido, de verdad que me hace feliz tanto que me reiré ¡Fuahahahaha!-

Las palabras de Loky demostraban que él no estaba peleando en serio, lo que dejaba en evidencia la abismal diferencia entre los poderes.

Los que estaban en el carruaje salieron, Rías y Akeno tenían sus alas al descubierto y emanaban todo su poder, Ravel extendió sus alas de fuego y se puso al lado de Isabela.

-cabello carmesí, la casa Gremory… ¿verdad? Debes de estar relacionada por la sangre con el actual Maou, dos líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, un ángel, varios demonios y además el Sekiryuttei que desciende de Arcturus está contigo Odín, para unos simples guardias, esto es sobrepasarse ¿no crees?- pregunto Loky.

-Un idiota como tu término viniendo aquí, así que fue la decisión correcta al final-

Loky asintió ante las palabras de Odín, poniendo una sonrisa mucho más grande.

-muy bien, entonces lo llamare- Loky extendió su capa y grito las siguientes palabras -¡ven aquí! ¡Mi adorable Hijo!-

Una grieta en las dimensiones se formo y una entidad emergió de ella.

Un lobo gigante de pelaje gris ceniza, de unos diez metros apareció.

-¡!- Cuando los ojos del lobo se posaron en Issei, este quedo paralizado.

El lobo había empezado a emitir una presión invisible que lleno de terror a todos, ni aquellos que eran los más osados pudieron mover un solo musculo por el miedo.

[¡Evita a ese lobo Aibou!] Exclamo Ddraig

-¡Todos, eviten estar cerca de ese lobo!- Grito Azazel para que todos retrocedieran.

-¿Qué demonios es ese lobo?- pregunto Issei tras retroceder y salir de la mirada del lobo.

-…Fenrir…- Azazel dijo eso en un susurro, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

El nombre Fenrir fue suficiente para que todos entendieran el porqué el miedo los había dominado.

-estamos Jodidos- Dijo Issei sudando frio –de no haber investigado la mitología nórdica por Ryu, no hubiera sabido lo peligroso que puede ser ese lobo-

-decir que estamos en problemas es poco, ese lobo tiene colmillos que con facilidad pueden matar a un dios, aun con tu armadura no podrás sobrevivir si eres mordido por el- comento Azazel.

-eso es verdad, deberían de ser cuidadosos- dijo Loky mientras daba palmaditas a la cabeza de Fenrir –este monstruo entra en la clase más alta de los que eh creado, después de todo, sus colmillos pueden eliminar a cualquier Dios, incluso si no lo eh probado apostaría a que funcionaria contra otros dioses, al igual que fácilmente eliminaría a un demonio de clase alta o a un dragón legendario-

Los dedos de Loky apuntaron hacia Rías.

-Realmente no quiero usar los colmillos de mi Fenrir en aquellos que no sean nórdicos…bueno, que este niño conozca el sabor de la sangre de los extranjeros será una buena experiencia para él, el pariente con la sangre del Maou, conocer esa sangre será muy útil para él, **Mátala**-

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Bajo la noche abisal, Fenrir aulló.

En una centésima de segundo el lobo había desaparecido.

**[Hyper Jet]**

En otra centésima de segundo Issei se movió.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

BLAAAM

Issei había logrado moverse aun más rápido que Fenrir, poniéndose en frente de Rías y conectando un golpe en el hocico de la vestía.

-Ise…- Rías estaba sorprendida.

-Bu…Buchou ¿estás herida?- pregunto Issei dándole la espalda a Rías.

-n-no, estoy bien, gracias por haberme protegido- Rías vio que el lobo no estaba dañado en lo más mínimo.

-Me alegro….GHA- Issei vomito sangre.

Ahí todos se percataron de que Issei tenía un gran agujero en el estomago y que su brazo derecho había desaparecido.

-¡ISE/SAN/KUN/SAMA!- Todos gritaron.

Issei perdió el control y se estrello de cara contra el suelo perdiendo el Balance Breaker, su conciencia se desvanecía a cada segundo.

(Demo…nios…ese…lobo…es muy…peligroso) los ojos de Issei estaban por cerrarse.

_**#No puedo dejar que mueras [Rey] después de todo…#**_

Algo sucedió, algo que nadie espero y que sería el factor detonante de principio de fin.

X

_**-En Algún Lugar Del Mundo-**_

X

En otra parte del mundo, una joven de largo cabello negro, de ojos del mismo color y de tez extremadamente pálida miraba hacia el cielo Azul con una mirada melancólica mientras el viento hacia volar su cabello.

-La oscuridad ah emergido… ¿caerás en ella o seguirás siendo la luz que guiara el mañana? mi amado rey dorado- Exclamo liberando unas lagrimas.

La chica se encontraba junto a otras cinco figuras en un paramo destruido rodeado de llamas negras como el averno, y en el suelo a sus pies había cientos de cadáveres de humanos y extraños seres peludos con cabezas de ave.

X

De regreso en Kuoh.

-¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Xenovia estallo en un arrebato de furia y arremetió contra Fenrir.

Siendo movidos por el enfado todos atacaron también.

Pero Fenrir con un aullido repelió todos los ataques, lanzando hacia atrás a todos.

Mientras tanto Loky poso su atención en Issei.

-Sekiryuttei, aun si fue solo por un momento fuiste capaz de seguir los movimientos de Fenrir, eso es algo aterrador, te eliminare antes de que te vuelvas una amenaza- Loky estaba a punto de atacar a un moribundo Issei.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Loky se preparo para atacar a Issei, apresurándose para ir en su ayuda, pero sería tarde antes de que pudieran llegar.

FLUSH

-¿Qué?- Loky no entendió que había pasado, alguien lo había golpeado en la cara, lanzándolo metros atrás y lo peor fue que ese golpe le había dolido.

Todos se habían detenido ante lo que acababa de pasar, Issei quien estaba tirado en el suelo había logrado moverse a gran velocidad, logrado acertar un golpe en la cara a Loky.

Pero más que estar alegrados, todos tenían un mal presentimiento, un sentimiento de miedo llenaba el ambiente, un miedo ajeno a la presencia de Fenrir.

X

-I-Ise…- Xenovia intento llegar hacia él.

Issei no respondía, dándole la espalda a todos.

Solo hubo una persona entre todos que supo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa persona?- Exclamo Koneko asustada, retrocediendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Koneko?- Ese comportamiento confundió a Rías.

Nadie pudo predecir lo que pasaría a continuación.

X

Antes de que Xenovia pudiera tocar a Issei, el cuerpo de este libero una increíble cantidad de aura que se elevo al cielo.

Todos fueron lanzados hacia atrás por la repentina expulsión de poder de castaño.

Pero fue ahí que todo cambio.

-_**#Jeje ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Al fin pude saliiiiiiiiiiiiiir!#**_\- Issei estallo en risa, pero su vos se escuchaba distorsionada, siendo más aguda de lo normal.

Entonces otra cosa sucedió, el aura dorada que envolvía a Issei cambio, volviéndose una densa aura negra, las llamas en sus alas pasaron a ser negras también.

Y un extraño líquido blanco empezó a salir de la herida del brazo amputado de Issei, cambiando de forma hasta volverse un nuevo brazo con garras en vez de uñas.

Ese repentino cambio asusto a todos, ya que la presencia que emitía Issei ahora era peligrosa, quizás al mismo nivel que Fenrir.

¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!

Fenrir apareció encima de Issei, listo para devorarlo.

CLAK

-_**#Quieto Fido, ¿apenas salgo y esta es mi bienvenida?#**_\- Issei había detenido las fauces de Fenrir usando a Juddeca en forma de un bastón alargado, evitando ser devorado.

La actitud de Issei había cambiado.

-_**#Que dientes tan relucientes tienes Fido, ¡ME REGALAS UNO!#**_\- Issei cubrió su brazo derecho con llamas plateadas, llamas que también cambiaron a color negro.

-_**[Dark Excalibur]**_\- ese ataque fue mucho más poderoso.

CRAK

Agitando su brazo espada, "Issei" logro cortar uno de los colmillos de Fenrir, y de esa manera lo hirió hasta que Fenrir empezó a sacudir su cabeza por el dolor.

Issei se alejo, teniendo en sus manos a Juddeca y el colmillo de Fenrir.

-_**#Oh Lokyyyyyyyyyyy, ¡Te tengo un regalito!#**_\- Issei se preparo para lanzar el colmillo contra Loky, el brazo de color blanco aumento su musculatura.

FLUS

Con gran potencia Issei lanzo el colmillo.

Loky presintió el peligro y creó varios círculos mágicos con patrones nórdicos, estos formaron una línea de defensa frente a él.

CRAK

CRAK

Uno a uno las barreras fueron destruidas por el colmillo de Fenrir, hasta llegar a la ultima.

-¡Maldito Sekiryuttei! ¡¿Acaso estabas escondiendo todo tu poder?!- Exclamo Loky aumentando el poder en la última barrera de defensa.

GRAB

En ese momento algo sujeto el hombro de Loky, cuando el giro la cabeza para ver.

-_**#Holis#**_\- Issei había sujetado a Loky, empuñando a Juddeca en su forma Katana.

Loky pudo notar a primera vista que los ojos de Issei ahora eran completamente negros, y que una máscara blanca comenzaba a formarse en el lado izquierdo del rostro del castaño.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunto Loky.

-_**#El avatar del fin, la oscuridad que fue ocultada por la luz#**_\- Llamas negras cubrieron Juddeca –_** [Getsuga…Tenshou]**_-

FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOSH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un gigantesco Getsuga Tenshou de color negro impacto a quemarropa la espalda de Loky, estallando en una gran explosión.

X

Desde lejos todos podían ver asustados este despliegue de poder por parte de Issei, al igual que podían sentir el gigantesco aumento de poder que tuvo.

-¿Qu-Que es lo que le pasa a Issei?- pregunto Rías asustada –es…como si fuera un monstruo-

-creo…que algo mucho peor al Juggernaut se ha desatada- Dijo Azazel sudando frio –es probable que un ser de locura y destrucción ah emergido del interior del chico-

-ese no es Ise-sempai, su aura es sumamente negra, tengo miedo- Koneko estaba temblando como una hoja.

Todos estaban igual de asustados por este comportamiento.

X

-Ya veo, eres una entidad que reside dentro del Sekiryuttei- Dijo Loky, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y tenía una herida superficial en su mejilla de la cual salía sangre.

-_**#DING DING Correcto, denle un premio al participante numero uno#**_\- se mofo "Issei" flotando de cabeza mientras jugaba a equilibrar a Juddeca en su dedo índice –_**#No tengo un nombre propio, pero podrías llamarme Hollow Issei, Hollow-chan para los cuates#**_-

-¿Cómo es que estas dentro de él?- pregunto el dios interesado -¿o acaso siempre estuviste en su interior esperando el momento para salir?-

-_**#no, no, toda esta historia se iría a la basura si revelo los secretos de mi tierna infancia tan pronto#**_-

-bueno, no me importa saber, eres un peligro potencial para todo el mundo, el que te asesine sería algo bueno, ¡Fenrir ven aquí!-

El lobo a gran velocidad se coloco junto a su padre.

-_**#Trampa ustedes son dos y yo ando solito, son unos tramposos#**_\- Hollow Issei empezó un berrinche –_**#oye Ddraig-chan que tal si nos alocamos un poco y recitamos el cantico maldito, ¿Qué te parece?#**_-

[…]

-_**#Are, hola, Señor Ddraig tiene una llamada en la línea seis#**_-

-¿no puedes comunicarte con el dragón?- pregunto Loky ya irritado por la actuación.

-_**#Disculpen pero creo que tenemos dificultades técnicas, será mej… ¡!#**_\- algo extraño comenzaba a sucederle.

-¿?-

De repente el aura negra que cubría a Issei comenzó a parpadear en dorado.

–_**#Nooooo, no quiero regresar aun, sin mi todos estarán perdidos#**_\- exclamo él, moviéndose erráticamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- la voz de Issei empezaba a regresar a la normalidad y la voz de Hollow Issei comenzaba a desaparecer -¡No sé quién eres!- Issei sujeto el pedazo de mascara de su rostro -…pero regrésame… ¡Mi cuerpoooooooooooooo!- Issei se arranco la máscara, liberando un torrente dorado que segó a todos.

Después de eso Issei quedo agotado, tanto que apenas si podía mantenerse a flote.

Pero su situación era precaria ya que Loky y Fenrir estaban frente a él listos para matarlo.

[Half Dimensión]

Fenrir se vio dentro de un espacio distorsionado que sello sus movimientos.

Pero eso solo duro unos instantes antes de que Fenrir lo mordiera y rompiera la dimensión.

-mostraste algo sumamente interesante, Hyoudou Issei- una armadura blanca se poso en medio de Issei y el lobo.

-va…Valí…- Issei apenas si se mantenía, antes de que pudiera caerse fue detenido por otro individuo.

-oi, oi, no te vengas a morir ya Golden Oppai Dragón, cielos que no puedo decir si eres fuerte o débil- exclamo el descendiente de Sun Wukon, Bikou volando en su nube dorada.

-con que el Hakuryuukou ¿eh?- Loky sonrió ante la aparición de Valí.

-¿Cómo esta? Dios maligno, Loky-dono, yo soy el Hakuryuukou Valí y eh venido a eliminarte- Exclamo Valí desafiante ante el Dios.

Loky puso una sonrisa aun más grande ante la declaración de guerra de Valí.

-me siento satisfecho por hoy, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que fui herido y fui capaz de ver a los dos dragones celestiales, me retirare por hoy- Loky atrajo a Fenrir de vuelta.

Al girar su capa, Loky creó una distorsión en el espacio, la cual los envolvió a ambos.

-¡regresare el día del encuentro entre los dioses de este país! ¡Odín! ¡La próxima vez, Fenrir y yo definitivamente cortaremos la garganta del dios jefe!- Tras esas últimas palabras Loky se marcho junto con Fenrir.

Issei perdió el conocimiento luego de que Loky se marcho.

Algo nuevo y sumamente siniestro acababa de despertar dentro de Issei, algo que de no ser controlado llevaría a la ruina al mundo.

X

**Continuara…**

X

Listo, otro capítulo completado.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y sé que nuevamente le ponemos otro poder a Issei.

Pero los que hayan leído el Fic desde el principio y sean perceptivos quizás ya se habían hecho a la idea de que algo así podía pasar.

Sacando la cuenta de cuantas chicas tendrá Issei en este Fic, me di con la sorpresa de que serán 28 en total, puto Issei y su harem.

Sin algo más que comentar me despido y les deseo felices fiestas (Si llegan a leer este capítulo en Enero se debe a que no pude subir el capitulo en diciembre)

Les Desea una Feliz Navidad RiseX-209 CHAO.


	27. Lo Que Asecha En Tu Interior

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo veintisiete _**[Lo Que Asecha En Tu Interior]**_

* * *

_**-Oscuridad-**_

* * *

Justo en estos momentos, Issei se encontraba flotando dentro de una densa oscuridad.

El lugar era tan oscuro que apenas si podía ver su propia mano frente a su rostro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Issei a nadie en especifico.

Lo último que recordaba, es que había impedido que Fenrir atacara a Rías, luego el recibió una gran herida en el pecho además de que perdió el brazo derecho.

Luego de eso siguió la oscuridad.

**#ah…que aguafiestas eres Rey#**

Issei escucho una voz aguda a sus espaldas, cuando se giro no pudo ver a nadie.

-¡¿Quién está ahí, muéstrate?!- grito Issei transformándose en la fase uno del **Mezame-Kin** para iluminar su alrededor.

Aun transformado, la oscuridad parecía seguir dominando el lugar, su transformación dorada no afectaba a la oscuridad.

**#de no ser por mí, no solo tú, sino que todos esos estorbos que llamas compañeros abrían muerto contra ese diosecito maligno Loky y el caniche de Fenrir#**

La voz hablo detrás de Issei nuevamente, cuando este se giro, pudo verlo al fin.

-¿Qué?- Issei abrió los ojos ampliamente, asombrado y confuso por lo que veía.

**#Hola#**

Delante de Issei, había una persona idéntica a él, la única diferencia entre ellos, es que este nuevo Issei era completamente blanco, sus ropas (iguales a las ropas que usa al pelear solo que en blanco), el cabello, todo era de color blanco, solo sus ojos eran de un color negro.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- exclamo Issei preparándose para pelear.

**#Ah, ¡¿hola?! Usa la cabeza un poco Rey#** dijo el Issei blanco golpeándose levemente la cabeza **#acaso no te das cuenta ya, yo soy tu, la parte oscura de tu poder que siempre ah estado esperando salir#**

-¿parte oscura de mi poder? ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- ordeno Issei para que se lo explicaran.

El Issei blanco de la nada hizo aparecer una mesa y dos asientos, uno para él y el otro para Issei.

La mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel, además de que sobre ella había cubiertos, comida y bebidas.

**#toma asiento Rey#** exclamo el Issei blanco, tomando asiento y sirviéndose lo que parecía ser vino en una copa.

Issei aun estando a la defensiva, decidió tomar asiento, en ningún momento dejo de observar los movimientos de su contraparte blanca.

**#Dime Rey ¿Qué quieres saber?# **pregunto el agitando la copa, dándole un sorbo.

-¿quiero saber quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Issei siendo directo, preparado para pelear de ser necesario.

**#son buenas preguntas, supongo que puedo empezar por donde estas, aquí donde vez esta vasta negrura, es las partes más profundas de la Bossted Gear#**

-¡!-

**#como oíste Rey, esto es el interior de tu alma, ahora la otra pregunta, ¿Quién soy yo? Pues te lo diré, yo soy la otra parte de tu poder, poder el cual no había despertado aun#**

-¿la otra parte de mi poder?-

**#exactamente, dime una cosa# **el volvió a darle otro sobro a la copa **#nunca se te paso por la cabeza, si Arcturus se convirtió en demonio, ¿Por qué su poder aun pareciese el de un ser al servicio de dios? Un poder dorado que borra la oscuridad#**

Lo que el Issei blanco dijo ocasiono que el propio Issei comenzara a pensara un poco.

(Tiene algo de razón, si mi antepasado era un demonio… ¿Por qué el aura dorada pareciese algo salido de los ángeles, como Michael-san? Además de que también están las llamas plateadas que son sacras)

**#déjame que te responda esa pregunta# **Exclamo Hollow Issei, escuchando a la perfección los pensamientos de Issei **#eso se debe a que Arcturus, al volverse un demonio sello todo el poder maligno que había surgido de él, las llamas negras del abismo# **revelo Hollow Issei.

-¿llamas…negras…del abismo?- repitió Issei asombrado y por alguna razón temeroso.

**#llamas negras, un poder que sobrepasaba las doradas, y una maldad que superaba con facilidad a la del mismo Lucifer, eso soy yo, eso somos nosotros#** dijo Hollow Issei señalando a Issei **#Arcturus sello su propio poder, pero este poder continua siendo parte de él, y a su vez parte de los que portan su legado#**

Issei estaba sorprendido ante lo que ese ser oscuro en su interior acababa de revelarle.

**#y algo mas#**

GRAB

Repentinamente, Hollow Issei sujeto a Issei por el cuello, levantándolo con facilidad.

BAAM

Issei le dio una patada en la cabeza al Hollow, en un intento de que lo soltara, pero este ni sintió el golpe.

**#no sabes cómo me eh aburrido aquí adentro, por tu culpa casi dejo de existir# **exclamo el Hollow enojado, aumentando la presión sobre el cuello del castaño.

-…de que…demonios…hablas…- logro balbucear Issei a duras penas.

**#tu casi me borras, siendo tan bueno y desechando el odio que tenias por la pelirroja esa, pero tuve un golpe de suerte, si no hubieras entrado en el Jugernautt Drive, las almas de los viejos portadores no se hubieran agitado tanto#**

* * *

**[Débil]**

**[Débil]**

* * *

Issei pudo escuchar los lamentos de los pasados portadores de la Bossted Gear, así como pudo ver levemente como algunas figuras se movían en la oscuridad.

**#estando tan débil, no tuve más opción que consumir algunas de las almas llenas de oscuridad que habían aquí, nutriéndome lo suficiente para que pudiera salir, y ahora, ya tengo el poder suficiente como para controlarte, Rey#**

Issei se encontraba en un aprieto, el agarre en su cuello lo estaba matando, solo era cuestión de segundos para que su vida acabara.

-no…dejare… ¡que te quedes con mi cuerpo!- Issei expulso una gran cantidad de llamas doradas de su cuerpo, apretando el brazo del Hollow para liberarse.

El torrente de energía dorada comenzaba a borrar parte de la oscuridad.

**# ¡Este cuerpo será mío!# **grito el Hollow estallando en un torrente de llamas negras, al mismo tiempo una máscara comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

BLAAAAAM

Luz y oscuridad, ambas fuerzas chocaban por el domino de este cuerpo.

Pero, las llamas negras comenzaban a ganar terreno.

**# ¡Ríndete Rey, este cuerpo será mío de ahora en adelante! ¡Espero que puedas divertirte aquí dentro, rodeado por estas malditas almas en pena!#** se burlo el Hollow levantando su otra mano y cubriéndolo de llamas negras, imitando la pose de Issei al usar _**[Excalibur]**_.

Issei estaba por perder el concomimiento, incapaz de poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

(No quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero sepárame de Xenovia, Ravel, Sona y los demás ¡No quiero que esta cosa se apodere de mi cuerpo!)

Justo en ese momento de desesperación.

FLUSH

BOOOM

De la nada, sin que Issei supiera que había pasado, tres esferas cargadas de mucho poder impactaron de lleno contra el Hollow, lanzándolo hacia atrás a la oscuridad.

Las esferas que impactaron eran dos de un color dorado, y una de un color negro, muy parecido a las llamas negras del Hollow.

Además de que unas gigantescas llamas aparecieron detrás de Issei, de las cuales emergió una figura que el conocía.

[¡Aibou!] Exclamo Ddraig en su forma dragón, rodeado por las llamas, sujetando el cuerpo de Issei y sacándolo de la oscuridad.

-¿Ddraig?- Issei apenas si se mantenía consciente de lo que sucedía, viendo como comenzaba a alejarse de la oscuridad.

Mientras que la oscuridad se alejaba, Issei pudo oír unas últimas palabras del Hollow de su interior.

**# ¡Esto no ah acabado Rey! ¡Los sempais del pasado te salvaron, al igual que nuestra otra mitad! ¡Pero recuerda mis palabras! ¡Este cuerpo, el poder y todo será mío, mientras uses tu poder dorado, siempre estaré ahí, a la espera de arrebatarte el domino!#**

Con ese último grito lleno de odio por parte de su Hollow, Issei y Ddraig abandonaron las profundidades de la Bossted Gear.

Quedando solo en la oscuridad, el Hollow puso un sonrisa al ver como el filo de dos espadas se posaban en su cuello, formando unas tijeras.

Una espada era una claimor, empuñada por un hombre vestido con una armadura de caballero propia de la edad media.

La otra espada era una Katana, empuñada por un hombre vestido con una yukata de color verde.

**#no creen que su presencia aquí incomoda un poco sempais, ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi Rey si los viera a ambos?#**

-…-

-…-

Ninguno de los dos hombres respondió a las palabras del Hollow.

**#hah…tan habladores como siempre# **suspiro el Hollow resignado.

Poco a poco, la figura del Hollow comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad, no sin antes decirles unas últimas palabras.

**#solo es cuestión de tiempo, del mismo modo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi Rey o yo nos veamos las caras contigo, otra mitad# **exclamo el Hollow mirando a la persona frente a él.

La figura espectral de una joven de tez pálida y cabello negro, rodeada por un aura negra, igual a la que el Hollow despedía.

-mi amado rey dorado no caerá ante ti- exclamo la mujer antes de desaparecer.

La figura del Hollow desapareció también, los únicos que quedaron fueron los dos hombres, los cuales guardaron sus armas y también desaparecieron.

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

_**-Carrosa De Odín-**_

* * *

-…huh…- Issei abrió lentamente los ojos.

Lo primero que noto es que se encontraba dentro de la carroza de Odín, su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Luego noto que está dentro del domo de curación de Asia, junto a la rubia también estaban Erza, Koneko y Gasper.

-te lo agradezco, Asia-

-Ise-san, ¡estoy tan contenta!- dijo ella entre lagrimas, abrazando al castaño.

-es una alivio ver que despertaste, Ise- dijo Erza respirando tranquila.

-…aun no puedo morirme- Issei con ayuda de Asia se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza –no puedo dejarlos solos, ¿verdad?-

-me alegro que estés a salvo sempai- dijo Koneko, sus manos estaban cubiertas por Ki lo cual indicaba que estaba ayudando a la recuperación de Issei.

-te lo agradezco, Koneko-chan- Issei palmeo la cabeza de Koneko.

-…nya, es el Ise-sempai de siempre-

Ante el comentario Issei recordó lo sucedido en el interior de su alma, y fijándose en la forma en que todos lo veían.

-explicare lo que paso contra Loky luego, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de otras cosas, ¿Dónde están Buchou y los otros?-

-Rías está afuera hablando con todos…el Hakkuryukuo también está aquí- dijo Erza, ayudando a Issei a levantarse.

Issei junto a los demás abandonaron la carroza, la cual estaba detenida en el parque junto a la academia Kuoh.

Issei con la ayuda de Erza camino hasta donde estaban Rías, Azazel, Odín y los otros, entonces pudo escuchar la voz de su rival.

-para hacer el que el encuentro de Odín sea exitoso necesitan derrotar a Loky, ¿verdad?- dijo Valí sin dudar, mirando a los presentes –no serán capaces de detener a Loky y Fenrir solo con estos miembros, y debido al ataque de la facción de los héroes, el inframundo, el cielo y Valhalla están en un lio, y no podrán enviar a más gente para asistirlos-

Nadie de los presentes pudo argumentar algo a la declaración de Valí.

Los ojos de Issei y Valí se encontraron, ambos pusieron una sonrisa amarga al verse, luego todos miraron en la misma dirección que Valí miraba.

-¡Ise/San/Kun/sama!- todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al castaño ya de pie, pero había inquietud en sus voces.

Inquietud que Issei noto.

-no se preocupen, mi lado oscuro no volverá a aparecer…al menos…no por ahora- exclamo Issei de manera sombría.

El hecho de que dijo "Lado Oscuro" fue una inquietud para todos.

Issei miro a Valí, junto a él estaban Bikou, Arthur el portador de _**[Caliburn]**_, Kuroka y la hermana de Jellal, Kagura cuya mirada estaba llena de ira al ver al castaño y la pelirroja, apenas si esta podía controlarse de atacar.

-¿Estás diciendo que ustedes lo derrotaran?- le pregunto Issei a Valí mirándolo a los ojos con un rostro serio.

Ante esa pregunta, Valí se encogió de hombros.

-es desafortunado, pero incluso en mi estado actual no seré capaz de derrotar a Loky y Fenrir al mismo tiempo, pero…- Valí miro directamente a Issei –seria una historia diferente si los dos dragones celestiales unen fuerzas-

¡!

Todos, a excepción de Issei, Valí y su grupo se sorprendieron ante la declaración del Hakkuryukuo.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía estar en condiciones de decir una palabra.

-para esta batalla, estoy diciendo que no me importaría pelear junto a Hyoudou Issei-

-solo para esta batalla…- Issei sin ayuda se acerco a Valí- a mí tampoco me importaría pelear junto a ti, Valí Lucifer- Exclamo, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él.

Sonriendo de manera arrogante, Valí estrecho su mano con la de Issei, indicando lo que sería la primera vez en la historia, en que el Sekiryuttei y el Hakkuryukuo se unirían en combate.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Al Día Siguiente-**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, los equipos Arcturus, Gremory + Irina + Azazel, el grupo Sitri y el equipo de Valí se encontraban reunidos en el salón ubicado en el sótano de la casa Hyoudou.

El ambiente en la habitación estaba tenso debido a la presencia de Valí y su grupo.

Rías, Sona y todos los demás estaban en contra de que Valí estuviera ahí, pero luego de escuchar la opinión de Azazel y Sirzechs, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Odín y Rossweisse estaban comunicándose con Asgard desde la otra habitación, el hecho de que Loky se encontrara en Japón causo un gran problema en Asgard también.

-Azazel, ¿todos los presentes aquí serán las únicas fuerzas que tendremos?- pregunto Valí mirando a todos los que se encontraban.

-lastimosamente, así es, ninguna de las facciones está en posición de enviar refuerzos- exclamo Azazel suspirando cansado.

-el mayor problema a enfrentar no sería Loky, sino Fenrir, no veo una forma clara de enfrentarnos a él- dijo Valí pensativo –la única opción que tenemos para derrotarlo sería que tanto Hyoudou Issei y yo usáramos el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_-

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la declaración, Issei dijo lo siguiente.

-en caso de ser necesario lo usaremos Valí, pero esa sería la última opción, ¿Quedo claro?- exclamo Issei serio, mirando al peli gris.

Todos notaron que había algo diferente en Issei, la idea de usar ese poder maldito lo demostraba.

-primero que nada Valí, ¿Qué motivos tienes para cooperar con nosotros?- pregunto Azazel.

Ante esa pregunta, Valí sonrió de manera desafiante.

-simplemente quiero pelear contra Loky y Fenrir, Bikou y los otros están de acuerdo ¿acaso esta razón no los satisface?-

Azazel sospechaba de la palabra de Valí, no siendo el único que desconfiaba.

-así es, no me satisface, pero también es cierto que queremos tu fuerza, justo ahora la situación actual impide que las demás facciones nos envíen ayuda por culpa de la facción de los Héroes, puede que haya una conexión entre tu equipo y esa facción, pero…con tu personalidad no hay forma de que cooperaras con ellos-

-si, tratamos de no involucrarnos demasiado entre nosotros y planeo pelear contra Loky y Fenrir, aun sin su cooperación- exclamo Valí –claro que si no nos ayudan, entonces pelearemos contra ellos arrastrándolos a todos ustedes-

Una clara amenaza para todos los presentes.

-y claro está que nosotros también podemos atacarlos a ustedes cuando peleen contra Loky y Fenrir, no habrá resentimientos si por x razones provocamos su muerte, ¿verdad?- contraataco Issei ante la amenaza de valí.

Pese a que había que pelear juntos, era más que obvio que había ciertos resentimientos entre Issei y Valí, ya sea porque ambos portan a los dragones, o porque llevan la sangre de los Maous.

-parecía que Sirzechs también estaba pensando mucho sobre esto, pero al final dijo que no sería capaz de rechazar tu oferta, la del único sobreviviente del descendiente del viejo Maou- exclamo Azazel –sí que es un Maou muy ingenuo, pero yo también pienso que es mejor tenerte con nosotros a dejarte que vagues libremente-

-aunque existan otras cuestiones en las que no podamos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo Rías tras escuchar la opinión de Azazel.

Ella aun tenía algunas quejas al respecto, pero el hecho de que las órdenes venían del propio Maou hacía que le sea imposible replicar.

Incluso Sona estaba de acuerdo, pese a que no se encontraba satisfecha.

Todos (principalmente Issei) estaban al tanto de cualquier actitud sospechosa por parte del equipo de Valí.

Azazel miro a Valí.

-probablemente estas tramando algo-

-quien sabe-

-aunque no será un problema si lo hacemos de manera que evitemos cualquier movimiento sospechoso-

-no tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo como eso, pero si fueran a venir contra mí, no caería sin hacer nada- dijo Valí sonriendo a las palabras de Azazel.

-…bueno, hagamos a un lado esto de Valí por ahora, continuemos con las medidas que tomaremos contra Loky- dijo Azazel cambiando el tema –estoy planeando pedir un consejo a cierta persona-

-¿vas a preguntar sobre Loky y Fenrir?- dijo Issei incrédulo.

-sí, está este sujeto que sabe mucho sobre estos dos, hare que nos dé algo de información-

-¿Quién es esta persona?- pregunto Issei.

-uno de los cinco reyes dragones, "El Dragón Durmiente" Midgardsormr-

Issei se hallaba confuso, no entendía que tenía que ver ese rey dragón con Loky.

-bueno, esa elección es obvia, ¿pero Midgardsormr responderá a nuestro llamado?- pregunto Valí.

-abriremos la puerta del dragón con los dos dragones celestiales, el poder del Rey Dragón Fafnir, Vritra y Tanin, solo invocaremos la conciencia de Midgardsormr, su cuerpo real está durmiendo en las profundidades del océano al norte de Europa-

Issei se encontraba sorprendido de que existiera un método para llamar a los reyes dragones.

-¿soy yo o es que…también esto incluido…?- exclamo Saji claramente asustado –la verdad es que me siento fuera de lugar porque todos los demás son monstruos…-

-bueno, tu eres uno de los factores que necesito, déjame la mayoría a mí y a los dos dragones celestiales, espera hasta que contacte con Tanin, también hablare con Shemhaza sobre las medidas que tomaremos para esto, ustedes esperen hasta que regrese, Barakiel sígueme-

-entendido-

Azazel y Barakiel dejaron la habitación, los miembros del club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil y el equipo de valí son dejados atrás.

-¡Sekiryuttei!- Exclamo Bikou levantando la mano.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo ir a la piscina que está abajo?- pregunto el mono con una sonrisa traviesa.

-…claro, haz lo que quieras- Issei sin pensarlo mucho le dio permiso al mono para que jugase.

-¡yahoooo! ¡Gracias Sekiryuttei!- rápidamente Bikou se fue a jugar a la piscina.

-¡A-Así que esta es la ultima Excalibur! ¡Qué increíble!- exclamo Irina asombrada.

-si, Valí obtuvo información de sus contactos personales, y cuando cotejamos con el pergamino de mi familia, fuimos capases de encontrarla, aunque la ubicación en su secreto- exclamo el portador de la espada Rey Caliburn, Arthur Pendragon.

Ella e Irina estaban discutiendo sobre la espada.

Algo apartados Kiba, Xenovia, Naoto y Erza escuchaban a la vez que se mantenían vigilantes, aunque la ultima estaba mas centrada en la otra mujer del grupo de Valí, Kagura.

La cual se mantenía en un rincón mirando fríamente a Issei sujetando la empuñadura de su espada.

Asia se acerco a Issei, tirando de la manga de este.

-¿Qué sucede Asia?-

-u-uhm…- la mirada de Asia se dirigía a Valí, no vasto más para que Issei comprendiera.

-¿quieres agradecerle por lo de la vez pasada?- pregunto el castaño.

La monja rubia asiente silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Luego de haber sido rescatada de la brecha dimensional por él, era obvio que para alguien como Asia el agradecerle sería algo que haría.

Tomando la mano de Asia, Issei se acerco a Valí.

El mencionado se encontraba sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo un libro de aspecto Asgardiano.

-¿Valí, tienes un segundo?-

-¿Qué quieres, Hyoudou Issei?- dijo Valí bajando el libro, mirando al castaño.

Issei apresuro a Asia, esta se puso de frente al peli gris.

-u-umm, gracias por haberme salvado el otro día-

-¿hum? Ah es verdad, bueno, lo hice por capricho. No le des mucha importancia- Valí regreso a leer el libro.

Issei tomo la mano de Asia de nuevo y lo alejo de Valí rápidamente.

Otro par de personas llamaron la atención del castaño.

-…-

-…Nya-

Eran Kuroka y Koneko, Koneko miraba ferozmente a su hermana con una actitud vigilante, por otro lado Kuroka estaba con una sonrisa de fascinación.

Issei noto que Gasper estaba temblando, escondido detrás de Koneko, además de que Ravel también estaba ahí ayudando al vampiro, por esa razón él se interpuso entre las dos tras dejar a Asia junto a Rías.

-un paso atrás Kuroka- exclamo Issei mirando a los ojos de Kuroka con una expresión seria, protegiendo a su Kouhai.

Koneko se esconde detrás de Issei y tímidamente sujeta con fuerza la mano de este.

Kuroka puso una expresión de asombro por unos instantes, para luego poner una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-he, parece que tu rostros e ha vuelto más varonil desde la última vez que te vi Nya, ¿Acaso la gente cambia de esa manera tras alcanzar el Balance Breaker? ¿O se debe a que "experimentaste" el cuerpo de una mujer Nya?- ella le giño el ojo a Issei.

Issei claramente pensó que Kuroka era linda, además de que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus gustos, un gran par de Oppais.

Además de que se preguntaba si Koneko sería igual cuando creciera.

Kuroka se acerco y lamio la mejilla de Issei, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-Hmm, es un sabor dulce, creo que me gusta, dime Sekiryutte-chi, ¿puedo pedirte un favor Nya?-

-¿de qué se trata…?- no muy convencido Issei pregunto.

-¿harías un bebe conmigo?-

-¿Huh?- exclamo Issei confuso.

-tú sabes, quiero tener el hijo de un dragón, el hijo de un dragón especialmente fuerte, también se lo pregunte a Valí pero me rechazo-

-¡Declara que eres Gay grandísimo mariposon!- exclamo Issei refiriéndose a Valí, este ni le prestó atención.

-solo quedas tu, los dragones con una base humana son valiosos Nya, y si lleva los genes del dragón celestial que además desciende de un Maou, no puedo pedir más, quiero dejar atrás un niño, es por eso que quiero que alguien como tú me de sus genes Nya-

Una gran declaración que dejo sorprendidos a Koneko, Ravel y Gasper quienes escucharon eso, en cuanto Issei.

-…claro vamos por aquí- Issei ya había agarrado a Kuroka por la cintura y se disponía a ir a otra habitación con la gata cuando.

BLAM

De la nada Koneko apareció y le dio una patada voladora detrás de la cabeza a Issei, lanzándolo lejos y luego encarando a su hermana.

-no te entregare el… de sempai a nee-sama- exclamo ella susurrando una parte.

Desde donde Issei cayó dijo.

-¿Por qué fui yo al que golpeo?- se pregunto Issei de cabeza.

-porque crees sempai- dijo Gasper a su lado.

Kuroka puso una sonrisa tras escuchar las palabras de Koneko para luego sacudir sus manos en despedida hacia Issei y Koneko, marchándose hacia donde Valí estaba.

Por otro lado Akeno continuaba suspirado, su actitud estaba así desde la llegada de Barakiel.

Issei se preguntaba si lograrían unirse estos grupos para pelear contra Loky, pero más aun le preocupaba el hecho del ser oscuro en su interior.

[No puedo saber lo que ese sujeto estará haciendo, el muy canalla se ah ocultado en las partes de la Bossted Gear a las cuales no puedo llegar] exclamo Ddraig enojado.

(Tranquilízate Ddraig, no sé como…pero de alguna forma impediré que ese sujeto se apodere de mi cuerpo) pensó Issei decidido.

[¿Les dirás a los demás sobre él?]

(Una vez acabe lo de Loky, no quiero preocuparlos con esto, tenemos las manos llenas ahora)

* * *

Luego de un rato, Azazel regreso, llevándose consigo a Issei, Valí y Saji (quien aun se encontraba temeroso de ir) a un espacio dimensional completamente blanco.

Ahí ya los estaba esperando el Ex Rey Dragón Tanin.

-debo decir que no ah pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el gran dragón.

-yo, Os-san- saludo Issei con normalidad, ignorando el hecho de que debía mostrar respeto.

Tanin centro su atención en Saji.

-así que ese de allí es Vritra, ¿huh?- el dragón se inclino para verlo mejor, resoplando un poco de humo por su nariz.

Saji comenzó a temblar como una hoja, sobre todo en las piernas.

-¡R-R-Rey Dragón! ¡Un demonio de clase definitiva!- por el tono se Saji, se entendía que había una mescla de miedo y admiración en el al ver a tanin.

Issei golpeo la espalda de Saji con su palma abierta.

-no te pongas nervioso, Os-san puede verse algo intimidante, pero es un buen dragón- exclamo lo que pensaba Issei para quitarle algo de miedo a su compañero.

-¡IDIOTA!- aunque pareció tener el efecto contrario ya que Saji se veía aun más nervioso -¡el es un demonio de clase definitiva, tanin-sama! ¡Llamarlo Os-san!- Saji empezó un discurso.

-escúchame Hyoudou, la clase definitiva es un rango que solo los elegidos pueden obtener en el inframundo, agregado a eso, los diez primeros de los Rating Game son todos demonios de clase definitiva, el tamaño de contribución, los resultados en el juego, tu habilidad, solo se puede obtener ese rango cuando tienes el mejor puntaje en todas las aéreas, para los demonios es el mejor rango que hay-

Issei escucho atento, aspirando a ser demonio de clase definitiva antes de poder convertirse en un Maou.

(¿Pero el tamaño de la contribución no se logra cuando tienes tu propio territorio o algo? O es que de por si mi territorio debe de aportar algo para el mundo demoniaco) pensó Issei.

Tanin poso su mirada en el otro miembro en la sala.

-…Hakkuryukuo, en el instante en que hagas cualquier movimiento sospechoso, no dudare en aplastarte con mis dientes- exclamo tanin mirando con ferocidad a Valí.

Valí simplemente mostro una sonrisa amarga al comentario.

-vamos a empezar- exclamo Azazel iniciando el hechizo, dibujando su círculo mágico personal en el suelo.

-pero, ¿este tipo de verdad vendrá? Incluso yo solo lo eh visto dos o tres veces- pregunto tanin suspirando cansado.

-si los dos dragones celestiales están aquí, entonces responderá quiera o no- contesto Azazel mientras terminaba de dibujar las ultimas partes del hechizo.

-¿es un dragón difícil?- pregunto Issei ahora interesando en Midgardsormr.

Ante la pregunta de Issei, tanin estrecho los ojos.

-ese sujeto es un vago, prácticamente nunca se mueve, es una de las criaturas que hará su aparición en el fin del mundo, permanecerá dormido hasta que comience su papel, salió a la superficie en ocasiones, pero incluso en esos momentos regreso a dormir, hace varios cientos de años declaro que continuara durmiendo hasta que llegara el fin del mundo-

-¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?- exclamo Issei.

-habla-

-¿Cómo rayos determinan que un dragón es apto para ser un rey dragón? Porque por lo que me acabas de contar, hasta el dragón mascota de Asia calificaría para ser un rey dragón- exclamo Issei.

-…- la pregunta ciertamente había dejado a tanin sin una respuesta.

-la base del círculo mágico esta completa, ahora todos vallan a sus posiciones- exclamo Azazel salvando a tanin de responder la pregunta.

Todos se colocaron en las posiciones designadas, cada símbolo representaba a los dragones celestiales y a los reyes dragones.

Una vez que todos estaban en sus posiciones designadas, Azazel procedió al último paso.

FLUSH

Un resplandor comenzó a fluir por el círculo mágico, el símbolo debajo de Issei comenzó a brillar en rojo, el de valí en blanco, el de Saji en negro, el de Azazel en dorado y el de tanin en morado.

[El símbolo reflejan el color de cada dragón] explico Ddraig [no están aquí en este momento, pero el Azul representa a tiamat, y el verde representa a yu-Long]

El círculo mágico estaba activo, pero pasaron varios minutos no hubo respuestas.

-¿realmente vendrá?- pregunto Issei desde su lugar aburrido, con las manos en los bolsillos.

La respuesta no tardo en darse, ya que una proyección comenzó a aparecer en el centro del círculo mágico sobre ellos.

Tanto Issei como Saji estaban con la boca abierta ante lo que veían.

Una figura de tamaño gigantesco apareció en la proyección, su tamaño parecía abarcar todo el espacio blanco.

-¡ES ENORMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Exclamo Issei en Shock al ver semejante criatura – ¡este dragón es más grande que Big Red!-

El dragón teína una cabeza como la de tanin, pero su cuerpo era diferente, siendo alargado como el de una serpiente.

-este tipo tiene el cuerpo más grande de todos los dragones, debe de tener cinco o seis veces la masa de Big Red- explico tanin tras ver la expresión de Issei.

-¡Me estás diciendo que esta cosa mide entre quinientos y seiscientos metros!- exclamo Issei histérico señalando al gigantesco dragón.

Saji por su parte ya estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones y botar espuma por la boca por el Shock.

Entonces los presentes pudieron escuchar un fuerte y extraño sonido.

GUGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO

-¿Ronquidos?... ¡¿está durmiendo?!- grito Issei ya sin fuerzas para seguir sorprendiéndose.

-como pensé, está dormido. Oye despierta, Midgardsormr- hablo tanin.

Entonces hubo un cambio, los ojos del gigantesco dragón se abrieron levemente.

[….esto que siento es la nostálgica energía de un dragón, Fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…] el gigantesco dragón abrió su enorme boca para bostezar.

Issei pensó con algo de temor que al abrir la boca, Midgardsormr podía tragarse a tanin y a todos los demás con facilidad.

-ate-aterrador-

[Oh, pero si es tanin, ha pasado tiempo] el dragón hablo de forma relajada, luego paso a ver a Issei y Valí.

[…incluso Ddraig y Albión están aquí…también Fafnir…. ¿y Vritra…?... ¿ya es el fin del mundo?] Pregunto el dragón.

-no lo es, invocamos tu conciencia en este lugar porque hay algunas cosas que queremos preguntarte- dijo tanin pero.

[GUGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO] El Dragón volvió a dormirse.

Una gran vena de enojo apareció en la cabeza de tanin y de Issei también.

-¿Dónde está sus orejas?- le pregunto Issei a Azazel.

-ahí, creo- señalo Azazel.

-bien- Issei se acerco al lugar donde Azazel señalo, aspirando con fuerza hasta inflar su tórax y -¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!- grito Issei a todo pulmón justo en el oído de Midgardsormr.

Perezosamente este volvió a abrir los ojos.

[…desde cuando te volviste un enojón como tanin Ddraig….] dijo el dragón sin interés [¿entonces, que quieren preguntarme?]

-quiero preguntarte sobre tu hermano y padre- dijo tanin.

Era obvia la expresión de confusión que Issei tenía en la cara, por lo cual Azazel pasó a explicar.

-para empezar, Midgardsormr es un dragón creado por Loky, aunque tiene un enorme poder, debido a su cuerpo gigante y actitud perezosa, incluso los dioses nórdicos no supieron cómo utilizarlo por lo que le ordenaron dormir en las profundidades, le dijeron que al menos hiciera algo cuando el fin del mundo llegara-

-esa es la razón por la cual lo llaman el "Dragón durmiente"….en efecto es un ENORME dragón durmiente- dijo Issei, del mismo modo eso le hizo pensar que necesitaba más información, no solo de Loky y Fenrir, sino del mundo nórdico también.

[Entonces se trata de "Wanwan" y "Papi" okey. Papi y Wanwan son seres que no me interesan de todas formas…ah, pero tanin respóndeme a algo]

-¿Qué sucede?-

[¿No van a pelear Ddraig y Albión?] El gran dragón miro con sus enormes ojos a Issei y Valí.

-no, esta vez planean unir fuerzas para derrotar a Loky y Fenrir- respondió tanin a la pregunta.

Midgardsormr sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta.

[Hehehe, interesante…. Me lo estaba preguntando porque los dos estaban parados juntos sin pelear]

Después de decir eso, Midgardsormr pasó a responder la pregunta de Loky.

[Wanwan es más problemático que Papi, no sobrevivirás si fueras a ser alcanzado por sus colmillos, pero tiene una debilidad, la cadena mágica Gleipnir creada por los enanos, puede capturarlo. Podrán sellar sus movimientos usando eso]

(Supongo que desde el punto de vista de Midgardsormr, Fenrir debe de parecerle un pequeño perrito) pensó Issei.

-ya hemos considerado eso, pero los reportes del norte indican que Gleipnir no funciono, es por eso que pensamos en preguntarte otro método- dijo Azazel ahora.

Pese a que había momentos en que se parida, Issei continuo al tanto de la conversación, tratando de que su cerebro captase cuanto pudiese.

[….Hmm, tal vez Papi mejoro a Wanwan, si ese es el caso entonces pregúntale a los elfos oscuros que viven en cierta tierra del mundo nórdico, si recuerdo bien, su anciano conoce una técnica para aumentar el poder que tienen los objetos de los enanos, enviare la ubicación donde vive el anciano a las Sacred Gear de Ddraig y Albión]

Azazel señalo a Valí.

-envía la información al Hakkuryukuo, el tonto de este lado apenas si está aprendiendo a usar la cabeza, el nos hará pasar por un momento difícil-

-sensei cállese a no ser que quiera que le queme las cejas- Issei ya tenía una bola de fuego en su mano –pero me sorprende que los enanos y los elfos existan-

-la mayoría de esos seres se esconden en el otro mundo por los grandes cambios que suceden en el mundo humano, aunque pequeños grupos siguen viviendo en áreas secretas del mundo humano-

-ya tengo sus ubicaciones, Azazel activa el mapa mundial usando la visión holográfica- dijo Valí tras recibir la información.

Tecleando en su teléfono móvil, Azazel hace aparecer un holograma del globo terráqueo aparece, Valí señala una parte, luego Azazel envió esa información a sus camaradas.

-hoh, realmente sabes mucho- dijo tanin con admiración al enorme dragón.

[Si, cuando subí a la tierra, los enanos y los elfos cuidaron de mí]

-¿entonces como nos encargamos de Loky?- pregunto tanin sobre Loky esta vez.

[Si, no creo que haya problemas con Papi si usan a Mjolnir contra el]

Escuchando a Midgardsormr, Azazel pone su mano debajo de su barbilla.

-en otras palabras, lo atacamos como siempre, pero dudo que Thor el dios del trueno nos preste su Mjolnir aunque sea el viejo de mierda de Odín quien se lo pida-

-dudo que Thor nos lo entregue, esa es un arma que solo un dios puede usar- dijo Valí al escuchar la opinión de Azazel.

[Si así están las cosas, entonces pregúntenle a los enanos y elfos oscuros que mencione antes, aun deben de conservar la réplica de Mjolnir que recibieron de Odín]

-tus conocimientos nos han salvado Midgardsormr- expreso con genuina gratitud Azazel.

[No, no, hablar así a veces es divertido, bueno, me voy entonces, dormiré de nuevo, Fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaah] Midgardsormr dio un gigantesco bostezo, la visión comenzaba a desaparecer.

-si gracias- agradeció tanin también.

La gran boca de Midgardsormr sonrió luego de recibir el agradecimiento de tanin.

[Esta bien, despiértenme de nuevo si algo sucede] con esas últimas palabras, la visión del enorme dragón desapareció.

Luego de eso Issei y el resto abandonaron esa dimensión, regresando a la residencia Hyoudou.

Sona y el resto ya los esperaban.

-¿Cómo les fue, lograron obtener algo de información?- pregunto Sona acomodando sus gafas.

-conseguimos información útil, Valí tu me acompañaras a buscar a los enanos- dijo Azazel ordenándole a Valí que lo acompañara.

De manera desinteresada Valí acepto, siguiendo a Azazel y los dos se marcharon.

Issei recogió sus cosas y también se preparo para salir.

-Kiba, acompáñame, nos vamos al inframundo- exclamo Issei colocándose su gabardina –Xen mientras no estamos quedas a cargo del grupo- dijo Issei refiriéndose a los miembros del clan Arcturus.

Eso los tomo por sorpresa a todos, pero rápidamente se repusieron, Xenovia asintió a las órdenes de Issei y Kiba lo siguió.

-espérenme, si van al inframundo pues también voy yo, después de todo no eh estado nunca ahí- dijo Naoto dando un paso al frente, para luego voltear a ver a Rías –déjeme ir, Rías-Buchou-

-¿eh?- Rías estaba confusa sobre que decidir, por lo cual Issei decidió por ella.

-evitare que se pierda, así que me hare cargo de ella Buchou- exclamo Issei –ahora síganme- exclamo Issei saliendo por la puerta del frente, sin darle tiempo a Rías de decir una sola palabra.

Los tres se marcharon de la residencia y se dirigieron rápidamente a la estación de trenes para abordar el tren que los llevaría al inframundo.

En el camino Kiba no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué iremos a hacer en el inframundo, Ise-kun?-

-primordialmente, buscaremos a Beelzemon, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir para enfrentarnos a Loky y Fenrir, y el también podrá explicarme algunas cosas referentes a mi antepasado y **[Juddeca]**\- respondió Issei serio, mostrando el colgante.

Esa expresión era todo lo que Kiba necesitaba para darse cuenta que se trataba sobre esa forma oscura que apareció en el combate de Loky, el cual Issei se mantenía recio a no revelar, al menos no aun.

-¿a quién?- pregunto Naoto ya que ella no conocía aun a Beelzemon.

-mi familiar, dejemos la charla para después- dijo Issei apresurando el paso para llegar a la estación de trenes.

Una vez ahí, usando la tarjeta especial los tres abordaron el ascensor que los llevaría a la estación secreta.

Donde para su "suerte" ya había un tren de la familia Gremory que partiría al inframundo.

Issei junto a Kiba y Naoto abordaron el tren, a los pocos segundos este se puso en marcha.

BLAAM

Tan pronto el tren se movió, Issei azoto como res contra el suelo duramente.

-…ma-malditos…trans…portes…- exclamo Issei con la cara azul, reprimiendo las ganas de regresar su almuerzo.

Lo que acaba de pasar fue algo entre confuso y cómico para Naoto, la cual no tardo en preguntar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo ella apuntando a Issei, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-bueno, resulta que la condición de Dragón Slayer de Ise-kun hace que le sea imposible abordar algún medio de transporte sin marearse- explico Kiba, ayudando al castaño a que se sentara.

El rubio tras eso se sentó en el asiento de alado.

¡-jajaja, ¿Qué pasa con eso?!- exclamo Naoto incapaz de aguantar más las ganas de reírse -¡Muy fuerte pero no aguanta subirse a un vehículo!-

-juro…que me las pagas…NAOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Rugió Issei furioso.

De esa forma el tren partió, los tres se marcharon al inframundo en búsqueda del familiar de Issei.

* * *

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego de un desayuno, todos se encontraban en el salón del sótano, ni los Gremory, Sitri y Arcturus fueron ese día a la escuela.

Una que se notaba intranquila por faltar a clase era Sona, después de todo ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y un modelo de estudiante.

Issei, Kiba y Naoto habían regresado a Kuoh a altas horas de la noche, trayendo consigo a Beelzemon quien tras explicar ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido y estaba por suceder.

-pero debo decir que me sorprende lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, Rías-Buchou- exclamo Naoto mientras limpiaba su Katana –cuando llegamos pensé que se trataba de tu hermana mayor dándonos la bienvenida-

-pensamiento común, pensé lo mismo cuando la vi la primera vez- dijo Issei sentado en un rincón, leyendo algunos libros en los cuales se decía del folclor del norte.

El libro de por si no era el 100% exacto, pero Issei había descubierto ciertos tips interesantes que pondría en uso de ser necesario.

-aquí está el regalo del vejestorio de Odín, la réplica de Mjolnir- exclamo Azazel apareciendo en escena -maldito viejo de mierda al esconder esto, pero no puedo creerme que ese Midgardsormr tuviera el conocimiento de esto-

-¿Es tan sorprendente?- pregunto Issei, a lo que Azazel respondió.

-es la réplica del arma legendaria del dios del trueno Thor, el relámpago de dios corre a través de esta arma- explico Azazel.

-si, Odín-sama dijo que le prestaría esta réplica del Mjolnir al Sekiryuttei-san, aquí tienes- dijo Rossweisse entregándole la réplica a Issei.

De por si no parecía más que un martillo común y corriente, salvo porque su diseño y ornamento eran vistosos.

-por favor manda tu aura a través de él- dijo Rossweisse.

Haciendo caso, Issei envió un poco de su aura hacia el martillo.

FLASH

Tras un leve destello, el martillo doblo su tamaño original, además que para Issei se sintió como si el martillo también se hubiera vuelto más pesado.

GRASH

Para no dejar que el martillo callera al suelo, Issei reforzó el brazo que lo sujetaba con llamas lila, aumentando la musculatura de su brazo (cosa que provoco que sus mangas se rasgaran).

-pesado, aun con esto esta cosa pesa mucho- dijo Issei apenas manteniendo el martillo aun con su fuerza aumentada.

-eso es porque pusiste demasiada aura en ella, disminúyela un poco- dijo Azazel dejando libre un suspiro.

Issei dejo de enviar su aura al martillo, al hacerlo este regreso a su estado original, siendo igual de ligero.

-esta cosa pesa bastante, se me hará difícil pelear con ella- dijo Issei, era claro que debía de practicar con el martillo para mejorar su domino para la batalla.

-deberías de ser capaz de levantarlo usando el Balance Breaker o el Mezame-Kin, de cualquier forma, solo déjalo por ahora- dijo Azazel –puede que sea una réplica, pero su poder es cercano al original, normalmente solo podría ser usado por un dios, pero con la ayuda de Barakiel logramos modificarlo para que incluso los demonios puedan usarlo temporalmente ¿no lo muevas al azar me oíste? A no ser que quieras que todo el área desaparezca por el poder del rayo-

-¡di algo como eso en primer lugar!- regaño Issei pues por poco hubiera terminado cargándose la ciudad entera.

-Valí, que tal si también le ruegas a ese anciano de Odín, puede que te de algo especial- Dijo Azazel animadamente.

Ante eso, Valí solamente pone una sonrisa llena de confianza y niega con la cabeza.

-no lo necesito, planeo dominar el poder original del dragón celestial, no hay necesidad de ningún arma extra, lo que yo quiero es algo más- Valí tenía sus propias metas y planes, así como su propio modo para volverse más fuerte.

Issei pensaba que su rival de por si era alguien sumamente poderoso ya como era.

Puede que ahora ambos rivalicen en lo que a poder demoniaco, técnica y energías se refiere, pero el haber tenido ese gran poder desde que nació ponía algo de ventaja a Valí sobre Issei quien hace poco había descubierto su poder.

Pero Issei también tenía su modo de mejorar y compañeros (Ddraig, Ascalon, Juddeca) en los cuales confiaba.

-eso me recuerda, tengo un mensaje para ti Bikou- dijo Azazel señalando al mono.

-¿huh? ¿Para mí? ¿De quién?- dijo Bikou auto-señalándose, teniendo una expresión de duda.

-el mensaje dice así, "Idiota, te castigare tan pronto como te encuentre" es del Shodai, parece que él y yu-Long te están buscando-

-¡E-Ese anciano de mierda esta…entonces descubrió que soy un terrorista! ¡Incluso metió a Yu-Long en esto!- la cara de Bikou se torno completamente blanca y comenzó a sudar.

Ante la mención del Shodai, Issei pudo adivinar que se trataba de Sun Wukong de la primera generación, por lo cual entendía el miedo de Bikou.

-Bikou, ¿deberíamos visitar tu casa? Puede que sea interesante conocer a yu-Long y al Sun Wukong de la primera generación-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Valí!- exclamo Bikou –haciendo un lado a yu-Long quien parece estar retirado, el anciano de la primera generación en un verdadero monstruo, aun podía considerársele activo, ese anciano ah dominado por completo el Sennjutsu y el youjutsu por lo que es realmente fuerte…-

(Pensar que el, quien peleo con Os-san como si nada pudiera estar así de asustado, ¿Qué tan fuerte es el primer Sun Wukong?) Pensó Issei.

Tanin estaría esperando en el inframundo hasta que sea el día de la batalla contra Loky, siendo el único quien podía ofrecer su ayuda en estos momentos de crisis.

-ah, revisare nuestra estrategia, primero esperaremos a que Loky aparezca en el lugar de la reunión, entonces el grupo Sitri usara sus poderes para transportarlos a ustedes chicos a un lugar diferente junto con Loky y Fenrir, los que se enfrentaran a Loky serán Ise y Valí, lo atacaremos con los dos dragones celestiales, los miembros restantes de los Grupos Gremory, Arcturus y el equipo de Valí atacaran a Fenrir usando las cadenas para capturarlos, tienen que eliminarlo después de eso. Definitivamente no podemos dejar que Fenrir llegue hasta Odín- término de explicar Azazel.

Un plan bien elaborado usando a todos los presentes, los Sitri se encargaran de trasladarlos a otro lugar, los Gremory, Arcturus y el equipo de Valí inmovilizaran a Fenrir e Issei y Valí darán todo contra Loky.

Y para Issei era una gran presión la que debía soportar, ya que él sería el que tenía que enfrentarse a alguien con el poder de un "Dios" aun con Valí, no quitaba el hecho de que se sentía intranquilo.

-ahora, ya que dejamos la cadena al anciano de los elfos Oscuros, solo tenemos que esperar a que este terminada, entonces lo que nos falta es…Saji- llamo Azazel.

-¿Qué sucede Azazel-sensei?-

-tú también eres muy importante para esta estrategia, tienes la Sacred Gear de Vritra después de todo-

Las palabras de Azazel sorprendieron enormemente a Saji, tanto que este parecía que estaba por desmallarse.

-¡po-por favor aguarde un se-segundo! ¡Yo, yo no tengo un poder tan monstruoso como Hyoudou o el Hakkuryukuo! ¡No seré capaz de pelear contra un Dios y Fenrir! ¡Pensaba que solo tenía que transferirlos con Kaicho y los otros!- Saji había entrado en pánico.

Pero Azazel ya estaba al tanto de todo eso.

-lo sé, no te diré cosas como que vayas de frente a la batalla, pero necesito que apoyes a tus aliados con el poder de Vritra, en especial Ise y Valí que estarán en la vanguardia necesitaran tu apoyo-

-A-Apoyo…-

-para eso necesitaremos un poco de entrenamiento, hay algo que quiero intentar, Sona tomare prestado a este chico por un rato-

-no hay problema, ¿pero a donde lo llevas?- pregunto Sona dispuesta a cederle a Saji a Azazel.

-lo llevare al territorio de los ángeles caídos en el inframundo, el instituto de Grigori- dijo Azazel con una cara bastante animada, lo cual indicaba una sola cosa.

(Saji está muerto) pensó Issei.

Por lo cual el castaño/rubio se acerco a su amigo, puso su mano en el hombro de este y con un rostro que reflejaba lastima por el dijo.

-Saji, no te mentiré, estas por vivir un infierno en vida, lo más probable es que esta será la última vez que nos veamos-

Saji se asusto al escuchar eso.

-Haha, pues nos vamos Saji- exclamo Azazel sujetando a Saji por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa, impidiéndole que pudiera escapar.

-¡¿es en serio?! ¡A-Ayundenmeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Hyoudouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Kaichoooooooooooooooo!- logro decir Saji envuelto por un círculo mágico de transporte.

Issei con la mano hizo la seña militar mostrando respeto a su camarada caído en acción.

Saji desapareció del círculo mágico.

-así que Saji será nuestro apoyo, ¿Qué estará planeando Azazel?-

[Cuando lucho contra ti, Vritra que permanecía dormido dentro de ese chico comenzó a despertar, debe de tener algo que ver con eso] Dijo Ddraig.

-ya veo- Issei pensó en algo ya que vio que Valí aun estaba aquí –oye Ddraig, ¿no hablaras con Albión?-

[No, no hay nada de lo que hablar, ¿verdad blanco?] Exclamo Ddraig de manera que todos pudieran oírlo, pero la respuesta fue algo que nadie espero.

[…no me hables, yo no tengo un rival llamado Chichiryuttei] respondió Albión duramente.

Un claro Ahuché se escucho en la sala, pese a que no pudieron ubicar quien fue el que lo dijo (N/A: Fue Erza yo la vi).

[¡E-Espera! ¡Es un malentendido! ¡A quien llaman Chichiryuttei es a mi anfitrión! ¡Hyoudou Issei!] Dijo Ddraig en un intento de defenderse.

-¡oye!, me vas a echar la culp…de verdad fue mi culpa-

[¡Pechos, pechos y más pechos! ¡Es tan terrible que me dan ganas de llorar, rojo!] La voz de Albión era de clara decepción.

Ante eso Ddraig también se puso a llorar.

[¡Yo también lloro! ¡Mis lágrimas nunca se detienen! ¡UOHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

[Como paso esto…se suponía que fuéramos los dos orgullosos dragones celestiales…. ¿tienes idea como me sentí cuando vi un programa de televisión de héroes presentando a mi rival como el Dragón Oppai?...]

Este panorama de por sí ya era…extraño.

Los dos Dragones celestiales llorando a moco tendido, nadie sabía que decir o hacer.

-déjenme aclarar, ¿La culpa es de Ise o no?- dijo Naoto algo perdida.

-Naoto, callada te ves más bonita, si- dijo Issei de manera sutil diciéndole a la morena que se CALLASE.

-Albión, ¿estás llorando de nuevo? También lloraste cuando vimos el programa de televisión que presento a Hyoudou Issei-

Era claro que el responsable era Issei, este desvió la mirada y fingió silbar.

Entonces Valí le pregunto a Issei con una cara de preocupación.

-lo lamento Hyoudou Issei, en momentos como este, ¿Qué debería hacer para consolarlo?-

-¡Como si lo supiera! ¡Se consolar chicas pero no dragones! ¡Para empezar, lamento ser un Dragón Oppai!- dijo Issei tratando de solucionar el problema.

Dejando de lado las tonterías, las preparaciones y otras cosas para enfrentarse a Loky continuaban.

* * *

_**-Esa Noche-**_

* * *

Ya era tarde por la noche.

La mayoría se había ido a dormir, otros seguían repasando los pasos de la operación.

Por esa razón Sona Sitri se encontraba en la concina, preparándose un café para mantenerse despierta.

Puede que ella no estaría dentro de la batalla, pero con tal de que todos regresaran a salvo, estaba a dispuesta a pensar en planes de contingencia, nuevas formaciones para Issei y los demás (incluyendo al equipo de Valí) todo con tal de no perder a nadie.

Luego de prepararse el café, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Sona escucho un ruido que provenía del sótano.

Cuando ella bajo, pudo ver por la rendija de la puerta.

BLAAM

-¡GHAAAAA!- Issei recibió el impacto de tres esferas de poder, dos en los hombros y una en el estomago.

Las esferas lo lanzaron hacia atrás, incrustándolo contra la pared.

-levántate Issei-sama- exclamo el responsable de atacar a Issei, Beelzemon –si quiere pelear contra el dios maligno Loky debe de recuperarlo-

Con dificultad Issei volvió a ponerse de pie, comenzando a elevar su poder.

Beelzemon creó otra esfera de poder en su mano, disparándola contra Issei.

La esfera dio a gran velocidad justo en la cara de Issei, lanzándolo en espiral hacia atrás hasta caer duramente al suelo.

-¡Basta!- Sona sin poder aguantar salió a ayudar a Issei -¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?!- pregunto ella mirando duramente a Beelzemon.

Entonces Issei la sujeto por el hombro.

-por favor…no te metas…Sona- Issei estaba botando una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca –esto…es algo que debo hacer- el volvió a pararse, para luego caer de rodillas por el daño.

-pero porque hacen esto, ¡explíquenme que es lo que está pasando!- exclamo ella sujetando a Issei.

BLAM

Issei golpeo el suelo con furia.

-…lo perdí…- dijo Issei con frustración.

-¿Qué fue lo que perdiste?- exclamo Sona aun confusa, buscando respuestas en Beelzemon.

Beelzemon desvió la mirada.

-¡perdí mi poder! ¡No puedo usar mi transformación dorada!- exclamo Issei.

¡!

Un enorme contratiempo acababa de surgir, y justo a pocos días de la batalla contra Loky y Fenrir.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Listo, capitulo completado.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews de ser así, dentro de poco subiré el capítulo de High School DxGt, el cual eh dejado olvidado por un tiempo.

La cosa es que donde vivo aun no reparan el internet, y ahora por toda la zona se va el internet también, para los que viven en Venezuela entenderán esto "tenemos Patria"

Sin más que decir, me despido, hablo su escritor favorito RiseX-209, Chao.


	28. Preparativos

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Veintiocho _**[Preparativos]**_

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Azotea-**_

* * *

Se sentía frustrado.

Impotente.

Confundido.

Sentimientos que se amontonaban en su interior uno tras de otro desde que descubrió esa maldad que ya hacía en su interior.

Con suma preocupación en su rostro, Hyoudou Issei contemplaba la luna llena sumado en sus pensamientos.

("**El**"debe de estar detrás de la perdida de mi transformación dorada) Pensó el castaño/rubio apretando los puños con fuerza al punto de que casi sangraban.

Issei había perdido su transformación máxima, aun cuando el resto de sus habilidades aun estaban funcionando.

Luego de visitar el inframundo, Issei pudo sentir como ese lado maligno en su interior se agitaba, como si las energías que despedía el mundo demoniaco fortalecieran aun más a su lado maligno.

Cuando contacto con Beelzemon, este le hablo que Arcturus nunca había manifestado algo como lo que él le describía, pero al ser su familiar y estar ligados, Beelzemon supo el momento justo en que la transformación oscura se hizo presente.

"Sentí como la unión que había entre nosotros por medio del contrato de familiares se comenzaba a romper, además de que un fuerte dolor invadía mi cuerpo" palabras que Beelzemon uso para describir lo que le ocurrió estando en el inframundo.

Menciono que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, sucedió un caso similar para el tiempo en que Issei uso el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ en la batalla contra Shalba Belcebú.

Como su lado maligno dijo, desde ese momento el había comenzado a moverse en su interior, causando estragos dentro de la Bossted Gear y de su alma misma.

BLAM

Issei golpeo duramente el barandal de la azotea, apretando los dientes con rabia.

-no dejare que te quedes con mi cuerpo- los ojos de Issei eran fríos y se asemejaban al de un dragón enojado.

**# ¿Apostamos por eso?# **la voz burlona de su otra mitad ahora podía oírse dentro de los pensamientos de Issei.

Indicando que su otra mitad tenía el poder suficiente como para mandar su propia conciencia desde las profundidades de la Bossted Gear donde se había alojado.

Pero había algo de lo cual Issei no estaba al tanto, ni siquiera el mismo Ddraig que estaba en su interior lo sabía, pero cada vez más Issei comenzaba a desarrollar cualidades de un Dragón que superaban los que ya tenía por ser un Dragón Slayer.

Indicando que Issei estaba un paso más cerca de volver un verdadero Dragón.

Issei tomo un poco de espacio en la terraza, intentando nuevamente transformarse en Mezame-Kin, pero el resultado fue el mismo de cuando lo intento al enfrentarse a Beelzemon.

Un fracaso, su poder se liberaba en una gran cantidad, pero no había una transformación.

Algo estaba bloqueando la transformación de Issei, y si no lograba solucionarlo pronto, la batalla contra el Dios Maligno Loky seria mucha más difícil para él, y podría pasar lo que el más temía.

Perder a alguien.

No quería pasar nuevamente por el sufrimiento de perder a las personas importantes para él, no quería repetirlo.

Por lo cual Issei debía prepararse y preparar a sus compañeros para la próxima pelea, y ya tenía un plan en mente, plan que ideo con Sona.

El primer paso a ese plan, estaba justo ahora encima de él, siendo más especifico, su otro familiar.

_**Ryutteimaru**_.

El gigantesco barco volador Asgardiano que su antepasado había dejado para él, pero para poder usarlo a su máximo potencial, le hacía falta la ayuda de alguien que proviniera de Asgard y conociera sobre los Skíðblaðnir-

-debo de hablar con Rossweisse-san-

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah, Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

_**-Sala De Entrenamiento-**_

* * *

Ya era el día siguiente, faltaban pocos días para que se llevara a cabo la reunión de Odín con los dioses del panteón Japonés.

Issei se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento que era el primer sótano de su casa, practicando con la réplica de Mjolnir para su batalla contra Loky.

Sus ropas eran el uniforme de educación fisca de la academia Kuoh, solo que sin la chaqueta usando solamente una guardacamisa blanca.

Dando un golpe con el martillo, preparándose para dar un combo de varios golpes rápidos cambiando el martillo de una mano a otra.

Ahí junto a Issei estaba Rías quien se había propuesto ella misma para ayudar a Issei en la revisión de la réplica, observando como el castaño/rubio entrenaba.

-has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo Issei, antes solamente usabas tus puños para pelear- decía Rías desde su puesto.

-tuve que, me auto-impuse a mejorar más y más tras perder contra Raiser en el duelo para liberarte del compromiso, Kiba y yo entrenamos mucho para no volver a perder jamás- conto Issei continuando sus movimientos –con el tiempo me acostumbre a pelear con espadas, mejorar mi estilo de combate y lo poco de magia que sabia-

-se puede notar, hay mucha diferencia entre mi Ise y tu- exclamo ella con una mirada triste en su rostro –aunque ambos comparten el dese a nunca rendirse y dar la cara por sus compañeros…también la perversión-

-¿será que es algo propio de Mi no importa que universo sea?- se preguntaba Issei tras escuchar las palabras de Rías.

Quién sabe, quizás en su futuro se encontraría con otra versión de sí mismo, esas son las cosas que uno no puede predecir.

Issei bajo el martillo, terminando su práctica con el arma, estando ya preparado para pelear contra Loky usando la réplica de Mjolnir.

-sabes, si quieres espiar, sería bueno que disminuyeras ese instinto asesino- dijo Issei mirando hacia la entrada del sótano.

Rías no estaba al tanto, por lo cual las palabras de Issei la sorprendieron.

FLUSH

Una ráfaga de aire paso desorientando levemente a Rías, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Issei había detenido el filo de una Katana con su mano derecha.

-precisamente quería hablar contigo, Kagura- exclamo Issei aumentando el agarre de la Katana.

-no hay nada de lo que hablar, Sekiryuttei- exclamo ella mirando con ojos fríos, el filo de su Katana apuntaba directamente a la garganta del castaño –te dije que la próxima vez que te viera iría por ti, tu quien mataste a mi hermano-

Kagura, la hermana menor de Jellal, quien peleo contra Issei en México cuando este estaba siendo manipulado por Zero, sacrificando su vida para salvarlos tanto a él como a Erza.

-de eso mismo quería hablar, estas equivocada, yo no mate a Jellal, el se sacrifico para salvarme a mí y a Erza- dijo Issei apretado el agarre en el arma, sangrando por la herida.

* * *

**GGHAH**

* * *

-¡!- Issei se sorprendió, soltando el agarre de la espada -¿Qué fue eso?-

Fue una suerte que Kagura no atacara de nuevo, ya que por la repentina impresión Issei no hubiera podido evitar hasta el ataque más simple.

-esperas que crea tus palabras, **Asesino**\- Kagura volvió a enfundar su espada –una vez acabe este asunto de Loky, pienso matare a ti y a esa traidora, matare a cualquiera que se interponga- exclamo ella seria.

-no será necesario- dijo Issei encarando a la morena –cuando acabe la batalla contra Loky, ambos tendremos una pelea a muerte, si ganas tendrás mi vida, si yo gano, tu vida es mía- exclamo Issei mirando a los ojos de Kagura, notándolo por fin.

[¿Qué planeas compañero?] Exclamo el dragón confundido, aun si había un ser oscuro en su interior, él sabía que Issei nunca mataría a alguien a no ser que fuese necesario.

Eso mismo pensaba Rías quien estaba igual de confundida, pero se mantuvo callada y al margen.

-interesante, tenemos un trato Sekiryuttei- exclamo sonriendo de manera siniestra Kagura, dándole la espalda a Issei –será mejor que te despidas de todos, porque si sobreviviese a Loky, no sobrevivirás contra mi- fue lo último que ella dijo antes de abandonar la sala de entrenamientos.

Issei observo con un rostro serio como ella se marchaba, luego vio la herida en su mano producto de sujetar el filo de la Katana de Kagura.

-ahora lo entiendo- Issei había comprendido algo de suma importancia tras ese rose con Kagura.

El estaba por salir de la sala de entrenamiento para dirigirse a su estudio cuando.

-¿Qué fue eso Issei? ¿Piensas matarla?- exclamo Rías confusa colocándose frete al castaño para impedirle salir de la sala –no le prometiste a Erza que la ayudarías a resolver el problema con Kagura-

Issei cerró los ojos, pensando detenidamente sobre su siguiente respuesta.

TAP

-analiza mis palabras Buchou, en ningún momento dije que la mataría- dijo Issei con una expresión tranquila, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Rías.

Al hacer eso, Rías pudo comprender que en la voz de Issei se reflejaba seguridad, así como no reflejaba una mala intención.

(¿Cuándo Issei se volvió tan maduro y seguro de si?) Pensaba Rías con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

FLUSH

Justo en ese momento, un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala, de la cual apareció una Maid de cabellos plateados que Issei y Rías conocían.

-Ojou-sama, aquí están los documentos con respecto a la cadena mágica Gleipnir, está planeado que el día de la batalla la cadena sea enviada directamente al campo de batalla- dijo Graifya entregándole los documentos a Rías.

-te lo agradezco Graifya- Rías recibió los documentos y comenzó a ojearlos.

Al tenerlas a las dos aquí, Issei procedió a preguntar sobre algo que le había estado preocupando.

-Buchou, Graifya-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarles- dijo Issei con una expresión y tono serio.

Aun cuando Issei ya estaba mentalizado de que Graifya y el eran parientes, aun le intimidaba un poco cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y serios.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-se trata de Akeno-san… ¿Por qué ella se lleva tan mal con su padre? A mi parecer, Barakiel-san no es una mala persona-

Rías y Graifya se miraron entre sí, luego Rías pasó a hablar.

-es un pasado triste…- dijo Rías con un semblante que reflejaba pesar por Akeno.

Según comenzó a contar Rías, la madre de Akeno era una Miko en un famoso templo, su nombre era Himejima Shuri.

Un día, Barakiel voló cerca del templo donde se encontraba la madre de Akeno luego de resultar gravemente herido en una batalla contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Shuri Himejima salvo al herido líder de los ángeles caídos y lo cuido.

-la madre de Himejima Akeno tuvo una relación muy cercana con Barakiel-dono durante entonces, y una nueva vida creció dentro de ella- dijo Graifya a lo que Rías continua.

-Barakiel no pudo dejar solas a Akeno y su madre, entonces se quedo con ellas a la vez que cumplía su papel como líder de los ángeles caídos, aunque su estilo de vida fue bastante reservado, tuvieron una vida muy tranquila…pero- la expresión de Rías ensombreció.

Issei trago duro a la espera de la continuación de la historia.

Esa felicidad fue pasajera, ya que la familia de la madre creyó que el líder de los ángeles caídos con alas negras le había lavado el cerebro, entonces enviaron a famosos Jutsusha para acabar con él.

Barakiel pudo repelerlos con relativa facilidad, pero entre esos Jutsusha había varios que guardaban un fuerte rencor contra Barakiel luego de ser derrotados.

-esos Jutsusha informaron de la ubicación de la casa de Barakiel-dono a aquellos que estaban en conflictos con los ángeles caídos- dijo Graifya, la expresión de Rías paso a una de tristeza.

-fue desafortunado, ese día Barakiel-san estaba lejos de su casa, el enemigo ataco sin dudar el lugar donde Akeno y su Okaa-sama vivían, en el momento que Barakiel sintió que estaban en peligro y regreso…Akeno estaba a salvo porque su madre la había protegido con su vida, pero su Okaa-sama estaba…-

Luego de eso, Akeno se entero de lo mucho que su padre, de lo que los ángeles caídos eran odiados por gente de las fuerzas enemigas, al ver morir a su madre frente a sus ojos, ella descubrió la verdad del mundo en el que vivía.

-a partir de ese día, Himejima Akeno dejo de creer en los ángeles caídos, sintió mucho pesar por la muerte de su madre y cerro su corazón a Barakiel-dono- fue lo que dijo Graifya.

Issei había quedado sin habla ante tan desgarradora historia, mas aun al saber que Akeno fue desterrada de su propio hogar solo por tener sangre de ángel caído corriendo por sus venas.

Forzada a vivir en la calle hasta que Rías la encontró.

-pero sabes Issei, cuando Akeno se convirtió en mi sirviente y comenzó su vida como demonio, se volvió más radiante en comparación a como era antes, más que nada, su opinión de los ángeles caídos se aligero después de conocerte a ti y al tu de nuestra dimensión…la muerte de su madre es algo que nadie podrá arreglar, y Akeno debe saber de eso en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero ella no es lo bastante fuerte para aceptarlo todavía-

-…- Issei no dijo nada.

* * *

_**-Salón VIP-**_

* * *

Issei ya había escuchado la historia por parte de alguien imparcial, pero también quería escuchar la historia por parte de Azazel.

-…todo fue mi culpa- dijo Azazel quien estaba trabajando en la sala VIP –ese día, la persona que lo llamo fui yo, había una misión que solamente él podía completar, es por esa razón que lo llame con tanta imprudencia, en ese corto periodo de tiempo…fui el único culpable por la pérdida de la esposa y madre de Barakiel y Akeno-

-… ¿es por esa razón que tratas de cuidar de Akeno en lugar de su padre?- dijo Issei, el había notado ese comportamiento en Azazel desde hace tiempo atrás.

-…lo notaste…-

-no fue difícil-

GATCHA

Entonces alguien entro en la habitación.

-Azazel, eh regresado- la persona era Valí.

-eres tú, ¿Cómo va?- pregunto Azazel.

Valí extendió su mano hacia delante ante las palabras de Azazel, activando un círculo mágico en el aire el cual tenía grabados muy parecidos a los usados por los nórdicos.

-aprendí un poco de magia nórdica, debería de resistir un poco más los ataques de Loky con esto- exclamo el pelo gris.

Azazel asiente después de confirmar eso.

-entiendo….bien, ya que termine de trabajar descansare un rato- Azazel procedió a marcharse de la sala, dejando atrás a Issei y Valí.

Una extraña tensión se genero en el lugar, Valí fue y se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Issei se sentó en una silla apartada de él.

Valí continuo leyendo el libro sobre la magia nórdica.

-sabes incluso si Loky es un "Dios Malvado", nunca espere que tendría que pelear contra un Dios- dijo Issei iniciando una conversación, sin esperar a que Valí le respondiese.

-debes de recordar esto, si hay dioses buenos, entonces habrá dioses malos, bueno hay situaciones donde un dios bueno es visto como malvado desde diferentes perspectivas-

-dios malvado… ¿huh?- Issei miraba hacia el techo -... ¿Por qué odia la paz? Soy un demonio, pero me siento satisfecho disfrutando mis días con los demás-

Valí dejo de leer, mirando directamente a Issei.

-significa que hay personas que consideran a lo que tú llamas paz como una situación dolorosa-

-¿el mundo en que vivimos es doloroso para ti?- encaro Issei mirando directamente a Valí.

Ante la pregunta de Issei, fue Valí quien miro el techo ahora.

-solo lo encuentro aburrido, es por eso que no puedo sentir nada más que alegría ante esta batalla- la sonrisa en la cara de Valí asustaba un poco.

Pero Issei comprendía que la mayor motivación para su rival era tener batallas donde probarse que era superior, y a su vez seguir mejorando más y más.

-pero me hace odiarlo, hay demasiados sujetos fuertes en el mundo- se quejo un poco Issei, pese a que el estaba dentro del grupo de personas fuertes del mundo.

-pero gracias a eso el mundo es interesante, me volveré más fuerte que nadie-

-yo quiero convertirme en un Maou, además de que quiero un gran harem de puras chicas hermosas- exclamo Issei revelando sus sueños para el futuro.

-suena a ti sin duda- Valí sonrió ante las palabras de Issei.

-sabes, también tengo una meta mas- Ahora Issei miro a Valí a la cara, con ojos desafiantes –quiero pelear contra ti, en una batalla sin contenernos en lo más mínimo-

Los ojos de Valí se abrieron en sorpresa, cambiando rápidamente a una expresión de felicidad.

-pero no será una a muerte- dijo Issei aclarando la ultima parte.

-mientras podamos pelear sin restricciones y límites de tiempo, aunque dudo que el lugar donde nos enfrentemos quede intacto, eres el primero que intenta dominar el poder del Sekiryuttei dialogando con Ddraig-

-¿eso es verdad?- pregunto Issei a su compañero.

[Es correcto, ¿Lo dije antes recuerdas? Que eres el primer anfitrión que me ha hablado tanto en toda la historia, no te ahogas demasiado en mi poder, además de que no dependes tanto de él]

-todos los demás anfitriones usaron el peligroso poder que obtuvieron de Ddraig como les daba la gana, al final se ahogaron en él y perecieron en batalla- dijo Valí continuando con lo que Ddraig decía.

[Eres un Sekiryuttei talentoso, tienes un gran poder, pero]

-eres el primer Sekiryuttei que trata de dominar por completo ese poder-

Issei se sentía algo avergonzado de recibir esas palabras por parte de Ddraig y Valí.

[Usuarios como tu son los más problemáticos, cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos no muestran muchas aperturas] dijo ahora Albión, estando algo pensativo sobre Issei.

-tienes razón Albión, y justo ahora acabo de pensar en algo, en el futuro podría ser interesante tener una batalla similar a los Rating Game entre tu equipo y el mío-

-¡suena bien!- exclamo Issei emocionado por alguna razón –me volveré más fuerte y terminare de armar a mi equipo-

-fufu, esperare con ansias el día en que nuestros equipos se enfrenten-

-yo también, pero ven normalmente, no como un terrorista-

-Fufufu, no puedo prometer eso- rio Valí ante eso.

Puede que este sea el par de dragones celestiales más prometedores de la historia, ya que son capases de dejar su pelea a un lado para dialogar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-luego de pelear contra Loky, planeo hacer algo con respecto a Kagura, ¿eso sería un problema para ti?- dijo Issei serio.

-para nada, esa mujer de por si no es parte de mi equipo, ella se unió hace poco a nosotros con el único motivo de matarte por un odio personal, lo que ella haga o no haga no me importa, ¿la mataras?-

-…no, pero planeo acabarla de una vez por todas, acabar con la oscuridad que la domina-

-ya veo, pues te deseo suerte-

De repente.

-es maravilloso sin duda, puedo sentir la juventud en ustedes dos- de la nada apareció Odín en medio de Issei y Valí.

Odín se mostraba sumamente conmovido al oír la charla de los dos jóvenes dragones celestiales.

-el rojo y blanco de esta generación son bastantes únicos, los del pasado eran todos unos caballos salvajes, creaban caos en cualquier lugar, comenzando la batalla entre el rojo y el blanco egoístamente a la vez que destruían todo a su alrededor, para luego morirse activando el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ cuando querían, pensar en la gran cantidad de islas y montañas que se perdieron- dijo Odín dando un gran suspiro.

Rossweisse quien acababa de llegar también expreso su opinión.

-ciertamente, uno de ellos es un dragón pervertido, y el otro es un terrorista lo que los convierte en una pareja muy peligrosa, pero ustedes son más tranquilos de lo que esperaba, creí que pelear inmediatamente era el camino del Sekiryuttei y el Hakkuryukuo-

-por mi parte, no lamento ser un pervertido, simplemente amo a las mujeres- exclamo Issei sin una pisca de vergüenza por sus palabras.

Ciertamente Issei y Valí eran quizás los dragones celestiales más únicos que pudieron existir en la historia.

-por cierto Hakkuryukuo, ¿Qué parte…te gusta más?- le pregunto Odín a Valí con una mirada pervertida.

-¿de qué hablas?- fue lo que Valí dijo al no entender la pregunta, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-lo que el vejestorio quiere decir- ahora Issei se paro, acercándose a Rossweisse -¿Qué parte del cuerpo de una mujer te gusta más?- exclamo Issei señalando los pechos, cadera y trasero de la peli platino.

Issei hubiera usado el Dress Breaker, pero eso le aseguraría una bofetada por parte de Rossweisse, por lo cual aun cuando quería, no uso esa tecina.

-el Sekiryuttei de aquí adora los pechos, es por eso que creí que también tendrías un fetiche como ese- dijo Odín acariciando su larga barba.

-impensable, no soy el Dragón Oppai- dijo Valí con una expresión irritada.

-vamos, también eres un hombre, debe de haber una parte del cuerpo que te guste de una mujer-

-…no tengo mucho interés en ese tipo de cosas-

-se nota si rechazaste la oferta de la hermana de Koneko-chan- dijo Issei pensando aun mas que Valí bateaba para el otro bando.

-pero si tuviera que escoger, entonces erigiría las caderas, creo que la línea que va desde la cintura hasta la cadera es la parte que simboliza la belleza de una mujer-

-…ya veo, entonces eso te convierte en un Ketsuryukou- dijo Odín con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

A los pocos segundos de decir eso.

[NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO] Albión estallo en llanto.

-¡Oye vejete, por favor detente! ¡Los dos dragones celestiales están viviendo unos momentos difíciles ahora!- exclamo Issei contra la burla de Odín, sintiendo pena por Ddraig y Albión.

-Albión no llores, escuchare tus preocupaciones en cualquier momento- exclamo Valí dando palabras amables a su compañero.

-hmp, que dragones tan lamentables, tal vez escriban un cuento de hadas sobre un "pobre dragón"-

-estas así de que te golpe viejo- exclamo Issei molesto haciendo un puño.

-cof…como pensé, los jóvenes son buenos- de repente Odín cambio su forma juguetona y burlesca de hablar, sonando como un anciano de verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Issei.

-no mucho, hasta este momento, el anciano frente a ustedes creyó que podía resolver cualquier cosa solo con su sabiduría- comenzó a decir Odín mientras acariciaba su barba –pero saben, eso era solo el orgullo de este viejo, lo que realmente importa es el potencial de los jóvenes. Hohoho comencé a darme cuenta de eso en este momento, lo tonto que fui…Mi orgullo es lo que creo a Loky y ahora debido a ese orgullo, los jóvenes pasaran momentos difíciles- la mirada en el único ojo de Odín reflejaba pesar.

-viejo, ¿no estaría bien simplemente dar un paso a la vez?- dijo Issei dando su opinión, pese a que no había entendido todo lo que Odín dijo.

Odín en cambio puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-kukuku…ser joven es bueno, aviva a los viejos, si tienes razón, eso es muy cierto- exclamo Odín con una cara de satisfacción.

Odín y Rossweisse se disponían a abandonar el salón, pero Issei detuvo a la peli platino.

-Rossweisse-san, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento, ¿te importaría si la tomo prestada por unos minutos, viejo?- le pregunto Issei a Odín.

-para nada, es mas llévatela, así tendré un rato tranquilo sin ella- exclamo Odín sumamente de acuerdo.

-¡Odín-sama!- se quejo la peli platino por la actitud tan despreocupada de Odín.

Luego de un rato, Issei seguido por Rossweisse entraron al elevador, Issei tecleo en el panel del elevador una combinación, entonces este comenzó a subir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Sekiryuttei? ¡Espero que no sea nada pervertido me oíste!- exclamo ella desconfiada, cubriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

-¡Porque todos piensan que es lo único que busco!- grito Issei molesto por tal acusación –lo que quiero es tu ayuda para la batalla contra Loky-

El elevador continúo subiendo y subiendo hasta detenerse en el piso especificado.

-¿Eh? Pensé que esta casa solo tenía 8 pisos- dijo Rossweisse confusa al ver que el elevador se detuvo en el piso 10.

-la casa tiene ocho pisos, el noveno es un una sala especial donde hago el mantenimiento de _**[Ascalon]**_ y **Juddeca**, y el noveno es la razón por la cual te llame-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, al salir Rossweisse abrió los ojos asombrada ante lo que veía.

-¡¿Un Skíðblaðnir?! ¡¿Qué hace uno de estos aquí?!- exclamo ella perdiendo su compostura al ver al inmenso barco volador.

-es mi segundo familiar- revelo Issei -es el prototipo del cual se basaron los demás Skioblaonir que tiene Asgard, su nombre es Ryutteimaru-

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El barco volador hiso sonar con fuerza sus bocinas, para "presentarse" luego de que Issei nombrara su nombre.

-¿el prototipo?- repitió Rossweisse confundida –no sabía sobre la existencia de un prototipo-

-fue un regalo del viejo Odín a mi antepasado, Arcturus el quinto Maou del inframundo-

Luego de mirar al gigantesco barco volador, Rossweisse aun estaba asombrada, su tamaño era igual al Skioblaonir más grande que pertenecía a la Diosa de la muerte de Asgard Hela, además de que parecía más armado.

FLUSH

Una figura alada bajo de la proa de Ryutteimaru, aterrizando al lado de Issei y Rossweisse.

-las modificaciones a los cañones están listas Issei-sama, ahora pueden disparar balas condensadas de poder demoniaco y Dragonico- informo el otro familiar de Issei, Beelzemon.

-te lo agradezco, Beelzemon, el es mi otro familiar- presento Issei.

-u-un gusto- Rossweisse algo intimidada por la presencia de Beelzemon saludo, analizando al Digimon -¿un ángel caído?-

-no…seria una larga historia a explicar, y me temo que no tenemos tiempo-

-¿tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?- pregunto Rossweisse.

-Rossweisse-san, quiero que tu uses a Ryu en la próxima batalla, es por eso que con la ayuda de Beelzemon y Sirzechs Lucifer que nos espera en el inframundo, nosotros los enviaremos hacia el campo de batalla de la pelea contra Loky- exclamo Issei revelando el siguiente paso de su plan para pelear contra Loky.

-¡!- Rossweisse estaba muda del asombro.

Nunca espero que un acontecimiento así llegara a pasarle en la vida.

-¡es-es-espera! ¡¿Quieres que yo lo utilice?!-

-exacto, Ryu ya está preparado para que tú lo manejes-

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto ella.

-en la batalla pasada contra Loky, pude ver que tienes un gran dominio con la magia nórdica, Ryu está equipado con cañones mágicos que disparan balas especiales, tiene un gran poder destructivo, pero dado a que no se magia nórdica, se me dificulta usar todo su potencial, es por eso que quiero que tu lo uses-

-¡pe-pero!- trato de replicar, pero ella vio en las miradas de Issei y Beelzemon (Ambos confían plenamente en mi)

Luego de pensarlo unos instantes.

-lo entiendo, lo hare- exclamo ella con ojos decididos, dispuesta a darlo todo en esta batalla con la ayuda de Ryutteimaru.

-genial, pero antes- Issei extendió su mano derecha –necesito que me des la mano-

-¿?- algo confusa, Rossweisse acepto, estrechando su mano con la de Issei.

Issei cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El cuerpo entero de Issei se cubrió por una gran cantidad de aura naranja.

Esta aura paso de Issei a Rossweisse, en unos instantes, cargando a la Valquiria con un gran poder.

-¿Qué…pasa?- Rossweisse estaba confusa, sentía como el poder en su interior se había elevado a niveles nunca antes vistos.

-te eh dado una parte de mi poder, con ella serás capas de incrementar tus hechizos y podrás usar los cañones con energía demoniaca y Dragonica- exclamo Issei algo cansado por la transfusión de poder.

Esta transfusión era muy diferente al [GIFT] de la Bossted Gear, ya que Issei estaba dando una parte de su propio poder en lugar de una carga del poder acumulado con los Bosst.

Luego de que Issei, Beelzemon y Rossweisse repasaran el plan de acción para la batalla, Issei y Beelzemon usaron su poder para abrir un portal que enviaría a Rossweisse y Ryutteimaru hacia el inframundo.

-¡Procura no llegar demasiado tarde al lugar de la batalla!- grito Issei como unas últimas palabras antes de que Rossweisse abandonara el mundo humano.

"¡¿Por qué debo usar estas ropas?!" grito Rossweisse desde el altavoz, ya que sus ropas de Valquiria fueran remplazadas por un biquini sumamente pequeño una vez abordo la cabina.

-ah, creo que se corta la comunicación, no puedo oírte-

Sin decir más, el barco volador ingreso en el portal, marchándose al inframundo y dejando solos a Issei y Beelzemon en el hangar.

-Issei-sama- había reproche en la voz de Beelzemon.

-no me juzgues Beelzemon, no estaría tranquilo hasta que viera la figura de Rossweisse-san en ese biquini-

-…Hah…- Beelzemon suspiro cansado.

* * *

_**-Centro Comercial De Kuoh-**_

* * *

Issei, Kiba y Gasper fueron al centro comercial de Kuoh para hacer las compras para la comida, debido a que no abría suficiente para los "Invitados" que estaban teniendo.

Los tres vestidos con ropas de calle salieron del supermercado del centro comercial cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas.

-los gastos alimenticios se han disparados- comento Kiba llevando en sus manos barias bolsas de alimentos.

-que te puedo decir, tener a tantas personas viviendo en una sola casa hace que el costo de la comida se dispare- fue lo que respaldo Issei cargando con otro grupo de bolsas de alimentos.

-aunque Sempai es quien más come- dijo Gasper cargando solo una bolsa.

-oye chaparin, mi fisionomía como DS me obliga a comer mucho mas dado a que quemo más calorías, échale la culpa Erza, Isabela, Xen y Naoto que comen igual que yo- una mentalidad que Issei tenía era que el peso se les iba a los pechos, pero ya no estaba tan seguro ya que Naoto no había crecido en ese sentido.

* * *

-¡GHAAAA!- Naoto sintió un fuerte golpe a su feminidad, sin saber quien había sido el responsable.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Asia quien estaba junto a ella.

-na-nada- dijo ella liberando algunas lágrimas, amplificando su llanto al ver que Asia tenía más busto que ella.

* * *

-no crees que fue un poco rudo- dijo Kiba.

-para nada, para lo que comen, además de que los gastos son pagados por mí- dijo Issei –tendré una fortuna, pero tras esa charla que Graifya-san me dio, no puedo darme el lujo de hacer gastos tras gastos-

Kiba y Gasper se preguntaban qué clase de "Charla" habían tenido Issei y Graifya.

FUOW

De golpe, Issei, Kiba y Gasper se encontraron solos en el centro comercial, todas las personas en el lugar habían desaparecido y no podían sentir ninguna presencia.

-¿una barrera?- pregunto Kiba, soltando las bolsas y materializando su espada Sacro-Demoniaca.

-no lo sé, pero hay que prepararse para pelear- dijo Issei preparado, cubriendo sus puños con fuego de Dragón Slayer, colocándose al lado derecho de Kiba.

Gasper rápidamente se coloco en la retaguardia, dispuesto a servir como apoyo para ellos en caso de que una batalla se desatase.

-ara ara, parece que mis tres adorados Kouhais ya no son tan fáciles de engañar como antes-

Issei, Kiba y Gasper reconocieron esa voz y forma de hablar, centrando su mirada hacia la cima del reloj de pared del centro comercial con una expresión seria.

Ahí sentada cruzada de piernas, sobre la manecilla del reloj y vistiendo un traje de cuero ajustado estaba Akeno, pero para ser más precisos se trataba de Dark Akeno.

-hola, Ise-kun, yuuto-kun, Gasper- saludo la Dark Akeno con una sonrisa, expulsando una gran malicia de su ser.

Al ver esa cara y sentir esa malicia que emanaba, Gasper se asusto, refugiándose detrás de la espalda de Issei.

-¡qué demonios haces aquí!- rugió Issei afilando su mirada, enviando su instinto asesino hacia Dark Akeno.

Esto más que asustarla, provoco que la Dark Akeno se sintiera excitada.

Kiba también miraba duramente a la versión oscura, preparado para indicar un combate junto a Issei.

-no, no, no, por ahora no eh venido a pelear- dijo Dark Akeno de manera sensual –vine a darles una pequeña información para su futura batalla contra Loky, o más bien una advertencia-

-¿"advertencia"?- repitieron Issei y Kiba.

-Rías parece estar interesada en los colmillos de los gemelos lobos, es por esa razón que también estaré presente en esta batalla, además de que es una gran oportunidad para tomar la cabeza de mi padre- exclamo ella reflejando un gran odio en sus ojos.

(¿Gemelos lobos?) Eso llamo la atención de Issei, preguntándose que eran.

-por lo cual, planeo tener una divertida fiesta en la reunión de Odín, tengamos una divertida pelea Ise- con gran diversión en su voz, la Dark Akeno se marcho, llevándose consigo la barrera que había alzado.

Antes de ser descubiertos, Issei y Kiba desaparecieron sus llamas y espada, luego se miraron el uno al otro.

-esto comienza a complicarse mas y mas- exclamo Issei cansado, preguntándose si los problemas dejarían de amontonársele.

* * *

Una vez de regreso en la casa Hyoudou, Issei les conto a todos sobre la repentina aparición de la versión malvada de Akeno.

-esto nos complica las cosas- dijo Azazel mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una expresión de molestia –si esas dos se meten en medio del combate contra Loky, es probable que el número de bajas que tengamos aumente mas-

-ella parece estar más interesada en ir tras Barakiel-san- dijo Issei apuntando con su pulgar a Barakiel el cual se mostraba serio.

-en cuanto a la Dark Rías…ella parece estar buscando a los gemelos lobos… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Fenrir no tiene un hermano por lo que se-

-iré a hablar con Odín al respecto, quizás el sepa algo sobre eso-

Azazel abandono la sala junto con Barakiel, dejando a los grupos Arcturus, Sitri y Gremory en el lugar.

-un mal momento para que ellas decidieran moverse- dijo una Sona pensativa -¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que sucedía?-

-lo más probable es que nos estuvieron vigilando, y aun deben de estarlo- fue lo que dijo Kiba, seguro de que las Darks vigilaban los movimientos de todos.

-si lo hicieron, pues nos han estado vigilando muy bien- exclamo Issei molesto.

Era un panorama sombrío para estos jóvenes demonios, ya que si los vigilaban, no había forma de saber por cuánto tiempo lo estuvieron haciendo.

Pero Akeno parecía no estar centrada en lo que hablaban, ya que sin que alguien lo notara, ella se mantuvo con una mirada perdida todo el tiempo.

* * *

Ya por la noche, Issei se encontraba en una habitación vacía en una postura zazen, solamente con sus pantalones puestos, enviando su conciencia a las profundidades de la Bossted Gear con la ayuda de Ddraig.

Dentro de sí, Issei atravesó la densa oscuridad llegando a un amplio espacio blanco.

Ahí había una gran cantidad de mesas y sillas, además de personas que Issei suponía que eran los anteriores Sekiryutteis.

Pero su vista se centro en la única persona en el lugar que no tenía una expresión vacía en su rostro.

**#Hola Rey, ¿a qué se debe esta…agradable visita?#** dijo el Hollow Issei con una mueca de superioridad.

-¡eh venido a que me devuelvas mi poder maldito!- exclamo Issei sumamente enojado, casi exhalando fuego por la boca al hablar.

**#no sabes cómo me asustas#** se mofo **#pero temo decirte que no es mi culpa que perdieras tu poder#**

-¡Deja de mentir!-

**#no miento, tú mismo te has bloqueado y eso afecto la forma en que tu poder se materializa, por esa razón se te es imposible entrar en tu transformación dorada, una pena Rey#**

Issei se encontraba asombrado por las palabras que su Hollow decía.

¿Era su culpa que no pudiera usar su poder? ¿El mismo se había bloqueado?

**#tratas de negarme, a mi que soy parte de tu poder, y…negar cierto mal que aun está sumamente enterrado en tu corazón…una vez resuelvas tus problemas personales, quizás seas capaz de volver a usar tu poder dorado#**

Issei entendía y a la vez no entendía las palabras del Hollow, pero antes de seguir conversando, noto que detrás del Hollow había una gran cantidad de mesas vacías.

-todas esas cillas vacías…fueron a todos los anteriores Sekiryuttei que devoraste-

**#si, ninguna era muy fuerte de por sí, es por esa razón que tuve que alimentarme de un gran número de ellos#** dijo el Hollow limpiándose la boca con una pañuelo **#pero pasemos a otro punto, estoy esperando el día de la batalla# **había una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro del Hollow.

-no te metas, yo peleare contra Loky y las Darks, no necesito que tú asomes tus narices en lo que no te incumbe-

**# ¿Pero podrás hacerlo ahora sin tu poder dorado?#** se burlo el Hollow **#tarde o temprano en esa pelea me necesitaras, y tu voluntariamente pedirás mi poder#**

-¡jamás!- exclamo Issei serio encarando al demonio en su interior.

El Hollow seguía con esa sonrisa aterradora, sin intenciones de moverse o tratar de apoderarse nuevamente del cuerpo de Issei.

Fue entonces que el tiempo límite que Issei podía enviar su conciencia al interior de la Bossted Gear llego.

Ahora él se encontraba exhausto mentalmente, pero fuera de las profundidades del Bossted Gear.

Era una gran carga mental la que recaía en Issei cada vez que intentaba enviar su conciencia al interior de la Bossted Gear.

GATCHA

Issei escucho la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, levantando la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Akeno quien vestía unas ropas ligeras de color blanco, además de tener el cabello desatado.

Ella mantenía sus ojos ocultos con su flequillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Ise-kun…- la vos de Akeno sonaba débil.

-¿si?- Issei no hizo nada en lo que Akeno se acercaba a él, deteniéndose justo en frente.

Issei se preguntaba que le estaba pasando a Akeno ahora, ella sin decir una palabra desato el obi, dejando caer sus ropas quedando completamente desnuda frente a él.

Issei estaba sorprendido y a su vez algo desubicado por lo que estaba pasando, pero no negaría que le gustaba lo que veía.

Las perfectas piernas de Akeno, sus pechos, cadera, la sensualidad convertida en mujer.

GLUP

Issei trago duro, perdiéndose en sus fantasías, entonces Akeno lo abrazo, pegando sus senos al pecho del castaño.

-¿eh?- Issei estaba confundido, pero el dulce olor que provenía del cabello de Akeno, sumado a la sensación del cuerpo de Akeno estaba haciendo que su conciencia se fuera de paseo.

(¡AUTOCONTROL!) Gritaba el castaño en su mente, pero las siguientes palabras de Akeno estuvieron a segundos de eliminar por completo el auto control de Issei.

-hazme el amor- dijo esas dulces palabras.

Issei apenas estaba en sus cabales, seguro de que en estos momentos su pequeño amigo estaba listo para la guerra.

Fue entonces que los ojos de ambos se cruzaron.

Issei pudo ver unos ojos sin vida, como si no le importase lo que fuera a pasar ahora.

Akeno intento acercarse para besar a Issei, pero el coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, separándola de él.

Ante eso, Akeno se encontraba confundida.

-¿Por qué?... ¿mi cuerpo no es atractivo?- pregunto Akeno con una voz temblorosa.

-eso no es verdad- exclamo Issei siendo sincero –tienes un cuerpo que hace muy difícil que me contenga, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de acariciar esos voluminosos senos, masajear tus perfectos muslos, agarrar ese firme trasero que tienes, disfrutar cada parte de tu cuerpo-

-…entonces puedes hacerlo ¿sabes? Yo…quiero que hagas eso conmigo, quiero entregarte mi cuerpo, sentir tu pecho y olvidarme de todo…podrías hacerme todo eso, ¿…pero, porque?-

-¿entonces porque tienes esa expresión triste en tu rostro?-

-¡!- Akeno pareció recobrar la compostura por las palabras de Issei.

-desde que deje de sentir rencor contra ustedes, has tenido algunos momentos Ecchi conmigo, y en todos ellos pareces estar divirtiéndote…pero ahora solo parece que lo haces para olvidarte de un recuerdo doloroso-

-…es verdad, ¿Qué harías si te dijera eso? Estoy tratando de desahogarme haciendo el amor contigo y así dirigirme hacia la batalla, creí que podría deshacerme de este sentimiento si dormía contigo-

-eso está mal, aunque te aliviaras, seria momentáneo, y luego de eso no seriamos capases de continuar con nuestra relación- dijo Issei, recogiendo la ropa de Akeno para cubrirla, luego abrazándola con cariño.

-solamente te abrazare, no hare nada mas…soy un gran pervertido y la idea de tener sexo contigo es sumamente tentadora, pero no quiero hacerlo contigo con este tipo de sentimientos-

-…Ise…kun…- Akeno había comenzado a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando más lo necesites, cuando estés triste, estaré para devolverte esa sonrisa que me encanta, es por eso…- Issei tomo suavemente a Akeno por el mentón, haciendo que esta lo mirara para versarla dulcemente –vuelve a ser la Akeno que recuerdo-

Akeno bajo la cabeza, llorando en el pecho de Issei.

Luego de unos minutos así.

-…que idiota, tanto tu…como yo…-

-soy un gran idiota, pero aun así estaré ahí para protegerte-

-…Ise…gracias…te amo…-

Issei siguió abrazándola hasta que ella se sintió mejor, regresando a su habitación.

* * *

Ahora Issei estaba de regreso en la azotea de su casa, recostado sobre el barandal mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno.

-¿cuando fue que…comencé a ver Akeno de esa manera?- se preguntaba Issei a sí mismo.

Ni el mismo sabia cuando dejo sus sentimientos por la morena comenzaron a cambiar, en un comienzo la veía como una sempai y amiga, luego la odio por las cosas que su versión oscura hizo y ahora, luego de que creyó que todo había regresado a la normalidad…termino desarrollando sentimientos de afecto por ella.

Issei sentía que mucho había pasado en poco, conocer a un Rey Dragón, dialogar con Valí como si ambos fueran buenos amigos, encontrarse con la Dark, descubrir que había perdido su poder, escuchar sobre el pasado de Akeno.

Escalofríos.

Issei miro a su palma, viendo como esta temblaba.

-estoy nervioso…pero es comprensible, me enfrentare a un dios, estoy asustado…pero no escapare- Issei apretó el puño- Issei se había prometido nunca retroceder, seguir hacia adelante pasara lo que pasara.

-¿no puedes dormir?- Issei escucho la voz de Rías detrás de él, al voltearse pudo ver a la pelirroja vestida con su camisón blanco, sosteniendo su cabello que volaba con el viento...

-Buchou…si, me encuentro algo nervioso por la batalla- confeso Issei, sin saber el por qué.

-Akeno estaba radiante, ¿le hiciste algo?- pregunto Rías con una cara seria.

-ah…no…- Issei se tardo en responder, generando que Rías desconfiara.

-hah…te creeré por esta vez- Rías se acerco al castaño, recostándose sobre la baranda también –a decir verdad yo tampoco puedo dormir, me siento nerviosa también por la batalla-

-no es para poco, nos enfrentamos a un Dios y a una criatura capas de asesinar a un dios con sus colmillos, decir que no estamos asustados seria mentir-

-debe ser peor para ti ya que estas en la primera línea- dijo Rías mirando con preocupación al castaño.

-confió en mi, en ustedes…y un poquito en Valí y su equipo- dijo Issei confiando plenamente en su equipo, en Rías y todos, pero aun había nerviosismo en su voz –me aterro de pensar en lo que pasaría si llegase a fallar-

Rías no sabía una forma clara de quitarle el nerviosismo a Issei, que decir para reconfortarlo, por lo cual opto por la única opción que creía que funcionaria.

Ella tomo la mano derecha de Issei, y la llevo a su pecho para la sorpresa del castaño.

-¿Buchou, que estás?- exclamo Issei sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿puedes sentir mi corazón?- pregunto ella mirando a los ojos a Issei –esta latiendo rápido porque pelearemos contra Loky…pero también está completamente seguro de que tu Ise podrás ganarle, porque confió en ti, confió en quien una vez fue mi adorable [Peón]- exclamo ella con ojos sinceros.

Por razones que él mismo desconocía, Issei comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo una vez toco los pechos de Rías.

-…puede que se deba a que soy un Dragón Oppai…pero comencé a sentirme tranquilo al tocar tus Oppais, Rías- dijo él, acomodando el cabello de la pelirroja.

-si puedes volverte más fuerte y sentirte cómodo al tocar mis pechos, entonces no me importa que lo hagas- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Issei, dejando que sus sentimientos salieran a flote –el sueño de convertirte en el quinto Maou, yo creo que lo harás-

Ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Issei, dispuesta a besarlo…y Issei no parecía mostrar indicios de quererla rechazar, estando seguro de querer besarla.

Cuando faltaban pocos centímetros para que ambos se besaran, Issei miro el rostro de Rías, y no pudo evitar mirar la cara de malicia de la Dark Rías.

-¡!- Issei asustado retrocedió, separándose de Rías.

Eso sorprendió a Rías, quien vio que había una expresión de duda…y pánico en la cara de Issei.

-¿Issei?-

-ah…lo siento…creo que estoy algo casado…me iré a dormir…- sin tener el valor para mirarla a la cara, Issei se marcho de la azotea rápidamente.

Rías se quedo ahí un rato confundida…y dolida por la acción de Issei.

* * *

-yo, anciano, la reunión comenzara pronto, los preparativos están progresando según lo planeado-

-ah, eres tu chico Azazel…Hmm-

-¿Qué sucede, tienes una cara muy seria?-

-…estaba pensando que mi forma de gobernar le está causando muchos problemas a mi hogar y a los jóvenes que están con nosotros-

-sabes, solía odiar a los Vikingos que tenían viejas maneras de pensar y rechazaban a las demás facciones, pero llegaste tu, el Dios Jefe en persona entro al escenario. Y se acerco a nosotros que tratábamos de cooperar con las demás facciones-

-soy un anciano después de todo, a veces me siento de ánimo de escuchar a los jóvenes y además pensando en el futuro de los jóvenes que hay en mi mundo, llegue a la conclusión de que necesito crear un nuevo camino para ellos-

-trata de cumplir ese sueño, viejo. Viniste aquí para hablar con los Dioses Japoneses por esa razón ¿cierto? Cuando dijiste que solo estabas haciendo turismo, en realidad estabas estudiando la religión de este país, así que termina con éxito esta reunión, nosotros te ayudaremos-

-Hmm, se eso aunque no me lo digas…te obligare a compartir una botella de Sake conmigo hoy niño-

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

* * *

Las clases de la academia Kuoh acababan de terminar, Issei y los demás se encontraban en la sala del club del ocultismo de la academia haciendo tiempo antes de que la batalla comenzara.

Mientras pasaban las horas, ellos discutían sobre que harían para el festival escolar.

-¡Propongo un Oppai Maid Café!- exclamo con jubilo Issei levantando la mano.

-Rechazado- rápidamente Rías negó mientras suspiraba.

-oh vamos, este club tiene una gran cantidad de chicas hermosas, podemos sacarnos una buena pasta si explotamos eso, seguro que ganaremos más que todos en la escuela-

-pero si hacemos eso, otros chicos verán los Oppais de Xenovia y Ravel-san ¿sabes?- comento Kiba poniendo una sonrisa tensa.

-…- Issei quedo estupefacto ante las palabras de Kiba tras pensarlo -¡ok nada de Oppai café, ni Oppai Haunted House! Por mucho que me duela decirlo- dijo Issei con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con tal de no dejar que nadie más viera lo que le pertenecía.

-¿también pensaste en semejante cosa? ¿Dosukebe-sempai?- dijo Koneko.

-a callar gatita o no juego contigo- amenazo Issei.

-nya- pareció tener efecto ya que Koneko se mordió la lengua.

-sabes Issei, por mucho que pareciese que serviría usar un toque Ecchi, lo más seguro es que el consejo estudiantil no lo aprobaría, ni los profesores- comento Rías.

Issei estaba por decir algo cuando Rías lo interrumpió.

-por muy prometido que seas de Sona, ella no haría una excepción-

-…ok- Issei se desanimo. (N/A: imagínense a Issei como el Meme de "Ah Ok")

No había potencial a sacar en el club, por mucho que se le preguntase a sus miembros no daban ninguna idea para usar.

Ya que Rías no quería a volver hacer lo mismo del año pasado y no quería usar temas usados por otros clubes.

-tenemos a las…tres Onee-samas de Kuoh- Refiriéndose a Akeno, Rías y la recién llegada Erza –las Lolis mas lindas de primer año- refiriéndose a Koneko y Ravel –el famoso cuarteto de bellezas de segundo año- refiriéndose a Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Naoto –Gasper quien es popular con cierto grupo de chicos y el puto ídolo de la población femenina de la escuela- refiriéndose a Kiba –todos salvo yo son populares, por lo cual no veo como es que no le sacamos provecho-

Dijo Issei dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.

La reputación de Issei había mejorado bastante, mucho gracias a las ayudas de Kiba y el hecho de tener a Xenovia como novia.

Pero aun había muchos que lo veían como la vestía pervertida de Kuoh.

-¿Qué les parece un concurso para determinar a la chica más popular del club de la investigación del oculto, o algo así?- fue la idea de Gasper.

Todas las chicas se callaron un rato, mirándose entre ellas.

-Gasper…creo que acabas de encender la mecha de una bomba que nos destruirá a todos- fue lo que pensó Issei al ver como se formaba un ambiente de rivalidad.

-por supuesto que yo soy la más popular- fueron las palabras de casi todas las chicas (Exceptuando a Asia, Irina, Naoto y Koneko).

Las chicas se miraron nuevamente entre ellas, todas sonreían pero el aura que despedían era amenazante.

-será mejor que corramos a no ser que quieran quedar atrapados en la explosión- fue lo que dijo Issei a punto de saltar por la ventana.

Se decidió que después buscarían que hacer para el festival.

Azazel quien se había mantenido tomando un té en silencio mientras ocurría la discusión, comenzó a mirar por la ventana, observando cómo la noche estaba por caer.

-..Así que ya anocheció- fueron las palabras de Azazel.

Al oír esas palabras todos pusieron unas caras serias.

-es muy pronto para que ocurra el Ragnarok muchachos, vallamos con todo-

-¡Si!- gritaron todos con los espíritus en alto.

La batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**-Hotel Donde Se Llevaría Acabo La Reunión-**_

* * *

Ya había anochecido, todos se habían preparado para la batalla.

Esperando en el tejado de un hotel de los suburbios donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de Odín con los Dioses Japoneses.

Issei se hallaba parado en la cima del hotel, a la espera de la llegada de su oponente.

La brisa del viento era fuerte en ese lugar, sacudiendo la parte trasera de la gabardina de Issei con fuerza.

Su equipo estaba posicionado en el tejado del edificio continuo, los Gremory en un tejado un poco mas apartado y Beelzemon armado con **Juddeca** esperaba al lado de tanin en el cielo.

En tejados aledaños se encontraban los Sitri a la espera, Azazel sería el intermediario en la reunión por lo cual no estaría en la batalla, pero aun contaban con la ayuda de Azazel.

-¿estás listo?- pregunto Valí al lado de Issei.

-si- respondió firme el.

PIPIPIPI

La alarma en el reloj de pulsera de Rías comenzó a sonar.

-¡ha llegado la hora!- fue lo que dijo Rías para alertar a todos los presentes.

La discusión de Odín con los dioses Japoneses había comenzado, y solo faltaba que Loky hiciera acto de presencia.

Issei presintió que algo llegaba.

-sin trucos, huh, tienes mi respeto- fueron las palabras de Valí mientras reía pícaramente.

CRAK

CRAK

El cielo encima del hotel comenzó a distorsionarse y romperse, del cual un gran agujero se formo.

Quien apareció del agujero fue el Dios Maligno Loky y El Lobo Gigante Gris Fenrir.

Una vez todos centraron su mirada en Loky.

-¡Misión Start!- exclamo Issei para todos por el pequeño dispositivo de comunicación.

La batalla había comenzado, la pelea más grande para Issei estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Listo, otro capítulo completado.

La batalla contra Loky será en el próximo capítulo mis fieles lectores, este capítulo fue para asentar las bases de lo que pasara y como el nombre lo dice, los preparativos para la batalla.

Issei ya tiene un plan para Kagura el cual pasara en el siguiente capítulo, además de que tendrá que valerse con sus demás poderes para hacerle frente a Loky al perder su transformación dorada.

Issei ha comenzado a ver a Akeno de una nueva forma, pero una espina que aún permanece en su corazón le hace imposible acercarse a Rías.

Y tras enterarse de los planes de las Darks, Issei ha planeado algo también con la ayuda de Beelzemon.

Para saber más deben de leer el próximo capítulo que saldrá cuando, pues no sé, les hablo su escritor favorito RiseX-209 chao.


	29. Los Dragones Celestiales Vs El Dios M

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Veintinueve _**[Los Dragones Celestiales Vs El Dios Maligno]**_

* * *

_**-Inframundo: Mina Abandonada-**_

* * *

Cuando Loky apareció frente a todos en el hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de Odín con los Dioses Japoneses, Sona y sus siervos usaron un hechizo tipo barrera para enviar a Loky, Fenrir, el grupo Arcturus, Gremory, Irina, Tanin, Barakiel, Beelzemon y el equipo de Valí al inframundo donde podrían llevar a cabo la pelea sin contenerse en lo más mínimo.

Loky parecía estar al tanto de que sería llevado a otro lugar, pero en ningún momento intento evitarlo o hacer algo al respecto.

Todos los combatientes fueron envueltos por una potente luz, para luego desaparecer y ser enviados hacia el inframundo.

El lugar donde se llevaría la batalla era una antigua mina abandonada, un amplio campo rocoso donde podrían pelear sin contenerse.

Issei sin perder de vista a Loky, reviso que todos los demás estuvieran presentes para saber si nadie se había quedado atrás.

(Bien, Buchou y los demás están aquí, Oss-san, Barakiel-san y el equipo de Valí también están aquí…pero no veo a Ryu y Rossweisse-san)

Issei supuso que la valkiria y su familiar debían de llegar pronto al campo de batalla, según recordaba por los documentos que tenía, el lugar de la pelea estaba algo lejos del territorio Gremory donde fue transportado Ryu.

-Así que no estás escapando- fueron las palabras de Rías, notándose cierta pisca de sarcasmo en ellas.

-JAJAJAJA- Loky simplemente se rio ante esas palabras –No hay necesidad de que yo escape, todos ustedes pelearan contra mí de cualquier forma, así que puedo acabarlos a todos aquí y entonces volver al hotel, solo es cuestión de tiempo, incluso si el participa o no en el encuentro, hare que Odín desaparezca-

-estas envuelto en pensamientos peligrosos- fueron las palabras de Barakiel quien miraba a Loky con una expresión de enfado.

-Fue tu lado el primero que tuvo una idea peligrosa- Dijo Loky señalando a Barakiel con enfado – ¿una alianza entre cada facción?...para empezar, desde que los tres grandes poderes grabados en la biblia decidieron tener una alianza, todo se distorsiono-

-todo indica que la conversación acabo- exclamo Barakiel generando una gran cantidad de relámpagos sacro en sus manos, emergiendo diez alas negras de su espalda.

Issei se preparo para empezar el combate.

-_** [Dragón Forcé]**_ +_** [Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker]**_\- dijo Issei cerrando los ojos y dejando que su poder fluyera.

FLUSH

El cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por completo por un aura roja, la cual se solidifico para transformarse en la armadura de la Bossted Gear, además que se le sumo un mar de llamas de Dragón al entrar en el modo Dragón Forcé.

-[_**Vanish Dragón Balance Breaker]**_\- Exclamo Valí cubriendo su cuerpo con la armadura blanca.

Ambos combatientes se pusieron frente a Loky, el cual se mostro sumamente contento por lo que veía.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Así que los dos Dragones Celestiales unirán fuerzas para vencer a Loky! ¡Mi corazón nunca latió de esta manera!- exclamo emocionado.

FLUSH

Rápidamente, Issei y Valí procedieron a iniciar el combate contra Loky.

Valí comenzó a volar por los aires a gran velocidad, creando una estela blanca en zigzag, eliminando la distancia entre él y Loky.

Issei fue directo contra Loky por tierra, moviéndose a igual velocidad que Valí, arrasando con la tierra y dejando marcas de fuego en el suelo que pisaba.

-¡Una combinación de Rojo y Blanco! ¡Probablemente yo sea el primero en tener una pelea como esta!- exclamo Loky generando una barrera defensiva en forma de esfera alrededor de él.

Pero su movimiento no fue únicamente defenderse, ya que de su mano creó un gran número de esferas de luz, las cuales formaron cinturones que arrojo contra Issei y Valí.

Valí comenzó a esquivar en el aire los cinturones, usando su magia para destruirlos.

Issei al ver que ese gran número de cinturones se dirigían hacia él, paró en seco y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder en su boca.

-_**[Karyu No Hokooooo]**__ (Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego)_\- La parte de la boca del casco se retiro, permitiéndole a Issei liberar su ataque.

Issei rugió, disparando un torrente gigantesco de fuego dragón, el cual impacto contra los cinturones de poder que iban contra él, borrándolos todos y dejando un mar de llamas en la tierra.

Valí uso su poder demoniaco para destruir los cinturones que iban contra él, generando una gran cantidad de explosiones en el cielo.

Loky miro sumamente emocionado la destrucción y el despliegue de poder del Sekiryuttei y el Hakkuryukuo más fuertes que la historia registrara.

La feroz y encarnizada batalla contra el Dios Maligno acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah, Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

FLUSH

Issei comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad contra Loky, preparando su puño derecho para lanzar un potente golpe.

[BosstX20]

En un parpadeo Issei había aumentado su poder, quedando justo enfrente de Loky.

-¡Prueba esto! ¡LOKY!- las llamas que rodeaban a Issei cambiaron a color Lila.

CRAK

La armadura del brazo derecho de Issei se rompió en pedazos, revelando un brazo sumamente musculoso.

-_**[14 Ren Kugi Punch]**_ _(Catorce Golpes De Clavos)_\- Issei impacto ese súper golpe directo contra la barrera de Loky.

CRAK

PLASH

PLASH

PLASH

La barrera de Loky fue completamente destruida, lanzando hacia arriba a Loky por la fuerza de ese golpe.

Destrozando el terreno a su alrededor, levantando grandes pedazos de rocas por los aires.

Valí apareció a un lado de Loky, conectando poderoso golpe en la cara que lanzo a Loky varios metros hacia atrás.

BLAAM

El golpe hizo que Loky terminara atravesando las rocas que volaban a su alrededor, justo en el otro lado por donde Loky salió, Issei apareció emanando una gran cantidad de vapor que salía por la armadura.

BLAAM

Issei conecto una poderosa patada contra Loky.

BLAAM

CRACK

CRACK

Loky atravesó nuevamente las rocas por la patada de Issei.

Justamente en ese momento, Valí ya se encontraba encima de Loky, con una gigantesca cantidad de energía demoniaca, la cual estaba rodeada por una ecuación de magia nórdica.

-veamos que puede hacer este poder contra un Dios- Exclamo Valí lanzando esa gran cantidad de energía contra Loky.

Loky aun tras recibir esos golpes sonrió, creando nuevamente la barrera esférica a su alrededor para parar el ataque mágico de Valí, pero no conto que ese no sería el único ataque que debía de detener.

Issei quien estaba justo debajo de Loky preparo su ataque, creando una esfera de color rojo entre sus manos, además de que las llamas de su cuerpo cambiaron a un color anaranjado.

-_**[¡Gaia Forcé!]**_\- Issei arrojo la esfera hacia Loky con todo su poder.

La esfera se transformo en una gigantesca esfera de fuego y lava, los ataques de Issei y Valí atacarían a Loky desde arriba y abajo.

Antes de que los ataques impactaran, Loky aumento la densidad de su barrera defensiva.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Ambos ataques chocaron contra el Dios, generando una explosión que devasto una gran parte del terreno.

* * *

Desde su lugar y a la espera de la señal para que entraran a la lucha, Rías y los demás miraban asombradas el despliegue de poder de los dos dragones celestiales.

-"los dragones celestiales más fuertes de la historia"…no hay una mejor forma de referirse a esos dos- fueron las palabras de Tanin orgulloso del poder de Issei.

Era un pensamiento que todos los presentes compartían, Issei y Valí eran sumamente poderosos.

-debo decir que me siento algo sorprendido- exclamo Bikou desde donde se encontraba, centrando la atención de todos en el –Valí y el Sekiryuttei pelean coordinadamente sin siquiera hacer señas entre ellos, es como si hubieran peleado juntos toda la vida-

-no es extraño- exclamo Isabela ganándose ahora la atención del resto –Ise-sama es sorprendente a su manera, con pelear contra alguien, o pelear junto a alguien una sola vez, solo eso necesita Ise-sama para poder entender la forma de combate de alguien y así coordinarse a la perfección con esa persona-

Las palabras de Isabela hicieron pensar a muchos, ya que gran parte de los presentes habían peleado junto o contra el castaño/rubio en distintas ocasiones.

-no podemos perder de vista a Fenrir- exclamo Rías más centrada en el lobo que en la pelea –si el llega a moverse, será la señal para que nosotros entremos, ¿quedo claro?- pregunto ella.

-¡Hai!- exclamaron los Siervos de Rías, mas Irina y los siervos Arcturus.

Beelzemon miraba al lobo, analizándolo y planeando una estrategia contra él.

* * *

Issei y Valí flotaban encima del cráter formado por la explosión que género el choque de sus poderes.

El cráter era sumamente profundo, al punto de parecer que no tenía fondo.

-te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, Hyoudou Issei-

-y tú sigues siendo tan monstruosamente fuerte como recordaba, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no me movía lo suficientemente rápido para evadir tu ataque?- se escuchaba cierta pisca de enojo en la voz de Issei.

-contaba con que lo esquivarías- Valí centro su atención en una figura que flotaba dentro del humo de la explosión –me alegro de que no sea tan fácil-

Issei y Valí pudieron escuchar una risa estridente.

Se trataba de Loky el cual se encontraba dentro del humo, pese a que sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y quemadas, el se hallaba sin ningún rasguño.

-ni un rasguño ¿eh?...un dios sin duda es de temer- exclamo Issei ligeramente asombrado de que Loky se hallara en perfectas condiciones.

Loky con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha despejo el humo que lo rodeaba, luego comenzó a limpiar la tierra que cubría sus ropas mostrándose sumamente confiado.

-y yo que creía que Raiser era arrogante, este sujeto lo es aun mas- exclamo Issei molesto.

Al ver que sus ataques físicos y mágicos no surtieron efecto, Issei pasó a sujetar la réplica de Mjolnir que traía en la cadera, enviando un poco de su poder para que el martillo tuviera un tamaño decente.

Hubo un cambio en la actitud de Loky al ver el arma que Issei empuñaba.

Sus ojos temblaron al ver el martillo.

-…Mjolnir… ¿la réplica? Aun así, estas sosteniendo un arma peligrosa ahí, ¡Maldito Odín!- Loky tenía una expresión llena de enojo -¿tanto quería que esta reunión tuviera éxito?-

Issei no espero, activando los propulsores en su espalda y cambiando su fuego a los relámpagos azules.

FLASH

Issei se había movido como un rayo, apareciendo justo en frente de Loky en una fracción de segundo.

-¡Sal, trueno de los dioses!- exclamo Issei lanzando un golpe con Mjolnir contra Loky.

DOOOON

El golpe dio de lleno contra Loky, lanzando contra el suelo con gran potencia hasta dejarlo enterrado varios metros bajo tierra, pero no había ni rastros del trueno.

* * *

-auch, eso de seguro que debió dolerle- exclamo Naoto – ¿pero no se suponía que debía tirar un relámpago o algo?- pregunto ella al notar que nada mas había pasado.

-ciertamente es extraño- Barakiel tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Issei se encontraba confundido, preguntándose porque su ataque no provoco que el trueno capas de paralizar a los dioses saliera.

-¿acaso esta cosa esta defectuosa?- dijo Issei abanicando el martillo un par de veces, pero nada.

-¡Fuahahaha!- ahí estaba otra vez la risa de Loky.

Loky volvió a aparecer delante de Issei, aunque ahora había un leve rastro de sangre saliendo por la comisura de su labio, demostrando que este ataque si lo había dañado un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exclamo Issei molesto.

-me pareces gracioso Sekiryuttei, es desafortunado, pero ese martillo solo puede ser usado por alguien con un corazón muy fuerte y también puro, tú debes de tener algún sentimiento malvado en tu corazón, ese es el porqué no crea rayos, normalmente escucho que no tiene peso alguno y es tan ligero como una pluma ¿lo sabes?- exclamo el señalando al castaño.

Issei no sabía que existía ese requisito para poder empuñar a la réplica de Mjolnir.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por culpa de mi mitad maligna no puedo usar este poder!- exclamo Issei en shock apretando los puños.

* * *

-No creo que esa sea la única razón, Issei-sempai- fueron las duras palabras de Koneko.

Todos pensaban lo mismo, que aun si Issei tenía algo oscuro en su interior, eso no quitaba el hecho de tener sentimientos impuros al ser un pervertido.

* * *

-es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ustedes dos caigas ante mi- Loky chasqueo los dedos.

Ante esa señal, Fenrir quien había permanecido inmóvil todo este tiempo se movió hacia el frente.

El que Fenrir comenzara a movilizarse fue la señal para que los que se encontraban atrás se prepararan para el combate.

-los colmillos que pueden matar a un dios, ¡Mi sirviente tiene tales colmillos! ¡Encontraran la muerte incluso con una simple mordida! ¡Si ustedes dos pueden desafiar a esta vestía, entonces vengan e inténtenlo!- exclamo Loky ordenándole a Fenrir que atacase.

Fenrir era un ser sumamente poderoso y peligroso, pero como la entidad oscura dentro de Issei lo había demostrado, no era invencible.

Cuando Fenrir se dispuso a atacar a los dragones celestiales, Rías desde donde se encontraba levanto la mano.

-Nya- Kuroka sonrió, activando varios círculos mágicos se activaron alrededor de ella.

De los círculos mágicos fue expulsado una gran y gruesa cadena, la cadena mágica Gleipnir, debido al peso y tamaño de esta cadena, se pensó que Kuroka la ocultara en su dimensión personal de bolsillo.

-¡Ahora!- exclamo Tanin dando las órdenes a todos.

Rápidamente, los grupos Arcturus, Gremory y el equipo de Valí sujetaron la cadena, y la arrojaron contra el Lobo Fenrir.

-¡Fuahahaha! ¡Es inútil! ¡Ya eh tomado acciones contra Gleipnir!- rio fuertemente Loky desde atrás, seguro de que las cadenas no afectarían en nada a su creación.

Pero ese no fue el caso, ya que la cadena comenzó a moverse como si tuviera mente propia, pegándose al cuerpo de Fenrir eh inmovilizándolo.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Loky aullaba de dolor, provocando que su aullido hiciera eco por todo el área.

-Fenrir capturado- exclamo Barakiel observando al inmóvil Fenrir.

La captura de Fenrir había sido un éxito, dejando únicamente a Loky contra quien pelear.

(Confió en que el resto puedan encargarse de Fenrir ahora que esta inmovilizado, aun sin el martillo derrotare a Loky) pensó Issei observando al gigantesco lobo aullando de dolor, para luego mirar a Loky.

Pero la expresión aun tranquila en la cara de Loky generaba una gran intranquilidad en Issei.

-¿parces muy tranquilo pese a que sellamos los movimientos de Fenrir?- exclamo Issei.

Loky en cambio comenzó a reír, para luego expandir sus brazos, los espacios a los lados de él comenzaron a distorsionarse.

-son más pequeños, pero…-

Dos figuras comenzaron a emerger de las distorsiones que Loky creo.

Pelaje gris ceniza, garras sumamente afiladas, ojos sin ningún tipo de emoción y una boca llena de colmillos filosos.

Issei estaba en Shock, las criaturas delante de él eran más pequeñas pero no había dudas de que se trataba de dos Fenrir.

-¡Skoll, Hati!- exclamo Loky, dando a conocer los nombres de esas dos criaturas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Ambos aullaron fuertemente al cielo respondiendo al llamado de Loky.

Las nubes bajo el cielo nocturno del inframundo se despejaron, y una luna llena emanando un color dorado apareció en el cielo.

Todos los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos que Issei, el único que parecía estar emocionado por todo esto era Valí, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo convertí a una Jotun en un lobo, he hice que se procreara con Fenrir, como resultado, estos dos nacieron, sus características son un poco menores a las de su padre, pero sus colmillos son algo a considerar, ellos fácilmente pueden asesinar a un Dios, y a todos ustedes-

La desinformación había dejado en aprietos a Issei y sus compañeros, y como Midgardsormr no les menciono sobre esto, indicaba que el dragón tampoco estaba enterado.

-¡Andando Skoll y Hati!- exclamo Loky dándole órdenes a las crías de Fenrir -¡Ese puñado de gente son los responsables de la captura de su padre! ¡Quiébrenlos y desgárrenlos con sus colmillos y garras!-

FIUSH

Ambos lobos se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra los demás, su velocidad era casi igual a la del mismo Fenrir.

(¡Maldición, son rápidos!) Pensó Issei luego de que una fuerte brisa pasara a su lado.

Hati y Skoll se separaron, uno atacaría al grupo Gremory y Arcturus y el otro contra el equipo de Valí.

-¡¿no tenemos más cadenas?!- le pregunto Issei a Valí preocupado por el bienestar de los demás.

Y no era para menos, ya que Issei conocía en carne propia de lo que era capaz Fenrir, y Loky mismo dijo que las características de esos dos eran similares a las de su padre.

-no hay mas, la cadena Gleipnir se uso para retener a Fenrir- exclamo Valí calmado en comparación a Issei.

BLOOOM

Issei volteo a ver como Tanin disparo una inmensa bola de fuego contra la cría de Fenrir que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Las llamas consumieron por completo a la cría, pero esta no pareció verse afectada en lo más mínimo ya que continuo su marcha hacia ellos estando dentro de las llamas.

Issei quería regresar y acompañar a sus compañeros ya que la única forma de vencer a las crías de Fenrir era de frente, y él era el que tenía más chances de poder derrotarlos.

FLASH

Pero Loky disparo una cantidad elevada de esferas de poder contra Issei y Valí.

Ambos comenzaron a volar por el aire a gran velocidad para eludir los ataques, pero en comparación a los cinturones de antes, estas esferas eran más rápidas y no caían ante los ataques de Issei y Valí.

CRAK

Una esfera roso parte de la armadura del hombro de Issei, destruyéndola con facilidad.

-¡ser golpeado por una de estas sería malo!- exclamo Issei mientras continuaba esquivando las esferas (un dios es un dios por algo, su poder es capaz de eliminar mi armadura con un simple roce)

Issei comenzó reunir llamas plateadas en su brazo derecho, lanzando estelas plateadas en forma de media luna que cortaban por la mitad las esferas de poder.

Por otro lado Valí había comenzado a disparar una absurda cantidad de esferas de poder demoniaco combinado con la magia nórdica contra los ataques de Loky.

-…no seré capaz de activar el poder de dividir el poder si mi oponente es de la clase Dios ¡Así que tendré que reducir tu poder lentamente!-

Loky derribaba los ataques de Valí e Issei, pero no todos los ataques de ellos pudieron ser derribados, recibiendo el impacto de algunos ataques.

-¡Como era de esperarse del Hakkuryukuo! Pareces haber aprendido la magia nórdica en tan poco tiempo, pero… ¡Aun no es suficiente!- Exclamo Loky liberando su poder.

El poder liberado por Loky creaba ondas las cuales brillaban como el arcoíris.

FLUSH

Valí extendió las alas de su espalda con la intención de frenar el poder que había lanzado Loky.

[DivideX20]

La habilidad Divine Dividing fue activada, comenzando a reducir el poder y tamaño de los ataques de Loky.

-parece que puedo usar mi habilidad de Dividir sin siquiera tocar directamente si es un ataque como este, pero…esto me está degastando- se podía escuchar la fatiga en la voz de Valí.

CRAK

Muchos de los ataques de Loky impactaron en la armadura de Valí, destruyéndolas con suma facilidad, pero rápidamente las repuso.

Issei había obtenido el tiempo suficiente para reunir una buena cantidad de poder.

[BosstX30]

-_**[Omega Dragón Shoot]**__ (Disparo Omega Dragón)_\- Issei disparo con todo el poder reunido un gigantesco disparo dragón.

DOOOOOOOOON

La estela de poder rojo se dirigió justamente contra Loky a gran velocidad.

Pero Loky se dispuso a recibir directamente el ataque de Issei, bloqueándolo con su mano.

DON

Con facilidad Loky cambio la dirección del ataque de Issei hacia Valí.

-Veamos si el Hakkuryukuo puede dividir el poder del Sekiryuttei- exclamo Loky con diversión.

Justo antes de que el ataque de Issei impactara, Valí logro evadirlo.

-Fuahahahaha, Hakkuryukuo tiene una fuerza competente, mientras que el Sekiryuttei pone un gran espíritu a sus ataques- Loky miro su palma, la cual humeaba un poco -¡sorprendente! Un golpe lleno de espíritu que resuena en los corazones de la gente ¿Qué tanto sentimiento pusiste en ese ataque de recién?-

Las cosas se tornaban complicadas, Loky era un difícil oponente incluso para Issei y Valí junto, pero aun había posibilidades de ganar esta pela.

(¿Debería transferir mi poder ha valí?) Pensaba Issei, pero desecho esa idea rápido.

Ya que antes de iniciar el combate, el había comprendido que si tomaba el papel de soporte para transferir sus poderes a los demás, el enemigo concentraría sus ataques hacia él.

-primero eliminare al Sekiryuttei- exclamo Loky apuntando a Issei -¡si fueses a transferir tu poder multiplicado, sería sumamente malo! Además que no pienso darle oportunidad a lo que duerme dentro de ti para volver a aparecer-

-adivinaste lo que pensaba, ¡Ven Loky estoy listo para pelear contra ti!- exclamo Issei comenzando a expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego por su cuerpo, provocando a Loky.

Loky estaba por lanzar su ataque contra Issei cuando.

-Ignorarme es algo que no puedo aceptar- exclamo Valí con una inmensa esfera de poder demoniaco en su mano.

Una enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco se había reunido en un solo punto, incluso Loky se vería afectado si recibía eso sin protegerse.

-¡!- Issei presintió un inmenso peligro, por lo cual su cuerpo se movió por puro instinto.

BLAAN

Se pudo escuchar el sonido del metal chocando con el metal.

CLANK

CRACK

Por último se pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Issei sujeto la réplica de Mjolnir que traía en su cintura, lanzando con fuerza hacia…Valí, golpeándolo justo en el costado derecho.

Eso fue algo que Valí no pudo anticipar, por lo cual no pudo evitarlo, siendo lanzado lejos por el golpe, pero lo que vio luego fue algo que lo dejo aun mas sorprendido.

El propio Fenrir había aparecido donde él estaba, listo para devorarlo de una mordida, pero el golpe que había recibido con Mjolnir lo saco del camino.

Pero por hacer eso, la réplica de Mjolnir fue destruida en pedazos por los colmillos de Fenrir.

-¿te encuentras bien Valí?- rápidamente Issei apareció al lado del peli platino ayudándolo.

-no pedí tu ayuda Hyoudou Issei- exclamo Valí golpeando al castaño en el costado –pero…te debo una- exclamo el mirando a Fenrir con enfado y a su vez levemente asustado.

De no ser porque Issei lo saco del camino, el hubiera sido devorado por Fenrir y probablemente hubiera muerto ahí.

Cuando Issei se repuso del golpe, vio hacia donde estaban los demás, vio como los demás estaban aun peleando contra las crías, pero estos tenían en sus fauces pedazos de la cadena Gleipnir.

-Fuahahahaha, sacrificaste la réplica de Mjolnir para salvar al Hakkuryukuo, ¿acaso eres estúpido Sekiryuttei?- exclamo Loky sumamente contento, riendo fuertemente –la única cosa que podía detenerme ahora está destruida-

Ahora estaban peor que antes, las cosas no podían ponerse peor para Issei, Valí y el resto.

FLUSH

Justo en ese momento, un enorme círculo mágico apareció encima de todos, Issei reconocía el patrón de ese círculo mágico.

-y cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse peor- exclamo Issei con sarcasmo.

Del círculo mágico emergió una figura del tamaño de una persona, una figura que todos podían reconocer.

-ara ara, parece que llegue en el momento justo, Loky ya libero a las crías de Fenrir-

Esa persona era la Dark Akeno de este mundo, ella como había dicho, apareció justo ahora en la pelea contra Loky y Fenrir, lo cual solo significaba problemas para todos.

Los ojos de la Dark Akeno estudiaron a todos, pero su vista se centro en Barakiel, el cual se encontraba sorprendido.

Aun cuando él estaba al tanto de que una segunda Akeno estaba causando estragos en este mundo, se le hacía difícil ver a una Akeno que iba tras su cabeza.

-hola, Oto-san- exclamo la Dark Akeno, se sentía la malicia en su voz a la par del aura oscura que emitía –ahora tengo los blancos justos, matarte a ti y a la otra yo, que bueno que me traje a estos pequeños para que me ayuden- ella chasqueo los dedos.

El circulo magia encima de ella aun no había desaparecido, y de ese mismo circulo emergieron unas criaturas de gran tamaño.

Eran de cuerpos alargados y sumamente delgados, con filosas cuchillas emergiendo de sus antebrazos y espalda.

Tenían los ojos completamente en blancos, no tenían boca y encima de sus cabezas había dos cuernos de gran tamaño.

-son los prototipos de Rías, pero servirán por ahora- exclamo la Dark Akeno sobre la palma de uno de esos seres.

Ahora las cosas se complicaban ya que nuevos enemigos se unían a la pelea.

Pero había una cosa que pasaba por la mente de Issei en estos momentos.

(¡Donde mierda están Rossweisse-san, Ryu!)

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del inframundo.

-¡haaaaa! ¿Dónde estoy?- exclamo Rossweisse entre lagrimas –debo llegar a la batalla y termino perdiendomeeeee-

[-]

-me dijiste a la derecha hace tres horas y ahora míranos, estamos perdidos en el inframundo mientras que los demás pelean contra Loky-

[-]

-solamente me pidieron eso, incluso el Sekiryuttei me prestó un poco de su poder, ¡¿qué pasa si están en graves problemas ahora?!-

[-]

-¡No me pidas que me calme porque no puedo hacerlo!- exclamo ella a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

[-]

* * *

Con la repentina aparición de la Dark Akeno, las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor.

-¿Quién eres mujer? ¿Y porque tu rostro es similar a la de ella?- exclamo Loky, apuntando a la Dark Akeno.

-es un honor conocerlo, Dios del norte Loky- exclamo la Dark Akeno con una reverencia, su expresión estaba llena de malicia –no me tome importancia, únicamente eh venido a acabar con ciertos asuntos personales- dijo Mirando fríamente a su padre y su contraparte.

Pero Loky se mantuvo precavido, después de todo el era el dios del engaño y sabía perfectamente que Dark Akeno estaba tratando de engañarlo.

TROSH

El cuerpo entero de Issei comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de llamas, estas parecían emerger por todas las ranuras de la armadura como si fuera fuego liquido.

-_**[¡Karyu No Kenkaku!]**_\- Issei cargo contra la Dark Akeno con todo, poniendo todo su enojo en ese ataque.

La Dark Akeno sonrió, aun cuando no podía verlo, sabia como lucia la expresión de enfado en la cara de Issei, y eso era algo que disfrutaba.

-eres predecible Ise, por eso es que eres tan fácil de derrotar- la Dark Akeno coloco un muro defensivo de alto poder frente a ella.

Todo indicaba que Issei se estrellaría contra el muro, eso era lo que la Dark esperaba.

FLUSH

-¡!-

Pero justo antes de impactar, Issei desplego sus alas para maniobrar rápidamente en el aire, curveando su trayectoria para impactar uno de los lados de la Dark Akeno.

-¡te tengo Perraaaaaaaa!-

Ahora no había nada que evitara que el ataque de Issei impactara contra la Dark Akeno, pero debido a su furia contra ella él se olvido de lo que lo rodeaba.

ZASHUN

-¡!-

Fenrir había aparecido y con su pata delantera corto a Issei, cortando a través de la armadura con facilidad.

-¡GHAHA!- La sangra de Issei salía a chorros por su estomago y boca.

BLAAM

Issei impacto duramente contra el suelo, su armadura se había hecho pedazos tras el impacto.

La Dark Akeno no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, de no haber aparecido Fenrir, ese ataque de ahora la hubiera dañado de gravedad.

-tiene mi agradecimiento Dios Loky, dejare que usted y los dragones celestiales continúen su batalla- y con una leve reverencia ella se marcho hacia donde estaba Barakiel y los demás.

Loky no le tomo importancia, ya había planeado matarla junto con los demás luego.

-¡Hyoudou Issei!- Valí por el simple hecho de que solo no podía contra Loky y Fenrir, fue a socorrer al castaño.

-no deberías bajar la guardia Hakkuryukuo- Loky chasqueo los dedos, dándole ordenes a Fenrir.

Fenrir apunto sus colmillos contra Valí, listo para molerlo con sus dientes, cuando alguien más se unió al combate.

-¡No dejare que derribes a esos dos!- exclamo Tanin respaldando a Issei y Valí.

FLUSH

El Ex Rey dragón disparo una bola de fuego, el calor de esas llamas era tan alto que derretiría la piedra en segundos.

Pero eso no le importaba a Fenrir quien fijo a tanin como su siguiente blanco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Con un simple aullido, Fenrir borro las llamas de Tanin.

FLUSH

Y en un parpadeo Fenrir había desaparecido de la vista.

ZASHUN

El sonido de algo siendo desgarrado se pudo oír claramente.

-¡Guooooooo!- Tanin fue quien grito de dolor al ser cortado por Fenrir.

* * *

Donde Issei se había estrellado, pudo presenciar con sus propios ojos como Tanin fue herido por Fenrir.

-…maldición…- Issei apretó los puños con rabia y frustración –ni…Oss-san…pudo con ese…monstruo- Issei saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco, vertiéndolo sobre sus heridas.

SHUUUU

Humo comenzó a salir de las heridas de Issei, eran lágrimas del Phenex lo que había usado para tratar sus heridas.

(Estoy curado, pero de nada sirve si ese maldito Fenrir puede romper mi defensa tan fácilmente) pensó Issei mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

Issei vio que Tanin también uso las lagrimas del Phenex que tenia oculto en sus colmillos para curar sus heridas.

(¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ganarle a ese monstruo?) Pensaba Issei, pero ninguna idea venia a su cabeza en estos momentos.

Debía hacer algo y rápido, de lo contrario solo sería cuestión de minutos para que alguien perdiera la vida.

Issei volteo para ver que el resto aun peleaba contra las crías de Fenrir y ahora con las criaturas que Dark Akeno había traído.

**#Déjame salir Rey, fácilmente puedo hacerme cargo de ese chuco y sus crías#** ahí estaba la voz de su lado maligno, tentándolo a dejarlo libre.

-¡no lo hare!- exclamo Issei con fuerza, apretando los puños al punto de sangrar.

-puedo ver que aun no has muerto- Valí aterrizo al lado de Issei.

-lamentablemente no puedo darme ese lujo…- exclamo el castaño –Valí… puedes usar el _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ a tu voluntad ¿verdad?-

-si- respondido él, retirando momentáneamente la parte del casco de la armadura -pero el tiempo que puedo usarlo es limitado, uso mi poder demoniaco para que el _**Jugernautt**_ no consuma mi vida, pero hay una delgada línea que evita que entre en un estado Berseker- explico el peli platino.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, Dark Akeno apareció frente a Barakiel.

-es bueno verte nuevamente, Oto-san- la cara tan llena de malicia en su rostro era intimidante.

Barakiel no se hubiera visto afectado, pero el hecho de que se tratase de su hija lo hacía más difícil para él.

-Akeno…no… ¡tú no eres mi hija!- negó rápidamente el.

Era preferible autosugestionarse que la persona delante de él no era su hija, ya que en esta situación sus sentimientos lo hubieran hecho incapaz de atacarla.

-tampoco pienso que seas mi padre- exclamo la Dark –simplemente eh venido a por tu cabeza, únicamente eso me ah traído aquí- exclamo ella comenzando a emanar relámpagos sacro de sus manos.

Barakiel desplego sus alas y también comenzó a reunir rayos sacros en sus manos, pero parecía que la intensidad de estos se había visto reducida.

A lo que la Dark Akeno sonrió al ver que su padre dudaba de usar todo su poder contra él.

-¡Me lo estas poniendo muy fácil!- exclamo la Dark lanzando un relámpago sacro contra Barakiel.

Barakiel iba a lanzar su propio relámpago para contrarrestar el ataque, pero al ver el rostro de Akeno, no pudo hacerlo, en lo más profundo de su corazón dudo de atacarla, lo cual hizo que sus relámpagos no salieron.

-¡Mierda!-

Parecía que el ataque iba a dar contra Barakiel, pero había alguien de los presentes a parte de Issei que tenia ciertos asuntos pendientes con la Dark.

CLASH

FLUSH

-¡!-

La Dark Akeno vio como su relámpago fue absorbido por el fino de una espada, para luego ser devuelto contra ella, a lo cual rápidamente esquivo.

-tu…creí que te había matado la vez pasada- exclamo la Dark Akeno con enfado.

-lo hiciste, pero ahora estoy de regreso, y pienso cobrarme la que me hiciste en Green Island-

Naoto se paro en medio de la Dark y Barakiel, con dos espadas en cada mano y su Wado Ichimonji en su boca, lista para comenzar a pelear contra ella.

-maldita, ¡esto no te concierne!- enfadada la Dark Akeno volvió a lanzar un relámpago contra Naoto.

Naoto coloco la espada que tenía en su mano derecha frente a ella, esta comenzó a brillar en un tono azul y absorbió por completo el relámpago.

-¡Aquí te lo regreso!- Agitando la espada, Naoto regreso el ataque de la Dark Akeno.

La Dark uso sus alas para cubrirse del ataque.

Naoto aprovecho para atacarla en ese breve lapso de tiempo.

-_**[Santoryu Oni Giri]**_-

CLANK

Las espadas de Naoto golpearon de llenos las alas de la Dark generando chispas.

La Dark Akeno retrocedió, lanzando una lanza de luz a Naoto apuntando nuevamente a su corazón.

Naoto curveo la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda, logrando que la lanza se desviara de la trayectoria inicial eh impactara contra tierra.

Lanzándose nuevamente Naoto procedió a continuar su feroz combate contra la Dark Akeno.

Mientras tanto, Barakiel aun se encontraba en una difícil situación, incapaz de atacar a la Dark aun cuando era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

-para la ocasión, hare que también luchen contra estos- la sombra a los pies de Loky comenzó a expandirse.

De esta, un gran número de dragones de largos y delgados aparecieron.

-así que incluso produjiste en masa a Midgardsormr- exclamo Tanin con disgusto.

Alrededor de unos veinte dragones que eran idénticos a Midgardsormr pero de menor tamaño iban a hacerle frente a Tanin.

GOOOOOOOON

Las replicas exhalaron fuego al mismo tiempo contra tanin.

-¡No serás capaz de derribarme con algo como esto!- Rugió tanin disparando una bola de fuego.

GOBAAAAAAN

La bola de fuego de tanin borro por completo el ataque de las replicas.

Eliminando a un par en el proceso, pero aun habían bastante de esos clones de Midgardsormr, además de que por el ataque de tanin, un pequeño grupo de los seres que la Dark trajo centraron su atención en el rey dragón.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Justamente en ese momento, un gran barco volador que todos conocían apareció.

Y fue en el momento justo para unirse a la pelea, comenzando a disparara a discreción contra los seres con un bombardeo de cañones mágicos.

Los seres fueron golpeados con una lluvia de cañones con diferentes tipos de propiedades mágicas.

"todos, lamento la tardanza" a través de los altavoces de Ryu se pudo escuchar la voz de Rossweisse.

* * *

-¡hasta que se dignaron a aparecer! ¿Acaso pasaron por hamburguesas en el camino?- exclamo Issei enojado comunicándose directamente con Rossweisse.

"No es mi culpa" se defendió ella "no conozco el camino, debiste darme un mapa para empezar"

-hah…- Issei estaba sufriendo una migraña justo ahora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los equipos Arcturus, Gremory y el equipo de Valí continuaban haciéndole frente a las crías de Fenrir.

Rías y sus siervos retendrían a una de las crías de Fenrir.

El equipo de Valí se haría cargo de la otra.

Mientras que el grupo Arcturus ser harían cargo de las criaturas que la Dark Akeno había traído.

SLASH

FLUSH

Moviéndose a una velocidad divina, Kiba comenzó a cortar todo el cuerpo de uno de esos extraños seres.

Los cortes comenzaron a aparecer por todo el cuerpo del ser, siendo cada vez más profundo.

Derramando una sangra purpura por cada herida.

Mientras torpemente se movía intentando sujetar al rubio.

FLUSH

Apareciendo justo a la altura de la cabeza de ese ser, Kiba se preparo.

-_**[Getsuga Tenshou]**_\- Kiba, cubriendo su espada sacro demoniaca con las llamas plateadas, uso uno de los mejores ataques que tenia.

ZASH

La estela en forma de media luna decapito al ser.

Por otro lado, Isabela usando cruzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza detuvo un golpe del ser.

Un gran cráter se formo debajo de sus pies.

-Ni creas... ¡Que eso basta para detenermeeeeeeeeeeee!- Isabela comenzó a emanar vapor por todo su cuerpo.

Ejerciendo más fuerza que la que el ser tenia.

Empujando el puño de la criatura con fuerza, logrando que esta comenzara a caer de espaldas.

Luego Isabela salto quedando encima del ser, cargando su puño derecho para un golpe devastador.

-_**[¡Jet Pistol!]**_-

BLAAAAAAAAAAAM

Ella golpeo justo en el pecho del ser, rompiendo los huesos de este y perforándolo con mucha potencia.

Provocando un enorme cráter debajo de la criatura.

BOOOM

En el cielo, Ravel disparaba un bombardeo continuo contra uno de los seres que intentaba atraparla entre sus manos.

-¡toma esto!- Ravel disparo una esfera de fuego justo en la cara del ser, explotando con gran intensidad.

Dándole el tiempo necesario para comenzar a cargar energía en sus manos, disparando fuego por sus alas para mantenerse estabilizada.

-_** [XX-Burner: Phenex Edition]**_-

El Torrente de fuego salió disparado a gran velocidad.

Tomando la figura de un enorme fénix que choco justo contra el ser, provocando un enorme pilar de fuego que engullo a la criatura.

Mientras que con Xenovia, ella uso el poder desbordante que tenia para provocar enormes heridas en el cuerpo de la criatura que intentaba pisarla.

-_**[Kirin]**_-

Xenovia enterró en el suelo a Durandal y Ascalon, enviando el aura sacra de las espadas y el aura eléctrica que Issei le había dado hacia debajo de ella.

Generando a ocho dragones de relámpago que salieron de la tierra alrededor de ella.

Los dragones golpearon al ser, mordiendo sus extremidades y enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ahora que el ser estaba inmóvil, le daba tiempo a Xenovia para usar el mejor ataque que tenia.

Ella usando las dos espadas, comenzó a canalizar todo el poder que tenia, formando una hoja relampagueante de poder sacro de varios kilómetros de largo.

-¡Oreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Dejando caer la espada sobre la criatura, cortándola limpiamente por la mitad, cortando el terreno también.

El poder destructivo de los siervos de Issei era algo que no debían de subestimar.

* * *

Mientras que con Rías y sus siervos.

-los ayudaremos- exclamo Beelzemon desde el aire -es momento de iniciar el contraataque Rías Gremory-

-a-are mi mejor esfuerzo, Rías-Buchou- Gasper también se presto para darle apoyo a Rías.

-¡Hai! ¡Ya lo escucharon que empiece el ataque!- dijo Rías ordenándole a sus siervos que entraran en acción.

Todos se colocaron en posición, rodeando a la cría de Fenrir.

La primera en atacar fue Erza.

-**Re-Equipo**-

Erza cambio su armadura normal a la de la emperatriz del relámpago.

-¡Veamos si te gusta esto!- ella apuntando su lanza contra la cría de Fenrir.

FLASH

Un potente relámpago salió desde la punta de la lanza, impactando contra el cuerpo de la cría de Fenrir, provocándole bastante daño.

-GRRR-

Pero la cría aun se mostraba fiera ante el grupo Gremory, dispuesta a seguir peleando.

FLUSH

Beelzemon a gran velocidad se coloco muy cerca de la cría de Fenrir.

-_**[Fuego Rápido]**_\- Beelzemon desenfundo sus armas, colocando a Juddeca en su espalda.

BANG

BANG

El tiro de Beelzemon fue a quemarropa, por lo cual el daño fue serio.

Las balas lograron herir a la cría, provocando que esta comenzara a sangrar bastante por encima de su cabeza.

Irina lanzo varias lanzas de luz contra la cría de Fenrir, las cuales impactaron en su espalda, quedando incrustadas en ella.

-¡Gasper, ciega sus ojos! ¡Koneko, usa esa oportunidad para golpearlo en cualquier parte de su cuerpo usando el Sennjutsu!- ordeno Rías, preparándose junto con Akeno para dar disparar su siguiente ataque.

Rápidamente los dos de primer año se prepararon y siguieron las órdenes de Rías.

Gasper saco una pequeña botella de sus ropas, bebiendo el contenido de ella.

Luego su cuerpo se disperso en un grupo de murciélagos, un grupo se acumulo en los ojos de la cría, mientras que los ojos de los otros comenzaron a brillar en color rojo.

Los movimientos de la cría comenzaron a disminuir, indicando que Gasper estaba usando su Sacred Gear para frenarlo.

-¡Bajare su Ki tanto como pueda!- exclamo Koneko, cubriendo sus dos palmas con aura de Sennjutsu.

Corriendo hacia la cría, quedando justo debajo de esta.

FLUSH

El aura alrededor de sus palmas tomo la silueta de un dragón mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Este golpe tiene mi Ki y parte del aura de Ise-sempai! _**[Neko Drago Fang]**_-

BLAAM

El golpe dio de lleno contra el Fenrir, liberando un torrente de aura por la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la cría.

El golpe de Koneko afecto a la cría de Fenrir, ya que tras recibir el golpe esta fue lanzada levemente hacia arriba, botando un poco de sangre por su hocico.

Rías y Akeno ya estaban listas para liberar su siguiente ataque.

Posicionándose por encima de la cría de Fenrir.

-GRRR- parecía que la cría se había repuesto momentáneamente y se preparaba para atacarlas a ambas.

-¡No te dejare!- Erza cambio su armadura rápidamente, ahora con la armadura de la rueda celestial -¡Prueba estas espadas!- un gran número de espadas se formaron alrededor de Erza.

Bajando la espada que traía en su mano derecha, el resto de las espadas descendieron y perforaron las patas delanteras y traseras de Fenrir.

Con los movimientos de la cría frenados, Akeno y Rías dispararon su ataque.

-_**[Raikou]**_-

Un gigantesco rayo cayó sobre la cría de Fenrir.

-_**[Estrella Carmesí]**_-

Una esfera de poder demoniaco de gran tamaño golpeo a la cría.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra la cría, devorándola en el proceso.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión ocurrió, cuando el humo se disipo, la cría de Fenrir se encontraba sumamente herida y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

Lo cual le dejaba vía a libre a Beelzemon para lo siguiente que aria.

Sujetando a Juddeca, Beelzemon saco un frasco, vertiendo un líquido rojo sobre el filo del arma.

El arma comenzó a resplandecer en un color oscuro y rojizo.

-comienza la captura-

* * *

Por otro lado.

-¿Qué tal esto?- Tanin disparo una inmensa bola de fuego contra las replicas de Midgardsormr.

Todo el campo de batalla a su alrededor se había convertido en un mar de llamas.

Las replicas que quedaron sumergidas por las llamas murieron por ese intenso fuego, sus cuerpos rápidamente se volvieron cenizas.

-¡AQUÍ VA OTRO!-

Tanin tomo una bocanada de aire, para luego expulsar otra gran bola de fuego hacia un Midgardsormr que se encontraba al ras del suelo.

La explosión que genero el impacto formo un enorme cráter en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras que en el aire había un bombardeo continuo y cientos de explosiones estallando a cada segundo.

-cañones listos, disparando cargas de poder de luz y cañones desintegradores de energía dragón- exclamo Rossweisse dentro de la cabina.

[-]

Fijando a barias de las replicas y disparando a discreción la artillería de Ryutteimaru.

BOOM

BOOOM

BOOOOOM

* * *

-¡Cura! ¡Y también para ti!- Asia se mantenía constantemente enviando auras de curación hacia los aliados.

Cura tras cura, manteniéndose alerta y observando el combate, manteniéndose atenta por si alguien resultaba herido.

Pero el cansancio comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, sus reservas se agotarían en cualquier minuto, y la presión de que podía morir en este combate también era un factor que la agotaba mentalmente.

-¡No aun no puedo darme por vencida! Ise-san, el Hakkuryukuo-san, Rías-One-sama y todos están dando lo mejor de sí mismos, yo no puedo rendirme aun-

* * *

Mientras tanto, donde se encontraba el equipo de Valí.

-Ora, Ora, Ora-

Bikou no dejaba de atacar a la otra cría de Fenrir.

-¡Crece, Ruyi Jingu Bang!- el báculo de Bikou se extendió mucho.

BLAAM

Conectando un poderoso golpe en la cabeza de la otra cría de Fenrir.

-Nyahahahaha entonces yo limitare tus movimientos- exclamo Kuroka.

Usando un Jutsu, Kuroka convirtió el suelo bajo la cría de Fenrir en barro, atrapando sus patas y evitando que este pudiera moverse.

-_**[Corte De Gravedad]**_-

Kagura a gran velocidad corto en distintos puntos el cuerpo de la cría, provocando que la gravedad en torno a ella se viera aumentada enormemente.

Fue el turno de atacar del descendiente del rey Arturo, blandiendo la Seken más poderosa, _**Caliburn**_.

-para iniciar, tomare tus ojos-

SLASH

Usando la Caliburn, Arthur corto profundamente el ojo izquierdo de la cría.

-tus garras son las siguientes-

SLASH

Arthur cortó las garras y la carne de las patas de la cría de Fenrir, sus ataques eran sumamente agresivos, pero su expresión era calmada, lo cual era perturbador.

-¡y ahora, para esos peligrosos colmillos! ¡Si esta es la espada sagrada del Rey que puede cortar lo que sea, debería ser capaz de eliminar a una simple cría de Fenrir junto con la dimensión!-

SLASH

CRACK

La Caliburn con suma facilidad corto los colmillos de la cría de Fenrir.

¡Gyaoooooooooooooooooooo!

La cría comenzó a gritar de dolor después de perder su ojo, garras y colmillos.

* * *

-¡los miembros de tu equipo son fuertes, Valí!- exclamo Issei cubierto por las llamas, evadiendo la pata de Fenrir.

-¡más que estar al pendiente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, concéntrate en Fenrir!- exclamo Valí evitando ser devorado por Fenrir.

Ambos tras reponerse volvieron a atacar a Loky y Fenrir, pero el solo evitar ser atacados por el lobo ya era una tarea sumamente difícil.

-dense por vencidos, ni los dos juntos son rivales para Fenrir- exclamo Loky, palmeando la cabeza del lobo.

Era más que obvio que de seguir así, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ellos fueran derrotados por Fenrir.

-¡oye Valí!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡No vendría siendo hora de que pongas en marcha tu plan!-

-…- Valí evadió la esfera de poder de Loky, centrando su atención en Issei.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta de lo que planeabas?- exclamo Issei –puede que todos piensen que no tengo mucho cerebro, pero de vez en cuando hago uso de él-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-

Ambos se encontraban conversando mientras evadían los ataques de Fenrir y Loky.

-no fue fácil eso debo admitirlo, pero comencé a darme cuenta tras oír a ese sujeto Arthur hablar del último fragmento de Excalibur, luego al comenzar el combate, me percate de que no estaba usando esa espada, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta-

-subestimarte es un error fatal- exclamo Valí, sorprendido de que alguien adivinara sus intenciones –aun sabiendo lo que tramo, ¿me dejaras proseguir con mi plan?-

-es mejor eso a que muramos, y…- por un instante Issei miro hacia donde estaban el resto –yo eh tenido un plan similar, salvo que mis ojos están puestos en dos presas para ser más preciso- exclamo Issei con fiereza.

Dentro de su casco, Valí sonrió, reconociendo que no había mucha diferencia entre el e Issei.

-Loky y los otros, ¡te los encargo!- exclamo Valí, extendiendo sus alas y lanzándose contra Fenrir.

Al ver esta acción, Loky rio.

-¡Fuahahaha! ¡Has perdido la cabeza! Hakkuryukuo, ir de frente contra Fenrir, es igual a sentenciar tu muerte- dijo Loky burlándose de Valí.

Valí choco contra Fenrir, sujetándolo por el hocico, ejerciendo una gran fuerza para no ser mordido por el lobo.

-¡Dragón celestial… no, no me subestimes a mí! ¡A Valí Lucifer!- exclamo Valí mirando ferozmente a Loky.

Issei pudo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su columna en ese instante.

Valí comenzó a corear en silencio, al mismo tiempo que un aura brillante comenzó a emitirse de su cuerpo, las joyas de la armadura comenzaron a brillar de diferentes colores.

FLASH

* * *

-yo, aquel que despierta-

_**[¡Ellos están por ser condenados! ¡Ellos absolutamente serán condenados!]**_

-yo soy el dragón celestial que había robado todos los principios de dominación-

_**[¡El sueño llegara a su fin! ¡La ilusión dará inicio!]**_

-yo envidio lo eterno, y tomo en cuenta el sueño-

_**[¡Todo! ¡Si, entréguenos todo!]**_

-¡yo dominare el camino de la dominación del dragón blanco!-

_**[¡Y yo los atraeré a la máxima pureza!]**_

-_**[Jugernautt Drive]**_-

* * *

Todo el suelo de la mina comenzó a iluminarse por una luz blanca, el cuerpo de Fenrir comenzó a ser engullido por esa luz.

Issei pudo sentir un poder abrumador emanando de esa luz, además de una oscuridad sumamente densa que helaba la sangre de cualquiera que hubiera escuchado ese cantico.

Glup

Issei trago duro.

(Quieren que me comunique con ellos…pero sería más fácil que me pidieran hablar con el abismo)

-¡Kuroka, enviamos a mí y al Fenrir al lugar designado!- fue la última orden que dio Valí.

Desde donde se encontraba, Kuroka sonrió al escuchar eso, apuntando su mano hacia donde Valí estaba, comenzando a mover sus dedos en el aire.

Un círculo de transporte apareció, llevándose a Valí, al Fenrir y lo que quedaba de la Cadena Gleipnir a otro lugar.

Lentamente ellos desaparecieron.

-sobrevive Valí, no me gustaría perder a un rival- fueron las palabras de Issei, quien centro su atención ahora en Loky.

Issei comenzó a rodearse de fuego dragón, pero ya estaba llegando a sus límites, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener la armadura y el Dragón Forcé activo.

* * *

Donde Rías.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Beelzemon extendió sus alas negras, volando a gran velocidad, apuntando a la cría de Fenrir que estaba mal herida.

-Beelzemon-san, ¿Qué estás?- exclamo Rías sin saber que tramaba el Digimon.

Del mismo modo, los demás siervos Gremory no sabían que era lo que estaba haciendo Beelzemon.

STAB

Beelzemon clavo la lanza Juddeca en la cabeza de la cría de Fenrir.

La cría comenzó a sacudirse, intentando sacarse a Beelzemon de encima.

Beelzemon sujeto el mango de la lanza con fuerza, comenzando a recitar un cantico en una lengua desconocida.

Así permaneció por un minuto, luego, la lanza se disolvió como un liquido, entrando en el cuerpo de la cría por la herida en la cabeza.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

La cría comenzó a sacudirse y gritar de dolor.

GRASH

Luego algo increíble paso, del cuerpo de la cría comenzaron a salir varias cadenas negras, las cuales comenzaron a envolver el cuerpo de la cría.

Las cadenas comenzaron resplandecer envolviendo por completo el cuerpo de la cría de Fenrir, hasta formar una esfera de gran tamaño.

Beelzemon se coloco frente a la esfera.

Lanzando sobre la esfera lo poco que quedaba del liquido rojo sobre las cadenas.

Reuniendo un poco de su poder, dibujando un pentagrama de color dorado frente a las cadenas.

Las cadenas comenzaron a resplandecer en un color rojo y dorado.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Estoy sellando a la Cría de Fenrir con un ritual especial! ¡Mientras el ritual se lleva acabo no puedo moverme, lo que me hace un blanco fácil!- Exclamo Beelzemon para que todos los que estuvieran cerca pudieran oírlo -¡Eviten por cualquier medio que los enemigos se acerquen!-

-¡Entendido!- afirmaron rápidamente los siervos Arcturus, formando un círculo alrededor de Beelzemon.

* * *

-_**[Karyu No Hoko]**_-

FLUSH

Issei rugió, expulsando un torrente de fuego contra Loky.

-tus esfuerzos son inútiles Sekiryuttei- dijo Loky colocando su mano derecha enfrente.

BLAM

Bloqueando el torrente de fuego de Issei.

Desviando la trayectoria del ataque por encima de él, generando una esfera de poder en su otra mano, lanzándola contra el castaño.

SLASH

Cubriendo su brazo derecho con el aura plateada, Issei corto por la mitad la esfera de poder que Loky le había lanzado.

Reuniendo esa misma aura plateada en su brazo izquierdo.

-_**[Lance]**__ (Lanza)_\- disparando una estela recta de energía plateada.

Loky creó una barrera delante de él como medio de protección.

SLUSH

-¡!-

La estela impacto con la barrera de Loky, perforándola luego de forcejear por unos instantes.

Loky inclino la cabeza para evitar ser perforado por ese ataque, el cual corto levemente su mejilla izquierda.

-¡maldito seas Sekiryuttei!- enojado, Loky comenzó a disparar una gran cantidad de esferas contra Issei.

Issei cambio rápidamente sus llamas por relámpagos azules, comenzando a volar a gran velocidad en zigzag para evadir las esferas.

-_**[Zakeruga]**_\- Issei lanzo un relámpago por su boca.

El relámpago que Issei utilizo comenzó a moverse como si fuera una serpiente, golpeando varias de las esferas, explotando tras chocar.

Issei se elevo sumamente alto casi tocando el cielo del inframundo, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de aura plateada y relámpagos en su mano.

Formando una espada hecha de electricidad, la cual estaba rodeada por aura plateada.

Aumentado la cantidad de poder de la espada, extendiendo el filo de esta hasta medir alrededor de unos 20M de largo.

Rodeando todo su cuerpo en llamas, cayendo en picada, apuntando hacia Loky.

-_**[¡Sacred Inazuma Ken!]**_\- Issei puso todas sus fuerzas en ese ataque.

Loky genero una increíblemente densa esfera de poder en su mano, apuntando hacia Issei, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra él.

El filo de la espada y la esfera chocaron.

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una explosión con la fuerza para borrar del mapa a varias montañas se genero en el cielo, iluminando todos los alrededores, engullendo en su interior a Issei y Loky.

* * *

Mientras tanto algo apartado de donde estaban los demás.

Naoto aun continuaba enfrentándose y reteniendo a la Dark Akeno.

CLANK

Las espadas de Naoto chocaron contra las lanzas que la Dark creo.

FLASH

A una corta distancia, la Dark lanzo un relámpago contra Naoto.

Naoto esquivo ese golpe, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

-_** [Santoryu Tatsumaki]**_\- lanzándose contra la Dark con ese ataque.

Aprisionándola dentro de un torbellino cortante.

-¡empiezas a molestarme, maldita!- exclamo la Dark enojada, liberando un potente relámpago por todo su cuerpo, eliminando el torbellino.

Ambas combatientes estaban cansadas, heridas y sus energías al borde de terminárseles.

Lo único que aun continuaba moviendo a Naoto era la determinación y la terquedad que la caracterizaban, obligándose a seguir peleando.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La gran explosión que ocurrió arriba llamo la atención de ambas.

-¿Ise?- Naoto miro hacia arriba, cometiendo el error de perder de vista a su oponente.

SLASH

STAB

Los brazos y piernas de Naoto fueron perforados por lanzas, dejándola herida e inmóvil.

-Mal…dita…- Naoto quería moverse, pero un ataque eléctrico la había dejado paralizada.

-eras una molestia, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguir jugando contigo- exclamo la Dark, extendiendo sus alas.

Con una mirada maléfica, la Dark Akeno ya había puesto sus ojos en su víctima.

* * *

BLAAM

CRACK

Tras ser afectado por esa enorme explosión, Issei se estrello duramente contra el suelo.

Su armadura estaba rota en diferentes partes, regenerándose con lentitud, las llamas de su cuerpo apenas si ardían como una mísera vela.

[Aibou estás en tu límite] exclamo el dragón.

Issei miro hacia arriba.

Ahí, justo sobre el estaba Loky, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y destruidas, su brazo derecho estaba repleto de cortes y quemaduras.

Pero en comparación, a Loky aún le quedaban fuerzas como para seguir peleando por un buen rato, mientras que Issei estaba por caer.

(Maldición… ¿este sujeto es duro?... ya no se que mas hacer) pensaba Issei mientras intentaba pararse.

-me has dado mucha diversión Sekiryuttei, pero ya es momento de terminar- exclamo Loky con arrogancia.

Issei nuevamente de pie, se preparo para continuar, daría hasta su vida para no perder esta pelea.

(Creo que es momento de usarlo) Issei estaba decidido en usar lo último que le quedaba.

[¡No lo hagas Aibou, si lo usas morirás!]

-no me queda de otra Ddraig- exclamo Issei resignado.

**#Es Momento de brillar Rey, hay que mostrarle a ese dios lo que es la verdadera maldad#** La voz del Hollow se hizo presente, como una sombra que comenzaba a posarse sobre Issei.

Issei se mentalizo para lo que vendría, para sacrificar su vida.

* * *

-**[#Yo, Que Estoy A Punto De Despertar, Soy El Dragón Celestial Que Ah Robado Los Principios De La Dominación De Dios#]-**

Issei comenzó a recitar el canticos del _**[Jugernautt Drive]**_ a la par que lentamente la máscara blanca del **Hollow** comenzaba a materializarse lentamente sobre su rostro.

Loky al ver lo que Issei estaba por hacer, se deshizo de su actitud arrogante, y se preparo para matar a Issei antes de que completara el cantico.

-¡Akeno!-

Fue entonces que Issei pudo oír un grito.

-¡!- Issei había escuchado a Rías gritar.

Al girar la cabeza, pudo ver como la Dark Akeno había aparecido y estaba por atravesar a Akeno con una lanza.

Las voces de los anteriores Sekiryutteis desaparecieron, la voz del Hollow desapareció de la mente de Issei en ese instante, llenando su cabeza con una sola cosa.

(¡No te lo permitireeeeeeeeeee!)

[HYPER JET]

Mucho antes de que su cerebro terminara de reaccionar, el cuerpo de Issei ya había reaccionado, extendiendo las alas en su espalda, activando los propulsores a su máxima potencia y volando a toda velocidad para salvar a Akeno.

-¡Estas lleno de aperturas!- Loky trato de dispara su magia hacia Issei.

BOOM

Las llamas que Issei despedía por los propulsores de su espalda cambiaron momentáneamente a unas llamas doradas, las cuales tomaron la forma de unas grandes alas de dragón, bloqueando el ataque de Loky.

Por estar tan centrado en salvar a Akeno, Issei no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Rápidamente, tanin y Rossweisse comenzaron a disparar contra Loky, dándole tiempo necesario a Issei para que fuera a ayudar a Akeno.

Pero aun con la velocidad que tenia, no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a Akeno de su ser asesinada por su contraparte maligna.

STAB

El ruido de la carne siendo perforada, pero la persona que recibió ese daño.

Fue Barakiel.

El se interpuso en medio, para proteger a Akeno, la lanza de la Dark había atravesado el pecho de Barakiel.

La Dark retiro la lanza, desparramando la sangra de Barakiel por el suelo.

-¿…por…que….?- Akeno estaba en Shock, la sangre de Barakiel cubría su rostro.

-…no puedo darme el lujo de perderte también- dijo Barakiel con dificultad, la sangre no paraba de salir por su boca.

-no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos eh cumplido con lo que vine a hacer- dijo con malicia la Dark, teniendo una sonrisa enferma en su rostro.

Pero su diversión duro poco, porque ella sintió dos presencias a su espalda, al girar vio, la figura de un furioso dragón rojo y la figura de una Hannya.

-_**[¡Santoryu Oni Giri!]**_\- Naoto, con una mirada de furia ataco.

A ella no le importo en lo más mínimo las heridas que tenía su cuerpo.

-_**[¡15 Ren Kugi Punch!]**_-

ZASH

BLAAM

Issei y Naoto cargados de furia, atacaron a la Dark con todo.

El ataque de Naoto corto las alas de la Dark, rebanándoselas por completo.

Mientras que el golpe de Issei impacto de lleno en el estomago de la Dark, la potencia del golpe la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, rompiendo huesos y costillas.

Tanto Issei como Naoto habían sacado todo la fuerza que les quedaba para atacarla con todo el enojo que ambos habían estado guardado.

-¡Asia!- gritaron Issei y Naoto.

Por suerte Asia estaba cerca, creando un domo para curar a Barakiel y los que estuvieran dentro.

Las heridas de Barakiel comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, aun así había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre.

El resto aun debía encargarse de las criaturas que la Dark habían traído, y tanin y Rossweisse con Ryu estaban frenando a Loky para ganar algo de tiempo.

Todo era un caos.

-¡yo!- la cara de Akeno reflejaba la angustia.

-mantente firme Akeno, la batalla aun no ha terminado- fueron las palabras de Barakiel.

El verla así de preocupada por Barakiel, hacia que Issei pensara si de verdad Akeno odiaba a su padre.

**#Usa la rara técnica para hablar con los pechos en ella#** por raro que sonara, el Hollow dio esa idea, aunque su voz estaba cargada de enfado.

Quizás porque estaba por ser libre, cuando Issei se centro en ayudar a Akeno.

Issei pensó que era una buena idea, por lo cual decidió usar el Bilingual en los Oppais de Akeno.

(Oye Oppais de Akeno díganme ¿Akeno realmente guarda algún rencor contra Barakiel?)

(….)

No hubo respuestas, lo cual dejo sumamente confuso a Issei ya que su tecina era infalible (eso piensa el).

Pero entonces hubo contacto.

"_Yo no soy el Oppai de Himejima Akeno, yo soy la Ada de los Oppais_"

-….- Issei estaba sin habla.

[…] Ddraig estaba sin habla.

**#...# **hasta el Hollow estaba sin habla.

Ante tan raro evento, Issei hizo lo más lógico que se le vino a la cabeza en estos momentos.

BLAAAAM

Pegarse duramente la cabeza contra el suelo, cosa que dejo sorprendidos y confundidos a los que se encontraban cerca.

(¡Ahora sí, Oppais de Akeno!) Issei con la sangra saliendo por su frente volvió a comunicarse, rogando que simplemente hubiera oído mal.

"_Ya te dije que soy el Ada de los Oppais_"

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- grito Issei apuntando hacia los senos de Akeno.

Akeno y Barakiel se sorprendieron debido al grito repentino de Issei.

"_Por favor tranquilízate, estoy usando los senos de esta chica como un medio para hablar contigo"_

(¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! )

-¡Mas que eso! ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Issei.

"_Yo soy la Ada que sirve a Chichigami-sama, el dios que gobierna todos los senos, tu persistente deseo hacia los pechos me ha convocado_"

(¡Esto ya ralla en lo ridículo!, se cruzaron algunos cables y termine conectándome a una transmisión diferente) Issei pensaba que quizás ya se había vuelto loco, por lo cual pregunto a los demás.

-¡O-O-O-Oss-san!- exclamo Issei para preguntarle a tanin.

Aun cuando tanin se encontraba ocupado peleando contra Loky.

-¡Que! ¿Algo volvió a suceder?- exclamo tanin dándose tiempo para responder a la atormentada voz de Issei.

-¿de qué mitología viene el dios Chichigami-sama?- pregunto.

Tanin se quedo con la boca abierta.

Y todos, tanto aliados como enemigos habían cesado sus peleas y miraron a Issei.

-¡CUREN A ESE CHICO RAPIDO, ESTA GRAVE!- exclamo Tanin.

Todos se habían agrupado al lado de Issei preocupados, diciendo que Issei había sufrido envenenamiento mental o algo por el estilo.

Asia se apresuro a curar a Issei.

-Asia estoy bien, ¡Pero ese no es el problema! ¡Los Oppais de Akeno-san definitivamente dijeron que era un Ada de los Oppais!- Exclamo Issei en un pobre intento de que le creyesen.

-¡tuuuuuuu! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija es algo tan absurdo?! ¡Te maldigo, dragón Oppai!-

-¡ya estas curado no!- exclamo Issei.

Otra vez Asia mando su aura para curar a Issei, aun cuando esta ya esta full HP.

[N-No, todos escúchenme yo también puedo escuchar claramente la voz del apodado espíritu de los Oppais…yo puedo sentir el poder de un mundo que no conozco, ciertamente es un estado desafortunado, pero parece que mi compañero atrajo el mensajero de un dios proveniente de otro mundo] exclamo Ddraig de modo que todos pudieran oírlo.

La respuesta de los demás.

-¡Imposible!-

-¡No puede ser!-

-¡Ddraig también recibió daño!-

-¡VALLANSE AL CARAJO!- grito Issei molesto porque no le creyeran.

[¡Uoooooooooon! ¡Nadie creerá las palabras del dragón Oppai! ¡Esto no es mi culpa! Es de mi compañero, de mi compañeroooooooo!] Ddraig comenzó a llorar.

Ahora Asia mando su aura sanadora hacia la gema de la Bossted Gear, pero Issei estaba al máximo de HP, por unos instantes los ojos de Issei se pusieron completamente negros.

-**# ¡Les arrancare la puta cabeza a todos, el [Rey] dijo la maldita verdad, bola de sub-normales!#**\- y para rematar el chiste, el Hollow de Issei apareció unos instantes, apoderándose del cuerpo de Issei para decir esas palabras.

"_Que lenguaje tan grosero, no pienso hablar contigo ser maligno_"

-**# ¿HAH? ¿Quién te crees zorra de quien sabe qué mundo?#**-

Una absurda situación, el Hollow y la auto-proclamada Ada de los Oppais estaban discutiendo.

Aun cuando para todos los demás solo era ver ese lado oscuro de Issei insultando a los pechos de Akeno.

Pero ya era hora de que Issei regresara.

-¡¿PODRIAN IR AL GRANO DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡ESTOY EN UNA SITUACION DEMASIADO DEPRIMENTE!- grito Issei con varias venas de enfado en su frente.

"_Por favor escucha cuidadosamente, Chichiryuttei_"

(¡A quien llamas Chichiryuttei!, ¡¿además como es que saben ese maldito nombre?!)

"_Escucha los verdaderos pensamientos de esta Miko y convoca el poder de Chichigami-sama_"

Issei no entendía un carajo de lo que ocurría.

"_Chichigami-sama es muy piadoso y le otorga protección divina a aquellos que buscan los pechos_"

(…..no lo entiendo, ¡Esto no tiene ningún puto sentido en lo absoluto!) Por muy ilógico que sonara, había algo que Issei si quería saber (Entonces Ada, ¿Puedes hacer que solo Akeno, Barakiel y yo podamos ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Akeno?)

"_Muy bien, entonces escuchen los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica_"

* * *

Issei ahora estaba en el jardín de una pequeña casa de un piso.

-¿Dónde?- Issei se preguntaba cómo había llegado a este lugar.

"Donde te encuentras tu higo, donde esta higo"

Issei escucho la voz de una niña pequeña.

Al girar hacia donde provenía la voz, pudo observar a una Akeno sumamente joven.

"Akeno, ¿Dónde estás?" ahora apareció una mujer idéntica a Akeno, solo que más madura.

(Debe de ser la madre de Akeno)

"¡Kaa-sama!" las palabras de la pequeña Akeno confirmaron lo que Issei pensaba.

La pequeña Akeno fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con afecto.

"Kaa-sama, ¿en qué momento volverá tou-sama hoy?"

"Ara, Akeno ¿iras a algún sitio con tu tou-sama?"

La pequeña Akeno sonrió ante la pregunta de su madre.

"¡Si el llega temprano, iremos juntos de compras en autobús!"

-Me sentía sola-

Issei pudo escuchar a la perfección la voz de Akeno.

El escenario a su alrededor cambio, ahora la pequeña Akeno y Barakiel estaban dentro del baño.

"yo no odio las alas de tou-sama ¡Estas son negras, pero sedosas y son iguales a las de Akeno!"

"ya veo, gracias Akeno"

-habría estado bien, si tou-sama hubiese estado conmigo siempre-

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora estaban en el vestíbulo de la casa, la madre de Akeno se encontraba cepillándole el cabello a la pequeña Akeno.

"Hey, Kaa-sama ¿a tou-sama le agrada Akeno?"

"si, por supuesto que le agradas" dijo su madre sonriendo, mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-yo solo podía ver algunas veces a tou-sama-

La escena cambio drásticamente.

Dentro de una habitación desgastada, el tansu está tirado en el suelo, hay un gran agujero sobre el piso de tatami, las maderas volteadas y la cena derramada por el suelo.

Toda la habitación estaba hecho un desastre.

"Hare que entregues a esa niña, ella es la hija de un odiado y malvado ángel negro"

Varios Jutsushas rodeaba a Akeno y su madre.

Issei hizo un mero intento por socorrerlas, pero sus manos atravesaban a los Jutsushas,

(Es un recuerdo, no hay nada que pueda hacer) el solamente podía mirar sin poder hacer nada.

"¡No entregare a esta niña! ¡Esta niña es mi preciada hija! ¡Y es también la importante y preciada hija de esa persona! ¡NUNCA! ¡Yo absolutamente no la entregare!" grito la madre de Akeno, defendiendo a su hija hasta el final.

"Parece que tu también has sido profanada por el ángel negro, entonces no puede evitarse" Los Jutsushas desenvainaron sus Katanas y prosiguieron a cortarla.

"¡KAA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Issei cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver tan atroz escena.

Barakiel apareció luego, asesinando a todos los Jutsushas, su cuerpo empapado con sangre.

"¡Kaa-sama! ¡Noooo! ¡Kaa-samaaaaaaa!" Akeno sacudía el cuerpo de su madre derramando un mar de lágrimas.

Pero…su madre ya había muerto.

"…Shuri…" con manos temblorosas, Barakiel intento tocar a su esposa.

SLAP

"¡No la toques!" Akeno desato su enfado contra su padre "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste con Kaa-sama?! ¡Nosotras siempre, siempre esperamos a tou-sama! ¡Si tou-sama hubiera estado aquí, entonces Kaa-sama no habría muerto!"

"…"

"¡Esas personas dijeron esto! ¡Que tou-sama es un ángel negro, y que eres malvado! ¡Ellos dijeron que los ángeles negros son malas personas! ¡Ellos dijeron que soy una mala niña porque también poseo alas negras! ¡Si tou-sama y yo no tuviéramos alas negras, entonces Kaa-sama no habría muerto! ¡Odio! ¡Las odio! ¡Odio estas alas negras! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio a todos! ¡Los odio!"

-yo sabía que no era culpa de tou-sama, pero….si no hubiese pensado de esa manera, entonces mi mente no habría soportado…eso es porque yo soy…débil…estaba sola y yo solo quería que los tres viviéramos juntos…-

Issei podía verla, a Akeno, colocada en posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, un aura negra la cubría a ella y todo el lugar.

-no eres débil- Issei dio un paso hacia ella.

CRAK

La oscuridad alrededor de Issei comenzó a romperse, siendo remplazada por una fuerte luz dorada.

-Akeno eres fuerte, amable, comprensiva, siempre estuviste ahí para aconsejarme cuando no entendía algo, me ayudaste muchas veces, no solo a mí, a Asia también- con cada paso que Issei daba para acercar a Akeno, la oscuridad a su alrededor se rompía a pedazos.

Akeno y Barakiel, ambos estaban juntos, rodeados por esa luz.

"Akeno"

Issei pudo oír la voz de la madre de Akeno, una voz dulce que confortaba el alma.

"no importa que suceda, por favor confía en tu tou-sama, tu tou-sama pudo haber herido a muchas personas hasta el momento, pero sabes…"

Issei podía verlo claramente, la figura espectral de la madre de Akeno abrazaba suavemente a Akeno y Barakiel.

"Es cierto que el ama a Akeno y a mí, por eso Akeno, por favor amalo también"

* * *

Cuando Issei recobro la conciencia, noto que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, a su lado Akeno también tenía lágrimas saliendo de ellas.

-¡Kaa-sama….! ¡…yo….! ¡Yo quería ver a tou-sama más seguido! ¡Yo quería que tou-sama acariciar mi cabeza! ¡Yo quería jugar mucho más con tou-sama! Tou-sama…tou-sama y Kaa-sama… ¡yo quería que los tres viviéramos juntos por más tiempo…!- Akeno revelo los verdaderos sentimientos de su corazón.

La escena de hace un rato, fue algo que solamente Issei, Barakiel y Akeno pudieron ver.

-Shuri…y tu…no existió ni un día en el que me olvidara de ustedes- Barakiel extendió su mano temblorosa hacia Akeno.

Akeno sujeto su mano.

-¡TOU-SAMA!-

FLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El cuerpo de Issei comenzó a resplandecer, las gemas de la armadura brillaban intensamente.

El estallido de poder que emergía de Issei era algo que nunca nadie había sentido, era un poder enorme que parecía no tener límite, y ese mismo poder aumentaba más y más.

(_Chichiryuttei ¿puedes oírme Chichiryuttei?_)

Issei pudo escuchar la voz de la Ada de los Oppais que provenía de los pechos de Akeno.

(_Has salvado los sentimientos de esta chica, y los senos de ella, ahora es tiempo de que te entregue la protección divina de Chichigami-sama_)

GOOOOOOOOOON

El aura que Issei liberaba comenzaba a aumentar más, la armadura de la Bossted Gear comenzó a cambiar levemente de forma y de color, teniendo ahora menos crestas picudas siendo más apegada al cuerpo de Issei y su color había cambiado a un dorado radiante.

Lo cual combinaba con Issei ya que ahora se encontraba en el modo del Mezame-Kin, utilizando su máximo poder.

(_Dragón Oppai, escucha atentamente, el poder dado por Chichigami-sama puede ser usado solo una vez_)

-no te preocupes, si me entregaron este poder, está más que claro que lo usare- Issei extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, teniendo la mano abierta.

FLUSH

Algo aun más increíble acababa de ocurrir.

Los fragmentos rotos de la réplica de Mjolnir comenzaron a agruparse frente a Issei, reagrupándose y formando un nuevo objeto.

Algo parecido a una nudillera de un color dorado la cual despedía una gran cantidad de relámpagos divinos. (N/A: El objeto en cuestión es la Draupnir que se vio en Saint Seiya Soul Of Gold).

-Puedo sentir el latido del poder de un dios con el que no estoy familiarizado, ¿Chichigami…de otro mundo? ¡El Sekiryuttei de esta era ciertamente está lleno de misterios!- Exclamo Loky, levantando su túnica y expandiendo su sombra una vez más.

De esta sombra salió otro grupo de los clones de Midgardsormr.

Issei sujeto la nudillera, cargando un poco del poder que había ganado, lanzando un puñetazo contra las replicas.

FLUSH

DOROOOOOOON

Una estela que se movió a la velocidad de la luz golpeo a las replicas del Midgardsormr, destruyéndolas en un pestañeo.

El poder que Issei había mostrado estaba a un nivel colosal de diferencia, pero solo podía usarlo una vez y nada más.

BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Justo en ese momento, algo como un fuego de color negro apareció del suelo, este comenzó a girar y aprisionan a Loky, la otra cría de Fenrir, las replicas de Midgardsormr que habían sobrevivido y los últimos seres que la Dark había traído.

-¡¿Esta aura negra de la perdición?! ¿Es el prisión Dragón de Vritra?- exclamo tanin.

Issei sonrió, pudo reconocer ahora con más facilidad el aura de Saji.

Un círculo mágico gigantesco apareció en el suelo, del centro de este, una flama negra tomo la forma de un dragón.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿puedes oírme? Yo soy el vicegobernador de Grigori Shemhaza"

Issei pudo oír la voz de alguien que no conocía por el auricular en su oído, de paso se sorprendió de que el aparato aun estuviera funcionando preguntándose si era marca Nokia.

-ah hola, ¿fue usted Shemhaza-san quien envió a este dragón negro?-

"Si, Azazel me dijo que debía de enviar a Saji-kun a ese lugar después de que su entrenamiento fuese completado"

-así que si era Saji-

"Si, parece que Azazel erro un poco los cálculos, nosotros iniciamos con su entrenamiento, pero el termino en un estado como ese, el tiempo corría, así que lo enviamos en ese estado, bueno, parece que él puede diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos"

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?-

"Hemos puesto cada tipo de Sacred Gear del tipo de Vritra dentro de él"

Issei forzó una sonrisa tras oír eso.

"Cuando Vritra fue exterminado y entonces sellado dentro del Sacred Gear, su alma se dividió en muchas capas, debido a eso, hay muchos poseedores de Sacred Gear del tipo Vritra, pero si lo fueses a agrupar, habría cuatro tipos, [Absorption Line] [Blaze Black Flare] [Delete Field] y [Shadow Prison] estos Sacred Gear sagrados estaban ocultos junto a cada poseedor con alguna diferencia y nuestra organización Grigori, los recupero y coloco los Sacred Gear del tipo Vritra dentro de Saji-kun, por estar en contacto contigo la conciencia de Vritra comenzó a aparecer, entonces Azazel predijo que todos los tipos de Sacred Gear del tipo Vritra serian capaces de convertirse en uno"

-ya veo- fue lo único que Issei pudo decir ya que no entendió ni Jota de lo que hablo.

"como resultado, los Sacred Gear y la conciencia de Vritra volvieron a la vida, pero parece que se convirtió en un Berseker debido a que recientemente volvió a la vida, pero parece que la conciencia de Saji-kun aun se encuentra allí, así que él podría responder si hablas a través de Ddraig con él, entonces te dejare el resto a ti, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?"

-déjenmelo a mí, si se sale de control yo lo detendré-

El fuego de Vritra cubrió a Loky y el resto de los enemigos, limitando sus movimientos.

Esas llamas se movían como una serpiente, apretando a los que eran presa de ellas.

-¡¿Qué es este fuego?! ¡No me puedo mover!… ¡Nggggh! ¡¿mis poderes están siendo tomados poco a poco?! ¡¿e-este es el poder de ese dragón negro?! ¡¿Había escuchado que existía un rey dragón como ese, no me digas que es este?!- ahora Loky si se encontraba en pánico.

La cría de Fenrir, las replicas y los seres se volvían loco dentro de las llamas de Vritra al no poder escapar.

[Vritra pose mas habilidades especiales que ataques directos, su poder puede ser débil ante los Red Dragón, pero en términos de diversidad y variedad de tecinas ¡El es el mejor entre los Red Dragón!]

"Saji-kun no será capaz de mantener esa forma por mucho tiempo, eliminen a los enemigos mientras ellos están limitados"

-¡Entendido!- Issei hizo aparecer las alas doradas de su armadura, sujetando con fuerza la nudillera -¡Buchou, Bikou, los enemigos no pueden moverse, es momento de que acaben con ellos!-

Con las palabras de Issei, todos los combatientes pasaron a atacar con todo.

El bombardeo hacia la cría, las replicas y los seres no parecía tener fin, ataque tras ataque caían contra ellos, provocándoles heridas graves y eliminándolos.

-[Saji ¿puedes oírme?]- Issei intento contactarse con Saji usando la Bossted Gear.

[Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh] obtuvieron respuesta.

-[Saji soy yo, Ise]-

[¿Hyo…Hyoudou…? ¿Qué me está sucediendo….? No entiendo porque, pero mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente podría estar ardiendo….]

-[¡Mantente consiente! Llegaste con una entrada genial, ¡así que concreta tu papel hasta el final y luego descansa!]-

[¿….que debería hacer?]

-[¿Qué puedes ver a tus alrededores?]-

[Dentro de un fuego negro, puedo ver un lobo gigante, dragones largos y alargados, y unos seres extraños]

-[sigue reprimiéndolos de esa manera, creo que estará bien si piensas de esa forma, de cualquier manera ¡Piensa firmemente! Además ¿puedes ver algún enemigo con forma humana?]-

[….lo encontré….yo puedo sentir un poder misterioso y mágico viniendo de él y está tratando de zafarse del fuego…]

-[¡Ese sujeto es el jefe! ¡No dejes que lo elimine! ¡Piensa con determinación, y mantenlo reprimido! ¡Yo hare el resto! ¡Terminare esto!]-

Issei comenzó a expulsar todo el poder que había obtenido, enviándolo hacia la nudillera.

[HYPER JET]

Extendiendo sus alas, encendiendo los propulsores de su espalda a toda potencia, Issei cargo con todo contra Loky.

Loky al ver que Issei se acercaba lanzo una esfera de poder desde su mano.

CRACK

Issei recibió el golpe, el casco de la armadura se rompió en pedazos, la sangre salía por su frente.

Issei no tenía intención de esquivar o reparar su armadura, solamente cargaría con todo contra Loky.

GRASH

Loky rompió los agarres de Saji.

-¡¿ustedes piensan que pueden seguir manteniendo a Loky con algo como esto?!- exclamo Loky volando alto hacia el cielo, intentando escaparse.

-¡Vuelve aquí cabron!- exclamo Issei.

-FUAHAHAHAHA- Loky se mofo de Issei –es inútil Sekiryuttei, me retirare por ahora, ¡Fuahahahaha! De cualquier manera, yo apareceré por tercera vez y traeré el caos-

PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Un poderosísimo Raikou cayó sobre Loky.

Cuando Issei giro, vio a Akeno y Barakiel tomados de las manos, ambos con sus alas de ángel caído saliendo de ellos.

-¡¿Qu-que acaban de hacer?!- humo salía de Loky mientras caía.

El daño que había recibido no era grande, pero este año se unía a todo el daño que había sufrido hasta ahora.

GOOOON

El fuego negro volvió a cubrir a Loky.

-¡Imposible! ¡Es una barrera de fuego de la que ya me había librado anteriormente!- exclamo Loky impactado.

Ahora con Loky cautivo sin poder escapar, solo faltaba que Issei lograra conectar ese golpe.

El poder sagrado que Chichigami le había confiado a Issei paso a residir en su puño derecho, fluyendo hacia la nudillera.

-¡VAMOS DDRAIG!-

[¡SI!]

[BOSSTX100]

[TRANSFER]

Todo el poder fue transferido hacia la nudillera, teniendo el poder suficiente como vencer a Loky.

Ante lo que venía, Loky comenzó a asustarse, su rostro se lleno de terror.

* * *

En el interior de Issei, el Hollow miraba con atención lo sucedido.

**#Qué demonios, le daré un poco de poder al Rey, para que luego no digan que no ayude#** El Hollow envió sus poderes a Issei por unos instantes **#y ustedes sempais, ¿no ayudaran?#** exclamo el Hollow, preguntándole a las dos personas detrás de él.

El hombre con la armadura y el que vestía una yukata sonrieron, enviando también una parte de su poder hacia Issei.

* * *

El poder de Issei aumento aun mas, su puño cargado con su determinación golpearía a Loky pasara lo que pasara.

-¡VAMOS ISSEI!- todos respaldaban al castaño.

-¡tras este golpe están los sueños y esperanzas de aquellos que quieren un cambio!- Issei recordó las palabras de Odín, comprendiéndolas ahora -¡DIOS MALIGNO LOKY REGRESA A LA OSCURIDAD!-

BLAAAM

El golpe de Issei conecto en el rostro de Loky.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El cielo se ilumino con una gran explosión que lo cubrió todo.

Cuando esta desapareció, el cuerpo de Loky cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba herido seriamente y sería incapaz de volver a levantarse.

-…la razón del porque el dios de la biblia grabo los fenómenos llamados Balance Breaker…y un arma llamado Longinus la cual es capaz de matar a un dios sin deshacerse de estos… ¿acaso el sabia que algo como esto podría pasas…? ¿Por qué le otorgo a los humanos una forma de matar a un dios…?- Loky perdió la conciencia luego de decir esas palabras.

* * *

Issei luego de poner todo su fuerza y espíritu en ese golpe, perdió todas las fuerzas en su cuerpo, regresando a su estado normal, perdiendo el Balance Breaker también, cayendo en picada.

Antes de que impactara contra el suelo, tanin apareció para atraparlo.

-…te…lo…agradezco…Oss-san…- dijo con dificultad Issei.

-Te luciste chico, creo que eres quien más se merece un descanso de entre todos- dijo con orgullo tanin.

* * *

Luego de unos momentos, Issei se reunió con todos los demás.

Loky había sido derrotado, las replicas de Midgardsormr habían perecido, la cría de Fenrir derrotada y los seres que la Dark trajo fueron eliminados, únicamente la Dark Akeno se había escapado.

El lugar donde se había llevado el combate era una ruina, cráteres llenaban todo el terreno, una zona de guerra de verdad.

Ahora que la batalla por fin había acabado, todos pudieron darse el lujo de descansar.

-Estoy muerta…nunca me había sentido tan cansada en toda mi vida- exclamo Xenovia dejándose caer en el suelo.

-y que lo digas- Irina igual que Xenovia estaba exhausta.

El equipo de Valí se había marchado en algún momento del combate.

Rossweisse se encargo de sellar a Loky para que no pudiera hacer nada incluso si recobraba la conciencia.

-siempre te ves envuelto en esta clase de cosas- exclamo Saji acercándose a Issei luego de haber regresar a la normalidad, siendo curado por Asia después –cosas como dioses, dragones celestiales, Maous-

-que puedo decir, naci con una mala suerte increíble- dijo Issei –Asia cura a los demás, déjame para el final…lo necesitare-

-hai, Ise-san- Asia se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Beelzemon, este aun se encontraba frente a esa gran esfera de cadenas donde estaba preso la cría de Fenrir restante.

-¿Cómo va?- pregunto Issei.

-ya está terminado, el ritual fue completado- exclamo Beelzemon.

Rías quien se mantuvo siempre al tanto de lo que Beelzemon hacia se acerco para preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que Beelzemon estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, Ise?- le pregunto al castaño.

Issei sonrió.

-ganarnos un nuevo aliado-

Las cadenas comenzaron a disolverse en un líquido negro, cuando estas desaparecieron por completo, la cría de Fenrir se había reducido enormemente de tamaño, teniendo el tamaño de un cachorro.

-¡!- Rías estaba sorprendida, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los demás quienes se reunieron alrededor.

Issei levanto la mano, el liquido negro volvió a tomar la forma original de Juddeca.

Luego Issei se acerco al cachorro, levantándolo entre sus brazos.

-Asia, necesito que cures a este pequeño- exclamo Issei agraciando con cuidado al cachorro –lamento que tuviéramos que hacerte tanto daño-

-¿Ise, Que fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Rías.

-nada en especial, con la ayuda de Beelzemon y Juddeca domamos a esta cría de Fenrir, desde ahora en adelante seguirá mis órdenes-

-¡!- todos estaban asombrados por lo que acaban de oír.

Luego la expresión de Issei se torno seria al sentir un fuerte instinto asesino dirigido hacia su persona.

-Xen, cuida al cachorro por mi- dijo Issei entregándole al cachorro a Xenovia.

-¿eh? Cl-claro- Xenovia tomo al cachorro entre sus brazos.

Issei sujeto a Juddeca con fuerza, girándose para encarar a alguien.

-como te lo prometí, es momento de nuestra batalla-

-es bueno saber que cumples tus palabras, Sekiryuttei-

Kagura del equipo de Valí volvió a aparecer frente a todos.

Rías en ese instante recordó que Issei y Kagura habían prometido tener una batalla a muerte una vez acabara la guerra contra Loky.

Issei y Kagura se miraron a los ojos.

Issei transformo a Juddeca en una espada, Kagura desenfundo su Katana.

La última batalla estaba por desatarse, una batalla feroz donde solo uno saldría vivo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Listo, capitulo completado.

Bueno este capítulo se ha alargado más de lo esperado, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Issei se guardaba un truquito bajo la manga, ahora la cría de Fenrir (Hati) se unió al grupo de Issei mientras que Valí se quedo con el padre.

La batalla contra Kagura será en el próximo capítulo y este serrara ya el volumen 7.

Sin más comentar, se despide su escritor favorito RiseX-209, chao.


	30. Destruye La Oscuridad

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo treinta _**[Destruye La Oscuridad]**_

* * *

_**-Inframundo: Castillo Arcturus-**_

* * *

Esto sucedió antes de llevarse a cabo la batalla contra Loky.

Cuando Issei, Kiba y Naoto viajaron al inframundo para buscar a Beelzemon quien se encontraba en los territorios de Issei.

Ya en el castillo, Issei le informo a Beelzemon sobre lo que pasaría, mientras que Kiba y Naoto se quedaban en el salón central del castillo.

-es por esa razón que necesitare de tu ayuda para esta batalla Beelzemon- dijo el castaño –para hacerle frente a Loky, Fenrir y a la Dark Akeno, necesito todo el poder de fuego con el que pueda contar-

-entiendo Issei-sama, como su familiar es mi deber cumplir con sus mandatos- exclamo el Digimon.

En ocasionas a Issei se le hacía algo extraño que Beelzemon actuara de esa forma tan formal únicamente con él.

Fue entonces que Issei recordó algo.

-Beelzemon, ¿mi antepasado te conto algo sobre el poder de Excalibur?-

-¿La Seken?-

-sí, estoy al tanto de la mayoría de las habilidades que los fragmentos de **[Excalibur]** poseían, solamente desconozco el poder de uno de los fragmentos **[Ruler]**\- le explico Issei a su Digimon.

-¿puedo preguntar el porqué quiere saber sobre el potencial de Excalibur?-

Issei llevo su mano derecha a su cuello, sacando el colgante que era su Arma **Juddeca**.

-Juddeca fue creada de una manera similar que **[Excalibur]**, solo que su poder el ligeramente menor…pienso…que si entiendo mejor de lo que **[Excalibur]** era capaz, podre comprender mejor y usar todo el potencial de **Juddeca**-

Beelzemon quedo sorprendido momentáneamente por las palabras de Issei.

(Arcturus-sama…su descendiente es muy diferente a usted, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecido) Pensó el Digimon, sonriendo levemente.

-hasta donde Arcturus-sama me dijo, una de las habilidades de **[Excalibur] **es el "Dominio" sobre todo-

-¿Dominio?- repitió Issei confundido.

-el poder de imponer un control absoluto sobre una persona o entidad, aquel que use ese poder sobre una persona podrá controlarla sin que la persona en cuestión sepa que está siendo controlado, a su vez esa persona le será leal hasta el fin al portador de **[Excalibur]**\- termino de explicar el Digimon.

-¿**Juddeca **es capaz de hacer eso?- exclamo Issei asombrado, observando el colgante en su cuello.

-**Juddeca** tiene las misma habilidades que la **[Excalibur]** original, sus poderes serán menores debido a que es una espada demoniaca, pero le aseguro que Arcturus-sama uso sus conocimientos sobre las Seken para darle un gran poder a esa arma-

Issei comenzó a pensar sobre el poder de **[Ruler]** que había dentro de **Juddeca**, así como una forma de usarlo.

GATCHA

Fue entonces que las puertas del salón fueron abiertas por Kiba.

-¿Qué sucede Kiba?- Issei noto que Kiba estaba poniendo una sonrisa tensa.

-bueno…me distraje por unos momentos y…perdí a Naoto-san-

Issei perdió dos horas buscando a Naoto, no ayudaba que el castillo fuera tan grande y vacio.

(Recordatorio, buscar personal para el castillo)

Luego de que Issei encontrara a Naoto, y de que los últimos cabos sueltos en el castillo se completaran, los cuatro partieron de regreso al mundo humano.

Issei había descubierto algo sumamente útil de su arma y sin pensarlo logro darse cuente de lo que tramaba Valí, y al mismo tiempo un modo de solucionar un problema que debía resolver cuanto antes.

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah, Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

_**-Mina Del Inframundo-**_

* * *

La batalla contra Loky y Fenrir había acabado con la victoria de Issei sobre Loky.

Fue una ardua batalla que forzó a todos a dar su máximo potencial para poder ganar.

Todos creían que las cosas habían terminado luego de que Loky fuese sellado, pero la verdad es que aun faltaba una última batalla para terminar.

-cumpliré mi palabra, aquí y ahora- exclamo Issei, transformando a Juddeca en una espada, apuntando hacia su oponente.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, sus fuerzas estaban al mínimo, el enfrentarse a Loky y el obtener el poder de Chichigami habían forzado su cuerpo al extremo, ya de por si era increíble que lograra mantenerse en pie.

-una batalla a muerte, eso era lo que esperaba…Sekiryuttei- Kagura miraba con odio a Issei, liberando una gran presión de su cuerpo, sujetando su Katana con fuerza.

Todo indicaba que esos dos estaban a punto de comenzar un duelo a muerte.

* * *

Mientras tanto, donde los demás se encontraban.

Había una persona que no permitiría que esto continuara.

-¡no pienso permitir que esto continúe!- Erza estaba agotada, pero estaba más que decidida a detener esta pelea.

Fue en ese momento que Rías sujeto el brazo de Erza, impidiendo que esta continuara.

-Suéltame Rías, debo de detener esto- exclamo Erza intentando liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja –se lo prometí a Jellal, que encontraría a Kagura-

-¡Issei también se lo prometió a Jellal-san!- exclamo Rías.

-¡!-

-…Issei no es alguien que rompa una promesa…confió en que tiene algo en mente, de lo contrario no hubiera accedido a tener esta pelea contra ella-

-…- Erza dejo de forcejear, centrando su atención a lo que sucedería.

Todos los demás no dijeron una palabra, sabían que no debían interferir aun cuando quisieran hacerlo.

* * *

CLANK

En un rápido movimiento, ambos se lanzaron de frente contra el otro.

Sus espadas chocaron con fuerza, generando una gran onda de choque, agrietando el suelo bajo sus pies.

Issei retrocedió, para luego intentar un corte en diagonal.

Kagura con facilidad esquivo el ataque de Issei, comenzando a lanzar una gran cantidad de estocadas con su Katana.

CLANK

Issei uso a Juddeca para evitar cualquier impacto letal, pero a sus ojos parecía que Kagura comenzaba a moverse más y más rápido.

El ataque continuo de Kagura estaba poniendo en aprietos a Issei, forzándolo a mantenerse a la defensiva.

Esquivando los ataques de la morena o bloqueando sus ataques con su espada.

-¡¿cansado, Sekiryuttei?!- exclamo Kagura dando un potente salto.

Cayendo en picada sobre Issei.

Issei coloco a **Juddeca** encima de él, cambiando la forma del arma de una espada a un escudo.

CLAAANK

El golpe fue extremadamente fuerte, rompiendo el suelo y provocando que una de las rodillas de Issei tocara el suelo.

FLUSH

Sin perder tiempo, Kagura prosiguió con su ataque, lanzando varias estocadas contra el escudo.

Cada golpe que Kagura daba provocaba una gran carga sobre el cuerpo de Issei dado a su posición.

Las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaban a abrirse más, derramando su sangre por todo el suelo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!-

[BOSST]

Usando el poder de la Bossted Gear, Issei gano un poco mas de fuerza, la suficiente como para empujar a Kagura con el escudo, deteniendo el constante ataque de la morena.

Kagura aterrizo sin problemas.

En comparación, Kagura no parecía estar en lo más mínimo cansada, mientras que Issei parecía estar a segundos de perder el conocimiento.

-¡es momento de acabar con esto!- la expresión de Kagura cambio.

Una extremadamente fuerte presión comenzaba a emanar de ella, la hoja de su Katana comenzó brillar en rojo, a la vez que parecía vibrar por la gran cantidad de presión que Kagura emanaba.

[Esto no me gusta Aibou, evade su ataque a toda costa] exclamo el dragón.

-no tienes porque decir lo obvio- Issei volvió a cambiar la forma de **Juddeca**, transformando nuevamente en una espada.

Issei se puso en guardia, sabía que con las fuerzas que le quedaban no sería capaz de bloquear ese ataque, así que su única opción era esquivarlo o atacar.

FLUSH

Issei no tuvo oportunidad de poder contraatacar, en un parpadeo Kagura ya había arremetido contra él, quedando justo detrás del castaño/rubio.

FLUSH

Un torrente de sangre emergió de la espalda de Issei, una gran y profunda herida en su espalda.

Issei uso a Juddeca como apoyo para no caer al suelo, girándose con dificultad para ver a Kagura.

-…parece…que…eres más fuerte de lo esperaba…Gha…-Issei escupió una gran cantidad de sangre -…pelear contra ti usando un solo brazo…-

El ataque de Kagura había dejado una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo de Issei, el cual colgaba ahora inmóvil, mientras su sangre goteaba por sus dedos.

-esto aun no acaba Sekiryuttei, pienso matarte lentamente, hacerte sufrir por haber matado a mi hermano- Exclamo Kagura, empuñando con fuerza su Katana.

Kagura se lanzo contra Issei nuevamente.

CLANK

Issei, empuñando con su único brazo bueno su espada, bloqueo el ataque de Kagura.

La fuerza que la morena ponía en su ataque era extraordinaria, tanto que no parecía normal.

Los ojos de Kagura estaban inyectados en sangre, mientras la furia y el odio la impulsaban a más.

Fue entonces que sucedió, la Katana que Kagura empuñaba comenzó a cambiar.

Tentáculos comenzaban a emerger de la empuñadura, enrollándose alrededor del brazo de Kagura, fundiéndose con ella a la par que la hoja del arma cambiaba a un color rojo y aumentaba su tamaño.

Issei únicamente podía ver como esto ocurría, sudando frio al sentir una gran cantidad de maldad que emergía del arma.

(Hasta que empieza a mostrarse) pensó Issei sujetando con fuerza a **Juddeca**, preparándose para lo que vendría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con los demás presentes.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- exclamo Xenovia, apenas si era capaz de mantenerse quieta y no interferir en la pelea.

-algo muy malo- exclamo tanin llamando la atención de los presentes –la espada que esa chica esta empuñando es peligrosa-

-¿peligrosa?- repitió Rías las palabras de tanin.

-esa arma no es como alguna otra que haya visto- exclamo Barakiel.

Todos los demás estaban a la expectativa de que Barakiel informara más de lo que sabía.

-esa arma está viva…y al parecer está controlando a su usuaria- revelo.

-¡!- todos abrieron los ojos asombrados.

-¿como estas seguro de eso, Barakiel-san?- exclamo Erza siendo quizás la más preocupada, no solo por Issei sino también por Kagura.

-Grigori estudia Sacred Gear entre muchas otras cosas, hemos escuchado sobre un experimento sobre un antiguo alquimista que trato de transmutar el alma de un gran guerrero del pasado y trato de enlazarlo a una espada- explico el caído mientras continuaba observando el combate.

-el resultado no era lo que el alquimista esperaba, el arma transmuto y se volvió un ser parasitario, todos aquellos que empuñen esa arma caían en un abismo de odio y violencia que los llevaba a su propia destrucción, esa arma ah pasado por varios anfitriones por bastante tiempo-

-¿Cómo consiguió esa chica un arma como esa?- fue lo que tanin le pregunto a Barakiel.

-no lo sé- fue la respuesta del caído -Grigori ah estaba tras esa arma para analizarla, pero nunca habíamos sido capaz de encontrarla, y cuando por fin dábamos con ella, desaparecía luego de que su portador moría-

Kagura se había hecho con un arma extremadamente peligrosa, y el saber que deparaba para aquellos que portaban esa arma era algo más preocupante.

-Kagura- Erza estaba aun más preocupada por Kagura.

* * *

CLANK

CLANK

El ataque de Kagura contra Issei era intenso, forzando al castaño a únicamente esquivar.

(Esto es malo, empieza a dominarla) pensó Issei mientras saltaba para evadir el ataque.

CRAK

El ataque de la morena impacto contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter al impactar.

-¡Sekiryuttei…matar…Sekiryuttei!- rugió Kagura como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Mas y mas el arma que Kagura empuñaba comenzaba a cambiar su forma, y además parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba, el arma comenzaba a adueñarse más de la morena.

El brazo derecho de Kagura había sido absorbido por completo por el arma, ahora no era más que una masa carnosa con un gran ojo color amarillo a la altura del hombro, del codo para abajo no era más que una gran y afilada hoja de color roja como una guadaña.

Los ojos de Kagura ahora estaban completamente blancos, así como la mitad derecha de su rostro era ligeramente cubierta por la masa carnosa.

[Su poder sigue aumentando, además de que sumado al daño y que está usando su magia de gravedad… ¿alguna idea para salir viva de esta Aibou?]

-la misma de siempre, aguantar hasta que algo extraño ocurra- exclamo Issei defendiéndose.

Kagura se lanzo al ataque nuevamente.

Issei hizo su cuerpo para atrás para no ser partido a la mitad.

Luego dio un salto hacia atrás, reuniendo un poco de fuego en su boca y disparando un rugido a quemarropa.

BOOM

El rugido no contaba con fuerza suficiente como para hacer un gran daño, levantando una cortina de humo negro entre Issei y Kagura.

Issei iba a aprovechar ese leve lapso para alejarse cuanto pudiera, pero de entre la espesa nube de humo apareció un gran brazo de color rojo, el cual lo sujeto por la cabeza.

BLAAM

Estrellándolo contra el suelo, para luego quedar debajo de Kagura.

Issei abrió los ojos al ver que se trataba del brazo izquierdo de Kagura, el cual ya había sido absorbido por el arma, transformándose en un grotesco brazo rojo con garras.

Desde esa posición Kagura apunto hacia el pecho del castaño/rubio, lista para abrirle el estomago a Issei con la hoja de su brazo derecho.

Antes de ser perforado, Issei atravesó el brazo que lo sujetaba con **Juddeca**.

-GRAAAAA- Kagura grito de dolor, liberando el agarre que tenia sobre Issei.

CLANK

Issei rodo por el suelo, evadiendo la hoja que apuntaba a su pecho, luego se paro rápidamente, sujetando a **Juddeca** al revés y cargando el filo del arma con llamas plateadas, acercándose peligrosamente a la bestia que antes era Kagura.

-_**[¡Getsuga Tenshooooooooooooooooooou!]**_\- usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Issei ataco a quemarropa liberando un poderoso Getsuga Tenshou que engullo a ambos.

BOOOOOOM

Una gran explosión ocurrió a continuación, destruyendo todo a su paso.

* * *

La ráfaga de aire que la explosión causo, sacudió a los espectadores, provocando que algunos cerraran los ojos.

Cierta pelirroja de color escarlata vio eso como una oportunidad para escabullirse de los demás.

Erza estaba determinada a ponerle fin a esto, incluso si desobedecía a Rías y sacrificaba su propia vida al hacerlo.

-te detendré Kagura…incluso si debo poner mi vida en juego para hacerlo-

Erza estaba por meterse en medio de la pelea.

* * *

CRAK

-¿…aun…vivo…?- Issei estaba enterrado por algunas rocas.

Su cuerpo estaba tan mal herido que había llegado al punto de casi no sentir nada.

**Juddeca** estaba rota a su lado, aunque el arma podía auto-repararse luego de unos minutos.

[Eres resistente Aibou, eso debo de admitirlo] exclamo Ddraig.

CRAK

Issei se levanto un poco, quitando las piedras que estaban sobre él, mirando al frente en busca de la bestia Kagura.

Para su disgusto, ahí a los lejos estaba la bestia, su cuerpo entero ahora era diferente, asemejándose a una criatura humanoide del doble de tamaño. (N/A: parecida a la tercera forma de William Birkin de Residente Evil 2).

Lo único que parecía aun humano era el rostro de Kagura, el cual ahora estaba justo en el pecho de la criatura.

-…ahora… ¿Qué hago?...- Issei cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad –no siento el brazo izquierdo, no me quedan fuerzas para nada mas, el hablar ya se me hace difícil… ¿algún plan Ddraig?-

[Ninguno, sería mejor que dejaras a los demás ayudarte, de lo contrario morirás]

-no puedo, prometí que sería una batalla de uno a uno…aunque dudo que en ese estafo llegara a quejarse- bromeo Issei.

La bestia comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba Issei.

SASH

La criatura saco sus garras, comenzando a correr listo para asesinar al castaño/rubio.

Issei intento volver a ponerse de pie, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, estaba demasiado agotado como para poder hacer algo.

La sangre que caía por su rostro empañaba su visión, tiñendo de rojo todo lo que sus ojos veían, contemplando como la criatura estaba a punto de atacarlo.

"Por favor, ayúdenme"

-¡¿?!-

Issei pudo oír la voz de Kagura.

Justo antes de que la criatura estuviera por perforar al castaño/rubio con sus garras.

ZASH

FLUSH

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Rugió de dolor la vestía.

Erza apareció con su armadura de alas negras, cortando los brazos de la criatura y salvando a Issei.

La criatura retrocedió mientras su sangre embarraba el suelo, pero solo duro unos momentos ya las heridas se cerraron al instante y nuevos brazos comenzaban a crecerle.

Erza se interpuso entre Issei y la criatura.

-Erza… ¿Qué?-

-¡ya no lo soporto!- exclamo erza –me canse de no hacer nada, ¡me canse de seguir viendo a Kagura en este estado!-

Issei no podía verlo, pero sabía que erza estaba llorando.

-ya no puedo…continuar viendo esto, es por eso que yo me hare cargo desde ahora- dijo Erza sin mirar a Issei –me divertí mucho con ustedes, el tiempo que pase siendo un demonio fue muy divertido, debo agradecértelo a ti Ise, de no ser por ti…-

Issei comprendió las palabras de Erza, ella estaba despidiéndose, planeaba detener a Kagura y morir en el intento.

-…Erza…no…lo…ha…gas…- todo el daño que Issei recibió hasta ahora comenzaron a pasarle factura.

La visión de Issei comenzó a nublarse, estaba por caer al suelo inconsciente.

(…maldición…)

* * *

_**-Dentro Del Alma De Issei-**_

* * *

Dentro del alma de Issei, la entidad oscura conocida como Hollow Issei miraba con atención lo que sucedía afuera.

**#hah…sabia que algo como esto pasaría, Rey sigue siendo lo bastante tonto como para creer que puede hacerlo todo por su cuenta, mal Rey mal# **exclamo el Hollow reprochando las acciones de Issei.

El Hollow se levanto de su asiento, comenzando a emanar llamas negras por todo su cuerpo.

**#Supongo que es mi deber arreglar el asunto#**

El Hollow iba a sacar provecho del estado debilitado de Issei para salir y causar caos, pero no contaba con que ciertas personas no lo dejaran.

El Hollow repentinamente se vio apresado en una cárcel hecha de llamas.

-será mejor que ni des un paso, Hollow-chan-

-tus servicios no serán requeridos-

El Hollow puso una mala cara al ver a los individuos responsables de su breve encarcelamiento.

**#sí que son molestos, Sempais# **Exclamo el Hollow resignadnos a no poder hacer nada.

Aquellos individuos, el que vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo y el que vestía una yukata se giraron y miraron hacia el frente.

-creo que para esta ocasión sería mejor que tu asumieras el control- fueron las palabras del hombre de armadura para el que vestía la yukata.

-no pienso asumir el control, simplemente le daré momentáneamente mis habilidades a él, de esa forma no sabrá de nosotros, aun no es momento de que se entere de nuestra existencia- respondió el de yukata.

-una buena decisión, será mejor que te apresures, esta por despertar-

El hombre con yukata saco una Katana de entre sus ropas (un espada como la de Sasuke en NS) y reposo el arma sobre su hombro.

-la labor de los Sempais es guiar a sus Kouhais para que no comentan los mismos errores que nosotros cometimos-

* * *

Erza estaba determinada a detener a Kagura, por esa misma razón había arremetido contra la criatura en la que la morena se había transformado.

No pensaba en defenderse de los ataques que le lanzaran, ya se había mentalizado a sacrificarse.

-¡Kagura, estoy aquí, ven por mi!- exclamo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad contra la criatura.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-La criatura rugió, estallando en un arrebato de salvajismo.

FLUSH

Varios tentáculos con aguijones emergieron de la espalda de la criatura.

Erza y la bestia estaban chocar.

Erza apunto su espada hacia el pecho de la criatura, esperando que con eso pudiera detenerla de una vez por todas.

Pero al hacer eso la dejaba completamente expuesta a ser perforada por los tentáculos.

La espada y los tentáculos estaban a segundos de impactar contra el cuerpo del otro.

(Lo siento a todos, espero que puedan perdonar este capricho mío) Erza cerró los ojos.

FLUSH

BLAM

CRAK

Erza abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la había sujetado, observando como a su lado derecho se encontraba Issei, y que además ahora estaban a varios metros de distancia de la criatura.

El castaño había usado sus llamas azules para ganar velocidad y salvar a la pelirroja de una muerte segura.

-Issei, ¿Por qué hiciste?-

PLAF

Issei abofeteo a Erza.

-…- Erza se toco la mejilla, mirando al castaño con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-no te atrevas a hacer algo así de nuevo- dijo Issei con un rostro serio.

Issei volvió a ponerse de pie, girándose y dándole la espalda a Erza.

-tú eres una persona importante para mi Erza, no puedo dejar que sacrifiques tu vida por mí- Issei giro la cabeza para mirarla.

Erza abrió ampliamente los ojos, al ver que aun con el rostro lleno de sangre, Issei le sonreía con confianza, una sonrisa que parecía llevarse esa presión y desesperación que oprimían el corazón de Erza.

-soy el Oppai dragón, el héroe siempre gana al final, ¿verdad?- Issei volvió a mirar al frente.

No entendía porque ahora sentía con más confianza de la que jamás pudo haber sentido en su vida, de cómo podría vencer a cualquiera y salvarlos a todos.

-¡**Juddeca**!- Issei llamo a su arma demoniaca.

La cual no tardo ni un segundo en llegar a su lado, clavándose en el suelo frente a sus pies.

El arma cambio de forma, tomando la forma de una larga Katana de color negro. (N/A: igual a la tenza Zangetsu de Ichigo salvo por la esvástica)

Issei sujeto la Katana, dejando que un poco de su sangre se derramase por el arma.

FLUM

Juddeca comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo un aura roja que cubría el filo de la hoja.

[Aibou, debo advertirte que te quedan fuerzas para un último ataque, si no vencemos a esa cosa ahora, pues…no necesito decirte que pasara ¿verdad?]

-lo tengo claro Ddraig, pero solo un ataque es lo que necesito para acabar con todo- exclamo Issei con seguridad.

[Pues vamos, ¡Demostremos de lo que ambos podemos hacer!] Exclamo el dragón.

-[¡HOAAAAAAAAA!]- ambos rugieron con fuerza.

El cuerpo entero de Issei comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de aura roja y relámpagos dorados.

La gran cantidad de aura que Issei estaba expulsando obligo a que Erza retrocediera.

Y que la criatura comenzara a correr hacia él, apuntando sus garras y tentáculos contra él.

(¡Pondré todas mis fuerzas en este único golpe!) Issei se lanzo contra la bestia.

[BOSTX10]

Apuntando hacia el frente con la espada, con cada paso que Issei daba los relámpagos y el aura de Ddraig comenzaban a combinarse.

GRAA

Tomando la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta alrededor de Issei, emitiendo un poder abrumador que rompía el suelo por el cual Issei pasaba.

La criatura lanzo los tentáculos contra Issei primero.

Pero fue un intento inútil, ya que estos se carbonizaban al entrar en contacto con el aura, antes de siquiera ser capaz de tocar al castaño/rubio.

-_**[Dai Nana Ken: Raikiri]**_\- Exclamo Issei esas palabras que de la nada vinieron a su mente.

Issei apunto hacia el pecho, justo al corazón, no sabía el porqué pero algo le decía que debía darle a ese lugar en específico.

La criatura estallo en un arrebato de ira, lanzándose contra Issei expulsando tentáculos por todo su cuerpo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Issei siguió de frente, ignorando por completo los ataques contra su persona.

Sus ojos brillaban en un intenso dorado.

STAB

GRAAAAASH

El ataque dio de lleno, perforando el corazón, liberando una onda cortante detrás de la criatura que cortó todo a su paso, incluso una montaña que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Liberando un resplandor blanco que engullo a Issei, Erza y a Kagura.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Erza confundida.

-…-

Luego de que fueran engullidos por la luz, Issei y Erza se encontraban en un paramo completamente blanco.

-¡Kagura!- Erza pudo ver que a lo lejos se encontraba Kagura en su estado normal, tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Rápidamente la pelirroja fue a donde la morena se encontraba, revisando si esta aun respiraba.

-¡Esta viva!- exclamo ella aliviada, abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagura.

Issei se acerco como podía, apenas si sentía las piernas.

Fue entonces que Issei escucho una voz "Familiar"

"_Chichiryuttei ¿puedes oírme?"_

-¡¿hada de los pechos?! ¿Aun estas aquí?- exclamo fuertemente Issei.

Debido al repentino grito de Issei, Kagura comenzó a despertarse.

-¡¿Kagura, Estas bien?!- exclamo Erza preocupada.

Kagura abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo primero a Erza.

-…Erza…nee-san… ¿Eres…tu…?- ella extendió su mano hacia Erza.

-¡Si, estoy aquí contigo!- Erza sujeto la mano de Kagura, derramando lagrimas.

"_ella por fin esta libre"_

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Issei.

"_su alma se encontraba atrapada, siendo controlada por esa arma maldita que se adueño de ella, corrompiéndola y cambiándola, pero tú la salvaste Chichiryuttei, salvaste a esta pobre alma de un destino atroz"_

-…-

Kagura se sentó con la ayuda de Erza, al hacerlo pudo ver a Issei, en sus ojos aun se podía ver algo de resentimiento contra Issei.

"_Chichiryuttei, el tiempo en que puedo comunicarme contigo está por terminarse, es momento que me marche, pero con las ultimas piscas de poder que Chichigami-sama me confió, traeré a alguien que arreglara este malentendido"_ Dijo el hada de los pecho.

La voz del hada comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más bajo, hasta que Issei ya no pudo oírla.

-¿traer a alguien? ¿A quién?- pregunto Issei, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Ahora el estaba confundido por esas últimas palabras que el Hada dijo.

-se refiere a mí, Sekiryuttei Hyoudou Issei-

Issei escucho una voz familiar detrás de él, una voz que pensando lógicamente no debería de estar aquí, pues esa persona…había muerto.

Cuando Issei se dio la vuelta pudo verlo con total claridad.

Issei pensaba que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma ya que no podía creer lo que veía.

Erza estaba igual de impactada que Issei, dudando de lo que sus ojos veían.

Kagura al verlo, comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Ahí parado frente a ellos estaba un joven de cabello azul, con un tatuaje bajo su ojo derecho, alguien que todos conocían muy bien.

-¡JELLAL!- Gritaron todos.

Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Jellal Fernández, el hermano mayor de Kagura y amigo de la infancia de Erza.

-¡Jellal…como es que…!- exclamo Issei.

-¿Estoy aquí aun cuando estoy muerto?- dijo el completando las palabras de Issei –no puedo decir mucho, solo que cierta deidad llamada "Chichigami" me concedió unos minutos para hablar con mi hermana- dijo él, acercándose hacia donde estaban Kagura y Erza.

Issei ya no sabía ni que pensar sobre ese tal Chichigami, con esto y lo que sucedió antes con Akeno y Barakiel.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Kagura-

-…hermano…- Kagura extendió su mano hacia Jellal, quería confirmar que no era una ilusión.

Erza se aparto, dándole espacio a los hermanos.

-estoy aquí Kagura- Jellal sujeto su mano tiernamente.

-…- Kagura se aferro al pecho de Jellal, derramando aun mas lagrimas.

Jellal la abrazo.

-…te lo agradezco Seki…Hyoudou Issei, cumpliste tu palabra- dijo Jellal observando a Issei, mientras frotaba la cabeza de Kagura.

-oye, te prometí que la encontraría…aunque fue más bien que ella me encontró a mi- bromeo Issei acercándose a los hermanos.

-aun así, cumpliste, te estoy agradecido-

-no hay de que- Issei se sentó.

-puedo ver que tu también estas bien, Erza- dijo el peli azul observando ahora a la pelirroja.

-…si…- Erza estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a Jellal, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo.

-Kagura, no tengo mucho tiempo, por lo cual seré breve- dijo Jellal serio, levantando a Kagura por el mentón para que esta lo escuchara –luego de perderte, recorrí un camino oscuro el cual me llevo a mi propia perdición, me perdí en la oscuridad…pero en mis últimos momentos, Erza y Hyoudou Issei me mostraron mis errores, di mi vida por ellos, no hay razón por la cual debas odiarlos a ambos-

Kagura escuchaba con suma atención las palabras de Jellal.

-no quiero que continúes por ese camino de odio-

-…- Kagura comenzó a recordar algunos momentos de su niñez junto a Jellal, Erza y Wendy, momentos felices para ella.

Fue entonces que Issei y Erza lo notaron, el cuerpo de Jellal comenzaba a volverse transparente.

Y Kagura también lo noto.

-parece que mi tiempo se termino- Jellal abrazo con fuerza a Kagura por una última vez.

-hermano…-Kagura no quería que Jellal se marchara aun, pero eso ya era algo que ella no podía controlar.

Así que lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano mientras derramaba unas últimas lágrimas.

Ante esa escena Erza no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas.

El cuerpo de Jellal comenzaba a evaporarse lentamente, y ese espacio blanco donde se encontraban comenzaba a desaparecer junto con él.

-¡Hyoudou Issei, antes de que me valla, quiero que me prometas una última cosa! ¡Encárgate de mi hermana, por favor!- exclamo Jellal mirando al castaño a los ojos.

Issei sonrió.

-no te preocupes, ya planeaba hacerme cargo de ella, te juro que la protegeré por el resto de mi vida- Issei levanto su puño hacia Jellal.

Nadie noto que las mejillas de Kagura se tornaron rojas por las palabras de Issei.

El peli azul sonrió por la respuesta de Issei, chocando su puño con él una última vez, mientras ambos sonreían ampliamente.

Esta sería la última vez que los caminos de Hyoudou Issei y Jellal Fernandes se cruzarían.

* * *

Issei abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia.

-…Hola Asia…- exclamo débilmente Issei.

-¡Ise-san!-

Asia estaba curando las heridas del castaño/rubio, a su lado estaban también Ravel, Xenovia, Kiba y Rías.

Al mover la cabeza un poco, pudo ver a tanin a lo lejos junto a Ryu (el cual estaba algo dañado) y Rossweisse.

Y sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaba, algo más apartados estaban Erza quien sostenía a Kagura, mientras eran vigilados por los demás.

Issei intento pararse.

-¡No te esfuerces Issei, tus heridas aun no se recuperan por completo!- exclamo Rías preocupada, intentando detener al castaño.

-mientras aun respire…no tienes por qué preocuparse tanto- exclamo el castaño/rubio restándole importancia –Kiba, Xen…ayúdenme a llegar hasta donde están Erza y Kagura-

Aunque los dos [Knight] de Issei lo dudaron por unos momentos, ambos ayudaron al castaño/rubio a ponerse de pie, pasando los brazos de este por detrás de su cuello y llevándolo hasta donde estaban la pelirroja y morena.

Cuando vieron que Issei se acercaba, los demás se apartaron un poco.

Los tres se detuvieron enfrente de Erza y Kagura, la morena recostada observo al castaño/rubio, sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese odio con el cual miraba a Issei antes.

-…hola…veo que…ya no guardas rencor contra nosotros- exclamo Issei refiriéndose a él y Erza.

-…ya no viene al caso…me salvaste…y de algún modo me reuniste una vez con mi hermano, lo cual te agradezco- exclamo Kagura débilmente.

-no hay de que…- exclamo Issei, fue entonces que recordó -¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos antes?- le pregunto.

Ahora que todos estaban reunidos alrededor de ellos, esa apuesta era algo que llamo la atención de todos.

-...la recuerdo…- respondió ella –ambos pelearíamos a muerte, y el vencedor se quedaría con la vida del otro-

-me alegro que la recuerdes- Issei sonrió ante la respuesta de Kagura –y como vencedor, ahora tu vida me pertenece-

-¿Ise-kun?- tal respuesta de Issei genero confusión en Kiba.

Y no solo en el rubio, sino en todos los demás, generando una gran tensión en Erza.

Issei con algo de dificultad saco un objeto de su bolsillo, lanzándoselo a la morena.

Kagura pese a estar agotada logro atrapar el objeto que Issei le arrojo, viendo con confusión…que se trataba de una pieza de ajedrez dorada.

-Kagura, ahora formaras parte de mi equipo- exclamo el castaño/rubio.

-¡…!- todos estaban asombrados por las palabras de Issei.

Kagura estaba igual que el resto.

Luego de pensarlo brevemente, y de aceptar los hechos, sujeto la pieza de ajedrez con fuerza.

-acepto- dijo Kagura.

La pieza comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz dorada antes de introducirse dentro de ella.

FLASH

Unas alas de demonio emergieron de la espalda de Kagura.

-desde ahora en adelante, soy propiedad de Hyoudou Issei- exclamo Kagura luego de haber reencarnado en demonio, luego callo dormida.

-jeje…- Issei rio un poco, para luego caer dormido producto del cansancio.

Ambos cayeron del sueño al no quedarles nada de energías, siendo una suerte ya que de estar despiertos, hubieran sido forzados a reparar la mina.

Loky había sido derrotado, el problema de Kagura había sido resuelto e Issei gano un nuevo siervo en el proceso.

Un final aceptable para todos.

* * *

Lo que el grupo de demonios no sabía, es que estaban siendo observados por cierto grupo.

-así que esos son el Sekiryuttei y el Hakkuryukuo, huh, también hemos confirmado a Vritra y la espada sacro-demoniaca. Vritra está en un estado impulsivo, pero se está encaminando hacia un nuevo camino, la espada sacro-demoniaca es irregular justo como la información que hemos recibido-

-Fue correcto de nuestra parte el venir y observarlos, parece que el equipo de tecnología ha sido capaz de ganar pruebas positivas, el porcentaje de los poseedores de las Sacred Gear quienes estuvieron involucrados con el Sekiryuttei y el Hakkuryukuo incluso tendrán un despertar irregular alguna vez en un nivel diferente-

-la tecnología de Grigori también es una amenaza, así que ¿has encontrado alguna forma de vencer el [Jugernautt Drive]?-

-pienso que podemos hacerles frente usando un Sacred Gear que incremente su desgastamiento, no tenemos poderes demoniacos y si eso consume su tiempo de vida entonces podríamos enfocarnos a ello, el problema es el Sekiryuttei, parece como si estuviera tratando de evolucionar de una manera extraña, tal vez esté tratando de ir a lo profundo de la conciencia del Longinus, el Hakkuryukuo también es un problema a considerar-

-…tengo una llamada de Cao Cao justo ahora, Hmm… ¡Cielos…esto es…!-

-¿Qué sucedió? Quizás sea…-

-sí, el Dragón Eater ha sido encontrado, con esto aquel "Sin límites" será acabado-

* * *

Mientras tanto con Valí, en algún lugar completamente destruido.

-el [Jugernautt Drive] el cual no había usado por un tiempo me ha quemado, además ha sido peligroso, si pudiera me gustaría disminuir el tiempo que tengo para usarlo, a este ritmo no resistiré- exclamo cierto peli gris recostado en el suelo, sumamente cansado –entonces, ¿Qué sucedió en tu lugar Arthur?-

-parece como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto usando los poderes de Excalibur [Ruler] eso para el Fenrir, tiene restricciones así que el poder del Fenrir se verá reducido por mucho…pero incluso si tienes tus ojos puestos en sus colmillos, de seguro tendrás un sabor extraño por tomar semejante monstruo peligroso en nuestro equipo-

-quise adelantarme…ya que creo que de lo contrario Hyoudou Issei hubiera puesto sus ojos en el padre Fenrir en vez de la cría-

-Valí, hemos recibido una llamada de Cao Cao-

-¿Qué dijo, Bikou?-

-para hacerlo breve, "Actuaremos por nuestra cuenta, solo no se entrometan en nuestro camino" eso fue lo que dijo-

-Cao cao, esperemos que nada nos suceda a ninguno de nosotros dos, y pensar que no nos contendríamos si tu, venias con nosotros-

-pero nunca pensé que el obtendría el apoyo de un dios de un mundo diferente, el Oppai dragón es único- exclamo Bikou animado.

-Hyoudou Issei es alguien que me entretiene, es alguien que no puedes predecir, su ritmo de crecimiento va a una velocidad muy alta, en una dirección totalmente distinta- Exclamo Valí con una ligera sonrisa.

-Fufu, Dragón Oppai, ¿huh? Su existencia es como un chiste, pero parece que él se está convirtiendo en algo que no será un chiste- dijo el descendiente del Rey Arturo -¿Qué haremos referente a Kagura?-

-déjala, ella nunca fue parte del equipo, ni sabe sobre la brigada- dijo Valí restándole importancia.

* * *

"Lo siento, solo puedo decírselo a través de transmisión, pero parece que mi familia fue salvada nuevamente por usted, Azazel"

-sí pero sabes Sirzechs, este también fue uno difícil-

"Pero parece como si el "Golden Dragón Oppai" salvo el día nuevamente"

-Hombre, ese chico está lleno de tantos poderes misteriosos, ¿Quién rayos es Chichigami? Además de que subestimamos su inteligencia, mira que planear hacerse con una cría de Fenrir y unir a su grupo a aquella chica que quería matarlo, aunque me huele a que su familiar Beelzemon y Sona están detrás de esto-

"Ise-kun empieza a crecer, no solo física sino que mentalmente también"

-¿y? ¿Le dirás a Issei y Rías que sus muchachos recibirán un ascenso?-

"pronto se los diré, yuuto-kun, Akeno, Xenovia-Kun y Erza-kun, ellos estuvieron presentes tanto en el ataque de Kokabiel, el asalto a la reunión de las tres facciones, el atentado a la fiesta auspiciada por nosotros y el pánico causado por la vieja facción de los Olds Maous, los grupos de Rías y Issei-kun los impidieron todos, son suficientes logros para un ascenso y ahora podemos sumarle el repeler a Loky, sus ascensos están garantizados"

-sus logros están en el máximo entre los demonios que han estado viviendo en paz por un tiempo, todos son excelentes y unos demonios prometedores, en términos de poder ellos ya han alcanzado a aquellos demonios de clase alta-

"sus ascensos están asegurados"

-sin ánimos a equivocarme, estimo que en un año Issei podría ser promovido a demonio de clase ultra y en unos cuatro podría ganarse el puesto como Maou-

"pienso lo mismo, espero el momento en que Issei-kun sea nombrado Maou, quizás eso aligere un poco la carga para nosotros"

-abarquemos otro tema, sobre la facción de los Héroes-

"¿has averiguado algo?"

-los portadores de Sacred Gear que fueron capturados vivos y habían estado bajo mi investigación…han tenido muertes antinaturales-

"¡¿todos ellos?!"

-Si, los causantes de esto fueron las serpientes de Ophis-

"Así que las bebieron como pensábamos"

-no, eso no es lo que paso, los poseedores mismos no lo bebieron, es un nuevo tipo de serpiente el cual puedes esconder alrededor de la Sacred Gear, parece como si estimularan fuertemente los Sacred Gear usando estos tipos nuevos de serpientes en vez de que los poseedores de estos forzaran la liberación del potencial de los Sacred Gear, además de su poder de ataque, estaba equipado para simular los elementos desconocidos del Balance Breaker, el cual aun tiene tantos elementos escondidos en el. Esa es la parte más delicada y peligrosa de esto, si sale mal, el Sacred Gear se romperá. Ellos aguantaron tantos experimentos forzosos, revise los restos que dejaron las serpientes, pero está diseñado para dejar de funcionar si tanto el poseedor de este muere o si su poseedor alcanza el Balance Breaker, algo como incrementar el número de estos que pueden usar el Balance Breaker, incluyéndonos es una etapa que no podemos entender ahora incluso si quisiéramos-

"…entonces, esos son los métodos para incrementar el número e aquellos que pueden usar el balance Breaker, huh, si el Sacred Gear llega a un modo Burst y se rompe, entonces el poseedor morirá. De cualquier forma, es un método en el cual a ellos no les importa si el propietario muere si estos no pueden alcanzar el Balance Breaker"

-las ofertas de Balance Breakers, son aterradoras, pero el asunto en el que debemos ser más precavidos es acerca del nacimiento de una nueva Longinus-

"…parece que se convertirá en un desastre, se deben tomar medidas contra los Sacred Gears. Si pienso acerca de ello, el enemigo que causara la mayor molestia son los Sacred Gears con varios tipos de habilidades especiales"

-si fuese un único tipo de poder entonces sería un problema fácil de resolver, pero es un dolor dado que existen tantas habilidades las cuales pueden sellar los poderes y habilidades asesinas. Las Sacred Gears son interesantes. Pero hay tipos aterradores de estos-

"El regalo de despedida por un dios, algo que ha estado apoyándonos desde las sombras hasta ahora y la cual fue solo algo con una habilidad especial para llegar y convertirse en un obstáculo para nosotros…"

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh: Salón Del Club Del Ocultismo-**_

* * *

Ya había pasado unos días desde la batalla contra Loky, todo indicaba que la paz había regresado a la ciudad y para los demás, al menos una paz momentánea.

La cual cierto castaño/rubio agradecía.

-ah, se avecina el viaje escolar- exclamo Issei mientras holgazaneaba sobre el sillón.

Odín se había marchado de nuevo a sus tierras luego de tener unas buenas respuestas del panteón de dioses Japoneses, Issei le entrego la nueva arma que se había creado de las piezas de la réplica de la Mjolnir.

Según escucho el arma fue bautizada como Draupnir.

Valí se hizo con el Fenrir padre, hubiera sido un gran problema de no ser porque Issei también se hizo con una de las crías, aunque fue un escándalo el que se formo debido a que Issei conocía los planes de Valí y no trato de detenerlo.

La cría de Fenrir es ahora el familiar de Xenovia, cosa que Issei había planeado desde el principio, Xenovia bautizo a su familiar con el nombre de Zid.

Tomaría algo de tiempo y nutrir a la cría con los poderes conjuntos de Issei y Xenovia para que la cría volviera a tener los poderes que tenía antes, por los momentos aun era una cría que escalaba al rango C.

-Ise-san, hemos estado ocupados últimamente, así que la próxima vez tenemos que ir de compras para el viaje escolar- dijo Asia al lado derecho de Issei, mientras ella leía el manual del viaje.

-Asia, he oído que debemos usar la ropa interior que está de moda- fueron las palabras de Xenovia quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Issei.

La cara de Asia estallo en un rojo intenso.

-¿en-enserio…?-

-sip, parece que cuando entremos a los baños donde la gente se baña junto con las otras personas, los demás se reirán de nosotras si no llevamos la ropa interior adecuada, yo tampoco poseo ropa interior que se vea linda, tal vez sería lo mejor para nosotras ir de compras juntas-

-me uno a eso de comprar- exclamo Naoto desde el asiento de al frente levantando la mano.

-lo-los viajes escolares son muy íntimos-

-iré con ustedes para dar mi opinión, además que pagare por lo que compren…salvo tu Naoto- exclamo Issei apuntando a la morena de cabello corto.

-¡tacaño!-

-¡El blanco es el mejor! Pienso que esa sería la ropa interior que el señor y Michael-sama aceptarían- exclamo Irina entrando en la conversación con mucha emoción.

-no, yo usare bragas de la victoria junto con Asia-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo también?- exclamo sonrojada la monja.

-lo mío es negro- dijo Naoto.

-¡No, no! ¡El color de la Fe es blanco! ¡O aquellos con una figura de una cruz!- exclamo Irina.

Una fuerte discusión se había iniciado entre el trió de la iglesia (Mas Naoto) sobre que bragas usar.

Issei pensaba que estas clase de tonterías o momentos felices eran mejores, casi ni parecía que hace no mucho tuvieron la batalla más difícil de su vida.

[Mientras más fuerte te hagas, mas oponentes fuertes aparecerán en tu camino Aibou] dijo Ddraig.

*Pero estaremos a tu lado siempre Ise*

(Se los agradezco chicos)

**#Búa, me harán vomitar con tanta cursilería#**

(¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!)

SOB

Issei hecho la cabeza para atrás para ver lo que había detrás del sillón.

Ahí observo a la cierta peli platino llorando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

-¡Estoy condenada! ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Terrible! ¡Odín-sama es tan terrible! ¡Por haberme abandonado!-

Rossweisse fue dejada atrás luego de haber sellado a Loky, tal parece que Odín o no se ha percatado o no quiere regresar por ella, aunque Issei pensaba que era más por la segunda opción.

-¡Despedida! ¡¿Esto debe significar que estoy despedida no es cierto?! ¡Trabaje tan duro por Odín-sama y él me dejo en Japón! ¡Es justo como él piensa, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente! ¡Soy una virgen! ¡Soy una mujer está en una edad igual al número de años en los que no ha tenido novio!-

(Ella ya se ha desmoronado) pensó Issei con algo de pena por ella.

**#Sobre actuada#**

-cielos, no llores Rossweisse, quieres ser una maestra y no una estudiante, ¿cierto?- exclamo Rías parado al lado de ella.

-por supuesto…a pesar de mi apariencia, ya me he graduado de las escuelas de mi tierra natal y eh adelantado grados. Incluso si piensan que aun soy joven en edad, estoy calificada para enseñar a los estudiantes-

-¿tienes 18 años verdad?- pregunto Issei.

-si- respondió ella la pregunta de Issei –pero, ¿Seré capaz de vivir en este país…? Pero si regreso a casa, los demás se enojarían y me dirán "debes de tener agallas para mostrar tu cara al regresar después de la llegada de Odín-sama" y ¡Probablemente sería destituida de mi puesto…! Uuu- comenzó a llorar de nuevo -¡y finalmente había sido capaz de conseguir un trabajo donde podía vivir una vida estable!-

-fufu, por lo tanto es allí donde este plan toma lugar- Rías le mostro unos documentos a la Valkiria –si vienes ahora al inframundo, puedes obtener beneficios como estos y privilegios como estos-

Rossweisse mostro un rostro sorprendido luego de leer los documentos.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Hay tanta cantidad de seguros…y hay tantos reembolsos de impuestos!-

-así es, además ¿no crees que un servicio como este y un sistema como este también maravilloso?-

-¡Es sorprendente! ¡Así que a los demonios se les paga tanto…! ¡El salario mínimo es totalmente diferente al de nosotros! ¡Incluso si los comparas con los del Valhala, estos tienen mejores utilidades!-

(¡La esta sobornando!)

[¡La esta sobornando!]

*¡La esta sobornando!*

**# ¡La esta sobornando!#**

Exclamaron Issei, Ddraig, Ascalon y el Hollow mentalmente por las acciones de Rías.

Ciertamente era una forma sumamente fácil sencilla y sin tantos problemas para ganarse a alguien.

-por cierto, si vienes a mí entonces también obtendrás estos beneficios-

(¡Y yo liándome a golpes con alguien para conseguir gente para mi equipo!) Pensó Issei indignado.

-…he oído que la familia Gremory es el hogar donde un miembro de la familia fue promovido a Maou y que las especialidades hechas dentro del territorio Gremory son muy populares y están obteniendo muchas ventas por estas-

-eso es cierto, tu puedes incluso hacer este trabajo para tu carrera, los Gremory están buscando gente muy talentosa- Rías saco una pieza carmesí de su bolsillo –así es como es esto, entonces ¿no quieres ser mi sirviente y poder iniciar un trabajo en el inframundo? Pienso que serias capaz de convertirte en una integrante de artillería mágica usando la pieza de [torre] y ese poder mágico que posees, espero que esto sea posible con una sola pieza-

-siento que es el destino, puede que sea mi pensamiento egoísta, pero desde que los conocí en el hospital del inframundo, puede que se haya decidido que las cosas dieran este giro- dijo ella aceptando la Evil Píece de Rías, un resplandor carmesí lleno la sala.

Mientras pasaba Kiba se le acerco a Issei.

-pensé que Issei-kun quería que Rossweisse-san se uniera a nuestro grupo-

-umm…lo pensé, pero creo que ella estaría mejor en el grupo de Rías…además que yo no sabría como atraerla ya que nuestra casa aun no es productora de algún bien material o de empresas-

-ya veo- Kiba sonrió algo forzado.

Luego de que las alas de demonio emergieran de la espalda de Rossweisse, esta hizo una reverencia.

-chicos, eh reencarnado en un demonio soy Rossweisse, una antigua valkiria parece que el salaria anual del inframundo y sus seguros son más atractivos que los que existen en mi tierra natal, tengo un montón de seguridad ahora dado que el estado financiero de la familia Gremory y mi futuro serán muy estables, así que me eh convertido en un demonio. Así que por favor cuiden muy bien de mí de ahora en adelante-

(Le lavaron el cerebro) fue un pensamiento que muchos de los presentes compartían.

-Ufufufu, Odín-sama la próxima vez que nos encontremos, no te lo perdonare, ¿está bien?- Rossweisse puso una sonrisa macabra mientras una densa aura negra la cubría.

-¿deberíamos preocuparnos?- pregunto Ravel mientras la señalaba.

-ya me hice cargo de una chica segada por el odio, esta ya no es problema mío- dijo Issei fingiendo que no vio nada.

GATCHA

Las puertas del club se abrieron, dándole paso a Erza y una Kagura que se escondía tímidamente detrás de la puerta.

-veo que ya todos están aquí, ven pasa- dijo erza mientras forcejeaba para sacar a Kagura.

-¡es-espera! ¡Erza-Nee-san!- Kagura no quería que la miraran.

Al final ella perdió y Erza logro meterla a la habitación.

-¡Oh!- dijeron todos al ver a la nueva integrante del grupo Arcturus vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Era un lindo panorama para los ojos de Issei, ya que el uniforme de la academia le quedaba muy bien a Kagura.

Dado a las miradas de Issei, Kagura se sintió aun mas avergonzada, cosa que se reflejaba en su cara la cual se puso roja como tomate.

-Dime Ise, ¿no piensas que Kagura se ve linda?- exclamo Erza tomando a Kagura por los hombros y acercándola hacia el castaño/rubio.

-Hmm…-Issei analizo más a fondo la figura de Kagura.

El rostro de Kagura estaba al rojo vivo.

-si, esta hermosa- dijo Issei con normalidad.

FUUUUUUU

Parecía que humo brotaba por la cabeza de Kagura mientras esta ni se atrevía a ver a Issei a los ojos.

Issei vio esto como un lindo y refrescante cambio a la actitud seria y fría que Kagura había mostrado antes.

CHIIIIIIII

Aunque pudo sentir como "literalmente" las miradas del resto de las chicas del club taladraban detrás de su cabeza.

Para evitar más problemas, Issei decidió sentarse nuevamente en el sillón y quedarse tranquilo.

-Ise-kun, estas son sobras, pero por favor acéptalas- Akeno se acerco a Issei, entregándole una caja de Bento.

Issei abrió la caja.

-¿Nikujaga?- Issei tomo una con sus dedos, llevándoselo a la boca.

Un rico sabor para su paladar, además de contar con una sensación maternal en ellas.

Issei continúo comiéndolos.

-estoy contenta de que Ise-kun este disfrutándolos- exclamo contenta Akeno.

Luego de acabarse el último, y de tomar una taza de té que le fue dado por Akeno, Issei se levanto del sillón tras recordar algo.

-recordé que debo ir a la estación para despachar a Beelzemon, me marchare antes- exclamo Issei dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Antes de marcharse de la habitación.

-Ise espera un momento- Erza llamo al castaño.

-¿Qué sucede Erza?- Issei se giro para mirar a la peli escarlata.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue algo que no esperaba.

CHUU

-¡!-

Erza había besado al castaño, sorprendiéndolo por tal acción.

Luego del beso Erza se separo, guiñándole el ojo a Issei, girándose para ver a una impactada Rías y Akeno.

-lo siento, Rías, Akeno pero yo también me uno a la lucha- exclamo ella.

Rías estaba furiosa con Erza, emanando un aura a su alrededor, y Akeno estaba igual, solo que mas aterradora ya que aun mantenía ese rostro sonriente.

-¡es-es-es-es-espera, ¿Erza?!- luego del shock inicial Issei retrocedió sonrojado y ligeramente confundido.

Pero sus preguntas serian para después, ya que varias miradas asesinas se posaron en él.

-¿Ise-san? - Asia.

-¿Ise-Sama? - Ravel/Isabella.

-¿Ise? - Xenovia.

-¿Por qué estoy enojada?- Naoto.

-¿…sempai?- Koneko.

-aun cuando dijiste que estarías a mi lado toda tu vida- una Kagura muy parecida a como era antes.

-¿Ise?- Sona.

-¡¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí, Sona?! ¡¿Espera, como sabes lo que ocurrió?!- exclamo Asustado el castaño luego de ver el aura negra que salía detrás de la puerta.

Las distintas auras asesinas a su persona eran intimidantes, por lo cual busco refugio en sus compañeros de equipo hombres.

-¿Kiba, Gasper, una ayudita?- imploro.

Pero al ver a esos dos, vio a Kiba sonriendo mientras alzaba los hombros y a Gasper mirar hacia otro lado, escondiéndose en su caja.

-¡traidores!- Ahora Issei estaba en un aprieto.

Todas las chicas se acercaban hacia él, por lo cual opto por la ruta de escape más accesible.

CRASH

Lanzarse por la ventana y correr como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque sabía que en casa debería de sufrir, pero esa ya es otra historia.

* * *

Por otra parte de la ciudad, ciertos líderes de Grigori hicieron una parada en una tienda.

Al parecer le habían pedido a Barakiel hacerse con algunos recuerdos en su estadía en Japón.

-esos sujetos…bueno yo soy igual- exclamo Azazel cansado esperando a que Barakiel terminara de comprar.

Barakiel regreso cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas en sus manos.

-…Hmm, parece que tengo todo lo que pidieron-

-buen trabajo-

Barakiel se sentó al lado de Azazel, se veía que el robusto hombre estaba cansado, era curioso que un hombre que paso por guerras y combates sangrientos le fuera difícil el hacer unas simples compras.

Azazel saco una caja de Bento de una de las bolsas, entregándoselo a su amigo.

-¿Qué es este estuche, Azazel?- pregunto Barakiel.

-solo ábrela hombre-

Barakiel la abrió observando que se trataba de una simple caja de Bento.

-¿…Bento…?- el ángel caído miro a su amigo, el cual le indico que comiera.

Luego de probar un poco de esa comida, los ojos de Barakiel se humedecieron, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran.

-…Nikujaga…tiene el sabor de Shuri…-

A su lado, Azazel simplemente observo como su buen amigo devoraba la caja de Bento mientras sus lágrimas no paraban.

Entonces el dijo.

-déjame a Akeno a mí a Rías y los otros, eso no es un problema, el chico del cual se enamoro es un idiota lascivo, pero es un buen chico-

Barakiel detuvo sus palillos, y cubrió sus ojos con su mano.

-el…yo quiero creer que el podrá…cuidar de Akeno-

-si, estará bien, no lo demuestra…pero el también la ama-

-¿el no se come los pe-pechos de las mujeres, cierto?-

-si, el no las come-

-ya veo…tienes razón-

Luego de calmar sus lágrimas, Barakiel siguió comiendo la comida de aquella mujer que amo y que pensó que nunca volvería a saborear.

Issei había logrado salvarlos a ambos, aun cuando ninguno lo admitiría.

-demonios, yo nunca había escuchado de un dragón que hacia feliz a la gente usando los pechos…Arcturus, si de cierta forma estás viendo lo que tu descendiente hace, pues…es para enorgullecerse- Azazel recordó un poco de su pasado con Arcturus.

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

-Cao cao, pienso que es cuestión de tiempo que nos atrapen-

-si, parece que si, está bien de esa manera, hemos reunido a suficientes personas capaces así que prosigamos hacia la siguiente fase-

-correcto, hemos reunido los que necesitábamos, es cuestión de tiempo-

-entonces ahora, ¿con quién deberíamos negociar primero?-

-para desmantelar las alianzas desde el exterior, ¿crees que ellos caerán con eso?-

-Ellos caerán, en la era actual, una era llena de guerra no es lo ideal, es por esa razón que la vieja facción Maou fue destrozada, primero tenemos que negociar, lo haremos sólidamente, Siegried-

-entendido, aquellos que vencieron a los Maous, monstruos y dragones…-

-siempre han sido los héroes y los yuusha-

* * *

_**-Desconocido-**_

* * *

-me disculpo por no haber sido capaz de conseguir a la cría de Fenrir-

-eso ya no importa Akeno, recogimos datos suficientes de los prototipos de Demonios mágicos, y a su vez recolectamos información del crecimiento de Issei y nuestras contrapartes usurpadoras-

-iré a curarme, Ise-kun fue muy rudo conmigo-

-ve, necesitare de ti más adelante-

La morena se retiro, dejando a la pelirroja en el salón.

En ese momento la figura de la Zombi Koneko apareció trayendo consigo a alguien.

Arrojando a esa persona frente a Rías.

-volviste, y trajiste a nuestra pequeña ave extraviada- la Dark Rías puso su pie sobre la cabeza de esa persona, pisando con fuerza para lastimarla mas –me alegro de verte de nuevo…Asia-

* * *

_**-Estación De Trenes Secreta-**_

* * *

Issei estaba en la estación de trenes secreta que se ubicaba debajo de la verdadera, despidiendo a su familiar el cual estaba por abordar el tren de la familia Gremory.

-te agradezco el que nos ayudaras en esta batalla Beelzemon, y de no ser por ti no hubiéramos conseguido a Zid-

-como su familiar es mi trabajo apoyarlo, Ise-sama- el Digimon saco unos documentos de su chaqueta –aquí esta anotado el conjuro de control, y la información que eh podido encontrar sobre esa criatura que apareció en el castillo-

Issei con un rostro serio tomo los documentos, entregándole a Beelzemon un recipiente con llamas plateadas.

-espero que el encargo que te pedí este pronto-

-déjemelo a mí, conseguiré los materiales y con estas llamas reactivare la fragua que se encuentra bajo el castillo-

Las puertas del tren se cerraron, y de esa forma Beelzemon se marcho.

Issei mientras subía al elevador comenzó a leer los documentos que Beelzemon le dio.

Mientras leía los documentos, Issei pudo al fin descubrir el nombre de esa criatura.

-Nitro-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Listo, capitulo completado y volumen 07 terminado por fin.

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y aclarare algo, Kagura se enamoro de Issei tan rápido por estas dos razones.

Uno: porque la salvo de un destino horrible.

Dos: porque mal entendió las palabras de Issei sobre cuidarla para toda la vida, entendiendo ella esto como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y ahora la noticia más importante.

Este será el último capítulo del fic que actualizare en un buen tiempo, ¿la razón? Es que este 30 de marzo me marcho a mi país de origen Perú, y me tomara algo de tiempo ahorrar para comprar un PC con el cual pueda continuar escribiendo, por lo cual este así como los otros fics se podrán en un Hiatsu.

Les hablo su escritor favorito RiseX-209, hasta la próxima, Chao.


	31. Una Mujer Irritante

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Treintaiuno _**[Una Mujer Irritante]**_

* * *

_**-Inframundo: Laboratorio De Ajuka Belzebub-**_

* * *

En estos momentos, sentado frente a su escritorio Ajuka Belcebú uno de los Yondai Maou se encontraba pensativo.

Tomando uno de los papeles en su escritorio, leyéndolos a la brevedad.

-adaptación y evolución- Exclamo el Maou leyendo las primeras líneas del informo que tenía en sus manos -las Evil Pieces han comenzado a avanzar a un ritmo inesperado, ¿Qué ha provocado este repentino cambio?-

Un extraño fenómeno había comenzado a manifestare, fenómeno que desconcertaba incluso a Ajuka Belzebub, el creado del sistema Evil Pieces.

Según los datos que había estado recolectando hasta ahora, podía confirmar que parte del fenómeno que había comenzado a cambiar a las Evil Pieces se debía al propio [Rey].

-"mientras más fuerte se vuelve el [Rey] de un equipo, su pieza comienza a presentar síntomas de cambiar y a su vez esta empieza a manifestar el cambio en el resto de las piezas"…problemático- El Maou se recostó en el respalda de su asiento, meditando.

Este raro fenómeno había comenzado a intrigarlo y a despertar su lado científico el cual quería descubrir más, investigar a fondo todo lo que pudiera.

Fue en ese instante que una idea paso por su mente, savia de alguien que quizás ya había comenzado a presentar cambios, demonios quizás incluso apostaría a que fue el primero de todos.

-hmm…debería llamar al Joven Hyoudou a mi laboratorio, el aún conserva gran parte de sus piezas, así podre analizar si el cambio se genera únicamente en piezas utilizadas…- Ajuka ya tenía planeado invitar al joven Sekiryuttei de nuevo a su laboratorio.

Es raro, Ajuka se preguntaba por qué tenía tanta estima en ese joven demonio, por lo general él era completamente desinteresado de todos y todo, los únicos con los cual se relacionaba eran Sirzechs y los otros Maous.

-puede que en estos momentos me encuentre pensativo, pero aun así puedo detectarte- Ajuka miro directamente a la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, la única entrada a su laboratorio.

GATCHA

La puerta se abrió con normalidad, dejando entrar a una figura la cual usaba la oscuridad de la noche del inframundo para ocultarlo.

A primera vista Ajuka no reconoció a la persona que en estos momentos estaba viendo, pero algo si había reconocido, algo que lo dejo confundido.

-tu…que es esa aura-

La figura sonrió por las palabras del Maou.

FLUSH

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD.

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah, Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Por La Noche-**_

* * *

Justo en estos momentos, todos los residentes de la casa, los miembros Sitri e incluso Azazel se encontraban reunidos en el piso subterráneo de la enorme residencia Hyoudou.

TAP

Issei dio un paso al frente, quedando justo delante de todos los cuales lo miraban fijamente.

-Ajam, a lo que supongo que se volverá una costumbre, ¡Por la unión de Kagura y Rossweisse-san a los equipos! ¡KAMPAI!- Exclamo fuertemente Issei levantando en alto un vaso con gaseosa.

-¡KAMPAI!- Todos los invitados alzaron sus vasos imitando al castaño.

Una pequeña celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en la residencia, la idea de esta pequeña fiesta fue de Issei para celebrar la unión de Kagura a su grupo y además la unión de Rossweisse al grupo de Rias.

Mientras cada uno celebraba a su manera, alguno conversando Issei por su parte se tomaba su tiempo para devorar la comida que había en la mesa central.

-maldita sea Kiba, no es para hacer a las chicas sentir mal…pero eres el que mejor cocina de todos- exclamo el castaño pese a tener la boca repleta de comida.

-jeje, bueno desde que estaba viviendo como siervo Buchou aprendí a cocinar, tengo bastante tiempo de practica- exclamo el rubio sonriendo algo forzado.

-ghiiiii, odio admitirlo, Pero has vuelto a ganarme Kiba- exclamo Xenovia derrotada llorando cómicamente mientras seguía llevándose comida a la boca.

-¿acaso estábamos compitiendo?- Kiba a veces no comprendía las acciones o las palabras de la peli azul.

Al haber probado la comida del rubio, muchas de las mujeres sentían que su orgullo había sido duramente golpeado.

-Kiba-san, por favor enséñame a cocinar- Irina literalmente estaba rogándole de rodillas.

-no veo el porqué de tal alboroto por saber o no saber cocinar- exclamo Naoto tranquila mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Dices eso porque no sabes cocinar!- exclamo Issei recordando la "Comida" que Naoto había preparado si es que a eso se le podía llamar.

-PFFFF- Naoto escupió su bebida -¡Maldito! ¡Repite eso en mi cara!- Naoto con la cara roja como un tomate, tomo las palabras de Issei como un claro insulto.

-No, sabes cocinar- Issei se tomó su tiempo para decírselo lentamente en su cara a la morena.

Ella estaba furiosa y dispuesta a desenfundar su Katana para escarmentar al castaño.

Mientras ese grupo seguía a su bola, algo más apartado de donde ellos estaban otras dos personas conversaban luego de mucho de estar separadas.

-…estuvo bien que me uniera, luego de todo lo que hice- fueron las palabras del más reciente miembro del clan Arcturus, Kagura.

En estos ella estaba sentada en el suelo, pegada a la pared mientras aún se auto-reprochaba sus acciones.

-que dices Kagura, Ise al igual que todos los demás te aceptamos en este pequeño y extraño grupo- exclamo Erza para despejar las dudas de Kagura –te equivocaste, fuiste engañada por alguien y eso causo todo este embrollo, pero aun con todo eso Ise dijo que estaría más que encantado de tenerte en su equipo, por esa razón él te reencarno como su pieza-

Kagura recordó lo que sucedió luego de recobrar la consciencia tras la batalla que tuvo con Issei.

_**Flashback:**_

_Lo primero que Kagura vio tras abrir los ojos fue un techo que no reconocía._

_Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, su cabeza le daba vueltas y un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza la azotaba._

_A duras penas pudo sentarse en su cama, tratando de descubrir donde estaba._

_-veo que al fin despiertas-_

_Kagura miro hacia la izquierda, hacia donde se originó esa voz, al hacerlo pudo notar que había otra cama la cual tenía a alguien ocupándola._

_-yo- Saludo Issei como pudo – ¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto._

_A diferencia de Kagura quien únicamente tenia vendada la cabeza, Issei estaba vendado de pies a cabezas, su aspecto justo ahora era igual al de las momias._

_-…discúlpame si me equivoco pero… ¿no tenían a alguien capaz de curar cualquier clase de heridas en su grupo?- pregunto ella confundida al ver a la momia que era ahora Issei._

_-Asia está agotada, entre el combate contra Loky, la Dar Akeno y por ultimo curarte a ti…la pobre quedo exhausta y no pudo terminar de curar mis heridas, pero no te preocupes, Ravel fue a conseguirme un poco de lágrimas del Phenex, una vez la beba estaré como nuevo- aclaro el castaño tranquilamente._

_-ya…veo…- Kagura bajo la vista, apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama._

_Issei noto el comportamiento de su nuevo [Peón] y supuso que ella tenía algo, pero o no podía decirlo o no sabía cómo expresarse._

_-sea lo que sea que te esté molestando dilo de una vez, de esa forma estarás más tranquila, ¿o me equivoco?-_

_-…yo… ¡Lo lamento!- exclamo fuertemente levantándose de la cama –me deje engañar y por culpa de un odio mal infundado por poco mato a la persona por la cual mi hermano dio su vida, y aun así me salvaste… ¡en serio lo lamento mucho!- ella se colocó delante de Issei, arrodillándose eh implorando perdón hasta que su cabeza toco el suelo._

_-no te preocupes, eso ya quedo en el pasado…espera, ¿dijiste que te engañaron?- pregunto Issei tras oír eso -¿Qué quieres decir con que te engañaron?-_

_-hace algunos meses atrás, una persona encapuchada apareció frente a mí, me dijo que mi hermano fue asesinado por el Sekiryuttei…- comenzó a relatar ella._

_-¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto Issei._

_-hace como unos dos meses- respondió ella._

_Issei comenzó a sacar cuentas mentalmente, según lo que Kagura le había dicho, todo lo que a ella le había pasado comenzó justo antes de iniciarse las vacaciones de verano._

_(Esto es raro, las fechas no se distancian mucho de la misión en México, solamente con un o dos días de diferencia… ¡No, ese encapuchado ya estaba al tanto de que Jellal moriría mucho antes de que pasara!) Issei se encontraba sorprendido, algo más estaba pasando a sus espaldas._

_GATCHA_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, quien entro ahora fue Erza quien al ver a la morena consiente se apresuró a estar a su lado._

_-¡Kagura! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- se notaba la preocupación en su vos._

_La pelirroja comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de la morena de pies a cabeza en búsqueda de alguna herida._

_-n-no, me encuentro bien Erza-Nee-san, solamente con un pequeño dolor de cabeza- Kagura se sentía avergonzada por la forma en que la pelirroja la estaba tratando._

_Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Erza abrazo con cariño a Kagura._

_-estoy muy feliz de que estés bien- Erza derramo una lagrima._

_-..- Kagura se sentía feliz, abrazando también a la pelirroja, sus ojos se humedecían._

_Erza no había cambiado a como cuando ambas eran pequeñas, podía seguir viéndola a ella como si fuera su propia hermana mayor._

_-eto, entiendo que es un momento conmovedor pero… Erza ¿Traes contigo las lágrimas del Phenex o aun debo esperar a Ravel?- pregunto el castaño desde la cama._

_Estaba contento de que esas dos pudieran estar juntas de nuevo…pero justo ahora por la forma en que se abrazaban Issei podía ver como los Oppais de ambos estaban chocando y digamos que ante tal escena algo entre sus pantalones estaba despertando._

_*Eres un cerdo ¿lo sabias?*_

_[Esto no es nada, ya decía yo que había pasado tiempo desde que hizo alguna guarrada]_

_**#par de nenas, dejen que [Rey] haga lo que se le dé en gana, ¡Vamos [Rey] olvida tus heridas y sodomiza a esas dos!#**_

_(¡CALLENSE TODOS!)_

_-lo traje conmigo- dijo Erza sacando una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su falda -Ravel-chan aún está arreglando algunos papeles, con la reciente ola de ataques de la Brigada estas lagrimas se han vuelto escasas-_

_-sería bueno que valla a ayudarla, dame las lágrimas Erza- pidió Issei._

_-Atrápala- sin previo aviso Erza arrojo la botella contra Issei._

_Issei no esperaba que la pelirroja le lanzara la botella, por lo cual aun estando herido trato de evitar que esta se callera al suelo, golpeándose el brazo lastimado en el proceso pero atrapando la botella por poco._

_-¡PODRIAS HABERMELO PASADO DE MANERA NORMAL!- le grito Issei a Erza expulsando algo de fuego por la comisura de sus labios al estar enfadado._

_-¡lo-lo siento!- apenada Erza comenzó a disculparse sin parar._

_Ante esa escena, Kagura no pudo contenerse por más tiempo._

_-pfu…jajajaja- Kagura comenzó a reír._

_Issei y Erza la miraron, sonriendo al ver que por fin todo había quedado atrás, y Kagura seria capas de vivir su vida ahora en paz._

_Issei destapo la botella, bebiendo todo su contenido, tras ingerirlo, sus heridas comenzaron a emanar un leve vapor, cerrándose por completo y restableciéndolo._

_SHUSH_

_-sabes Kagura, te ves realmente linda cuando sonríes- exclamo Issei mientras se retiraba las vendas._

_Tomando una camisa y acercándose a la puerta, dándole la espalda a las dos._

_Al estar de espalda, Issei no noto como la cara de Kagura tomo un color rojo intenso ante el cumplido._

_-no importa lo que haya pasado, desde ahora hasta el final- Issei se miró hacia atrás, mostrándole una sonrisa a la morena –prometo cuidarte bien-_

_Justo ahora Kagura tuvo un flechazo por Issei, su rostro no podía estar más rojo y cualquiera juraría que vio volar corazones alrededor de su cabeza._

_-bueno, las dejare solas para que conversen, supongo que tienen mucho que hablar entre ustedes- Issei abandono la habitación dejándolas a ellas dos solas._

_Erza miro detenidamente a Kagura, justo antes de soltar la bomba._

_-…Te gusta Ise verdad…-_

_-¡GHHHHHHHHHHHHYAAAAAAA!- Kagura chillo ocultándose bajo las sabanas, enrollándose como un gusano -¿con-co-cómo?-_

_-¿cómo lo sé?, se te nota a leguas en la cara- Exclamo ella divertida._

_Debajo de las sabanas Kagura podía sentir como su propia vergüenza provocaba que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara._

_-bueno…no es como si no te comprendiera, Ise siempre esta hay para ayudar, siempre apoya a sus amigos y aunque es algo pervertido…es una buena persona- las mejillas de Erza también se tornaban rojas –es por eso que ambas al igual que algunas otras estamos en el mismo bote-_

_-…-_

_-dejando eso de lado, Kagura quiero que me cuentes que te ocurrió- dijo Erza con un semblante serio -que paso luego de que…-_

_-fui secuestrada…- completo la oración Kagura, saliendo de entre las sabanas._

_Erza se acomodó sentándose al lado de la morena, esperando que Kagura revelara donde había estado hasta ahora._

_-supongo que tarde o temprano debería de contártelo…- Kagura abrazo sus piernas acomodándose en la cama –nada malo me paso, de hecho pienso que fui afortunada-_

_-¿afortunada?-_

_-si…luego de ser secuestrada, el cartel me vendió a un traficante de esclavos en el medio oriente, yo y muchos otros fueron forzados a abordar un barco de cargamento, nos encerraron en contenedores y apenas si nos mantenían alimentados-_

_Erza apretaba los puños con enfado al escuchar lo que Kagura le estaba relatando, de haber podido aprender la magia de __**Re-Equipo **__antes, quizás hubiera podido salvarla._

_-fue antes de que el barco llegara, una tormenta nos azoto, el barco se hundió, fue un milagro AUCH, ¿Por qué me empezó a doler la cabeza?- pregunto ella confundida._

_-recuerda que ahora eres un demonio, hablar sobre cosas de Dios y eso nos ocasiona un grave dolor de cabeza-_

_-ya…veo…- luego de frotarse las sienes, Kagura continúo con su historia –por suerte yo no morí ahogada ya que me aferre a un pedazo de madera de una caja que transportaba alimentos, quede a la deriva en el mar hasta que un pescador me encontró-_

_-entonces si estabas bien, ¿Por qué no trataste de regresar?-_

_-…de haberlo podido hacer lo hubiera hecho…pero resulta que perdí la memoria-_

_-¡¿perdiste la memoria?!-_

_-si, cuando entramos en la tormenta me golpeó la cabeza- Kagura levanto el flequillo de su cabello, revelando una cicatriz en su frente –cuando me desperté no sabía dónde estaba ni quien era yo, el pescador y su mujer al verme en tal estado cuidaron de mí, ellos se volvieron mis padres- Kagura sonrió recordando un poco de su pasado –Kagura Mikazuchi, así me llamo aunque ahora también me gustaría volver a apellidarme Fernández…-_

_-según lo que me cuentas viviste una feliz vida, ¿Cuándo regresaron tus memorias, y cuando aprendiste magia?-_

_-bueno, mis memorias regresaron hace poco, hace no más de unos tres o cuatro meses, en cuanto a la magia…resulta que la esposa del pescador era una maga retirada, ella me enseño a manejar la magia y el pescador me enseño a blandir una Katana, se manejar un estilo y dos tipos de magias… ¿aunque ahora deberé aprender magia demoniaca?-_

_-eso ya depende de ti Kagura, Ise te convirtió ahora en demonio y eso obliga a servir a nuestros amos, pero tenemos la suerte de que tanto tu amo como la mía son personas extremadamente amables-_

_La charla de ambas continúo por bastante tiempo, no fue sino hasta que horas después Issei apareció diciéndole a ambas que se prepararan, pues regresarían a Kuoh dentro de poco._

_**Fin Del Flashback:**_

-si tienes razón Erza-Nee-san, no debo seguir lamentándome por el pasado- Kagura se mostró más animada.

Erza se veía contenta por las acciones de Kagura, y aunque no estuvieran en el mismo "equipo" ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarla de ahora en adelante.

La fiesta de bienvenida prosiguió hasta altas horas de la noche, todos disfrutaron este breve tiempo de paz que se habían ganado luego de haber pasado por una ardua batalla.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

* * *

Como era esperado, el ingreso de una nueva y bella estudiante transferida genero revuelta en el aula del castaño.

Al llegar la hora del receso un tumulto de gente se aglomero al lado de Kagura haciéndole un millón de preguntas las cuales ella calmadamente respondió.

La llegada de Kagura como una estudiante de la academia Kuoh fue algo que Issei tuvo que arreglar con Sona, pero como ya anteriormente había hecho algo así cuando Xenovia llego, los papeles de ingreso le resultaron fáciles.

Pero ahora veía lo importante de mantener documentos de ingreso a la mano, nunca sabía si alguna de sus piezas vendrían de fuera y tendría que ingresarlos a la academia como estudiantes o profesores, aunque prefería que sus piezas rondaran en una edad cercana a la suya.

Ya que de ese modo podría socializar más con ellos, y de ser mujeres (cosa que el de verdad deseaba) podría acercarse mas y agregarlas a su harem.

-es popular- fueron las palabras de Xenovia.

Ella justo ahora se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de Issei, mirando en dirección donde estaba la morena.

-es de suponerse, lo mismo pasó con Asia, contigo, con Irina y Naoto, mientras sean chicas lindas siempre se armara un escándalo- exclamo Issei desde su asiento –por los momentos debemos quedarnos tranquilos, en algunos días los ánimos de todos pasaran-

-¿tú crees Ise-san?- pregunto Asia parada junto al castaño.

-cierto Ise-kun, ahora ella es tu nueva pieza por lo cual debes estar más pendiente de ella- exclamo Irina regañando al castaño.

-yo digo que la dejemos sola, nosotras nos las apañamos cuando recién entramos ¿verdad?- exclamo Naoto seria, al sentada en su puesto el cual era el que estaba frente a Issei.

-cuando ingrese Ise-san me ayudo en todo lo que podía- dijo Asia tímidamente.

-lo mismo paso conmigo, Ise me ayudo en lo que no entendía cuando entre ya que era la primera vez que estudiaba en una escuela- exclamo Xenovia sin darle importancia.

-cuando me transferí aquí por órdenes de Michael-sama Ise-kun también me ayudo, habían cosas que no recordaba ya que estuve viviendo gran parte de mi vida en Italia- Exclamo Irina normalmente, sonrojándose un poco.

-… ¡Entonces porque carajo fui a la única que no ayudaron!- exclamo Naoto molesta encarando al castaño –cuando llegue tuve que aprender a las malas las cosas, sabias que mi Japonés fallaba bastante y aun así ni ayudaste maldito-

-ah pues… ¡Sabía que podrías apañártelas!- Exclamo Ise con un rostro sonriente y mostrándole el pulgar.

-¡MALDITO!- una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de Naoto, estaba por lanzársele encima para golpearlo.

-Hah…- Issei bostezo, rascándose los ojos un poco –en todo caso déjenla por los momentos, si necesita ayuda ella nos lo pedirá-

Issei se paró de su asiento, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aula.

-aún quedan unos días antes del viaje escolar, pero antes de eso quiero asegurar unas cosas referentes al clan, iré donde Kiba ustedes espérenme aquí-

-Hai- respondieron las chicas.

Issei salió del salón dejando a las demás, justo en ese momento al notar la partida del castaño Kagura se unió al grupo.

-¿a dónde fue Issei?- pregunto Kagura a las demás.

Ella ya había pensado en invitar al castaño/rubio a que almorzaran juntos.

-con Kiba, Ise tiene asuntos que atender con el clan, cuando cosas así se presentan tiende en pedir ayuda a Kiba- exclamo Xenovia informándole a la morena –Kiba fue el primer siervo de Ise y además de la amistad que ambos tienen el maneja mejor el papel de ayudarlo cuando asuntos importantes pasan-

-… Yuuto-san es un [Kngith] si no me equivoco ¿verdad?- pregunto ella –según tengo entendido por lo que Erza-Nee-san me explico, ¿acaso el ayudar en esa clase de temas no es la responsabilidad de una [Reina]?-

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, llegando a la conclusión de que Kagura no estaba al tanto.

-bueno eso puede que sea verdad- exclamo Xenovia, indicándole a la morena que se sentara en el puesto de Issei.

Esta dudo unos momentos mirando hacia el asiento, pero luego con las mejillas rojas se sentó en el asiento del castaño/rubio.

-pero hasta los momentos no hay nadie que porte la pieza de [Reina] de Ise, muchas ofertas de posibles candidatos han llegado a la casa, pero Ise dije que el mismo quiere conocer a quienes estarán en su grupo-

-ya veo- fue lo que dijo Kagura…y el resto de las chicas (Exceptuando Xenovia).

-esperen, ¡¿Ustedes no lo sabían?!- exclamo Kagura sorprendida mirando a Asia, Irina y Naoto.

Tras observarla, Xenovia había llegado a la conclusión de que Kagura no era una mala persona, que todo lo que había pasado anteriormente se debió a un error.

Ella aceptaría a Kagura como una compañera y futura miembro del harem de Issei, aunque debía hacerle saber que el puesto de líder de ese harem y principal novia de Issei era ella.

(Hmm… ¿acaso me estoy volviendo celosa?)

* * *

Mientras tanto, caminando por los pasillos del segundo piso de la academia, Issei se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Hasta ahora se las había arreglado para salir vivo de las batallas en las que se había visto envuelto, batallas que él no había pedido.

(Acaso es tan difícil pedir tener una vida tranquila, en paz y llena de Ero) pensó el castaño/rubio ya hasta el colmo de verse envuelto en batallas y batallas.

[Es la maldición del Sekiryuttei, donde sea que valla su poder atraerá diferentes poderes hacia él, aunque el problema de la Brigada ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo]

*¿Podemos decir que naciste con mala suerte?*

**#Ja, por mí es mejor así, una vida pacifica me parece muy aburrida, es mejor una llena de batallas y más batallas sangrientas donde destruyas todo#**

(Nadie pidió tu opinión) le dijo Issei a su Hollow interior.

Issei pensaba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en los pasados meses.

Un año atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería reencarnado como un demonio, que sería el descendiente de un antiguo clan, que tendría un dragón encerrado en su brazo izquierdo y que tendría que pelear con diversos seres e incluso contra dioses.

Así como que mentalmente el cambiaria bastante, que el tener tan grandes responsabilidades lo harían cambiar de tal modo.

Pensando en eso y mientras Issei se dirigía hacia el salón de Kiba, sus oídos como Dragón Slayer le permitieron escuchar la conversación de un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año que pasaron a su lado.

-escuchaste, parece que Anego lo volvió a hacer-

-si lo oí, parece que entro ella sola a retar al líder de esa banda de delincuentes y barrio el suelo con ellos, fue una masacre unilateral-

-esa es nuestra Anego-

Escuchar esa conversación dejo levemente intrigado al castaño.

-¿Anego? No sabía que Kuoh tuviera a alguien causando alborotos…fuera mí claro está-

Issei llego al salón de Kiba y como era esperado palabras en su contra no se hicieron esperar, pero como era costumbre no les presto interés alguno.

-oye Kiba, necesito hablar algunas cosas contigo, acompáñame un rato-

-Hai Ise-kun-

Para el resto de los compañeros de clase de Kiba el que él se juntara con Issei no era algo bueno, de hecho la población femenina estaba dividida en dos grupos.

Aquellas que piensan que Issei está forzando al rubio.

Y aquellas que creen que ambos están en una relación Yaoi.

(¡Quiero quemarlas a todas hasta hacerlas cenizas!) Pensó el castaño apretando el puño con fuerza, aguantándose las ganas de volver todo el salón un infierno.

Mientras que Kiba únicamente ponía una sonrisa forzada, a él tampoco le gustaba el que rumores extraños corrieran por la escuela.

Ya una vez en el pasillo.

-¿sobre qué querías hablar, Ise-kun?-

-era para pedirte un permiso, recientemente se ha descubierto un raro mineral en las zonas del clan que te pertenecen así como animales extraños que pueden ser vendidos-

-bueno, esas tierras te pertenecen por lo cual no veo porque tienes que pedirme un permiso-

-vamos hombre, esas tierras ahora te pertenecen como un miembro de mi clan, yo no podré tocarlas a menos que tú me des el permiso-

-ya veo, por cierto ¿lograste comunicarte con los padres adoptivos de Kagura-san?-

-ah, bueno logre ponerme en contacto y junto a ella explique la situación y todo, ambos parecieron comprender y aceptaron el cambio de Kagura…pero presentí que el padre de Kagura quería matarme-

[Ah padres sobreprotectores con sus hijas, recuerdos de antaño que "compartí" con mis viejos portadores]

(Sonaste igual a un anciano)

Mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la acenia discutiendo sobre el tema de los minerales, Kiba se percató de algo en Issei, algo que no estaba antes.

-Ise-kun, tus ojos- exclamo Kiba sorprendido.

-¿mis ojos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

Cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Kiba creo una pequeña espada la cual puso en frente del castaño/rubio para imitar a un espejo.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- ahí fue cuando Issei se dio cuenta sujetando la espada para verse mejor.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a cambiar, teniendo un color ligeramente dorado así como sus pupilas se rasgaban, parecidos a las de un reptil.

-¿oí Ddraig que me está pasando?-

Una leve aura verde apareció en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Issei.

[Hmm… como me lo temía, el haber estado usando mucho la magia de Dragón Slayer así como la Dragón Forcé acelero la metamorfosis dragonica en ti] exclamo el dragón de manera que tanto Issei como Kiba pudieran escucharlo.

-¡ahora en español quieres!- exclamo Issei alterado, no entendiendo una sola palabra de lo que Ddraig dijo.

[El usar mucho tu magia ha acelerado aún más tu transformación al de un verdadero dragón]

-¡maldita sea! ¡Con un demonio carajo!- Issei estaba molesto, como haría para evitar transformarse en un Dragón.

[Pero creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto aibou, desde que tu cambio comenzó a manifestarse eh estado monitoreando la evolución de la metamorfosis]

-… ¿Y?...- dijeron Issei y Kiba ahora intrigados.

[Es altamente posible que te transformes en un dragón con forma humanoide, ósea que aunque te transformes en un dragón no perderás tu apariencia humana]

-... ¡OH YEA BITCHES!- Exclamo Issei sumamente contento casi saltando de alegría y derramando lagrimas –eso quiere decir que no perderé a mi Willy(Pene) ahora siento como que un gran peso me abandona- Issei sentía las piernas débiles apoyándose en el rubio para no caer.

Ddraig y Kiba pensaban que ya Issei estaba sobreactuando, pero bueno así era el castaño/rubio y tenían que soportarlo.

-Ddraig, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de ocultar mis ojos?-

[Usando la magia de camuflaje podría hacer que los demás lo vieran de esa forma]

-¿magia de camuflaje?- pregunto Kiba.

-Ddraig me está ayudando a ocultar algunas cosas, por ejemplo la cicatriz de mi pecho y ahora mis ojos, llamaría mucho la atención si se descubre-

-ya veo-

Luego de acabar de discutir todo lo que era importante, y con la hora del receso casi por acabar, Issei y Kiba se dirigían a sus respectivos salones.

-ah, casi lo olvidaba, hoy por la noche partimos al inframundo, Ajuka-sama nos invitó con el pretexto de una gala-

-¿? ¿Cuál es la razón para llamarnos?-

-ni idea, pero creo que tiene que ver con las Evil Pieces supongo, en todo caso hablare con Kaicho para justificar el que mañana faltemos-

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou: Despacho De Issei-**_

* * *

Otro día había pasado, un día relativamente normal que cierto castaño/rubio agradecía.

Ahora a altas horas de la noche Issei se encontraba en su despacho "relajándose" o al menos eso quería.

-hah…días de paz como estos son los mejores- exclamo el castaño viviéndose un te…rodeado por cientos y cientos de documentos -¡ME JODE TENER TANTOS PAPELES!-

Enfadado Issei golpeo su escritorio, provocando que las torres de documentos le cayeran encima enterrándolo.

-si tienes tiempo para estarte quejando será mejor que acabes con todos esos documentos rápido si quieres dormir, como líder de tu clan es tu deber mantener en orden todos los documentos a tu persona- exclamo una muy seria Sona.

Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho de Issei, ocupándose de sus propios documentos referentes a la escuela.

-eres mala Sona, podrías ayudarme un poco al menos ¡AH me corte con un papel!-

-hah… de que serviría que te ayudara Ise, todos esos documentos estas dirigidos a ti si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?-

-si- exclamo saliendo como podía del mar de documentos –pero es que te molestaría tanto ayudarme aunque sea un poco- rogo el castaño de rodillas.

-yo también tengo bastantes problemas últimamente en la academia Ise- exclamo Sona seria, pero luego de ver que el castaño la estaba viendo con cara de perrito triste –está bien, te ayudare una vez termine aquí-

-¿Qué clase de problemas tienes Sona?-

-últimamente eh tenido problemas con una estudiante transferida de tercer año, ella llego hace dos semanas y desde entonces ha estado causando problemas por los alrededores-

-creo que hoy escuche hablar de eso, es una estudiante que ha estado buscando peleas con estudiantes de otras escuelas, y pensaba que yo era el único que causaba problemas para la escuela-

-y lo eras- un golpe fuerte contra Issei por parte de Sona –pero ante esa persona has quedado olvidado, aunque mucho de los estudiantes principalmente de años menores la idolatran-

-el ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil es un puesto problemático, mira que tener que arreglar problemas que no te conciernen-

-aun así es mi labor, terminare esto para ayudarte ¿ok?-

-te lo agradezco mucho Sona, te amo-

-…-

Aunque ella le estaba dando la espalda, Issei sonreía divertido al notar como las orejas de Sona se ponían rojas, lo más seguro es que su cara estuviera igual de roja.

Eso también le hacía recordar, que últimamente no había pasado algo de tiempo de calidad con ella, siendo una de sus prometidas.

Por lo cual procedió a estar junto a ella, sentándose a su lado, mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella al sentirse algo nerviosa de que él se le quedara mirando tan detenidamente.

-puede que lo escuches a menudo, pero eres hermosa-

PFFFFFFFFF

-¿QU-QU-QU-QU-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ISE?- Sona no esperaba que el castaño/rubio le dijera eso, por lo cual la tomo con la guardia baja sonrojándose al extremo.

-jeje, lo sabía Sona eres linda cuando te sonrojas-

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!- Aun sonrojada Sona se molestó -¡Me molesta cuando te comportas como mi hermana!-

-lo siento, lo siento, es que me pareces extremadamente linda cuando te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa- exclamo Issei jalando a Sona hacia él, abrazándola con cariño.

Sona se sonrojo bastante al estar sobre el pecho del castaño.

-pensar que soy el único que puede ver la verdadera personalidad de la siempre seria y estricta Sona Sitri-

-…Baka…- Sona acerco su rostro al castaño besándolo ahora ella a el –y pensar que soy de las pocas que conoce como es en realidad la bestia pervertida Hyoudou-

-oye eso fue un poco cruel, ahora con novias no soy un pervertido del cual preocuparse-

-oh, entonces ¿de quien ese esa mano que está en mi trasero?- pregunto ella molesta y a la vez sonrojada.

-…perdón, fue la costumbre- exclamo Issei derrotado, aunque aún siguió frotando el trasero de Sona.

-dejemos esto para otra ocasión, ahora tenemos cosas que terminar- Sona se bajó del castaño, acomodando sus ropas y sentándose nuevamente a terminar sus deberes.

-tch, y yo que pensé que quizás ya podríamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel- exclamo algo desilusionado el castaño, sentándose en su escritorio a regañadientes.

-ya te lo eh dicho, mi familia es muy conservadora y la ley del mundo demoniaco estipula que no se puede consumar la unión sexual hasta después de la ceremonia- exclamo ella prosiguiendo con su trabajo.

-otra ley más a abolir cuando me vuelva Maou…- exclamo Issei ahora más decidido en convertirse en Maou –ah eso me recuerda algo, Sona ¿sabes cuál era el poder del primer Sitri?-

-¿eh? ¿El poder del primer Sitri?- tal pregunta dejo confundida a Sona -¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-bueno, antes de la batalla contra Loky escuche a Beelzemon murmurando algunas cosas, lo escuche decir "Si los descendientes de Arcturus, Sitri y Lucifuge se unen, ni un Dios como Loky podría hacerles frente" eso fue lo que escuche de el-

-…- Sona dejo los papeles que tenía en las manos –el clan Sitri desde su fundación se ha especializado en dos cosas, el agua y el Hielo, muchos de los antiguos líderes del clan han poseído la capacidad de controlar el agua y el hielo y con ello desempeñar su papel como líderes, creo haber escuchado que el primer Sitri tenía un poder que rivalizaba con el primer Leviatán- explico ella.

-conque Agua y hielo eh…eso me hace pensar en la gran diferencia que había entre mi antepasado y el tuyo, Arcturus y yo dominamos las llamas- Issei creo sus diferentes llamas en la punta de sus dedos.

-y yo, One-sama y nuestro antepasado dominamos el agua y el Hielo- exclamo ella formando una pequeña esfera de agua.

Entonces algo raro sucedió, las llamas de Issei y la esfera de agua de Sona comenzaron a resplandecer aún más liberando un aura extremadamente densa.

Este fenómeno dejo a Issei y Sona completamente en Shock.

-¿acaso nuestros poderes están resonado entre ellos?- exclamo Issei sorprendido del nivel de pureza que sus llamas estaban ganando.

-e-es posible, nunca había visto que mi poder reaccionara de esta manera- exclamo Sona, sus ojos podían ver que su magia estaba cambiando había empezado a presentar rasgos de congelarse (eso es imposible, yo no puedo crear hielo como One-sama)

Un extraño fenómeno se estaba desarrollando, Issei y Sona dejaron de producir sus energías.

-eso fue extraño, pero ciento que algo extremadamente importante acaba de pasar-

-debemos investigar más de esto, quizás exista algo en nuestros poderes que desconocemos- fueron las palabras de Sona – ¿eso quiere decir que Graifya-san también reaccionaria?-

-tengo que comunicarme con ella, oh rayos no entiendo por qué pero me siento emocionado- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Issei, sonrisa la cual no podía quitar aunque quisiera.

Parecía que con todo lo que acababa de pasar el papeleos habían quedados olvidados para ambos.

* * *

-hah, sí señor, no hay duda que un buen baño sirve para quitar el estrés del cuerpo-

Justo ahora Issei se hallaba en la enorme bañera estilo oriental de su casa.

Desde la remodelación que Issei pensaba que más que un baño esto parecía un Onsen incluso tenía su sauna.

Recostándose en el filo de la bañera, Issei se sumó en sus pensamientos.

(Siento que no eh avanzado nada, es más ciento que eh retrocedido)

[¿Lo dices por no haber podido usar tus llamas doradas?]

(En parte, y en parte también ver que Kiba y los demás han comenzado a mejorar su domino con sus respectivas llamas, siento como si fuera el único que no está aprovechando su potencial)

[Oye, has mostrado mejoría con la Bossted Gear y tu poder como Dragón Slayer, has comenzado a unificar dos poderes que en un principio deberían de repelerse, eso es una hazaña digna de recalcar aibou]

-es una mejoría, pero necesito volverme más fuerte- exclamo Issei estirando su brazo, viendo como este se cubría con una tenue llama dorada.

Luego de la batalla con Loky Issei había podido manifestar una pequeña llama dorada, mas eso nada más, no podía usar su verdadero poder o transformarse aun.

-no te apresures Ise, recuerda que no estás solo-

BOING

-¿are? ¿Acaso no estaba solo en el baño hace unos momentos?- Issei parpadeo perplejo tras haber escuchado esa voz familiar y sentir un par de pechos al desnudo en su nuca.

-pues ya no, ahora estas acompañado-

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERZA KAGURA! ¡¿Cuándo entraron?!- exclamo el castaño al ser sorprendido de tal manera, alejándose y cubriendo su parte privada con sus manos.

Ahí paradas estaban Erza y Kagura, ambas igual de desnudas que el dragón, solo que Kagura era la única avergonzada ocultándose detrás de la pelirroja.

[Confirmado, al estar rodeado de vapor tu olfato como Dragón Slayer se vuelve inútil]

*también hay que recalcar que ambas saben cómo esconder su presencia, no nos percatamos de ellas hasta que hablaron*

**#prepárate [Rey] estas si te violan ¿o eso esperas?#**

(¡URUSAI!)

-no lo había apreciado antes, pero tienes un buen cuerpo Ise- era claro que Erza tenía sus intenciones.

-¡Podrías de dejar de verme de esa forma!- Exclamo Issei en protesta.

Era como si la pelirroja se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada y él se sentía indefenso.

* * *

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué no esperaron a que saliera? O haber usado otro baño- pregunto el castaño ahora más tranquilo de regreso en la bañera.

-es más divertido de esta manera, además de que en Japón es bien sabido que la mejor manera de fomentar lazos es al compartir el baño- exclamo erza animada mientras se lavaba el cabello.

(¿Es que todos los extranjeros caen en esa tontería?, recuerdo que Asia y Xen también estaban así cuando llegaron) pensó el castaño palmeándose el rostro.

Issei también se percató que desde el otro lado de la bañera Kagura lo miraba de vez en cuando, mirando hacia otro lado cuando él la miraba.

-eso me recuerda, desde que llegamos hace un rato no supe de ustedes, ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

-entrenando- respondió la pelirroja terminando de enjuagarse el cabello, cubriéndose con una toalla y entrando en la bañera, poniéndose justo al lado derecho de él castaño/rubio –Kagura me ha enseñado su dominio con la espada, déjame decirte que es buena mejor de lo que peleo estando controlada-

-ya veo, me gustaría ver de que eres capaz Kagu ¡WHA ¿CUANDO TE ACERCASTE TANTO?!- se sorprendió el castaño al ver que ahora su nueva pieza estaba justo a su lado.

-…mi lugar…- dijo ella débilmente con la cara roja como tomate, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Issei, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo se resbalaba de apoco.

(¡Ok es linda! ¡La imagen seria que tenía antes ha quedado reducida por su lindura natural al ser celosa!) pensó el castaño casi sangrando por la nariz y a la vez preocupado que la sangre se fuera a "abajo".

-Kagura eres tan linda cuando actúas así- Erza abrazo a la castaña, restregando su mejilla con el de la morena.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Basta!- exclamo avergonzada la morena ante los mimos de la pelirroja.

Ahora Issei estaba en más problemas que antes, si la lindura de Kagura no despertó su lado salvaje, el ver como ese par se abrazaba, pegando sus pechos y empapadas por el agua del baño lo estaban dejando al borde de la razón.

El amigo que colgaba entre sus piernas clamaba por ser libre.

[Se ve venir, me iré a dormir de una vez]

*yo igual*

**#par de nenas, yo me apunto a ver como se desarrolla todo esto ¿y las palomitas?#**

Issei cubrió su furiosa erección que sobresalía de la toalla atada a su cintura con sus manos, no quería terminar formando un problema del cual se arrepentiría si no se controlaba.

Pero el comportamiento de Issei y verlo como cubría sus partes con sus manos mientras se alejaba a poco no pasó desapercibido de los ojos de Erza.

-Ise- llamo la pelirroja.

-¿ha-Hai?-

-iré directo al grano, nos tomarías a Kagura y a mí como miembros de tu harem- exclamo ella dejando la toalla a un lado, revelando su desnudes al castaño.

Kagura aunque avergonzada hizo lo mismo que Erza, revelando sus curvas a un impactado castaño/rubio.

-… ¿KHE?...- parecía que esas palabras le frieron las neuronas a Issei, incapacitándolo a articular bien sus palabras -¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH! ¡¿COMO?!- exclamo impactado poniéndose de pie.

-como oíste, luego comprender mis propios sentimientos me di cuenta de que en algún punto comencé a enamorarme de ti, y Kagura recibió un flechazo luego de que la salvaras, tu deseas estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas por lo cual no lo veo como malo el que nos unamos, ¿o es que no quieres que estemos a tu lado?- pregunto con ojos de cachorro triste.

-no, no, no de hecho estaría más que contento de que se unieran- exclamo el castaño saliendo de su sorpresa inicial –el que sean ustedes la que lo piden me dejo confundido, por lo general me toca la parte de conquistarlas…aunque ahora que lo pienso…creo que a la única que eh conquistado por mis propios medios fue a Xen- dijo Issei mientras pensaba un poco mejor las cosas.

Y ciertamente, Isabela, Ravel, Sona y de las que Issei no estaba al tanto cayeron enamoradas de él por su forma de ser, no porque él tratara de enamorarlas.

-muy bien, pues a consumarlo-

-¿consumarlo? ¡WHAT!- Issei nuevamente no se percató de que ambas se acercaron tanto a él, quitándole la toalla que cubría sus partes.

-oh, es tan grande como lo recordaba, bien a probarlo- Erza sin esperar más comenzó a lamer el miembro del castaño.

Kagura sin querer quedarse atrás también comenzó a lamerlo, poniendo más énfasis en la cabeza del miembro.

-¿co-como recordaba?- gruño Issei al estar recibiendo un doble trabajo bucal –nun-nunca lo viste-

-a decir verdad si lo vi- exclamo la pelirroja haciendo una leve pausa, dejando que Kagura succionara con desespero el pene del castaño –por casualidad los vi a ti y a Xenovia en el sauna tiempo atrás, me sorprendí bastante y a la vez me preguntaba que se sentiría, pero creo que muy pronto sabré la respuesta-

-ghh- Issei apretaba los dientes y gruñía, Kagura estaba succionando su pene con fuerza, aferrándose a sus cintura (Demonios, lo hace demasiado fuerte…si-siento que las piernas me fallan)

-Kagura no seas egoísta, déjame lamerlo también- protesto la pelirroja al ver que la morena no mostraba indicios de quiere compartir.

Kagura la miro de reojo, aferrándose aún más y succionando con más fuerza.

-¡HAH!- Issei ya no pudo más, liberando la primera carga en lo más profundo de la garganta de Kagura –de-demonios, eso fue intenso, no siento las piernas- exclamo callándose hacia atrás, saliendo de la bañera.

Esta comenzó a bebérselo todo incluso lo que había acabado entre sus magníficos Oppais.

-¡Kagura, prometimos compartir!- exclamo Erza en protesta y celosa.

-no quiero, quiero tener a Ise para mi sola- exclamo Kagura mirando a la pelirroja desafiante, moviendo sus dedos apuntando a la pelirroja.

De repente Erza sintió como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, dejándola paralizada en ese lugar.

-¡magia de gravedad! ¡Kagura!-

-lo lamento Nee-san, pero ya apenas si soporto el compartir a Issei con todas las demás- exclamo ella sombría, sentándose sobre el castaño.

(Ok Kagura es sumamente celosa, algo a tener en cuenta ya que no quiero una batalla a muerte entre las chicas) pensó el castaño al ver el comportamiento de su pieza.

Kagura sujeto el pene del castaño, acomodándolo en su entrada, el solo rose provocara que ella gimiera dulcemente.

Cosa que aumentaba la impaciencia del castaño/rubio, deseando sujetar a la morena por la cintura y penetrándola con fuerza, agitar su interior hasta hacerla llorar.

**#Ja, sabía que eras un sádico por naturaleza [Rey] únicamente no habías tenido a la mujer ideal que sacara a relucir tus más bajos instintos# exclamo su Hollow interior #las bebidas, ¿Dónde están mis putas bebidas?#**

Lentamente Kagura bajo su cintura hasta que el pene de Issei quedo en lo más profundo.

-duele- exclamo ella derramando algunas lágrimas.

La conciencia de Issei regreso en el momento que vio las lágrimas de Kagura, se maldecía por dejar que su lívido se apoderase de él.

-todo estará bien Kagura, no necesitas moverte, entiendo que es doloroso al ser tu primera vez- exclamo Issei abrazando a la morena, dejando que esta se acurrucara en su pecho.

El comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, las mejillas, pasando a besarla en los labios, una manera de distraerla del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Y al parecer estaba funcionando, ya que aun besándose Kagura comenzó a mover su cintura aunque lentamente.

Cada vez que el pene de Issei raspaba la entrada de su útero, enviaba una descarga eléctrica que recorría la espina de Kagura, el dolor era algo que ya había olvidado, sumergiéndose en el placer.

-Ise, Ise, Ise- Kagura se aferró al castaño no queriendo separarse de él.

Issei la abrazaba con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la morena, gruñendo ante tal placer.

Sentía que la vagina de Kagura lo succionaba con fuerza cada vez que intentaba salir, y cuando llegaba al fondo las paredes vaginales lo apretaban con fuerza.

Era una exquisita sensación a la cual podía volverse adicto en poco tiempo.

(Tengo buen ojo para las mujeres, eso no cabe duda)

Los movimientos de Issei comenzaron a ser más intensos, sujetando a Kagura por el trasero y siendo dándole con fuerza.

-¡Nooo! ¡Es demasiado intenso! ¡Me voy a romper! ¡Ise para me siento rara!- exclamo Kagura entre gemidos, siendo callada cuando el castaño volvió a besarla empujándola hacia atrás.

Ahora fue el turno de Issei, arremetiendo con fuerza, gruñendo y rugiendo como un animal salvaje.

Kagura pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Issei, incrustando sus uñas en él.

-Kagura…ya estoy por…- los movimientos del castaño/rubio se hicieron más frenéticos.

-¡Adentro! ¡Por favor córrete adentro!- suplico ella a punto de terminar también.

Con un último empujón Issei vertió su semilla dentro de ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras terminaba.

Luego de unos instantes Issei salió de ella, el exceso de semen salía a borbotones de la vagina de Kagura, Issei entonces noto que ella había quedado sumamente casada, cayendo dormida tras acabar.

-descansa Kagura- exclamo Issei acomodándole el cabello que cubría su rostro –lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-Hmp, parecías muy concentrado demostrando tanto amor por Kagura- exclamo Erza desde donde había quedado inmóvil, la magia de Kagura había desaparecido hace un rato.

-oigan creo que estar celosa es algo malo, después de todo vamos a pasar una eternidad juntos-

-eres muy confiado Ise si crees que problemas así no se presentaran, toda mujer trata de tener a la persona que ama para sí sola y el número de mujeres tras de ti parecen aumentar- exclamo ligeramente irritada Erza acercándose al castaño.

-supongo que tendrán sus razones, pero aun así prometo amarlas a todas por igual- exclamo atrapando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión.

Mientras el beso continuaba las manos de Issei comenzaron a bajar por la espalda de Erza, llegando hasta su objetivo el trasero de esta.

-hah, oye esa mano- exclamo Erza ligeramente molesta, reprimiendo como podía sus gemidos.

-gomen, gomen pero no podía resistirme- se disculpó el castaño/rubio aun acariciando el trasero de la pelirroja.

-así si, pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego- Erza sujeto el erecto miembro de Issei, comenzando a jugar con el cómo le diera gana.

Issei tembló un poco, apretando los dientes para no venirse.

(Carajo es buena) pensó alarmado el castaño/rubio, internamente se preguntaba cómo era la pelirroja tan buena en esto.

Pero Issei no dejaría que ella tomara el mando, contraatacando al introducir sus dedos en la ya húmeda vagina de Erza.

Un reto se alzó, ninguno dijo nada pero sabían que el perdedor seria el que se corriera primero.

Erza subiendo y bajando su mano con fuerza, jugando con la cabeza del erecto miembro con su otra mano.

Issei introduciendo tres de sus dedos en la vagina de Erza, apretando el ya erecto clítoris con su otra mano, atacando también los pechos de la pelirroja.

Continuaron en su batalla hasta que ambos alcanzaron el límite, y al mismo tiempo acabaron corriéndose.

Ambos jadeaban con pesadez, luego al mirarse a la cara dejaron que su lívido sacara lo mejor de ellos.

Continuando con un beso apasionado.

Erza empujo al castaño al suelo, quería montarlo cuanto antes pero Issei tenía otras ideas en mente.

-no señor, yo mando aquí- Issei se reincorporo, dándole la vuelta a Erza admirando el gran trasero de la pelirroja.

Erza se molestó ya que perdió el mando, fue entonces que su vista fue oscurecida.

Issei le cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha y susurrándole al oído le dijo.

-no juegues con un dragón o pequeña caballera, o saldrás quemada- le dijo mordiendo su oreja para luego penetrarla de un solo golpe.

Erza se tensó al ser penetrada, aun siendo su primera vez el sentimiento de dicha y gozo lleno su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar el dolor.

Issei continuo arremetiendo lentamente, cubriendo aun con su mano los ojos de Erza mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

Cada beso y mordida erizaba a erza hasta los cabellos, se preguntaba si habría algo mejor que esto, pero su respuesta fue un retundo no.

El ser penetrada por Issei, besarlo, sentirlo, amarlo la llenaba de dicha, ese sentimiento de culpa por tener ventaja sobre Rias y Akeno ya era algo que no le importaba a estas alturas.

Solo quería que esto siguiera para siempre, no quería despegarse ni soltar a su fiero dragón rojo/dorado.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora con erza mirando a la cara de Issei, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de este y aprisionando la cintura del castaño/rubio con sus piernas.

Los movimientos de cadera de ambos eran frenéticos, ambos habían entrado en su pequeño mundo olvidándose de todo y todos y centrándose solo en el placer, pero el tiempo de acabar estaba por llegar.

-¡Erza…ya…estoy!-

-¡Yo también HAH! ¡Adentro HAH… suelta todo tu esperma dentro!-

Con un último empujón, Issei vertió su carga dentro, liberando una gran cantidad lo suficiente como para marcarla por dentro.

Sus instintos de dragón querían gritar que esta hembra era suya y de nadie más.

-Erza…- Issei sostuvo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, quería besarla más quería experimentar más placer con ella.

Erza estaba igual, quería continuar con esta delicia por horas, y con el rabillo del ojo vio que cierta persona estaba con ánimos de más.

Kagura hace un rato ya se había levantado, sorprendiéndose al ver a Issei y Erza haciéndolo, al comienzo se enfadó pero el enfado se convirtió en envidada, jugando con ella misma.

-ven Kagura, Ise no estará satisfecho si no lo hacemos los tres juntos- exclamo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Kagura, mientras que Issei continuaba devorando sus pechos.

Kagura no espero más, acercándose hacia ellos, siendo recibida por el castaño/rubio quien rápidamente comenzó a besarla y a jugar con sus magníficos pechos.

Una noche larga les esperaba.

* * *

Lo que el trio no savia o quizás si es que un pequeño grupo de tres se encontraba espiando todo desde la puerta del baño la cual estaba semi-abierta.

Esas tres personas eran Xenovia, Ravel e Isabela, las otras piezas de Issei.

Cada una vestida con su típico atuendo para dormir, el de Xenovia una franelilla blanca y sus bragas (sin bar).

Ravel un camisón blanco y su cabello suelto.

Mientras que Isabela una camisa corta y unos shorts igual de cortos.

Las tres espiaban lo que pasaba en el baño justo ahora, solo Ravel era la que se hallaba sonrojada hasta los cabellos.

-bueno, se veía venir- exclamo Xenovia, ella estaba tranquila ya que no le molestaba el hecho de que Issei consiguiera más mujeres –con esto Kagura y Erza ya forman parte de nuestra familia… ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos? ¿Hermanas?-

-ni idea, pero Ise-sama debería medirse, mira que ni siquiera intento poner una barrera o mínimo cerrar la puerta del baño- exclamo Isabela.

-que malo es Ise-sama, cuando me tocara mi turno- fueron las palabras de una Ravel celosa y ya cansada de esperar.

* * *

_**-Academia Kuoh-**_

* * *

Ya era viernes, estaban a tan solo tres días de iniciar el viaje escolar, y este último día de clases había empezado.

Como era costumbre el grupo Arcturus y Gremory iban de camino a la academia todos juntos.

-buhaaaa…que sueño- dijo Issei cubriéndose la boca tras un largo bostezo –quizás debía haberme quedado en cama durmiendo-

-no es bueno flojear Issei- regaño Rias caminando hasta quedar al lado de Issei -¿Por qué el cansancio, te trasnochaste llenando papeles del clan?-

-en parte, además que me entretuve gran parte de la noche-

Algo más atrás Erza y Kagura se sonrojaron intentando seguir caminando normalmente, aunque algunas de las otras chicas se preguntaban el porqué del sonrojo.

-por cierto Issei, hoy por la noche partiremos al inframundo, mama y Graifya quieren verte-

-me parece bien, de paso Ajuka-sama me invito a una gala que se realizara en el inframundo- exclamo Issei aun medio dormido.

Ya cuando doblaron la esquina que daba hacia la academia todos pudieron notar que había alguna especie de alboroto justo en la entrada de la academia.

Cientos de estudiantes de otras escuelas con aspectos de pandilleros estaban formando problemas en la entrada.

-¡traigan a esa perra tetona aquí, le enseñaremos que su ofensa contra nosotros se paga con sangre!- exclamo uno de los matones de peinado mohicano y con un bate en las manos.

Al ver tal escena poco común algo se vino a la cabeza a Issei.

(¿Estos vienen saliendo de Hokktu no Ken o qué?) Pensó el castaño.

Al parecer esto pintaba que algo malo estaba por pasar e Issei no quería verse en vuelto, pero justamente algo paso que lo obligo a actuar.

-¡por favor ya no nos golpeen más!-

-¡lamentamos habernos burlado de sus mohicanos!-

Uno de los matones había dejado golpeado a su par de amigos pervertidos.

(¡¿Qué demonios hacen ese par de bobos?!) Pensó el castaño/rubio, apresurándose a ayudarlos.

Rápidamente Issei se puso en medio, encarando a los matones con una expresión seria.

-¿hah? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- exclamo uno de los matones mirando a Issei con mala cara.

-lo siento pero estos dos idiotas son…mis amigos- Issei dudo seriamente de llamarlos así –podrías largarte tú y la manada de subnormales que están impidiendo el paso- exclamo Issei fueron.

El matón retrocedió, la penetrante mirada de Issei lo asusto.

-ustedes ya vallan- Issei giro la cabeza para indicarle al par que se fuera.

Pero estos ya habían escapado mucho antes, justo en el momento que Issei apareció.

-¡Te lo agradecemos Ise, recibe la paliza de esos sujetos por nosotros!- gritaron el par a lo lejos.

Issei ahora se lamentaba el haberlos salvado.

**#eres un bobo idiota Rey, dejarlos a su suerte era lo correcto#**

(Si no fuera porque eres malo concordaría contigo)

Ahora Issei estaba en un predicamento, obviamente podía hacerse cargo de todos pero no quería formar un espectáculo justo enfrente de la academia.

Miro a sus compañeros y amigos, algunos querían intervenir pero casi todos eran chicas por lo cual Issei les indico que no hacía falta que intervinieran.

Sus oídos de dragón podían escuchar al resto de los estudiantes que estaban por los alrededores.

-van a golpear a la bestia Hyoudou-

-¡Vamos acaben con el! ¡No dejen un pedazo de ese pervertido sin golpear!-

Era más un abucheo contra su persona que nada, Issei se preguntaba si alguien (aparte de sus amigos claro) lo apoyaba a él.

-veo que no te quieren por aquí basura, dime ¿deberíamos romperte una pierna o dos? ¡Ya sé por qué no mejor te partimos todos los huesos!- exclamo uno de los matones apuntando a Issei con su bate.

-este, porque no dejamos esto como un error, es más traeré al par que se les escapo mejor golpéenlo a ellos-

-¡JAJAJA!- los matones estallaron en una risa estridente -Que pasa acaso te asustaste, ¿dónde quedaron esas agallas de hace unos momentos? ¡Se nota que eres un cobarde!-

Una vena punzante apareció en la frente de Issei.

* * *

Mientras que donde estaban Rias y las demás.

-creo que no debió haber dicho eso- exclamo Irina presintiendo lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué quieres decir Irina?- pregunto Xenovia mirando a su mejor amiga.

-bueno…Ise-kun es amable con todos y pocas veces se mete en peleas desde pequeño siempre fue así…pero si hay algo que Issei no soporta es que lo llamen cobarde…y creo que Ise-kun no se contendrá…mucho-

* * *

Y como Irina les dijo, una vez que llamaron a Issei cobarde este no soporto más.

Entrando de frente y en cuestión de segundos se encargó de masacrar literalmente a todos los matones.

-quiero que me vuelvas a llamar cobarde hijo de puta- exclamo Issei sosteniendo por la mandíbula al que lo llamo cobarde, parado sobre una torre echa de todos los matones.

Cuando Issei entro golpeando a todos dejo en un estado de Shock a todos los demás estudiantes que esperaban que el recibiera una paliza.

Issei aún estaba algo enojado y por desgracia ya no había nadie en quien liberar su furia o eso pensaba.

-¡qué demonios paso aquí!- exclamo cierta persona que recién había llegado a la escena -esperaba que estos idiotas estuvieran listos para que los hiciera puré, pero mira con lo que me encuentro al llegar, todos derrotados ¿Quién fue el que los venció?-

La persona en cuestión era una chica de grandes atributos vistiendo con un uniforme distinto al de Kuoh, era una falda blanca a juego con una camisa y sobre sus hombros una chaqueta blanca con bordes azules en los brazos.

Su cabello era de color negro y largo hasta la cintura y sus ojos eran de color rojo, su rostro era hermoso pero demostraba facciones fieras.

La mayoría de los estudiantes principalmente los de primero reconocieron a esa persona, clamando por ella.

-¡Kawakami Momoyo-anego llego!-

Issei y la tal Momoyo se miraron, ambos se quedaron así por no más de un segundo y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-este tipo…- Momoyo viendo a Issei.

-esta chica…- Issei viendo a Momoyo.

-¡Me desagrada por completo!- exclamaron ambos literalmente matándose con la mirada.

Tal acontecimiento dejo principalmente en shock a los Gremory y Arcturus quienes no creyeron las palabras que salían de la boca de Issei.

Dos entidades completamente opuestas acababan de encontrarse, y eso solo sería el detonante para una gran tormenta que sacudiría la academia.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Listo chicos, otro capítulo de él clan perdido ya está listo para su disfrute.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y de ser así déjenme sus reviews.

Entramos en otra saga no canon antes de poder llegar al volumen nueve de la novela, justo ahora nos centraremos en Kawakami Momoyo.

Porque Issei reacciono así siendo Momoyo tan Sexy como es, y que secretos esconde.

Me han comentado que eh dejado a Xenovia de lado, puede que sí pero lo hago con un propósito, al final de esta saga pasara algo que dejara a los dos novios más unidos que nunca.

Sin más que decir me despido, les hablo su escritor favorito RiseX-209 bay bay.


	32. Rivales Naturales

Fanfiction escrito por diversión sin fines de lucro basado en la obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

* * *

**_Diálogos:_**

(Larga vida a los Oppais) pensamientos barios.

"probando se oye" -transmisiones Holográficas, llamadas, recuerdos, etc.

*POR ESPARTA* Ascalon, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas creadas por el dios bíblico y Arcturus.

**+Sistemas Activados+** Juddeca, arma demoniaca forjada por Arcturus y Beelzemon.

**#Es tiempo de la fiesta# **Hollow Issei, entidad oscura que reside dentro de Issei.

[Dejen de manchar el nombre del Sekiryuttei] Ddraig ser de nivel superior.

* * *

Capitulo Treinta y dos _**[Rivales Naturales]**_

* * *

_**-Entrada De La Academia Kuoh-**_

* * *

Justo ahora casi todos aquellos que pudieron escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hyoudou Issei quedaron en un completo Shock.

Lo que había empezado como un extraño día donde varios delincuentes de otras academias se aglomeraron en la entrada de Kuoh, se volvió una aún más extraña al presenciar como el pervertido más grande de la academia rechazaba a una chica sexy.

-¡Esta chica me desagrada por completo!- Exclamo Issei con clara hostilidad en su voz, su expresión al mirarla no era de odio pero si de enfado contra ella.

Por su parte la chica en cuestión, Kawakami Momoyo estaba en las mismas, su expresión era de igual enfado al mirar a Issei.

Parecía que ambos se estaban matando con la mirada.

Y lo más resaltante es que ninguno de los dos savia el porqué de su enfado, no es como si tuvieran un pasado o algo por el estilo.

TAP

De un salto Issei bajo de ese montículo de delincuentes que él había golpeado, colocándose enfrente de la morena y mirándola fieramente.

Momoyo le devolvió la misma mirada, parecía que era cuestión de segundos para que ambos comenzaran a pelearse.

Xenovia y los demás luego de salirse de ese Shock inicial se apresuraron para ir donde estaba Issei.

-esto es completamente extraño, para que Ise-Sempai rechace a una mujer…- a Koneko le costó decir las siguientes palabras ya que su orgullo era dañado –con unos pechos tan grandes-

-algo debe de estar mal con Ise-kun, el nunca diría algo así a alguien que recién acaba de conocer- exclamo Kiba igual de preocupado.

-no lo entiendo bien…pero comprendo a Ise- Por alguna rara razón Xenovia entendía lo que se escondía tras el comportamiento de Issei, pero ella tampoco sabía el porqué.

Todos estaban por interceder y evitar que algo malo sucediera, pero un aura los paralizo a todos, impidiendo que se unieran a Issei o que lo detuviesen.

-maldito, parece que te divertiste apaleando a la basura que yo debía apalear- exclamo Momoyo tomando a Issei por el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos rojos demostraban la furia que sentía.

-al menos yo me hice cargo de la basura, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si por tu culpa los estudiantes eran atacados?- respondió Issei sujetando el brazo de Momoyo, aplicando fuerza en él y mirándola a los ojos con clara hostilidad.

Imperceptible para todos, una intensa aura bestial se manifestó en Issei y Momoyo, era como si dos animales salvajes estuvieran peleando para determinar quién era el más fuerte.

Todo los gritos de hace un momento cesaron cuando los estudiantes sintieron en carne propia esa aura tan amenazante que ambos estaban despidiendo.

(Este chico…) Momoyo.

(Esta chica…) Issei

(¡No es normal!) Ambos llegaron a esa deducción tras percibir el aura del otro.

Y lo peor es que tras percibir el aura del otro, fue como si el enfado de ambos aumentara más, al punto de que prácticamente estaban a segundos de iniciar el combate.

La pregunta era ¿Quién daría el primer golpe?

[…]

Ddraig quien se encontraba dormido despertó por un rato, viendo lo que Issei veía y sintiendo lo que el sentía, percatándose de porque Issei se encontraba así.

[Esto es un raro evento, pero si mi compañero cambia a un dragón esto tarde o temprano le pasara, no me entrometeré en este asunto y dejare que él se las apañe]

**#Eres perverso o gran dragón celestial-sama#** exclamo divertido el Hollow en el interior de Issei, observando con una amplia sonrisa lo que acontecía.

TASH

En un rapidísimo movimiento ambos se separaron por varios metros, mirándose con esa misma hostilidad ya sin poder contenerse.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Los Ojos dorados de Issei resplandecieron.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- Los Ojos rojos de Momoyo resplandecieron también.

Tanto Issei como Momoyo se lanzaron contra el otro, apretando con fuerza sus puños derechos y cargando con todas sus fuerzas.

BLAAAAAM

Los puños de ambos chocaron, generando una onda expansiva que agrieto el suelo y levanto una corriente de aire que lanzo hacia atrás a los que estuvieran cerca.

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

Otro golpe, una ráfaga de rápidos y potentes golpes se desato, entre Issei y Momoyo, cada golpe tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Ninguno de los demonios de Kuoh pudieron acercarse en lo más mínimo producto de la poderosa corriente de aire que se producía al chocarse los puños.

-¡¿una pelea cara a cara?!- exclamo Rias aferrándose con fuerza al suelo para no salir volando.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con esta fuerza tan descomunal?!- Exclamo Naoto aferrándose al suelo también -¡Ya sabía que Ise era un monstruo súper fuerte!, ¡¿pero esa chica también?!-

El continuo choque de los puños de ambos estaba generando tanta energía que estaba destruyendo todo lo que los rodeaba.

Lo cual implicaba un peligro para la academia y sus estudiantes, los cuales ya pasaron de sorprendidos por tal pelea a asustados por pensar que ambos eran monstruos.

BLAAM

Momoyo impacto un potente golpe en la cara de Issei, el cual lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás, atravesando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-¡La academia!- Sona grito preocupada más por la academia que por Issei.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde Issei y el resto veían regularmente clases.

-¿Qué son esos estruendos?-

-¿algo está ocurriendo en la entrada de la academia?-

Las que dijeron eso fueron las dos compañeras de clase de Issei, Murayama y Katase.

Aquellos que habían llegado temprano se habían dirigido a su respectivo salón a matar algo de tiempo antes de que las clases empezaran, por lo cual no estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba en la entrada.

BLAAM

Para esos estudiantes las cosas fueron explicadas cuando repentinamente alguien atravesó una de las paredes del salón llevándose por el medio varios de los pupitres.

Todos los que estaban ahí estaban alterados, igual que los de los salones aledaños.

GRASH

-¡Esa Perra!- Issei se levantó molesto, mandando por los aires varios pupitres que estaban encima de él.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sangre bajaba por su frente y labio, parándose nuevamente y moviéndose hacia por donde entro.

Cabe decir que sus compañeros de clase al verlo quedaron en Shock.

FLUSH

En ese momento Issei precinto que ella estaba viniendo.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡Valla decepción!- exclamo Momoyo quien había perseguido al castaño dentro de la academia.

Momoyo cargo su puño derecho, a la vista experta se podía ver que un aura blanca envolvía su puño.

Issei cruzo sus brazos, formando una X con la cual bloqueo el golpe de Momoyo.

(Demonios…que fuerza) Issei logro bloquear el golpe, pero sintió que falto poco para que sus brazos se rompieran.

Ambos continuaban mirándose con fiereza, era como si en ningún momento despegaran su vista de los ojos del otro.

Momoyo intento una patada hacia el costado de Issei, pero Issei se le adelanto dando un salto, eludiendo el golpe.

Usando el techo como refuerzo apoyo sus manos sobre este, para ganar impulso y darle una patada a Momoyo.

Momoyo uso su antebrazo derecho para frenar la patada.

Pero el potente golpe mando hacia abajo a Momoyo quien atravesó el suelo adentrándose en los pisos de debajo de la academia.

-dudo que esto baste- Issei se arrancó la camisa al estar sumamente rota, volteándose a ver a sus compañeros de clases –será mejor que salgan de aquí ya que esto empeorara- tras esas últimas palabras Issei de un salto bajo por el agujero que dejo Momoyo para proseguir con el combate.

Los compañeros de Issei estaban en shock con una mirada de plena confusión en su rostro.

* * *

**_One Piece Opening 11: _****_Share the World_**

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made_**_**  
**_**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashita E Hey_**

Se puede apreciar el infinito cielo azul del mundo humano, luego este cambia mostrando el cielo del inframundo, a los lados se ven a Rías y Sona con sus siervos y al frente a Issei con sus chicos.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One Dream_**

Se puede ver el cielo del Inframundo, luego la cámara baja y enfoca El castillo Arcturus, luego aparece el Logo de High School DxD.

**_Come On Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Good Times_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

La escena cambia, se ve a los miembros del club del ocultismos y al consejo estudiantil enfrentándose a Loky, a lo lejos se ve a Issei con su Balance Breaker, el, Kiba, Erza, Isabela y Ravel se lanzan contra el dios Nórdico, cuando Issei impacta su puño contra el Dios ocurre una gran explosión.

**_Kurayami Mayoikomi Tesaguri Dena Zoto Ki_**

Se ve a Issei junto a Xenovia teniendo una cita, pero algunos metros atrás, todo el grupo Gremory y Sitri espiando.

**_Yukisaki Miezuni Tachi Domarutoki_**

Se ve a Kiba cruzando espadas con Erza, luego esta se emociona cuando Kiba le enseña las espadas que puede crear pidiéndole algunas, cosa que pone nervioso al rubio.

**_Umm You and Me Yes Kimochi Wakachiau Sekaini_**

Se ve a Isabela y Ravel haciendo compras, Ravel estaba algo molesta con Isabela por sacar ventaja pero se le pasó al instante cuando Isabela le compro más ropa.

**_Michibiki I Feel the Beat Arukidashiteku Oh Yeah_**

Se ve a Sona leyendo el libro que su hermana le mando para conquistar a Issei, entonces Rías entra en la habitación y Sona desesperadamente trata de ocultar el libro.

**_Share the Music Itsudatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the One Dream Shinjiatte_**_**  
**_**_Share the Good Times Tewotsunaide_**_**  
**_**_Share the One World Now_**

Se ve a los tres grupos pasando un tiempo juntos, Issei mira a Rías y Akeno, el aun esta algo dudoso sobre lo que ellas le mostraron.

**_Ano Oozora Ni Todoku Made Nando Demo Boku Nayukunda_**

La Escena cambia, esta vez los tres grupos están en la playa, Issei está montado las olas como un experto, Rías y las demás lo miran desde un bote alquilado, entonces de improvisto una ola sumerge a Issei.

**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah…_**

Saji y Gasper se lanzan a salvarlos aun cuando ninguno sabe nadar, siendo rescatados ellos también, luego las chicas se pelean por quien le da RCP a Issei mientras que Momo y Ruroko atienden a Saji, olvidándose de Gasper.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share the Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share the One World_**

En medio del Mar, fuerzas de la facción de los Antiguos Maous de la brigada del caos atacan, todos repelan a los enemigos, por último Issei dispara su **X-Burner** a máxima potencia.

**_Oikake Owarete Mebiusu No Wanoue_**_**  
**_**_Chikazuki Maemuki Nee Share Shitaiyo Style_**_**  
**_**_Hajimaru Hirogaru Souzoujyou Kono Flavor_**_**  
**_**_Karadajyuu I Feel So God Jyouninareru Oh Yeah_**

La imagen de los Jóvenes demonios comienza a pasar, empezando con Sairaorg, seguido por Issei, Rías, Sona hasta terminar con Diodora que muestra una sonrisa maligna.

**_Share The Music Tookutatte_**

Se pueden ver a los cuatro Maous juntos.

**_Share The One Dream Tsutaeatte_**

Se ve a Michael, a su lado se encuentra Irina.

**_Share The Good Times Souwaratte_**

Se ve a Azazel, a sus espaldas se encuentra otro ángel caído nivel Cadre, Barakiel.

**_Share The One World Now_**

Por último se Ve a Odín, a sus espaldas esta Asgard y a sus lados un grupo de Valquirias.

**_Ano Oozora ni Todoku Made Nando demo Boku Nayukunda_**_**  
**_**_Ima Koso Koeteyuku_**

La escena cambia, ahora se ve a Issei en su balance Breaker sin el casco, mirando fijamente a una valquiria de cabello plateado, esta observa a Issei fijamente también.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Ashitae Yeah, Yeah..._**

La escena cambia, ahora cinco figuras en oscuro aparecen, dos de ellas se iluminan mostrando a Erza y Naoto, las otras siguen en oscuro.

**_Mienai Kabe No Mukoukawani Matteiru Kimi Ga Itanda_**_**  
**_**_Mousuguni Todokukara_**

La escena cambia a Issei en medio de una isla, teniendo en frente a un sacerdote budista, entonces su espalda choca con una chica de cabello negro y cortó quien usa una bufanda roja la cual pego su espalda con Issei, ella encaraba a un hombre con manos con cuchillas.

**_I Believe Hitotsu No Sekai E Yeah, Yeah…_**

Ahora se ve a Issei rodeado por un gran número de insectos, cortando y quemando a muchos de ellos los cuales bloquean su camino, impidiéndole llegar hacia una chica de largo cabellera negra quien parecía estar llorando.

**_Come One Let's Go Everybody Oh We Share The Music_**_**  
**_**_Come On Let's Go Baby, Baby Oh We Share The One World!_**

Ahora se ve a todos reunidos en el salón del club del ocultismo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**Fin Del Opening**_.

* * *

Tan pronto Issei bajo, una mesa se dirigió contra el a toda velocidad.

SLASH

-Que truco tan lamentable- Usando su mano derecha Issei corto la mesa por la mita con facilidad.

BLAAM

Lo que no previo es que al hacerlo bajo por unos segundos su guardia, dándole tiempo a Momoyo para colarse por su defensa y dando un gancho hacia las costillas.

CRAK

Issei apretó los dientes, claramente pudo oír como sus costillas se rompían por el golpe.

El golpe lo hizo atravesar la pared hasta salir por el campo deportivo.

A paso lento Momoyo lo siguió, ella también estaba lastimada, sus ropas rasgadas y sangre salía por la comisura de su labio.

PUF

Tras limpiarse la sangre que caía por la comisura de su boca, escupiendo lo que quedaba en su boca.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?!- grito ella con fuerza estirando los brazos, siendo una clara provocación para Ise.

-¡Ja ya quisieras!- Issei se volvió a parar, su mirada era aún desafiante.

Era como si ambos comenzaran a disfrutar de esa lucha, impulsados por un instinto de supremacía y al no querer perder ante el otro.

CRASH

Issei se propulso a toda velocidad contra Momoyo, resquebrajando el piso del campo deportivo al ejercer tal precio.

Momoyo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo de lleno un puñetazo en el rostro.

BLAM

Ella contratado dando su propio derechazo contra Issei el cual conecto de lleno en el rostro del castaño/rubio.

Se volvió una pelea a puños en los cuales ninguno quiso ceder o esquivar.

Todo lo que los rodeaba comenzaba a destruirse por el impacto de los golpes, la academia hubiera sido destruida si ambos continuaban su pelea dentro de ella.

GATCH

Issei lanzo un puñetazo con su brazo derecho, el cual Momoyo atrapo con su mano izquierda.

GATCH

Momoyo intento lo mismo que Issei, terminando en que Issei copio su movimiento también.

Ambos incapaces de usar sus puños para proseguir, comenzaron a ejercer toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre del otro.

Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

BLAM

Así que ambos usaron la cabeza literalmente, propinándose potentes cabezazos al mismo tiempo.

BLAM

Así siguieron, dos auras aparecieron, una de color rojo (Issei) y otra de color blanco (Momoyo) estas auras comenzaron a arremolinarse entre ellas, chocando y generando pequeñas explosiones a lo que sea que estuviera cerca.

Marcas de escamas comenzaban a aparecer en Issei, sus pupilas se rasgaron aún más tomando un color dorado, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos.

Unas marcas negras comenzaron a aparecer en la cara de Momoyo justo en sus mejillas, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus uñas se transformaron en garras, algunas partes de su cabello negro se tornaron blancas.

Ambos se separaron de un salto, lanzándose nuevamente contra el otro.

Issei lanzo una patada alta apuntando a la cabeza de Momoyo.

Pero esta lo evadió agachándose, la patada de Issei le cortó unos pocos cabellos, aprovechando su oportunidad Momoyo barrio los pies de Issei.

Issei uso su mano derecha para frenar su caída, lanzando una patada hacia el estómago de Momoyo.

Esta atrapo la pierna de Issei, ejerciendo mucha fuerza y levanto a Issei parar luego estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Luego se preparó para aplastar la cabeza de Issei con su pie.

Pero Issei esquivo rodando por el suelo, levantándose rápido y lanzándose nuevamente contra ella.

Momoyo hizo lo mismo, lanzándose contra Issei nuevamente.

BLAAM

Ambos puños impactaron en el rostro del otro, pero aun recibiendo ese daño parecía que ninguno estaba por ceder.

Ambos de un salto hacia atrás tomaron distancia.

Issei cambio su postura, abriendo sus brazos y separando un poco las piernas, colocando la derecha hacia adelante, sus manos comenzaron a rodearse por llamas.

Momoyo cambio también su posición de combate, ella se inclinó hasta quedar en una posición donde parecía un animal cuadrúpedo asechando a su presa.

Parecía que ambos estaban por arremeterse con un poderoso ataque, e ambos estaban preparados para contrarrestar el movimiento del otro.

Pero Issei tuvo mala suerte ya que justo en el momento que estaba por lanzarse contra Momoyo.

Una figura se interpuso, bloqueando su visión sobre su oponente.

-¡Hyoudou detente!- quien apareció frente a Issei con los brazos abiertos no era otra que la [Torre] de Sona, Tsubasa Yura.

Issei maldijo en sus adentros la intervención de la [Torre], pero no conto que Momoyo aprovecharía esa oportunidad para atacarlo.

Apareciendo sobre la peli azul lista para lanzar un zarpazo dirigido hacia Issei, el cual también dañaría a Yura si este no hacía algo.

-¡Maldición!- Issei en un rápido movimiento sujeto a Yura entre sus brazos para protegerla, dándose la vuelta y recibiendo de lleno el zarpazo de Momoyo.

FLUSH

Tan rápido como paso los combatientes se separaron tomando distancia.

-…- Momoyo no dijo nada, pero su mirada decía que era su victoria pero a la vez se notaba preocupación en su rostro.

-ni sueñes que me ganaras, esto no es nada- exclamo Issei enojado intentando sonar normal, pero el hecho es que su espalda mostraba tres marcas profundas de corte y su brazo derecho no se movía aun cuando lo intentase era una mala señal.

Yura estaba sin habla, por defenderla Issei había quedado en esa condición, veía como la sangre brotaba por el brazo derecho del castaño/rubio, manchándola a ella.

Yura se separó colocándose luego detrás de Issei, mirando las marcas en su espalda, parecían como si unas filosas garras hubieran cortado la carne.

Era claro que Issei estaba en desventaja ahora, pero sus ganas de pelear y su impulso de no querer perder contra esa chica lo motivaban a seguir.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro para proseguir el combate hasta que uno de ellos saliera victorioso.

Pero su encuentro no prosiguió, ya que cierta persona apareció en escena, encerrando a Issei en un cubo de energía y aprisionando a Momoyo con cadenas mágicas.

-como joden, ¿sabes que acabas de joderme la mañana verdad?- exclamo fastidiado cierto ángel caído apuntando con su mano derecha a Issei y sujetando unas cadenas con la izquierda.

-¡SACAME DE ESTA PUTA CAJA AZAZEL!- exclamo Issei molesto golpeando las paredes del cubo en un intento de romperla y exhalando fuego al estar enojado.

-ni sueñes, si su pelea continua me darán más trabajo, y de por si es raro que tu estés así…- exclamo Azazel preocupado mirando a Issei -¿estas enfermo o algo? No es propio tuyo caerte a golpes con una mujer…no sin antes desnudarla primero-

-¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!- exclamo Issei golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pared del cubo, agrietándola un poco.

-debo decir que esa fuerza física tuya es sorprendente- exclamo levemente impresionado Azazel, mirando hacia la otra persona.

-¡NO SE QUIEN ERES PERO NI SUEÑES QUE ESTAS CADENAS ME DETENDRAN!- Momoyo comenzaba a intentar romper las cadenas y parecía que quizás lo lograría.

Mirándola con más detenimiento, Azazel noto ciertas cosas en la morena, mirando luego a Issei y entendiendo la razón de su comportamiento.

-ya veo, conque de eso se trataba…que molesto, dos especies opuestas encontrándose- exclamo Azazel dando un profundo suspiro -¡Muy bien ambos se detendrán aquí!- Exclamo Azazel con autoridad cosa que casi nunca demostraba.

Pero ni Issei ni Momoyo le prestaron atención, ambos siguieron intentando liberarse para luego continuar con su pelea.

-porque no puedo estar en paz- exclamo Azazel con pesadez.

* * *

Luego de un rato, todos los demonios Gremory, Arcturus y Sitri se reunieron en el campo deportivo tras haber alterado los recuerdos de todos los estudiantes y enviarlos de regreso a sus hogares.

Cabe decir que tomaría bastante trabajo el reparar la academia luego.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Azazel junto a Issei el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con una expresión de enfado y una preocupada Yura quien usando un poco de poder demoniaco para cerrar las heridas en la espalda del castaño/rubio.

-¡Ise/Kun/San/Sama/Sempai!- (N/A: Mayor cantidad de honoríficos con los que llaman a Issei verdad).

Las chicas se reunieron junto con Issei, Azazel y Yura la cual se apartó para dejar que Asia curarse las heridas de Issei.

-¡No tenías por qué haber interferido Azazel!- Exclamo Issei claramente enfadado con el caído.

El comportamiento del castaño/rubio sin duda dejaba en completa confusión a sus amigos.

-debía detenerte, o de lo contrario seguirían peleando hasta destruir la ciudad entera- reprocho Azazel golpeando levemente la cabeza de Issei.

-tch, le hubiera ganado- Exclamo Issei mirando hacia otra dirección, claramente haciendo un berrinche.

-por como vi las cosas tú hubieras perdido, o ganado quien sabe, lo único que es seguro es que si no los detenía las cosas se podrían peor-

Luego de que Asia terminara de curar las heridas del Issei, este se apartó de todas, caminando hacia al frente sin voltear a mirarlas.

-Oye espera Ise, ¿Qué mosca te pico?- exclamo Naoto siendo sujetando a Issei por el hombro –estas muy extraño-

-suéltame Naoto, en estos momentos no estoy de humor-

-¡no te soltare grandísimo tonto!- grito ella -¡Te conozco y sé que algo serio te pasa!-

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí?- Exclamo Issei mirándola por sobre su hombro con una mirada fría.

Esa mirada dejo perpleja a Naoto, quien soltó el hombro de Issei, retrocediendo un poco.

Issei vio que no solo ella, sus demás amigos estaban con expresiones de asombro, preocupación y confusión.

-…necesito tomar aire- Issei volvió a mirar al frente, desplegando sus alas demoniacas y marchándose de ahí a gran velocidad.

Todos se hallaban perplejos, nunca esperaron que Issei se comportara de ese modo con ellos.

-¡HAAAAA ESE GRANDICIMO IDIOTA!- la primera en gritar en frustración fue justamente Naoto -¡ya vera cuando regrese, se va enterar de lo que es bueno el muy Hijo de…!-

-Naoto, comprendo que estés molesta pero modera tu lenguaje-

-¡Pero Buchou!-

-ya Naoto-chan, respira un poco…- dijo Akeno ayudando a la espadachina a calmarse –pero esto es raro, Ise-kun se comportó muy extraño, además de que incluso se mostró violento con nosotros-

-¿sabes algo al respecto Azazel?- pregunto Rias mirando al caído, el cual terminaba su cigarrillo.

-hah…solo puedo decir que esto es algo natural- exclamo el caído tirando la colilla de cigarro y pisándola –para ponerlo simple y sin revelar mucho, esa chica y el mocoso de Issei son dos seres completamente opuestos que constantemente están peleando entre ellos-

-¿?-

Lo que acababa de decir Azazel era muy confuso, nadie estaba entendiendo que decía.

-por los momentos dejen al chico solo, luego de respirar un poco y aclarar la cabeza volverá a ser el mismo tonto pervertido de siempre- exclamo Azazel dándose la vuelta y listo para marcharse.

-espere Azazel-Sensei, ¿Qué paso con esa chica?- exclamo Xenovia queriendo respuestas de la otra persona implicada.

-la mande lejos, o de lo contrario ninguno de los dos se hubiera detenido, pero es muy probable que pronto vuelva a aparecer, nos vemos- se despido Azazel dejando a los chicos ahí.

Luego de eso casi todo lo que quedaba de mañana se fue en la reparación de la academia.

-¡Azazel se escapó dejándonos todo el trabajo!- exclamo Rossweisse al comprender ciertas cosas del líder de Grigori.

* * *

_**-Cerca De La ciudad De Kuoh-**_

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo en una ladera cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh, lugar donde nuestro pervertido héroe se hallaba sentado mientras observaba la ciudad.

El tiempo que tenía lo hizo pensar en lo ocurrido.

-hah…la cague en grande, destruí la academia por lo cual estoy seguro que Sona me reprochara, y además me porte mal con todos, le grite muy feo a Naoto aun cuando ella solo se preocupó por mí- Exclamo el castaño entendiendo sus errores, y sin saber qué hacer para disculparse.

Fue en ese momento que sus sentidos como DS detectaron un aroma familiar, volteándose para ver a esa quien es su compañera.

-¿estas más tranquilo ahora?-

-Xen… ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunto el castaño/rubio confundido.

-todo gracias a este pequeño-

De detrás de Xenovia apareció una pequeña mota de pelos color gris ceniza quien rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Issei tirándolo al suelo y lamiéndole el rostro.

-basta, basta Zid, me haces cosquillas- dijo Issei sosteniendo entre sus manos al pequeño cachorro de Fenrir y ahora familiar de Xenovia.

WOF

El cachorro muy animado siguió lamiendo a Issei, mientras Xenovia miraba sonriendo tan linda escena, contenta de que Issei ya estuviera más calmado.

* * *

Luego de un rato Xenovia se sentó entre las piernas de Issei, sosteniendo al cachorro entre sus brazos con Issei abrazándola a ella.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto ella iniciando la conversación.

-sí, me hacía falta algo de aire, estaba muy irritable en esos momentos-

-de ser mujer pensaría que tenías esos días del mes-

-sigo sorprendiéndome de las cosas que dices- exclamo dándole un leve golpe en la frente a la peli azul –mi comportamiento fue extraño, incluso yo lo puedo saber, pero no sé porque me puse así-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-no, cuando vi a esa chica…Momoyo creo que era su nombre, unas ganas intensas de pelear me dominaron, más que verla como una mujer la vi como un oponente contra el cual no quería perder bajo ningún motivo, y luego me descontrole-

-formaste un gran alboroto, la academia se cayó por completo, Sona-Kaicho estaba echando humos-

-hay lo que me espera al regresar…- Issei presentía peligro en su futuro.

-además de tener que reparar la academia tuvimos que borrar la memoria de todos los estudiantes y todos los que estaban cerca, fue de ayuda que Ryu encubriera los terrenos-

-¿Ryu hizo eso? Supongo que Rossweisse tuvo algo que ver-

-a que se debe eso, pensaba que Ryu lo hizo porque se lo ordenaste-

-bueno Ryu es mi familiar…pero luego de lo sucedido con Loky al parecer él ha aceptado ser comandado por Rossweisse, pero de que sigue siendo mi familiar ya que aún me obedece-

-ya veo…me preocupaste, pensaba que algo extraño te pasaba- exclamo ella bajando a Zid y acurrucándose más en el pecho de Issei.

-lamento el preocuparte…y ponerme de ese modo-

Issei abrazo a Xenovia, él sabía muy bien que ella siempre lograba reconfortarlo cuando se sentía mal o confundido.

-tu eres siempre la que logra calmarme, tienes algo que me atrae Xen, ¿será por eso razón que fuiste la primera mujer a la cual amo tan profundamente?-

-quien sabe, pero para mí Ise también es importante, eres el hombre quien me enseño lo que es amar de verdad y al cual le entregue mi cuerpo-

-…-

-…-

Los dos se miraron, sus rojos se pusieron increíblemente rojos tanto que ni la combinación de cabellos de Rias y Erza serían tan rojos como la cara de esos dos.

-me-mejor hablemos de otra cosa- exclamo Issei intentando mirar a otro lado (Demonios eso fue extremadamente vergonzoso, que bueno que no había nadie para verlo)

-s-si, mejor regresamos- Xenovia se sentía igual de avergonzada.

Ambos se amaban, se tenían cariño y todo, pero aún son jóvenes, y decirse entre ellos palabras tan cursis era algo que les avergonzaba un poco.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

* * *

Ahora de regreso en la casa Hyoudou nos encontramos con un panorama extraño.

A Issei en la sala de estar frente a todos e inclinando la cabeza en la posición de Dogeza.

-¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO!- grito Issei fuertemente, levantando la cabeza para ver a todos –lamento mi comportamiento profundamente, por alguna razón toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza y actué sin pensar, les cause problemas a todos y lo peor es que me comporte horrible con ustedes, ¡Es por esa razón que me disculpo!- exclamo golpeando el suelo con la cabeza casi rompiendo el suelo en el proceso.

Todos los presentes se miraban entre sí, buscaban que palabras decirle a Issei, cuando Sona decidió ser la primera en hablar.

-destruiste la academia, pusiste en peligro a todos los estudiantes, no te importo revelar tus fuerzas ante los estudiantes y por ultimo te marchaste y no ayudaste en la reconstrucción de la academia- Exclamo Sona numerando todas las faltas de Issei hasta ahora.

-…- Issei disimuladamente evito mirar a Sona a los ojos.

-¡Mírame Ise!- exclamo con fuerza

-¡Sir Yes Sir!- asustado Issei obedeció, arrepintiéndose enseguida ya que los ojos de Sona lo asustaban.

Un círculo mágico apareció en la palma de Sona, el cual aumento de tamaño.

-creo que sabes lo que te espera Ise-

-¿mil azotes en el culo?-

-CIEN MIL-

-…-

-…-

-se gentil, es mi primera vez-

Y el largo castigo de Issei a manos de Sona inicio.

* * *

_**-Parque De La Ciudad De Kuoh: Esa Tarde-**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado Momoyo acababa de terminar de curar sus heridas sentadas en una banca del parque, era claro que estaba irritada.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no había ganado una pelea, más aun por qué su "rival" era alguien de esa especie lo cual afloraba su instinto competitivo al punto de casi estallar de cólera.

-Hyoudou Issei, la próxima vez barreré el suelo contigo- Exclamo ella apretando con fuerza la banca sobre la cual estaba sentada, destrozándola con sus manos.

Su revancha con Issei estaba próxima.

* * *

Luego de que Sona impartirá un castigo sumamente severo al pobre Issei (Y de que quizás no pueda volver a sentarse nunca), este termino de disculparse con todos y explicando en parte el porqué de su descontrol.

Cabe decir que aún había un aire confuso en todo ya que Issei simplemente había dicho lo que le ocurrió, mas eso no explicaba todo.

-Ni yo mismo se porque actué así- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Y estaba Naoto quien aún tras disculparse por horas seguía enfada con Issei por como este la trato.

Pero no había tiempo, puesto a que tanto Issei y su grupo partirían al inframundo a asistir a una gala a la cual Ajuka Belcebub los había invitado.

Y Rias junto a sus siervos también partirían al inframundo ya que según ella, sus padres querían conocer mejor a los nuevos miembros del grupo de su hija.

Ya por la noche ambos grupos se reunieron en la sala de estar de la casa, Rias y sus chicos vestidos como de costumbre, en contraparte a Issei y sus chicos los cuales vestían de una manera formal.

Issei y Kiba con unos trajes de lujo y las chicas con finos vestidos…aunque personas como Isabela y Xenovia que estaban poco acostumbradas a usar ropas así prefirieron ir como Issei y Kiba, usando trajes.

Al principio Issei se negó rotundamente, pero al ver que se les hacía algo tarde decidió ignorarlo, y luego de ver las figuras de ambas en trajes.

-no está del todo mal- exclamo con un pulgar levantado en aprobación, ¿un posible fetiche había nacido?

Ah cabe mencionar que Issei asusto a Gasper con hervirlo en ajo si lo veía puesto con un vestido.

Por lo cual el Dhampiro no dio un paso en la escalera y ya estaba dando media vuelta para cambiarse.

Ya todos se preparaban para marcharse.

-estas segura de que no quieres venir Sona- pregunto Issei nuevamente.

-me gustaría, pero tengo **Mucho** trabajo que hacer ya que un **Idiota** arruino la academia- exclamo ella sonriendo, pero con aura aterradora envolviéndola.

Muchos estaban espantados, algunos como Rias ya estaban acostumbrados a cuando Sona se ponía así.

-no se te va olvidar ¿no?-

-¿olvidar que?- fingió el no saber.

Issei suspiro cansado, Sona podía llegar a ser muy rencorosa cuando se lo proponía.

Antes de marcharse Sona jalo a Issei por la corbata para luego acomodarle bien el traje, peinarlo y otras cosas más.

-deberías cortarte el cabello, lo tienes demasiado largo- exclamo ella peinándolo hacia atrás.

-neh, tenerlo algo largo no es del todo malo, además que me da pereza el hacerlo- exclamo despreocupadamente.

Sona le apretó el nudo a la corbata estrangulando a Issei, generando una leve risa en todos.

Luego de eso y algunas otras cosas de menor importancia Issei, sus chicos y Rias y sus chicos partían al inframundo abordo de Ryu.

Fue bueno que Issei con la ayuda de Sirzechs y Serafal sacaran un permiso especial el cual dejaba que el familiar de Issei entrara en el inframundo sin causar algún problema en inmigración.

* * *

_**-Inframundo: Uno De Los Tantos Castillos de Ajuka Belzebub-**_

* * *

No importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado, nunca podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Tan pronto llego al castillo (De los tantos) de el Maou Belzebub fue rodeado por la prensa, así como otros demonios aristocráticos.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de la mama de Rias puede apañárselas, pero para alguien que siempre vivió una vida normal, el estar en el ojo de todos y tener que comportarse refinadamente era un gran dolor de culo.

De entre sus siervos Ravel al ser una de las hijas de la casa Phenex podía mantenerse calma y serena, demostrando su posición como demonio de clase alta inflando su ego con cada alabanza para ella.

Kiba y Gasper habían pasado por esto ya algunas veces, por lo cual estaban acostumbrados a tratar con estas galas, aunque bueno Gasper siempre se escondía detrás de él o de Kiba para intentar pasar desapercibido.

Isabela había participado antes en fiestas de este tipo cuando era sierva de Raiser, por lo cual podía apañárselas.

Pero como pasaba con él, Xenovia y la más nueva Kagura no sabían cómo actuar de manera refinada, por lo cual siempre estaba preocupado cuando de repente ellas dos eran rodeadas por algunos demonios.

Y bueno gran parte también se debía a sus celos, siendo dragón no debía preocuparse, pero un dragón siempre protege a su hembra.

Aunque quizás las cosas eran también a la inversa, ya que cuando él hablaba o era sacado a bailar a la pista por demonios mujeres de una "relativa" edad a la suya, podía sentir un instinto asesino que desprendían sus chicas, los celos eran una cosa algo seria.

(Vamos dejen de verme así o me van a taladrar la cabeza) Pensó el castaño ya empezando a sentir dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Algo que Issei siempre pensaba, es porque Ajuka Belzebub se mostraba tan interesado en él, así que fue y se lo pregunto.

La respuesta que le dio el Maou fue.

-me resultas interesante joven Hyoudou- exclamo este sonriendo con gracia

-¿interesante?-

-si, al provenir de un linaje de demonios que desconocíamos, tus poderes tan peculiares y siendo quizás el único demonio que creo un juego de piezas completamente mutada, desde que cree tus piezas me interese en ti- Exclamo el Maou enumerando las cosas que provocaron que se fijase tanto en Issei.

-mmm…no sé qué decir ciertamente a todo eso-

-también puedes pensarlo de este modo, Sirzechs aun cuando es un Maou apoya incondicionalmente a la Rias-Hime, y podemos decir que el caso es igual con Serafal, podrías pensar en que yo te brindo mi apoyo- afirmo el Maou sin pisca de duda en su voz, o de algún motivo oculto extendiendo su mano hacia Issei.

-me intrigas Ajuka-sama, no sé si tiene algún motivo oculto, o si en realidad me estima tanto- exclamo Issei estrechando la mano de Ajuka.

Aun tras todo lo dicho Issei aún se preguntaba y seguiría preguntándose por qué tanta amabilidad por parte de Ajuka…pero no se quejaría.

La gala procedió sin contratiempos y la prensa pudo obtener información muy jugosa del grupo de Issei, así como el aumento de estatus de Issei y las próximas exportaciones que el territorio Arcturus aportaría.

El territorio Arcturus era rico en minerales nunca antes vistos así como una fauna no conocida, con ayuda Issei convenza a las diferentes tribus a que prestaran su ayuda, dando como pago una buena remuneración así como la creación de mejores viviendas para ellos.

* * *

Luego de que la gala terminara, Ajuka amablemente le pidió a Issei hablar con él en su despacho privado pidiendo que sus siervos también estuviesen presentes en la discusión.

-¿de qué se trata lo que quiere hablarnos, Ajuka-sama?- exclamo Issei siendo directo, no es que tuviera prisa, pero debía acomodarse a un horario muy reducido.

-es sobre un asunto referente a las Evil Pieces, y hablo en general ya que no se trata únicamente de tus piezas.

-¿?- todos estaban intrigados.

-recientemente me eh dado con la grata sorpresa de que las piezas han comenzado a experimentar un leve…cambio-

-¿a qué se refiere con un cambio?- pregunto Xenovia estando intrigada por el asunto.

-las piezas han comenzado a mostrar síntomas de una evolución que yo no implemente en ellas-

-¿Evolución? Maou-sama está diciendo que las piezas han comenzado a evolucionar- exclamo asombrada Isabela.

-exactamente, pero esto es diferente al que una pieza común y corriente se transforme en una pieza mutada- comenzó a explicar Ajuka, mostrando un panel holográfico detrás de él.

En el panel se podía ver dos piezas de [Peón] de color rojo, debajo de la de la derecha decía "Normal" mientras que la de la izquierda decía "Mutada".

-a simple vista no hay una gran diferencia entre las piezas, pero el poder que fue utilizado en crear la mutada es sumamente mayor, al punto de que una simple pieza de [Peón] mutada equivale a 8 piezas de un [Peón] normal-

Los más inteligentes (Kiba, Gasper, Ravel, Isabela) prestaban total atención comprendiendo todo, mientras que digamos los mas despistados o los que no sabían mucho (Issei, Xenovia, Kagura) comenzaban a perderse en medio de la explicación.

-el cambio que ha comenzado a ocurrir es algo diferente a la conversión de una pieza mutada- explico notando la clara confusión en algunos -para ponerlo simple y sin rodear mucho el tema, las piezas han comenzado a cambiar ya que él [Rey] las nutre de una nueva habilidad-

-a ver si lo entendí, lo que quiere decir es que ahora las piezas han comenzado a evolucionar ya que él [Rey] les brinda nuevas habilidades- dijo Issei siendo lo máximo que pudo comprender.

-en efecto, y hay dos tipos, aquellos que son [Reyes] sin tener una pieza y aquellos como tu Issei-kun que obtuvieron una pieza de [Rey] al sintetizar tu poder en el juego de piezas, para cada uno de ellos el cambio en sus respectivas piezas ha sido diferente-

-y lo que quiere decirme es que yo les estoy brindando algún cambio a mis chicos- pregunto Issei mirando a todos.

-eso debo de analizarlo, ya que si tus piezas se ven afectadas por esta "Evolución" al ser todas mutadas tendrán quizás una característica diferente, es por eso que me gustaría analizarte a ti y a todos tus siervos así como las piezas que aun tengas disponibles- exclamo Ajuka mirando seriamente a Issei y luego viendo a todos los demás.

Y con eso dicho los planes para el resto de la noche de Issei se fueron al traste, además de que parecía que algunos de sus chicos estaban sumamente interesados en esta Evolución.

* * *

_**-Castillo Gremory: El Día Siguiente-**_

* * *

Había sido una noche larga y tediosa para Issei y los demás, y aunque descansaron un par de horas, tenían que dirigirse hacia el castillo Gremory no antes del mediodía.

Y como siempre el recibimiento fue ostentoso, Maids, mayordomos y de todo un poco, los Gremory nunca se contenían.

Fue entonces que Issei sintió que alguien detrás de él le jalaba la camisa, al voltear vio a Kagura algo nerviosa mirando a todos lados, refugiándose en su espalda.

(¿Está imitando a Gasper o son cosas mías?)

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto Kagura intimidada por tal despliegue.

-aja, la primera vez sin duda impresiona, pero confía en mí, con el tiempo te acostumbraras- fueron las palabras de Issei en un intento de calmarla un poco.

Y funcionaron ya que Kagura dejo de esconderse detrás de él, para caminar más normal a su lado izquierdo.

-¡Tío Ise!-

De entre la multitud de sirvientes emergió un pequeño de cabellos rojos, el cual corrió hacia Issei muy feliz al verlo.

-Hola Millicas, ha pasado tiempo-

Issei saludo a su pequeño "sobrino", entonces mientras Millicas era saludado por el resto, este noto a una persona que no conocía.

-Tío Ise, ¿Quién es ella?-

-aun no eh hecho las presentaciones, ella es Kagura Mikazuchi, ella es mi nueva sierva- dijo Issei haciendo las presentaciones.

-un gusto en conocerte, Soy Kagura [Peón] de Hyoudou Issei- fueron las palabras de Kagura actuando de manera seria.

-hola, Soy Millicas Gremory, Un gusto también- Saludo el pequeño.

Luego de eso, Graifya apareció y escolto a Issei y los demás hacia el salón donde los esperaban Venelana, Rias y los demás.

En el trayecto Issei comenzó a hablar con Graifya ya que quería preguntarle algo de suma importancia.

-Graifya, ¿sabes por casualidad cual era el poder del primer Lucifuge?-

-¿a que viene esa pregunta Issei-sama?- respondió ella con otra pregunta, hablando con formalidad ya que aún estaba de servicio.

-bueno, para resumir la historia…- Issei paso a explicarle a Graifya lo que Beelzemon le dijo, además de lo que había pasado antes con Sona.

Cabe decir que mientras explicaba la expresión de Graifya no cambio en lo más mínimo.

-ya veo, pero me temo que desconozco cuál era la habilidad de nuestro antepasado, hay muy poca información del Primer Lucifuge-

-ya veo, quizás después podemos ver si tu poder reacciona con el mío- dijo Issei ya que ya habían llegado al salón donde los demás los esperaban.

Ahí dentro ya estaban Rias y los demás, Irina fue la primera en saludarlos animadamente como siempre.

Junto a ellos estaban los padres de Rias, Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana los cuales esperaban a que Issei hiciera aparición.

-un gusto en volver a verlos, Lord Gremory, Venelana-sama- Dijo Issei sonando lo más cortes que pudiese, aun le tenía miedo a Venelana luego de lo sucedido en las vacaciones de verano.

-vasta de formalidades chico, ven y siéntate ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que los tuvimos por aquí, desharía que tú y Rias vinieran más seguido-

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Lord Gremory, Issei y los demás se sentaron.

-hace poco Rossweisse-san nos contó sobre unos planes a futuro-

-oh, ¿Qué tiene en mente Rossweisse-Sensei?- pregunto Xenovia interesada.

-planeo establecer una escuela donde se enseñe magia nórdica en el territorio Gremory, para entrenar a mujeres demonio para ser valkirias- Exclamo la alvina animadamente.

-porque no hablas con Sona, ambas podían llegar a un acuerdo, después de todo ambas piensan en iniciar una escuela aquí en el mundo demoniaco, como líder de mi casa eh estado apoyando a Sona desde hace un tiempo, puedo ayudarte si es que lo deseas- exclamo Issei brindando su apoyo sin ningún motivo oculto.

-eso me recuerda, eh oído que tu territorio es rico en minerales, estarías dispuesto a formar un convento conmigo chico- fueron las palabras de Lord Gremory -ganancias se repartirán equitativamente, 50-50-

-un 51-49 y es un trato, ah y las ganancias no serán para mí, sino para Kagura, ya que su territorio es el que tiene los recursos minerales-

-¡¿?!- Kagura un poco más y se atraganta con su te mirando a Issei confusa completamente.

Este únicamente le giño el ojo, indicándole que después le explicaría.

Disimuladamente Kagura se acercó a Erza.

-One-san, ¿Qué hago? ¿Nunca eh manejado dinero?-

-ah…creo que a Ise se le paso la mano un poco, descuida te ayudare en esto- dijo erza para quitarle algo de preocupación a Kagura, pero internamente se preguntaba qué haría ahora.

Luego de una negociación intensa, Lord Gremory e Issei llegaron a un acuerdo, un sirviente trajo unos documentos que ambos firmaron y con esto el trato se cerró oficialmente.

-por cierto, Ise-san y los de segundo año irán a una excursión escolar pronto, ¿verdad? ¿Irán a Kioto Japón?- pregunto Venelana.

-si, de acurdo a lo planeado nosotros los de segundo partiremos mañana a Kioto, ¿desea que le traiga algún recuerdo?- pregunto Issei siendo lo más cortes que pudiera.

-el año pasado Rias trajo algunos encurtidos japoneses de Kioto que eran bastante sabrosos-

-no diga más, con gusto se los traeré Venelana-sana-

-ara…eso no es a lo que me refería…me disculpo, en realidad no tienes que hacer eso, ¿o sí?- Venelana enrojeció ligeramente llevando su mano a la esquina de su boca.

(Comparten mucho, Rias es la viva imagen de su madre, y Venelana-sama se ve linda al actuar así de linda)

**# ¿Rey te van las Milf? Jajá ya quiero ver como acabara esto#**

Issei comenzó a enfadarse por los comentarios de su yo interno, como le gustaría no poder escucharlo pero lastimosamente tenía que escuchar todas las tonterías que este decía.

Luego de charlar por un rato más, Issei planeaba marcharse a su castillo junto a sus chicos ya que Beelzemon les tenía algo preparado, pero súbitamente Sirzechs había regresado por lo cual iban a saludarlo.

-Iré con ustedes- Exclamo Millicas ansioso por ver a su padre.

Nadie objeto a que Millicas viniera, por eso en el trayecto Issei conversaba animadamente con el pequeño pelirrojo, mientras que atrás los demás charlaban sobre trivialidades.

-Xenovia, eh notado que últimamente has estado rascándote los ojos, ¿te pasa algo en la vista?- pregunto Irina mientras conversaba con la peli azul.

-¿te encuentras bien Xenovia-san?- exclamo Asia preocupada.

-no es nada, solo que en algunos momentos veo borroso, además de que me ha estado molestando los dientes-

-¿has estado comiendo dulces?-

La peli azul ladeo la cabeza intentando recordar si había comido o no.

Mientras Issei hablaba con Millicas, vio a Sirzechs, el cual conversaba con un invitado de cabellos negro.

Issei reconoció al instante a esa persona, después de todo, era su próximo oponente.

-Sairaorg-san-

-Rias, Sekiryuttei, se ven bien- exclamo el moreno centrando su mirada en Issei.

Incluso en situaciones normales la presencia abrumadora de Sairaorg podía sentirse emanando de él, sus ojos violetas brillaban llenos de espíritu y determinación.

Issei hizo lo mismo, mirando a Sairaorg a los ojos elevando su presencia, quizás la persona que tenía en frente seria el muro a superar si quería seguir adelante.

Ambos peleaban por el sueño de convertirse en Maous y llevar un cambio a la sociedad del inframundo.

No había tensión en el aire, pero los presentes podían sentir la determinación de estos dos guerreros que pronto chocarían los puños.

Millicas corrió a los brazos de su padre el cual lo cargo, Rias se acercó para hablar con su hermano en lo que el concurso de Miradas continuaba.

-Oni-sama ¿Sairaorg vino porque…?-

-si, únicamente ha venido a entregarnos fruta, una especialidad del territorio Bael, que considerado nuestro primo. También hablábamos de como Rias debería visitar la casa Bael para expresar nuestra gratitud alguna vez-

-ya veo…- Rias volvió a mirar a el par, su mente divagaba en la idea de que si Issei no hubiera formado su propio grupo, y aun estuviera en su equipo la batalla que se llevaría a cabo seria la suya contra Sairaorg.

-ya que estas aquí Ise-kun, te informare de lo que Sairaorg y yo platicábamos, para el próximo encuentro él no tiene ninguna petición especial, excepto que todas las restricciones complicadas sean eliminadas del combate-

-¡!- Issei, así como sus siervos estaban sorprendidos, solo Kagura se hallaba confusa ya que ella no estaba al tanto.

-estas diciendo que no te importa que use los Ojos de Gasper, o que use mi máxima transformación, ¿estás diciendo que los aceptaras todos?- pregunto Issei serio mirando al moreno a la cara.

Ante esa pregunta Sairaorg sonrió sin reservas.

-es correcto, tanto el vampiro que detiene el tiempo, tanto como el Sekiryuttei que lee los pechos, destruye las ropas y tiene un poder inigualable, luchare contra todo eso, si no puedo contra su ataque al máximo ¿Cómo puedo llamarme a mí mismo el heredero de la casa Bael?-

El espíritu y determinación de este hombre era algo de admirar, sin duda era el oponente más difícil que Issei había tenido.

Mirando a Issei se notaba a leguas que esa mirada no contenía malicia, únicamente espíritu combativo.

(Es igual a Valí, un maniaco de las batallas…) pensó Issei al notar las similitudes en sus dos "Rivales"

Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que Issei en parte mentía en sus palabras, el ya no podía entrar en su transformación y el que no pudiera se mantenía en secreto para todos.

Antes de que el duelo llegara, debía de recuperar su transformación si es que quería hacerle frente a Sairaorg con todo, quería usar todo su poder para ganarle a este hombre.

-creo que no hay mejor oportunidad que este pequeño encuentro casual, Sairaorg, una vez tu dijiste que querías luchar contra el Sekiryuttei Arcturus Issei-kun, ¿cierto?- exclamo el Maou pelirrojo tramando algo entre manos.

-es verdad, lo mencione antes…-

-entonces que tal un combate amistoso, ¿no quieres experimentar el puño del dragón celestial?- exclamo Sirzechs.

Todos los presentes se mostraban asombrados por la propuesta de Sirzechs, más Rias quien pensaba que quizás su hermano estaba llevando esto un poco lejos.

-Oni-sama, creo que no-

-acepto, yo también quiero tener un combate contra ti, Sairaorg-san- exclamo Issei serio encarando al moreno.

Si antes estaban asombrados ahora todos estaban impactados por el hecho de que fuera el propio Issei quien aceptara tal propuesta.

(Issei debe de estar enfermo, ¿aceptar un combate así sin más? ¿Acaso el Hakuryukuo le infecto con el virus del Maniaco de las batallas?) Pensó Rias sorprendida y claramente extrañada del comportamiento de Issei.

Tanto Issei como Sairaorg se miraban desafiantes, y extrañamente ambos sonreían de emoción por poder intercambiar golpes.

Quizás si el comportamiento de Issei había empezado a cambiar, pero aún seguía siendo el mismo.

Sirzechs asintió complacido.

-entonces muéstrenme los puños de los jóvenes demonios número uno y dos-

-Gracias por esta oportunidad ¡Te demostrare por completo el poder de mi puño!- exclamo Sairaorg con una sonrisa llena de energía y confianza.

-estoy desando comprobarlo- exclamo Issei, sus ojos brillaron en dorado y sus pupilas se rasgaron.

Todos bajaron hacia el sótano del castillo, hay había un enorme salón de entrenamiento tan grande como para abarcar todo el gimnasio de la academia Kuoh.

Los espectadores de este combate se posicionaron en las gradas, mientras que los dos combatientes se colocaron en el centro de esta.

Sairaorg se deshizo de su chaleco, quedando con una camiseta color gris, mientras Issei también se quitó el chaleco que tenía puesto (aun venia de la gala por lo cual usaba traje) quedando únicamente con la camisa color blanca, arremangándose los mangas hasta estar al nivel del codo, recogiéndose el cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Se podía apreciar con facilidad la musculatura de ambos, y si bien Sairaorg parecía sobresalir en músculos, Issei no se quedaba atrás.

-te parece si empezamos- exclamo Issei comenzando a expulsar llamas por todo su cuerpo a la par que su Bossted Gear se materializo.

En cuanto a Sairaorg, este se mantuvo quieto a la espera, Issei no necesito pensar mucho para comprender a Sairaorg.

(Él quiere que vaya con todo mi poder, ¡pues te mostrare de lo que soy capaz!)

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Una densa aura roja cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Issei, solidificándose en unos instantes y transformándose en una armadura.

El fuego y aura comenzaban a girar alrededor de la armadura, agrietando el suelo.

-sorprendente, así que este es el Sekiryuttei más poderoso- exclamo Sairaorg reconociendo la fuerza de Issei al sentir su poder.

Fue el momento de comenzar, Sairaorg tomo rápidamente posición, preparándose para recibir lo que sea que Issei fuese a lanzarle.

FLUSH

En una décima de segundo Issei había acortado la distancia con Sairaorg, apretando con fuerza su puño derecho.

[Bosst X10]

-_**[Karyu No Tekken] **__(Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego)_-

BLAAM

Un poderoso golpe impacto de lleno en el rostro de Sairaorg, golpe que al chocar destruyo el suelo debajo de ellos.

Fue en ese momento, en que su puño impacto contra Sairaorg un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Issei, obligándolo a tomar distancia.

-un excelente puñetazo, directo y al punto, un golpe puro y lleno de poderosa voluntad, un demonio ordinario hubiera perdido con ese simple golpe, eres el primero en mucho que logra hacerme sangrar- exclamo Sairaorg limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz –pero…-

Issei presintió un gran peligro, fue justo entonces que Sairaorg desapareció de su vista.

-¡Yo no soy un demonio ordinario!- la voz de Sairaorg provino detrás de Issei.

BLAAM

CRAK

Con un tiempo de reacción endemoniado Issei se giró, lanzando un propio puñetazo el cual choco contra el de Sairaorg.

Tal golpe genero una presión abrumadora que rompió el suelo lanzando pedazos de piedra por los aires.

Issei activo rápidamente los propulsores de su espalda, tomando distancia de Sairaorg.

CRAK

Fue entonces que noto que el guante de su puño derecho se caía a pedazos, y que su puño también mostraba heridas.

-entonces yo también debo de ser poco común, para poder responder a tal golpe- exclamo Issei frotándose la mano, era claro que ahora comenzaba a sentir el dolor.

Otro hecho que Issei debía resaltar es la velocidad de Sairaorg, esta era superior a la suya usando sus relámpagos o la del mismo Kiba.

El aura roja volvió a cubrir el puño de Issei, reparando el área dañada.

-ambos no somos comunes, por cierto eso fue un saludo-

-¿saludas a todo el mundo de esa forma?- bromeo Issei, pero era claro que el poder de Sairaorg no era ninguna broma.

* * *

En cuanto a los espectadores, todos miraban con suma seriedad el combate, aun más aquellos que eran siervos de Issei.

-tal velocidad, en comparación soy lento- exclamo Kiba serio buscando un método para aumentar su velocidad o su defensa, pero viendo como la armadura de Issei cayo tan fácilmente.

-este es el poder del demonio joven número uno, es sin duda abrumador- exclamo Isabela preguntándose que tuvo que pasar el moreno para tener tal poder.

-es el obstáculo más grande que Ise debe superar si quiere volverse un Maou, y nosotros lo ayudaremos a que eso suceda- exclamo seria Xenovia siendo apoyada por todos sus demás compañeros.

Rias al ver eso pudo ver con total claridad la determinación de Xenovia y los demás siervos de Issei, todos estos tenían la misma meta de llevar a Issei hasta lo más alto.

-me pregunto… ¿yo también hubiera inspirado tal determinación si hubieran seguido a mi lado?- se preguntó Rias mirando más en concreto a Kiba, Gasper y luego mirando a Issei.

* * *

-tengo tres armas, un cuerpo entrenado, piernas rápidas y artes marciales, ¡Aquí voy!-

Nuevamente Sairaorg se desvaneció frente a Issei.

-¡el mismo truco no funciona dos veces en mí!- Exclamo Issei cubriéndose de relámpagos azules.

Sairaorg había aparecido detrás de Issei nuevamente para lanzar un golpe arrollador, pero justo antes de que su puño impactara Issei se desvaneció.

FLUSH

Issei había aparecido detrás de Sairaorg lanzando una patada cubierta por llamas.

Justo antes de impactar Sairaorg levanto una defensa, usando su brazo para cubrirse.

El impacto resquebrajo el suelo formando grietas que se extendieron a las cuatro paredes del sótano.

De un salto ambos se separaron, preparándose para entrar en la ofensiva, ambos comenzaron a despedir una densa aura que parecía estar generando un campo anti-gravitatorio cuando chocaban entre si ya que pequeños pedazos del suelo comenzaban a flotar a su alrededor.

FLUSH

Ambos desaparecieron, agrietando el suelo bajo sus pies, los espectadores intentaron buscar a ambos con la mirada pero parecía que ambos habían desaparecido.

Parecía que el único que era capaz de verlos con total claridad era Sirzechs ya que sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.

BLAM

BLAM

BLAM

Varias ondas de choques aparecían por todos lados, y unas figuras no definidas se veían antes de que se generara otra onda de choque.

BLAM

CRACK

Ahora ambos volvieron a aparecer justo donde una vez estuvieron parados.

Un cráter se formó donde aterrizaron, y era claro que en esos instantes se habían dado con todo ya que la armadura de Issei estaba rota, no tenía el casco y una de las alas estada destruida.

En cuanto a Sairaorg, este tenía su ropa hecha girones dejando su torso al descubierto, su ceja y labio estaban rotos ya que finas hileras de sangre brotaban.

* * *

-bueno, ambos son unos monstruos de temer- exclamo Naoto tragando duro -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ambos comenzaron a pelear?-

-eh, pues…- Akeno reviso el reloj de pulsera que tenía asombrándose cuando vio cuanto tiempo había pasado –ni-ni siquiera han pasado más de tres minutos-

Todos se sorprendieron, no había pasado mucho más de tres minutos desde que empezaron y ambos parecían haber peleado por días al igual que el campo estaba destruido ya en su mayor parte.

* * *

[Ah, esto realmente me sorprende, este hombre de la familia Bael ha entrenado su poder hasta el máximo basándome en los tipos de Rating Game, esta persona es del tipo que ha seguido aumentando sus habilidades ofensivas una y otra vez, que interesante, un hombre que persigue el poder destructivo puro, totalmente extremo, me provoca mucha curiosidad]

Escuchando todo lo que Ddraig había dicho provoco que Issei se pusiera a pensar.

Este hombre delante de él, Sairaorg Bael era alguien que había nacido sin el poder de la destrucción que la Casa Bael poseía, siendo marginado por esto.

Aun así el entreno el cuerpo que había recibido hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, haciendo que todos lo reconozcan como el principal heredero de la casa Bael.

-eres sorprendente Sairaorg- exclamo Issei reconociendo la fuerza de este, sin saber porque alegrándose por tener otro rival -¿alicante este nivel de fuerza únicamente entrenando?-

Ante la pregunta de Issei, Sairaorg sonrió ampliamente.

-es simplemente que creo en mi propio cuerpo, eso es todo- exclamo este lleno de determinación.

Ante estas palabras llenaron de admiración a Issei hacia esta persona, de seguro había tenido que pasar por mucho, era igual que él.

Aun despertando un gran poder tenía que seguir esforzándose para seguir adelante, para nunca volver a perder y proteger lo que el mas quería.

-eres admirable, ¡Por esa misma razón no puedo perder!- Exclamo Issei decidido.

Las llamas comenzaron a emerger del cuerpo de Issei, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar llenándose de escamas.

Sintiendo en carne propia como el poder de Issei comenzaba a elevarse Sairaorg no pudo evitar sentirse más emocionado.

USHH

Fue entonces que algo comenzó a suceder, las llamas que brotaban de Issei comenzaban a ser absorbidas por las gemas de la armadura.

Las gemas de color verde comenzaron a parpadear en naranja, la armadura entera comenzó a irradiar calor y brillar como si estuviera al rojo vivo.

Aprovechando ese momento Sairaorg se acercó a Issei, penetrando su defensa y lanzando un poderoso puñetazo en el abdomen.

CRAK

La armadura se rompió, el puño de Sairaorg penetro la defensa de Issei, pero al golpearlo pudo sentir como su puño era quemado.

Issei apretó con fuerza los dientes para no desmayarse, ese golpe fue abrumador, era claro que había recibido daño interno y algunas costillas rotas, pero había ganado la oportunidad que quería.

-_**[Karyu No…]**__ (Martillo Ardiente Del Dragon De Fuego)_\- El puño de Issei impacto de lleno en el rostro de Sairaorg.

BLAAM

Fue un sonido arrollador, como si se hubiera disparado un cañón.

Sairaorg sintió con creces ese golpe, tal fue la fuerza en este que lo mando a volar y lo estrello contra la pared.

-GHA- Issei callo de rodillas escupió una gran cantidad de sangre (Demonios, ese golpe me daño más de lo pensado, además comienzo a sentir los efectos de la "Combinación") Pensó Issei sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho.

CRAK

Sairaorg se salió del muro donde había quedado incrustado.

-ese fue un gran golpe, por poco pierdo el conocimiento, es por estas razones que eres un oponente al cual nuca subestimare, pelear contra ti me hace feliz, tu puño y el mío son iguales, ambos caminamos por una pendiente muy inclinada para poder alcanzar nuestra meta-

-siento lo mismo que tú, no entiendo el porqué, pero me siento feliz de ser aprobado por ti, ¡Pero aun así no pienso rendirme! ¡Mínimo romperé tus dos brazo!- exclamo Issei volviendo a ponerse de pie y preparándose para continuar.

Sairaorg lo imito, era claro que estos dos jóvenes demonios aún tenían las energías para continuar.

FLAP

Un repentino aplauso llamo la atención de ambos.

-muy bien hasta aquí será el encuentro- exclamo Sirzechs apareciendo en escena junto a los demás –esta batalla queda pendiente por hoy, pero pronto será su Duelo, traten de aguantarse hasta entonces- exclamo el Maou pelirrojo.

-¡Pu, Puahahahahaha! Tiene mucha razón Maou-sama, si continuamos no habrá quien nos detenga, ¿o me equivoco Hyoudou Issei?-

-tienes razón, esto no hubiera terminado pronto, ¿hubieras quitado tus limitadores de continuar?-

-lo notaste, je quizás, puedo decir lo mismo, hubieras usado todo tu poder ¿no?-

-quizás-

Sairaorg recogió sus ropas, acercándose a Issei y colocando su mano en el hombro de Issei.

-esperemos hasta el duelo, cuando estés en tu mejor condición, esa es la pelea que busco con el Sekiryuttei más poderoso y líder del clan 73, nuestro duelo concluirá frente a los VIPS así como el público común para determinar nuestros rangos, serás tu o yo, ambos perseguimos el mismo sueño, así que nos veremos en el juego estaré listo para hacerte frente con todo-

-y yo- exclamo Issei mirando a los ojos de Sairaorg.

Estos dos jóvenes demonios pelearían con todo muy pronto.

Luego de eso Sairaorg se marchó, Issei desactivo su armadura y dejo que hacia comenzara a curarlo, además de que Koneko y Ravel comenzaron a ayudarlo enviando Ki a su cuerpo y dándole de comer llamas del Fénix.

-¿Cómo son sus ataques?- fue la pregunta de Sirzechs hacia Issei.

-me sorprendió lo similares que eran nuestros puños-

Sirzechs sonrió en respuesta.

-el no heredo su poder a diferencia de ti, pero ambos han pulido sus habilidades para llegar hasta donde están ahora-

-aun así, yo y mi equipo ganaremos ese encuentro- exclamo Issei decidido.

Sus compañeros lo apoyaban incondicionalmente.

* * *

_**-Residencia Hyoudou-**_

* * *

Fue justo después de que Issei acabara el combate contra Sairaorg que recibió una llamada de Sona.

Llamada que le decía a Issei que regresara a Kuoh cuanto antes, por lo cual este a bordo de Ryu regreso junto a sus chicos más Irina, Asia y Koneko quienes aún lo trataban.

Rias y los demás todavía se quedaron unas cuantas horas más en el inframundo.

Cuando llegaron vieron cual era la razón de la urgencia.

-hasta que apareces, me canse de esperar tu regreso-

Quien esperaba a Issei justo en la entrada de su caza no era otra más que Momoyo Kawakami.

Y no paso más de un segundo sin que esos dos se miraran que ambos estaban por lanzarse a golpear al otro.

Pero con ayuda de casi todos evitaron que estos empezaran otra pelea en ese momento.

Una vez dentro de la casa Issei se sentó frente a Momoyo para "Dialogar"

Mientras sus siervos, más Sona y sus chicos quienes habían venido por si acaso vigilaban que las cosas no se salieran de control.

-¿a qué has venido?- pregunto Issei claramente molesto por la presencia de la morena.

-a que más sino terminar lo que dejamos pendiente- exclamo esta desafiante mirando a los ojos a Issei.

Era como si cuando su mirada chocara dos relámpagos emergieran, nadie entendía la razón de porque el mutuo odio de esos dos contra la otra persona.

-entiendo, yo también quiero acabar con este asunto cuanto antes y declarar quien es el mejor de los dos- exclamo Issei poniéndose de pie –sígueme, pelearemos abajo donde no causaremos algún problema-

-ahora veras que te pateare el culo- exclamo Momoyo tronándose los nudillos.

* * *

Y otro combate estaba por empezar.

Issei había llevado a Momoyo hacia el primer sótano de la residencia donde este se preparó para el combate.

Los demás como vieron que no había forma de pararlos, prefirieron quedarse como espectadores y en caso de que algo pasara detendrían la pelea.

-oye Kiba ¿Por qué Hyoudou esta así? Es la primera vez que lo veo estar tan enojado contra una mujer sin razón- pregunto Saji acercándose al rubio.

-yo tampoco lo sé, hay algo raro en el comportamiento de ambos que no puedo descifrar- exclamo Kiba también confuso.

Ya en medio del salón ambos estaban preparados, Momoyo vistiendo el mismo uniforme que traía (el típico de la serie) mientras Issei vistiendo el atuendo que usaba para los juegos.

-dejémonos de juego, ¡pelea con todo lo que tengas!- exclamo Issei entrando de una en su Dragon Forcé.

-lo sabía, Por eso me enoja tanto tu cara, no… ¡Tu maldita esencia de Dragon!- Exclamo Momoyo liberando un aura blanquecina alrededor de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar ligeramente, partes de su cabello se volvieron blancas, unas marcas negras aparecieron en sus mejillas, orejas felinas aparecieron y una cola anillada de color blanco emergió.

Cuando vieron esas orejas y la cola todos llegaron a una deducción sumamente obvia que no habían pensado y que quizás revelaba por qué ambos se comportaban así.

Issei era o quizás era mejor decir que pronto sería un Dragon en plena ley.

Mientras que ahora todos entendían que Momoyo, es una Tigresa (Jinko).

La batalla del tigre y el Dragon estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**-Entrada De Kuoh-**_

* * *

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía unas figuras peligrosas ingresaron en la ciudad.

-así que aquí se encuentra el error de nuestro maestro, pues será mejor que nos apresuremos para acabar con esto-

Algo más estaba pasando en la ciudad y nadie parecía estar al tanto.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Listo capitulo completado, espero que les haya gustado y o al menos los entretuviera por un rato, pues se revelo porque tanta hostilidad entre esos dos, se debe a que uno es un Dragon y la otra un tigre y ojo esto lo pongo así nada más porque ya era algo que tenía planeado, no es como si el personaje en si lo fuera.

Momoyo es o será la [Torre] faltante de Issei, ya todos saben quién será la Reyna y para aquellos que aún les moleste les diré, este es mi Fic y me lo follo como yo quiera.

Esperen un próximo capítulo donde daremos fin a esta mini arca para pasar al siguiente volumen, les hablo RiseX-209 Chao.


End file.
